


Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, de aged Peggy Carter in later chapters, mentions of torture, time travel in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 387,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May and Tony Stark have known each other since Melinda was three years old and Tony was two months old because Howard Stark and Lian May are old friends. They were raised together, the best of friends, always looking out for one another. Looking at their relationship at different times in their lives a lot of things have changed, but the most basic thing hasn’t. <br/>More Characters to be added once they are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

What if Melinda May and Tony Stark knew each other ever since Melinda was three and Tony was a few months old because his father and her mother were old friends. As long as either of them can remember they have known each other they were raised practically as siblings, more than once they lived in the same house, and they looked out for each other when their parents were too busy too. Always willing to help the other get out of or into trouble depending on the situation. This is a look at their lives at different stages and how through everything that has changed the one thing that hasn't is their relationship.

* * *

 

**July 1970: Melinda 3 years old. Tony 2 months old.**

Lian May never wanted to choose between raising her daughter and doing the job she loved and she never intended to, but after the death of her husband when her daughter was only a years old she thought that she may have to because she didn't have any other family to help her with her daughter, but as she now knows she was wrong, she does have family.

When Lian was nineteen just out of training in the CIA she was assigned a mission as a liaison between the CIA and the newly formed SHIELD, little did she know that that mission would introduce her to the people she would one day consider family.

Peggy Carter and Howard Stark were the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D and were more than happy to help her out be mentors to her in a sense. As the years passed Peggy, Lian and Howard grew to be good friends and without even realising the three of them formed a family, always looking out for each other.

When Lian's husband died in a car accident when Lian was overseas on an op Howard and his wife Maria went and picked up Lian's daughter from Child Care and looked out for her until Lian could get back in the country. Lian is positive that if it wasn't for the help that Howard, Maria, Peggy and her husband Gabe has given her she wouldn't be able to both work for the CIA and be a parent to Melinda. When Howard was going to propose to his girlfriend Maria he asked Peggy and Lian's advice on the ring. Peggy and Lian have always bonded over their shared discrimination and hope and determination to make sure that one day it would get better, and all three of them were always present at each other's wedding and other important moments in their lives. Peggy and Howard are the godparents to Lian's daughter, Lian and Howard are the godparents to Peggy's oldest son, and Howard along with his wife Maria attend to ask Lian and Peggy to be godparents to their two month old son, which is why Lian and her three year old daughter Melinda are on their way to the Stark Estate in Washington.

"Were are we going, Mama?" Melinda asks her mother from the back of the car as her mother drives.

"I've already told you that Melinda we're going to see Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria." Lian reveals, "And in a few days Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Mark and Jackie are going to be there too." Lian explains to her daughter.

"Yay." Melinda says happily, "How long until we get there?" Melinda asks her mother.

"Twenty minutes." Lian informs Melinda.

"That's too long." Melinda says pouting.

"Melinda what I have I told you about being patient?" Lian asks her daughter.

"That it's a skill I have to learn." Melinda responds.

"Exactly." Lian tells her daughter, "Until we get to Uncle Howard's you are going to be quite and not complain." Lian tells her daughter.

"Yes Mama." Melinda responds and she does what her mother asked.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, though it feels like much longer to Melinda not that she will let it show because she wanted to show her mother that she can do what she is told, Melinda and Lian arrive at the Stark Estate.

Within seconds of Lian knocking on the door with Melinda by her side it opens to reveal Edwin Jarvis the butler of Howard and Maria Stark.

"Madam Lian, Miss Melinda. Master Howard and Madam Maria are waiting for you in the lounge, if you would follow me." Jarvis informs Lian and Melinda.

"Thank you Jarvis." Lian responds, "Melinda what do you have to say?" she asks her daughter.

"Thank you Jarvis.' Melinda says in a small voice and she and her mother follow Jarvis through the large house.

"Lian, good to see you, I trust the mission went well." Howard greets as Melinda and Lian walk in the room.

"It did." Lian responds.

"Do I still have no chance of conniving you to leave and join us?" Howard asks Lian curious as he and Peggy have been trying to get Lian to leave the CIA to join S.H.I.E.L.D since they met and they haven't had any luck.

"I've told you a hundred times Howard I like it where I am." Lian says with a small smile, "Plus what would you and Peggy do without me, you've annoyed everyone else at the CIA so much that they refuse to work with you."

"Not true." Howard responds, "I don't think we've made enemies of some of the younger agents yet." He comments and both he and Lian smile at that.

"Aunt Maria, what's that?" Melinda asks walking over to her Aunt, who is holding Baby Tony in her arms as she is getting bored with her Mother and Uncle's conversation.

"This is Baby Anthony." Maria reveals as Melinda climbs onto the couch and sits next to Maria.

"He looks squishy." Melinda comments looking at the baby.

"He's a baby he's supposed to look like this." Maria explains, "You looked like this once."

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You did." Maria confirms, "Would you like to hold him?" Maria asks

"Can I?" Melinda asks looking excited.

"Of course." Maria responds, Lian and Howard being too wrapped up in their conversation to realise what's going on, "You've just got to be careful of his head." Maria informs Melinda, "Can you do that?" Maria asks and Melinda nods, "Okay, put your arms like I have mine." Maria informs Melinda who does exactly as she is told, "Good." Maria says and she gently puts Tony into Melinda's arms. Melinda being very careful not to hurt him, Maria watching her very carefully to make sure she doesn't.

"Hi Anthony." Melinda says to the baby, "I'm Melinda. No, I'm Melly, and I'm your friend." Melinda informs the baby, "And when you're bigger we're going to play together all the time, and I'm always going to look out for you like Mark does for Jackie because I'm bigger and it's my job to look out for you, no matter what you can count on me Anthony." Melinda informs Baby Tony having no idea how true her words are going to be in the coming years.

**1973: Melinda 6 years old. Tony 3 years old.**

It has been three years since Tony Stark was born and even though she has been traveling around the world with her mother because of her work Melinda has still spent a lot of the past three years with the Starks and the Carter-Jones's. In that time Melinda and Tony have grown quite close and not only does Melinda look out for Tony but Tony looks out for Melinda.

Melinda is standing in the entry way to the Stark estate with her mother kneeling in front of her talking to her, saying goodbye because she has to go on a mission and she can't bring Melinda with her so Melinda is going to be staying with Howard, Maria and Tony until she gets back.

"I don't understand why I can't come with you." Six year old Melinda May says to her mother.

"You can't come with me because I have to work." Lian tells her daughter.

"But I always come with you when you work." Melinda argues.

"I know, but you can't this time it's too dangerous." Lian explains.

"But you've been teaching me to fight, I can keep protect myself." Melinda argues. Trying not to let herself get upset as her mother has been teaching her how to control her emotions.

"And you're learning well, I'm proud of you Melinda." Lian informs her daughter, "But it's still too dangerous. You need to stay with Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria for a while." Lian tells her daughter.

"That's not fair!" Melinda says starting to get upset, "I want to come with you." Melinda says stomping her foot.

"Melinda as you get older you are going to learn that a lot of things aren't fair, and you cannot throw a tantrum when things don't go your way." Lian tell her daughter, "You need to be grownup about this." She tells her daughter,

"But I don't want you to go Mama." Melinda tells her mother.

"I know, but I have to and you need to accept that." Lian tells her daughter, "While I'm gone you need to be on your best behaviour for Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria. Can you do that?" she asks.

"Yes." Melinda responds, clearly not happy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you Melinda." Lian tells her daughter.

"How long will you be gone?" Melinda asks her mother.

"A couple of months." Lian tells Melinda.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR." Melinda yells once more stomping her feat.

"Melinda Qiaolian May what did I say about throwing a tantrum?" Lian asks.

"I don't care. This isn't fair, it sucks." Melinda says before turning and running up the stairs and to the room that is basically hers as she stays in the same room whenever she is at Stark Estate.

As she watches her daughter leave Lian stands up and sighs, halting that Melinda is so unhappy with her but knowing that she has to leave so she doesn't have time to try and get Melinda to understand.

"She'll understand one day." A voice says from the entrance to the lounge room and Lian turns to see Howard standing there with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I doubt that." Lian comments.

"Your daughter is a lot like you Lian, I have no doubt that one day she will understand the sacrifices that have to be made." Howard tells his friend, "Good luck with your mission." He tells his friend because even though he doesn't know the details he knows that it must be very dangerous for Lian not to take Melinda with her.

"Thanks, and thank you for looking after her while I'm gone." She tells Howard, "See you soon Howard."

"See you soon Lian." Howard responds and Lian walks out the door.

* * *

 

When Melinda gets to her room she slams the door and throws herself down on the bed and starts to cry.

"Melly?" A voice says about ten minutes after she entered her room and Melinda turns to see Tony standing in her doorway.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? You're crying." Tony says walking over to the bed and climbing up so that he can sit next to her.

"Yeah I am, I'm sad." Melinda explains, "My Mama is going away for a while so I'm staying here." She explains to Tony.

"But that means we get to play together every day, all day." Tony say with a grin, "Don't you like it when we play together Melly?"

"Of course I like it Anthony, I love playing with you. I'm sad because I'm going to miss my Mama." She explains.

"Oh, okay." Tony responds, "I found a secret passage a few days ago, want to see?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda says looking excited, forgetting all about being sad.

"Follow me." Tony says and they both jump down from Melinda's bed and exit the room.

"How did you find it?" Melinda asks as she follows Tony down the corridor.

"I was following wires, I wanted to see where they went and what they did, and I found it instead." Tony explains as they walk.

"Where does it go?" Melinda ask.

"No idea." Tony responds honestly, "Here." Tony says pulling forward a bit of the wooden panel to reveal a door handle which he pulls open which moves several of the other panels to reveal a tunnel, "I was waiting for you to get here to explore." He explains.

"I'm glad you did." Melinda tells Tony, "Can I go first?" Melinda asks all her sadness now replaced with joy and wonder.

"Sure." Tony says and Melinda enters the tunnel Tony right behind her.

"We should have grabbed a torch." Melinda says after about a minute.

"Oh, I have one of those." Tony says pulling something he just finished making out of his pocket, a homemade torch.

"Did you make that?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "That's soo cool Anthony." She tells him, looking very impressed.

"Dad says it's not." Tony tells Melinda looking upset at that.

"It is Anthony." Melinda informs Tony, "Don't let Uncle Howard upset you, you did a really cool thing." Melinda tells Tony.

"Thanks. " Tony says looking slightly embarrassed, "And you shouldn't let Aunt Lian upset you either." Tony says and Melinda smiles.

"Come on we should figure out where this leads before Jarvis realises we're missing." Melinda comments.

"We should." Tony says, knowing that even if no one else does Jarvis will realise soon, and they continue to walk, this time side by side.

For over five minutes Melinda and Tony walk together side by side, neither saying anything.

"Melly, you're my friend right." Tony says a few minutes later.

"Of course I am Anthony." Melinda responds, "Why do you ask?"

"Because last week at preschool none of the other kids liked me, they called me names." Tony explains looking upset, "I wanted to make sure you were my friend." Tony explains.

"I am Anthony, I will always be your friend." Melinda tells him.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "In fact I'm more than you just your friend I'm your sister and I always will be, no matter what." She tells him.

"Then I'm your brother Melly." Tony says proudly, "Forever." He tells Melinda.

"Forever." Melinda confirms, "Look, I see light." She says pointing to where a small bit of light is coming from.

"Let's see where we are." Tony says and both he and Melinda start to run to the door which Melinda pushes open and they find themselves in the backyard of the estate.

"So through that tunnel we can get from upstairs to out here." Melinda says looking around, "That's so cool." Melinda and Tony both say looking at each other but before they can say anything else they hear a voice.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda are you out here, dinner is ready." Jarvis's voice asks.

"COMING JARVIS." Melinda and Tony both yell.

"We've got to cover this up." Melinda tells Tony, "That way this can be out little secret." She explains.

"Our little secret, I like that." Tony says and together he and Melinda close the wooden panels and cover up the way into their secret passage way.

 

**1974: Melinda 7 years old. Tony 4 years old.**

Ever since Melinda lived with the Starks for three months a few months ago Melinda and Tony haven't seen a lot of each other as Lian has been assigned to work at different places around the world, a fact which has upset both Melinda and Tony, but now Melinda and Lian are coming to stay with the Starks for over a week. From the day before Christmas Eve to the second of January.

"Jarvis how long until they get here?" Tony ask Jarvis as the two of them are waiting in the entrance way which is covered in Christmas decorations waiting for Melinda and Lian.

"They should be here any minute Young Master Tony." Jarvis tells Tony and before Tony can say anything there is a knock on the door and Tony manages to get to it before Jarvis.

"MELLY." Tony says happily when he sees his friend.

"Anthony." Melinda responds just as happily and the two friends hug.

"You've got to come upstairs, I've got soo much to show you." Tony says grabbing Melinda's hand and they both run upsets.

"Hi Jarvis." Lian greats as she closes the door that Tony and Melinda left open.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." Jarvis responds.

"Are Howard and Maria around?" Lian asks curious.

"Madam Maria is in the Library and Master Howard is still at work." Jarvis informs Lian.

"Thanks Jarvis." Lian responds and she heads towards the library.

* * *

 

"So this is all yours?" Melinda asks Tony as they arrive in what was once an empty room that has now been turned into a lab, and a pretty impressive one at that.

"Yep." Tony says with a proud grin, "Dad set it up for me. You should have seen his face Melly he was so happy when I made that circuit board." Tony reveals.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you Anthony." Melinda tells her friend as she sits down on one of the benches.

"Thanks." Tony responds deciding not to mention that now he is worried that now he will never live up to his father's expectations, "Do you want me to make you something? I can you know." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thanks, but unless you can make me something that can help me learn Tai-Chi I don't need anything." Melinda tells her friend as Tony starts to fiddle with bits and pieces.

"Huh?" Tony asks looking at Melinda confused.

"Nothing." Melinda says shaking her head.

"No, it's something. What's wrong Melly?" Tony asks worried for his friend, "Talk to me." He asks and Melinda looks away from him, "Talk to me and I'll show you the plans to the robot I'll build one day." He tells her friend.

"That's just mean." Melinda tells her friend, "You know I'll want to see that." She tells him then sighs, "For a few weeks Mama has been teaching me Tai-Chi and I just can't get it." Melinda explains, "And I want to quit, but I know I can't and I hate it because I'm disappointing Mama." Melinda explains.

"I don't think you are." Tony tells his friend, "You're trying. Sometimes things take time." He tells Melinda.

"That's easy for you to say you can do anything after being shown it once." She says annoyed and then regrets her words as soon as she sees Tony's face, "I'm sorry. That was mean." Melinda tells her friend feeling bad about what she just said.

"It's true, I do pick up things easily but so do you." Tony tells his friend, "I was watching you when Aunt Peggy was showing you how to fight, you only had to be shown that once." He points out.

"I know, but this is different." Melinda reveals.

"How?" Tony asks thinking that if he can get Melinda to explain why she is having such a problem them maybe she can figure out or he can help her figure out how to solve it.

"It's like fighting is muscle, Tai-Chi is mind. I find muscle easier." Melinda tells Tony.

"Well then practice with your mind more." Tony reveals, "Maybe that will help." He says with a shrug.

"Maybe." Melinda responds, "Do you need an assistant with whatever you're doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." Tony responds and Melinda jumps down from the counter.

"Just a warning I don't think I'll understand half of what you say." Melinda informs Tony.

"That's okay, I think I'll mostly need you to hold things in place while I do other things." Tony explains.

"Good that I can do." Melinda informs Tony and they get started in doing just that.

**The following Night**

It is Christmas Eve which means it is time for the annual Stark Christmas party. Both Tony and Melinda are sitting together very bored. Neither practically interested in what is going on. Tony's parents, Melinda's Mom, and all the Carter-Jones's are off talking to different people leaving Melinda and Tony alone at the table.

"Want to sneak upstairs?" Tony asks Melinda, who is currently folding cranes with her napkin, curious.

"I don't know." Melinda says uncertainly, being pretty sure that her mother would be angry if she found out they left the party.

"We can play Captain America and the Howling Commandoes." Tony suggests, and Melinda looks more interested though still a bit hesitant, "Come on Melly, I'll ever let you be Captain America." Tony offers trying to get Melinda to agree.

"I don't want to be Captain America." Melinda inform Tony, "I want to be Aunt Peggy she's way more awesome than Captain America." She informs Tony.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asks with a grin and Melinda nods, putting the napkin on the table.

"But we can't let anyone see us." Melinda tells Tony, "You parents are over talking to that guy who works with your Dad, Obie or whatever his name is and Mama's talking to Uncle Gabe, let's go." Melinda tells Tony and both trying to be un noticed as possible they walk fast towards the stairs but they find the path blocked by tall dark haired, eleven year old Jacqueline 'Jackie' Carter-Jones, the daughter of Peggy Carter and Gabe Jones. Even though Jackie may look more like her Dad she acts more like her mother which makes Tony and Melinda slightly afraid when they see the look that she has on her face.

"Hi Jackie." Melinda says attempting to put the most innocent look on her face.

"What's up?" Tony asks also trying to put an innocent look on his face, something which he doesn't do quite as well as Melinda.

"What are you two up to?" Jackie asks looking between the pair.

"Nothing." Melinda and Tony respond in unison.

"Yes, you are. You're sneaking upstairs." Jackie realises and Melinda and Tony exchange worried looks, "Don't worry. Mark agreed to cover for us as long as we didn't destroy anything." Jackie informs them.

"We?" Melinda asks.

"Of course we, if you two are getting out of this party I am too but if we don't want to get caught we have to hurry." Jackie tells Melinda and Tony and with a nod the three of them head upstairs, planning on having a lot more fun than they would have sitting at an empty table at a boring party.

 

PLEASE REVIEW 

PLEASE REVIEW 

PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN:**  Thanks to everyone who reviewed added to alerts or left kudos it means a lot to me.

* * *

**1975: Melinda almost 8. Tony just turned 5.**

After Christmas and the New Year it isn't until eight days after Tony's fifth birthday that Melinda and Tony see each other again because Lian was assigned to work in the CIA field base in Hong Kong.

For the entire time from the airport to the Stark Estate Melinda is worried that Tony is going to be mad at her for missing his birthday and when she arrives at the Stark Estate and finds that he isn't waiting for her Melinda realises that her fear has been confirmed.

"Were is he Jarvis?" Melinda asks in a quiet voice.

"Up in his lab Miss Melinda." Jarvis responds feeling bad for both Melinda and Tony as he knows how close they are and how lonely they both are when they are apart, "Madam Lian, Master Howard and Madam Peggy are in the office waiting for you, they asked that you go right in." Melinda hears Jarvis say as she grabs her bag and makes her way upstairs.

When Melinda enters Tony's lab she finds him sitting on the table and tinkering with something,

"Anthony." Melinda says from the door way and he looks up at her but then back down at what he is doing without even saying hello, "I'm soo sorry Anthony, I didn't want to miss your birthday."

"Then why did you?" Tony asks upset, "It was my birthday Melly! Jackie and Mark were here, and Jarvis, but you weren't. You were meant to be here Melly, where were you?" he asks angrily.

"Mama said we couldn't leave Hong Kong." Melinda tells her friend, "I'm so sorry Anthony. I wanted to be here. You have no idea how badly." Melinda tells him, "I even tried getting to the airport myself but the taxi wouldn't take me." Melinda informs Tony, "I'm really sorry Anthony." She tells him

"You really tried to get here?" Tony asks looking at Melinda, still looking a bit upset.

"I really tried. I got in so much trouble with Mama." She informs Tony.

"Okay." Tony says, though he still looks a bit upset.

"I know it's not the same but I go this at the airport." Melinda says pulling five bags of jelly beans out of her bag, "I thought that, because I missed sharing the cake with you we could share this, I mean it's not the same and we can't put a candle in them but I thought it would be nice to share something." Melinda explains.

"I think it's a great idea." Tony says smiling for the first time, "Sit down." He says patting the place on the table near where he is sitting and Melinda walks over and opens one bag of jelly beans and puts it between them.

"Think we've got a chance at eating all these before Jarvis comes and checks on us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe, he's with my parents, your Mom and Aunt Peggy at the moment so I say the chances are pretty good" Tony answers as he puts a handful of jelly beans in his mouth, "You know this could be our thing." He comments.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks as she throws a jelly bean up in the air and catches it in her mouth.

"Say if I miss something that's important to you then I owe you five bags of some kind of food then next time we see each other and if you miss something then you do." Tony suggests.

"Good idea." Melinda comments, "I am really sorry Anthony."

"I know Melly." Tony responds, still hurt but understanding that it wasn't her choice, "How was Hong Kong?" he asks curious.

"Okay, I guess." Melinda responds with a shrug, "The school was different from here but I understood everything so that was good." She admits, "Plus Mama allowed me to take some local martial arts which were really good." She reveals.

"Did you make any friends?" Tony asks curious as Melinda opens the second bag of Jelly Beans.

"I didn't see the point." Melinda comments, with a shrug, "I knew I wasn't going to be there long." She explains.

"Do you know how long you're staying this time?" Tony asks curious, realising that Melinda doesn't want to talk about her lack of friends.

"No idea, Mama didn't say. Hope it's a while though, I've missed you."

"Missed you too Melly" Tony responds.

**Twelve Days Later. Melinda's 8** **th** **birthday**

To both Melinda and Tony's relief the night that Melinda and Lian arrived at Stark Estate Lian and Howard informed them that Melinda and Lian will be staying for at least a couple of weeks, that they will definitely be at the Stark Estate for Melinda's birthday as Maria and Howard insisted that Lian and Melinda stay with them as they basically already have rooms and it was safer and cheaper than a hotel. Something which made both Melinda and Tony very happy.

Just like she has every morning Melinda has gotten up early to train with her Mom except this time her Mom isn't there and she is informed by Jarvis and Maria that Lian and Howard were called into their respective offices during the night and that they didn't know when they would be back.

"Would you like something special for breakfast Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks curious.

"No thank you Jarvis, I'm not hungry." Melinda responds trying not to let her disappointment that her mother isn't there show, "Can you tell Anthony when he wakes that I'm out back." She requests.

"Of course." Jarvis responds, watching sadly as the eight year old goes.

* * *

Trying to force herself not to cry Melinda goes to the back garden of the Stark Estate where she climbs up the tallest tree and just sits. Reminding herself over and over again how important her mother's job is and how her mother protecting people is more important than her birthday.

"MELLY? YOU STILL OUT HERE?" Tony's voice asks about an hour after Melinda climbed up into the tree.

"UP HERE ANTHONY." Melinda yells down and Tony walks to under the tree and looks up.

"Why are you up there?" Tony asks curious.

"I like the height, the peace." She explains.

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." Melinda responds like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"I get that." Tony says rolling his eyes, "But how? It doesn't exactly look like the easiest thing to climb." He comments.

"I'll show you." Melinda says and she quickly climbs down from where she was.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." Tony comments as Melinda lands on the ground next to him, "You okay?" he asks concerned, "Jarvis told me." He adds.

"Fine." Melinda answers.

"Liar." Tony tells her, "But it's okay, I get it." He tells her, "So I was going to give you this at breakfast but as you've decided to boycott breakfast I might as well give it to you now." Tony says pulling a small nicely wrapped present out from behind is back and handing it to Melinda.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Open it and you'll find out"

Wondering what it is Melinda takes off the wrapping paper to find a box when she opens the box she finds a small dark blue rectangular shaped object with an antenna on the top and several buttons.

"What is it?" Melinda asks interested.

"A two way radio." Tony reveals, "I made it myself. I have the other one, so we can always stay in contact." He explains.

"Thank you Anthony, I love it." Melinda says and she hugs Tony.

"You're welcome Melly." Tony responds

"Can you show me how to use it?" Melinda asks and Tony and he does just that.

**1976: Melinda 9. Tony 6**

To both Tony and Melinda's relief they have spent a lot of the last year together as Lian has mostly been working out of DC. Out of twelve months all together they have spent five together. Something which makes them both happy as apart from the Jackie Carter-Jones and Mark Carter-Jones to a lesser degree they are the only friends that they have. Tony because he is too smart for most the other kids and they bully him and Melinda because she is never in one place long enough to make friends.

Melinda has been staying at Stark estate without her mother for about a week, something that hasn't happened for over two years ever since she stay there for three months over two years ago as ever since then if Melinda has been at Stark Estate without her mother it was only for a few days.

Because it is summer vacation thirteen year old Jackie Carter-Jones has been spending more time at Stark estate as even though the kids don't realise it completely, as they don't know everything about what their parents do, in honestly they know very little, it is safer for them to stay together considering who their parents are. Mark, Jackie's fifteen year old brother, has also been spending a lot of time at the Estate but because he is older he often does his own thing.

Tony has recently finished building an engine which has made him a pretty big deal so Melinda and Jackie are sitting on the stairs watching him get interviewed by several journalists with Howard right by his side.

"How much longer do you think they're going to be?" Melinda asks Jackie curious.

"No idea, why?"

"Because Anthony looks really uncomfortable." Melinda informs Jackie.

"You think?" Jackie asks curious.

"I know." Melinda confirms, "He's going to need cheering up." Melinda says with a grin so she gets up and runs upstairs.

"Melinda." Jackie hisses at Melinda's retreating figure. As she watches her go Jackie debates following Melinda but then decides that it might be a better idea not to.

Once she gets to the second level of the estate Melinda runs to the store room next to Tony's lab hoping that there is what she wants. When she gets there she starts looking and within a few seconds she finds exactly what she wants, being thankful that Tony likes to use everything when he is making things, Melinda grabs all the clear wrap she can find and starts to cover everything in the lab, hoping that she will have enough time to finish before Tony finishes his interviews.

* * *

Half an hour after she left Jackie sitting alone on the stairs Melinda returns to her place right next to her.

"Do I even want to know what you just did?" Jackie asks curious.

"Probably not." Melinda admits.

"You didn't make a mess that Jarvis will have to deal with did you?" Jackie asks concerned.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that to him." Melinda responds her words the compete truth as Jarvis is someone she very much likes and looks up, she wouldn't give him extra work if she can avoid it.

"Have you been spending time with Dad?" Jackie asks curious.

"Maybe." Melinda responds not saying that she did get idea of what she did from Gabe because she made a promise to him not to admit that the French lesson he was giving her a week earlier turned into a pranking one.

"Whatever you did your own your own." Jackie informs Melinda, having a pretty good idea of what she did now.

"Figured." Melinda responds and the two friends drift into silence.

* * *

It is over an hour later before Tony is finished with his interviews. Once he is finished he meets Melinda and Jackie on the stairs before they all head upstairs.

When the three kids arrive at Tony's lab Tony and Jackie are shocked to find that every surface has been covered in clean wrap.

"What the hell?" Tony asks torn between shock and amusement while Jackie just bursts out laughing, "You did this, alone?" he asks looking at Melinda.

"You looked very tense. I thought you needed to relax." Melinda says with a grin.

"And somehow relaxation equals covering my lab in clean wrap?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Melinda says with nod.

"Are you at least going to help me clean this up?" Tony asks curious as he shakes his head.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "But admit it you almost laughed." She tells him.

"Almost." Tony admits.

"Then it served its purpose." Melinda says and along with Jackie they start cleaning up what Melinda did.

However after not even ten minutes cleaning up the clean wrap has become make balls of clean wrap and throw them at each other, which does what Melinda intended the prank to do and relaxes Tony.

"Thanks Melly." Tony says half an hour later when he, Melinda and Jackie are laying on a clean part of the lab floor.

"Any time Anthony."

**Three weeks later**

After a lot of begging and assuring their respective parents that they will look after each other and keep each other safe. Peggy, Gabe, Howard, Maria and Lian agreed to let Mark, who just got his license to drive, Tony, Melinda and Jackie to the Ocean City Maryland so that they could have a day together at the beach.

It is the last week before school goes back but that doesn't really matter so much for Tony and Melinda, but it does for Mark and Jackie, because he is so smart Howard and Maria are trying home-school for Tony and Melinda isn't even sure where she will be going to school because he mother hasn't told her. Things are different for Mark and Jackie because of the fact that both Peggy and Gabe are permanently based in DC so unlike Tony they get to go to regular school and unlike Melinda that school doesn't change every few weeks or months.

"Call when you get to Maryland and once every couple of hours so that we know that you are safe." Peggy tells her son as while Howard, Gabe and Maria are at work or busy doing other things Peggy and Lian are saying goodbye to the kids who are about to leave for their trip.

"I will Mom." Mark tells his mother trying not to roll his eyes.

"If anything feels strange come back." Lian tells the children.

"Yes Mama." Melinda responds.

"Look out for each other." Peggy says.

"Yes Mom." Mark and Jackie say as Melinda and Tony say "Yes Aunt Peggy."

"We should get going." Mark says and the four kids climb into the car.

"Drive safe." Peggy tells them as they drive off.

"I really thought they were going to say we couldn't go at the last minute." Tony comments.

"Same." Melinda and Jackie responds.

"Well they didn't so cheer up kiddos we're going to the beach." Mark says with a grin as he turns on the radio.

In the backseat Melinda and Tony exchange a grin, both looking forward to the day.

* * *

Over two hours later the four kids, who honestly would be some of the biggest targets for kidnapping, arrive at the beach and just like he promised the first thing Mark does is make a call to his mother to assure her that they arrived safely.

Once they have called Peggy the group of four make their way to the beach where they pick a spot and put all their stuff down.

"Race you guys to the water." Mark says when all four of them have put their stuff down.

Unsurprisingly Mark gets to the water first followed by Melinda then Jackie then Tony.

As the four children start to play in the water they all realise that they are getting odd looks, though none of them let it bother them, they instead have fun playing in the water together.

* * *

After a couple of hours of swimming in the ocean and playing together after making another phone call the group of four head over to pier where there are several carnival games set up.

While Mark and Jackie look around at some of the nearby games Melinda plays a shooting game while Tony watches her.

"Are you okay?" A woman in her fifties, one of the people Tony has noticed has been watching them for the last twenty minutes, asks.

"I'm fine." Tony answers.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asks in a kind voice.

"At the hotel." Tony lies, feeling like it would be best.

"Do they know you are here?" The woman asks.

"Of course." Tony responds getting uncomfortable.

"Do they know you are hear with them?" The woman asks and it becomes clear to Tony from the way she said  _them_  almost like it is a dirty word that this woman doesn't intend to cause him harm she just doesn't like the fact that he a white boy is with a Chinese girl, and two half African American kids.

"Of course they do, they're family." Tony says annoyed, "How dare you think less of my family because of their skin colour." He says angrily before walking over to Melinda.

"You okay Anthony?" Melinda asks concerned when Tony stand right next to her.

"Fine." Tony responds though it is clear that he isn't not fine, "You're really good at this game." He comments.

"I think it's all the training I've done with Mama. It's really improved my hand eye coordination." Melinda explains.

"Wow almost perfect score I don't think that's ever happened." The man running the game informs Melinda, "You have your choice of one of the large toys." He tells Melinda.

"Anthony which do you think?" Melinda asks curious.

"Go with the dog, it looks real, plus it's the closes either of us will ever get to having a real one." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'll take the dog please." Melinda requests.

"Come on Melly, let's go and find Mark and Jackie." Tony says when he notices the way the woman he talked to is still looking at them.

"Okay." Melinda says looking over to where Tony's looking and frowning.

It only takes about a minute for Melinda and Tony to find Jackie and Mark.

"We were just coming to get you guys. Do you want to go on the Farris wheel?" Mark asks curious.

"Sure." Tony says and Melinda nods both resisting the urge to look back at the woman and see if she is still watching them.

"Follow me." Mark says.

"Nice dog Melinda." Jackie says.

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

* * *

After ridding the Ferris wheel together Melinda, Tony, Mark and Jackie start to make their way back to the Stark estate. When they arrive back at about seven thirty they find only Gabe, Maria and Jarvis present and to the kids surprise Gabe is cooking a Barbecue

"Let me guess Mom, Aunt Lian and Uncle Howard are working." Mark guesses.

"Yes." Gabe answers, "But they should hopefully be here soon." Gabe comments and both Tony and Melinda doubt it as they have come to realise if that if both Lian and Howard are away then they won't be home for a while but if only one of them is then whoever it is will be home sooner.

"While we are waiting for them eat up." Maria tells the kids, "You don't want it to get cold." She says and the kids nod and each grab their own plate.

Once they have grabbed their food Melinda and Tony walk over to the grass, away from everyone else, and sit down.

"Today was pretty good don't you think." Melinda says to Tony.

"Yeah it was." Tony admits, "It was fun." He responds, "I just can't believe that woman." He tells Melinda.

"Me either." Melinda admits, "But you know what Uncle Gabe always says…" Melinda starts to say and Tony finishes.

"Some people have negative opinions and hate for no reason, they're not right and it's not okay, but you can't let them get to you. You're better than them." Tony recites.

"Exactly." Melinda responds.

"Huh, Aunt Peggy, your Mom and My Dad just got here." Tony comments.

"And Mama's coming over here." Melinda says slightly worried.

"Did you two have a good day?" Lian asks Melinda and Tony.

"Yeah." They both respond.

"Tony do you mind if I talk to Melinda for a minute." Melinda asks.

"Sure." Tony says getting up and, giving Melinda a concerned look as he does, walking over to Jackie and Mark.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks her mother concerned.

"In a way." Lian answers, "I've gotten a job I've been wanting for a long time." Lian reveals to her daughter.

"That's great Mama." Melinda says happy for her, "What's wrong?" she asks seeing the look that her mother has on her face.

"The job is in London and has a tour of at least a year and a half before coming back here." She explains.

"But we can visit right?" Melinda asks not wanting to be away from her only friends for over a year.

"No, I'll be too busy to come with you." Lian informs her daughter.

"But I can come by myself." Melinda suggests.

"Sorry Honey but it's too far." Lian says leaving off the fact that it wouldn't be safe for Melinda to fly from London to DC by herself in commercial airline.

"So you're saying that for over a year I won't see Anthony, or Jackie and Mark, or Uncle Howard, Aunt Maria, Uncle Gabe, Aunt Peggy or Jarvis?" Melinda asks.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Lian tells her daughter.

"But that's not fair." Melinda say loudly becoming upset.

"I know you think that but this will be good for both of us, I promise." Lian tells her daughter.

"No it won't!" Melinda tells her mother, "I'll be the weird girl again with the secretive Mother who knows a lot of different Martial arts." Melinda tells her daughter, "Cant I stay here?" She asks, "It's not like you'll be home much anyway."

"This time I will." Lian informs Melinda, "I'll be able to spend more time at home with you which is why you can't stay here, not this time." Lian tells her daughter.

"THAT SUCKS." Melinda yells, "YOU CANT MAKE ME GO."

"Yes I can Melinda, I'm your mother." Lian informs Melinda.

"I HATE YOU." Melinda says before running inside leaving a shocked Lian as Melinda is usually so pleasant and respectful.

As soon as he sees his friend run inside Tony puts his plate down and follows her.

* * *

When Tony gets to the second level of the estate first place he checks is Melinda's room and when he doesn't find her there he checks his lab then his room and when he doesn't find her in either place he almost starts to worry until he realises where she might have gone so as he leaves his room he grabs a torch and heads to where he thinks she might have gone.

When he gets to the end of the corridor he looks around to make sure no one is around Tony lifts the wood panelling opens the door and craws into the secret passage that he and Melinda declared to be their secret three years earlier.

When he enters the tunnel Tony stands and closes the door, knowing that you can open it form the inside and walks down it. Unsurprisingly he find Melinda sitting about half way down with her legs against her chest crying, so he sits down next to her.

"Nice hiding spot." Tony says to Melinda.

"I'm not hiding Anthony. Hiding implies that you want to be found, I don't." Melinda tells Tony.

"Then why did you pick the one place I would know you would go?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I never said I didn't want you to find me." Melinda tells him.

"Well I'm honoured." Tony comments, "It's not that bad Melly." He tells her.

"Not bad? It will be year and a half, at least." Melinda tells him, "I don't think we've ever been apart for that long." She points out.

"True, but it's not like we will never talk." Tony comments, "I've modified the two way radios, we can talk all the time." He tells her.

"It won't be the same." Melinda says.

"I know." Tony says putting an arm around Melinda, "Why else don't you want to go?" he asks.

"Because I don't want to spend over a year alone." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"Then make friends." Tony tells her, "You're really likable Melly and I know you haven't made friends in the past because you were always moving but this is a year and a half, at least, you can make friends this time." He tells her.

"What if no one likes me?" Melinda asks.

"Not possible." Tony responds with a smirk and Melinda gives a small laugh.

"You going to be okay without me keeping you out of trouble?" Melinda asks curious.

"Please, you get me into trouble." Tony comments and Melinda doesn't say anything because she knows he has a point, "But I promise not to build any robots while you're gone." He tells her.

"Good." Melinda responds, "I'm going to miss you soo much Anthony."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too Melly." He responds, "One day we won't have to do what our parents tell us to do." He comments.

"And that will be a great day." Melinda comments, "But today I need to apologise to my Mom, I shouldn't have said what I said."

Tony doesn't comment on her previous point but instead says, "We should get back out there, knowing our family they will be tearing the house apart to look for us any minute." He comments.

"That they will." Melinda says standing up. Once she is standing she pulls Tony up to, "Anthony promise me something." She requests.

"What?" he asks curious.

"That no matter what we'll stay friends."

"I've already made that promise." Tony tells her, "Melly you're my best friend, my sister, that's never going to change." He tells her.

"Good, because I feel the same." Melinda responds, "Time to go face the music." Melinda says and she and Tony link arms before walking to the exit of the tunnel.

* * *

Three weeks later after a very tear filled goodbye to Tony and the rest of their family Melinda and Lian are on a plane to London. Lian looking forward to the opportunities that it will provide for her and her daughter and Melinda already counting the days until she is back in DC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN:**  Thanks to everyone who reviewed, left kudos, added to alerts or commented. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**December 1977: Melinda 10. Tony 7.**

Ever since Melinda and Lian have been in London Melinda has been doing more and more training. Yes she has made a few friends at school but they are clear 'school friends' the kind of people that she will hang out with during school hours but not that much afterwards.

As well as doing more training Melinda has been teaching herself, with the assistance of the basics she has been learning at school, Spanish, as while she can speak English and Chinese fluently her French is very basic and she would like to learn another language fluently so she decided to go with Spanish.

For the first few months what Lian told Melinda in the garden of the Stark Estate turns out to be true and Lian is home more, does spend more time with her daughter, but then something changes and Lian spends more time away. At first Melinda was very upset about that but then she realised that there was no point being upset about something she couldn't change so she started to focus on other things instead.

It is a Friday night and Melinda is sitting in her room doing her homework so that she can use the weekend for more enjoyable things.

"Melinda." Her mother's voice says as Melinda hears the door open.

"Coming Mama." Melinda says back before getting up and leaving her room.

"You've got pizza." Melinda comments seeing what her mother is holding, "What's wrong?" she asks knowing that it's very rare for her mother to get pizza.

"Nothing's wrong." Lian informs Melinda.

"Mama." Melinda says as she walks over and sits at the table, "What's wrong?" she asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Melinda, don't worry about me." Lian informs her daughter.

"Then what's with the pizza?" Melinda asks concerned, "What's going on?"

"My boss has asked me to stay in London for another four months." Lian explains.

"Oh." Melinda says putting the piece of pizza she is eating back on her plate.

"This could be a good thing Melinda you'll get to finish the school year at the same school. You haven't done that before." Lian points out.

"I've got some work I need to finish." Melinda says standing up as she doesn't want to show how upset she is in front of her mother.

"Okay, well take your food with you." Lian tells Melinda.

"I'm not hungry." Melinda says walking into her room.

* * *

When Melinda walks into her room the first thing she does is go over to her desk but instead of continuing on her homework she pulls down the calendar she has counting down to when she will be going back to DC and she adds more days.

Once she is finished adding more days to the calendar Melinda puts it back up and walks over to her bed and from under her pillow she pulls out the two way radio that Tony made.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks

"Yeah I'm here." Tony's voice responds about thirty seconds later, "I thought you were doing your homework."

"I was." Melinda answers, "But its math so it's not homework it's torture." She tells him, "But now Mama's home and I don't really feel like doing much of anything." She informs Tony.

"I can help if you want, you know Math is my thing." Tony comments then he realises what else Melinda said, "What happened with Aunt Lian?" Tony asks concerned.

"Her boss asked her to stay here for another four months. We're staying in London." Melinda explains finally letting the hurt that the news caused her show.

"I'm sorry Melly, I'm soo sorry." Tony says sadly knowing how much Melinda wanted to come home, "Has Aunt Lian learnt about the fight you got into yet?" he asks curious, deciding on distracting her, as he hates it when she is upset.

"Not yet." Melinda responds, "I hid the letter from my Head Master." She explains.

"How long do you think you can keep her from finding out?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, then sighs "I was really looking forward to coming home."

"I know you were." Tony tells her, "But it's only a few more months." He says, and unknown to Melinda he is looking at his own count down calendar as he speaks, "Plus you get to be at the same school for a whole school year, haven't you always wanted that?" He comments.

"Mama said the same thing." Melinda comments, "But I don't know if I want that anymore." She tells Tony.

"That is a good thing Melly. You can show everyone just how smart you are by finishing in the top of your class." Tony tells her, "But of course I wish you were here." He comments.

"How's things with you and Uncle Howard?" Melinda asks concerned.

"The same." Tony answers not elaborating, "Jarvis says hello by the way."

"Tell him I say hello back." Melinda requests, "Do you want to talk about Uncle Howard?" she asks.

"Not particularly." Tony responds.

"Okay, well if you do…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"I know." He tells her, "So how's the sword fighting lessons Aunt Lian let you take going?" he asks curious as he knows that Melinda was very excited about them.

"Good, really good." Melinda tells Tony, "Though I can kiss any more lessons and getting good grades goodbye if I don't improve my Math marks." Melinda explains.

"What are you trying to do?" Tony asks curious.

"Hang on." Melinda says and she walks over to her desk and once she is sitting down she starts to explain to Tony what she is trying to do and he explains to her how to do it in a way that she understands.

* * *

Several hours later when Lian comes to her daughter's room to check on she finds Melinda fast asleep laying on her bed on top of the covers clutching the two way radio. Seeing that Lian walks over to her tucks her in and takes the two way radio out of Melinda's hands and puts it on Melinda's bed side table. Once she has done that Lian brushes her daughters' hair out of her face and place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Melinda, sweet dreams. I'm sorry." Lian says and after spending a couple of minutes watching her daughter sleep Lian gets up and leaves the room, turning off the light and closing the door a she does.

**Two weeks later.**

Ever since Lian informed her that they will be staying in London for an extra four months Melinda has been quieter and has been spending even more time in her room when her mother is home. Something which Lian has noticed. At first Lian wasn't sure what to do but after a lot of thinking, getting some news from work, and several phone calls she has an idea.

"Melinda can you come here please." Lian requests late one afternoon and within a minute Melinda walks out of her room, "Sit down please." Lian requests and Melinda does just that she sits down on the couch.

Once her daughter is sitting down Lian walks over and sits on the coffee table across from her daughter.

"Melinda I'm going to ask you some things and you need to be really honest with me, can you do that?" Lian asks curious and Melinda nods, "Do you really hate it here?" she asks.

"No, I don't hate it here." Melinda tells her mother, "It's just it's not home and I'm lonely." Melinda tells her mother.

"I am sorry Melinda I know I said that I would spend more time with you here but some things have happened." Lian informs Melinda feeling bad about breaking that promise.

"It's okay, I understand." Melinda comments.

"You need to know that I love you Melinda and you are always important to me." Lian tells her daughter.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I understand Mama. I still miss not being alone though." She tells her mother.

"How about you invite some of your school friends over one day." Lian suggests.

"They're not those kind of friends." Melinda informs her mother, "They're the friends who you see at school but that's it." She tells her mother, "They're not like Anthony…. or Jackie."

"You really miss them don't you?" Lian asks her daughter.

"I really do." Melinda confirms.

"Do you understand why I had to come here, why we had to come here?" Lian asks and Melinda nods.

"You came here to protect people, it's what you do." Melinda informs Lian.

"That's right." Lian confirms, "I have some news for you." She tells her daughter, "I've got to go out of town for a couple of weeks." She informs her daughter.

"We're we going?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not we, me." Lian tells Melinda.

"So I'm going to be here alone?" Melinda asks trying to hide her disappointment at being alone on Christmas.

"No."

"Do you mean…?" Melinda asks looking excited and Lian nods.

"Aunt Peggy is coming to London for a few days for something related to her work so she will fly back with you to DC where Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria are letting you stay." Lian explains and Melinda just grins, the biggest grin that Lian has seen on her daughters face for a while.

"That's amazing." Melinda says, "I've got to tell Anthony." She says getting up and running into her room.

**Five days later**

After several days of packing and over eight hours flying and at various airports Melinda arrives back in DC with Peggy. Because Peggy has to talk to Howard about something they head straight to the Stark Estate from the airport instead of going somewhere else.

For the entire drive from the airport to the estate it becomes clear to Peggy just how excited Melinda is because she is fiddling in her seat, something which she never does.

When Peggy and Melinda arrive at the estate they are greeted Jarvis.

"He's up in his lab, I think he lost track of time." Jarvis says to Melinda, before she even has a chance to ask, who goes running upstairs as soon as she is told where she will find Tony.

"Is Howard here?" Peggy asks as she was expecting him to be but that could have changed.

"He's in his office Madam Peggy." Jarvis explains and Peggy nods.

* * *

When Melinda gets to Tony's office she just stands there watching him do whatever it is he is doing for a couple of minutes before saying anything.

"You know you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings when you're doing stuff like that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Melly." Tony says exited when he hears her voice and looks over at her.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds and Tony drops what he is doing and rushes over to her and hugs her, "I've missed you so much." Melinda informs Tony hugging him tightly.

"Missed you too." Tony responds, "You've got to see this." Tony says grabbing Melinda's hand and pulling her over to his work station. Once there he puts what is clearly a new two way radio in front of her, "Tada, Two Way Radio Mark 4." He tells her, "But we really need a better name." he comments, looking like he is pondering something.

"How about just Mark Four." Melinda suggest then realises something, "Wait four? What about three?" she asks.

"I made three when you were gone but I didn't like it so I made four instead." Tony explains, "I've improved the reception, the clarity, the battery and a few other issues." He explains, "Oh and I'm pretty sure that when I make the Mark Five we'll be able to see each other when we talk." He informs Melinda.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks Tony nods, "Cool, it's lighter too." She says picking up the radio.

"Yep. That was one of the biggest problems I had with the mark three, it was too heavy." He tells Melinda.

"Cool." Melinda comments, "I want to hear all about everything else you've made." She tells him.

"And I'll tell you all about it." Tony says and he opens one of his draws, "Over these." He says pulling out five bags of different types of candy out of it.

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, "You have me beat." She says walking over to her bag which is still by the door into the lab, "Aunt Peggy was with me the entire time at the airport and you know how she's like with junk food so I could only get these." She says pulling out five bags of trail mix.

"That's okay we can eat them when we're starting to feel sick because of the candy and then eat more candy afterwards." Tony says sitting down on one of the tables.

"I like that idea." Melinda says and she sits down on the table across from him.

"So has Aunt Lian found out about the fight?" Tony asks curious as they start to eat the candy.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "So what else are you making?" she asks curious.

"Just bits and pieces." Tony responds, "But something's not working and it's really frustrating." He explains.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"It's a thing I'm not even sure what yet but, it's not working. I think it's a problem with the wires but I've checked them and their fine. It's just annoying because it should work." Tony explains and if it was someone who didn't know Tony as well as Melinda they would ask 'how do you know that it's not working if you don't know what it does.' But Melinda knows Tony too well to ask that.

"How long have you been working on it without a break?" Melinda ask interested.

"A few days." Tony says with a shrug.

"Okay, that's it, come on." Melinda says jumping down from the table.

"Where are we going?" Tony asks reluctantly following her because it's annoying that he can't figure out this machine.

"Just trust me." Melinda responds.

"Never a question Melly." Tony responds and Tony follows Melinda out to the backyard which is covered in snow.

"What are we doing out here?" Tony asks, "it's cold." He informs her.

"You need a break from what you are doing, if you keep over thinking it you're never going to get it." Melinda informs Tony, "You taught me that."

"So standing out in the snow is meant to help me with that?" Tony asks.

"No." Melinda tells him, "This is." Melinda says picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Tony.

"Really Melly?" Tony asks and Melinda just grins back, "This is war." He says bending down and picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Melinda starting an all-out snow ball fight.

The snow ball fight lasts for about ten minutes until Tony suddenly says, "That's it." And runs upstairs. Melinda not far behind him.

* * *

When Melinda gets to Tony's lab, only seconds after he did, she finds him already working on his little machine.

"What's it?" Melinda ask him.

"It was the circuit that was the problem not the wires." Tony explains, "Of course the circuit board was the first thing I checked but I looked in the wrong place." He explains, "Now, this should work." He says using a screwdriver to screw everything back together.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Melinda ask curious.

"I think so, it's just depends if it works." He explains and Tony puts both the little machine which kind of looks like a toy truck and a pencil on the table giving it a little push the truck moves across the desk and when it gets to the pencil it runs over it leaving a perfectly sharpened pencil behind.

"Okay, that's cool." Melinda says with a grin, "Can it do anything else?" she asks curious.

"Not sure yet." Tony answers, "But I'll figure it out."

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda, what do you think you are doing?" Jarvis's voice asks.

"Um, nothing." Tony and Melinda say together, wondering what they could have done to get in trouble.

"Go get out of those wet clothes, both of you." Jarvis tells the pair. "Then come down to the kitchen for hot coco." He tells them.

"Yes Jarvis." Melinda and Tony say, exchanging a grin, before heading to their own rooms.

**May 1978 Day after Tony's birthday. Melinda 10. Tony 8.**

After spending Christmas, New Years and two weeks in January with the Starks Melinda finally headed back to London but this time a lot happier than when she left. Melinda and Lian spent several more months in London before once more returning to DC and the Stark Estate. They have been back for a few weeks and both Tony and Melinda are grateful for the chance to spend more time together.

After Tony's birthday party the day before which was mainly just people and their children who work with his, or know his parents, he and Melinda are out in the back yard of the estate testing Tony's newest invention- a motorized kite.

"Do you think it's going to fly?" Melinda asks curious, "Won't it be too heavy?" she asks.

"It shouldn't be." Tony answers, "I think it should work okay, but it may not." He admits and Melinda nods.

"There's only one way to find out." Melinda says and Tony starts to try and get the kite in the air.

Because of the fact that they are both quite, and the only sounds around are the sound of the wind and the leaves rustling in it Melinda and Tony are easily able to hear a crash from inside.

"What was that?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Nothing good." Melinda responds and she and Tony, drop everything they are holding and run inside.

* * *

When Melinda and Tony run into the house the first thing they see is Jarvis laying on the ground, his head bleeding.

"Jarvis." Both children say worried rushing to his side.

"He's still breathing." Melinda informs Tony.

"And as long as you two brats do everything I tell you to he'll stay that way." A voice says and Tony and Melinda turn to see two men standing at the doorway into the kitchen with guns in their hands.

"I know you. You were at my party." Tony says recognizing the man.

"I was. It was the perfect opportunity to find out how to get in without anyone realising." The man informs Tony.

"What do you want with us?" Melinda asks as she pulls Tony behind her, so that she can protect him.

"Even if you don't realise it you both have pretty important parents." The man who didn't call Tony and Melinda brats says, "There are people who are willing to pay quite a lot to get their hands on the two of you and it's our job to take you to them."

"So you're kidnapping us." Melinda says slowly standing up and raising her hands.

"Melly." Tony hisses at her trying to pull her back down wondering what the hell she is doing.

"That's right." The man who called them brats says as he starts to walk towards them. Once he is almost right next to her Melinda attacks him using the technique that she has spent years learning. The second Melinda attacks him it becomes clear that it was the last thing he thought she would do and within about a minute she has reddened him unconscious.

"Stop right there, or I shot your friend here." The kidnapper voice says and Melinda turns to see him standing next to Tony with his gun next to his head.

"No you won't." Tony says." I'm guessing whoever payed you to take us wants us alive. We're no use to them otherwise, so you're not going to hurt us." He tells the man.

"I wouldn't get cocky kid, it won't end well." The kidnapper says.

"So you say." Tony says elbowing the man hard in the stomach which shocks him so much that he lets Tony go. The second he is free Tony runs, and runs to the phone which allows Melinda to kick the gun out of the man's hand. Once he realise what she has done he tries to attack her but he doesn't manage to land a blow because of the combination of her small size, skill and speed allows Melinda to avoid every attack and as soon as she gets the opportunity Melinda does a jump kick and kicks him into the wall, knocking him unconscious, the whole thing only lasting a couple of minutes.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks rushing to Melinda and hugging her.

"Yeah, you?" She asks and Tony nods,

"The police and an ambulance are on their way." Tony informs Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, "Jarvis." She says worried and the pair rush back over to his side.

"Jarvis wake up." Tony says shaking him.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda. Are you alright?" Jarvis asks worried.

"We're fine." Melinda answers, "Are you?" she asks worried.

"I will be." Jarvis answers the he takes in the state of the room, "You stopped them." He says slightly surprised.

"Melly did." Tony says, "The police are on their way." He tells Jarvis who nods.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony and Melinda are sitting on the couch talking to a police officer. Jarvis has just been, reluctantly because he didn't want to leave them, taken to hospital.

"So Mr Jarvis was here looking after you and you were outside when you heard a noise so you came inside looking for him. Is that correct?" The man ask and Melinda and Tony nod, but before the office can ask anymore the front door opens and Howard, Lian and Peggy come running in.

"Mama." Melinda says getting up and running to her mother who she hugs.

"Are you alright?" Howard asks Tony who nods.

"Are you their parents?" The office ask.

"I'm their godmother." Peggy answers.

"I'm Melinda's mother."

"I'm Tony's father." Howard informs the office, "What happened?"

"From what we've been told two men broke in and attempted to kidnap both children but the young lady rendered both of them unconscious." The officer explains it being clear that he is impressed with what Melinda was able to do.

"Where are the two men now?" Peggy asks.

"On their way to the station." The officer explains and Howard, Lian and Peggy exchange a look.

"Let's talk outside." Peggy says leading the officer out of the room so that she can arrange the men transfer to SHIELD so that she can figure out just why they attempted to kidnap Melinda and Tony.

"We're either of you hurt?" Lian asks and both Melinda and Tony shake their heads.

"How did you manage to knock them out?" Howard asks interested.

"I waited to the first guy was right next to me and did what I was taught to do." Melinda tells her Uncle, "But then I turned and saw that the other guy had a hold of Anthony and a gun pointing at him and I stopped but then Anthony elbowed him and I kicked the gun out of his hand, dodged his attacks and kicked him into a wall." Melinda explains

"Good Job, both of you." Lian tells the two kids.

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says.

"Thanks Aunt Lian." Tony says and in that moment Peggy walks back.

"Well?" Howard asks Peggy.

"It's all sorted." Peggy tells him which tells him and Lian that Peggy's just arranged it to make sure that there is no revealing of the names of who was just almost kidnapped and the men will be transferred to SHIELD custody

"Thanks Peggy." Howard says.

"I better go." Peggy comments, "I'm very glad that you are both okay." She says to Tony and Melinda, "I'll see you tonight." She says and for a minute Melinda and Tony are confused for a second until they remember that Mark is leaving for Army Basic Training tomorrow and Peggy and Gabe are throwing a family goodbye dinner to see him off.

Just as Peggy leaves the room Maria enters.

"What happened?" She asks worried and once more the story of what happened today gets explained.

**Several hours later**

Several hour later Tony, Melinda, Lian, Howard and Maria have arrived at the Carter-Jones house. Peggy opens the door when Maria knocks and invites them all in.

"Jackie's upstairs if you two want to go up there." Peggy says to Melinda and Tony who nod and head upstairs to see their friend.

"I've got some news on the would be kidnappers." Peggy informs Howard, Maria and Lian once the kids are out of hearing range.

"And?" Lian asks.

"Hired guns." Peggy answers, "Pretty dangerous men, the fact that Melinda was able to subdue them was more than impressive." She comments.

"Do we know who hired them?" Howard asks

"Not yet, I've got agents working on it." Peggy explains, "Has Melinda hinted to what she want to do when she is older?" she asks Peggy curious.

"No." Lian answers, "But I have a feeling she will end up in an agency." She says, "I don't believe she is likely to end up in one of the arms of the military."

"Considering what she can do at not even eleven any agency will be lucky to have her." Howard comments, "She could probably have her pick when the time's right." He comments and both Peggy and Lian nod, having a feeling that he is right.

* * *

After leaving their parents Tony and Melinda make their way upstairs to Jackie's room. When they reach her door Melinda knocks and gets a faint,

"Come in." so they enter.

When they enter they find Jackie laying on her bed reading a large book.

"Hey guys." Jackie says with a grin, and Melinda and Tony walk over and sit down on the bed. Melinda being slightly annoyed by the dress that she is wearing, which in her opinion totally wasn't fair as Tony got to wear pants, but when she sees that Jackie is wearing a dress to she is glad that she isn't the only one.

"What you reading?" Melinda asks curious and she shows Melinda the cover, "The human anatomy, huh, interesting?" Melinda asks curious as it doesn't seem like it to her.

"Very." Jackie answers, "I heard you two had an interesting day."

"You can say that." Tony comments as Jackie puts the book down.

"So Mark leaves tomorrow." Melinda comments.

"Mark leaves tomorrow." Jackie confirms a hint of sadness clear, "I'm going to miss him a lot."

"You'll still see him though right?" Tony comments.

"Yeah but not every day like we do now, we'll be more like you guys." She explains and Tony and Melinda nods and a knock is heard on the door,

"Dinner will be ready in five." Gabe says sticking his head into the room then leaving.

"Guess we should head down there." Jackie comments.

"Guess we should." Melinda and Tony says and the three kids get up and head back downstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **An2** : Thanks for all the support that everyone reading this has given me.

* * *

**July 1979. Melinda 12. Tony 9.**

Ever since the attempted kidnapping both Melinda and Tony have noticed that they have been together a lot more. Melinda has been permanently living at Stark Estate for the last year even though for quite a lot of that time her mother hasn't been there. While she does miss her Mother while she is gone Melinda does like spending so much time with Tony. Another thing the two smart kids have noticed is that security has defiantly increased.

"So where is your Mom this time?" Tony asks curious as he and Melinda are sitting in his lab talking.

"I think she said Egypt." Melinda answers but she sounds uncertain, "She should be back in a couple of days." She comments and Tony nods.

"Please tell me why I thought this was a good idea." Jackie says annoyed walking into the lab and sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Jackie is at the estate because there is still a month left of the summer break and like Lian, Howard and Maria Peggy and Gabe are even more worried about their child's safety since the attempted kidnapping.

"What?" Tony asks confused and amused.

"Doing Summer School so I can graduate early. Why did I think I think it was a good idea?" She asks.

"Because you want to be in medical school as soon as possible." Melinda tells her friend, "You want to be helping people as soon as possible."

"I do, I really do." Jackie confirms, "But now I know why school doesn't happen during the summer, it's too hot." She comments, "Your lab wall is very cold by the way, it's nice." She tells Tony.

"Good to know." Tony comments, "You know we could go swimming, there is a pool out back after all." He tells them.

"Think we could get away with testing your motorized floating diving board?" Melinda asks curious as she has been eager to try it ever since he finished making it.

"If we can sneak it pass Jarvis I think we can." Tony comments grinning.

"How are we going to do that?" Jackie asks having no idea what they are taking about but thinking that it sounds awesome, "Jarvis notices everything." She comments and Melinda and Tony exchange a grin and a look.

"Just get changed into your swim suit and meet us by the pool. We'll handle Jarvis." Melinda comments knowing that they will just use the secret passage but because they haven't, and don't intend to, tell Jackie about the tunnel she says handle instead. Jackie looks between them and decides that she just doesn't want to know.

"Okay, I'll see you down there." She says and she leaves the lab.

"Meet back here in five minutes." Tony says to Melinda.

"Meet back here in five minutes." Melinda confirms and the two of them leave the lab.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jackie who has been waiting by the pool for almost ten sees Melinda and Tony walking towards the pool carrying what looks like a diving board attached to what looks like flotation device with a circular stand between, with a ladder attached, walking towards her.

"Is this thing safe?" Jackie asks, no longer thinking it is awesome now that she has seen it as it looks very dangerous and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Should be." Tony answers.

"Should be? You don't know?" Jackie asks shocked.

"In theory it should be fine, but the practical is never exactly like the reality." He explains as he and Melinda place the thing into the water.

"I'm going first." Melinda tells Tony and he nods.

"Do you remember how it works?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep. We flip the switch then once there is weight on the bored it moves, propelling the weight off." Melinda says and Tony nods. Together Melinda and Tony flip the switch then push it more towards the middle of the pool.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Jackie says concerned, worried about what may happen if things go wrong.

"Relax Jacks, it will be fine." Melinda says before jumping into the pool and swimming over to the machine.

"I made sure that it can handle large amounts of weight, it will be fine." Tony tells Jackie.

"I'm more concerned with the 'propelling the weight off'." Jackie informs Tony as Melinda climbs up the ladder and onto the machine.

"Oh, it will be fine." Tony says.

"You said should be a second ago." Jackie points out.

"Same thing." Tony says as Melinda takes one step onto the board and is flipped backwards into the air before hitting the machine and landing in the water.

"MELLY." Tony yells terrified and he and Jackie jump into the water and swim over to her.

"I'm okay." Melinda says coming to the surface of the water as they get to her, "You've got to re work the calibration on the board though, it's too strong." She tells Tony.

"Clearly." Jackie comments frowning, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jackie asks worried.

"Fine." Melinda answers lying because her left arm, which is what hit the machine, really hurts but she doesn't want Tony too feel bad or blame himself for her getting hurt.

"I'm so sorry Melly." Tony tells her, not liking that something he designed and made hurt her.

"It's okay Anthony, really." Melinda assures him, "It's not your fault, I'm not mad." She promises.

"Still I'm sorry." Tony tells her.

"I accept your apology, though you don't need to give one." Melinda assures him and she gives him a one armed hug.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jackie asks concerned.

"Nothing." Melinda lies and Jackie gives her a look which says she doesn't believe her, "Fine, I hit it when I hit the machine." Melinda tells her and Jackie comes closer to Melinda to have a look and she jumps when Jackie touches the part of her wrist which is sore.

"Melly…" Tony starts to say looking very upset but Melinda cuts her off.

"It's okay Anthony, it's not your fault." Melinda assures him.

"We've got to tell Jarvis, you need to go to the hospital." Jackie says, worry more than clear.

"I will go to Jarvis only if you agree that we tell him, and our parents, that I was running to jump in the water and I tripped and hit the edge." Melinda tells Jackie, trying not to let how much pain she is in show.

"You want to lie?" Jackie asks surprised, then realises, "You're worried about what Uncle Howard will do to Tony if he knew the truth."

"Melly, don't worry about me." Tony tells her.

"I always worry about you." Melinda tells Tony, "And this is my fault too I was the one who suggested you try and build something like this. So either we lie or I'm not going to Jarvis." Melinda says stubbornly.

"Okay, we lie." Jackie confirms as she knows what her Uncle Howard can be like sometimes, "But we need to go to Jarvis now." She says having enough medical knowledge to know that Melinda needs a doctor.

"We'll hide the machine behind the bushes so no one notices." Melinda suggests

"You push it to the edge and we'll lift it out." Tony says, it being clear to him that Melinda is trying not to cry, and that's just what they do.

"You're hurting a lot aren't you?" Tony asks worried as they begin to walk back to the house.

"Yeah." Melinda answers honestly.

"I'm so so sorry Melly." Tony tells her, guilt perfectly clear.

"It's okay Anthony, it was an accident." Melinda tells him "Don't blame yourself." She says as they enter the house.

"JARVIS?" Jackie calls.

"Yes Miss Jacqueline?" Jarvis asks walking into the room then notices the way that Melinda is holding her arm, "Miss Melinda are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"No, I think I've hurt my arm." Melinda explains, "I was running to the pool and I tripped and my arm hit the tile." She explains.

"Let me have a look." Jarvis request and Melinda does that and just like she did when Jackie had a long minutes earlier she jumps and lets a few tears fall when Jarvis touches the places where it hurts.

"I was thinking that I could drive her to the hospital." Jackie offers.

"No, I will." Jarvis says, "Both of you go put on some dry clothes and bring Miss Melinda down some to put on over her bathers." Jarvis tells Tony and Jackie and they nod and do just that, "Sit." Jarvis says to Melinda and she sits down on one of the stalls and he walks over to the phone.

A few minutes later Jackie and Tony return downstairs while Jarvis is still on the phone.

"Do you want to help me put these on?" Jackie asks and Melinda nods and with Jackie help she puts some clothes on over top of her wet bathers.

"Madam Peggy and Master Gabe will meet us at the hospital." Jarvis informs the children.

"What about Dad?" Tony asks, not asking about his mother as she is out of town.

"According to Madam Peggy he is in a meeting about his newest invention." Jarvis explains and Tony nods, "Let's go." Jarvis says and the three of them leave the Estate.

* * *

Jarvis, Melinda, Tony and Jackie have been at the hospital for half an hour when Peggy and Gabe arrive, because they are in a treatment bay Peggy and Gabe have to be show where to go by a doctor.

"Melinda, are you alright?" Gabe asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Uncle Gabe, just hurt my arm." Melinda explains.

"How? What happened?" Peggy asks.

"I was running to the pool and trip, hit my arm on the tile." Melinda explain, lying but if you didn't know it would be difficult to tell that she is. Jackie realise that her mother knows that Melinda is lying but she also realises that Peggy isn't going to question Melinda, not yet anyway, most likely because she can guess the reason for the lie.

"Melinda May." The Doctor says walking in.

"That's me."

"Yes hello, I'm doctor George." He says to Melinda, "Which of you are her parents?" the doctor asks looking towards Peggy, Jarvis and Gabe.

"None of us." Peggy answers, "Her father died when she was a year old and her mother is out of town. She is currently staying with her godfather and his family who Mr Jarvis here works for but as he is currently in busy so as her godmother my husband and I are Melinda's closes next of kin." Peggy explains.

"Of course." The Doctor says, "One of you may stay but I'm going to have to ask for the rest of you to wait in the waiting area."

"I'll stay." Peggy offers and Gabe and Jarvis nod and take Tony and Jackie to the waiting room. Tony looking like he doesn't want to go.

For the next few minutes the doctor has a look at Melinda, "We need to get an x-ray before we can know more, I'll go organize that." Dr George says and he leaves Peggy and Melinda alone.

"You're lying about how you were hurt aren't you?" Peggy asks her goddaughter.

"No." Melinda lies.

"Yes you are." Peggy comments, "Will you tell me the truth if I ask?"

"No." Melinda respond.

"Are you lying for a very good reason?"

"Yes." Melinda answers.

"Then I won't ask, but Melinda you can tell me the truth." Peggy informs her and Melinda just gives a small nod in response though she has no intention of telling her godmother the truth.

* * *

"Jarvis can we go to the gift shop? I want to get something for Melly." Tony explains.

"Of course we can." Jarvis responds.

"Jackie, you want to come?" Tony asks curious.

"No, I'm good Tony." Jackie comments and Tony and Jarvis head to the gift shop leaving Gabe and Jackie.

* * *

When Tony and Jarvis get to the gift shop Tony starts to look around while Jarvis follows behind him.

"Do you know what you would like to get Miss Melinda, Young Master?" Jarvis asks Tony curious.

"Not balloons, or flowers or chocolate, I want to give her something she can keep." Tony explains.

"A soft toy perhaps?" Jarvis suggests.

"Yeah, maybe." Tony responds, looking though the shelves to try and find something that Melinda will like, "That's perfect." Tony says with a grin when he notices something so he walks over and from the shelf he grabs what looks like a tea cup except it is soft toy and has a smiling face on it, "Ever since she went to London Melly loves tea and she'll find this so lame that it will be funny." Tony explains to Jarvis.

"Is that all you would like to get?" Jarvis asks and Tony nods. After paying for the toy Tony and Jarvis return to the waiting room.

* * *

For over three hours Gabe, Tony, Jackie and Jarvis wait in the waiting room until Peppy and Melinda whose left arm is now in both a cast and sling comes out.

"How bad?" Jackie asks when she sees them.

"It's a small break, my arm is going to be in a cast for a few weeks." Melinda explains.

"I got you this." Tony says holding up the toy cup and handing it to Melinda.

"A smiling tea cup?" Melinda asks as she takes the cup and Tony nods, "That is so lame." She says with a small laugh and smile, "Thanks Anthony." She tells him and Tony nods.

"Let's get out of here." Gabe says and that's just what they do.

* * *

Many hours later once everyone else is asleep Tony sneaks out of his room and through the secret passage and out to where they hid the diving machine and starts to destroy it with a stick.

"That looks like fun." Melinda's voice says and Tony turns to see Melinda standing there in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing out here?" Tony asks surprised.

"I figured you might be." Melinda comments, "I meant it when I said I don't blame you Anthony." She tells him, "It was an accident." She tells him.

"An accident that happened because of something I built." Tony responds.

"You didn't blame me when accidently kicked you in the stomach last month." Melinda tells Tony.

"That's because it was an accident." Tony says, "I walked up behind you when you were training. It's not the same as this." He says.

"Yes it is." Melinda says walking the last few steps that separate them. "I didn't mean to hurt you then just like you didn't mean to hurt me." She tells him.

"I'm still sorry, I should have tested it more." Tony tells Melinda.

"You did test it, I was with you when you did." Melinda tells Tony, "But like you said the only way to know for sure is by trying, don't blame yourself Anthony." She tells him.

"Want to help me destroy it?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Melinda answers and she picks up a stick with her right hand and together they continue to destroy the machine.

**October 1980. Melinda 13. Tony 10.**

After staying with the Starks for the rest of 1979, during which time Lian was mostly working out of Washington, but then in January of 1980 Melinda and Lian moved to Asia as Lian got a station chef job, not that Melinda knows that, she only knows her mother got a new job, and that's where they have been for the past ten months.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has just gotten home from one of the best days of her life and the first thing she does is run into her room and pulls out her Mark Six Two Way Radio to talk to Tony.

"Anthony you there?" Melinda asks into the radio.

"Yep, I'm here." Tony says answering the call about a minute later.

"You look happy." He notes.

"I am Anthony, I really am." Melinda tells Tony.

"Well don't keep me waiting tell me. What happened?" Tony asks curious but in his book anything that makes Melinda as happy as she currently looks is a good thing.

"So you know how for weeks I've been saying I want to learn to fly?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, it's all you've been talking about since you went to the air force base last month." He comments.

"Well last night Mama asked me if I still wanted to learn to fly, I said yes of course, and she told me that her friend Ricardo was happy to teach me if I was willing to put the time and effort into learning. I agreed and today I had my first lesson." Melinda explains, "And it was amazing, I loved it soo much. It was great." She explains.

"I'm so happy for you." Tony responds, "So I guess Asia isn't so bad after all." He says with a grin as Melinda has complained about it a lot and really didn't want to go in the beginning.

"Yeah, you're right." Melinda responds, rolling her eyes "I got a letter for Jackie the other day." She informs Tony.

"Yeah, so did I." Tony says, "She really seems to like GWU." He comments.

"That she does." Melinda says as she lays down on her bed holding the radio in front of her.

"I've finished putting the lights in our place." Tony informs Melinda, lowering his voice, not that he needs to because he is alone.

"You have?" Melinda asks excited.

"Yep." Tony says with a grin, "Now we don't need torches."

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, "Are you and Uncle Howard talking again yet?" she asks interested.

"Nope. Things have been pretty quiet around here." Tony comments.

"I'm sorry Anthony."

"It's okay Melly, it's not your fault that my Dad's a jerk." He comments.

"What can I do to help?" Melinda asks curious.

"Melinda, I have dinner." Lian's voice says interrupting the conversation that is going on between Tony and Melinda, "Well what can I do?" Melinda asks making no effort to move.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Tony comments, "Go, eat dinner, I'll be alright." He tells her.

"You sure?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda, dinner's ready." Lian says opening Melinda's daughter.

"I know Mama, be right there." Melinda says to her mother then turns back to Tony, "Well?" she asks.

"Go, I'll be okay."

"Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly."

**March 1981. Melinda 13. Tony 10.**

All together Melinda and Lian ended up spending over a year in different parts of Asia, before once more returning to DC. In her time away Melinda learnt how to fly a plane but because of her age she isn't allowed to get a pilot's licence yet despite the fact that she knows how to fly well. Melinda and Lian have been staying at the Stark Estate for about a month and Melinda honestly has no idea when they will be leaving again because he mother hasn't said anything.

Just like you will find them most of the time Melinda and Tony are in Tony's lab. Tony is working on something, occasionally talking to himself about what he is doing and Melinda is a corner of the lab, where there is nothing around, practicing Tai-Chi having learnt a long time ago to differentiate between when Tony is talking to himself and when he is talking to her.

"Look at that." Tony says with a grin, "You willing doing what you hated not so long ago." He says to Melinda who rolls her eyes.

"That was like six years ago, I only hated for like a year…. Or two. Now I find it relaxing." She explains.

"I don't see it." Tony comments.

"Do you want to try it?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure, why not." Tony says throwing down the pencil he is using to draw the plan of something and walking over to her.

"Just do what I do." Melinda tells Tony and that's what he does.

Or that's what he attempts to do. Not even five minutes later instead of mimicking Melinda he accidently trips them both up and they end up on a pile on the floor, both of them laughing.

"Okay, that was harder than it looks." Tony comments through his laugher.

"Why do you think I hated it so much?" Melinda asks.

"I had no idea, now I know." Tony responds.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony, are you alright?" Jarvis asks walking into the room and the first thing he sees is Melinda and Tony on the floor he is worried that something has happened, that one of them are hurt.

"We're fine." Tony answers as they sit up.

"Good.' Jarvis tells them, "Miss Melinda your mother would like to see you downstairs in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Okay, be right down." Melinda says as she exchanges a look with Tony, Stands and walks out of the room.

* * *

When Melinda enters the library she sees her mother sitting on one of the couches so Melinda walks over and sits across from her.

"I need to talk to you about something Melinda."

"We're moving again, aren't we?" Melinda asks assuming that that is why her mother wants to talk to her.

"In a way, but it's a bit more complicated than that." Lian informs Melinda.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes I've gotten assigned to work in a new place but the job that I will be doing is different than what I usually do." Lian explains.

"How?" Melinda asks curious as she pulls her legs up and sits cross-legged on the couch.

"Well for a while now I've been working out of an office spending time away from the office when I have to." Lian explains, "But with this job I will be mainly be out of the office, even going out of town quit often." Lian explains as where the CIA wants to assign her as station chef is a small station which means she will be handling more and more herself. It means that the CIA trust her to handle running operations in a large area, which is a huge promotion.

"So, I'll be alone a lot?"

"That is what we have to talk about." Lian tells her daughter, "As well as being away a lot this job is in a country where things are quite dangerous." Lian says trying to figure the best way to describe it, "Which is why I'm letting you decide what you do." Lian tells her daughter.

"Really?' Melinda asks surprised as she has never gotten a choice before, she's always had to do what her Mother told her.

"Really." Lian confirms, "I've already talked to Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria and they are fine with you staying here while I'm gone." Lian tells her daughter, "So you can either stay here or come with me, but if you do there will be rules that you need to follow about what you can and can't do, and there will be times where you are alone a lot." Lian tells her daughter. Lian is hoping that Melinda chooses to stay in DC because it will be safer for her but she also wants it to be Melinda's choice.

"I'll stay here." Melinda answers after a couple of minutes of thinking, "But I'll miss you, Mama."

"I'll miss you too." Lian tells her daughter and the mother and Daughter hug.

"Can I go back upstairs now?" Melinda asks curious as they break the hug a couple of minutes later.

"Of course."

* * *

Ever since Melinda left to talk to her mother Tony has been worriedly sitting at his workstation, wondering what Lian wanted to talk to Melinda about.

"So what happened?" Tony asks as Melinda walks back into the lab fifteen minutes after she left and sits on the table that has become where she always sits.

"Mama got a new job and she gave me a choice, either stay here or go with her to somewhere dangerous where she wouldn't be around much." Melinda explains.

"And? What did you choose?" Tony asks.

"To Stay." Melinda answers with a grin, one that Tony returns.

**November 25** **th** **1981\. Day before thanksgiving. Melinda 14. Tony 11.**

Melinda has been staying at Stark Estate without her mother since three days after the conversation where Lian asked Melinda whether she would like to stay or go with her. In that time Tony and Melinda don't often see the adults of the house, with the exception of Jarvis who checks on them and makes sure they are looking after themselves. They spend most their time in Tony's lab where Tony builds and plans things that Melinda doesn't always understand and Melinda often practices things that she has been learning in her various lessons.

It is early evening and Tony is working on something while Melinda, who has just gotten back from a day full of back to back martial arts lessons, is laying exhausted on the table.

"So Jackie is bringing someone to Thanksgiving?" Tony asks surprised, trying to digest the news that Melinda has just told him.

"Yep." Melinda answers, "I ran into Mark downstairs, he was dropping of something for your Mom and he told me." She explains, "It's her boyfriend, they've been dating for about a year." She explains.

"Wow." Tony says shocked walking over to Melinda, "Has that every happened before? Someone not a part of the family at thanksgiving?" he asks interested when he is standing over her.

"Nope." Melinda answers, "It's always us, our parents, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Jackie, Mark and sometimes Aunt Peggy's sister and her daughter, that's it. This will be the first time a non Stark, Carter, May, Jones or Carter- Jones will be there. The first none family member will be there." Melinda explains, closing her eyes.

"You're forgetting Jarvis." Tony points out.

"Jarvis is family, regardless of his last name. He doesn't count." Melinda informs Tony opening her eyes.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Tony asks curious.

"Not much, his name is Frank Triplett. They've been dating for about a year, and like Jacks he's pre med." Melinda explains, "Can I sleep now?" Melinda asks turning her head to look at Tony.

"Sure." Tony says amused and he walks back over to his work desk where he dims, but doesn't turn off completely, the lights.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony looks over to Melinda about to tell her something when he realises that she has fallen asleep. As someone who has fallen asleep on that table before Tony realises that Melinda must truly be exhausted to have fallen asleep there, because it really isn't comfortable.

"Come on you've got to be around her somewhere." Tony says looking through the cupboards underneath his desk for something, "Gotcha." He says happily when he finds a blanket and pillow that more than once he has woken up to around him and under his head when he's fallen asleep in the lab. Even though she hasn't said it Tony knows that it is Melinda who has done it would have only been her or Jarvis and Jarvis prefers to wake him and send him to bed.

Once he covers Melinda in the blanket and puts the pillow underneath her head Tony walks back over to what he was working on and makes an effort to be quieter.

**Thanksgiving 1981.**

Even though she is sleeping on an uncomfortable table Melinda sleeps all night on the table and is only woken by Tony putting a cup of tea next to her at six thirty, the time that she never sleeps later than.

"Since when are you up this early?" Melinda asks curious, and surprised that he is awake, as she sits up and takes a drink of the tea.

"Since I never went to bed." Tony answers.

"That's getting to be a bad habit." Melinda informs him jumping down from the table, "What you working on?" she asks walking over to him.

"Not sure, just tinkering at the moment." Tony answers moving different papers over the table, and writing stuff down on them as he does, "It will come to me."

"Okay, why you do that I'm going to go do a few laps in the pool, thanks for the tea." Melinda says putting the cup of tea down on the desk

"You do realise it's freezing out there right? It's is November in DC." Tony points out.

"I know."

"And you say I have bad habit." Tony says shaking his head as Melinda walks across the lab, rolling her eyes at him as she does.

* * *

After Melinda's morning excises and Tony's morning lab time they both get changed into their 'nicer' clothes so that they are ready for thanksgiving but instead of heading downstairs they both head back into Tony's lab and Tony continues to work while May watches, catches up on homework and makes sure neither of them ruin their clothes.

It is a bit after one pm when Jarvis comes into the lab.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony, you are both requested to go downstairs now." Jarvis informs the two young teenagers walking into the lab.

"Here we go." Tony says as he puts what he is working on down.

"Here we go." Melinda says jumping down from the table.

"Are you every going to use a chair with that table?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope."

"Think Frank has any idea what he is getting himself in for?" Tony asks as they walk out of the lab.

"Doubt it." Melinda answers.

* * *

When Melinda and Tony arrive downstairs they see Howard and Maria along with Peggy, Gabe and Mark, who is currently on leave from the army, but no sign of Jackie and her boyfriend.

"Hey you two, I was wondering when you would come down." Make says walking over to the pair and hugging them both at the same time.

"Hey Mark."

"Hi Mark."

"How have you been?" Melinda asks curious when he lets go of her and Tony.

"Good, busy but good. I'm going overseas next week so that's should be interesting." Mark reveals.

"Where you going?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm not allowed to say." Mark says and Tony opens his mouth about to say something but he gets cut off by Howard.

"Leave it at that Tony. Don't ask again."

"Yes Dad." Tony responds and he and Melinda walk over and sit by one of the couches by the door. Just as they sit down the doorbell rings and about a minute later Jackie and a young man who must be Frank Triplett walks in. As they do Melinda stands up and pulls Tony up so that he is standing too.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Jackie says walking over and hugging her parents, "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Frank Triplett. Frank these are my parents Peggy Carter-Jones and Gabe Jones." Jackie introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Franks says shaking both Peggy and Gabe's hands. Frank is a tall young man looks to be maybe a year older than Jackie. Is African America, has short dark hair, and a goatee and speaks in a deep calming voice.

"Hey Kiddo." Mark says hugging his sister.

"Mark." Jackie says happily hugging her brother.

"Frank this is my brother Mark." Jackie introduces and like he did with Peggy and Gabe Frank shakes Mark's hand.

"My Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria, and of course Melinda and Tony." Jackie introduces.

"Please to meet you all." Frank responds.

"Sit, we've still got time before dinner." Maria says and everyone takes a seat.

Once everyone is sitting down the servers come and give everyone a drink, but because she knows that Tony doesn't like to be handed things Melinda, without even realising what she is doing as it has become an unconscious habit, takes both the glasses and puts Tony's on the floor next to him so that he can pick it up himself, which he does with a grateful smile in Melinda's direction.

"Do you have water? I have to drive." Frank says as everyone, including Melinda and Tony have been giving a glass of wine, though Howard has switched to scotch.

"Of course." The server says and goes and gets Frank a glass of Water.

"So Frank, Jackie said your pre-med, what part of medicine are you interested in?" Mark asks curious.

"Here we go." Tony says as he raises his drink to his mouth though Melinda, who is sitting next to him, is the only one who heard.

"Paediatrics." Frank answers, "I really want to be able to help children." He answers and Tony's prediction turns to be out as after Mark's question Frank gets questioned by basically everyone.

* * *

"So Jacks, how's collage?" Melinda asks curious, distracting attention away from Frank because for almost half an hour he has seemed to be getting every question.

"Great, I actually have some news about that." Jackie reveals.

"You do?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yeah, if everything goes to plan I will be graduating in the spring and starting medical school in the fall." Jackie reveals.

"Jackie that's amazing." Peggy says proudly, "Congratulations."

"Good Job Sweetheart." Gabe says both he and Peggy wearing proud smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Mom, Dad."

"I think this calls for a toast." Mark says standing up, "To Jackie, you're going to make a great Neurological surging." He says, "That's still what you are planning on being right?" he asks and Jackie nods, "To Jackie." He says.

"To Jackie." Everyone repeats.

"Collage in two years, very impressive Jackie." Howard informs her.

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

Next to her Melinda can feel Tony stiffen because she knows that he is expecting Howard to make a negative comment about him, and truthfully so is she, but it doesn't happen, though Melinda can't be sure that the fact that Jarvis chose that second to walk into the room wasn't the only reason.

"Dinner is served." Jarvis informs everyone and they all get up and head to the dining room.

"Congratulations Jackie." Tony says to Jackie as they walk to the lounge room, giving her a hug as he does.

"Thanks Tony." Jackie responds.

* * *

After a dinner and desert that last several hours everyone returned to the lounge room for after dinner drinks, during which Melinda and Tony slip unnoticed back upstairs and head to the secret passage that they discovered many years ago which has now become a place that they go when they don't want to be found.

"That wasn't as bad as it could have been." Melinda comments as she sits down.

"No, I was expecting worse." Tony comments losing his tie as he to sits down. "What do you think of Frank?"

"He seems like a good guy, I definitely think that Jackie really likes him." She comments.

"Yeah it does seem like it, she's smiling a lot." Tony says, "Plus he managed to survive Thanksgiving with us, that alone gets him a few points."

"That it does." Melinda says nodding in agreement.

* * *

For about an hour Melinda and Tony sit in the hidden passage sitting and talking, or just sitting in silence until they hear Jarvis's voice calling for them as while Jarvis knows that they have a hidden place somewhere on the second level he doesn't know where so when he wants them and they are in their hidden place he calls a couple of times then moves on from the second level so that they can exit from wherever it is that they hide, without him seeing where it is.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thanks to all the support you give me for this story.

* * *

**January 1982. Melinda 14. Tony 11.**

The rest of the holiday season passes in the same way that it usually does for Melinda and Tony and by the time its mid-January Melinda realises that she hasn't heard from her mother since she left almost ten months ago, and she can't help but be worried about that.

After getting frustrated that he couldn't figure out how to get what he was working on to work Melinda suggested that Tony clear his head, which is why they are both down in the Stark Estate gym and Melinda is teaching Tony some basic martial arts.

They have been practicing for almost an hour when to both their surprises Howard walks in.

"Can you two please stop that for a minute. I need to talk to you." Howard says and both Melinda and Tony stop and walk over to Howard.

"Yeah Dad?" Tony ask.

"I've just received word that Lian has been seriously hurt." Howard reveals.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asks, trying not to fear the worse.

"All I know at the moment is that she was hurt badly, but that she is currently alive." Howard reveals, "Peggy is trying to get more information." He explains.

"Mama." Melinda says before running out of the room, not wanting Howard or Tony to see her cry.

"So Melinda has been teaching you to fight." Howard says to Tony before he has a chance to follow Melinda.

"Yeah. I've been watching her for years and she makes it look easy, but it's really not." Tony says to his father, "I should go check on her." He says.

"Inform her that I will let her know as soon as I know more." Howard says and tony nods before leaving the room, following Melinda.

* * *

When he gets to the second floor of the estate the first place Tony looks is Melinda's room where he finds her laying on her bed crying. Without a word Tony walks over to her lays down next to her and puts his arms around Melinda. Once she realises who is next to her Melinda turns and starts to cry into Tony's chest. Tony just holds her, not sure what else to do and because he has no idea what to say Tony stays quiet and lets Melinda cry on him, not wanting to make things worse.

* * *

"Anthony, what do I do if she isn't okay?" Melinda asks in a quiet voice once she is all cried out about twenty five minutes later.

"I don't know Melly." Tony admits, "Dad said he'll let us know as soon as he knows more, so we've just got to wait." Tony tells her and Melinda gives a small nod, "I'm here though, I'm not going to leave." Tony tells Melinda, wishing there was more he could do.

* * *

For another twenty minutes Tony and Melinda sit in silence on Melinda's bed, Tony still holding Melinda in his arms, but then the door opens and Howard walks in and almost in unison Melinda and Tony sit up.

"How is she?" Melinda asks.

"Peggy just got off the phone with Lian's doctor, she has a mild head injury, some internal bleeding, and a broken leg but she is expected to make a fall recovery." Howard reveals.

"Really?" Melinda asks happily, glad to know that her mother is going to be alright.

"Really." Howard responds, "She's going to be transferred to a hospital here in a couple of days and you can see her then."

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda says and Howard nods and leaves.

"She's okay." Melinda says looking at Tony, looking happy.

"She's okay." Tony responds with a grin and the pair hug once more.

**Four day later.**

Four days later, after days of worrying and spending a lot of time pacing in Tony's lab, Melinda has been told that her Mother has just arrived in DC and she can go visit and Jarvis agreed to take her and Tony after getting the information about exactly where Lian was from Peggy.

As soon as they get to Lian's private hospital room Melinda rushes to her mother's side and hugs her, being very careful of her injuries.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Melinda tells her mother in a quiet voice.

"Not going to happen." Lian tells her daughter, "Now let me look at you." Lian tells her daughter and Melinda stands up straight, "You're taller." Lian notes.

"Yeah, a few inches." Melinda says, "I also got my hair cut." She explains.

"How's school? How's your training?" Lian asks curious as Melinda sits on the edge of Lian's bed.

"School's good. I already know what a lot of what we're doing though." Melinda informs her mother, "Trainings really good, my teaches are all saying I'm doing really well." Melinda explains.

"Good, and Tony, how are you?" Lian asks as Tony is standing back with Jarvis though it is clear that

"I'm okay Aunt Lian. I'm glad you're alright." Tony tells his aunt.

"That's good to hear." Lian tells him, "Now I want to hear all about what you've been up to." Lian tells her daughter and Melinda begins to tell just that.

* * *

Melinda, Tony and Jarvis stay at the hospital for over an hour until Jarvis says that they should let Lian get some rest and they head back to the Estate.

When they get back to the estate Tony heads straight to the lab while Melinda head to the kitchen because Jarvis is making both her and Tony some hot chocolate.

"How are you honestly doing Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks curious as they wait for the hot chocolate to heat.

"I'm glad Mama's okay." Melinda answers, "I was really scared." She admits.

"That's understandable."

"I really want to know how she was hurt, but I know that she won't tell me so I'm not going to ask. I'm still want to know though." Melinda explains.

"That's not surprising, your mother was hurt. You want to know why." Jarvis comments

"It's not just that." Melinda comments as Jarvis starts to pour the cups, "When Uncle Howard told me the news I acted like such a little kid; I ran and I cried. I'm meant to be learning how to control my emotions and I did that, I can't believe it." Melinda says, feeling disappointed in herself about how she acted when she first go the news that her mother had been hurt.

"Miss Melinda it doesn't matter how old you get or what training you have you are still going to be affected when someone you care about is hurt." Jarvis informs Melinda, "That's normal and its okay. You're fourteen, you should let yourself act like it sometimes." Jarvis tells Melinda, "You and Master Tony spend too much time acting like adults instead of allowing yourselves to be children."

"That's because we don't know what else to do." Melinda comments, "Is it ready?" she asks and Jarvis nods, "Thanks for the talk Jarvis." Melinda says before grabbing both the cups and heading upstairs.

* * *

When Melinda walks into the lab she puts the cup next to Tony and then walks over and sits down on her table.

"I wanted coffee." Tony says when he takes a zip of the hot chocolate.

"You're day three without sleep, you don't need coffee." Melinda informs him as she drinks some of her own hot chocolate.

"In fairness I didn't get any sleep the first night because I was sitting up with you." Tony points out.

"I know, and I am totally and completely thankful." Melinda tells Tony, "But you need to get some sleep at some point today or tonight which is why you've got hot chocolate instead of coffee." Melinda says, "Plus it's the imported hot chocolate your Mom got so you shouldn't really complain."

"It is good, I'll give you that." Tony admits, "But it would be better if there were marshmallows in it." He comments.

"Middle left draw." Melinda says simply and Tony looks though the said draw and inside he finds two bags of mini marshmallows.

"When did you put these in here?" Tony asks shocked pulling out the two bags and throwing one of them at Melinda.

"A few weeks. Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." Melinda comments as she catches the bag.

"Thanks Melly."

**August 1982. Melinda 15. Tony 12.**

After Melinda visited her mother in hospital Lian spent another week in hospital before another two and a half months at Stark Estate recovering before being assigned to the American Embassy in Australia to be a liaison between US and Australian intelligence forces in April.

For almost four months Melinda and Lian has been living in Canberra Australia and Melinda doesn't mind it as much as she thought she would. Yes she misses Tony but her Mother's new job has allowed her to be home more which Melinda enjoys after all the time they have spent apart in recent years.

Melinda has just gotten home from school and after the day she just had there is only one thing she wants to do and that's speak to Tony so without even thinking about the time difference she picks up the two way radio.

"Anthony."

"Melly? What's going on?" Tony asks answering about a minute later.

"Did I wake you?" Melinda asks taking in his appearance and realising what it means.

"Yeah, I thought I would get an early night for once." Tony explains.

"I'm so sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want. We can talk later." Melinda says feeling bad about waking him.

"No, It's okay. You look like you want to tell me something." Tony comments.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Spill." Tony tells Melinda.

"So after school a bunch of the people in my year play Australian football and I was invited along and I played to." Melinda explains,

"Did you make a fool of yourself?" Tony asks curious.

"Surprisingly not." Melinda answers, "Anyway we played a game then we all went and had fish and chips together and do you remember the guy I was telling you about, Roger?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, he was asked to show you around your first day. He was nice and liked a lot of the same things you like." Tony comments from memory.

"Yeah, that's him. He asked me out, we're going to go see Poltergeist Saturday night." Melinda reveals, looking excited, something which Tony immediately notices.

"Help me, I'm tired, this is a good thing right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah it is." Melinda responds amused because she knows that Tony is just being Tony.

"First ever date, wow Melly, this is a big deal." Tony comments with a smirk.

"Gee thanks Anthony, It wasn't like I wasn't already nervous." Melinda comments.

"You have no reason to be Melly. I'm sure it will go great and if not call me and we can both eat chocolate ice cream while you talk to me. That's the kind of thing the best friend does after a bad date right, listens and eat ice cream?" He asks.

"According to movies." Melinda responds with a small laugh, "I'll let you get some sleep." Melinda says when she sees Tony give a yawn.

"I appreciate that." Tony responds, "talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda responds, "Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly."

**Three days later**

It is Saturday night the night of Melinda's date. After spending over an hour getting ready, something she has never spent that long on before, Melinda finally feels like she is ready to go. After a lot of changing of her outfit Melinda finally decides on Black leggings with black boots and a zebra striped purple top, with her hair down. She is looking in her mirror when she hears,

"Melly?" So she walks over and picks up the two way radio.

"Hey, isn't it like three am there?" Melinda asks picking up the radio, surprised to see Tony.

"Yep." Tony answers, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would check on you." He explains.

"Thanks Anthony."

"Anytime." Tony responds simply, "I really hope you have a goodtime tonight Melly."

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda responds with a smile, "I should go Roger should be here any minute and the last thing I want is for him to have time alone with Mama."

"Good idea, Aunt Lian alone with your date will not end well." Tony says amused, "Talk to you later."

"Talk you later." Melinda responds before putting the radio back where she keeps it, grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

* * *

After Melinda leaves Tony uses the two way radio to check every half an hour if Melinda's home. It has been two and a half hours since he last talked to Melinda when she responds.

"So, how did it go?" Tony asks curious.

"The movie was good"

"That bad huh?" Tony asks realising that the date must not have gone well, "What happened?" he asks interested.

"I realised, and he confirmed, that the only reason he asked me out was because his friends bet him that he couldn't do it, he had no interest in me what so ever" Melinda explains balancing the two way radio on her hand as she takes off her boot.

"I'm sorry Melly." Tony say feeling bad for Melinda and angry at Roger for doing that to his friend, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Melinda says with a shrug, "Guy a jerk, and anyone who will would do something like that isn't worth my time or energy. He's even too pathetic to warrant getting upset over." Melinda explains as she lays on her bed.

"Yeah, he is." Tony says agreeing.

"Glad you agree."

"Of course."

"Melly?" Tony asks a few minutes later when Melinda hasn't said anything instead she looks like she is staring out into space.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Melinda explains.

"Want to share?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing important just trying to figure out what lessons I have tomorrow." Melinda explains.

"Sword fighting and a double martial arts class plus you were saying something about getting Aunt Lian to agree to let you go flying." Tony informs Melinda.

"How do you know that?"

"You told me." Tony answers simply, "Photographic memory remember." He points out.

"And yet you're so bad at remembering other things." Melinda says with amused

"Gee thanks, trying to be helpful here." Tony says though it's clear that he is amused and not annoyed.

"I know, thanks." Melinda admits, "Did you figure out the electrical problem on the thing you were making?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not yet." Tony tells her, "I think I know how to fix it but I can try again because last time I did I knocked out power to the Estate by accident."

"Seriously? When was that?" Melinda asks curious.

"When you were sleeping." Tony answers, "Anyway I'm not going to try again until Dad's not home. Mom and Jarvis are more forgiving."

"Probably a good idea." Melinda admits, "I should go, I've got some work I have to get finished." Melinda reveals.

"Now?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not tired so I might as well make myself useful." Melinda admits.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Talk to you later." Tony responds.

"Talk to you later."

**January 1983. Melinda 15. Tony 12.**

Melinda and Lian stayed in Australia to a week before Christmas before coming back to DC. The reason that they came back to DC was because, unknown to Melinda, Lian was on the short list to run and the new classified CIA base out of Los Angeles, and it's is currently the day she finds out.

Completely un aware of what is going on with her mother Melinda is sitting in the garage of the Stark estate while Tony finishes the final touches of two motorbikes he has built.

"And Done." Tony says with a grin.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks excited.

"Seriously." Tony confirms, "What do you say want to go for a ride."

"Of course, but we can't take them on the road." Melinda points out.

"True, what about the trails that run out back?" Tony asks as there are trails that run behind the Estate that go on for several miles.

"Perfect." Melinda says, "Let's push them around back." Melinda says standing up and walking over to the motorbikes.

"Just let me finish putting this stuff away." Tony comments and he puts all the tools away, Melinda doesn't even make an effort to help as she knows that he likes to put things in specific places, in specific order that she doesn't completely know.

"Good thing the snows all gone." Melinda comments.

"Even if I wasn't completely gone it would be fine because of the wheels." Tony informs Melinda who has a look to see what he is talking about.

"Nice." Melinda comments when she has realised what he has done.

"Let's go." Tony says once he puts the last of the tools away, and he starts to wheel the motorbike closes to him, a read one, while Melinda wheels the one closest to her, a blue one.

* * *

It only take a few minutes for Melinda and Tony to roll the bikes from the garage to the back trails that run behind the Estate. It would have taken them even less time but they were going slow so that they didn't get caught by Jarvis or anyone else.

"Ready?" Tony asks as both he and Melinda are sitting on the bikes about a meter apart from one another on the trails.

"Ready." Melinda confirms and they both kick start the bikes and go speeding off.

After only a few seconds of ridding it becomes clear that they aren't just casually riding but that they are racing each other, neither wanting to loose, which isn't surprising because they can both be pretty competitive when they want to be.

"Huh, I won." Tony says when they reach the end of the trails and he has gotten their first.

"I'll beat you back." Melinda says with a grin and she speeds off again.

When they get closer to where they can get back onto the estate from the trails both Melinda and Tony become worried because standing there, waiting for them is Jarvis.

"Hey Jarvis." Both Melinda and Tony say, both of them worried about what he is going to say next.

"Miss Melinda your mother has just arrived home and she would like to see you in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda, "I will help Young Master Tony take the bikes back to the garage."

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Melinda asks, as she climbs of her motorbike, slightly concerned as she isn't sure how Lian, Howard and Maria would take the fact that the two of them were alone, racing on motorbikes that Tony built, on the trails behind the estate, without helmets on.

"No, but you need to go. You don't want to keep your mother waiting." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis. You're the best." Melinda says with a smile before running off.

"She's right you know, you are." Tony informs Jarvis as they start to walk the bikes back to the garage.

* * *

Because she knows that Jarvis is right and that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep her mother waiting Melinda sprints back to the Estate and into the library, stopping just outside the library so that she can walk in calmly.

"Hi Mama." Melinda says walking into the lounge room and sitting on the chair across from her mother.

"Where were you?"

"Out back, by the pool I was showing Anthony a few things." Melinda lies, "So where are we going now?" she asks assuming that it is why her mother wanted to talk to her.

"Los Angeles." Lian answers.

"As in Los Angeles California?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yes." Lian confirms.

"Wow, we've never move so close before." Melinda comments.

"No we haven't." Lian confirms, "This is a huge opportunity for me Melinda."

"Then Congratulations Mama." Melinda says, "So how long until we have to leave?" Melinda asks as she doesn't bother to argue anymore as she doesn't see the point.

"I need to be there Monday so we leave on Saturday." Lian informs Melinda.

"Guess I better start to pack then." Melinda says standing up as that is only three days away, "See you at dinner." Melinda says before walking out the door.

When Melinda walks out of the library and into the hallway she isn't surprised to see Tony standing by the door.

"Moving again?" Tony asks as they start to walk back along the corridor.

"Yep."

"When you leaving?"

"Saturday." Melinda answers.

"Where too this time?" Tony asks curious as they start to walk up the stairs.

"LA." Melinda answers.

"Seriously?" Tony asks looking at Melinda surprised.

"Seriously." Melinda confirms.

**June 20** **th** **1983\. Two days after Melinda's birthday. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

It has been six months since Melinda and Lian arrived in LA and ever since the summer holidays have started a little over a month ago Melinda has been doing even more of her different martial arts lessons and has now officially gotten a legal pilot's license, something which has made Melinda truly happy.

Melinda is sitting on her bed, reading a book when she hears,

"Melly?" In a sniffling, quiet voice.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" Melinda says worried as she grabs the two way radio out from under her pillow and sees that Tony looks like he is crying.

"He's sending me away Melly! He's making me and I don't have a choice, and I'm going to be alone." Tony says as he cries.

"What do you mean? Who's sending you away? Where is he sending you?" Melinda asks though as she says the words she guesses 'he' is Howard.

"Dad. He just told me he's sending me to boarding school in September." Tony explains.

"Boarding school?" Melinda asks shocked, "You haven't been to a real school in years." She points out, "Why is he sending you to boarding school now?" Melinda asks confused as she could understand better if Howard and Maria took Tony out of regular school and put him in boarding school but instead he's been home schooled for years.

"He said because I need to be around other children. I need a chance to see just what I can do and boarding school is a chance for that." Tony explains, "But I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice, he said I'm going and that's that."

"I'm sorry Anthony." Melinda says, not sure what else to say.

"I don't want to go."

"I know." Melinda says wishing there was something that she could do to help him feel better.

"Now I know how you feel when you're always forced to move." Tony comments.

"It's not fun." Melinda tells him, "But you've been watching me for years and you know that in the beginning I always hate the idea of moving, but then after I'm there I don't mind it so much. Maybe you will like boarding school." Melinda suggests.

"Maybe." Tony admits but it looks doubtful, "What if I'm just the genius kid that everyone makes fun of again?" he asks Melinda.

"Then you do your best to ignore them and I'll try and find a way to get you out." Melinda says and Tony give the smallest laugh, "Don't laugh, I'm serious. Say the word Anthony and I'll get you out." Melinda assures her friend.

"Thanks Melly."

"Anytime." Melinda responds, "It sucks Anthony, and does make sense, and I don't blame you for being upset but until you know for sure what it's going to be like why don't you try and look on the bright side." Melinda points out, "You'll get some time away from the Estate that might be a good thing."

"Maybe." Tony answers though it is clear that he is looking doubtful, "Talk to me about something else. I need a distraction." Tony says and Melinda start to talk, in detail, about what she did in her fight classes because she can't think of what else to say.

* * *

For over two hours Melinda and Tony talk about basically everything and nothing until they finally end the conversation. As soon as they do Melinda heads over to her wardrobe and puts some clothes and a few other things into a bag. Once she has done that she walks over to her desk and spends over half an hour writing something before heading to bed.

* * *

The following morning Melinda waits until her mother has left for work then she writes something which she leaves on the kitchen counter before heading back into her room, grabbing the bag she packed the night before, the piece of paper she wrote and going to her wardrobe where she pulls out a shoe box which she grabs money out off, leaving the box on her bed.

Once she is sure that she has everything she needs Melinda leaves her room, and the apartment. Once she is on the street she hails a taxi and asks to be taken to the airport.

* * *

The trip from the apartment to the airport takes about half an hour and when she arrives she goes straight to the American Airlines part of the airport where she waits in line.

After about ten minutes Melinda finally finds herself at the front of the line.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" The woman at the counter asks.

"I would like a ticket on the next flight to Washington DC." Melinda requests.

"Of course, let me have a look." The woman responds, "There is a flight that starts boarding in twenty minutes. How's that?" The woman asks.

"That's perfect." Melinda responds.

"And your name is?"

"Melinda May."

"Do you have identification?"

"Of course." Melinda says pulling her learners permit driver's license out of her pocket and handing it over.

"It says here that you are sixteen, is anyone with you or do you have parental permission to fly?"

"My mother had to hurry of to work but I have this." Melinda says handing over the paper she wrote on the night before, "I'm flying to see family." She explains.

"Of course, this is all in order." The woman says looking at the letter that Melinda forged in her mother's handwriting the night before, "This will be one thousand dollars."

"Here we are." Melinda says pulling the money out of her pocket.

"Thank you. Your flight will be leaving from gate twenty one." The woman says handing Melinda a boarding pass and her licences back, "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." Melinda responds accepting the items and heading to the security check point.

* * *

Five and a half hours after she headed to the security check point at LAX Melinda has arrived outside the security gates of the Stark Estate.

"Miss Melinda, this is a surprise." The security officer who is at the gate says surprised when he sees her get out of the taxi.

"Hey Jason." Melinda greats as he lets her into the grounds

"Good to see you, it's been a while." Jason tells Melinda.

"Only a few months." Melinda says as she starts to walk up to the house.

When she gets to the door Melinda knocks and within a second Jarvis answers.

"Miss Melinda, this is such a surprise."

"Hey Jarvis." Melinda says, "How you been?"

"Good." Jarvis answers, "I believe Young Master Tony is upstairs but I haven't seen him for a while." Jarvis reveals.

"That's okay. I know where I can find him." Melinda says heading upstairs.

Once she gets upstairs Melinda drops her bag in her room before heading into hers and Tony's secrete passage way. When Melinda craws inside she sees that the lights that Tony put in are on which means that Tony is somewhere along the corridor.

Melinda's walked about half way between the entrance from the second level and exit on the grounds when she's Tony.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda says.

"Melly? What are you doing here?" Tony says turning and looking at her shocked.

"After last night I figured you could use some company." Melinda explains sitting down next to Tony.

"What, did you fly here?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Aunt Lian agreed to that?" he asks surprised and when Melinda avoids looking at him he realises what has gone on, "She doesn't know you here." He realises, "She is going to go insane when she realises you're gone." He comments, "But then how did you manage to get here? Don't you need parents' permission to fly?"

"I've been able to forge Mama's handwriting since I was eight." Melinda explains simply, "Plus I left a note so she shouldn't get too mad."

"You still flew across the country, alone, without telling her. She's going to be pissed." Tony comments.

"It's worth it." Melinda says, "How you doing?"

"Better." Tony admits, "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Melinda responds.

* * *

After spending over an hour in their place Melinda and Tony head to Tony's lab where they have been for a couple of hours when Jarvis walks in.

"Master Howard would like you both to go to his office now." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony.

"I think your Mom's realised you're gone." Tony comments.

"I think so too." Melinda responds and they both head down to Howard's office, a sense of dreed in both of them.

When they arrive at Howard's office Melinda hesitantly nods and they receive a fait, "Enter." In response.

"I need you both to be honest with me." Howard tells Melinda and Tony, "Tony did you know what Melinda was planning?"

"No."

"He's telling the truth Uncle Howard." Melinda informs Howard, "I didn't tell Tony because I didn't want to involve him and get him in trouble. It was my decision to fly alone and come here without telling Mama, not his, and I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Why did you Melinda? Why didn't you just ask me if you could go to DC?" Lian's voice says coming from the direction of the speaker phone on Howard's desk.

"Because I didn't want you to say no." Melinda says simply, "I talked to Anthony last night and he said that he's going to boarding school in September and I wanted a chance to see him before then, I didn't want you to say that I couldn't." Melinda explains to her mother.

"I would have said yes Melinda." Lian informs her daughter, "you should have asked."

"Sorry Mama."

"Howard and I have talked and you can stay in DC for the rest of the summer but there are going to be conditions." Lian informs her daughter.

"I can?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You can." Howard confirms, "But, all summer you will not be allowed to go flying which from what I understand is something you want to do a lot now that you have your licence." Howard says.

"And you are grounded for a week." Lian informs her daughter, "Than means no lab. Just library, lounge room or your room."

"Yes Mama." Melinda answer, "What about my lessons? My Training sessions?" she asks.

"You may still go to them." Lian answers, "But you are to return straight to the estate once you are done." She says and Melinda nods.

"Yes Mama."

"You both may go." Howard tells Melinda and Tony and they both nod and leave Howard's office.

"Looks like we're moving my lab to your room for few days." Tony comments.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Dad and Aunt Lian said you can't go to the lab, they said nothing bringing the lab to you." Tony explains.

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to getting as much flying time as possible." Tony says as they walk up the stairs.

"it's okay, it was my choice to fly across the country without telling Mama, I've got to live with the consequences." Melinda informs Tony, "But for the record I don't regret it, I'm glad I came to see you."

**One Week Later**

During Melinda's grounding Tony and Melinda did adopt Melinda's room as the 'new lab' for the first days but then Tony realised how much of a mess he was making in Melinda's room and how much harder it was to clean than the lab so he went back to his lab for making things but still hung out with Melinda a lot.

It is the first day since Melinda's grounding has been lifted and Tony and Melinda are in their usual stops in the lab, Tony is at his workbench and Melinda is sitting on the table, though she is doing weights with her legs while she sits.

"Miss Melinda, Young Master Tony I have been told by Master Howard to inform you both that you are to be ready and in the entry way at six forty this evening for dinner at the Carter-Jones family home." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony.

"Is there a reason or is this just dinner?" Tony asks curious.

"I do not know." Jarvis answers, "Also lunch will be ready downstairs in half an hour." Jarvis tells them.

"Thanks Jarvis."

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis."

"You're very welcome." Jarvis says before leaving the lab.

"Wonder what that's about." Melinda comments interested.

"Mark's birthday?" Tony suggests.

"Not for weeks, plus he's out of the county." Melinda explains.

"Then I have no idea." Tony says and he continues doing what he was doing.

"Yeah, me either." Melinda responds though she wonders what is going on.

* * *

At six forty five that night Melinda, Tony, Howard and Maria have arrive at the Carter-Jones house. When they arrive Maria nocks and Gabe answers the door. Gabe greats Maria with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Howard with a handshake and a hug for both Melinda and Tony.

When they follow him into the lounge room Peggy, Jackie and Frank are waiting.

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says with a smile as she and Tony walk over to her and Frank.

"Hey Frank." Tony greats.

"I'll go check on dinner." Gabe says leaving the lounge room as Jackie hugs Tony then Melinda.

"How was your first year at Medical School?" Melinda asks Jackie curious as she and Tony sit down on one of the couches.

"Good, really good. Hectic and busy, but good." She answers.

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes." Gabe says walking back in the room.

"Good, while we're waiting on that I have some news." Jackie informs everyone.

"Engaged." Tony says to Melinda in a whisper.

"No ring." Melinda responds just as quiet.

"She wouldn't wear it, not to tell us." Tony argues as he notices all eyes on them, "Sorry, continue Jacks."

"Anyway as I was saying." Jackie says reaching over and grabbing Frank's hand, "We have some news." She reveals, "As of today I'm twelve weeks pregnant." Jackie reveals to everyone's shock, "And before you say anything it's already all figured out with school I'll do first semester before taking a year of then going back. I'm not going to forget about school." Jackie says talking rather fast as she is worried about how everyone will react.

"Congratulations Jacks." Melinda says getting up and giving her a hug, "Congratulations Frank." She says hugging him too.

"Yeah, congrats guys." Tony says hugging Jackie but shaking Frank's hand.

"Thanks Tony, Mel." Jackie says to them, "Mom? Dad? Uncle Howard? Aunt Maria?" She asks nervously.

"Congratulations." Peggy says getting up and walking over to her daughter to give her a hug.

"Congratulations." Gabe says though it is clear that he is in shock.

"When's your due date?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"Early January, around the third." Jackie reveals.

"Congratulations Jackie."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"Congratulations to you both." Maria says.

"Thanks Aunt Maria."

"So you said you have school figured out, what about other things? Do you have any of that figured out?" Peggy asks her daughter and right up until they eat dinner Jackie and Frank explain what they have organized and Peggy and Gabe offer to help anyway we can.

"And we've talked about it and we don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant, we want the time to be right." Jackie explains to her mother as they walk to the table, knowing without a doubt that her mother will understand that.

"I think that's a very smart decision." Peggy says as everyone sits down, "I would like to propose a tost, to Jackie and Frank, and your baby on the way, I wish all three of you a lifetime of happiness."

"To Jackie and Frank." Everyone repeats.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Thank you to everyone who supports this story. It means a lot to me. Please review or leave a comment telling me what you like. What you don't like and what could be improved. It would mean so so much to me if you did.

* * *

**Early December 1983. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

After a very enjoyable summer at the Stark Estate Melinda returned to Los Angeles while Tony went away for bordering school and to his shock he doesn't hate it as much as he thought he would. Yes he is singled out for being smarter but it is in a good way rather than a bad and he's even made a few sort of friends which has made him slightly more okay with being there, of course he and Melinda still talk regularly on their two way radios.

Melinda is glad that Tony is enjoying Boarding School, or more specifically that he isn't hating it, though she just wishes that she was enjoying LA as much. Because of how many different schools she's been to Melinda attends classes with students older than her who already have their friendship groups and don't want to change, so for the most part she has been keeping her head down and to herself. Which makes the fact that she was called to the principal's office confusing.

Being sent to the principal's office isn't something Melinda is unfamiliar with as it is something that has happened several times before either for pranking, frighting or talking back to the teacher because they were treating someone unfairly, but this time she is almost positive that she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Melinda, what did you do?" Lian asks walking up to her daughter.

"Nothing, Mama." Melinda answers truthfully.

"The Principle will see you now." The secretary says and she shows both Melinda and Lian to his office.

"Melinda, Mrs May, please sit down." The principle, who in a lot of ways reminds Melinda of Jarvis, requests.

"What is this about Principle Stewart?" Lian asks curious.

"Well Mrs May as you may or may not be aware Melinda has been doing work of a higher grade than hers since she joined us." The principle informs Lian.

"You have?" Lian asks surprised looking at Melinda, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks surprised.

"Didn't seem important." Melinda says with a shrug.

"You weren't aware of that?" Principle Stewart asks.

"No, I wasn't." Lian answers.

"Well as well as doing work beyond her grade in the last few weeks Melinda has done specialised testing which each of her teaches. She took the equivalent of final high school exams." Principle Stewart explains.

"You did?" Lian asks Melinda surprised and Melinda just shrugs, not feeling like it is too big of a deal.

"Melinda passed all of them with very good marks."

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised, "Even Math?" she asks surprised.

"Even Math." Principle Stewart confirms, "Now I don't know what you plans for the future are Melinda but it is my opinion and the opinion of the teaches who have taught you that there is nothing more we can teach you, in fact we are graduating you."

"Seriously?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Yes, I believe you will have an amazing future Melinda." Principle Stewart confirms, "Collage applications are still open and I believe that that will be a good option for you."

"I don't know." Melinda says as she has never really thought of herself as the collage type, that was always Tony's and Jackie's future, not hers.

"I think we need to talk about this, thank you Principle Stewart." Lian says seeing how uncomfortable Melinda is.

"Of course." Principle Stewart says and he lets Melinda and Lian leave his office.

"There are some things we need to talk about." Lian tells her daughter as they walk down the corridor after leaving the principal's office.

"What things?" Melinda asks interested.

"Not here, we'll talk when we get home." Lian informs her daughter and Melinda nods.

* * *

"Put your bag in your room then come back out here." Lian request when they get back home, after a basically silent car ride.

"Yes Mama." Melinda says and then she does just that.

Once Melinda gets back from dropping her bag down Melinda walks over and sits on the couch and Lian sits down across from her.

"I am proud of you Melinda, so very proud." Lian tells her daughter, "And I know that if he were here your father would be too."

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says shocked that her mother mentioned her father as she basically never does that.

"You don't want to go to college, do you?" Lian asks and Melinda shakes her head, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I know that want to do something with all these skills that I've spent basically my entire life learning, all this training I've done, I want to be able to use it to do something good." Melinda informs her mother, "To protect people who can't protect themselves, just like I protected Anthony when we were almost kidnapped and I don't think joining the military like Mark did is the best way for me to do that." Melinda admits.

"No I don't think so either." Lian admits, "But there are other options." Lian tells Melinda and as she does she realises that it is time to tell Melinda several secrets she has been keeping, "I know you've always wondered what I do and it's time you know." Lian tells Melinda, "I work for the CIA. I protect people, help keep them safe without them even knowing it.'

"Huh, a lot of things make sense now." Melinda says surprised, though not as surprised as you would expect.

"You're not surprised." Lian notes.

"For a while I've accepted two things. One whatever you do is really secret. Two whatever it is is a good thing because I know you wouldn't do anything that wasn't." Melinda tells her mother.

"Thank you Melinda." Lian says, her daughter words meaning the world to her,

"No problem, I've come to accept why you didn't tell me, but I'm glad you finally did." Melinda tells her mother.

"That's not the only secret I've been keeping from you."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not." Lian confirms, "For several months now representatives from several different intelligence forces, both American and foreign have attempted to approach you and recruit you but I have made sure that they haven't gotten close." Lian reveals wondering how Melinda will take the news that people have been keeping an eye on her for over a year to make sure that intelligence agents don't get close to her.

"Why? I'm just a kid? Why would they want me?" Melinda asks, not seeing why everyone seems to think she is special.

"Melinda you are much more than just a kid." Lian informs her daughter, "You speak three languages fluently, you have a pilot's license and you are trained to a high degrees in several martial arts, and are proficient with several different types of weapons, all at sixteen. That makes you special. That makes you someone who can do a lot, it makes you someone that a lot of people want working for them." Lian explains, "But what it comes down to it you need to make the decision, you need to decide what's right for you."

"Are the CIA one of the agencies that want me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Very much so." Lian answers as he bosses have been trying to get her to bring Melinda in since she was fourteen.

"I think I need some time to think, to figure out what to do." Melinda informs her mother.

"Of course. What you do next is completely up to you, you need to make the decision based on what is right for you." Lian tells her daughter.

"I can still go to DC for Christmas right?" Melinda asks curious as it was organized months ago that Melinda and Tony would arrive back in DC on the same day and spend their break together.

"Of course." Lian tells her daughter, knowing that now that Melinda knows the truth, Howard or Peggy or both of them will want to talk to her about S.H.I.E.L.D, "But you cannot tell Tony any of this, not yet." Lian informs her daughter.

"What about the fact I'm basically done with high school?" Melinda asks.

"That you can tell him." Lian tell her daughter, "Are you alright?" She ask concerned.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Melinda admits, "But I'm okay." She assures her mother.

"How about we go down to the gym downstairs, do some sparing." Lian suggests.

"I'd like that."

"Then go get changed." Lian says and Melinda does just that

**Two weeks later.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda talked to her mother about her future, two weeks since she found out she is done with high school, two weeks of getting very little sleep because she can't stop thinking about everything and two weeks of wishing that she could talk to someone but knowing she can't.

Melinda is currently on a plane to DC a plane that will be landing shortly and even though Melinda really wants to see Tony again she isn't sure how she is going to go lying to him in person when he could tell over the two way radio that there is something she has been keeping from him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda's plane touches down and when she exits the gate she sees Tony and Jarvis waiting for her, Tony holding several bags so she rushes over to them, giving Tony a hug.

"Missed you Melly."

"Missed you Anthony."

"Miss Melinda it is very good to see you." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to Jarvis." Melinda says with a smile.

"Do you have baggage that needs collecting?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"Then let's go collect that and head to the car." Jarvis informs Melinda and Tony who nod.

* * *

A bit over an hour later Melinda and Tony are back at the Estate in the lab.

"So you going to tell me what's been going on with you for the last couple of weeks?" Tony asks curious.

"There's nothing to tell." Melinda lies.

"You're forgetting something Melly, I know you." Tony says getting up and walking over to the table that Melinda sits on, "I know when you're lying." He says sitting down next to her, "What's going on with you?" he asks curious, "Is it about graduating early? Because I thought you were happy about that." He comments.

"I am happy it." Melinda tells Tony.

"Then what's up?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing." Melinda says, lying and not liking that she is lying to the one person she is always honest with.

"Melly, talk to me. You can always talk to me." Tony says reaching over and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"I know." Melinda says, "I just need to figure out a few things, and I need to figure them out alone."

"But you're okay right? Nothing's seriously wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Right." Melinda confirms, "Now tell me all about boarding school, I want to hear everything you haven't told me." Melinda say and Tony starts to do just that.

* * *

Hours later, after over an hour of trying and failing to get to sleep, because she is going over all the decisions she has to make in her head, Melinda decides to head downstairs to get a drink. She would go to Tony's lab because she knows that more than likely he is still awake but he doesn't want to worry him so instead she heads downstairs planning on making a cup of tea.

Melinda has been in the kitchen for several minutes waiting for the water to boil when Howard walks in still fully dressed.

"You're up late." Howard notes.

"I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping, I though tea would help." Melinda explains and the water boils and Melinda pours it into her cup and Howard goes to the fridge and freezer.

"Melinda there is something I would like to talk to you about, do you mind coming to my office?" Howard asks as he hands Melinda the milk and fills a buck of ice for himself.

"Sure." Melinda says and she follows Howard to his office.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Melinda asks Howard curious as she sits down across from his desk when they reach his office several minutes later.

"I know you've talked to your Mother about your future plans, and I know your still trying to decide what you want which is why there is something I want to talk to you about." Howard informs Melinda.

"SHIELD." Melinda guesses and she feels impressed with herself when she sees a look of surprise on Howard's face, "I've been doing a lot of research since Mama told me everything." Melinda explains, "SHIELD's come up in my research, you and Aunt Peggy run it, right?"

"We do." Howard confirms, "I know you've got a lot to think about and I think you should consider joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Howard informs Melinda, "Your Mother said that you want to use your skill and training to protect people and that's the job of an S.H.I.E.L.D agent, that's the principle that Peggy and I founded it on."

"I wouldn't want people to assume that I got in because of my family connections." Melinda comments as from what she knows from the research she has done and the fact that it is run by her godparents SHIELD is high on her consideration list but she doesn't want to be accused of not earning her place.

"If you decide that you want to join SHIELD then the final decision will not be mine or Peggy's." Howard informs Melinda, "You will have to undergo all the entrance test that anyone wishing to attend the SHIELD Operations division have to complete. A panel lead by a man by the name of Alexander Pierce will assess your results and they will make the final decision." Howard explains.

"What about my age?" Melinda asks concerned, "Won't I be years younger than all the other cadets?"

"Last September we had two seventeen year olds by the names of Phil Coulson and Izzy Hearty start at the operations division, you're not much younger than them."

"When would I start?"

"That depends on your results. If they are as good as I expect they will be the panel could decide to start you in February when second semester goes back, meaning you will be a semester behind, though I have no doubt that you would catch up, but of course the panel would have to feel confident enough in you and your skill." Howard explains, "But most likely it will not be to September when the new class starts." Howard explains, "I know you have a lot to think about so take some time. Read this." Howard says pulling something out of his desk, "Let me know when you make your decision." He says handing Melinda over a brochure.

"Thank you Uncle Howard." Melinda says before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Melinda, for what it's worth I believe you will make a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent if that's what you choose." Howard tells Melinda who nods and leaves the office completely shocked as she has never heard Howard give a complement like that before, in fact she doesn't think she's heard him give a compliment.

**December 31** **st** **1983.**

Ever since Melinda talked to her uncle she has read the brochure he gave her almost every day but she hasn't officially made a decision. Christmas passed just like it normally does at the Stark Estate. It is currently New Year's Eve, about Ten pm and Melinda and Tony are sneaking into their secret passage with a bottle of champagne each, both of them certain that they will not be caught because ninety percent of the adults downstairs are too drunk to notice that they are gone let alone the fact that there are bottles of alcohol missing.

"What radio station do you want it on?" Tony asks curious as he grabs the portable radio that they keep by way into their secret passage.

"Whatever has the countdown." Melinda says as she kicks of her shoes before sitting down.

"We forgot glasses." Tony note just as he sits down, "I really don't want to get up." He comments.

"Don't worry. I don't think we need them." Melinda informs him.

"Drinking out of the bottle it is then." Tony comments as he has to quickly move out the way to avoid getting hit by a cork, "Little warning next time Melly." Tony requests.

"Sorry." Melinda says as she drinks the bubbles that is flowing over the top.

"We should tost." Tony informs Melinda as he opens his own bottle.

"Oh yeah? What too?" Melinda asks curious.

"Um, two years in a row of sneaking champagne." Tony suggests.

"Not good enough, it was too easy to do to toast to that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Okay then, how about, to us." Tony says with a grin, "To another year of always being there for each other." He suggests.

"To us." Melinda says with a grin and they both toast each other with the champagne bottles.

"I think I've figured it out." Tony comments once he takes a large gulp of his drink.

"Figured what out?"

"What you're keeping from me." Tony answers simply.

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"No Melly, let me say this." He tells her, "Something's been wrong ever since you found out you're done with school, so my guess is whatever is bothering you has to do with your future." Tony comments, "It's about what you're going to do next. My guess is that you're going to do something with your skill but you can't decide what and it's tearing you up inside, I just wish you trusted me enough to talk to me." Tony says his voice turning serious with an undertone of sadness, "We talk to each other Melly. It's what we do. So why aren't you doing that now?"

"Because I can't." Melinda tells him, "I'm not allowed. If it was my choice I would tell you everything, but I can't." She admits, "I wish I could tell you what I'm thinking, what is going through my head right now but I can't! Please Anthony can you understand that?" Melinda asks, trying to stop her voice from portraying what she is currently feeling.

"I don't like this, this whole keeping things from each other." Tony comments.

"And you think I do?"

"No, I don't." Tony admits, seeing that now, "I hope you figure this out soon. I don't like it when you're not okay."

Melinda doesn't say anything she just rests her head on Tony's shoulder and stares at the wall.

**Two days later**

On the first of January both Melinda and Tony wake up with a hangover for the second time in two years which results in them both spending the day sitting against the cold tile of the lab with all the windows closed.

It is late afternoon on the second of January and both Melinda and Tony are once more in the lab but this time feeling a lot better than they were the day before.

"Young Master Tony, Miss Melinda." Jarvis says walking into the lab causing Melinda to look up from the lists she is writing and Tony to look up from the gadget he is building.

"Yeah Jarvis?" Tony asks curious.

"I just received a call from Master Gabe. Miss Jacqueline is in the late stages of labour she should have her baby in the next few hours." Jarvis informs Tony and Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony say sand Jarvis nods and exits the room.

"Come on." Melinda says jumping down from her table.

"Come on where?" Tony asks confused.

"The hospital to see Jacks, see the baby." Melinda tells him.

"Why?"

"Because it's not every day that one of the people in the world that we are closes to has a baby Anthony." Melinda informs Tony.

"But I'm in the middle of something." Tony objects.

"And I know for a fact that it can wait." Melinda says walking over to him and pulling him up.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me yourself about ten minutes ago." Melinda informs Tony as they walk across the lab, Melinda slightly pushing Tony.

"Fine, but I'm picking the car." Tony tells Melinda who just raises an eyebrow as if to say 'really?"

"It's fair, you get to drive, I pick the car."

"I get to drive because you don't have your license." Melinda informs Tony.

"Details." He says with a shrug and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Tony arrive at the hospital that according to Jarvis is the hospital where Jackie is giving birth.

"Do you think we should get something from the gift shop?" Melinda asks curious.

"Do we know the gender of the baby?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Jacks said she wanted everyone to be surprised, but it doesn't really matter does it? Toys don't have a gender." Melinda comments.

"True." Tony says with a nod, "Yeah, let's get something." He says and instead of heading straight up to the maternity floor they head the gift shop.

"So what do you think we should go with?" Tony asks curious as they start to look through the shelves.

"No idea, I've never brought something for a baby."

"Well neither have I." Tony responds looking through the shelves.

"Hey look at these." Melinda says and Tony comes over to see what Melinda is looking at which turns out to a simple brown bear and tiger sitting next to each other.

"Not bad, they're not oddly coloured like everything else." Tony comments.

"Yeah, that was my thinking." Melinda says, "Want to go with both?"

"Yeah." Tony says and they head up to the counter and pay for the two toys.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Melinda and Tony manage to make their way to the maternity waiting room a few minutes later. When they arrive they see Peggy and Gabe already waiting.

"Hey, any news?" Melinda asks as she hugs Peggy and Tony hugs Gabe.

"Not yet." Peggy answers, "Frank came up with an update a little while ago but there hasn't been anything since." Peggy explains as the four of them sit down together.

"So we just wait." Tony comments.

"We just wait." Gabe confirms.

* * *

For two hours Peggy, Melinda, Tony and Gabe wait for some kind of news on Jackie. As time passes it become clear that Tony is becoming bored and Peggy and Gabe are becoming ever more eager to meet their grandchild.

Finally the door to the delivery rooms open and Frank walks out holding a baby in his arms. As soon as they see him Melinda, Tony, Gabe and Peggy stand up and walk over to him.

"It's a boy." Frank tells them.

"Congratulations." Gabe comments.

"He's beautiful." Peggy says looking down at the baby.

"He is." Melinda say agreeing.

"Have you guys picked a name?" Tony asks curious.

"We have." Frank confirms, "Everyone I would like you to meet Antoine Gabriel Triplett, Antoine meet your family." Frank says.

"Thank you." Gabe says to Frank a tear in his eye.

"How's Jackie?" Peggy asks.

"Tied, but good, she's sleeping now." Frank explains, "Peggy, would you like first hold?"

"Of course." Peggy answers and baby Antoine is gentle passed from Frank to Peggy.

"Congratulations Frank." Melinda tells him while Peggy holds baby Antoine.

"Thanks Melinda."

"We got him these." Tony says showing and handing Frank the two toys.

"Thank guys." Franks tells them, "Do you guys want to hold him?"

"We'll have a hold after Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe." Melinda says and Frank nods. "So you're a Dad now, how does it feel?"

"Amazing." Frank answers with a huge grin.

* * *

An hour and a half after Melinda and Tony first meet baby Antoine they arrive back at the estate. They both got to hold the newborn and Frank insisted of getting photos with everyone holding his son and some group photos as well, and before heading home they went and checked on Jackie who woke up briefly and like Frank she insisted that they all take a photo together. After that Melinda and Tony realised that they should let Jackie rest so they headed home.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Melinda asks Tony curious as they walk back in the estate.

"Nah, I'll take some coffee though." Tony comments, "And don't give me that look I slept last night."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days you gave up sleep and run on coffee." Melinda says and she heads to the kitchen while Tony heads to the stairs.

"That's the plan." Tony comments.

"It's not healthy." Melinda informs him.

"And the amount of chocolate and candy you eat is?" Tony asks interested.

"Shut up." Melinda responds as she does have quite a sweet tooth, though she'll deny it.

"Nice argument skills Melly." Tony responds as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"Just for that you're getting tea."

"You wouldn't." Tony responds and Melinda just laughs because they both know that she would, "PLEASE MELLY, DON'T BE MEAN, GIVE ME MY COFFEE." Tony yells as Melinda disappears from close range.

When Melinda walks into the kitchen Jarvis is there working on dinner.

"Hey Jarvis."

"Hello Miss Melinda, did Miss Jacqueline have her child?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Yep, a little boy by the name of Antoine." Melinda answers, "Is Uncle Howard home yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes, he's in his office." Jarvis answers.

"Cool, I need to go talk to him about something." Melinda informs Jarvis, "Can you brew up cup of coffee for Tony and some tea for me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course."

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds and she heads to Howard's office.

It takes a couple of minutes to walk from the kitchen to Howard's office because it is on the opposite side of the estate but when she arrives Melinda knocks on the door.

"Enter." Howard responds, "Melinda what can I do for you?" Howard asks curious when he sees his goddaughter.

"I've made my decision." Melinda reveals, "I'm choosing S.H.I.E.L.D"

"I'll set the tests up for as soon as possible." Howard informs Melinda and if she didn't know better Melinda would think that he is almost smiling, "As I haven't received a call from your mother yet I'm guessing you haven't told her." He comments.

"No, not yet." Melinda responds, "Do you think she'll be mad?" Melinda asks worried.

"No, she knows that you had to make the decision right for you." Howard reveals, "Would she have preferred that you choose the CIA yes, but I don't believe she will be mad."

"I considered it, but I realised that S.H.I.E.L.D is a better fit for me." Melinda reveals.

"I'm glad to hear that." Howard reveals, "Then I guess I have a few phone calls to make."

"And so do I, see you later Uncle Howard."

"See you later Melinda." Howard responds and as Melinda leaves Howard's office, closing the door behind her she feels like a weight has been lifted of her shoulders and she has no doubt that she has made the right decision.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 2** **nd** **1984\. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

After leaving Howard's office Melinda heads back to the kitchen where she picks up the cups that Jarvis made for her.

"Finally. What took so long?" Tony asks curious when she arrives back in the lab.

"Nothing, I just had to talk to your Dad about something." Melinda reveals purposely putting the cup of tea next to Tony.

"Seriously. What about?" Tony asks surprised.

"Let's just say that the thing that was eating away at me, isn't anymore." Melinda explains.

"Dad helped with that?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah." Melinda answers simply.

"So wait, Dad could know whatever it was but I couldn't, that's not fair."

"Anthony…."

"I know, it's okay." Tony says, "I'm glad he helped with whatever it was, you look better than you have in weeks."

"I feel better too." Melinda admits as Tony takes a drink of what he thinks is coffee.

"What the hell is this?" Tony asks with a disgusted look.

"My tea." Melinda says looking down at her cup and pretending to just realise that it's coffee, "I must have accidently mixed up the cups."

"Yeah, accidently." Tony says, clearly not believing it, as Melinda walks over and places the coffee next to Tony and picks up the tea.

"So when do you leave to go back to boarding school?" Melinda asks curious.

"Two days." Tony answers.

"Then I guess we should make the best of the time we have left." Melinda comments, "Maybe get the motorbikes out again."

"Tomorrow, that's a good idea for tomorrow." Tony informs Melinda.

"Tomorrow it is then." Melinda says walking back over and sitting in her spot.

"You know I'll get you back for the tea." Tony informs Melinda.

"You'll try." Melinda corrects.

* * *

After spending several hours in the lab with Tony Melinda heads back to her room where she realises it's time to call her Mom and tell her that she has made her decision. Picking up the phone on her bedside table Melinda dials the number for the apartment in LA and wait for her mother to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mama." Melinda says and right away she isn't sure how to tell her mother about S.H.I.E.L.D so instead she says, "Jackie had her baby."

"I heard, Peggy called. A healthy baby boy, its great news." Lian comments.

"Yeah it is, he's really cute too. Anthony and I went to the hospital." Melinda informs her mother.

"Not that I mind but were you just calling to tell me that Jackie had her baby?" Lian asks curious.

"No, I've made my decision." Melinda says pausing to take a deep breath, "I'm choosing SHIELD, I'm going to start the testing process soon."

"I see." Lian comments and it's very difficult for Melinda to read the emotion in her mother voice, difficult for her to tell whether he mother is upset or not, "And this is what you want? This is your choice?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda answers, "It's the right fit for me."

"Then I'm happy for you." Lian tells her daughter, though she did wish that Melinda decided to join the CIA, "Melinda I know I haven't always been the greatest Mother that I haven't always been there for you…"

"Mama it's okay, I get it." Melinda says saying what she would have never said a couple of years earlier.

"No it's not. But you need to know that I love you, I love you so much Melinda and no matter what no matter what you need or where you are if you need anything I'm just a phone call away, always." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mama." Melinda says, "I should get some sleep, night."

"Goodnight."

**Two days later. January 4** **th** **.**

After a day were Melinda and Tony spent a day riding motorbikes, having a snowball fight, and just hanging out in the lab the time has come for Tony to go back to boarding school. Tony has already said goodbye to his parents and Jarvis, and now he and Melinda are leaving from stopping by the Carter-Jones house where they stopped in to see Jackie and Baby Antoine.

"So what are you going to do now I'm gone?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know, there are some things I need to do."

"Things you can't tell me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"You know one day you're going to owe me an explanation, you'll tell me everything, but until then I'll stop bugging you." Tony reveals to Melinda surprise.

"Seriously? You're dropping it?" Melinda asks as it is so unlike Tony to let something go.

"You obviously can't tell me, if you could I recon you would have by now and if I keep pushing I'm going to push you away, which is the last thing I want." Tony explains, "So yeah, I'm dropping it, but when you're ready to tell me, when you're able to tell me, I'll be here." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony admits, "Just answer this, are you staying in DC?"

"Yeah, for now at least." Melinda answers and Tony nods.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later Melinda and Tony are at the Airport, waiting for boarding to start on Tony's flight.

"You know you don't have to wait with me." Tony informs Melinda.

"I know, but I want to." Melinda comments as she knows that after today she honestly has no idea when she will see Tony again and she wants to spend as much time with him as possible, not say goodbye until she absolutely has to.

For a few minute Melinda and Tony sit in silence until the announcement that Tony's plane is about to start boarding comes over the PA system.

"So that's me." Tony says standing up.

"Yeah it is." Melinda says also standing up, "Try not to get in too much trouble."

"I'll do my best." Tony says as they hug, "But you need to do something for me." He says as they break apart.

"What?"

"Stay safe, whatever it is that you're doing. Don't get hurt Melly, or put yourself in danger for no good reason."

"I'll do my best." Melinda says repeating Tony's words as she knows that if she puts herself in danger it will be for a very good reason, and that she will likely not be safe.

"Bye Melly."

"By Anthony." Melinda says pulling Tony in for another hug.

"See you soon." Tony says breaking the hug and placing a kiss on Melinda's check before walking away.

As Melinda watches Tony walk away she can't bring herself to say see you soon because she honestly doesn't know when soon will be.

**Two Days later. January 6th** **th** **.**

After seeing Tony off Melinda heads back to the estate where for the first time that she can remember Melinda is staying there without Tony. It is quiet odd because even though she considers the Estate to be home as it has been the one constant place she has lived it feels different without Tony's company.

Melinda and Tony have talked every night since Tony left on their two way radios and Melinda has come to realise that sitting on the table in the lab is just plain boring without Tony's presence so instead she has been spending a lot of time in the gym.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has been in the gym most of the day, the only times she has taken breaks is when Jarvis comes in and tells her to, quiet often providing food and water.

Melinda is boxing with the punching bag when she hears someone enter the room so she turns and sees Peggy walking into the room.

"Aunt Peggy, hey." Melinda says when she sees her godmother.

"Hello Melinda." Peggy responds walking over to her, "Good form."

"Thanks." Melinda says, the compliment meaning a lot to her.

"Jarvis said that you haven't really been taking many breaks so how about you take one now so that we can talk." Peggy suggests.

"Sure." Melinda says taking off the gloves she has on and walking over to the bench where Jarvis has left her water.

"Howard and I have arranged for your testing to start in a three days." Peggy informs Melinda, "But there are some things that you need to know first."

"Okay." Melinda says as she sits down.

"Do not let anyone make you feel inferior or that you cannot do something." Peggy tells Melinda, sitting down next to her, "Because of your age and your gender there will be people who will try to make you feel inferior. They will think that you cannot be as good of an agent, but I know you can be." Peggy tells Melinda, "I've watched you grow from the day you were born and I know what you're capable of. I know that you won't just make a good agent but an incredible one. I'm proud of you Melinda and I never want you to forget that. If someone tells you that you shouldn't be at the Academy or apart of S.H.I.E.L.D I want you to hold your head up high and prove them wrong, because you will belong there, you will earn you way just like everyone else, you'll be incredible."

"Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda says hugging her aunt so that she doesn't see the tear that is her eye because she is so touched by what Peggy told her.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Peggy tells Melinda, "In three days you will go with Howard to the S.H.I.E.L.D base here in DC and start your testing."

"Three days, got it." Melinda says trying to show how nervous she is.

**Two days later. January 8** **th** **.**

Ever since Peggy confirmed when her tests were going to be Melinda has been nervous and worried that she is going to screw everything up because everyone seems to have too much confidence in her and she doesn't have that much confidence in herself, and she worries that she is just going to let them all down.

Melinda once more spent most of her day in the gym but is now in her room, pacing from one side to another, trying not to get herself too worked up and nervous.

"Melly, you there?" Tony's voice asks curious through the two way radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Melinda says once she rushes over to her bed and picks it up.

"You okay?" Tony asks curious as he knows how to read Melinda's facial expressions, meaning he knows when something is wrong.

"Nervous." Melinda answers simply, continuing to pace.

"What about?" Tony asks and Melinda just gives him a look, "Ahh, you can't tell me." Tony realises, "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Not much, just that tomorrow I begin the testing for something I really want and I'm worried I will screw it all up." Melinda explains.

"Okay, you need to relax." Tony informs Melinda.

"How? How can I relax when I know if I screw up these tests then I've screwed up something I really want?" Melinda informs Tony.

"Well to start with you can stop pacing."

"I'm not pacing." Melinda lies.

"I can see you Melly, stop with the pacing." Tony says, "Sit down on the edge of your bed and take a deep breath.

"But…" Melinda begins to object but Tony cuts her off.

"I mean it Melly, sit down and take a deep breath."

"Fine." Melinda says and she does just that.

"Okay, now repeat after me, I am Melinda Qiaolian May."

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but she is once more cut off.

"Say it."

"I am Melinda Qiaolian May."

"And I will do well on these tests." Tony says and Melinda just gives him a look and he just raises an eyebrow in response, making it clear that he isn't backing down.

"And I will do well on these test." Melinda says after a sigh.

"I will not sabotage myself by overthinking or making myself too nervous."

"I will not sabotage myself by overthinking or making myself too nervous."

"I am awesome and I can do this." Tony says and Melinda gives him a look which clearly says 'I am not saying that, "Say it Melly."

"I am awesome and I can do this."

"Did that help?" Tony asks curious.

"A bit." Melinda admits with a small nod, "I miss you."

"Miss you too."

**Six Days later. January 14** **th**

After five days of very intense tests both physical and theory Melinda is exhausted and even more nervous than she was days ago but she has come to realise that there is nothing she can do now which has caused her to relax slightly. The man in charge of the panel that will decide whether or not she has what it takes Is a man named Alexander Pierce who is high up in the S.H.I.E.L.D command structure and he informed her after her last test that she will be informed in the next few days how she went. Melinda would like to believe that she did well but she also knows better than to get overconfident.

"Melly?" Tony's voice says and Melinda picks up the two way radio to see Tony's face.

"Hey."

"Hey, you look more relaxed than you have in days." Tony comments as even though he doesn't know exactly what has been going with Melinda for the past few days he knows enough to know that she is worried and that she has been very stressed.

"That's because I am." Melinda admits, "My testing's done, it's out of my hands. Now it's up to the panel to make their decision."

"The panel I can't know anything about? Not even who they represent."

"Yeah, that one." Melinda answers.

"Well I'm glad you're more relaxed." Tony admits, "When do you find out if you've gotten the thing you really want?"

"In the next few days they said." Melinda reveals.

"What are you going to do to distract yourself until then?" Tony asks curious, knowing Melinda well enough to know that she will have to do something.

"Well I'm going to go see Jacks, Frank and the Baby tomorrow."

"Good plan that should distract you for a few hours." Tony comments, "What's your plan after that?"

"No idea." Melinda admits truthfully, "But enough about me, how's school."

"School is school." Tony answers with a shrug, "It's the same as last semester, though they are attempting to give me work that is harder." He comments.

"Let me guess, it's not working." Melinda comments.

"Not even a little bit." Tony comments.

"How bored are you?"

"Not as bored as I could me." Tony answers with a shrug, "I'm getting a lot of designs down, even built a few things."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah."

"How much of the chocolate stash from the lab have you eaten?" Tony asks curious as Melinda picks up a chocolate from a box and eats it.

"Not much." Melinda lies.

"Yeah, so you say." Tony says with a grin, it being clear that he doesn't believe Melinda.

"Okay fine, I've had a box."

"That sounds about right." Tony says with a small laugh, "Please tell me you're not eating all our hidden snacks."

"Just the chocolate." Melinda tells him, "But don't worry I promise to restock everything."

"Good, we have food hidden in the lab for a reason Melly." Tony comments.

"Yeah, so we remember to eat."

"Really? I thought it was so we didn't have to go downstairs to eat." Tony comments.

"It's a bit of both." Melinda admits, "And part of the reason is so that everyone else in the Estate doesn't wonder why we are in the kitchen at three am."

"Good point." Tony admits, "You know I should get a coffee maker in the lab." Tony says looking like he is pondering the idea.

"Anthony, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you already drink more than enough coffee." Melinda tells him, "You may be a genius Anthony but you are still growing and you do need sleep, even if you consider it a waste of time."

"You sound like Jarvis." Tony informs Melinda.

"There are worse people I could sound like." Melinda says with a shrug.

"You're going to continue to give me that look until I say it aren't you?" Tony asks noticing the look on Melinda's face.

"Yep."

"Fine. I will not get a coffee machine for the lab." Tony informs Melinda.

"And if you last a year I'll be impressed." Melinda says with a smirk.

"I think asking to wait more than a few days after I get back form boarding school will be asking a lot." Tony reveals.

"Yeah, but you'll try and that's what matters." Melinda comments.

"Yep. I should go. Let me know when you know whether you've got the thing you want." Tony asks.

"I will." Melinda responds, "Night Anthony.

"Night Melly.

**The following Day. January 15** **th** **.**

After getting up at her usual time of five thirty Melinda does all her morning training sessions and has breakfast before calling to make sure it is okay that she comes over and heading over to Jackie's and Frank's place.

When Jackie was about six months pregnant her and Frank got a small house that is close to both the University that they both attend and Jackie's parents' house. It is a small house but is perfect for the family of three.

When Melinda arrives at the house Jackie answers the door holding baby Antoine.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says giving Jackie a hug while trying not to squish Antoine.

"Where's Frank?" Melinda asks curious as she follows Jackie into the lounge room.

"Working. He usually works nights and takes care of Antoine during the day so that I can get some rest but he was asked to work a double shift and we could use all the money we can get right now." Jackie explains.

"Okay, that explains why you look so tired." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, Antoine didn't sleep much last night so neither did I." Jackie explains, looking very much like she would like to sleep.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep now." Melinda suggests, "I can look after Antoine, if you're okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks surprised.

"Positive, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Melinda tells Jackie.

"Thank you Mel." Jackie tells her, "Hey Antoine you're going to spend some time with Aunty Mel while Mommy gets some sleep." Jackie says to Antoine as she gently passes him to Melinda, "If you need anything, wake me up." Jackie tells Melinda, "There are bottles in the fridge with instructions and his schedule on it."

"Got it, go sleep." Melinda tells Jackie.

"Thank you Mel." Jackie says before getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

"You're not going to start crying are you?" Melinda asks Antoine and unsurprisingly she receives no answer in response.

* * *

Melinda spends most of the day at Jackie's house, a lot of it looking after Antoine while Jackie slept and the last hour just spending time with Jackie before heading back to the estate.

"Miss Melinda." Jarvis says once Melinda arrives back at the Estate and starts to climb the stairs.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks curious.

"Master Howard and Madam Peggy asked me to inform you that they would like to see you in Master Howard's office as soon as you got back." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Both of them? Here now?" Melinda asks and Jarvis nods, "Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds and she walks down the several steps that she has climbed and heads towards Howard's office, worried about what the panel's decision is because she guesses that that is the reason why they want to see her.

When Melinda reaches the door to Howard's office Melinda hesitantly reaches out and gives a gentle knock.

"Enter." Howard's voice says.

"Jarvis said you wanted to see me." Melinda says as she enters the office and sees Howard sitting behind his desk and Peggy sitting on the couch and the couch and the coffee table in front of her are covered in paper.

"Yes we did." Howard says.

"The Panel has made their decision." Peggy informs Melinda standing up.

"And?" Melinda asks worried as neither Peggy's nor Howard's face gives away what the answer is.

"Congratulations Melinda in two weeks you will officially be a cadet at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy, and the youngest person ever to be accepted to the operations division at that." Howard reveals standing up.

"I'm in?" Melinda asks shocked.

"You in." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "The council were very impressed with you and Alexander Pierce isn't an easy man to impress." Peggy tells Melinda trying to leave the distain at the mention of Pierce out of her voice as she doesn't get along well with him.

"I got in." Melinda repeats to herself, her voice barely above a whisper.

"On the 29th at 6pm, a car will arrive to take you to the academy. You have to be ready then." Howard tells Melinda who nods,

"What am I allowed to take with me? Do I need anything specific?" Melinda asks looking between her godparents.

"You'll get an information packet in the next few days that should answer all your questions." Peggy tells her goddaughter taking several steps closer to her, "Relax, take a deep breath, you did it."

"I did." Melinda says joy in her voice and Peggy hugs her goddaughter as she can tell how much she needs it.

"Like I said congratulations Melinda." Howard informs Melinda.

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda says ending the hug with Peggy, "Is there anything else I need to know right now?" Melinda asks curious, "Because there is someone I need to talk to."

"Tony cannot know specifics." Howard tells Melinda.

"I know. That's why I'm not telling him any." Melinda informs her godfather, "He's accepted that whatever I'm doing I can't go into detail about, but he's still my... Anthony. He's more than just a friend, even more than family, and even if I can't tell him most of what I'm doing right now I'm still going to talk to him." Melinda informs her godfather.

"I understand that Melinda, I've watched you both your whole lives remember." Howard says to his goddaughter, "I know how close you are, but you need to remember what you can and what you cannot tell him."

"I know, believe me Uncle Howard, I know." Melinda assures her godfather.

"Good, you can go." Howard says and Melinda nods and exits the room.

Melinda exits the office calmly but as soon as the door is closed Melinda runs, and doesn't stop running until she is in her room,

"Anthony?" Melinda asks grabbing her two way radio and basically throwing herself onto her bed, "Anthony, you there?" Melinda asks when she receives no answer in response.

"Melly?" Tony's voice asks, "Sorry I was out of my room, I just heard there." Tony says as he comes into view.

"I got it Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"Got what?" Tony asks confused.

"The thing I really wanted but can't tell you about." Melinda explains, "I just got the verdict from the panel, I leave in two weeks." Melinda explains.

"Congratulations Melly. That's great." Tony says with a grin, "So you leave. Where are you going?" He asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "I'm getting an info pack in the next few days I guess I'll find out then." Melinda reveals.

"You cannot stop smiling." Tony notes.

"I'm happy Anthony. I really wanted this." Melinda explains.

"Then I'm so glad that you got it." Tony tells her.

"Stark, you coming?" A voice on Tony's end asks.

"Be there soon." Tony responds.

"Go, we'll talk later." Melinda tells Tony.

"You sure?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, go." Melinda responds.

"By Melly."

"Bye Anthony."

**January 29** **th** **5pm.**

After the conformation that she has been accepted into the academy Melinda has been spending every day for the last two weeks getting ready. She continued her own personal training and spoke to her mother a lot, even went to go see Jackie, Frank and Antoine again the day she is to leave where Jackie gave her a present and told her to open it when she is wherever she is going, but mainly she has been getting ready to leave.

Even though she knows that she isn't being picked up until 6pm Melinda was ready well before four and spend another hour checking her room, the lab and the gym to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Once five o'clock arrived Melinda took her bags downstairs which she left by the door and decided to take a walk around the estate.

At around five twenty five Melinda walks back into the kitchen where Jarvis is making dinner.

"Hey Jarvis."

"Hello Miss Melinda."

"I was hoping that I would get a chance to see you." Melinda says walking over to the bench where Jarvis is working.

"Do you need help bringing your bags downstairs?" Jarvis asks.

"No, I wanted to thank you." Melinda informs Jarvis.

"What for Miss Melinda?" Jarvis asks confused.

"For everything you've done for me and Anthony." Melinda tells Jarvis, "You've looked out for us and after us as long as I can remember, and we haven't thanked you for that." Melinda admits, "So I'm thanking you now. Thank you Jarvis, for everything you've done." Melinda informs him.

"It was my pleasure Miss Melinda." Jarvis informs Melinda, "I consider it to have been an honour to have watched you and Young Master Tony grow. You don't need to have thanked me." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"Yes I do." Melinda says surprising Jarvis by giving him a hug.

"You will do great things, Madam Melinda, but do not be a stranger." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"I won't." Melinda assures Jarvis,

"Good." Jarvis responds and with a nod Melinda leaves the kitchen and allows Jarvis to get back to his work.

* * *

As soon as she left the kitchen Melinda headed back to the entry way and sat on the stairs, waiting for six o'clock to come.

Melinda has been sitting for almost twenty minutes until Maria comes over to her.

"Hey." Melinda says to her when she sees them.

"Are you ready to go?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, I think I am." Melinda informs her.

"Good." Maria tells Melinda.

"I just got word that your car has arrived at the gate." Howard says walking into the entry way.

"I guess this it." Melinda says standing up.

"Good luck Melinda." Maria says hugging her.

"Thanks Aunt Maria."

"I have no doubt that you will do well." Howard informs Melinda.

"Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda tells him, "Guess it's time." Melinda says starting to pick up her bags.

"Here, let me." Howard says picking up Melinda's bag.

"Thanks." Melinda says and Howard leave the house.

When they arrive outside there is a black SVU waiting for Melinda.

"Director Stark." The agent waiting by the car greats and Howard responds with a nod as the agent takes the bags and leave them alone.

"Good luck Melinda."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"I'll see you soon. You still have a home here. Never forget that." Howard informs Melinda to her surprise.

"Thank you Uncle Howard." Melinda responds, "See you later." Melinda says and with one last look at her Godfather and her home Melinda climbs into the car that is going to take her to her future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 30** **th** **1984\. 7am. Melinda 16. Tony 13.**

After being driven all night just as day breaks Melinda is informed that they will be arriving at the academy in ten minutes.

"Where are we?" Melinda asks curious.

"Illinois, outside of Springfield." The Agent answers and Melinda nods.

Fifteen minutes later Melinda Is getting out of the car right in front of what looks to be the main building. When she gets out of the car Melinda sees a man who looks to be in his thirties, with light hair and a stern look waiting.

"Good Morning Miss May, my name is Agent Harry Rickers and I am the head of the operations division of S.H.I.E.L.D academy." Agent Rickers informs Melinda as he sticks out his hand for Melinda to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Melinda says shaking the agent's hand.

"Why don't you grab your stuff and follow me, we have some things to discuss." The agent informs Melinda and she nods and grabs her duffle bag and large suitcase and follows him. She doesn't have much with her as she has never been one to over pack, in fact Melinda is pretty sure that everything she owns, between the Stark Estate and the apartment in LA, is in one of the bags.

"I have looked at your test results and I do agree that the panel made the right decision to start you now but you have to be aware that the rest of the students have had time to get used to our schedule, you haven't. It will be strange to you." Agent Rickers informs Melinda once they have been walking through the building for several minutes.

"I'm sure I'll pick it up quick." Melinda comments.

"Confidence, good, you're going to need it." Rickers informs Melinda, "My office is just through here." He tells Melinda who nods, "Please, take a seat." Rickers says to May and she does just that.

"Now, just so you know I am aware of who your godparents are and what your mother does, but no one else is." Rickers tells Melinda.

"Does it have to be a secret?" Melinda asks, "Because I am very proud of who may family are."

"I don't doubt that, but it was decided that only staff of a certain clearance level can know." Rickers explains, "You are of course free to tell any cadets you want but I would recommend waiting until you are sure you can trust them." Rickers says and Melinda nods, "That being said I will not treat you differently because of what I know. I know that you made it here all on your own, that you achieved it on your own merits."

"Thank you Sir."

"As I am sure your godparents informed you, you are the youngest student to ever be accepted to the operations division of S.H.I.E.L.D academy."

"Yeah, they mentioned that." Melinda says, "But they also told me that there are two seventeen year olds here." Melinda comments.

"That is correct Phil Coulson and Izzy Hartley." Rickers says to Melinda, "To help you settle in and so that you both have someone closer in age and similar to yourself I assigning you to room with Izzy, I've already informed her of this, and knows to expect you." Rickers reveals, "Because of the fact that you have just arrived you can miss first period this morning but you will be at second, and you will be in your uniform."

"Uniform?" Melinda asks confused as neither Peggy nor Howard gave her a uniform.

"It is waiting for you in your room." Rickers tells Melinda, "Here are two booklets that you need to read as soon as possible, your timetable, and your keys." Rickers says handing Melinda an envelope, "Life here at the academy will be difficult, it always is, but for you it will be especially so because you are behind. I am not telling you this to scare you or because I expect you to fail, quite the opposite in fact I believe you will succeed but you need to know what you will be up against." Rickers tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir."

"I have agent Franklin show you to your room." Rickers says and Melinda nods and stands.

"Good luck Miss May." Rickers says to Melinda as she is about to leave his office.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda says and she follows Franklin out of the office.

"Miss May." Rickers says just as Melinda walks a couple of steps out of his office.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks turning back around.

"Director Stark has informed me that you have a two way radio and that you use it to contact his son." Rickers says to Melinda.

"I'm going to keep using it." Melinda says, "Sir." She quickly adds so that she sounds more polite, "But I will be very careful about what I say." She adds.

"Director Stark implied that you would, no matter what, and he recommended that we continue to allow that, so we are." Rickers tells Melinda, "But that being said, you are to limit what you tell him about this place and S.H.I.E.L.D, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Agent Franklin take Cadet May to her room." Rickers says and Franklin does just that.

* * *

It takes a couple of minutes for Melinda to walk with agent Franklin from Rickers office to the dorm area.

"Your rooms second floor, room 209." Franklin informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she heads inside glad that she pulled the keys out of the envelope before she left Rickers office.

When she arrives at room 209 Melinda opens the door and finds a girl, with short brown hair wearing black pants, shoes, tank top and open black jacket all with the SHIELD logo on it, who must be Izzy, clearly about to leave.

"Um Hi." Melinda greats.

"Hey, you must be Melinda May the sixteen year old marital arts expert who already has a pilot's license." Izzy comments.

"Just Melinda's fine."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Izabelle Hartley but everyone calls me Izzy." Izzy says as Melinda takes several steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Did they give you first period off?" Izzy asks curious and once more Melinda nods, "Cool. I guess I'll see you second then." Izzy comments, "I've got to get going because I'm almost late and if there is one thing that is taken seriously around here it is punctuality." She informs Melinda, "So make yourself at home because this is your place too and I'll see you later." Izzy says walking across the room, "Oh, and make sure you put the uniform on before class and read the two booklets you were given." Izzy adds before disappearing from the room.

Once Izzy races out of the room Melinda walks over to the side of the room that is empty, where there are two piles of black clothes sitting on her bed, the uniform if Melinda had to guess, as well as several notebooks all with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo, stationary, a drink bottle and a backpack, all with logos, and a duffle bag that doesn't have a logo on it. She leaves her suitcase at the foot of the bed but puts her duffle of her bed, making sure it's not sitting on anything else. Once the duffle is on her bed Melinda opens it and pulls out the small, nicely wrapped small rectangular object that Jackie gave her, she sits on the edge of the bed and opens it. Once she opens the box that is wrapped inside Melinda finds a photo frame with a picture inside it. The photo must have been taken on Christmas Eve, during the party, though Melinda doesn't remember it being taken. In the picture her and Tony are sitting next to each other on one of the couches, neither looking at the camera, which is why she doesn't remember the photo being taken, and they are both smiling. As well as the photo inside the box Melinda finds a note In Jackie's handwriting;

_Mel, I took this on Christmas Eve. Once the photo was developed I thought you would like a copy that it might help to have something familiar wherever it is that you are. Good luck. Love Jacks._

Melinda spends about a minute looking at the photo before putting it on her bedside table and starting to look at the booklets she was given deciding to unpack later.

* * *

For almost an hour and a half Melinda reads the booklets she is given. As she has just finished reading them and memorising everything that she thinks is important Melinda decides to look at the timetable which she was given which is in two pieces of paper the first is a detailed explanation of the academy day which is:

_**Academy Timetable** _

_5-6am: personal free choice workouts._

_**6am-7am: Breakfast** _

_7am-7:30: Getting ready for the day._

_7:40: First theory class of the day._

_9:45: Second theory class of the day._

_11:50 Espionage/ elective for older students._

_**12:55-2: Lunch.** _

_2-5: Physical training_

_**5:15-6pm: Dinner** _

_6:15-7:45: Night class rotate physical and more theory based._

_8-11: Free time._

_11:30: Suggested bed time (though of course you are welcome to ignore though you will regret it)_

And the second piece of paper is her personalised more detailed timetable. Checking the time Melinda realises that she has fifty minutes until the class that she has to show up to and she has no idea where that is.

Melinda spent the next ten minutes putting the stationary, books and drink bottles in the bag and getting changed, not even surprised by the fact that the uniform fits her perfectly, then making sure she has her keys and timetable Melinda leaves the room.

* * *

For over half an hour Melinda searches through the school trying to find where she needs to go and so far she is having absolutely no luck, and if she doesn't find out where she is going soon then she is going to be late for class which is something she really doesn't want to be on her first day.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?" A boy a bit taller than her with brown hair and nervousness to his voice asks concerned.

"Very." Melinda responds.

"Maybe I can help, though I thought that everyone figured out there way around here with the instructors blindfolded us and put each of us in a different part of the building last semester." The boy comments.

"That probably would have worked but today is my first day." Melinda explains,

"Oh you must be Melinda May. Izzy told me you arrived." The boy comments with a grin.

"Um yeah? You are?" Melinda asks confused.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Phil, uh Coulson, Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you Phil Coulson." Melinda says shaking Coulson's hand, "I've got history of S.H.I.E.L.D in N0309. Any idea where I can find that?" Melinda asks curious.

"That happens to be exactly where I'm heading." Phil informs Melinda.

"Cool." Melinda responds and together they walk to their class.

"So, I know I might seem very confusing at first but you'll pick up your way around here pretty easily. I could explain at lunch the secret to navigating this place." Phil offers, Melinda noticing that Phil's voice still has the nervous undertone to it.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it." Melinda informs Coulson and they continue to walk, this time in silence.

A few minutes later they arrive at a classroom where several students are standing around.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two would show up." Izzy says walking over to Coulson and May.

"I got lost. Phil here was nice enough to help me out." Melinda explains.

"That's Phil for you, he's a nice guy." Izzy comments and Melinda is sure that Phil is almost blushing.

"Thanks Iz."

"What' it's true Phil." Izzy says with a smile.

"What's true Phil?" A man who is clearly a bit older than Izzy, Phil and Melinda, is tall and very muscular says walking over to them.

"Nothing." Phil says giving Izzy a look which says, 'Stop talking, now'

"Right." The man says, "And who are you?" The man asks looking at Melinda, "I can't believe I would have forgotten your pretty face."

"Melinda May." Melinda answers already knowing that she doesn't like this guy. .

"Ah, the new girl, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"For you, I'm sure it is." Melinda responds but before the man can say anything else someone calls "John"

"We'll finish this conversation later." The man who called John says before going off to the person who called his name.

"Who was that?" Melinda asks Izzy and Phil.

"That was John Garrett, who unfortunately happens to be my roommate." Phil explains.

"Is he always like that?" Melinda asks curious.

"Unfortunately." Another boy says walking over to them, "Hey Phil, Iz."

"Melinda this is Felix Blake, he's in basically all our classes and a lot more pleasant that Garrett." Izzy explains.

"Good to know. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Felix says, "You've got to feel for Phil though, the rest of us only have to put up with Garrett during the day, Phil has to put up with him all day every day because once your assigned a roommate your stuck with them because the academy feels like everyone has to handle something they don't like." Felix explains.

"That's exactly why Phil spends a lot of free time either in our room or Felix's, that's if you don't mind that continuing." Izzy explains to Melinda.

"It's fine by me. I've spent a minute with Garrett and already understand the need to get away." Melinda comments.

"The doors open, we should go in, get a table." Phil comments and Izzy, Melinda and Felix nods.

"You nervous?" Izzy asks Melinda curious.

"Not really." Melinda lies as she walks with Izzy into the classroom.

Together Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil sit together at one of the tables nears the back of the room and wait for the teacher to start talking.

"Melinda May, are you here?" The teacher asks from the front of the room.

"Yeah." Melinda says sticking her hand up.

"Here are all the notes from last semester." The teacher says walking to Melinda and putting a large folder in front of her, "You may just need them." She says before walking back to the front of the class to begin teaching.

* * *

After a two hour class on S.H.I.E.L.D's history and an hour class on espionage Melinda is more than happy when lunch rolls around.

"Overwhelmed yet?" Izzy asks Melinda curious as they sit at a table together for lunch.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "What's the afternoon classes like?" Melinda asks curious, "On my timetable it just says physical training."

"It changes almost daily." Phil informs Melinda, "It just depends on who is taking the class and what they feel like making us do." He explains and Melinda nods.

"What about evening classes?"

"They change too, nothing too bad usually." Izzy explains, "For the first couple of weeks everyone is together then you'll get divided into groups, I think we're starting firearm training."

"We should be, but that could have changed." Felix inform Melinda.

"Frankly after last semester some people still need to learn to use knifes." Izzy says clearly annoyed.

"Definitely." Coulson says agreeing.

"Was it that bad?" Melinda asks curious.

"Some people were." Izzy explains, "But a pretty much everyone got better towards the end." She explains and Melinda nods.

* * *

After they finish eating Melinda follows Coulson, Izzy and Felix to the very large gym.

"Nice." Melinda says to herself quietly.

"I know, Impressive, right." Phil comments and Melinda nods.

"We put our stuff over here." Izzy says to Melinda and she follows her to a corner of the gym where they all put down their bags and take of their jackets.

"My guess is sparing today, or something like that." Felix comments noticing the mats.

"They probably want to asses our skills after the break." Izzy comments.

"Most likely." Coulson says agreeing.

"We have to get warmed up on our own before class starts." Izzy explains to Melinda, "That's why we're here so early." She explains.

"Got it." Melinda says and the four of them go on a short job around then start to stretch.

"Everyone fall in." The instructor says about fifteen minutes after Izzy, Melinda, Coulson and Felix arrived in the gym, "Welcome back to you all." The instructor says once everyone falls in, "Today we're going to be doing sparing to see how many of you have let your skills fall over the short break you have had." She tells everyone, "But to start, Melinda May, are you here?"

"Yeah." Melinda says walking to the front of the group, really wishing that everyone would stop signalling her out.

"You're new so I don't know your skill which means I want to watch you in a sparring match to assess your skills." The instructor informs Melinda, "I've read your test results but I want to see for myself." The instructor informs Melinda, "Do I have a volunteer to face Miss May?"

"I will." Garrett's says.

"Of course." Izzy, Phil and Felix say none of them surprised because Garrett has been clearly annoyed by Melinda all day.

"Everyone else stand back." The instructor says and everyone listens.

As Garrett walks towards Melinda she can tell that he thinks he's going to beat her and that's something she's not going to let happen.

"Remember incapacitate but do not harm." The instructor says, "Go." She says and Melinda and Garrett start to fight. As the fight begins Garrett is clearly going all out by Melinda is holding back a lot so that she can get a taste for his moves. This goes on for a couple of minutes making Garrett think he has the upper hand but then as soon as she has a feel for his moves Melinda actually starts to try and within a minute she has incapacitated him resulting in cheers from the other students.

"You weren't trying the first third of that fight, were you?" The instructor says to Melinda once she is at her side.

"No, I wasn't." Melinda admits, "I wanted to get a feel for his moves first." She tells the instructor who nods.

"Every get in groups for of two, there's going to be an hour and a half of individual sparing before group sparing." The instructor says as Melinda walks back over to Izzy, Felix and Coulson.

"Nicely done." Izzy says when Melinda arrives back with them.

"So how are we going to do this?" Felix asks curious.

"How about me and you and Melinda and Phil, that okay with you guys?" Izzy asks Melinda and Coulson curious.

"Fine by me." Melinda answers.

"Yeah, same." Phil answers, "I don't want you to go easy on me like you just did with Garrett." Phil informs Melinda as Felix and Izzy move away a bit so that they have more room.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You've obviously had a lot of training and I want to get better and I think the best way for that to happen is if you don't hold back." Phil explains.

"Got it, I won't hold back." Melinda tells Phil and they start to practice.

* * *

After an hour and a half of one on one sparing where Melinda beats Coulson every time, it changes to group sparing, two against two. Unsurprisingly Melinda and Coulson face Izzy and Felix where it becomes clear that even though they only met hours earlier Melinda and Phil work amazingly well as a team.

* * *

When Melinda and Izzy arrive back at their room, with Phil and Felix with them, at eight pm all of them are quiet tired.

"Sorry, I haven't really unpacked yet." Melinda informs the other three when they walk into the room and see her bags still everywhere.

"That's cool, I didn't unpack for about a week when I first got here." Izzy informs Melinda.

"You've unpacked something, this your boyfriend?" Felix asks curious as he picks up the photo next to Melinda's bed.

"No, it's my brother…. Sort of." Melinda explains taking the photo off of Felix.

"What do you mean sort of?" Izzy asks curious as she basically collapses onto her bed.

"We're not biologically related but my Mom and his Dad are old friend." Melinda explains, "We grew up together, the best of friends, because my mom worked a lot in different places around the world, I never rarely spent a lot of time in one place, except for his house, it's the one place that truly feels like home." Melinda tells them as she puts the photo down, "So while he's not really my brother it works and simpler to call him that." She explains and the others nod.

"You know Melinda, after today I wouldn't be surprised if you've made an enemy of Garrett." Phil informs Melinda.

"I'll deal if I have." Melinda says with a shrug.

"Anyone else feel like going down to the rec room for game of pool?" Felix ask curious.

"Sure." Izzy says and Phil nods.

"Melinda?" Phil asks curious, "You want to come?" he asks as Felix pulls Izzy up.

"Next time. I'm going to get unpacked so I can actually sleep tonight." Melinda explains.

"Good plan, see you later." Izzy says leaving the room, Felix not far behind her.

"Melinda." Phil says, not following Izzy and Felix.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a hand unpacking?" Phil asks curious.

"No, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be okay." Melinda tells him.

"No problem." Phil responds, "I really enjoyed sparing today."

"Yeah, so did I." Melinda admits.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Coulson responds.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says and Coulson nods and leaves the room.

Once Phil has left the room Melinda starts to search through her duffle bag for something. After a couple of minutes Melinda finds what she was looking for, her two way radio, and pulls it out of her bag.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks as she moves things off her bed so that she can sit down.

"Melly, finally. How was your fist day at the secret training place you can't tell me about?" Tony asks curious.

"First day has been good." Melinda admits, "My roommates' pretty cool, plus I made a couple of friends, though I think I may have also made an enemy." Melinda admits.

"Seriously? You've been there not even a day and you've made an enemy?" Tony asks amused.

"Maybe." Melinda admits, "But in my defence the guys an ass."

"You called me an ass before why aren't we enemies?" Tony asks curious.

"Well for one we've known each other too long and too well to ever be enemies and two you're the good kind of ass this guy is the jerk kind." Melinda explains.

"Ah, that makes sense." Tony admits, "What did you do?" he asks curious.

"Beat him in a sparring match with ease." Melinda explains.

"Nice." Tony says with a grin, "What about these friends? What are they like?" he asks curious.

"Well there is Izzy my roommate. She seems very laid back but dedicated to what we're doing. She's loud and seems really cool." Melinda explains, "Then there is Felix, he's quieter, more reserved but has made some kind of awesome one liner jokes today." Melinda reveals, "And finally Phil. We spared together today, he's green, but has the potential to be really great. He's nice, offered to help me unpacked. He's also unfortunately the roommate of the guy I may have made an enemy off but he's clearly not happy about it and according to Izzy he spend a lot of time hanging out with her last semester." Melinda explains.

"They sound like good people." Tony comments.

"Yeah, I think they are." Melinda admits, "How's school?"

"Good, boring, the same." Tony admits.

"Sounds about right for you." Melinda comments, "I'm tired and would like to sleep but I still have to unpack." Melinda informs Tony.

"Maybe I should let you go then." Tony comments.

"I wasn't saying that so that you would go. I want to keep talking." Melinda says.

"It's okay Melly, we'll talk later. Unpack so that you can sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tony responds, "Night Melly."

"Night Anthony."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**June 18** **th.** **Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

Melinda has been at the S.H.I.E.L.D ops academy for four and a half months and in that time Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have become very close friends and all four of them have developed a friendly rivalry with John Garrett that at times isn't that friendly, and has included a relatively small, but long lasting pranking war mainly between Melinda and Garrett with the others getting pulled into the crossfire.

It late evening and Melinda, Izzy and Felix are in Melinda and Izzy's room waiting for Phil because they are planning on studying together as they have exams and final tests coming up.

"Did Phil say whether or not he was coming?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, he said he would be here." Felix comments, "Maybe he got heled up or Garrett's being a dick."

"Maybe." Izzy comments but before anyone can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

"Felix." Melinda and Izzy say together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going." Felix says getting up and heading to the door.

When he gets to the door Felix opens it to reveal Phil,

"Finally, we were getting worried." Felix says letting Phil in.

"You were?" Phil asks surprised.

"Mel was." Izzy comments and Melinda throws a pillow at her.

"I was concerned that maybe you had gotten hit with Garrett's latest retaliatory prank." Melinda explains.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Coulson tells her.

"I'm glad." Melinda responds.

"I do have something for you though." Coulson says swinging around his backpack to pull something out.

"For me? Why do you have something for me?" Melinda ask confused.

"Because It's your birthday." Phil answers simply.

"You didn't have to do anything." Melinda informs Coulson.

"I wanted to."

"Wait. Today's your birthday?" Izzy says surprised, "Why do I not know this? Why does Phil?" she asks interested.

"Phil knows because I mentioned it when we were talking the other day." Melinda explains, "And like I said you didn't have to do anything."

"I wanted to." Phil assures Melinda, "Plus it's not for you it's for all of us." Phil says pulling a bottle of scotch out of his backpack, "You turned seventeen today Melinda, it's a big deal." He informs her.

"Says the guy turning eighteen in a few weeks." Melinda comments.

"And all three of you are younger than me so shut up." Felix comments, "Where did you get the scotch?"

"Took it from Garrett's stash." Phil explains.

"You took it." Melinda says with an impressed look on her face, "From Garrett?" she ask sand Phil nods, "You Phil Coulson stole John Garrett's scotch. I'm impressed." Melinda says with a smirk, "Considering the effort you put into getting this we have to drink it." Melinda informs the others, "Iz, do we have glasses?" Melinda asks curious and Izzy stands up walks across her bed, jumps over Felix who is once more sitting on the floor and over to a cupboard where she pulls out four glasses all with S.H.I.E.L.D logos on them.

"You know I think it's going to be a very good thing that we don't have formal classes tomorrow." Felix comments as the others sit down on the ground.

"It's probably also a good thing that if Garrett notices his scotch is missing then he'll just assume he drunk it and forgot." Izzy says handing everyone a glass.

"Did you guys get the invitation to the end of year dinner?" Melinda asks curious as she starts to pour the drinks.

"Yep, the day before we leave, attendance mandatory, should be fun." Felix says sarcastically.

"I heard the instructors talk, Directors Carter and Stark are going to be there but they want to keep it secret." Izzy informs the others.

"Seriously?" Phil asks and Izzy nods, "That's so cool." Phil comments with a grin, "Don't you think so Melinda?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers not sure what else to say as she hasn't told Phil, Felix or Izzy that Howard and Peggy are her godparents as she wasn't sure how to say it and now that's it's been months she thought she had waited too long.

"Come on Melinda be more excited. They are legends. They founded everything that we have, and they knew Captain America." Phil says with a grin, "Do you think we could get them to tell stories?" he asks looking excited.

"Bets on how long it will take Phil to make a complete fool of himself at the dinner?" Felix ask with a smirk which gets him a pillow to the face

"Hey, enough guys." Izzy says ending things before they get worse, "I would like to propose a tost to Melinda, happy seventeenth birthday." Izzy says.

"To Melinda." Felix and Phil repeat, raising their glasses.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Phil says with grin, "So anyone think they are ready for final exams and assessment next week?" he asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda, Felix and Izzy respond.

"Please let's talk about something happier than our impending doom, Melinda what are your plans for the break?" Felix asks curious.

"Spend time with Anthony, maybe get to spend time with my Mom if she's free, you know the usual." Melinda says with a shrug, "What about you?"

"Not sure yet." Felix admits with a shrug, "Seeing my parents will be nice, I don't know what else I'll do yet. Iz, what about you? What you going to do in the weeks we have free of this place?" he asks curious.

"Spend time with my sister." Izzy answers, "I've missed her, it's going to be good to catch up. What about you Phil?"

"I don't know, just spend time with my Mom I guess." Phil says with a shrug.

"Wow, aren't we an interesting lot." Felix comments.

"We're training to be agents of an agency most people don't know exist Felix, I think that makes us plenty interesting." Melinda comments.

"She's got a point." Phil comments and Izzy nods.

**A week and a half later. Friday June 29** **th** **.**

A week and a half after Melinda's birthday. Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have completed all of their final exams and tests, have successfully gotten away with stealing Garrett's scotch, have packed up most of their respective rooms and are currently getting ready for the dinner.

"Mel do you know where I put my jacket?" Izzy asks curios from the adjoining bathroom.

"Which one?" Melinda asks curious.

"The red one." Izzy responds as there is a knock at the door.

"That would be Phil and Felix." Melinda comments, "It's on your bed." Melinda informs Izzy spotting the jacket as she walks to the door, "Hey." She says greeting Phil and Felix.

"You ready to go?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep." Izzy says coming to Melinda's side, "Let's do this." She say and the four of them walk into the large room of the gym which is used to demonstrate and teach uncover at formal events.

"May, Coulson, Blake, Hartley, welcome." The instructor at the door say when he sees them.

"Evening Sir." Blake says.

"You four are on table three, drinks and diner will begin shortly." He say and the three of them not and head to the assigned table.

"So do you think that they are actually throwing us a nice dinner or do you think that this is a test that we aren't supposed to know is a test?" Felix asks curious as they arrive at their table.

"No idea, but probably best to assume it's a test." Melinda comments as Felix and Coulson pull out both hers and Izzy's chairs.

"Five chairs, who do you think the fifth is for?" Coulson asks curious.

"No idea." Izzy admits with a shrug.

For several minutes Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy sit in silence until they all notice Rickers approach a microphone which they have only just noticed.

"Welcome." Rickers tells everyone, "It is a tradition here at S.H.I.E.L.D's operation academy to throw a dinner for the first years at the end of the year and as is also tradition we have two special guests with us tonight." He tells the students, "These special guests will each spend a couple of minutes at each of your tables discussing how you have found your first year and what improvements you think could be made, so without further Ado I would like to introduce Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D Peggy Carter and Howard Stark." Rickers introduces and everyone claps

"They're here, they're really here." Melinda hears Phil mutter excitedly next to her.

"Breath Phil." Melinda informs her friend.

"Congratulations on making it this fair into your studies." Peggy says to the group, "I look forward to speaking to all of you but until I get to your tables congratulate yourselves, you've done well." Peggy says and once she finishes talking everyone goes back to talking among themselves.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who heard the rumours." Felix comments once he notices that none of the students look surprised to see Peggy and Howard.

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure nothing can be kept a secret around here." Izzy comments.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Melinda thinks to herself as she notices Howard walking towards them.

"Good evening." Howard says sitting down on the empty seat.

"Good evening Sir." Izzy, Coulson and Felix says and Melinda just gives a nod and small smile to her godfather.

"From what Rickers told me you four are the most promising cadets so I thought I would start here." Howard comments.

"Well, we're honoured to meet you Sir." Phil comments.

"Thank you." Howard responds, "So how are you enjoying time here at the academy?" he asks the four.

"It's amazing Sir, we're learning a lot." Felix comments.

"Yeah, were even learning how to put up with unpleasant people." Izzy comments.

"That is an unfortunate part of life so it is good that you are learning the skills to handle it." Howard comments, "And Melinda, how are you?" Howard asks, "Did you find it easy to get a hang of how things are run here?" Howard asks curious and no one questions who Howard knows Melinda's name as they were just informed that Howard knew that they were some of the best students, not to mention the fact that Melinda is the youngest student ever to be accepted to the ops academy so it would make sense for Howard to know her.

"I'm good. I was a bit lost at first but I found my way." Melinda informs her godfather, "But I also had some great help." Melinda explains.

"Good, I'm glad." Howard responds, "I'm glad I had some time to talk to you but I should move on to other tables." He tells them.

"Of course Sir, we understand." Coulson comments.

"Melinda, Peggy and I are staying here tonight and then leaving at nine am tomorrow." Howard informs Melinda to the confusion of Izzy, Phil and Felix, "We thought that it would be easier for you to ride back to DC with us as you are coming back to the Estate to save one of the academy transports a trip so be ready, meet us outside the administration building." Howard tells Melinda.

"I will." Melinda responds then deciding to rip the band aide off and deciding that it is time that they know Melinda ads, "Thanks Uncle Howard."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Howard tells his goddaughter, "Nice meeting you all." He tell Felix, Phil and Izzy who are all looking at Melinda with shocked looks on their faces.

"Uncle Howard?" Izzy asks Melinda shocked, being the first one to come out of shock.

"Yeah. He's my godfather. Director Carter is my godmother." Melinda explains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phil asks, hurt clear in his voice.

"At first I didn't tell you because I wanted to prove that I belonged here before anyone found out who I was and just assumed I got here because of that." Melinda explains, "And after that It felt like I had waited too long, I didn't know how to tell you." Melinda admits.

"You should have told us." Felix comments, "We would never think you got here just because of who your family is, you work harder than anyone." He comments.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I don't work hardest, Phil works harder than me." Melinda comments.

"She's right there." Izzy comments, "I get why you didn't tell us Mel. I can only imagine what Garrett would do if he found out, but it still hurts."

"I know. I'm really sorry." Melinda says, "Phil?" She asks concerned when she notices that apart from asking why she didn't tell Phil hasn't said anything.

"Like Iz said, I get it, but it still hurts." Phil admits.

"I'm sorry. But I have no more secrets that's it, and I only continued to keep the secret because I had real friends, apart from my people who are basically family, for the first time in my life and I didn't want to lose you." Melinda admits, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"You will never loose us Melinda, I promise you that." Phil says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says and when she looks at Izzy and Felix she notices that they are both nodding too.

"So who's Anthony really?" Felix asks curious.

"Everything I said is true, he is kind of like my brother." Melinda reveals, "His real name is Tony Stark only I call him Anthony, I've always called him Anthony. The Stark Estate is the one true home I've ever known. He is more than a friend, more than family but he is also the person I am lying to most at the moment." Melinda admits.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks curious, trying not to smirk at the fact that Phil hasn't let go of Melinda's hand or vice versa.

"He doesn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D and I haven't been able to tell him." Melinda explains, "All he knows is that I'm at the training school for something I really wanted. He doesn't know about his fathers or Aunt Peggy's connection." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Felix comments surprised as he has been present when Melinda's talked to Anthony on her device thing that she has and has wondered why she has been vague on a few things.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a shrug, "Now that you know I'd be happy to tell you the Captain America stories that I grew up hearing." Melinda says to Phil.

"I'd like that." Phil says with a grin.

**The following Afternoon.**

After Melinda's revelation about who her family is the rest of the dinner went off quiet well. Peggy came to talk to them and she stayed a bit longer than Howard and to Felix's amusement, and pain when Melinda kicked him in the shin, Phil did embarrass himself once in front of Peggy with his Captain America fanboying though Peggy seemed to quiet enjoy it.

After the party Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix returned to Melinda and Izzy's room where they hung out while Melinda packed up the rest of her stuff so that she could be ready to first thing in the morning as the academy transports weren't leaving to the following afternoon.

After she met with Peggy and Howard they were driven to the airport in Springfield before being flown to DC in the Stark Industries Private Jet. Once they land in DC Peggy takes her car back to her house and Melinda and Howard are driven back to the estate.

Once she is back at the Estate the first thing Melinda does, after saying hello to Jarvis, is go up to the lab to see Tony. When she enters the lab she finds Tony sitting at his work space completely oblivious to the fact that she has entered the room.

"So I see you haven't bought a coffee maker yet." Melinda comments.

"Melly." Tony says happily as he puts down the things he is working on, "I thought you weren't arriving to tonight." Tony comments as he walks over to her.

"There was a change of plans." Melinda explains as she hugs Tony, "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Tony responds, "I've got five bags of assorted chocolates." He informs Melinda.

"I've got five bags of sour worms." Melinda informs him.

"Nice." Tony says with a grin while he goes and collects the chocolate and Melinda collects the sour worms.

Once they both have the respective bags they both sit down on Melinda's table and put the bags between them.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me in person?" Melinda asks curios as she opens a bag of chocolates.

"Oh that." Tony says as he puts several sour worms in his mouth, "I'm going back to boarding school next semester for collage preparation but by Christmas I'll be done, then have a semester off before collage." Tony explains.

"Seriously?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "Anthony that's great. I'm soo proud of you." Melinda says with a grin.

"Thanks Melly."

"We need to celebrate this." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh yeah how? What you thinking?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm not sure yet." Melinda admits, "But you know it's a celebration for you so it's your choice." Melinda informs Tony, "Whatever you want to do tell me and I'll make it happen."

"Really?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow.

"Within reason." Melinda adds.

"I'll let you know." Tony informs Melinda, "So how did the prank war with Mr Jerk-Ass end?" Tony asks curious.

"It hasn't." Melinda responds, "I turned his skin green, thanks for the formula for that by the way, and he retaliated with a stink bomb to mine and Iz's room." Melinda responds, "Phil and Felix were going to help us get back at him but we had exams." Melinda explains, "We'll get him when we go back though."

"Don't the teachers or instructors, whoever they are at your training place, care about this war you see to have going on? Haven't they stepped in?" Tony asks curious.

"Pranks are a tradition, as long as no one gets hurt does something dangerous, which none of us have done, then they let us continue." Melinda explains.

"That sounds awesome." Tony admits, "Are you going to be here for the rest of the summer or are you going to spend some time with your Mom?" Tony asks curious.

"Mama's out of town." Melinda explains as she knows that her mother is on a mission she just doesn't know where or for how long, "I don't know when she'll be back." Melinda explains and Tony nods.

**A week later**

Ever since Melinda's been back at the Estate she has been doing what she always does, spending most of her time with Tony, and she is enjoying it quite a lot. It is currently late afternoon and Melinda managed to convince Tony to leave the lab to spend some time in the pool so that is what they are both currently doing. Laying on floating chairs relaxing with sunglasses on and cold soda in the cup holders.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing."

"I know that face Anthony, you've got an idea for an invention, what is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's stupid" Tony responds.

"That's never bothered me before." Melinda points out, "You know that if I think something's a stupid idea I'll be the first one to say it…." Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"Then help me do it anyway." Tony adds.

"Only if the idea is as awesome as it is stupid." Melinda responds, "So what you thinking?" Melinda asks curious as she splashes water at Tony.

"Inflatable motorized pull chairs so that you can race on them." Tony explains.

"Okay, kind of awesome." Melinda says with a smirk, "How you thinking about making them?" She asks curious.

"No idea yet." Tony responds.

"Okay then, I'll let you think." Melinda says relaxing a bit in her chair, "Damn I finished my drink." Melinda comments.

"I would offer to get you another one but I'm too comfortable." Tony informs Melinda.

"It's cool, I'm good for now." Melinda says once more making herself more comfortable.

* * *

Half an hour Tony comes up with a major breakthrough on a way to create what he wants and he turns about to tell Melinda when he notices that she is either asleep or in a deep state of relaxation, either way he can't help the smirk that comes onto his face or the idea that comes into his head.

Being as quiet as possible Tony lowers himself into the water then pushes his chair out of the way treads water over to where Melinda is and just as he is about to push Melinda's chair over he hears.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, it would be funny." Tony responds.

"No, it wouldn't." Melinda says removing her sun glasses.

"Yes it would." Tony says pushing Melinda's chair over then swimming as fast as he an in the other direction.

Within a couple of seconds Melinda has caught up and she has jumped on his back, being careful not to hold on to tight as she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Really Melly?" Tony asks, realising that there is no way to dunk Melinda again without dunking himself.

"Really Anthony." Melinda responds, "So now the question is are you going to dunk me again and get dunked yourself in the process or are you going to play nice?"

"Neither." Tony says taking several steps back to make sure that he isn't close the edge before squatting down quickly and flipping Melinda over his head, being sure that the only reason he was able to do that was because they are in water, "See isn't this fun?" Tony asks curious once Melinda has come out from under the water.

"Yeah, totally." Melinda says sarcastically and she dives under the water swims over to Tony and starts to tickle him which has her desired effect of Tony dunking himself.

"Are we even yet?" Tony asks curious a he comes back to the surface.

"No." Melinda tells him, "But if you agree to a game of volleyball we might be." Melinda informs Tony.

"I'll set up the net." Tony responds as he swims over to the ladder.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Tony finally return inside.

"I'm going to check if there is any ice tea, I'll see you upstairs." Melinda says to Tony.

"Ohh, can you bring me some up if there is." Tony requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds and Tony leaves the room. As Tony leaves Melinda starts to look though the fridge and to her relief she finds a jug of ice tea.

"Hey Jarvis." Melinda says when Jarvis walks into the room while she is collecting cups.

"Hello Madam Melinda." Jarvis responds, "Master Howard asked me to inform you that he wanted to see you next time I saw you."

"Did he say why?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Jarvis responds.

"I'll be back for the tea." Melinda says and she leaves the kitchen and heads to Howard's office.

A couple minutes after she left the kitchen Melinda is knocking on the door to Howard's office wondering what he could want.

"Come in." Howard say and Melinda enters.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, sit down." Howard says and Melinda sits down, "The official results won't be sent out until next week but I thought you would like to know that you finished top of your class." Howard informs Melinda.

"I did?" Melinda asks surprised.

"You did, congratulations Melinda."

"Thanks Uncle Howard."

"Of course you will have to wait until you receive the formal results before you can tell anyone." Howard reveals.

"Of course." Melinda comments then realises something, "How does that even work? Isn't S.H.I.E.L.D meant to be a secret agency?"

"It is. Results are given in the form of a cover, which makes no reference to S.H.I.E.L.D" Howard explains.

"Right, that makes sense."

"Considering you started behind everyone else you've done remarkably well Melinda."

"Thank Uncle Howard, I'll see you later." Melinda says and Howard nods.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Howard told Melinda how she went and she hasn't been able to tell Tony because she would have no way to explain how she knows already so instead she has kept quiet. The day after Melinda's and Tony's adventure in the pool they went to go visit Jackie and Antoine and they were both surprised about how much he has grown since last time they saw him.

It is one am and Melinda only fell asleep about an hour earlier when she feels herself being shock awake.

"Anthony? What's going on?" Melinda asks confused.

"Get up, get dressed. I figured out what we're going to do to celebrate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Now? It's one am Anthony." Melinda informs him.

"I know. Get up and get dressed, and meet me in our secret place." Tony responds

"Anthony…." Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"You promised, get up and get dressed Melly." Tony says.

"Fine, give me five minutes." Melinda informs Tony and he nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda crawls into the secret passage and once she is standing she puts her hair up into a ponytail.

"So you want to explain what it is that you want to do and why we can't do it in the morning?" Melinda asks curious.

"We can't do this in the morning because for what I want it needs to be night." Tony explains, "I thought I wanted to do something that we have never done before so I thought maybe we could take one of the cars and drive to the country, or somewhere open where there is no cities and park, lay on the bonnet and watch the stars."

"Wow."

"You think it's a stupid idea." Tony say worried.

"No I don't." Melinda assures him as she actually likes the sound of it, "But you do realise that if we get caught we will be in so much trouble, right?" Melinda ask curious.

"Since when do you care about maybe getting in trouble for something?" Tony asks curious giving Melinda a look as it is very unlike Melinda to not want to do something because she might get in trouble.

"I didn't say no, I was just pointing out the possible consequences."

"Before saying screw it and doing it anyway?" Tony asks curious,

"Before saying screw it and doing it anyway." Melinda confirms taking the keys out of Tony's hand, "What car are we taking?" Melinda asks as they walk through the tunnel towards the backyard exit.

"The Jeep." Tony answers.

A few minutes later Melinda and Tony have exited into the backyard and have started to walk towards the garage.

"You know we're lucky you parents room is on the other side of the estate." Melinda comments.

"Yep, and between that and the amount of scotch Dad drinks before bed we should get away without them hearing the car start." Tony comments.

"We've got to be back by five thirty." Melinda informs Tony, "We beat the guards back that's way, assuming you can hack the system to erase the exit logs." Melinda tells Tony.

"Of course I can hack the system, I feel insulted that you even have to ask." Tony comments as they both climb into the jeep.

"You're right, I shouldn't have asked." Melinda admits as she starts the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they leave the estate Melinda pulls the jeep into Rock Creek Park. They go as far into the park as they can by car before stopping and Melinda parks and they both get out and climb onto the bonnet of the car laying with their heads touching.

"So why did you really want to come out here?" Melinda asks curious.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tony admits, "It just seemed like a good idea." Tony reveals, "It makes you think doesn't it."

"About?"

"Everything, life, what's out there." Tony comments.

"Are you talking about Aliens because it's too late to think about that." Melinda comments.

"No, I'm not talking about Aliens." Tony tells her, "I'm talking about life, Melly."

"What about it?" Melinda asks curious.

"I start collage next year and you're wherever it is that you are. Don't you wonder what is going to happen to us?" Tony asks curious.

"No, because I already know."

"Oh really? Share." Tony requests, "What's going to happen to us?"

"We're going to be great." Melinda reveals, "You're going to excel in whatever it is that you chose to do and I'm, I'm going to be okay."

"No, you're going to be great." Tony corrects, "Hey, just using your words." Tony points out when Melinda gives him a look, "You know I don't really mind what happens next."

"You don't?" Melinda ask surprised.

"No, as long as I have you in my life I don't care about anything else, because it will all be okay as long as I have you." Tony admits

"Well you always will, so you don't have to worry." Melinda informs Tony, "We've been a part of each other's lives for fourteen years and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Me either." Tony says with a grin, "So how long to we have to head back?"

"We've got time." Melinda reveals, "Let's just lay her and enjoy the serenity." She says and that's just what they do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**August 31th 1984. Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

In the weeks that have passed since Melinda and Tony managed to sneak in and out of the Estate in the early hours of the morning Melinda and Tony have been doing what they always do when they are in the same place which is spend time together. Tony did created motorized floating chairs for the pool and they both spent several hours racing in them.

It is the day before Tony leaves to go back to boarding school and Melinda leaves to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D academy. It is mid-morning and Melinda is in the estate gym finishing up a workout while Tony is in his lab.

"Melinda." Howard's voice says as she picks up her bottle of water about to head upstairs.

"Hey, Uncle Howard, what's up?" Melinda asks curious.

"I just came to inform you that an Academy car will pick you up at four pm tomorrow to take you back." Howard explains.

"Thank, I'll be ready." Melinda says and Howard nods, "Um, Uncle Howard do you happen to know, by any chance, if my housing request was approved?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know, I don't oversee that particular department." Howard reveals.

"Ah, okay, thanks." Melinda tells Howard before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Melinda left the gym she enters Tony's lab and finds that it is absolutely freezing.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes." Tony says as soon as he sees Melinda.

"You knew I was down in the gym, you could have come and got me." Melinda points out, "And why is it so cold in here?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your training that's why I didn't come and get you." Tony explains, "And it is so cold in here because I couldn't risk what I was doing getting too hot." Tony explains.

"Which was what?" Melinda asks, almost shivering because of how cold it currently is in the lab.

"Come have look." Tony says and Melinda walks over to his work station, "I've just finished the circuits." Tony reveals and the second that she sees the objects that are on the table Melinda realises what it is.

"You built two phones." Melinda comments

"Yep. I call them Stark Phones, one for me, one for you." Tony explains, "It wasn't much harder than the two way radios and there smaller than the ones commercially available. What do you think?" Tony asks curious.

"I think it's awesome." Melinda says, "Can I pick it up?"

"Not yet, some bits are still wheedling together." Tony reveals.

"Hence the artic in here." Melinda comments.

"Hence the artic in here." Tony confirms, "I've got to keep the lab cold for about an hour." Tony explains.

"Well In that case…." Melinda says as she pulls two blankets out from underneath Tony's workstation, "We need to keep warm." She says handing one of the blankets to Tony and wrapping one around herself.

"You packed yet?" Tony asks curious as Melinda sits down on her table.

"Kind of, you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope." Tony says with a shrug, "I should probably do that at some point."

"Probably." Melinda admits, "But as both of us seem to be masters of procrastination lately do you want to go race the dirt bikes or do you have to keep an eye on the phones?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've got half an hour." Tony says, "You think you've got a chance of actually winning this time?"

"Of course." Melinda responds with a smirk.

**Later that night**

After racing on the dirt bikes where Melinda managed to beat Tony both Melinda and Tony returned to the house. After Tony checked on the phones they both went to their respective rooms and started to catch up on packing.

It is a bit before midnight and Melinda is laying on her bed reading a book as it is too early for her to go to sleep yet.

"Melly, you up?" Tony's voice in barely above a whisper asks as her door opens a crack.

"Yeah, I'm up." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony says slipping into Melinda's room, walking over to the bed, climbing over her so that he can sit down right next to her, stealing one of the pillows that Melinda has behind her back to put behind his as he does.

"I'm done with reading my book now aren't I?"

"Yep." Tony responds and Melinda puts her book on her bedside table.

"What's going on Anthony?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah there is, you wouldn't be in my bed if there wasn't." Melinda responds knowing Tony too well for him to be able to get away with lying to her.

"You're still driving me to the airport tomorrow right?" Tony asks curious, changing the subject.

"Of course I am." Melinda responds, "Now talk. What's really going on with you?" Melinda asks curious.

"I want to spend time with you before not seeing each other for months." Tony explains.

"What else?" Melinda asks.

"What makes you think there is something else?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I know you." Melinda answers simply, "What's going on?"

"I was thinking, this is the year that everything changes, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you think that things will be simpler once I start collage and you finish whatever it is that you are doing?"

"No." Melinda answers not even needing to really think about it, "In fact I have a feeling that things are going to get even more complicated."

"I was worried you were going to say that."

"You know, I saw Jarvis put the good ice cream in the back of the freezer yesterday." Melinda reveals.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Tony asks looking slightly insulted.

"Sorry, I meant to but I forgot." Melinda admits.

"Race you to the kitchen." Tony responds and in their efforts to get of Melinda's bed the fastest both Melinda and Tony fall of the bed and Melinda gets tangled in blankets allowing Tony to get the head start.

Once Melinda gets herself untangled she runs in attempt to catch up with Tony. Once she reaches the stairs Tony is already than half way down so instead of running down the stairs Melinda leaps over the banister and lands on the ground before running in the direction of the kitchen hearing Tony yell,

"THAT'S CHEATING." After her.

Once she gets to the kitchen Melinda grabs the ice cream out of the freezer alone with two spoon and sits on the counter. She has just sat on the counter when Tony comes into the kitchen.

"That was cheating."

"No it wasn't." Melinda says as she takes a large spoonful of ice cream, "It was a race to the kitchen, nothing was said about needing to use the stairs to get there." She points out.

"It was implied." Tony says as he sits on the counter.

"Actually it wasn't." Melinda says sticking a spoon into the ice cream for Tony to grab, "You're just jealous that you didn't think to do it."

"No I'm not." Tony responds and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Maybe a little." He admits and Melinda just laughs.

"So you have to be at the airport at eight tomorrow, right?" Melinda asks.

"Eight thirty." Tony corrects.

"In that case we need to leave by seven thirty." Melinda says and Tony nods.

**The following Morning**

Melinda and Tony sat in the kitchen eating ice cream for about ten minutes before moving on to other thing and then finally after an hour they both headed back up to bed.

Melinda and Tony are currently at the airport and it has been announced that Tony's flight is going to begin boarding.

"So, I guess I'll see you, when? Thanksgiving." Tony says.

"No, Christmas." Melinda corrects.

"Really?"

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Good luck Anthony."

"You too Melly." Tony responds, "See you at Christmas."

"See you at Christmas." Melinda responds as they hug.

"Bye." Tony says before walking away.

"Bye." Melinda says to his retreating figure.

**The following Morning.**

After saying goodbye to Tony Melinda went back to the estate where she finished packing. Once she finished packing Melinda went down to the gym where she trained until she had to get ready to be picked up.

After the very long drive back to the Academy, a drive that seems to take longer than it did last time, Melinda finally arrives back at the academy gate.

"Name." An instructor says coming to Melinda's window.

"Melinda May."

"South West court yard." The instructor informs the driver who nods.

A couple of minutes later the driver pulls into the South West courtyard and Melinda gets out of the car. Once she grabs her bags she looks around and when she does she spots a familiar face getting out of the car next to hers.

"Iz." Melinda says walking over to her.

"Mel, hey." Izzy says with a grin, "How was your summer?" Izzy asks curious as she gets the bags out of the back of the car.

"Pretty good." Melinda responds, "You?"

"Same old same old." Izzy responds as she closes the trunk to the car and the two friends start to walk, "Did you happen to ask your godfather about our housing request?" Izzy asks curious in a quiet voice.

"Yep, he said that he doesn't oversea that so he couldn't tell me if it was approved or not." Melinda explains, "But hopefully it is." Melinda comments, "I mean I know that suites are reserve for students who have been here longer but we are the four best students in our year, hopefully they take that into consideration." Melinda explains as she and Izzy start to walk to a person with a clip board who looks like they are telling people where to go.

"Hopefully." Izzy comments, "But as long as Phil doesn't get roomed with Garrett again I think we could deal with anything."

"Hopefully they don't do such a cruel thing." Melinda comments as she and Izzy get to the start of the line.

"Names?" The instructors asks.

"Melinda May."

"Isabel Hartley."

"Okay, I've got your info right here." The instructor says reaching down into a box that Izzy and Melinda are only just noticing, "You're both in SW suite 205." She says handing over info packs and keys.

"Thanks." Izzy says trying to keep the grin of her faces as both she and Melinda accept the keys and walk into the building.

"Yes!" Melinda and Izzy both say happily once they enter the building and see that no one else is around.

"Do you think Phil and Felix are here yet?" Izzy asks curious.

"No idea, but don't they have further to travel than us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Izzy admits.

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Izzy are at the room that is there's. When they arrive at the room they find a not small but not large furnished living room and small kitchen area, with three doors coming off it.

"They're not here yet." Melinda says checking through all of the doors. One leads to a bathroom where the other two leave to bedrooms each with two beds in them.

"So that means we get choice." Izzy says with a grin, "Which one do you think?"

"That's a difficult choice." Melinda comments.

"My thoughts exactly." Izzy say and she and Melinda spend the next five minutes checking both the rooms trying to decide which will be there.

"Left." Both Izzy and Melinda say after five minutes of considering both rooms.

Melinda and Izzy have the suit to themselves for two hours why they are unpacking until they finally hear the door open. When they do they both walk out into the lounge area of their suite where they find that both Phil and Felix have just arrived.

"Hey, you're here." Izzy says giving a hug to both the boys.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey guys." Melinda says with a grin.

"Hey Melinda." Both Felix and Coulson respond, "So guess who's right across the hall from us." Felix says and from just the way he said it everyone in the room realises

"Don't say it." Izzy requests.

"Sorry Iz, but Garrett's right across the hall." Felix explains

"We saw him bringing his stuff in." Phil adds.

"Great, just perfect." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Are you going to start a war again?" Felix asks curious.

"Not unless he starts one first." Melinda comments, "I'm not going to make a first move." She explains and the others nod.

"So look what a friend gave me for a present." Felix says pulling a bottle of bourbon out of his bag, "I thought we could use it as a welcome back celebration." He explains.

"Not until we're all unpacked." Phil says before Melinda or Izzy can say anymore.

"That would probably be a good idea." Melinda comments, "We don't want bags staying unpacked for weeks."

"So unpack then drink it is." Izzy says and the others nod

Several hours later Izzy, Melinda, Phil and Felix are all unpacked and are sitting around drinking the bourbon that Felix was giving.

"Do you ever think about what this means for the rest of our lives?" Felix asks curious.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks.

"I mean, we've decided to be S.H.I.E.L.D agents do you ever think about what that is going to mean for our futures?" Felix asks, "I don't mean the very real possibility that we're going to die young. I mean the effects on family and what affects it will have on our families if we chose to have one." Felix explains.

"It's going to have a huge effect." Melinda reveals, "I grew up with a Mom who's a spy, I know firsthand what that does to a kid. I never stayed in one place long enough for it to be home and Mom's work took up so much of her time that she wasn't around much, that's part of the reason Anthony and I are so close, because we didn't have anyone else." Melinda explains.

"What are you saying?" Coulson asks curious.

"I'm saying that because of the work that they do and how busy it made them Jarvis, the Stark family butler, was more of a parent to Anthony and I than either of ours." Melinda explains, "I'm not saying that Mama doesn't care or didn't want to be a good parent because I know she did, that she does, but to do this job there has to be sacrifices." Melinda explains, "There is only one person who I know who's been able to do both this job and a parent in the way a kid deserves and that's Aunt Peggy. So from the moment I decided that this is what I wanted to do I made a decision that I would never be a parent because a kid deserves better than the kind of parent I could be." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Felix says not sure what tells to say.

"New topic." Izzy hesitantly suggests as there is an awkward feeling to the room.

Several hours later Melinda and Phil are the only ones awake as both Izzy and Felix feel asleep, or maybe passed out, earlier.

"This the last glass?" Melinda asks curious as she stacks them on the sink.

"Yeah."

"There are four of us, why are there so many glasses?" Melinda asks.

"I honestly have no idea." Phil admits, "You know even though I think you would make a good Mom I think you're decision is the right one." Phil reveals.

"You do?" Melinda asks surprised turning to look at Phil.

"I do." Phil says walking over to the table and sitting down, "My Dad died when I was ten." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells him, walking over and sitting down across from him, as while she knew that Phil's Dad wasn't in the picture she didn't know why.

"He didn't just die, he was killed." Phil reveals, "I had just finished baseball practice and we were stopped at a convenience store." Phil explains getting upset, "These two guys came in, I wasn't with my Dad I was looking at the donuts trying to decide which I was going to convince my Dad to buy for me." Phil explains a tiny small sad smile clear, "The guys argued with the clerk and then I heard my Dad's voice and then the shots." Phil says a tear starting to roll down his face, "I heard the door open and I ran to my Dad, and…. And…. He died why we were waiting for the ambulance." Phil explains, clearly upset and in pain from talking about what happened to his father.

"I'm sorry Phil." Melinda says reaching over and grabbing Phil's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Losing my Dad hurt more than I thought anything could ever hurt." Phil explains, "I know how dangerous this job is going to be and I would never want my child to go through the pain I went through. So that's why I think you made a right decision." Phil say and Melinda just gives Phil's hand a squeeze, not sure what to say.

"You never mention your Dad." Phil says about ten minutes later breaking the silence, "You talk about your Mom and Jarvis, Director Carter and her husband, Director Stark and his wife but I've never heard you mention your Dad, why not?" Phil asks curious wondering if he is over stepping.

"I never knew him." Melinda reveals, "He died in a car accident when I was a year old. I don't remember him and Mama never talks about him." She explains.

"I'm sorry." Phil says and Melinda gives a half smile.

"We should head to bed we've got classes tomorrow." Phil realises.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda responds, "Night Phil."

"Night Melinda."

**Three weeks later**

Over the next few weeks Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix get used to being back at the Academy. To everyone's relief Garrett hasn't pulled a prank on the group so Melinda hasn't had to do anything in retaliation. In fact the four friends have been getting alone better with Garrett since they have been back.

It is a Friday night and Melinda and Izzy are in the bathroom doing something why Felix sits in the lounge room not wanting to know what they are doing and Phil isn't back yet form his firearm progress meeting, Felix has already had his and both Melinda and Izzy have there's tomorrow.

"Hey." Phil says walking into the suit, "Where are Iz and Melinda?" He asks not noticing them.

"Bathroom, and unless you want to be pulled into their madness I would wait out here." Felix advices.

"Why? What are they doing?" Phil asks a hint of worry clear in his voice.

"No idea." Felix answers, "But whatever they are doing involves a lot of balloons, spray paint, flour, food dye and a box of things I didn't see." He explains.

"Garrett didn't start something did he?" Phil asks.

"No." Felix responds, "I think that whatever it is they are doing is much bigger than Garrett." He explains, "I'm out here because I really don't want to know specifics."

"How long have they been in there?" Phil asks curious.

"Half an hour." Felix responds, "You're seriously considering going in there and seeing what they are doing and going to attempt to stop them, aren't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Phil asks as from Felix's tone of voice you can tell that he thinks something is wrong.

"What's wrong is that you won't be able to talk them out of whatever insane thing they are planning and you'll likely get dragged into it." Felix points out.

"You're probably right but they are my friends Felix, they are our friends, that means I'm not going to just sit out here why they do whatever insane thing they are doing and you shouldn't either." Phil informs Felix starting to head towards the bathroom.

"I really hate it when you're right." Felix says standing up and together her and Phil walk to the bathroom and open the door.

When they open the door they see both Melinda and Izzy sitting on the edges of the bath with balloons filling up the bath and a box of things on the floor.

"Still think it's a good idea to get involved?" Felix asks curious and Coulson ignores him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izzy asks.

"It is, that's the problem." Coulson responds, "Who's going to get hit with a ton of balloons filled with various things?" He asks curious and slightly concerned.

"It's better you don't know." Melinda says as she doesn't want Phil to get in trouble.

"See, that's what I've been saying." Felix says.

"I asked, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Phil responds.

"Insane the lot of you." Felix comments.

"And yet you're not leaving." Izzy says amused.

"If you three are going to do something insane then I'm going to join you, it's the rules." Felix informs Izzy, Melinda and Coulson.

"So, what are you planning?" Phil asks.

"There's a group of people in the year above us who have been making things very hard for a group of freshmen." Izzy explains.

"Making life hell would be a better description." Melinda corrects, "We saw them earlier, though they deserved a taste of their own medicine."

"With interest." Izzy adds.

"The juniors train in the quad for two hours tomorrow morning." Felix realises.

"Yep." Izzy says with a grin.

"We're hoping to get this all finished and set up tonight so that that when it goes off tomorrow we are nowhere in sight." Melinda explains.

"Your own version of justice." Phil realises and Melinda and Izzy nod, "What can we do to help?" Phil ask curious.

"Pick up a balloon and start filling it with whatever you think would make a good combination." Melinda say and Phil does just that and after a minute of hesitation so does Felix.

For several hours Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix work together to put together their prank, which Izzy has insisted on calling Karma. Once they have filled all the balloons they have the carried them up to the roof to set up everything they need to.

The next morning Melinda, Izzy, Coulson and Felix hide in different corners of the courtyard watching the juniors train. As soon as it gets to 6:05 am balloons start to rain down from above hitting them covering them in various substances. As they watch the affect Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix exchange smiles, glad their prank went off without a hitch.

**Thanksgiving 1984.**

Even though the cadets aren't allowed to go home for thanksgiving they do get a day off from training a day to do whatever it is that they see fit.

Melinda and Izzy are sitting in their living area having no idea where Phil and Felix have gone as they left hours ago with a cryptic message.

"So where do you think they went?" Izzy asks Melinda curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Melinda admits, "They were being way too cryptic before they left."

"Think we should worry?" Izzy asks curious.

"Not sure." Melinda responds and before Izzy can say anything else the door opens and Phil and Felix walk in, both carrying bags of things.

"What's all this?" Izzy asks as Phil and Felix put the bags on the tables;

"Thanksgiving dinner." Phil answers.

"How did you get this?" Melinda asks as Felix and Phil start to pull containers out of the bag.

"Long story, let's just say we owe instructor Flinch a lot." Phil explains.

"What did you do?" Melinda asks.

"We knew from last year that Flinch hates the meal that is offered on thanksgiving but he also hates the drive to get something better." Felix explains.

"So we offered him a deal." Coulson explains, "We'll go collect the food he wants but we get something for ourselves as well."

"So that's how we now have thanksgiving dinner for the four of us." Felix explains.

"Thanks Guys." Izzy says and Melinda smiles before grabbing plates and glasses.

"We should each say what we're thankful for." Izzy says a once all the food is out of the containers and the four of them are sitting down, "I'll go first. I'm thankful for my family and friends. Felix."

"This is lame, but I'm thankful for the good things in life." Felix says saying the first thing that comes to mind, "Phil."

"I'm thankful for every day I get to spend with the people I love." Phil says, "Melinda."

"I'm thankful that I've found a place where I belong."

"Let's eat." Izzy says and that's what they all do.

Hours later, after the four friends had their own dinner and watched the game together everyone except for Melinda is asleep. Melinda on the other hand is sitting out in the living area, so that she doesn't wake Izzy making a phone call.

"Hey." Melinda says when the person she is calling answers

"Hey." Tony responds, "I wondered when you would call." He comments, "How was your thanksgiving?" he asks curious.

"Good. Kind of odd without the normal family thanksgiving, but good." Melinda reveals.

"Well if it matters you were missed around here." Tony reveals as he flew home for thanksgiving.

"Of course it matters." Melinda tells him, "And I missed you too." Melinda reveals.

"Oh, before I forget Dad told me to tell you that your Mom's going to be here at Christmas."

"She is?" Melinda asks sounding excited.

"She is." Tony confirms.

"I'm glad, I've missed her." Melinda admits.

"I know."

"So we haven't talked in a few days, what's new?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing much." Tony admits, "I've done all my collage applications." He reveals.

"Yeah, did you finally decide on what School is your top pick?" Melinda asks curious as last time she and Tony spoke he still hadn't decided on which school he wanted to get into the most.

"Yeah."

"Don't leave me wondering, what school is it?"

"MIT." Tony answers, "It's the school where I can do what I want."

"Nice." Melinda says with a grin, though Tony can't see it.

"Have the instructors managed to trace that prank back to you yet?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope."

"Mr Jerk-Ass still being not so much a jerk?" Tony asks curious.

"Surprisingly yes." Melinda reveals, "A few days ago he worked with Iz, Phil, Felix and I on something and it actually went well." Melinda reveals, "No bloodshed, pranks, or threats."

"Seriously?" Tony asks surprised.

"Seriously." Melinda confirms, "I think he's trying to be less of a jerk, or he's trying with us anyway." She corrects.

"That's good right? One less thing for you to worry about."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms and as she does she hears Tony yawn, "I should let you get some sleep. Night Anthony."

"Night Melly."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 22 1984. Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

For the weeks that follow thanksgiving Izzy, Melinda, Felix and Phil notice that their workload has increase substantially, almost like they are trying to see who can handle more and who can't. By the time the end of semester comes along it becomes clear that the plan is working as several students in their year washed out.

It is two days before Christmas and Melinda is about an hour away from the Stark Estate where she knows her Mother is.

Because it has been so long since she has seen her mother Melinda is very much looking forward to seeing her again and honestly can't wait until she is back at the estate.

* * *

After what feels like a very long hour Melinda gets out of the car inside the Estate right outside the front door.

"Thank you." Melinda says to her driver as she collects her bags before heading inside, "Hello, anyone here?" Melinda asks as she walks into the entry way of the estate.

"Madam Melinda."

"Hey Jarvis, where is everyone?" Melinda ask curious.

"You Mother, Master Howard and Madam Peggy are in Master Howard's office and have asked not to be disturbed." Jarvis reveals, "Young Master Tony is upstairs in his lab and Madam Maria is out." He explains.

"Can you tell Mama I'm here?"

"Of course."

"I'll be upstairs with Anthony." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

* * *

Once she is in the second level of the estate Melinda drops her bags in her room before heading to the lab.

Once she enters the lab Melinda notices that Tony is concentrating on whatever it is that he is doing so instead of greeting him Melinda just walks over to her table and sits down, deciding to wait until he notices her.

For over half an hour Melinda sits on her table waiting for Tony to realise that he isn't alone. It's getting to the point where Melinda thinks he is never going to notice her but then he looks up and jumps.

"How long have you been there?" Tony asks surprised.

"About half an hour." Melinda responds.

"And you didn't say anything because, you were trying to give me a heart attack." Tony comments.

"Don't be dramatic." Melinda says rolling her eyes, "I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice I was here, and for the record it was a while."

"That's because I was concentrating." Tony responds.

"What on?" Melinda asks curious as she jumps down from the table and walks over to him.

"It's a proto type, mini version of something bigger that I hope to build." Tony explains.

"Huh, sounds interesting." Melinda comments.

"Yeah." Tony says then turns to look directly at Melinda, "Welcome home." He tells her.

"Thanks, it's good to be home." She responds.

* * *

For another half an hour Melinda and Tony sit in in the lab, talking while Tony continues to build what he is building until Jarvis comes in.

"Madam Melinda your mother would like to see you down in the library." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis, I'll be right down." Melinda responds before leaving the lab.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks into the library and as soon as she does Lian stands up and Melinda rushes over to her and hugs her.

"I've missed you Mama."

"I've missed you too Melinda."

"Sit, tell me everything." Lian tells her daughter, "How's the academy?"

"Good. Really good." Melinda answers, "I'm learning a lot and really enjoying myself." She reveals.

"Good." Lian answers.

"Have you made many friends?"

"Yeah. There are three people I'm pretty close with." Melinda answers.

"Do you trust them?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure you can?" Lian asks, "Trust in this line of work is a very valuable thing, you have to be careful who you give it to." Lian informs her daughter.

"I know that Mama." Melinda responds, "But I trust them and I don't believe that is a mistake."

"If you're sure." Lian responds.

"I am." Melinda responds, "Can you tell me anything about what you've been doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not a lot." Lian answers, "I've been working a lot and I'm waiting for something to be announced." Lian explains.

"What?" Melinda asks curious.

"I can't say." Lian responds.

"Right." Melinda says with a nod.

**Christmas Day 1984.**

For the next couple of days Melinda has been spending a lot of time both with her mother and with Tony.

It is Christmas morning and after getting up early to open their presents and have Christmas breakfast Melinda and Tony are out the back of the estate seeing who can build the best snow person why they wait for the Carter-Jones's to arrive. Having a snow person building competition on Christmas is a tradition of Melinda and Tony, one they take very seriously.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two out here?" A familiar voice says and Melinda and Tony turn towards the door to go back inside where Jackie is standing.

"Hey Jacks." Both Tony and Melinda say.

"Where's Antoine?" Melinda asks curious as she doesn't see the baby.

"Inside. It's too cold for him to be out here." Jackie explains, "Speaking of Antoine are you both coming to his first birthday party?" Jackie asks curious.

"Of course we are." Melinda answers.

"Good." Jackie responds.

"Done." Tony says, "How about you?" he asks Melinda.

"Just… done." Melinda says putting the finishing touches on her snow person, "Jacks seeing as you're here you can judge." Melinda tells her friend.

"Don't I always?" Jackie asks walking over to them.

"Yeah." Melinda and Tony says after exchanging a look.

"This is a difficult choice." Jackie comments, "But I'm going to have to go with Tony's."

"Huh." Tony says with a proud grin.

"Kids, lunch is ready." Gabe's voice says.

"Dad you realise that none of us are really kids anymore right?" Jackie ask as she, Melinda and Tony walk over to him.

"You'll always be kids to me, no matter how old you get." Gabe informs Jackie, Melinda and Tony as they walk back into the house.

"Thanks Uncle Gabe."

**February 1** **st** **1985\. Melinda 17. Tony 14.**

Up until early January Melinda, Tony, Lian, Howard and Maria lived together at Stark Estate but then Lian had to go for a way for work leaving just Melinda, Tony, Howard and Maria.

It is the day before Melinda has to go back to the Academy and she is in her room packing her stuff. Tony is sitting on her bed keeping her company.

"So when are you leaving?" Tony asks curious.

"The car will be here to pick me up at seven thirty tomorrow morning." Melinda answers.

"Private car, that's fancy." Tony comments, "So when will you get to wherever it is that you are going?" Tony asks curious as he picks up the toy tea cup he got Melinda years ago and starts throwing it up in the air.

"Tomorrow night sometime." Melinda answers.

"Really that long?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, that long." Melinda says catching the tea cup mid-air and putting it into her bag.

"What don't you fly back?" Tony asks curious.

"Honestly I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "But I'm sure there is a very good reason." She comments and thinks about asking Howard next time she sees him.

"Maybe." Tony answers, "What do you do on such a long drive?"

"Read. Sleep if it's night." Melinda explains.

"Huh, interesting" Tony comments.

"Not really."

"I know, I was being sarcastic."

"You going to be okay hanging around here for the next few months?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Tony answers, "Dad seemed almost proud of me when I finished school so I think I'll be okay."

"I think he was proud Anthony, even if he didn't show it." Melinda informs Tony.

"I wish I could believe that." Tony responds, not looking at Melinda.

"I'm proud of you." Melinda says walking over and sitting across from Tony, "I know that's not the same and I know how much more it would mean if your Dad was the one who said these words, but you need to know that I'm proud of you Anthony, I am so proud of you." Melinda tells him, "And Uncle Howard is an idiot if he can't see the amazing person you are, because he should be proud of you." Melinda informs Tony.

"Thank you Melly." Tony says not sure what to say.

"Anytime." Melinda responds, "And I mean that."

"I know you do." Tony responds then desperate to change the subject he says, "It's your last night here before you leave again so how about instead of eating whatever the cook has made we go to the all you can eat Italian place and eat so much food that we regret it." Tony suggests as he knows that Melinda really likes Italian.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says with a grin.

"Then let's go." Tony says standing up and once he is standing up he puts his hands out for Melinda to grab, which she does, and he pulls her up and using one of the hands that Melinda is holding he puts it around her shoulders and they walk out of Melinda's room.

**March 1985.**

Melinda has been back at the academy for a little over a month and during that time Melinda, Izzy, Phil and Felix have all noticed that once more the work load has piled up but thankfully all four of them have managed to keep up, but they are in the few who have managed to.

It is evening and their evening classes have recently ended. Melinda, Phil and Felix are in the living room of their suite with books spread out everywhere studying for a test they have the following day in one of their theory classes. Izzy is studying with them too but she has left to go on a trip to the vending machine as considering how much studying there are doing they all know that they are going to need the sugar.

It has been a few minutes since Izzy left when she returns with her arms full of snacks and sodas and to Melinda, Felix and Phil's surprise she isn't alone. In fact she has the last person one would expect with her, John Garrett.

"Um, Iz. What's going on?" Felix asks.

"What's going on is our classmates are dropping out left right and centre and we're all panicking over tomorrows test." Izzy explains, "We don't have time for fights between us, we need to stick together." Izzy tells her friends, "Garrett is one of us, and just like us he needs help studying for tomorrow so I invited him to join us." She explains.

"I know we haven't always gotten along, but I would like to change that." Garrett says and Melinda, Felix and Phil exchange a look,

"Pull up a chair." Melinda says and Garrett does just that and together the group of five study

* * *

It is well into the early hours of the morning when the group of five finally decided to stop studying and get some sleep which results in them being very tired during their morning workout.

They have just had the test that they were all studying for and Melinda and Coulson who exited the classroom first are waiting by the door for the others.

"How do you think you went?" Phil asks curious.

"No idea, you?" Melinda asks.

"Same." Phil responds as Izzy, Felix and Garrett walk out the class room.

"So I don't know if you would be interested but some of the seniors have gotten drinks and food and are having a makeshift party tonight in the woods behind the north oval." John informs Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Coulson, "You're more than welcome to come." He informs them.

"Thanks, we'll think about it." Phil says, answering for all four of them after exchanging a look with Melinda, Izzy and Felix.

"Cool, and thanks for last night. It meant a lot that even after everything that has happened between us you still invited me to study with you." Garrett informs them.

"It's no problem, like I said, you're one of us." Izzy responds.

"Still, thanks." Garrett says, "See ya." He says before walking away.

"Was he seriously just nice to us?" Felix asks surprised as they start to walk towards the cafeteria.

"He's trying." Phil comments, "I think that's a good thing, maybe things will be better now."

"You think?" Melinda asks curious.

"Maybe." Phil says with a shrug.

"Let's hope so." Felix says, "Not being at war with Garrett would be one less thing for me to worry about and I would like that." He reveals

**April 1985.**

It has been less than month since Garrett joined in on Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy's study session and in that time everyone has noticed Garrett trying to be nicer to them so they have been trying to do the same in return.

It is late evening and Melinda, Felix, Phil and Izzy have just finished dinner and are on their way to their advance weapons training when Melinda hears her phone rings.

"Mel?" Izzy asks concerned.

"Go, I'll catch up." Melinda tells her friend and she slips into a hidden alcove to answer her call where it's quieter, "Hello."

"I got in Melly." Tony's excited voice says, "I really did it, I got in and I swear Dad almost had a smile on his face when I told him."

"You got into MIT?" Melinda asks as it is the only thing that she can think of that would make him sound so happy.

"I got into MIT."

"Congratulations Anthony, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks.

"We have to celebrate when I get home." Melinda informs Tony.

"We don't have to."

"Yeah we do." Melinda responds, "This is big Anthony, you got into one of the top schools in the country."

"Yeah, I did." Tony says and Melinda can hear the grin in his voice.

"And while I would love to keep talking to you I'm going to be late for class so I'll call you later, okay."

"Okay. Bye Melly."

"Bye Anthony and congratulations." Melinda responds before hanging up the phone. When Melinda walks out of the alcove she is hiding in she is surprised to find Phil wanting for her, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know, but I wanted to." Phil responds, "Everything okay at home?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Melinda responds, "Anthony got his collage acceptance today, he got into MIT." Melinda explains as they begin towards class.

"Isn't he like fourteen?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, but he's a genius when it comes to engineering." Melinda explains, "He built this phone." She says she puts it away, "He really wanted to get into MIT so I'm glad that he did."

"That's good." Phil responds, "If it's something he really wanted then it's a good thing he got it."

"Yeah." Melinda responds, "So are we using sniper rifles again today or some other kind of weapon?" Melinda asks curious as they arrive at the firing range.

"No idea." Phil responds opening the door for Melinda.

**June 18** **th** **1985\. Melinda's eighteenth birthday.**

Two months after Tony finding out that he got into MIT, the day of Melinda's eighteenth birthday, she is woken not by her alarm but by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" Melinda ask answering, still half asleep.

"Good morning ma'am it is my pleasure to inform you that as of today you are legally an adult." Tony's voice, though he is clearly trying to disguise it with a fake, very bad English accent says, "Of course you have been acting like an adult for years, but it is now official. You no longer have to listen to people telling you what to do, not that you ever do, and you get to enjoy all the freedom and responsibility of being a grown up, I wish you luck." Tony says, "I deeply regret that I am unable to be with you to celebrate this important occasion, but I assure you that we will celebrate when you are home in less than two weeks." Tony says and completely getting rid of the fake accent he says, "Happy Birthday Melly."

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda says sitting up, "How long have you been practicing that for?" Melinda asks curious.

"A few hours." Tony says with a small laugh, "So how does it feel to be all grown up?" he asks curious.

"Not any different actually." Melinda admits.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Like you said we've been acting like adults for years."

"True." Tony admits.

"What time is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's five forty five here." Tony reveals.

"Which means I have fifteen minutes before I have to get up for training." Melinda comments.

"Training? It's your birthday you should get the day off for that." Tony comments.

"The world doesn't stop just because I've turned eighteen today." Melinda comments and because she is worried that she may have woken Izzy up she looks over at Izzy's bed and sees that she isn't there.

"It should."

"If you say so." Melinda responds with a small laugh.

"I'm serious Melly."

"I know you are." Melinda reveals, "But the world doesn't work like that so I need to get out of bed and get ready." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you really?"

"I do." Melinda responds, "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once Melinda hangs up the phone she gets changed into her tank top, leggings and running shoes and puts her hair up into a pony tail, before leaving her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Izzy, Phil and Felix, who looks like he was dragged out of bed, say as soon as Melinda walks out into the living area of the suite which has been decorated for the occasion.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this." Melinda informs them.

"We wanted to." Phil tells her, "Happy birthday Melinda." Phil says walking over to her with a small present in his hand, "It's not much but I though you would like it." He explains as he hands Melinda the present.

"Thank you." Melinda responds and she accepts the present and carefully unwraps it to reveal, a remote control plane, "A plane?" Melinda asks confused.

"You were saying the other day that one of the things you don't like about being here is that you haven't had a chance to go flying so I got you a remote controlled plane that you can fly." Phil says with a grin, "I know it's not the same and it…." Phil starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "I love it Phil." She says and then surprises him by giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." Phil responds.

"We've got cake for breakfast after our morning workout." Izzy explains.

"Thanks guys." Melinda says, thankful for her friends.

"We should go, we don't want to be late." Felix says and the others nod and Melinda puts the present on the table and the four friends leave the suite.

**June 28** **th** **1985\. Melinda 18. Tony 15.**

It has been ten days since Melinda's eighteen birthday and it is the final day before Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy head back home. It is late evening and Melinda and Phil are sitting in the living room of the suite trying to pick electives for next year. Izzy and Felix are both out of the suite and Melinda and Phil actually have no idea where they are, and they aren't sure if they want to know.

"Come on Melinda, it will be fun." Phil argues.

"Ballroom dancing, you think Ballroom dancing will be fun?" Melinda asks with an annoyed look.

"I do." Phil responds, "Come on Melinda, sign up for it with me."

"Why do you need me to do it with you?" Melinda asks, "Why can't you take dance class alone?" she asks curious.

"Because I need a friend in case I'm horrible." Phil responds.

"Then why don't you ask Izzy or Felix to take it with you?" Melinda ask.

"Because I want to do it with you." Phil responds.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Melinda says with a small smile but before either of them can say anything else there is a knock on the door so Melinda gets up to answer it.

"Aunt Peggy, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks surprised letting her Godmother into the suite.

"Director Carter." Phil says surprised standing up and brushing crumbs of the chips that he was just eating off him.

"Hello Philip." Peggy greats before turning to Melinda, "Your godfather and I are hear for the dinner with the first years." Peggy explains, "So before that starts I thought I would come and see you and tell you that just like last year you will travel back to DC with Howard and I." Peggy explains.

"Got it." Melinda responds as Peggy looks around the suite.

"I see you've still got a lot to pack." Peggy notes.

"Yeah, we've been busy." Melinda responds, "And our roommates have disappeared somewhere but after Phil and I finish picking electives for last year we'll get started on the packing." Melinda explains.

"What electives are you considering?" Peggy ask curious.

"Well, Phil wants to take ballroom dancing but I'm not quite sure." Melinda admits, "The class about how to make weapons out of everyday objects sounds good."

"It is." Peggy informs Melinda, "I insisted on that class." She reveals, "But dancing is a good choice to." Peggy says looking at Phil, "It is a useful skill for a person to have." She says looking at Phil.

"I thought so too ma'am." Phil responds and it is perfectly clear to Melinda that Phil is very nervous.

"I should get going." Peggy says, "Nine o'clock tomorrow Melinda."

"Nine o'clock tomorrow." Melinda responds before hugging her aunt.

"Get the poor boy a glass of water he looks like he is about to collapse." Peggy whispers to her goddaughter as she hugs her.

"I will." Melinda assures, "He's just nervous." She explains.

"See you tomorrow." Peggy says breaking the hug.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says as Peggy leaves the suite, "Breath Phil." Melinda says walking over to the mini fridge they have and grabbing out a bottle of water, "Drink. Breath." Melinda says handing over the water as she sits back on the floor.

"Peggy Carter was in our suite."

"Yep."

"Peggy Carter was here." Phil response shocked.

"Yes. Phil relax." Melinda responds, slightly amused by his actions.

"I can't, that was Peggy Carter." Phil says as he sits down still in a state of shock and Melinda just rolls her eyes at him, though she is very amused.

**July 26** **th** **1985\. Melinda 18. Tony 15**

Melinda has been back at the estate for a month and for the majority of that time Melinda and Tony have been at the estate alone. Lian was home for a little while but she had to leave because of work and Maria and Howard have spent several weeks out of town because of Howards work. To tell the truth Melinda and Tony can barely tell the difference as to when anyone else is home and when they are alone, with the exception of the fact that when they are alone Peggy and Gabe check in on them.

It has been days since Howard or Maria have been home and Melinda and Tony have just arrived at the local mall so that Tony can buy things he needs for collage.

"I don't see why I have to go shopping." Tony comments as he and Melinda get out of the car at the local mall.

"You need to go shopping because you're starting collage in a month, you need stuff." Melinda informs Tony.

"I have stuff." Tony argues.

"Not the kind of stuff you need for collage." Melinda argues, "You need stationary and other supplies, not to mention stuff to make your dorm room better. Personally I think a mini fridge is a good choice." Melinda informs Tony.

"You do."

"I do." Melinda responds.

"Well I guess I could pick up a few things." Tony responds, "What are your thoughts for dinner tonight?" Tony asks curious.

"Not sure." Melinda responds, "Maybe Pizza and Chinese." Melinda suggests

"And Mexican." Tony says while nodding, "I'm in the mood for tacos."

"Okay, Chinese, Pizza and Mexican it is then." Melinda confirms, "What you thinking for desert?"

"Chocolate fudge cake from the bakery we like." Tony suggest and Melinda nods

"Sounds good."

"How much shopping are you going to make me do today?" Tony asks as they get onto the escalator.

"Haven't decided." Melinda responds with a grin.

* * *

Several hours later Melinda and Tony are sitting on the floor in the living room of the Stark Estate, leaning against one of the couches, Melinda wearing one of Tony's t-shirts because she said it's more comfortable than hers. They have a movie playing on the TV and Pizza, Chinese Food, Mexican, and cake spread out between them.

"Some people really are idiots." Tony comments as eats a taco with Chinese food inside.

"Oh yeah they are." Melinda confirms, "For the record that's disgusting." She informs him.

"This coming from the girl who yesterday ate a chocolate brownie with ice cream on top which had chocolate source and chocolate chips on it." Tony comments.

"That was delicious, that on the other hand looks disgusting."

"Tastes amazing though." Tony responds, "You should try it."

"I'm good." Melinda says, taking a bite of her pizza, as they both hear the doorbell ring and Jarvis walk to answer it.

"You're missing out."

"I really don't think so."

"Is this what you do when you're here alone, eat a lot of bad food?" Gabe asks walking into the lounge room and seeing what they are doing.

"That and watch really bad horror movies." Tony says pausing the video they are watching, "Want some? We've got plenty of food."

"No, I'm alright." Gabe responds sitting down on one of the chairs, "You know your Godmother wouldn't be too impressed if she knew what you were eating."

"We know." Melinda answers.

"Which is why we don't intend to tell her." Tony adds.

"You're just asking for trouble." Gabe informs there, "Why get takeout anyway?" Gabe asks curious, "You have an amazing chef here who is willing to make you anything you want."

"We know." Melinda answers, "We just felt like take out." She explains, "We spent most of the day shopping." She explains.

"You did?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yep. Melly dragged me out to get things for collage." Tony explains.

"Did you get everything you needed to get?" Gabe asks curious.

"Yeah, I think we did." Melinda answers.

"If you need help getting your things to MIT once you start let me know and I'll be happy to help." Gabe informs Tony.

"Thanks Uncle Gabe." Tony says grateful as he can't help but think that his Dad wouldn't help him move into collage but Gabe would.

"You don't need to thank me for that Tony." Gabe responds.

"So do you know when Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria get back?" Melinda asks curious as she can tell that Tony is getting uncomfortable, "Because we don't have a clue."

"No, I don't know either." Gabe responds, "But tomorrow night Jackie, Frank, Antoine, and Mark are coming over for dinner why don't you both come as well." He suggests, "I'm cooking." He adds and Melinda and Tony exchange a look.

"Sure, that will be nice." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"Good. Six o'clock tomorrow night." Gabe tells them and they both nod, "Well I'll let you get back to your movie." Gabe says standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda and Tony respond.

"Uncle Gabe." Melinda says when Gabe is half way to the door.

"Yes?" Gabe asks turning back around to face them.

"You know you and Aunt Peggy don't have to keep checking in on us, we are alright on our own." Melinda informs Gabe.

"Melinda neither of us doubt that you two can't look after yourselves, but we still worry and still want to check on you, and that's not going to change." Gabe informs Melinda, "Have a good night and don't eat too much, night."

"Night Uncle Gabe." Melinda and Tony says and Gabe leaves the room, going to talk to Jarvis before he leaves.

"So want to keep watching idiots get killed?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds, "You going to eat the last piece of garlic bread?"

"Nah, it's yours." Tony responds and Melinda starts to eat it, "You know you should re-consider this Chinese food taco, it's amazing."

"Never going to happen." Melinda responds with a grin.

"Yeah it is." Tony responds.

"If you say so."

"I do. Mark my words one day you will try my Chinese food taco and you are going to realise that it is amazing and you are going to apologise for pre judging it." Tony informs Melinda.

"Really? You really think that."

"Yep." Tony responds with a grin.

"Yeah, never going to happen Anthony."

"You say that now Melly, but it will. You will try it and you will think it's amazing." Tony informs Melinda who just rolls her eyes.

"Pass the lemon chicken." Melinda requests and Tony does just that.

* * *

Many hours, several movies and a lot of food later both Melinda and Tony are fast asleep. They have fallen asleep right next to each other, basically no space between them, on the floor of the living room. Not having the heart to wake them, as they actually look peaceful, Jarvis picks up the empty contains that surrounds them, puts pillows under their heads and a blanket over them before turning off the lights and leaving the room, allowing them to sleep in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 2nd** **1985\. Melinda 18. Tony 15.**

It is the day that Melinda has to leave to return to the academy and Tony has to leave for MIT. It is seven thirty and Melinda's car is due to arrive any minute and Tony has to leave in the next half an hour to get to MIT on time.

Both Melinda and Tony are standing in the foyer with Melinda's bags leaning against the wall. They have just finished putting the last of Tony's stuff into his car and they both know that it is now time to say goodbye.

"So this is it." Tony comments.

"Yeah, guess it is." Melinda responds, "You're still coming home for Christmas right?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Tony answers with a nod, "You are too right?" he asks.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"You know I don't know why we're acting like this is such a big deal. We've both been away from here for the last few years." Tony comments.

"We both know this is different Anthony." Melinda informs Tony, "We're both doing grown up things now. We're both basically grownups, that makes things different, that makes saying goodbye different and we both know it."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Tony responds.

"Do you know anything about your roommate?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. I won't know anything until I get there."

"Try to be nice when you meet whoever it is." Melinda suggests.

"What are you saying I shouldn't be myself?"

"No. Never." Melinda says quickly, realising that her choice of words might not have been the best. "I'm saying that you should remember that you will be rooming with your roommate all year so you should keep that in mind." Melinda explains.

"I will." Tony responds and they both hear car horn honk.

"That's my ride." Melinda comments, "See you at Christmas." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"See you at Christmas." Tony responds.

"See you Uncle Howard." Melinda says she sees her godfather walking towards her and Tony.

"Goodbye Melinda." Howard says and Melinda leaves the house, "Are you leaving now as well?" Howard asks Tony curious.

"Yeah. I was just waiting for Melly to leave." Tony explains as he walk towards the door.

"Tony." Howard says and Tony turns back around to face him.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I wish you the best at collage, I have no doubt that you will excel." Howard informs his son.

"Thanks Dad." Tony responds shocked as he has never heard his Dad say something like that to him before, "I should go." Tony tells his father, not sure what else to say and not wanting Howard to realise just how much his words are affecting him.

"I'll see you at Christmas." Howard tells his son.

"Yeah, see you then." Tony responds before leaving the house.

* * *

Over twelve hours later Melinda arrives at the academy where she finds that she is in the same suite as she was in last year. When Melinda walks into the now familiar suite she sees a bag, sitting on the couch, which she knows to be Phil's.

"Phil, you here?" Melinda asks as she closes the door.

"Melinda?" Phil asks walking out of the room that he and Felix shared the year before.

"Yeah, it's me." Melinda responds, "Hey."

"Hey." Phil says with a grin.

"How was your summer?" Melinda asks curious.

"Pretty good." Phil says with a grin, "You?"

"Good." Melinda answers, "Iz or Felix here yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"I haven't seen them." Phil responds, "Did you see we have our first dancing lesson tomorrow."

"I haven't looked at my time table yet." Melinda admits, "Is it in the after dinner class time or the morning one?"

"After dinner." Phil answers, "It should be fun." He says and Melinda resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"If you say so." Melinda responds.

"You know first day they still have the cafeteria open to late do you want to go get food then unpack?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Melinda responds and she puts her bag on the couch right next to Phil's and together they leave the suite.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil return to the suite an hour later they find Izzy and Felix sitting on the ground with a Pizza and a six pack of beer.

"Hey, we were wondering where you two went." Izzy says when she sees them.

"Where'd you get the Pizza?" Melinda asks curious.

"And the beer." Phil adds.

"I brought the beer and Izzy convinced her driver to stop for the pizza." Felix explains.

"Awesome." Phil say sitting down on the ground.

"So where we're you guys?" Izzy asks curious.

"Cafeteria." Melinda answers as her phone starts to ring, "I'll be right back." She says walking towards her and Izzy's bedroom.

"Hey." Melinda says answering her phone.

"Hey." Tony's voice responds.

"So how's your room? What's your roommate like?" Melinda asks curious.

"Rooms okay." Tony answers, "Roommate seems okay, his name is James Rhodes."

"Just okay?"

"I don't know him well enough to say anything more." Tony explains, "How are things on your end?" he asks curious.

"Good. I'm in the same room as last year, with the same people." Melinda explains.

"Cool." Tony responds and before Melinda can say anything else both she and Tony hear,

"MEL, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. THE BEER IS GETITNG WARM AND THE PIZZA IS GETTING COLD." Being yelled by Izzy.

"You should go." Tony informs Melinda, "It sounds like you're missing a good time." He informs her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later." Tony says.

"Bye Anthony."

"Bye Melly." Tony responds and after hanging up her phone Melinda heads back out to the living room to sit with her friends.

**Two weeks later.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda has been back at the academy and Tony has been at MIT and in that time Tony has become close to his roommate and Melinda's attempting to get used to her increased workload which has seemed to increase by a lot since the last year.

Melinda and Phil are just returning to their suite after their ballroom dancing class. A class which for Melinda is her last.

"I can't believe you're abandoning me." Phil tells Melinda.

"I am not abandoning you." Melinda responds.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not." Melinda responds neither of them noticing Izzy and Felix watching on from the couch with amused expressions on their faces.

"You're leaving me alone in ballroom dancing, that's abandoning me."

"No it's not, and you know you can drop it to." Melinda informs Coulson.

"I don't want to drop it." Phil informs Melinda.

"Well I don't want to continue it." Melinda responds.

"So what are you going to do instead?" Phil asks curious.

"I'm going to supervise and instruct flight training on Saturday mornings for credit." Melinda explains.

"Seriously?" not just Phil but Izzy and Felix asks surprised.

Even though both Melinda and Coulson are surprised to find that Izzy and Felix are in the room neither of them let it show.

"Rickers approached me a couple of days ago, one of the agents who is a qualified pilot got called away on a mission and because I have known how to fly for years even before I got a license, which is longer than anyone else here apart from the other instructors have been flying, he asked if I would be interested helping out with the classes for credit." Melinda explains.

"And because of that you're leaving me alone in ballroom dancing?" Phil asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that you got offered this or insulted that you're leaving me alone." Phil comments.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Huh, I don't know but one of the cakes from the café would be a good place to start." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Okay, let's go then." Melinda says and without a word to Izzy and Felix they leave the suite.

"Think they realise how much like a couple they act?" Izzy asks Felix curious.

"Nope."

**November 1985.**

It has been a month since Melinda started to help out with flight lessons and while she does enjoy some of what she is doing and the fact that she gets to regularly fly again, some parts of her job really annoy her, especially other cadets who don't listen.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has just finished being the supervisor for a particularly bad lesson where the cadet she was watching didn't listen and almost caused a crash resulting in her having to take over.

"You look beat." Phil comments when Melinda walks into the suite where Phil is sitting at the table studying.

"That's because I am." Melinda answers collapsing onto the couch, "Iz and Felix around?"

"Felix went to the library said he needed somewhere to study for the history test where there was no distractions and Iz is in the blade range." Phil explains, the blade range being basically the same as the firing range but for knifes, "Lessons go that bad?" Phil asks curious turning away from his work to look at Melinda.

"Oh yeah." Melinda responds, "It was horrible. I was teaching another junior, that guy who used to hang out with Garrett before they had a massive fight last year."

"Mike Gibbs?" Phil asks and Melinda nods.

"Yeah, him." Melinda says, "He didn't listen to what I was saying, almost crashed the plane then got angry when I took over to stop the plane from crashing and I have to report to Rickers office on Monday to explain what happened." Melinda explains.

"Are you okay?" Phil ask concerned, "Gibbs didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Melinda sys with a shrug, "Just annoyed."

"What do you think Rickers is going to say?" Phil asks curious as he gets up and walks over to Melinda and sits down next to her.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I know if I have anything to say about it Gibbs isn't going to be in a cockpit again until he learns to listen." Melinda informs Phil, "He could have killed both of us today, not to mention innocent bystanders."

"I'm really glad you weren't hurt." Phil informs Melinda.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

**Christmas Eve 1985**

Apart form the lesson with Gibbs where he almost killed them both Melinda helping with flight training has gone very well and when people aren't being idiots, no one being as bad as Gibbs was, Melinda quiet enjoys it.

Melinda has just arrived back at the Estate for Christmas and the first thing she does is go up to the lab to see Tony.

"Finally. I've got news." Tony says as soon as Melinda walks into the lab.

"What do you mean finally? I'm here half an hour sooner than I said I would be." Melinda says sitting on her table, "And what's your news?" Melinda asks curious.

"So, you know Amelia." Tony says.

"Aunt Peggy's niece Amelia who I've spent almost every holiday with my entire life, yeah Anthony, I know her." Melinda says, "What about her?"

"So she's pregnant, due in April." Tony reveals.

"That's great." Melinda responds, not understanding why Tony seems to find that fact so interesting.

"Yeah it is, what has happened since isn't."

"Are Amelia and the baby okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"The baby's fine." Tony assures Melinda, "But when she told the baby's father not only did he leave her but he cleared out her bank account leaving her with nothing." Tony explains, "Guys a jerk and deserves to spend a very long time in jail."

"Agreed." Melinda comments, "What's Amelia doing now?"

"Living with Mark." Tony informs Melinda, "He's back stateside and has an extra room so he offered it to Amelia until she gets back on her feet." Tony explains.

"That's so Mark." Melinda comments, not even surprised that he took Amelia in.

"Yeah, it is." Tony says agreeing, "I know that I'm not that close to Amelia but she's still family and when Jacks told me a couple of days ago what happened I felt so angry."

"That's not surprising, like you said Amelia's family." Melinda comments, "And what happened to her is horrible, it's okay to be angry about that."

"Yeah, I hope the police find him." Tony comments.

"I think they will." Melinda says, thinking that they may just get some help from S.H.I.E.L.D. "But you said that both Amelia and the baby are okay, right?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "Then that's good."

"Yeah." Tony responds, "How do you think you went on the test you were worried about?" Tony asks curious as for the last week Melinda has been worried about a test for international relations that have caused her to have study sessions with Izzy, Felix and Phil that lasted into the early hours of the morning.

"Okay, I think." Melinda answers, "How's MIT? How do you think you went on your finals?" Melinda asks curious.

"MIT is great." Tony reveals, "And I think I rocked my finals."

"That's great." Melinda says with a grin, "Are you and Rhodes still getting along?" Melinda asks curious.

"I call him Rhodey." Tony reveals, "And yeah, he's really my friend."

"That's great Anthony, I'm so happy for you." Melinda says with a grin as she knows how much having a real friend means to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony responds with a grin, "I need an extra set of hands, do you want to give me a hand?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda says jumping down from her table and walking over to Tony.

* * *

Many hours later both Melinda and Tony are dressed in nice clothes walking down the stairs and into the foyer for the annual Stark Christmas Party.

"Mama." Melinda says surprised noticing who is talking to Howard and Maria, "I didn't realise you were here." Melinda comments surprised.

"I just got here, how are you Melinda?" Lian asks curious.

"I'm good Mama." Melinda responds.

"It's good to see you Aunt Lian." Tony comments.

"You too Tony, how's collage?" Lian asks curious.

"Collage is really good." Tony reveals, "I've done a lot of classes this semester and I think I did really well." Tony explains.

"When do you find out your results?" Lian asks curious as they hear the doorbell ring.

"First day back." Tony explain as Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Frank and Antoine walk in. Peggy and Gabe great Melinda and Tony before heading over to Lian, Maria and Howard and Frank and Jackie, who is holding Antoine, walk over to Melinda and Tony.

"Hey guys." Melinda greats.

"Hey." Frank says hugging Melinda and shaking Tony's hand.

"Hey." Jackie says, "Antoine can you say hello to Auntie Mel and Uncle Tony?" Jackie asks her son.

"Hi." Antoine responds in a quiet voice.

"Hey Antoine, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." Melinda says to the toddler.

"I'm two soon." Antoine informs Melinda and Tony.

"Yeah, you are, you know that's getting old." Tony informs Antoine.

"Don't remind me of that." Jackie requests as Tony takes Antoine and starts talking to him.

"How is it being back at med school?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good. Busy but good." Jackie answers, "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long." Jackie says to Melinda as they follow Frank, Tony and Antoine to the couches.

"I'm good. Busy but good." Melinda reveals, "Are Mark and Amelia coming tonight?"

"Yeah, they should be here soon." Jackie explains, "Did Tony tell you everything?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "Any leads on the guy?"

"Not yet." Jackie answers.

"And Amelia and the baby are doing okay?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah. Amelia's a little shock up, feels like she should have realised that he was a bad guy, but physically there both fine." Jackie explains.

"That's good at least." Melinda comments

"Mommy, Mommy, Uncle Tony will show me magic." Antoine informs his mother.

"No, I said that I will show you science." Tony corrects.

"Magic."

"Science."

"Anthony he's two, magic and science are the same things to him." Melinda says trying not to be amused by the fact that Tony is arguing with a two year old.

"I think that's a good idea." Jackie comments, "Do you two mind looking after him for a while?" Jackie asks looking at Melinda and Tony, "I would come with you but not all of us will be able to disappear for this party without someone noticing, but you two do all the time."

"Sure, we don't mind looking after him." Melinda answers and Tony nods

"Come on Antoine, let's go show you some science." Tony says.

"Magic." Antoine says his eyes widening.

"No, science." Tony responds.

"Mel, make sure Tony doesn't do anything dangerous." Jackie requests.

"I will, but you don't have to worry. Anthony would never put Antoine in danger." Melinda says before following Tony and Antoine upstairs.

**February 14** **th** **1986**

After the Christmas party the rest of the holiday break passed in the same way it always does and at the end of January Melinda went back to the Academy and a couple of weeks earlier Tony went back to MIT.

It is Valentine's Day and in every other year that Melinda, Coulson, Izzy and Felix have been at the academy it hasn't been a big deal but this yeah once they leave their suit for their morning training session they are shocked to see that someone put decorations all throughout the corridor making the usual stone hallway pink.

"What?" Phil asks.

"The?" Felix asks.

"Hell?" Izzy asks and Melinda just looks too shocked for words.

"Was this you?" Izzy ask and Melinda just gives her a look which says 'are you really asking that?', "Right stupid question, you hate Valentine's day." Izzy realise.

"Who would do this?" Felix asks.

"I have no idea." Melinda answers.

"You definitely didn't right?" Felix asks wanting to be sure.

"Of course I didn't." Melinda says annoyed, "This, not exactly my style"

"You're right there." Phil comments, "But like Felix said, it begs the question who would."

"I don't know, but I know who might." Melinda says walking across the hall to Garrett's room where she starts to bang on the door, loudly.

"Why do you think Garrett is behind this?" Phil asks curious.

"Because I wasn't." Melinda says and she continues to bang on the door.

"What?" Garrett ask opening the door, "What do you want May?"

"Did you do it?" Melinda asks.

"What?"

"This." Melinda says moving out of the way so that Garrett can see what has happened to the corridor.

"What the hell? Why is everything pink?" Garrett asks confused.

"We were hoping you would know." Izzy informs Garrett.

"Well I don't." Garrett asks, "I have no idea who would have inflicted this on us." He informs them.

"As much fun as the mystery of the pink hallway is we need to start working out, we're almost running late." Felix informs everyone.

"Melinda this can wait, we've got to go." Phil says and Melinda nods.

* * *

By the time breakfast comes along it becomes clear that decorations have been put up around the whole academy and it seems like no one knows where they came from.

"Someone has to know where they came from." Felix comments as he, Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Garrett sit at the same table.

"And someone does, they just don't want to share." Izzy comments.

"Well considering we aren't the only ones who want to know whoever did it are probably keeping it a secret so they don't have a hard time." Garrett suggest.

"That would make sense." Melinda says with a nod.

"So who's on your short list of culprits?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out." Melinda says.

"You're really determine to figure this out aren't you?" Felix asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers with a grin.

* * *

For the rest of the day Melinda attempts to figure out who inflicted the Valentine's day decorations on the academy but she has no luck in discovering the culprit.

It is about midnight and because she can't sleep Melinda gets up planning to make some tea but when she walks out into the living room and sees Phil sitting on the couch watching something with the volume turned down low she completely forgets about that.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to Coulson and sitting next to him.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Melinda asks curious.

"Worried about the firearm assessment tomorrow. You?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I do know that you shouldn't worry about the assessment you've proven that you are more than capable." She informs him.

"Thanks Melinda." Coulson responds, "Did you figure out who put up the decorations?" He asks curious.

"No." Melinda says, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you hate valentine's day so much?" Phil asks curious.

"You know that." Melinda responds.

"Actually I don't." Phil reveals, "Iz said this morning that you hate it but neither of you explained why. So I'm asking, why?"

"I don't hate it, I just don't see the point." Melinda explains, "If you're in a relationship with someone or if you care about someone then you shouldn't need a day to show how much you care, you should show how much you do every day." Melinda explains.

"Wow, you're a romantic." Phil says with a grin.

"Shut up." Melinda says playfully shoving him.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Phil informs Melinda.

"Good."

**February 28** **th** **1986**

A few weeks later the third years and the forth years at the academy have been given five days off, during which time they are allowed to leave campus. This time happens to fall within when most collages take Spring Break so quite a lot of the students, including Garrett and his friends, have left campus to celebrate Spring Break in the popular spring break destinations.

Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix all stayed at the academy for their break. It is about six o'clock Friday night and Melinda, Phil and Felix are in the living room of their suite about to put a movie on when the door opens and Izzy walks in the room.

"Stop whatever it is that you're doing, we've got plans." Izzy informs them.

"We do?" Felix asks surprised and confused.

"We do." Izzy confirms, "Some of the seniors who didn't go away have got drinks and food, they're throwing a party and we're going." She tells them.

"We are?" Phil asks.

"We are." Izzy responds, "I'm not taking no for an answer." She says, "So get up and let's go."

"I've got to get changed before I go anywhere." Melinda says as she is wearing pyjama pants and a tank top, "I'll be right back." Melinda says heading into her room.

Melinda has just entered her room and has started to look through her draws to find something to where when her phone starts to ring,

"Hey Anthony." Melinda answers.

"Um is this Melly May?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

"Tell me who you are first." Melinda responds.

"My name is James Rhodes, I'm Tony Stark's roommate at MIT." The voice responds, "Are you Melly?"

"Yeah, I am." Melinda answers, "What's going on? Is Anthony alright?"

"Um, not really, he's got himself in some trouble." Rhodey responds.

"What kind of trouble?" Melinda asks concerned.

"We're in Miami for spring break and a couple of nights ago Tony and I played poker and he lost. He was able to pay back the money he lost, without a problem, but they showed up earlier demanding more and when he didn't have it they hurt him." Rhodey explains, and Melinda has to fight herself not to say something and instead let Rhodey continue, "Tony said that he can't get any more money without telling his Dad what happened and he really doesn't want to do that. He's not badly hurt but he was a bit delirious and all he was saying was call Melly. So I did." Rhdoey explains, "Did I do the right thing? Should I call his Dad?"

"No." Melinda answers, "Don't call his father, I'll be on the next flight to Miami." Melinda informs Rhdoey, "Is Anthony awake?"

"No, not right now." Rhodey responds.

"Keep an eye on him James, if he gets worse take him to doctor. I'll be in Miami as soon as I can." Melinda tells him.

"Thank you, Melly."

"Melinda." Melinda corrects.

"Melinda, thank you." Rhodey says and Melinda hangs up her phone and instead of trying to decide on what to where Melinda starts to throw a whole bunch of stuff into a bag.

"Mel, what's taking so…." Izzy says as she enters the room, pausing at the sight that greats her, "Long. What's going on?"

"Anthony is in trouble, I've got go to Miami and help him." Melinda explains.

"Miami?" Izzy asks surprised, "You're going to what? Sneak out of the academy, which you will have to do because you've already said you weren't leaving. Fly to Miami help Tony and get back here before by first thing Monday morning?" Izzy ask.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Melinda says as she starts to change out of her pyjama pants and into her jeans.

"You're not going to be able to do that without getting caught." Izzy informs Melinda, "And when you get caught you're going to be in so much trouble, maybe even risk getting kicked out."

"I don't care." Melinda informs Izzy as she changes her top, "Anthony needs my help, that's all that matters." She informs her friend.

"I'll cover for you as long as possible Monday morning." Izzy tells Melinda, realising that she has no chance of talking Melinda out of what she is going to do, "I might be able to buy you some extra time."

"Thanks Iz."

"Good luck." Izzy says before leaving the room.

About a minute after Izzy leaves the room Phil walks in.

"Izzy just told me." Phil tells Melinda, "You do realise how much you are risking right."

"Of course I do." Melinda responds, "But I've got to do this." She tells Phil.

"Okay, give me five minutes to pack some stuff." Phil informs Melinda.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised, "You're not coming."

"Yes, I am." Phil tells Melinda, "You're my friend and you might need some help."

"No. You can't come with me." Melinda tells Phil.

"Why not?" Phil ask, "I can help you."

"I have no doubt about that." Melinda responds, "But you said it you're self I'm risking a lot by doing this and I won't put you at risk to."

"Melinda you're my friend, I am going to help you." Phil tells Melinda, "I've made up my mind. I am coming with you."

"If you want to help me then help Izzy buy me some time on Monday." Melinda informs Phil, "I'm risking expulsion by doing this and I don't care because Anthony needs my help, but I do care about you. And I'm not letting you risk yourself and your place here too." She tells Coulson.

"Okay, I'll stay." Phil says clearly reluctant, "But I'm guessing you don't want your godfather to know so how are you going to get to Miami without him knowing? Actually how are you going to get to Springfield?" Phil asks curious.

"How I am going to get to Springfield is simple, I'm driving." Melinda reveals, "One of the people in the motor pool owes me a favour." She explains,

"Why?" Phil asks curious.

"Doesn't matter." Melinda responds, "And I'm using this to fly to Miami without Uncle Howard realising." Melinda says pulling out something from her bedside draw to show Coulson.

"The fake ID we got last year." Phil realises, "You sure that's a good idea?" He asks curious.

"No, but I'm pretty sure none of this is a good idea." Melinda admits as she zips up her bag, and puts her jacket on, "See you in a few days."

"Be careful." Phil requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says and to her surprise Phil walks the two steps that separate them and hugs her.

"I'll try to cover for you as long as possible." Phil informs Melinda.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says before grabbing her bag and walking away from not only her friend but potentially her future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**March 1** **st** **1986\. Melinda 18. Tony 15**

After she left her room, where Felix attempted to get her not to go, and Izzy just gave her a hug Melinda went to the motor pool where she called in the favour she was owed and left the academy.

It took less than an hour for Melinda to get to Springfield. Once she was there she went to an ATM and withdraws the maximum amount of money she could, one thousand dollars, which means between that and the cash she has she had over four thousands, already having planed a lie to explain the withdrawal if she is questioned. Once she has her money Melinda parked the car in the long term parking and got on the next flight to Miami.

It is early Saturday morning when Melinda arrived in Miami and the first thing she does is make a phone call.

"James, I'm here, where are you guys?" Melinda asks and James provides the address so as soon as Melinda is out of the airport she gets in a taxi and goes to the address.

* * *

It takes fifteen minutes for Melinda to get from the airport to where James said she would find him and Tony. When she gets to the hotel room Melinda knocks on the door and a boy who she realises must be James Rhodes answers.

"Melinda?"

"Yeah, James?" Melinda asks and Rhodey nods and lets Melinda into the room, "Where is he?" Melinda asks.

"Through here" Rhodey says and Melinda follows him to the bedroom part of the room where Tony is lying bruised and bloody.

"Anthony." Melinda says worried dropping her bag as soon as she sees him and rushing to his side.

"Melly." Tony says seeing her, "Glad you here." He says to her as Melinda sits down on the side of his bed, right next to him.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Melinda comments, "James can you pass me my bag." Melinda requests regretting that she dropped it and Rhodey does just that, "Also can you get me a bowel with warm water and a face towel?" Melinda requests and Rhodey nods and heads into the bathroom.

"What you going to do?" Tony asks.

"Clean of some of this blood so that I can see what you're injuries are like." Melinda informs Tony.

"I screwed up, and I can't tell Dad, I can't." Tony informs Melinda.

"Don't worry, you won't have to, that's why I'm here." Melinda informs Tony, "And everyone screws up Anthony, that's how you learn." She tells him.

"How are you here? I though you only got holidays for summer and Christmas." Tony comments.

"That is true, but it's the weekend. I got a weekend pass to come here." Melinda lies, not liking lying to Tony but it is the only option she has that won't make Tony feel guilty.

"Thank you."

"No need. I'll always help you Anthony." Melinda informs him as Rhodey walks back out from the bathroom and hands Melinda the towel and bowel of water.

"Here we go." Rhodey says as he hands it to her and sits on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to clean away this blood and then check you for injuries. If they are too bad then you're going to need to go to a doctor and there is nothing I can do about that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you have medical training?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I know a few thing." Melinda answers as last semester she had to do a basic first aid course at the academy.

For half an hour Melinda cleans the blood of Tony and asses his injures. Her best guess is that he has a few bruises, some minor cuts, potentially a fractured rib, and a very bruised eye and nose but nothing serious.

"Get checked out when you get back to school, but you should be okay to them." Melinda tells Tony and he nods.

"Now, tell me everything." Melinda requests as she puts the bowel she was using to clean Tony up on the floor.

"Well, Rhodey and I went and played poker with these three guys, I lost and I paid them back without a problem." Tony explains.

"Okay, then why did they attack you?" Melinda asks.

"I guess they found out who I am and they wanted more money, but I've already reached my maximum amount that Dad gives me a month, so they attacked me, like I said, I screwed up." Tony explains.

"Hang on, today's the first of the month. Can't you withdraw more now?" Rhodey asks curious.

"No, Dad doesn't release more funds to the first Monday of the month." Tony reveals, "And they want more money today." He explains

"If they want more money than we just use mine." Melinda says, "And none of this is your fault, you didn't know what a game of poker would lead to." She informs Tony.

"You have money." Rhodey says surprised.

"A bit." Melinda answers with a shrug, "And one of the perks of being eighteen is that no one monitors my bank accounts." She reveals though she is pretty sure that if she gives them reason S.H.I.E.L.D will check. "How much did you lose to these guys in poker?"

"Seven hundred a piece."

"Okay, where are you going to meet them to hand over the money?" Melinda asks.

"The alley behind a club, the Solar Blue. 9 o'clock tonight." Tony says and Melinda nods.

"You're going?" Rhodey asks, "Shouldn't we call the police, let them handle this?"

"No." Melinda and Tony both say, "Anthony is underage if we call the police the first thing that will happen is Uncle Howard being called and that's the last thing any of us want." Melinda reveals, "I can handle this." She says and Rhodey nods, "Do either of you have a bag that you don't mind parting ways with?" Melinda asks curious.

"I do." Rhodey says walking over to the other bed in the room and tipping a duffle bag upside down and handing it to Melinda.

"What are you going to do with all your stuff?" Melinda asks.

"I have another bag and I can put anything that doesn't fit in with Tony's stuff." Rhodey explains and Melinda nods.

After getting the bag from Rhodey Melinda starts to pull everything out of her bag until the bag looks empty, once it is she lifts up the bottom to reveal a compartment where she put all the money she has.

"Where did you get that from?" Tony asks curious, "And how did you get so much money on the plane?"

"Both are a very long story connected to things I can't talk about." Melinda informs Tony as the bag is something that every cadet at the academy has been given and thanks to the material that the compartment that she put the cash in is made of she was able to get the money on the plane without raising suspicion.

"This gets added to the list of things you're going to explain to me one day." Tony says to Melinda.

"I know."

"Wait. That's all?" Rhodey asks surprised, "You're… Melly as you call her, has some awesome bag with a hidden compartment and you're not even curious as to why?" Rhodey ask.

"I am. I'm really curious but she can't tell me. I've accepted that." Tony explains, "You're going to keep money so that you can get home right?"

"Of course." Melinda responds knowing that for both her story that she plans to tell when she gets questioned and to get home she will have to make another stop at an ATM tomorrow but Tony doesn't need to know that.

"How much are you going to give them?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm putting three thousand six hundred in the bag." Melinda reveals, "That's more than they won at Poker and I'm going to make it clear that that is all they are getting."

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda, Rhodey and Tony spent time in Rhodey and Tony's hotel room. They talk, watch movies and even play board games and during that time Melinda becomes very grateful that Rhodey was assigned to be Tony's roommate as he doesn't treat him differently because he is a genius, he just treats him like a friend and she even finds herself starting to form a friendship with him as well.

"It's time." Melinda informs Tony and Rhodey at eight pm, "I'll be back as soon as I can and until I am don't let anyone into this room." Melinda says looking between Rhodey and Tony, "And you need to make sure it is really me before you let me back in."

"How are we going to do that?" Rhodey asks.

"When I get back ask me something that only we know." Melinda says looking at Tony who nods.

"I can come with you. I don't mind." Rhodey offers.

"No, both of you are staying here." Melinda says picking up the bag that has the money in it and walking to the door, "Remember what I said, lock this door." She tells them and she walks out.

Rhodey walks across the room locks the door then turns towards Tony, "We're not really going to wait here while she goes and faces three dangerous men alone are we?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"She can handle herself." Tony informs Rhodey, "But no, we're not." He says as he, with difficultly stands, "We're going to wait twenty minutes then go to Solar Blue."

* * *

After leaving the hotel Melinda travels the long way to Solar Blue, making sure that she isn't being followed the entire way. Before she goes to the alley behind the club Melinda caves the area to make sure that there aren't any surprises. Once she is sure that the area is clear she heads into the alley where the three men are waiting. The three men are all tall, clearly in their twenties, muscular and have a dangerous look to them.

"Keep walking lady, we've got business here." One of the guys says.

"I know you do. I'm your business." Melinda informs them, "Tony Stark couldn't make it, so you've got me instead."

"Have you got our money?" The second man asks.

"I do. I've got you twelve hundred each, and you're going to take that and never bother Tony again." Melinda informs the men throwing the bag to one of the guys.

"She's telling the truth." The guy who caught the bag of money says.

"That's a good start, but it's not good enough." The first man says, "Starks a billionaire we want more than a lousy twelve hundred bucks."

"Well that's all you're going to get." Melinda says taking several steps closer to the men.

"Listen lady." The first man says taking several steps closer to Melinda, "You're going to get us more cash or we're going to pay another little visit to Stark and this time we're not going to leave him in such a good state."

"No. You're not." Melinda says walking so that she is right in front of the man, her lack of height resulting in her head only reaching the top of his chest though she doesn't let that phase her, "You're going to take the money and walk out of this alley, never to look back. You are never to come anywhere near Tony Stark again."

"Oh yeah? Why should I do that?"

"Because it's in your best interest."

"Listen lady, you don't scare me." The man informs her, "In fact once I've dealt with you I'm going to pay a visit to Stark and let's just say it won't be fun for him."

"Good luck with that." Melinda says sarcastically with a smirk. As soon as Melinda says that the man attempts to attack her but she doesn't get much further than attempt due to the fact that as soon as he tries Melinda blocks his attacks and throws him to the ground where he lays in pain. Once she has knocked the first guy down his friends try to and she incapacitates them both too.

"Like I said, you're going to walk out of this alley, take your money and never bother Tony Stark again." Melinda says standing over the three men, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." The first man says with difficulty and the other two nod.

"Good." Melinda says before walking away.

"That was awesome." Rhodey says as he and Tony come out from behind the dumpster that they were hiding behind.

"I told you to stay at the hotel." Melinda says both annoyed and angry, not just at them but at her herself as she should have realised that they wouldn't stay at the hotel.

"You should know that I never listen." Tony tells Melinda, "You okay?"

"Fine." Melinda responds, "We should get back to the hotel, we don't want go get caught here." Melinda says and both the boys nod, "How you feeling?" Melinda asks Tony as they walk.

"A bit sore, but okay." Tony admits, "Thank you Melly. I owe you so much."

"No, you don't." Melinda assures Tony, "You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, I would." Tony confirms, "I will if you ever need me to."

"What are we going to do for food tonight?" Rhodey asks curious.

"What do you guys feel like?"

"Chinese." Rhodey and Tony say at the same time.

"That's fine with me." Melinda responds, "We'll eat and rest tonight and then we'll leave Miami tomorrow." Melinda informs them.

"We already have plane tickets back for tomorrow." Rhodey reveals and Melinda nods.

* * *

The following day after checking out of the hotel Melinda, Tony and Rhodey head to the airport. Melinda having gotten up early to withdraw more money so that she could buy a plane ticket.

"So did you get a flight?" Tony asks Melinda curious as she walks back over to them after talking to the airline.

"Not the one I wanted." Melinda reveals, "I'm on the last fight out tonight." She informs the boys.

"When do you need to be back?" Tony asks concerned.

"By tomorrow afternoon." Melinda lies knowing that with the flight that she is taking that there is a chance that she won't get back in time for the morning workout session.

"Will you make it back in time?" Tony asks curious.

"I should."

"So we've got a couple of hours to our flight, food?" Rhodey asks once they pass through security.

"Sounds good." Melinda says and the three of them find a restaurant that they all like to eat at.

**March 3** **rd** **1986**

Once they finished their lunch together there was about an hour before Tony and Rhodey had to board their flight.

Melinda on the other hand had to wait several hours for her own flight and between the flight and her stopover she arrived back in Illinois about an hour before she had to show up to morning free choice workout so after she collected her car she drove back to the academy. Once she neared academy grounds she called the man who owed her a favour and he snuck her back in.

"We're even now right?" The man asks when she gets to the motor pool.

"Yeah, I filed the tank just like you asked." Melinda tells him as she hands him the key, "Now I've got to go, thanks." Melinda says before grabbing her bag out of the car and running off.

As she runs through campus Melinda sees student who like to get an early start already coming out of their rooms and warming up. After a couple of minutes she makes it back to her suite and she opens the door and walks in, as she does she finds Izzy, Felix and Phil all clearly ready to go.

"Mel, you made it back." Izzy says relived.

"Yeah."

"Were you able to help?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I was." Melinda says, "I've got to get changed first so I'll catch up you guys." Melinda says and Phil, Izzy and Felix nod and leave the room while Melinda goes to her room to change.

* * *

Once Melinda is in her uniforms she walks over and stands just outside Garrett's door, waiting for him to come out instead of catching up with the others.

"You know with so many things being uncertain it's nice to know that without a doubt the one thing that never changes is you being late for morning workout." Melinda says to Garrett once he exits his room.

"What do you want May?" Garrett asks as the two of them begin to walk.

"A favour." Melinda says with causes Garrett to stop walking.

"You wait outside my room, mock me and then ask for a favour. What makes you think that I would ever agree to that?" Garrett asks curious.

"Because if you do I'll owe you, and we both know that me owing you one is something you desperately want." Melinda points out as one of the things that is traded most among the cadets if favours and Garrett has been trying to get a favour from her for years but he never has anything she wants.

"What will I have to do?"

"Agree first and then you'll find out."

"Fine, I agree to do you a favour in exchange for you owing me, now what do you want?" Garrett asks.

"If anyone asks I spent yesterday and Saturday with you in Miami. I arrived Saturday morning and because you didn't have room in the rooms you had I got my own hotel room and we were on different flights back." Melinda says to Garrett.

"Sure, I can say that." Garrett asks, "But why? Why did you do?"

"That, you don't get to ask." Melinda tells him, "So you'll say that?"

"I already said I would." Garrett informs Melinda, "Now both of us are very nearly late."

"Not if we run we're not." Melinda says before running off.

* * *

Once Melinda and Garrett get to where the other third years are Garrett goes to his friends and Melinda goes to Izzy, Felix and Phil.

"Why did you arrive with Garrett?" Phil asks curious.

"I needed to talk to him about something." Melinda explains, "And if you guys are willing, if you're asked I need you to say that Friday night all I told you was that I was going to Miami for spring break, that I needed some time away."

"Of course we can do that." Phil answers before anyone else has a chance to.

"Thanks Phil."

* * *

Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been having breakfast together for five minutes when Felix notices one of the instructors walking towards the table.

"Guys, incoming." Felix informs them and the others look up just as the agent arrives.

"Cadet May you are to report to Agent Rickers's office immediately."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says standing up and walking away, Coulson, Izzy and Felix watch her do so with worried looks on their faces though there is no doubt in any of their minds as to why she is being summoned.

* * *

A couple of minutes after she left the cafeteria Melinda arrives at Rickers office and as she knocks she prepares herself for what could be the end of her career as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. A career that hasn't even really begun.

"Please sit Cadet May." Rickers says and Melinda does just that, "Now we have to have a conversation about you leaving campus without permission. Going to Springfield then according to your bank account going to Miami, which is interesting considering your name wasn't on any flight manifests." Rickers says to Melinda, "Why?"

"After a kidnapping attempt before I was eleven I was taught to be cautious about who I told my name to because it could be dangerous if the wrong people found out who I am, so I used a fake name to fly to Miami for two reasons; the first was due to safety concerns, and the second was because I saw it as a training exercise in pretending to be someone I'm not." Melinda explains.

"Why did you go to Miami in the first place? And how did you get off campus without permission?"

"Getting off campus without permission is relatively easy, as I am sure you are aware." Melinda comments and the look that Rickers gets on his face confirms that, "When the sign up sheet came out last week I was sure I was going to stay here over the days we had off but then Friday night I felt like I needed some time away so I flew down to Miami and spent Saturday and Sunday with John Garrett several of his friends."

"I assume Cadet Garrett can verify this?"

"Yes, he can."

"And the money you withdrew. Why did you withdraw so much?" Rickers asks interested.

"I withdrew the money in Springfield to pay for the my plane ticket and expenses for the weekend but then I had to withdraw more money in Miami because I had to pay for my hotel room, because Garrett didn't have room and I paid the clerk extra to not ask for name or ID, I thought it would be best like that." Melinda explains, using the lies she came up with earlier as she knew the kind of questions she would be asked.

"Yes, it would have been." Rickers comments looking up from where he is writing down things, "I will return shorty, I need you to wait here until I do." Rickers informs Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds and Rickers leaves, assumingly to question Garrett.

* * *

For over twenty minutes Melinda sits in Rickers office and waits, the entire time she wonders whether Garrett is going to stick to his side of the deal or whether he is going to sell her out. Realistically she knows that there is a good chance that he will sell her out but she also knew that Garrett was the one person she could use as a alibi as he was the only person that she is relatively close to who went to Miami, other than Tony and he couldn't be her alibi as she knows that Howard and most likely Peggy are going to question her when she gets back to the Estate.

After exactly twenty four minutes, Melinda knows because she counted, the door opens and Rickers walks back in and sits down.

"I have spoken to Cadet Garrett and your roommates and they have confirmed your story, so I am confident that you have been telling me the truth." Rickers informs Melinda who feels relief, "But there is still the matter of you leaving campus without permission and not just to go on a beer run, but to fly across country. That is a large violation of the rules and as such you will be punished."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as she was expecting a punishment, she has prepared herself for one, she would have been more surprised if she got away without one.

"You will receive an official warning in your record and for the rest of the year you will be on probation." Rickers informs Melinda, "Anymore violations of the rules will be dealt with seriously, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Good." Rickers responds, "Yesterday all third and fourth years were informed that they would be a talk on potentiality today, it is currently going on in the south lecture theatre. That's where you need to be ASAP."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

After leaving Rickers office Melinda runs to the South lecture theatre thinking about how easy she got off as considering what she did she was expecting a worse punishment.

Once she arrives at the lecture theatre Melinda starts to look for an empty seat and when she spots Phil, Izzy and Felix she realises that there is an empty seat next to Phil so she walks over and takes it.

"Hey." Melinda whispers to Phil as she sits down.

"Hey." Phil responds, clearly glad to see her, "How bad?" Phil asks concerned it being clear that he, Felix and Izzy aren't really listening to the talk, most likely because they have all heard it before.

"Official warning and probation." Melinda responds.

"That's great." Phil responds exited, "I mean, it's not great, but it's better than what it could have been." He quickly explains.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda responds.

"Huh, guess you're going to have to go easy on the pranks for a while." Felix comments.

"Shut up." Melinda says with a look of amusement on her face, "Have I missed anything good?" she asks curious.

"Of course not. It's the same speech we've heard at least three times." Izzy answers.

"Who's winning tick, tack, toe?" Melinda asks curious.

"Felix." Phil and Izzy answer together

**April 13** **th** **. 1986**

Even though she has been on probation for over a month for Melinda not much has changed, except for the fact that she hasn't pulled any pranks though Izzy did pull one for her. Garrett hasn't called in his favour but honestly Melinda knew when she made that deal that he wouldn't call it in unless it was something big.

It is a Sunday and because Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil all have an important test first thing tomorrow they are all in the places where they study best, studying and preparing themselves for the group study session they are having later. Izzy is in the living room of the suite with the TV on. Phil is in his and Felix's room with a record on. Felix is in the library, and Melinda is down in the motor pool sitting on one of the workbenches. Melinda finds the motor pool on of the best places to study as it reminds her of the lab at the Estate and on Sundays no one is there.

Melinda has been studying for several hours when she suddenly hears her phone ring which confuses her because she told Tony that she was going to spend the day studying so not to call her to tonight.

"Hello."

"Mel." Jackie's very familiar voice says though the second Melinda hears it she know something is wrong.

"Jacks? What's wrong?"

"I'm calling about Amelia."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"No." Jackie answers, "She's dead. She died during childbirth."

"Oh god, I'm so so sorry Jacks." Melinda tells her as while she wasn't what you would call close with Amelia she knows Jackie was.

"She started bleeding, the doctors tried to help but there was too much blood." Jackie reveals.

"That sometimes happens doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"What about the baby?" Melinda asks, "Is it okay?"

"She, and apart from the fact that she has no parent's she's fine. Completely healthy." Jackie reveals.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Jackie says, "I know Amelia would be happy that her daughter is doing so well."

"What's going to happen to her?" Melinda asks, "With her Mom being dead and her Dad being MIA?"

"Ever since she knew that she was going to be a single mother Amelia started to make sure her wishes were clear about what would happen to her daughter if something happened to her." Jackie reveals, "She wanted her daughter to be raised by family. Mark's taking her in."

"He is?" Melinda asks slightly surprised

"Yeah." Jackie responds, "He's spent more time with Amelia than anyone the last few months and he said that he wouldn't let anyone else look after her. It's not going to be official for a few weeks but the social worker seems to think It won't be a problem, he currently has temporary guardianship."

"At least Amelia's wishes get respected." Melinda says, trying not to show that she is upset because she knows that if she does then it will make Jackie more upset, "Let me know when arrangements have been made. I don't think I can make it but I want to send something."

"Of course." Jackie responds, "Do you want to know her name?"

"Of course."

"Sharon. Sharon Amelia Carter."

"That's a lovely name." Melinda informs Jackie, "But just Carter? Not Carter-Jones?"

"Mark said that Amelia was a Carter so that's what her daughter's name should be." Sharon explains.

"Makes sense." Melinda says with a nod even though Jackie can't see it, "Have you called Anthony?"

"Not yet. I thought he would take the news better if it came from you." Jackie explains.

"Probably true." Melinda admits as she hears Jackie clearly trying not to cry, "Cry Jacks, don't hold it." Melinda says and that's just what Jackie does.

For over half an hour Melinda listens as Jackie cries and occasionally says things. Melinda completely forgetting about studying.

"I should let you go." Jackie finally says when she stops crying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Call if you need anything." Melinda requests.

"I will. Bye Mel."

"Bye Jacks." Melinda says before hanging up, feeling an overwhelming sense of sorrow as she does, then, after taking a deep breath Melinda picks up her phone and dials another number,

"Anthony, its Melly." Melinda says when Tony picks up, "I have some news, and it's not good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  This is a really long chapter because I didn't know where would be best to split it.

 **AN2:**  Thank you so much to everyone who supports this story. How awesome and sad was the midseason final?

* * *

**June 28** **th** **1986\. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

For the rest of the semester Melinda keeps her head down and doesn't do anything that could risk her getting in more trouble as she is still under probation. As much as she enjoys her time at the academy Melinda is relived when the end of the year comes. Until she remembers that she will be traveling back to the Estate with Peggy and Howard and she realises that she is going to have to spend several hours lying to them as they are, without a doubt, going to question her about why she went to Miami and likely they are going to be less likely than Rickers to believe her as they have both known her long enough to know when she is lying.

Just like she has the last two years Melinda meets both Peggy and Howard near where they are staying when they are at the academy.

"Hey Uncle Howard, Aunt Peggy." Melinda greats when she sees them.

"Melinda." Howard and Peggy great and the three of them get into the car.

For a bit over five minutes Melinda, Peggy and Howard sit in the back of the car in silence, while they are driven.

"Melinda do you want to explain why you went to Miami." Peggy says to her goddaughter.

"Especially when it is something very out of character for you to do." Howard adds.

"It's pretty simple explanation really." Melinda tells her godparents, "I wanted some time away and some friends were in Miami so I went and joined them." Melinda lies, hoping that she is as convincing as she hopes she is.

"Tony was also in Miami the same time you were, that wasn't why you went down there was it?" Howard asks curious.

"No. I knew Anthony was down there but I didn't get a chance to see him." Melinda lies, "I just hung out with my friends and had a good time." Melinda lies, "Are we flying back to DC again?"

"Of course." Peggy responds and judging by the look on her face it is clear to Melinda that her godmother doesn't believe what she said.

* * *

Four hours later Melinda, Howard and Peggy arrive back at the Estate. Neither Peggy nor Howard have questioned her again about why she went to Miami but it is clear that neither of them believe the reasons that she told them. Once they get back to the Estate Melinda walks, pretty fast, upstairs to the lab partly because she wants to avoid Peggy or Howard questioning her more and partly because she wants to see Tony again.

Just like she always does when she returns to the estate Melinda drops her bags in her room before heading to the Lab.

"You got a coffee maker." Melinda says as soon as she enters the lab and spots the object.

"I lasted way more than a year." Tony says with a smirk.

"True." Melinda responds, "Here, I've got marshmallows, crackers and chocolate." Melinda says throwing a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate and a packet of crackers at Tony.

"Nice. Are we making s'mores?" Tony asks curious.

"We probably could." Melinda says as she sits on her table.

"Tonight, we can build a fire near the pool, that way it can't be seen from the windows." Tony suggests.

"The gardeners are going to hate us for that." Melinda comments.

"Not if we build it right and keep it under control they won't."

"True. I'm in."

"Never thought you wouldn't be." Tony says with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Melinda says with a fond smile, "How were your results?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good. Really good. I've completed a bit more than half my degree already." Tony reveals.

"That's great Anthony. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says with a truly happy grin.

* * *

At one am both Tony and Melinda sneak out of their rooms and meet in the secret passage way.

"You do realise that it's likely to be cool out there." Tony points out when he sees Melinda and she is in her usual summer pyjamas of tank top and shorts.

"I know. I'll be fine." Melinda responds.

"In case you're not." Tony says handing Melinda a MIT sweatshirt.

"How did you know?" Melinda says as she takes the jumper.

"I know you." Tony responds simply, "Plus you spent all winter break steeling this I got the impression you liked it."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, guy's sweatshirts are way more comfortable than girls, it's like a law or something." Melinda says as they start to walk down to the back yard, Melinda putting the sweatshirt on.

"I'll take your word on that." Tony comments.

Once they reach the backyard Melinda and Tony split up to collect everything they need to build a fire. They collect sticks and wood and once they have what they need to build a fire right near the pool and Melinda fills the bucket she brought with her with water just in case while Tony lights the fire.

Once the fire is going Melinda and Tony sit down near it and wait for it to get hot enough to cook the marshmallows.

"How are we cocking the marshmallows?" Tony asks curious.

"I got these out of the kitchen earlier." Melina says pulling out two long skewers out of the bag she brought with her.

"Nice."

"This is nice." Melinda comments.

"Yeah it is." Tony respond.

* * *

It takes half an hour before the fire is hot enough for Melinda and Tony to make s'more's once they have eaten all the chocolate, crackers and marshmallows Melinda and Tony just sit together watching the fire, after a while Melinda and Tony are sitting so close to one another that Tony puts his arm around Melinda and they sit in silence until the fire burns out.

"We should clean this up and get back upstairs." Melinda says at about four am.

"Yeah guess we should." Tony comments and Melinda pours the water over the embers.

Once they are positive that the fire is out and they have cleaned things as much as possible Melinda and Tony use their secret passage to get back upstairs.

"Night Melly." Tony says once they reach Melinda's room.

"Night Anthony." Melinda says taking of the sweatshirt and giving it back to him.

"You're just going to end up stealing it again at some point, aren't you?" Tony asks curious.

"Probably." Melinda says as she enters her room and once she does Tony walks towards his with an amused expression on his face.

**August 11** **th** **1986**

Melinda has been back at the Estate for well over a month and it's only a few weeks before she has to go back for her last year at S.H.I.E.L.D Operations Academy and Tony goes back to MIT and because of that fact Melinda has been suggesting more and more ideas for things that Tony and her and can do together, without worrying about anything, as she knows come next year they won't be able to because she will be out in the field and it will be very likely that Tony will be finished collage and if Howard has his way working for Stark Industries as that's what he has been hinting at all summer.

Just like she has done for many, many years Melinda gets up at five to head to the Estate Gym to get her workout done. Once she finishes her workout she heads upstairs to her room planning on having a shower but when she gets to her room she finds Tony laying on her bed.

"You're up early." Melinda comments when she sees him.

"I never went to sleep." Tony responds.

"Of course you didn't." Melinda says not even surprised, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I would tell you that we're babysitting Antoine and Sharon today and we're also taking them to a fair." Tony reveals.

"We are?" Melinda says turning to look at Tony with a look of absolute shock on her face.

"We are." Tony confirms, "Mark called last night when you were in the tub." He explains, "Jacks is on placement and Frank has exams so Mark was going to watch Antoine, but he got called into work. Aunt Peggy is working, and Uncle Gabe is sick, so he asked if we could watch them and I said sure. There is a fair on not too far from here so I figure we could take them there." Tony explains.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you agree to look after a two and a half year old and a four month old but you've already figured out what we are going to do?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Tony answers, "You know me Melly, I don't like most kids but Antoine and Sharon aren't most kids. They're not annoying, so yeah I agreed to look after them." He reveals, both he and Melinda knowing that Sharon and Antoine are good kids because they have gone to see them several times since they've been back at the Estate, "Plus I knew you would want to help Jacks, Frank and Mark out." He adds.

"Okay, when do we have pick them up?" Melinda asks curious.

"Mark wants us to meet him at his house at eight thirty." Tony explains as he hops of Melinda's bed.

"Wait, did you say Uncle Gabe is sick? He okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"He's fine, it's just the flu. See you later." Tony says before exiting Melinda's room.

* * *

At just before eight thirty Melinda and Tony pull into the driveway of the little house that Mark and Sharon live at.

After stopping the car Melinda and Tony get out walk up to the door and knock.

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this." Mark says when he sees them, holding Sharon in one arm, trying to tie his tie with the other

"It's not a problem, we don't mind." Melinda assures, "Do you want me to take her?"

"Please." Mark responds and he hands Sharon over to Melinda so that he can finish getting ready.

"UNCLE TONY. AUNT MEL." Antoine's happy voice says as he runs towards the three.

"Hey." Tony says picking up Antoine when he gets to them, "How are you today?"

"Good. Sharon Boring. Doesn't play." Antoine tells Tony.

"She's a baby, she's meant to be boring." Tony reveals.

"When will you be back?" Melinda asks Mark curious as she, Tony and Mark walk towards the dining room, Melinda holding Sharon and Tony holding Antoine.

"Around six. Jackie will be here to pick up Antoine around six thirty." Mark answers, "In this bag is everything you need, including formula you just need to find somewhere to warm it." He tells Tony and Melinda, "Antoine eats solid food but stick to water, milk or juice for his drink and make sure you put it in his Sippy cup, which is also in the bag." Mark says and Melinda and Tony nods.

"What about car seats?"

"They are both currently in my car so we can either take them out or swap cars for the day, personally I think swapping cars for the day will make things so much easier."

"Same." Melinda answers and Tony nods.

"Uncle Tony, play video game with me?"

"Sure." Tony says and he and Antoine head into the living room

"Here's the keys for the car." Melinda handing the keys over to Mark.

"Thanks. The keys to my car are on the hook by the door. A stroller that fits both Sharon and Antoine is in the cupboard by the door. Take that with you if you go out." Mark tells Melinda.

"We will."

"If you need anything, call me, or Frank, or Jackie, or even Mom if you can't get one of us."

"We'll be okay Mark. But if we're not I'll call. I promise."

"Thanks Mel."

"I'll be home later sweetie, until then be a good girl for Auntie Mel and Uncle Tony." Mark says to Sharon placing a kiss on her head.

"Antoine I'll be home later."

"Bye Uncle Mark." Antoine says not even looking away from the game he is playing with Tony.

"See you later." Mark says to Melinda.

"See you later." Melinda responds and she walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Who's winning?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's not two players so we're each doing the course and seeing who can do it faster." Tony explains.

* * *

For almost an hour Melinda watches Tony and Antoine play their game, it being perfectly clear to her that neither of them want to lose.

"Another game?" Antoine asks Tony after Tony beats him in about five games in a row.

"We could, but Melly and I were going to take you and Sharon to a fair where you can go on ride and play different games but if you would prefer to get beaten on video games we can stay here." Tony tells the toddler.

"Fair. I want to go to the fair." Antoine says standing up and jumping up and down.

"Okay, fair it is." Melinda answers, "But before we can go anywhere you've got to put on your shoes and one of us have to change your cousins diaper." Melinda says looking at Tony.

"I'll help Antoine with his shoes." Tony quickly says, really not wanting to change Sharon's diaper.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Melinda comments as both Antoine and Tony run out of the room.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Melinda pulls Mark's car into the parking lot where the fair is.

"How are we going to do this?" Tony asks as he and Melinda get out of the car and walk towards the boot to get out the stroller and bag.

"As a team." Melinda responds, "We give Antoine a choice as to whether he wants to be carried and walk or if he wants to be in the stroller. If he choose to walk or be carried then one of us is going to have to keep an very close eye on him while the other looks after Sharon." Melinda explains.

"Well Sharon's asleep so I'll look after her." Tony says as they grab the items they need out the trunk and walk towards the passenger seats, Melinda going towards the side where Antoine is and Tony going to the side where Sharon is.

"So I get to chance after the active two year old?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Tony responds as he carefully un does the straps around Sharon's capsule.

"Antoine while where here I need you to listen to what me and Uncle Anthony say, and you can't wonder off. Can you do that for me?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Antoine says with a nod.

"Good. Also do not go with anyone you don't know. No matter what they say. If someone tries to get you to go with them I need you to scream as loud as you can, can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy already told me to do that." Antoine tells Melinda as Tony carefully, being sure not to wake her, places Sharon in the stroller.

"Good. Do you want to walk, for me to carry you or to go in the stroller?" Melinda asks Antoine curious as she lifts him out of the car.

"Walk." Antoine tells Melinda.

"Okay, once we get to the fair you can walk but to get there we have to walk across the road so I'm going to carry you until we are at the fair that okay with you?" Melinda asks Antoine.

"Yes." Antoine says.

"Good." Melinda responds, "Have we got everything?" Melinda asks Tony as she closes the door to the cars.

"Two kids, a stroller, a bag, I've got my wallet and phone have you got yours and the keys?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes, and yes." Melinda says checking her pocket. "Let's go." Melinda says after locking the car and Melinda, Tony, Antoine and Sharon walk towards the fair.

* * *

An hour later Melinda has been on a couple of rids with Antoine and have watched him go on a couple but most the time she has been chasing after him, trying to keep up while Tony and a sleeping Sharon trail behind.

Antoine has just ridden on a train ride and is walking back over to Melinda.

"You tied yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope." Antoine responds as they walk back over to Tony, who is now holding Sharon in his arms trying to get her to stop crying.

"I can't get her to stop crying." Tony says to Melinda once she gets close enough.

"She might be hungry. There might be somewhere to heat up her formula in the food area." Melinda comments, "We should go check."

"I want to ride the plans." Antoine tells Melinda and Tony.

"Sorry Antoine, but your cousin is hungry so we've got to get her some food." Melinda tells the young boy.

"But I want to go on the plans. Planes then eat?" Antoine asks.

"No, Sharon's hungry now and she can't wait." Melinda tells him.

"That's not fair." Antoine says stamping his food.

"How about I take Antoine to the plans and you take Sharon to the food area." Tony suggests looking at Melinda, "It would probably go over better if you ask people if they can heat up formula rather than me." Tony points out.

"True." Melinda admits, "Meet us there?" Melinda asks and Tony nods so she takes a crying Sharon from him,

"Come on Antoine, let's get you a ride on the plans." Tony says as he and Antoine walk towards the ride and Melinda starts to push the stroller towards the food area, ignoring the looks she is getting for walking through the fair with a crying baby.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda is sitting at a table feeding Sharon, after one of the food cart people to warm up the formula, waiting for Tony and Antoine.

"Hey, she's stop crying." Tony comments when he walks to Melinda.

"Yeah, a baby does that when they are given what they want."

"Uncle Tony what's that pink stuff?" Antoine asks curious pointing to fairy floss.

"That Antoine, is fairy floss and it is one of the most amazing things you will ever eat." Tony informs Antoine.

"It is also basically all sugar." Melinda points out.

"And? We eat worse all the time, I'm pretty sure we ate worse at his age."

"Good point." Melinda admits, "Only get him a small one." Melinda says and Tony nods, "Get me one to." She requests and Tony nods.

"Come on Antoine, let's get you fairy floss."

* * *

Two hours later when Melinda and Tony are back at Mark's house they severely regret their decision to give Antoine fair floss as instead of napping he is running around the house yelling, which has woke Sharon, and refusing to sleep.

"Any idea of what we do now?" Melinda ask Tony who is trying to get Sharon back to sleep while she chases after Antoine.

"Let him tier himself out." Tony suggests, "Unless you can think of a better idea."

"I really can't." Melinda admits, "What I can think of is taking him out back with a ball so that you can get Sharon to sleep."

"I'd appreciate that." Tony responds and that's what Melinda does.

* * *

When Mark arrives back home at six fifteen both Melinda and Tony are positive that they are more tired than either of the kids and they have a whole lot more respect for Jackie, Frank and Mark.

**August 31** **st** **1986\. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

After their day looking after Sharon and Antoine Melinda and Tony spend most of the rest of their break at the Estate. They have dinner at Peggy's a couple of times and even go see Frank, Jackie and Antoine and Mark and Sharon, but for the most part they stay at the Estate.

Melinda has just arrived back at the academy for her final year and she is relived when she finds out that once more she is in the same room with the same people. Unlike previous years when she was one of the first to arrive at the suite this year Melinda is the last and when she walks in the room she finds Izzy, Phil and Felix sitting on the living room floor with Pizza and beer.

"Hey, we were wondering where you were." Izzy comments.

"I'm here, just running late." Melinda comments as she leaves her bags by the door and walks over to where the others are sitting, "Good, beers still cold." She comments as she picks one up.

"We've only been eating for about ten minutes." Phil informs Melinda.

"Good." Melinda sys relived picking up a piece of Pizza, "How was everyone's summer?" she asks and she receives three "goods" in return.

"How was your summer?" Phil ask curious.

"Also good." Melinda answers as she takes a mouthful of beer.

"Can you believe it, we're seniors now. We're the elite, we're the best. This is going to be great" Felix says with a grin.

"Please Felix, we've been the best here since our second year." Izzy reveals and the others smile.

"True. But now it's official. The end is near." Felix says.

"You make it seem like the end of the world." Melinda tells Felix, "It's a good thing. A very good thing. We're going to be out in the field, doing what we've spent years training for." Melinda points out, "It's a cause for celebration."

"No, no celebrating yet. We've still got eight months to we finish. We can celebrate then." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'll hold you to that." Melinda informs him.

"I don't doubt it." Phil responds with a smirk.

"Well now that we're all here I would like to propose a tost." Izzy says lifting her beer bottle into the air, "It's been a long journey and we've still got far to go but we've made it this far and we should celebrate that, so to us for not giving up and to being there for each other during our final months here." Izzy says.

"To us." Melinda, Phil and Felix repeat and they all drink.

**November 14** **th** **1986**

Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been back at the academy for a bit over two months and in that time they all have noticed their work increasing by about ten times more than it has been in previous years.

It is Friday night and instead of relaxing and having fun the four of them are sitting in their living room quizzing each other on SHIELD procedure as they have a test on Monday.

"Come on Felix, you know this." Izzy tells her friend.

"Do I? Do I know anything?" Felix asks laying backwards and laying on the floor, "My brain feels like mush right now." He informs them, "I take back what I said about being a senior being a good thing." He informs them.

"That's it. We're done studying for the night." Phil announces.

"Really? What are we going to do instead?" Melinda asks curious.

"Go over to Sciences and Technology, go to the boiler room. We could use a night of fun." Coulson suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm in." Melinda says.

"Same." Izzy responds.

"Why not." Felix says sitting up.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix have been at the boiler room for over forty minutes. Melinda and Phil are sitting at the table drinking the drinks that Felix, who is the only one of them over twenty one, got. Izzy is dancing with some girls from Science and technology and Felix is playing pool.

"This was a good idea." Melinda says to Phil.

"Yeah, it was." Phil comments, "Iz looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Yeah, she does." Melinda says with a smile, "I'm glad we all deserve some fun." Melinda comments and then she notices that Phil is looking at someone, "Go talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say." Phil tells Melinda.

"Say my name is Phil Coulson and ask her to dance, or ask if you can buy her a drink." Melinda tells Phil.

"What a soda? I'm under twenty one remember." He points out.

"So? This is science and technology a lot of people are, and she looks to be about twenty as well." Melinda tells him, "Go. Talk to her."

"I don't know." Phil says uncertainly.

"You want to right?"

"Yeah."

"Then go, before I make you." Melinda tells him.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Phil comments.

"Go, I'll be fine." Melinda assures him and Phil still looks hesitant, "GO." Melinda tells him and Phil gets up and walks over to the girl he was looking at.

After Phil leaves her Melinda spends several minutes just watching her friends and she finds herself smiling as she is happy that they are happy.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting by yourself?" A voice asks and Melinda turns to see a fellow senior from operations.

"Seriously Bradley, a line? Not to mention a ridiculously lame one at that?" Melinda asks curious.

"I had to get your attention. You looked like you were day dreaming, I figured the best way to do that was try a stupid line on you." Bradley explain, "Do you mind if I sit?" he asks.

"Sure." Melinda says and Bradley sits down, "What are you doing here? I didn't think many people from ops new about this place."

"They don't. I found out sophomore year, after they closed the rec room over at ops, and told Izzy that's how you know about this place." Bradley explains.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Guess you do." Bradley responds, 'but that still begs the question why are you sitting by yourself? Why aren't you with Izzy, Phil and Felix?" He asks curious.

"Iz is off dancing, Felix is playing pool and Phil is talking to a girl." Melinda explains.

"Well then, I guess I better keep you company."

"Really?" Melinda asks raising an eyebrow.

"May I keep you company?" Bradley asks.

"If you buy me another drink you can." Melinda responds with a grin.

"That I can do." Bradley says standing up and walking to the bar.

* * *

It is the earlier hours of the morning before Melinda gets back to her room, a drink with Bradley turned into many then they both went back to his room for a while. She is considering what she will say to Phil, Izzy and Felix about where she was when she arrives back at the door to her room and sees that she wasn't the only one out all night as Izzy, Felix and Phil are all just arriving back at their room as well. All of them wearing what they were wearing the night before.

"Well, this is awkward." Felix comments.

"No kidding." Izzy tells him.

"How about we agree to never talk about this again." Phil suggests, clearly embarrassed.

"Agreed." Melinda, Felix and Izzy say as they walk into their suite.

**December 31** **st** **1986**

For the rest of the semester Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy barely manage to stay on top of all the work and assessments they have and just like they agreed they don't talk about what happened the night they went to the boiler room.

By the time the Christmas break comes along Melinda is relieved for it but she is also feeling a sense of sorrow as she knows that this may be the last Christmas she spends with her family for a while. Lian is at the Estate for Christmas but she has to leave a few days after.

It is New Year's Eve and just like they have for several years once the guests at the party at the estate have gotten too tipsy, and after Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Mark and Sharon have left, because they need to get the kids home, Melinda and Tony grab a bottle of champagne each and head to their secret place.

"What's going on with you?" Tony asks curious once they are sitting in their place.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're more quiet than normal. Something's bothering you, has been for days. So what is it?" Tony asks curious.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can follow." Tony informs Melinda.

"I don't doubt it." Melinda tells him, "I also don't know what I can say." She admits.

"Okay, be as vague as possible and I'm sure I can figure it out." Tony suggests, "Come on Melly, talk to me." he requests.

"You know I've been training for something for the last three years."

"Of course, that's basically all you've been able to tell me."

"Well in April I finish my training, and I don't know where I'll be next or when the next time I'll be here, or when I'll see you." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Tony says not sure what else to say, "Can you tell me what this training has been for?"

"You know I can't." Melinda responds.

"Well in that case we've got to make the most of these last few weeks." Tony informs Melinda.

"It's not weeks, it's days." Melinda reveals, "I go back on the third."

"What?" Tony asks surprised, "You've never gone back that early. You usually don't go back to the end of January."

"Because it's my last year things are different." Melinda explains, "And I go back on Saturday."

"Wow." Tony says shocked, "So this is it, the last time we'll see each other for who knows how long." He says, sorrow and pain clear in his voice.

"We'll still talk, whenever we can." Melinda tells Tony, "This isn't goodbye, it can't be. We've been a part of each other's lives for too long to ever not be." Melinda tells Tony.

"Always have been, always will." Tony says.

"Always have been, always will." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand.

"So you're almost done with training for whatever it is you're doing, this is cause for celebration." Tony comments.

"More celebrating than two bottles of champagne?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will celebrate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Okay."

**February 27** **th** **1987\. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

Tony's idea of a day celebration turns out to be a day of doing everything Melinda loves. They ride the bikes. Go to the movies. Eat all of their favourite food, Tony once more tries and fails to get Melinda to try a Chinese food taco, basically they send the entire day together, not thinking about the future or what their relationship is going to be when they can't see each other often.

Melinda has been back at the academy for a month and along with all the other seniors she is about to begin a week of intense personal study and training before six weeks of exams, evaluations and just plan tests.

Deciding that they need one night of relaxation before they begin their week of overwhelming study Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy are in living room with drinks and take out, Felix having used the fact that seniors were able to leave for spring break to go into Springfield, with permission, and get them drinks and all the food they like.

"So anyone think they are prepared for what's to come?" Felix asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda, Felix and Phil say.

"So we've just got to get through the next seven weeks." Izzy comments.

"Then we've got two weeks of free time." Phil comments, "And we find out our posting on the Friday and graduate on the Saturday. Nine weeks. That's all. Nine week and we'll be done." He says a look of shock on his face, "This is serial." He comments.

"It really is." Melinda says taking a swig of her beer.

"Do you think we're going to make it?" Izzy asks curious.

"I think so." Melinda says.

"Seven weeks from tonight we're going to sit here and celebrate, celebrate the end, and we're not going to second guess how we've done." Phil comments.

"I'll drink to that." Melinda comments.

"Let's tost, to getting through the next seven weeks." Izzy says.

"To getting through the next seven weeks." Phil, Melinda and Felix say as they raise their drinks and tost.

**April 17** **th** **. 1987. (Seven weeks later)**

For seven weeks Melinda, Phil, Izzy and Felix have been doing nothing but worrying and preparing for their final tests and assessments. It's a Friday and Felix, Izzy and Phil had their final assessments earlier in the day but Melinda had to do an a test which assessed her flying skills under different conditions, a test which is now finished, and as she walks from the hangers back towards her room she feels a sense of relief.

Melinda is about half way between the hangers and her room when her phone starts to ring and without a doubt Melinda knows who it is.

"Hey." Melinda answers.

"Hey, you sound relived." Tony comments.

"I am." Melinda comments, "I'm done. I've done all my tests, all my assessments and it's out of my hand now." Melinda explains, "I have two weeks of relaxation before I find out what happens next." Melinda comments

"Two weeks, huh? Any chance you'll get time to come for a visit?" Tony asks curious.

"Maybe." Melinda says uncertain, "So what have you been trying not to say for the last few weeks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony lies.

"Yes you do." Melinda responds, "You've been wanting to say something for weeks but haven't because you knew how worried I was about my tests. So what is it?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well because you're not going to be around over summer I'm staying at MIT over the summer and if all goes to plan I'll be graduating in December with high achievement." Tony explains.

"That's great Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "So what you doing tonight to celebrate?"

"Drinking." Melinda answers, "By the time I get back to my suite I would be more surprised if Phil, Felix and Izzy weren't drunk." Melinda reveals.

"Didn't they have a test or something this afternoon?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope. I was the lucky only one." Melinda responds.

"I'll let you go, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tony tells Melinda.

"Does that leave anything I can't do?" Melinda asks with a smirk as she arrives back at her door.

"Nope." Tony says, it being clear from his voice that he is smirking, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Melinda says, "Oh and Anthony, I apologise now for any drunk calling I may do."

"Night Melly."

"Night Anthony." Melinda says as she pushes open the door and walks in to where Felix, Phil and Izzy are sitting and drinking, "Hey. How far behind I am?" Melinda asks as she sits down.

"Here we are." Izzy says putting a plate with several shots in front of Melinda, "We've been keeping count. Drink these and you'll be all caught up." She informs her.

"Five shots and that's it?" Melinda asks and she receives three nods and Melinda starts to drink them.

"How did your flight assessment go?" Felix asks curious.

''Good." Melinda answers.

"You don't have to do all five at once." Phil tells her.

"I want to." Melinda responds doing another shot.

After about a minute Melinda has done all the shots.

"Nice." Izzy says impressed.

"What are we drinking now?" Melinda asks curious.

"Margarita's." Phil says pouring a glass for Melinda and handing it to her.

"Who knows how to make Margarita's?" Melinda asks surprised.

"We improvised." Izzy explains, "I don't know if they are actual margaritas but they taste good." Izzy comments.

"Yeah, they do." Melinda comments after taking a sip of the drink.

"Now I know toasting is usually Izzy's thing but I want to propose a toast this time." Phil says standing up, "We're done. Four years for the three of us, three and a half for you." Phil says looking at Melinda, "We've made it though. We've survived and everything's out of our hands, and we're going to be okay." Phil says before rising his glass, "So my toast is this, to us and our future."

"To us and our future." Melinda, Izzy and Felix says.

"Now let's drink till we pass out, we've deserve that." Felix says.

"That we do." Melinda says taking off her shoes.

"Just a warning I plan to throw up later so someone is going to have to hold back my hair." Izzy reveals.

"Whoever still conscious when you start vomiting can do that." Melinda comments and Felix and Phil nods.

* * *

Several hours later. Felix has passed out after doing some interesting musical performances. Izzy is laying in the bathtub as it is close to the toilet in case she vomits, and Phil and Melinda are sitting in the living room.

"We did it, we really did it." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, we did." Melinda responds.

"Do you think we're going to be assigned to the same place?" Phil ask curious.

"I hope so." Melinda responds.

"Do you want another drink?" Phil asks curious.

"Absolutely." Melinda responds and with a small amount of difficulty Phil gets up and walks over to where the blender with the drinks is, "Don't worry about pouring into glasses just grab the blender and straws." Melinda says and Phil does just that.

"Do you think if you called your godparents and asked they would tell you our assignments?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't do that." Melinda informs Phil, "I never have, and never will, use my family to gain favours and I would have thought you knew that." Melinda says as Phil sits down next to her.

"I do, I'm sorry." Phil says realising that he said the wrong thing, "I know you wouldn't."

"Pass the blender." Melinda request and Coulson hands it over.

* * *

An hour later Phil has headed to his bed and Melinda headed to her own after drinking the rest of the margarita mixture herself, but once she is lying on her bed watching the room spin sleeping is the last thing on her mind so Melinda reaches over and grabs her phone and calls Tony.

"Is this one of the drunk calls you warned me about?" Tony asks answering.

"Me not drunk."

"Of course you're not." Tony says amused.

"I earned this."

"Of course you did." Tony says confused.

"I did it. My skill did this. Not person or family."

"Melly you're not making any sense." Tony says confused, "What are you talking about?" he asks curious.

"Can't tell you, want to tell you, so much, so very much." Melinda reveals, "You're my Anthony, you always my Anthony, and I want to tell you, but I can't and I hate it, miss you." Melinda revels, "The room's spinning."

"That's what happens when you've been drinking." Tony tells Melinda, "Are you in bed?" he asks curious.

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes and go to sleep." Tony tells her, "We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay, night night Anthony."

"Night Melly." Tony says and Melinda hangs up the phone leaving a very confused Tony.

**May 1** **st** **1987.**

The morning after their last assessment Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy all wake up with very bad hangovers and Melinda, Phil and Izzy don't remember anything past when Felix passed out and as such Melinda doesn't remember her phone call with Tony.

After spending a day dealing with their hangovers Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Phil spend twelve days doing all the things around the academy that they love to do. Because each senior were given three days to leave campus Phil, Izzy and Felix went to go visit their families and Melinda flew to MIT to see Tony. While she was at MIT she spent three days spending times with both Tony and Rhodey and seeing what it is that Tony does at school.

It is the Friday before graduation on Sunday and Melinda, Izzy, Felix and Phil are, along with every other senior at the Operations Academy are in the cafeteria where an announcement of graduating seniors assignments has just been posted and will stay posted for only an hour.

"Can anyone see anything?" Melinda asks.

"No, we're not close enough." Felix informs her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going in." Izzy says pushing herself to the front

For a couple of minutes Izzy disappears from sight before making her way back to Melinda, Phil and Felix.

"So? Did you see it?" Phil asks Izzy.

"I did." Izzy confirms.

"And? What's the verdict?" Melinda asks.

"I have been assigned to a European team." Izzy reveals with a grin, "Felix you've been assigned to HQ." she says and it is clear that Felix is happy with that.

"And Phil and I? Where have we been assigned to?" Melinda asks concerned and nervous about what her assignment will be

"The two of you along with John Garrett have been assigned to Commander Fury, you're going to be working directly with him." Izzy reveals.

"Are you serious?" Melinda asks shocked as that is one of the best assignments.

"I am." Izzy confirms.

"We did it." Phil says with a smirk.

"We did." Felix confirms and the four of them undertake their first every group hug.

**May 3** **rd** **1987.**

For the next two days Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy have been spending most of their time packing up their suite and their stuff because as soon as their version of their graduation ceremony finishes they will leave for their new assignments.

It is not even an hour before their ceremony begins and Izzy, Melinda, Felix and Phil are rushing around their suite trying to get ready and throwing their last few things into bags.

"GUYS WE'VE GOT TO BE IN THE COURTYARD IN TEN MINUTES." Phil yells from the lounge room as Melinda is in hers and Izzy's room, Felix's is in theirs and Izzy is in the bathroom.

"COMING." Melinda yells.

"BE RIGHT THERE." Izzy yells.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE." Felix yells.

Two minutes later, Melinda, Phil, Felix and Izzy are standing together in the living room of the place that has been their home for the last three years, all four of them wearing their uniforms.

"Are we ready for this?" Melinda asks and the others nod.

"Yeah, I think we are." Phil says when a grin.

"Then let's do it." Izzy says and together the four of them walk out of their suit and to the courtyard.

* * *

Within a few minutes they reach the right courtyard where as soon as they enter an instructor, in this case Rickers, comes up to them,

"How this will work is simple. You will be called up row by row in alphabetical order. You will either stand in front of myself, Commander Fury, Under Secretory Peirce, Director Carter or Director Stark and you will repeat the oath after them, and they will give you your badge." Rickers informs them, "Have you got that?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Felix, Izzy and Phil say.

"Good. The seats have names on them, go find your seats." Rickers informs them before walking off to talk to more cadets.

"You know its times like these were the fact that none of us have similar last names really suck." Felix comments.

"Yep." Melinda says agreeing, "We should take our seats, see you when we're official agents."

"See you when we're agents." Izzy, Felix and Phil say and the four of them walk towards the seats and find their assigned ones.

* * *

Half an hour after Melinda takes her seat the ceremony begins. It stars with Rickers talking and congratulating them, then Howard and finally Peggy before one by one the students get called up and walk to either Peggy, Howard, Rickers, Pierce, or Fury.

Because her last name begins with M Melinda gets to watch as her friends walk up to stage, say their oath and receive their badge. The first is Felix who says his oath to Rickers, next is Phil who says his and receives his badge from Fury, after Phil the next person who Melinda would consider herself close to who walks on the stage is Garrett who says his oath and receives his badge from Piece, a few people after Garrett Izzy walk on stage and receives her badge from Howard, and then finally after what feels like forever Melinda's row is called up and she is told to walk to Peggy.

"Repeat after me." Peggy tells her goddaughter a smile on her face a smile that is fall of pride in what her goddaughter has achieved, "I, Melinda Qiaolian May."

"I, Melinda Qiaolian May." Melinda repeats

"Swear to serve when everything else fails."

"Swear to serve when everything else fails." Melinda repeats.

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield."

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield." Melinda repeats.

"I make this oath without reservations."

"I make this oath without reservations."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so." Melinda repeats, feeling an overwhelm joy.

"As a Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics division, it is my honour, pleasure, and privilege to welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Congratulations Agent May, and good luck." Peggy tells Melinda as she hands over Melinda's badge.

"Thank you Aun-Director Carter." Melinda says correcting her half way through what she is saying, after she collects her badge off her godmother she shakes her hand and feels an amazing sense of pride and joy as she walks off the stage, knowing that she is walking towards something great.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**May 3rd 1987. Melinda 19. Tony 16.**

Not even an hour after they received their badges Melinda, Phil and Garrett are on a plan with Commander Fury on their way to their first mission. Melinda and Phil were able to say a quick goodbye to Felix and Izzy and the four of them said that they would try to keep in touch as much as possible.

Phil, Melinda and Garrett are sitting together in the back of a jet having no idea where they are going and waiting for Fury to tell them what is going on.

"I want to make something clear." Fury says walking over to them, "I personally choose the three of you to be the agents I train and this will be difficult." He tells them, "You will find this impossibility hard and you will want to give up." He tells them, "But if you are the agents that I think you can be then you won't, you will succeed." Fury tells them, "Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Phil and Garrett respond.

"Good now that's out of the way we can talk mission." Fury says to them, "May, Coulson I am sending the two of you on a retrieval op in Sausalito in these files are everything you need to know." He says giving Melinda and Coulson each a file, "You have five and a half hour to learn everything you need to." He tells them, "Garrett you're coming back with me to base to deal with a couple of other things. Understand?" Fury asks the three.

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Phil and Garrett responds.

"Good. Get to work." Fury says walking back towards the cockpit.

* * *

Five hours later Melinda and Phil have memorised basically everything in the file they have been given.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Fury asks walking back from the cockpit.

"Yes Sir, we go to the coffee shop, wait for our contact, retrieve the package and leave." Phil answers.

"Correct. Any questions?" Fury ask.

"What's our exit plan?" Melinda asks, "The file didn't say one."

"There isn't one." Fury informs them, "It's up to the two of you to get the package and figure out a way out. That's what being an agent is." Fury revels, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Coulson respond.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda and Phil are in a coffee shot in Sausalito waiting for their contact. Melinda is sitting at a table waiting for their contact while Phil is getting them drinks so that they can blend in more.

"Sorry, there was a long line." Phil says back down and handing Melinda a drink, "Any sign of the contact?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Not yet." Melinda responds and she takes a sip of the drink, "Three years Phil. We've known each other three years. I would have thought that by now you would know that I hate coffee." Melinda informs him.

"Crap, I'm sorry Melinda." Coulson says feeling bad, "Do you want me to get you something else?"

"No. it will look to suspicious, I'll deal. Let's keep an eye out for our contact." Melinda tells him and Coulson nods.

* * *

For over an hour Melinda and Coulson sit in the coffee shop waiting for their contact until finally they spot him.

"Wait." Coulson says when Melinda goes to stand up and approach him, "Isn't that the signal not to approach." Coulson comments noticing what their contact is doing with his paper.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda realises so she and Coulson stay where they are sitting and once their contact collects his drink Melinda opens her hand the by her leg so that the contact can drop a note in her hand which is exactly what he does.

Melinda and Phil wait for a couple of minutes after their contact leaves before they open the note.

"Two blocks south. Alley. Twenty minutes." Melinda reads.

"Think we should worry about the change of plan?" Phil asks curious.

"Always." Melinda responds.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that." Phil informs Melinda.

"Didn't you already know the answer?"

"Yeah." Phil admits, "So we wait a couple of minutes then go."

"Yep."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after making sure they weren't being followed Melinda and Phil arrive at the alley where they are to meet their contact.

"Sorry about changing the meeting place, the coffee shop wasn't safe." The contact informs Melinda and Phil.

"Are we safe here?" Phil asks.

"For now." He answers, "Here's the package." The contact say handing Melinda a backpack, "It's protected and waterproof and full of Intel that Fury needs ASAP."

"We'll get it to him, don't worry." Phil assures.

"We need to split up, now." The contact says as he notices the same car pass the alley again, "Fury needs that Intel, get it to him, whatever it takes." He tells Melinda and Phil.

"Is this your bike?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, take it." The contact says, "I'll buy you some time." He says before running out of the alley.

"Come on Phil, let's go." Melinda says, putting the backpack on her back properly.

"No. You get on the bike and get the Intel away, I'll take the car and trying and get whoever it is to follow me instead." Phil tells Melinda, "Let's meet in an hour at that roadside dinner we passed on our way into town. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah." Melinda says as she hops onto the motorbike.

"Here, we each take a tracker, just in case." Phil says pulling an object out of his pants pocket and handing it to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says slightly opening the backup and dropping the tracker in and closing the bag again, "Be careful Phil."

"You too Melinda." Phil responds and Phil runs out of the alley while Melinda speeds out on the motorbike.

* * *

Melinda has been trying to get away from the alley, traveling at the speed limit, to avoid suspicion for about five minutes when she confirms for herself that the same car has been following her around the last few bends which makes her realise that it's time to stop trying to avoid suspicion and instead focus on getting away with the intel.

For ten minutes Melinda speeds through the city with the car following right behind her but then she realises that there is another almost identical car coming right at her coming from the other direction and because of the fact that she isn't wearing a helmet she knows that she can't risk crashing into one of the other cars, or the rocks on the cliff.

"I've done stupider things." Melinda says as she quickly turns to the right and rides across a footpath, purposely avoiding hitting people even though it causes her to nearly full off, and across a board walk and onto a jetty that leads quite far into the bay.

Knowing that from the second she turned she didn't have another choice Melinda speeds along the jetty, avoiding people, and drives the motorbike off the jetty. Once she is in the air she let's go of the motorbike and holds on tight to the backpack, hoping that Howard was the one who designed the waterproof bag because then she would know that It works.

Once she hits the water Melinda swims as far as she can underwater, further away from the main city, hoping to be un noticed.

Once Melinda has gone as far as she can in one breath Melinda quickly comes to the surface before diving back underwater again before continuing to swim towards the bay.

After about twenty minutes Melinda feels that she is far enough into the bay to stop swimming underwater so when she comes up to the surface for air she stays above and just starts to tread water, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything approaching.

"Okay Melinda, think. Choices." Melinda says to herself, "I could swim to shore find a way to get the dinner and hope that I'm not followed again, I could stay in the water and hope Phil eventually finds me but then I risk them following me here." Melinda says to herself, trying to think about what would be the best thing to do. "The mission is to get the intel to Fury and staying in the water is the best way to do that." Melinda realise, "But Phil you better hurry up." Melinda thinks.

**Five Hours later**

For five hours Melinda has been treading water in the bay. To her relief it seems like whoever was following her decided not to follow her into the water. For the last four hours she has been wondering where the hell Phil is and considering all her options of what to do if he doesn't show up shortly because it could mean that he is in trouble.

Just when she has decided that she is going to wait twenty more minutes before swimming back to shore and coming up with a different plan Melinda notices a boat coming towards her, she is about so start swimming as fast as she can in the other direction when she hears something and looks up to see a helicopter right above her that is slowly lowering down.

"MELINDA, GRAB THE ROPE." Phil's familiar voice says from the helicopter so Melinda grabs the rope as soon as it is close enough and climbs up it and into the helicopter.

"Thanks for the extraction." Melinda tells Phil.

"You're welcome. You okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda responds, "How'd you get the helicopter?" she asks curious.

"Mr Franks our pilot was nice enough to help us out when I explained that it was official government business." Phil explains.

"Thank you Mr Franks, I truly appreciate it." Melinda informs him.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help." Franks tells her, "There's a blanket underneath the seat, you look like you can use it."

"Thanks." Melinda responds, "How's the intel?" She asks Phil in a whisper as she noticed that as soon as she started talking to Franks Phil opened the bag.

"Dry, the waterproof bag did it's job." Phil answers.

"Good." Melinda answers relived, "I assume we're driving to the field base." Melinda comments as before they left Fury and Garrett Fury had them memorise a location.

"Yep. The car's waiting at Franks place."

"There doesn't happen to be a change of clothes in the car is there?" Melinda asks curious.

"Why would there be? All our stuff is with Garrett and Fury." Phil responds, "We'll stop on our way and get you something dry to wear." He tells Melinda.

"I'd appreciate it." Melinda responds and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Phil are on the road after stopping to get Melinda something dry to wear. Phil is driving while Melinda changes in the back seat.

"What made you think that driving a motorbike into the bay was a good idea?" Phil asks curious.

"I never thought it was a good idea." Melinda reveals, "I just knew that it was the only option I had that wouldn't put civilians and risk." Melinda explains, "It was the best option I had. I knew that I had the tracker and you would find me." Melinda explains as she climbs back into the front seat, "I just didn't expect it to take five hours." She says annoyed as she sits back down in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, it took time to organize a way to get you, but I did get there on time."

"Just." Melinda tells him, "How long until we reach the coordinates?"

"About an hour." Phil responds, "Your badge good?" he asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda says pulling it out her pocket, "Guess they have a waterproofing aspect to them too." She says.

"That's good." Phil responds, "It would be awkward for you to explain how you destroyed your badge only hours after getting it."

"It really would be, but it's good." Melinda says staring at her badge.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned when he notices that Melinda has been staring at her badge for about five minutes without saying anything.

"Fine." Melinda says looking up at him and giving a small smile.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Phil arrive at the coordinates that Fury had them memorise. The location is a small SHILED field base outside Sacramento.

"Identification." The agent manning the gate asks when Melinda and Phil stop.

"Here we are." Phil says handing the guard both his and Melinda's badges.

"Welcome, Agent Coulson, Agent May. If you head right inside your access badges will be waiting you can find out where to go from there." The guard says handing Melinda and Phil back their badges.

"Thank you." Melinda and Phil responds and they drive into the base.

A few minutes later they walk into the building and to the desk which is just inside the door and pick up the access badges that are waiting for them.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May you both need to go to the south meeting room." The agent behind the desk informs them.

"Um, it's our first time here. Where is that?" Phil asks.

"If you walk down the hall you'll go an elevator. Take that elevator to the third floor, turn right and follow the signs. The meeting room is the last room in the hall." The agent explains.

"Thanks." Phil and Melinda respond and they follow the agents' directions.

* * *

A few minutes later when Melinda and Phil enter the south meeting room they find, Fury, Garrett and eleven agents that they don't recognize sitting around the table.

"Good Agent May, Agent Coulson you're here. Did you get the intel?" Fury asks as soon as he sees them.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers as she opens the back pack and pulls out all the intel and puts it on the table.

"Good, take your seats. I was just about to explain why this Intel is so important." Fury says and Melinda and Phil sit down, "This intel is the last piece in a puzzle I've been working on for months." Fury reveals, "Just before Christmas last year I discovered that there is a group of people working out of Russia who are experimenting with Technology and science that they shouldn't be messing with, and we have recently found evidence that prove that they caused the deaths of several of our foreign operatives." Fury reveals, "Given that Directors Carter and Stark have given approval for a small team to go in and shut down this group, and discover just what they have been doing." Fury reveals "But given America's current relationship with Russia there are several conditions to that."

"What conditions Sir?" One of the agents who Coulson and May don't know ask.

"The first is that we have only thirty days to plan, get in, get out and debrief and investigate any intel we get before we're shut down, unless we give the Directors very, very good reasons why we should continue." Fury reveals, "The second is that it will just be the fifteen of us, no back up, no other support if this goes wrong." Fury explains, "The third is that if this goes wrong and if we are caught by Russian authorities then we are on our own. Directors Carter and Stark will have to say they had nothing to do with this. I'm not saying that they will leave us to rot forever but they will have to wait a while before they even start to think about getting us out." Fury explains, "Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Every agent respond.

"Each of you were chosen for a reason for this operation." Fury informs everyone, "And together we need to figure out a plan to get In and out in the quickest way possible and without being noticed." Fury tells everyone, "Agent May."

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks being surprised that she is personally singled out.

"You recently undertook a flight assessment where you flew better than any Agent who came before you so because of that you are the pilot on mission." Fury revels, "This intel is everything we know about the compound use it and create a plan of attack." Fury tell them, "I want a draft plan of the mission specks in twenty four hours." Fury reveals, "Get to work." He tells the agents and that's what they do.

**May 10** **th** **1987.**

It is a week later, and several draft mission plans before the team and Fury are even ready to start putting a timetable on the mission.

"Let me hear it from the beginning." Fury requests.

"We fly into Norway. We stay there about a day and then head into Russian and to the location." The level four agent present tells Fury.

"We cannot get into Russian airspace with something as big as a jet, not if we want to remain hidden." Fury informs them.

"We know." Coulson answers, "That's why we're not going to fly into Russia in a jet." He reveals.

"I'll fly us into Norway in the command unit." Melinda tells Fury, "We use the cover of being there to provide assistance after the recent trouble." Melinda explains.

"Once in Norway we spend a day supporting our cover while altering last minute mission details." One of the other agents explain, "After twenty four hours Agent May will fly us into Russian in the smallest plan that can carry us, flying under the radar as much as possible."

"Agent May will land the small plane approximately two miles south from the location and we will travel by foot to avoid detection." An agent by the name of Mike Walsh who was a year above Melinda, Garrett and Phil at the academy says, "Agent May and three agents will wait on the plane, keep in contact with us by coms and monitor the situation and prepare to extract us if things go wrong." Walsh explains.

"You and ten of us will hit the compound fast and hard, by entering through a gap in their security web, in the south west side, and sneak in. Once we're inside we obtain all the Intel that we can." The second in charge agent says, "We act a quick as possible and retreat back to the plane, though the same gap, before Russian authorities realise we were there." She explains.

"All in all we shouldn't be in Russia more than two hours." One of the other agents say.

"Here's the plan we came up with." Coulson says handing the file to Fury.

"This this seems solid." Fury tells them, "I need to look this over and discuss a few things with Director Carter so we meet back here first thing in the morning." Fury says and all the agents nod and leave the room.

"Hey, Melinda." Phil says racing to catch up with her as she was the first ones to leave, "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Fine." Melinda lies.

"You know I haven't opened Felix's goodbye gift, what do you say? Want a drink?" Phil asks curious.

"No thanks." Melinda says planning on going to the gym.

"Okay. Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Phil asks blocking Melinda's path.

"Nothing." Melinda tells him, "Get out of my way Phil."

"No." Phil responds, "I've known you for over three years and whenever something's seriously bothering you get the same look in your eyes." Phil informs her, "And normally you would pull out your phone or two way radio and talk to Anthony, but I'm guessing you can't this time, so talk to me Melinda. I'm always willing to listen and help if I can." Phil informs her.

"Not here." Melinda requests, "I'll talk, okay. Just not here." She tells him.

"Like I said, do you want a drink?" Phil asks and Melinda gives a small nod and together they walk to Phil's temporary room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Phil are sitting on Phil's bed in his room in the temporary housing both of them with a glass of the scotch that Felix gave Phil as a goodbye present.

"So, what's wrong Melinda?" Phil asks curious once Melinda has had several sips of the scotch.

"The pilot." Melinda says an undertone of bitterness to her voice.

"What?" Phil asks confused.

"This mission is important and dangerous and I'm just the pilot." Melinda tells Phil, "I'm basically sitting on the sidelines, which is ridiculous considering I can help breach the compound. I've proven that I have the skill to do something like that." Melinda explains, "Don't get me wrong I love flying and flying into Russian airspace is going to be difficult and risky and that makes it kind of fun, but I want to do more. I'm more than just a pilot." Melinda says, taking a drink of her drink.

"Of course you are." Phil informs Melinda, "In fact I'm pretty sure that you could never be 'just the pilot'." Phil informs Melinda, "And on this mission you are. You're not on the sidelines, you're getting us in, getting us out and pulling us out of the fire if everything goes to hell. Your job is important. In fact I would say that you have the most important assignment." Phil informs Melinda.

"You would." Melinda says surprised.

"I would." Phil confirms.

* * *

The next more all fourteen of the agents meet Fury in the meeting room to discuss plans.

"I've spent most of the night talking to Director Carter." Fury reveals, "We've both looked over these plans and for the most part the plan is good and we have approval, but there are conditions."

"What kind of conditions Sir?"

"The first is that we leave in the next four hours." Fury reveals, "Two Agent May you and the agents who are in the jet are only to bring the jet to the compound if the coms go down for more than twenty minutes or if I give the distress word. Clear?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, "What is the distress word?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'll tell you in Norway." Fury responds, "This mission is going to difficult and it's going to be just the fifteen of us, no backup." Fury reveals, "But there is something you all need to know, an idea if you like that I believe; that a man can accomplish anything when he realises that he is a part of something bigger, and that's what we are, something bigger and working together we can accomplish anything" Fury tells the agents, "individually not a single one of us can complete this mission alone but together we can, together we are something bigger." Fury tells the agents, "Do you think you can all do that?" he asks and the agents nod, "Good. Get packed. We meet in the hanger in two hours, Agent May I'll need you there sooner to run a diagnostic on the plane."

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers and all the agents leave the room, nervous about what is to come.

**36 hours later**

Fury, Melinda, Coulson, Garrett and the rest of the team have been in Norway for about fifteen hours. During that time they have been spending most of the time maintaining their cover but about six hours ago Fury ordered them all to get some sleep and they have all reported to where they were told to meet Fury at this exact time.

"Good you all have ten minutes to get suited up and back here. Only bring the basics. Just what we need." He says, "Agents Garrett, Walsh, Jensen you'll be with agent May on the plan monitoring coms and extracting us if needed." Fury responds.

"Yes Sir." The agents respond and it is clear to Melinda that they are about as happy as she is to not be on the team that is going to the compound.

"Go, get ready, and meet back here." Fury says, "Agent May, Agent Garrett, Agent Walsh, Agent Jensen wait a moment." He requests.

"Yes Sir?" Agent Jensen asks, agent Jensen is a tall may, well over six foot, tanned skinned and like all other S.H.I.E.L.D specialists muscular.

"The distress word is Commandos if you hear me say that, only me, then Agent May you are to fly the plane to the compound immediately and extract us, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and the other agents answer.

"Good suit up."

* * *

Almost two hours later Melinda lands the small jet that they took from Norway in Russia about two miles away from the compound they are breaching.

"These were designed by Director Stark and they won't be issued to everyone until next year." Fury reveals giving everyone an inner ear com, "We stay in contact at all times, if the coms are dead for more than twenty minutes you come after us, understood." Fury says to Melinda and the other agents who nod, "I also have a camera button, which is being transmitted directly into a monitor." Fury says moving a chair to reveal a monitor, "The same thing with this, if the picture is lost for more than twenty minutes come in, clear."

"Yes Sir."

"Good let's go people." Fury says and the agents who are going with him leave the plan, Melinda exchanging a look with Coulson as he goes.

"So now we wait." Agent Walsh says sarcastically, clearly not happy about being left behind.

"Now we wait." Garrett confirms, as the four of them sit down to watch the monitor, none of them being exactly happy about being left behind.

* * *

 

For almost half an hour Melinda, Garrett, Jensen and Walsh watch the images that Fury's camera is projecting in silence, the only sounds are the occasional voice of one of the agents who says something.

"They've stoped." Jensen realises.

"They've reached the entry point." Walsh says, "Now it's just a matter of getting in." Walsh comments and the four of them watch as Fury leads the agents through the opening in the security web and into the compound.

"Shouldn't there be people around?" Garrett asks, "I mean isn't that what the Intel said there would be?"

"Yeah." Melinda says, "Something's not right." Melinda comments as Fury says "Keep your eyes open, just because it looks like there is no one here, doesn't mean there isn't." Through the comes and together Fury and the others enter the main building in the compound.

Fury, Coulson and the other agents have been inside the building for a couple of minutes when all a sudden there is gun fire and all the coms are knocked out before they realise what is going on.

"Commander Fury? Anyone? Can you hear me?" Melinda asks and she receives no answer, "Damn it." Melinda says quickly standing up.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asks.

"Getting us in the air, getting us to the compound." Melinda says.

"Unless we heard the distress word we are to wait twenty minutes after the coms go down, we didn't hear the distress word so we have to wait." Walsh says.

"That was a full on ambush, they may not have twenty minutes. We've got to get there and get there now." Melinda says heading to the cockpit.

"May…" Garrett starts to say but Melinda cuts her off.

"I swear to god Garrett, don't. Sit down, shut up and let me do what is best for our people." Melinda tells him.

"If you let me finish, I was going to say that I agree." Garrett says to Melinda's surprised, "And you two should too, this exactly why we were left here, to help if this exact thing happened, May get us in the air." Garrett says and Melinda does just that.

* * *

Within five minutes Melinda has landed the jet in the grounds of the compound.

"Jensen stay with the plan, this is our way out so it needs to be protected." Melinda tells him, "Walsh, Garrett, the three of us are going to get back out team." She says and together the three of them head into the building.

"Why is she giving orders?" Jensen wonders but he still does what she said.

Basically as soon as the get into the building Melinda, Walsh and Garrett are attacked and together they manages to take down the attacks and once they do Melinda takes one of their guns because she forgot to grab one from the plane.

After another minute Melinda, Walsh, and Garrett reach four of the agents, in an open area, all of whom seem hurt, who are under attack.

"Good, the Cavalry's here." One of the agents say when they see the backup of the three agents.

"Where's everyone else?" Melinda asks as they start to the help the agents out.

"I don't know, we got separated." One of the agents says.

"The planes in the courtyard, do you think you guys can get to it?" Walsh asks once they take down all the enemy agents.

"Yeah, but what are you three going to do?" One of the agents asks.

"Get the rest of our people." Garrett answers.

"We'll come with you." One of the agents who has a bullet wound says.

"No." Melinda answers, "Get back to the jet, we'll get everyone else." She says, "Treat your injuries." She says and they nod and start to head back in the direction that Melinda, Walsh and Garrett came from.

"What do we do now?" Walsh asks when they reach where the other side were shooting form and find that there are three different ways that they could have gone.

"We split up, find our people and get back to the plane." Melinda says and the other two nod and each pick a different way to go.

"May." Garrett says stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too." Melinda responds and she goes down her chosen path, paying attention to her surroundings the entire time.

For several minutes Melinda neither sees nor hears anything but then she hears voice and movement around the next corridor so she stops and as quietly as possible she peers around the next corner where she sees four people holding a barely conscious Fury and from what she knows Melinda has to assume they are enemies because as well as what looks to be a gunshot wound Fury appears to be drugged.

After pausing and taking a deep breathe Melinda peers around the corner again but this time she quickly shoots two of the men holding Fury in the head and attacks the other two. As soon as she starts to attack the two men Melinda realises her assumption that they are enemies is correct as they are both very skilled fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone with the exception of May and Fury have arrived back at the plane.

"We need to go, we've got to assume that Russian authorities will be here any minute." Jensen tells the others

"You're forgetting something Jensen. Agent May is the only one who can fly this thing." The agent who is second in charge says.

"We're also not going to leave Fury and May behind." Phil says, apart from a few minor injuries he is fine, "I won't."

"We're not going to Coulson." The second in change agent says, "If May and Fury aren't here in five minutes we're going in after them." She says.

* * *

Melinda is able to take down the first of the two guys she is fighting without too much trouble, all it took was a well-placed stick with the guys own knife, the second man on the other hand is proving to be a bit more difficult and Melinda can't help but shoot concerned looks at Fury is laying basically unconscious on the floor.

"I've got to give you credit Kid, you're good." The man says, "But I'm better." The man says and he manages to get both his arms around her and starts to try and use his strength on her which gives Melinda the chance to do something that both her Mother and Aunt Peggy made sure she knew how to do since she started to learn how to fight, use an appointee's size against them. As soon as he grabs her she is able to get the upper hand by flipping him to the ground and throwing him down hard enough that he is at the very least knocked out.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me?" Melinda asks getting to Fury, and shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, "Sir?" Melinda asks as he opens his eyes.

"May?" Fury asks, still clearly out of it.

"Yes Sir. I need you to stand." Melinda tells him, "We need to get out of here." She tells him and with what looks like difficultly Fury stands up and right away he almost falls over.

"I've got you sir." Melinda says putting Fury's arm around her shoulder to help him to walk.

* * *

Because of the fact that it Melinda is basically dragging Fury, who is barely conscious back towards the plane it is over ten minutes before she is even half way there, at which point she comes face to face with Garrett, Coulson and the agent who is second in charge.

"May." Phil says looking glad to see her but obviously trying to keep it professional.

"Coulson." Melinda says as Phil and Garrett come either side of Fury to help try and carry him.

"What happened?" Liza Hail the second in charge agent asks.

"I found him with four of the people. He's been shot and I think drugged." Melinda explains.

"I'll look at him once we are on the plane." Liza says, "But we need to hurry we need to be out of Russian airspace, ASAP." She says.

"I'll get us out as soon as possible." Melinda tells her, "Are all our people okay?"

"A few minor wounds. Spelling is hurt pretty bad but should be okay." Liza explains.

"That's good." Melinda comments, "I guess this whole op was a waste of time." She comments, "Not only did we not get what we want but our people are hurt."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Liza says, "Coulson and I managed to get into one of the labs, we collected everything we could find, there might be something there." She says looking at May which is when she notices something, "You're bleeding." She says.

"What?" Melinda asks confused and then she looks to where Liza is looking and sees that the top of her left arm, just below her shoulder is bleeding quite a bit, "Huh, didn't notice." She admits, "It's either a bullet graze or a got cut with a knife, doesn't look to serious." She comments.

"I'll check it once we're in the air." Liza tells Melinda who nods and even though she isn't looking at him Melinda can feel Phil's worried look.

**Seven Hours Later**

Liza did indeed check Melinda's arm and confirmed that it isn't a serious wound, and that it was caused by being slashed with a knife. Thankfully they were able to get out of Russian airspace without being caught and were only in Norway for a couple of hours, during which time everyone who has injuries were checked out and once everyone was given the all clear they started to fly back to the US.

They have been in the air for several hours and in that time Melinda has been enjoying the peace and quiet of the cockpit because the rest of the plane defiantly isn't quiet as there are, not counting Melinda, Fury and Liza, twelve S.H.I.E.L.D agents celebrating the fact that they didn't almost die when it seemed like they would.

"Agent May." Liza says walking into the cockpit.

"Yes Ma'am?" Melinda asks.

"This plane is capable of automated flight is it not?" Liza asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Set the automated flight. Commander Fury would like to see you downstairs, now." She informs Melinda.

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda responds and she sets the flight, "Where exactly is he?" she asks curious.

"The medical area downstairs, and he isn't happy about it." Liza informs Melinda, "I'll stay here make sure no one touches anything." She says and Melinda nods and leaves the cockpit.

* * *

When Melinda exits the cockpit and starts to walk through the main part of the plane one of the first things she sees is Coulson.

"Hey, how's the arm?" He asks curious.

"Fine." Melinda responds, "How's the head?" Melinda asks as Phil sustained a rather nasty cut above his eye.

"Also fine." Coulson responds, "Are you finally joining the party?" he asks curious.

"Can't. Fury wants to see me and then I've got to get back to flying." Melinda tells Phil.

"Ah, good luck." Phil tells Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and she makes her way downstairs while Phil stays upstairs.

As she walks downstairs Melinda feels nervous as she knows that this conversation is either going to go one of two ways and one of them isn't good.

"Agent May, close the door behind you." Fury requests as Melinda walks in and she does just that, "I've been informed that you were the one who got me out."

"Yes I was sir." Melinda responds, "That was my job, get my team out." Melinda says.

"It is also your job to follow orders." Fury tells Melinda, "But the distress word wasn't said and according to agents Jensen, Garrett and Walsh you didn't wait twenty minutes. So I want to know your reasons for not following orders." Fury tell her.

"It's simple Sir, I had to follow an order that override those." Melinda tells him, becoming concerned as Fury seems angry.

"Enlighten me Agent May, what order was this?"

"The standing order that ever S.H.I.E.L.D agent agreed to follow when the received their badge, Sir, protection." Melinda tells him, "That was the principle that S.H.I.E.L.D was founded on, and today I felt that if I would have waited twenty minutes I wouldn't be protecting my team, and I couldn't do that, Sir." Melinda tells him, "I feel that I did the right thing."

"So do I." Fury says to Melinda, "You made the right choice today Agent May, it was difficult and you made it and from what the other agents say you didn't need much time to think about it."

"No, I didn't." Melinda answers.

"Members of this team are alive right now because of you. Today you were the perfect example of what a S.H.I.E.L.D agent should be."

"Thank you Sir."

"Change the coordinates, I've received word that we are wanted at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in DC."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says and she turns to leave the room.

"Oh and Agent May." Fury says and Melinda turns back around.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks curious.

"As soon as we land I believe you will be summoned to your Godmothers office to have a conversation with her, so be prepared for that." Fury tells Melinda.

"You know Sir?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Of course I do." Fury answers, "No one else on this plane does though, except I believe Agent Coulson."

"Yeah, I told him." Melinda admits and Fury nods.

"You should also know that not only do I know who your godparents are but I've also worked with your Mother."

"You have?" Melinda asks surprised and Fury nods.

"I have, she's one of the best Agents I've ever worked with." Fury reveals, "But I want to make it clear to you that I didn't chose you to be on my team because of that, or because of who your godparents are. I chose you because you were the best person for the job, you are, and you proved that today.

"Thank you Sir."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth Agent May; you're good, you may be the best one day and if you do that you'll do it on your own and not because of who your family are, but because of the person you are." Fury informs Melinda who is so shocked that all she can think to do is nod, "You're dismissed Agent May."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before turning and walking out of the room.

**Five Hours Later.**

Melinda, Fury, Coulson, Garrett, Liza and all the other agents have just landed at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in DC and like just like Fury said Melinda has been summoned to Peggy's office which is where she is on her way to now.

"Go right in Agent May." Peggy's sectary tells her when she arrives at her office.

"I don't regret what I did." Melinda tells her godmother the second she sees her, before Peggy has a chance to say anything, "I know I went against orders but I was just doing what I thought was right. I was doing what I learnt from the stories you've told me my whole live was important. I was protecting my team." Melinda tells her godmother.

"Melinda I didn't call you hear to talk about that." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "I support what you did one hundred percent."

"Oh." Melinda says embarrassed sitting down on Peggy's couch, "What did you want to talk about?" Melinda asks curious.

"About what else you did today." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "How are you cooping?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, for the first time since she landed the jet in the compound she is comprehending everything she did, "I killed people today Aunt Peggy." Melinda says, her voice quiet and vulnerable, "I know I did it to protect my team and I know what would have happened if I didn't, it's just…" Melinda says trailing of not sure how to explain what she is feeling so instead she asks, "Does it every get easier? Does experience help?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Peggy answers without hesitation, "Experience doesn't make it any easier to cross someone off." Peggy tells her, "You just learn to handle the aftermath better."

"How? What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that Melinda, it's different for every person and you've got to find something that works for you." Peggy tell her, "What I can do is tell you that the fact that you are feeling what you are feeling right now is what makes you a good person, and the fact that you know what you did was to protect you team is what makes you a good agent. It's going to hurt and what you do is going to stay with you forever, but you'll learn to live with it as hard as it may be." Peggy says.

"Thanks Aunt Peggy."

"No need." Peggy tells her, "Because Commander Fury is hurt I am ordering him and the entire team to take three days off." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "You should take those days to visit Anthony. Spend time with Jackie, Frank and Antoine and Mark and Sharon. Use this time to remind yourself that we do this so that people like them can be safe. So that they don't have to live in the wired, strange and dangerous world we do." Peggy tells her goddaughter.

"I will." Melinda tells her godmother, "Do you know where Mama is by any chance? I'd like to talk to her, maybe see her."

"I do know where she is, but you can't see or speak to her, not right now." Peggy answers.

"Why not? Or can't I know?" Melinda asks curious.

"You can't know specifics." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "But I can tell you that she is being considered for a high ranking position within the CIA and the reason you can't contact her is because she is undergoing the screening processes."

"Wow. That's big." Melinda comments.

"It is." Peggy confirms, "I'm sure that she will contact you when she can." Peggy tells Melinda, "But know that I am always hear to talk Melinda, no matter what you need."

"I know Aunt Peggy, I've always known." Melinda tells her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 11** **th** **1987\. Melinda 20. Tony 17.**

Just like Peggy suggested Melinda spent the three days off visiting her family before heading back to the base in Sacramento where they have been working back to back missions out of for the last seven months.

"Why do you look like you're about shot someone?" Phil asks Melinda curious as they drive through the outskirts of Vancouver, where they are for a mission.

"What?" Melinda asks turning to look at Phil to give him an annoyed look.

"Eyes on the road." Phil says, "And I don't mean it literally, you look angry, why?"

"Anthony is graduating from MIT tomorrow." Melinda explains, "And I have to be there, no matter what I have to be." She informs Coulson.

"What's the problem? I thought Fury already gave you thirty six hours off." Phil comments.

"He has." Melinda confirms, "But unless we get this mission done in the next few hours then I can't be there, and I need be." Melinda informs Phil, "I can't let him down." She says quietly.

"You won't, we'll get this done." Phil tells her, knowing enough about both Melinda and Tony's childhood to know that Melinda will never forgive herself if she misses his graduation.

"You sure? Our missions for the last few months haven't exactly gone smoothly." Melinda tells Phil.

"True, but this one will."

"Don't say that." Melinda requests, "Whenever one of us say something like that the mission ends badly." Melinda tells Phil.

"True." Phil admits, "How long to we get there?" Phil asks curious.

"Twenty, twenty five minutes." Melinda answers, "So it's just surveillance right? Find out why Roberts is in Canada." Melinda says.

"Yep." Phil answers, "Fury said that because of what he is working on S.H.I.E.L.D wants to keep an eye on him and this trip is sudden so we need to observe and do not engage."

"Surveillance ops, my favourite kind." Melinda says sarcastically.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda pulls up at a diner where they were informed they would find Roberts.

"Looks like he's meeting something." Phil comments as through the window they see Roberts meeting with someone.

For a few minutes Melinda and Phil watch Roberts meet with someone, they talk and then Roberts gets up and walks out of the diner and leaves in his car so Melinda and Phil follow.

* * *

Melinda and Phil spend over an hour following Roberts and it seems like he is going nowhere until he turns of the main road and they find his car parked on the side of a dirt track with no idea where he went, and the fact that it has just gone dark doesn't help.

"What do we do?" Phil asks as Melinda stops the car.

"Get out and look." Melinda says as both she and Phil do that, "Where should we start?" Melinda asks, turning on a torch, but before either of them can say anything there are gunshots and Phil gets hit in the arm and Melinda in the side.

"PHIL."

"MELINDA."

They both yell concern for each other present as Phil throws open the passenger side door so that they both can get cover and they start to fire back.

"We've got to get out of here." Melinda says, trying not to cry out in pain, when they are clearly outnumbered, "Can you climb to the driver's side?"

"Yeah." Phil responds, clearly also trying not to show the pain he is in, and he does just that while Melinda continues to fire back.

"MELINDA, GET IN." Phil yells once the car is started.

"Drive." Melinda requests once she is in the car and Phil does just that.

"We need to call Fury." Phil says.

"I've got no signal." Melinda says pulling her Stark Phone out of her pocket, "We need medical supplies to treat our injuries and a place to do that and call Fury." Melinda says.

"We've got to go back to the dinner." Phil comments, "I saw a twenty four hour Pharmacy and a cheap hotel, it's our best option." He comments.

"It is, but first pull over." Melinda say and Phil does just that, "It's an hour to then, we've got to do something now so that we don't both bleed out in this car." Melinda says.

"If we don't get blood on my jacket we can use that to cover our injuries when we check in and go to the pharmacy." Phil says quickly taking off his jacket as Melinda reaches to the back seat and grabs the two bags.

"Do you happen to have ties that you aren't too attached to?" Melinda asks curious as she hands Phil his bag.

"I'm attached to all my ties."

"I'll replace them." Melinda informs him.

"Will two do?" Phil asks.

"Three." Melinda requests as she grabs out a t-shirt and a long sleeved shirt. She take the t-shirt and folds it so that it is a couple layers thick, "This is going to hurt." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know." Phil responds and Melinda places it against Phil's arm. "Tie." She requests and Phil hands it to her so she puts the tie around the arm and t-shirt and ties it to hold it in place. "How's that feel?"

"Sore, but securer." Phil tells Melinda, "What are we going to do about you? Yours is worse than mine."

"We're going to do the same thing, it's the only thing we can do." Melinda says lifting up her shirt which has a lot of blood on it and folding the long sleeved shirt and placing it against her wound, "Tie the ties together." Melinda requests and Phil does that before putting the ties in place and using them to hold the shirt in place for Melinda, "How's that?"

"Like you said, sore but secure." Melinda answers.

* * *

About forty minutes later they arrive back at the dinner.

"Do you want pharmacy or hotel?"

"Pharmacy." Melinda says removing the blood soaked shirt and ties from around her.

"Why are you doing that?" Phil asks.

"So that I can do up my jacket and not look suspicious." Melinda says as Phil puts his jacket on, "Meet back here in Five minutes." Melinda says and Phil nods.

* * *

Six minutes after Melinda and Phil left the car they are in their hotel room.

"We should call Fury first." Melinda says as she closes and locks the door behind them.

"Fury can wait. We need to treat our injuries." Phil says, "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"You. It's going to be easier to get that bullet out of and treat your arm that it will be to get this bullet out of my side." Melinda says, "Let's go to the bathroom." She says dropping her bag on the double bed and taking the bag of medical supplies with her.

"What did you get?" Phil ask curious.

"Basically everything we're going to need." Melinda informs Phil as he takes of the t-shirt and tie around his arm and his shirt and sits on the edge of the bath, "You know we're both at serious risk for infection." Melinda says to Phil as she pull out the already sterilised equipment and the betadine to clean Phil's wound.

"I know." Phil responds.

"First thing is that bullet has to come out." Melinda says putting on a pair of gloves and opening one pair of tweezers.

"I know." Phil responds, "Just do it." He says and Melinda use the tweezers to reach inside the wound and pull out the bullet causing Phil to struggle not to cry out in pain but when Melinda pours betadine over it he does, "Are you going to do stitchers?"

"A couple, the medics can check when you get back to base but I think it's for the best." Melinda informs Phil who nods.

Ten minutes later Melinda has stitched up and wrapped a bandage around Phil's arm so it's her turn to remove her shirt and sit on the bath herself and both she and Phil ignore the fact that Phil is blushing.

"Yours is going to hurt a lot more than mine just did." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds as Phil puts on gloves and opens and grabs out a second set of tweezers out and sticks the tweezers in Melinda's wound to try and get the bullet.

"This is in deep."

"I guessed." Melinda says through clenched teeth as Phil pulls out the bullet and just like when Melinda poured betadine over Phil's wound Melinda cries out in pain when Phil does it to her.

"You're going to need more stiches than I did." Phil says and he stiches up Melinda's wound, places a dressing over top and wraps a bandage around her covering the dressing.

"You okay?" Phil asks as this is the first time he has ever seen Melinda show that she is in pain.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Phil answers.

"Let's call Fury." Melinda says picking up her bloody shirt and heading back into the main part of the room.

Once there Melinda grabs a clean shirt out of her bag while Phil walks over to the phone dials Fury's number and puts it on speaker.

"Fury."

"It's Agent's May and Coulson." Phil tells Fury as Melinda walks over to the phone putting her shirt on as she does.

"What did you find?" Fury asks.

"Roberts meet a person at a dinner and they talked, he then left and we followed for an hour but then he turned off the main highway where we found his car abandoned and we were ambushed." Melinda tells Fury.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil respond, both of them knowing that their respective gunshot wounds aren't serious enough to mention.

"But we have no idea where Roberts is." Phil answers.

"If you were ambushed then someone knows that S.H.I.E.L.D is following Roberts. Agent Coulson I want you on the first flight back and Agent May I believe that you have thirty six hours of Rest and Relaxation to enjoy."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil both say and they both hear the hang up tone.

"We need to clean up." Melinda says and Phil nods.

**Fifteen hours later. (12 December 1987)**

As soon as they hung up with Fury Melinda and Phil started to clean up the room so they leave no evidence of what they did. Once that is done they get rid of any evidence in the car they were driving before getting a taxi to the airport. Phil was able to get on a flight less than an hour after they arrived at the airport but Melinda had to wait to the last flight out to get to Massachusetts.

Due to the late flight Melinda gets to MIT at about eight thirty am and the first thing that she does is head to the dorm that Tony shares with Rhodey.

When she arrives at the room and knocks Melinda wonders if she is going to wake Tony or if he didn't go to sleep at all.

"Finally." Tony says as soon as he opens the door and sees who is standing on the other side, "I was worried that you weren't going to be here." Tony informs Melinda.

"Of course I'm here Anthony, I wasn't going to miss this." Melinda says hugging him, "You're graduating collage, it's a big deal."

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds.

"Here, five bags of the coffee candy you like." Melinda says pulling the candy out of the side pocket of the bag and placing them on the table by the door.

"Thanks." Tony says with a smirk, "I have five boxes of expensive chocolate for you."

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

"Serious you get coffee drops? Don't you think he drinks enough caffeine?" Rhodey asks.

"Hello to you too Rhodey." Melinda says with a smile.

"Right, sorry, hello Melinda." Rhodey says to her with a smile.

"And it doesn't matter whether I think Anthony drinks enough caffeine, its tradition." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"Right." Rhodey says rolling his eyes, "You hungry? We were just about to go to breakfast." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"Yeah, but first I need to use your bathroom." Melinda says dropping her bag on couch and heading to the bathroom.

Once Melinda is in the bathroom she locks the door and lifts her shirt to see if she has pulled a stich or if she is bleeding but to her relief neither have occurred.

* * *

After enjoying breakfast together Melinda, Tony and Rhodey head back to Tony's and Rhodey's room where they spend a couple of hours hanging out before Tony has to join the other graduates so Melinda and Rhodey head out to take seats.

Melinda and Rhodey have just arrived at the place on campus where the graduation ceremony is to occur when Melinda hears, "MEL." And she turns to see Jackie.

"Hey Jacks." Melinda says with a smile as she hugs her friend.

"Hey." Jackie says returning the hug.

"Where are Frank and Antoine?" Melinda asks curious.

"Both Antoine and Sharon are sick so Frank and Mark stayed back with them. They said to apologise to Tony." Jackie explains.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, it's just colds." Jackie explains, "You must be Tony's roommate." She says to Rhodey.

"Right, you two have never met." Melinda realises, "Rhodey meet Jackie, and Jackie meet Rhodey. Jackie's kind of like a cousin to me and Anthony." Melinda explains, "Cousin? Do you think that works?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, we've known each other for yours and Tony's whole lives, grew up together, yeah I think cousin works." Jackie comments, "Nice to meet you." She says to Rhodey.

"Yeah, you too." Rhodey responds, "Do you think Tony's parents are going to show?" Rhodey asks curious.

"No idea." Jackie answers, "Could go either way." She reveals.

"We should get seats." Melinda says, "If Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria don't show then I want to make sure Anthony can see us." Melinda says and Rhodey and Jackie nod. Melinda is internally hoping that Howard and Maria do show.

Five minutes before the ceremony start to Melinda's relief Howard and Maria arrive and they take the seats that Melinda and Jackie were saving.

* * *

The Graduation Ceremony lasts about an hour and Melinda is positive that when Tony's name is called she has never clapped harder in her life.

Once the ceremony is completely done, Melinda, Howard, Maria, Jackie and Rhodey track down Tony to congratulate him in person.

"Congratulations Anthony, I'm so proud of you." Melinda says getting to Tony first and hugging him.

"Well done Tony." Maria tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Tony responds, "I'm glad you both made it." He tells his parents.

"We can't stay long, we've got to get back to DC." Howard informs Tony.

"I figured, thank you for coming." He tell his father.

"You can't go yet." Jackie says, "We've got to take the parents with their new graduate photo." Jackie informs them.

"We don't have camera." Howard says.

"Then it's a good thing I do." Jackie says pulling out a polaroid camera "Stand together." She tells Howard, Tony and Maria and they do just that allowing her to take a photo.

"Well see you in a few days." Howard tells Tony who nods, and he and Maria leave.

"So Mr Collage graduate what do you want to do?" Melinda asks putting her arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Go back to my room eat cheeseburgers and just hang out" Tony says.

"I'll get the cheeseburgers, you three head to the room." Rhodey says and Melinda, Tony and Jackie nods.

"Here, looks to be a pretty good photo." Jackie says handing the photo to Tony.

"Am I imagining it or does Dad actually look proud?" Tony ask showing Melinda the photo.

"I think he does." Melinda responds taking a look.

"Yeah, me too." Jackie responds.

"So how long can you two stay?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm booked on a flight tonight." Melinda answers.

"You are?" Tony ask surprised, "Can't you stay longer?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get back." Melinda answers, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're busy." Tony responds, though he is a little disappointed that he won't get to spend more time with Melinda, "What about you Jacks?"

"I've got to leave tonight, get back to Antoine and Frank." She tells Tony.

"So I guess we should enjoy the time we have." Tony says as they arrive back at Tony's room.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda says taking of her jacket, "So what's next for you Anthony?" Melinda asks curious as Jackie sits on one of the couches and Melinda and Tony sit on the other.

"LA." Tony answers, "I've brought a house. I move there in January and I'm going to be the head of R and D department at Stark Industries." He reveals.

"And is that what you want? Not your Dad, but you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, it is." Tony answers, "Dad being my boss should be interesting but at Stark Industries I can use technology and create stuff I wouldn't be able to anywhere else." He explains.

"Then I'm happy for you." Melinda tells him.

"Same." Jackie adds.

"You've got to come see the house at some point, both of you."

"Of course." Jackie answers and Melinda nods.

"So Melly, can you tell me anything about where you've been?" Tony asks curious several minutes later.

"Nope." Melinda responds then thankfully saving her from answering more questions the door opens and Rhodey walks in carrying food.

"I got burgers, drinks and fries for all." He says putting the food on the table and turning to look at the others.

"Thanks." Tony says grateful.

"Melinda is that blood on your shirt?" Rhodey asks concerned and Melinda looks down to see that her stiches must have opened up as there is a large patch of blood on her shirt.

"It's nothing." Melinda quickly says as Tony and Jackie look at her worried.

"That's not nothing." Jackie says concern clear in her voice, "I'm a doctor Mel, I know when something is nothing and that isn't, let me look." She requests.

"You don't need to. Like I said it's nothing." Melinda assures her.

"Melly, let Jacks have a look." Tony says concern clear in his voice, "Please." He adds.

"Fine." Melinda says, when she sees the look on Tony's face, pulling out a chair to sit on, "I was hurt yesterday but it's nothing." Melinda assures them.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jackie tells her, "Do you guys have a first aid kit?" she asks Tony and Rhodey.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Rhodey says as Jackie lifts up Melinda's shirt.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" Jackie asks curious as she takes the bandage off.

"No."

"Why not?" Tony asks, and Melinda just gives him a look, "Right." He says.

"You've had stitchers done, clearly armature but whoever did it knew what they were doing." Jackie comments, "This is a bullet wound, isn't it?" Jackie asks Melinda who is making an effort not to look at her.

"Melly, is it?" Tony asks.

"I can't answer that." Melinda tells Tony, looking directly at him, "And you know it."

"You've slightly pulled a stich." Jackie informs Melinda, "I'm going to re dress this and you need to get actual medical treatment." Jackie says as Melinda as Rhodey arrives back with the first aid kit.

"I will." Melinda tells her, "I'm okay, I promise." Melinda assures Tony, who's looking at her with a look of worry on his face which is exactly why she didn't want to tell him she was hurt.

"Jacks?"

"She is. It's a minor wound." Jackie says as she wraps and dresses Melinda's wound.

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda, Tony, Jackie, and Rhodey spend time together not really doing much just enjoying each other's company. Even though he hasn't said anymore Melinda can tell that Tony is worried about her and that Jackie wants to know what happened to her.

Once Jackie leaves Melinda stays with Tony and Rhodey for another hour before she realise that she needs to go to.

"You really can't stay longer." Tony says to Melinda as Rhodey goes into his room so that Melinda and Tony can say goodbye in private.

"I really can't." Melinda tells him, as she puts the chocolate that Tony gave her in her bag and the bag over her shoulder, "I'll make sure to visit you in LA though."

"You have to. The place is pretty cool. It's on a cliff above the ocean." Tony tells Melinda.

"That's sounds cool." Melinda responds, truly meaning her words.

"Are you really okay?"

"I really am." Melinda assures.

"Don't get hurt again Melly." Tony tells her.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says as the pair hug.

"Call me when you get wherever it is that you're going." Tony requests as he place a kiss to Melinda's cheek.

"I will." Melinda assures, "I'll see you when I see you."

"Try and make it soon." Tony requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds with a smirk as she turns and walks down the corridor. Melinda is about half way down the corridor when she turns and looks at Tony and gives him a small smile before walking the rest of the way.

Once Melinda is out of sight Tony closes the door and grabs his Stark Phone and dials a number.

"Hello." Howard's voice answers.

"Dad, it's me."

"What can I do for you Tony?"

"I don't know what Melly's doing now, but you do, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Howard confirms, wondering why Tony is asking.

"Does that me you can contact the people who are in charge of whatever it is that she is doing?" Tony ask.

"Why do you ask?" Howard asks curious.

"Because Melly's hurt." Tony reveals, "After the ceremony Melly, Jacks, Rhodey and I went back to my room and we hung out. Rhodey was the first one to notice that there was a patch of blood on Melly's shirt. After a bit of prompting she finally showed us a wound on her side. Jackie asked if it was a bullet wound because that's what she thought it was but Melly refused to answer. Jackie said that someone stitched it up and whoever did was inexperienced but also knew what they were doing." Tony explains, "Melly said that she would get medical treatment, but I want to make sure." Tony explains.

"I'll get this information to the right people, she will." Howard assures his son.

"Thank you Dad." Tony says relived.

**December 13 1987.**

After flying most of the night then driving once she is back in California it is six am when Melinda arrives at base and when she does she is surprised to find Phil waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks Phil.

"How was Stark's graduation?"

"It was good. I'm proud of him." Melinda answers, "Now, what's going on?"

"I was told to wait for you." Phil says simply, "I was told to wait for you and take you straight to medical when you got here." Phil says as they walk into the building.

"Why?" Melinda ask curious, "Do you say I was hurt?"

"I mentioned it in my de-brief with Fury, but he didn't send me to medical." Phil reveals, "Though I did go myself. So maybe that's why."

"Maybe." Melinda responds uncertain though she thinks that it doesn't make much sense.

* * *

After spending half an hour in Medical, where she is told that her wound is fine, but to report in a week for stitcher removal and that because she is at risk for infection she is to take antibiotics for three weeks, Melinda heads to base housing and her room. Once she is in her room the first thing Melinda does is put her bag on her bed and the second is pull out her cell phone and calls Tony.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony responds.

"I've gotten to where I was going." Melinda informs Tony.

"Good." Tony responds, "Did you get your injury checked out?"

"Yeah. It's fine but there's a minor chance of infection so the doctor wants me to take antibiotics just in case." Melinda explains.

"So you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony responds, "Did you get the present I left in your bag?" Tony asks curious.

"What present?" Melinda asks confused.

"Open your bag, it's right on top." Tony reveals and Melinda opens her bag to find a men's MIT sweatshirt.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I got myself some new ones and I figured that because you basically claimed that one as your own you might like it." Tony tells her.

"I do. Thank you." Melinda tells him, "How's your packing going?"

"Not great. I've still got a lot to do." Tony reveals.

"Then I should let you go, let you get back to it." Melinda say to Tony.

"No, it's fine. I want to talk to you." Tony tells Melinda.

"And I want to talk to you but you need to get your packing done, call me when you're done." Melinda says to him.

"Okay, bye Melly."

"Bye Anthony." Melinda responds before hanging up.

Once Melinda has hanged up the phone Melinda gets changed into jeans a tank top and puts the MIT sweatshirt on overtop and walks across the hall to Coulson's room.

"I thought that maybe, if you want, we could go to that diner we found our first week here when we were despite for something other than cafeteria food and have breakfast. Celebrate the fact that we didn't die when it seemed like we would." Melinda says to Phil once he opens the door.

"I'd like that." Phil says with a smile, "Just let me get changed." He requests and Melinda nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for everyone who leaves a review or comment and likes this story. PLEASE leave a review or comment so I know what you think.

* * *

**March 5** **th** **1988\. Melinda 20. Tony 17.**

Ever since Tony's graduation from MIT Melinda has been spending all her time on various missions, most of the time she has been working will Phil but on occasion she has worked with other people.

Because she has been so busy Melinda hasn't had a chance to go see Tony, but for the first time since last December Melinda isn't working on weekend so she was on the first flight to LA Saturday morning.

Once she arrives in LA Melinda takes a taxi to the address where Tony's house is. When she pulls up she sees a large house overlooking the ocean. As she ring the doorbell Melinda really hopes that Tony isn't sleeping.

After couple of minutes of Melinda ringing the doorbell Tony finally answers.

"What?" He asks then he realises who it is, "MELLY." He says happily giving Melinda a hug.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda responds as she and Tony hold on to each other tightly.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked." Tony says with a grin, "Come in, come in." Tony tells her.

"Wow Anthony, this place is amazing." Melinda tells him as she walks in and has a look around.

"For now it is."

"What do you mean for now?" Melinda asks curious.

"Over the summer I'm going to completely refurbish this place, make it more, well, me." Tony explains.

"Like how? What are you planning on doing?"

"Well I'm using the garage downstairs for a lab slash workshop but I've got to change and add a few thing." Tony tells Melinda, "I'm going to make this level more open planned, add a gym and there's a couple of things that I need to add upstairs, and there is something I want you to see, come on." Tony says heading to the stairs.

"Okay." Melinda says confused but she follows anyway.

"How many rooms is this?" Melinda asks curious as they walk through the upper level.

"A few." Tony says, "That's my room." Tony says pointing to a door on the other side of the corridor, "And this." Tony says opening a door, "This is your room." He says showing Melinda a large room with an amazing view that has all the basics, but is pretty bare.

"My room?" Melinda asks surprised, "I have a room?"

"Of course you do." Tony tells Melinda, like it is obvious, "It wouldn't be my house if you didn't have a room." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you Anthony." Melinda tells him giving him a hug.

"Do you want anything changed in the renovations?" Tony asks curious.

"No. it's perfect." Melinda tells him.

"Good." Tony responds, "Look in the top draw of the dresser." Tony requests and Melinda does just that. When she opens the draw she finds it empty apart from a key ring with several keys on it.

"Keys?" Melinda asks picking them up.

"For the house." Tony tells her, "I'm working on something a bit more sophisticated for security but that's going to take a long time so until then key's it is." He tells her.

"You don't have to give me keys." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know, but I wanted to." Tony responds, "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Definitely." Melinda says putting her bag on the bed that is apparently hers and following Tony out of the room.

* * *

For over an hour Tony shows Melinda around the house. Explaining what he is going to change as he does before they finally end up on the bottom floor, the garage.

"So this is going to be where I change the most." Tony explains, "I want it to be part garage, part workshop and part lab."

"Do you know how you're going to do that yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've got a few ideas." Tony responds, "This is my current desk, which I so need to improve." Tony tells Melinda, "Oh and that's Dum-E."

"Anthony I was there when you started building Dum-E, I know what it is." Melinda points out.

"Right, of course you do." Tony realises.

"Is this what I think it is?" Melinda asks as she sees a completely empty table not far from Tony's desk which looks a lot like the table back at the Estate.

"Of course, I needed a Melly table." Tony says for a grin, "How long are you staying?"

"The weekend, unless I get called back sooner." Melinda explains.

"So, take out and bad horror movies?" Tony asks curious.

"Take out and bad horror movies sounds good." Melinda responds, "I'll get the food and you get the movies." She says and Tony nods, "I need a car." She realises.

"Take one, keys are on the desk." Tony says as he picks up a ring of keys and walks over to a sports car.

Melinda picks up another sets of keys and walks over to the simplest car there is.

**Eight hours later.**

For over seven hours Melinda and Tony have sat in the living room of Tony's house watching movies and eating food. Both of them are sitting on the floor in what they are most comfortable in, enjoying spending time together.

"Can we open the alcohol yet?" Tony asks interested, "And by the way how did you get alcohol when you're not twenty one yet?"

"Do you want an answer on how I got it or do you want a drink?" Melinda asks curious.

"Can't I have both?" Tony asks and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Drink please." He requests.

"I'll be right back." Melinda say getting up and walking into the kitchen. She has just poured drinks for herself and Tony when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me." Phil's voice responds.

"Hey, what's up?" Melinda asks.

"What's the address for where you are?" Phil asks.

"Why?"

"Because, Fury, Garrett a few other agents and I just landed in LA and Fury's ordered me to come and get you and meet at the LA field base." Coulson explains.

"10880 Malibu Point, I'll meet you outside." Melinda responds.

"See you in twenty minutes." Phil responds and Melinda hang up the phone. Once she hangs up the phone Melinda pours both glasses scotch into one glass and picks it up and heads back to the living room.

"What aren't you drinking?" Tony asks when he sees Melinda with only one glass.

"I can't." Melinda responds.

"You've got to go, don't you?" Tony asks, a hint of disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Melinda asks, "I wish I didn't, but it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know exactly, I just know it is." Melinda says, "I've got to get changed." Melinda says and she heads up to her room.

Melinda has changed out of her sweat pants and into her jeans and have taken off her MIT sweatshirt resulting in her only wearing jeans and a bra when Tony walk in.

"When can you come visit next time?" Tony asks as he sits on her bed.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, not even phased as not knocking when entering each other's rooms in kind of their thing, "I'll try and make it soon." Melinda tells him as she puts on a V-neck shirt.

"Please do. Once I've come up with plans for this place I'd like you to have a look." Tony tells her, "Plus we've got to do something together for my eighteenth and your twenty first birthdays." Tony tells Melinda.

"I will try and come back soon to have a look at the plans." Melinda says as she starts to search through her bag for her leather jacket, "And what are you thinking for our birthdays?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know, yet." Tony tells Melinda, "But I know we have to do something. You'll be legally allowed to drink and I'll legally be an adult; that warrants a celebration." Tony tells Melinda.

"I've been drinking for years and you've been basically an adult since you were like ten." Melinda says pausing her jacket search to look at Tony.

"True. But the key word in what I just said is legally." Tony says, "We'll legally be able to do what we already do now."

"You still can't drink, legally." Melinda points out.

"True. But you can legally buy it instead of whatever it is that you did today." Tony tells Melinda, "What are you looking for?"

"My… gotcha." Melinda says pulling her jacket out of her bag and putting it on.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Tony asks.

"I really do. I'm sorry" Melinda says walking over to where Tony is sitting and climbing on the bed and sitting across from him, "But I'll call as soon as I can and try to make it back here soon."

"You better." Tony tells her.

"I'll do my best." Melinda tells Tony, "But now I've got to go." Melinda says giving Tony a hug before standing up, "But I really love this place Anthony, I mean that." Melinda tells him as she picks up her bag.

"Be careful okay, with whatever it is that you are doing." Tony says though he is about ninety percent sure he knows what Melinda is doing, what her job is, but he won't confront her about it because he knows she's not able to confirm it and if she does she could get into serious trouble.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds before walking out of her room.

* * *

Melinda has just walked out of the front when a car with Coulson inside pulls up.

"Hey." Melinda says to Phil as she gets into the car and puts her bag on the floor.

"Hey." Phil responds, "This is Anthony's house?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"So what is going on?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not actually sure." Coulson admits, "All I know is that Fury got a call and then me, him, Garrett, Liza, Walsh, and Spelling were on the first flight out and once we landed I was ordered to come get you."

"You said we were going to the LA field base, wasn't that shut down last year?" Melinda asks.

"It was. But now it's been reopened." Phil responds.

"That can't mean anything good." Melinda realises.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they left Tony's house Melinda and Phil arrive at the closed now reopened LA S.H.I.E.L.D field base where they find Garrett waiting for them.

"John, what's going on?" Phil asks as he and Melinda get out the car.

"No idea. I was just told to wait for you two." Garrett responds.

"Do you know anything?" Melinda asks curious as the three of them walk into the building.

"Just that Director Carter is here and that as soon as we arrive Fury got called into a meeting with her and someone form the CIA."

"Any idea who?" Melinda asks wondering, as even though it would be good to see her mother, she hopes that it's not her.

"No idea."

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Phil and Garrett arrive where Liza, Walsh, and Spelling are.

"Any idea what's going on yet?" Phil asks.

"None." Liza responds.

For a few minutes, Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Walsh, Liza and Spelling wait in a hallway, outside a room all six of them very confused about what is going on.

"Agent's, please come in." Fury says opening the door and the six of them walk into the room and just like she was dreading, because it means that Liza, Walsh, Spelling and Garrett are going to find out who her family are, Melinda sees her mother standing next to Peggy.

"Agents I would like to introduce Deputy Director of the CIA Lian May." Fury introduces.

"Deputy Director?" Melinda asks shocked.

"May as in, May?" Garrett asks looking between Melinda and Lian.

"Yes deputy director." Lian tells her daughter, "I couldn't tell you until now."

"Right."

"And yes, Melinda is my daughter." Lian says, "Any questions?" she asks and even though it is clear that not just Garrett but Liza, Walsh, and Spelling have questions they don't ask them because of the looks they are getting from Fury and Peggy.

"Let's discuss the reason why we're here. Lian, if you would." Peggy says.

"Yes, thank you Peggy." Lian says, "Twenty-four hours ago the CIA received intel that there was a group of people including several scientists working out of South America planning an attack on the US." Lian explains, "The CIA investigated and found that not only had the Scientists left the place that they were working out of, but that the science was far more advance than we were anticipating." Lian explains, "We discovered that the team were already in the United States, Los Angeles to be exact and because the CIA aren't allowed to operate inside the United States and the nature of the technology I reached out for Peggy and S.H.I.E.L.D for help." Lian explains.

"Director Stark is working on a way to track the technology using the specks that Deputy Director May provided and once we get the location the nine of us are going in and securing all personal we find and the tec." Peggy tells them.

"Until we get a location you six are dismissed, but stay on base." Fury tells Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Walsh, and Spelling.

"Yes Sir." They responds and exit the room.

"Wow May, you're Moms deputy director of the CIA and she's clearly friends with Director Carter which means she's most likely friends with Director Stark to. It's no wonder you got into S.H.I.E.L.D at sixteen." Garrett says to Melinda as soon as they exit the room.

"Go to hell Garrett." Melinda responds simply as she walks away.

"How many times in the last few months has May saved your ass?" Phil asks Garett, "Huh?" he asks when Garrett doesn't answer, "She's proved time and time again that she is a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent, so don't you dare say that she's only gotten where she has because of her family." Phil says to Garrett clearly angry before walking away planning on looking for Melinda and he has a pretty good idea where the first place he should look is.

* * *

Just like he suspected he would a couple of minutes later Phil finds Melinda sitting on the roof.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Melinda asks as Phil sits down next to her.

"You like roofs, they remind you of flying." Phil responds, "Garrett's an ass, don't let him get to you."

"He hasn't. I never let anything Garrett says get under my skin." Melinda tells Phil.

"Then what's up?" Phil asks curious, "And don't say nothing." He requests.

"My mother's here. I haven't seen her in over a year and now she's here and deputy director of the CIA to boot, a little warning would have been nice" Melinda comments, "I know that I shouldn't be upset, I mean secrets and spies that's my family, but…." Melinda starts to say trailing of at the end not sure what to say.

"It's okay to be upset, and you should have been warned instead of having to walk into that room and see your mother standing there." Phil responds.

"What's your Mom like?" Melinda asks curious, "I mean I know that you love her more than anyone in this world and that she's your hero and she took care of you by herself since your Dad was killed but what's she like?" Melinda asks curious.

"Amazing." Phil says with a grin, "She's kind and hardworking. The most amazing cook ever and even before Dad died she wanted to make sure I could cook, she said that I shouldn't expect that someone is going to cook for me, that I should learn to cook for myself." Phil says with a grin, "Loosing Dad hurt her, it hurt her a lot, but she always tried to stay positive for me." Phil reveals, "She worked two jobs to give me everything I needed and still managed to never miss any game or school event." Phil says, "She really is my hero and I want to be able to take care of her just like she's taken care of me."

"She's sounds amazing." Melinda say with a small smile.

"She really is." Phil responds, "I'd like for you to meet her one day." He says as Melinda is his best friend and he would like her to meet his mother.

"I'd like that." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"Are you going to talk to your Mom about things not mission related why you're both here?" Phil asks curious a few minutes later.

"I don't know." Melinda admits truthfully, and Phil reaches out and grabs Melinda's hand squeezing it in comfort before once more Melinda and Phil drift into silence.

This time the silence lasts a few minutes longer until they hear the door that leads back downstairs open and Lian walks out.

"Mama." Melinda says as she and Phil quickly let go of each other's hands as even though there is nothing more than friendship between them neither of them want Lian to think there is, stand up and face Lian.

"I saw on the security cameras that you were up here." Lian tells her daughter, "Why?"

"Because I like roofs." Melinda responds simply, "Mama this is Philip Coulson, Phil this is my mother Lian May." Melinda introduces, "Phil and I have been friends since my first day at the academy." Melinda explains.

"It's an honour and a pleasure to meet you Deputy Director May." Phil says, not sure what else to say.

"Do you mind giving me a few minutes with my daughter Agent Coulson?" Lian asks.

"Of course not." Phil says before walking across the roof and back downstairs.

"Mama couldn't you have been nicer?" Melinda asks, "Apart from Anthony he is my closest friend."

"I was being nice." Lian responds, "I thought we could talk." Lian tells her daughter.

"Sure, let's talk." Melinda responds, "When did you become deputy director?" Melinda asks curious.

"Last year, not long after you graduated the academy." Lian tells her daughter.

"We've talked at least once a week since then and you didn't tell me?' Melinda asks surprised.

"I wasn't allowed to, it was need to know and you didn't." Lian informs Melinda, "You understand keeping secrets from family, don't you." Lian says.

"Yeah, I do, doesn't mean I like it." Melinda responds.

"From what I understand you've been excelling the last few months, saved the lives of your team more than once, and pulled of some amazing things." Lian tells her daughter.

"Did Aunt Peggy tell you that?"

"She's told me something's." Lian tells Melinda, "Enough for me to know that I am proud of you." Lian tells her daughter.

"I was just doing my job." Melinda says with a shrug.

"From what I've heard you've done far more than your job." Lian responds and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Fury walks out.

"Deputy Director May, Agent May, we need you. We've got a location" Fury says and both Lian and Melinda follow Fury downstairs.

* * *

When Melinda and Lian walk into the meeting room a few minutes later everyone else is already present. Lian walks over to Peggy and Fury while Melinda walks over to Phil and stands next to him.

"You okay?" Phil asks in a whisper and Melinda nods.

"Director Stark has tracked down the technology and has obtained specs on the building for us." Peggy tells everyone, "The building is fifteen minutes away from here and has three entrances; front, back and side." Peggy tells them.

"So we go in with three teams of three, each take an entrance." Lian realises.

"Exactly. But we've got to be timed, hit each entrance at exactly the right time." Peggy says.

"We can coordinate that using coms, right?" Melinda asks.

"Exactly." Fury says with a nod.

"Liza, Melinda, you're with me, we'll take the front." Peggy says, "Coulson, Garrett you're with Deputy Director May and you'll take the back. Spelling, Walsh you are with Commander Fury and will take the side entrance. Everyone clear?" Peggy asks and everyone nods.

"Meet in the garage, we leave in ten minutes." Peggy tells the younger agents, "Dismissed." She says and Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Spelling and Walsh leave the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda, Peggy, Lian, Fury, Phil, Garrett, Liza, Spelling, and Walsh have arrived at the building, a secluded warehouse.

"Remember, do not move in until everyone is in position." Peggy orders and everyone nods and gets into their position, "Melinda where is your side arm?" Peggy asks her goddaughter as they get into position.

"If I need a gun I'll take one." Melinda responds as that has been something she has been doing more and more the last few months as she prefers to use her hands.

Peggy just nods at her goddaughters words, not saying anything while they get in position, "In position." Peggy says through the coms.

"In position." Fury says through the coms about a minute later.

"In position." Lian say about a minute later.

"Move in on my mark." Peggy tells them, "Three, two, one, go." Peggy says and she throws open the door and she enters the building followed by Liza then Melinda.

As soon as they enter the building Peggy and Liza start shooting and Melinda starts fighting. The first person Melinda fights she manages to knock him out before he realises what is going on but the second is slightly more difficult and she takes a few blows herself. Once she has taken down the second man she notice that there is a sniper above who is clearly waiting for either Peggy or her Mother to be in one place long enough to get a clear shot, thankfully it looks like neither of them will be still for a while so Melinda looks for a way to get above and within a few seconds she spots one. So, ignoring the fighting that is going on all around her Melinda runs and climbs onto a box of crates which allows her to grab hold of the platform and pull herself up which causes the sniper to realise what she is doing and he attacks her. Unfortunately for both of them fighting in such a small space isn't easy and they both get hurt more from hitting parts of the platform than each other and Melinda is pretty sure that she may have done some damage to her foot when the sniper moves out of the way just in time resulting in her kicking a metal railing instead of him. Thankfully she is able to use that to her advantage because the sniper thinks she is to hurt to continue and she knocks him down causing him to knock himself out by hitting the pole.

As soon as she is no longer fighting Melinda is able to feel the pain coming from her foot resulting in her having to lean on the railing for support as she walks back along the platform to where she can jump back down to the crates; something which really doesn't help the pain in foot and causes her to almost fall down when she gets to the ground.

"You okay?" Coulson asks concerned as he rushes to Melinda's side and helps to prevent her from falling.

"I will be." Melinda says taking several steps.

"Are you sure? You can barely walk." Phil points out as he walks next to Melinda for several steps.

"Right now I don't have any other choice than to be okay, so I need to fake it and I need you to help make that a bit easier to do." Melinda tells Phil.

"I'll do my best." Phil responds and the two off them, Melinda struggling a lot, walk over to Peggy to find out what to do.

**Four hours later.**

After her talk with Phil about how she will have to pretend that she is okay Melinda spends forty minutes helping searching the facility and personnel, while doing her best to ignore the pain coming from her foot then once they were back at the base they were told to get their paperwork done as soon as possible so Melinda spend another two hours doing that. Just as Melinda finished her paperwork Lian came to talk to her and the second her mother looked at her, really looked at her and not a passing glance when they were securing the facility, she realised something was wrong and took Melinda down to the medical bay herself.

That was an hour ago and now Melinda is sitting on one of the exam tables having just been told that she is going to be in a cast for four weeks which means no work and she is pissed. Lian has stepped out for a few minutes, most likely to talk to Peggy, and Melinda is resisting the urge to throw something when she hears a knock on the door before it opens a crack,

"Can I come in?" Phil asks.

"Sure." Melinda respond.

"How bad?" Phil asks curious

"Small fracture in my foot, I've got to wear a cast for four weeks and no duty for another week after that." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'm sorry, that sucks." Phil says.

"Yep." Melinda says clearly annoyed, "I tried to get the Doc to put a bandage on it that way I could still go on missions but he wouldn't. So instead I get five weeks of paperwork." Melinda says annoyed.

"Melinda." Phil says sitting on the table, "While I have no doubt that you could continue to do missions with a fractured foot, probably better than some completely healthy agents, In this case I think it might be best that you listen to your doctor." Phil tells Melinda.

"I don't think I'm going to have a choice about that." Melinda reveals, "Mama was here when the doctor told me about how long I was out of commission for. My bet is that she is talking to Aunt Peggy and Fury as we speak to make sure I listen." Melinda reveals.

"I'm pretty sure that would be a safe bet." Phil responds.

"Five weeks out of the field, I think I'm going to go insane." Melinda comments.

"Six." Peggy says walking in the room followed by Fury and Lian.

"What?"

"You're off field duty for six weeks." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "You will spend four weeks away from base and two weeks on desk duty."

"The doctor said that I only need five weeks of." Melinda argues.

"The standard restriction from field work for an injury like yours is six weeks." Fury informs Melinda.

"I don't want special treatment." Melinda tells everyone, "If I was any other agent would you be ordering me to have six weeks of when the doctor said I only needed five?" Melinda asks looking at her godmother directly.

"If it was Agent Coulson or another agent who was a skilled as the two of you at such a young age then yes." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "I would rather you be out of commission for a longer period now then risk you coming back to field duty and losing an agent with your skills because it was too soon and you pushed yourself to hard." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Melinda asks.

"No." Peggy, Lian and Fury respond.

"You better keep me updated on everything I miss." Melinda says to Phil.

"Of course." Phil responds with a grin.

**An hour and a half later.**

An hour and a half after the conversation where Melinda found out she would be field duty for six weeks Melinda is walking, with difficulty due to crutches and plaster on her foot, down the stairs and into Tony's lab and garage at his house. After she found out that she had to spend four weeks away from any S.H.I.E.L.D base she talked to her mother and it became clear that she had two choices, go back to DC with her mother and Peggy or go to Tony's and for Melinda the choice was a simple one and neither Peggy nor Lian were surprised by it, so Lian drove her to Tony's place.

"You know in your redevelopment you should consider putting an elevator in to come down here. It would make moving things upstairs easier and be pretty useful if you were ever hurt." Melinda says as she walks into the lab.

"Melly." Tony says happy but when he turns to look at her and sees her his look of happiness is replaced by one of worry, "What happened?" he asks worried.

"I got into a fight with a pole." Melinda responds simply.

"You know I get that you can't tell me things, I don't like it but I get it, but you could at least come up with a better lie." Tony informs Melinda, knowing that her latest injury and bad lie supports his theory.

"I'm not lying." Melinda informs Tony, "I kicked a pole, though I think got into a fight with pole sounds better, and I fractured my foot." Melinda explains.

"Why did you kick a pole?"

"I didn't mean to, it was just kind of in my way." Melinda explains.

"Right." Tony says, not sure what else to say.

"So, I was wondering if you would mind having a roommate for four weeks." Melinda asks curious as she hobbles over to 'her' desk and leans against it.

"Are you serious?" Tony asks surprised, "Will you be here the entire four weeks?" he asks hoping that she will be.

"Yep."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Tony says with a huge grin, "I'll love having you here." Tony informs Melinda.

"And I'm sure I'll love being here."

**April 2** **th** **(Four weeks later)**

The four weeks that Melinda spends with Tony at his place have been good for both of them. They have both enjoyed spending time together and Tony has liked another person being around. Even though Melinda has loved her time with Tony she is really looking forward to getting back for work.

"Do you really have to leave?" Tony ask sitting on the bed in Melinda's room which has become a lot less bare in the past few weeks.

"I really do." Melinda responds as she finishes packing the things she is taking back with her as she leave some of her belongings at the house, "My flights in a few hours."

"But you've still got your cast on, you can't go back to whatever it is that you do with that on." Tony argues, leaving of the especially if you do what I think you do that he is thinking.

"It's getting removed when I get back." Melinda tells him as she walks, leaning on the bed for support as she doesn't have her crutches and sits right next to him, "These past four weeks have been amazing and you've made something I was dreading a lot better, but now it's time for me to go back." Melinda tells him.

"I don't want you to go. I've liked having you here." Tony tells Melinda, "I don't feel so alone with you here"

"I know." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing his hand, "I'll try to call more and visit more, even if it's just for a few hours."

"I'd like that." Tony responds with a small grin, "I don't want to say goodbye." Tony admits.

"Then how about we don't." Melinda suggests, "How about we figure out something else to say."

"See you soon?" Tony asks.

"Nah, we don't always know that the next time we see each other is soon." Melinda tells Tony.

"Good point." Tony admits, "Until next time?"

"Until next time." Melinda repeats, "Yeah, I like that."

"Then until next time it is." Tony responds and the pair exchange a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  As it Is after Midnight here in Australia I would like to wish all of you Merry Christmas and it would be an amazing Christmas gift to me if you left a review.

* * *

**July 15** **th** **1988\. Melinda 21. Tony 18.**

It has been about three months since Melinda has been back at base since her injury and in that time after her two weeks of desk duty Melinda has truly enjoyed being back.

It is Friday night and like they do most Friday night's Phil and Melinda are sitting on Phil's bed in his room at base housing drinking.

"Were you serious about wanting to meet my Mom?" Phil asks Melinda after drinking half a glass of scotch.

"Of course." Melinda answers, "Why are you asking?" she asks curious.

"Because I'm going home in a couple of weeks to celebrate Mom's birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Phil explains.

"I would, I really would." Melinda informs him, "But I've only been back for a couple of months and I doubt that Fury will let me take more time off than the month I've already had off."

"You were forced to take that." Phil points out.

"True." Melinda admits, "But I still think my chances aren't high."

"You'll try though, right?" Phil asks.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "I'll put in the request first thing Monday."

"Good." Phil responds with a smile, "You'll love my Mom Melinda, she'll amazing."

"So you've said." Melinda responds not wanting to reveal the fact that she is worried that Phil's mother won't like her as she doesn't want one of her best friends' parents to hate her.

Before either of them can say anymore there is a knock on Phil's door.

"Come in." Phil says and the door opens and Garrett walks in, "Yeah, John?"

"A whole group of as are going into the city and going to a few pubs and clubs and now that you're both over twenty one I thought you might want to come." Garrett tells Phil and Melinda, "Or you can stay here and be sad people who sit alone and drink scotch in your room, your choice." Garrett tells them when he notices that they look hesitant, "We're meeting out front in twenty if you are interested." Garrett says before leaving.

"We're not sad." Phil objects once Garrett leaves.

"No we're defiantly not." Melinda says with a smirk, "But we could use a night out." Melinda tells Phil, "Don't get me wrong I like it when it's just us, but going out with the others could be fun."

"Who do you think is going?" Phil asks curious.

"Well if Garrett is going then Walsh and Jensen will definitely be going to, probably Spelling and Tanner, maybe Davis." Melinda guesses, "They're the other younger agents around here." Melinda point out.

"I would say defiantly Davis." Phil comments.

"Why do you say that?" Melinda asks surprised, "He sticks to himself more than us." Melinda points out.

"Just a hunch." Phil responds as for the last couple of weeks Davis has been doing anything that he thinks Melinda would do in hopes that she will notice him, "You really want to go, don't you?"

"I think it could be fun. Plus I might get a chance to win some money off Garrett in pool." Melinda comments.

"You really like doing that, don't you?" Phil asks with a smirk.

"I like beating Garrett at anything, but I have to admit that taking his money is satisfying." Melinda reveals, "So, do you want to go out or not?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll go." Phil responds, "Just try not to get to drunk."

"You were the one who got drunk last time, not me, and it was my twenty first we were supposed to be celebrating." Melinda points out.

"Okay, you've got a point there." Phil admits, "See you out front."

"See you out front." Melinda responds and she gets up and walks out of the room going to get changed.

* * *

Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Walsh, Jensen, Davis, Spelling and Tanner have been out having fun for several hours. In that time they have visited several clubs and several bars, and they have come to the conclusion that they all prefer the bars so that's where they currently are, at a bar. All of them with the exception of Spelling who was unlucky enough to receive designator driver duty, are quiet tipsy and are having a pool tournament. Phil and Davis are currently playing while the others watch.

"Anyone else need a refill?" Melinda asks, "Next rounds on me." Melinda tells the boys.

"Yep." All the guys, except for Spelling answers.

"Do you need a hand?" Phil asks.

"Nope, I'm good, continue playing." Melinda responds and she walks to the bar, "Hey, can we get another round." Melinda requests

"Sure, I'll bring it over to you." The bartender responds as Melinda hands the money over.

"What's pretty girl like you doing hanging out with those losers." a guy says coming up right behind her and putting his hand on her ass.

"You've got three seconds to remove that hand or I'll remove it for you." Melinda informs the guy.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." The guy says putting his other hand behind her waist. So instead of even giving him a waring Melinda removes the arms from around her pushes the man to his stomach and twists his arm around his back.

"I am not your baby." Melinda says to him angrily, "I am a human being not someone you can grope without permission, no person is." Melinda tells him twisting his arm more, "In a minute I'm going to let go of your arm and you're going to walk out of this bar and next time you even think about touching woman or anyone for that matter without their permission I want you to remember this." Melinda tells him and he doesn't respond, "Am I clear?" Melinda asks twisting his arm more.

"Yes." The men cries out in pain.

"Good." Melinda says letting go of him and starting to walk away.

"Crazy bitch." The man says as he stands up. So instead of walking away Melinda turns back around and punches him in the face, which seems to make him and his friends who have been watching the whole thing angry.

The second it becomes clear that there is likely to be a fight Phil and Garrett are either side of her and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents are behind her.

"I wondered if you were ever going to come over." Melinda says to Phil and Garrett.

"We knew you could handle it, though we'd in enjoy the show." Garrett says to Melinda and turns to the guys, "If you want a fight I should probably warn you that she could beat you all, all by herself without even trying, and personally I'd enjoy watching that." Garrett tells them, "But after the way you just acted it wouldn't just be her that you would be fighting because we don't like it when one of our friends gets treated like an object. So you and your idiot friends can walk away or face all of us." Garrett informs them as while he doesn't always get along with Melinda and honestly he is a jerk to her most of the time she is one of us team and he doesn't like it when one of us team is treated as less than they deserve.

"I'd walk away fellers, trust me it won't be pleasant for you if you don't." Phil tells them.

"Would be for us though." Melinda comments.

"Ohh, I'm so afraid." The guy who was a jerk to Melinda says as he and two of his friends walks right up to Melinda, Phil and Garrett, "What you going to do?" The guy who groped Melinda ask, "I bet you can't do anything."

"I've got to agree, they all look pretty pathetic." The friend opposite Garrett says.

"Defiantly." The guy opposite Phil says and in unison Melinda, Phil and Garrett through a punch and an all-out bar fight breaks out.

Because they know it wouldn't be a fair fight if they use their skills all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents present are clearly not trying, but even then they are clearly better than the guys.

The fight has been going on for about five minutes when they all start to hear police sirens.

"Guys we've got to go." Spelling says getting the attention of all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "We can't risk our badges on this." He says and they all stop what they are doing and as a group they leave out the back entrance.

(Line break)

Twenty minutes later the agents are back on bass after managing to get away from the bar without getting caught by police.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have, but I found that fun." Tanner says getting out of the minivan they were driving in, "And I don't want the party to end." He reveals, "I've got booze in my room so let's continue the party." He says sounding excited and everyone else responds with some variety of yes.

"Melinda, you coming?" Phil asks when he notices that Melinda isn't following everyone back inside.

"I'll catch up." Melinda says to him and Phil nods, "I want to thank you Garrett, for what you said back there." Melinda tells him once everyone but she and Garrett are inside.

"I meant everything I said." Garrett tells Melinda, "I know I can be a jerk to you more often than not, but I've know you a long time May and you're one of my team. I don't like it when someone treats you badly."

"You mean other than you?" Melinda asks as she knows that Garrett doesn't exactly treat people overly well.

"Other than anyone else on our team." Garrett tells her, "No matter what I'll stick up for you just like I would anyone else on our team.'

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Melinda." John responds, "How about tomorrow we go back to how things always are and tonight we just be sort of friends."

"I'd like that." Melinda responds and she and Garrett head inside.

**The following Morning (July 16** **th** **1988.)**

After the eight agents returned back to base and all went into Tanner's room they all ended up drinking more and playing several drinking games. It is early on a Saturday morning and every single one of the eight are passed out in Tanner's room, or they are until Liza walks into the room with an air horn which she uses to wake them all up.

"Fury wants to see all of you in the conference room, now." Liza informs the agents once they are all awake and reluctantly, one by one they all get up and follow her.

Once they are in the conference room all of them wonder what Fury wants but they are all too hung over to really give much thought into the matter.

"I received reports of a bar fight in town last night and the people in that fight bear a striking resemblance to the eight of you, and judging by how hung over you are I am inclined to believe that it was and I want to know why." Fury tells them, "Why did you get into a bar fight with civilians?"

"Because we were supporting a member of our team." Garrett says simply.

"Explain." Fury requests and as he does he notices Melinda and Phil exchange a look, "Agent Coulson, Agent May, do one of you have something to say?"

"Yes I do." Melinda says, "The fight was my fault." Melinda tells Fury, "I went to the bar to get us another round of drinks when a man came up behind me and put his hands on me. I told him to remove them but he didn't so I threw him to the ground and twisted his arm around his back and told him that next time he even thinks about touching a person without their permission he should think of that moment. Then I said that I was going to let him go and he should walk out the bar so I did." Melinda explains, "Then he called me a crazy bitch so I punched him and everyone here came to my side." Melinda explains.

"We gave the guy and his friends several chances to walk away." Phil reveals, "Garrett even said that Agent May could fight them all on her own and that despite that we would help because we didn't like the way they were treating a member of our team but after the guy and his friends said a few more things we didn't have a choice." Phil reveals.

"None of us were fighting at our full skill level we just wanted to make it clear that the way our friend was treated isn't okay." Jensen explains.

"We knew that May didn't need our help but we gave it anyway because we're a team." Tanner explains.

"Well, that changes things." Fury informs them, "Go drink coffee and get rid of your hangovers, I want you back here in an hour." Fury informs them all.

"Yes sir" They all respond and they get up and leave.

**July 18** **th** **1988**

It has been two days since Fury found out about the bar fight and elected not to punish them. It is Monday afternoon and because they don't have a new mission all the junior agents are completing paper work.

"Agent May, Commander Fury would like to see you in his office." Liza says walking into the room.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Melinda says having a feeling that this is about the request she submitted.

A couple of minutes after she closes the file that she is working on Melinda knocks on the Fury's open office door.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, come in, shut the door behind you and sit down." Fury requests and Melinda does just that.

"Is this about my leave request?" Melinda asks.

"Yes it is." Fury responds, "You want to take leave next weekend to spend time with Agent Coulson and his family, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"You are aware that when it comes to agents below level three there is a no fraternization policy, correct?"

"Of course." Melinda answers, deciding not to mention that if the rumours around S.H.I.E.L.D are to believe it is one of the most broken rules, "But it's not like that with me and Phil. We're just friends, good friends, that's it." Melinda explains, meaning her words because she doesn't see Phil in a romantic way, he's her friend, "It's his mother's birthday next weekend and because he's met mine he wants me to meet his."

"Okay, then baring anything of importance your request is approved." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda responds.

"Dismissed." Fury responds and Melinda nods and leaves.

**July 29** **th** **1988.**

It has been two weeks since the night at the bar. It is once more Friday night and what makes this Friday night different from others is the fact that Melinda and Phil are sitting in the terminal at the Sacramento airport waiting for their flight to Boston.

"I should have asked Fury if we could borrow a plane." Melinda says to Phil in a whisper.

"He would have said no." Phil responds.

"I still should have asked." Melinda responds, "So what exactly does your Mom know about what we do? About how we met?" Melinda asks curious.

"She knows I work for the Government, and that we met during training." Phil explains, "That's basically all I've been able to tell her." He explains, "I don't like lying to her but it's better this way." Phil admits.

"I know how you feel." Melinda informs him.

"I know you do." Phil responds with a small smile.

**The next morning.**

After flying a lot of the night and thanks to Time difference is eight am when Melinda and Phil's plane touches down in Boston.

"Mom's probably going to be waiting for us." Phil tells Melinda, "I told her not to but I doubt she would have listened." Phil informs Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda responds suddenly very nervous about meeting Phil's mother.

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Phil walk into the terminal and Phil immediately spots his mother.

"There's Mom." Phil says walking hurriedly to a woman in her forties with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a dress.

Once Phil reaches his mother he hugs her tightly, so glad to see her.

"Mom, this is my friend Melinda May. Melinda, this is my mother Julie Coulson." Phil introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Coulson, Phil talks about you all the time." Melinda tells Julie.

"After how much Phil has told me about you call me Julie dear." Julie tells Melinda who gives a small smile in response, "Do you have suitcases that need collecting?" Julie asks Phil and Melinda.

"No. We both only have our carry on." Phil reveals it being habit of being actual S.H.I.E.L.D agents for a year that both of them are light packers.

"Then, we can go." Julie says, "The car's in the parking lot." She tells her son and Melinda, both of whom nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving the airport Julie pulls the car into the driveway of a two story, white house that is slightly back from the road and has a white picket fence out front.

"This is your childhood home?" Melinda asks Phil as they get out the car.

"Yep." Phil responds with a grin.

"What is it?" Phil asks curious.

"Nothing." Melinda says quickly, "I like it." Melinda says with a small smile as she and Phil follow Julie inside.

"Phil why don't you give Melinda a tour while I whip something up for brunch." Julie tells her son.

"Sure Mom." Phil responds and Julie heads towards the kitchen, "So this is the entry way." Phil tells Melinda, "Though here we have the living room." Phil says walking into another room, "The dining room is through there." Phil says pointing to a set of double doors, "And to the left of the dining room is the kitchen." Phil says to Melinda as he walks back to the entry way and to the other side, "This is the family room and it leads to the kitchen too, and the door down there is to the downstairs bathroom." Phil explains and Melinda nods, smiling at the pictures of Phil at very stages throughout his life which are everywhere, "Do you want to see the upstairs?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds and the two of them head upstairs.

"To the left is Mom's room and the bathroom, in that order." Phil tells Melinda, "And to the right is my room and the guest room."

"Can I see your room?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." Phil says and he walks over to the door that leads to his room, opens it and let's Melinda in. As soon as she sees Phil's room Melinda has to smile as it is lot like she imagined it would be. There are collectables on display, piles of comics, baseball trophies, and a lot of Captain America memorabilia.

"After seeing Stark's new place I'm guessing this isn't much compared to what you're used to, but t's home for me." Phil tells Melinda.

"Phil, there was two kinds of places that I lived growing up; one was the Stark Estate and the other was cramped apartments in various cities around the world." Melinda tells Phil, "And this house, your home, has something that they never had, it actually feels like a home." Melinda tells Phil, "Your house is cosy and clearly loved, and there are pictures of you everywhere. It feels like a home, not just a house but a home. I may consider Stark Estate my home because it's the closest thing I've known, but it doesn't feel homely." Melinda tells Phil, "This does and I've only been here ten minutes. So you're right this isn't like what I'm used to, but that doesn't mean I don't like it."

"Thanks." Phil says embarrassed, not sure what else to say, "Do you want to go downstairs and see what Mom's made to eat?" Phil asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda responds, "Just let me put my bag in the room I'll be staying in."

**Two days later**

For two days Melinda and Phil spent time in Phil's childhood home, mainly spending time with Julie who after only spending a little bit of time with Melinda likes quite a lot. It is Monday evening and Melinda, Phil and Julie are at the airport. Julie saying goodbye to Melinda and Phil as they have to head back to base.

"Thank you so much for having me Julie." Melinda tells Julie as they hear the announcement saying their plane is boarding.

"You're welcome Melinda, and feel free to visit anytime." Julie says to Melinda as she surprises her and gives her a hug.

"I'll try." Melinda says, "I'll let you guys say goodbye, see you on the plane Phil." Melinda says before grabbing her bag and walking away.

"I love you Mom." Phil says hugging his mother.

"I love you two Phil." Julie responds, "I'm glad you brought Melinda. I've liked getting to know her, and she seems like an amazing person." Julie tells her son.

"She is, and she's my best friend, that's why I wanted you to meet her." Phil tells his mother.

"Phil, you don't have to lie to me. If Melinda is more than a friend to you, you can tell me, like I said I like her and I can tell that you care about each other." Julie informs Phil.

"We're just friends." Phil says quickly, like Melinda he doesn't see her in a romantic way, "And I've got to go." Phil tells his mother giving her another hug, "I'll try and call and visit more." Phil tells his mother.

"Please do." Julie requests and with a smile Phil heads towards the plane.

**October 10** **th** **1988.**

In the three months since Melinda and Phil went to visit Phil's mother they have manly been doing various missions.

It is Monday morning and the agents who are working at the base full time have just arrived in the bullpen to get started on the week's paperwork.

"Agents May, Coulson, Garrett, Commander Fury wants to see you in his office." Liza says walking into the room so Phil, Melinda and Garrett get up and head to Fury's office, all three of them wondering what is going on.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says once he, Melinda and Garrett have arrived in Fury's office.

"Yes. I did." Fury confirms, "in the almost year and a half since the three of you have been out of the Academy you have excelled and done extraordinary things and because of that the three of you are being promoted to level two, congratulations." Fury says handing them over there new badges.

"Thank you Sir." Phil tells Fury.

"Don't thank me." Fury tells the three young agents, "Everything you've done, you've achieved on your own, get back to work." Fury tells them and they all nod and leave the room.

"Wow, we're level two agents. This is a cause for celebration, we need to drink." Garrett tells Phil and Melinda.

"You think everything is a cause for celebration." Melinda informs Garrett, "But in this case you're right." She tells him.

"So drinks tonight?" Garrett asks.

"We'll see." Phil responds and the three of them head back to the bullpen.

**March 1** **st** **1989\. Melinda 21. Tony 18**

Melinda, Phil and Garrett did end up going for drinks together after their promotions to level two and ever since the have been working on a lot of difficult missions an even though they are so busy they have had a few chances to go visit their respective families. It is about five pm on a Wednesday evening and Melinda, Phil, Garrett and several other agents are sitting around the bullpen talking.

"I can't believe it, we've solved the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle." Melinda says throwing a tennis ball at Jensen.

"Yep. Kind of anti-climactic, don't you think?" Jensen asks throwing the ball at Garrett.

"Defiantly." Garrett says throwing the ball at Phil.

"Well at least now people can know the truth. It won't be debated any longer." Phil says throwing the ball at Spelling.

"Do you really think S.H.I.E.L.D will release the truth?" Spelling asks as he throws the ball at Melinda.

"No, there's no way they will. It's too big." Melinda says attempting to throw the ball at Tanner but Fury walks in the room and catches it instead.

"Judging by the fact that you are throwing a tennis ball around instead of working I assume you are all finished with your work." Fury says to them.

"Yes sir." The agents answer.

"Good, then I can reveal the news I just received." Fury informs the agents.

"What is it sir?" Spelling asks.

"As of first thing tomorrow Directors Carter and Stark are retiring as directors of S.H.I.E.L.D and Under Secretory Peirce is taking over." Fury reveals, "Director Carter will continue to assist in serious circumstances and Director Stark will continue to provide the agency with technology." He reveals.

"Why sir?" Phil asks as everyone else, including Melinda, are too shocked to say anything.

"It isn't clear why." Fury answers "But I believe that it may not have been Directors Carters or Stark's choice." Fury says before leaving the room, no one noticing that Melinda has done the same as soon as he spoke.

"Melinda? Do you know anything?" Phil asks turning to talk to his friend but realising that she is gone.

* * *

As soon as she left the bullpen Melinda raced to her room where she grabbed the phone and dials the number for Peggy and Gabe's house knowing that because of the time difference Peggy should hopefully be home.

"Hello." Peggy says answering the phone.

"Aunt Peggy, its Melinda."

"You've heard." Peggy realises, not surprised by the call as she was expecting it.

"Yeah, I have. Why are you guys retiring?" Melinda ask.

"Neither your godfather nor I are as young as we once were and there are people among the intelligence community that feel, because of that, that we aren't the best people to lead S.H.I.E.L.D anymore." Peggy reveals.

"But you're only seventy, that's not old. You can still lead missions and S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells her godmother.

"Yes I can, and if I could I would, but it wouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D's best interest." Peggy informs her goddaughter, "Howard and I have been talking for a while and we've come to the conclusion that even though we would both like to it wouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D's best interest if we continue to be directors." Peggy reveals, "If we stay on then S.H.I.E.L.D's going to suffer and the work S.H.I.E.L.D does is too important to allow that. So we're stepping down so that S.H.I.E.L.D can continue to do what it needs to do." Peggy explains.

"What are you going to do now?" Melinda asks her godmother curious.

"Help S.H.I.E.L.D from the outside, and spend more time with Gabe, Jackie, Mark, Sharon, Antoine and Frank." Peggy reveals.

"Is there anything I can do?" Melinda asks curious.

"Let me know if Peirce does anything unusual, I still don't trust that man." Peggy tells her goddaughter.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "I should let you go." Melinda tells her godmother, "I love you Aunt Peggy."

"I love you to Melinda."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**June 22** **nd** **1990\. Melinda 23. Tony 20.**

Ever since Alexander Peirce took over as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Fury and the other agents who have were based at the base in Sacramento have spent more time away than at the base either working on missions or getting a couple of days every once in a while to visit their families. During that time several agents including Liza have lost their lives and Melinda, Phil and Fury have been working together more, just the three of them as a team, while Garrett has been working by himself.

It is late evening and Melinda, Phil and Garrett are just arriving back at the base. Melinda and Phil are arriving back from a mission together and Garrett is retiring from a mission alone.

"Hey Strangers." Garrett comments when he sees Phil and Melinda, "It's been a while." He says to them.

"Yeah, it has." Phil answers.

"I heard you were hurt pretty badly in Sarajevo, you doing okay?" Melinda asks Garrett curious as they walk in the building.

"Yeah, I'm good. Better than every actually." Garrett answers, "I see things differently now" he reveals.

"Getting hurt will do that you." Phil comments, "Are you ready to be back?"

"Of course." Garrett responds.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May, Agent Garrett, Commander Fury wanted to see you all when you arrived." The agent at the security desk says when Melinda, Phil and Garrett pick up their access badges.

"Is he in his office?" Melinda asks.

"Yes Ma'am." The agent responds and instead of heading to base housing which is where they would all like to go they make their way to Fury's office instead.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says when they arrive at Fury's office a few minutes later.

"Yes, I did." Fury confirms, "Because I know that all of you are tired I'll keep this brief." Fury tells Melinda, Phil and Garrett, "In the past year the three of you have undertaken so truly difficult mission and completed them. You have succeeded where others have failed and because of that you have all been promoted to level three." Fury says handing them over their new badges, "Congratulations." He tells them and the three agents accept their badges, all three of them proud of what they have achieved.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Thanks for the support you give me on this story. Because I've just started writing chapter 31 there will most likely be another update in the next day or two.

* * *

**December 16** **th** **1991\. Melinda 24. Tony 21.**

In the year since they have become level three agents Melinda and Phil have been working even more dangerous missions, usually they work with Fury and because of the work that they have been doing they people have started to unofficially refer to them as Strike Team Beta as they have been going in and getting the job done when it seems like it can't be.

It is about nine pm on a Monday night and all the agents who are below level five who are at the Sacramento base are in the bullpen doing paperwork. Melinda has her left arm in a sling as her shoulder was dislocated a couple of days earlier on a mission, the same mission where Phil broke several ribs.

"Agent May, Commander Fury would like to see you." The agent who since Liza's death has taken over as the second in command of the base informs Melinda.

"I'll be right there." Melinda responds, exchanging a look with Phil and wondering what is going on, as she gets up and leaves the bullpen.

"Please take a seat Agent May." Fury requests when Melinda arrives at his office a few minutes later.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Melinda asks concerned as she sit down.

"Yes, Agent May." Fury answers, "As you may know Former Director Stark and his wife have been in New York the past few weeks working on projects for Stark Industries"

"Yes, I did know that." Melinda confirms, "Has something happened?"

"Yes." Fury answers, "Approximately two hours ago Howard and Maria Stark died in a car accident on Long Island." Fury informs Melinda, "I'm sorry Melinda. I know how close you were to them." Fury tells the young woman.

"Um, Anthony, has anyone told Anthony?" Melinda asks trying her best not to cry in front of her boss.

"Yes, he is currently on his private plane to DC were the bodies are being shipped." Fury tells Melinda.

"I need to go." Melinda says standing up, "I need to get to DC." She tells Fury.

"I know." Fury tells her, "Take as much time off as you need, I'll approve the leave." Fury informs Melinda, "Because I feel that considering your injury and the circumstances you shouldn't be flying right now Agent Hallows is ready to fly you to DC as soon as you are ready." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda tells him wanting to leave the office before the tears that are threatening to fall do.

"I'm sorry for your loss Agent May, dismissed." Fury says and Melinda walks to the door but as soon as she is out of the office she runs and because to get back to the base housing she has to pass the bullpen Phil notices her running and calls out to her but she doesn't hear him, she just keeps running.

When Melinda arrives in her room she just starts to throw things into a bag. Not really thinking about what she is packing.

"Melinda, what's going on?" Phil ask concerned as he opens the door to her room, then he notices the look on her face and what she is doing, "Melinda, what happened?" He asks concerned, "Melinda talk to me." Phil requests as he walks over to Melinda and stands in her way so that she can't put more stuff in her bag, "Please." He requests.

"Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria were killed in a car accident a couple of hours ago." Melinda informs Phil, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Melinda, I'm so sorry." Phil says giving Melinda a hug, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says breaking the hug, and taking the sling of her arm, "I've got to go, get to DC." Melinda says picking up the bag she was packing.

"You might want to get changed first, otherwise you're going to have to explain what the logo on your shirt means." Phil points out, "And why are you taking off the sling? You still need it." Phil tells Melinda.

"Right, thanks Phil." Melinda says realising her mistake, "And I'm taking off the sling because the last thing that Anthony needs right now is to worry about me." She reveals.

"You're welcome." Phil responds, "Do you need anything? Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be okay." Melinda assures him.

"Call if you need anything." Phil requests not even surprised that she didn't accept his offer to come with her.

"I will. Thank you Phil." Melinda responds.

"Anytime." Phil responds with small comforting smile, "Even though I get why you're not wearing it take your sling with you just in case." Phil tells Melinda before leaving the room and allowing Melinda to get changed.

**Six hours later**

Due to the time difference and the time it took to fly to DC, it is about six am the following morning when Melinda arrives at the Estate. The entire time she spent traveling Melinda's thoughts have been on Tony but when she tried to call him she received no answer which has made her even more worried.

When she arrives at Estate Melinda knocks on the door just like she has done so many times in the past except this time she knows things are different.

"Madam Melinda." Jarvis greats when he sees her.

"Hey Jarvis, how is he?" Melinda asks as she carefully removes her winter coat.

"I am unsure Madam. I know he is in the Estate but I haven't seen him for several hours." Jarvis tells Melinda.

"I think I know just where to find him, thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds as she hangs her jacket on the coat rack.

"You're welcome Madam." Jarvis responds, "But you should know that your Mother is arriving in the next couple of days and that Madam Peggy, Master Gabe and their family will be arriving her in a few hours." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda responds before heading upstairs.

Once she drops her bag in her room Melinda knows just where to go to find Tony. Because Jarvis hasn't seen him but knows that he is on the estate Melinda knows that there is only one place Tony could be so she heads their first.

As soon as she enters their secret place Melinda knows that Tony is in there because the lights are on and both of them always make sure to turn off the lights when the leave and just like she suspected she would Melinda finds Tony sitting not even half way down the tunnel with a half-finished bottle of scotch.

"Hey." Melinda say sitting down next to him.

"Melly, you're here." Tony says looking at her it being clear that he has been crying a lot as his eyes are very red.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda tells him, "I'm sorry Anthony, I'm so sorry."

"They're gone." Tony says as he starts crying again so Melinda puts her arms around him and pulls him in close, refusing to let her own tears fall or give into the pain her shoulder is causing her, as she knows that she has to be strong for Tony.

**An hour later**

After holding Tony in her arms for an hour while he cries Melinda notices that Tony's cries have turned into sniffles and he has stopped.

"Jarvis said that Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Frank, Jackie, Mark, Sharon and Antoine are going to be coming in the next few hours so how about you put down the scotch for now, and have a shower. I'll get the cook to make us some breakfast." Melinda suggests.

"Obadiah is going to stop by at some point to." Tony comments, "I guess I should get cleaned up." He realises.

"If at any point things get too much for you just let me know and I'll cover so you can get away." Melinda tells Tony.

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds and together they both stand up and walk out of their secret place, Melinda holding Tony's hand.

(Line break)

After leaving Tony in his room so that he can get ready Melinda head downstairs, planning on going to the kitchen but she doesn't get that far as she runs into Jarvis in the dining room.

"Madam Melinda, did you find Master Tony?" Jarvis asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "Can you get the cook to make us some breakfast? Anthony's in the shower at the moment." She tells Jarvis.

"I believe the cook has already started on breakfast, I'll check on the progress." Jarvis informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds but before either of them can say anymore the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Melinda tells Jarvis and she heads to the door.

Before opening the door Melinda checks through the glass to see who is on the other side and she sees Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Sharon, and Mark so she opens the door and lets them in.

"AUNT MEL." Seven almost eight year old Antoine and five year old Sharon says and they both give Melinda a hug as even though Melinda has been quiet busy in the past few years she has tried her best to visit at least once every few months. During one of these visits Melinda was maid of honour at Jackie's and Frank's small private wedding and looked after Antoine for several days why they went on a brief honeymoon.

"Hey guys." Melinda responds returning the hug, "I've missed you guys." She admits.

"Missed you too." Antoine responds as Sharon holds onto Melinda's leg tighter than she though a five year old could.

"Antoine, Sharon why don't you both head to the living room, we've got to talk to Aunt Mel." Jackie says.

"Okay." Antoine respond and he and Sharon run to the living room.

"Hi." Melinda says to the three adults and they each give her a hug, Melinda ignoring the shooting pain she gets in her shoulder every time she hugs someone.

"How's he doing?" Jackie ask curious.

"Not great would be an understatement." Melinda tells them, "When I got here I found him with a half fall bottle of scotch. I managed to convince him to have a shower and Jarvis is seeing how the cooks going with breakfast" She tells them.

"Good, that's good he needs to eat." Mark says, "Mom and Dad are dealing with some things so that Tony doesn't have to and will be here soon." Mark tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, "I should go check on Anthony."

"Yeah, you should." Jackie confirms, "Don't worry about us we'll be fine. We did practically grow up here too after all." Jackie reminds Melinda.

"True." Melinda says before heading back upstairs.

When she reaches upstairs Melinda heads to her room first where she heads to her own bathroom where she washes her face before changing her clothes as some of the half-filled bottle of scotch spilled on them. Because she knows that by moving her arm to much she risks re dislocating her shoulder it takes Melinda a lot longer than it would usually take to change her shirt as she is going slowly. Once she is changed Melinda puts her hair up so that it is out of her way and heads to Tony's room. Once she arrives at Tony's room, just like she always does she enters without knocking where she finds Tony wearing pants and no shirt, clearly still getting ready.

"Who was at the door?" Tony asks curious as Melinda sits down on his bed.

"Jacks, Mark, Frank, Antoine, and Sharon."

"No Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Jacks said they'll be here soon, apparently they are dealing with something's so that you don't have to." Melinda explains.

"Good. Remind me to thank them." Tony respond, "Melly." Tony says in a nervous voice.

"Yeah?"

"Keep me from falling apart in front of anyone." He requests.

"You know it's okay if you do." Melinda tells him getting up and walking over to him, "Everyone would understand, but if that's really what you want me to do then I'll do it." Melinda informs Tony.

"It is." Tony says and Melinda nods, "Thank you Melly."

"No need to thank me Anthony." Melinda responds, "I'm always here for you." Melinda tells Tony and he just hugs her.

"I've missed you." Tony says in a whisper, "How long can you stay?" he asks.

"As long as you want me to." Melinda responds.

"How about forever? Does forever work for you?" Tony asks curious.

"Let's see how the next couple of weeks go first, then we'll talk about how long I'm staying." Melinda tells Tony and he nods. "You hungry? Breakfast should be ready by now."

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Okay. Then, do you want to try and eat something?" Melinda asks Tony and he gives a nod and after breaking the hug they head downstairs together.

When they arrive downstairs they head straight to the living room and as soon as they get there both Melinda and Tony find themselves being hugged by two small children.

"Uncle Tony." Sharon says happily, "Do you have something cool to show me again?" Sharon asks.

"Not this time Kid." Tony responds as he sees Mark give him a look which clearly says 'I'm sorry'

"Breakfast is on the table." Jarvis informs everyone as he walks into the room.

"Thanks Jarvis." Melinda, Tony, Jackie and Mark say at the same time, it being habit to all of them to respond like that.

"Daddy where are Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria?" Sharon asks as everyone walks towards the dining room.

At Sharon's words everyone freezes and Melinda reaches out and grabs Tony's hand.

"We talked about this Honey, Aunt Maria and Uncle Howard aren't here." Mark says kneeling in front of his daughter.

"We are they?" Sharon asks.

"There was an accident and they died." Mark tells her, "They're not here anymore."

"Like Mommy?" Sharon ask as Mark has always been honest to Sharon about her Mother, he wanted to make sure that she knows her through his memories of her.

"Yeah Sharon, like Mommy." Mark responds.

"Oh." Sharon responds, "That means I won't see them again." Sharon realises a sadness to her voice.

"Yeah, it does." Mark confirms, "None of us will see them again."

"That's sad." Sharon says.

"Yeah it is Sharon." Antoine says walking over to his cousin, "Which is why we're here, to help Uncle Tony, to support him." Antoine tells his cousin.

"I can do that." Sharon says before running over to Tony and Melinda, "I'm sorry Uncle Tony." Sharon says giving him a hug, "And I'll help you."

"Thanks Kid." Tony says trying not to cry again.

"How about we eat before the food gets cold." Frank suggests as the dining room table has a whole buffet of food on it.

"Good idea Frank." Melinda says as everyone heads over to the table and sits down.

For over ten minutes the group of seven eat. Melinda trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible that she is only using one hand why she watches Tony who is only picking at his food, not really eating. While they eat no one really says much because no one really knows what to say.

"Aunt Mel, why don't you visit more?" Antoine ask curious, getting annoyed with the quiet.

"Because my work keeps me busy, and keeps me from visiting often." Melinda answers.

"What do you do?" Sharon ask curious and at her question it's not just Sharon and Antoine that looks at her with interested looks but everyone at the table as no one truly knows what Melinda does, though every single one of them have theories.

"I protect people." Melinda answers.

"Like Uncle Mark does, and like how Grams used to?" Antoine asks curious.

"Yeah, just like that." Melinda answers.

"When I'm grown up I'm going to protect people too." Sharon says with a grin.

"Me too, and I'm older so I'll get to do it first." Antoine tells his cousin.

"Well, I'll be better." Sharon responds.

"No you won't." Antoine argues.

"Kids, don't fight." Frank tells them.

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Uncle Frank."

The kids say as the doorbell rings.

"That would be Mom and Dad." Jackie guesses.

"Or Obadiah, Anthony said he's going to stop by." Melinda informs them.

"It's too early for him to be up." Tony says in a quiet voice, hoping that it is Peggy and Gabe as he would prefer to see them over Obadiah at the moment.

Just like Tony was internally hoping Peggy and Gabe walk into the dining room about a minute after the doorbell rang.

"Thanks for coming." Tony says as he stands up.

"You don't have to thank us for being here for you Tony." Gabe says as Peggy hugs her godson.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry." Peggy tells him.

"Mom, Dad have you had breakfast yet?" Jackie asks curious.

"No, not yet." Gabe answers.

"I'll go get more plates." Melinda says standing up and leaving the room, Peggy following her as she wants to talk to Melinda away from the others.

"Shouldn't your arm be in a sling?" Peggy says to Melinda once they are far enough from the dining room that the others can't hear.

"You know about that?" Melinda asks slightly surprised, though she knows she shouldn't be.

"Of course." Peggy responds, "You're my goddaughter I may not be director anymore but that doesn't mean that I've stopped being informed of what happens to you and what you do." Peggy informs Melinda, "And you're avoiding the question."

"Yes, okay. My arm should be in a sling but if it was everyone would worry and I figure with everything else going on worrying about me is the last thing that everyone should be concerned about." Melinda informs her godmother.

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not much." Melinda tells Peggy, "The pain in my shoulder is nothing compared to the pain I feel when I think about the fact that Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria are dead."

Not knowing what to say Peggy doesn't say anything, instead she just hugs her goddaughter.

"How much time did Fury give you off?" Peggy asks as they break the hug about a minute later.

"He said to take as much time as I need, but somehow I don't think Peirce is going to be so generous."

"Don't you worry about Peirce." Peggy tells Melinda, "Take as much time as you need, don't go back until you are ready to, you'll be putting yourself and anyone you work with at risk if you go back before you're ready." Peggy tells Melinda, "And you're needed here." Peggy tells Melinda, "You're likely the only person who Tony will let get close to him right now."

"I know." Melinda responds, "And I'll be here for him, I always am, but I don't know what to say or what to do." Melinda informs her godmother.

"You just be there for him." Peggy says, "That's all you can do." She says and Melinda nod and together the pair continue to walk towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't know what their wishes are." Tony suddenly says half an hour after Peggy and Gabe arrived. Everyone has finished eating and are sitting around in the living room.

"You're parents regularly met with their lawyer to discuss that." Peggy tells Tony, "You can go see him at some point and he'll be able to tell you everything they wanted."

"Today, I want to meet with him today." Tony tells Peggy, "But I don't even have his number." He realises.

"I do, I'll call him for you." Gabe tells Tony.

"Thank you." Tony responds, and Gabe walks out of the room to make the call, "Will you come with me?" Tony asks Melinda, who is sitting next to him, in a whisper.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

"Daddy can I go play in the snow?" Sharon asks curious.

"Ohh, please Uncle Mark." Antoine requests.

"Sure, let's go." Mark say standing up.

"Can Aunt Mel take us instead?" Antoine ask, "She makes the best snowballs."

"I can't right now, maybe later." Melinda tells Sharon and Antoine.

"Go, I'll be okay." Tony tells Melinda and she just gives him a look, "As long as your back before the meeting with the lawyer I'll be fine." Tony assures Melinda, "Go, they deserve some fun." He tells Melinda.

"I'll be out back if you need anything." Melinda tells Tony, "Go get your jackets." She tells Sharon and Antoine.

"Only stay out there half an hour." Jackie tells Melinda as Sharon and Antoine run to collect their jackets, "Otherwise they'll get too cold." She says and Melinda nods.

"We're ready Aunt Mel." Sharon says.

"Then just let me get my jacket then we can go." Melinda tells them walking to collect her coat.

* * *

For over twenty minutes Melinda plays in the snow in the back yard with Sharon and Antoine, she is so caught up in playing with the two children that she forgets about her shoulder, something which she regrets when she picks Sharon up with her left arm which causes her shoulder to pop out of place again and she has to quickly grab hold of Sharon with her right arm to stop her from falling.

"Aunt Mel, are you alright?" Antoine asks concerned as she places Sharon back on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine Antoine." Melinda tells him, forcing a smile so that she doesn't cry out in pain as the back door opens and Gabe walks out, "Okay, time to head back inside." Melinda tells Sharon and Antoine.

"But we're playing." Sharon objects.

"We've been out here for a while and it's cold, we need go back inside and get warmed up." Melinda tells the two children, "Don't make me ask again." She says in a stern voice when it becomes clear that Sharon and Antoine are going to continue to play instead of going inside.

"Yes Aunt Mel." Sharon and Antoine both say before heading inside.

"How's things going in there?" Melinda asks Gabe.

"As well as can be expected." Gabe responds, "The lawyer is going to be here in about an hour and Obadiah just arrived." He informs Melinda, "Are you alright?" Gabe asks concerned as he notices the look on Melinda's face and the way she is holding her arm.

"No." Melinda answers truthfully, "I dislocated my shoulder a couple of days ago and it's pop out again. Any chance you can pop it back?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Gabe responds, "But it's going to hurt."

"I can handle it." Melinda assures him and Gabe nods and pops Melinda's shoulder in to place and while he does Melinda bites the inside of her mouth so that she doesn't scream.

"How's that feel?" Gabe ask.

"Better, thanks."

"You should probably keep it immobile for a while."

"I know. I have a sling, but if I use it then everyone will worry which is the last thing I want right now and it's the last thing everyone else needs." Melinda informs Gabe.

"I understand." Gabe responds as he truly does, "But maybe next time you should pass on playing in the snow with two active children." Gabe suggests.

"I'll consider it." Melinda responds knowing that she likely won't pass as she doesn't get to see Sharon and Antoine too often and when she does she like to spent as much time as possible with them, "We should head back inside, you said Obadiah has arrived?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, five minutes ago." Gabe says as he and Melinda walk back inside.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Melinda and Gabe returned back inside and Howard's and Maria's lawyer is due to arrive any minute.

"Jarvis when the lawyer gets here have him come to the library." Tony says.

"Yes Master Tony." Jarvis responds as all the adults with the exception of Frank, Jackie and Mark get up and head towards the library.

"I'll stay here with the kids." Frank says as when it was discovered that the meeting with the lawyer was going to occur at the estate Tony asked all of them, not just Melinda to be present in the meeting as he felt that they should listen to.

"Are you sure?" Jackie ask surprised.

"Yeah, it would be better if the kids weren't in the room for this meeting." Frank comments.

"You know Jarvis can watch them, you don't have to stay with them." Mark points out as he doesn't want Frank to feel that he isn't being included as part of the family.

"I know, I want to though." Frank response.

"You sure?" Jackie asks.

"Positive. Go, both of you." Frank says and Jackie and Mark nod and head towards the library.

When they get to the library they see Tony and Melinda sitting on one of the couches, Peggy and Gabe sitting on another and Obadiah sitting on one of the chairs, so they walk over and sit on the empty couch.

When the lawyer walks in a few minutes after Jackie and Frank Tony stands up and greats with a handshake.

"I'm sorry for your loss Tony." The lawyer a man by the name of Nathan Gregory tells Tony.

"Thank you." Tony responds, "Aunt Peggy said that Mom and Dad discussed with you what they wanted if something were to happen to them." Tony says.

"Yes, they spoke to me regularly." Nathan says, "They wished to have a public memorial service followed by a large but semi private wake here, with a private burial the morning after and the will reading exactly a week later with a specific group of people present."

"Who?" Tony asks curious and Nathan hands over a piece of paper, "All of us, Jarvis and Aunt Lian." Tony tells the others.

"Did Howard and Maria talk about specifics for what they wanted for the service?" Peggy asks curious.

"They did." Nathan confirms, "They wished that if willing there be three personal eulogies. One from their Son, Anthony Stark. One from Howard's business partner Obadiah Stane and one from Howard's and Maria's close friend Margret Carter." Nathan says, "Are you willing to give eulogies?" He asks and Peggy, Tony and Obadiah nod.

"How long will it take to organize everything needed for the memorial?" Tony asks.

"Well you're parents left pretty specific instructions so it could be organized for as early as Friday, or not until next week, which ever you would prefer." Nathan says and everyone turns to Tony.

"It's up to you, whatever you would prefer." Melinda tell Tony as he looks at her with a look which is clearly asking her 'what should I do?"

"Friday, I think Friday would be best." Tony answers.

"Okay, I'll get started on the organization." He says.

"Thank you." Tony says standing up and shaking his hand. Nathan nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Many hours later everyone with the exception of Melinda and Tony have left the estate. Melinda and Tony are laying on Tony's bed in his room drinking as neither felt like being in the lab. Melinda being careful to make sure that neither of them drink too much though she knows that they both need a drink or two.

"What do I say?" Tony asks Melinda.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I don't think there is a right thing to say."

"What about the wrong thing? Do you think there is that?" Tony asks.

"Maybe." Melinda admits, "Try thinking about all the good things about your parents, all the good times why you try to write, that may help." Melinda says knowing that there weren't a lot of good times but it's the best advice she can think of.

"I wish you could write this for me, you're better with words."

"No I'm not." Melinda tells him, "And I can't, this is something you've got to do, this is something your parents wanted you to do." Melinda tells him.

"I know." Tony says downing the rest of his drink, "I just don't want to screw it up."

"I don't think you will." Melinda tells him.

"How do you always have so much faith in me?" Tony asks surprised truing to look at Melinda.

"Because I know you better than anyone, maybe better than you know yourself." Melinda tells him, "That makes having faith in you easy."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says reaching over and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"Anytime."

 **AN2:**  I know in cannon Howard's and Maria's funerals were heled in New York I just felt that considering everything in this story it would fit better for the funeral to be in DC.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who supports this story.

* * *

**December 19** **th** **1991\. Melinda 24. Tony 21.**

It has been two days since Melinda arrived back at the Estate, three days since Howard and Maria's death. It is Thursday night, and Lian arrived at the Estate the day before and she is staying at the Estate with Melinda and Tony.

The funeral for Maria and Howard Is at twelve the following day and because Tony is currently in the shower Melinda is walking around the Estate as she feels the need to do something and usually she would have just gone down to the gym but because of her shoulder she cannot do that.

Melinda is walking through the entry way when she hears the doorbell ring so she goes and answers, resulting in her getting to the door before anyone else

"Jacks, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks surprised when she sees Jackie standing on the other side of the door holding a large garment bag.

"I'm here to see you." Jackie says as she walks into the house, "I thought that because you've been busy watching out for Tony and organising things the last few days and because coming here was so unexpected that you might not have something to wear tomorrow, so I brought you something."

"I didn't even think about that." Melinda admits as they walk into the dining room.

"I thought that might be the case." Jackie says as she puts the garment bag down on the dining room table, "What do you think?" Jackie asks opening the bag to reveal a long sleeve knee length black dress.

"It's great. Thanks." Melinda says as Jackie does up the garment bag.

"Do you need to borrow shoes and stockings or will you be okay?" Jackie asks curious.

"I have both of those things upstairs." Melinda reveals, "They were some of the things I left here." She says and Jackie nods, "You guys are coming here before the service right?"

"Yeah, Tony wanted us to." Jackie responds, "I think he wants to be close to the family he has left tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't blame him for that." Melinda responds.

"I should get back to Antoine, I'll see you tomorrow." Jackie says giving Melinda a hug.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda responds, "Thanks for the dress."

"You're welcome." Jackie responds and she heads to the door while Melinda takes her dress upstairs.

**December 20** **th** **1991.**

The next morning Melinda gets up as early as she normally does and because she knows that it is too early for anyone else, except maybe her mother, to be up Melinda gets up and goes for a run.

Melinda runs through the snow for about forty five minutes before heading back to the Estate. Once she is back Melinda has a nice hot shower and changes into sweatpants and the MIT sweatshirt that Tony gave her.

After she is changed Melinda checks the clock and realises that breakfast will be on the table soon so she gets up and heads to Tony's room to wake him because she knows that even if he denies it he's going to need food to get through the day that is to come.

When Melinda enters Tony's room she finds that he's not there so she heads to the lab. When she checks the lab she finds that he's not there either so she starts searching the rest of the estate. He's not in their secret place, or the living room, kitchen or library so on a hunch Melinda heads to Howard's office and hesitantly enters. When she does she finds him sitting at his Dad's desk.

"Anthony? What are you doing in here?" Melinda asks walking over and sitting across from Tony.

"Thinking." Tony responds.

"What about?"

"Everything." Tony responds.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Melinda asks.

"No, not really." Tony responds, "I tried, but I couldn't."

"You hungry? Breakfast should be on the table about now." Melinda tells Tony.

"I think I want to sit here for a while." Tony responds.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." Tony requests and Melinda does just that.

* * *

Two hours later Melinda is in her room getting changed as even though the memorial service doesn't start to twelve a car is picking up Tony, her, her mother, Peggy, Jarvis, Gabe, Jackie, Mark, Frank, Antoine and Sharon at the Estate at ten thirty.

Melinda has just put on the dress that Jackie got for her when her phone starts to ring so she walks over and answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey." Phil's voice responds, "I thought I would call and see how you're doing."

"I don't know how I'm doing." Melinda responds honestly.

"The service starts at twelve doesn't it?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, but a car will be here to pick us up at Ten thirty." Melinda explains.

"Get you there early, makes sense." Phil responds, "If you need anything I'm just a call away."

"I know. Thanks Phil." Melinda responds, "I should go. I've got to finish getting ready and go and check on Anthony."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda says before hanging up. Once she hangs up the phone Melinda grabs pair of stockings out of her draw and once they are on Melinda walks over to her closest where she left clothing and shoes that she wouldn't have had any use for at the academy or with S.H.I.E.L.D and grabs a pair of black high heels and a black coat.

Once she has put the shoes on Melinda leaves the coat on her bed and leaves her room and walks to Tony's. When she enters Tony's room Melinda finds him standing in front of his mirror attempting to tie his tie though it looks like he isn't having much luck.

"Do you want some help with that?" Melinda asks curious.

"Please." Tony requests as he turns to face her, "I don't know what my problem I I've tied a tie a million times." Ton tells Melinda.

"But you haven't for this. That makes it different, harder." Melinda tells Tony as she starts to tie his tie for him.

"What if I can't do this?" Tony asks Melinda, "What if I fall apart while I'm up there?"

"Look at me." Melinda tells him, "Don't look at the coffins or anyone else, just look at me." Melinda tells him, "And imagine that there is no one else around and that you are reading your eulogy to me, just like you did yesterday." Melinda says as she finishes tying his tie, "There, done."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says turning to look in the mirror.

"You're welcome." Melinda says picking up Tony's jacket and helping him put it on.

"It's time, isn't it?" Tony asks once his jacket is on properly.

"Almost. Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe, Jacks, Frank, Mark and the kids should be here soon." Melinda tells him and Tony nods, "Do you have everything?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony responds pulling various things out of his pockets including the paper his eulogy is written on, a handkerchief, his wallet, his keys and a flask.

"I'll take that." Melinda says taking the flask out of Tony's hand, "While you may feel like you need it today, it wouldn't be a good idea." She tells him.

"I know. I haven't had any. I just put it in my pocket just in case." Tony explains

"Well in that case I'll keep it in mine, just in case." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you even have pockets in that dress?" Tony asks curious.

"No, but I do in my coat." Melinda explains.

"Is everything ready for this afternoon?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Yep. Everything's all set up and I called the caterers earlier and they are ready to go." Melinda tells Tony.

"Good." Tony responds, "Have I said thank you for everything you've done?"

"You don't need to." Melinda informs Tony, "But now we should go downstairs." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"You'll be right by my side the whole time, right?" Tony asks as he and Melinda walk out of her room.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

* * *

A couple of minutes after they left Tony's room Melinda and Tony are walking down the stairs and into the entry way of the Estate where Lian and Jarvis are waiting.

"Peggy and the others are a couple of minutes away." Lian informs her daughter and godson.

"And the car should be here in about ten minutes." Jarvis informs them and Melinda and Tony nod.

About a minute later the doorbell rings and Jarvis answers it to reveal Peggy, Gabe, Mark, Jackie, Frank, Antoine and Sharon and ten minutes later the car arrives and the nine adults and two children get into the limo and are taken to the church were the memorial service is being heled.

* * *

Once they arrive at the church Melinda stays by Tony's side the entire time as they walk in, though she does her best to avoid the cameras even though Peggy told her the day before that S.H.I.E.L.D will make sure that no pictures of her get published and if they do then they already have a cover story in place, she still thinks it's best to avoid them as much as possible.

"I don't know if I can do this." Tony says to Melinda once they are inside the church, the family being the only ones who are.

"Yeah you can." Melinda tells him, "And you know it. Saying goodbye to them might be the hardest thing you've ever done, but you have to do it, and I know you can." Melinda informs him and without saying anything Tony grabs Melinda's hand and together they walk up to the front row of seats where along with Peggy, Lian, Gabe, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine they sit down.

* * *

About forty minutes after Melinda, Tony, Gabe, Peggy, Lian, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Antoine and Sharon arrived at the church the funeral begins and honestly Melinda isn't sure if she could remember anything that was said if she was asked as she spends it watching Tony.

Obadiah is the first person to get up and give a personal Eulogy and he mainly talks about meeting Howard and the friendship they shared. After Obadiah a poem is read then Peggy reads her Eulogy followed by music being played.

"Just look at me." Melinda whispers to Tony as she squeezes his hand and he gets up and walks to the podium.

"There isn't much about my parents that I could say that hasn't already been said." Tony says, "They were truly two incredible people, who gave so much to our world and whose death will leave a hole, a hole I will feel every day." Tony says looking at what he is reading, "My Mother and Father were truly amazing people who I will miss every single day but I know I won't be the only one." Tony says, "Through his work my father has given a lot to this world and I know that I need to assure that his work continues as it would be what he would want as that's what he dedicated his life too." Tony says, "I could talk for hours about my parents many achievements but I won't, because you all know what they've done. You've heard it from the others who spoke before me and seen it in your day to day lives, but that's not why I'm up here." Tony says looking at Melinda, "I'm here to say goodbye to my parents, something I didn't think I would have to do for a very long time." Tony says turning to look at his parent's coffins, "Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad." Tony says before walking back to his seat and sitting down next to Melinda.

* * *

After Tony's eulogy the funeral goes on for about twenty more minutes and then it's over an hour before Tony, Melinda and the others arrive back at the Estate for the wake. They have been back at the estate for about an hour and Melinda is in the kitchen hand washing some of the plates as she needed some time by herself, she wouldn't have even considered it if Tony wasn't with Jackie and Mark, but seeing as how he is she decided to take the few minutes of solitude that she needed.

"Melinda." A familiar voice says and Melinda turns to see her Mother walking towards her, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." Melinda responds.

"No you're not." Lian informs her daughter, "And that's okay." She tells her, "You don't have to pretend to be."

"I do actually." Melinda tells her mother, "Right now I can't fall apart or give into the pain that my shoulder is causing me because I need to do other things, and I need to look out for Anthony." Melinda tells her mother, "I'll be not okay when I can be, but that time isn't now."

"Then when will be the time?" Lian asks her daughter.

"When I have the time." Melinda responds then she notices that her mother is holding a bag, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I've been called to England, because of Howard's death the Agency is worried that anti American groups may use this as an opportunity if they suspect that we are venerable as not only have we lost a former director of an intelligence agency but the biggest weapon developers. People are concerned and I've been ordered to go to England and investigate one of these threats." Lian explains.

"Should you be telling me this?" Melinda asks curious as it definitely seems like the kind of thing Lian shouldn't tell her.

"It could be debated that I shouldn't." Lian informs Melinda, "But I felt like you deserved to know why I am leaving." Lian explains.

"Thank you." Melinda responds putting what she is doing up so that she can turn to look at her mother completely, "I love you Mama, I know I don't say it enough, but I do and I am so thankful for everything you've done for me." Melinda tells her mother.

"I love you two Melinda." Lian says before hugging her daughter.

"When are you leaving?" Melinda asks once they break apart about a minute later.

"Soon." Lian responds as she walks over to the fridge and freezer, where she grabs something out, "Put this on your shoulder before you make it worse." Lian tells Melinda, handing her an icepack.

"Yes Mama." Melinda says accepting the icepack and putting it over her shoulder.

"Keep that on for ten minutes." Lian tells her daughter before once more giving her a hug and leaving out the back door.

* * *

Ten minutes after Lian left Melinda leaves the kitchen and heads back to the living room in search of Tony, Jackie and Mark. When she gets to the living room Jackie is the first person she sees.

"Jacks, where's Anthony?" Melinda asks curious when she sees her.

"He went upstairs about five minutes ago, I tried to follow but someone tried to talk to me." Jackie explains, "I'll handle things down here, you should go find him." Jackie says and Melinda nods.

To Melinda's relief getting upstairs without being noticed is easier than she thought it would be and once she is upstairs she checks the lab and Tony's room on her way to their secret place as while that is where she assumed he went she knew she should check the other places he could have gone because they were on her way.

When Melinda enters their secret place she finds Tony not too far down the tunnel with a bottle of scotch and without a word she sits down next to him.

"Can I have some of that?" Melinda asks once she and Tony have been sitting in silence for about five minutes.

"Sure." Tony says handing the bottle over, "I'm going to ask Jarvis to come with me to LA."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks after she has had a mouthful of the drink.

"I'm going to give him the choice, ask If he would even want to come, but I would like it if he did." Tony says as Melinda hands him back the bottle.

"That's a good idea." Melinda tells him.

"I'm sorry that I disappeared when you were in the kitchen, I just couldn't handle it down there anymore." Tony explains.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise." Melinda tells him, "But that being said I should head back down there at some point to handle some of the things that need to be handled.

"Thank you." Tony says laying his head on Melina's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me either." Melinda says as she puts her arm around Tony.

* * *

"I should go check on how things are going downstairs." Melinda tells Tony about half an hour after she arrived in their secret place, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Melinda says before removing her arm from around Tony and heading downstairs.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." Mark says to her once she is downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"I was with Anthony." Melinda answers, "How's things doing down here?"

"As well as can be expected." Mark answers, "Frank's taken Sharon and Antoine to get some ice cream as we thought it would be better for them to have some time away from all this." Mark explains.

"Good, that's good." Melinda responds as she looks around the room, making sure everything is going okay.

"How's Tony doing?" Mark asks concerned.

"As well as can be expected." Melinda answers, "He's hurting and drinking and I'm doing everything I can think of to help." She tells Mark.

"You being there helps him, you always have." Mark says and Melinda just give him a look, "I've known both of you your whole lives remember, and I know that you help him Mel, just like he helps you. Even if neither of you realise how much."

"It doesn't feel like it at the moment." Melinda tells him, "I feel useless, a feeling that I'm starting to realise I really hate." Melinda says and to her surprise Mark gives her a hug.

"You are the furthest thing from useless. You've been beside Tony for days, you helped organize the memorial service and you basically singlehandedly organized this. That makes you the furthest thing from useless, and it's about time I helped." Mark informs Melinda, "Go back upstairs, I know that's where you would rather be, Mom, Dad, Jacks and I will handle things down here." Mark says and Melinda looks hesitant.

"Go Mel, well make sure things don't get out of control." Mark tells her.

"Thanks Mark." Melinda responds before heading upstairs.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Tony and the household staff including Jarvis are the only ones at the Estate. It is past midnight and Melinda has just helped Tony to bed as he is rather drunk. She has just arrived back in her room and the first thing she does is take of the shoes that she has been wanting to take off all day.

As she sits on her bed, after taking off her shoes, the photo that she keeps on her bedside table catches Melinda's eyes so she reaches over and grabs it, the photo is from Christmas Day five years ago and it is of her, Tony, Peggy, Gabe, Lian, Howard, Maria, Jackie, Frank, Antoine, and Mark holding Sharon, all of them sitting on the living room couches just like they did for every Christmas picture as long as Melinda can remember, but the difference in this picture, the reason she framed her copy and put it next to her bed instead of in her photo album is because the smiles on their faces are real smiles, not just the smiles they usually put on for the photo.

As she holds the photo frame in her hands and looks at the photo and sees them all together, all of them so happy, Melinda starts crying and once she starts she can't stop.

"Melly do you…." Tony says walking into her room about five minutes later, but when he sees her laying across her bed holding the photo frame in his arms, crying, he stops, and walks, doing his best not to fall over, and lays down next her. He puts his arm around her pulls her in so close that his chin is on her shoulder and just holds her, not saying anything because he knows for a fact that this is the first time she has let herself be truly upset because she has been trying to be so strong for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN2:**  I am posting this earlier than I usually post a chapter because I am going out for new year's, so I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **1991\. Melinda 24. Tony 21.**

It has been four days since Howard and Maria's funeral and in that time Melinda and Tony have just been staying around the estate with frequent visits from some combination of Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine.

It is about lunchtime and Melinda and Tony are sitting in the lab with the radio playing. For the first time since Howard and Maria died Tony is actually making something. Melinda isn't sure if he is making something because he actually wants to or whether he is just distracting himself, either way Melinda is pretty sure that it is a good thing.

"It's Christmas Eve." Tony suddenly says looking up from what he is doing.

"Yeah."

"I didn't realise." Tony says.

"Understandable." Melinda responds, "Jarvis, Aunt Peggy and I have already done everything that needed to be done to cancel the normal party tonight. We thought that it wouldn't be a good idea." She reveals.

"No, it wouldn't." Tony responds, "What's happening tomorrow? Everyone usually comes over here for Christmas."

"Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe are having Christmas at their house instead, try to have it as normal as possible for Sharon and Antoine's sake." Melinda explains, "We're both welcome to come, but Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe said they would understand if we didn't." Melinda explains and Tony nods then looks like he is thinking about something, "Anthony, you alright?" Melinda asks concerned a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Tony tells Melinda, "I think we should go."

"You do?" Melinda asks surprised as she was expecting him to refuse.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea." Tony tells Melinda, "And Sharon and Antoine deserve a great, family Christmas." He says.

"I'll let Aunt Peggy know." Melinda says and Tony goes back to what he is building.

"We need presents." Tony suddenly says a few minutes later.

"What?"

"For Sharon and Antoine. If we are going to make Christmas as normal as possible for them then we need to get them presents." Tony tells Melinda.

"Shopping, on Christmas eve? Are you serious?" Melinda ask, hoping that he isn't as while she may do things on a daily bases that would terrify most people going shopping on Christmas Eve is a nightmare to her.

"Very, come on." Tony says standing up, "We can call Jacks and Mark on our way to ask what to get." He tells Melinda.

"Do you want to drive or am I?" Melinda asks with a sigh realising that Tony has already made up his mind and there is nothing she can do to change it.

"I will." Tony says as they leave the lab.

* * *

Several hours later Melinda and Tony return to the Estate, both of them are very tired and frustrated. They each managed to get presents for the entire family, Jarvis, each other and Melinda even got something to give to Coulson when she sees him again.

"Who's the Captain America Trading card for?" Tony asks curious, "Coz I can't think of a single person in our family who it could be for." Tony comments as they walk into the Estate both of them carrying many bags.

"It's for my friend Phil, he's trying to collect all the vintage Captain America Card's and he's mentioned that this particular one is hard to find." Melinda explains.

"I didn't think anyone still wanted those cards." Tony comments, "I mean I vaguely remember them from when we were kids, but that's it."

"I remember Uncle Howard burning his collection one night after having way too much to drink then crying into Aunt Peggy's arms because he regrated it and that he missed his friend." Melinda says thinking back.

"He almost burnt down the house that night too." Tony says remembering as they were both very young, it was when Melinda stayed at the Estate for three months when she was six and because Maria was out of town Jarvis called Peggy to help with Howard.

"Yeah, he did." Melinda says thinking back being pretty sure that if it wasn't for Jarvis's quick intervention at least part of the Estate would have been burnt.

"So why does your friend want to collect Captain America vintage trading cards anyway?" Tony asks Melinda curious after about a minute of neither of them saying anything.

"He loves Captain America, looks up to him." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Tony comments as they walk upstairs, Tony asking, "Do you want to watch a movie?" As they do.

**December 27** **th** **1991**

Even though it was incredible difficult to enjoy himself given the circumstances Tony did love spending Christmas with Peggy, Gabe, Jackie, Melinda, Mark, Frank, Sharon and Antoine as despite everything else that was going on it still felt a lot like Christmas and it was hard to be sad when you had two children filled with Christmas joy around.

Because of the fact that after returned from the Carter-Jones house Melinda and Tony had more than a few drinks they spent most of the twenty sixth nursing hang overs.

It is late morning and Melinda and Tony are sitting in their secret place in complete shock because of what they found out in the will reading which they have just returned from.

"CEO." Tony says after about half an hour of them sitting in silence.

"That's what Nathan said." Melinda tells him.

"I expected to get a board seat and some other things like that, but Dad wanting me to be CEO at twenty one that I wasn't expecting. Maybe at twenty five or thirty, not twenty one." Tony informs Melinda, "I don't know if I can do that." He admits

"Yeah, you can." Melinda tells him without hesitation, "The question is do you want to? And keep in mind that you wouldn't start to mid-January if you did accept the position."

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Tony admits, "I need to think about it." He informs Melinda.

"Then think, you've got time." Melinda tells Tony, "Nathan said you don't have to let the board know you decision for a couple of weeks."

"I think I'm going to need those couple of weeks." Tony responds honestly, "And a few drinks." He comments.

"I think I'll join you in the few drinks." Melinda admits.

"Let's head downstairs." Tony says and they do just that.

When they get down to the living room Melinda takes of her jacket so that she is in jeans and her tank top as there is a fire in the fire place making the room quite warm.

"So you're going to have a million dollars soon, what you going to do with it?" Tony ask Melinda curious as he pours them both a drink.

"I'm going to be boring and put it away in another account in case of emergencies." Melinda informs Tony.

"Wow that is boring." Tony says turning back around and when he does he sees that on Melinda's left shoulder there is fading bruising and a small lump, "What the hell happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing." Melinda responds, cursing herself for completely forgetting about it as she realises now she shouldn't have taken of her jacket.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Tony tells Melinda, "What happened?" he asks worried and wondering why she didn't tell him.

"I dislocated my shoulder a couple of days before I came here." Melinda tells Tony, "And I didn't tell you because I thought that you had enough to worry about without worrying about me." She explains.

"So everything you've done in the last week, everything you've handled, you done so with a healing dislocated shoulder?" Tony asks surprised and Melinda nods, "You're amazing." He says as he hands her, her drink, "Does it hurt much?" he asks curious.

"It did the first couple of days, then a hell of a lot more when I dislocated it again playing with Sharon and Antoine the first day I was here, but it's okay now." She tells Tony.

"Is that why you and Uncle Gabe didn't come inside right after Sharon and Antoine?" Tony asks interested.

"Yeah, he was putting my shoulder back in its place." Melinda says as the sit on the couch.

"You're okay now, right?" Tony asks clearly concerned.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore and I've only got to limit movement for a few more days." Melinda explains.

"Good." Tony responds.

**January 10** **th** **1992**

It has been two weeks since the will reading and in that time Melinda and Tony with help from the Carter-Jones, Frank and Jarvis have organized the Estate and basically closed it up. Once that was finished Melinda, Tony and Jarvis have left for LA, Jarvis having accepted Tony's offer to be his butler at the LA house.

Tony has gone into Stark Industries to inform the board that he is accepting the position of CEO leaving Melinda at the house with Jarvis.

Melinda isn't sure how much more time she is going to take of before returning to S.H.I.E.L.D though, last time she talked to him, Fury assured her to take as much time as she needs. Because of the fact that she can only do light workouts with her shoulder Melinda is sitting in the living room watching a movie as she honestly has no idea what else to do.

Melinda is about half way through the movie when the door opens and Tony walks in.

"So, how did it go?" Melinda asks as she pauses the movie.

"Good, I think." Tony says sitting down next to Melinda and loosening his tie, "Some of them are clearly hesitant about allowing a twenty one year old kid to take control of the company but they had faith in Dad and seemed to like my pitch, plus I'm sure the fact that I'm going to be working closely with Obie for a while is helping their nerves." He comments as he steals some of Melinda's popcorn.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tony says uncertainly, "So I got a call from Rhodey on my way into the office."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks curious as she knows that Rhodey couldn't make it for the funeral and he apologised profusely for that.

"Yeah. He's on leave and in town and was wondering if we wanted to do something with him tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to. I haven't seen Rhodey in a while." Melinda comments.

"He said the same thing about you." Tony says with a smirk. "Now, we've got time so what the hell are you watching?"

"Back to the future part three, and I haven't seen it yet so don't even think about spoiling it." Melinda tells Tony.

"Seriously? How have you not seen it?" Tony asks surprised.

"I've been busy." Melinda says defensively, "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch."

"It's still paused." Tony informs Melinda.

"Now it's not." Melinda says pressing play.

* * *

Several hours, many bars and more than a few drinks later Melinda is sitting at a table at a bar with Rhodey, both of them are waiting for Tony to come back from the bar with their drinks.

"So I've finally figured out what you do." Rhodey informs Melinda, not worried about being overhead because they are at a private table and the only reason Tony went to the bar is because the servers weren't coming fast enough for his liking. Usually he wouldn't bring it up, he wouldn't question Melinda, but the drinks he has had have lowered his inhabitations quite a lot.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me Lieutenant, what do you think I do?" Melinda asks.

"You're a spy." Rhodey answers, "I don't know which agency you work for but I know you work for one."

"What makes you think that?" Melinda asks.

"The many things you and Tony have said, or haven't said." Rhodey informs her, "Plus I've noticed things over the past five years, the way you do things is just like spies I've met through work." Rhodey tells Melinda, "My one question is what agency do you work for?"

"That's classified."

"Oh, come on, I have a security clearance." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"Not high enough to know that." Melinda tells him, "And if you don't keep my secret you'll find out first-hand what agency I work for, understood?" Melinda asks Rhodey as she notices Tony walking back over.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We're doing Tequila shots." Tony says putting a tray down on the table.

"Why? Why are we doing tequila shots?" Rhodey asks.

"Because I said so and you missed my parents' funeral so you owe me." Tony tells Rhodey.

"I didn't miss it." Melinda comments.

"You didn't object." Tony points out.

"True." Melinda says as she drinks one of the shots, "You turn Rhodes." Melinda says then smirks, "Unless of course you're afraid that you can't handle it." She says knowing for a fact that Rhodey can handle tequila as she has been around him when he's drunk it before.

"Really May? Really?" Rhodey asks, "You're on." He says before drinking a shot.

"Hold up you two, let me catch up." Tony says drinking his first shot as Melinda and Rhodey drink their second.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Rhodey are stumbling back to the house while Tony, who drunk less tequila than the two of them, went back to a girl's apartment after putting Melinda and Rhodey in a cab.

"Tony? How?" Rhodey asks hoping Melinda understands what he is trying to say as she tries and finds her key to let them into the house.

"Didn't. Drink. Much." Melinda says as she opens the door, "I win."

"No. Draw." Rhodey says as they both stumble inside and have to help each other so they both remain standing.

After several minutes and some extreme difficulty both Melinda and Rhodey both make it to the couch where they collapse onto it.

"Tony. Okay?" Rhodey asks Melinda after they have been sitting on the couch for a couple of minutes.

"He's, getting there." Melinda says her words very slurred.

"Good. I worry." Rhodey responds.

"Me to." Melinda responds.

"This Couch is comfortable." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"Yep." Melinda responds.

"You. A. good. Friend." Rhodey informs Melinda, "I like you."

"You two. Me two." Melinda responds and for several minutes they sit in silence. "I'm going upstairs." Melinda says a couple of minutes later before getting up, almost falling over and walking across the room, when she gets to the stairs she trips on the first one and ends up just sitting on the bottom step instead, "I think I'll stay here." Melinda comments.

"Whatever you want." Rhodey responds.

* * *

Because of her internal body clock that is used to waking up early it is only a couple of hours of uncomfortable sleep on the stairs later that Melinda wakes. Once she realises where she is and she remembers pieces of the night before Melinda gets up and walks over to the couch where she wakes Rhodey.

"Melinda? What's going on?" Rhodey ask confused, "Why does my head feel like I took a bullet?" Rhodey asks.

"Tequila. From what I remember a lot of tequila." Melinda responds.

"I remember the first couple of shots, but not much else." Rhodey comments as he sits up "How did we get back here?"

"I honestly have no idea." Melinda admits, not liking that though she assumes Tony put them in a cab "I was going to go for a run and because misery loves company I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, just let me get changed." Rhodey says getting up and heading upstairs planning on borrowing something from Tony.

After Rhodey heads upstairs Melinda looks down at what she is wearing and she realises that she needs to get changed herself so she heads upstairs as well.

* * *

After getting changed Melinda and Rhodey go for their run and when they return to the house they find Tony getting out of a cab.

"Wow, I'm surprised you two are conscious let alone functioning enough to go for a run." Tony says to them when he sees them.

"What happened last night?" Rhodey asks interested.

"What do you remember?" Tony asks as they enter the house.

"The third shot of tequila." Rhodey answers.

"You hitting on the blond woman at the next table." Melinda comments.

"Well you both got very competitive in your tequila drinking contest and neither of you wanted to be the first one to cave. The bartended eventually cut you off and when that happened I put you both in a cab." Tony explains, "I don't know what happened after that." He reveals.

"How come you seem okay?" Melinda asks.

"I stopped after the second shot, and chose to enjoy the show you two were giving instead." Tony explains a grin clear on his face.

"Oh god. How bad was it?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"That's for me to know and you two to find out." Tony says with a smirk.

"Bad then." Melinda responds, "I need food and tea and a lobotomy." Melinda comments.

"I'll get food and tea but for the lobotomy you're going to have to call Jacks." Tony informs Melinda.

"Smart ass." Melinda tells him, "I'll be in drowning myself in the shower if either of you need me." She says heading towards the stairs.

"What happened after I put you two in a cab?" Tony asks Rhodey curious.

"No idea." Rhodey answers honestly, "I woke up on the couch. Melinda woke on the stairs."

"On the stairs?" Tony asks surprised.

"On the stairs." Rhodey responds. "I need coffee." He comments.

"Then you can come with me to get food." Tony informs Rhodey and the two of them leave the house.

**January 19** **th** **1992.**

It has been nine days since Melinda, Rhodey and Tony went out together and Melinda and Rhodey drunk so much that they couldn't remember what happened. In that time Rhodey stayed a couple of days and on the Monday Tony went to work as the CEO of Stark Industries for the first time. It is mid-morning on a Sunday and Tony is in his lab and Melinda is just finishing her morning workout by doing several laps in Tony's heated pool.

After she finishes her workout Melinda heads up to her room where she has a shower before heading down to the lab to talk to Tony about something she's been thinking about the last few days.

"Am I imagining it or did you train more today than you usually do?" Tony asks curious as Melinda walks into the lab and sits down on 'her' table.

"You're not imagining it." Melinda tells him, "This tea for me?" she asks referring to the cap that is sitting near where she is sitting.

"Yep, Jarvis just brought it. He's going to bring us breakfast down in about an hour." Tony informs Melinda, "So what's with the extra training?"

"I wanted to see how my shoulder would cope." Melinda reveals.

"And?"

"Good. No pain, good movement, all good signs." Melinda explains.

"You're going back to work, aren't you?" Tony asks as it would make sense considering how she is doing more training.

"I'm thinking about it." Melinda admits, "But I haven't decided." She tells him, "I would love to stay here, stay with you, but I have a job that I love, that's important to me, and that I have to get back to at some point." Melinda reveals.

"You know I'm now CEO of a multimillion dollar company I could give you a job." Tony tells Melinda, "Whatever job you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said; I love my job." Melinda tells Tony.

"I wasn't expecting you to say yes." Tony admits, "But I had to tell you, there will always be a job at my company if you want it."

"I appreciate it, and I'll remember that." Melinda responds.

"When you thinking about leaving?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Melinda responds, "I just started thinking about it when I was swimming this morning." Melinda reveals.

"You know I've been doing some research on dislocated shoulders and from what I have read you should probably spend another week slowly easing yourself back into physical activity before you think about going back to work." Tony tells Melinda, "It would be the smart thing to do."

"It sounds like it." Melinda says with a small smile.

"Good it's settled then, you're staying for another week." Tony tells Melinda who grins in response.

**January 26** **th** **1992**

For the week that follows Melinda and Tony deciding that Melinda would be spending another week with Tony before heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D they mostly spend time together and more than once Melinda has spent time at Stark Industries while Tony works.

It is late evening and Melinda and Tony are at the airport. Tony saying goodbye to Melinda. Melinda isn't letting Tony come through security with her as she can't let him know where she is going so they are saying goodbye before the metal detectors.

"I'm serious about the job offer, whenever you want it, it's yours." Tony tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds, "If you need anything call and I'll be on the first plane back." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know." Tony responds and they hug.

"Until next time." Melinda says to Tony as they hug.

"Until next time." Tony says as he places a kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"I got to go." Melinda says as they break apart.

"I know." Tony responds and with one last look at Tony Melinda turns and walks towards the metal detectors.

* * *

Two hours after Melinda says goodbye to Tony she arrives back at base and when she does she heads straight to the bullpen as she knows that Coulson will be there finishing his weeks paperwork.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" Melinda asks Phil when she walks into the bullpen and sees her desk covered in paper and Coulson sitting at his own desk, which is across for hers, doing paperwork just like she thought he would.

"Melinda." Phil says looking up surprised, "You're back."

"Yeah, I am." Melinda says putting her bag on her desk.

"You should have called, I would have picked you up from the airport." Coulson informs Melinda.

"I didn't see the point." Melinda admits.

"How's Stark? How's are you?"

"Anthony's better, he's still hurting but he's on the right track, I think becoming CEO is providing a good distraction." Melinda reveals, "And I'm…Okay." Melinda says hesitantly, not sure if okay is the right word to use or not.

"That's good. I'm glad you're back." Phil tells Melinda who just gives a small smile in response,

"I have something for you." Melinda informs Coulson as she opens her bag.

"You do?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, call it a late Christmas present." Melinda tells Coulson as she pulls a small wrapped present out of her bag and hands it to Coulson, "I saw it when Anthony and I were shopping for Christmas presents for Sharon and Antoine and I remembered how much you wanted it so I got it for you." Melinda explains and Coulson opens the package.

"Oh my god, thank you Melinda, thank you so much." Phil says excitedly when he sees what it is and he stands up and hugs Melinda.

"You're welcome Phil." Melinda responds, "Happy late Christmas."

"Thank you." Phil says as they break the hug.

"Like I said, you're welcome." Melinda responds, "I'm going to head to my room and get settled in again, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then." Phil respond and Melinda nods and picks up her bag and walks out of the bullpen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN2:**  Because I have a tone of chapters written I am  **uploading two chapters tonight.**  I'll upload the second chapter in a couple of hours.

* * *

**March 1** **st** **1992\. Melinda 24. Tony 21.**

It has been about a month since Melinda returned to S.H.I.E.L.D after Howard's and Maria's deaths and in that time Melinda has been mainly getting used to being back at S.H.I.E.L.D. She has been talking to Tony even more than before and has managed to make a couple of trips to LA to see how he is doing.

It is late Sunday evening and Melinda, Coulson and Garrett are the only ones present in the bullpen. The three of them are doing paperwork while simultaneously seeing which one of them can throw more paper balls directly into the bin.

"Is this why the three of you are always the last to hand in paperwork?" Fury asks walking into the room and seeing what they are doing.

"No sir." Melinda answers, "This is why when we hand in paperwork it's actually readable." Melinda informs Fury.

"Explain." Fury requests.

"We make paperwork bearable doing this." Garrett explains, "Which in turn makes it easier for you to understand."

"It may take longer but in the long run it works better." Coulson adds.

"Did you need us for something, Sir?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes I did." Fury reveals, "Secretary Peirce wants me to lead a mobile command unit for the next six months." Fury reveals, "It will be myself plus five other agents, I want three of them to be the three of you." Fury reveals, "Agent May, along with being one of the specialists on bored you will also be main pilot."

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"When do we leave?" Coulson asks.

"Wednesday." Fury answers, "But as we have to meet in LA, at the old base. I am giving you three two days off, just make sure to report to the base by 0900 Wednesday morning." Fury orders.

"Yes Sir." Phil, Melinda and Garrett respond.

"Good, I'll see you then." Fury says before exiting the room.

"A mobile command unit, you know what his means?" Garrett asks.

"That the three of us, Fury and two other agents are going to be trapped on a plane together for six months, likely trying not to kill each other?" Melinda asks.

"No, well yes, but it means that Secretary Peirce is trusting Fury with more and Fury is trusting us with more, this is a good thing." Garrett explains.

"He's right it is." Phil realises, "And you're right about the fact that's it's going to be a interesting couple of months." He says.

"Okay, time for drinks, you two interested?" Garrett asks curious, "I'm paying." He adds.

"Maybe next time." Melinda says signing the paper work she is working on and closing the file, "I've got somewhere to be." She says standing up, "See you on Wednesday." She tells them walking out of the room because she knows if she packs quickly enough she can get on the last fight to LA.

"Where's she of too in such a hurry?" Garrett asks Coulson curious.

"No idea." Phil lies as he knows it's not his place to say, "But I'll take that drink offer." Phil informs Garrett.

"Good, let's go." Garrett responds.

* * *

Melinda doe manage to pack in time to get on the last plane to LA and as such it is about eleven thirty when she walks into the lab at Tony's house.

"Melly? What are you doing here so late?" Tony ask surprised when he sees her.

"I'm leaving for an assignment in two days, I'll be gone for about six months and most likely won't get a chance to visit, I wanted to visit now." Melinda explains as she walks over and sits on her table.

"An assignment? Where are you going?" Tony asks curious as he turns and looks at her.

"That's a good question." Melinda admits, "I'll be a part of a mobile unit, so I won't be in a single place for too long" She explains and when she does she notices that Tony is giving her a surprised look, "What?" she asks curious.

"You never tell me that much about what you are doing, never." Tony reminds Melinda, wondering if it would be a good idea to bring up what he is pretty positive that she does.

"This assignment is for six months, six months I'm not going to be able to visit you and calls are going to be strictly limited, I wanted to tell you as much as I could." Melinda explains.

"I'm grateful for that I am, but won't you get in trouble?" Tony asks interested, "I don't know what you do, I have a theory, but I don't know for sure. What I do know is that whatever it is that you do is secret and you don't tell me things because you can't and while I would love to know more about what you do I don't want you to get in trouble because of it." Tony explains, "So will you? Be in trouble for telling me this?"

"No. I didn't tell you specifics." Melinda explains, "And I trust you, I know I can tell you these things." She explains.

"So when do you have to report back?" Tony asks.

"Wednesday morning." Melinda answers.

"Well in that case I'll play hooky for the next two days so we can spend time together." Tony informs Melinda.

"Anthony your CEO, you can't play hooky." Melinda informs him an amused smile on her face.

"The fact that I am CEO is exactly why I can play hooky." Tony informs Melinda.

"How about you go to work tomorrow and you take Tuesday off." Melinda suggests.

"What are you going to do tomorrow then?" Tony asks curious.

"Catch up with Jarvis." Melinda answers without hesitation, "Plus I need to go shopping for a few things that I need for my assignment." Melinda explains.

"Okay then tomorrow you do all that boring stuff and Tuesday we have fun." Tony tells Melinda.

"Deal."

**March 4** **th** **1992**

Just like they promised on Monday Melinda goes shopping and spends time with Jarvis and Tuesday Melinda and Tony spend the day together.

It is seven am on Wednesday, the day Melinda has to leave, and her and Tony are sitting down in the lab together eating the breakfast that Jarvis made them.

"So what time do you have to report in?" Tony asks curious.

"Nine."

"Well I have something for you." Tony says walking over to his desk and pulling a wrapped box out of his draw then walking back over to Melinda and handing it to her.

"What is it?"

"What would the point of me spending time wrapping it if I was just going to tell you?" Tony asks and Melinda rolls her eyes and opens the present.

"Is these what I think they are?" Melinda asks surprised as she sees what's in the box.

"Yep. Stark Phone mark 3. Two way radio mark 8. I know you said that you weren't sure if you could contact me but this way I figured that you have a way to if you can't get phone signal." Tony explains.

"Thank you Anthony, but I'll have to check with my boss, find out whether I can even contact you." Melinda explains.

"What's your boss like?" Tony asks curious.

"He's…. complicated." Melinda says trying to think of the best way to describe Fury, "He's tough but he care's, he just doesn't show it except in very rare moments. He's amazing at what he does and I'm learning a lot from him." Melinda explains, "I look up to him, respect him, trust him, he's a great boss."

"That's good. I'm glad that you like the person you're working for." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thanks."

* * *

For half an hour Melinda and Tony talk and eat.

"I got to get going." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know." Tony says with a sigh as they both stand up, "Be careful okay Melly, everything I know, everything I've seen, and all my theories tell me that what you do is dangerous so I know asking you not to get hurt isn't something you can control, but you being as careful as you can be is, and that's what I'm asking."

"I'll be as careful as I can be." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"Thank you." Tony whispers as they do.

"It's time, I've got to go." Melinda says as she picks up her bag that she brought down with her, because she knew that it was a possibility that she wouldn't going back to the base in Sacramento after the six months she brought everything from base with her and has left a lot of her stuff at the house, leaving things that she doesn't want damage or that she thinks she won't need, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly." Tony responds and with a smile Melinda heads up stairs hoping that Phil has arrived as he's going to give her a lift.

**April 15** **th** **1992**

It has been over a month since Melinda, Phil, Garrett, Fury, a level four coms agent by the name of Harvey Donners and a level three S.H.I.E.L.D doctor who also has a PHD in biochemistry by the name of Lisa Norris started working together on The Bus. For the most part they have been working well together and no one has gotten into a serious fight, but because they have in the air almost constantly for several days it is becoming clear that everyone is becoming a bit stir crazy and because of that Melinda has been spending most of her time in the cockpit.

Melinda is flying the plane, and trying to work out what time it is in LA in her head when she hears the door open and she turns to see Fury walk in.

"Agent May, how are things looking?" Fury asks.

"Good Sir." Melinda responds, "We're on course and should be landing in about five hours."

"Good." Fury responds.

"Is there something else Sir?" Melinda asks a couple of minutes later when Fury hasn't left.

"I was just wondering why you are in here alone when you could be out there with the other agents." Fury says to Melinda.

"I need to fly the plane."

"We both know that this plane is capable of automotive flight so what's your real reason Agent May?"

"Everyone's going a bit stir crazy, I thought it would be best to stay away until we land." Melinda explains.

"And the fact that you've set up a prank has nothing to do with that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Melinda responds.

"As you were Agent May." Fury says before leaving the cockpit it being perfectly clear that he doesn't believe that she has nothing to do with the prank he saw set up on his way into the cockpit.

As Fury opens the door that leads out of the cockpit both of them hear the laughter of most of the rest of the team.

"Good work Agent May." Fury says as he closes the door.

**April 18** **th** **1992**

It has been four days since Melinda pulled a prank on the entire time to help with the fact that everyone has started to go a little stir crazy. In that time they have been working a mission and the plane touched down in Hawaii an hour earlier as Fury has given the team the weekend off because he thought they could use the break and he is pretty sure that they wouldn't be much use to him without the break.

Not sure where the rest of the team is Melinda and Phil are walking at the beach both of them wearing bathers.

"It's nice to not be stuck on that plane or trying not to die." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda responds.

"You know, I've never been surfing." Phil comments as he looks out at the ocean.

"Me either."

"We should try it." Phil tells Melinda, "It looks like it could be fun."

"Yeah? Where are we going to get boards from?" Melinda asks.

"We'll hire them." Phil suggests, "I saw a surf shop up the beach." He comments, "Come on Melinda, it will be fun." Phil argues when he sees the hesitant look on Melinda's face.

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh, "Let's go." Melinda say and they head up the beach.

After hiring surfboards and even getting a quick lesson Melinda and Phil spend several hours surfing and they both quiet enjoy it even though Melinda picked it up slightly quicker than Coulson.

**May 29** **th** **1992\. Melinda 24. Tony 22.**

In the month since Melinda and Phil went surfing Melinda, Phil, Fury and the rest of the team have been spending all their time working and because of how much travel they have been doing Melinda isn't even sure what time zone she is in anymore, but because she left a watch on LA time she knows that it is after midnight and officially Tony's birthday, the first one since his parents died. So after double checking the autopilot Melinda pulls the two way radio out of her pocket, Fury told her that she can occasionally use that as it is harder to trace.

"Anthony." Melinda says into the two way radio.

"Not even twelve o one and you call." Tony says appearing on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Anthony."

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds with a grin, "Where are you?"

"In a cockpit." Melinda responds.

"Isn't it illegal to use this kind of device why you are flying?" Tony asks curious.

"Technically I'm not flying, the autopilot is on." Melinda explains and Tony nods, "How you been?"

"Okay. I think the board's finally getting some confidence in me after I got us a couple of new contracts and Rhodey is stationed in LA now so I'm seeing him more."

"That's great." Melinda says happily.

"Yeah, it is." Tony responds, "How about you? How you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm okay, been working basically all the time but everything's going okay." Melinda explains.

"That's good." Tony responds, "I miss you Melly."

"I miss you two." Melinda responds, "When I get a chance I'll come to LA again, we're going to do whatever you want for a day, I'm sorry I couldn't be there today."

"It's okay, I understand." Tony assures Melinda, "And I'd like that."

"Good." Melinda responds.

"I should let you go I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to me." Tony tells Melinda.

"You're always worth getting in trouble for." Melinda informs Tony, "But I should go, something's coming up on my monitor that I have to check."

"Be careful." Tony tells Melinda.

"Stay out of trouble." Melinda says back and at the same time they both close the connection between the two way radios.

**August 31** **st** **1992\. Melinda 25. Tony 22**

It has been three months since Tony's birthday and in that time the team on the mobile command unit have been working even more serious mission which has resulted in all of them getting hurt at least once, though thankfully none of their injuries have been overly serious. Melinda has just landed the plane in a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Europe and Fury has told everyone to meet him in the main part of their plane.

"I have new assignments for you all." Fury reveals, "Norris you're to report to the Sandbox, there will be a plane to take you there later this afternoon." Fury says handing the piece of paper with Lisa's orders on it over.

"Yes Sir." Lisa says taking the piece of paper of Fury.

"Dismissed Agent." Fury says and Lisa nods and leaves the room, "Agent Donners you are wanted at HQ there is a plane leaving in an hour." Fury say handing the paper work over.

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

"Agent Garrett Secretary Peirce has a mission for you. He will be in London tomorrow and he wants you there."

"Yes Sir." Garrett says accepting the piece of paper and not even waiting to be dismissed before he leaves.

"What about us Sir? What is our assignment?" Phil asks curious.

"At the beginning of November I will be taking over as Agent in charge of The Hub, and both of you are coming with me." Fury informs Coulson and Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Phil and Melinda responds,

"That's a month away, what are we doing until then?" Melinda asks curious.

"Staying here. This base is short on agents so we will be providing assistance to November." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod, "Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the plane.

* * *

For over an hour Melinda and Phil have been walking around the base, neither not really sure what to do when they hear,

"Hey Strangers." And they turn to see Izzy leaning up against a door frame.

"Iz." Melinda says with a grin as she and Phil walk over to her.

"I've missed you two." Izzy says as she hugs Melinda then Phil, each of them say,

"Missed you too." To Izzy as they hug her.

"So where can we get some food around here?" Phil ask interested.

"Follow me." Izzy responds and that's what Melinda and Phil do.

**January 9** **th** **1993\. Melinda 25. Tony 22.**

Melinda and Phil have been with Fury at the hub for two months and it all that time it is the first weekend they've had off where they both stayed at base as in the other very rare weekends they had off Phil went to visit his mother and Melinda went and saw Tony stopping in to see Jackie, Mark, Frank, Her mother, Peggy, Gabe and the kids on her way back.

Because it is the first night they have had off that they are together Melinda and Phil are sitting in Phil's room at base housing drinking.

"So I've been thinking, it seems like we're going to be here a while." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, it does." Melinda confirms, "What's your point?" she asks curious.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should move out of base housing, and get a two bedroom apartment together. I mean I know that neither of us have to worry about money since we've been living on base for like six years but I think it would be nice to have some company and I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of the base rooms." Phil tells Melinda.

"I am too." Melinda confirms, "I think it would be a good idea." Melinda says after thinking for a little while.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Phil says.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Melinda confirms and they tap the top of their beer bottles together.

**March 13** **th** **1993**

Melinda and Phil have been living in their apartment for about a month. It is a little two bedroom place about five minutes away from The Hub in a building where several other S.H.I.E.L.D agents live. Because they have been so busy the apartment is pretty bare, but Melinda and Phil don't mind as it's better than the base housing they have lived in in recent years.

It is Saturday morning and because it is the first Saturday where neither Melinda nor Phil are working, though they are both on call, they are planning on going to get some things for their place. Melinda is sitting in the lounge room on the couch, which is basically their only piece of furniture in the room and is wanting for Phil to finish getting ready.

"Phil come on already." Melinda says annoyed.

"I'm coming." Phil says walking out of his room and as he does the phone rings, "I'll get that then we can go." Phil says walking over to the phone as he is closest to it. "Hello. Yes it is." Phil says into the phone, "What? No."

"Phil?" Melinda asks concerned as she gets up and races to his side when he hears the tone of his voice and sees the tears rolling down his face.

"I will. Thank you." Phil says before hanging up the phone.

"Phil what is it? What's wrong?" Melinda asks worried.

"That was my Mom's neighbour, she has been sick the last few days so he's been checking in on her. Today when he went to check on her he found her dead."

"Oh god Phil, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells him.

"I need to go to Boston." Phil says, clearly trying not to cry.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Melinda asks.

"No. I need to do this alone." Phil tells Melinda

"If you change your mind just call." Melinda tells him and Phil nods, "Is there anything you do need me to do?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Phil says uncertainly and in response Melinda just gives him a hug as she could tell that he needed it, "I need to go pack some stuff." Phil says heading back to his room and leaving Melinda standing alone, wishing there was something she could do for her friend.

**March 16** **th** **1993**

It has been a few days since Phil left to go back to Boston after his mother's death and in that time Melinda has spoken to him several times and in that time it has become clear to her how much Phil I is struggling so after talking to Fury and getting exactly two days off Melinda was on the first plane to Boston.

Once she arrives in Boston Melinda takes a taxi to Phil's childhood home and when she arrives she nocks at the door.

"Melinda." Phil says surprised when he sees her, "You didn't have to come." He tells her.

"I know." Melinda responds, "But last time we talked you seemed like you could use a friend."

"Thank you." Phil respond sincerely, "Come in." he requests and Melinda nods and walks in the room.

"How you doing, honestly?" Melinda asks.

"I honestly don't know." Phil responds, "The funeral is tomorrow and I'm just taking things one day at a time."

"What aren't you saying?" Melinda asks as she has known Phil long enough to know when he isn't saying something.

"What? I'm not….." Phil starts to say but he trails of at the end.

"You can talk to me Phil, no matter what. You know that right?" Melinda asks.

"I know." Phil responds, "I should have been here. She shouldn't have died alone." Phil says tears coming to his eyes and Melinda doesn't say anything she just hugs him, "I don't want to die alone like she did." Phil tells Melinda.

"You won't." Melinda says as they break the hug, "We're partners, which means I'll be with you to you last moment." Melinda says.

"And I'll be with you to yours." Phil responds, both of them knowing that they are saying what they are saying out of friendship and nothing more.

"What do you need to get done right now? What can I help with?" Melinda asks.

"I'm starting to box up the house so that I can put everything in storage." Phil tells Melinda.

"Okay that I can help with." Melinda says and she follows Phil to the living room

**July 17** **th** **1993\. Melinda 26. Tony 23.**

Melinda stayed with Phil for his mother's funeral and for the day after but then she had to get back to The Hub so Phil was on his own. After Melinda left Phil spent another six weeks at his mother housing packing it up, grieving and organizing everything he had to before finally heading back to work.

It has been about four months since Phil's mother died and in that time it is now the first time that Melinda has gotten more than two days off so she has flown to LA to surprise Tony.

"Anthony? Jarvis? You here?" Melinda asks when she walks into the house and finds no one, so the first thing she does is head down to Tony' lab where which she finds empty so she heads upstairs to check Tony's room.

"Anthony you still sleeping?" Melinda asks walking into Tony's room and when she does she really wishes that she knocked as she has walked in on Tony having sex with another man, "Oh god, sorry, I'll be downstairs." Melinda says before racing downstairs.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The guy asks Tony.

"No, it's my sister." Tony responds knowing that it is the simplest thing to say to someone he only met hours earlier as any other explanation will just pose a whole lot of questions.

* * *

Five minutes after Melinda returned downstairs Tony's 'friend' went running out of the house and a half dressed Tony, who is still putting on his shirt walks down the stairs.

"I am so sorry." Melinda tells Tony when she sees him, "I didn't realise you had company."

"I think this is why people knock, though we never have so why start now." Tony responds, "Not that I'm not glad you're here but what are you doing here Melly?"

"I had some time off, thought I would come visit, I didn't mean to interrupt." Melinda assures Tony, "But where is Jarvis? He is meant to stop me from doing things like this." She tells Tony.

"His brother's in town so I gave him the day off." Tony explains

"Ah, right, that's nice of you." Melinda responds, "Didn't your friend want to stay?" Melinda asks with a smirk, thinking that joking and a bit of teasing might be best at the moment, otherwise things could get very awkward very quickly.

"I wouldn't call someone I met a few hour ago a friend." Tony informs Melinda, "And no he didn't, having someone walk in on you kind of breaks the mood."

"Like I said I'm really sorry about that." Melinda informs Tony.

"I know you are." Tony responds, "Melly I'm bisexual." Tony says rather quickly.

"I know." Melinda says simply.

"You do?" Tony asks slightly surprised.

"Of course. I've known you since you were three months old, I know you better than anyone. Of course I know." Melinda tells Tony, "But I figured that you would tell me when you were ready, though I must admit me walking in on you and basically giving you no choice wasn't the way I was expecting you to admit it." Melinda reveals, not wanting to admit that she felt something other than surprise when she saw Tony and it has nothing to do with not being okay with his orientation.

"You know, and you don't mind?" Tony asks.

"Of course not." Melinda responds, "You're my Anthony and this doesn't change that." She informs Tony and he doesn't say anything he just hugs her, "So seeing as how I ruined your morning do you want to go out for a late breakfast, my treat?" Melinda asks after about ten minutes of them standing together holding each other.

"You didn't ruin anything." Tony says and Melinda just raises an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe slightly, but you did save me from an awkward, this was just a onetime thing conversation so thanks for that." Tony tells Melinda,

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, not sure what else to say.

"And yeah a late breakfast sounds good." Tony informs Melinda.

"Then let's go." Melinda says, "I'm guessing you're driving." She comments as ever since his parent's deaths Tony has preferred to be the one who drives.

"Yep." Tony responds as they head down to the garage.

**November 24** **th** **1993.**

When she went to surprise Tony Melinda spent several days with and the two of them also spent some time with Rhodey.

That was several months ago and it is currently the day before thanksgiving and Melinda and Phil are just packing up their stuff for the night. Even though it is thanksgiving the following day both Melinda and Phil has volunteered to work as it is the Phil's first thanksgiving since his mother died and Melinda volunteered so that she can keep Phil company.

"Good. I was hoping you two hadn't left yet." Fury says walking into the office space.

"Is something wrong Sir?" Melinda asks.

"No, I just wanted to give you these." Fury says handing Melinda and Phil new badges, "Congratulations you are both now level four agents." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"Thank you sir." Melinda and Phil respond.

"Dismissed Agents, I'll see you tomorrow." Fury says to Melinda and Phil before leaving the room.

"Drink?" Phil asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds.

**May 11** **th** **1994\. Melinda 26. Tony 23.**

In the six months since thanksgiving and their promotions Melinda and Phil have been working more and more and have been receiving more responsibilities. Even though they have been really busy Melinda has still found time to go and visit Tony and even help Jackie and Frank move from DC to California as Jackie and Frank got jobs out west.

It is late Wednesday night and Melinda and Phil are sitting at their desks doing their large piles of paperwork as it seems that the higher you go in S.H.I.E.L.D the more paperwork you have to do.

"Have you seen this?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Seen what exactly?" Melinda asks curious, "I can't even see my desk at the moment."

"Peirce changed some SHEILD rules again." Phil tells Melinda.

"Oh? What has he changed now?" Melinda asks curious as Peirce has been changing a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D rules in recent months.

"Well for one Cadets at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy will now spend two years in training instead of four." Phil informs Melinda.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Melinda requests looking up at Phil.

"Nope. It comes into effect from the cadets starting this year." he reveals.

"What is Peirce thinking?" Melinda asks, "Third and fourth year is when most Cadets drop out because they realise they can't cut it, by decreasing the time more agents who aren't prepared are going to go into the field and get themselves or others killed." Melinda says clearly annoyed.

"I hope you're wrong, but I think you're right." Phil tells Melinda.

"I hope I'm wrong to." Melinda admits, "What other rules are being introduced?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well the no fraternisation rule is being changed to no agents who are on the same team or regularly work together." Phil tells Melinda.

"And just like the old rule that one will be the most broken rule among S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda comments.

"I'm pretty sure that Peirce is the only person who takes that rule seriously." Phil comments.

"That's because he's not an agent." Melinda says, "He doesn't get that we literally don't get a chance to meet anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"True." Phil admits.

"Are you still going out with the biologist?" Melinda asks curious as Phil started to see a S.H.I.E.L.D scientists several months ago and Melinda thinks that she is good for him.

"Yeah, if I get this paperwork done in time we're going out tomorrow night." Phil tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda tells him, "I'm going to get some tea do you want coffee?"

"Please." Phil responds and Melinda gets up and leaves the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Here is the second chapter I'm uploading tonight, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**February 9** **th** **1995\. Melinda 27. Tony 24.**

In the nine months since Melinda and Phil sat and talked about the new rules that Peirce introduced the two of them have been busy and have spent more time out of the country than in it and because of that Melinda has only had a couple of chances to visit her family though she still managed to talk to Tony as much as possible.

It is a Thursday morning and Melinda and Phil are sitting in the office finishing their paperwork from their latest mission.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson; Commander Fury would like to see you." One of the high ranking agents at the hub inform Melinda and Phil.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil respond and they get up and head to Fury's office.

"You wanted to see us Sir." Phil says as they are showed into Fury's office a few minutes later.

"I did." Fury confirms, "Take a seat." He requests and Melinda and Phil nod and sit down.

"I have a mission for you." Fury tells them, "Over the last year we have been tracing a young man with extraordinary marksmanship skill." Fury tells them, "We have sent several teams in to try and recruit him, but he has refused every time. So I'm sending you two in to try." Fury tells them.

"What makes you think we'll succeed when other teams have failed?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I believe that he will see something familiar in the two of you, and you'll be able to get him to listen rather than just get an arrow shot at you." Fury tells them.

"Sir?" Phil asks surprised.

"Oh, that's his weapon of choice, a bow." Fury explains, "If you manage to get him to agree to join S.H.I.E.L.D I don't want him going to the academy. If you two are willing I would like you two to train him together, be his joint SO's and teach him how to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, are you willing to do that?" Fury asks curious.

"Yes Sir." Phil and Melinda say after exchanging a look.

"Good, here's everything you need to know, everything I know." Fury says handing them both over a file, "Dismissed." He says and Phil and Melinda nod and leave the room.

"Clinton 'Clint' Francis Barton, twenty three, orphan. Basically grew up in the circus, partially deaf. Responded negatively to all teams that have gone in. So, what do we do differently?" Phil asks Melinda reading from the file as they walk out of Fury's office.

"I don't know, yet." Melinda says, "But we'll figure it out. We always do." She says and Phil nods and they head back to their desks planning on reading the file then working out their plan.

**February 11** **th** **1995**

It has been two days since Fury gave Melinda and Phil Clint Barton's file and in that time they have re and re read the file several times several times. It is Saturday morning and Melinda is driving her and Phil to where they will find Clint.

"So you're sure about this." Phil says to Melinda.

"It our best chance at getting him to listen to us, and I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to get shot with an arrow." Melinda tells him.

"I would prefer not too." Phil says as Melinda stops the car and they both get out.

"Get back in the car and go back to where you came from I've said it before I have no interest in joining S.H.I.E.L.D." A young man standing out the front of a small cabin pointing his bow at Melinda and Phil. What's interesting is that while the bow looks to be in perfect condition he is wearing torn clothes, has messy hair, and is dirty.

"We're just hear to talk." Melinda tells him, "And we would like you to listen and if once we're done you still have no interest in joining we'll leave and we'll make sure no one from S.H.I.E.L.D bothers you again." Melinda tells Clint.

"You can't promise me that." Clint tells Melinda.

"Yes, I can." Melinda says taking a step closer to Clint while still making it clear that she isn't a threat, "I have family connections. Family connections that I have never exploited, but if you listen to us and keep an open mind about what we say, and consider our offer and still don't want to join S.H.I.E.L.D then I will use my connections to make sure you're left alone." Melinda informs Clint, "So, will you listen?" she asks and Clint lowers his bow and nods.

"Follow me." Clint says and Melinda and Phil nod and exchange a look, both of them glad that they have a chance.

"I've already heard the speech about how I can use my S.H.I.E.L.D to do good in S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint informs Melinda and Phil as they walk inside.

"We know." Phil responds, "That's why we're not going to give you that speech."

"Oh, what speech are you going to give me then?" Clint asks as he sits down on a ratty old couch.

"We're not going to give you one." Melinda tells him, "We're just going to talk." She says.

"It is true that someone with your skill can do a huge amount of good in and for S.H.I.E.L.D, but that's not why you should accept our offer." Phil tells him.

"Oh, it's not is it?" Clint asks, "Then what is?"

"You should join S.H.I.E.L.D because it can give you something you haven't had in a long time, a family, a real purpose." Melinda tells him.

"I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 17. Melinda officially joined when she was sixteen but she grew up hearing stories." Coulson informs Clint, "in the last eleven years we have spent more time among S.H.I.E.L.D agents than anyone else and as such we've become a sort of family." Phil tells Clint, "We know your family history, we know what you've lost. We're not saying that becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent can or even will replace what you've lost but it can help to make things a little less lonely." Phil tells Clint,

"Our offer, if you accept, is coming back with us. Phil and I will train you, and we will look out for you. It will be our responsibility to train you to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent instead of you going to the academy like we did, and that will be something that neither of us take lightly, so I'm warning you now it will be hard work." Melinda informs Clint, "If you say yes you'll be paid to do what you spend, if reports are accrete, about fifteen hours a day doing anyway." She tells him, "You've been training yourself to use a bow and fight most of your life and if you join S.H.I.E.L.D you can continue to hone that skill, and I have a suspicion that you will become one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen." Melinda informs Clint.

"The choice is yours, we won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do." Phil tells Clint and for several minutes all three of them are quiet. It being clear to Melinda and Phil that Clint is considering what they said.

"I'll come with you." Clint says after about five minutes, "On one condition." He says.

"What condition?" Phil asks.

"If in two weeks I don't like being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you let me go, and you don't try to find me again." Clint says as he knows that two weeks is about how long he stays in one place.

"Deal." Phil and Melinda say after exchanging a look.

"Well if I'm going to be leaving with you I would like to know your names." Clint says as he stands up.

"Melinda May."

"Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you both." Clint responds.

**March 10** **th** **1995.**

It has been a months since Phil and Melinda recruited Clint to S.H.I.E.L.D and even though it took a little while for him to get used to being S.H.I.E.L.D he has, and to everyone's surprise he elected to stay when he reached the two week mark. During the time where Clint has been in S.H.I.E.L.D he has gotten close to Melinda and Phil, in fact they are the only people he has been spending any time with.

It is late Friday night and because Melinda had more paperwork to do than Phil she is returning to the apartment later than Phil. As she opens the door and walks in she sees the now familiar shape of Clint Barton asleep on the couch.

So instead of turning on the light she heads to Phil's room as she sees a light coming out from under the door.

"Phil?" Melinda asks as she knocks on the door.

"Come in." Phil's voice respond and Melinda enters.

"We've got an archer asleep on our couch again." Melinda informs Phil.

"I know." Phil says as Melinda sits down on the end of his bed, "He doesn't like base housing, I don't mind him sleeping on our couch, do you?"

"No." Melinda responds, "In fact I was thinking that we should get him a key cut and something more comfortable than that couch to sleep on." Melinda says to Phil.

"I think that's a good idea." Phil comments, "Did you get your recommendation done?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, and I got some sparing in so I'm going to go have a nice bath." Melinda informs Coulson.

"Okay, I see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Melinda responds before leaving Phil's room.

**May 26** **th** **1995**

Clint has been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for about three months and in that time he has started to spend more time with other agents though the majority of his time is still slept with Melinda and Phil. It has been two months since Clint moved in with Melinda and Phil basically turning their lounge room into his bedroom, not that any of them mind.

It is early evening and Melinda is in her room packing her bag as she is going to LA for Tony's birthday weekend, Phil is still at The Hub and as she just heard the door open she assumes that Clint just arrived home.

"Hey, were you going?" Clint asks when he sees that she is packing a bag through her open door.

"LA." Melinda answers.

"Have you got a mission?" Clint asks curious about both what the mission could be and why only Melinda has been assigned it.

"No. I'm going to go see my…..Anthony. It's his birthday Monday." Melinda explains pausing at what to explain who Tony is to her.

"I didn't realise you were in a relationship." Clint says surprised.

"I'm not." Melinda responds.

"Then I'm confused. Whose birthday are you going to LA to celebrate?" Clint asks interested.

"Antony's, Tony Stark." Melinda explains, "We grew up together. My Mother is his godmother, his father was my godfather. I spent most of my childhood living at his house. We're close and I have trouble thinking of the right word to explain what our relationship is." Melinda explains.

"That makes sense, kind of." Clint says, uncertain "When will you be back?"

"Tuesday." Melinda answers knowing that Saturday Tony is having his big birthday party and Monday night the two of them with Frank, Jackie, Antoine and Rhodey are going out to dinner, "Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." Melinda tells Clint.

"I won't." Clint assures Melinda, "But completely un related where do you keep your pranking supplies?" Clint asks with a grin.

"Who's your target?" Melinda asks.

"Target? I have no idea what you're talking about my question was hypothetical." Clint informs Melinda.

"Yeah you do, no it wasn't, and if you tell me I may just help you." Melinda responds.

"Phil and like half the agents in the bullpen." Clint says and Melinda walks over to her wardrobe stands on her tippy toes to reach the top and moves several things out of the way to pull out box, "If I give you this you'll use it to prank Phil and then wait for me to get back and next week we'll prank the agents in the bullpen together, deal?" Melinda asks.

"Deal." Clint says with a grin as he has seen enough of Melinda's pranks and head enough stories to know that any pranks she helps with will be epic.

"Happy pranking." Melinda says has she hands over the box.

"Thanks Mels." Clint says,

"Mels?"

"You don't mind do you?" Clint asks.

"No, I was just surprised." Melinda admits,

"Cool." Clint says with a grin, "Have fun on your weekend away." He tells her.

"I will." Melinda says with a smile as she picks up her bag and leaves her room.

**May 27** **th** **1995**

Due to time difference and how long it take her to get to LA Melinda arrives at Tony's house at about ten am on Saturday and when she walks in the house she sees a lot of different people setting up for the party and thankfully Jarvis.

"JARVIS." Melinda happily calls out to him.

"Madam Melinda, It's good to see you." Jarvis says with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to." Melinda responds, "Where's Anthony?" Melinda asks.

"Down in the lab." Jarvis informs her.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she grabs a large gift bag out of her bag, "Can you take this up to my room for me?" She ask handing the actual bag to Jarvis.

"Of course." Jarvis says accepting it and Melinda heads downstairs.

When she gets to the lab Melinda sees Tony working on something so she just puts the bag on the desk in front of Tony.

Tony looks at the bag confused then he looks up at Melinda and as soon as he sees her he smiles.

"Melly." He says happily giving her a hug, "I've missed you." Tony tells Melinda.

"Missed you to." Melinda responds as she hugs him.

"So, what did you get me?" Tony asks.

"Open it and find out." Melinda responds and he open the bag.

"A bottle of my favourite scotch, my real favourite no the one everyone thinks is my favourite." Tony says with a grin, "And five bags of sour worms. Of course." Tony says, his grin growing.

"It's tradition, there's still one more thing in there." Melinda informs Tony and he pulls the last object out of the bag which is a photo frame with the same picture that Melinda keeps by her bed at the Estate and at this house in the middle, a picture of him and his parents on his graduation day from MIT to the left, a picture taken of him, Melinda and Rhodey below it, a picture of him, Melinda, Jackie and Mark from when they were kids above, and a picture of his parents holding him when he was a baby to the right and the top of the frame says Happy Twenty Fifth Birthday Anthony.

"I thought there was only one copy of the Polaroid." Tony says looking between the photo frame and Melinda.

"There was." Melinda confirms, "But last time I was here I borrowed it and got a copy." Melinda explains, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Tony says giving Melinda a hug as he can by anything he wants, but a gift like that, a gift full of memoires and clearly made with love is something he can't buy.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, "So, I saw on my way down that things are already being set up for tonight, just what have you got planed?" Melinda asks curious as she sits down on her desk once they break their hug.

"I don't plan parties, you should know that by now." Tony says and Melinda just gives him a look, "Okay, okay. There will be a lot of people, a lot of drinking and a lot of fun." Tony informs Melinda, "And considering I haven't seen you in a while because you've been busy working I'm guessing you could use some fun."

"Yeah I could." Melinda admits, "My friend Phil and I were put in charge of training someone new and he's great. He has potential to be one of the best, but it means a lot more work, so I'm even more busy than usual." Melinda explains.

"Are you happy?" Tony asks, "Because if you're not there is still a job at Stark Industries with your name on it." Tony reminds Melinda.

"I love my job." Melinda tells Tony.

"That doesn't answer my question." Tony realises, "The jobs yours if you want it's always yours." He points out, pretty sure that a job with Stark Industries would be a lot safer than what he suspects she does.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "But like I said I love my job and yeah, I think I'm happy." Melinda says.

"Okay." Tony responds knowing that Melinda saying she thinks she is happy is very different thing to actually being happy but he decides not to question it.

"If I go for a swim will I be in the way of your guys setting things up?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nah, in fact I might join you." Tony tells Melinda who nods and they both head upstairs.

* * *

Hours later Tony's birthday party is in full swing. Melinda is almost positive that there isn't a single person, apart from Tony, that she knows present when she spots Rhodey and Jackie standing together.

"Finally some familiar faces." Melinda says walking over to them.

"Mel." Jackie says happily giving her a hug, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Melinda responds.

"Melinda, long time." Rhodey says to her as he also gives her a hug.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Melinda says to Rhodey as she returns the hug.

"Oh yeah it has." Rhodey confirms, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Same here." Melinda responds, "Frank with Antoine?" Melinda asks Jackie curious.

"Yeah." Jackie confirms, then notices something, "What the hell is he doing?" she asks and Melinda and Rhodey turn and see Tony doing shots out of people's belly buttons.

"It looks pretty obvious what he's doing to me." Melinda comments, "I need a drink." She says heading to the bar as Rhodey and Jackie share a knowing look.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks Melinda.

"Double shot of tequila." Melinda requests.

"That's very specific kind of drink." The bar tender informs Melinda, "People who drink that either want to be very happy or are already very sad, which camp are you in?" The bartender asks Melinda curious.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." Melinda says downing the shot.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda is sitting down by the pool drinking a coconut vodka and orange juice when Rhodey walks over to her.

"Jackie was looking for you." He informs Melinda.

"I know. We said goodbye." Melinda says as she moves her legs so that Rhodey can sit down.

"How many drinks have you had?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Enough to be buzzed not enough to be off my game." Melinda responds as she knows that she can't risk getting to tipsy when there is a party full of potential threats going on all around her.

"Somehow I don't think it would ever be possible for you to be off your game." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"You still up for that sparing session at some point?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure. I'm going to get my ass kicked though, aren't I?" Rhodey asks and Melinda just smirks.

"Come by tomorrow, we'll do it then." Melinda says and Rhodey nods.

"Tony looks like he's having fun." Rhodey comments so that he can see Melinda's reaction.

"Yeah, he does." Melinda comments turning to look at Tony who is surrounded by a group of people seemingly doing shot together. "I'm happy for him, he deserves to have some fun, to be happy." Melinda says sincerely, truly meaning her words, "Don't say it." She adds looking at Rhodey.

"Say what?" Rhodey asks innocently.

"What you're thinking." Melinda responds.

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Yeah you are. I've known you long enough to know that." Melinda says.

"Okay, I won't say that." Rhodey informs Melinda, "What I will say is do you want a drink?"

"Please." Melinda response and Rhodey heads to the bar leaving Melinda alone.

**May 28** **th** **1995**

Tony's birthday party lasts well into the early hours of the following morning and as such Melinda knows when she wakes after only a couple of hours of sleep that Tony won't be up for hours due to both exhaustion and a hangover so instead of even thinking about waking him Melinda undertakes her normal morning schedule.

As such when Rhodey arrives at twelve Melinda's already done her normal training and even helped the cleaners tidy the house a bit.

"Tony showed his face yet?" Rhodey ask curious after Jarvis let him into the house.

"Not yet." Melinda responds, "My guess is that he won't be up for a few more hours." She tells him.

"So, gym?" Rhodey asks.

"Gym." Melinda confirms, "I've already got the mats out."

"Good." Rhodey says and they head to the gym.

"I'll go easy on you to start with." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"Don't. I want to see just what you can do." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"You sure?" Melinda asks as they arrive at the gym.

"Positive." Rhodey responds putting his stuff down.

Once the sparing starts about three minutes later Rhodey almost regrets telling Melinda not to go easy on her as she is clearly very skilled, something which he already knew but he didn't realise that she was as skilled as she is.

In the first round Rhodey lasts less than a couple of minutes before getting knocked to the ground.

"Do you want to go again?" Melinda asks as she pulls Rhodey to his feet.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little." Melinda responds and they go again and once more Rhodey gets knocked to the ground, "You know you're not that bad." Melinda says as she pulls Rhodey to his feet for the third time.

"Really?" Rhodey asks surprised, "Because the fact that you've knocked me to the ground three times in five minutes says otherwise." He says as he walks over to his stuff to grab a bottle of water.

"I've been training in martial arts since I was a little kid, and I've spent years honing those skills, it takes a lot for someone to beat me so don't feel bad" Melinda explains, "That being sad you did make a couple of big mistakes, but I can show you how to fix them if you want, give you a few pointers."

"I'd like that." Rhodey responds and Melinda spends the next few hours giving Rhodey some pointers.

**May 29** **th** **1995.**

It wasn't for several hours after Rhodey left the house that a very hung over Tony showed his face before once more heading back to bed. When Melinda wakes on the morning of Tony's actual twenty fifth birthday she does her normal morning workout before driving one of Tony's cars to a dinner not that far from the house which has what Tony calls 'the best breakfast.'

Once she arrives back at the house with breakfast Melinda heads up to Tony's room where she puts his coffee on one of the beside tables her tea on the other then precedes to sit right next to him holding the food while wakes him up.

"Anthony, wake up."

"Go away Melly, I'm sleeping."

"Well if you're sleeping then I guess I have to eat all this breakfast from Hal's by myself."

"Don't you dare." Tony says sitting up, now looking completely awake.

"Here." Melinda says handing Tony his food.

"Ahh, thank you." Tony responds as he opens the box and smells the food.

"Happy Birthday Anthony, officially." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Melinda asks.

"You disappeared during my party and when I saw you, you didn't seem to be having much fun." Tony explains.

"I was out by the pool." Melinda explains, "I liked it better out there, there were a lot of people there I wanted some space."

"You sure that's all it was?"

"Positive." Melinda responds, "You might want to start to eat it before it gets cold."

"Did you get coffee?"

"Bedside table."

"Ah, thank you." Tony says gratefully.

"So it's your birthday, what do you want to do today?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"I'll let you know once I've finished eating." Tony says a he moves the blanket so that it is covering them both, not that it's cold enough to really need it.

* * *

After a day where Melinda and Tony just hang around the house watching movies, talking and just spending time together they head to the restaurant where they're having dinner with Jackie, Frank, Antoine and Rhodey.

"Aunt Mel, Uncle Tony." Eleven year old Antoine says as he rushes up to them as soon as they walk into the restaurant.

"Hey Kid." Tony says as he gives him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Tony." Antoine tells him.

"Thanks."

"Aunt Mel, I've missed you." Antoine says happily as he hugs her.

"I've missed you too." Melinda responds, "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Well that was forever ago, you need to visit more." Antoine informs her.

"I second that." Jackie says as they arrive at the table and she hears what Antoine said.

"Third." Tony adds.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Melinda says as she gives Frank a hug before sitting down.

"Are we just waiting on Rhodey now?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." Tony comments and a few minutes later Rhodey arrives.

"Sorry, traffic was horrible." Rhodey explains.

"It's fine." Jackie says.

"I ordered your normal drink hope you don't mind." Tony tells his friend.

"Not at all." Rhodey responds.

"Now that we're all here I would like to propose a tost. To Tony on being a quarter of a century old. You've come a long way and I know I'm proud of the person you've become. To Tony."

"To Tony." Rhodey and Frank say.

"To Anthony." Melinda says.

"To Uncle Tony." Antoine says.

**November 30** **th** **1995\. Melinda 28. Tony 25.**

In the six months since Tony's birthday Melinda, Phil and Clint have been even busier than normal resulting in Melinda only being able to call instead of visiting her family.

"Coulson, May. Fury wants to see you in his office." The second in command of the hub says walking into the gym where Melinda and Coulson are doing a training session with Clint.

"New mission?" Clint asks.

"Probably." Coulson answers.

"Keep working on your form until we get back." Melinda says as she and Phil leave the gym.

A few minutes after they leave the gym Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson take a seat." Fury requests and Melinda and Phil sit down.

"We have an situation." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"What kind of situation?" Phil asks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has received intelligence that there is a location in Asia, a joint Asian and American company, where weapons that can potentially be used to cause mass distraction are being made and stored, but we cannot get agents in." Fury informs Melinda and Phil, "But what we can do and what we need to do is send in agents as sight inspectors to investigate the location, find out exactly what we are dealing with and deal with it if necessary." Fury tells them.

"And you want it to be us." Melinda realise.

"Yes." Fury confirms, "This mission is very important, dangerous and I cannot send an extraction team with you." He tells them and Melinda and Phil exchange a look,

"When do you want us to leave?" Phil asks.

"Two hours, here's your cover." Fury says handing Melinda three folders, "Good luck agents." Fury tells them and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the office.

**Twelve Hours Later**

Twelve hours after Melinda and Phil were in Fury's office Melinda lands a small plane in Thailand. Once the plane is landed Melinda replaces her flight jacket with a suit jacket.

"Here's your credentials." Clint says handing Melinda a lanyard with an identification card connected to it.

"Did you arrange the car?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Yeah."

"So, we get in with our cover and whichever one of us can sneak away do and see what we find out." Clint says.

"Exactly." Phil says.

"Let's go." Melinda says and the three of them start to walk out of the plane.

"I'm going to be stuck in the back aren't I?" Clint asks.

"Yep." Phil and Melinda respond.

**An Hour Later**

An hour after they left the plane Melinda, Phil and Clint arrive at the location of the company.

"Names and purpose." The Guard at the gate requests when Melinda pulls up the car.

"Ming Marshal. Peter Collins. Cody Banks. We're here on behalf of biotech headquarters on a surprise site inspection." Melinda tells the guard.

"Identification." The guard requests and Melinda hands over the credentials that they were supplied with.

"Go in. Pull off to the left and a representative will come and collect you." The guard says as he hands Melinda back their id's.

Melinda, Phil and Clint haven't even being waiting for a couple of minutes when the 'representative' walks up to them.

"Ms Marshal. Mr Collins. Mr Banks." The representative says shaking each of their hands, "I'm Ivy Green and I am happy to show you around."

"Thank you Ms Green." Melinda says, "As per regulation we would like to see the entire facility and assure that everything is regulation."

"Of course Ms Marshal. Follow me." Ivy says and Melinda, Phil and Clint follow her.

* * *

Melinda, Clint, and Phil have been following Ivy around the premises for about five minutes when Clint manages to sneak away.

"This window looks out to our mass manufacturing wing, which due to company policy I cannot take you down to see." Ivy informs Melinda and Phil.

"Form what we understood only the high level restricted labs would be excluded from our inspection, not anywhere else." Melinda says.

"There's not much to see in there." Ivy tells Melinda and Phil.

"That might be so but we would still like to see it." Phil tells Ivy.

"Where's the third member of your team gone?" Ivy asks as Melinda and Phil hear,

"Guys, we've got a problem." Through the coms so Melinda quickly knocks Ivy out.

"What's the problem?" Coulson asks.

"Explosives and tech that I don't understand and I haven't learnt bomb disposal yet." Clint reminds Melinda and Phil.

"Get to the foyer, we'll meet you there. Then figure this out." Phil says and they receive no answer form Clint in return.

"Clint do you copy?" Melinda asks and once more receives no answer.

"BARTON, do you copy?" Coulson asks and Melinda and Phil exchange a look.

"Let's go." Phil says as Melinda grabs Ivy's access badge of her and they leave the room they are currently in, both glad that they knew where Clint was going to start to look around the facility.

After leaving where they were Melinda and Phil run as fast as they can to where they hope Clint is.

"Barton if you can hear us respond, that's an order." Coulson requests.

"You got to go Boss. They've set timers on the explosives and I've barely able to walk, I'm not going to get out on time." Clint informs Melinda and Phil, "But you two need to get out." He tells them

"Not happening. We are not leaving you." Melinda tells Clint.

"But, it's too dangerous." Clint argues.

"I don't care." Melinda and Phil inform Clint.

"We're a minute away." Coulson tells him.

"There's five minutes on the timer." Clint says as he looks at the timer as he pulls himself along the wall.

A minute later Melinda and Phil burst into the room where Clint is leaning against the room to remain standing.

"Everyone's leaving the facility." Melinda says as she and Phil go either side of Clint allowing him to put his arm around each of them and lean on them for support.

"So do we try and disarm it and try to salvage the tech or do we let it blow?" Clint asks.

"We let it blow, and just hope that everyone gets out." Phil says as it is their best option at the moment.

**Seventy five minutes later**

Seventy five minutes after Melinda and Phil started to help Clint out of the building they are back at the plane, the three of them managing to get out before the facility exploded and away before local authorities could question them.

Clint is currently lying on the floor in the back of the plane while Melinda and Phil do what they can for his injuries which included several through and through bullet wounds, some cuts a bruises, likely a couple of bruised or fractured ribs, and possibly a broken ankle.

"Have you got this covered?" Melinda asks Phil, "Because I really should get us in their air."

"Yeah, go." Phil tells Melinda.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Clint asks Coulson.

"Of course." Phil responds, "When this is all over remind me to tell you about the time Melinda and I had to remove bullets form each other in a hotel in Canada." Phil tells Clint who looks interested at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 6** **th** **1996\. Melinda 28. Tony 25**

It has been a bit over a month since the incident in Thailand and in that time Clint has been spending most of his time healing though to everyone's relief his injuries weren't quite as serious as Melinda and Phil fist feared resulting in Clint already being back at work.

"I have beer and pizza." Clint says walking into the apartment at about ten o'clock at night.

"Two of my favourite things." Melinda says as she and Phil stand up from the couch, which folds out to make Clint's bed, that they are sitting on and watching TV and walk over to the table.

"Did you get the pizza from the usual place?" Phil asks curious.

"Of course. I would be risking a mutiny if didn't." Clint says as they all sit down.

"Good." Melinda says grabbing a beer.

"So I heard an interesting story about you yesterday." Clint informs Melinda.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Melinda asks curious.

"That the reason you weren't at the S.H.I.E.L.D New Year's party is because you were down in the gym spraining with, and if rumours are to be believed, beating quite a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents including half The Hubs Strike team." Clint says.

"You didn't." Phil says turning to Melinda then noticing the tiniest smirk on her face, "You did." He realises, "Why?"

"Because for weeks I've been listening to some members of Strike and other agents claim that there is no way I deserve to be level four and that I shouldn't be assigned to go on all the best missions and there is no way the stories about me are true." Melinda reveals, "I honestly don't care if they believe the stories, but what I do care about is it being claimed that I don't deserve what I've earned so I showed them just what I could do." Melinda explains.

"You shouldn't have to show them. You're one of the best Agents SHIELD has, but it's good that you got to express some of what you were feeling." Phil says as he has known Melinda long enough to know that that is likely what she would have done.

"And here I thought that the reason why there was so many people in medical News Year's Day was because they were hangover or drunk too much when in fact they were there because of you." Clint says with a grin.

"I put one person, maybe two, in medical. The rest were there because they got to drunk or were hung over." Melinda informs Clint.

"Ah okay." Clint responds.

**April 8** **th** **1996**

It has been three months since Phil and Clint found out what Melinda spent her New Year's Eve doing. It is Monday morning and because Melinda, Phil and Clint only got back from a mission the night before they are in the bullpen at the hub completely paperwork.

"I really hate paperwork." Clint says from his desk.

"We know." Melinda and Phil respond.

"Agent May, commander Fury would like to see you."

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda responds standing up wondering what Fury could want.

"You didn't put a member of the Strike team in medical again did you Mels?" Clint asks curious.

"Or turn several agents green again?" Phil asks remembering a prank that Melinda pulled several weeks earlier.

As she walks out of the room Melinda doesn't say anything to either Clint or Coulson but instead throws a stress ball at each of them as while it isn't their intended use that's what Melinda uses stress balls to do which does relieve stress.

* * *

Five minutes after she threw stress balls at Clint and Coulson Melinda walks into Fury's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Melinda ask.

"Yes I did." Fury answers, "Arriving here tomorrow is a twenty year old fresh gradate from the Academy." Fury informs Melinda, "She has excelled at the academy, and in the year and a half that she was there she overshadowed all the other cadets." He tells Melinda, "She's good, but the instructors have noted that she seems to struggle with forming friendships and the kind of working relationships that she will need if she is to go as far as I expect her to go." Fury says knowing that while he doesn't have the best people skills he knows to value certain relationships and he does.

"What do you want me to do Sir?" Melinda asks.

"Be her SO, train her and help her to develop the skills to form both professional and personal relationships."

"You don't just want me to train her, you want me to be her friend too." Melinda says realising what Fury isn't saying.

"I want you to show her that forming relationships in whatever form they take isn't a waste of time and that being an agent is more than just fighting." Fury tells Melinda.

"Why me, Sir?' Melinda asks curious, "I don't exactly have the greatest people skills myself." She points out.

"You underestimate yourself." Fury tells her, "You may not get close to a lot of people, but I've seen in your friendships with Agent Coulson and Agent Barton just how close you can get to other agents and the three of you work amazingly well as a team because of that friendship you share." Fury tells Melinda, "Plus you're one of the best agents I've got and I want Agent Hill to be trained by the best." Fury informs her.

"Yes Sir."

"Here's everything you need to know." Fury says handing Melinda a file, "Dismissed." He says and Melinda nods and leaves the office.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is sitting on the couch at her's, Phil's and Clint's apartment reading over Agent Hill's file for at least the tenth time.

"Why are you reading that again?" Clint asks sitting down next to her.

"When did you get home?" Melinda asks surprised, shocked that she didn't realise.

"About five minutes ago."

"Phil home to?"

"No. he's got a date tonight, remember."

"Right." Melinda says remembering, "The coms agent, right?" she asks wanting to make sure that Phil is on a date with the person she thinks he is.

"Yep." Clint answers, "So why are you reading it again? Don't you have it memorised by now?" Clint asks curious.

"Not quite." Melinda says, "I'm reading it again because I want as much insight into her as possible, I can't train her or help her if I don't know her." Melinda explains.

"Is that what you and Phil did when you were figuring out how to get me to join?" Clint asks curious, "Re read my file a million times."

"Kind of." Melinda admits, "Though we did more planning and less reading when it came to you, neither of us wanted to be hit with an arrow." Melinda explains.

"I only considered firing an arrow at you for like a minute." Clint informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says with a laugh.

"You eaten yet?" Clint asks curious.

"Not yet." Melinda responds.

"Want to go to the dinner around the block that Phil's always telling us we shouldn't eat from but the food tastes too good to care?" Clint asks curious.

"Yes." Melinda says closing the file, "Just let me put this away." She says getting up and heading into her room.

* * *

The following morning while Clint and Coulson head up to the bullpen Melinda waits down at reception for Agent Maria Hill the agent that she will be in charge of training. It is about eight thirty when a young woman who Melinda recognizes from her S.H.I.E.L.D picture walks in so Melinda walks over to her.

"Agent Hill." Melinda says.

"Yes?"

"My Name is Melinda May and Commander Fury has asked that I become your Supervising Officer."

"Wow, Agent May, it's an honour." Maria Hill says shocked as she heard stories of what Melinda has done at the academy.

"It doesn't need to be." Melinda responds, "We're going to start in the gym, then we're going to have a conversation about a couple of things." Melinda informs Maria as she hands her access badge, "Follow me." Melinda says and Maria does just that.

* * *

After an hour of sparing with Maria where Melinda is very impressed Melinda takes Maria to a part of the Hub where her, Clint and Coulson go when they want some space. It is a deserted office far away from the busier parts of the hub.

"Take a seat." Melinda says and Maria does just that so Melinda sits down across from her, "I want to start by giving you the same advice I was given before I started at S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells Maria, "If someone tells you that you shouldn't be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent hold your head up high and prove them wrong; you belong here. You academy results prove that." Melinda informs Maria, "I wish it wasn't true, and it has certainly gotten better in the years I have been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but there will be people who judge you and feel that you cannot be an agent because you are a woman, but you cannot let what they say or do get to you, the second you do you let them win. So like I said just hold your head high and prove them wrong." Melinda says, "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Maria responds.

"Melinda or May." Melinda corrects simply, "Second I work quite closely with two other agents and you will be joining our team and from what I understand teamwork isn't your strong suit." Melinda says and from the look on Maria's face Melinda realises that Maria knows that, "That's okay, as your SO it's my job to teach you to value that." Melinda reveals, "The two agents we'll be working with are Phil Coulson who I've known and worked with since my first day at the Academy and Clint Barton who joined last year." Melinda explains and Maria nods and as she does the door opens and Clint walks in.

"Mels, Phil sent me, mission briefing now." Clint tells Melinda and she can tell just by the way he is speaking that it is important and serious.

"Be right there." Melinda says, "With me Agent Hill." Melinda says and she and Maria follow Clint out of the room.

**July 17** **th** **1996\. Melinda 29. Tony 26.**

It has been three months since Melinda has become Maria's SO and in that time Maria has very slowly started to open up around Melinda, Phil, and Clint but that may be in part due to the nature of the missions they have undertaken as they have all been very difficult and dangerous.

One of such missions Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria worked with Lian and while Melinda was soo glad to see her mother again she is positive that her mother may just like Maria more and that she will never hear the end of it from Clint.

Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have just arrived back at Melinda, Phil's and Clint's apartment after a long mission and the first thing Melinda does is head to her room. Once she is there Melinda puts her bag down on her bed and pulls her Stark Phone out of her draw, as she wasn't allowed to bring it with her, dials Tony's number and lies down on her bed.

"Hey." Melinda says when Tony picks up.

"Melly." Tony says and the second he does Melinda realises something's wrong.

"Anthony? What's wrong?" Melinda ask as she bolts upright, fearing the worse.

"I've been trying to call you."

"I was working, I didn't have my phone." Melinda explains, "What's going on?" she asks, not sure if she wants the answer.

"It's Jarvis."

"Is he okay?" Melinda asks but from the sound of Tony's voice she already knows the answer, but she still wants Tony to confirm it.

"Three days ago he had a stroke." Tony informs Melinda, "He… he… didn't make it."

"No, no, no. He can't be gone."

"He is." Tony confirms as Melinda starts to feel tears rolling down her face, "It was his wish that his ashes get scattered around The Estate grounds and I think we should be the ones to do it, can you get to DC?"

"Yeah, I can get there. I'll be there tomorrow." Melinda responds, trying to keep her voice steady.

"See you then." Tony says knowing that there is so much more he wants to say but he doesn't want to say it over the phone.

"See you then." Melinda responds before hanging up. Once she hangs up her phone Melinda lays back down on her bed brings her knees to her chest and let's herself cry, mourning the loss of someone was basically a parent to her.

Melinda has been laying on her bed crying for about five minutes when there is a knock on her door and it opens to reveal Clint,

"Mels we're getting pizza do you want in?" Clint asks but then pauses when he sees Melinda and hears her cry's, "PHIL." Clint yells as he rushes to Melinda's side, knowing that Maria will come too.

"Mels? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Clint asks worried.

"What's….?" Phil starts to ask when he and Maria run into the room but stops when he sees Melinda, "What happened? Melinda?" Phil asks sitting down on the bed.

"Jarvis…he… had a stroke three days ago….he's gone." Melinda tells Phil as she sits up.

"Oh god Melinda, I'm so sorry." Phil says hugging her as he knows how much Jarvis meant to her. While Melinda hugs Phil, Maria and Clint just exchange confused looks as neither of them know who Jarvis is, though they both realise that he must be someone pretty important, "I'm so sorry." Phil repeats.

"I've got to go." Melinda says ending the hug and wiping her eyes, "I've got to catch Fury." She says picking up the bag that is still packed on her bed.

"We're here if you need anything." Phil says to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says leaving the room.

"Who's Jarvis?" Clint asks Phil once they hear the front door shut.

"The Stark Family Butler." Phil answers, "In Melinda's own words there was a time when he was more a parent to her than her own mother." He explains and Maria and Clint don't say anything, just get looks of shock and sadness on their faces.

**July 18** **th** **1996**

To Melinda's relief she did manage to catch Fury before he left The Hub and once she explained the situation he granted her a few days off. After speaking to Fury Melinda headed to DC.

When she arrives at the Estate at about nine am the next day Melinda is about to knock at the door when she remembers that Jarvis isn't there to answer it so she opens the door herself and for the first time since she and Tony left the Estate after Howard's and Maria's deaths Melinda walks back inside the place she grew up at.

The second Melinda walks in the house Melinda is struck by how different everything is, not just because Jarvis isn't there to greet her, which is a huge difference, but because all the furniture is covered and everything is exactly the same as it was almost five years ago when she and Tony closed the house up.

After pausing for a minute to comprehend just how different things are Melinda heads upstairs and directly to the lab. When Melinda enters the lab she sees Tony sitting on his chair looking away from the door and not near his desk.

"Hey." Melinda says.

"Melly." Tony says and he gets up and both of them walk fast across the room, when they meet in the middle they put their arms around each other and hold on tightly both of them feeling tears well in their eyes, "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Melinda responds.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tony says as he and Melinda continue to hold each other.

"Me either." Melinda says.

"It's feels really odd to be back here." Tony says as they finally break apart.

"Yeah it does." Melinda admits, "Everything seems the same but at the same time so different."

"I thought we could scatter his ashes at sunset, it seems right." Tony says.

"Just me and you?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not sure. I talked to Aunt Peggy and Mark but I'm not sure whether they are coming. I told them the time though." Tony says and Melinda nods, "And Jackie said she would try to fly up but might not be able to." He explains and Melinda nods, "How you been?" Tony asks curious.

"Busy." Melinda answers simply, "I'm now training two people and we've been getting a lot of assignments. You?"

"Busy, like you." Tony tells her, "I've been designing smarter weapons, trying to help the keep the people who keep us free safe."

"Yeah?" Melinda asks, "What kind of things have you been creating?" Melinda asks and Tony starts to explain what he's created.

* * *

Hours later, just before sunset, Melinda and Tony are standing in the middle of the Estate back yard. Tony holding the urn which holds Jarvis's ashes. They have been standing together for several minutes as neither of them are exactly sure what to do when they hear,

"We should say something." And they turn around to see Jackie, Mark, Peggy and Gabe.

"We owe him that." Jackie says as she and Peggy walk over and stand next to Melinda while Gabe and Mark stand next to Tony.

"Thank you Jarvis, you were always there for us, no matter what." Melinda says.

"You put up with the four of us with patients and acceptance, always." Mark says.

"You were an amazing friend." Peggy says.

"You were always had a hot drink, a kind word, and a shoulder to cry on if we needed to talk." Jackie says.

"You were always willing to help someone else, no matter what." Gabe says.

"You were family, to all of us." Tony says, "And we're going to miss you." Tony says and he opens the urn and all five of them take turns grabbing hand falls of ashes out and spreading them across the grounds.

**July 19** **th** **1996**

After spreading Jarvis's ashes around the Estate, Melinda, Tony, Peggy, Gabe, Mark and Jackie went out to dinner together and after dinner Jackie got on a plane back to LA, Mark went to pick up Sharon from her friend's house, Melinda and Tony went back to the Estate and Peggy and Gabe headed home.

The following morning Melinda wakes even earlier than normal and when she realises that she isn't going to get back to sleep she heads down to the gym. It takes her a few minutes to hang up the punching bag because it was put out of the way but once it is hanging Melinda starts to punch it doing her best to focus on her technique instead of what she is thinking.

"What that bag do to you?" Tony's voice asks once Melinda has been punching the bag for about half an hour.

"Nothing." Melinda says turning around to face him, "I couldn't sleep, needed a distraction and Tai-Chi didn't seem like a good idea." Melinda explains.

"Because you didn't think you could clear you mind enough?" Tony asks curious.

"Something like that." Melinda responds, with a shrug, "Did you get much sleep?"

"Not really." Tony admits, "I was in the lab, it felt odd to be back here." He admits, "I kept expecting Jarvis to tell me to go to bed, bring me food or just check on me." He admits.

"This place always seemed quiet but now it feels…empty. With just us it feels empty." Melinda admits.

"It really does." Tony confirms, "It's eerie." He comments and Melinda nods, "So the diner isn't open for another hour and a half so any chance you can teach me some more martial arts?" Tony asks curious.

"If you want." Melinda says and Tony nods.

**July 28** **th** **1996**

After spending a bit over a week in DC with Tony Melinda headed back to the Hub. It is about nine pm on a Sunday night when she walks into her apartment and finds Maria sitting on the couch with no sign of Coulson or Clint.

"Melinda." Maria says when she sees her, "I'm not just randomly sitting alone in your apartment Clint and Coulson will be back soon." Maria explains, "Clint went on a beer run because he realised we were out and Coulson went to go pick up dinner because he made the mistake of letting Clint help with what he was making and pickup was quicker than delivery." Maria explains, rather quickly as she is nervous.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Melinda says as she puts her bag down on the ground, "You're always welcome here." She assures Maria, "How bad was whatever Clint did to ruin what Coulson was cooking?"

"Bad." Maria answers simply.

"What did Coulson go to pick up?"

"Chinese." Maria answers.

"Good, he always gets way too much of that." Melinda says as the door opens and Clint walks in, glad that Coulson is getting something he gets a lot of because she is a bit hungry.

"Mels, you're back." Clint says happily.

"Yep." Melinda says with a grin, "Pass a beer."

"Yes ma'am." Clint says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later Coulson returns back home and the four young agents who have become friends, the first real ones Maria has ever allowed herself to have, eat Chinese and drink beer together for the rest of the night.

**September 16** **th** **1996**

It has been almost two months since Melinda returned after Jarvis's death and in that time Coulson, Melinda and Clint have become closer to Maria to which it is clear that all of them are happy about. Fury on the other hand is both happy and annoyed as while it is a good thing because his four best agents are working better as a team, his four best agents are working better as a team which has led to several pranks that he knows for a fact were perpetrated by the four of them which he had to deal with as well as more than a few headaches caused by the foursome.

It is three thirty am and Melinda and Phil have been called into a meeting so the two of them are sneaking around the apartment in the dark trying not to step on Maria, who has taken to sleeping on the couch cushions on the floor that get pulled off the couch when Clint folds out the bed.

"We really need a bigger place." Phil says to Melinda as they exit the apartment ten minutes after receiving the call from Fury.

"Think we could find one? Or afford one?" Melinda asks.

"Well there is four of us so affording it shouldn't be a problem, finding one probably will be." He admits.

"It's a good thing that our lease is month by month." Melinda says as they get into the elevator.

"Yep."

* * *

Twenty minutes after they left their apartment Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office.

"What's going on Sir?" Phil asks interested.

"I sent a team of six agents in to raid a location of an a person of interest in S.H.I.E.L.D, I need the two of you with Barton and Hill to go in and find out what happened. Leave ASAP. Here's everything you need." Fury says handing over the file.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and without waiting to be dismissed they leave Fury's office.

"So rock, paper scissor for who has to go wake Clint and Maria?" Coulson asks curious.

"No way." Melinda says with a smirk, "I need to get a plane ready, have fun." She tells him as she knows neither of them like being woken up and it isn't fun for the person who has to do the waking.

"Think I could get away with waking Maria first then ordering her to wake Clint?" Coulson asks curious as Maria is slightly better with being woken up than Clint.

"Maybe." Melinda says with a laugh, "Hanger, thirty minutes." She tells him.

"Yep." Coulson responds and the two of them go different directors.

**September 23** **rd** **1996**

It has been a week since Fury gave Melinda and Phil the mission to find the missing agents and in that time they have had no leads. The location that the agents were sent to raid was a dead end and even though none of them are saying it everyone's worry is increasing with every day.

While Melinda and Phil brief Fury Maria and Clint are sitting in the bullpen checking apartment listings in the newspaper instead of working.

"This one seems pretty good. It's within our price range, not far from here, and available to move in at the beginning of next month." Clint tells Maria. Circling something and handing the paper to her.

"You're right, it does seem good, but it's five bedrooms. We don't need five bedrooms." Maria tells Clint handing back the paper.

"Yes, we do." Clint argues.

"Why? Why do we need five bedrooms?' Maria asks looking at Clint.

"Because if another agent joins our little group and we have five bedrooms then one of us won't have to sleep on the couch." Clint argues.

"But what are the chances of that? Honestly? Before they got you Melinda and Phil were alone since they graduated the academy, I mean yeah they were friends with Garrett but not in the same way they are friends with you and me." Maria points.

"Got me? Gee thanks. You make it sounds I was a pet they took in." Clint says annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Maria tells him, "My point was that if fifth person doesn't join our little group as you call it then the room will go to waste." Maria explains.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a use for it." Clint comments.

"Maybe." Maria says uncertainly, "We should get back to work. If Phil and Melinda come back from there meeting and we're not working I'm pretty sure that, considering how stressed he's been lately, Coulson's head will explode." Maria comments, not even wanting to comprehend what Melinda will do to them.

"Probably."

**October 7** **th** **1996**

It has been two weeks since Maria and Clint's conversation about apartments and in that time Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint did in fact move into the five bedroom apartment. It is late Monday night and Coulson and Melinda are trying to get approval to raid a location In the Middle East where they believe the missing agents are being held.

"I understand what you want to do, I do, but like I said given the circumstances and the current relationship between the US and that specific region I cannot officially give you permission for this op." Fury informs Melinda and Phil.

"We understand sir." Melinda says after exchanging a look with Phil, both of them realising what he is really saying.

"Good. Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda and Phil nod and leave the room.

"So did he say yes?" Clint asks the same time Maria asks

"When we leaving?"

"Fury cannot officially say yes to the mission and we leave in thirty." Melinda says.

"Huh?" Clint ask turning to look at Coulson while Melinda walks away.

"Because of political factors Fury cannot officially okay this op." Phil explains.

"But he did unofficially?" Maria asks.

"I can't say that." Phil says to her, "What I can say is that Melinda and I are going in, but we're risking a lot by doing so. If this goes well then we will likely face disciplinary action, and if this goes bad we'll face a lot worse." Coulson reveals, "This has to be your choice, neither Agent May nor myself can order you to be a part of this op."

"I'm in." Clint says without hesitation.

"Thank you Agent Barton." Coulson says, "Agent Hill?" he asks interested as he was positive that Clint would agree, Maria on the other hand is more of a wild card.

"I'm in too, Sir." Maria answers after thinking for about a minute.

"Grab your gear and meet in the hanger." Coulson says and Clint and Maria nod.

**Fourteen Hours Later**

It has been fourteen hours since Phil told Clint and Maria that they had to volunteer for his mission and they are about an hour away from the location so Phil gets up and heads to the cockpit to talk to Melinda.

"Are we still on schedule?" Coulson asks Melinda curious as he sits down in the other seat in the cockpit.

"Yep." Melinda responds, "Have you told them the plan yet?"

"Not yet." Phil answers, "I wanted to make sure that everything was still on schedule and that we don't have to change anything before I tell them." Coulson explains.

"Well we're on schedule and there isn't anything to suggest that we'll have to change the plan so I say tell them." Melinda says and Phil nods and heads back to the back part of the plane.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Clint asks when Coulson walks back out as while they are all friends they try to be a professional as possible when they are on mission.

"No. Agent May and I were just discussing the mission plan." Coulson reveals

"Which is?" Maria asks curious.

"When we are about an a mile from the location Agent Barton will take over flying." Coulson says to Clint and Maria's shock, as while Melinda has been teaching Clint flying since right after he joined S.H.I.E.L.D his flying ability isn't amazing though he is good, "Once we are above the compound Agent Hill, you and Agent May will parachute out and deal with any security force in the location." Coulson says and they nod, "Once it is safe to do so Agent Barton you are to land the plane and we spread out, Agent May and Barton, Me and You." Coulson says looking at Maria, "Our goal is to find the hostages and get them out. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Maria and Clint respond.

* * *

To everyone's relief the first part of the mission goes off without a problem but then Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria are saddened to discover that only three of the six agents are still alive.

It was difficult but Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria managed to get the living agents and the bodies onto the plane. The three living agents were hurt in various degrees so while Melinda got the plane in their air Phil, Clint and Maria started to help the agents.

About half an hour after they are in the air Coulson heads into the cockpit to talk to Melinda.

"We need to get to the medical facility as fast as possible." Coulson informs Melinda.

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can." Melinda tells him, "How they doing?"

"Not good." Coulson responds before heading back to the main part of the plane.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 6th 1996. Melinda 29. Tony 26.**

It has been two months since the mission in the Middle East. All three of the Agents that Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint saved have survived though the doctors informed them that if they got there even a day later chances are that they wouldn't have.

Ever since they returned to the Hub a few days after the mission Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have been waiting to be told whether, and if so what, disciplinary action is going to be taken against then.

It is eight am Friday night and Coulson and Maria, are finishing their paperwork while Melinda and Clint, who rushed to get it done, are throwing a baseball across the bullpen to each other.

"Any minute one of you are going to break something." Coulson informs Melinda and Clint.

"No we won't." They respond together.

"You so are." Maria comments.

"So you say." Melinda says as she throws the ball at Clint.

"Yeah, so you say. We're both too good to break something." Clint says as he catches the ball.

"They're going to break something." Coulson says to Maria.

"Yep." Maria responds and both Melinda and Clint roll their eyes.

"Coulson, May, Hill, Barton. Fury wants to see you." One of the other agents stationed at The Hub says walking into the room.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as she and Phil exchange a look, both of them thinking the same thing, that it's time for their punishment.

A few minutes later, Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint walk into Fury's office all four of them nervous about what is going to happen.

"I have something for each of you." Fury says walking over to them handing them each a badge.

"Level five?" Coulson and Melinda say surprised.

"Level two." Clint and Maria say together.

"We're not being disciplined for our actions?" Melinda asks.

"Do you want to be disciplined?" Fury asks.

"No Sir." Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria say.

"I didn't think so." Fury answers, "You did what had to be done, all of you and because of the choices you made we didn't lose three more agents. Good work." Fury tells them, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." The four respond and turn and start to walk across the office to exit.

"Oh Agent May." Fury says.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks turning back around.

"Your leaves approved." Fury informs Melinda.

"Thank you sir." Melinda says before following the other three, who have paused to listen to what Fury had to say to her out of the room.

"Leave? Where you going?" Clint asks as they exit the office.

"LA." Melinda answers, "On the sixteenth it's the fifth anniversary of Uncle Howard's and Aunt Maria's deaths so I'm going to LA to spent time with Anthony." Melinda explains as they start to walk down the corridor.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Maria asks curious.

"Three weeks." Melinda answers, "I leave on December 14th get back on the fifth."

"So you're leaving me alone with these two for three weeks?" Coulson asks.

"Hey." Clint and Maria say annoyed.

**December 14** **th** **1996**

As soon as Melinda walks into the terminal at the airport in LA she spots Tony waiting for her.

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Melinda says when she reaches him.

"I know you did." Tony tells her, "I just chose to ignore you."

"I've missed you." Melinda says with a smile.

"Missed you to." Tony responds and they hug, "So do you need to make any stops?" Tony asks as he puts an arm around Melinda's shoulder and they start to walk.

"Nope." Melinda responds.

"So, Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gabe want us to join them for Christmas, if you were interested I thought we could fly up Christmas Eve and fly back the day after." Tony suggests.

"Do you think we could get flights this soon before then?" Melinda asks Tony and he just looks at her surprised, "What?"

"I own a plane Melly. We don't have to worry about 'getting flights'." He points out.

"Oh god. Please forget I said that." Melinda requests, unable to believe she was such an idiot.

"Never going to happen." Tony says amused, "I'm not sure when Jacks and Frank and Antoine are going to DC but they might fly with us." He explains.

"You know, how about we save your pilot the trip and I'll fly the plane." Melinda tells Tony.

"Seriously?" Tony ask.

"I don't see why not. It would save you having to pay him and I love to fly." Melinda tells Tony.

"I don't mind playing, but I prefer your idea." Tony comments, "What's Aunt Lian doing for Christmas?" he asks curious.

"No idea." Melinda answers truthfully, "I haven't heard from her in a while." She says as they arrive at Tony's car.

"Oh Rhodey's coming over for dinner tonight." Tony informs Melinda, having completely forgot and realising that Melinda doesn't want to talk about her mother.

"Cool." Melinda responds.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Tony and Rhodey are sitting out on the pool deck, all three of them are drinking.

"Do you know what I just realised?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope." Rhodey says.

"What?" Melinda asks.

"That while we can't undertake our Christmas tradition here in LA we can in DC Christmas day, just like we used to." Tony explains and Melinda smiles.

"What tradition is that?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Snowman building competition." Melinda explains, "We each build a snowman and someone, usually Jacks, judges the best one." She explains.

"What does the winner get?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Bragging rights." Melinda and Tony answer together.

"You two have some weird ass traditions." Rhodey informs them.

"Yep." Melinda and Tony say and both of them grin, as they do they here the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Tony says standing up.

"You're paying, you have to." Melinda informs him.

"Please, like you don't know where I keep my cash, you probably know all my bank account details and pins." Tony says as he walks back inside.

"Do you?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm not answering that." Melinda says, while she and Rhodey get up from the recliners and walk over to the table, though the smile on her face clearly says yes.

"We need more drinks." Tony says when he walks back onto the deck a few minutes later with a bag of food.

"I'll get them." Melinda says heading inside.

"What did you get?" Rhodey asks curious as Tony starts to pull the food out of the bag and puts it on the table.

"The usual." Tony answers.

"So enough food for ten more people." Rhodey comments.

"Yep." Tony responds.

When Melinda walks back out a few minutes later not only is she carrying drinks but she is wearing her MIT sweatshirt that Tony gave her.

"I swear you were MIT clothing more than we do and we actually went there." Rhodey comments when he sees her.

"I like it." Melinda tells Rhodey, "It's comfortable and warm so I'm going to wear it because it's cold out here, do you have a problem with that?" she asks.

"No Ma'am." Rhodey responds.

"Good." Melinda says with a grin, "Spring roll?" She asks holding the container out to him.

"Please." Rhodey says taking it off her as Tony looks on with an amused smirk as Melinda and Rhodey amuse him, the particulars of their friendship amuses him.

**December 16** **th** **1996**

On December the 14th it wasn't until the hours of the morning that Melinda, Tony and Rhodey went to bed and because it was so late Rhodey ended up sleeping in one of the guest rooms instead of heading home.

Melinda has just finished her morning training when she returns to her room and finds Tony sitting on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Melinda asks.

"Nope." Tony answers, "So I think it's time I test out my new bikes, you interested?" He asks curious.

"Of course." Melinda says with a grin, "Just let me have a shower." She requests.

"I'll met you in the lab in twenty minutes." Tony says and Melinda nods, Melinda heads to her bathroom and Tony leaves the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda walks into the lab still putting on her leather jacket.

"Which bike to do you want to use?" Tony asks referring to the two motorbikes.

"I'm not fussed." Melinda answers, "So where are we going?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "Do we need a destination? Can't we just ride around for a while?"

"Yeah, we can." Melinda says picking up a helmet.

"Good." Tony says picking up another helmet, "I'll take the red and black bike, you take the black?"

"Sure." Melinda says putting on her helmet and doing up her jacket and a couple of minutes later Melinda and Tony speed out of the house.

* * *

Several hours later Melinda and Tony are sitting on a Clift parked and overlooking the city. They have been sitting in silence for a few minutes when they hear a noise behind them and a police officer pulls up. Because she knows that technically they aren't supposed to be where they are Melinda walks over to the officer and pulls her badge out of her pocket without Tony seeing.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The office tells Melinda before she has a chance to show him her badge, "Oh, sorry. Continue what you are doing." He quickly says when he sees Melinda's badge.

"Thank you officer." Melinda says as she slips her badge back into her pocket without Tony seeing it.

"Did you just use the fact that you are, whatever you are to get us out of trouble?" Tony asks Melinda surprised.

"No." Melinda answers with a smirk.

"Melly." Tony says, shocked, amused and impressed.

"Maybe." Melinda says, "I really hope my boss doesn't find out." She adds as an afterthought as she sits back down.

"Melly, Melly, Melly, you do realise that that is a huge abuse of power to use the fact that you are, whatever you are, to get out of trouble." Tony comments though it is clear that he is amused.

"It's only a little one." Melinda corrects, "Plus rules are meant to be broken, didn't you teach me that?" she asks.

"I'm pretty sure we taught each other that." Tony says with an amused laugh, but then his face turns serious, "I shouldn't be laughing, not today."

"It okay to be happy Anthony." Melinda tells him, "That doesn't mean you love or miss your parents any less."

"It feels wrong." Tony says and Melinda just reaches over and grabs his hand.

"I know."

"I miss them."

"I know." Melinda says giving his hand a squeeze.

**December 25** **th** **1996**

Melinda and Tony spent several hours of the cliff before spending several more hours ridding around Los Angeles on motorbikes.

On Christmas Eve Melinda flew Tony, Jackie, Frank, and Antoine to DC. Jackie, Frank and Antoine decided to stay with Peggy and Gabe while Melinda and Tony stayed at the Estate.

It his Christmas morning and Melinda and Tony are just getting out of the car at Peggy's and Gabe's house.

As soon as they knock on the front door the door is opened and twelve, almost thirteen year old Antoine and Ten year old Sharon are standing on the other side

"UNCLE TONY. AUNT MEL." Sharon says happily hugging them both because unlike Antoine it's been a while since she's seen them.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Sharon."

"Are those presents for us?" Antoine asks noticing the bags that Melinda and Tony are holding.

"Of course." Tony says with a grin as they walk in to the living room and hug the rest of their family when they see them.

"Can we open presents now?" Sharon asks.

"Sure." Melinda says and Sharon takes the bag she is holding and Antoine takes the bag that Tony is holding, "Hey." Melinda says walking over to Mark who gives her a hug.

"Hey." Mark responds

"So I heard you got a promotion, congratulations." Melinda says to Mark.

"Thanks." Mark responds, "How's things going at your super-secret job that you can't talk about?" He asks curious.

"Good." Melinda says amused, "I also got a promotion recently myself." Melinda tells him.

"You did?" Not just Mark but Jackie and Tony ask.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "How you Uncle Gabe?" Melinda asks knowing that lately Gabe's health hasn't been the best.

"I'm alright Melinda." Gabe answers.

"Dad, this one has your name on it." Antoine says to his father.

"So it does." Frank says accepting the present.

"I'm going to see if Aunt Peggy needs a hand." Melinda says.

"You can't cook." Tony and Jackie say together.

"That doesn't mean I can't help." Melinda says heading into the kitchen, positive she heard Jackie says,

"Pretty sure it does." As she does.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." Melinda says when she walks into the kitchen about a minute later.

"Melinda, it's good to see you." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter and giving her a hug.

"You too Aunt Peggy." Melinda responds, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now." Peggy answers and Melinda sits down at the counter, "I heard about your latest mission, you did good." Peggy informs her goddaughter.

"Three Agents died." Melinda points out.

"That wasn't your fault." Peggy informs Melinda.

"Wasn't it? It was the job of me and my team to find those Agents and bring them all home safely, and we took too long." Melinda tells her godmother.

"I've read the reports you wrote, you found the intel as soon as possible and you followed it as soon as you could." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "I know it's not easy, believe me I know, but you shouldn't feel guilty. Your actions, your skill, the choices you made saved the lives of three Agents. Think about the ones you saved, not the ones you lost."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits.

"It is difficult."

"Is that what you do?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's what I try to do, but I don't always succeed." Peggy explains and as she does they hear the doorbell.

"Who else are we expecting?" Melinda asks confused.

"Go see." Peggy says with a smile, so confused Melinda gets up and walks out of the room.

When Melinda enters the entrance way she sees her mother being let into the house by Jackie.

"Mama." Melinda says happily and she walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Good now that everyone's here we've got to take the family picture." Jackie informs everyone, "its tradition." She says when she spots several less than impressed looks.

"One that we haven't upheld for several years." Tony points out.

"That's because we haven't been together." Jackie points out.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Mark asks, "Someone will have to be left out."

"I have a tripod and a timer, no one will." Jackie tells her brother, "I'll get Mom, everyone else on the couch." She says and exchanging looks, everyone, Gabe getting some help from his son, gets up and walks over to the couch.

**January 2** **nd** **1997**

For Melinda, Tony and the rest of their family Christmas passed well and all on December 27th Melinda flew herself, Tony, Jackie, Frank and Antoine back to LA. Ever since they have been back in LA Melinda and Tony have just trying to spend as much time together as possible as they both know that it is limited.

It is Thursday night and Melinda and Tony are just walking back into the lab after returning home from Jackie's where they went to dinner to celebrate Antoine's thirteenth birthday.

"What's all this?" Melinda asks curious as she notices a pile of folders on Tony's desk, something which has never been present before.

"The board wants me to hire a body guard, so they gave me all these files, I apparently have to choose one or they'll choose one for me." Tony explains.

"And you don't want to chose one."

"I don't want a body guard, I don't see the point." Tony argues, "But it seems I have no choice." He says a slight bitterness to his voice.

"How about I look through them, pick someone, or a couple of someone's for you to consider, out." Melinda suggest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Just pick one, I trust your judgment." Tony tells Melinda and she nods and starts looking at the files.

**January 5** **th** **1997**

Finally the day the Melinda has to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D has come and even though Melinda told him that he didn't have to Tony drove Melinda to the airport and they are currently standing together before the metal detectors saying goodbye.

"I left the file on your desk, try not to give him too hard of a time." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'll do my best." Tony says knowing that he cannot promise more than that, "Be careful." He requests.

"I will." Melinda responds, "Until next time." Melinda says as she hugs Tony.

"Until next time." Tony responds and after they break their hug Melinda heads to the metal detectors and Tony continues watching her go until he can no longer see her.

* * *

After saying their version of goodbye to Melinda Tony headed back to the house where the first thing he did was sit and his desk and pick up the folder that Melinda left.

"Harold 'Happy' Hogan." Tony reads, "What makes you Melly's choice?" He asks as he continues to read the file.

**April 7** **th** **1987\. Melinda 29. Tony 26**

It has been three months since Melinda returned to base after spending Christmas with Tony and in that time Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint have been working more missions together. It is a Monday night and all the agents who work at the Hub have been called to the situation room.

"Wonder what's going on." Clint comments.

"It could be nothing." Maria comments, "This rooms the only one big enough to fit everyone." She comments.

"True, but the fact that we're all wanted to be together begs a whole lot of questions." Melinda points out.

"Heads up." Phil comments and Melinda, Clint and Maria turn to see what he is looking at and they see Fury walking into the room with Peirce.

"What's he doing here?" Melinda asks and the other shrug confused.

"No idea." Phil responds as Fury and Pierce reach the front of the room.

"Good evening Agents." Pierce says, "I know you must be wondering why you were all asked her tonight and the answer is simple, today marks a new day in S.H.I.E.L.D." He says to everyone's surprise and confusion, "As of first thing tomorrow morning and I am stepping down as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to take a place in the world security council and Nick Fury will take over a director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Pierce says and the agents present applause, Melinda, Phil, Maria and Clint the loudest, "Director Fury, would you like to say a few words?" Pierce asks.

"Just that as some of you know the main S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in DC is currently undergoing some major renovations so until further notice this will be S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters." Fury reveals, "Dismissed." He says and the agents nod and leave the room.

"This is great." Phil says happily.

"Fury's going to make a great director." Melinda says with a nod.

"It's still early so how about we go to the bar." Clint suggests, "First rounds on me."

"And seconds on me." Maria adds.

"Sure, let's go." Melinda and Phil say and that's what they do.

**June 16** **th** **. Melinda 29. Tony 27.**

It has been over two months since Fury became director at S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time it has become clear just how good Fury is and how he sees things differently to Pierce as several things have changed. In that time a Specialist by the name of Bobbi Morse who also happens to have a PhD has started to work at the Hub and has worked with Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria a few times.

It is a Monday night and even though Clint, Phil and Maria headed home several hours earlier Melinda is just walking into the apartment at eleven pm as she had some things to get finished. When she was into the apartment she finds Phil, Clint and Maria standing just inside the living room, clearly waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks when she sees them.

"We have something for you." Maria tells her.

"It's not my birthday for another two days." Melinda points out.

"We know." Clint says.

"And we also know that as good of company we are, we're not who you want to spend your birthday with, not really." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Yes I do. You guys are my friends, you're family." Melinda tells the three.

"We know." Maria says, "But what you really want is so spend your thirtieth birthday in LA with Tony and Jackie, Frank, Rhodey and Antoine." Maria informs Melinda.

"Even if you're right, I can't. I've used up all my unused leave." Melinda informs them.

"We know." Phil says, "Which is the three of us went to Fury this morning while you were doing your Tai-Chi and said that we would each like to give up two days of our unused leave so that you could go to LA." He explains.

"You didn't have to do that." Melinda tells them, shocked and amazed.

"Yeah we did." Clint says, "Like you said we're family, it's what family does, but you're the only one of us who has a family outside of the four of us so you deserve to spend your thirtieth birthday with them." Clint tells Melinda.

"We'll celebrate together when you get back, just the four off us." Maria adds.

"You only turn thirty once you should get to do something special." Coulson adds.

"You spent your thirtieth birthday on a mission." Melinda reminds him.

"Where we were overseas, and you three took me out to dinner to have some of the best food I've ever had then gave me a handcrafted case for my Captain America cards, it was special." Coulson tells her, "And you should get to do something special to. I know how much spending time with Jackie and Tony means to you and how it would make an amazing birthday. So this our gift to you."

"Part." Clint adds, "Part of your gift. The rest is food and Alcohol when you get back." He informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells the three of them before giving each of them a hug.

"Better get packing if you want to get to LA tonight." Maria says and she once more hugs them so glad to have those three people in her life.

**June 17** **th** **1997**

Still in shock about what her friends have done for her Melinda packed a bag and once she was ready to go Phil drove her to the airport.

By the time Melinda arrives in LA she knows that Tony will be at Stark Industries so she heads right there. When she arrives at Stark she has no problem getting in and thanks to Tony giving her complete security access, a fact that she hasn't informed S.H.I.E.L.D of, Melinda is allowed to go straight up to Tony's office.

"Mr Stark is currently in a meeting but you are welcome to wait Ms May." Tony's assistant, the fourteenth one this year if Melinda's count is correct, informs her when she arrives at Tony's office.

"Of course." Melinda says and she sits and waits.

* * *

Half an hour later the door to Tony's office opens and he walks out shaking the hand of another man in a suit.

"I'll get those numbers to you right away." Tony informs the man.

"Thank you." The man says and he walks away.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to him.

"Melly." Tony says happily giving her a hug, "I didn't think you were able to come visit anytime soon." He comments as he pulls Melinda into his office.

"I wasn't. But as it turns out I have some pretty amazing friends." She informs Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks curious.

"My three close friends and roommates, Phil, Clint and Maria each gave up two of their leave days so that I could spend my birthday here." She explains.

"Wow, that's nice of them." Tony comments.

"I thought so." Melinda responds with a smile.

"Mr Stark the board meeting stats in ten minutes" Tony's assistance informs him.

"Thank you." Tony responds.

"I should let you get back to work, I'll see you later." Melinda tells Tony.

"You'll be home later, right?" Tony asks.

"Of course." Melinda says with a smile, "Good luck with the board." She says before leaving.

**June 18** **th** **1997\. Melinda 30. Tony 27.**

After Tony returned home from Stark they had dinner and watched movies together. It is five am and Melinda's normal alarm has just gone off and when she wakes she is shocked to find several presents in her bed and Tony sitting on the comfy chair by the window.

"Anthony? What's with surrounding me with presents?" Melinda ask confused.

"Well I considered waking you up with breakfast in bed but then I remembered that you hate eating before your morning training so I decided to surround you in presents and wait for you to wake up instead." He explains.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Ten minutes." Tony answers, "You going to start opening them?" Tony asks curious, "I wrapped them myself and you know how much I hate wrapping." He says to her.

"I'll start opening them as soon as you get over here." Melinda says and Tony smirks and Climbs on Melinda's bed, over her and the presents to sit next to her.

For the next ten minutes Melinda starts to unwrap her present and she finds that Tony has given her a framed copy of the picture take at Christmas to put on her bedside table, plus another smaller copy to put in her photo album, a bottle of tequila an a bottle of scotch. One of his MIT sweatshirts as he learnt years ago that for some reason Melinda doesn't like them if they are new, a new leather jacket as Melinda has been saying for months that she needs to go shopping to get a new one, an upgraded phone, and a box of the tea that Melinda loves.

"Anthony, you didn't have to do all this." Melinda informs him.

"I know. I wanted to." Tony tells her, "There is still one more to go." He says handing her the last present.

As soon as Melinda unwraps the present and opens the box inside Melinda gets a look of complete shock on her face, "Is this what I think this is?" Melinda asks turning to Tony.

"Yeah."

"I can't accept this Anthony." Melinda tells him.

"I want you to have it."

"But it was your Moms." Melinda tells Tony, "She loved this necklace, she wore it all the time." Melinda tells him, "I can't accept something like this."

"I know that." Tony says, "I know how much it meant to Mom and I still decided to give it to you. I want you to have it." Tony says to Melinda, as he speaks Melinda looks down at the object and remembers the many many times she saw it around Maria Stark's neck. It's a platinum pendent with a pear-shaped tanzanite and a double row of round brilliant diamonds and it is a necklace that Melinda has always admired.

"Anthony, I can't."

"Melly I want you to have it." Tony tells her, "And I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you've always liked this necklace and I'm pretty sure that Mom was either going to get you one for yourself or give you it at some point and I know that not only do I want you to have it, but she would to. So please take it." Tony requests.

"I'm not talking it back with me, I won't risk it getting lost, stolen or broken." Melinda informs Tony after looking between the necklace and Tony for several minutes.

"I get that, but you'll keep it?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'll keep it." Melinda responds, still hesitant but Tony gave some pretty good arguments.

"So there is the triple chocolate cake downstairs that you love do you want to have some before or after your morning training?" Tony asks interested.

"Before." Melinda says with a grin, "That way I can eat more cake and work it off during training."

"Smart idea." Tony says with a smirk, "Race you downstairs." He says before racing downstairs and even though Melinda rolls her eyes that doesn't stop her from following him.

**August 16** **th** **1997**

Melinda quiet enjoyed the rest of her birthday and the days that followed. Not only did she get to spend time with Tony but she has also spent time with Rhodey, Jackie, Antoine and Frank.

That was two months ago. It is currently Friday night and Melinda and Coulson are just getting back to The Hub after leading a team of Agents, including Maria, Clint and Bobbi on a mission.

"Agent May. Director Fury would like to see you." An Agent informs Melinda before she even has a chance to sit down.

"Be right there." Melinda says exchanging a look with Phil and wondering what Fury could want with her.

"You wanted to see me sir." Melinda says as she walks into Fury's office a few minutes later.

"Yes I did. What's your assessment of Agent Morse?" Fury asks.

"She's good. She's focused. Driven. Is excellent at combat and has a knack for noticing details." Melinda informs Fury.

"I sense there is a but coming."

"But her entire skill set isn't being utilised not in this unit and the missions we do. She's being under used here, Sir."

"What would you recommend?"

"Assigning her to work with Agent Hartley's team." Melinda says, "Izzy and her people are doing the kind of missions where Agent Morse would be able to use her entire skill set not just her combat skills. It's where she would be able to do the most good for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Thank you Agent May, I will take that under advisement." Fury tells her, "Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before walking out of Fury's office.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **An1:**  I would like to give a huge thank you to  **SusanSmile**  who is helping me more than I can say, thank you. You're helping me make this story better.

* * *

**January 31** **st** **1998\. Melinda 30. Tony 27**

It has been five months since Melinda gave her recommendation in regards to Bobbi to Fury and Fury seemed to agree with it as he sent Bobbi to work with Izzy. In the five months that have passed Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria have been very busy but Melinda has managed to call Tony at least once a week though she hasn't been able to see him.

It is Saturday and under normal circumstances that would mean that The Hub would be less busy than usual but since Clint Barton brought a Russian spy with him back from his mission The Hub is currently even more busy than usual.

"You take Clint, I'll go to Fury." Coulson tells Melinda knowing that Melinda has always been able to get through to him better than him.

"Yep." Melinda says and she starts running through The Hub halls intent on finding Clint.

* * *

It only takes Melinda a few minutes to find Clint as he is standing in the hall outside where she knows the person he brought back with her is being held.

"Mels." Clint says as soon as he sees her glad to see a friendly face.

"What were you thinking?" Melinda asks him.

"I know what she's done but I couldn't kill her." Clint tells Melinda, "She wants to change. She wants to make up for what she's done. Isn't it our job to help with that?"

"I've read the file, how do you know she's not manipulating you?"

"She might be." Clint admits, "But I don't think so. You didn't see her Mels, I don't even think a spy as good as her can fake that kind of desperation and pain. I think we need to help her and I need help convincing Fury of that. He respects your opinion and you've known each other a long time, he might just listen to you." Clint tells Melinda, "I understand if you have your reservations, I do and I don't blame you, but please Mels, help me help her, I need someone on my side." Clint says showing more desperation than Melinda has ever seen him show.

"I'll talk to her." Melinda tells Clint, "See I can see the same thing you can. I'm not making any promises though." She informs Clint, "I'll only talk to Fury on yours and her behalf if I think it's the right thing to do. I need you to get that before I go in there." Melinda informs Clint.

"I do." Clint assures her, "Thank you Mels."

"I haven't done anything yet." Melinda points out.

"You're trying, that means everything." Clint says to her and Melinda walks past him giving his shoulder a squeeze as she does and after showing her badge to the Agent outside Melinda walks into the room where Natasha Romanoff is being heled.

* * *

When Melinda walks in the room the first thing she does is show her badge to the agent standing inside.

"Leave us." Melinda requests and the Agent nod and leaves the room.

"Hello Agent Romanoff, My name is Melinda May." Melinda introduces.

"Of course they would send you to talk to me." Natasha responds and Melinda isn't at all surprised that Natasha knows who she is and it is also clear that Natasha is defensive, something else that Melinda expected.

"No one sent me. I'm here talking to you because a friend asked me to, but I can walk right back out if that's what you want." Melinda says sitting down across from Natasha, "He wants us to give you a chance and I've known him long enough to know that he is a good judge of character so tell me Agent Romanoff, why are you here?" Melinda asks.

"Because I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha responds and for over half an hour Melinda and Natasha talk.

* * *

Ever since Melinda walked into the room to talk to Natasha Clint has been pacing the hallway, worried about what is going to happen as he knows he's asking a lot for Melinda to even consider sticking her neck out for him.

About forty minutes after Melinda walked into the room she walks out and as soon as she does Clint rushes over to her.

"So?" Clint asks, "You saw it right? She wants to change." Clint says to Melinda.

"I need to talk to Fury, and you should come with me." Melinda tells Clint and they both head to Fury's office.

* * *

When Melinda and Clint are shown into Fury's office a few minutes later they find Coulson and Fury in the middle of a discussion.

"Agent May, where you have been?" Fury asks.

"Agent Barton asked me to talk to Agent Romanoff, so that's where I was." Melinda explains.

"And you're assessment?" Fury asks interested.

"I talked to her for over half an hour and I honestly think she wants to change." Melinda tells Fury and out of the corner of her eye she sees Clint's grin, "I know her skill and I know there is a possibility that she could have ben manipulating me, but I don't see it. She could have escaped that room in seconds if she wanted to." Melinda points out.

"Maybe that's part of her plan." Maria who Melinda didn't even realise was in the room says, "Maybe she wants to gain our trust."

"Always a possibility." Melinda says, "But I don't thinks so. She put a defensive act at first but once we started talking it became clear that she's isn't just a spy and killer, but a kid who's only starting to comprehend the weapon that she was turned into and the horror she was forced to commit." Melinda informs the group, "She wants to change, but she cannot do that alone, she needs our help and I agree with Clint, we should give it to her." Melinda says to everyone.

"Well if two of my agents are defending this person so vigorously I should go talk to her myself." Fury tell the group, "Wait here until I get back." Fury says before leaving the room.

"Thank you Mels." Clint says giving Melinda a hug as soon as Fury walks out of the room.

"You're welcome, you made the right call." Melinda tells him.

"You really think that?" Phil asks curious as usually he is the one more open towards new people and Melinda is hesitant.

"I do." Melinda confirms, "She deserves a chance and we should give it to her."

* * *

It isn't to over an hour later that Fury arrives back on his office.

"Sir?" Clint asks.

"She will have to undergo assessments, but I am setting them in motion." Fury informs the group of four, "Agent Barton she will be your responsibility."

"Yes Sir." Clint answers.

"And Agent May both Agent Barton and Natasha Romanoff will be yours." Fury says.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says as ever since she defended Natasha she was expecting that.

"Dismissed." He says and the four of them leave the room.

* * *

Hours later Clint is still at The Hub watching out for Natasha as her various assessments are starting the following morning. Melinda and Coulson offered to stay but he said he would be fine so they went back to the apartment, Maria left several hours ago as she already had plans that Clint told her not to cancel.

"One hell of a day." Coulson says to Melinda as they walk into their apartment.

"Yep."

"You know I think there is a bottle of scotch around here somewhere, nightcap?" he asks curious.

"It's our place of course there is a bottle of scotch around, and yeah a nightcap would be good." Melinda responds as she walks over and sits at the kitchen bench while Phil searchers for the scotch.

"Why did you stick up for her?" Phil asks curious as he places the scotch and two glasses in front of Melinda not even a minute later as he sits down.

"You would have." Melinda points out as Phil pours the drinks.

"I know, but you're usually more cautious than me." Phil points out.

"I am." Melinda confirms, "But I stand by everything I said today. I talked to her Phil she needs help, a chance to be better, to have control for the first time in her life, and I truly believe that we should be the ones to help her, to give her that chance."

"Then I'll do whatever I can to help." Phil tells Melinda and they both nod and drink their drinks.

**February 7** **th** **1998**

It has been a week since Clint brought Natasha into S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time she has been undergoing different tests and assessments and as such she is still not allowed to leave The Hub but has slightly more freedom than she did have.

Just like she does every morning Melinda gets up before five and heads to The Hub gym. She has been doing Tai-Chi for about ten minutes when Natasha walks in.

"Tai-Chi?" Natasha asks walking over to her as she wants to talk to someone other than Clint or a person who is assessing her.

"Yeah, I do it every morning." Melinda explains, "Usually no one else comes by the gym for at least another hour and a half." She informs Natasha.

"That must be nice, having no one annoy you." Natasha comments.

"It can be." Melinda responds.

"You know the other Agents talk about you a lot." Natasha comments trying to make conversation as she knows that Melinda defended her, and is part of the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D is giving her a chance.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I try and ignore the chatter as much as possible." She admits.

"Well I'm new here and because I have nothing to do between the tests I've been listening."

"Good way to pass time, but you should know that the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill isn't exactly accurate all the time." Melinda tells Natasha.

"So you didn't save Director Fury's life on your second mission ever?"

"I did, technically. The story is probably exaggerated though." Melinda admits, "So I was going to use the bag for like half an hour, but now that you're here would you like to spar with me Agent Romanoff?" Melinda asks.

"Natasha, and I would like that Agent May."

"Melinda." Melinda says and the two of them head over to the sparing mats.

As soon as they start it becomes clear that to her that for the first time in a long time Melinda has some real competition in sparing as even though Maria is very very good, Melinda's been training her which means she knows all her moves. Natasha on the other hand is a complete wildcard someone that Melinda has never fought against before so neither of them know just what the other can do.

About an hour later the Gym starts to fill with people and Melinda and Natasha are on their third round. Melinda won the first, Natasha won the second and it's very very hard to tell who will win the third.

"Natasha, you've got another meeting with polygraph in five minutes." Clint's voice say while Melinda and Natasha are fighting so they both exchange a look and stop.

"Draw?" Natasha asks.

"Draw." Melinda responds with a smirk, "This was fun, and informative, would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that very much." Natasha responds, "I guess I better get to my appointment, see you around Melinda?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Natasha." Melinda responds and Natasha walks over to Clint, picking her stuff up as she goes.

**February 21** **st** **1998**

It is two weeks after Melinda and Natasha spared for the first time, something which they have done many times since, that Natasha is finally allowed to leave The Hub.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asks curious.

"My place, Phil's cooking and we've got plenty of beer and I'm pretty sure Mels's picked up this completely amazing chocolate cake that she won't tell us where she gets it from." Clint explains.

"Coulson's cooking?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yep." Clint says with a grin, "He's pretty good and as long as I don't try and help and destroy everything it tastes amazing." He reveals.

"Who else will be there?" Natasha asks though she is pretty sure she can guess.

"Phil, Mels and Maria." Clint answers, "And here we are, this is our building." Clint says and they walk inside.

When Clint and Natasha walk into the apartment about a minute later they find Coulson in the kitchen and Maria setting the table and Melinda sitting on the couch. So Clint and Natasha walk over to Melinda.

"Hey." Clint say siting down next to Melinda and stealing her beer to take a drink.

"Get your own." Melinda says stealing it back of him before he can.

"I was just going to take a sip." Clint argues.

"It's never just a sip with you." Melinda responds.

"Fine. Natasha would you like a beer?" Clint asks.

"Technically I'm not twenty one." Natasha points out.

"All of us would be hypocrites if we didn't let you drink because you were a couple of years shy of twenty one but's it's completely your choice." Melinda tells Natasha,

"Then yeah, I'll have one." Natasha says and Clint heads to the kitchen.

"Out. Out of my kitchen." Phil's voice says as soon as Clint puts one foot on the kitchen tiles.

"I just want to get a beer for me and Natasha." Clint tells Phil.

"You're not allowed in my kitchen, not after last time." Phil informs Clint.

"Fine." Clint says with a sigh, "Maria?" He asks.

"Two beers?" She asks.

"Yep." Clint responds and Maria walks over to the fridge and pulls out three beers and hands two of them to Clint.

"Table's set." She tells Coulson.

"Good. Food will be ready in about five minutes." Coulson responds.

"Awesome." Maria says heading over to the couch and sitting on the couch with Melinda and Clint while Natasha sits on the chair, "So what are we talking about?" Maria asks curious but before anyone can answer Melinda's phone rings

"It's Anthony, excuse me." Melinda says and as she does Clint and Maria exchange a look.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Natasha asks, noticing the looks.

"Yep." Clint answers and he and Maria start to explain all about Melinda and Tony.

"Dinners ready if you three are finishing gossiping." Coulson says to Maria, Clint and Natasha.

"Maybe you can answer this Phil, how many times has Mels gone to LA in the last few years?" Clint asks.

"I'm not getting involved." Phil informs Clint, "Dinner's on the table I'll go let Melinda know." Coulson says walking out of the room while Clint, Natasha and Maria head to the table.

When Melinda and Phil sit down at the table a few minutes later the five new friends start to enjoy dinner together and once they eat they sit around the apartment, talking and drinking until the early hours of the morning.

**July 8** **th** **1998\. Melinda 31. Tony 28.**

It has been five months since Natasha joined Phil, Melinda, Clint and Maria the five of them have become very close. Natasha even claimed the free room at the apartment for herself after about a month.

The majority of S.H.I.E.L.D still treats Natasha as an outsider and are very suspicious of her, but Melinda, Clint, Phil and Maria have been doing their best to treat her like one of them.

It is Wednesday evening and Melinda is the only one in the apartment as Phil is still at The Hub finishing paper work and when she left Clint, Maria and Natasha were in the gym. Under normal circumstances Melinda would have joined them in the gym but because it is Phil's thirty second birthday Melinda headed right back to the apartment so that she could get something organized for him.

Because of the fact that she can't cook Melinda has gone to all the places that they usually get take away from and picked up all of Coulson's favourites as well as going to a local bakery where she picked up a specially made Captain America birthday cake.

Melinda has just finished putting all the food out on the table when the door opens and Phil walks into the apartment and he sees what Melinda has done.

"You didn't have to do all this." Phil tells her.

"I wanted to." Melinda informs him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phil asks spotting the Captain America cake.

"Yep. I ordered it special for you." Melinda explains.

"Thank you." Phil says and he hugs Melinda.

"You're welcome. I also got you that disgusting Indian food that you love." Melinda informs Phil.

"You can't stand the smell of that." Phil says with a grin remembering the time when Melinda threw his food out the window because of the smell.

"It's your birthday and you love it, I can handle the smell for one night." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks Melinda." Phil says with a grin and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Clint, Maria and Natasha walk in.

"What's all this?" Maria asks.

"Phil's birthday dinner." Melinda explains.

"You got the Indian crap? Are you going to throw it out of the window again?" Clint asks curious as he was there when Melinda threw Phil's dinner out of the window one night.

"That was once, I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Melinda asks.

"Nope." Clint and Phil say with grins.

"You threw food out the window?" Natasha asks trying to understand what the other three are talking about as Maria doesn't look surprised but she also looks a bit confused.

"Yeah. When we were living in our old place. It smelled like crap and I wanted it out of the apartment and out of the window was the quickest way." Melinda explains.

"It's a good thing that it was like two am so no one was walking below the window." Coulson comments.

"Are you kidding that would have been amazing." Clint says with a grin.

"Now that we're all here I would like to propose a toast." Melinda informs everyone picking up one of the beers that is on the table, "To Phil, Happy Thirty Second Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Phil." Clint, Natasha and Maria repeat.

**October 9** **th** **1998**

It has been three months since Phil's birthday and in that time Natasha has truly became a part of the little team and family that Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria have formed. It is the first Friday night that they have had of in months and because of that the five of them are sitting in their living room watching movies and Phil, Maria and Natasha are trying to prevent Melinda and Clint from throwing popcorn at each other.

"So why are we watching this?" Clint asks as they are watching a very bad movie that he cannot even remember the name of.

"Because we need at least one good mocking movie a marathon, this is it." Melinda answers and before anyone can say anything her phone rings so Phil pauses the movie, "Hello?"

"Jacks? I can't understand you." Melinda says and Coulson, Clint, Maria and Natasha exchange worried looks, "When? Oh god. I'll be there as soon as I can. He is? Good. See you soon." Melinda responds and as she hangs up the others notice tears in Melinda's eyes.

"What happened?" Coulson asks concerned.

"Uncle Gabe had a heart attack, he didn't make it." Melinda reveals, "I need to talk to Fury and get to DC." Melinda says quickly standing up.

"I'll take you to The Hub, then the airport." Natasha offers.

"Thanks Nat." Melinda says heading to her room to pack a bag.

**October 10** **th** **1998.**

When Melinda arrives at the DC airport fourteen hours later she is surprised to find her mother waiting for her.

"Mama." Melinda says happily giving her a hug.

"Melinda."

"How's Aunt Peggy doing?" Melinda asks curious and concerned.

"As well as she can be." Lian answers.

"We're going to Aunt Peggy's right?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Lian answers, "As soon as he got the news Mark brought Sharon around and Tony, Jackie, Frank and Antoine flew in together last night."

"Good. That's good." Melinda answers, "We're you already in DC?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes." Lian answers, "I'm going to start taking a step back in the coming months." Lian reveals.

"You're retiring?" Melinda asks surprised.

"In a way. I'm going to be taking on more of a consulting roll." Lian explains.

"Okay." Melinda says still rather surprised by the news.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Lian arrive at Peggy's house and they walk right in, as they do Melinda walks right over to her Godmother who is sitting with Mark and Frank.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Peggy. So sorry." Melinda informs her Godmother, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Melinda." Peggy responds, sitting stiller and sounding stiffer than Melinda has ever heard her.

"Jackie and Tony are upstairs in Jackie's old room and Antoine took Sharon out to get some food." Mark informs Melinda when he notices her looking around.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully before heading upstairs.

When Melinda knocks on Jackie's door about a minute later Melinda's worry for Peggy has increased as she has never seen her godmother like that.

"Who is it?" Tony's voice asks after she knocks.

"It's me." Melinda answers simply.

"Come in."

When Melinda walks into Jackie's childhood room she finds Jackie sitting at the head of her bed and Tony sitting at the foot.

"I'm sorry Jacks, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells Jackie giving her a hug.

"Thanks for coming." Jackie responds.

"Of course. There was no way I wouldn't be here for this." Melinda tells him.

For a while Melinda, Tony and Jackie just sit in silence, none of them really saying anything as even though they have been through this with Tony's parents and with Jarvis none of them really know what to say.

"Mom? I got you a burger if you're hungry." Antoine's voice says about twenty minutes later.

"Come in Antoine." Jackie says and he walks in the room.

"It's your favourite, if you're hungry." Antoine explains.

"Thank you, I am." Jackie says taking the bag of food from her son, "How are you doing?" She asks Antoine who just shrugs. "Sit." She requests and Antoine sits down on the bed next to his Mom, Melinda having moved from her places so he could, "I know how much you love your Grandpa, how close you are to him. It's okay to talk about that." Jackie tells him, "it's okay to admit how sad you are, or whatever you are feeling." She tells him.

"I hate this." Antoine suddenly says, "I miss Grandpa and I know I'll never see him again and I hate it." He informs his mother, "I miss him Mom." Antoine says looking at his mother sounding so much younger than the fifteen year old he is.

"Oh sweetie." Jackie says and she reaches out and hugs her son who begins to cry.

Realising that they should give mother and son some privacy Melinda and Tony get up and leave the room.

As soon as they are out in the corridor Tony pulls Melinda into a hug.

"Hey." Tony says as he hugs her.

"Hey." Melinda responds.

**October 16** **th** **1998**

It has been six days since Melinda arrived back in DC after getting the news that Gabe has died and in that time Melinda, Tony, Frank and Lian have been doing everything they can to help Peggy, Mark, Jackie, Sharon and Antoine.

As it was Gabe's wish for a simple funeral, but as a veteran he was deserving of a full military funeral so the two were combined a simple military funeral with just friends and family present.

Melinda, Tony, Frank and Lian stood together feeling useless as they watched Peggy, Mark, Jackie, Sharon and Antoine all through the funeral, all five of them in so much pain.

Once the funeral ended one by one the guests left roses on Gabe's coffin until it was only Melinda, Lian, Peggy, Tony, Jackie, Frank, Mark, Sharon and Antoine left.

"I want to go." Sharon says once they have been standing around in silence for a while, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Okay, we can go." Melinda says as she and Tony are going to look after Sharon and Antoine for the night to make things easier for Mark and Jackie while Lian stays with Peggy, "What about you Antoine? Are you ready to go?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Antoine says after looking at his grandfather's coffin once more.

"Then let's go." Tony says and after Sharon and Antoine say goodbye to the rest of their family Melinda and Tony lead them out of the cemetery.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery Melinda and Tony take the kids back to the estate where they order food and put movies on, doing whatever they can to help Antoine and Sharon just wishing that there was more they could do for their parents and grandmother.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN2:**  So I'm going to try and update more as I have a lot of chapters written but because I'm going away from the 18-24th and I may not have much time to write I want to make sure that my chapter reserve doesn't get too lows so I can update during that time. That being said after that I should hopefully be able to update more.  **For those who are wondering BAHRAIN is only a few chapters away.**

* * *

**March 9** **th** **1999\. Melinda 31. Tony 28.**

It has been just under five months since Gabe's death and in that time Melinda has been very busy with S.H.I.E.L.D mainly working overseas so she hasn't gotten many chances to see her family though she has spoken to them.

It is just after Nine am on a Tuesday and Melinda is walking down the stairs and into the Lab at Tony's place to tell her that she will be overseas for a while as along with Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria she has been assigned to work out of Europe and possibility the Middle East for the foreseeable future.

As she walk down the stairs Melinda is surprised at the sight that greats her as there is a tall red head in the lab with Tony the fact that there is a beautiful woman in the house isn't a surprise, the fact that she is In the lab is, as Tony only lets family and Rhodey, who is practically family, in the lab.

"Am I interrupting something?" Melinda asks curious as she walks through the open door and into the lab.

"Melly." Tony says happily, "No not at all." He informs her, "I was hoping you would come for a visit soon." He informs Melinda, "Pepper this is Melly, Melly this is Pepper Potts, my assistant." Tony introduces.

"Melly as in the persons whose calls I am always to put through and who is always allowed to interrupt you?" Pepper asks curious as Melly was the first person that he told her about when Tony hired her.

"Yep." Tony says with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Pepper tells Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda says still surprised, "How long have you been working for Anthony?" Melinda asks curious.

"Since the beginning of January." Pepper answers.

"You should have seen it Melly. Pepper realised a mistake in my math and pepper sprayed my body guards to talk to me." He reveals.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"I knew how important having correct math is to Mr Stark so I thought he would like to know." Pepper explains, "And I should let you two talk, is that all Mr Stark?" Pepper asks.

"Yes, it is Miss Potts." Tony says and Pepper nods and leaves the lab, "I'm glad you're here." Tony tells Melinda, "You've got to meet JARVIS."

"Um Anthony." Melinda says concerned.

"I'm not as insane as I sound, promise." Tony tells Melinda dragging her over to his computer

"JARVIS say hello to Melly." Tony says.

"Hello Madam Melinda." An voice responds seeming coming out of the computer.

"Hi JARVIS." Melinda says surprised then turns to Tony, "AI?"

"Yep." Tony says with a grin, "Just finished making it, in a couple of weeks, maybe a month, he will run this entire house." He explains.

"You name your AI Jarvis?" Melinda asks with a small, sad smile.

"It felt right." Tony responds, "Technically it stand for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, but I'll call him JARVIS." Tony explains, "And now that you're here I can get your biometrics and you can set a password so that you're already to go when I set it up." Tony explains.

"Sure." Melinda says, not sure if she trusts Tony's AI, but she knows without a doubt that she trusts him so that's why she agrees.

"I'll make sure that JARVIS gives you access to absolutely everything." Tony tells Melinda.

"Good to know." Melinda responds, knowing that this is another thing she won't mention to S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

"There done." Tony says twenty minutes later once Melinda has put in her password, "I can't believe I forgot to ask. What are you doing here?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm being assigned to work out of Europe for a while and because of that I got several days off so I came to visit." Melinda explains.

"Where in Europe? Tony asks curious.

"All over." Melinda answers, "And I'll probably spend some time in the Middle East."

"How long?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. The assignment's on going." Melinda admits.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Tony asks concerned.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"Good." Tony says, "So how long are you spending here?" He asks.

"I've got a flight out Sunday night." Melinda explains.

"So I've got a meeting that I can't skip in like half an hour but after that I'm free." Tony reveals, "Do you want to come? We can have lunch and do stuff later, you can sit in on the meeting or wait outside."

"Somehow I don't think the board will like it if I sit in, but I'll come, sit outside or in your office if the meetings in the conference room." Melinda says knowing it will give her a chance to talk to Pepper.

"My office is all yours." Tony informs her.

"How long to we have to leave?"

"Five minutes. Why?"

"I need my jacket I left it and my bag on the couch." Melinda says heading upstairs.

* * *

Melinda and Tony arrived at Stark Industries ten minutes earlier and Melinda has been sitting in Tony's office for about five minutes and in that five minutes Melinda has been talking herself out of using Tony's computer to check Pepper's Stark industries file and she realises that she can't, that she cannot violate Tony's trust and Pepper's privacy like that.

Melinda is just about to use Tony's intercom to speak to Pepper when the door opens and Pepper walks in.

"I was hoping we could talk." Pepper says to Melinda.

"You read my mind." Melinda says and they both walk over to the couches that are in the office and sit down.

"Tony talks about you all the time." Pepper says to Melinda talking before Melinda has a chance, "So I know you're basically the most important person in the world to him." Pepper tells Melinda, "And I have no doubt that that works both ways so I know you're probably hesitant about me, especially considering Tony's history with assistants."

"It's not personal." Melinda tells Pepper, "I'm protective."

"I understand that too."

"Why did you pepper spray Anthony's body guards to talk to him?" Melinda asks.

"Because I realised my boss had made a mistake on something he was going to present to investors and the board the next morning, people who are always looking for a sign of weakness. I couldn't let him go before them with false information, they would eat him alive." Pepper explains, "From everything Tony has said I'm guessing you would do the same thing." Pepper comments.

"I would do something a lot more violent that use pepper spray, but yeah I would have." Melinda comments amused.

"I know you're worried about Tony but I'm not going to use him, or hurt him." Pepper tells Melinda, "I have nothing to hide about myself or my history and I'm sure that Tony would have looked into me before he hired me." She tells Melinda.

"Before he hired you is debatable, but he wouldn't have given you access to his lab if he didn't trust you, something which doesn't happen often these days." Melinda tells her, "And I trust him so I want to trust you, but like I said I'm protective and paranoid, so that's going to take time, but I want to and I think I can trust you."

"Thank you." Pepper responds grateful.

"I'm guessing Pepper is a nickname that Anthony gave you after that little encounter."

"Virginia Potts is my real name but I'm starting to rather like Pepper."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Pepper." Melinda says, realising that her worry about Pepper was for no reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." Pepper responds and for the next half an hour Pepper and Melinda just talk, and not once does Tony come up.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony is surprised when he walks into his office and finds Melinda and Pepper sitting together talking and laughing, part of the reason he is so surprised is because he knows how protective Melinda can be.

"Hey Anthony."

"Mr Stark, I'm so sorry we must have lost track of time." Pepper says realizing that she has spent half an hour talking with Melinda instead of working.

"It's fine." Tony assures, "So Rhodey just called." He informs Melinda, "He'll be over tonight for dinner, talking and tequila."

"Tequila his idea or yours?" Melinda asks curious.

"Bit of both." Tony says and they both grin.

"You know Pepper you should come tonight." Melinda suggests, wanting to get to know Pepper better as she seems like someone who can keep Tony on his toes, which is something he needs, and it seems to her that Tony and Pepper have already started to develop a friendship. "When Rhodey, Anthony and I get together it's usually a lot of fun."

"And a few missing memories." Tony adds, "Melly's right, you should come." He tells Pepper.

"What time?" Pepper asks surprised.

"Seven thirty." Melinda suggests and Pepper nods and leave the room.

"So I guess you're not worried that my assistant is going to kill me in my sleep now." Tony says walking over to Melinda and sitting down next to her.

"That wasn't why I was worried." Melinda admits, as why yes the fear that Pepper could be an enemy was on her worry list it wasn't high, "I was worried she was going to earn your trust and then hurt you."

"And now?"

"I'm not as worried." Melinda admits, "But you're my Anthony so I'm always going to worry about you."

"Just like I always worry about you." Tony says and for several minutes they sit side by side not talking.

"Didn't you say something about lunch?" Melinda says after they've been sitting in silence for about five minutes.

"That I did." Tony says and they both stand up and walk out of Tony's office.

* * *

Hours later, after spending the entire day together, Melinda and Tony are sitting out on the deck by the pool both of them with a drink in their hand.

"So what made you create an AI?" Melinda asks curious.

"I've been wanting to for a while." Tony reveals, "I've just been waiting for the technology to be able to do it how I want." He explains and Melinda just nods.

"Really? You two have already started drinking?" Rhodey asks walking out onto the deck with Pepper.

"Rhodey let us in. I hope that's okay." Pepper says.

"It's fine." Tony assures Pepper.

"Food's on it's way." Melinda announces, "We usually get way too much food so I hope we got something you like." Melinda says to Pepper.

"As long as it's not Strawberries, which I'm allergic to I eat basically anything." Pepper explains.

"Good to know." Melinda responds, making an internal note of that.

"You know Rhodey you're not the only one who's leaving Monday to go to far away places, Melly is to." Tony tells his friend.

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?" Rhodey asks Melinda curious.

"Europe."

"I'm going to Europe to, my unit has been ordered to assist…." Rhodey says before trailing of at the end as he realises something.

"Assist what?" Tony asks.

"With whatever we can." Rhodey improvises.

"I need another drink." Melinda comments, "Pepper can I get you something?"

"Sure. I don't mind what though." Pepper responds.

"Anthony? Rhodey?"

"I'll have another." Tony says.

"I'll give you a hand." Rhodey offers, Melinda nods, and the two of them head to the kitchen.

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Rhodey says as soon as they are in the kitchen where Pepper and Tony can't here, "You're a member of the team I've been ordered to assist if needed."

"I can't answer that, what I do is classified." Melinda tells Rhodey but the fact that she answered in the way she did basically confirms it.

"I know." Rhodey responds, "Do you wish you could tell people what you do?"

"All the time." Melinda answers, "I'm positive that Anthony has figured it out and has known for years but because he knows I can't confirm it he hasn't asked." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"I'll keep your secret." Rhodey tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda tells him sincerely and they finish getting the drinks ready before going and re-joining Pepper and Tony.

**March 13** **th** **1999**

It has been four days since Melinda, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper had drinks and dinner together where they stayed up to the early hours of the morning talking. Ever since then Melinda has mainly spent time with Tony, and some of the time Rhodey and Pepper, though she did spend some time with Jackie, Frank and Antoine.

It is Saturday night and Melinda is sitting in the living room reading a book and listening to music. She thinks she is the only one home as Tony had plans and she told him not to cancel them for her.

About half an hour after Melinda thought Tony left he walks up from downstairs.

"I thought you left." Melinda comments.

"Seriously laying on the couch and reading?" Tony asks.

"I told you not to cancel your plans because of me." Melinda informs Tony.

"I can get laid anytime I want, but hanging out with you happens less, especially these days when you're off to Europe tomorrow." Tony says, "I didn't mind cancelling."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tony says, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was enjoying reading my book."

"Read it on the plane." Tony responds simply, "I'm serious Melly, whatever you want."

"I know you are." Melinda responds, "How about we take the boat out." Melinda suggests, "It's still early and it's been a while."

"Sure, meet in the garage in ten?" Tony asks and Melinda nods.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda and Tony are out at Sea on Tony's boat. Melina is sitting at the bow of the boat just looking up at the sky.

"You really like star gazing, don't you?" Tony says walking over to Melinda and sitting down across from her, handing her a beer as he does.

"It reminds me of flying, it's relaxing." Melinda corrects as she takes the beer off Tony.

"I know we don't talk about it because I've realised that you can't admit what you do, even though I'm pretty sure I know, but you'll be careful right?"

"Of course I will." Melinda tells him, "And someday we will talk about what it is that I do."

"I look forward to that day." Tony tells her, "Are you going to be able to call?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But If I can I will."

"I have an upgraded phone for you at the house, remind me to give it to you."

"I will."

"You know that I'll be here if you need anything, right." Tony says to Melinda.

"Oh Anthony there are a lot of things in this world I doubt, but you always being here for me, us always being there for each other isn't one of them." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing his hand.

**July 14** **th** **1999\. Melinda 32. Tony 29**

It has been four months since Melinda and Tony were on Tony's boat. In that time Melinda has been all over Europe never really spending more time in more than a few days. Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria have been working together but a few times they have split up into separate teams. Currently Melinda, Clint and Maria are at an American forces base in Wales while Coulson and Natasha are out on a mission and have been for the past three weeks.

It is late afternoon and because of the fact that Melinda is one of the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the base she is running around doing different things.

"Melinda." A voice says and she turns to see Rhodey.

"Hey." Melinda says happily.

"So are you busy? Or can we catch up?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I'm busy, but we can walk and talk." Melinda says and Rhodey nods, "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of days." Rhodey answers, "You know the less senior agents talk about you a lot."

"I know." Melinda says with a sign, "Most of the stories they tell are exaggerated."

"They usually are, but they are also usually based on truth." Rhodey points out, "You know they have a name for you."

"They do?" Melinda asks surprised as while she knew that people talked about her she wasn't aware that they have given her a name.

"Yep. They call you The Cavalry." Rhodey reveals then notices the look on Melinda's face, "What is it?"

"When you're given a name in my line of work it's because people see you as bigger than what you are as something more, but I'm not." Melinda reveals, "I'm just an agent doing her job. I really hope it doesn't catch on." She says with a sigh.

"Speaking of doing my job I'm going back to LA in tomorrow." Rhodey reveals.

"You are?"

"Yep. They want a military liaison with Stark Industries and they want it to be me." Rhodey explains.

"That should be interesting, good luck." Melinda tells him.

"Thanks. Any idea when you'll be back stateside?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Not anytime soon." Melinda comments, "I spoke to Anthony last week though." She informs Rhodey.

"MELS." A voice yells and Melinda turns to see Clint, "We need you." He informs her.

"Be right there." Melinda says to Clint, "In case I don't get a chance to see you again have a safe flight back." Melinda tells Rhodey.

"Be careful Melinda." Rhodey responds and the pair hug and Melinda goes running of to where Clint came from.

* * *

"What have we got?" Melinda ask when she runs into the room where Clint came from.

"Either Phil or Natasha have set of an emergency beacon." Maria reveals.

"Do we have the coordinates?" Melinda asks as she knows that sometimes an emergency beacon doesn't come with coordinates.

"Yep." Clint says.

"Then let's go get our people." Melinda says and that's what they do.

**August 14** **th** **1999**

It has been a month since Melinda, Clint and Maria had to go help Coulson and Natasha. When they found them Natasha had a bullet wound and Coulson was drifting in and out of consciousness but they both recovered fine.

"Coulson. May, Director Fury is on video conference for the two of you." One of the other agents at the base say.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say after exchanging a look and they walk to the room where the video calls take place.

"Connect us." Phil requests when he and Melinda are in the right place for the camera about a minute later.

"Director." Melinda and Phil say together when he appears on screen.

"Agent May. Agent Coulson." Fury greats, "I am calling today to inform you both that you are now level six agents." Fury tells Melinda and Phil, "You'll receive your new badges in the coming days." He informs them.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and Fury ends the call

"Level six." Phil says to Melinda.

"Yeah, level six." Melinda says with a grin.

**March 14** **th** **2000\. Melinda 32. Tony 29.**

It has been seven months since Melinda and Phil reached level six and in that time it has been mission after mission, all over Europe, Asia and Africa. Along with Clint, Natasha and Maria Phil and Melinda haven't really had much of a break. Melinda has spoken to Tony and the rest of her family on the phone but because they have been so busy she hasn't gotten a chance to see them.

Melinda is currently filling out paperwork from the mission that her and Natasha have just returned from. The two of them have been running missions together for about three weeks while Coulson, Clint and Maria are in another country running mission.

"Here's my report. What do you need me to do now?" Natasha asks putting a file in front of Melinda.

"Thanks. Go get some rest." Melinda tells Natasha as she looks up at her.

"I'm fine." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Neither of us gotten much rest in the last week Nat, and we're probably going to go out again in a few hours. So get some rest, you're going to need it." Melinda tells her.

"You have had much rest either." Natasha points out.

"I have too much work to do to rest." Melinda informs Natasha, "Do I need to make that an order or will a friendly suggestion suffice?"

"How about I help you instead." Natasha offers, "That way we can both get some rest."

"I appreciate that Nat, I really do, but everything I've still got to do is above your clearance level." Melinda explains, "So get some rest, I'll be okay."

"Call if you need anything Mel." Natasha says before leaving the room.

For the ten minutes after Natasha leaves Melinda is positive that she is just reading and re reading the same page over and over again, she is considering taking a twenty minute nap when her phone rings distracting her.

"Hello." Melinda says once she manages to find her Stark phone under various different pieces of paperwork.

"Hey Mel." Mark's voice responds, "I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?" He asks worried.

"No, it's fine. I could actually use a break." Melinda admits, "How are you? How's Sharon?"

"We're both good."

"Are you just calling to catch up or do you need something?" Melinda asks curious, "Not that I mind either way." She adds.

"I need a favour." Mark responds, "Normally I wouldn't even ask because I know how busy you are but I'm kind of despite and are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

"Mark." Melinda says interrupting his ramblings, "What's the favour?" Melinda asks.

"I've got orders to go out of town for two weeks to lead a training exercise." Mark explains, "Usually that wouldn't be a problem, Sharon would just stay with Mom, but Mom is out of town herself with your Mom."

"They are?" Melinda asks surprised as this is the first she is hearing of that.

"Yeah. They have been for about a week. You didn't know?"

"No." Melinda answers, "That explains why I haven't heard from Mama." She realises.

"It would." Mark comments, "I considered sending Sharon to LA because Jackie and Frank are always happy to have her but I don't want her to miss school unless she absolutely has to. So even though I know you're really, really busy I was hoping you would be able to come to DC for two weeks and look after Sharon for me." Mark explains.

"I don't know."

"I figured you wouldn't be able to, I just thought I would ask." Mark says.

"Mark wait! I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure." Melinda tells him, "When do you have to leave?"

"Sunday."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, I'm not making any promises but I'll see. I'll call you back when I know for sure." Melinda tells Mark.

"Thank you." Mark tells Melinda.

"Don't think me Mark, I don't know if I can help you yet." Melinda tells him.

"I know, I'm thanking you for trying." Mark explains.

"I'll let you know when I know." Melinda says before hanging up.

* * *

It takes several hours of organization, phone calls and calling in favours from other agents before Melinda is able to call Mark back and inform him that she can look after Sharon for two weeks.

**March 20** **th** **2000**

It has been six days since Mark called Melinda asking her to look after Sharon for two weeks. It is Monday morning, Mark left the day before and Melinda is just starting to clean up after breakfast when Mark's house phone rings.

"Go get ready, I'll get that." Melinda tells almost fourteen year old Sharon.

"Yes Aunt Mel." Sharon responds and she heads to her room.

"Hello." Melinda says picking up the phone.

"So it's true the first time you're back in the States in a year and you don't even call. I'm hurt Melly, I really am." Tony's voice says his voice attempting to sound like he is joking but there is an undertone of seriousness that Melinda picked up on.

"I arranged to have a few more days off once I finished looking after Sharon for Mark, because it has been so long since we've seen each other I was going to surprise you." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Tony says, "When you coming?"

"Well Mark gets back on the second so after that."

"I'll send the jet up to you." Tony tells her.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells him.

"I want to."

"I got to go Anthony, I've got to drop Sharon off at school but I'll call you back once I have."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Tony says and Melinda hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sharon asks curious.

"Uncle Tony. You ready to go?"

"Yep." Sharon says.

"Then let's go." Melinda says and the two of them head to the door.

* * *

Melinda has been driving Sharon in Mark's car for about fifteen minutes when Melinda asks, "So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not fussed." Sharon answers, "Whatever you want."

"Well I'm not the best cook so I usually do take out is there anything you don't like?" Melinda asks, "We're going to have to add some healthy things in there otherwise your dad would be angry but is there anything you really hate?"

"Not really."

"Good. I'll pick you up right after school finishes." Melinda tells Sharon as they arrive at Sharon's school.

"Got it, bye Aunt Mel." Sharon says before getting out of the car. Melinda watches and waits to Sharon has walked inside the building before she drives away.

**March 22** **rd** **2000**

It has been four days since Mark left and in that time Melinda and Sharon have gotten into a sort of schedule though Sharon has mostly been keeping to herself.

It is Wednesdays evening and Melinda picked up Sharon from school several hours ago so while Sharon is doing her homework Melinda is out on the back patio using the punching bag that she set up with the back door open so that she can hear what's going on in the house.

"How's your homework going?" Melinda asks when Sharon has been standing at the backdoor for several minutes watching Melinda.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sharon asks, surprised, "You looked like you were paying all your attention to the punching bag."

"I'm very aware of my surroundings." Melinda explains, "And I heard you coming down the stairs" she adds

"Right."

"You didn't answer, how's your homework going?"

"Okay I guess." Sharon says with a shrug, "I've gotten most of it done but I needed a break before I do more." She explains, "How do you hit the bag so fast?"

"Practice." Melinda answers, "I can teach you how to if you want." Melinda tells her.

"Really?" Sharon asks excited.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "I've just got to wrap your hands first." She informs Sharon who nods and once Melinda has done that she begins to show Sharon the proper technique for fighting.

For half an hour Sharon listens intently to every single thing that Melinda tells her until Melinda tells her to go freshen up because they are going out to dinner.

"We can do this again sometime right?" Sharon asks before she goes upstairs.

"Of course, if you want to." Melinda tells her.

"Good." Sharon responds before heading upstairs.

**April 2** **nd** **2000**

It has been a week and a half since Melinda started to show Sharon so boxing and in that time Melinda showed Sharon a bit more of the basics every day. When Mark arrived back home Melinda told him everything she had showed Sharon and he asked her opinion for recommendations of self-defence classes if Sharon tells him that it's something she wants to continue when they talk, a list Melinda was happy to supply.

After saying goodbye to Sharon and Mark Melinda headed to the private airport where Tony's jet should be picking her up.

"Hey Stranger." Tony says to Melinda when she walks into the private airport hangar.

"You didn't have to fly down." Melinda says as they walk the last few steps and hug each other.

"I wanted to." Tony tells her, "So if you're interested Jacks, Pepper and Rhodey want to do dinner tonight."

"Of course I'm interested." Melinda says with a grin as they walk towards the plane.

"Good." Tony says, "So how long can you stay?"

"A few days."

"Good. I've really missed you Melly."

"I've really missed you to." Melinda responds as she puts her arm around his shoulder and they walk out onto the tarmac.

"I'm taking the next few days off so that we can do whatever you want."

"Don't you have important things to do?"

"Nothing that can't be rescheduled." Tony explains, "And spending time with you is important." Tony says as they climb the stairs up into the plane and Melinda just smiles in response.

**October 19** **th** **2000\. Melinda 33. Tony 30.**

It has been seven months since Melinda spent several days in LA with Tony, during which she received an upgraded phone that he only finished making hours before she left. After arriving back in Europe Melinda is just as busy as she was before she left, except one of the biggest differences is that Melinda, Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha have been working more as a team instead of separate groups.

One of these missions that all five of them worked together was a mission in Serbia where Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha all got minor wounds and Melinda got a moderate head injury which has resulted in her being a coma for several days.

Even though they are trying not to show that they are worried it is clear to anyone that pays attention that worried is exactly what Clint, Maria, Phil and Natasha are as they have made sure that at least one of them where with Melinda at all times.

"What happened?" Melinda ask, Clint, Phil, Maria and Natasha when she finally wakes up and sees that they are in the room.

"What do you remember?" Phil asks.

"There was an explosion." Melinda realises, "Did I get hit with rock?"

"Yeah, pushing me out the way." Clint comments, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did, so don't you dare blame yourself." She tells him, it being clear in her tone of voice that she won't let him argue with her about that, "How long have I been out for?"

"A few days." Phil answers and Melinda nods.

"My phones in the second draw next to my bed do you think you can get it for me?" She asks Natasha, Clint and Maria, it being cleat that while she wants her phone she also wants to talk to Phil in private.

"Sure." Natasha says and Maria nods and both of them basically drag Clint out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks Phil.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one who was in the coma for four days." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Exactly I wasn't aware of what's going on, but you were." Melinda tells him.

"I'm better now that you're awake." Coulson tells her, "You scared me Melinda, I worried I was going to lose my best friend."

"Never going to happen, I'm too stubborn for that." Melinda says and Phil can't help but laugh.

"True." Phil says and they exchange a grin.

A few minutes later Clint, Maria, and Natasha return with Melinda's phone.

"Why don't we give you a few minutes to talk to Stark. While you're doing that we'll talk to your doctors, see if we can bust you out now that you're awake." Natasha suggests as she knew exactly why Melinda wanted her phone and she knows how much Melinda hates being in the medical bay.

"I would appreciate that, thanks." Melinda says and they nod and leave. Once they have closed the door Melinda dials Tony's number and puts her phone to her ear.

"Finally, I've been calling you for days." Tony answers, "Have you been working all this time?"

"Some of it." Melinda answers, "But I've been unconscious for four days." She explains.

"Unconscious, for four days." Tony says worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah. I don't know the specifics because I work up about ten minutes ago but I was hit by rock." Melinda explains.

"You've only been awake ten minutes and you've already called me?" Tony asks surprised

"Of course. I knew you would most likely be worried and I didn't want you to have to worry longer than you had to." Melinda explains.

"Thanks." Tony says grateful, "Why didn't anyone call me?" he asks curious.

"I can't be sure, but my guess is that they couldn't because I'm the only one who has your number, and they can't get into my phone because of the state of the art encryption you have on it." Melinda tells him.

"I forgot about that." Tony admits, "Where are you? I want to come see you." Tony says as the door opens the doctor walks in.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Melinda tells him, "My doctor just walked in, I've got to go."

"Okay. Call me back as soon as you can." Tony requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds before hanging up, "So doc when can I get out of here?' Melinda asks and the doctor begins to explain just what her injuries are.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  I am uploading this chapter because I really want you to read it so I hope you like.

* * *

**January 12** **th** **2001\. Melinda 33. Tony 30.**

Because of the seriousness of her head injury Melinda wasn't allowed to work for two weeks, because of this as soon as she was allowed to fly she Flew to LA to spent time with Tony and during her visit Tony provided her with another upgraded phone.

That was three months ago. Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria along with a team of about ten other agents are just returning to the current base they are stationed at, one in England, after conducting an Index/Asset Evaluation and Intake, the fact that only fifteen agent are retuning is depressing as twenty five went in. The person involved was attempting to replicated the super solider serum and did to a degree as they got strength but they also became addicted to it and it drove them insane, which caused the person to kill the ten agents resulting in Melinda and Phil having no choice but to give the kill order why they tried to the help the agents they could.

"Go get checked out by medical then get some rest." Phil tells the lower ranked agents when he and Melinda spot the only agent at the base who is higher ranked then he and Melinda standing with a person they have never seen before.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May." The agents great.

"Agent Harrison." Melinda and Phil great.

"Agents this is Dr Andrew Garner a neurologist and psychologist who has experience working with agents after traumatic experiences involving gifted individuals and helping gifted individuals themselves." Agent Harrison explains.

"Nice to meet you." Phil says and Melinda just nods.

"I would like both of you and the rest of the agents who went on the mission to spend some time in the next few days talking to Dr Garner." Agent Harrison informs Melinda and Phil.

"I will make sure that any agent who wants to or needs to speaks to Dr Garner, but I'm not going to." Melinda say and Phil tries not to smirk as he knows that unless it is someone that Melinda is close to, that she trusts, then she never talks about what she is feeling and there is no way she will talk to someone she just met about what she is feeling.

"I disagree." Dr Garner says, "You've just been through something traumatic and whether you want to admit it or not you need to talk about it, talk about how it affects you and what you feel and deal with it." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I deal with things just fine on my own." Melinda comments.

"This is not a request Agent May." Harrison informs Melinda, "Every single agent who went on mission including yourself will go and see Dr Garner." Dr Garner says and it is perfectly clear that Melinda isn't happy with that, "That's an order Agent May."

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda says, clearly annoyed, "I assume you have an office." She says to Dr Garner.

"Yes, first floor across from yours and Agent Coulson's."

"Because I would like to get their over and done with I'll go check on my agents and meet you there in half an hour, excuse me." Melinda says before walking away from the agents.

"How many horrible things would you rather do then talk to him?" Phil asks catching up about a minute later.

"About a hundred." Melinda comments.

"Just pretend you're talking to me, not some stranger." Phil comments and Melinda just gives him a very annoyed look, "It was just a suggestion." Phil tells her.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda knocks on the door and walks into Dr Garner's office after checking on her Agents.

"Take a seat Agent May." Dr Garner requests and Melinda elects to stand instead.

"How are you Agents?"

"Healing." Melinda answers simply, "But it will take time."

"Of course, that's understandable." Dr Garner comments, "How do you feel when you see what your agents are going through?" Dr Garner asks.

"Look, my orders were to go see you as far as I'm concerned I've done that so I've followed my orders, goodbye Dr Garner." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

* * *

Five hours later, when Melinda is still sitting in the office she shares with Coulson completing the paperwork they have to do from the mission Melinda is called into Agent Harrison's office.

"Agent May, I have just received Dr Garner's report from your session." Agent Harrison informs Melinda, "And he has some concerned which has led to him recommending that you do not participate in field work for a week." Agent Harrison reveals.

"Are you following that recommendation?" Melinda asks, hoping that she isn't.

"I feel I have to." Agent Harrison informs Melinda, "You're the best, but sometimes even the best needs to take some time for themselves so for the next week you are not to participate in any field work." Agent Harrison informs Melinda.

"Am I dismissed?" Melinda asks wanting to have a conversation with a certain doctor.

"You are." Agent Harrison responds and Melinda nods and leaves the room.

* * *

"So I refuse to talk to you and you bench me from field work for a week?" Melinda asks angrily when she barges into Dr Garner's office a few minutes later.

"Please come in." Dr Garner says standing up, "I benched you, as you put it, because the fact that you didn't talk indicates that something is wrong, that you are struggling to deal with what you have gone through." Dr Garner informs Melinda.

"I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D since I was sixteen years old, I know how to deal with the things I have to do." Melinda informs Dr Garner, "Just because I don't talk to you does not mean that I don't deal with things or am in need of psychological help."

"Oh? How do you deal with the things you see and do Agent May?"

"Tai-Chi, training and I talk to people who I've known longer than six hours." Melinda tells him, "Just because I chose not to talk to you does not mean I don't talk."

"Why did you feel the need to come in here?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to come in here and tell me that I was so wrong? And in by doing so you've actually talked to me something you refused to do early."

"I wanted to set the record straight." Melinda tells him, "Make sure you get your facts straight."

"Duly noted Agent May." Dr Garner responds and Melinda notices that he is grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just thinking about all the fun we're going to have working together." Dr Garner tells Melinda.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were only here because of the aftermath of one particular mission."

"That was the case, but Director Fury called and has ordered me to stay attached to yours and Agent Coulson's team. We're going to be working together." Dr Garner informs Melinda who just turns and walks out of the room without another word.

**January 20** **th** **2001**

It is early Saturday night and because he isn't going out until later Tony is sitting in his workshop building things.

"Sir you have an incoming call from a Los Angeles police precinct on your personal line." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Odd." Tony comments as no one in the LAPD has his personal line, in fact very very few people have that number, "Hello." Tony says answering it.

"Uncle Tony." Antoine's voice responds.

"Antoine? Why are you calling me from a police station?"

"I've kind of been arrested and I didn't know who else to call." Antoine admits, "If I called Mom or Dad they would freak out and you're always saying that I can always talk to you and you'll always help."

"And I will. What happened?" Tony asks.

"These guys tried to attack this girl and I stopped them, but instead of arresting the guys they arrested me even though the girl said I was helping her." Antoine explains.

"Okay Antoine I need you to listen to me carefully." Tony tells him, "I'll be there as soon as I can with my lawyer and until I am don't talk to anyone, can you do that for me?" Tony ask.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony says.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Antoine says before hanging up.

"JARVIS what precinct is he at?" Tony asks and Jarvis answers and once he does Tony calls his lawyer why he is collecting keys for one of his cars.

* * *

Twenty five minutes after he hung up with Antoine Tony walks into the LAPD precinct that Antoine is being held with his lawyer by his side.

"Can I help you?" The officer at the desk asks Tony, it being clear from the second he sees him that he knows exactly who Tony is.

"Yes, I'm here to see Antoine Triplett."

"What's your relation to him?"

"Godfather." Tony says not lying as Jackie did ask him and Melinda to be Antoine's godparents right after he was born, it was just never done officially, "And because his mother is preforming surgery and his father is seeing to a medical emergency I am his next of kin." Tony says once more not completely lying as both Jackie and Frank are at work, though they may not be working on an emergency, and ever since Jackie moved to LA her and Frank have put Tony down as emergency contact and next of kin in case they are unavailable.

"Please wait here Mr Stark, I need to speak to my Sergeant." The officer says and he walks away from his desk.

A few minutes later the officer returns to the desk with another police officer.

"Mr Stark, I'm Sergeant John Craven I understand you're here to see your godson."

"Yes I am. And I would like to see him right now." Tony tells him.

"Of course, and you are?" Sergeant Craven asks Tony's lawyer.

"Jason Danes, Mr Triplett's lawyer and as Mr Triplett is a minor I must insist that Mr Stark be allowed to see his godson immediately." Jason informs the officers.

"Of course, Office Tanner why don't you take Mr Stark to see his godson." Sergeant Craven requests.

"Of course, follow me Mr Stark." Officer Tanner says and Tony follows him leaving Jason to talk to Sergeant Craven.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Is the first thing that Tony says to Antoine when he walks into the room that he is being heled in a few minutes later.

"I'm fine." Antoine assures Tony, "I couldn't let that girl be attacked."

"I know. You did the right thing." Tony assures him.

"Mom's going to go be so angry when she finds out." Antoine says.

"Don't worry, if my lawyer does what I pay him insanely large amounts of money to do she won't have to know." Tony tells Antoine.

"Thank you Uncle Tony, thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me Kid, we're family, this is what we do." Tony tells him.

"Still, thanks." Antoine responds.

"So, where do your Mom and Dad think you are?" Tony asks curious.

"I was going to the movies with friends when I saw the girl being attacked, Mom and Dad are on the night shift so they call at one to make sure I'm home." Antoine explains.

"So then we just have to get you home by one." Tony comments and the door opens and Jason and Sergeant Craven walk in.

"Mr Triplett you are free to go." Sergeant Craven informs him, "You have the LAPD's apologies for this miss understanding."

"Let's go Kid." Tony says once Sergeant Craven undoes the handcuffs.

* * *

"Thank you Jason." Tony says shaking his lawyers hand when he, Antoine and Jason are standing outside the precinct a few minutes later.

"You're welcome." Jason responds, "You never should have been arrested in the first place." He tells Antoine.

"Thank you so much." Antoine tells him.

"It was my pleasure, it was good to meet you." Jason tells Antoine shaking his hand before walking away.

"So we've got some time before your parents call to check in, you hungry?" Tony ask Antoine curious.

"Very."

"Then let's go get something to eat." Tony says and he and Antoine walk to his car.

"Have you heard from Aunt Mel lately?" Antoine asks curious as they do.

"Yeah, I heard from her a few days ago." Tony answers, "Why?"

"I miss her." Antoine admits, "I wish I saw her more."

"So do I Kid, so do I."

**February 10** **th** **2001**

It has been a month since Dr Garner has started working with Melinda, Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha and in that time it is clear that Melinda is very annoyed by him even though she talks about him all the time, a fact which seems to amuse Clint to no end.

Because it is the first time in weeks that they aren't working on a Saturday night Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria are at a bar off base drinking together.

"Hey Mels, look who just arrived." Clint says with a grin and everyone turns to see Dr Garner walk in.

"Oh great." Melinda says sarcastically.

"Okay seriously, what is your problem with him?" Maria asks, "He seems like a pretty alright guy to me."

"My problem is that he thinks he's oh so smart, he thinks he knows everything and he thinks that because he has a couple of degrees he knows everything about everyone." Melinda says.

"You've spent your entire life around Tony Stark, how does that bother you?" Coulson asks surprised.

"Because unlike Garner Anthony is oh so smart and does know basically everything." Melinda responds, "And Anthony never thinks he knows everything about anyone." Melinda adds leaving of the 'except me' that she is thinking. -

"You know I think you like him but don't want to admit it." Clint says and Melinda just glares at him.

"Let's test that theory." Natasha says with a grin, "HEY, ANDREW." Natasha says and she calls him over, as she does Melinda just gives her a look which says 'I'm going to kill you', "Don't look at me like that, you'll be thanking me later." Natasha says not even fazed by the look her friend is giving her even though it would send most people running in the other direction.

"Doubt it." Melinda tells her as Andrew arrives at the table.

"Agent Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Natasha, Agent May." Andrew greats.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Maria offers going on with Natasha's plan.

"You don't mind do you?" Andrew asks it looking like he is asking the group though his eyes linger on Melinda.

"Of course Mels doesn't mind, I know it doesn't seem like it but she really likes you." Clint comments and Melinda kicks him hard under the table causing Clint to give a cry of pain.

"Sorry about him." Natasha says interfering before Melinda actually does kill Clint, "He's missing the part of his brain where subtlety comes from."

"I'm not missing it, I lost it when lost my hearing." Clint jokes and he receives, four impressed looks, "Right deaf jokes not funny, got it." He comments as Andrew sits down, looking uncertain.

"So how are you liking being here Andrew?" Coulson asks wanting to help Melinda by getting the subject of her, "Have you done much field work before?"

"I'm really liking it here." Andrew answers, "I've done a bit of field work, but it was usually connected to an IDEX case." He comments.

"Another round?" Melinda asks and everyone except for Andrew nods and Melinda gets up and heads to the bar.

"Excuse me." Phil says getting up and following Melinda so that he can talk to her, "You okay?" Phil asks Melinda when they reach the bar.

"Fine." Melinda answers, "Can I get another round for table six and a shot of tequila." Melinda orders.

"Yeah, you're fine. If it wasn't for the fact that unless you're around James Rhodes you don't drink tequila if you're fine I would believe you." Phil tells Melinda.

"Fine, I'm annoyed. Happy?"

"They're trying to be nice." Phil tells Melinda, "They think you like him and are trying to help."

"And you? Do you think I like him? Are you going to try to help?" Melinda says it being clear that from the way that she says help that that's not what she considers it to be.

"God no." Coulson says with a grin, "I know that if you do like him then nothing we do is going to convince you to give him a chance, you're going to have to decide that for yourself." Phil says, "But for what it's worth I've know you a long time and the only people you talk about as much as you do Andrew, even if most of the time you're complaining about him, are people you like, a lot. Hell Garrett annoyed you way more than Andrew ever could and you barely talked about him." Phil tells Melinda, giving her something to think about.

"Thanks, I think." Melinda says as the drinks arrive and Melinda does the tequila shot and then she and Phil carry the drinks and head back to the table.

"What are we talking about?" Phil asks as he and Melinda sit down at the table.

"Nothing much." Clint answers, "Just some of our great stories that we can talk about in public." He explains.

"Like?" Melinda asks as a lot of their stories they can't talk about in public.

"Some of your pranks." Clint says with a grin, "Got to warn Andrew what he is in for."

"He doesn't have anything to worry about, I have another target in mind." Melinda says to Clint it being clear that her target is him.

"Please don't start a prank war again, I don't think I could handle it." Phil comments as Melinda and Clint are both amazing pranksters and have a very similar sense of humour and last time they had a prank war everyone else suffered more than either of them.

"You've got to admit that those prank wars are amusing." Natasha says with a grin.

"Of course you'll be all for that." Phil tells Natasha.

* * *

For the next several hours the group of six talk and drink, getting to know each other better and as they do Melinda ponders what Coulson said about how she only talks about people she really likes and as more time passes Melinda realises that she is starting to find Andrew less annoying, and she can't even blame it on the alcohol as she hasn't had enough to be buzzed let alone impair her judgement, not that she would admit that as she doesn't want to give Natasha and Clint the satisfaction of being right.

"We should probably think about heading back to base." Melinda says as Coulson, Maria and Clint are all in various stages of being drunk while Melinda, Natasha and Andrew are mostly fine.

"That's a good idea." Natasha comments, "Can any of you not stand?" She asks Coulson, Maria and Clint and she receives three nods in response and they start to walk out the bar, Andrew walking with them and Melinda and Natasha walking a bit between.

"I know we may have made it seem like a bit of a joke earlier, but I think you should give him a chance." Natasha informs Melinda once they are far enough behind the others for them not to hear.

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Melinda responds.

"Hey you're the one bringing up love, not me." Natasha says with a smirk, "I just think he's someone you can have some fun with and you need fun that doesn't require a trip to LA." Natasha tells Melinda, "For years you've been working and worrying about me and Phil, Clint and Maria, it's about time you had some fun, and Andrew could be fun for you." Natasha tells her, "I'm not saying you have to marry the guy, I'm just saying that maybe you should let yourself enjoy the company of someone who isn't basically family."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I saw the look on your face when you spent fifteen minutes, where about half of that time you were speaking Chinese, when he benched you, you like him." Natasha tells Melinda, "And as Maria and I are the closes things you have to meddling little sisters it's my job to push things on you that you don't realise you want." She says with a grin.

"I really do have two little sisters now, don't I?" Melinda says with a smile.

"And an annoying, overprotective little brother." Natasha adds, "Plus the best friend who will always support you and be by your side, and the family you have in LA and DC, which includes the person who matters most to you."

"Good to know." Melinda says.

"You wouldn't change us for the world." Natasha says with a grin.

"True." Melinda says and sighs, "I'll think about what you said." Melinda tells her.

"Good. We should catch up, don't want to leave Andrew with a drunk Maria, Clint and Phil." Natasha suggests.

"Good idea." Melinda responds and they both walk faster to catch up.

* * *

A few minutes later the group of six show their ID's to get back on base and as they do Clint almost falls over, but luckily Natasha is fast enough to catch up so that he doesn't.

"Let's get you inside." Natasha says as she helps Clint through the door and into base housing building that Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria, and Phil are in, Coulson and Maria who are helping each other stay standing are right behind them.

"Melinda, can we talk?" Andrew asks curious.

"I should really help Nat make sure those three get inside safely." Melinda comments.

"I've got them." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Fine, let's talk." Melinda tells Andrew.

"So I'm just going to ask this once and if I'm interpretation this completely wrong then tell me and you'll never hear me bring this up again, but were your friends' right? Would you like to go out sometime?" Andrew asks.

For about a minute Melinda ponders Phil's and Natasha's words, thinks about her own feelings and thinks why not? So she responds with a simple "Yes."

"Yes your friends were right or yes you'll like to go out with me?" Andrew asks curious.

"Yes to both." Melinda says with a grin.

"How about tomorrow night?" Andrew asks, "There's less of a chance that we'll get assigned a mission that way."

"Sure."

"Would it be okay if I picked you up from your room at 7:30?"

"Yeah. Room 109." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda says before walking inside where she finds Natasha waiting on the other side of the door.

"So I see you took my advice." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Maria back to our room and Phil and Clint to there's?" Melinda asks curious as Phil and Clint are across the hall from the room that Melinda, Natasha and Maria share.

"They're fine, I wanted to see if you'd take my advice." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I thought about what you said, and what Phil said, and I decide to give him a chance." Melinda tells Natasha, "I honestly don't know if it will go past tomorrow's date, but you were right."

"About what specifically?" Natasha asks, "Because you know I'm right about so many things."

"About the fact that I need some fun and to spend time around other people." Melinda explains, "I'm going to make sure Clint and Phil got in okay." Melinda tells Natasha and she heads to Coulson and Clint's room while Natasha heads to theirs.

**February 11** **th** **2001**

After their night out Melinda and Natasha spend most of the morning being amused by/helping Clint, Phil and Maria with their hangovers before all five of them spend the rest of the day completing paperwork.

It is about seven fifteen and Maria, Clint, Phil and Natasha are sitting on the beds In Natasha's, Melinda's and Maria's room wanting for Melinda to come out for her date.

"She should hurry up Andrew should be here soon." Clint comments.

"He's not going to be here for at least fifteen minutes, she's got plenty of time." Natasha tells him.

"Plus everyone knows that no one arrives at seven thirty for a seven thirty date." Maria adds.

"True." Phil confirms.

"Huh, you're right." Clint comments after he thinks back on all the dates he's been on.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the door to the bathroom opens and Melinda walks out wearing black leather pants a white halter top with a black jacket over top, her hair is down and has a slight wave to it.

"Looking good Mels." Clint says with a grin.

"Hi Nat, Maria and people who don't live here." Melinda comments when she sees the four of them clearly waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Don't be like that, we're just trying to support you." Coulson says with a grin, "It's rare for you to go on a date." Phil comments as Melinda does have what could be considered relationships with people but they don't usually include dates.

"Probably not the best thing to say Phil." Maria says amused.

"This is your fault." Melinda says to Natasha.

"They would have found out sooner or later." Natasha tells Melinda as she was the one who told Phil, Maria and Clint about Melinda's date.

"I wasn't talking about that." Melinda tells Natasha.

"Oh, well you can't blame that on me. You're the one who agreed." Natasha comments.

"Because I had your voice in my head."

"Melinda, relax." Phil says getting up and walking over to her, "As persistent as Nat can be you wouldn't have agreed if this isn't what you want." Phil say.

"You're right." Melinda admits, "Sorry Nat." she says and hugs Phil, "Thanks Phil."

"You're welcome." Phil responds as the group of five hear a knock on the door, "Have fun." He tells Melinda with a grin.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Clint says with a grin.

"There is nothing you wouldn't do." Maria points out.

"Which is something me and Mels have in common which is why I said it." Clint says with a larger grin.

"Night Guys." Melinda says before walking out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Andrew greats when Melinda walks out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Hi." Melinda responds.

"You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Melinda responds.

"So I got us reservations at the Italian place in town, I was informed that you really like Italian." Andrew tells Melinda as they start to walk down the corridor.

"Natasha?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, she stopped by my office earlier, told me a few things." Andrew explains.

"Of course she did." Melinda says not even surprised.

"You, Natasha, Phil, Clint and Maria seem to be very close." Andrew comments.

"It comes with the territory, we've been working together for a long time. Were friends basically from the start." Melinda explains as they walk out of the building.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Melinda and Andrew have arrived at the restaurant where they are having dinner and have ordered, during the car ride they talked a lot and even though Melinda realises that a lot of what she said to her friends the night before is true she doesn't find it as annoying anymore.

"So tell me about yourself." Melinda says as the waitress takes the menus after they ordered, "Why did you go into psychology and neurology?" Melinda asks.

"It's kind of a family tradition." Andrew answers, "Both my parents are psychiatrist and my older brother is a neurologist and because we've always been very competitive I felt like I had to do both." He explains, "Why did you chose what you have chosen?" Andrew asks being very specific of his words choices because they are in public.

"Two reasons." Melinda answers, "The first is because it was the best fit for me at the time and the second was family.

"Oh?" Andrew asks curious, "What do you mean?"

"My godmothers name is Peggy and my godfather was named Howard." Melinda says being as subtle as possible, and as soon as she says the names Andrew gets a look of complete shock and comprehension on his face, it being clear that he knows exactly who she is talking about.

"As in?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Andrew responds.

"See I don't really see that." Melinda tells Andrew, "I know what they've done and how amazing it is, and Aunt Peggy may be one of my personal heroes but to me they're just family." Melinda explains.

"Once again, wow." Andrew answers and before either of them can say anything else the waitress puts the garlic bread appetiser down in front of them.

* * *

After they're dinner Melinda and Andrew head back to base where they decide to go for a walk around together.

"This place is actually quiet at night." Andrew comments surprised.

"That's because all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are hung over or drunk again." Melinda comments.

"You're joking."

"Not really." Melinda responds, "S.H.I.E.L.D agents, specialists especially which this base is basically made up of, don't get much time off. Drinking is something we do when we do." Melinda explains.

"That doesn't sound healthy." Andrew comments with a small frown.

"It's probably not, but it works for us." Melinda informs him.

"So last night, that was normal for you guys?" Andrew asks.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Good."

"That was nothing." Melinda adds, "We face death basically ever day drinking is one of the ways we deal with that. As a psychologist you can respect dealing methods, isn't that what you advice?"

"Usually the dealing methods I suggest and support are more healthy that excessive drinking." Andrew comments.

"Huh." Melinda says not sure what else to say.

"You don't really think much of what I do, do you?" Andrew asks with a frown.

"I think you helping gifted individuals figure out who they are and how to control new abilities is a very good thing, I think that giving help to agents who need it is a good thing." Melinda tells him, "What I don't think is a good thing is you forcing agents to take time or talk to professionals when they don't want or need to." Melinda tells him.

"You're still mad about what happened when we first met?" Andrew asks surprised.

"Of course."

"Would it help if I apologise?" Andrew asks curious.

"God no. I'd be pissed if you did." Melinda tells him.

"Huh?"

"You made a professional call. If you decided to apologise for that and not stick to what you believe was for the best, even though I don't agree with it, because I was annoyed then I would be pissed because it would tell me that you don't stick by the decision you make so how could I trust any decisions or recommendations you give professionally." Melinda explains.

"Okay, I get that." Andrew responds, "What if I say I'm sorry that you're mad but I stand by what I did because I felt it was for the best?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Andrew responds without hesitation.

"Then that I'm okay with." Melinda says with a smile.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Andrew asks.

"I'd like it very much if you did." Melinda informs him and the pair exchange their first kiss under the stars on a S.H.I.E.L.D base.

**September 11** **th** **2001\. Melinda 34. Tony 31.**

It has been seven months since Melinda and Andrew went on their first date and ever since they have been dating, which has surprised, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil as it is the first serious romantic relationship any of them have ever seen her in. Melinda and Andrew have continued to have frequent professional disagreements but neither of them have let it affect their personal relationship as it was something they decided they needed in the beginning.

Melinda, Phil, Andrew, Natasha, Clint and Maria are still stationed in Europe and they have just gotten word of the Attacks in New York so Melinda and Phil have been called to an emergency meeting with Agent Harrison where Director Fury will be teleconferenced in.

Melinda is half way down the corridor when she hears her phone ring so she pulls it out of her pocket and answers.

"Hey Anthony, I can't really talk right now." Melinda tells him.

"I know. I figured, but I wanted to hear your voice." Tony admits.

"I'm glad you called." Melinda admits, "I was going to call you as soon as I could." Melinda admits.

"MAY, NEED YOU NOW." Agent Harrison yells.

"I've got to go." Melinda tells Tony.

"I know, I heard. Be careful." Tony requests.

"I'll try." Melinda says before hanging up and she races into the room where Phil and Agent Harrison are and Fury is on teleconference, "Sir." Melinda greats.

"Agent May." Fury responds, "None of us have time so I'm going to keep this quick." Fury informs them, "Agent Coulson, Agent May, over the past few years your team has gained more contacts than any other. I need you to use them and find out everything you can about these attacks." He tells them, "I'm also ordering Agent Morse and Agent Hartley to meet up with you." He tells them, "The seven of you are to find out everything you can, use whatever means you have to."

"What do we know already?" Coulson ask.

"Not much." Fury answers, "And it's changing by the minute. I'll update you with the latest once I know more but for now Agent Harrison has the basics and what is known." He tells them, "I want you gone within the hour."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say and the teleconference ends.

"You heard him, get to work Agents." Agent Harrison says handing both Melinda and Phil a file, "Dismissed."

* * *

After leaving Harrison's office Melinda ran straight to Andrew's office while Coulson headed to their office to brief Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"What did Agent Harrison and Director Fury want?" Andrew asks as soon as he sees Melinda.

"To give us orders." Melinda answers, "We're to use our contacts to see if we can find anything out on the attacks, we're to leave within the hour." Melinda explains.

"Were to?" Andrew asks curious.

"Don't know, I haven't read the file and even if I did know I'm not sure I could tell you." Melinda admits.

"Be careful, okay." Andrew says walking over to her.

"I will." Melinda assures, "But don't worry about me, I can handle myself and I'll have the best people watching my back."

"I know you can handle yourself and I know how good Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria are, but I love you, so I worry." Andrew reveals, "I just said what I think I just said, didn't' I?" he realises surprised.

"Yeah." Melinda says looking at him surprised as that is the first time he has ever said those three little words to her.

"Probably not the best time."

"No, it's really not." Melinda says, "But I love you too." Melinda says with a smile.

"Mels, stop making out with your boyfriend, we've got to go." Clint says walking in the room.

"You heard him, I've got to go." Melinda says breaking the kiss.

"Since when do you listen to Clint?" Andrew asks surprised.

"I listen, when he's right." Melinda tells Andrew, "I've really got to go." She says giving Andrew one more quick kiss before running out of the room.

"Come back to me." Andrew says to the empty room.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**April 18** **th** **2002\. Melinda 34. Tony 31.**

It has been seven months since the 9/11 attacks and after spending into January 2002 using their contacts to find information about the attacks Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria returned to the base in England while Bobbie and Izzy got assigned an undercover mission.

It is a Thursday and Melinda, Natasha and Maria are sitting together, in Phil and Melinda's office, doing paperwork, Andrew, who Melinda is still dating, is in his office and Phil and Clint are away on a mission in Peru.

"Why do Clint and Phil get the fun missions and we're stuck doing paperwork?" Natasha asks curious.

"Because I lost a coin flip." Melinda answers not looking up from her paperwork.

"Seriously?" Natasha and Maria ask together.

"No." Melinda says looking up, "Phil was assigned this mission by Agent Harrison and was told he could take one of you with him."

"So why did he chose Clint?" Maria asks.

"No idea, you'll have to ask him." Melinda responds as the door to the office opens and Agent Harrison walks in.

"May, Hill, Romanoff, the three of you, Dr Garner and when they finish Barton and Coulson are being re-assigned to the Triskelion." Agent Harrison informs them, "You have report on the 24th" she informs them, "You can do use the next six days to arrange the move." She says, "Oh and Agent May, director Fury asked me to pass this along to you." Agent Harrison says handing Melinda a folder which Melinda opens right away.

"What is it?" Natasha asks when she notices that Melinda looks surprised.

"It's a file on Antoine."

"As in your sort of nephew/godson?" Maria asks.

"Yeah."

"Why did Fury want you to have a file about him? Don't you know everything?" Natasha asks.

"I do, except for the fact that he'll be starting S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy in September." Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Maria asks and Melinda nods, "Wow, guess he's continuing the family tradition." She comments.

"Yeah, guess he is." Melinda says, quietly.

"Mel? You okay?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to talk to Andrew." Melinda says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wonder what that was about." Maria comments.

"No idea, I just know she was lying about being fine." Natasha comments.

* * *

After leaving her office Melinda walks across the hall to Andrew's office, where she knocks, and waits as she doesn't want to interrupt Andrew talking to someone.

"Come in." Melinda hears a few seconds later so she walks in the office, closing the door behind her, "Hey, did you get your orders?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. I'm guessing you did to?"

"Yep." Melinda says walking over and sitting across from him.

"So I was thinking, we've been dating for a while now, right?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah…" Melinda says wondering where Andrew is going with this as there are several ways that he could be.

"So how would you feel if we looked for an apartment to live in together in DC?" Andrew asks curious.

"I would say I really like the sound of that." Melinda says with a grin, "But there is something I want to do first." She tells Andrew.

"Oh what's that?" Andrew asks curious.

"Well I can get the paperwork I have to done in the next few hours and as we don't have to report to the Triskelion until next week, I was going to take a few days and go to LA and I was hoping you would come with me." Melinda explains.

"You want me to meet Stark?" Andrew asks surprised and realises that for Melinda this is a bigger step than moving in together.

"Yeah, I would." Melinda tells him, "You and I, our relationship is good, and I love you so much and Anthony….well he's my Anthony, and I would really like you to meet him." Melinda explains.

"And I would like to meet him." Andrew says nervous and not that he would ever admit it, a little jealous as he knows how much Anthony means to Melinda and how much of a big deal this is.

"Thank you." Melinda says leaning in and giving Andrew a quick kiss, "I've got to go talk to Harrison and see when we can leave." Melinda says getting up and leaving the office.

Once Melinda leaves Andrew counts to sixty before getting up and walking across out of the room.

* * *

"I need your help." Andrew says walking into Phil and Melinda's office.

"What did you do?" Maria and Natasha ask together, neither of them looking up from the paperwork that they are still doing.

"Nothing." Andrew asks, "Why do you assume I did something?" he asks and both Maria and Natasha look up and give him almost identical looks which say 'are you seriously asking that?' "Right, not important." He says shaking his head, "Melinda wants me to meet Stark." He tells them.

"Are you serious?" Maria asks shocked as she knows how big of a deal that is.

"I wouldn't kid about this." Andrew tells us, "I need your help."

"How exactly are we meant to help?" Natasha asks.

"Tell me what to expect, help me prepare."

"How can we tell you what to expect?" Maria asks, "We haven't met Stark."

"You haven't?" Andrew asks surprised. "But you're some of the people Melinda's closest to." He says then sighs, "Guess I'll have to ask Phil for advice."

"Phil hasn't met him either." Natasha reveals.

"How's that possible? They've been friends since they were teenagers." Andrew comments.

"Mel keeps her S.H.I.E.L.D family separated from Stark and her other family." Maria explains, "You've been dating over a year, how do you not know this?" she asks.

"I knew that Stark didn't know for sure what Melinda did, but I didn't realise that none of you have ever met him." Andrew says, "This is a bigger step than I thought it was isn't it?" He asks.

"Yep." Maria and Natasha respond.

"I've got to finish paperwork." Andrew says walking out of the room.

"He has no idea what he's in for." Natasha says amused.

"What do you mean?" Maria asks, "It's going to be a big deal, that's for sure, but you've got this is going to be a train wreck voice, why?"

"Do you remember when Mel told us that when she first met Starks new assistant she almost used Stark's Industries data base to run a background check on her?" Natasha asks and Maria nods, "If Mel did that over an assistant can you imagine what Stark will do when meeting Mel's pretty serious boyfriend who is also the first person from her life that she can't talk about that he's meeting?" Natasha asks.

"Oh god. Poor Guy."

**April 20** **th** **2002**

It has been two days since Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Andrew got their orders to go to LA. It is late afternoon and Tony is passing time in his lab until he has to meet Melinda and Andrew for dinner.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Pepper asks Tony walking into the lab, "You've been in a mood all day."

"I'm meeting Melly for dinner." Tony tells Pepper.

"Then what's with the mood?" Pepper asks confused, "You've been saying for months that you want Melinda to come to LA."

"She's not coming alone."

"Oh." Pepper says, "Who's she bringing?"

"Andrew, the guy she's been dating for the past year." Tony explains.

"And you don't like him?"

"I've never met him." Tony responds, "And It's been over a year since I've seen Melly and instead of it being just us, he's going to be there too." Tony explains.

"Would you mind if Rhodey joined you? Or Jackie? Or Antoine? Or me?" Pepper asks.

"No, but you're not strangers, you're friends with both of us." Tony tells Pepper.

"From what you've said Andrew is clearly someone pretty important to Melinda, and she wants you to meet him, the first person from the part of the life she has to keep secret, I think that says something." Pepper explains, "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Tony says, "It says that she's serious about him."

"And that maybe she is willing to share that part of her life with you." Pepper adds.

"Maybe." Tony says uncertain, "I just wish we could spent more time together."

"I know you do, but you shouldn't not enjoy the time you have because you're in a mood." Pepper tells him before walking out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony walks into one of his and Melinda's favourite restaurants. When he is shown to the table he sees Melinda and a person who he assumes must be Andrew waiting.

"Anthony." Melinda says standing up.

"Melly." Tony says and the pair hug, "Missed you."

"Missed you two." Melinda responds, "Anthony I would like you to meet my boyfriend Andrew Garner, Andrew this is Anthony." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tony, Melinda talks about you all the time." Andrew says, standing up and sticking out his hand for Tony to shake, calling him Tony instead of Anthony as he knows that only Melinda calls him that.

"Nice to meet you to." Tony says with a fake smile, "I heard basically nothing about you." Tony says, not being able to resist making a jab, "So how long are you going to be in LA for?" Tony asks looking at Melinda.

"I'm going to be her for three days." Melinda tells Tony, "But Andrew has to catch a plane tonight." Melinda explains as why they were traveling from Europe Fury called and told Andrew that he needs him at the Triskelion sooner.

"So you're staying at the house right?" Tony asks.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"Good." Tony answers, "Are you going back to Europe?"

"No. DC." Melinda answers.

"DC? That's so much closer." Tony answers with a grin and as he does Andrew wonders if they even realise that neither of them are talking to him.

"Yep." Melinda answers, "Andrew and I are going to start to look for an apartment together when we get there." She reveals.

"You're moving in together?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tony says shocked.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter says coming up to the table a fact that Tony is glad about as it gives him time to digest what Melinda just said.

"I am." Melinda says as she always gets the same thing, "Anthony? Andrew?"

"I'm ready to order." Andrew says and orders what he wants.

"Anthony?" Melinda asks.

"I'll have my usual." He say sand Melinda orders both hers and his.

"So what is it that you do Andrew?" Tony asks once the waiter has taken their orders and he has gotten over his shock a bit.

"I'm a psychologist and neurologist." Andrew answers.

"And you two work together." Tony says.

"Kind of." Melinda answers, "Andrew uses his skills and knowledge to assist when necessary." Melinda explains.

"Right." Tony comments, "Do you work together often?"

"Yeah, a bit." Andrew comments, "Because Melinda is one of the best at what she does the work that she usually gets assigned is the most likely to need my skill." Andrew explains.

"That's my Melly, always been the best." Tony says with a proud grin.

"Speaking of the best I've recently had a chance to use some of the new state of the art weaponry you've designed." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh? What do you think?" Tony asks interested.

"It's good, really good." Melinda says with a grin, "Helped me out of a few tight spots." She reveals.

"Good. I'm glad." Tony tells her, "I mean I'm not glad that you were in tight spots but I'm glad that my equipment helped." He tells Melinda.

"It did it really did." Melinda say with a grin.

* * *

As the dinner progresses Andrew feels more and more left out as it becomes even clearer to him that Melinda and Tony have something that no one else could have with either of them.

"So how long till you'll be home?" Tony asks curious as he signs the check.

"About an hour, hour and a half." Melinda answers.

"Good, I'll see you then." Tony tells Melinda, "Nice meeting you Andrew." He comments not sure if he lying or not.

"Yeah you two." Andrew says and the three of them leave the restaurant Melinda and Andrew heading one way Tony heading the other.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to drive me to the airport, I could have taken a cab." Andrew tells Melinda fifteen minutes later as they drive in their rental car to the airport.

"I wanted to see you off." Melinda informs him.

"You sure you wouldn't have prefer to go with Stark?" Andrew asks.

"I'll spend the next three days with Anthony, I wanted to see you again before you left." Melinda tells him.

"Right." Andrew says turning and looking out of the window.

"What's your problem?" Melinda asks annoyed, "You know Anthony's important to me, I have never been anything but honest about that." She reveals.

"I didn't realise how close." Andrew comments, "It was almost like I wasn't there tonight."

"Anthony and I haven't seen each other in over a year, I am sorry if you felt left out, but we wanted to catch up. You could have tried to talk more." Melinda tells him.

"You two didn't give me a chance." Andrew says, "I thought you and Coulson were close and I accepted that, but you and Stark are so much more."

"I won't apologise for that, never." Melinda informs him, "Anthony and I are so close because we grew up having no other choice. We looked out for each other and after each other when we had no one else, and became more than family, more than best friend because of it." Melinda tells Andrew as they arrive at the airport, "You need to decide if you can accept that because my relationship with Anthony is something that will never change, it's something I don't want to change. It's a huge part of who I am, and if you can't accept that then you can't accept me." Melinda tells him.

"I know it is." Andrew responds, "I just need time to think." He admits.

"Then I'll see you when I get to DC." Melinda says and they lean across the car and exchange a gentle kiss before Andrew gets out of the car.

* * *

Forty five minutes after she dropped Andrew at the airport Melinda is entering her password to get into Tony's lab at the house.

"You okay?" Tony asks as soon as he sees Melinda and realises something is wrong.

"Yeah." Melinda answers walking over to her table.

"Nice try, I know you too well. What's wrong?" Tony asks walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Andrew's jealous of our relationship." Melinda reveals.

"Oh." Tony says pretending to be surprised.

"Don't act surprised. Don't think I noticed the jabs, and the interrogation, and the hostility." Melinda tells him.

"Are you mad?" Tony asks.

"No, because I know if I was in your shoes I would have done the same, and you did what you did because you're protective." Melinda tells Tony, "But Anthony, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"I know. You've been able to look after yourself since you were like seven." Tony tells Melinda, "But you're my Melly which means I'm always going to be protective, and I am going to be hesitant about people like Andrew who are clearly so important to you because they can hurt you the most, just like you were with Pepper." Tony explains.

"I know." Melinda responds reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Tony informs Melinda after ten minutes of sitting in silence.

"Oh?"

"Rhodey, Jacks, Frank, Antoine and Pepper are coming over for lunch tomorrow." Tony reveals, "Frank's going to cook a barbecue."

"That does cheer me up." Melinda responds with a smile, "But it was a long flight and I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest." Melinda says letting go of Tony's hand and standing up, "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then."

**April 21** **st** **2002**

Even though she was very tired the night before Melinda still gets up at five to do her normal morning workout and once she leaves her bathroom after her shower Melinda finds that Tony has left her breakfast.

As she eats Melinda debates calling Andrew but then decides against it instead sits on the lounge by the window in her room and reads a book.

* * *

Melinda is about half way through her book when she hears a knock on her door and because Tony doesn't knock she is confused about who it could be.

"Who is it?" Melinda asks marking her place in her book and closing it.

"It's Antoine."

"Come in." Melinda says standing up.

"Hey Aunt Mel." Antoine says with a grin, "Mom, Dad, Rhodey and Pepper are downstairs." He reveals.

"I figured. Can you close the door? There is something I want to talk to you about." Melinda tells him.

"Is this about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Antoine asks as he closes the door behind him.

"The fact that you even known what S.H.I.E.L.D. is something I want to talk about." Melinda tells him, "Your Mom and Uncle Mark don't even know what S.H.I.E.L.D is, it was kept from them to protect them from the world your Grandma and I live in, how did you find out?" Melinda asks curious.

"I spent last summer in DC." Antoine reveals, "I asked Mom and Dad if I could go up there, I wanted to spent time with Sharon and help Grandma." He explains, "My second day there Sharon asked if I wanted to join in on one of the classes you recommended and I did, and I loved it." He reveals, "And when I told Grandma she signed me up for a few more." Antoine explains, "And along with your Mom, they started to tell us stories." Antoine explains. "It started out as the stories we, and according to Mom, you heard growing up, the stories of the war, of the Howling Commandoes and Captain America, but then they started to tell us other ones, ones about Spies and amazing impossible things." Antoine tells Melinda, "After a couple of weeks Sharon and I realised that the stories we were hearing weren't just stories, they were real." Antoine tells Melinda, "And when we asked Grandma, she admitted it, and Sharon put the pieces together and asked if you were a spy too and Aunt Lian confirmed it." Antoine explained.

"She did?" Melinda asks and Antoine nods.

"Once they had told us that Grandma told us that we couldn't tell anyone, not Mom, or Dad or Uncle Mark, or Uncle Tony. She said that by not knowing they were protected and that Uncle Howard wanted to be the one to tell Uncle Tony and to tell him at the right time."

"A time that will never come." Melinda comments, a sadness to her voice.

"Yeah." Antoine confirms, "By the time summer came to an end Grandma and I were talking about my future." Antoine reveals, "And when I went to DC for winter break Grandma invited Director Fury over for dinner." He reveals.

"Of course she did." Melinda says amused, "I bet that would have been an interesting dinner." She comments, a little upset that she missed it.

"Yeah it was." Antoine confirms, "Director Fury is kind of scary, did you know that?"

"I've known, and have been working with Nick Fury since I was nineteen, I am very well aware of that fact." Melinda reveals.

"Nineteen, wow." Antoine says surprised, "Did you know that Director Fury seemed almost scared of Aunt Peggy?"

"I did." Melinda confirms.

"Well during the dinner I was too scared to talk and Sharon admitted later that she was too, so we listed to Grandma and Director Fury, so you can imagine my shock when he showed up a few weeks later and asked me to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Antoine explains, "I was worried that he was just asking me because of who I was but I had to undergo all kinds of test"

"All of which you passed extraordinary well." Melinda informs him.

"How do you know?"

"Director Fury sent me your file to look at." Melinda informs Antoine, "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D I was worried that I was only chosen because of who our family was and I that I was going to be judged because of that, and that people would assume that I didn't truly earn what I achieved."

"How did you get over that?" Antoine asks curious.

"Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy set me straight on the first two points, and for the third I've limited who knows who my family is, and being a female and the youngest person ever to be accepted to S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy I've had to prove myself a lot so I just work harder. Aunt Peggy gave me some really good advice before I started the testing process she told me that if anyone doubted that I belonged that I should just hold my head up and prove them wrong. That's helped a lot over the years." She admits.

"I'm so proud of who our family are, of Grandpa and Grandma, of Uncle Howard, of you, wouldn't it be disrespectful if I didn't tell anyone?" Antoine asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent means keeping secrets. I've been keeping what I do a secret for over eighteen years, and it's hard, and it hurts, but I know it's to protect the people I love." Melinda reveals, "And I don't tell people I don't trust who my godparents are because it's none of their business, but you have to make the choice you're comfortable with Antoine."

"I'm not going to lie." Antoine tells Melinda, "But I'm not going to mention it first."

"I think that's a good choice." Melinda tells him, "What about us? If you're ever assigned to work on one of my missions what do you want things to be like?"

"Professional." Antoine answers after a couple of minutes of thinking, "If we're ever working directly together then I think we need to be professional. If you see me as your godson or nephew and if I see you as my Aunt Mel then we can't do our jobs." He realises.

"No we can't." Melinda confirms, "Which brings me to the second part of what I want to talk about." Melinda informs Antoine, "Being an S.H.I.E.L.D agent is hard, you make the hard calls and sometimes the things you do take a piece of you." Melinda reveals, "It's going to be hard, it is going to be painful, but it is also going to be rewarding and you'll make a difference in ways you never thought possible." Melinda reveals, "But like I said it takes pieces of you and you've got to hold onto what's left when that starts to happen because the last thing you want is to lose yourself, because if you lose yourself you lose everything, got it?"

"Got it Aunt Mel."

"Good, then congratulations Antoine." Melinda says and she hugs him.

"We should get downstairs before someone comes looking." Antoine says when they break their hug.

"That we should." Melinda comments and they head downstairs.

"You were a while." Tony comments when Melinda walks over to him when they arrive downstairs.

"We were talking, catching up." Melinda explains before picking up a beer and walking over to Jackie and Pepper.

* * *

For over an hour Melinda, Pepper and Jackie have been sitting together, talking and catching up with Rhodey walks over to them, holding two shots of tequila.

"Melinda, it's time." Rhodey comments.

"You haven't even eaten yet, don't start on the tequila yet." Pepper advices.

"FRANK, HOW LONG TO FOOD?" Melinda yells turning to look where Frank, Tony and Antoine are near the barbecue.

"Ten minutes." Frank answers.

"Plenty of time." Melinda says taking the shot of Rhodey and doing it causing both Pepper and Jackie to roll their eyes.

"Haven't you two learnt by now that no good comes from you two drinking Tequila?" Jackie ask.

"Some good does come." Melinda answers.

"Another?"

"Not until after lunch." Melinda says and Rhodey nods.

"So what are we talking about?" Rhodey asks sitting down with Melinda, Jackie and Pepper.

"Life." Pepper answers.

"That's kind of a broad topic." Rhodey comments.

"That's the point." Melinda responds.

**April 23** **rd** **2002**

After the lunch with Rhodey, Pepper, Jackie, Frank, Antoine, Tony and Melinda that lasted well into the evening Tony took Monday off so that he and Melinda could spend some time together.

It is now Tuesday and Melinda and Tony are having breakfast before Melinda has to drive the rental car to the airport, return it, and fly to DC.

"So you'll try to visit more, right?" Tony asks.

"I'll do my best." Melinda tells.

"Good, I've really missed you Melly."

"I've really missed you too." Melinda responds.

"I have something for you." Tony says walking over to one of the draws, opening the draw and pulling out a box and handing it to Melinda.

"New phone?" Melinda asks before she even starts to open it.

"Yep. I figured you were due for an upgrade." Tony responds.

"You figured right, thanks Anthony." Melinda says with a grin.

"You're welcome." Tony says.

"Madam Melinda given current traffic conditions you will have to leave in the next three point four five minutes to reach your destination on time." JARVIS says.

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda says grateful so she stands up, "Until next time." She says giving Tony a hug.

"Until next time." Tony responds, "But try and make next time sooner." He requests.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds and she reluctantly lets go of Tony and grabs her bag and walks out of the house.

**Five hours later**

Five hours later Melinda arrives in DC and when she does she debates what to do, should she head to the Triskelion, or go see Peggy, Mark and Sharon or her Mom, or should she go to the Estate, the place which would always be her first stop when she was in DC. After thinking for a few minutes Melinda decides to go to the Triskelion but then she realise something so she pulls out her phone.

"Hey Anthony, it's me."

"Hey, didn't you just land?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, but I've realised I need a car because I can't take a taxi where I need to go so I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars at The Estate?" Melinda asks.

"Sure, keys are in the same place they've always been." Tony tells Melinda.

* * *

After getting a cab to the Estate Melinda borrowed one of the least fancy cars there and drove to the Triskelion.

Once she arrived at the Triskelion Melinda headed to the cafeteria where she knows Natasha and Maria are.

"Hey." Melinda greats when she sit down and the second she does Maria hands her an ice tea.

"So what's happened with your dinner with Stark and Andrew?" Natasha asks.

"Well Anthony was protective like I expected." Melinda says, "But Andrew being jealous was a surprise."

"How can it be?" Maria asks, "Anyone who knows you well knows how important Stark is to you, you two share this close relationship, it makes sense for Andrew to be jealous of that."

"I told him that he has to figure out if he can accept that because my relationship with Anthony is something that will never change." Melinda explains, Natasha noticing that Melinda didn't say that Andrew has nothing to worry about, that he has no reason to be jealous.

"Agents May, Romanoff and Hill please report to director Fury's office." A voice over the Triskelion PA system says so Melinda, Natasha and Maria get up and head to their office.

**April 30** **th** **2002**

It has been a week since Melinda, Natasha and Maria were called to Fury's office where they were sent on a mission.

The mission went relatively well and they are just walking into the office area that they were assigned to complete their paperwork. When they do they see Clint and Coulson sitting at tables.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Natasha asks when she sees them.

"Yesterday." Clint answers.

"Did the mission go well?" Maria asks curious.

"Yeah, it went okay." Clint answers, "Though I'm pretty sure Phil enjoyed his of duty time a hell of a lot more." He comments.

"Oh?" Melinda, Natasha and Maria ask turning to look at Phil.

"Thank you for that, really, thanks." Phil tells Clint, "There was a Peruvian police officer that I grew close to." Phil explains, "Oh and before I forget Melinda, Andrew was looking for you." He tells her, changing the subject.

"What are we missing?" Clint asks when Melinda doesn't say anything and Natasha and Maria exchange looks.

"Melinda and Andrew had dinner with Stark before we left for our mission." Maria explains.

"Oh, I'm guessing it didn't go well." Clint realises.

"The dinner went well, the aftermath, not so much." Melinda explains.

"You should talk to him." Natasha tells Melinda, "Find out if he's made a decision."

"I know, I will, once I've done my paperwork." Melinda says sitting down, and as she does, Clint, Maria, Natasha and Phil exchange a look.

"You practically grew up here, right Mels?" Clint asks a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah, I spent most my childhood in DC, why?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because I want hotdogs, but not any hotdogs. I want really good hotdogs, where can I find them?" Clint asks curious.

"Ben's chilli bowl. Best hotdogs in DC." Melinda says not even needing to think about it.

"Sounds, good Tasha, Maria, Phil, you guys want to come?" Clint asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha answers and Maria nods.

"Phil?"

"I'll stay." Phil comments.

"Do you want us to bring you back something?" Maria asks

"Nah, I'm good."

"Mel?"

"No thankyou." Melinda answers and Clint, Maria and Natasha nod and exit the room.

"So how are you going to avoid talking to Andrew once you've done your paperwork?" Phil asks a few minutes after Maria, Natasha and Clint leave.

"What?" Melinda asks.

"You can't avoid talking to him forever." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'm not avoiding, I have work to do." Melinda responds.

"We both know you have days to get that paperwork done." Phil informs Melinda, "You're avoiding, and you shouldn't." Phil says and he gets up and walks over to Melinda and stands against her table next to her, "I know that Andrew's the first person you've let yourself have a serious romantic relationship with and I know what that took." Phil tells Melinda, "Right now you're thinking that if you avoid him then you can avoid the hurt you think you are going to feel, but that might not even happen." He informs her, "But the only way you'll know is if you talk to him." Phil tells her.

"It's annoying when you give such good advice." Melinda informs Phil.

"Eighteen years Melinda, that's how long we've known each other, it makes the whole giving advice to you thing easy." Phil informs her.

"You really think I should talk to him?" Melinda asks.

"I really do." Phil confirms, "I'll have scotch and chocolate ready in case this doesn't go well." Phil tells her

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says standing up and giving Phil a hug before walking away.

* * *

Because Melinda has no idea where Andrew's office is it takes her about ten minutes to find it and when she does she knocks and waits for an answer.

After about a minute she receives a faint, "Come in." in response so she walks in.

"You're back." Andrew say as soon as he sees her so he stands up.

"Yeah. Phil told me you were looking for me." Melinda says.

"I was." Andrew says, "I'm glad you're back." He admits.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda admits.

"I love you Melinda." Andrew says, "You said that you're relationship with Tony is a part of who you are and I have to accept that and I realised I do, I accept it because I love every part of you." Andrew informs her, "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't want you to change a single part of you because I love every part of you." Andrew says, "I'm sorry Melinda, I really am."

"I love you too." Melinda says and the pair kiss.

 

**PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE A COMMENT.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2002\. Melinda 35. Tony 32.**

It has been eight months since Melinda and Andrew made up after their fight. In that time Melinda and Andrew have moved into an apartment together and Melinda has started to spend at least a couple of hours a week with Sharon teaching her things and she has been spending more time with her family which has involved quite a lot of trips to LA.

It is Christmas Eve and Melinda and Andrew are in their apartment, though Melinda is about to leave. Melinda was lucky enough to get Christmas day off while Clint and Natasha are on a mission and Phil and Maria volunteered to staff the Triskelion.

"I don't understand why you are staying at the Estate tonight when we are just as far from your Aunt's house than that is." Andrew says to Melinda.

"Because it's tradition." Melinda says, "Whenever we can Anthony and I spend Christmas eve together." She explains, "Before they died Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria would have a Christmas party every year and it was one of the most boring things ever." Melinda says with a sad smile, "Anthony, Jackie and if he could Mark and I would always sneak away and do something with just us." Melinda explains, "After Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria's death every year I've been able to I've spent Christmas Eve with Anthony." Melinda explains, "We order too much food and we watch bad horror movies, that's our tradition." Melinda tells him, "You can come if you want or Anthony and I are can pick you up tomorrow on our way to Aunt Peggy's, it's your choice." she tells him.

"I'll stay here." Andrew comments as he really doesn't want to once more feel left out which always happens if he is around Melinda and Tony, "I've got some case reports to finish."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks curious.

"Positive."

"Okay, well I'll call when we leave The Estate tomorrow." Melinda tells him, "I'll see you then." Melinda says walking the two steps that separate them and kissing Andrew.

"See you then." Andrew says as Melinda walks out of the apartment.

* * *

"ANTHONY." Melinda yells as loud as she can when she walks into the Estate twenty minutes later.

"LIVING ROOM." Tony's voice yells back so Melinda walks towards then.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony responds, "No Andrew?" Tony asks trying to keep the happiness out of his voice as he knew Melinda was going to ask Andrew if he wanted to join them.

"No he had paperwork to do." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the floor next to Tony.

"Looks like it's just us then." Tony comments, "Food's on its way."

"Good, I'm starved." Melinda comments, "What are we starting with?"

"The 'I know what you did last summer' movies." Tony tells Melinda, "After that I figured you could pick something from the collection of movies I got from the video store."

"Sounds good, press play." Melinda says and that's what Tony does.

**December 25** **th** **2002**

After watching horror movies into Christmas morning Melinda and Tony finally head to bed, and just like she always does Melinda gets up early to work out before she has to wake Tony up a couple of hours later.

It is just after eight am and Melinda and Tony have just picked up Andrew and they are on their way to Peggy's house.

"Are you alright back there Andrew?" Tony asks.

"Fine, just nervous." Andrew admits when Melinda turns around to look at him.

"Ah right, meeting the family, it's a big deal." Tony says and Andrew just nods as why that is a huge part of the reason he is nervous the other part is because he is meeting Peggy Carter, "Just don't annoy Aunt Lian and you'll be fine." Tony says with a grin.

"Anthony."

"What? You're Mom's scary." Tony says then realises something, "So's Aunt Peggy and Jacks for that matter, and Sharon can be at times. My advice Andrew is don't annoy anyone." Tony says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Just relax." Melinda advices, "Just show them the real you and you'll be fine."

"You think?"

"I know." Melinda answers.

"Well we're about to find out." Tony says with a grin, "We're here." He reveals.

"Let's go." Melinda says un doing her seat belt.

About a minute later Melinda, Tony and Andrew arrive at the door, as they do Melinda reaches out, using the hand that's not holding a bag of presents, and gives Andrew's hand a squeeze before letting go while Tony knocks.

"Uncle Tony, Aunt Mel." Sixteen year old Sharon says and she hugs them both.

"Sharon I would like you to meet my boyfriend Andrew, Andrew, this is Sharon Carter." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew says.

"Yeah, you too. Come in." Sharon says and the three of them follow Sharon inside, once they have hung up their jackets Melinda, Tony and Andrew follow Sharon into the living room where Jackie, Mark, Lian, Peggy, Antoine and Frank are.

"Mel, Tony, good to see you." Mark comments as Lian walks over and gives her daughter a hug.

"You too Mark." Tony says,

"Hey Mama" Melinda says as she hugs her mother.

"Who's this?" Lian asks as her and her daughter break their hug why Tony walks over to Peggy.

"Mama, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Dr Andrew Garner. Andrew I would like you to meet my mother Lian May." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Andrew says, nervousness clear, sticking out his hand for Lian to shake which she ignores.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Lian ask looking Andrew up and down.

"Almost two years Ma'am." Andrew answers.

"And how did you meet?"

"Through work." Melinda answers, making it clear that they meet through S.H.I.E.L.D. "Maybe we should save the interrogation for later." Melinda suggest.

"That's a good idea, that's what we did with Frank after all." Mark comments as he walks over to Melinda, Lian and Andrew, Frank being the only other person that one of them were serious enough about to bring to a family function, "Hey." He says hugging Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda says returning the hug.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mark Carter-Jones."

"Nice to meet you." Andrew says shaking his hand.

For the next ten minutes Melinda spends time introducing everyone to Andrew.

"Did you know you're like a rock star at the academy?" Antoine asks Melinda in a whisper as Frank and Andrew talk, it being clear that they are taking comfort in the fact that they are both 'outsiders' in a sense.

"Kitchen." Melinda says to him and they both walk across the lounge room.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asks noticing what they are doing.

"Kitchen, I'm going to help Antoine check the food." Melinda explains.

* * *

"So how are things at the academy going?" Melinda asks Antoine once they are in the kitchen and the door is firmly closed behind them.

"Good. It's hard, but really good." Antoine answers, "I like it a lot." He reveals.

"Good." Melinda says, "I'm glad." She says though she honestly doesn't want someone she loves as much as she loves Antoine, to go through the horrors that a S.H.I.E.L.D agent sees, a specialist especially, she knows that Antoine has made his choice so she supports him.

"I was serious about what I said." Antoine informs Melinda, "Stories about some of what you've done are like legends at the academy."

"Don't listen to them." Melinda advices, "They are exaggerated" She informs him.

"But that implies that there is some truth to them." Antoine says but before Melinda can say anything the door opens and Peggy walks in.

"Melinda you might want to re-join everyone else, your mother has begun the interrogation on your friend." She reveals.

"Thanks Aunt Peggy." Melinda comments.

"Now, where did Gabe and Howard get to?" Peggy asks in complete seriousness.

"Grams?"

"Aunt Peggy." Melinda and Antoine say at the same time, "Are you alright?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Dear, I don't know why I said that." Peggy says confused.

"It's alright." Melinda says exchanging a look with Antoine, "How about we head back out and join the others, I don't really want to leave Andrew alone if Mama is interrogating him."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Peggy say still trying to figure out why she said what she said.

* * *

For the rest of Christmas day the group enjoys spending time together and more than once Andrew gets interrogated by a member of the family, but despite that Melinda is so very glad to have Christmas with her family again.

**June 14** **th** **2003\. Melinda 35. Tony 33.**

It has been six months since Christmas and in that time Peggy has been diagnosed with Dementia, because it is still in the very, very, early stages she is still able to live at home and Lian is staying with her to help out and Mark, Sharon and Melinda help out as much as possible.

It is a Saturday and Andrew is at the apartment doing paperwork and planning something very special for Melinda's birthday. It is only nine am and because he knows that he doesn't have to worry about Melinda seeing what he is doing, because she is at the Triskelion overseeing the mission that Clint and Natasha are on in Budapest while Maria and Phil, along with Izzy and Bobbi, are on a diplomatic mission in Iraq, he is sitting out in the open working on his plan, which Is why he gets a shock when the door opens and Melinda walks in.

"I thought you were working." Andrew says surprised, standing up and trying to hide what he is doing.

"I was, but I came home to tell you that I'm flying out tonight on a mission that Phil and Maria will join me on." Melinda explains.

"How long will you be gone for?" Andrew asks interested.

"A couple of weeks." Melinda answers, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Andrew answers quickly, "But we've got plans for your birthday." Andrew comments.

"I'm a specialist Andrew, and we're both S.H.I.E.L.D agents, you know that nothings set in stone." Melinda points out.

"I know, I was just hoping." Andrew says looking disappointed, which gives Melinda the opportunity she needs to get past him and look at the table where she sees a ring box and papers on the able.

"Don't…" Andrew starts to say but he realises it's too late.

"Way's to propose to Melinda at her birthday dinner?" Melinda asks looking at Andrew in shock.

"Surprise." Andrew says not sure what else to say, "I've been thinking about it for a while, and after spending Christmas with your family I realise that being with you forever is what I want, I want to marry you Melinda." Andrew says and Melinda just kisses him.

"Ask." Melinda says when they break apart a minute later.

"What?" Andrew asks.

"I know it's not like you were planning, but ask."

"Melinda May, will you marry me?" Andrew asks picking up the ring box and showing the ring to Melinda.

"Yes." Melinda answers and once Andrew puts the ring on Melinda's finger they once more kiss.

"Guess we've got a lot of planning to do." Andrew comments.

"How about what don't plan." Melinda suggests.

"Some planning is necessary for a wedding." Andrew comments.

"Not if we go down to City Hall today and get married it's not." Melinda comments.

"It's Saturday City Hall's not open, and is that what you want?" Andrew asks.

"It is." Melinda confirms, "If you're okay with it." She adds, "And I know someone, actually I know at least three people who are in my speed dial who could arrange for us to get the paperwork we need, today." Melinda explains the three people being her mother and Peggy both of whom could get the paperwork through their connections and Tony who could get it because of how rich he is.

"What about Phil, Clint, Maria and Natasha?" Andrew asks, "They're not here."

"We can do something with just them when we get back." Melinda comments, "I would love for them to be here, I really would, but I just really want to be married to you before I go on this mission."

"Then let's do it." Andrew says with a grin.

"You should call your brother and parents." Melinda comments, "They're only an hour away and I've got to call Anthony and it will take about five and a half hours for him, Jacks, Frank, Rhodey and Pepper to get here." Melinda comments.

"You're asking them to come?" Andrew asks.

"Of course. I can't get married without Anthony here." Melinda explains.

"Of course." Andrew says figuring to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he is marrying the woman he loves, he shouldn't be bitter today.

"I'll call Anthony then my Mom. She and Aunt Peggy can get the paperwork done." She explains and Andrew nods.

**Five and a half hours Later**

It has been five and a half hours since Melinda and Andrew decided to try and get married today. In that time Melinda has called Tony, Lian, Peggy, Jackie and Mark and those who are in LA were on Tony's plane to DC as quick as possible. Thanks to their connections Peggy and Lian, with a little bit of help from Tony's money, were able to get the paperwork that Melinda and Andrew needs and they will be getting married at three pm at the courthouse.

Tony, Jackie, Rhodey, Frank and Pepper have arrived in DC and they have just arrived at Melinda and Andrew's apartment building.

"We'll meet you upstairs." Jackie comments as she stops Tony from following the others.

"Sure." Rhodey says knowing what Jackie is going to talk to Tony about as they talked about which one of them, him, Jackie or Pepper, were going to.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asks as soon as the elevator doors close.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tony asks.

"Don't lie Tony. I know you too well for that." Jackie tells him, "More important than that, I know you and Mel. This must be hard for you."

"Why would it?" Tony asks, fooling himself so much that he actually believes that, "Melly is marrying a person she loves, I'm happy for her."

"You really are, aren't you?" Jackie asks surprised.

"Of course. All I ever want, all I've ever wanted is Melly to be happy and she is happy with Andrew." Tony comments, "Let's get upstairs."

* * *

When Tony and Jackie walk into the apartment a few minutes later, they are introduced to Andrew's brother Roger and his parents Val and Mike

"Melinda wanted to see you both in our room." Andrew informs them both and they both nod and head to the room.

"Hey." Melinda says giving them both a hug.

"So what's with rush wedding?" Tony ask curious.

"Well I arrived home and found Andrew planning out how he was going to propose." Melinda explains. He asked me today and I said yes. I'm leaving for an assignment tonight and I wanted us to be married before I go." Melinda explains.

"So this is what you want?" Tony asks, "You made this choice." He asks wanting to know for sure.

"I did." Melinda confirms.

"What do you need our help with?" Jackie asks interested.

"Will you both stand up with me when I get married?" Melinda asks, not sure how they are going to react, "Anthony I would like you to be my…I guess man of honour and Jacks I would like you to be my bridesmaid." Melinda explains.

"Of course." Jackie says with a grin.

"Anthony?"

"Like Jacks Said, of course." Tony says with a grin.

"What are you wearing?" Jackie asks curious.

"This, Sharon picked it out." Melinda says holding up a simple white dress that has a little bit of detailing around the top.

"It's perfect." Jackie says with a grin.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda, Andrew, Tony, Lian, Peggy, Mark, Sharon, Jackie, Frank, Pepper, Rhodey and Andrew's family are in a room at the courthouse Melinda and Andrew are standing in front of an official, with Tony and Jackie standing next to Melinda and his brother and Frank, who Andrew grew close to at Christmas standing next to him, being married.

"Do you Melinda Qiaolian May take Andrew Michael Garner to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Andrew Michael Garner take Melinda Qiaolian May to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

As Tony watches Melinda get married he feels joy at the fact that Melinda is so happy but also sadness and pain, not that he would ever admit that. He is so focused at watching Melinda that he doesn't even realise that the wedding is finished until Jackie is elbowing him in the side telling him to clap.

Once the wedding is finished everyone comes up to Melinda and Garner and offers their congratulations.

"I've got to get to the airport." Melinda comments noticing the time about half an hour after her and Andrew are married.

"Let's go." Andrew says and with one last hug to each of her family Melinda and Andrew leave.

**June 15** **th** **2003**

After flying most of the night Melinda has just landed in Africa. As soon as she gets off the plane she spots Phil and Maria and she walks over to them.

"Fury is going to be on teleconference in about half an hour to brief us." Phil tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda answers, "I have some news." Melinda reveals.

"What news?" Maria asks curious as the three of them begin to walk.

"Andrew and I got married yesterday." Melinda reveals.

"You did? That's so great." Maria says happily hugging Melinda.

"Congratulations." Phil says, in a flat voice, before walking away faster.

"Dam it. PHIL." Melinda says ending the hug with Maria to catch up, "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"That's what you think I'm mad about?" Phil asks surprised.

"If you're not mad that I didn't call then what are you mad about?" Melinda ask.

"I'm mad about the fact that almost twenty years of friendship, that all we've been through means so little to you that you didn't even wait so that I could be at your wedding." Phil explains, anger clear in his voice, "That you didn't want me there after everything we've been through."

"Of course I wanted you there." Melinda informs Phil, "But I didn't want to wait." She explains, "I wanted to be married before this mission. You may not have been there for the wedding but you're going to be there for the celebration, I'm going to make sure of that." Melinda explains as Maria just stands around awkwardly, not sure what to say or do.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Andrew that when you, Clint, Maria and Natasha were back I wanted to do something with just us." She explains, "Our wedding was with the part of our family who don't get to know what we do every day, who can't. But we need, I need, to do something with my other family, with you." Melinda tells him, "I was thinking a dinner, what do you think?"

"I think that if I'm the one who's cooking then that is a very good idea." Phil says with a grin then pulls Melinda into a hug, understanding her reasons now, though he knows he would have liked to have been there when she got married, he gets why he wasn't, "Congratulations Melinda, I'm soo happy for you." He tells her.

"Thanks Phil."

"Are you two done fighting now?" Maria asks curious, "Because honestly it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, we're done fighting." Melinda answers.

"Good.' Maria says with a grin.

**July 18** **th** **2003\. Melinda 36. Tony 33**

It has been over a month since Melinda and Andrew got married and in that time, due to missions Melinda has only been home a few days. Because of that it Is now the first time that they have had to have dinner with Clint, Maria, Natasha and Phil to celebrate Melinda's and Andrew's marriage.

Because it's a warm night Clint and Andrew are standing out on the balcony of Melinda's and Andrew's apartment. Natasha was out with them but she has just headed back inside to see what Melinda, Phil, and Maria are doing.

Once Natasha heads inside Clint closes the door and turns towards Andrew.

"My brother died, did you know that?" Clint asks Andrew.

"No." Andrew answers as he didn't even know that Clint had a brother.

"I loved him so much and after he died I never thought I would love someone in that way again, but then I met Mels and Phil." Clint reveals, "They took me in. They trained me, but more than that they became a family to me." He reveals, "Mels is a sister to me in every way that counts, and I know that it took a hell of a lot for her to let you in." Clint tells Andrew, "And I'm not going to threaten you because I know from personal experience that threats don't work, instead I'm going to make you a promise." Clint reveals, "A promise that if you hurt Mels, I'll make you regret it before Tasha or Stark or even Mels herself has a chance, understood?" he asks.

"Yes." Andrew says with a small nod realising that for the first time that he is afraid of Clint.

"Good." Clint says.

"Guys, food's ready." Maria says opening the door to the balcony about a minute later.

"Coming." Clint and Andrew say and they head inside.

When they head inside they both sit down at the table and when they sit, the last of the group, Phil stands up.

"I would like to propose a toast, to Melinda and Andrew, congratulations on your marriage, I wish you years of bliss."

"To Melinda and Andrew." The others repeat.

**July 24** **th** **2004\. Melinda 37. Tony 34**

It has been over a year since Melinda, Phil, Andrew, Clint, Natasha and Maria had dinner together to celebrate Melinda's and Andrew's marriage. In that time Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria have spent only about two months all together in DC due to work. Andrew has spent slightly more but that's only because he hasn't been going on certain missions.

It is a Saturday and Melinda is spending the day with Sharon as in September, like her cousin before her, Sharon is starting at the academy.

"You've been quiet." Melinda tells Sharon during lunch.

"Do you think…. Do you think Mom would be okay with what I've chosen to do?" Sharon asks curious looking up at Melinda.

"How about I pay for this and we walk and talk?' Melinda asks and Sharon nods.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda and Sharon are walking through the park.

"I wasn't close to your Mom." Melinda admits, "I did know her, and did see her on holidays, but we weren't close." Melinda reveals, "I don't know if she would be okay with what you've chosen to do." Melinda admits, "But I do know that she would be proud of you for deciding to dedicate your life to protecting people and I know that she would be proud of everything you've achieved."

"How do you know?" Sharon asks.

"Because I'm proud of you and I'm just your Aunt Mel." Melinda reveals putting her arm around Sharon.

"Thanks Aunt Mel." Sharon says with a grin, "Do you know where Antoine is now?" Sharon asks curious as she knows he's finished at the academy.

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"I can't."

"I hope Antoine and I can work together one day, we're always a good team." Sharon comments.

"You might, it just depends." Melinda explains and Sharon nods, "What else do you want to do today?" Melinda asks curious, "It's your choice."

"I want to train with you." Sharon admits, "I want to be as good as I can be before I start at the academy." She reveals.

"I think the Gym at the Estate would be a good place for that." Melinda comments and Sharon grins.

**December 25** **th** **2004.**

It has been six months since Melinda spent the day with Sharon and in that time Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Andrew have mainly been on missions.

They are currently in Russia and because it she isn't allowed to sleep due to a concussion Melinda is sitting on the roof of the base they are staying at.

"I thought I would find you here." Andrew's voice say and he walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Melinda asks.

"No." Andrew answers, "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry. I thought if I laid in bed any longer I would fall asleep, something which wouldn't have been good considering." Melinda comments.

"No, it wouldn't have." Andrew confirms, "How you feeling?"

"Okay. My head hurts a bit but that's it." Melinda reveals.

"You scared me today Melinda." Andrew admits.

"You know what I do is dangerous." Melinda comments.

"I know. I just don't get to see it often." Andrew explains.

"That's because as his punishment for us breaking the rules and getting married Fury's been separating us on missions more. But I also think he's doing us a favour so that we don't have to see things like today." Melinda admits.

"Yeah, I think he is too." Andrew answers as they hear church bells.

"Merry Christmas Melinda."

"Merry Christmas Andrew."

**June 15** **th** **2005.**

It has been six months since Melinda and Andrew celebrated Christmas on a rooftop in on a base in Russia and in that time Melinda, Andrew, Clint, Phil, Natasha and Maria have been spending more time in DC which has enabled Melinda to spend some time visiting her family in LA.

It is a Wednesday night and when she walks in the apartment she finds that Andrew has set it up with Candles and there is roses on the table.

"I know you think that if someone loves someone else then they should show how they are feeling every day and I do try to do that, but today is special." Andrew says to Melinda before she has a chance to say something, "Two years ago you became my wife and you made me the luckiest man in the world. I love you Melinda, always and forever." He say and Melinda doesn't say anything she just kisses him.

**January 2** **nd** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35.**

It has been almost seven months since Melinda and Andrew's anniversary and in that time Melinda has once more been spending more time in DC but this was partly her choice as she has taken quiet a lot of vacation days to help her mother with Peggy whose dementia has gotten a lot worse.

It is the first Monday of the new years and Phil and Melinda are on their way to Fury's office as he has asked them to report to him.

"I have two things to tell you." Fury informs the pair, "The first is welcome to level seven." He says handing both Melinda and Phil level seven badges.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda and Phil say.

"Second is I've got a mission for you, in Bahrain." Fury tells them.

"What's the mission?" Phil asks.

"An Index/Asset Evaluation and Intake." Fury reveals, "I want you two to co-lead it."

"What kind of powers are we looking at?" Melinda asks.

"Unclear." Fury answers, "Which is why I don't want you to be armed. I want the two of you with a small team to go in and investigate but have an armed backup team on standby." He explains, "Given the circumstances I want Dr Garner to be a part of that backup team."

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Phil say.

"Pick you teams and get going." Fury says and they nod and leave.

* * *

"So the backup team, what you thinking?" Phil asks curious.

"Clint, Nat, Maria, Andrew, that transfer agent Sitwell, and because she's not on any missions at the moment Izzy." Melinda says, "But they should be at least a few hours to a day away because we don't know what we are dealing with."

"Agreed." Phil says, "And our team?"

"Ten to fifteen other agents, we're going to be unarmed so more may be a better idea." Melinda comments.

"Maybe we should put Clint or Natasha on the main team. Just in case." Phil comments.

"I've thought about that, but if something goes wrong we're going to need people of their skill on the backup team." Melinda explains.

"Ah good point." Phil says with a nod, "Want me to pick the main team why you brief Maria, Clint, Nat and Andrew?"'

"Please." Melinda says and they both nod and head in different directions.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Because I am currently writing way ahead of what has been posted I thought I would update another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**January 9** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 36.**

It is a Monday morning and because he has nothing to do at Stark Industries Tony is sitting at his lab at his house working.

"Sir you have an incoming call from an unknown number." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Thanks J." Tony says answering, "Hello?"

"Tony." Melinda's familiar voice says and if the tone of her voice didn't tell him that something was seriously wrong the fact that Melinda called him Tony, something which she has never done would.

"Melly? What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"I need somewhere to stay. Somewhere away from everything." Melinda explains.

"Well the house in Dubai is free, that's pretty secluded." Tony comments.

"No. Not Dubai." Melinda says as it's too close.

"Okay." Tony says, trying not to show the fact that Melinda's voice is shaking is terrifying to him, "The Thailand house is on a private beach, you don't get much more far away than that. How's that?" Tony asks.

"Good. That's good." Melinda answers.

"When will you arrive? I'll get the staff to open the house up."

"Tomorrow, but I want to be left alone." Melinda reveals.

"I'll tell them that, make sure they leave you alone. I'll just get them to open the house tomorrow morning and leave the keys in the place I normally get keys left." Tony reveals.

"Thank you." Melinda says before hanging up before Tony can say anything more.

"Please be okay." Tony says but he can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him she's not.

**Six hours later**

It has been six hours since Melinda called an in that time Tony hasn't been able to concentrate on anything because he's been so worried about Melinda and has been hoping she'd call again.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Aunt Lian." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Thanks." Tony says, "Hey, Aunt Lian." Tony answers.

"Tony, have you heard from Melinda in the last few hours?" Lian asks curious.

"No." Tony lies, "Why? What's going on?" He asks curious, hoping that he can get some answers.

"Melinda recently went on a mission and something happened." Lian answers being as vague as possible, "She spent several days in a medical wing before sneaking out. One of her very close friends called me concerned, wanting to know I heard from her." Lian explains, "If you hear from her please call me." Lian requests.

"Of course." Tony responds, completely lying as he has another plan in mind.

* * *

"Thank you Assistant Director May." Phil responds into his phone before hanging up as as soon as Lian spoke to Tony she called him back.

"Has she heard anything?" Andrew asks worry clear on his face, the reason he didn't call Lian himself was because he is positive that Lian doesn't like him, so Phil said he would.

"No." Phil answers, "She called Stark and he said he hadn't heard from him which could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing." Phil explains.

"What do you mean?" Maria asks.

"Well, Stark could have heard from Melinda and lied to Lian which would be a good thing because it means she's reached out to someone or Stark could have been telling the truth and he hasn't heard from her which would be a very bad thing because it means that whatever Melinda is going through is so bad that she didn't even reach out to the person she trust the most." Phil explains, "Personally I'm hoping Stark lied."

"So I am." Natasha comments, "Otherwise Mel's doing so much worse than we realise." She says causing Clint, Maria and Izzy to exchange worried looks.

"I need to know which." Andrew says pulling his own phone out of his pocket to call Tony as the reason they called Lian and got her to call Tony was because he knew that Tony was probably more likely to tell Lian if he had heard from Melinda than him, but he has to try.

* * *

"Sir Andrew Garner is calling." Jarvis informs Tony a bit over five minutes after he hung up with Lian.

"Yes Andrew?" Tony asks in an annoyed voice.

"Please tell me you lied and you have heard from Melinda." Andrew requests.

"Why would I lie? And what the hell is going on?" Tony asks.

"To protect her." Andrew asks without needing to think about it, "And what's happening is Melinda went through something traumatic and she needs me."

"I'm pretty sure that if she needed you she would have tried to contact you which if you're calling me, she oblivious hasn't done." Tony responds, "I've got to go Andrew. I'll call Aunt Lian if I find out anything." Tony says before hanging up, "JARVIS, I want to be flown to Thailand, but on the flight plan I want my final destination to be hidden." He informs Jarvis.

"Yes Sir."

"Are you going somewhere?" Pepper ask walking in the lab just in time to hear Tony say 'final destination hidden.'

"You have perfect timing." Tony informs Pepper, "I'm going to be gone for a little while. If anyone asks, including anyone I consider family, you don't know where I am and if ANYONE including Aunt Lian or Andrew call, as far as you know I haven't heard from Melly." Tony tells Pepper.

"Why am I lying?" Pepper asks.

"Because Melly called me this morning and something's seriously wrong, she called me Tony something which she's never done in my entire life." Tony explains, "Then I got a call from Aunt Lian who told me that something happened on a mission and Melly snuck out of medical and her close friends are worrying, then Andrew called me asking if I had heard from her." Tony explains, "I told both of them I haven't."

"Why did you lie? Wouldn't it be better to put them mind at ease and tell them that you had heard from her?' Pepper asks.

"If Melly wanted them to know where she is or how she is doing then she would have called either of them, but she didn't. She called me." Tony tells Pepper, "She called me knowing that as soon as I got word about how bad whatever it is that happened was and how worried everyone else was then I would come to her because that's what we do." Tony explains, "I'm not going to tell them anything until Melly wants them to know."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asks.

"It's better you don't know, then you don't have to lie about that." Tony tells Pepper, "I'll check in when I can." He tells Pepper.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Pepper requests.

"I will. Thank you Pepper." Tony responds before walking out of the lab planning on heading upstairs and packing a bag.

**January 11** **th** **2006**

Because of time difference and flight time Tony arrives in Thailand at about one am and he heads straight to his house, wondering how he will find Melinda when he gets there.

When Tony opens the door and walks into the house he finds Melinda sitting in the dark, staring into space, several bottles of empty alcohol around her, she doesn't even react when the he walks in so Tony drops his bag on the floor and walks over to her and sits next to her.

"Melly?" Tony says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand and the second he does he realises that it's a mistake as she flinches, pulls away and looks at him with a look that he's never seen before a look that he doesn't even know what it means, but for a second it's like she doesn't even recognize him, "Hey, it's just me. Just Anthony." Tony assures her.

"Anthony?" Melinda says her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. What happened to you Melly?" Tony asks.

"Can't, can't talk about it, don't make me." Melinda says to Tony, terror, pain and sadness all too clear in her voice.

"Okay, I won't, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tony assures Melinda, "Can I give you a hug?" Tony asks realising that after how she reacted when he tried to hold her hand that asking would be best.

Melinda gives a small nod and Tony just puts his arms around her and tries to hold her close. Melinda doesn't pull away from the hug but she also doesn't respond in the same way that she usually would.

"Have you eaten?" Tony ask once he removes his arms form around Melinda a couple of minutes later and Melinda responds by shaking her head, "Are you hungry?" he asks and once more Melinda shakes her head, "What about tired? Are you tired?" Tony asks and Melinda just shrugs, honestly she isn't sure what she is as she feels numb, "Well it's almost two am, do you think you could sleep?" he asks and once more Melinda shrugs, "Do you want to try?" Tony asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "Well a bed would be more comfortable than a couch." Tony says and once more Melinda nods and they head upstairs.

Tony picks up his bag and he follows Melinda and she enters the room that she choose earlier.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything." Tony assures Melinda and he receives a faint,

"Thank you." In response.

* * *

For about an hour Tony just sits in his bed not being able to think about anything but Melinda and wonder what could have happened that was so bad that she has basically shut down. Knowing that he isn't going to get any sleep Tony gets up and walks across the hall. He sneaks into Melinda's room and sits on the armchair by the window, wanting to be able to help if Melinda needs anything.

* * *

Tony has been sitting in Melinda's room for about twenty minutes when he hears moans of, "No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't. I'M SORRY." Followed by screams of both pain and terror.

"Melly." Tony says rushing to her side, "Melly wake up." He says trying to shake Melinda awake. He does succeed as Melinda stops screaming but he finds himself flipped onto the bed with Melinda's knee against his throat, "Melly….it's…..me." Tony says, struggling to get a word out because he's finding it rather difficult to breath, "I….won't….hurt….you." Tony manages to say.

"Anthony." Melinda says, finally realising what she has done, "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry." Melinda says quickly moving of him.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Tony assures Melinda who has a look of such pain on her face that it hurts him to see, as he rubs his throat "I'm going to hug you now if that's okay."

"No. I'll hurt you." Melinda tells Tony.

"No you won't. You'll never hurt me Melly." Tony assures Melinda.

"I did." Melinda tells him, "I hurt everyone, you can't trust me." Her voice showing all the pain that it has since Tony arrived but he can tell how serious she is that she truly believes that.

"Don't say that." Tony says, hardly believing what Melinda is saying, "If there is one person in this world that I completely, and without hesitation, trust it's you, and nothing will ever change that." Tony tells Melinda, "So I'm going to give you a hug because I've known you long enough to know you need one and to assure you that you didn't hurt me, and that I'm here for you, that I'm always here for you." Tony says before hugging Melinda.

Tony holds Melinda for a couple of minutes and just like hours earlier Melinda doesn't really respond to the hug.

"The staff completely stocked up the fridge, you hungry?" Tony asks curious and Melinda gives a small nod so they head downstairs.

* * *

Once they are in the kitchen Tony gets started on trying to make something edible for them to eat. While he does that Melinda just sits and stares out to space, trying to stop the images of what happened, of what she did, from re appearing in her mind.

As Tony cooks he tries to get Melinda to talk but she never responds, so he stops talking but continues to look over at Melinda as often as he can manage.

"Here, it's not much but it should be edible." Tony says placing a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says.

"Not a problem, I'll make some tea." Tony tells Melinda.

"No." Melinda says before getting up and walking over to the bench where Tony notices there are about twenty different bottles of alcohol, she grabs a tea cup and pours some scotch into one of them and walks back over to her food and sits back down.

As he watches Melinda Tony tries to think of something to say that isn't completely hypocritical because he knows, or hopes at least considering everything, that Melinda would call him out on it.

"Maybe wait until you have a bit more in your stomach before you drink." Tony suggests as it's the best thing he can think of to say and once more Melinda just gives a nod and Tony realises that he's really starting to miss Melinda's voice as even though she can be quiet at times she is never like this.

* * *

Melinda only eats about half of the food Tony made for her and once she is finished she walks out into the living room and sits in the exact same position, with the exact same look on her that she had when Tony walked through the door only a couple of hours earlier. Not sure what else to do Tony just sits down next to her without a word.

That was over two hours ago and in that time Melinda hasn't said a single word, honestly Tony isn't even sure that she has noticed that he is there, something which is more than a little unnerving as Melinda is always aware of her surroundings. As more time pasts Tony realises that there is something that he really has to talk to Melinda about but he is worried about how she will react.

"Melly, your Mom and Andrew called me." Tony informs her.

"Did you tell them where I am?" Melinda asks looking at Tony for the first time in hours.

"No." Tony answers, "I lied and told them I haven't heard from you."

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"You should call them." Tony says, "They're worried and it would be good for them to know you're okay, but I won't call them, not if you don't want me to."

"I don't." Melinda answers, "I can't call them."

"Okay. Well if you don't think you can call your Mom or Andrew what about one of your work friends? Your Mom mentioned they were worried." Tony explains.

"I can't."

"Okay then, you don't have to." Tony says and for several minutes he is silent why he tries to figure out what to say next, not being able to think of anything he says, "Do you mind if I put some music on?" he asks and Melinda shrugs so he gets up and walks over to the CD player where he puts one of the many albums on and walks back over and sits next to Melinda.

* * *

As it starts to become light Tony notices that Melinda has several cuts and bruises over her, and that along with everything else he knows makes him worry even more, but he also knows that asking about them again will make things worse so he doesn't.

**Eighteen hours later**

For the rest of the day and well into the night Tony just sat next to Melinda, he only moved to change the CD or grab paper and a pen, go to the bathroom, or make Melinda food which she only took a few bites of. Melinda on the other hand only moved to go to the bathroom or grab more alcohol, other than that she was sitting in the exact same position, with a look on her face that physically hurts Tony to see because that look's not his Melly, even though he knows she is, that she will always be.

They both headed up stairs about twenty minutes ago and Tony is freaking out because he feels so useless. He's an mechanic, he fixes things, and he can't even help Melinda, so getting an idea about who might be able to Tony pulls out the phone he's been working on the past few months, a phone that he is designing to be untraceable, and he dials the number of someone who just might be able to help.

"Hello." Rhodey's voice answers.

"It's me."

"Tony, where are you man? You disappeared. Pepper told the company that you have something personal to deal with and that she had no idea how long it would take." Rhodey reveals.

"She said the right thing." Tony responds, "I need your help with something."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"How do I help someone who's been through a very traumatic experience and isn't doing too well?" Tony asks curious.

"That would depend on the trauma, and the person." Rhodey answers, "What's going on Tony?"

"I only know a bit about the Trauma, she won't talk about it." Tony explains.

"Is Melinda okay?" Rhodey asks, worried clear.

"I didn't say anything about Melly." Tony responds.

"You didn't have to." Rhodey responds, "Your voice and actions said it for you." He explains, "Tony, I care about her too. So please tell me, is Melinda okay?" Rhodey asks.

"No. She's not."

"What do you know about what happened to her?" Rhodey asks after a minutes pause.

"There was a mission, something happened." Tony explains, "Aunt Lian said that she snuck out of the medical wing and Andrew said she's been through something traumatic." Tony explains, "She's barely talking, and when I asked what happened she said that, she can't talk about her and told me not to make her talk about it. She's spending most of her time staring out into space and drinking. I told her that her Mom and Andrew were worried and that she should call, but she said she can't. She also said she can't call any of her work friends." Tony explains, "When I first got here she flinched and pulled away when I tried to grab her hand so I've been warning her before any physical contact. She's eaten a bit but not a whole lot, I've been trying to get her to eat more. This morning she got, probably about an hours sleep before she started screaming and saying, 'I'm sorry and please don't.' I woke her but when I did she flipped me onto the bed and put her knee to my throat, it took her a little bit to realise that I was me and that I wasn't going to hurt her." Tony explains, "What can I do to help?"

"From what you've said you're already doing it." Rhodey says, "Just be there for her, and continue to do what you are doing, warn her before you touch her. Melinda's always been a drinker, the many nights of missing memories I have are proof of that, but keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't have too much. Try and get her to eat and sleep, but that might be harder." He admits, "If she had nightmares do not touch her when trying to wake her up because she could be having flashbacks in her dreams and if she accidently hurt you when you were trying to wake her then she would feel guilty for that." Rhodey reveals.

"That's what happened this morning." Tony tells Rhodey.

"That makes sense." Rhodey says, nodding though Tony can't see it, "If she has nightmares again try to wake her up without touching her, but if you have to touch her to get her to wake try tapping the bottom of her foot and standing out of her reach." Rhodey suggests, "Did she call you or did you contact her?" he asks curious.

"She called me."

"Good. That most likely means that she wants you around." Rhodey reveals, "Just keep doing what you are doing. From the little I know about helping people who's been through trauma, you're doing everything right."

"It doesn't feel like it." Tony admits.

"Not surprising." Rhodey responds, "Where are you guys? Do you want me to come and help you guys out?"

"It's better that you don't know where we are in case you're questioned." Tony tells Rhodey, "Thanks for the offer but I think more people could make things worse for Melly."

"I'm just a call away if you need anything." Rhodey tells him.

"Thanks." Tony says gratefully, "If anyone asks can you say that you haven't heard from me?" Tony ask.

"Of course."

* * *

Why Tony is on the phone with Rhodey Melinda is sitting on her bed trying to do something to stop the images' in her head. The alcohol that she was drinking helped for a little why but even that has stopped being affective.

"Stop, please stop." Melinda says to herself wanting the images to stop replaying themselves more than anything.

Finally after a few minutes of sitting on her bed trying to think of a way to get them to stop Melinda comes up with an idea so she gets up and heads downstairs.

* * *

Once Tony hangs up with Rhodey he walks across the hall to check on Melinda and is surprised, and concerned to find that she isn't there. Once he checks the bathroom and finds that empty Tony becomes worried so he rushes downstairs, checking every room as he does.

The last place he checks is the place where Tony finds Melinda, the house gym. She has set up the punching bag and is beating the crap out of it, unknown to him trying to get the images to stop.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Tony asks as he walks in the gym and Melinda shakes her head. So Tony sits down on the only chair present in the gym, and not even an hour later he falls asleep watching Melinda, something which isn't surprising considering how long it's been since he slept.

**January 12** **th** **2006**

Tony manages to sleep for a few hours, and when he wakes up he sees Melinda still punching the punching bag.

"How long was I asleep for?" Tony ask curious.

"Few hours." Melinda answers and Tony nods, but when he really looks at Melinda he notices the blood on both her hands and the bag.

"Melly, stop." Tony says getting up and running over to her, "You're hurting yourself. You've got to stop."

"Can't." Melinda responds punching the bag harder, "Need to stop. Can't see it anymore. Need to stop seeing it." Melinda says as she continues to punch the bag, it being clear that she is getting to the point of exhaustion.

"Melly. You need to stop." Tony says doing something that could be considered a very stupid thing and standing between Melinda and the punching bag.

"It hurt's Anthony." Melinda says, Tony standing in her way seeming doing the trick of stopping her from hitting the bag, and forcing her to talk "I see it. I see the blood. I hear the screams. I feel it. I need it to stop. I'm not strong enough to keep seeing it. I can't do this." Melinda says saying the most that she has said since Tony arrived in Thailand.

"Melly I've known a lot of people in my life and without a doubt you are the strongest person I've ever met." Tony informs Melinda, "You can do this, but you don't have to do this alone, I'm right here. Let me help." He tells her.

"I can't forget it." Melinda tells Tony a tear, coming to her eyes.

"Then don't." Tony says, "Learn to live with it." He suggests.

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits and Tony really hopes that that doesn't imply what he has a feeling it does.

"Try." Tony tells her, "You won't know to you try." He tells her, "I'm going to hug you now." He tells her and he once more puts his arms around her and once more Melinda doesn't respond in the same way but after about twenty minutes he feels Melinda starting to shake so he tightens his hold and then he hears her start to cry.

"I've got you Melly. You're safe. I'm here" Tony tells her as he holds her and runs his hand through her hair, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got you. Let it out." Tony tells Melinda and for the first time since Bahrain she feel safe, so she does, she lets herself cry and when she feels her legs give out a few minutes later she doesn't fall because Tony is holding her, keeping her from falling.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35**

It has been a week since Tony arrived in Thailand to help Melinda, in that time there has been days were Tony thinks Melinda is doing better but other times were he thinks she is doing a lot worse, and he hates that all he can do to help is watch and be there. Tony is sure that in the entire week Melinda hasn't had much more than seven hours sleep, and the little sleep she has gotten was interrupted by nightmares.

It is the middle of the day and Melinda is out on the deck doing Tai-Chi, and as far as Tony's aware this is the first time she is doing it since he's been in Thailand so he is taking it as a good sign, though that doesn't stop him from sitting out on the deck to working on the plans for things that he has been doing by hand and keeping an eye on her.

"Can I have some of that?" Melinda asks referring to the coffee that Tony is drinking.

"You hate coffee."

"I'm too tired to care." Melinda admits walking over and sitting on the chair across from Tony.

"Then by all means, drink away." Tony says handing Melinda the cup, "So is there any particular food you want?" Tony asks curious, "Because if so put it on the list on the fridge and the staff will get it at shopping." Tony explains and Melinda nods, "You know take it from someone who basically lives on coffee, it won't help forever."

"I don't know what else to do." Melinda admits, "If I sleep I'll see it again and I can't." She tells him.

"How about you stop with the coffee, and when you feel tired enough to sleep we head upstairs and I lay next to you." Tony suggest, "I'll make sure I'm not touching you." he quickly adds, "I'll just be close enough that you'll know I'm there." Tony explains, "Maybe that could help." He suggests, "What do you think?" he asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "You hungry? It's about time for lunch." Tony says and once more Melinda nods so they get up and head to the kitchen.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Tony notices Melinda almost falling asleep why she eats their dinner from the night before that was heated up.

"Melly." Tony says.

"I'm awake." Melinda says quickly sitting up straight.

"No, you're not." Tony tells her walking over to her, "You need sleep Melly, and I promise I'll be right beside you, I will not leave and if you start to have nightmares I will wake you up." Tony tells her, "Making sure not to touch you of course." He adds, "What do you say?" Tony asks sticking out his hand for Melinda to take. Melinda doesn't answer Tony instead she reaches out and takes Tony's hand and they head upstairs.

When they get upstairs and enter Melinda's room Melinda lies down on the bed first and once she is Tony lies down next to her leaving quite a bit of space between them.

"Closer." Melinda says and Tony moves so that he is laying closer to Melinda but they are not touching, "Thank you."

"Try and get some sleep Melly, I'll be right here." Tony says and Melinda closes her eyes, hoping that she can sleep without nightmares.

**Eight hours later**

For eight hours Tony lies next to Melinda, watching her as she sleeps and hoping that she won't wake in terror. Even though he would like to hold her in his arms to make her feel safe he doesn't as he knows that due to the fact that Melinda is having flashbacks in her dreams she will sense that as a threat so instead Tony just lies next to her, as close as he can without touching her and waits.

"Hey." Tony says when he looks over and sees Melinda starting to open her eyes.

"I slept." Melinda says surprised

"Yep. For about eight hours." Tony says looking at his watch.

"I didn't see it." Melinda says, the closest thing, though it's still pretty far, to happiness that Tony has heard in her voice since they've been in Thailand.

"That's great Melly." Tony says.

"Thank you." Melinda says sincerely.

"Any time." Tony responds, "So do you want to try and get some more sleep? Or eat? Or do something else?" Tony asks curious.

"Tai-Chi." Melinda says sitting up, "There's something I want to try." She reveals.

"Oh? What?" Tony asks curious.

"Your suggestion." Melinda says.

"Learning to live with it?" Tony ask and Melinda's nods, and they both get up.  
"I don't know about you but I'm rather hungry so I might head to the kitchen and see about getting up something to eat, you mind?" Tony asks curious as they walk downstairs and Melinda just shakes her head and heads out to the deck why Tony heads to the kitchen.

Once Melinda is out on the deck she does her best to just focus on her breathing and movements, and attempts to block everything out. For a couple of minutes that helps but then the memories start to come back and she hears what happens, sees it, even starts to smell it in an odd echo type of way.

For several minutes Melinda stands completely still trying her best to get the memories to stop replaying, or at least not be replaying in such vivid detail.

"Live with it." Melinda says to herself, remembering Tony's words from a week earlier, "Means I have to live." She says and so she runs down the stairs and onto the beach, to the ocean, back up and then back down. Trying to get used to doing other things with the memories still replaying themselves, but at the same time trying to force them to the back of her mind so that they are still there but not what she is focusing on.

* * *

Twenty five minutes after he enters the kitchen Tony walks out onto the deck holding two plates of food and when he sees Melinda not standing there doing Tai-Chi he begins to panic.

"MELLY." He yells worried.

"Here." Melinda says running up the stairs.

"What were you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"Running." Melinda answers and for a brief second it's like she's the old Melly, except without the eye roll that he would have usually gotten for a question like that.

"I guessed that, I mean why?" Tony asks.

"Trying to live with it." Melinda responds simply taking one of the plates of Tony and she walks over to the edge of the deck and sits down, putting her legs through the rails.

"Here you might need these." Tony says handing her a knife and fork as he sits down next to her.

"Thanks."

"Do you think the water is still warm?" Tony asks a few minutes later and Melinda just shrugs, "You know maybe we should go for a swim." Tony suggests, "You've tried running, and punching and tai-chi maybe swimming might provide a distraction." He explains and he knows Melinda well enough to know, even with how she's been lately that she is considering what he is saying.

"After we eat." Melinda suggests and Tony can't help but smile.

* * *

Once they eat Melinda heads upstairs and searches through her bag for something suitable and finds that because she has he mission bag which has things for basically every situation in it, including bathers, so Melinda changes into a bikini and shorts and heads downstairs.

When Melinda walks out onto the deck she finds Tony, wearing shorts also waiting.

"That looks painful." Tony comments referring to the large fading bruise and healing cuts on Melinda's left side as it's the first thing he can think to say when he sees Melinda.

"It's nothing." Melinda tells him, "If you're ready let's go." Melinda says and Tony nods and they both head down to the beach.

Tony just runs right into the water and once he is far enough he dives and then when he gets above water he becomes sad because usually Melinda would be right by his side but instead she is slowly walking into the water. Melinda walks until the water is just above he knees then she just stands still and lets the waves wash over her as she sinks into the sand.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks swimming, then walking, over to her after spending a few minutes watching what she is doing.

"Sinking. Washing away." Melinda answers.

"Huh?"

"As the waves wash over me I sink." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Tony says and he stands up walks over to Melinda so that he is standing next to her, "Can I hold your hand?" he asks and Melinda nods, "If you sink then I do to." He informs her.

* * *

For about half an hour Melinda and Tony just stand, holding hands as they slowly sink into the sand. The memories are still playing in in Melinda's head but thanks to a combination of the waves washing over her, the sinking feeling and the fact that she can feel Tony right next to her they aren't as loud, in a sense, as they have been, they are still there but they are not overwhelming, it's almost like how she felt after drinking in those first few hours she was in Thailand.

"Maybe we should start to think about heading inside." Tony suggests, "That wind is getting cold."

"In a minute." Melinda responds and she closes her eyes and for five minutes she tries to memorise what she is currently feeling so that she can use it to help later.

"What were you doing?" Tony asks as Melinda opens her eyes.

"Living with it." Melinda responds simply.

"Yeah?" Tony asks with a grin and Melinda nods, "You know we are in the water so we might as well go for a bit of swim before going inside." He informs Melinda.

"Might as well." Melinda responds and they both start to walk a few more steps then once the water is deep enough they dive.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Tony walk up the stairs at the beach house, Tony doing his best not to grin as while they were swimming together he is positive that it is the closes to happy he's seen Melinda in over a week. She didn't smile but she certainly seemed closer to being able to.

"Anthony." Melinda says hesitantly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tony ask curious.

"Do you mind laying with me again?" Melinda asks.

"Of course not." Tony responds, "But seeing as how we both need showers to get rid of this sand I'll be in in half an hour."

"Thank you." Melinda responds sincerely and Tony nods.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony walks in Melinda's room as she is walking out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top.

"Thank you." Melinda tells Tony.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Tony responds honestly as Melinda walks over to the bed and lies down, "Same as earlier?" Tony asks curious and Melinda nods so he walks over and lies next to her, "You still seeing it?" Tony asks curious wondering if Melinda will ever be able to tell him, or anyone for that matter, what it is.

"Yeah, but I'm living with it." Melinda responds as she closes her eyes and within half an hour both Melinda and Tony are fast asleep.

 **January 21** **st** **2006.**

It has been three days since Melinda started to show some real improvement and ever since Tony has been lying right next to Melinda when she sleeps as it seems to help. The other thing that seems to help is Melinda spending hours in the water just standing and letting the waves rush over her as she sinks into the sand.

It is about lunchtime and Melinda is once more out in the ocean and as Tony has just finished getting lunch ready he walks out to her to tell her that lunch is ready.

"Melly. Food is ready." Tony says and she doesn't responds then without thinking he reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder, realising a second to late what he's done as he is being flipped through the air and into the water.

"I'm sorry." Tony and Melinda say at the same time, Tony as he comes to the surface.

"Don't. I'm sorry." Melinda tells Tony as she helps him up.

"Don't apologise, it's my fault, I know better." Tony informs Melinda, "Lunch's ready, you hungry?" he asks and Melinda nods, "Then let's eat." Tony says and the both head up the beach.

When Melinda and Tony reach the deck they both grab one of the towels, wraps the around themselves and head into the dining room.

"So have you thought about calling your Mom?" Tony asks curious after about five minutes of them eating in silence, and Melinda gives a nod in response, "And?"

"I don't want her to know where I am." Melinda admits.

"I have a phone that's untraceable, you can use it to call her, or anyone you want." Tony says seeing it as a good sign that Melinda wants to talk to other people.

"Just Mama. She's the only person, other than you, that I want to talk to." Melinda admits.

"I'll get you the phone." Tony says standing up.

"Thank you." Melinda says as Tony walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Tony returns to the room and hands Melinda the phone he's been using to call Rhodey and get updates on the company from Pepper. Both have informed him that they have been contacted by Andrew and Lian but neither have told them anything.

"Here." Tony says handing Melinda the phone, "I wouldn't talk for longer than ten minutes because then I can't guarantee that it can't be traced." He explains and Melinda nods, then spends several minutes staring at the phone, "I haven't yet invented a phone that you can think what you want and it does it for you. If you want to Call Lian you're going to have to dial." Tony tells Melinda after over ten minutes of Melinda staring at the phone.

"I know."

"You don't have to call her if you're not ready." Tony assures Melinda, "You don't have to do anything you're not ready to do."

"I'm ready for this, I am." Melinda says, not only trying to convince Tony but herself, before she gets up and walks out onto the deck with the phone, Tony watching her go.

Melinda stands on the deck for a few minutes before she takes a deep breath and focuses on the feelings that she gets when she is standing in the ocean and dials her mother's number.

"Lian May, who is this?" Lian's voice answers after only a couple of rings.

"It's me."

"Melinda where are you?" Lian asks, it's being clear that she is relieved to hear from her daughter, "Are you alright?"

"I'm doing better." Melinda answers.

"You're not going to tell me where you are, are you?" Lian realises.

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Andrew and your friends Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria are worried about you." Lian informs Melinda not even having to ask who is with Melinda as she knows, "You should call them."

"I can't." Melinda admits, "Not yet." She informs her mom.

"Would you like me to call them, tell them I've heard from you?" Lian asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds.

"Are you going to go back to work?" Lian asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "How's Aunt Peggy?" Melinda asks wanting to get the subject of her.

"She's okay." Lian answers, "She's had more good days than bad ones in the last few weeks."

"Good." Melinda answers, "I've got to go Mama."

"Thank you for calling." Lian tells her daughter, "I love you Melinda."

"Yeah, me too." Melinda responds before hanging up. Once she has hung up the phone Melinda leans against the deck railing and looks out at the ocean.

"Can I put my arm around you?" Tony ask when he is standing next to Melinda a minute later and she gives a small nod, so he puts his arm around her shoulders "How was that?" he asks curious.

"Hard." Melinda admits, "I don't know how to be me."

"You are you, even if it doesn't feel like it." Tony tells her, "Whoever you are now, whoever you can be, that's who you are. The person you are today is Melinda Qiaolian May, my Melly, just like you were a month ago." Tony tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice, very slightly leaning into the arm Tony has around her.

"You're welcome." Tony responds and the two of them just continue to stare out at the ocean.

* * *

Back in DC Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Andrew and Maria are all in Andrew office, with the TV on, all of them are worried about Melinda, and at the office even though it's late at night.

"According to representatives from Stark Industries Mr Stark is taking some personal time, but they refused to comment on the reason for this personal time. It has been over a week since the Billionaire and CEO have been seen in public. Mr Stark has missed several functions and appearances and even didn't attend his own company's welcome back for the New Year party, a party that Mr Stark implemented himself several years ago, this begs the question; where in the world is Tony Stark?" The news reporter on the TV asks.

"With my wife." Andrew says as Coulson turns of the TV.

"We don't know that for sure." Maria comments and everyone just gives her a look, "Yeah, he probably is." She admits and before any of them can say anymore Andrew's phone rings.

"It's Deputy Director May." Andrew informs everyone, "Hello. You have? How is she? Oh. Do you have a way to contact her? It was? Yes, I understand. Thank you. Please if you hear from her again let me know." Andrew says before hanging up his phone.

"She's heard from Melinda?" Phil asks.

"Yeah."

"And?" Natasha asks.

"Melinda wouldn't tell her where she was." Andrew explains, "She confirmed that she wasn't alone, and she said that she couldn't call any of us, not yet." Andrew says looking upset at that, "Deputy Director May couldn't trace the number and she doesn't think Melinda's doing too well." He says and the room drifts into a sad silence.

"At least she's not alone." Clint says a few minutes later, and everyone looks at him, "Look we all saw Mels before she left, she was the furthest thing from okay, I'm glad that she's not alone, no matter who it is that's with her." He tells them, "And you should be too." He adds looking at Andrew who looks the least happy to have what they have all be suspecting confirmed.

"He's right." Natasha comments, "Mel needs someone who cares, someone she trusts to help, from what I know Stark is the perfect person for that."

"And I couldn't have been?" Andrew asks and Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria exchange looks trying to think of a way to explain Melinda's and Tony's relationship that doesn't imply that Melinda's and Andrew's is less than that.

 **January 23** **rd** **2006**

It has been two days since Melinda spoke to Lian and in that time Melinda hasn't wanted to make another phone call and she has had times where she seems to be, in Tony's opinion, doing better and times where she is doing not so well.

It is the early hours of the morning and Melinda and Tony are both fast asleep, side by side in Melinda's bed, or they were until Melinda start screaming.

It takes a few seconds for Tony to realise what is going on and he is just about to shake her awake when he realise how much of a bad idea that would be so instead he turns on the light.

"MELLY. WAKE UP." Tony says loudly sitting up and kneeling on the bed but making sure that he isn't touching her, "Come on Melly, wake up." Tony says about a minute later and when he waits another thirty or so seconds he realises that that's not working and he needs to wake her up, so remembering Rhodey's advice Tony craws towards the foot of the bed and climbs over the frame of the bed and onto the floor, once there he reaches out, and once he is sure he is far enough away that she couldn't accidently hurt him, he start to tap the bottom of Melinda's foot with his hand saying, "Melly, wake up." As he does.

After about twenty seconds it works and Melinda bolts upright wide awake.

"You're okay. I'm here." Tony says rushing over to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, but making sure not to touch her.

"Outside, need to go outside." Melinda says looking terrified.

"Okay, let's go." Tony says helping Melinda get the blankets off, as she is starting to get tangled, not even questioning why.

Once Melinda is free of the blanket she runs, Tony not too far behind her.

When they are outside Melinda runs down to the beach, not even bothering to use the stairs but instead jumping of the deck and once she is about half way between the water and the beach Melina collapses to her knees in the sand and just looks up at the stars why she starts to hyperventilate.

Because he took the stairs instead of just jumping Tony reaches Melinda about a minute later.

"What can I do?" He asks kneeling down across from her but once more making sure that he isn't touching her.

"Stay….Don't touch." Melinda request through struggled breaths.

"Okay. I can do that." Tony says, "If you feel you can or that you need to grab my hand." Tony says putting sticking putting his hand palm up on his leg for Melinda to grab if she needs or wants to.

For the next few minutes Tony watches as Melinda's breathing slowly gets better.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks once it seems like she is breathing normally.

"Yes." Melinda answers, "I did it." She tells Tony, "I pushed it to the back of my mind, I can see it still, but I calmed myself."

"Melly, that's great, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Melinda answers.

"Can I give you a hug?" Tony asks and Melinda nods so Tony does just that, "Sun should be rising soon." Tony comments once they break the hug.

"Let's watch it." Melinda says.

"Yeah, let's." Tony says moving so that he is sitting next to Melinda. For a few minutes they both just sit in silence until, to his absolute shock and joy Melinda reaches out and grabs his hand, and when she does Tony can't help but smile and the smile stays on his face while they watch the sun rise.

 **January 25** **th** **2006.**

It has been two days since Melinda and Tony watched the sun rise together. Since then there have been a few more instances of what Tony has realised are panic attacks but every time Melinda has been able to calm herself down with time. Grabbing his hand is still the only time Melinda has reached out first for physical contact, but she doesn't stiffen when he hugs her after asking anymore, but she still doesn't respond in the same way she did.

It is morning and Melinda and Tony have been eating breakfast for a few minutes.

"I think it's time." Melinda comments.

"Time for what?" Tony asks curious.

"To go back."

"Do you think you're ready?" Tony asks looking up at Melinda, she shrugs then says,

"But I won't know if I don't try." She admits.

"Whatever you choose I will support you." Tony promises Melinda, "But you shouldn't go back until you are ready, you can stay here as long as you want." Tony promises.

"I know." Melinda says, "I don't know if I'm ready, but I know it's time." She tells him.

"Okay. When do you want to leave?" Tony asks.

"Today. If I don't go today I'll talk myself out of it." Melinda explains.

"Okay, I'll call to get the plane gassed." Tony tells Melinda, honestly he isn't sure that it is the best idea, but he knows it's not his choice, it's Melinda's and he will support her choice.

"Thank you."

**Twenty hours later**

Twenty hours after their conversation in Thailand Melinda and Tony land in DC when they land in DC due to the time difference they land at about three pm DC time.

"I'm going to be staying in DC for a few days." Tony informs Melinda as they walk down the stairs and onto the tarmac. "If you need anything, or if it all gets too much for you, I'll be at the Estate." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells him, "For everything." She adds knowing that he has helped her more than she can say in the last couple of weeks.

"Anytime." Tony responds, "I got one of the cars from the estate brought here for you, keys are inside. Return it whenever."

"Thank you." Melinda tells him sincerely, "Goodbye Anthony." She tells him and she start to try and walk away but she finds Tony blocking her path.

"No. We don't say goodbye to each other, not anymore." Tony tells Melinda, "If you don't think you're ready to be back in DC then just tell me and we can take the jet anywhere you want, but don't say goodbye, we don't say goodbye." Tony tells Melinda.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Melinda repeats, "But if I don't try I'll never know." She says, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly." Tony responds, "Can I hug you?" he asks and Melinda gives a small nod so Tony does just that, "Remember if you need anything, I'm here." He says realising that he is starting to get used to the way Melinda responds to hugs now, though he really misses the old way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 25** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35.**

After she leaves the airport Melinda heads straight to the Triskelion the entire time she drives Melinda thinks about turning the car around and heading to The Estate instead but she talks herself out of it.

Once she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to Andrew's office and when she walks in she isn't surprised to find not just Andrew but Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria there too.

"Mels. You're back." Clint says happily being the first one to see her.

"Melinda." Andrew says relief and joy clear on his face as he rushes forward and embraces her.

"Andrew, let go of her." Natasha says forcibly, noticing the look of panic that appears of on Melinda's face after just a few seconds.

"What?" Andrew asks confused breaking the hug but still having his hands on Melinda.

"I'm serious Andrew, let go." Natasha says, her voice completely serious, walking over to them as Clint, Maria and Phil exchange a look all three of them worried as the look that Melinda has on her face is one of fear.

Not wanting to anger Natasha Romanoff Andrew does what she says and when he turns to Melinda and sees the look on her face he realises that it is the right thing to do.

"Mel what do you need us to do?" Natasha asks, her voice having lost the forcible tone and having been replaced by one of calm.

"Keep back. Don't touch." Melinda requests as she tries to focuses on the feeling of the ocean and sinking.

"You heard her." Natasha says pulling Andrew back.

While Andrew, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil look on concerned. Melinda closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of the water, of the sound of how safe she felt when Tony would lie or stand next to her, not even touching her and after a few minutes the memories that are replaying in her mind have dulled so she opens her eyes.

As soon as Melinda opens her eyes Andrew is about to rush for her again, but Natasha holds him back and Melinda gives her a grateful look.

"You need us to warn you and wait for your okay before we touch you, even a slight touch, don't we?" Phil asks and Melinda nods, "Okay. I'll make sure to do that." He promises and the others nod.

"I've missed you." Andrew says as Natasha let's go of him, but she's still watching him carefully, prepared to intervene if Andrew does something that makes Melinda panic or uncomfortable.

"I know." Melinda answers.

"Where were you?" Clint asks curious, worried about what he asked because he doesn't want to say or do the wrong thing and hurt Melinda or make what she is dealing with worse.

"Away." Melinda answers.

"Are you back for good?" Maria ask and Melinda shrugs.

"Can you guys give us a minute alone?" Andrew asks Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria.

"Is that alright with you?" Phil asks Melinda who response with a small nod.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything." Natasha promises, before she Phil, Clint and Maria walk out of the room.

"What happened in Bahrain Melinda?" Andrew asks when they are alone.

"Don't ask that." Melinda tells Andrew, "Can't talk about it." She says as the images get 'louder' so she focuses more on the feeling of sinking.

"You need too, it will help." Andrew tells Melinda, "I would understand if it wasn't with me, but you should take to Jenkins, he's as qualified as I am, he can help you."

"I can't." Melinda responds.

"You need to deal with whatever it is that happened." Andrew tells her.

"I am." Melinda responds, "That's where I've been, dealing with it. In my own way."

"And you couldn't call? I've been so worried about you."

"No, I couldn't." Melinda answers.

"But you could call Stark? He could help you deal. I bet you're even fine with him touching you." Andrew says, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself as the jealousy he's been feeling ever since he realised Tony was with Melinda combines with his worry for Melinda. Instead of yelling and starting a fight like he expected her to Melinda just turns and walks out of the room.

"What happened?" Clint asks as he and Coulson enter the room, Maria and Natasha having followed Melinda.

"I said something I shouldn't have, and she didn't even fight, she walked away." Andrew says a look of surprise on his face.

"What did you say?" Phil asks, trying to keep the anger out his voice.

"I said that she could call Stark even though she couldn't call me, or us, and that he could help her deal and that I bet she's even fine with him touching her." Andrew says the words sounding so much worse now that he says them for a second time as soon as he finishes speaking Andrew is positive that Clint is about to attack him but he is being held back by Coulson.

"Melinda doesn't need her husband in medical and you getting disciplinary action taken against you, not right now." Phil tells Clint, trying to get Clint to calm down even though he himself is angry.

"You're right." Clint says, making no more effort to attack Andrew though he wants to.

"Andrew don't you dare for a second think that what you said to Melinda was okay, because it's not. We don't know what went down in there, all we do know is that it was bad and that it's affecting Melinda in a huge way. We've got to support Melinda not judge her or make things harder." Phil tells him, "Next time I won't stop Clint, I'll help him." Phil says before leaving the room, making sure Clint follows him.

* * *

When Andrew returns to the apartment a few hours later he expected to find it empty but instead he finds Melinda making the couch into a bed.

"Melinda." Andrew says, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sleeping out here." Melinda tells Andrew.

"You don't have to do that. I'm really sorry Melinda, truly." Andrew informs her, walking over to her.

"I have to." Melinda tells Andrew, "This isn't about us, it's about me."

"Okay." Andrew says with a nod, "You really should see Jenkins."

"No."

"Melinda."

"No. I'm not seeing him. I'm not talking about it." Melinda says walking away from the couch and over to the table where Andrew notices Melinda's brought a lot of paperwork home with her.

"I haven't eaten yet, do you want me to go pick up some take out?" Andrew asks curious and Melinda just shrugs, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Either, I don't mind." Melinda responds simply.

"I'll go pick up some Chinese from the place you love." Andrew says and Melinda just nods so Andrew puts down his brief case and just walks out of the apartment.

Once he is half way to the elevator he dials Natasha's number.

"Yes Andrew?" Natasha asks answering.

"Did Melinda say anything to you when you followed her after she left my office?" he asks curious.

"No. She just went to the office are we share and did paperwork." Natasha explains, "Maria and I thought it best not to push her."

"Okay, thanks." Andrew says before hanging but before Natasha can ask any questions.

* * *

More than a few hours later Andrew wakes to screams coming form the direction of the living room so he runs out there and he finds Melinda fast asleep switching between screaming and saying 'I'm sorry."

"Melinda, wake up." Andrew says rushing to her side and attempting to shake her awake, completely forgetting about what was said earlier, and in response he finds himself being thrown backwards, onto the coffee table and breaking it.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells Andrew before grabbing her MIT sweatshirt which she put on the end of the couch in case she got cold, and her keys and phone, and running out the apartment.

* * *

As soon as she ran Melinda only had one destination in mind, The Estate. Partly due to what time it is and partly due to how she was driving Melinda arrives at the Estate in about fifteen minutes.

Once she arrives, the security officers see her and allow her in straight away and once she is inside the house Melinda heads straight up to the lab, where unsurprisingly she finds Tony.

"Melly." Tony says surprised to see her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Melinda asks.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Tony tells her, "This is your home to." He admits then he sees the now familiar look on Melinda's face which tells him that she had a nightmare and someone, his guess is Andrew, woke her by touching her and was hurt, "Can I give you a hug?" he asks and Melinda nods so he walks the last few steps that separate them and hugs her.

**January 26** **th** **2006.**

Melinda manages to get a few hours' sleep at The Estate, but is woken by a call from Fury telling her that he wants to see her in his office in an hour and a half. So she heads back to her apartment where she finds Andrew sitting on the couch and clearly waiting.

"Did I hurt you?"' Melinda asks when she sees Andrew.

"No." Andrew answers, "Where did you go?"

"The Estate."

"Of course." Andrew says, "Was he there?"

"Anthony was." Melinda confirms, "I've got to get changed, Fury wants to see me." Melinda says heading to the bedroom.

"Fury can wait, we can't." Andrew tells Melinda blocking her path, "You need to see Jenkins, you're obviously not okay." Andrew informs Melinda, "And you need to let me in, Stark's not your husband, I am. I want to help you Melinda, but you need to let me, please." Andrew says reaching out to touch Melinda's hair, because it usually relaxes her, but she takes a step back so he can't.

"I'm not seeing Jenkins." Melinda says determinably "I can't keep Fury waiting, not after taking to two weeks of without notice, and I'm doing my best." Melinda says heading towards her wardrobe.

"Why can you let Stark in but not me? Why won't you talk to me about happened?" Andrew asks as while he is used to his patients keeping things from him and he understands why he doesn't like his wife doing it.

"I can't talk about it, why won't you understand that?" Melinda asks getting upset, "And to answer your next question I haven't told Anthony." Melinda says grabbing cloths out and heading to the bathroom where she closes the door behind her.

"Melinda, please I want to help you." Andrew tells her and for a few minutes it's quiet.

"I'm dealing with it the best way I can. I don't know how to let anyone help." Melinda informs Andrew as she comes out of the bathroom as basically all the ways that Tony has helped he figured out himself.

"Except for Stark you mean." Andrew says before walking away and back into the lounge room.

Melinda spends the next few minutes getting ready before heading back to the other living room where she finds Andrew sitting at the bench eating cereal.

"I've got to figure out how to deal with this on my own before I can let you help me." Melinda tells Andrew and he doesn't respond at all, almost like he didn't hear her, "I'll see you later." Melinda says before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

As soon as she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads up to Fury's office and once she arrives there she is shown right in.

"Welcome back Agent May." Fury says when Melinda walks into the office.

"Thank you Sir."

"After the debrief we had about the Bahrain mission I understand you taking some time off." Fury tells Melinda as once Fury got word of the situation he flew to Bahrain. Melinda had been debriefed by Fury only a couple of hours before she left the medical bay without telling anyone, "I put your time off in as your unused sick leave."

"Thank you Sir."

"I do have one question, are you ready to be back Agent May?" Fury asks as he knows exactly what happened in Bahrain, he is the only one who does, and he is the only one who will as has he put the Bahrain file under a level 10 clearance, and he knows that it may take Melinda a while to be okay with being back.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, not sure if she is telling the truth or not, "I would like a mission if possible." She tells Fury.

"If you are willing I would like you to have a sit down with one of S.H.I.E.L.D's psychologists before you go on a mission." Fury tells Melinda.

"I don't think that's necessary sir." Melinda comments, "Or a good idea. I don't exactly get along well with Psychologists, we don't communicate well." Melinda explains.

"Aren't you married to a psychologist?" Fury comments a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, but we are currently not speaking to each other, that's how good our communication is." Melinda informs Fury and she is sure that he is amused by that, and she is equality as sure that the only reason she can tell is because she's known him as long as she has.

"What kind of mission would you like Agent May?"

"What kinds of missions do you have?" Melinda asks.

"I have need a team in Israeli or someone to asses and potentially take out an asset in Amsterdam." Fury tells Melinda.

"I'll take Amsterdam." Melinda answers and Fury hands over a file.

"Good luck Agent May."

"Thank you Sir."

"Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda walks out of Fury's office and heads to the office area that she shares with Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria. When she gets Natasha is the only one there and she is sitting on Melinda's desk.

"Going somewhere?" Natasha asks as she notices the file Melinda is holding, and Melinda going to where she keeps her passports.

"I've got a mission." Melinda answers.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Natasha asks after getting up and closing, and locking, the door.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, not looking towards Natasha.

"If you're not ready to do this, to be back, then don't do it, don't come back yet." Natasha tells her.

"You sound like Anthony."

"Somehow I don't think that's a good thing." Natasha comments, "I'm serious Mel, if you don't think you're ready I'll take whatever your mission is, or I'll join you on it. Whatever you want."

"What I want is to feel like me again." Melinda says looking at Natasha as she knows that Natasha will understand what she is feeling more than anyone, "And this is a way I can think to do it." She tells Natasha, "Anthony suggested not forgetting what I did, what happened. but learning to live with it, so that's what I'm doing. I don't know if it's a good idea but it's what I'm going to do."

"Living with it is hard." Natasha tells Melinda, "It's a battle every day to keep fighting, to keep trying to do better. Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers without hesitation, "It's what I need to do."

"Can I give you a hug?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods, "Good luck Mel." Natasha tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda responds.

"I was serious about my offer to come with you." Natasha tells Melinda.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but I've got to do this on my own." Melinda says and Natasha just nods. As Natasha nods they both hear a bang and "what the hell?" from outside the door.

Because she has the passport she needs Melinda picks up the file walks across the office and opens the door to reveal Clint.

"What's going on? This door is never locked." He comments.

"Fill him in for me, and the others." Melinda says to Natasha who nods and Melinda walks out of the office.

* * *

After leaving the office area Melinda heads to Andrew's office when she arrives it becomes clear that he is about to see a patient.

"I'm leaving for a mission, thought you would want to know." Melinda tells him.

"Fury's given you a field assignment?" Andrew says surprised, "Is that a good idea?" he asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Melinda answers, "It should only take a few days so I'll see you when it's done." She informs Andrew who nods.

"Can I give you a kiss goodbye?" Andrew asks and Melinda nods. The second he kisses Melinda Andrew realises that these kisses feel nothing like the kisses he usually receives from his wife and he can't explain why, but he knows he doesn't like it and it hurts, "I love you." Andrew tells Melinda when they break apart.

"Me too." Melinda says, "See you in a few days." She tells Andrew before walking out of the office and it's only a couple of minutes later that Andrew realises that she didn't tell him that she loved him back.

* * *

After leaving the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to the Estate.

"What did your boss want?" Tony asks curious when he sees Melinda walking into the lab.

"See if I was ready to be back."

"What did you tell him?" Tony asks curious.

"That I was." Melinda answers.

"And are you, really?"

"I don't know, and I can't know by just doing paperwork." Melinda explains, "I've been given a mission and completing it is the only way I'll know if I'm ready."

"Is that a good idea?" Tony asks worried, "Maybe you should slowly ease yourself back in." He suggest and Melinda just shakes her head.

"I need to know if I can do what I do and the only way I'm going to know that is by doing it." Melinda explains.

"Be careful." Tony tells Melinda seeing through the look that has been on her face for the last couple of weeks to see what she is really feeling and how much she needs to see if she can do this.

"I will." Melinda tells him, "You should head back to LA, you've already missed enough work."

"I can be here when you get back." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'll go to LA if I need to."

"Okay." Tony answers, "Hug?" he asks and Melinda nods.

"Until next time." Tony whispers as he hugs Melinda.

"Until next time."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Melinda Tony left for LA about three hours later. When he lands in LA he finds Pepper waiting.

"How's Melinda?" Pepper asks as soon as she sees Tony, looking truly concerned as in the past few years they have become close, they have become good friends.

"Not good." Tony answers, "Do you know the Dementor's from Harry Potter?" Tony asks and Pepper nods, "Well it's like she's faced one of them. I don't know what happened, all I know is that all the joy, the happiness the possibility of it, has been drained out of her." Tony explains, "She's hurting. Barely sleeping, screaming in terror when she does, and doesn't like to be touched without warning." Tony tells Pepper, it being clear that he hates what's happened to Melinda, "Whatever happened changed her, she's still my Melly, she'll always be my Melly, but she's different, like she's lost a part of herself." He explains.

"Is there anything I can do?" Pepper asks as she wants to help her friend.

"I don't know, I don't even know if what' I've been doing is helping." He admits, "She's gone back to work." He informs Pepper, "I don't think it's a good idea and I don't think she does either." He admits, "But she said it's something she has to do."

"If it's something that she feels she has to do then no one will stop her." Pepper says as she knows Melinda well enough to know that, "All we can do is be there for her." Pepper says.

"There is nothing that will stop me from doing that." Tony responds.

"I know."

**January 27** **th** **2006**

With flight time and time difference Melinda arrives in Amsterdam at about one am so she heads straight to the safe house and because she doesn't think that sleeping would be a good idea she just reads through the file of her target again and makes notes of her mission plan.

* * *

After spending hours reading the file then doing some Tai-Chi and other relaxation exercises that she has learnt help 'dull' the memories Melinda gets ready and heads to the café where she knows the asset has breakfast every morning.

So for the next few hours Melinda tails him, watching his every move, taking internal notes of everything. The reason this guy is such an interest in S.H.I.E.L.D as he is an assassin form the dark Side of S.H.I.E.L.D that left a few months earlier and Fury wants to know if he is using his skill for the enemy or if he retired.

Melinda has been following him for about four hours and so far everything she has seen has led her to the opinion that he has retired but as she can't be sure yet she continues to follow him.

Melinda is following the asset through the streets of Amsterdam and because he is rounding a corner she has to hang back and follow when she can. As she follows him around the corner Melinda realises she's lost sight of him, and the second she realises that she realises that she's been made so she quickly turns and the second she sees the asset she starts to fight him.

As she fights the memories of Bahrain start to come to the front of Melinda's head and there is nothing she can do to stop them, so she starts fighting harder and as a result she takes down the asset with more force than which may have been necessary.

"All I do is hurt." Melinda says to herself staring at what she has done as the memories of Bahrain come back to the front of her mind with full force. She stays standing in street steering for several minutes until she starts to hear sirens so she runs, calling Fury as she does.

* * *

Because she has to make sure that she's not being followed it takes a few hours for Melinda to get back to the safe house when she gets there she finds that there is a pending video conference on the monitor so she answers it and Fury appears.

"Good work Agent May."

"Sir?" Melinda asks surprised.

"We've received intelligence that an attack was intimate and that Pike was going to execute it." Fury explains, "By stopping Pike you saved the lives of a lot of people." Fury tells Melinda and she just nods not sure what else to say, "Agent May the Amsterdam base could use another for about a week if you're interested." Fury tells Melinda.

"I am." Melinda says after thinking about it.

"I'll let them know to expect you within the hour." Fury says and Melinda nods before he cuts the video conference.

Once she finishes talking to Fury Melinda starts to pack up the few things that she has taken out of a bag. As she does that she realises Natasha was right, living with it is hard, and it hurts so much that it hurts to breath, but she's got to protect people, it's what she does, so that's what she is going to continue to do, protect people. No matter the personal, psychological, or physical cost to her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**April 25** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35**

It has been almost three months since Melinda took the mission in Amsterdam and in that time she has been spending more time alone and pushing Andrew, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria away in a sense. Melinda has also been doing a lot missions in that time and has been using her level seven clearance to go on the mission that could be described as overly, or even recklessly, dangerous.

One such mission was a mission in upstate New York where Melinda put herself in serious danger to protect Phil and Clint, resulting in Melinda being hurt pretty badly.

As soon as it was clear how hurt Melinda was she was taken by medical support back to DC. It has been several hours since then and ever since Maria, Clint, Phil, Natasha and Andrew have been waiting for news. Phil and Clint feeling so guilty about Melinda being hurt.

"Does Nat have to give you the 'it's not your fault talk again?" Maria asks Clint and Coulson curious as she notices the looks on their faces.

"It wouldn't help if she did." Phil answers.

"What the hell happened out there?" Andrew asks.

"We were scoping the area when, going by their skill and obvious training, a private army, ambushed us." Natasha explains, "Mel tried to take most of them on her own, didn't even stop after the first serious hit." She explains, "Then she noticed Phil and Clint being pinned down so she put herself between the enemy and them, and well you saw the aftermath." She explains.

"We could have handled it, she didn't have to put herself in danger like that." Clint says clearly both upset and guilty.

"Clint…" Maria starts to say.

"Don't." Clint says before getting up and walking out of the waiting room that they are in, Natasha not far behind him.

Once he is far enough away from the waiting room, and once he is alone Clint punches the wall, hard.

"Did that help?" Natasha asks.

"It didn't hurt." Clint answers, "Why did she do that? She knows that Phil and I can handle ourselves we would have been fine." Clint tells Natasha.

"That's most likely true." Natasha admits, "But you and I both know that what drives Melinda is protection, especially protecting those she cares about or who fall under her protection, which you and Phil both do." Natasha says, "Yes, there is a pretty good chance that you and Phil would have been fine if Mel didn't intervene, but you don't know that." Natasha explains, "And Mel couldn't have taken the chance."

"This wouldn't have happened before Bahrain, before she would have trusted us to look after ourselves." Clint says.

"Mel does still trust you, it's herself that she doesn't trust." Natasha reveals, "She couldn't let you or Phil be hurt, even if there was only a slim chance, if she could stop it, so that's what she did."

"She has to be okay." Clint says looking at Natasha.

"Let's head back." Natasha says not sure what else to say. Clint give a small nod and together they walk back into the waiting room.

* * *

Two hours later the doctor that the group know to be the doctor working on Melinda walks out.

"How is she?" Andrew asks rushing to the doctor.

"Agent May stable, awake and responsive." The doctor informs them, "She had a bullet wound to her upper left thigh that hit some muscle but no major arteries or bone, another to the right shoulder that was a through a through and a large stab wound to the right side which hit a kidney, but we were able to repair all the damage." The doctor tells them, "You can go see her now if you want." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Phil says and the doctor nods and walks away.

"Should we try having the conversation with her again?" Maria asks as they have all at one point, had a conversation with Melinda about how she has been since Bahrain.

"It's worth a try." Phil comments, "So all together or one at a time?" he asks.

"One at a time would be best." Andrew comments, "We don't want it to seem like we are ganging up on her." He says.

"Isn't that exactly what we are doing?" Natasha asks, "Maybe we could wait until she is doing better."

"She's not going to get better if she doesn't get some help." Andrew informs Natasha.

"You're a psychologist of course you think that." Natasha comments, "Mel is dealing in her own way, yes it may not be the best method, but she is dealing, she is living, considering everything that's good. We should go see our friend and tell her how glad we are that she is okay rather than lecturing her." She informs them, "That's what I'm going to do, you can join me if you want." Natasha says before turning and walking through the door that the doctor came from.

* * *

When Natasha walks into Melinda's room she sees her laying on the bed, connected to different machines with her right arm in a sling.

"Hey." Natasha says as she walks in.

"Are Clint and Phil okay?" Melinda asks

"They're both fine." Natasha assures her, "They weren't hurt." Natasha says as she walks over and sits on the edge of Melinda's bed, being careful not to touch her.

"Good, that's good." Melinda says as the door opens and Phil, Andrew, Maria and Clint walk in, Andrew rushes over to the side of the bed where Natasha isn't sitting,

"Can I hold your hand?" Andrew asks and Melinda nods.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks curious.

"Okay."

"Are you in much pain?" Clint asks.

"Not much."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Andrew tells Melinda who just nods in response.

"You didn't have to do that Melinda. Clint and I would have been fine on our own." Phil tells her.

"I had to make sure, couldn't risk either of you being hurt." Melinda informs him.

"And you could risk yourself?" Andrew asks.

"Maria are you alright? I seem to remember you taking a pretty bad hit." Melinda says ignoring Andrew's question.

"I'm fine." Maria assures, "I'm going to be a bit bruised in the morning but I'll be fine."

"Good, that's good." Melinda says.

"Any idea how long you'll be stuck in here?" Clint asks curious.

"No idea, but I hope it's not too long." Melinda responds

**April 27** **th** **2006.**

It has been two days since Melinda was hurt and she has been in medical ever since.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Natasha says to Phil, Andrew, Maria, and Clint as the five of them are in the waiting room near Melinda's room.

"We're not ganging up on her." Andrew tells Natasha, "We're showing her our concern, I've seen it work with patients."

"Melinda's not your patient, she's your wife." Natasha says, "This, doesn't feel right."

"Andrew's right, we're showing her how concerned we are this could help her" Phil tells Natasha, "I'm hesitant too and if we were trying to get her to change I wouldn't be a part of it, but we're not, we're just telling her our concerns." Phil says, "That's it."

"I'm going first." Natasha tells him and Phil nods.

"I'll go second."

"Third." Maria says.

"Forth." Clint says.

"I'll go last." Andrew says, personally glad for that because he isn't sure what he wants to say yet.

"Guess I'll go." Natasha says then walks to Melinda's room.

* * *

Just like she has every other time Natasha has visited Melinda in Medical she finds her sitting up in her bed.

"So everyone wants to talk to you one on one, if that's something you don't want then I'll get rid of them." Natasha tells Melinda as she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, wanting to make sure that Melinda is okay with what is going to happen.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen." Melinda tells Natasha, "What do you want to say to me?"

"I've already basically said all I wanted to say." Natasha admits, "But I get the need to want to make up for what you've done, but putting yourself in excessive danger it isn't the way to do it."

"I don't know what else to do." Melinda admits.

"I know." Natasha responds, speaking from experience "It takes time to figure things out." She says then notices the look that Melinda has on her face, "You don't think you can be a specialist anymore, do you?"

"I don't know." Melinda answers, "I think I need some time." She tells Natasha, "I'm going to go to LA to heal and see how I feel once I'm off medical leave."

"I think that's a really good idea." Natasha says approvingly.

"Andrew's not going to be happy though, he'll see it as me pushing him away and turning towards Anthony again."

"Do you think LA would be the best place for you to go?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods, "Then I'll talk to Andrew, see if I can get him to understand that."

"Thank you Nat."

"Anytime." Natasha says back with a smile, "I'll go get Phil, he's next in line to talk to you." Natasha says and Melinda nods, "I'm also going to hug you now if that's okay."

"It is." Melinda answers and Natasha gives her a hug.

* * *

A few minutes after Natasha left the room Phil walks in and unlike Natasha who always sits on the bed Phil walks over and sits on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks curious.

"Okay."

"I'm glad you're okay." Phil tells Melinda, "You had me worried."

"You don't have to worry about me Phil." Melinda tells him.

"You're my best friend, I'm always going to worry about you." Phil tells Melinda, "Especially with how you've been lately."

"Phil…" Melinda starts to say but Phil cuts her off.

"Melinda. After Bahrain I told you that you need to let the girl go, but now I see that you have to let who you were before go as well." Phil tells Melinda, "If you keep hanging on to who you were, you're just going to destroy yourself, and that's the last thing I want" Phil tells her, "Let who you were before go, and figure out who you are now." Phil tells her and Melinda just nods, not sure what else to say, "Can I hug you?" Phil asks and Melinda nods, so Phil hugs her, "You're my best friend Melinda, please, let us help you." Phil says as he hugs Melinda.

* * *

Phil stays in Melinda's room for a few more minutes, sitting in silence before he gets up and leaves and Maria walks in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm glad you're okay." Maria tells Melinda, "You scared us." She reveals as she sits down on the chair that Phil sat in.

"So I've heard." Melinda responds.

"You know what you did, before all the injuries, was pretty bad ass." Maria informs Melinda, "People are already talking about."

"Of course they are." Melinda says annoyed.

"Want me and Nat to make them stop?" Maria ask.

"Please." Melinda requests.

"We'll do our best, but I can't make any promises." Maria responds.

"Thank you." Melinda says and for a few minutes both of them sit in silence.

"Oh, all of us Nat, Me, Phil, Clint, even Izzy have taken to telling anyone who calls you the Cavalry not to call you that because we know how much you hate it." Maria tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"I should go, its Clint's turn next." Maria says standing up, "I'm glad you're okay." Maria says before exiting the room.

* * *

When Clint enters the room a few minutes later he does just what Natasha did and walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Because I figure you've heard enough about what we are thinking and feeling, I'm just going to say I'm glad you're okay, and sit here." Clint tells Melinda, "And if there is anything you want to say, say it, or we can sit in silence. It's up to you." He informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says glad for the silence as it gives her some time to think about everything she has been told.

For more than ten minutes Melinda and Clint sit in silence, Melinda thinking about everything and doing what she does to dull the memories of Bahrain.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for me getting hurt." Melinda informs Clint.

"But I do Mels, and there is nothing you can say to change that." Clint responds.

"I thought you were going to say that." Melinda responds honestly, "Any chance you could sneak me in some tea? The ones the nurses have been making have been awful."

"I think I can do that." Clint says with a grin, "I'll be right back." Clint says before getting up and leaving the room.

When the door to Melinda's hospital room opens a couple of minutes later it's not Clint that enters but Andrew.

"Hi." Melinda says when he walks over.

"Hi." Andrew responds and he walks over and sits in the chair that Phil and Maria sat in but he pulls it closer to her, "Please say you will go to talk with Jenkins now." Andrew says to Melinda.

"I can't." Melinda says, for what feels like the millionth time since she returned from Thailand, "I can't talk about it." She tells Andrew, "I know you want me to, but I just can't."

"Well I can't stand by and watch you get yourself killed." Andrew responds.

"What are you saying?" Melinda asks, already positive that she knows but she wants to hear it to be sure.

"I'm saying that I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved another person." Andrew tells Melinda, "But I know that you'll always love him more, and I can't be second place, I thought I could but I can't, not anymore." Andrew says, "It kills me to see how much pain you're in and how much you have been in since Bahrain and to know you won't let anyone help you." Andrew says, "And I love you too much to stand by and watch as you continue to do what you have done the last few months." Andrew tells Melinda.

"I understand." Melinda says, honestly surprised as she realise she's not feeling anything, that the numbness she felt right after Bahrain is back, "I can't let anyone in, not right now, and you deserve better than that. You deserve better than what I can give you." Melinda admits, "But I do love you, Andrew." Melinda says, saying that she loves him, or anyone, for the first time since Bahrain.

"I know you do, I've never doubted that." Andrew responds, "But you love him more, and I don't think you will ever love anyone as much as you love him." Andrew says, "Natasha told me that you're going to LA to heal, she said she thought it was a good idea." He tells Melinda, "And I think she may be right, but I won't be here when you get back." He reveals.

"Where are you going?" Melinda asks.

"Overseas, Director Fury wanted me to pick a member of my department for permanent assignment overseas and I've decided to pick myself, I think that's for the best." Andrew tells Melinda, "Goodbye Melinda."

"Goodbye Andrew." Melinda responds and Andrew gets up and leaves.

When Andrew walks out of Melinda's room he finds Clint waiting just outside a cup of tea in his hands and a look of anger on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Clint asks angrily.

"Clint…" Andrew starts to say but Clint cuts him off.

"No. She is your wife you do not just walk away because things have gotten hard." Clint says angrily, "Mels has been hurting since Bahrain and you're supposed to help with that pain, not walk away."

"Clint…." Andrew tries again but Clint cuts him off.

"No." Clint repeats, "She needs more time and you should give it to her, if you loved her you would help her. This isn't when you walk away Andrew, this is when you stay and support the woman you love."

"I'm walking away because I love her." Andrew says and in response Clint punches Andrew in the face causing him to fall down.

"CLINT." Melinda's voice yells.

"I thought you would be good for my sister." Clint tells Andrew, "Guess I was wrong." He says with a bitter laugh, "If you're going to walk away now, then don't bother come back in the future." Clint says before turning and walking into Melinda's room.

When Clint enters Melinda's room he sees her sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a tank top and boy shorts actually showing pain which isn't surprising considering her injuries, but it is surprising because she's Melinda and didn't often show pain before Bahrain and has shown it even less since.

"Can I give you a lift to the airport?" Clint asks.

"Please." Melinda requests, "Can you pass me my clothes there in the bag over there." Melinda says pointing to the chair that is by the door.

"Sure." Clint says closing the door to the room and grabbing the bag and putting it on the bed. When Melinda grabs out her jeans and looks between the pants she is holding in one hand and the sling in the other she realises that she's going to need some help.

"Do you want me to go get Nat or Maria?" Clint asks, realising the same thing Melinda has and figuring that she would be more comfortable with one of them.

"Can you help?" Melinda asks.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't mind?" Clint asks.

"I trust you Clint." Melinda says, "Plus it's just putting on my pants and shoes, I can put my jacket on over top." She explains and Clint nods.

Once Clint has helped Melinda put her pants on and put on her shoes, thankfully it was a pair of flats in the bag instead of the high heel boots Melinda usually wears, Melinda puts her good arm through the sleave of her jacket and it over top her arm on the side where the sling is.

"Here." Clint says handing Melinda the walking stick that is by the chair and Melinda just gives him a look, "The doctors said you have to use this for a couple of weeks and if I am busting you out of here early, without doctors approval, then you are going to use this." Clint tells him.

"Fine." Melinda says taking the walking stick with her good arm.

"Your cousin Jackie is a doctor right?" Clint asks and Melinda nods, "You should get her to check you out when you get to LA."

"As soon as Anthony sees my injuries he's likely going to call her himself." Melinda comments.

"Good." Clint answers, "Do you need a hand to stand up?" Clint asks curious.

"Please." Melinda requests and Clint helps her up.

"Can I let go?" Clint asks when Melinda is standing, leaning on the walking stick for support while still has his hand on her waist.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"You know it's not going to be fun flying coach with your injuries." Clint comments.

"I know. That's why I'm not going to be flying coach." Melinda comments and Clint just grins at that.

"What's going on in here?" Natasha's voice asks and Melinda and Clint turn to see Phil, Natasha and Maria walking in the room.

"Andrew's left and I'm going to LA." Melinda explains simply.

"What do you mean Andrew's left?" Maria asks.

"He walked away." Clint answers, "He's left Mels." He says and Coulson, Natasha and Maria just get various looks of shock on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I don't know what I am feeling." Melinda admits, "But I know there is a flight to LA in an hour that I want to be on."

"Then we best help you with that." Phil says with a grin.

"I'll distract the nurses." Maria says,

"I'll pull the car as close as I can get it." Natasha says before sneaking out the room.

"And I'll help the two of you." Phil says walking over and picking up Melinda's bag, "Do you need to stop by your apartment for anything?" he asks curious.

"No. I have money, credit cards and my phone, I have everything else I could need in LA." Melinda explains.

"Good." Phil answers.

"I'll signal when you're clear." Maria comments and they nod and within ten minutes Melinda, Phil, Clint and Maria are getting in Natasha's waiting car before being driven to the airport.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**April 27** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35**

Thanks to Clint, Phil, Natasha and Maria's help Melinda was able to get on the flight she wanted to get on. Once she landed in LA at about eight pm Melinda took a cab to Tony's house.

Melinda has just arrived at the house and when she is about to attempt to walk down the stairs to the lab Melinda realises that it would be rather difficult so instead she takes the elevator that Melinda is very glad that Tony did end up putting in.

When she enters the lab, with slight difficultly, Melinda sees Tony at his desk working on something.

"Anthony." Melinda says and Tony quickly turns around and as soon as he sees her he gets a look of panic and concern on his face.

"Melly, what happened?" Tony asks worried as he stands up.

"Andrew left and I don't know if I can do my job anymore, can I stay her for a little while?" Melinda asks curious, sadness clear in her voice.

"Of course." Tony answers, "Can I hug you?" Tony asks and Melinda nods so Tony walks the few steps that separate them and puts his arm around Melinda giving her a hug. Melinda slightly leans into the hug, not as much as she once would have but more than she has since Bahrain, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Tony asks when they break the hug.

"No." Melinda responds.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tony ask curious as he pulls a chair over so Melinda can sit down.

"Two days ago I was hurt on a mission." Melinda explains, "And with my friends help I kind of snuck out of the medical wing today." Melinda explains.

"How bad are you hurt?" Tony asks worried.

"Sir Madam Melinda seems to have two wounds consistent with nine millimetre bullets, and a wound to her right side caused by a double sided knife which seems to have injured her right kidney." JARVIS answers.

"Thank you JARVIS." Melinda say quickly as she wasn't going to go into that much detail so Tony didn't worry.

"I'm going to help you upstairs then call Jackie so that she can check and make sure you're okay." Tony tells Melinda, "Somehow I don't think you should be walking around."

"No, I probably shouldn't." Melinda admits and with Tony's help she heads back upstairs, and he helps her to her room and then helps her lay on her bed. Once Melinda is settled Tony leaves the room so that he can call Jackie.

While Tony is calling Jackie Melinda discovers that while putting pants and shoes on with one had is rather difficult taking them of with one hand is slightly easier.

"Jackie will be here in about twenty minutes." Tony tells Melinda walking into the room.

"Okay." Melinda responds.

"You're bleeding." Tony says worried as he sees the bandage on Melinda's leg which now has a large patch of blood on it.

"I probably pulled my stiches." Melinda responds.

"Are you in much pain?" Tony asks.

"I don't even know." Melinda admits as she is feeling so many things that she can't tell them apart anymore.

"What happened?" Tony asks as he climbs on Melinda's bed and sits down right next to her.

"There was a mission. I was protecting my team." Melinda explains.

"I don't just mean with your injuries, I mean with Andrew." Tony says, wondering why he left and whether he has to track him down to give him a piece of his mind.

"Ever since….. It. I've been trying to figure out how to do my job, and the way in which I have been doing that hasn't exactly been good." Melinda explains.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I've been doing a lot of things that could be considered reckless." Melinda explains.

"And Andrew left because of that?" Tony asks trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"He said he couldn't stand by and watch me destroy myself." Melinda explains, deciding to leave off his second reason.

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt Melly, I really am, but you deserve so much better than someone who is going to leave you at a time when you're hurting enough." Tony tells her, thinking about all the things he would love to do to Andrew if he ever saw him again.

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda responds, "He took a job overseas, I'll most likely never see him again." Melinda admits, becoming sad at that because she was telling the truth when she told Andrew she loved him even though she completely believes he will be better off without her in his life.

"I'm going to put my arm around you if that's okay." Tony says to Melinda as he can tell that she is upset but trying not to show that she is.

"It is." Melinda says and Tony puts his arm her.

* * *

Melinda and Tony have been sitting in silence for about twenty minutes until they hear the doorbell.

"That will be Jacks." Tony says getting up, "I have no idea why she rings the bell when I've been telling her for years to just come in." he says before heading downstairs.

* * *

"I told you that you don't have to ring the bell." Tony tells Jackie as he lets her in.

"It's the polite thing to do Tony." Jackie responds, "What happened?"

"I don't know the how, but thanks to Jarvis I know she has two bullet wounds, and a stab wound." Tony explains, "Also warn her and wait for her okay before you touch her in any way." Tony tells Jackie.

"I will." Jackie responds as they walk up the stairs.

"She's going to seem different to you too."

"What do you mean different?" Jackie asks.

"It's hard to explain, but she will seem different." Ton responds, "You've just got to remember that she's still Melinda, still the person you've known her whole life."

"Got it." Jackie responds wondering what Tony meant as they walk down the hallway and into Melinda's room, "Hey Mel." Jackie says as she enters Melinda's room.

"Hey." Melinda responds as Jackie puts her medical bag on the table.

"Now, I need to know everything that you can tell me about your injuries." Jackie says going into doctor mode, "Tony can stay or if you're more comfortable, he can leave." She says giving Tony a look which says 'if Melinda want's you too, you will leave'.

"He can stay." Melinda answers, "I've got a through and through bullet wound to my right shoulder, that didn't cause any serious damage." Melinda explains, "Another bullet wound in my left thing, that caused a bit of muscle damage but according to the doctor I saw before I came here that will heal fine and there will be no term complications. The most serious injury was a stab wound to my side." Melinda explains, "The blade hit my right kidney and caused a tare that was surgically repaired." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Jackie says with a nod, surprised with the injuries, "Do you mind if Tony helps you take your jacket of so I can have a look at your shoulder?" Jackie asks and Melinda shakes her head so Tony helps her take her jacket of.

"I'm going to need you to sit up so that I can check your shoulder." Jackie tells Melinda who nods and does as Jackie asks, "If it's okay with you I am going to remove the bandages that are on your shoulder, check the wound and re dress it." Jackie says.

"That's fine." Melinda says and Jackie does just what she said she would.

Once she checks and re-bandages Melinda's arm wound Jackie checks her leg wound, "I have bad news." Jackie informs Melinda as she lifts the bandages of her leg.

"What?" Tony asks worried.

"These sutures need to be replaced and I don't have the drugs to numb the area on me, you're going to have to go to hospital." Jackie reveals.

"Do you have sutures on you?" Melinda asks.

"Of course, but without the numbing drugs you're going to be in unbelievable pain." Jackie tells Melinda, positive that she knows what Melinda is going to say.

"I've had stitchers without drugs more than once before, I can handle it." Melinda informs Jackie.

"I would prefer you go to the hospital, in my opinion you should have never left and I haven't even checked your most serious wound yet." Jackie tells Melinda.

"I can't go to the hospital, if I do they will ask questions that I legally cannot answer." Melinda explains, "I understand if you don't want to do the sutures, so if they really need to be replaced I'll do them." Melinda tells Jackie.

"You want to stich yourself up without drugs?" Tony says shocked.

"I will if I have to, I can't go to the hospital." She explains, with a shrug, "And I won't force you to do something you're not comfortable with." Melinda says looking at Jackie, who's looking almost as shocked as Tony.

"I'll do it." Jackie says, "I'm going to check your side first though if that's okay." Jackie says and Melinda nods, "Some slight pulling on the stitchers here but none that need replaced." Jackie explains, once she checks the wound, "I'm going to come once a day to replace the bandages and you need to stay on bed rest for the next three days, at least." Jackie tells Melinda giving her a look she learnt from her mom which says 'don't test me'

"I have no choice, do I?" Melinda asks

"No." Tony and Jackie respond.

"J, for the next three days inform me if Melly gets out of bed." Tony requests.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS responds.

"Three days of bed rest, got it." Melinda says with a sigh, accepting what she was told which surprises both Tony and Jackie as they were expecting Melinda to argue more as she normally would have.

"Don't worry Melly, I'll make it fun for you." Tony says with a grin.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with me doing these without drugs?" Jackie asks curious.

"Positive." Melinda answers.

"Okay, Tony, go get me several towels and a bottle of whatever alcohol you have that has the highest alcohol content." Jackie says.

"Got it." Tony says and he leaves the room.

"I really think you should go to a hospital." Jackie once more tells Melinda.

"If you really don't want to do this, tell me." Melinda requests, "I will do it myself."

"No, I'll do it." Jackie responds, "I would have just preferred you were in a hospital.

"I know." Melinda responds as Tony walks back in the room holding several towels and a bottle of vodka.

"Okay Mel, I'm going to lift your leg and Tony's going to put the towels underneath it." Jackie says and Melinda nods.

"I'll be right here, grab my hand if it hurts too much." Tony says as he goes to Melinda's right side and sits down, sticking his hand out so Melinda can grab it if she want's but not making an effort to grab her hand.

"I'd grab his hand if I was you." Jackie tells Melinda, "Vodka." She says and Tony hands that over. Knowing what is about to happen Melinda closers her eyes and does in fact reach out to grab Tony's hand but she barely reacts when Jackie pours the vodka over the wound.

For the next fifteen minutes Jackie stiches up Melinda's leg. Melinda occasionally reacts to the pain but for the most part, to the shock of both Jackie and Tony, she doesn't.

"There, done." Jackie says as she finishes dressing Melinda's wound, "Do you need anything else?" she asks curious.

"Do I need to keep my arm in a sling?" Melinda asks.

"No, but you are to move it as little as possible." Jackie says and Melinda nods, "Do you want some help changing into something more comfortable?" She asks curious.

"Please." Melinda responds

"I'll put the vodka back and put the towels in the wash." Tony says, getting up and once he collects everything he needs he leaves the room.

"Where do I find something more comfortable for you?" Jackie asks curious.

"Top draw in the dresser, a pair of shorts, tank top and MIT sweatshirt." Melinda requests and Jackie grabs all she asked then helps Melinda to get changed.

"Thank you." Melinda tells Jackie sincerely.

"You're welcome." Jackie responds, "Do you need anything else?"

"Could you help me to the bathroom?" Melinda asks.

"Sure." Jackie responds and she helps Melinda to the bathroom then back to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jackie tells Melinda once Melinda is lying in bed once more.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda responds and Jackie picks up her bag and leaves Melinda's bedroom.

Jackie is about half way down the stairs when Tony starts to walk up them.

"What should I keep an eye out for?" Tony asks Jackie.

"A fever is the big one, because that indicates infection." Jackie explains, "When I come by tomorrow afternoon I'll bring her some antibiotics and pain medication." She tells Tony who nods, "It's important that she gets a lot of rest." Jackie tells Tony.

"I'll do my best to make sure she does." Tony tells Jackie.

"And what happened to her? I don't mean the bullet wounds, I mean what happened to make her different? She didn't smile once, she didn't joke, she didn't ever really complain, what happened?" Jackie asks worried about what happened to one of the people that he loves most in the world.

"I don't know exactly." Tony answers, "But I know she's in pain, even if she won't admit it and now with Andrew leaving her…" Tony starts to say but Jackie cuts her off.

"Andrew left her?" Jackie asks surprised

"Yeah." Tony responds, "I should get back up there, thanks for coming Jacks."

"Any time." Jackie responds and the two of them hug and then Jackie heads downstairs why Tony heads up.

When Tony enters Melinda's room he climbs in the bed and lays next to her, making sure not to touch her.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tony asks.

"Since when is there a TV in here?" Melinda asks surprised.

"It's not a TV, not exactly." Tony responds, "J, turn on the protector and connect to the movies database." Tony requests and what looks like a projected image appears on the wall opposite Melinda's bed, "Any requests for movies?" Tony asks.

"Whatever you want." Melinda responds, "I'm likely going to fall asleep during it."

"Then how about we skip the movie for tonight." Tony suggests, "And I'll let you get some sleep." He suggests and Melinda nods, "Night Melly." He says going to get up.

"Do you mind staying?" Melinda asks hesitantly, "For three months whenever I've slept I've had nightmares, but when we were in Thailand, when you were sleeping next to me you helped, most of the time I didn't have nightmares." Melinda tells Tony.

"Of course I'll stay." Tony says, "I'll just get changed then I'll be back." Tony says.

"Thank you." Melinda responds and Tony gets up and heads to his room before coming back into Melinda's room wearing shorts and a tank top.

"J, get rid of the screen." Tony requests as he walks over and just like they were doing in Thailand Tony lies next to Melinda, close but not close enough to touch her.

"Night Melly."

"Night Anthony."

**April 27th 2006.**

For the first time in a long time Melinda slept peacefully, something which she was very thankful for. Another thing that happened for the first time in a long time was Tony waking up before Melinda as usually if they are both actually sleeping Melinda wakes up first. Once Tony was awake he quietly, because he didn't want to wake Melinda he snuck out of her room sent an email to Pepper telling her that he isn't coming into work today and got started on breakfast.

"Sir, Madam Melinda has gotten out of bed." Jarvis informs him ten minutes after he started making breakfast.

"Of course she has." Tony says taking the eggs off the oven and turning it off before heading upstairs.

"Melly?" Tony asks walking into the bedroom and seeing Melinda's not there.

"Bathroom." Melinda's voice answers from the bathroom.

"You're meant to be on bed rest." Tony say as he walks to the door.

"I had to go to the bathroom. That's the one exception to bed rest." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh, it is is it?"

"Yep." Melinda responds and for a few minutes both of them are quiet

"You okay in there?" Tony asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda assures Tony as she opens the door.

"Can I help you back to bed?" Tony asks.

"No need, I'm okay." Melinda tells Tony as she walks, barely showing that she is in pain, which means she must be in a lot, back to her bed.

"I was making breakfast when JARVIS told me you were out of bed, do you want anything specific?" Tony asks curious.

"Whatever you're making is fine by me." Melinda tells him.

"Okay, be back soon." Tony says and he heads downstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony returns carrying a tray which has two plates of food and two cups.

"Tea's on the left." Tony says as she places the tray on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed, really?" Melinda asks.

"I think Jackie may kill me if I let you go downstairs." Tony says and for just a second he thinks that maybe he is going to get a laugh from Melinda but instead the corner of Melinda mouth slightly lifts, it's not even a smile, but it's better than what he got in Thailand.

"You're cooking has gotten good." Melinda informs Tony.

"I'm not bad." Tony says with a shrug.

"You're better than me." Melinda comments.

"That's not hard." Tony comments knowing how bad of a cook Melinda is.

"True." Melinda responds and the two of them continue to eat in silence.

When they finish eating about fifteen minutes later Tony grabs the tray and heads downstairs, he is just putting everything on the sink when he hears.

Pepper calling, "TONY."

"Yeah." Tony says turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

"So Melinda's here." Pepper says to Tony as soon as she sees him.

"Yep."

"How is she?" Pepper asks curious and concerned.

"About the same as she was three months ago except now she has two healing bullet wounds, a healing stab wound and her husband's left her." Tony explains.

"Andrew left?" Pepper says surprised.

"Yep. Apparently he forgot about the in good times and bad time part of his wedding vows" Tony says bitterly.

"Wait, did you say two bullet wounds and a stab wound?" Pepper asks as she registers everything he said.

"Yeah. Jackie came over last night and had to re stich one of the wounds without anaesthetic." Tony explains.

"That must not have been pleasant." Pepper says her eyes widening.

"She barely reacted." Tony tells Pepper.

"Wow, do you think she's up for visitors?" Pepper asks curious as she would like to see Melinda for herself, spend some time with her.

"I'll go see." Tony says before heading upstairs.

* * *

"So Pepper's here, are you up for some company?" Tony asks Melinda curious a couple of minutes later when he arrives in Melinda's room.

"Sure." Melinda says after thinking about it for about a minute.

"Be right back." Tony says and a couple of minutes later Pepper and Tony walk in the room, Tony having told Pepper the same thing that he told Jackie the night before.

"Hey Melinda." Pepper greats.

"Hey."

"So how long are you on bed rest for?" Pepper asks curious.

"Jacks said at least three days." Melinda responds.

"Well you know even though that's not going to be fun the one good thing is you have a legitimate excuse to get Tony to do anything and everything you ask." Pepper says with a grin as she sits on the end of Melinda's bed.

"I didn't think of that." Melinda admits, "That could be fun." Melinda comments the tiniest hint of the sparkle that used to be in Melinda's eye showing itself once more, but within a few seconds it is gone again.

"Do I have a say in this?" Tony ask.

"No." Pepper and Melinda answer.

"And do you really have an objection?" Pepper asks curious.

"Well, no." Tony admits

"See, that's what I thought." Pepper says.

"You know what, I don't have to stand here and take this." Tony says pretending to be insulted, "I'll be down in the lab when you two decide to be nicer." He says and after exchanging a look with Melinda which asks 'you okay with that?' which she responds with a nod, Tony leaves the room.

"How have you been Pepper?" Melinda asks curious once Tony leaves.

"I've been okay."

* * *

It has been several hours since Pepper arrived and ever since she has Pepper and Melinda have been in Melinda's room talking and doing stuff together. Tony's been leaving them mostly alone except when he went to check if Melinda was okay with Rhodey coming over for lunch.

"I've got the food you asked, now what's going on?" Rhodey asks walking into the house.

"Melly's upstairs with Pepper." Tony explains, "She has two healing gunshot wounds, a healing stab wound, is on bed rest, Andrew left her, don't touch her without warning her first, and don't expect her to happily have tequila drinking contests with you." Tony informs Rhodey, "Let's go." He says as he starts to climb the stairs.

"Wait what?" Rhodey asks as he follows Tony upstairs and together the two of them plus Melinda and Pepper spend a couple of hours spending time together, but then Rhodey and Pepper had to get back to work but they were both back once the finish for the day and the four of them were later joined by Jackie and Frank.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**May 12** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 35**

It has been two weeks since Melinda arrived in LA with three serious injuries, in that time she has been spending most her time with Tony and thinking about what she is going to do, whether she is going to or even can return to field work.

Because of her injuries Jackie has only told Melinda two days earlier that she can return start light excises again. Because of that Melinda is in the pool doing some swimming which is where Tony finds her when he walks outside.

"Since when do you get mail delivered here?" Tony asks Melinda curious.

"I don't." Melinda informs him.

"Well then how do you explain this large manila envelope that is addressed to you here?" Tony asks.

"Let me see that." Melinda says getting out of the pool and walking over to him.

"What is it?" Tony asks when he notices the look Melinda got on her face when she opened the envelope.

"Divorce papers." Melinda explains, "Andrew sent them here because he knew that I would be here." Melinda explains.

"I'm sorry." Tony says.

"Yeah." Melinda says not sure what she is feeling, she feels sadness that her marriage is over but at the same time she knows that Andrew is better off without her.

"Do you need a lawyer?" Tony asks curious, "I have a pretty good one."

"Yeah, I probably do." Melinda admits.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I'm going to have a shower." Melinda says and she walks past Tony and back into the house. As Tony watches her go he is once more reminded of how much he hates when she is hurting and the many things he would like to do to Andrew if he sees him again.

**May 26** **th** **2006.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda received divorce papers and in that time Melinda has gone to see Tony's lawyer and has sent the papers back. It is about eight o'clock at night and Melinda is sitting out by the pool on a laptop writing two letters, trying to decide if she is going to use one of them or not.

"What you doing?" Tony asks walking over and sitting on the chair across from Melinda.

"Trying to make a decision." Melinda admits.

"About?"

"What to do next." Melinda says, "I've got two weeks of Medical leave left and after that I have to decide what I'm going to do."

"Oh." Tony responds, "What are you choices?" Tony asks curious.

"I have a lot of choices, but there are only three I'm considering." Melinda admits.

"Can you tell me what they are or are they secret?" Tony asks interested.

"I can tell you." Melinda admits turning to face him, "The first is going back to do what I do, but I don't know if I can do that anymore." Melinda admits, "And I don't know if I want to."

"If you don't think you can or want to do what you do then don't do it." Tony tells Melinda, "What's the second choice?"

"Transferring to a desk job." Melinda reveals, "And the third is taking the job you've been offering me for almost fifteen years."

"Personally, I think you should take my job, just saying." Tony says with a grin.

"It's tempting, I won't lie, it is. I've never been as tempted to take it as I am right now." Melinda admits, "But I don't know if I can walk away from the place I work for." Melinda reveals, "There are people that I still consider it my duty to protect." Melinda tells Tony thinking about Phil, Natasha, Maria, Clint and now that they have joined S.H.I.E.L.D Antoine and Sharon, "And I can't do that If I worked for you, and I don't know if I would be okay with myself if I did." Melinda tells Tony.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Please."

"Choose whatever you think would be best for you." Tony tells Melinda, "Would I love it if you come work for me, of course, but I wouldn't love it if you made yourself un happy or put yourself through pain to do it." He tells Melinda, "What it comes down to is you've got to make the choice that you can live with, and my offer will always be there, even if you didn't take it now." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thanks Anthony."

"Anytime." Tony responds with a grin, "And are you sure you're okay with my birthday party?"

"I'm sure." Melinda tells him, "I won't let you cancel you're party because of me." Melinda informs Tony, "I'll spend time with Rhodey, Pepper and Jacks if it gets too much."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Melinda responds.

**May 29** **th** **2006\. Melinda 38. Tony 36**

It has been two days since Tony and Melinda had their conversation out by the pool and because Melinda is trying to sleep, without nightmares, without Tony lying next to her, she has gotten up earlier than usual to go to Hal's to get Tony his favourite breakfast. Once she has gotten the breakfast Melinda puts it on one of the trays that Tony used to give it food when she was on bed rest and heads upstairs, only stopping to grab the present she got Tony out of her room.

Once she is in Tony's room Melinda places the food on the bedside table and sits on the other side of the bed, holding the present for Tony, knowing that before long Tony will wake up.

Melinda's guess is proven correct when not even five minutes after Melinda placed the food on the bedside table Tony opens his eyes.

"What is that amazing smell?" Tony asks as he wakes.

"Your birthday breakfast from Hal's." Melinda reveals.

"Aww, thanks Melly." Tony responds gratefully reaching over and grabbing the tray.

"I really hope you like this." Melinda says handing the wrapped gift to Tony as he puts the tray on his lap, "I started working on it last year and I got one of my friends to send to Jackie so I could finish it when I was on bed rest." Melinda explains, being very thankful for Natasha who broke into her apartment and got the gift for her and mailed it to Jackie.

"Okay I'm going to open this first and then eat." Tony says and he opens the present to reveal a large leather bound book. He opens the book and sees that it's a scrap book.

"I was helping Aunt Peggy a lot last year and I found the scrapbooks she made of Jackie and Mark and us growing up and I thought I might give it a try." Melinda explains, "I did a lot of it but Jackie, Mark, Frank, Rhodey, Pepper, Sharon, Antoine, even Mama and Aunt Peggy added their own stuff to it." Melinda explains, "Oh and there's a JARVIS page too, he suggested a few things."

"Melly….This is amazing" Tony says shocked as he flips through the pages and doesn't only find photos but objects on the pages too, "Thank you so much." He says so touched by Melinda's gift that he hugs her without warning her and for the first time since Bahrain she didn't react negatively because he didn't warn her, but still responded with what Tony internally calls 'Melly's new hug.'

"I'm glad you like it." Melinda responds.

"I love it." Tony corrects.

* * *

Hours later Tony's birthday party is in full swing. Melinda did try to enjoy herself, but it just got a bit too much so she has gone down to the lab which is the one place where guests can't get into.

"Are you alright?" Jackie's voice asks after Melinda has been in the lab for a few minutes and Melinda turns to see both Jackie and Pepper walking in.

"Yeah, I just need some space." Melinda tells them, "You guys didn't have to come down here."

"We wanted to." Pepper says walking over as Melinda is sitting on 'her table'

"Rhodey would have come too but he went to tell Tony where you went so he doesn't get worried." Jackie explains.

"He didn't have to do that. I want Anthony to enjoy himself, it's his birthday." Melinda comments feeling guilty.

"As soon as he realised that he hadn't seen you in a while Tony, would worry. Its better he knows now." Pepper tells Melinda.

"I don't want to ruin his birthday." Melinda comments.

"Tony told me to tell you that you didn't, and if he could get away he would have come down here too." Rhodey explains as he walks into the lab.

"Well seeing as how we're down here how about we do something." Jackie suggests.

"Like what?" Pepper asks.

"How about poker." Rhodey says walking over to the kitchen part of the lab and pulling out a deck of cards from one of the draws, "It would be a good way to pass the time. What do you think?"

"Sure, why not." Melinda comments and all four of them walk over and sit around the table near the couch near the kitchen.

**June 2** **nd** **2006.**

It has been five days since Tony's birthday part where Melinda, Jackie, Pepper, Rhodey and once he could get away Tony, spent several hours playing poker and other card games in the lab.

Its morning and Melinda has just gotten out of the shower after doing her morning workout. She heads downstairs and she finds Tony and breakfast waiting for her.

"You know I'm starting to get used to this." Melinda comments as she sits down.

"Good, I'm glad." Tony responds with a grin.

"So I've made my decision." Melinda says a few minutes later.

"And?" Tony asks curious, not needing to ask about what.

"I'm going to apply for a transfer to a desk job." Melinda tells Tony, "I can't walk away completely, not yet, but I can't stay either." Melinda explains, "Taking a desk job will allow me to help and protect those I consider it my duty to protect from the sidelines." Melinda explains.

"Is taking a desk job what you really want or is it what you feel you have to do?" Tony asks curious.

"A bit of both." Melinda admits, "But it's what I'm going to do."

"Okay, well I'll be here, and the job will be here if you need anything." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "I actually have a favour to ask." Melinda admits.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I stayed at The Estate a while?" Melinda asks curious, "It will just be until I find a new place." Melinda explains as she doesn't want to live at the apartment she shared with Andrew anymore.

"Melly like I've said before it's your home too, you don't have to ask." Tony tells Melinda, "I'll call the staff."

"Thank you." Melinda says sincerely.

"You know why don't I come to DC for a few days? Help you move your stuff from the apartment to the Estate." Tony suggests.

"I'd like that." Melinda admits and before either of them can say anymore the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that is, it's still early." Tony says as he gets up and walks over to the door, which he opens to reveal Jackie on the other side.

"Jacks, what are you doing here so early?" Tony asks curious as he lets Jackie into the house.

"The three of us have to get to DC as soon as possible." Jackie reveals.

"Why? What's going on?" Melinda asks curious.

"Mom had an accident last night, she burnt part of the kitchen." Jackie explains.

"Is Aunt Peggy okay?" Melinda and Tony asks.

"Yeah, she's just got a bit of smoke inhalation though." Jackie explains, "According to Mark Aunt Lian woke up and was able to put on the fire before it caused too much damage to either Mom or the house."

"That's good." Tony says and Melinda nods.

"Mark said that we should come to DC, that there is a conversation that we need to have." Jackie explains and Melinda and Tony exchange looks both of them knowing what the conversation is.

"I'll call the airport, does leaving in an hour work for you?" Tony asks Jackie who nods.

"See you then." She says and Jackie walks back to the front door.

**June 9** **th** **2006**

It has been a week since Melinda, Tony and Jackie travelled to DC together. When they arrived they sat down with Mark, Lian and Peggy herself, as she was having a good day, and they all decided that Peggy would move into an assisted living facility even though Peggy, Jackie and Mark told him that he didn't have to Tony insisted that he would pay all the bills for Peggy so that she could receive the best care and not have to sell anything to pay for medical bills.

Peggy moved into the facility three days earlier. It is currently nine am and Melinda is at the Estate, Tony having helped her move her belongings from the apartment days earlier, getting ready for her meeting with Fury in which she is going to tell him that she is leaving field work.

"You seem nervous." Tony comments as he stands in the doorway to Melinda's room.

"That's because I am." Melinda admits, "I am about to tell someone who has been my boss and mentor since I was nineteen that I am leaving a job that I am one of the best at to take a desk job." Melinda explains to Tony, "Some nervousness is to be expected." She tells Tony.

"Good luck." Tony responds simply.

"Thanks." Melinda says before walking past him and leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later Melinda is shown into Fury's office at the Triskelion.

"Agent May." Fury greats when he sees her.

"Director Fury."

"Your medical leave is officially up today, are you ready to be back Agent May?"

"No." Melinda answers to Fury's surprise, "And I don't think I will be any time soon." Melinda admits, "Which is why I'm requesting a transfer to the admin department." Melinda tells Fury, "Here's my official request." She says handing over the letter she wrote.

"You want to resign from field work?" Fury asks surprised.

"I think I have to Sir. What happened upstate happened because I was trying to be Agent May the specialist again and I don't know if I can be that anymore, not after Bahrain." Melinda explains, "I don't think that it would be in my best interest or the best interest of this agency if I continued to participate in field activities." Melinda explains.

"Agent May, Melinda, I understand if you've lost faith in yourself after what happened and if that's where this request comes from then I'm not going to accept it." Fury tells Melinda, "But if you truly feel that you cannot do field work right now and it has nothing to do with not having faith in yourself then I'll accept it, so which is it?"

"I can't do it."

"Then you're request is confirmed." Fury tells Melinda, "But as far as I'm concerned you can always change your mind, whether it be in a month, a year, ten years, or more." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you sir."

"You can start on Monday." Fury tells Melinda, "You will be the only admin officer with a level seven clearance so your duties will be different from other admin officers but you have my word that it won't include field work."

"Thank you Sir." Melinda says gratefully.

"No, thank you Agent May for the service you have provided and the sacrifices you have made." Fury tells Melinda as he sticks his hand out for Melinda to shake as due to the fact that he is the only one who knows what happened in Bahrain he understands, knows just what she has done to preform her duties as a specialist, "Dismissed." Fury says once Melinda returns the handshake.

* * *

After she leaves Fury's office Melinda heads down to where she knows she will find Clint, Coulson, Maria and Natasha because she wants them to hear it from her.

When she arrives at the office area she only finds Coulson with no sign of Clint, Maria or Natasha.

"Hi." Melinda says and Phil looks up from what he is doing.

"Melinda." Phil says, clearly happy to see her.

"Where are Clint, Nat and Maria?"

"They took an early lunch." Phil explains, "They should be back in about half an hour." He tells her.

"Okay." Melinda says, and she realises that considering how long they have been partners it is fitting that Melinda tells Phil before anyone else, "Phil I have some news."

"What is it?" Phil asks putting what he is doing down so he can fully look at Melinda.

"Starting Monday I am transferring to the admin department." Melinda reveals, bracing herself for Phil's reaction.

"You're giving up field work? For a job of paperwork?" Phil asks surprised as he knows how much Melinda loves, or since Bahrain, loved the field and how much she hates paperwork.

"Yeah. It's what I have to do." Melinda admits, "It's what's best for me."

"I'll miss you." Phil tells Melinda, realising that he isn't going to be able to talk her out of it, "It's going to be odd not working with you every day." He says as ever since he started S.H.I.E.L.D Melinda's been by his side, he's not sure if he can even imagine her not being there.

"You'll get used to it."

"Not possible." Phil says walking over to her, "Can I give you a hug?" Phil asks and Melinda nods.

"I'm really, really going to miss you Melinda." Phil says as he hugs her.

"I'll miss you too." Melinda responds.

**July 10** **th** **2006\. Melinda 39. Tony 36.**

It has been a month since Melinda left field work and even though it has been an adjustment she has slowly gotten used to it. Melinda is still staying at the Estate and it's only partly because she hasn't found an apartment. The other part is because at the Estate people can only get on the property if she gives security the okay to let them in which makes it easier to push Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria away because she honestly thinks they are better off without her. In the time since she started in Admin apart from working and spending time alone at the Estate Melinda has been spending a lot of time visiting Peggy at her new home and going to LA almost every weekend. On a day where Peggy was completely herself she and Melinda spent several hours talking and Peggy told her that it takes a real strength to walk away.

It is Monday night and because they have just gotten back from a mission, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Phil are in the office area working.

"Has she let you in?" Clint asks Phil curious as he figures that if there is anyone that Melinda would let onto the property then it would be Phil.

"No." Phil responds.

"Me either, I went down to admin last week and tried to get her to come to lunch but she said she was too busy." Clint comments, it being clear that he is concerned about that.

"She's trying to push us away." Maria comments as Natasha stands up,

"Where are you going?" Phil asks curious.

"Stark Estate." Natasha answers simply.

"She's not going to give security permission to let you in." Phil comments as more than once he has tried to visit Melinda and every time the security hasn't let him in.

"I don't need to go through security to get into somewhere, you should know that by now Phil." Natasha says before leaving the room.

"Good Luck." Clint says as she leaves, having no doubt that Natasha will get into Stark Estate and being very glad about that.

* * *

At the Estate unaware of just how worried her friends are Melinda is getting out of the shower as she has just come inside after swimming in the pool. Once she gets changed Melinda looks in the mirror as she brushes her hair and she realises that she barely recognizes the person who looks back at her, she knows it her but at the same time she doesn't recognize herself in the image that the mirror is reflecting.

Realising that she needs a change Melinda walks into her room and over to her dressing table where she pulls a pair of scissors out of the top of her draw and she sits down and starts cutting her hair away, not even making it even, just cutting.

Melinda has hacked away large parts of her hair when she hears a noise out in the hallway so, with the scissors still in her hand Melinda goes to her door frame and peers out into the hall and to her surprise she sees Natasha, clearly trying to find her.

"Nat." Melinda says shocked stepping out into the corridor.

"Hi, there you are." Natasha says walking towards her, "Your security sucks. I amazed you and Stark weren't kidnapped when you were kids." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Two guys tried when I was ten." Melinda informs Natasha.

"What happened to them?"

"I knocked them out." Melinda responds simply and asks, "What are you doing here Natasha?" at the same time that Natasha asks,

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I need a change, I wasn't really thinking." Melinda admits.

"Well luckily for you one of my many skills is hairdressing." Natasha tells Melinda, "I can see what I can do If I you want."

"I'd appreciate it." Melinda says handing Natasha the scissors and they both walk back into Melinda's room, "So why are you here Natasha?" Melinda asks as she sits down.

"I'm here because I'm worried, we all are." Natasha tells Melinda as she starts to try and repair what Melinda did to her hair, "Mel you left field work so you wouldn't destroy yourself I get that and I respect your decision, but shutting yourself away in admin and here is going to destroy you too." Natasha tells Melinda, "Don't completely push us away Mel, I get needing space, but don't cut yourself off completely."

"I don't know who I am anymore." Melinda admits, knowing that if it was anyone except for Natasha, who understands what she is going through more than anyone, she wouldn't be saying what she is, "I'm not Agent May, that for sure, and I can never be the Cavalry again." Melinda tells Natasha who is silently cutting her hair, "Frankly these days I can only be Melly and that's because being Melly has no expectations." Melinda admits, "That's why I'm pushing you away, because I don't think I can be what you, Phil, Clint and Maria expect me to be."

"Come to dinner with us." Natasha requests.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised.

"I hear what you are saying, I do, but we're not expecting you to be Agent May Mel, and frankly we don't want you to be; and you're not the Cavalry to us, you'll never have and never will be." Natasha informs Melinda, "All we want you to be is our friend Mel, nothing else."

"I don't know if I can be her either."

"Try." Natasha requests simply, "Come to dinner and if you can't do it then I'll stop pushing for now, and I'll make sure the others do to. Give yourself the chance to see who you can be." Natasha requests and after a bit of hesitation Melinda gives a small nod.

"Good. I think I'm done with your hair." Natasha says moving the chair that Melinda is sitting on so that she can look in the mirror and see what was uneven hacked at hair is now a lot shorter, but layered and neat.

"Thank you Nat."

"You're welcome." Natasha says with a grin, "Next time you feel like changing your hair call me before hacking it with scissors."

"I'll keep that in mind." Melinda informs her, "So your car or mine?"

"Yours, you have the keys to all Stark's wheels." Natasha says with a grin.

"I've got to get changed then we can go." Melinda tells Natasha who nod and half an hour later, Natasha having called, Clint, Phil and Maria to tell them what is going on, they are on their way to meet the others.

**August 13** **th** **2006.**

It has been a month since Melinda went out with Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Maria and to Melinda's surprise the dinner went well. Melinda is still pushing them away but not quite as much as she was before the dinner.

Another thing that has changed in the last month is that Melinda has moved out of the Estate and into her own apartment.

It is Sunday night and like she is almost even weekend Melinda is in LA seeing Tony. They are both down in the lab and for several hours they have both been silent. Tony focusing on what he is doing and Melinda doing what she has to do to force the memories of Bahrain to the back of her mind.

"I miss flying." Melinda suddenly says.

"Didn't you fly down here Friday night? And aren't you flying back again tonight?" Tony asks looking up at what he is doing to look at Melinda.

"I did. I am." Melinda responds, "But what I mean is that I miss being in the cockpit." Melinda explains, "I miss being the one who is actually doing the flying." She tells Tony, "Flying always gave me calm, I miss that."

"Oh." Tony says, getting an idea but because he doesn't want to tell Melinda yet he says, "I'm guessing it won't feel as good as the feeling you get from flying but how about we go to your favourite Italian place and grab some food before you fly out? I'm better it will feel pretty damn good." Tony tells Melinda.

"Yeah, it probably would." Melinda says.

"Good, let's go." Tony says as he internally runs through his idea in his head.

**August 24** **th** **2006**

It has been eleven days since Melinda was in LA with Tony she would have gone to LA the weekend that just passed but Phil and Natasha did a mission that only she has the clearance to inspect and approve the paperwork on before sending it on to Fury who needed it as soon as possible so she had to stay in DC.

Melinda hasn't been home from work long and she is sitting on her couch in her MIT sweatshirt and sweatpants listening to music while she eats three day old Chinese food and tries to make sense of Clint's expense report from his latest mission, or she was until she hears a knock on her door, so she gets up, and still holding her bowl of food, Melinda walks over to the door and answers it.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks surprised, "I was going to come to LA tomorrow."

"I know, but I have a surprise for you." Tony informs Melinda, "What are you eating?" Tony asks as Melinda lets him in to her apartment.

"Left over Chinese." Melinda answers.

"From when, last year?" Tony asks.

"No, a few days ago." Melinda answers as she puts the bowel on the counter.

"Okay, after I show you my surprise for you we're going out to dinner because you need to eat something other than left over Chinese." Tony informs Melinda.

"I don't just eat left over Chinese, I had left over pizza last night." Melinda defends and Tony just raises an eyebrow, "I see your point." Melinda admits.

"Good. Get changed, I think you're really going to like your surprise." Tony tells Melinda.

"Why do you have a surprise for me?" Melinda asks.

"Because I do." Tony responds, "Go get changed."

"Give me five minutes." Melinda says with a sigh as she walks back over to the couch, picks up the file she has been working on and heads into her room to get changed.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony drives into a private airport in DC.

"You do know that I have to work tomorrow right?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Tony says as he parks the car.

"Then why are we at an airport?" Melinda asks.

"Because it's where your surprise is." Tony says un doing his seat belt, "Come on." Tony says opening the door and getting out of the car.

Confused about what he surprise could be Melinda gets out of the car and follows Tony. Tony walks over to what looks like a light aircraft sitting on the tarmac.

"What do you think?" Tony asks.

'It's a plane."

"Not just any plane, your plane." Tony informs Melinda, "Though of course I've changed a few things, increased the fuel efficiency, changed and upgraded the avionics, basically made it better for you." Tony explains.

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"I know you don't like it when I buy you expensive things and usually I respect that but Melly ever since _it_  happened I've been just watching and feeling useless. I've been trying to help you and I don't know if I have or not." Tony explains, "I can't change what happened and I can't take away the consent pain I know you're in, even though I want to more than anything." Tony tells her, "But you missing being in the cockpit of a plane is something I can help with, so please Melly, let me help with the one thing I can help with." Tony requests and to Tony's complete shock Melinda doesn't say anything she just hugs him and for the first time since Bahrain hugging Melinda feels like how it use to feel, but at the same time it still feels different.

"Thank you, Anthony." Melinda says when they break apart, and Tony sees what could almost be described as a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." Tony responds.

"Feel like being my first passenger?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course, I was hoping you would say that." Tony says with a grin.

**December 17** **th** **2006.**

It has been four months since Tony gave Melinda a plane and even though she usually doesn't like it when Tony buys her expensive things Melinda accepted his gift as she knew how much it meant to him for her to take it.

It is a Sunday and because Melinda couldn't fly down to LA because of work Tony flew up to DC, because he didn't want to spend the fifteenth anniversary of his parent's deaths alone. Melinda is just returning home to her apartment after dropping some stuff at the Triskelion and she finds Tony on her couch watching a movie.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey." Tony says pressing pause, "So I had an idea I wanted to discus with you." Tony informs Melinda.

"Okay?"

"So I was thinking that, considering everything, and the fact that you have zero Christmas decorations up I'm guessing you're not in much of a mood to celebrate the holidays." Tony comments.

"I'm really not."

"Truthfully I'm not either." Tony admits, "So I was thinking how about we spend Christmas in Vegas?" Tony suggests, "A little bit of drinking and gambling and fun could be just what the doctor ordered." He informs Melinda, "What do you think?" Tony asks.

"I think I like the sound of that." Melinda says.

"Good." Tony says with a grin but before either of them can say anything else there is knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Tony asks curious.

"No." Melinda says as the only people who visit her are Clint, Phil, Natasha and Maria and all four of them are on a mission.

When Melinda opens the door she is surprised to see both Antoine and Sharon standing on the other side. She was half expecting to get a visit from Sharon as she knows that the academy is on break but she didn't expect Antoine too.

"Can we come in?" Antoine asks.

"Of course." Melinda says and she lets them in.

"What are you two doing here?" Tony asks Sharon and Antoine though he looks happy to see him.

"We thought we would visit Aunt Mel." Sharon explains.

"Well you've got perfect timing, I've got a plane to catch." Tony reveals and he walks over and gives both Sharon and Antoine a hug, "See you in a week." He tells Melinda.

"Yep." Melinda says,

"Can I hug you?" Tony asks causing Antoine and Sharon to exchange surprised looks, even though Melinda is more comfortable with physical contact than she was Tony still likes to check to make sure that she is okay with it.

"Yeah."

"Until next time Melly."

"Until next time Anthony."

"See you kids." Tony says to Sharon and Antoine before leaving.

"Are you alright Aunt Mel?" Sharon asks curious.

"What have you heard?" Melinda asks.

"That there was a mission in Bahrain, you saved a whole lot of agents and dealt with enemy threats, and I discovered that you transferred to admin." Antoine explains.

"Do you remember what I told you before you started at the academy?" Melinda asks Antoine.

"Yeah, that being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you lose pieces of yourself and you've got to hold onto the pieces that are left because if you lose yourself you lose everything." Antoine says from memory.

"Well I lost myself." Melinda informs them, "And I can't talk about how that happened."

"It's okay. We understand." Sharon answers, not wanting to push Melinda, "Antoine and I haven't had dinner yet, would you like to join us?" Sharon asks curious.

"Yeah, I would." Melinda answers.

"Great." Antoine says with a grin.

**December 31** **st** **2006**

Just like they said they would Melinda and Tony flew to Vegas Christmas Eve, and they have stayed ever since. It is about quarter to twelve and because she didn't really want to stay with the party downstairs, which is where Tony is, Melinda returned to the two bedroom suite that she and Tony is sharing and along with a bottle of Tequila, which was an early Christmas present for Rhodey, who requested the don't do anything that will cause him to have to bail them out, she is sitting out on the balcony.

It is about five to midnight when Melinda hears the door to the suite open.

"Melly?" Tony asks.

"Out here." Melinda calls back, "I didn't expect to see you to the New Year." Melinda comments as when she left the party Tony was rather busy.

"I realised the person I most wanted to spend the new year with wasn't there, so I left." Tony says as he sits down across from Melinda.

"You didn't have to do that." Melinda tells him.

"I wanted to." Tony responds, "I see your making a dent in Rhodey's gift."

"It seemed like a good idea." Melinda responds as she pours Tequila into the shot glass she is using then slides it over the table to Tony.

"Ohh, that's good." Tony says as he does the shot.

"It really is." Melinda confirms as Tony slides the glass back over to her and for several minutes they sit in silence until they start to hear cheers and see the fireworks going on.

"Happy New Year Anthony." Melinda says standing up and walking over to him.

"Happy New Year Melly." Tony responds, also standing up and hugging Melinda, "Let's hope for a better year." He says as he places a kiss to Melinda's cheek.

"Lets." Melinda responds, tensing for a brief second before relaxing.

**AN2:**  The next chapter will take place three and a half years after this one.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  So because I have so many chapters written I am going to update every day for a week. Then update every second day the next week and so forth.

* * *

**June 25** **th** **2010\. Melinda 43. Tony 40.**

It has been three and a half years since Melinda and Tony spent New Year's together in Vegas and in that time Melinda has improved a lot, though she is still dealing with the aftermath of Bahrain every day and it's clear to everyone who knows her that she will never be the same. She isn't pushing Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria away as much as she was right after Bahrain but it is clear to all of them that Melinda is distancing herself, but at the same time she is using her position in admin to help them whenever she can.

For the last three years Melinda has flow to LA at least one weekend a month and Tony has made more than a few trips to DC. Peggy's Dementia has worsen resulting in her needing more care. Melinda, Lian, and Mark visit as often as they can and Jackie, Antoine, Sharon and Tony visit when they can, but it's slightly harder for them, though they call frequently.

It is Friday night and Melinda is in her cubical at the Triskelion's Admin department getting a start on the following week's paperwork as she has nothing else to do. She is pretty sure that she the only one in the department still at the Triskelion so when Melinda hears footsteps behind her she is surprised until she realises that they are Phil's familiar footsteps.

"Yes Phil?" Melinda asks, not looking up from what she is doing.

"Every time." Phil says with an amused smile, "Are you flying to LA tonight?" Phil asks curious.

"No. Anthony is going To Vegas tomorrow for an award and then to Afghanistan on Sunday with Rhodey for a weapons demonstration." Melinda tells Phil, "Why?" She asks curious.

"It's been a while since we've spent time together, I thought we could do dinner." Phil tells Melinda.

"I thought you would have had plans." Melinda comments with the tiniest smirk.

"Who told?" Phil asks realising exactly what she is talking about.

"Nat…. And Clint." Melinda says before looking up at Phil, "And Maria." She adds.

"I swear for three of the best spies ever they are huge gossips." Phil comments.

"You're just figuring that out now?" Melinda asks.

"No, I've known for years." Phil comments, "And baring an emergency I have plans tomorrow night, so dinner?" Phil asks curious.

"Give me ten minutes?" Melinda asks and Phil nods so he walks over to one of the cubical.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda has finished what she wanted to finish and she is packing up her stuff.

"So I was thinking that considering the fact that it's most likely been a while since you've eaten anything but take out we could go back to mine, because I've lived with you, and known you long enough to know you don't have real ingredients in your apartment, and I could cook us a homemade dinner." Phil suggests.

"My eating habits aren't that bad." Melinda says rolling her eyes, "What's going on Phil? Really?" Melinda asks interested.

"I'll tell you when we're at mine." Phil tells Melinda as he got special permission just to tell Melinda so he can't risk them being overheard.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Phil are at Phil's apartment and Melinda is sitting at the kitchen counter why Phil cooks.

"What's going on Phil?" Melinda asks why Phil cooks.

"Give me a second, don't want these to burn." Phil says referring to the steaks he is cooking. "There they should be alright for a while." Phil comments a few minutes later, then he turns to Melinda, "I have some news and it's not going to be official to Monday, but I got permission from Fury to tell you because I wanted you to know before anyone else." Phil tells Melinda.

"Okay?" Melinda asks.

"As of Monday I will be a level eight agent." Phil informs Melinda.

"Phil that's great." Melinda says with a small smile, which are basically the only smiles she can manage these days, "I'm happy for you." She informs him.

"You are?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Melinda asks surprised that he asked.

"Because up until now we've always got promotions at the same time, we've been equals and now we're not." Phil explains.

"Phil I am happy for you, honestly you deserve this." Melinda informs him, "We both knew this would happen eventually, you'll move up, just like you should, and I'll stay the same. But it's okay, and you shouldn't feel wired about sharing your good news with me."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah it does, and you know it." Melinda tells him.

"I do." Phil admits with a sigh.

"This is a good thing Phil, be happy." Melinda tells him.

"I'm trying, but it's not the same when my partner's not by my side." Phil informs Melinda.

"Well now your partner is telling you to be happy so you better listen." Melinda informs Phil.

"Yes Ma'am." Phil responds with a smirk, "The steaks are almost ready."

"Good. I'll set the table." Melinda says getting up.

**June 28** **th** **2010**

It has been three days since Melinda and Phil had dinner together, a dinner which half way through Clint, Natasha and Maria joined in on.

As it is currently one am Melinda is asleep, or she was until she is woken by the ringing of her Stark Phone.

"Hello?" Melinda asks answering it and she see Rhodey on the screen, "Rhodey? What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda, I have some bad news." Rhodey tells her, not wanting to be the one who tells her but knowing that he owes it to her to make sure she hears it from him.

"What's happened?" Melinda asks sitting up straight, "Please Rhodey, just tell me." She requests when after about a minute he doesn't say anything.

"On the way back to base after Tony's weapons demonstration our convoy was attacked." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"How bad is he?" Melinda asks keeping her voice steady and not trying to fear the worse until she knows.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Rhodey admits, "When the convoy was hit Tony was taken. We didn't see where, or by who." Rhodey reveals and as he does Melinda can feel herself physically hurt, a pain that feels worse than all the times she has been wounded and even hurts more than when she started to accept her feelings after Bahrain.

"Who's looking for him?" Melinda ask, refusing to show how much pain she is feeling.

"Everyone here." Rhodey answers, "Your cousin Mark is actually one of the officers in change." He tells Melinda.

"Good." Melinda responds, "I'll head into HQ, see what I can find. See what we can do." Melinda tells Rhodey.

"I thought your organization wasn't allowed to operate here at the moment." Rhodey comments as for about a year and a half SHIELD hasn't been allowed to operate within certain countries in the Middle East.

"We're not, but that doesn't mean that there is nothing we can do." Melinda tells Rhodey throwing off her blanket, "I'll have my phone with me at all times, keep me updated." Melinda requests.

"Of course." Rhodey responds, "I've got to call Pepper and other people from the company now, I thought you deserved to know first."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him." Rhodey tells Melinda thinking that maybe if he was in the Humvee with Tony he could have stopped him from getting taken.

"It's not your fault Rhodey, I'm sure that you did do and are going to do everything you can." Melinda informs Rhodey.

"I did, I will." Rhodey promises Melinda, "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda says as she gets up and starts to get changed as quickly as possible.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda has arrived at the Triskelion and heads straight to Fury's office as even though it is two am she has no doubt that he is still there.

"Come in Agent May." Fury's voice says as she knocks on his office door.

"Do we know anything?" Melinda asks as she walks in.

"Who called you?" Fury asks interested as knows that there are a couple of people who could have called and he is curious as to which it was.

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes." Melinda answers, "What do we know?"

"At the moment not much." Fury answers, "We know Stark's convoy was attacked but we don't know by who, what the objection was or if Stark is alive."

"Are you sending Agents to Afghanistan?" Melinda asks.

"No. I have orders from the World Security council not to." Fury informs Melinda, "But I am going to have agents working from here trying to find out what happened and I am also going to have agent's closer working." Fury tells Melinda, "For now, at least, that's the best I can do." He tells Melinda.

"I understand." Melinda says biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from saying what she is really thinking, "I know I'm not a Specialist anymore and I don't really have the right to ask but I would appreciate it if you would keep me updated, Sir." Melinda requests.

"Of course Agent May." Fury says and Melinda nods and heads downstairs planning on using both her clearance and all the contacts she has acquired to find anything about what happened to him or where Tony could be.

* * *

It is a few hours later when other SHIELD agents who work in the Admin department at the Triskelion arrive and a couple of hours after that when Natasha walks up to Melinda's desk.

"I just heard. What can I do?" Natasha asks, both her and Melinda ignoring the whispers of the other admin officers.

"Reach out to your contacts, see if they know anything." Melinda says looking up at Natasha, "Please."

"Consider it done." Natasha responds, "Is there anything else I can do?" Natasha asks it being clear that she isn't asking if there is anything she can do professionally but personally.

"Not right now." Melinda tells her, "But thanks."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything." Natasha says and after exchanging a nod with Melinda she leaves.

**July 7** **th** **2010**

It has been a week and a half since Melinda got the call from Rhodey informing her that Tony was missing in Afghanistan. In that time, apart from going back to her place on the first day to grab changes of clothes and things she may need, Melinda hasn't left the Triskelion as when she is not doing her normal duties as an admin officer Melinda is spending every free moment trying to find a lead on where Tony could be. When she needs to sleep, which isn't that often, Melinda sleeps on one of the couches. She also showers in the gym and eats out of the cafeteria which is open basically twenty four hours.

It is after midnight and Melinda is at her desk working every lead she has while Phil, Melinda, Natasha and Clint watch on concerned from the entrance to the admin department.

"We need to do something." Phil comments, "We need to help her."

"What can we do?" Maria asks, "The only thing that will help her right now is Stark being found alive and well and none of us can give her that."

"We need to do something." Clint says, "Did you know she hasn't left the Triskleion since last Monday?"

"No." Phil says surprised, "Why hasn't Fury done something?"

"Because she's still getting all her work done." Natasha reveals, "She's just spending every free moment she has trying to find leads on where Stark could be." She explains.

"Okay, we need to do something." Phil says, his voice even more determine than it was a few minutes earlier.

"So you've said." Clint says, "And I agree, but we need ideas." He comments, "Because Maria's right, there is only one thing that will truly help her and none of us can give her that."

"I've got one." Natasha comments, "Phil, Clint you two are going to take Melinda back to her place and stay with her." She tells them, "Makes sure she gets something decent to eat and sleep." She says, "Maria you and I are going to keep working on whatever leads it is that she is currently chasing down."

"That's a great idea, but how are we going to get her to agree?" Phil asks as he knows that it will be basically impossible.

"Leave that to me." Natasha says as she walks over to Melinda's desk.

When Natasha arrives at Melinda's desk, the others not too far behind her, they find Melinda on the phone.

"Yeah. I talked to them a couple of hours ago, still nothing. I'm working on it." Melinda says then looks up and sees Natasha, Clint, Maria and Phil, "Pepper, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go." She says, "No. just some friends of mine here. Yeah. I will. Talk to you later." Melinda says before hanging up the phone, "No." she says to Natasha, Phil, Clint and Maria.

"You don't even know what we are going to say." Clint tells Melinda.

"True." Melinda admits, "But I know it's going to have something to do with trying to get me to go home and that's not going to happen." She tells them.

"Give us a minute." Natasha says to Phil, Maria and Clint with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Clint says and he, Phil and Maria leave the room rather quickly as while they would love to stay when Natasha gives that smile and asks something, you do whatever it is that she is asking, it's for your own good.

"Nat…don't…please." Melinda request once the others are out of hearing range.

"The fact that you are asking me not to say what you know I am going to say tells me that you need some time, and you know it." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I can't take any time, not when Anthony is missing." Melinda tells Natasha.

"Why is that?"

"Because he's my Anthony and I'm not resting until he's back." Melinda tells Natasha.

"Do you not realise you're in love with him or do you just ignore it?" Natasha asks curious.

"What?" Melinda asks looking at Natasha surprised.

"Oh, you don't realise it." Natasha says with a grin, "Sorry for bursting your bubble."

"I'm…." Melinda starts to say but Natasha cuts her off.

"I am seriously not going to listen to you say you're not in love with him when you so are and everyone who knows you knows it." Natasha tells Melinda, "But I am going to say is that you're not going to be able to find Stark if you don't look after yourself and from everything you've told me about Stark, your relationship and a few conversations I've had with your niece, he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He would want you to eat more than the small bits of food you've been getting from the cafeteria, sleep more than the couple of hours you get on the couches, and shower somewhere other than the gym." Natasha informs Melinda, "But if that doesn't convince you then think about this, how would you feel if you missed something that could help you find Stark because you haven't been looking after yourself?" Natasha asks.

"I would never forgive myself." Melinda admits then sighs, "What's your plan?" She asks as she knows that Natasha wouldn't have approached her without one.

"Clint and Phil will take you home, they will make sure you eat something tonight, get some sleep and have a decent shower and breakfast in the morning." Natasha tells Melinda, "Why they are doing that Maria and I will stay here and go through whatever it is that you are doing." Natasha explains, "Maria and I will stay and go through whatever it is that you are doing." Natasha tells Melinda, who looks hesitant, "Mel you ned to take some time to look after yourself, but I understand that you need to make sure every potential lead on Stark is being followed, this way you have both." Natasha explains.

"If anything looks promising call me, no matter what." Melinda tells Natasha, not having the energy to argue with her.

"I will." Natasha assures Melinda.

"You three can stop eavesdropping now." Melinda says raising her voice so that Clint, Phil and Maria can hear.

"We weren't eavesdropping, I resent that you accuse us of such things." Clint says and he receives identical looks from Melinda and Natasha, both of them looking not too impressed.

"So did you agree to Nat's plan?" Phil asks curious wanting to help Clint by getting the attention of him.

"Yeah I did." Melinda confirms.

"Good." Phil says with a grin, "Then how about we get going." He suggests and Melinda nods.

"Remember, call me." Melinda says to Natasha who nods.

**July 14** **th** **2010.**

It has been a week since Natasha convinced Melinda to spend time away from the Triskelion, two and a half weeks since Tony went missing and in the last week Melinda has still being spent most of her time at the Triskelion but she does leave when computers are running searchers that are going to take a long time to have some food, get some sleep or pick up some more clothes.

It is about midday and because the computer search Melinda is running will take a few hours Melinda decides to go visit Peggy because she hasn't visited in a while and around the middle of the day is when Peggy is the most lucid.

Just like she has a hundred times before Melinda stops and talks to the nurses about how Peggy is doing before she walks into her godmother's room.

"Melinda." Peggy says happily when she sees her goddaughter and Melinda realises that it's a good day as more than once she has walked into Peggy's room and Peggy has though she was her mother.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." Melinda says sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Peggy asks her goddaughter.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Melinda asks curious, not wanting to admit that her godmother is right.

"Because to anyone who knows you your face is easy to read." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "Tell me what's going on Melinda, I may be able to help." She says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand.

"Anthony is missing, in Afghanistan, and I have no idea if he's alive." Melinda tells Peggy.

"Oh Melinda." Peggy says giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's been seventeen days." Melinda tells Peggy, "I've been doing everything I can think to try and find him, but I've got nothing." She informs Peggy, "And I hate it." Melinda tells Peggy a tear starting to come to her eye.

"Come here." Peggy says moving slightly on the bed to make room for Melinda, Melinda just looks surprised at her godmother while giving her a 'are you serious?' look at the same time, "I mean it Melinda Qiaolian May, get over here this instant." Peggy instructs using her, 'Director Carter' voice.'

"Yes, Ma'am." Melinda says and she climbs up the bed and lays next to her godmother who puts her arm around her.

"I wish I knew what to say right now, but I don't." Peggy tells Melinda, "When the person you love is missing and you don't know if you're ever going to see them again, it hurts. It hurts in such a way that can't be described." Peggy tells Melinda, "So while you are here, for however long you are, you don't have to pretend that you are alright, because I know better, I know exactly what you are feeling." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I'm not giving up until I find him, I don't care what it takes." Melinda tells Peggy.

"I know." Peggy says knowing that now isn't the right time to bring up the fact that at some point in the future she may have to.

"Aunt Peggy do you still wonder if he will be found?" Melinda asks curious a few minutes later.

"I wonder every day." Peggy admits, "But I realised a long time ago that if he is found then most likely he wouldn't be alive." Peggy tells Melinda, "But there is something that I didn't tell anyone, not Howard, or your Mom, or Jarvis, or Gabe." Peggy admits, a sadness to her voice, only saying what she is about to say because she knows Melinda needs to hear it, "There is a part of me, a part that's not that small, that still believes all these years later that one day Steve will be found and that he will be okay, that he will get to live everything that was taken from him." Peggy informs Melinda, "I believe this because when I knew him Steve showed me more than once that he was capable of miracles, something with what I do, with what we do I never let myself believe were possible." She tells Melinda, "What I'm saying is the time may come where you have to give up, but let yourself believe that he is going to be found, let yourself believe in the miracle even if it doesn't seem like it because it will help."

"I spent a lot of time in Afghanistan, I know the area, I know the people the good and the not so good, and I know what's most likely happened to Anthony, but I also know him." Melinda tells Peggy, "I know that if he is alive and there is a way for him to get free then he will find it and I need to make sure that a team is there when he does." Melinda tells Peggy, "Every time a lead falls through I feel like I'm failing him." Melinda tells Peggy, "And I can't fail Anthony, I just can't because….He's my Anthony and he's never once failed me." Melinda tells Peggy, "I need to find him." Melinda says starting to cry.

"I know." Peggy responds, "Let it out Melinda, I'm here." Peggy tells Melinda as she tightens the arm she has around her goddaughter.

**July 14** **th** **2010**

It has been a week since Melinda in her godmother's arms crying before putting on her 'Agent May' face and returning back to work and dedicating everything she has to trying to find Tony, keeping Peggy's words in her mind as she does.

It is Lunch time and because all the other admin officers are on their lunch break Melinda is all alone in the Admin basement.

"Mels." Clint's voice says.

"I can't do lunch today Clint." Melinda says as for the last few years she and Clint have been doing lunch together once a month, just the two of them, and today is the day where that would have occurred.

"I know." Clint responds, "That's not why I'm here." Clint says pulling a chair over to Melinda's desk, "Phil's not expecting me back upstairs for two hours, which means I have two hours to help you find leads on Stark." Clint tells Melinda, "So what can I do?"

"Help me go through these files." Melinda says referring to the large pile of files, "It's all S.H.I.E.L.D's intercepts in the area for the last year. I'm making notes of all known locations where he could be being held and groups in the area near where he was taken and then once I'm done with the list I'm giving it to an agent in sat support who owes me a favour." Melinda explains.

"Why does an Agent in sat support owe you a favour?" Clint asks curious.

"Don't ask."

"Got it." Clint says, "Are these files in any order or do I just grab one and get started?"

"Grab one and get started." Melinda tells him, "Once you're done they go on the pile on the floor." She instructs Clint who nods.

**August 9** **th** **2010**

It has been six weeks since Tony went missing and Melinda, Rhodey and everyone else who are looking are no closer to finding him than they were six weeks earlier.

It is about three pm and Melinda is listening to wire taps and other listening devices that haven't been transcribed yet trying to find a lead on where Tony is when she is distracted by the ringing of her Stark Phone, because it is the way she is keeping in contact with Rhodey, Mark, and Pepper Melinda has taken to keeping her phone on her at all times.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Melinda May?" A vaguely familiar voice responds.

"Yes. Who is this?" Melinda asks confused as very few people have this number.

"Ms May, my name is Gregory Forman and I am head of the bored at Stark Industries, we've meet several times over the past twenty years." Forman explains.

"Right we have." Melinda answers, realising why the voice sounds familiar, "What can I do for you Mr Forman?"

"I am actually calling you to ask what the board can do for you." Forman responds, "As you know it has been six weeks since Mr Stark's convoy was attacked and without a call for ransom we have to assume that Mr Stark has perished." Forman says, "And as such as the head of the board it was my responsibility to look into what contingencies are in place given these circumstances." Forman explains, "And it appears that if something were to happen to him Mr Stark named you his successor." Forman explains, "So Ms May, how would you like the board to proceeded?"

"Anthony name me his successor?" Melinda asks surprised as she has never had any interest in the company something Tony was well aware of.

"Yes. How would you like to proceed?" Forman asks.

"As if Anthony is coming back." Melinda says not needing to think about it, "Until further notice I want Stark Industries and the board to continue to function as if Anthony Stark is coming back and returning to position of CEO, understood?" Melinda asks.

"Yes Ma'am." Forman responds.

"Good. Goodbye Mr Forman." Melinda says before dialling Pepper's number.

"Have you got a lead?" Pepper answers with.

"No." Melinda answers, "But I did just get an interesting call from Gregory Forman."

"Tony didn't tell you he put you down to take over if something happened to him." Pepper realise.

"No he didn't." Melinda confirms, "I told him to keep running the company as if Anthony is coming back, but I don't know enough to know if they do that." Melinda admits, "But you do." Melinda tells Pepper, "You've been working at Stark Industries for over ten years and you keep the company running." She tells Pepper, "So would you mind keeping an eye on things? Make sure the board doesn't do anything that Anthony wouldn't approve of."

"Of course I will." Pepper answers, not having to think about it, "Melinda, do you think they'll find him?"

"I think I'm not giving up to we do." Melinda responds.

**August 23** **rd** **2010**

It has been two weeks since Melinda received a call from Gregory Forman and it is officially two months since Tony went missing, because Fury has started to catch on that Melinda isn't leaving the Triskelion much Melinda has taken to bringing work home with her.

It is about nine pm on a Monday night and Melinda is sitting on the floor of her apartment with files surrounding her when she hears a knock on her door. Thinking it is the food that she ordered Melinda gets up, grabs her cash and goes to the door but she is surprised when she opens it and standing on the other side isn't her food but Phil,

"Phil." Melinda says surprised, "Come in." she says letting him into the apartment.

"So I see you're bringing work home with you now." Phil comments when he sees the file.

"Yeah, well Fury's noticed how little time I've been spending away from the Triskelion I thought it would be best." She explains, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing." Phil tells Melinda as she walks over and sits back down.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits, "That's why I here, to see how you're doing and help." Phil tells Melinda.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't need any help." Melinda tells Phil.

"Yes, you do." Phil says walking towards Melinda, "He's been missing for two months Melinda, without a ransom, we both know what's likely to have happened, even if you won't admit it." Phil informs Melinda.

"No." Melinda says standing up.

"Melinda…" Phil starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"No." Melinda tells him, "My agent side is screaming at me telling me what's most likely happened but I'm not listening." Melinda tells Phil, "I'm not listening because he's my Anthony." Melinda says, getting upset, "And I know that you never underestimate him, because he's a genius and a miracle worker and he will always surprise you." Melinda informs Phil, "I know what you want to say but I'm not listening because I am not giving up." Melinda tells Phil, "There is only two ways I give up, one is when he returns home and the second is when his body is found and I'm not going to accept a body." Melinda tells Phil, "So please don't tell me that I know what happened because it takes everything I have to force myself not to think about that." Melinda tells Phil, "If you want to help me then just go because you here looking at me like that isn't helping, it's making it harder." Melinda says saying more in one go that Phil has heard he say since before Bahrain.

"Melinda…" Phil says walking the steps that separate them.

"Just go Phil, please." Melinda requests her voice breaking.

"I'm not going anywhere." Phil says putting his arms around her and hugging her, "I'm here."

"We said we would always be there for each other, he's coming home, I know it." Melinda tells Phil as she is stiff in his arms, not returning the hug, "I need him to come back to me." Melinda admits starting to cry, hating that she is admitting what she is saying, that for the first time since Bahrain she is truly showing Phil, someone who was once one of the people in the world she was closes too, but is now someone she's pushed away the most, what she is feeling, "I love him and I'm scared I'll never be able to tell him." Melinda reveals.

"I know." Phil says tightening the hug, as he's known basically since he first meet Melinda what her feelings for Tony were, "You know Stark better than anyone else so if you say we shouldn't underestimate him then I won't and I will help you do whatever it takes to find him."

"Thank you." Melinda says as Phil removes his arms as he realises Melinda is getting uncomfortable.

"You may not be a specialist anymore, but we are still partners, Melinda. That means I've still got your back." Phil says and they hear a knock at the door.

"That will be my food." Melinda says walking to the door.

"No it won't." Phil informs Melinda, "its rest of our team." He says as Melinda opens the door to reveal Clint, Natasha and Maria.

"The five of us were a team for a long time." Phil says, "And teammates are there for each other, and right now you need us to be there for you." He says.

"So we're going to be, because we know we haven't been doing a great job of that lately." Maria says, as for the past month all four of them have been busy on missions so they haven't really been there for Melinda, with the exception of Clint coming down to admin during his lunch break, "We're going to do whatever it takes to help you find Stark."

"Thank you." Melinda says as she lets Maria, Clint and Natasha in.

"So I'm guessing you've got a system here." Natasha says walking over to the piles of paperwork.

"Yeah I do." Melinda says walking over and sitting down.

"Then let's get to work." Clint says and that's what they do.

 

 

 **AN2:** So I know this chapter Melinda seemed more passive than she would have likely been but I did that for a reason. I did that so that you could see the emotional side to her, and what Tony truly means to her. Next chapter you will see Melinda being very far from passive, which I very much enjoyed writing.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 20** **th** **2010\. Melinda 43. Tony 40.**

It has been three months since Tony went missing, three months without a solid lead and because of that Melinda is done following the rules, she is done being cautious about what she is doing to find Tony, because of this she has just arrived at Tony's house in Malibu, because to do what she wants to do, something that is breaking more than a few S.H.I.E.L.D rules and federal laws, Melinda needs JARVIS'S help.

"Madam Melinda." JARVIS greets as Melinda walks inside the house, Melinda ignoring the pain she feels when she realises that Tony's not with her, or home, and he should be.

"Hey JARVIS. Sorry I haven't visited." Melinda says as she turns on the lights, as in the last few years just like Tony Melinda has started to treat Jarvis as more of a person than a thing.

"It is quiet alright." JARVIS responds as Melinda walks down to the lab and to one of the computer terminals, "Is there something I can help you with?" Jarvis asks.

"I hope so." Melinda answers, "If I left backdoor access to a computer open and gave you the computers IP address, and say that computer is connected to a large network, could you use that computer to access the network and any system it was connected to even if it was encrypted?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course, depending on the encryption it may take some time, but it wouldn't be a problem." JARVIS answers.

"Good." Melinda responds as she starts to type on her computer, "This is the IP address for my work computer." Melinda informs JARVIS as she types, "It is connected to a large network and has access to systems and other networks that can hopefully find a lead on Anthony." Melinda tells JARVIS, "I want you to access everything you can and see if you can find a lead on a location on where Anthony may be being held."

"Of course." JARVIS responds, "But Madam Melinda you do realise what you are doing by asking me to do this, do you not?"

"Of course I do." Melinda responds, "But I don't care, Anthony is more important." She tells JARVIS, "I need to get back to DC, so if you find anything do a pop up on my work computer to let me know." Melinda requests.

"Of course Madam Melinda."

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda says before leaving the house.

**September 21** **th** **2010.**

It has been over twelve hours since Melinda gave JARVIS access to her work computer and by extension the entire S.H.I.E.L.D network and a pop up has just appeared on her computer with a potential location, so Melinda grabs her phone and calls Rhodey.

"Rhodey, I may have something." Melinda says before Rhodey even has a chance to say hello, "I'm sending it through now." She tells him.

"I've got it." Rhodey says about half a minute later, "Where did you get this lead from?" Rhodey ask curious.

"it's better you don't know." Melinda admits as she doesn't want to get Rhodey in trouble to.

"Melinda…" Rhodey starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"Trust me James, don't ask." Melinda says and Rhodey realises how serious she is by the fact that she called him James something which she basically never does.

"Okay, I won't." Rhodey responds, "I'll check it out."

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "I call again in seven hours, if the lead finds nothing then I'll be on the first plane to Afghanistan." She tells Rhodey.

"You're organization can't operate here." Rhodey points out.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore, I should have come out weeks ago." Melinda admits, knowing that she didn't because of Bahrain, what she became and the fear of becoming that once more.

"Melinda…" Rhodey starts to say.

"I'll talk to you in seven hours." Melinda says before hanging up as she knew what Rhodey was most likely going to say.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since Melinda called him and Rhodey along with a team of soldiers are on a helicopter on their way to the location that Melinda gave them, because the trip is going to take a while Rhodey is looking out the window hoping that the lead Melinda gave them is good because he can't handle another disappointment, he wants his friend back.

It has been about forty minutes since Rhodey started to stare out the window when he notice a figure walking in the sand, as the helicopter gets closer Rhodey realises that it's a person, and a very familiar one at that.

"PUT US ON THE GROUND. NOW!" Rhodey yells.

* * *

It has been over two hours since Melinda spoke to Rhodey and ever since she hung up on him she has been waiting for the phone to ring, hoping that it will.

"Mel." Natasha's voice says, "Fury wants to see you." She tells Melinda.

"I figured this was coming." Melinda says picking up her phone and walking over to Natasha.

"What did you do?" Natasha asks curious, "Fury furious." She informs Melinda.

"I did what I had to do." Melinda informs Natasha.

* * *

A few minutes after Natasha came to collect her from the admin department Melinda walks into Fury's office.

"Agent May, what do you have to say for yourself?" Fury asks.

"That I don't regret my actions." Melinda tells Fury, "That if I were given the chance to do this again the only thing I would change is that I would have done this weeks ago." She tells Fury, "I take full responsibility for my actions and I will accept any punishment you deem fit." Melinda tells him, "But, that being said, if in the next five hours I don't hear from Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes I am going to Afghanistan myself, even if I have to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D to do it." She tells Fury who spends about a minute looking at Melinda, both of them being in complete silence until the silence is broken by the ringing of Melinda's phone.

"You might want to get that." Fury informs Melinda.

"Hello." Melinda says answering the phone.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asks appearing on the screen.

"Anthony." Melinda says feeling more joy than she thought it was possible to feel after Bahrain, "Are you hurt?"

"We're on our way back to base the doctors will check then." Rhodey's voice answers.

"Good." Melinda answers.

"I'm alright Melly." Tony says, wanting to tell Melinda about the arc reactor in person, not over the phone.

"Well if you are alright then we can have a conversation about a call I got from the head of the Stark Industries board a few weeks ago." Melinda says not wanting to say more in front of Fury but realising that Tony doesn't want to talk about what how he is so a normal conversation would be best.

"You know now that you mention it I should probably get the doctor to check me out." Tony comments with a grin, making it clear that he is joking.

"That's going to happen whether you want it to or not." Rhodey's voice comments, "Melinda we're entering a restricted airspace we've got to end the call." He tells Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda says, realising that she has to, but really not wanting to.

"No, I don't have to hang up already do I?" Tony asks

"Sorry, you do." Rhodey informs Tony.

"I guess I'll see you when I get home." Tony says to Melinda.

"Yeah, see you then." Melinda says before hanging up, hoping that she can keep her word to Tony but knowing that there is a chance that she may not be able to because she doesn't know what Fury is going to give her as a punishment as she did break some pretty big rules by giving JARVIS access to S.H.I.E.L.D and even a few laws.

"At the Sandbox there are fifteen years' worth of files that need to be transcribed, indexed and made electronic." Fury tells Melinda, "I've been looking for an agent to do it and you've just volunteered.

"Yes Sir."

"As you know there is no communicating outside the facility and that is something you will follow, no exceptions."

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, "Sir I know I don't have the right to ask and normally I wouldn't because I meant what I said about accepting my punishment, but I was wondering if it was possible to have thirty six hours to go to LA and see Anthony for myself before going to the Sandbox." Melinda requests.

"Request granted." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir."

"Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda is half way to the door when she hears, "Agent May." So she turns back around, "Mr Stark needs to be debriefed, there is no way around it so I am sending Agent Coulson to talk to him."

"I wish Agent Coulson good luck with that." Melinda comments, knowing that most likely Phil isn't going to have much getting Tony to talk.

"Any insight you could provide will be a huge help." Fury tells Melinda.

"No." Melinda tells Fury, "I will never manipulate or use my relationship with, or Anthony himself, for this agency" Melinda informs Fury, "And don't ask me to Sir because we both know what I will choose if you force me to. If Anthony wants to assist S.H.I.E.L.D then it will be his choice, I will not influence that decision at all" She tells Fury, "Am I still dismissed?"

"Dismissed." Fury says, honestly not that surprised by Melinda's reaction.

**September 22** **nd** **2010**

After Melinda left Fury's office she went to Peggy to tell her that Tony had been found before flying her plane to LA.

It is evening when Melinda, who is sitting on one of the couches in the living room, hears the door open and Tony's familiar footsteps.

"Welcome home sir." JARVIS informs Tony as he turns on the lights,

"Thank you kindly JARVIS." Tony responds.

"It's been a long time." Jarvis tells Tony, "Based on news reports I calculated your safe return at zero point two five percent." Jarvis tells Tony.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Tony says as the fireplace lights and Melinda realises that he hasn't realised that she is there.

"You have one thousand seven hundred and thirteen new voice messages." Jarvis informs Tony as Tony walks over to the windows, "How should I categorize for you?"

"Delete all." Tony requests.

"You know some of them might have been important." Melinda says, deciding to make her presence known.

"Melly." Tony says happily turning towards her.

"Hey Anthony." Melinda says and Tony rushes over to her and hugs her, holding her tightly, "I'm so glad you're home." Melinda says holding Tony just as tightly as he is holding her.

"I'm detecting the presence of electromagnetic energy in the house." JARVIS informs Melinda and Tony.

"Where JARVIS?" Melinda asks letting go of Tony so that she can be alert as she just got Tony back she won't lose him again.

"It's okay, it's me." Tony assures Melinda.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks then she looks at Tony and notices the blue light on his chest, "What is that?"

"It's what's keeping me alive." Tony explains, "J, boot up the scanner." Tony requests, "I'll explain everything in the lab." He tells Melinda and she nods an they both head downstairs. "So you know the Arc Reactor." Tony says to Melinda as they walk down the stairs and into the lab.

"Yeah, it's what runs the Stark Factory, has for decades." Melinda answers.

"Well that is the same thing that's in my chest, except the one in my chest is mini." Tony explains as they walk into the lab and Tony presses a button on the control pad near the door to mute JARVIS without Melinda realising, "When I was taken I was too close to one of my bombs." Tony explains, "I got shrapnel in my chest." Tony explains, "But a man, a very, very, good man by the name of Yinsen saved me using a magnet and a car battery, but I knew that if I was going to get a chance to escape then I was going to need something more reliable stopping the shrapnel, so I made this and put it in my chest." Tony tells Melinda.

"Is it safe?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Tony says truly lying to Melinda for the first time in his life as if what he suspects is true he's going to be dead within the year unless he can find something to replace the core and he can't tell Melinda that, he won't.

"Anthony, is it really safe?" Melinda asks not being able to explain why but she knows that there is something Tony's not telling her.

"It's safe Melly, promise." Tony assures her.

"Good." Melinda responds, still feeling slightly uneasy but she trusts Tony so she doesn't say anything more.

"So Rhodey said that it's thanks to you that he was in the air in the first place yesterday and on a path that lead him right over me." Tony says to Melinda.

"I just gave him a lead." Melinda tells Tony, "But because of what I did to find that lead I'm going to be un reachable for a little while." Melinda tells Tony.

"Why what did you do?" Tony asks curious.

"Broke a few rules, and a couple laws." Melinda admits, trying her best to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"Melly!" Tony says shocked

"I did what I had to do, and I would do It again."

"Is there anything you I can do to help?" Tony asks, "Do you need a lawyer?"

"No." Melinda tells him, "There's nothing you can do." Melinda tells Tony, "I just wanted to explain why you won't hear from me for a little while after tonight." Melinda informs Tony.

"How long?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I'll be back as soon as I can." She says and Tony nods.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon." Melinda answers, "I wish I didn't but I have to." She tells Tony.

"Because of me."

"No, because of my choices." Melinda tells Tony, "I didn't have to do what did, I choose to. That's on me, not you."

"So your really didn't love me leaving you in charge of the company?" Tony asks curious, deciding to change the subject.

"No, I really didn't." Melinda tells Tony, "I don't know anything about how to run Stark Industries, and it's not something I would want to do because I wouldn't want to screw up everything you and Uncle Howard achieved." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'm pretty sure I've just done that." Tony comments.

"No. you didn't." Melinda tells Tony, "You're doing the right thing, which is normally the hard thing, the board and investors will see that."

"Thanks Melly." Tony says once more giving Melinda a hug and for several minutes they just stand in the lab hugging.

"I've got to get going." Melinda informs Tony.

"Do you really have to?" Tony asks, not letting go of Melinda.

"I really do." Melinda says breaking the hug, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly." Tony says and Melinda starts walking to the door, "Melly." Tony says once she reaches the door and Melinda turns back around, "Thank you for not asking what happened over there."

"No need to thank me." Melinda informs Tony, "I knew that if you wanted to talk about what happened you would and if you didn't you won't so there is no point forcing you to."

"Thank you." Tony says and Melinda nods and exits the lab. Once he is sure that enough time has passed that Melinda would be out of the house Tony walks over to his computer and unmutes JARVIS, "I just truly lied to Melly for the first time ever, didn't I?" Tony asks.

"Yes Sir, you did." Jarvis informs Tony, "Continued use of the core will kill you, and very soon." Jarvis informs Tony, "I recommend telling Madam Melinda when she returns."

"I can't." Tony says knowing that in the last four years Melinda has been through so much, been through so much pain that he won't add to it, not when there is a chance that he could find a way.

**November 28** **th** **2010**

It has been over two months since Melinda and Tony said goodbye to each other in the lab at Tony's house and in that time Melinda has been at the Sandbox and because she wasn't allowed outside communication or even internet access she has no idea about what Tony has done. Or she has no idea until she is on a plane back to the states, on a laptop and sees the news reports, so she grabs her phone and calls a number.

"Coulson."

"What the hell happened?" Melinda asks.

"So you're out of exile I see." Phil comments.

"Don't get cute Coulson, what the hell happened?" Melinda asks, "And where were you? I know Fury sent you to LA."

"I was with Pepper trying to arrest Obadiah Stane, who if you've read the news reports, was the one in the larger suit." Phil informs Melinda.

"Obie? Are you sure?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Of course I'm sure." Phil responds, "What is it Melinda?"

"I've known Obadiah my whole life." Melinda explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Melinda responds, forcing herself not to think about the betrayal she's feeling, because she knows Tony will be feeling worse, "I'm guessing you tried to give Anthony a cover story that he ignored." Melinda comments.

"Yep." Phil answers, "How you put up with him I'll never know."

"You've got to get to know him, he's different once he lets you in." Melinda tells Phil, "And he's worth getting to know, trust me."

"I do." Phil responds, "Do you want me to send you the file?"

"Please." Melinda responds.

"Sending it through now." Phil tells Melinda, "Oh just a warning Fury was planning on going to see Stark, so I don't know how well that's going to go."

"Great." Melinda says with a sigh.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has arrived in LA and has just been dropped off at Tony's house by taxi. She is walking up to the door when it opens and Fury walk out.

"Sir." Melinda says surprised.

"Agent May." Fury greets, "Report to the Triskelion a week from tomorrow."

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers, "How much does he know? What can I tell him?"

"He knows enough." Fury tells Melinda, "I have talked to him about the Avengers Initiative and whatever you tell him is up to you." He tells Melinda, "But I believe it is time Mr Stark becomes fully aware of the world around him." He informs Melinda, "Goodnight Agent May."

"Goodnight Sir." Melinda responds and she walks inside and heads down to the lab, "I am Iron Man?" Melinda asks as she walks in the lab and sees Tony working on the Iron Man suite.

"You sound like your boss." Tony tells Melinda.

"Well the good thing about that is that we are finally able to have a very long, overdue conversation." Melinda informs Tony.

"So you're a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, you always have been?" Tony asks turning around and walking over to Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda answers with a nod, "I'm an admin officer now and before I was a level seven Specialist which means now I'm the only admin officer with a level seven clearance." Melinda explains.

"Level seven clearance, is that a good thing?" Tony asks interested.

"Depends on your definition of good." Melinda answers, "There are ten clearance levels. The higher you get the fewer agents have that clearance." She explains.

"So very good then." Tony says, "Do you have a badge?" Tony asks curious.

"Here." Melinda says grabbing her badge out of her back pocket and throwing it at Tony.

"Nice." Tony says with a grin once he has a look, "So this is what you used to get us out of trouble that day?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "So how close is the truth to your theories?"

"I always knew, without a doubt, you worked for an agency I just wasn't positive about which one, though S.H.I.E.L.D was high on my list." Tony explains.

"You knew about S.H.I.E.L.D before this?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah, since about the mid-nineties, I just didn't mention it because I knew you couldn't confirm it if you did work for them" Tony explains, "What made you choose S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"It was the right fit for me." Melinda answers.

"And before, it, what did you do?" Tony asks interested

"A lot of different things, trained a few people, worked mostly with the same people one of whom you've met." Melinda explains, "But mainly I was sent in when everything has gone to hell to get people out or to end it altogether." She explains.

"Is that what happened?" Tony asks not needing to say more for Melinda to understand what he is asking.

"It was in Bahrain." Melinda answers, "Me and a team when in to investigate something and things went bad, really bad." Melinda says and Tony just walks over and gives her a hug.

"So Mr Agent guy, you know him?" Tony asks a couple of minutes later when they break apart

"Yeah." Melinda says, "You know his first name is Phil." She tells Tony.

"As in the Phil you've been talking about since you've started working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asks.

"One in the same." Melinda answers, "He's a very close friend, in fact not counting you I would consider him to be my best friend."

"Huh." Tony says surprised, thinking that maybe he should get to know Agent better, "Want to have a look at my suit?"

"Sure." Melinda responds and they both walk over to the Iron Man suit. "I'm sorry about Obie."

"Yeah, so am I." Tony responds and they both drift into silence, both of them staring at the suit, "So I think I like Pepper as more than a friend." Tony informs Melinda a few minutes later.

"Oh? When did this happen?" Melinda asks, refusing to let her voice betray the fact that she is feeling like a blunt knife is being stabbed into her chest.

"I don't know exactly." Tony admits, "We almost kissed while you were gone, and I don't know, when I was over there there were two people that I wanted to get back to the most, you and Pepper." He tells Melinda, "And I guess I realised what I feel." Tony reveals, "But I don't know what to do, she means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin our friendship, because just like you and Agent, not counting you, she is my best friend, well her and Rhodey." He admits.

"Do you like her?" Melinda asks ignoring her own pain and instead focusing on what is best for Tony and what he wants.

"Yeah, I think I really do." Tony admits.

"Then go for it." Melinda tells Tony, "You deserve to be happy and you could be happy with Pepper." Melinda tells Tony.

"So you think I should see if I can make a relationship with Pepper work." Tony says.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda responds, feeling that even though she's realised she's in love with Tony he deserves to be with someone who is good for him, someone who is good, and that's Pepper, that's not her.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "Chances are I'll screw this up."

"Chances are you won't." Melinda informs Tony, "So what can you tell me about this suit of yours?" Melinda asks curious, partly wanting to change the subject and partly really wanting to know about the suit, "Don't worry I've made it clear that my bosses aren't to use me to get to or manipulate you and if they even try I wouldn't let them." She inform Tony.

"I never even considered that you would." Tony informs Melinda and he starts to explain all about his Iron Man suit.

**November 30** **th** **2010**

It has been two days since Melinda arrived in LA after her time at the sandbox and because Tony is at Stark Industries dealing with the fallout of Obadiah and what happened Melinda is in the gym at the house training.

"Can I help you with something Pepper?" Melinda asks after Pepper walks into the gym and has been watching Melinda train for a couple of minutes.

"I was actually hoping we could talk." Pepper says.

"Sure." Melinda answers, pretty sure that she knows what Pepper wants to talk about, "What did you want to talk about?" Melinda asks curious.

"I was actually thinking we could go to lunch, JARVIS said you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sure, just give me twenty to quickly shower and change." Melinda says and Pepper nods.

* * *

Forty minutes later Melinda and Pepper are sitting at a little restaurant that they have been to before and both like, having just placed their orders.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Melinda asks curious even though she is positive that she knows.

"Ever since he got back Tony and I have been getting closer and a few weeks ago we had a moment." Pepper tells Melinda.

"I heard."

"I figured you would have." Pepper tells Melinda, not even surprised, "I like him Melinda I really do, but I've spent enough years around you two to know that I don't want to get in the middle of something."

"You're not." Melinda assures Pepper.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asks as the last thing she wants is not to get in the middle of something.

"Positive." Melinda answers, "Anthony and I, are just Anthony and I that's just what we are, you've spent enough time around us to know that." Melinda says and Pepper nods, "More than anything I want him to be happy and loved and with you he will be, which is I've always hoped for him." Melinda tells Pepper, not even lying as she truly means what she says and does believe that Pepper is much better for Tony than she can ever be, "Just try not to hurt him." Melinda adds.

"I'll do my best." Pepper responds and Melinda nods, "So Phil's your friend?" Pepper asks curious a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah, ever since I was sixteen and started out." Melinda tells Pepper.

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah it is."

"When do you go back to work?" Pepper asks curious.

"Monday, and when I do, thanks to Anthony, I'll have a huge stack of a paperwork waiting." Melinda says.

"Why thanks to Tony?" Pepper asks curious.

"I'm the only person in the admin department who has the clearance to oversee the paperwork that this would have caused." Melinda explains.

"Ah, right." Pepper says as the food is placed on the table.

"Thank you." Melinda and Pepper say.

"Do you have to get back to work or do you have some time?" Melinda asks interested.

"I have some time." Pepper answers.

"I've got to go do some shopping, frankly I've been avoiding it for several months, but would you like to join me?" Melinda asks curious, "I would like the company." She admits as she does consider Pepper a friend, and she is pretty sure there will never be a time where she doesn't.

"I'd like that." Pepper says with a grin, "You know we should call Jackie, see if she wants to join us." Pepper comments as though the last few years the three of them have become quite close.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda confirms.

**December 5** **th** **2010**

After going shopping with Jackie and Pepper all three of them returned to Tony's house where they had dinner with Tony, Rhodey and Frank. After that Melinda spent the next few days with mainly Tony but also, Jackie, Rhodey, Pepper and Frank, during the time Melinda spent with Tony she explained a lot about what SHIELD is and what she does.

It is Sunday night and Melinda has just landed in DC and she is surprised to see Phil waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asks curious.

"I thought I would pick you up, plus I have something to show you." Phil says with a grin as they walk through the terminal, "So how was it with Stark?" Phil asks curious.

"Good. Really good." Melinda answers.

"Did you tell him?" Phil asks curious.

"No."

"Melinda." Phil says, "You deserve to be happy. You should let yourself be happy and loved." He tells her.

"Anthony told me he likes Pepper, and I know she likes him, so I'm not going to say anything, not now, not ever." Melinda informs Phil.

"Melinda…" Phil starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"Anthony deserves to be with someone who can make him happy, someone he loves, someone who will be good for him." Melinda tells Phil then she lowers her voice, "He deserves to be with someone who isn't broken and that's not me." She says.

"You're not broken Melinda." Phil tells her.

"Yeah, I am, and he deserves better." Melinda says as they enter the car park, "What did you want to show me?" Melinda asks making it clear that she doesn't want to talk about her and Tony anymore.

"It's just down here." Phil says walking faster and Melinda follows until Phil stops, "Look." Phil says and Melinda turns and sees a red corvette and when she sees it she can't shake the feeling that she has seen the car before.

"I think I've seen this exact car before." Melinda says as she runs her hand across the back.

"That wouldn't surprise me, Lola here was your godfathers." Phil informs Melinda.

"Lola?" Melinda asks giving Phil a look.

"Yes, Lola." Phil tells Melinda.

"If this car was Uncle Howard's then how did you end up with it?" Melinda asks.

"About seven months ago I was looking through the old S.H.I.E.L.D storage lockers and I found it so I talked to Fury and he said if I got it running again I could have it." Phil explains.

"How did S.H.I.E.L.D get it in the first place?" Melinda asks, "After Uncle Howard died basically everything went to Anthony." Melinda says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D already had it, its S.H.I.E.L.D tec. It can fly and is a weapon. From what I learnt, after he took over Pierce made sure that it stayed in S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil explains, "So, want to go for a trip in a flying car?" Phil asks with a grin.

"Somehow I think if we flew a car through the city we would get caught and I'm already on thin enough ice with Fury as it is." Melinda tells Phil.

"You really are." Phil confirms, "But I wasn't suggesting that we drove it through the city, I was suggesting we take Lola somewhere where no one else is."

"Maybe next time, I just want to get home." Melinda tells Phil.

"Okay, to your place it is." Phil says.

"You don't have to drive me home."

"I don't mind." Phil assures Melinda who nods and they both climb into Lola, Melinda putting her bag on the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2010\. Melinda 43. Tony 40.**

It hasn't even been a month since Melinda returned from her exile to the Sandbox and she is once more walking through the door at Tony's house, with Mark by her side, to celebrate Christmas with Tony, Jackie, Frank Pepper and Rhodey. Melinda asked Lian but she said that she wanted to stay in DC so that Peggy wasn't alone on Christmas and the only reason why Mark agreed to come is that Peggy, in one of her lucid moments, told him to.

"You're late." Jackie's voice says as Melinda and Mark walk through the door.

"I know. Air traffic coming into LA was horrible." Melinda says.

"I'm pretty sure it was worse coming out of DC." Mark comments as he walks over to his sister and gives her a hug.

"Melly's a federal agent couldn't you have just jumped the cue?" Tony asks.

"You're a what?" Jackie asks surprised at the same time Melinda says,

"ANTHONY." Annoyed.

"Was that still a secret?" Tony asks, "I though basically everyone here knew."

"I didn't." Jackie says.

"Neither did I." Frank says.

"I found out when Tony was missing." Mark comments.

"I knew before anyone else." Rhodey adds.

"I only told you a couple of weeks ago." Tony tells Rhodey.

"I've kind of known for years." Rhodey informs Tony.

"RHODEY." Melinda says annoyed.

"Why did he know before me?" Tony asks looking at Melinda.

"Okay, I'm just going to explain this once, so listen." Melinda says, "Rhodey knew what I did because he was assigned to work with my team years ago." Melinda explains.

"But we didn't get a chance to work together because I go re assigned." Rhodey explains.

"And neither of you thought to mention this?" Tony asks looking between Melinda and Rhodey.

"We couldn't." Melinda and Rhodey say together, "We were under orders not to." Melinda explains.

"Wait, Antoine and Sharon can't talk about what they do either, do they work for the same agency you do?" Jackie asks curious.

"I can't answer that." Melinda says.

"It's a simple yes or no answer, why can't you answer it?" Tony asks.

"Because it's not as simple as that." Mark comments as he now knows what his daughter and nephew do, but he knows and understands why Melinda won't answer that question and supports her one hundred percent.

"It actually is." Tony informs Melinda and Mark.

"Kitchen. Now." Melinda says her voice low using the same tone of voice she would use with Clint, or Natasha or Maria when she had to be their 'SO' and not their friend, a voice she has never used with Tony.

Tony's eyes widen at the tone of voice, but he follows Melinda into the kitchen without a word.

"Are they fighting?" Frank asks, surprised, "I don't think they've ever even argued."

"They haven't." Mark confirms, "This is going to be interesting." He informs the others.

"Mark." Jackie says annoyed.

"What?" Mark asks Jackie an 'I'm innocent look.'

"You know what." Jackie responds.

"They're not fighting yet, but I think they are about to." Rhodey comments, wanting to interrupt before the siblings start to fight.

"No, they can't be." Jackie says, "They're Mel and Tony, they don't fight with each other."

"Well it looks like they may be having their first one ever." Pepper comments with a frown.

* * *

"It's just a simple question, I don't understand why you won't answer it." Tony says as he and Melinda walk into the kitchen, Melinda closing the door behind them,

"Because I can't." Melinda says angrily, "Do you think it's been easy lying about what I do and what I know all these years? Because it hasn't, in fact it's been hard and I've hated it." Melinda informs Tony.

"Then why did you?" Tony asks, "And don't say you were following orders."

"I was protecting you." Melinda says angrily, "And Jackie, and Frank, and Mark, I was protecting you from the insane and dangerous world I've been living in since I was sixteen." Melinda tells Tony, "The world is more messed up than you know." She informs Tony, "I've seen things that I thought wasn't possible, that shouldn't have been possible, and so I lied to protect you from that." She explains, "You've now joined the world I live in, and so has Mark, but I don't want Jackie and Frank to. I want to protect them from the bad from the horror."

"You should give them the choice, you should have given me it." Tony tells Melinda,

"Maybe, but I did what I did to protect you and as much as I hated ever second I will never apologise for doing whatever I have to to protect you." Melinda tells Tony, "Just like we've always done." She informs Tony.

"Well you know maybe I would have preferred your honestly rather than your protection, and I'm sure Frank and Jacks would to." Tony tells Melinda.

"Protecting you is always the most important thing to me, no matter what I have to do or the cost." Melinda tells Tony.

"DAMN IT MELLY." Tony says getting angry, "I don't need your protection! I can protect myself and I can protect you. We protect each other, that's what we do. You should know that, but it seemed that you didn't and you still don't. It's like you don't even trust me." Tony tells Melinda.

"You know what I'm not really hungry or in the mood for company anymore." Melinda says before walking out of the room, not wanting to show just how much Tony's words hurt, leaving Tony, who's realised he's crossed a line, alone in the kitchen.

"You know when we were stationed at the same base Melinda and I didn't really get a chance to work together." Rhodey says walking into the kitchen a few minutes after Melinda left.

"So you said." Tony responds.

"I did, but it wasn't just because I was reassigned." Rhodey informs Tony, "It was because Melinda was too busy being in charge of at least fifty agents." Rhodey says and Tony looks at him surprised, "Oh yeah, before Melinda left field work she was one of the best at what she did." Rhodey informs Tony, "All the agents she was in charge of were either in awe of her, afraid of her or both." He says, "They have a name for her, she didn't know that at the time so I told her that they call her The Cavalry, you know what she said when I told her that?"

"What?" Tony asks interested.

"She said that, when you're given a name in her line of work it's because people see you as bigger than what you are as something more, but she says she wasn't, she said that she was just an agent doing her job." Rhodey explains, "Melinda protects people it's what she does, it's what she does in S.H.I.E.L.D it's what S.H.I.E.L.D does, it's what drives her Tony. It's probably what she was doing when  _it_  happens." Rhodey says seriously, "But the people she protects the most, will go the furthest for are the people she cares about." He says, "Can you honestly say that you wouldn't do whatever you had to to protect her, even if it was lying to her?" Rhodey asks.

"No, I can't." Tony answers thinking of the secret that he is currently keeping, which makes him realise just how much of a hypocrite he is being as he is doing exactly what he got angry at Melinda for doing.

"My point is that you shouldn't be too hard on her. From what I know, and the conversations we've had, she didn't like keeping secrets, but she usually has a pretty good reason why and nine times out of ten it's to protect you, or in this case Frank and Jackie." Rhodey says.

"Did she leave?" Tony asks, honestly he wouldn't be surprised or blame her if she did.

"No, but she was headed towards the gym." Rhodey says and Tony nods and walks out the room.

* * *

When Tony enters the gym a few minutes later he finds Melinda beating the crap out of the punching bag which tells him exactly what she is feeling as the only times Melinda attacks the bag the way she is when something is seriously bothering her and she can't clear her mind enough for Tai-Chi or when she is trying to exhausted herself.

"I'm sorry." Tony says from the doorway before waking into the room.

"Are you?" Melinda asks turning around to face him her face looks blank but Tony knows her well enough to see the hurt and anger below.

"Yeah, I am. Truly Melly." Tony says, "I know you trust me, I've always know, so I don't know why I said that." Tony tells Melinda.

"You said it because a part of you feels that way." Melinda says truing back towards the bag.

"No, I don't." Tony says racing over and standing between Melinda and the bag, knowing without a doubt that even though she is angry and even though he deserves that anger she won't hurt him, "You know me Melly, I like to know everything, I have to know everything, which is why most of the time me and secrets don't really mix." Tony says, "So I didn't really get you not answering Jacks and Franks question, and Mark agreeing with you about it, but Rhodey made me realise that everything you do is to protect people, that's who you are, that's who you've always been. So I'm sorry." Tony tells Melinda, "I'm sorry that I forgot that, and the only reason I did is because I'm starting to realise just what you've done to do that and I hate that you've been hurt so many time." Tony explains, that being the main reason why he won't tell Melinda he is dying, she's been hurt too many times and he won't be the reason that she is in more pain, "Do you forgive me?" Tony asks giving Melinda the grin that he gives the media.

"Loose the fake over the top grin and I might." Melinda responds.

"Done." Tony says giving Melinda a real smile instead, "Hug?" he asks and Melinda nods, "I'm sorry Melly."

"I forgive you." Melinda responds.

"So Rhodey also called me that the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents have a name for you." Tony informs Melinda as they break apart, "The Cavalry, that's a pretty kick ass name."

"Don't you ever call me that." Melinda says as she gets the exact look that she had after Bahrain in her eyes, a look that has been dimed for about a year, though still present.

"Okay, I won't, I'm sorry." Tony says quickly, "I'm sorry Melly, really." He tells her and she just gives a small nod, "More people started calling you that after Bahrain, didn't they?" he asks, hoping that he isn't pushing too much but at the same time wanting to know.

"Everyone did." Melinda admits, "The Cavalry is what I can never let myself become again." She admits in a quiet voice.

"Okay in that case I will make sure that I never call you that." Tony says.

"Thank you."

"So even though it's not Christmas day yet I want to give you part of your present now." Tony suggests after a few minutes of silence feeling that Melinda could use something to make her feel better.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells Tony.

"I want to." Tony tells Melinda, "Go out to the balcony, you're surprise will be there in a few minutes." Tony informs Melinda.

"What have you done?" Melinda asks both interested and very concerned about what he could have done.

"Relax, it will be fine." Tony assures Melinda, "Trust me."

"I do." Melinda says without hesitation, "That is why this concerns me." Melinda explains.

"I'm…." Tony starts to say but Melinda just gives him a look, "Yeah, I'm not even going to try." He says with his real truly happy grin, "Balcony, please, trust me you'll like this."

"Okay." Melinda says and she walks out to the balcony while Tony walks out of the lab.

* * *

Melinda has been standing on the balcony for about five minutes when she hears a noise and she turns to see Tony, in the Iron Man suit flying towards her.

"What are you going to do with that?" Melinda asks curious as he flies towards her and in response he picks her up and they fly. For a few seconds Melinda is worried she is going to fall but then she realises that Tony is doing something so that she can't so she enjoys the view instead.

* * *

For about half an hour Tony flies around the LA skies holding onto Melinda until he flies them to one of the cliffs that overlooks the city and lands.

"So, what did you think?" Tony asks after he lifts the face part of the suit.

"Pretty cool." Melinda admits, "I don't think flying a plane will ever feel the same."

"Of course not, what I did is way more cool." Tony says.

"That's not….okay you win this one." Melinda says and Tony grins, "You know we should get back, the others might be worrying." Melinda admits.

"Yeah, probably." Tony realise.

"But you know I wouldn't object to taking the scenic route." Melinda says with a small smirk and Tony grins and puts the face piece back down walks over to Melinda, grabs hold of her and takes off into the sky once more.

**February 19** **th** **2011**

It has been two months since Christmas where once they retuned back to the house Melinda and Tony, with Pepper, Rhodey, Jackie, Mark, and Frank joining them, took part in their Christmas Eve tradition of watching horror movies and way too much food.

It is a Saturday and Melinda who went on a long run is walking out of her bedroom and into her living room after having a shower where she finds Tony lying on her couch.

"Did I know you were coming?" Melinda asks curious walking over and pushing Tony's feet out the way so that she can sit down next to him.

"No, I thought I would surprise you." Tony says as after weeks of no leads on his Palladium problem so he thought he would come visit Melinda, he's been at her apartment about ten minutes and the only thing that he has done apart from sitting on her couch is to hide the necklace he gave Melinda for her thirtieth birthday in her room as he wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him she would have it.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks as Tony has been acting odd for weeks, but she's just assumed that it's because he's dealing with what happened in Afghanistan.

"No. Just felt like coming for a visit." Tony explains, "Plus it's been a while since I've visited Aunt Peggy and I'm feeling a little guilty about that." He admits.

"I was actually going to go see her myself today, so why don't we go together." Melinda says.

"Sounds good, then we're going to lunch because I'm pretty sure the leftovers in your fridge have things growing on them." Tony informs Melinda.

"I've been meaning to clean my fridge out for a few days." Melinda admits.

"Judging by the smell I'd say it's been more than a few days." Tony comments, "You really need to do something about that." Tony informs Melinda.

"Says the man who had to spend several hours searching his lab the other day to find out where a smell was coming from only to discover you buried several food items in your walls when you were doing repairs." Melinda comments.

"That was once." Tony defends, "Whenever I look in your fridge it looks and smells like something that should belong in a lab." Tony informs Melinda.

"Then why don't you stop looking in my fridge if it's going to bother you?" Melinda asks.

"Because I worry that one day you're going to get sick because you've eaten month old leftovers." Tony comments.

"You don't have to worry about that." Melinda informs Tony, "Phil, who is actually a pretty amazing cook, has the same fear so he always raids my fridge and throws away anything that would make me sick when he comes over." Melinda explains, "You know I'm starting to be rather insulted that no one seems to have much faith in my ability not to eat food that will make me sick." Melinda comments.

"We should go." Tony says quickly standing up, "if we want the best chance of Aunt Peggy knowing who we are." Tony says an undertone of sadness clear in his voice.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda says the same sadness in her voice, "But think for a second that this is the end of this conversation Anthony." Melinda informs him as she gets up.

"Never thought it was." Tony says as Melinda reaches the door and he hands her her jacket

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Tony walk into Peggy's room, because Peggy's nurse wasn't outside they just walk right in, discovering why the nurse wasn't there because she is helping Peggy into her chair.

"Lian, Howard." Peggy says happily when she sees Tony and Melinda, "Please tell me you're here to discharge me, surely I don't need to still stay here. I wasn't wounded that badly." Peggy says.

"Sorry Pal, not yet." Tony says impersonating the way he remembers his father talking to Peggy as he knows from personal experience that trying to correct Peggy when she thinks you are someone else just gets her upset and angry.

"Thank you." Melinda says to the nurse as she exits the room.

"Lian did I ever tell you about the time I stayed at Howard's entertaining house when he was a fugitive?" Peggy ask deciding to embarrass 'Howard' because he won't help her get out of the hospital.

"No." Melinda answers exchange a look with Tony, both of them clearly confused.

"Well one of the first things I did was look in the closet in the master bedroom and it was full of costumes." Peggy says.

"Really?" Melinda asks really hoping that this isn't going where she thinks it is going and judging by the look on Tony's face he is hoping for the same thing.

"Really, what did Jarvis say? Oh yes he said that on occasions Mr Stark enjoys adding a theatrical element to his romantic endives." Peggy explains, "Though from what I saw you lack originality and creatively, you really need to work on that Howard." Peggy says to Tony who is wondering how much alcohol it is going to take him to forget this conversation.

"You know why don't I go see if I can charm the nurse until letting you go home." Tony says before quickly leaving the room.

"I better go supervise him." Melinda says to Peggy, "We wouldn't want Howard's mouth to get your stay extended." Melinda comments.

"No, we wouldn't." Peggy responds and Melinda hurries out of the room while making it look like she is not hurrying.

When Melinda exits Peggy's room she finds Tony leaning against the wall on the left side of the door.

"Hey." Melinda says to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Furthest thing from it." Tony answers, "I'm currently wondering If there is enough alcohol in the world to forget what we just heard." He informs Melinda.

"I haven't opened Jacks's or Rhodey's Christmas presents yet." Melinda tells Tony.

"Good. We're going to need them." Tony responds, "This goes to the very top of the list of things I never wanted to know about my dad."

"You and me both." Melinda responds, "We should head back in there."

"Yeah, we should." Tony comments, "But if she keeps telling stories like these I don't know how long I'll be able to stay."

"Honestly I'm not sure either." Melinda says and they both walk back into Peggy's room.

"Melinda, Tony." Peggy happily says when she sees them, it being clear that she is more herself than she was a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, Aunt Peggy." Both Melinda and Tony say, both of them smiling as they know she's their Aunt Peggy again.

* * *

Melinda and Tony spend several hours with Peggy before the nurse insist that Peggy needs rest so they head back to Melinda's apartment, to both of their relief Peggy doesn't say anything else that traumatised them.

"So what are we drinking?" Melinda asks as she walks into the apartment with several bags of the food, and the pizza, that will be their dinner.

"My famous Tony Stark knockout punch." Tony says.

"Never heard of it." Melinda says putting the food on the coffee table then sitting down on the floor, her and Tony deciding to recreate what they used to do when they were younger and not bother with plates and sit on the floor.

"You wouldn't I just came up with it." Tony says as he sits on the floor too.

"Of course you did." Melinda says, realising that she shouldn't be surprised.

"Oh Mark called, he can't make it today, but he wants to join you next time you come to LA." Tony informs Melinda.

"Good to know." Melinda responds.

"Want first try?" Tony asks handing Melinda the glass

"Why not." Melinda says taking the glass from Tony and taking a sip.

"So? How is it?" Tony asks as Melinda's face is very hard to read.

"Strong…But good." Melinda answers.

"Good, that's just what want." Tony says with a grin, "Did you get the usual?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to try Chinese food taco?"

"Never."

"You're seriously missing out." Tony informs Melinda.

"Pretty sure I'm not." Melinda responds. "What are we watching?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sherlock."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Tony says.

"Fair enough." Melinda says with a shrug as she takes of her shoes and starts to pick the food she wants.

* * *

Several hours later Tony's knockout punch lives up to its name when both Melinda and Tony are asleep on Melinda's living room floor.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  BECAUSE OF SOME PERSONAL STUFF I AM GOING THOUGH THE NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE UNTIL MONDAY. (WITH A SLIM CHANCE OF EARILER) That will be the first of the Avengers chapters.

* * *

**May 22** **nd** **. Melinda 43. Tony 40.**

It has been over three months since Melinda and Tony fell asleep on the floor of Melinda's apartment and since then they have decided that they will only drink that punch under special circumstances.

It is ten am and Melinda is sitting in her cubical doing her work.

"Agent May?" A voice asks and Melinda looks up to see Blake who is pushing a pull truck that has boxes upon boxes of paperwork on them.

"Agent Blake." Melinda responds, "Is all that for me?" she asks curious.

"Yep, it's from Director Fury." Felix informs Melinda, "He says all this is of the upmost importance and has to be done ASAP and you're the only one with the clearance." He explains.

"What do I need to do?" Melinda asks already not looking forward to the task.

"Each file has the specific requirements.' Felix explains, "Good luck Agent May."

"Thanks." Melinda says, deciding to finish the file she is currently working on before she starts on the new stuff, already knowing that it's going to take a couple of weeks.

* * *

It has been three hours since Blake brought her the new paperwork and already Melinda is completely done with it. Each box has different tasks and each box has to be done by a specific time all of which are very close together.

Melinda is in such need of a break that she is very thankful when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I may have just done something very stupid." Tony's voice responds.

"What did you do?" Melinda asks with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Fine, just annoyed with some work I just got assigned so I could use a break." Melinda admits, "Now, what did you do?"

"Well you know that I am naming Pepper CEO of Stark so that I can focus on Iron Man and other things." Tony says to Melinda as that's what he told her and it is a large part of the reason but the other part is so that he knows that when he dies the company is safe hands and has someone he trusts as CEO.

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Melinda says, feeling like there is something he's not telling her but she doesn't want to bring it up over the phone.

"Well today we meet the lawyer form Stark who was handling it and Melly, she's amazing."

"Oh Anthony, what did you do?" Melinda asks, honestly not sure if she wants to know.

"Hired her to be my new assistant, without telling Pepper." Tony explains, "But honestly Melly you would have hired her." Tony tells Melinda, "She' beautiful, has long dark red hair, speaks Russian and Latin, and I mean honestly, who speaks Latin? Modelled in Tokyo and took Happy down in one move with some awesome leg around the neck thing, I couldn't not hire her." Tony explains.

"What's her name?" Melinda asks finding something way too familiar with that description.

"Natalie Rushman, why?" Tony asks curious.

"No reason." Melinda answers deciding to lie until she knows for sure what is going on as for now all she knows is that it is Natasha, not just because of the description but because of the initials of the name as that is something she and Coulson started many years ago, using the same initials form your alias as the initials of your real name, "Okay, so you hired a new assistant without telling Pepper, what do you need my help with?" Melinda asks.

"How do I tell Pepper?" Tony asks, "We're heading to Monaco tonight and Natalie is coming, I mean she's already at my assistance desk at the company getting settled, so what do I tell Pepper?"

"The truth works, warning her would be good of you." Melinda tells him.

"Or I could not warn her because she can't get angry at me if we're around a big group of people." Tony comments.

"She can actually, and she will." Melinda tells Tony.

"I think I'm going to risk it, maybe she'll be in a better mood in Monaco." Tony comments.

"This is a bad idea." Melinda informs them.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but bad ideas are what I excel at." Tony comments, "I should let you go. Until next time Melly."

"Until next time." Melinda responds and she hugs up, wondering why Tony would call her if all he was going to do is ignore her advice.

About a minute after she hangs up with Tony Melinda picks up her phone and dials the Stark Industries number for Tony's assistant, needing to know what is going on and even though she knows the chances of Natasha telling her aren't high she has to try.

"Stark Industries, Tony Stark's line, Natalie speaking." Natasha's voice answers.

"Why has Fury gotten you to go undercover at Stark?" Melinda asks curious.

"Mel. How'd you know?" Natasha asks.

"Anthony called needing my advice on something and he started to describe his new assistant and let's just say that the description was way too familiar." Melinda explains, "What's going on, Nat?"

"I can't answer that." Natasha tells Melinda, "And you know it." She adds.

"I know." Melinda says with a sigh, "Can you tell me if he's okay at least?"

"Mel." Natasha says simply the one word telling Melinda so much.

"Guess this explains why Fury just gave me boxes of paperwork to do, he wants to keep me from going to LA." Melinda realises.

"Mel, I need to go." Natasha tells Melinda.

"I know, and I need to have a conversation with the director." Melinda says, "Bye Nat."

"Bye Mel."

Once she hangs up with Natasha Melinda calls Fury and honestly unsurprisingly he doesn't answer, and she wonders what to do next. Her first instinct is to call Tony or Pepper and tell them about Natasha, but then her agent side kicks in and she realises that Fury would have only assigned Natasha to that mission if it was important and that could mean that there is a threat against Tony and if he is aware of that then he could be in more danger.

For over five minutes Melinda sits and thinks of what to do before finally deciding not to make the call as even though she doesn't want to lie to Tony she doesn't have enough information on the why Natasha is undercover to make the decision.

**May 24** **th** **2011.**

It has been two days since Melinda learnt that Natasha is undercover with Tony and because she still hasn't been able to talk to Fury she hasn't told him about Natasha though she very much wants to.

Melinda is working away on her work when one of the burner cell's she has in her draw goes off. She checks it and there is a simple message, "Turn on news. Now." So she quickly gets on her computer and onto a news website and when she does she sees the headlines, "IRON MAN ATTACKED IN MONACO." and before she reads anymore of the article she calls Tony.

"I'm okay." Tony answers with.

"Are you sure? You and Pepper weren't hurt?" Melinda asks.

"No, we're both fine." Tony answers.

"What happened?" Melinda asks.

"Someone, somehow, got a hold of technology they shouldn't have." Tony informs Melinda.

"What are you going to do?"

"Figure out how they got it." Tony responds simply.

"Be careful, okay." Melinda requests.

"I will." Tony responds.

"So how did Pepper react to Natalie?" Melinda asks curious as under different circumstances she could see Pepper and Natasha being good friends.

"Not like I expected."

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"Really." Tony responds, "Melly, I've got to go." Tony tells her, "Until next time." He says.

"Until next time." Melinda responds before hanging up.

**May 30** **th** **2011\. Melinda 43. Tony 41.**

It has been five days since the attack in Monaco and because she still hasn't been able to talk to Fury Melinda still hasn't told Tony about Natasha, it is about 2 am and instead of being at Tony's birthday party in LA, where she would rather be, Melinda is in her cubical at work trying to finish files that need to be done by the end of the business day.

Melinda is searching her desk for the specific piece of paper she needs to finish the work she is doing on a specific file when her phone starts to ring.

"Hey Rhodey."

"Please tell me you're nearly here." Rhodey says to Melinda.

"Still in DC. I've got a ton of paperwork to get done." Melinda informs Rhodey, "Why? What's going on?"

"He's drunk, in the Iron Man suit and using it as a way to entertain his guests." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"Damn it Anthony." Melinda says angrily, "Can you handle it?" Melinda asks, "I can get agents there if I have to, but I really, really, don't want to have to." Melinda tells Rhodey, really hoping that Natasha hasn't made the call.

"I'm in the lab now, I'm going to put on the mark two amour." Rhodey tells Melinda as just after Christmas Tony made sure that Rhodey, Pepper and Melinda, and only them, were codded into the armour so that they could us if it they ever had to, something else that has been added to the list of things Melinda hasn't told S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Be careful, I don't know what's going on with him these days." Melinda tells Rhodey, hoping that neither of them get hurt.

"Yeah, me either." Rhodey admits, "I'll be careful and call back when I know more." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"Bye Rhodey."

"Bye Melinda."

Once she hangs up with Rhodey Melinda is about to call Natasha when she realises that Natasha doesn't take her phones with her on undercover operations so instead she decides to finish the paperwork that absolutely needs to be done ASAP before flying herself to LA.

**Sixteen hours later.**

After finishing her paperwork, which took almost ten hours Melinda took a quick nap before flying herself to LA. The only reason she took the nap was because she thought it would be a good idea to at least get a small bit of sleep before flying.

When she walks out of the plane in LA Melinda is surprised to see Phil wanting for her.

"Fury's got you here too?" Melinda asks, knowing for sure that whatever is going on must be big.

"Yeah." Phil answers, "But not for long. Once I take you to Fury I've got to go to New Mexico." Phil informs Melinda.

"What's in New Mexico?" Melinda asks curious.

"An 084."

"Tell me about it when you know more." Melinda says to Phil as 084's are always interesting.

"Of course." Phil responds, and they arrive at the car.

"Okay, what are you trying not to say?" Melinda asks as they get in the car as she can tell by the look on his face that there is something he desperately wants to say.

"He has it! And he used it as a level! Can you believe it? How could he do that? Why didn't you tell me he had it? I held it Melinda! But then he used it as level." Phil tells Melinda talking rather quickly.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Melinda asks confused.

"Stark. Captain America prototype shield. He used it as a level." Phil tells Melinda, speaking slower.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? He used it as a level Melinda. I can't believe it." Phil tells Melinda.

"Okay, as far as I knew Anthony didn't have a prototype Cap shield here. Was there one at the Estate when I was growing up, yes, but I haven't seen it for years and I certainly didn't know it was here." Melinda informs Phil remembering little Tony using the shield when he was five as part of his Captain America Halloween costume, though Coulson doesn't need to know that, "Captain America is a complicated and sensitive issue for Anthony. Something like that doesn't have the same meaning to him as it does to you, in fact it means something very different." Melinda says, trying to be as vague as possible but still wanting Phil to understand.

"But Cap was his Dad's friend."

"Yeah, he was." Melinda confirms, "But it's complicated Phil, and not my place to say."

"Oh, okay." Phil responds as he starts the car.

"So what's going on? Why does Fury have Nat undercover with Anthony? And why hasn't he been answering my phone calls for the past week?" Melinda asks.

"You're going to have to ask Fury." Phil tells Melinda, "I wish I could say more, but I'm just your driver today." Phil tells the person he considers to be his best friend, whishing he could tell what he knows.

"How long until we reach wherever Fury is?" Melinda asks annoyance in her voice.

"Half an hour." Phil answers and Melinda nods.

* * *

Half an hour later Phil and Melinda pulls up at what looks to be a little warehouse but which both of them know to be a S.H.I.E.L.D safe sight.

"Fury's inside." Phil informs Melinda, "I've got to get going, I've got a plane to catch." Phil tells Melinda, "I'll call you later, tell you all about the 084."

"I'd appreciate it." Melinda says as he exits the car and walks in the building to go see Fury.

Because she has been to this particular S.H.I.E.L.D safe site before Melinda knows exactly where to go to find Fury, the office in the backroom.

When she walks into the backroom about a minute later, just like she suspected Melinda finds Fury sitting at a desk.

"Please take a seat Agent May." Fury says it being clear from the way he is speaking that it is an order.

"Why is Natasha undercover at Stark Industries?" Melinda asks.

"She went undercover to asses Stark for the Avengers Initiative." Fury informs Melinda, "But during her time undercover she discovered that Mr Stark is dying form Palladium poising."

"No." Melinda says, not wanting to believe it, "He can't be. He would have told me." She tells Fury, disbelief in her voice, it being more than obvious that Melinda doesn't want to believe what she is hearing.

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want to course you pain when you've already been through so much." Fury informs Melinda.

"How do you know?" Melinda asks.

"He told me." Fury says and Melinda stands up, "Where are you going?"

"Home, to Anthony. I am going to do whatever I can to help him, because I cannot let him die and then I am going to be very pissed at him for not telling me that he was dying." Melinda informs Fury.

"If you want to go I won't stop you, no one could." Fury informs Melinda, "But what I am going to say is that I have given Stark all of his father's research on the Arch Reactor, if there is a way to stop or reverse the poising then Stark will find it." Fury informs Melinda, "But if you go to him he will be distracted and from what Natasha he learnt he doesn't have time to be distracted." Fury informs Melinda.

"Link me through to Natasha's feed, I want to know everything." Melinda says realising Fury is right, if she goes to him right now she could make things worse.

"It's already set up in the other room for you." Fury says and Melinda nods and exits the room.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D safe site and Fury informed Melinda about what is going on with Tony and ever since then Melinda has been debating her decision. She is currently watching all footage from New York that S.H.I.E.L.D has, trying to find information on Tony.

She is currently scrubbing some of the footage from the Expo when her phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Melinda asks, not sure who it is as just a number came up.

"He's back at the house." Natasha's voice informs Melinda, "He's completely fine. Not dying, and not seriously hurt after the battle."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks.

"Positive." Natasha responds.

"Thank you." Melinda responds before hanging up, getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

After she left the S.H.I.E.L.D safe site Melinda made one stop before heading to the house. Half an hour after she spoke to Natasha Melinda walks into the lab and finds Tony sitting at his desk doing something so without a word Melinda grabs one of the bag of sour worms she is holding and throws it at Tony's head.

"Ouch." Tony says, "Melly? What's with the sour worms? And throwing them at my head?"

"The sour worms are because I missed you birthday." Melinda says throwing the other four bags she is holding at Tony, and he catches all four of them, "And the throwing them at your head is because you didn't tell me you were dying." Melinda says stressing the 'dying'

"Oh, you know about that." Tony realises, looking guilty.

"Yeah I know." Melinda says, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Melinda asks angrily.

"Because I knew that if I told you the last few months would have been all about me dying." Tony says getting up and walking over to Melinda, "And I didn't want that." He tells her, "And ever since Bahrain you've been hurting so much I didn't want to add to that." He informs Melinda, "And yes I know I'm being a hypocrite after what I said at Christmas." Tony tells Melinda, "I guess I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I could have helped you." Melinda tells Tony, "If I knew I could have given you accesses to everything SHIELD has, I could have helped." Melinda says getting upset, "I asked you if the reactor was safe and you said it was. You should have told me, Anthony." Melinda tells Tony, "Do you know how it was like to hear from Fury that you were dying?" Melinda asks.

"I'm sorry." Tony says and without a word he puts his arms around Melinda and holds her close.

"Damn it Anthony, I can't lose you." Melinda tells Tony a tear coming to her eye.

"You won't." Tony promises Melinda and for several minutes they just hold each other.

"Why didn't you tell me that my Dad founded S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asks as they break apart after at least ten minutes.

"I did." Melinda responds.

"No, you didn't."

"Didn't I?" Melinda asks sure that she did

"No, you didn't." Tony tells Melinda, "I'm sure that is something I would have remembered if you did."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Melinda tells Tony, "I'm so used to not mentioning it that I must have forgotten."

"Why don't you mention it?" Tony asks curious.

"Because when you are a female who was accepted to S.H.I.E.L.D's operations division at sixteen you're always having to prove yourself, so informing people that you are also the goddaughter of S.H.I.E.L.D's two founders isn't something you mention often." Melinda informs Tony, "I didn't tell Phil and the other two people I was closest two at the academy until the end of my first semester at the academy and I only did that because your Dad basically told them."

"How did he do that?" Tony asks curious.

"At the end of the their first year all first year operations cadets have a fancy dinner where Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy, who at the time were Director Stark and Director Carter, attended, and they would spend a few minutes at each table. Your dad came to our table first and said; 'We thought that it would be easier for you to ride back to DC with us as you are coming back to the Estate to save one of the academy transports a trip so be ready, meet us outside the administration building.'" Melinda explains, "So I responded with, Thanks Uncle Howard." Melinda explains, "I tell very few people." Melinda explains, "On a mission I worked with Phil, Aunt Peggy, Mom and a few other agents. One of the agents, who I've known since my first day at the academy, didn't even know that Aunt Peggy was my godmother just that Aunt Peggy and Mama were friends and he assumed that I only got where I had because of that." Melinda explains.

"That sucks." Tony comments then realises something, "That explains the phone call."

"What phone call?" Melinda asks confused.

"The day you finished your final exams, you were drunk called me sounding upset and said; you did it. Your skill did this. Not person or family." Tony explains, "I never knew what you meant, now I guess I do."

"Oh, I don't remember that." Melinda says, avoiding looking at Tony.

"I figured." Tony says then realises that Melinda obviously doesn't want to talk about it, "So is your Mom S.H.I.E.L.D too?" Tony asks changing the subject slightly.

"No. Mama's former CIA." Melinda explains, very thankful for the change in subject, "She was assigned as liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D when she started and that's how she became friends with your Dad and Aunt Peggy." Melinda explains and Tony nods.

"Dad recruited you, didn't he?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, he did." Melinda confirms, "Along with Aunt Peggy." She adds, "Mama would have preferred I picked the CIA but S.H.I.E.L.D was the better fit."

"Did you know that Natasha was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent when I described her to you?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "But I didn't say anything because I wanted to know why Fury assigned her." Melinda explains, "Nat's a friend, she was a member of my team before I left the field, and helped me a hell of a lot when I did. I knew that Fury would only assign her if something big was going on and I wanted to know what that was, and I knew if I told you there was a chance I could make things worse and put you in danger." Melinda explains, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Tony responds, "But on another note are all the agents that Fury seemingly trusts the most former members of your team?" Tony asks curious.

"Pretty much." Melinda answers, "Which, by the way, did you really have to traumatise Phil?" Melinda asks curious.

"I didn't." Tony says defensively, "How did I do that?" he asks.

"You used a Captain America shield as a level." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh, that." Tony says, shrugging "I have no use for it, think he would want it?" Tony asks curious, "Because I'd give it to him if he wanted it."

"I think he would love you forever if you did that." Melinda responds completely serious.

"I'll send it tomorrow." Tony informs Melinda.

"He'll love that." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony responds, "Oh Pepper and I kissed." Tony says with a grin.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks happy that Tony is happy, even though it hurts a bit.

"Yeah. I think we could really have something together."

"That's great Anthony, I'm so happy for you." Melinda says with a real, small smile, as she truly means what she said.

**June 13** **th** **2011.**

It has been two weeks since the battle at Stark Expo, Tony and Melinda's talk in the lab, and Tony and Pepper officially becoming a couple. In those two weeks a lot of things have been discovered and changed things in S.H.I. . Due to about ninety percent of them being a level seven or above clearance Melinda has gotten a lot of paperwork so much so that she has had to bring some of her lower clearance level work home with her. It is about eleven pm when she hears a loud and hurried knocking on her door so she gets up and walks over to answer it.

When she opens the door to reveal Phil Melinda is surprised see him, "Phil…" Melinda starts to say but before she can say anymore Phil hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Phil tells Melinda.

"Um, what for?" Melinda asks slightly confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"Stark, he gave me the prototype Captain America shield. I know you must have had something to do with that." Phil explains.

"I mentioned that he traumatized you by using it as a level, he asked if you would want it and I said yes. That's all I did." Melinda says.

"That's a lot." Phil informs Melinda, "Thank you."

"Ah look, the door's already open for us." Clint's voice says and he, Natasha and Maria walk past Phil and Melinda into Melinda's apartment.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Melinda asks exchanging a confused look with Phil.

"We just found out that not only do aliens exist but they are in fact what people have been worshipping as gods." Clint says, "We're here to drink, that's what we're doing."

"Oh we are, are we?" Melinda ask exchanging a look with Phil.

"Yep, and don't even pretend that you couldn't use a few drinks." Maria comments.

"I guess we're drinking." Melinda comments with a shrug

"Guess so." Phil comments and he closes the door and Melinda and Phil walk over to the couch.

**November 12** **th** **2011\. Melinda 44. Tony 41**

It has been five months since Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Maria and Clint had more than a few drinks to deal with the fact that aliens exist. It is a Saturday and Melinda is sitting with Pepper and Tony in the lab at Tony's house discussing Stark Tower.

"This looks amazing guys." Melinda tells Tony and Pepper as she has just finished looking at the plans, "I mean there is a couple of places were you should change some little things because they are potential security risks, but apart from that it looks amazing.

"What do you mean security risks?" Pepper asks interested.

"Well there are a couple of places which would be very easy to break into without being caught and some places that could potentially turn out to be gaps in your security web." Melinda explains then notices the looks on Pepper's and Tony's face, "Sorry, bad habit."

"Its fine, don't apologise." Tony tells Melinda.

"Do you think you think you could look over the plans and point them out?" Pepper asks.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "When are you hoping to have it built by?" Melinda asks curious.

"Early July is our target." Tony answers, "And were going to start on Monday so I was thinking that we could do thanksgiving at the Estate because it's closer to New York." Tony explains,

"Fine with me." Melinda responds, "But what about Jacks, Frank and Rhodey?"

"I'll talk to them, see if it's okay, with them, but I can't see it being a problem." Tony informs Melinda, "Plus this way we can visit Aunt Peggy and Your Mom can join us."

"It would be nice to be all together." Melinda responds, "This Tower is going to be amazing." She informs Pepper and Tony.

"I hope so." Pepper comments, "You'll be there, right? When we get it off the grid?" Pepper asks as she wants Melinda there, and she is sure that Tony would too.

"But this is your hard work, I wouldn't want to intrude." Melinda says.

"You wouldn't be." Tony informs Melinda, "And Pepper's right you should be there."

"Then I will be." Melinda says with a small smile.

**March 9** **th** **2012.**

It has been three months since Pepper, Tony and Melinda discussed plans for the Stark Tower and in that time a lot of the tower has been built and Melinda even asked Natasha what security she finds the easiest to break into so that she could help Pepper and Tony make sure that the tower is as safe as possible.

It is currently a Friday afternoon and Melinda is at the Triskelion doing work when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy tonight?" Tony asks.

"Why?" Melinda asks, many years of experience, not just with Tony but with Clint and Natasha, telling her to find out the way first before answering the question.

"Because I need to go to an event tonight in DC and need someone to come with me." Tony explains.

"What about Pepper?" Melinda asks curious.

"She's in England on company business." Tony explains.

"So why don't you go alone?" Melinda asks.

"Because there will be a lot of boring people there and I need someone there to make it bearable." Tony informs Melinda, "Plus I don't have the best history with some of the people and need assistance to make sure I don't repeat mistakes of the past." Tony explains.

"Oh, so you don't want me to keep you company, you want me to keep you from saying or doing something you'll regret." Melinda realises.

"Um…Yeah." Tony answers, "Please Melly, come. I'll owe you. I'll do whatever you want. I'll make your rooms at the tower bigger. I'll pay your takeout bill for a year. I'll buy you any parts you need for your Motorbike for the next ten years. Whatever you want. Please." Tony requests.

"I'll need something to wear." Melinda comments, pretty sure she is going to regret this.

"There will be something waiting at your apartment when you get home." Tony informs Melinda.

"Shoes too." Melinda responds.

"Of course."

"I'll pick you up at eight." Tony tells Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda responds, "see you later."

"See you later." Tony responds and when Melinda hangs up she sighs being pretty positive that she's agreed to do something she is going to severely regret.

* * *

Three hours later Melinda returns home to her apartment and just like Tony said there would be there is a dress laying across her kitchen counter in a garment bag and a shoebox next to it. On top of the garment Melinda finds a note in Tony's handwriting

_Melly,_

_Hope you like. Thanks again. I'm pretty sure if you check the top draw of your dresser you'll find something right in the back that would look great with this dress. See you tonight,_

_Anthony._

Wondering just what kind of dress she is going to find Melinda opens the bag and finds a midnight blue deep V neck dress which will go just below the knees, the style is simple, it collects in the middle and flows out and has two silver buckles on the straps, looking at it Melinda knows that it is something she would have brought herself for the rare occasion that she has to wear a dress.

Melinda has been looking at the dress for several minutes when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey, Melinda." Pepper responds.

"Hey Pepper, how are you?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm good. Some of men in the England office are giving me a headache but it's nothing I can't handle." Pepper informs Melinda.

"I have no doubt about that." Melinda responds.

"So you're going to the event with Tony tonight?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah, he sounded desperate, you don't mind do you?" Melinda asks Pepper wanting to make sure Pepper's okay with it.

"Of course not." Pepper responds without hesitation, "I actually think it's a great idea." She informs Melinda, "There is going to be a man there tonight, Jared Samuels, and he and Tony don't have the best history but we could really use his support on an upcoming project. So I was hoping that you could…" Pepper starts to say but Melinda cuts her off.

"Help him and Tony mend some fences, see if I can get them in a good place." Melinda suggests.

"I would really appreciate it." Pepper tells Melinda.

"I'll see what I can do." Melinda responds.

"Thank you Melinda, really." Pepper responds.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Melinda assures Pepper, "When do you get back?" Melinda asks curious.

"Next Wednesday." Pepper answers, "Has Jackie talked to you about what she wants to do next time we're both in LA?" Pepper as curious as for the last few weeks she has mainly been in New York and Melinda has been going between DC and New York so neither of them have been in LA much.

"Yeah, she has." Melinda confirms, "What do you think?"

"I think it could be fun." Pepper responds, "And a nice change of pace."

"It really could be." Melinda confirms, "I told her that I was in if you are."

"Well I am." Pepper responds, "I should get going, I have an early meeting in the morning."

"Of course, sorry I've kept you from your sleep. Good luck with your meeting"

"It's okay, I don't mind, and thanks." Pepper assures Melinda, "I hope you have fun tonight."

"We'll see." Melinda responds, "Bye Pepper."

"Bye Melinda."

Once Melinda hangs up she heads into her room and just like Tony's letter suggests she opens the top draw of her dresses and searches. Inside she finds a very familiar box with a very familiar neckless inside and as she opens the box and looks at the necklace Melinda realises that Tony is right, the neckless would look great with the dress.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later it is five to eight and Melinda is still getting ready when she hears a knock on her apartment door.

"Seriously today is the first time ever you're early, really?" Melinda says annoyed as she walks out of her bathroom and across her apartment in her dress, her make up on but she hasn't finished her hair or put her jewellery or shoes on, "And since when do you knock?" Melinda asks, "Did you lose your….Key." Melinda says as she opens the door and shed doesn't find Tony on the other side but Phil.

"Hi." Phil says surprised to see what Melinda is wearing, "So I was going to ask if you wanted to come for dinner and drinks with me, Nat and Maria but I guess you've got other plans." Phil comments.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda responds, "What about Clint?"

"He's working." Phil explains and Melinda nods.

"I've got to continue to get ready, but we can talk while I do if you want." Melinda says and Phil nods so they head to Melinda's bathroom.

"So where are you off to?" Phil asks curious.

"An event here in DC. Anthony asked if I would go with him." Melinda explains as she starts to use the hair curler that Natasha gave her as a gift to add some wave to her hair, "Partly so that I could prevent him from saying or doing something he'll regret." Melinda admits.

"Tough job." Phil comments.

"Yep." Melinda says as she opens the box with her necklace in it, "Can you do this up for me?" Melinda asks Phil curious

"Sure." Phil responds and he helps Melinda put the necklace on, "This is a beautiful necklace Melinda." He informs her.

"It was Aunt Maria's, Anthony gave it to me on my thirtieth birthday." Melinda explains.

"And it looks great on you." Tony's voice says.

"Hey, I'm almost ready." Melinda informs Tony.

"Its fine, we've got time." Tony says, "Agent."

"Mr Stark." Phil responds and Melinda rolls her eyes, "I should go, I don't want to keep Nat and Maria waiting." Phil comments, "You're going to owe them dinner." He informs Melinda.

"Maybe next time one of you four should consider warning me first instead of just showing up at my apartment." Melinda suggests.

"We've tried that before, we prefer this way." Phil informs Melinda, "I'll see you Melinda, Stark."

"See you Phil."

"Bye Agent."

"You know he has a name right?" Melinda asks as her and Tony hear the door to the apartment close.

"I know, it's Agent." Tony says and Melinda rolls her eyes, "So what do you think of the dress?" Tony asks curious.

"I like it." Melinda admits, "The shoes are still on the counter can you get them?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, walks into the lounge room, grabs the box of shoes and hands them to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she sits on the edge of her bed and puts them on.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Melinda and Tony are at the event and have been for about fifteen minutes. Even though she knows that she is off duty and that this isn't a undercover mission Melinda can't help but being aware of everything and even doing checks to see if there is anything odd going on. In one such check she spots the familiar figure of Clint Barton hiding in one of the platforms above the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Melinda mutters quietly to herself.

"Something wrong?" Tony asks concerned as he nods along, fake listening to the person who is talking.

"No." Melinda responds, "If you excuse me gentlemen I must go powder my nose." Melinda says excusing herself, and a she does see can literally feel Tony's eyes on her as she knows that he knows that it I clearly an excuse, that is and that it is something she would never ever say.

Being as quiet, and as un noticeable as possible Melinda sneaks up to where Clint is, sneaks up on him and takes the coms device off his ear before he realises what's going on.

"What the?" Clint asks attempting to attack Melinda before he realise what is going on, "Mels? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" he ask.

"Who's here with you? And who's in change?" Melinda asks as she puts the coms piece on her ear.

"Bobbi's with me. Izzy is in change." Clint answers, "I'm so confused." He comments and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

"Iz. I'm a guest at the event with Anthony, I spotted Clint. What can I do to stay out of your way?" Melinda asks through the coms.

"Mel?" Izzy asks surprised, "Um, just act normal. Bobbi and Clint are just tracking a subject, Bobbi's undercover with the guy so pretend you don't know her. Clint's covering. If things go wrong help get the civilians out of the way."

"Will do. Bye Iz." Melinda says, knowing for sure that she regrets her decision.

"So are you and Stark on a date?" Clint asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers handing the coms device back to Clint, "I've got to get back. Pick a better vantage point." She informs Clint before heading back down to the party.

When she returns to the party it isn't difficult for Melinda to find Tony as he is by the bar.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Melinda.

"I'll tell you later." Melinda responds.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not yet." Melinda answers.

"If you're sure." Tony say and Melinda nods, "Want to dance?" he asks and Melinda just gives him an 'are you serious' look, "Come on it will be fun." Tony says with a charming smile.

"That smile doesn't work on me." Melinda informs Tony giving him what many call the 'May glare'

"I know, and that glare doesn't work on me." Tony responds, "Come on Melly. We haven't danced together since we were little kids."

"Fine." Melinda says and they head out to the dance floor, Melinda positive that she is giving Clint years' worth of amusement.

* * *

To Melinda's relief whatever it is that Clint, Bobbi and Izzy are doing doesn't go sideways and the event goes off without a hitch. With a little bit of help from Melinda Tony is able to get the support that Pepper wanted him to get from Jared Samuels. Once they return to Melinda's apartment Melinda explains all about what was going on at the event and Tony manages to convince Melinda to keep the necklace at her place.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN2** : Updates for about a week (Maybe longer) will be very random. The personal problem I thought was fine just blew up and I'm a mess, I said I would update so enjoy.

* * *

**June 30** **th** **. 2012. Melinda 45. Tony 42.**

It has been three months since the event in DC that Melinda attended with Tony and just like she suspected she would Melinda hasn't heard the end of it from Clint.

It is a Saturday but because of recent developments Melinda is at the office doing work. When she hears her phone ring Melinda knows exactly who it will be as she has been waiting for this call.

"Is it true?" Tony's voice asks.

"Yeah, it's true." Melinda confirms.

"So he's been found, finally." Tony says surprised, "How is he?"

"Alive, completely healthy and hasn't aged." Melinda explains.

"You're kidding me." Tony says shocked.

"Nope. The theory is that the serum helped him stay alive and he hasn't aged due to both the serum and ice." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Tony say, not sure what else to say, "Does he know? About Aunt Peggy? Uncle Gabe? Dad? The other Commandoes?"

"Fury was going to give him files on everyone he knew, everyone he cared about." Melinda explains.

"Good, that's good."

"How's The Tower going?" Melinda asks, realising that it would be best to change the subject.

"Good. Should be done right on time." Tony tells Melinda.

"That's great."

"You're still coming right? You'll be there when it comes off line." Tony says to Melinda.

"Of course I will." Melinda says, "I told you and Pepper that I would."

"Good."

"I should go, I've got some work to do." Melinda informs Tony.

"Okay. Until next time."

"Until next time."

**July 10** **th** **2012.**

It has been ten days since Melinda and Tony shared a phone call after Steve Rogers was found and finally the day has come where Stark Tower is going off the grid.

Tony has just retuned into the tower and has walked over to Pepper and Melinda who are standing by the computer generated version of the tower.

"How does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asks Pepper.

"Well, huh, I really wouldn't know, would I?" Pepper responds.

"What are you talking about all of this came from you." Tony tells Pepper.

"No, all this came from that." Pepper corrects tapping the arch reactor in Tony's chest.

"All this came from both of you, you both should be proud." Melinda informs Pepper and Tony.

"She's right, give yourself some credit." Tony tells Pepper, "Stark Tower is your baby, give yourself twelve percent of the credit." Tony says and Melinda flinches, and decides that walking away and towards the alcohol would be a very good thing to do, "An argument could be made for fifteen." Tony says to Pepper as Melinda sits down on the floor near the ice bucket of champagne, pouring the three glasses while she watches Pepper and Tony.

"Twelve percent of my baby?" Pepper says annoyed walking towards Melinda.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. My private elevator…."

"You mean our elevator?" Pepper asks as she sits next to Melinda who hands her a glass of champagne.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?" Tony comments, looking between Pepper and Melinda.

"Oh yeah." Melinda confirms.

"Not gonna be that subtle." Pepper tells him.

"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten." JARVIS says at the same time Melinda's phone starts to ring.

"Stark, we need to talk." Coulson's voice says.

"Yes Sir. Yes I am. I will. Yes sir." Melinda says into her phone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony says.

"This is urgent." Phil says

"Anthony let him up." Melinda says quickly getting up and finding her shoes and putting them on.

"What's going on?" Pepper asks concerned.

"Nothing good." Melinda responds as the elevator opens and Phil walks out.

"Phil." Pepper says happily.

"His first name is Agent." Tony corrects as he, Melinda and Pepper walk over to Phil.

"How bad is this?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Fury declared it a level seven." Phil informs Melinda, "And Barton's been compromised." He informs Melinda.

"How?" Melinda asks at the same time Tony asks,

"What's a level seven?"

"Complete loss of control." Phil tells Melinda.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily, "Nat?"

"Gone to the big guy." Phil explains, "He called you?"

"Yeah, I've just got the call. I've got to meet him." Melinda tells Phil.

"You know what he's going to ask." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yeah, I know." Melinda confirms to Pepper and Tony's confusion.

"What are you going to say?"

"I haven't decided." Melinda responds then turns to Tony and Pepper, "I need to borrow a bike." She tells them.

"Sure, what's going on?" Tony asks interested.

"Phil will explain." Melinda says, "Until next time." Melinda says to Tony and Pepper giving both of them a hug before she walks into the elevator.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony tells Phil.

"This isn't a consultation, I need you to look this over." Phil says handing something to Tony.

"I don't like to be handed things." Tony informs Coulson, "What's going on with Melly?"

"It's okay I love being handed things." Pepper says taking the object of Phil and handing it to Tony while she takes his glass, "So where's Melinda going?" Pepper asks curious.

"She's gone to see Fury." Phil explains as Tony starts to look at what Phil gave him.

"What's Melly have to do with the Avengers?" Tony asks as that is the only connection he can see between what he is reading and Fury wanting to see Melinda.

"If Fury had his way she would be an Avenger." Phil tells Pepper and Tony to their surprise.

* * *

After she leaves Pepper, Tony and Phil Melinda heads down to the garage of the tower and grabs one of Tony's motorbikes which she drives to a S.H.I.E.L.D safe site in Brooklyn.

"Sir." Melinda greats when she sees Fury.

"Agent May." Fury greats, "Did Agent Coulson tell you what is going on?"

"He told me that it's a level seven and that Agent Barton has been compromised." Melinda tells Fury.

"The Tesseract has been taken by Loki, who has Barton and Dr Selvig under his control. He's threatening the world with war." Fury informs Melinda, "I need all hands on deck, I am assembling the Avengers and I want you to join them."

"I knew you were going to ask that." Melinda informs Fury, "And the entire time here I thought about what I was going to say." She tells Fury, "I can't do it sir. I can't go back in the field, not on something as big as this. I'm too much of a risk."

For about a minute Fury just looks at Melinda, unknown to her debating whether he is going to order her to go back in the field, "Ninety percent of Agents level seven and above are on the Helicarrier I needs someone I can count of to be in charge of the Trskelion, to give orders to the lower clearance agents, and work from the ground, can I count on you?" Fury asks knowing that Melinda is one of a few people he trusts to do it.

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"There is a quinjet around the back, take it to the Triskelion. I'll send out a memo making it clear you are in charge." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Agents Carter and Triplett are also currently at the Triskelion so you'll have people you trust to support you."

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds.

"Dismissed." Fury says and Melinda nods.

**July 11** **th** **2012 (Four hours later)**

Four hours later Melinda is in the situation room at the Triskelion ordering the agents below level seven around while staying in contact with Fury and Maria and doing what she can to support the Helicarrier from the ground.

Melinda has just finished talking to Phil who was soo happy about meeting Captain America when he phone starts to ring once more, and being glad that she is in the part of the situation room that has a bit more privacy, she answers.

"Hello."

"So, this is bad." Tony's voice comments.

"Oh yeah, it is." Melinda confirms.

"Agent said that if Fury had his way you'd be an Avenger, why didn't you tell me?" Tony asks.

"Because I'm not going back to the field, I didn't see the point." Melinda admits.

"Where are you now?" Tony asks.

"In DC. Fury needed someone to be in charge of SHIELD HQ while most of the senior Agents are with him on the Helicarrier." Melinda explains.

"Good." Tony says.

"Be careful Anthony, this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better." Melinda tells Tony.

"I figured." Tony responds, "Agent Barton, you're close to him aren't you?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "Along with Phil I trained him. He was the first person I ever trained." Melinda explains, "He calls me his big sister." She adds.

"I'm sorry." Tony says not sure what else to say.

"Thank." Melinda responds, "I should go, we've got an Alien Invasion to try and stop."

"Yeah we do." Tony says, "Did you ever think you would say that?"

"I thought one day there could be a chance." Melinda admits as it comes with being a shield agent for twenty nine years, "Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time Melly."

**Seven hours later**

It has been seven hours since Melinda and Tony spoke and in that time Melinda knows that Tony, Captain Rogers and Natasha have gotten Loki onto the Helicarrier in a cell but as far as she knows they haven't gotten anything out of him.

"Agent May." Sharon's voice says and Melinda turns to face her.

"Yeah."

"I got you tea and some food." Sharon says handing Melinda a wrap and a cup of tea, "You haven't eaten."

"Thanks Sharon." Melinda responds.

"AGENT MAY." One of the communications agents yell. So leaving the wrap and tea on desk Melinda runs across the situation room and to the agent calling her.

"Agent Bills, what's the problem?" Melinda asks.

"We've lost all communication with the Helicarrier." Agent Bills informs Melinda.

"Not good." Melinda comments pulling out her phone and calling Anthony but the call doesn't go through and instead she gets the tone that tells her that cell signal is being blocked.

"Okay. Attention everyone." Melinda says, "We've lost all communications including cell calls with the Helicarrier." Melinda tells everyone, "I want all coms agents working to see if there is anything we can do from down here to re-establish communications. Sci-Tec agents continue working on your assigned tasks so that we're ready to pass what we know one once communications are back online." Melinda instructs, "Field agents and specialists help where you can and stand by for specific orders." She instructs as she goes to an empty computer and starts to get feeds on the satellites and camera's that could give her an insight into what is going on, up on all of the screens.

* * *

On the Helicarrier it has been over an hour since coms went down and only about ten minutes since Phil Coulson died at Loki's hands. Because he didn't want to hear Fury talk anymore Tony walked away, to the room where Phil died in and Steve Rogers followed him.

"Was he married?" Steve asks Tony.

"No, there was a cellist…I think." Tony says remembering what both Pepper and Melinda have told him.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve says respectfully.

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?" Steve ask.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony explains.

"He was doing his job." Steve says and Tony remembers all the times he's heard the same excuse from Melinda.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right. How did that work for him?" Tony says as he walks down the stairs and towards Steve.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"We're not soldiers!" Tony says angrily, "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Steve says trying to focus on, and get Tony to focus on, the task at hand.

"Oh god. How do I tell Melly?" Tony asks, not really listening to what Steve is saying, talking to himself because he honesty doesn't know how to tell Melinda that her best friend has been killed, he just knows that she doesn't deserve to be told over the phone.

"Who's Melly?" Steve ask confused, as he can tell by the look Tony has on his face that she's someone important to him but that she must also be someone important to Coulson.

"She's…my Melly." Tony says, "We grew up together. Spent most our childhoods living in the same house. Our parents were really good friends. My father was her godfather. Her mother's one of my godmothers. She's known Phil Coulson since she was sixteen and started at S.H.I.E.L.D'S operations academy after being recruited by My Dad and our godmother Peggy Carter." Tony explains feeling that if he doesn't make that clear then Steve may assume that Peggy is Melinda's mother, "They're best friends, partners." Tony explains, "How do I tell her that her best friends dead?"

"Is she here, on the Helicarrier?" Steve ask interested, glad Tony cleared up what he was thinking.

"No. She's running SHIELD'S HQ in DC." Tony explains, "He made this personal." Tony says looking at the blood on the wall.

"That's not the point." Steve says walking towards Tony.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks himself, but Steve answers anyway.

"To tear us apart."

"Divide and concur grate, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony says an idea starting to come to him

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve comments.

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered… Son of a bitch." Tony says knowing exactly where Loki is.

* * *

"Agent May, look at this." Antoine says putting something on one of the TV's.

"Is this live?" Melinda asks, watching as a portal opens over New York, right above Stark Tower.

"Yes Ma'am." Antoine answers.

"All specialists gear up, head to New York by ground. Once you are ten minutes out call back for specific instructions." Melinda orders, "Agent Carter get in contact with all branches of the military and FAA, I want all fights grounded." Melinda orders.

"Yes Ma'am." Sharon responds.

"Have we re-established contact with the helicarrier?" Melinda asks.

"No Ma'am." Agent Bills answers as Melinda's phone rings and she looks down to see Pepper on the caller id.

"Get to work people." Melinda says as she heads back into the private part of the situation room to speak to Pepper.

"Pepper?"

"Do you know anything?" Pepper asks, it being clear from her tone of voice that she is scared and honestly Melinda doesn't blame her as if she gave herself a second to think about what is going on she would probably be scared to.

"No. We've lost communication with the place where Anthony, Phil and the other senior S.H.I.E.L.D agents are." Melinda explains, "Where are you right now?" Melinda asks.

"In the air between New York and DC. I should be landing in about half an hour." Pepper explains.

"Normal airport?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Pepper answers

"I'm going to send two S.H.I.E.L.D agents to meet you when you land and bring you here to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do." Melinda responds, "Pepper, I've got to go." Melinda says as she sees one of the agents trying to get her attention, "I'll see you when you get here."

"What is it Agent?" Melinda asks walking out into the main room.

"There is a S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet flying into New York and we've confirmed that Iron Man was present before the portal opened." The Agent explains.

"Okay I want ever possible feed to what's going on in New York on the screens." Melinda instructs, "Agent Triplett." Melinda says and Antoine walks over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Take Agent Henrys and go to the airport here in DC that our family always lands in." Melinda says in a quiet voice, "Pepper Potts will be landing in about half an hour, when she does bring her here."

"Yes Ma'am." Antoine says.

"Agent May, we're getting calls from different agencies wondering what is going on." Sharon informs Melinda.

"Tell them we've got a team on sight and backup on the way. We're handling this." Melinda tells Sharon who nods.

For over an hour when she is not giving orders Melinda's eyes are glued to the screen. She watches as Tony flies a bomb into the portal and feels indescribable pain as he does as she knows what's going to happen. If anyone was standing near her when that happened, but they weren't as she was purposely standing at the back of the room, they would have heard her saying "No. Come back Anthony. Come back." To herself over and over again and when he falls back down she feels joy until she realises that he isn't slowing down where she feels complete terror, but then she once more feels joy when the Hulk catches him.

That was half hour ago. Melinda knows that Antoine should arrive at the Triskelion with Pepper any minute and Melinda also knows that Pepper is going to ask about Tony but she has nothing to tell her.

"Melinda." A voice says and Melinda turns to see Pepper and Antoine walking in the room.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to Pepper and Antoine.

"Do you know anything?" Pepper asks.

"Not yet." Melinda responds.

"You saw the footage." Pepper says and from the way Pepper said it it's clear that it's not a question but a statement.

"Yeah. I saw." Melinda says, "It looked bad, but the Hulk caught him." Melinda tells Pepper.

"Do you think he's okay?" Pepper ask.

"I do." Melinda confirms.

"Agent May, Commander Hill is on the line for you." One of the coms Agents Informs Melinda.

"Finally." Melinda says quickly walking over to the phone and picking it up, "Commander Hill?" Melinda asks.

"Stark's completely fine." Maria tells Melinda deciding to give her the good news first.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Maria responds then she takes a deep breath as the only reason she is telling Melinda what she is about to tell her over the phone, is because she doesn't want to risk Melinda finding out form someone else through the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill, "But Mel, something happen."

"What?" Melinda asks, knowing whatever it is must be big because Maria has switched from professional tone to personal.

"Getting arrested was all part of Loki's plan." Maria informs Melinda, "He masterminded a lot of actions which included shutting down engines on the carrier, coms and releasing the Hulk." Maria explains, "Phil went to confront him with one of the Phase Two weapons." Maria says.

"No." Melinda says, knowing what Maria is about to say, but not wanting to believe it, as Pepper, Antoine and Sharon turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry Melinda. Loki stabbed him through the chest with his staff, he didn't make it." Maria tells Melinda.

"Was he alone?" Melinda asks remember the promises she made Phil many years ago and not being able to think of anything except the fact that she broke it.

"Fury was with him in his last moments." Maria answers, "Mel?" she asks concerned.

"Thank you for the call Commander Hill, goodbye." Melinda says before hanging up, "Get back to work." She orders the agents before walking out of the situation room.

"I'll go." Pepper tells Sharon and Antoine as all three of them exchange worried looks.

Even though she has no idea where to go it turns out that finding Melinda isn't as hard as Pepper thought it would be as Melinda is down the far end of the corridor with her hands and head against the wall.

"Melinda?" Pepper asks concerned standing next to her, "What happened?" Pepper asks putting a hand on her back.

"Phil…..He….Loki…..Loki killed him." Melinda says it being clear to Pepper that Melinda is doing her best not to cry.

"Oh Melinda, I'm so sorry." Pepper says trying not to cry herself.

"I promised him he wouldn't die alone." Melinda says, "I should have been there but I wasn't because of my own selfish fear."

"Melinda" Pepper says, "Look at me." She says and Melinda does, "This isn't your fault. I didn't know Phil as well as I would have liked but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Pepper tells Melinda.

"I can't not, Pepper." Melinda tells her, "We're partners, I should have been there." Melinda responds.

But before Pepper can say anymore they hear Sharon's voice,

"Agent May, Director Fury is on the line."

"I'll be right there." Melinda says taking a deep breath.

"Can I do anything to help?" Pepper asks interested.

"Not right now." Melinda says and they both head into the situation room.

* * *

It has been three hours since Maria told Melinda of Phil's death and in that time Melinda has been coordinating clean-up crews from the Triskelion.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Melinda asks Pepper asks it's the first time in about an hour she's been able to talk to her.

"I'm fine." Pepper assures Melinda, "But I would like to get to New York." She admits, "Are all civilian flights still unable to fly into the area?" Pepper asks curious.

"Yeah, they won't be able to fly into New York for days." Melinda informs Pepper, "But If you give me ten minutes to finish handing out assignments I'll fly us in quinjet which is allowed in New York." Melinda informs Pepper.

"Really?" Pepper asks.

"Really. No other aircraft can get into New York right now and even getting into Manhattan is going to be difficult."

"Thank you." Pepper says.

"Not a problem." Melinda responds and she goes and continues to hand out assignments.

* * *

Two hours later Melinda has landed the quinjet in the same S.H.I.E.L.D safe site in Brooklyn that she took off from the day before.

"Are we even going to be able to get into the city?" Pepper asks Melinda.

"With my badge we are." Melinda tells Pepper as they walk over to the motorbike that Melinda left, "Here." She says handing the helmet to Pepper.

"What about you?" Pepper asks.

"I only have one helmet here. I would prefer you use it." Melinda tells Pepper as she climbs on the motorbike.

"I am very glad I'm wearing pants." Pepper comments as she put on the helmet and climbs on the bike behind Melinda who just gives her a look which says I know exactly what you mean.

"You good?" Melinda asks Pepper curious.

"Yeah." Pepper says putting her arms around Melinda.

"Hold on tight." Melinda says before speeding off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda and Pepper arrive in Midtown and at the start of the exclusion zone.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to turn around, this area is off limits to all." A police officer tells Melinda.

"Melinda May, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to get in." Melinda says showing the officer her badge.

"Of course Ma'am." The office responds, "Who's she?" he asks referring to Pepper.

"She's with me." Melinda says simply.

"Of course, go right in Ma'am." The office responds.

"Thank you officer." Melinda says and she drives towards the Tower.

"Do you think Tony will be there?" Pepper asks.

"Hopefully." Melinda responds.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Pepper exit the elevator at the Tower and walk out to the top floor which seems pretty destroyed, and when they walk out they find Tony, Rhodey, and someone Melinda knows to be Dr Banner.

As soon as she sees him Pepper rushes over to Tony and they hug and kiss each other, and Melinda walks over to Rhodey who pulls her into a hug.

"Dr Banner this is Pepper Potts and Melinda May." Tony introduces.

"It's nice to meet you doctor." Melinda says.

"Yeah, you too." Bruce responds, "How do you know each other?" he asks curious.

"We've known each other since I was three months old, grew up together." Tony explains and his voice turns serious as he turns to Melinda, "Melly, Phil…." Tony starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I know." Melinda says.

"You know?"

"Maria called. She didn't want me to be found out through the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill." Melinda explains.

"I'm so sorry." Tony says walking over to Melinda, "I didn't want you to be told over the phone." Tony admits, "I don't know what to say Melly, I'm just so sorry." Tony says walking right over to Melinda and when they are close enough they hug.

"I should have been there." Melinda says as she hugs Tony, "I promised him that he wouldn't die alone." She says as she starts to cry, actually letting herself show how much pain she is in.

"Oh, Melly." Tony says as he holds Melinda while she cries.

"Has Tony given you a tour?" Pepper asks Bruce curious, knowing that Melinda would prefer not to have an audience as she falls apart.

"No, not yet." Bruce answers, "What's going on?"

"Melinda has known Phil Coulson since she was sixteen and he was seventeen, they were best friends." Rhodey explains, having been filled in by Tony what happened when he meet the Avengers when they were having Shawarma.

"Oh." Bruce says surprised.

"How about I give you a tour." Pepper offers and Bruce nods.

"I'll join you." Rhodey says and the three of them head to the elevator, both Rhodey and Pepper knowing that giving Melinda and Tony some privacy right now would be for the best.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  The poem in this chapter is Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye

 **AN2:**  Thank you for the well wishes you all sent. Things have improved but honestly I am still waiting for them to explode again. Updates will either be daily or ever second day for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**July 12** **th** **2012\. Melinda 45. Tony 42.**

Because of the fact that they were all trying to comprehend what has happened and what they have all seen in the last two days it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Melinda, Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey went to bed. Melinda and Tony staying up even later as Tony listened to Melinda's many stories about Phil while she drank. Tony gave Bruce a guest room with a promise that he would get his own dedicated rooms in the repairs and Melinda, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey all slept in the rooms that were specifically created for each of them.

It is about nine am and with the exception of Melinda everyone else at The Tower are sitting in main floor of The Tower eating breakfast.

"Something's wrong." Tony says.

"You don't know that." Rhodey tells Tony.

"Melly's still in bed, unless she's hurt and on bed rest then Melly doesn't stay in bed." Tony informs Rhodey, "Hell Melly hasn't slept past seven since she was seven."

"Her best friend just died, Tony." Pepper tells him, "It's going to be a while before she's okay."

"I know that." Tony says, "I'm going to see if she's awake." Tony says grabbing a cup of tea and walking out the room.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Bruce asks.

"Yep." Rhodey says and Pepper nods and together they explain to Bruce what he doesn't know.

* * *

When Tony enters Melinda's room, without knocking, he finds her just lying in bed clearly wide awake, but looking like she has no interest in getting up, her eyes clearly red and puffy, like she has been crying most of the night which Tony realises, at least the time he spent with her, she was.

"Hey." Tony says walking over and sitting down next to her, "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks." Melinda says sitting up.

"How you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, taking a sip of the tea, "I keep expecting my phone to ring and to hear Phil talk excitedly tell me all about getting his Captain America card collection signed by the man himself." Melinda tells Tony a look of pain on her face.

"He didn't get them signed." Tony informs Melinda.

"How do you know?" Melinda ask interested.

"Fury. He showed us them, after. He said they were in Phil's jacket. There was blood on them." Tony explains.

"No. They wouldn't have been." Melinda tells Tony, "Phil kept them in his locker, he always did." Melinda tells Tony.

"Maybe he took them out so Steve could sign them." Tony suggests.

"No. He wouldn't have. He kept them in a handcrafted case that me, Clint and Maria got him for his thirtieth birthday, he never took them out of that." Melinda tells Tony.

"Fury." Tony says anger in his voice.

"Fury." Melinda says sounding just as angry, "He used Phil's death to give you a push." She says anger clear in his voice, "I'm not even surprised." She says sounding both angry and completely done at the same time, before either of them can say anymore Melinda's phone rings, "It's Nat." she tells Tony, "Hello."

"Hey. We're are you?" Natasha asks

"New York, with Anthony, Pepper, Rhodey and Banner." Melinda explains.

"Good, that's good." Natasha responds.

"How's Clint? How are you?" Melinda asks.

"Clint's…. doing as well as he can be." Natasha responds, "Maria told me to tell you that she made the call to Audrey herself. That she wasn't going to let anyone else do it."

"Good, that's good." Melinda respond as even though she would have very much liked to personally inform Audrey it was probably a good idea that Maria did it.

"Yeah." Natasha responds, "Maria's misfiling any orders for agents to clean out Phil's place but she said to tell you that she won't be able to do that forever." Natasha reveals as usually when a high level Agent dies a team is sent to clean up where they live pretty quickly it is only because of how big the battle was and Maria's misfiling that Coulson's place hasn't already been cleared.

"Tell her thanks, and that I'll be there soon to do it." Melinda says as if teams clean out Phil's place they will likely just throw everything away, but if she does it she can put all his stuff in storage, which is the least he deserves.

"Text me when you get to DC and I'll meet you there." Natasha responds.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can do it." Melinda tells Natasha as honestly she isn't sure if she can do it, and if she can't she doesn't want Natasha to be there to see her.

"I know, but I want to." Natasha responds.

"Okay." Melinda says, not even up for arguing with Natasha, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Natasha responds and they both hang up.

"You're going back to DC, aren't you?" Tony asks.

"I have to." Melinda says getting out from under the blanket, "I've got to go pack up Phil's place before Fury sends a team of agents to do it."

"Why do you have to do it?" Tony asks.

"Because Nat, Maria, Clint and I are….were, his family. I owe this to him." Melinda, "I'm borrowing a sweatshirt." She informs Tony as she spilled a lot of things on her jacket, and more than a few on her T-Shirt, last night.

"Fine with me." Tony responds, "Do you want me to come? Because I can if you want."

"No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer but I have to do this alone." She tells Tony.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be here." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds sincerely.

* * *

Five hours late, Melinda let's herself into Phil's apartment still wearing only Tony's sweatshirt and her jeans, the only reason why it took her so long to get there is because she had to drive from New York instead of flying.

When she enter the apartment Melinda just stands just inside the door for several minutes comprehending the fact that Phil will never walk through the door again, he will never grin like he was the happiest person on earth when he sees the Captain America Prototype shield over his fireplace, or when he has a bad day he won't walk across the apartment and pick up the picture under the window sill and spend several minutes staring at it before grabbing a drink and making himself something, that was more complicated than it has to be just so he could relax while cooking, to eat.

Not being able to help it Melinda closes the door behind her and walks across the room and picks up the picture that she knows Phil loved looking at. It is a picture from New Year's Eve 2000. Along with Clint, Natasha and Maria they had the day of and time before any celebrations begun so Natasha suggested they go ice skating at a frozen lake she found.

"That was a great day." Natasha's familiar voice says after Melinda's been staring at the picture for several minutes.

"It was." Melinda confirms as she hears Natasha starts to walk over to her, "You and Maria spent most the day seeing who could do more tricks."

"I still say I won that." Natasha informs Melinda, as she walks across the room, "And we learnt that Clint should never be allowed on ice." Natasha comments as she stands right next to Melinda.

"In his defence you did try to get him to skate backwards his first go." Melinda points out.

"How was I supposed to know he had never been skating before?" Natasha asks.

"Because he told you." Maria says as she walks into the apartment and over to Melinda and Natasha, "He said seconds before you dragged him onto the ice that he's never been skating before."

"Yeah well." Natasha says with a shrug, "He sat out with Phil after that." Natasha points out.

"Until you dragged them both on the ice." Maria says looking at Melinda.

"What can I say, I knew for a fact that Phil could skate. I wasn't going to let him get out of it after he agreed with you two pulling me out." Melinda comments.

"Yeah well, I didn't." Clint's voice says as he walks over.

"Did Phil and I once let you fall?" Melinda asks.

"No, you didn't." Clint says sadly and Melinda who he is closes to reaches over and gives his arm a squeeze in comfort.

"Phil didn't even want this picture taken." Maria says, "What was his excuse?"

"That we weren't supposed to be there so we shouldn't leave evidence." Natasha answers, "But after ten minutes of you two annoying him." Natasha says looking at Clint and Maria, "And one look from Mel he agreed."

"So you pulled out the camera you had hidden and a farmer took the picture." Clint says looking at Maria.

"Then Nat scared him so he wouldn't talk." Melinda says as all four of them stare at the picture where the five of them are all smiling and happily looking at the camera as they all have their arms around each other, "I still don't' know who's arms were where."

"Neither do I." Maria says and Clint and Natasha nod and for five minutes they just stare at the picture, none of them wanting to break the trance and look away from one of the only pictures they have where all five members of their family were truly happy.

"We should get started." Natasha says after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah, guess we should." Melinda says.

"I'll grab the boxes and stuff out the hall." Clint says

"I'll help." Maria says and within a few minutes all the supplies they could need are in Phil's apartment.

"So where do we start?" Maria asks looking at Melinda as she knew Phil the longest, it should be her choice.

"Start out here, move back." Melinda says and the others nod and the get to work, each of them treating every single thing they pack as precious.

* * *

It has been five hours since Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria started packing up Phil's place and they are basically done. Clint is just finishing labelling some of the kitchen supplies, Maria is taping the last couple of boxes, Natasha is checking the entire place to make sure they didn't miss anything and Melinda is putting layers and layers of bubble wrap over the prototype shield.

"GUYS." Natasha's voice calls and, Melinda, Maria and Clint head into the bedroom, Melinda carefully putting the shield down before she does.

"What is it?" Maria asks as they walk into the bedroom.

"I found this in one of the vents." Natasha says holing up an envelope, "It's addressed to the four of us and it's in Phil's handwriting." Natasha reveals.

"Why was it in the vent?" Clint asks.

"Because he knew that if anything happened to him, we would make sure we were the ones who picked up his place and he knew Nat would check them." Melinda answers.

"Do you want to open it?" Natasha asks Melinda.

"No, you should." Melinda says, as honestly she isn't sure if she would be able to get through the first line of a letter from Phil.

" _Dear Melinda, Clint, Maria and Natasha_ " Natasha reads.

" _If your reading this then one of two things has happened, the first is that Natasha has gotten bored and searched through my vents…again. The second is that I've died, personally I'm hoping for the first and if it is that then Nat put this letter back were you found it."_ Natasha reads and even though all four of them are so sad and in so much pain they can't help but smile at that, _"If it's number two then I don't really know what to say, I just know that I hope the four of you are okay, even though I guess it would be pretty hard to be. I honestly don't know what to say in this letter I just knew I had to write it. Melinda, Clint, Maria, Nat, the four of you are so important to me, you're my family and I'd hate to leave my family, I hate even thinking about the possibility._

_Melinda, you are my best friend you have been since the moment I helped you find our classroom on your first day, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to; which means I've got a pretty good idea of what you're feeling if I am gone. You might be blaming yourself and if you are stop right now,_ _ I mean it _ _. No matter what happened I don't want you to blame yourself and I don't want you to shut yourself off again. So if I'm gone and you're reading this I'm asking you, as your partner, to do one last thing for me, live. Continue to live your life. Be happy Melinda and let yourself be loved, because even though you may think otherwise you deserve to be._

_Growing up I always wanted a brother, but I never got one, until I met you Clint, you were, are and will always be, my brother. Before you joined Melinda and I we were just two best friends who lived together and spent most of our free time drinking, but you made us a family and for that I will always be thankful. You've come a long way from the scared, angry kid Melinda and I met all those years ago, and I am so proud of you, you had made me proud. Goodbye Brother, no matter where I may go I'll be watching over you._

_Maria, like Clint you've come a long way and I am so proud of you. You are the member of this family who kept us grounded even when we were too stubborn to realise we needed to be. I know letting us in was hard for you but I am so glad that you did and I hope you are too. When Fury announced you to be his second I knew without a doubt that you were the perfect choice, you will be the most amazing director, I'm only sorry I won't be there to see it. I don't know what I believe in, I don't know what happens next, but I hope that I am able to watch over you as you become the leader you can be, and see you struggle to keep the other three in line, because trust me it's not easy,_

"Hey." Clint says annoyed

"It's the truth." Natasha says with a shrug before continuing to read.

_And that's your job now, keep those three from causing too much trouble. You will do amazing things Maria Hill and I'm sorry I'm going to miss seeing them._

_Finally Natasha. When Clint brought you in I was hesitant, but I agreed that you deserved a chance and you have taken that chance and done truly amazing things with it, and you will continue to. You look after us, Nat, even when we don't realise we need looking after. I've never thanked you for that and I want to. Thank you Nat, for everything you've done for me, for all of us. Melinda says you described yourself as the meddling little sister and that's exactly what you are, except you meddle when it's for our own good, and most of the time we are better off with your medalling. Thank you_ сестренка,  _look those Russian lessons you gave me have paid off._

_Like I said I don't know where I am going on to, but I hope I can watch over you, and there is a poem that I'm fond of that I want you to remember:_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there; I did not die._

_Even though I may be gone I will never leave the four of you, not truly. We are a part of each other, a family and that will never change, we will always find another in our hearts and in the memories of the times we shared. Melinda, Clint, Maria, Nat, don't mourn me, celebrate me, remember me, I hope that one day we meet again,_

_Love Phil._

When Natasha finishes reading the letter all four of them have tears in their eyes, for several minutes they just sit in silence. Until Melinda gets up, walks out of the room and returns about a minute later with a bottle of scotch and four glasses.

Melinda hands each of the other three a glass and pours scotch into each of them

"To Phil, may he rest in peace." Melinda says raising her glass.

"To Phil, we'll never forget you." Clint says raising his glass.

"To Phil, you've left a hole in each of us that can never be filled." Maria says raising her glass.

"To Phil, a hero, a solider, a mentor, a friend, a brother, but above all family." Natasha says raising her glass.

"To Phil." Melinda says.

"To Phil." Natasha, Clint and Maria repeat and they drink.

For the next few hours Melinda, Clint, Maria and Natasha sit in Phil's empty, boxed up apartment, drink and remember their friend, their lost family member the way he wanted them to remember him.

**July 19** **th** **2012**

It has been a week since Melinda, Clint, Maria and Natasha packed up Phil's apartment together and in that time none of them have been doing too well. Clint has been sleeping on Melinda's couch and has been suffering some pretty serious side effects of having a god in his brain. Natasha's been dealing in her way, Maria has been spending a lot of time overseeing things at the Triskelion as Fury has been away handling something that he hasn't talked to any of them about, and Melinda has been pretending that she is okay even though she clearly isn't.

It is about ten am on a Thursday, but it's not just any Thursday, it's the day of Phil Coulson's funeral. Tony, Pepper and Clint are at Melinda's apartment, waiting for Melinda to be ready so they can leave for the cemetery.

"Okay, we've got to leave in ten minutes, and she's not dressed." Clint says, "It's time to call in the big guns."

"Who's the big guns?" Pepper asks curious.

"I am." Natasha says walking into the room, "She in there?" Natasha asks and Tony, Pepper and Clint nod so she walks into Melinda's bedroom.

* * *

When Natasha walks into Melinda's room she finds her just sitting on her bed staring out into space.

"Mel." Natasha says and Melinda doesn't even look over at her, "Mel, you have to get ready." Natasha tells her.

"I can't." Melinda says, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Mel." Natasha says kneeling down in front of Melinda, "I don't know how you must be feeling right now, I can't, but I know that you have to get ready. Today's Phil's funeral and as hard as it may be to get up and go you have to, I know you well enough to know that you will never forgive yourself if you don't." Natasha tells Melinda for about a minute Melinda just sits, not saying anything until she finally gets up walks across to her wardrobe and pulls out a black pants suit.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Pepper arrive at the cemetery where Phil's funeral is happening. When they do they walk over to Maria, Rhodey and Bruce who are already there.

"Hey." Maria greets, "Fury should be here soon." She says and Melinda nods.

"Pierce just arrived." Clint informs the others.

"Head of the world security council? Why is he here?" Rhodey asks.

"Because he used to be director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda explains, "He took over in 1989 after Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard were encouraged to retire for S.H.I.E.L.D's own good." Melinda explains.

"So you're saying that retiring wasn't Dad's or Aunt Peggy's idea?" Tony asks

"No." Melinda answers and for the next ten minutes the group just stand, not really talking, waiting for the funeral to begin.

"It's about to start." Pepper says when she notices Fury approach the podium.

The other exchange a look and they walk slightly closer to where the service is taking place, so they can hear, though it's clear they are hanging back.

As Fury begins to speak Melinda feels Tony reach out and grab her hand but she honestly has no idea what Fury is saying, instead she can't tear her eyes off the coffin that she knows Phil is inside of that she knows will soon be lowered into the ground.

After Fury Pierce says a few words and Melinda feels Tony let go of her hand which tells her that he has gone up to speak, but just like with Fury and Pierce she isn't listening to what he is saying, she just staring at the coffin.

After Tony returns to her side Melinda watches as one by one people walk over and place roses on Phil's coffin.

"Melly?" Tony asks, "It's time." He tells her.

"I can't." Melinda says handing her rose to Clint before turning around and walking away, forcing herself not to cry as she can't do it, she can't place a rose on Phil's coffin and watch as it is lowered into the ground, she won't.

"MELLY." Tony calls but Melinda just keeps walking.

"Let her go, Tony." Natasha says when Tony is about to follower her, "She needs time."

"Let her go? That's your advice? I need to do something." Tony tells Natasha.

"You can't, not right now." Clint tells him before walking towards Phil's coffin, once he is there he places both his and Melinda's roses down. After Clint one by one the other Agents, Avengers, Rhodey and Pepper walk over and place roses on Phil's coffin before watching it get lowered into the ground.

* * *

 

After she left the cemetery Melinda just walked, honesty not sure where she is going but knowing that she couldn't be there anymore.

After a while she found herself walking up the driveway towards the security gate at The Estate. Once the security let her in Melinda went to Howard's old office and grabbed herself a couple of bottles of scotch before heading upstairs and to hers and Tony's secret place.

**Four hours later.**

It has been several hours since Phil's funeral and Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Maria are back at Melinda's apartment together, all of them wanting for her to show up.

"That's it, I'm going to find her." Tony says as he has been pacing for the last hour.

"It's a big city Stark, and Mel knows how to hide herself better than most." Natasha informs him, from where she is lying across one of Melinda's armchairs, "You won't find her unless she wants to be found."

"Well it's a good thing I've got a pretty good idea where she would have gone then." Tony says before walking out of the apartment.

"He's worried." Bruce notes.

"I honestly don't blame him." Maria comments.

"Me either." Clint says and Natasha, Rhodey and Pepper nod.

* * *

Hoping that he is right because it would mean on some level she wanted him to find her Tony makes his way to the Estate. Once he is there he heads straight to his and Melinda's secret place as he knows that that's where Melinda would have gone if she didn't want to be found by anyone else.

To his relief as soon as he craws into the area the light is on, which tells him that Melinda is there, so he stands up and walks. Not even half way down he finds Melinda holding a bottle of scotch with silent tears rolling down her face.

Without a word Tony sits down next to Melinda and puts his arm around her, pulling her in close, while she continues to drink.

* * *

Several hours later Melinda has made her way through several bottles of scotch and hasn't said a single word to Tony. About half an hour ago Melinda passed out so Tony carried her to bed, tucked her in and made sure that she has everything she could need within reaching distance. Once he did that he quickly stepped out of the room to make a phone call to Pepper to explain what is going on and she said that she, Rhodey and Bruce are on their way because they are staying at the Estate while they are in DC. Once he hung up with Pepper Tony returned to Melinda's room where he sat down on the armchair and started to watch Melinda in case she needed anything.

"Tony." Pepper says in a whisper as she walks across the room.

"Hey." Tony responds, also in a whisper.

"Rhodey and Bruce have gone to bed, how's she doing?" Pepper ask concern clear in her voice.

"She drank several bottles of Dad's expensive, old scotch, hasn't spoken and passed out." Tony explains, "I haven't seen her drink so much that she passed out in a long time."

"That's because she doesn't let herself drink that much." Pepper comments, "She's always on alert for threats." Pepper says, knowing that for a fact, "She doesn't care anymore." Pepper realises.

"You should head to bed." Tony tells Pepper, "I'm going to stay here in case she needs anything."

"I'm staying to." Pepper says moving Tony so that she can fit on the chair.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." Pepper informs Tony, "She's my friend Tony, and I'm worried too." Pepper says and Tony nods and together they both just sit.

**July 27** **th** **2012**

It has been a week since Phil's funeral, two weeks since he died and everyone is still struggling. Pepper and Tony have been going between overseeing the repairs on the newly renamed Avengers Tower, and DC where they are doing their best to help Melinda. Melinda is drinking basically a whole bottle of scotch a day, Clint is drinking about as much, if not more, and still sleeping on Melinda's couch because she knows how to help with the side effects of being under Loki's control and Natasha and Maria have been doing their best to help both of them.

It is Friday night and Melinda and Clint are sitting on the floor in Melinda's living room passing a alcohol bottle to each other and eating pizza. Neither of them speaking as they honestly don't have anything to say, they are both just trying to numb what they are feeling.

Both Melinda and Clint hear the door open but neither of them get up or do anything about it as honestly neither of them are sure if they have any fight left in them. Melinda because she lost her best friend and is blaming herself for his death and Clint because he lost his 'brother', blames himself, and because a god used his mind as a play toy and forced him to commit horrible acts.

"Okay, enough." Natasha says when she sees them.

"Oh, hey Nat." Clint responds, no emotion in his voice as he hands Melinda the scotch.

"Don't, hey Nat me." Natasha says snatching the scotch out of Melinda's hands, "You two need to get up off the floor of this apartment. You need to shower, you need to eat something decent and you need to go back to work." Natasha tells them, "Phil wouldn't want you to slowly kill yourselves." Natasha says knowing that it is a low blow, but hoping that she will get some kind of reaction from them.

"Phil's not here anymore. So he can't tell us what he would want." Melinda says as Clint pulls another bottle of scotch out from under the couch, takes a mouthful and hands it to Melinda.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this but you two give me no choice." Natasha says pulling out her phone and calling someone, "Sir, its Romanoff, yes sir they are. Goodbye sir." Natasha says then turns to Melinda and Clint, "Fury's on his way." She informs them.

"Good to know." Melinda says, not looking fussed, as she just takes a large mouthful of the scotch before handing it back to Clint.

As Natasha watches Clint and Melinda she wonders if Fury will be able to get through to them because she knows that if he can't then no one can because she, Maria, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Melinda's mother have all tried and failed.

About ten minutes after Natasha arrived the door opens and Fury walks in.

"Evening Sir." Clint says, "Drink?" he asks

"No Barton I do not want a drink." Fury says, "Both of you stand up right now." He tells them, "Do I have to make that an order?" He asks when Melinda and Clint make no effort to stand, Fury's words seemingly get through to them and they both, clearly unhappily stand up, "Do you know what you two are doing right now?" Fury asks it being clear by the look on his face that they better answer.

"Drinking." Clint answers.

"Try again." Fury requests, "Do you know what you two are doing right now?" Fury asks again.

"No Sir." Melinda and Clint answer.

"You are insulting the memory of Phil Coulson." Fury tells them, "Coulson cared about you two so much and by not looking after yourselves doing nothing but drinking you are insulting everything he stood for, everything he was." Fury tells them, "So take this weekend to mourn but Monday morning I want you both back at work even if I have to drag you there myself because I will not let you insult my friend like this." Fury informs them before walking out of the apartment.

"Mels…" Clint starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I know." Melinda responds simply.

* * *

After Fury leaves Melinda's apartment he makes a call to the Guest House needing to know how the procedures are going, knowing just like with Phil he won't accept loosing May or Barton, even if he has to save them from themselves rather than a staff to the heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 24** **th** **2012\. Melinda 45. Tony 42.**

It has been a month since Fury came to Melinda's apartment and managed, somehow, to talk some sense into Melinda and Clint. It is now six weeks since Phil's death and Melinda and Clint are doing better, but still not well and both of them are still blaming themselves.

It is late afternoon and Melinda has been visiting with Peggy for at least an hour, and just like she always somehow manages to do Peggy has gotten Melinda talking about what she is feeling and what is going on with her even though talking is the last thing she wants to do.

"I should have been there Aunt Peggy, but I was too scared." Melinda informs her godmother, "I was so afraid of becoming The Cavalry again that I wasn't there to watch my partner's back." Melinda tells her godmother, "He died alone, the one thing I promised would never happen." Melinda says looking upset, "He was my partner." Melinda says in a quiet voice.

"Oh my dear." Peggy says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand, "This isn't your fault." She tells Melinda.

"It sure feels like it." Melinda responds and before either of them can say anything a voice says,

"Peggy I brought you that chocolate you said you liked." And Steve Rogers walks in the room, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intupt." He says when he sees Melinda and Peggy talking.

"It's quiet alright Captain." Melinda assures Steve, "I've flying down to LA tonight anyway so I should get going." Melinda says.

"Steve, I would like you to meet my goddaughter Melinda May. Melinda meet Steve Rogers." Peggy introduces.

"It's an honour Captain." Melinda says standing up and shaking Steve's hand.

"The honour is mine Ma'am." Steve responds.

"I'll see you in a few days Aunt Peggy." Melinda says bending down to give Peggy a hug which she returns and places a kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"When you see my godson and daughter tell them that they need to visit more or at the very least call more." Peggy inform Melinda.

"Yes Ma'am." Melinda responds, "Captain." Melinda says with a nod as she walks past.

"Ma'am." Steve responds and once Melinda walks out of the room Steve walks over and sits next to Peggy, "Are you alright Peggy?" Steve asks concerned.

"I'm worried about her." Peggy informs Steve.

"Why?"

"Melinda was one of the best field agents S.H.I.E.L.D had, one of the best I've ever seen." Peggy tells Steve, "But a few years ago something happened on a mission, something traumatic and it changed her, she walked away from field work and has never spoken about what happened." Peggy explains, "Her teammate and best friend was recently killed and she blames herself because she wasn't there to watch his back." Peggy explains and Steve wonders if he can find a way to talk to Melinda as it seems like they have a lot in common.

* * *

After she leaves Peggy and Steve Melinda heads to the airport where she flies her plane down to LA. Once she lads she makes her way to Tony's house and when she arrives she finds Tony and Pepper sitting in the living room.

"Hey." Tony greats happily when he sees her, "I thought you weren't coming to a bit later." He comments.

"That was the plan but then Captain Rogers turned up when I was visiting with Aunt Peggy and I thought that, considering Aunt Peggy was having a good day that they deserved some time together." Melinda explains as she sits down.

"That's got to be so surreal." Tony comments, "For seventy years you think your first love is dead and then all a sudden he's alive and hasn't aged a day."

"It's got to be surreal for both of them." Melinda comments as she notices something, "What's with the champagne?" Melinda asks curious.

"We're celebrating." Pepper tells Melinda.

"Oh? What are you celebrating?" Melinda asks interested.

"I asked Pepper to move in with me and by some miracle she said yes." Tony explains with a grin.

"That's great guys." Melinda says with the closes thing to a smile she's had on her face for weeks, "I'm so happy for you." Melinda says doing what she has become good at in recent times and that is focusing on how happy Pepper and Tony are rather than the pain she feels.

"Yeah?" Tony asks.

"Of course." Melinda says and she gives them both a hug, "This is an amazing thing, I'm happy for both of you." She tells them as she hugs them.

"Thanks Melinda."

"Thanks Melly."

"So I'm guessing you guys have some celebration planed so I'll head over to Jacks for a while." Melinda comments, not wanting to intrude, then remembers something, "Oh yeah, you've got to call and visit Aunt Peggy more." She informs Tony.

"Did she seem mad?" Tony asks curious and a little worried.

"A little." Melinda admits.

"Melinda you don't have to go anywhere." Pepper tells her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Melinda tells Pepper.

"You wouldn't be." Pepper assures her, "We all live here now, and in fact I was thinking that maybe the three of us should go out to dinner together." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me, if you are okay with it." Melinda says as she doesn't want to ruin any celebration that they have planned.

"I'm not just okay with it I insist." Pepper says with a smile.

"Pep's right Melly, I think a dinner out is something we could all use." Tony says.

"Okay." Melinda says agreeing.

"Great." Pepper says with a grin, "I'll make reservations." She says.

* * *

Steve stays with Peggy for several hours before heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D hoping that Natasha is still there as he wants her help with something. To his relief when Steve arrives at the office area that they have been based out of he finds Natasha.

"I thought you already left." Natasha comments when she sees him.

"I did, but I wanted to ask you something." Steve says to Natasha.

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No, not really." Steve admits.

"Okay, what's going on?" Natasha asks.

"You know Melinda May, right?"

"Why?"

"Because I was just visiting Peggy and Agent May was there and Peggy's worried and said something that I want to talk to Agent May about but I'm not really sure how to approach her." Steve explains.

"Main gym here, Tuesday five am." Natasha tells Steve simply.

"Um, why?" Steve asks.

"Mel and I are meeting for sparing." Natasha explains, "The three of us will be the only ones in the gym for a at least an hour it will give you a chance to talk." She explains.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**August 28** **th** **2012.**

Melinda, Tony and Pepper did end up going to dinner together and they very much enjoyed it, just like they enjoyed the rest of their weekend. Just like she usually does when she visits LA Melinda flew back Sunday night so that she could work on Monday.

It ten to five am and Melinda has just arrived at the Triskelion for her sparing session with Natasha having no idea that Steve will be there too.

Because she knows that Natasha won't arrive to just before five am Melinda does Tai-Chi while she waits.

Just like she expected Natasha walks into the gym at one minute to five but what is surprising is that Steve is with Natasha when she walks in.

"Nat, Captain." Melinda greats.

"Please call me Steve, Agent May." Steve requests.

"Then call me Melinda." Melinda responds, "So you're here early Steve."

"Well about that, I wanted to talk to you and Natasha suggested that now would be a good time." Steve explains.

"Oh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Melinda asks curious.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Natasha says, "We only have a small window of time before this place fills up with people. So Mel and I will face each other first then Steve do you want to face whichever of us wins?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Steve comments.

"Not at all." Natasha says and Melinda nods so they head over to the mats.

For the next few minutes Steve watches while Melinda and Natasha spar. As he watches them Steve is very impressed with their skill as it is clear that they are both highly trained.

"Natasha, your phone is ringing." Steve says after Melinda and Natasha have been sparing for several minutes.

"What names come up on the screen?" Natasha asks curious, even though she knows who it is, as she ducks Melinda's punch.

"Clint."

"Time." Natasha and Melinda say together both knowing that there must be a reason, and a very good reason at that, for Clint calling this early though Natasha knows the real reason.

"Hello." Natasha says racing to Steve and taking the phone off Steve, "Yeah? I'll be right there." She says into the phone before hanging up, "Clint's…" Natasha starts to say but Melinda cuts her off.

"Go." Melinda says, not needing Natasha to finish, and Natasha nods before running out of the gym.

"You're really skilled." Steve informs Melinda.

"It comes with experience, I don't remember a time of my life where I wasn't being taught how to fight." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Steve asks interested.

"Yeah, my Mom taught me, and Aunt Peggy. Uncle Gabe taught me things too, but not really fighting, plus it helps that I spent most my life at The Stark Estate where Uncle Howard had a pretty great gym." Melinda explains then she realises what she said, "Sorry, that's probably hard for you to hear."

"No, it's fine." Steve assures Melinda, "The people I cared about got to live their lives, that's a good thing. I'm happy for them."

"But it still hurts." Melinda says, and Steve looks at her surprised, "I'm familiar with being happy for the people you care about even though you're hurting yourself." She says.

"Yeah, well, that won't stop me from being happy for them." Steve says.

"I'm familiar with that too." Melinda admits, "We've still got a while before anyone else comes, do want to spar?"

"Sure." Steve answers and they both head to the mats.

While it is clear that Steve has the advantage due to his speed and strength, Melinda is more skilled, something which isn't surprising as she has had forty years of martial arts training, but despite this the sparing is very, very close. By luck Melinda wins the first, Steve wins the second, they draw the third and the forth is getting to be pretty even when they notice that people are starting to file into the gym and watch at what they are doing.

"How about we make this our last match." Melinda suggests.

"Sure." Steve responds, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me down in the cafeteria?" Steve asks curious, "Like I said there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'll grab a bite to eat with you, but not in the Cafeteria, the breakfast here sucks." Melinda explains, "There is a place not that far from here where the breakfast is amazing."

"Sounds good." Steve responds as he uses his speed to knock Melinda off her feet, "I win." He says with a grin as he helps Melinda up.

"Yeah, you do." Melinda confirms.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Melinda and Steve are sitting in a booth at a dinner having just ordered breakfast.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Melinda ask curious.

"Peggy's worried about you." Steve says, not sure what else to say, "She said you're feeling guilty over Agents Coulson's death."

"That's because it's my fault, Captain." Melinda says, "I should have been there, but I wasn't because of my own selfish fear."

"Did Peggy, Howard or Gabe tell you about Bucky Barnes?" Steve asks hoping the answer is yes so he doesn't have to explain.

"Yes, I'm sorry Steve." Melinda tells him.

"Then you know I truly mean what I am about to say." Steve tells Melinda, "I get what you're feeling. When you lose your best friend it's like you lose a part of yourself. When Bucky….." Steve says trailing of not even being able to say it, "Peggy asked me something, she asked me if I believed in him if I respected him. She told me that I should stop blaming myself and allow Bucky the dignity of his choice, it helped, only the smallest bit, but it was something." Steve informs Melinda, "I didn't know Agent Coulson, we only meet briefly but to me he seemed like a noble man who would have done whatever it took to keep people safe, was he?" Steve asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "Nothing can take away the guilt you're feeling, but you should remember your friend and what he would have wanted, I've known a lot of noble men and all of them would have wanted to go down fighting, keeping other people safe and to me at least it seems your Agent Coulson was the same."

"Thank you." Melinda says, her voice not much louder than a whisper as that is the first thing anyone has ever said to her since Phil died that has actually helped.

**September 28** **th** **2012**

It has been a month since Melinda and Steve had breakfast together and in that time they have been sparing together at least once a week and occasionally spend time together outside the gym, they have built a friendship out of the similar pain they are both in and through that they have been able to help each other, only a little bit but it is something.

It is late afternoon and Melinda is about to leave when a particular interesting piece of paperwork arrives on her desk. After double checking that it does indeed say what she thinks it says Melinda searches through her desk for a particular object and once she finds, she does something to it then she head down to the Triskelion bunks hoping that she isn't too late.

To Melinda's relief when she arrives at a particular bunk it isn't empty.

"You're leaving?" Melinda says causing Clint, who is packing his stuff, to turn around and look at her.

"Technically I put in for my unused paid medical leave and regular leave time." Clint comments.

"That's a year and a half worth of leave." Melinda says walking over to him, "You're leaving."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Clint says with a shrug, "It's what I need Mels. With Phil gone and what Loki did to me I can't be here anymore, I can't do this job." Clint says, "You get that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Melinda responds, "That's why I'm not going to even try to talk you out of it." Melinda tells Clint, "But I am going to give you this." Melinda says handing something to Clint.

"A Stark Phone?"

"It a prototype. Anthony gave me it last time I was in LA." Melinda explains, "It's completely untraceable even to S.H. .D. There is one number programed in, if you need anything, anything at all call that number and I'll away answer." Melinda tells Clint.

"Thank you Mels." Clint says before giving her a hug, "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." Melinda admits, "Do you need a lift to wherever your off to?" Melinda asks as they break apart.

"Nah, Nat's giving me one." Clint explains, "But can you do me a favour?" Clint ask as he picks up his bag, quiver and bow.

"What?"

"I know she doesn't need you too, and she would probably kick my ass if she knew I was asking, but can you keep an eye on Nat for me? Watch out for her." Clint requests.

"She definitely would kick your ass, but I'll see what I can do." Melinda tells Clint.

"Thank you." Clint responds sincerely, "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I can only promise that if you promise the same." Melinda tells him.

"I'll see what I can do." Clint says with a smirk, "I guess I'll be seeing you Mels."

"I'll be seeing you Clint." Melinda responds and then Clint walks out of the room. Even though she knows that Clint is doing what he is doing because it's what's best for him Melinda can't help but wonder if she's going to have to say goodbye to everyone she considers family in the next few months.

**November 9** **th** **2012.**

It has been six weeks since Clint left and because Maria has been even busier than usual Melinda and Natasha have taken to spending more time together to try and remind each other of the old days even though they both feel the hole left by Phil and Clint.

It is a Friday night and Melinda has just arrived in LA to spend the weekend with Tony and Pepper and if they aren't too busy Rhodey and Jackie to.

When Melinda walks in the house she sees Pepper working on a laptop in the living room.

"Hey Pepper." Melinda says walking over to her.

"Melinda, you're here, good." Pepper says.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks concerned as she sits down.

"Why does something have to be going on? Can't I just be happy to see you?" Pepper ask.

"Of course you can be." Melinda says, "But what's going on?

"Tony hasn't been out of the lab in… JARVIS?"

"Fifty hours Ms Potts." JARVIS answers.

"I'll see what I can do." Melinda says with a sigh.

"Thank you." Pepper says as Melinda gets up, "I've ordered take out, it shouldn't be too long." She tells Melinda.

"Good. My lunch from the Cafeteria was less than impressive." Melinda says as she heads down to the lab.

* * *

When Melinda walks into the lab she finds Tony working on the holoprojector, which tells her that he is working on the plans for a new iron man suit.

"Anthony."

"Melly." Tony says turning around, "Good, you're here." He says to her, "I need you to look at the designs of something." Tony says gabbing Melinda's hand and pulling her over to the holoprojector and pulling up a file.

"Mark Melly?" Melinda says noticing the name of the file Tony's pulled up, "Anthony I don't need a suit."

"You don't know that, you could need it in the future, and if it's already built then you will always have it." Tony tells Melinda, "The world's insane Melly. I want you safe and if I built you this suit then you can be safe." Tony informs Melinda.

"Anthony I know this world is insane, I've always known." Melinda informs Tony, "This, what happened in New York is exactly what me, Your Dad and Aunt Peggy and I were trying to protect you from, something this unbelievable, something so unusual that it changes you and how you see things." Melinda says turning around to face Tony, "I'm not a field agent anymore, and even if I was I prefer to use my hands, I don't need a suit." Melinda tells Tony, "But I appreciate the offer." Melinda tells Tony knowing how much of a big deal it is for Tony to offer to build her a suite.

"Using a suit is using your hands." Tony argues.

"Technically." Melinda admits, "But not what I prefer. I don't need a suit, Anthony." Melinda requests.

"If you won't let me build you a suit then at least let me show you how to use mine." Tony requests, "Please Melly, I would feel so much better if I knew you knew how to use the suit." Tony explains when Melinda looks very hesitant and uninterested.

"Let's make a deal." Melinda tells Tony, "I'll let you show me how to use your suit if you come upstairs have dinner with me and Pepper, have a shower, and get at least a couple of sleep." Melinda says to Tony.

"Deal." Tony says, "But you're learning how to completely control it, including flight controls" Tony tells Melinda who nods and for the next hour Tony instructs Melinda on how to use the suit and she even flies it a little around the lab, after Tony explains in detail how, before they both head upstairs to have dinner with Pepper.

**December 23** **st** **2012**

It has been six weeks since Tony tried to get Melinda to build in her a suit and in that time Melinda has been spending even more time alone when she is DC, which has caused her to spend more time focusing on just how much she misses Phil, as Natasha has been working more and more missions with Steve and Maria is busy being deputy director.

It is a Sunday, but Melinda is at the office as she has been working more weekends than ever before since the Battle of New York, all S.H.I.E.L.D agents have. It is early afternoon and Melinda is trying to get things done as quick as possible as Tony called her earlier telling her about Happy being present at a Mandarin bombing. She is working on some paperwork when Melinda notices a pop up message on her computer from Maria saying  _'turn on the news now. Any news.'_  So she does.

"You have got to be kidding me." Melinda says when she sees what Maria clearly wanted her to see so she quickly pulls out her phone and calls Tony.

"Hey Melly." Tony says answering his phone with his award winning grin, a grin that Melinda is positive that she would have been able to hear in his voice if they weren't on video conference, "What's up?" Tony asks

"What's up?" Melinda asks, surprised that he needs to ask that, "You threatened a terrorist." She says, anger in her voice that he would do that, though she is honestly not surprised.

"You used to threaten terrorists all the time." Tony defends, being glad that he knows a bit more about Melinda's history in S.H.I.E.L.D now so that he has ammunition for his arguments.

"I didn't do it on TV and I certainly didn't give them my home address." Melinda says then sighs, "I've got a couple of things to finish here then I'll be on my way to LA."

"You coming to LA?" Tony asks surprised.

"Of course. Someone needs to help you fix this mess you've gotten yourself into." Melinda says hanging up before either of them can say anymore.

"That went well." Tony comments as honestly he wasn't sure what to expect from Melinda.

* * *

Over the next few hours Melinda does her best to get her work done as quickly as possible so that she can fly to LA.

She is just finishing the last bit of work she has to do when she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Agent May." A familiar voice says and Melinda looks up to see Fury.

"Sir?" Melinda asks surprised to see him.

"Turn on the news." Fury says and Melinda does what he says and the second she does she wishes she didn't.

"Have we confirmed it?" Melinda asks looking up at Fury.

"Not yet." Fury responds.

"Then he's not dead." Melinda say grabbing her phone and jacket and walking out of the room. As she walks away Melinda pulls out her phone and dials a number, "Come on Pepper, answer." Melinda says as she walks and listens to the ringing.

"Melinda." Pepper's voice answers.

"What happened?" Melinda asks.

"The Mandarin, he attacked." Pepper explains, "We were in the house." Pepper explains, "Tony put one of his suits on me so that wouldn't be hurt and so that I could get out, and then once I was clear he called it to him, but then the house fell into the water.

"And Anthony? Did he get clear?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Pepper answers, "I haven't found anything to prove it either way." She reveals, "People are still looking though."

"Okay. I'm on my way to the airport now, I'll be in LA as soon as I can." Melinda tells Pepper, "But I won't be able to answer my phone until I land."

"I'll see you soon." Pepper says and Melinda hangs up. Melinda refusing to even let herself think of the possibility that Tony is dead.

* * *

When Melinda lands in LA five hours later the first thing she does, even before she gets out of the plane, is checks her phone where she finds she has two new message so she presses play on the first one.

"Hey Melly, it's me." Tony's voice says, filling Melinda with joy as she knows that he is okay, "I left a message for Pepper on the Stark Server but you don't really check your Stark account, you really should by the way, so I decided to leave your message on your cell instead." Tony explains, "I screwed up Melly, I screwed up really bad and I need to fix it." Tony tells her, "But I have to do it alone, I need to make this one right by myself." He says, "I know that you would want to help, but the best thing you can do is go to New York. Go to the tower and I'll meet you there when this is all over. Knowing that you are safe will make what I have to do so much easier. Until next time Melly."

After spending a few minutes being so glad that Tony is okay Melinda presses play and listens to the second message.

"Hey Melinda, I'm assuming he's left you a message too but if he hasn't Tony's alive." Pepper's voice tells Melinda, "I'm going to a hotel with a woman who was at the house when the Mandarin attacked, she said she has some information, I'll call if I find out anything, bye."

"A woman who happened to be at the house who had information on the Mandarin." Melinda repeats to herself finding something odd about that, "Pepper no." Melinda says worried trying to call Pepper back.

"I'm sorry the number that number you are trying to reach is currently out of service or out of the calling range."

Putting her phone on speaking Melinda starts to create a text message as she waits for the other person to pick up.

"Agent Carter speaking."

"Sharon, it's Aunt Mel, I need a number tracked but I don't currently have a computer with me, can you trace it for me?" Melinda asks.

"Sure, I need the number though." Sharon responds.

"I've just sent it though." Melinda tells Sharon.

"Got it." Sharon says, "Give me a second." Sharon tells Melinda, "The numbers no longer active." Sharon informs Melinda.

"Can you get me last known location?" Melinda asks.

"No. Something's blocking it." Sharon responds.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily, "Thanks anyway Sharon."

"Can I help with anything else?" Sharon asks curious.

"No, not right now." Melinda says before hanging up.

After she hangs up with Sharon Melinda sits and tries to think of what to do next, as she can't shake the feeling that something's wrong but she also doesn't know what he can do.

"Pepper has a Stark Phone. Unless it's one of us untraceable models Anthony has a way to trace it in his system." Melinda realises, "I need to get to New York." She says heading out of the plane so that she gas it before flying out again.

**December 24** **nd** **(six hours later)**

Six hours later Melinda is in one of the labs at Avengers Tower gaining access to Tony's system so she can hopefully trace Pepper's phone.

"Hey, Doctor Banner." Melinda greats when Bruce walks into the lab.

"Agent May." Bruce great surprised, "What are you doing?" he asks walking over to her.

"Anthony's alive, he left a message on my phone, but so did Pepper. In Pepper's message she said that she was with someone who was at the house when The Mandarin attacked, and I got a bad feeling about that." Melinda reveals, "I tried to call her back and I got nothing. I tried to get S.H.I.E.L.D to trace the number but they couldn't they couldn't even get a last location." Melinda explains, "I know that Anthony has a way to trace all of his phones except for the ones that he purposely designed to be untraceable, but I am starting to realise I have no idea where I would find that program or how to use it." Melinda admits speaking more than Bruce has ever heard her say.

"You said you're looking for a phone tracking program?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah." Melinda responds.

"Do you mind?" Bruce asks referring to the computer.

"Please." Melinda responds.

"Here, this looks like the program." Bruce says about minute later pulling up the program, "And here Pepper." Bruce says right clicking on the number that says 'Pepper's Phone' and pressing trace.

"Can you get the last known location?" Melinda asks Bruce when 'Unable to trace' comes up.

"Maybe." Bruce says typing something into the computer, "There, it's a hotel."

"Makes sense, that's where Pepper said she was going." Melinda informs Bruce, "Can you get a specific room?"

"Um, I should be able to." Bruce says and he types on the computer, while Melinda googles something on her phone, "Room Seven."

"Good. Thank you Bruce." Melinda says calling the number for the hotel that she just searched for.

"Not a problem, but that was hours ago, Pepper most likely isn't there anymore." Bruce informs Melinda.

"But she could be, and I need to know." Melinda responds, "Yes, hello, can I please speak to the guest staying in room seven." Melinda requests when the person on the other line picks up.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, our records indicate that that particular room is currently vacant."

"Are you sure? I spoke to my sister a few hour ago and she said she was staying in room seven." Melinda lies.

"Oh, if you're talking about the woman who checked in early she's already left."

"Oh, okay. How long ago?" Melinda asks curious.

"I would say about three hours ago."

"Okay, I guess I'll try her cell then. Thanks." Melinda says before hanging up.

"So?" Bruce asks.

"Left three hours ago." Melinda says sitting on top of one of the benches.

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I just can't get passed this feeling that there is something suspicious about the fact that someone who happened to know something about the Mandarin happened to be at the house when he attacked, I can't help it." Melinda admits.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bruce asks interested.

"Maybe." Melinda says, looking like she is thinking about something, "I think I need to know more about the Mandarin, then maybe I could figure out if it was a coincidence that a person who knew something came to the house or part of a bigger plan."

"Turn on the news the mandarin is all of over it." Bruce comments and Melinda jumps down from the table, "What are you doing?" Bruce says as Melinda walks back over to the computer.

"Accessing something that has more information than the news." Melinda tells Bruce, "Anthony is a consultant with S.H.I.E.L.D which means he has access to S.H.I.E.L.D's most basic systems from here, but I should be able to log on with my S.H.I.E.L.D account and gain access to a lot more."

"Which means you can find out most if not everything S.H.I.E.L.D knows about the Mandarin." Bruce realises.

"Exactly, and I can figure out if it is coincidence or not and maybe even give Anthony a hand." Melinda explains.

"That's going to be a lot of information." Bruce comments.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I don't sleep much." Melinda comments.

"I'll help." Bruce informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me." Bruce says and they get to work.

**Fourteen hours later**

It has been fifteen hours since Melinda and Bruce have been trying to figure out a lead the only one they have is Rosehill Tennessee but they don't want to have to travel unless they are sure so they are continuing to look

"Is there a TV in here?" Melinda asks as she gets a message on her phone, not sure if there is or not as she hasn't been in the lab at the Tower since the renovations were completely finished.

"Yeah." Bruce says getting up and grabbing a remote.

"Can you put the news on?" Melinda requests and Bruce nods and turns it on.

"We are getting unconfirmed reports that a several of Billionaires Tony Stark's Iron Man armours have been involved in an incident in Miami and have been destroyed." The news report says.

When Bruce turns to look at Melinda to gage her reaction she's already on her phone, "Are the reports true?" Melinda asks whoever it is that she called, "And Anthony? Rhodey? Pepper?" Melinda asks about a minute and a half later "Good. That's good. Thank you." Melinda responds then hangs up.

"So?" Bruce asks.

"The reports are true. Anthony, Rhodey and Pepper were all present, and none of them are hurt" Melinda tells Bruce, "Anthony contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and they gave him a lab space in Miami to temporarily use as he said he needed it urgently." Melinda explains, and her phone beeps, "And that would be from Maria Hill who was going to find the number of the lab for me." She says and she opens the number and presses call.

"Hello?" Rhodey's answers, sounding uncertain.

"Rhodey its Melinda. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, were good." Rhodey responds, "Tony, its Melinda what do you want me to tell her?' Rhodey asks and for several minutes Melinda hears nothing, "Melinda. Tony said to tell you that he can't come to the phone right now, he's trying to stabilise Pepper who got injected with the Extremis serum." Rhodey explains, "He said if all goes to plan he and Pepper should be at the tower sometime tomorrow." Rhodey explain, "None of us were hurt."

"Is Pepper okay?" Melinda asks worried.

"Yeah. The serum is kind of stable now but Tony is making sure it is completely stable." Rhodey explains.

"Good, that's good." Melinda answers, "I'm glad you're all okay."

"Yeah, so are we." Rhodey responds, "I've got to go Melinda, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

"What happened?' Bruce asks and Melinda starts to explain everything.

**December 25** **th** **2012.**

It is Christmas Day and Melinda just got word from Tony that he, Pepper and Rhodey should be arriving at Avengers Tower any minute so Melinda and Bruce are waiting in the main living floor for them to arrive.

As soon as the elevator doors open Melinda rushes forward and pulls both Pepper and Tony into a hug.

"You two scared the crap out of me." Melinda tells them as she hugs them, acting more like her old self than she has since before Bahrain.

"We're okay Melly." Tony assures her.

"You better be." Melinda says, "I can't handle loosing anyone else." She admits, to both their surprise, and for several minutes they hug.

"So I don't know if you guys are hungry, but Melinda and I got some take out to make a Christmas feast." Bruce informs Tony, Pepper and Rhodey.

"That sounds great." Tony says with a grin.

"Yeah, it does." Pepper confirms and the group start to walk to where Melinda and Bruce set up the food and together they enjoy a great Christmas together. During their meal Tony informs them all that he is going to get the shrapnel removed from his chest which means he won't need the arch rector in his chest anymore, and Tony and Pepper explained that all the effects of the Extremis have been removed so the only long term affect she will have is that her healing time from injuries may be slightly better than regular humans though not by much.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN2:**  So I wanted to post this hours ago but I kept getting an error message. I'll most likely post another chapter tonight/early tomorrow morning.

* * *

**January 22** **nd** **2013\. Melinda 45. Tony 42.**

It has been a month since Melinda, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce spent Christmas together and in that time Tony and Pepper have permanently moved to New York and are living at Avengers Tower with Bruce, which, even with how busy S.H.I.E.L.D has been since New York, has allowed Melinda to visit more. Rhodey also visits quiet often as well.

It is mid-morning on a Tuesday and Melinda is working when suddenly her desk phone starts to ring, something which surprises her as her desk phone never rings, as most people who want to talk to her do it via her cell.

"Agent May."

"Agent May can you please come up to my office." Fury requests.

"Of course Sir." Melinda respond and she makes her way upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks into Fury's office and the second she does he says, "Secure office."

"Sir?"

"I want you to read this" Fury says handing Melinda a file.

"This is a level ten classified file." Melinda says to Fury as she looks at it.

"I know what it is, read it." Fury tells Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda says sitting down on one of the chairs, "He's alive?" Melinda asks looking up at Fury with a look of completely shock and joy on her face after only reading the first sentence.

"Continue reading Agent May, read the entire thing." Fury instructs.

"You bastard." Melinda says about fifteen minutes later when she us about half way through the file, "You used him a science experiment." She says angrily standing up.

"I did what I had to do." Fury says.

"You tortured him." Melinda says angrily, "I haven't made it all the way through yet, but he was begging to die." Melinda says angrily, "Why? Why would you do that to him?" Melinda asks.

"Because he's my one good eye." Fury tells Melinda, "Can you honestly say that if you had the choice you wouldn't have done the exact same thing?" Fury asks and in response Melinda punches Fury in the face, which honestly Fury was expecting to occur as soon as she read the first page of the file, so he isn't even phased.

"Why are you telling me this?" Melinda asks.

"Because when he returns to work in the coming months I am going to tell Phil that he is to form a team, and I need you to come up with the parameters, join up when he asks and keep me informed, all the while not telling him the specifics of how he was brought back." Fury tells Melinda.

"No."

"Agent May…" Fury starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"No. I will not return to the field. I will not spy on Phil for you and I certainly will not keep the truth about his death from him because you and I both know that eventually he will realise that there is more than he knows and I won't lie to him or watch as he tries to figure out what is going on." Melinda informs Fury.

"This is not a request Agent May."

"Then I quit." Melinda informs Fury, "Consider this my resignation." Melinda says throwing the file down on the table and walking to the door. When she arrives at the door she can't open it so Melinda turns back around and faces Fury, "Let me out."

"I will, once you listen to what I have to say." Fury tells Melinda, "If once I am done you still want to quit and go and join Stark, or whatever you may want to do then I won't stop you, but I want you to listen first."

"Fine." Melinda says crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm listening."

"I could give anyone this assignment, but unless I gave it to someone who cares about Phil and knows what it's like to go through trauma then they could make the take down call when he was just having a normal reaction to what he's going though, or a normal Phil reaction." Fury explains, "You know Phil better than anyone and you know what happens to a person when they go through trauma, you won't make the call unless it is the last option." Fury tells Melinda, "You're my first choice for this Melinda, in fact you are my only choice." He reveals, "I trust you to do this, and you know how rare it is that I say that."

"Yes Sir, I do." Melinda responds surprised that he actually said the 'T' word.

"If Phil knew the truth then he could have adverse reactions and we could lose him again." Fury reveals, "I've waited six months to tell you that bringing him back was even a possibility because I wanted to make sure it worked, and it has. He will be returning to work late next month." Fury informs Melinda, "Not long after that he will assemble his team and his best chance is if you are on that team knowing everything." Fury tells Melinda, "So don't do this for me, do this for him."

Without a word to Fury Melinda walks back across the room and picks up the file, "I'm taking a day." She tells Fury.

"Of course." Fury says and Melinda walks to the door, "One more thing. No one can know about this, Not Stark, or Barton, Romanoff, Cap, Banner, Potts, Rhodes, none of them, or anyone else, can know."

"Yes Sir." Melinda says before turning and walking to the door which she can actually get out of this time.

* * *

After she leaves Fury's office Melinda heads to her apartment. Once she is home she pours a very large glass of scotch and a shot of tequila. She drinks the shot and then starts to read the file.

Once she reads the file Melinda drinks a large mouthful of her scotch before continuing to read. Once she has read it for a third time she walks over to her desk pulls out a pad and a pen and reads the file while talking notes.

**January 23** **rd** **2013**

At two am Melinda has lost count of how many times she has read the file and she has written pages and pages of notes, but because she knows that she can't keep the notes lying around, once she commits them to memory Melinda, shreds the pages of her notes, then walks over to her fireplace and throws the shredded remains into the fire. Once the shreds burn and the fire burns out Melinda puts the file in her hidden safe, picks up the ash, grabs a jacket and goes leaves the apartment planning on putting the ash in different trashcans.

* * *

Once she gets back to her apartment Melinda doesn't even bother to attempt to sleep instead she does Tai-Chi before she has to get ready for work.

On her way to the Triskelion Melinda stops to quickly grab herself some take away food before heading in. Once she arrives at the Triskelion Melinda heads straight to Fury's office where she is shown right in.

"Agent May."

"Sir." Melinda says placing the file on his desk, "Someone who could repair his body, a engineer who can reprogram his brain and a specialist to help me put him down if it comes to that." Melinda tells Fury, "I will be a pilot, and only the pilot." Melinda says, stressing 'on the pilot' "Unless I am forced to act." She tells Fury, "Knowing Phil he will want to restore a old Mobile command unit and you should approve that." Melinda informs Fury, "A bus will allow us to be more in control and keep away from the people who you don't want to know Phil is alive." Melinda says to Fury, "And you will put a handline with one dictated receiver in the cockpit for us to keep in contact." She says, "Oh and I want you to know that I am not anywhere close to okay with this, but I am doing it because after reading the file and the notes you added to explain a few things I've realised it's what's best for Phil." Melinda informs Fury.

"Understood." Fury responds.

"Good."

**February 24** **th** **2013.**

It has been a month since Melinda found out Phil Coulson is alive and that she cannot tell anyone. In that time Melinda has been spending time with Fury working on plans and explanations for questions Phil will have. Even though she has read the file a hundred times and mentally knows that he is alive Melinda is positive that she still doesn't believe it, that she won't believe it until she sees him for herself.

It is late Sunday evening and Melinda is just returning to her apartment after spending the weekend in New York with Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce. Melinda is positive that Tony has realised that there is something that she isn't telling him and she is incredibly grateful that he hasn't asked what it is that she isn't saying.

When Melinda walks up her apartment door she almost doesn't believe what she sees as standing by her door is Phil Coulson, looking just like she remembers him and very much alive.

"Phil." Melinda says surprised.

"Hey." Phil says walking towards her, "So Fury said you knew that my death was overstated and that you visited me all the time when I was in ICU and unconscious and I just got back so I thought I would visit." Phil explains, "Maybe I should have called." He says when he realises that Melinda is completely shocked, "Melinda? Are you okay?" He asks concerned as Melinda is completely still, just staring at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you." Melinda says surprising Phil by giving him a hug, "You really scared me Phil." Melinda says telling him the lie she's been practicing for weeks.

"Like you said years ago you're too stubborn to die, well so am I." Phil responds and Melinda has to force herself not to react to that.

"Do you want to come in?" Melinda asks glad that her apartment is much cleaner and has less rubbish everywhere than it did the months after Phil's death because if it was still like that then he would know right away that something was wrong.

"Sure." Phil says and he follows Melinda inside. "So are you just arriving back from LA?" Phil asks curious.

"New York, actually." Melinda explains as they walk over to the couch, "There was an incident over Christmas and Anthony's LA house was destroyed so he permanently moved to New York." Melinda explains.

"Is everyone alright?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yeah, everyone's fine."

"I guess I've got a lot to catch up on." Phil comments.

"Just a few things." Melinda comments, "So are you just back in DC or back at work too?" Melinda asks as even though she knows the answer she isn't supposed to.

"I've got another week off, then a few weeks of catch up, then some desk duty them I'm officially back." Phil explains.

"That's good." Melinda answers, "How are you feeling?" Melinda asks

"Good, really good." Phil answers, "Have you ever been to Tahiti?"

"No."

"It's a magical place, you should go." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'll think about it." Melinda answers, fighting not to show what she is really thinking and feeling.

"You look tired." Phil notes.

"Yeah, well blame Anthony and Rhodey for that." Melinda says partly lying but partly telling the truth, "We had an interesting weekend, which along with Pepper and Bruce, resulted in none of us getting much sleep." Melinda reveals, that is the truth but at the same time it has been months since she has gotten more than a few hours' sleep.

"Ah, that makes sense." Phil comments, "So Banner and Stark are getting along?"

"Yeah, they've become really good friends." Melinda explains, "All five of us have, but I think Anthony and Bruce both like having someone who understands absolutely everything they say." Melinda explains as while Rhodey can understand most of what Tony says he can't understand everything neither can her nor Pepper.

"Five?"

"Anthony, Bruce, Me, Pepper and Rhodey." Melinda explains.

"Ah right." Phil says with a nod, "So Pepper and Stark are still together?"

"Yeah, in fact not long after New York Pepper moved into the LA house and they're living in the Tower together now." Melinda explains.

"That's good." Phil comments, "And how are you with that?" He asks curious.

"I'm okay, Phil." Melinda tells him, "All I've ever wanted is for Anthony to be happy and loved, and with Pepper he is." Melinda explains, "And Pepper is my friend and I want her to be happy too." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Phil comments, as Melinda tries to keep in a yawn, "How about I go, let you get some sleep." Phil suggests.

"You don't have to do that." Melinda says as she still working on believing that Phil is sitting in her living room talking to her.

"Its fine, you really look like you could use some sleep." Phil comments, "Should you have flown a plane with how tired you seem?" Phil asks as he stands up.

"That's debatable." Melinda says standing up to and they walk over to the door.

"Melinda…"

"Yeah Phil?"

"Why did he leave?" Phil asks curious and Melinda doesn't even have to ask to know exactly what he is talking about.

"Loki, what he did to him, and he didn't have the clearance to know that you were okay." Melinda explains, "He needs time away to figure things out so he put in for all his un used leave. All together it's about a year and a half. Once that's used he'll decide if he can come back." Melinda explains.

"Do you think it's for the best?" Phil asks curious.

"I do." Melinda confirms as they reach the door.

"Night Melinda."

"Night Phil." Melinda says and Phil walks out of Melinda's apartment. Once Phil is gone Melinda closes and locks her door and slides down the door and sits on the floor in shock trying to comprehend that that really just happened, that she didn't imagine in.

**May 22** **nd** **2013**

It has been almost three months since Melinda arrived home to find Phil wanting and every day since then she has been waiting for Phil to come to her and ask her to go back into the field and now it has happened. What made this interaction with Phil so much easier than the first is that she didn't lie once, when she told Phil that she didn't want to return to field work that was the truth. About five minutes after Phil leaves Melinda pulls out her phone and calls Tony.

"Hey Melly, what's up?" Tony ask curious.

"Is there any chance you can come to DC? Like as soon as possible? I need to talk to about something and I would prefer not to do it over the phone." Melinda explains.

"Is everything's okay?' Tony asks worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need to tell you something." Melinda explains.

"Okay, well I've got a couple of things to finish here but I can be I DC in two, three hours." Tony tells Melinda.

"That would be good."

"Do you want me to come to SHIELD HQ?" Tony asks.

"No, my place." Melinda answers, "Oh and could you bring me an untraceable phone I need one."

"Sure." Tony says confused about what is going on.

"Thanks. Until Next time Anthony."

"Until next time." Tony responds and Melinda hangs up. Once she hangs up with Tony Melinda grabs the very few things out of her desk that she needs, grabs her jacket and leave, planning on making two stops before she heads to her apartment.

* * *

When Melinda arrives at her first stop, Peggy's nursing home, she is surprised and also glad to find that Peggy isn't alone, that Lian is visiting, because it means that she doesn't have to drive all the way out to her mother's place.

"Mama, Aunt Peggy." Melinda greats.

"Melinda, shouldn't you be working?" Lian asks seeing her daughter.

"I've got the rest of the day off." Melinda reveals.

"Oh, why's that dear?" Peggy asks Melinda sits down on the edge of her bed as Lian is in the chair.

"I'm starting a new assignment tomorrow." Melinda reveals, "I'm going to be the pilot for a mobile unit." Melinda informs her mother and godmother.

"You're returning to field work?" Lian asks surprised as she and Peggy exchange a look.

"In a non-combat role. I'll be the pilot, that's it." Melinda explains.

"They're something you're not saying." Peggy realises.

"Peggy's right, what's the full story Melinda?" Lian asks.

"It's classified." Melinda answers, knowing that it is a lame excuse considering both Lian and Peggy have security clearances that are higher than hers.

"That excuse doesn't work with us, talk Melinda." Lian tells her daughter using her stern voice and for several minutes Melinda is quiet.

"Are you going to answer us Melinda or are we going to have to get Nicholas on the phone to ask him?" Peggy asks, giving Melinda a look which makes her feel like a little kid getting in trouble.

"I was told I can't tell anyone, I don't know if that includes the two of you." Melinda tells her godmother and Mother.

"Fine. Lian pass my phone." Peggy requests and Lian does, after she dials Fury's private number.

"Nicholas its Peggy. Why is my goddaughter going back into the field? And why can't she tell me why?" Peggy asks and for several minutes Melinda watches while it's clear, going by the looks Peggy gets on her face, that Fury is explaining what is going on, "I am going to hand the phone to Lian now, please tell her what you just told me and what you have ordered her daughter to do." Peggy tells Fury before handing the phone to Lian, Peggy's voice sounding calm but Melinda knows her godmother well enough to hear the anger below.

"You don't have to do this Melinda." Peggy tells her as Lian starts to speak to Fury.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda tells Peggy, "I failed him once, I can't fail him again, which is exactly what I would be doing if I let another agent take my place." Melinda tells Peggy, "This is happing with or without me, and at least with me I can do my best to protect Phil."

"DAMN IT NICK. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER OR IF SHE GOES BACK TO HOW SHE WAS AFTER I AM HOLDING YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE." Lian yells angrily before hanging up, something which surprises Melinda as she is positive that she's only heard her mother yell very few times in her life, "You don't have to do this Melinda."

"I've already covered that." Peggy informs Lian, "I don't think anything we say is going to stop her, and you've made your decision haven't you?" Peggy asks Melinda.

"Yeah, I have." Melinda answers, "I'm not okay with it, but it's what I have to do." Melinda explains.

"If you need anything, day or night, whatever it is, call me." Lian tells her daughter.

"Yes Mama." Melinda answers, "I should go, I've got a lot of packing to do and Anthony should be here soon." Melinda explains.

"What are you going to tell him?" Peggy asks curious.

"That I am returning to field work." Melinda explains, "I can't tell him anything about Phil. Fury was very specific about that."

"Nick Fury needs to learn a thing or two about human relationships." Lian says angrily.

"Bye Mama, Aunt Peggy." Melinda says giving them both a hug before leaving.

"Do you think she's ready for this?" Lian asks Peggy as when it comes to her daughter she cannot be objective.

"I don't know, only Melinda can truly answer that question." Peggy informs Lian, "But I do know that there is only two ways this can go."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lian comments.

* * *

Melinda has been home for over an hour, having had to stop to get packing supplies after seeing Peggy and Lian as she couldn't get them earlier as she wasn't supposed to know about the assignment until today, and is just started putting the clothing and other belongings that she has decided to take with her on the plane in her large bag when the door to her apartment opens and Tony walks in.

"Are you going somewhere?" Tony asks noticing the boxes and bag that Melinda is putting her shield specialist outfits in.

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning to be the pilot on a mobile team." Melinda explains looking directly at Tony.

"You're returning to the field?" Tony asks shocked.

"It's a non-combat role." Melinda responds.

"It won't stay non-combat for long." Tony responds, "You said it's a team which means, as we both know, as soon as one of the members of your team are in danger you're going to return to Combat, and returning to combat full time will soon follow, my bet is within five missions." Tony says to Melinda, "After everything that happened, all you reasons for leaving why you are going back?" Tony asks.

"Because it's what I need to do."

"Phil's death wasn't your fault." Tony tells Melinda.

"It wasn't yours either." Melinda responds and Tony just gives her a look, "It doesn't really help to hear it does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Tony confirms, "Why are you doing this Melly?"

"Because I need to." Melinda answers, "I am ready to take part in combat again, no, but being a pilot, that I can do and after everything that's happened in the last year; Phil's death, Clint leaving, you almost dying, twice, Pepper almost dying, New York, I need to do something and this is something I can do." Melinda says not lying as even though she doesn't want to take part in combat again she had been thinking, since before Fury told her about Phil, that she needs to do something more than paperwork that doesn't involve combat.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Tony asks.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I need to try." Melinda responds and Tony sees the look on her face, the look in her eyes and he realises that she is as worried as he is she is even more so and needs his support.

"Okay, then you're going to need this." Tony says puling a phone out of his pocket, "Completely untraceable as requested, make sure to use it and call when you can." Tony requests.

"I'll see what I can do." Melinda says accepting the phone and placing it in her bag.

"So need a hand packing? Coz I've got two of them." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'd appreciate it." Melinda responds, "Though I have no idea what I am going to do with my stuff once it's packed." She admits as she couldn't organize anything as it would be suspicious.

"How about I take it to New York." Tony offers, "You already have rooms at the tower, plus it would save you having to pay for storage, and I know how you like things set up, plus if we don't get it all packed tonight I could finish."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Tony responds.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "So the stuff that is covering my bed is what I am taking with me but everything else needs to be packed." Melinda explains as Tony walks over to the door to Melinda's room,

"You're going to fit all of that in one bag?" Tony asks noticing the large pile.

"It's bigger than it looks, plus I've done it before." Melinda explains as Tony walks over the bed.

"You're taking this with you?" Tony asks referring to a framed picture.

"Yeah, on a mobile unit you have a bit of personal space though not much, but enough to put a few small things." Melinda explains.

"I've always liked this picture."

"So have I." Melinda responds.

"Why Rhodey would take a picture while we were sleeping I'll never know." Tony comments.

"In his defence he did try to explain but you pushed him into the pool." Melinda reminds him.

"True." Tony says with a shrug, "So what is this mobile unit like?" Tony asks curious as he puts the picture, a framed picture of the two of them from Tony's birthday the year he went missing in Afghanistan where they had both fallen asleep while watching a movie with Jackie, Frank, Rhodey and Pepper and they somehow ended up with Melinda leaning against Tony and Tony having his arm around her. Rhodey took the picture and gave Melinda a framed copy for her birthday that year, only a week before Tony went missing.

"Remember after your parents died when I was assigned to a mobile team?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "This is exactly like that, it's five or six people on a plane which has been changed into a command unit with labs, living facilities and an office trying not to go stir crazy." Melinda explains.

"That sounds both fun and like a nightmare." Tony comments.

"It is." Melinda responds, "Which is why I am glad I have the cockpit to myself, because I can get away from everyone there" She tells Tony and they get started packing.

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda and Tony spend time talking and packing.

"Hey, Melly, you hungry?" Tony calls across the room.

"Yeah, a bit now that you mention it." Melinda admits

"Then why don't I go pick us up our usual." Tony offers.

"Sounds good." Melinda responds as Tony stands up, "Are you taking my bike or your car?"

"My car. I can't carry all the food on you bike." Tony comments, "Oh talking about your bike what you want done with it?" Tony asks curious.

"Can you take it to New York? My only option here is to leave it at HQ or with Mama and neither of them sound like a good idea." Melinda comments.

"Sure I can do that." Tony comments, "Be back soon." He says before leaving Melinda's apartment.

Only a couple of minutes after Tony leaves there is a knock on the door and wondering who it is, because she knows it's not Tony, Melinda gets up and answers it.

"Maria." Melinda greats, "You have great timing, Anthony just left." Melinda comments then realises something, "Which is exactly what you were waiting for."

"Yeah." Maria confirms with a nod as Melinda lets her into the apartment.

"Anthony just went for food so he won't be gone long." Melinda explains.

"I'll keep this quick then." Maria comments, "Are you really ready for this?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." Melinda comments, seriously meaning her words "I'll give you the same answer I've given everyone else, I don't know, but it's what I have to do."

"It's not going to be easy."

"I know."

"Good luck." Maria says before giving Melinda a hug.

"Nat and Steve, they're still away on assignment aren't they?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, will be for a few more weeks." Maria comments.

"Guess that's a good thing, Nat will know right away that there is something more going on." Melinda realises.

"Yeah, she will." Maria confirms, "I should go, let you get back to your packing." Maria comments.

"I'll see you Maria."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you Mel." Maria responds before walking to the door.

"Maria." Melinda says and Maria turns back around to face her, "You know that there is a pretty good chance that this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces."

"There is with everything we do Mel, you taught me that." Maria says before leaving Melinda's apartment.

"Yeah, guess I did." Melinda responds before getting back to packing.

**May 23** **rd** **2013**

After spending most of the night packing and only getting a few hours of sleep it is currently four am and Melinda is getting ready to leaving trying her best not to wake Tony who is asleep on the couch.

"Nice try." Tony says when Melinda tries to sneak into the kitchen to make some tea, "Did you really think you were going to leave without saying anything?"

"I was going to let you get some more sleep before I woke you, coffee?" Melinda explains.

"Please." Tony responds getting up, "So how are you going to get to HQ if you're leaving your bike here for me to take?" Tony asks curious walking over to Melinda.

"A car will be here in fifteen minutes to pick me up." Melinda explains.

"Right, is that what you used to wear as a specialist?" Tony asks noticing what Melinda is wearing.

"Most of the time." Melinda answers, "It's a flight suit and offers tactical protection."

"Huh." Tony says getting a look on his face that Melinda recognizes.

"I am no taking part in combat so I don't need you to upgrade my flight suit." Melinda informs Tony.

"You say that now but I'm pretty sure that's going to change." Tony responds and Melinda rolls her eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Melinda and Tony, Melinda with her bag by her feet, are standing out in front of Melinda's apartment waiting for her lift.

"Here, you'll need to give these back once you've got all my stuff sent to New York." Melinda says handing her keys to Tony.

"Will do." Tony comments, "I think your rides here." Tony says as a SUV with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the side drives up, "S.H.I.E.L.D isn't really subtle for a spy agency is it?" Tony asks.

"Well it was founded by your Dad so that shouldn't be much of a surprise." Melinda comments.

"No, guess it's not." Tony says reaching out and grabbing both of Melinda's hands, "If you need anything, anything at all just call. I'm always here for you, Melly."

"I know, Anthony." Melinda says giving Tony a hug, "Until next time, Anthony." Melinda says as she hugs him.

"Until next time, Melly." Tony responds before they break apart and Melinda picks up her bag, walks over to the car, puts it in the back, gets in herself then Tony watches as she drives away, wondering when he will see her again and what she will be like as he remembers all too well what happened last time she was in the field.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **2013\. Melinda 45. Tony 43.**

It has been six days since Melinda said goodbye to Tony and joined the team. They have been on two missions and during both missions Melinda has seen combat, because she knows that Phil is de-stressing in his office after being yelled at by Fury Melinda has shut herself in the cockpit. After spending several minutes sitting in her chair and using her old trick of focusing on the feeling of sinking to dull memories Melinda pulls out her phone to call Tony for his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Anthony." Melinda says when Tony picks up after only a few rings.

"Thanks Melly." Tony responds, "So what are the chances that you can come say happy birthday in person?" Tony asks curious.

"I would say a zero percent chance would be optimistic." Melinda comments.

"Your team that busy?" Tony asks curious.

"Let's just say it's been a long six days." Melinda comments.

"You opened the scotch I gave you yet?" Tony asks curious.

"Not yet, but it's tempting." Melinda admits, "Honestly I've been too busy to open it."

"What are you doing that has you too busy to drink scotch?" Tony asks curious.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Melinda informs him.

"Okay, what about your team? Do you want to talk about them?"

"What do you want to know?" Melinda asks.

"Whatever you can tell me." Tony answers.

"I can tell you some things but nothing overly specific." Melinda informs Tony.

"I'll take it."

"So there is the team leader who is an agent I've worked with before, he's good one of the best." Melinda answers.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers not even needing to think about it, "Then there is a specialists who is like all S.H.I.E.L.D specialists."

"So like you, Barton, and Romanoff?"

"No. The three of us are very, very different from usual S.H.I.E.L.D specialists." Melinda explains, "Though I had the same training, I just took a different path after graduation than most specialists take."

"Noted."

"Then there is two young scientists, a bio-chemist and an engineer." Melinda explains.

"They any good?" Tony asks interested.

"Yeah, they are really good."

"How really good?"

"Let's just say you would be interested meeting them and talking to them about some of the things they've done and leave it at that." Melinda informs Tony.

"Wow, good to know, you'll make that happen at some point right?" Tony asks curious.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Tony responds, "So is it just the five of you?"

"It was in the beginning, but we picked up a former hacker who managed to hack S.H.I.E.L.D from a van with a laptop." Melinda explains.

"Wow, impressive." Tony comments, sounding impressed, "So what, you're taking them to a S.H. .D facility via the long way or something?" Tony asks.

"No, we've brought her in as a consultant and she's being trained by our specialist to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Melinda explains.

"Consultants can go on missions like this?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asks curious.

"It never came up." Melinda admits, "Honesty Anthony would you even be interested in joining a team like this?" Melinda asks curious.

"If it was the right team I would." Tony responds and Melinda looks up to see a reflection in the window and she turns and sees Phil.

"Anthony, I've got to go." Melinda tells him, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Melly." Tony responds, "Until next time."

"Until next time." Melinda says before hanging up, "How long have you been there?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Since you told Stark that it never came up." Phil answers.

"Right, I didn't tell him anything classified, plus this phone is untraceable." Melinda tells Phil.

"It's okay, Melinda." Phil assures her, "But I came up to tell you that Fitzsimmons could use your help in the avionics bay." He tells her.

"I'll be right down." Melinda says and Phil nods.

**June 12** **th** **2013.**

When Melinda leaves Phil's office after telling him that she is reporting for combat next time it's up Melinda watches from above the cargo hold while Skye and Ward trains and listens to Fitz and Simmons argue about the project they are working on, and realises she's not just protecting Phil by doing this, though that is a big reason, she is protecting all of them, she's doing what she's always done. After a few minutes Melinda heads to the cockpit, locks the door because she really doesn't want company, and pulls out her phone to call Tony.

"Hey, Melly."

"You were right." Melinda says simply.

"About what exactly?" Tony asks.

"I told my team leader that I'm reporting to combat next time it's up, it's been three missions." Melinda reveals.

"And how does that make you feel?" Tony asks.

"Honestly. I'm afraid." Melinda admits as she pulls her legs up so she is sitting with her legs against her chest, "But on our latest mission members of my team were in serious danger and there was nothing I could do because I was running back end." Melinda explains, "I hate that feeling." She admits, "And my hatred of not being able to protect my team is stronger than my fear of becoming what I was again."

"Are you okay with that? Really okay and not just because you don't want to feel useless? Which you could never be by the way." Tony asks concern clear in his voice.

"It's going to be hard, I know that, and at least for a while I'm going to have to use the dulling methods I came up with right after more, but I think, I might be okay." Melinda explains.

"Well if you're not, or even if you are, I'm here." Tony tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I should go. Until next time Anthony."

"Until next time, Melly."

**June 26** **th** **2013\. Melinda 46. Tony 43**

For six weeks Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers have been away on assignment together. They are finally back at the Triskelion and Natasha is waiting in the gym for Steve so they can train together, Natasha having arranged it so that they would be the only ones present.

"Um, Natasha, can I ask you a question?" Steve asks once he walks into the gym and sees Natasha stretching on one of the mats.

"Sure."

"Who's the Cavalry?" Steve asks and Natasha tenses.

"Why do you ask?" Natasha asks.

"Because on my way here I heard a lot of people talking about how the Cavalry has returned to field work." Steve explains.

"Are you sure that's what they were saying?" Natasha says, surprised, something which doesn't happen often.

"Positive." Steve answers, "Natasha, what's going?" he asks noticing the look on her face.

"How much do you know about why Melinda left field work?"

"I know that there was a mission, something bad happened which according to Peggy changed Melinda and she left the field." Steve answers.

"That's the gist of it." Natasha comments, "What you've got to understand is that Melinda she isn't just any S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Natasha informs Steve, "She was, and I believe still is to this day, the youngest person ever accepted to S.H.I.E.L.D's operations division. She was sixteen and the class she graduated with started a semester before her, and because she has known how to fly most aircrafts since she was thirteen Mel even taught a flying class her junior year." Natasha explains, "Every agency, both foreign and domestic wanted Melinda that should give you some idea of her skill level before she was trained." Natasha explains and Steve looks surprised, "On her second mission ever Melinda saved Director Fury's life, going against orders to do it I might add. Including her time at the academy Melinda spent over twenty years becoming a legend, but all Melinda ever saw herself as is a person doing her job, doing whatever it took to protect people." Natasha explains, and Steve smiles at that as that's a person he is proud to consider a friend, "In January of '06, the day they were promoted to level seven, Fury assigned Melinda and Phil Coulson to co-lead a mission investigating an individual who reportedly had powers, but because everything was so unknown the main team couldn't go in armed." Natasha explains, "Me, Clint, Maria Hill and Melinda's Husband Andrew…" Natasha begins to explain but Steve cuts her off.

"Melinda's married?" Steve asks surprise.

"She was, I'll get to that in a minute." Natasha explains, "As I was saying we were the backup team but we were a day away from Phil, Melinda and the main team. We got a call saying to move and we did and when we got there Phil told us the little he knew which was that some of our people were taken hostage by followers or worshipers, we were never exactly sure, of the person with abilities." Natasha explains, "Melinda went in, alone and unarmed, saved our people and dealt with the enemy threat, but it changed her and she never talks about what happened, I don't think she can." Natasha explains a sadness to her voice, "Mel used to be different, I could explain how, but I won't. After Bahrain Melinda run and none of us, not even Andrew heard from her for weeks. I now know that she was somewhere with Tony but I don't know where, I just know he managed to help her as much as she could be helped at the time. When she returned to work she started to take mission that, well, let's just say they were reckless, even more so than regular S.H.I.E.L.D missions." Natasha explains, "Along with Melinda, Phil, Clint, Maria and I went on a mission upstate. We were investigating a lead on some potential dangerous technology that was being produced and sold, and we were ambushed by some highly trained people." Natasha explains, "Phil and Clint were pinned and Mel put herself between the enemy and them, she got two gunshot wounds and a pretty serious stab wound for her trouble." Natasha explains and Steve's eyes widen in shock, "Andrew left Mel when she was recovering because he didn't want to watch her slowly kill herself though missions. After that Clint, Phil, Maria and I helped her sneak out of the medical wing so that she could go to LA where Peggy's daughter, who is a doctor, looked after her, while she stayed with Tony. When she returned from LA Melinda transferred to the admin department because she was going to destroy herself if she stayed in the field. To most of S.H.I.E.L.D the events in Bahrain made her The Cavalry, made her a legend, but to me and everyone else who cares about her The Cavalry is what destroyed her. It's what Melinda says for herself she can never let herself be again, so we don't call her that, and we try to make sure others don't." Natasha explains.

"Noted." Steve says, completely shocked about what happened to Melinda.

"Are you sure they were saying that the Cavalry retuned to the field?" Natasha asks

"Positive." Steve answers, "I know Melinda was feeling guilty because she wasn't on the Helicarrier during The Battle of New York could she have returned to field work because of that?"

"I don't think so." Natasha answers, "Fury had been trying to get Melinda back into the field for years and he hasn't succeeded, in fact I think there is only two people who could get Melinda back into the field, and one of them is dead." Natasha says standing up.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks.

"To talk to the one who isn't dead." Natasha says walking out of the room.

* * *

An hour and a half after her conversation with Steve Natasha arrives at Avengers Tower and walk straight into the lab where Tony and Bruce are working.

"Is it true?" Natasha asks as she walks in.

"Is what true?" Tony asks not looking up from what he is doing.

"Is Mel back in the field?"

"Yeah." Tony says looking up at Natasha, "She has been for about a month." He reveals.

"What is she doing?"

"She started off as just the pilot but as of about a week ago she's reported to combat." Tony explains.

"Why? Why did she go back?" Natasha asks.

"She said that everything that's happened in the last year she needed to do something more than paperwork. She said that she wasn't ready for combat again, but I guess that changed. She said that could do this that she needed to." Tony explains.

"And you accepted that? Why didn't you press harder? You know what happened last time." Natasha says angrily.

"Damn it Natasha, I KNOW." Tony says angrily, "I still think about how she was after Bahrain. I still remember the sounds of her screams and the pain, the guilt, the terror in her voice and on her face. I remember what it took to get her close to functioning, and how far she's come since then." Tony says angrily and Bruce feels like if he wasn't sure that he would get caught that sneaking out of the lab would be a good idea, "I don't like this, I bet I like it less than you, but Melly made her choice, do I think it's the right one, no, but I'm doing what I've always done and support her because if this goes bad she's going to need support and if I'm wrong and this is the right choice then I will be thrilled to admit that." Tony explains to Natasha.

"You're right." Natasha admits with a sigh, "Is she alone?"

"No, a part of a team." Tony answers and Natasha nods.

"There is still something that doesn't make sense, why would she go back now? She's been refusing to for years." Natasha comments.

"Guilt." Bruce suggests, "Anyone who's spent time with Melinda since New York knows how much she blames herself for Coulson's death." He comments.

"No, there's something more than that going on." Natasha comments.

"Melly protects people, it's what she does, it's what she always done, and maybe she thought this was the best way to protect people." Tony comments.

"No, there is something off about that." Natasha comments, "This is big, something she said she would never do, something she said she couldn't do, if you…" Natasha says starting to trail off as she realises something, "сукин сын."

"Natasha, what is it?" Tony asks understanding what she said.

"I've got to go." Natasha says before rushing out of the lab.

"What was that about?" Bruce asks Tony.

"I'm honestly not sure." Tony admits, though he can't help but think that Natasha's realised something he hasn't seen

* * *

An hour and a half after she left the Tower Natasha walks into Fury's office.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Natasha asks.

"Who?" Fury asks.

"Phil Coulson. He's alive isn't he? You lied about his death." Natasha says and Fury doesn't say anything, "Fine, if you won't answer I will go and find Melinda May in the field because I am about ninety percent positive Phil Coulson is with her and that will answer my question."

"Secure office." Fury requests, "I didn't lie, Phil Coulson did die, how did you figure it out?"

"Steve said that everyone's talking about The Cavalry going back to the field. I went to talk to Stark and he confirmed it and seemed even less thrilled about it than I am." Natasha explains, "There are only two people who could get Mel back in the field and Stark clearly had nothing to do with it, so that leaves Phil." Natasha explains, "What happened?"

"It's a long story, one that is classified at the highest level."

"I'm all ears." Natasha says sitting on a chair and putting her legs on Fury's desk, after staring at Natasha for several minutes he realises that she isn't going to leave without answers so Fury sits down and starts to explain everything to her.

**July 3** **rd** **2013.**

For Melinda it has been a long few days, which is why she is very thankful that they are staying at the Sandbox for a few hours before leaving again, because she knows that the 'kids' and Ward as she calls them to herself are together, and Phil is downstairs dealing with Blake Melinda is in the cockpit, she has just made her update log to Fury and now has to make another call, this time on her cell phone.

"Hey, Melly."

"Please tell me you didn't keep anything Chitauri from New York." Melinda says to Tony without even saying hello.

"No, why would I? It's not exactly a fond memory." Tony says, his voice a joking tone.

"I'm serious Anthony. This is important, do you have anything Chitauri?" Melinda asks, her voice both rushed and serious.

"I don't." Tony answers, "What's going on?" he asks his voice turning serious.

"Three firefighters took a Chitauri helmet when they were cleaning up after the battle. There was an alien virus growing inside and when they cleaned it infected them all, it killed them." Melinda explains, having just talked to Coulson and gotten permission to tell Tony about the virus in case he has anything Chitauri.

"Holy crap." Tony says shocked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My Biochemist was infected but she managed to create an anti-serum, she's fine now." Melinda explains.

"That's a good thing at least." Tony says, relived but still concerned, "Neither Bruce nor I are working with anything Chitauri but I'll keep an eye out. What can you tell me about this virus so I know what to be on the lookout for?"

"It's spread through electrostatic shock. Once infected a person experiences headaches and starts to produce small electrostatic fields." Melinda explains, "Eventually it kills with a electrostatic implosion to the brain."

"I don't know whether to be fascinated or terrified." Tony admits.

"Neither were my scientists." Melinda admits, "If you're going to try and track Chitauri leftovers please be careful Anthony." Melinda requests.

"I will. Promise."

"Good. I should go." Melinda says, "I want to check in on my team."

"Okay. Until next time, Melly."

"Until next time, Anthony."

**July 17** **th** **2013.**

Even though the rest of her team, with the exception of Phil are getting settled at the hotel Melinda is sitting at a nearby park doing her best to dull the memories that using the Berserker Staff forced to the front of her mind. Needing a distraction more than just focusing on the feeling of sinking Melinda pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Tony.

"Hey, Anthony." Melinda says when he answers.

"Hey, Melly. What's wrong?" Tony asks being able to tell that something is wrong.

"Do me a favour, next time you see Thor tell him to make sure his people don't leave anything behind next time they visit." Melinda requests.

"Why? What happened?" Tony ask concerned.

"An Asgardian who visited in the twelve century decided to stay and in doing so his weapon stayed to, let's just say I'm not a fan of it." Melinda explains.

"Why? What does it do?" Tony ask interested.

"It's a staff. When touched you get an adrenalin rush and burst of super strength, caused be seeing your worse memories." Melinda explains, "I had to use it."

"Oh Melly, how bad?" Tony asks worried.

"Currently, about a thousand times worse than right after it." Melinda explains.

"What can I do?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits.

"Want me to try and get in contact with Thor? I should have a way to contact him, he should be able to help." Tony says wanting to do something, anything to help.

"I don't know if he could." Melinda admits, "Can you just talk about anything, and everything?" Melinda asks.

"Sure." Tony responds and for the next twenty minutes Tony talks while Melinda listens until finally Melinda hangs up and heads back to the hotel, picking up a bottle of scotch on her way.

**July 20** **th** **2013.**

Ever since he talked to Melinda about her last few missions and ever since he figured out just what happened with Thor in Greenwich Tony has been in his lab working on plans for a new suit, he isn't close to building it yet as he is still working on things, but he has started the planning process.

It is about eight pm when the door to the lab opens and Pepper walks in.

"Tony."

"Pepper." Tony say surprised then remembers something, "I've forgotten date night haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have." Pepper responds walking over to him, "I thought you were done with your suits." Pepper comments when she sees what Tony is doing.

"I was." Tony confirms, "But after hearing the kind of missions Melly's been doing and what happened with Thor I've been starting to think about it again." Tony admits, "Things are insane Pep, and I just can't sit back and do nothing." Tony reveals.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Pepper tells Tony.

"It's also one of the reasons why you hate being with me." Tony says knowing that without Pepper having to say it.

"Only because I worry I'm going to lose you every time you put on that suit." Pepper says as she walks over and stands right next to Tony, leaning against his desk.

"I don't want you to have to live with that worry." Tony tells Pepper, who cuts him off.

"I can make my own choices Tony, I decide what I want and what I'm okay with." Pepper informs Tony, "I know you have to do this, that you have to do whatever you can to help."

"I sense there is a but coming." Tony comments.

"But I don't know if I can live wondering every day if you'll come back." Pepper tells Tony, "I love you and I never want you to change, but I can't help but think that one day it's going to get too much and I'm going to try to force you to change, or give you an ultimatum and we both know how that will end, then not only would I have lost someone I love but my best friend too." Pepper explains, "And that's the last thing I want, I don't ever want to lose my best friend."

"Me either, I don't think I could handle it." Tony says reaching out and grabbing Pepper's hand, "So what do we do now?" he asks.

"I think we go back to being just best friends." Pepper says, "I think it's the only way for us not to destroy each other."

"I think you're right." Tony admits, "But I love you Pepper." Tony says moving his chair so that he is looking directly at Pepper.

"And I love you, but just because we love each other doesn't mean we should be together." Pepper says and Tony stands up and hugs her and for several minutes they just stand hugging.

"You should still stay here." Tony tells Pepper, "We have plenty of empty rooms that are basically apartments in the Tower, take which ever you want, and this is your place to." Tony says.

"I'll think about it." Pepper says as while she knows in the long run she's making the right choice it hurts right now.

**August 7** **th** **2013**

It is late at night and all the 'kids' are asleep and going by his behaviour in the last few days Phil is awake in his office reading and re-reading the version of his death and recovery report that doesn't have Fury's notes and doesn't mention Alien DNA. Melinda is sitting in the cockpit, unable to sleep or even relax, not after recent events. Even though she knows that Ward would be perfectly willing to help her 'relive stress' Melinda has no interest in that and instead, working out the time difference as she really wants to talk to Tony, even though she can't tell him basically anything of what she's been doing, she pull out her phone and dials Tony's number.

"Hey, Melly." Tony says answering after only a couple of rings.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" Tony asks concerned.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "It's been a hard week." She admits.

"What's happened?" Tony asks concerned.

"A lot of bad things I can't talk about." Melinda admits, "And something I'm not sure whether is good or bad."

"Can you talk about that?"

"Some of it." Melinda admits, "Because of recent events, which I can't talk about, I had to recommend that our hacker consultant should be kicked of the plane temporarily, but I only did that because there were too many S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the plane and I knew that she works better outside the system." Melinda explains.

"Make sense. Probably didn't to her, which probably made her angry." Tony guesses.

"That's the thing, I don't think she was." Melinda admits, "She pretended to be me to get information."

"And you're not sure how you should feel about that?" Tony asks.

"No, I'm not."

"Why? It's a good thing Melly, it means she respects you, wants to be like you." Tony explains.

"That's the problem." Melinda comments.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain that one." Tony requests.

"She reminds me so much of me." Melinda informs Tony, "Of everything I was before, of the person I was before."

"And you're worried that she may become too much like you." Tony realises.

"Yeah. She's a good kid, and she can be a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but I don't want her to have to ever sacrifice like I did, to ever have to do what I did." Melinda explains.

"Maybe you should help her." Tony suggests, "Teach her so that she doesn't be you if that's what you're afraid of, but for the record who you are now is just as amazing as who you were before." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thanks. I don't know if she'll listen, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Melinda admits.

"Just try talking to her Melly, you obviously care about her, I can hear it in your voice, and I know you, so I know you're going to want to do whatever it takes to help her, so talk to her. It's where you start." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'll think about it." Melinda says, "I should go Anthony, Until Next Time."

"Until next time." Tony responds and once she hangs up Melinda does what she always does once she finishes a call with Tony which is turn the phone off and take out the battery so that she can put it in her bag when she goes to her Bunk.

**September 4** **th** **2013**

After informing Fury by her encrypted handline that Coulson knows the truth about TAHITI Melinda sits down on her chair and puts the pieces of her phone together so that she can call Tony.

"Hey." Melinda says when Tony picks up.

"Hey." Tony responds, "So was your team the team that investigated the Asgardian who arrived?" Tony asks curious.

"How do you know about that?" Melinda asks interested.

"JARVIS picked up on the readings, said they were exactly the same as when Thor comes and visits." Tony explains, "So was it your team?"

"It was."

"And? What were they like?" Tony asks interested.

"She was amazing, she's actually a friend of Thor's, Lady Sif. She's one of his warriors and she was pretty kick ass." Melinda admits.

"That's cool. I'm betting you bonded." Tony comments.

"We may have done." Melinda answers.

"Good, that's good, but should I be worried you're going to run off to Asgard with your new Asgardian friend?" Tony asks curious.

"No, but you know your Asgardian friend happens to be pretty dreamy, do I have to worry about your running of to Asgard?" Melinda asks, not being able to resist the joke.

"Nah, I'm good here." Tony comments then realises exactly what Melinda said, "Wait you think Thor's dreamy?"

"Can you blame me?" Melinda asks.

"Well, no, not really." Tony admits, "But tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"Don't worry Anthony, you're secrets safe with me, just like all the rest." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony responds, "Though honestly I can admit that Thor is dreaming, but that's it. He's really not as great as everyone seems to think he is."

"Is that jealousy I hear Anthony?" Melinda asks interested.

"No." Tony answers a little too quickly, "I mean why would I be? He wears a cape, what self-respecting person wears a cape?"

"A god." Melinda answers,

"He's not really a god." Tony responds, "And honestly the guy is way too attached to his hammer."

"Whatever you say Anthony." Melinda says kind of glad that she is alone in the cockpit so that no one can see her grin.

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course not." Melinda responds, not believing it, "Don't worry you're still my favourite Avenger."

"Good."

"Though Nat may be giving you a run for your money." Melinda comments, just because she wants to see his reaction.

"What?" Tony asks shocked, "How can Romanoff be giving me a run for my money? You've known me since you were three."

"What can I say I have a soft spot for red haired assassins." Melinda says.

"What? Since when?"

"Since 1998." Melinda answers, "I've got to go." Melinda tells Tony, "I've got to check the monitors and check on my team, until next time Anthony."

"You're joking right? You don't really like Natasha more than me, do you?" Tony asks.

"Anthony, I've got to go." Melinda tells him, "Say hello to Pepper for me." Melinda says as she isn't aware that they broke up.

"Fine." Tony says with a sigh, "I will, but this conversation isn't over. Until next time Melly." Tony responds and they both hang up. It isn't until a few minutes after the phone call ends that Tony realises Melinda was more like her old self than she has been since before Bahrain and once he realises that he can't stop smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 13** **th** **2013\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

It is a Friday morning and because he has no idea about the events that have started to occur and what is about to occur Tony is sitting in his lab working on what should be the final version of his plans for a new Iron Man suit.

"Sir, you've just received an email which contains a very large file attachment from a source that originated from S.H.I.E.L.D HQ." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Open the email." Tony says rolling his chair over so that he can read it,

" _Tony, I owe it to Mel to make sure this doesn't get in the open. It's the full report of what happened in Bahrain but I couldn't just deleted it, I needed to send it out, get it of the servers and I know you're the one person she would trust to have it, Natalie."_ Tony reads, "JARVIS do not open the file attachment just transfer it to my personal server and put it under the highest level encryption." Tony requests as he knows without a doubt that Melinda wouldn't want him reading it and honestly he isn't sure that he wants to, not because it would change his opinion of Melinda but because he doesn't know if he could handle knowing the truth of what happened to her, of just what she went through.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS answers, "Sir it seems like everything related to S.H.I.E.L.D and S.H.I.E.L.D files in anyway has been realised online, even classified ones." Jarvis informs Tony.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asks.

"I am unsure, Sir." Jarvis responds.

"Tony are you seeing this?" Pepper says as she and Bruce run into the lab.

"Seeing what?" Tony asks and Pepper turns on the TV which is showing Helicarriers falling from the sky, "Jarvis call Melly, CALL MELLY NOW." Tony request as Bruce rush to his computer.

"Tony, this seems like everything, everything S.H.I.E.L.D has, and everything they've ever done." Bruce informs Tony.

"JARVIS?" Tony asks, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Madam Melinda's phone isn't ringing. It is either switched off or out of the calling range." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Guys, you're going to want to see this." Bruce informs Tony and Pepper who walk over to the computer and see 'Director Nicholas J. Fury, death report.'

"When is this from?" Pepper asks.

"A couple of days ago." Bruce answers.

"Sir, I believe this will interest you." JARVIS says putting something on the big screen and the second he does Tony's eyes widen and he gets a look of complete shock on his face.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Tony says, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm afraid not Sir." JARVIS answers.

"Lock down the tower. No one in or out to further notice." Tony requests, "And call Mark." He says a sound of panic and urgency to his voice that neither Pepper nor Bruce has ever heard.

"Hello."

"Please tell me you've seen what's going on and are close to where Aunt Peggy is." Tony tells Mark as he knows that if what he is seeing is true then Peggy could be in serious danger.

"I have, and I'm about five minutes away." Mark responds, "How's this possible? We grew up hearing the stories of how it was defeated."

"I don't know." Tony admits, "Have you gotten a hold of Sharon?"

"No, but she's stationed in DC." Mark responds, fear and pain in his voice.

"I'll see what I can find." Tony tells Mark.

"Thank you." Mark responds, "Have you heard from Mel?"

"No. Her phone's off, I don't even know where she is at the moment." Tony admits, "I don't know where Antoine is either." He adds.

"I've just pulled into the facility, I've got to go." Mark tells Tony, "Talk to you later, oh and don't call Jackie, I want to do that."

"I won't, but I'm going to call Rhodey and ask him to go to Jacks to protect her and Frank." Tony informs Mark

"Good, that's a good idea." Mark responds, "Bye Tony."

"Bye Mark." Tony responds then hangs up, "JARVIS find everything that is being realised on Melly, Sharon, Antoine, Aunt Peggy, Dad, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, Me, Hill, Banner, Pepper and anyone I care about that I may have forgotten and copy it to my private server." Tony requests.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS responds and Tony puts his hands on his desk and takes several deep breaths, unable to believe what is going on, "Call Rhodey." Tony says not looking up.

"Tony." Pepper says and Tony looks up at the TV just in time to see a Helicarrier crash into the Triskelion.

* * *

It has been six hours since S.H.I.E.L.D 'fell' and Tony, Pepper and Bruce have been in the lab the entire time trying everything to get in touch with Melinda, Sharon, Antoine, Steve, and Natasha, but so far they have had no luck so they have started to go through what was released, while constantly trying to get in touch with the people they want to speak to.

"Sir, you have a call from an unknown number." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Answer it." Tony requests as he, Bruce and Pepper look up from what they are doing as they know that most likely it will be someone that they are trying to get in contact with.

"Uncle Tony." Sharon's voice says.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Tony asks worried.

"I wasn't hurt, but I wouldn't say I'm okay." Sharon admits, "Dad said I should call, said you were worried."

"I'm glad you did." Tony says relived as it means one person he cares about is okay. "Do you know anything about Antoine or your Aunt Mel?" Tony asks.

"No. I just know they're together." Sharon informs Tony.

"How do you know that?"

"I spoke to Antoine a few days ago and he and his boss were being assigned to Aunt Mel's team for a big mission. He was going to call me when it was done but he never did so I've got to assume he's still on it." Sharon explains.

"Okay, that's something." Tony comments, not sure whether to be relieved or even more worried.

"I should go, I should probably keep moving." Sharon comments.

"Yeah, you should. Get somewhere safe." Tony tells her.

"I will." Sharon responds already on her way to Lian's house, which would be one of the safest places right now, "Bye Aunt Tony."

"Bye Sharon."

"She's okay Tony. That is a good thing." Pepper tells Tony, trying to reassure him as she can tell how afraid he is, though she is sure that only those who know the real Tony would be able to tell.

"Yeah, she is, but I don't know about anyone else." Tony says.

"Um, Tony." Bruce comments, "There is something you should see but I don't think now is a good time." Bruce tells Tony.

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"Because it's about your parents." Bruce responds.

"Show me."

"Tony, I'm not sure now's the right time." Bruce responds.

"Show me." Tony repeats and Bruce puts what he was looking at on the big screen, "It wasn't an accident, they were killed." Tony says shocked as he reads, that a Hydra asset was the one that caused the accident and killed his parents.

"I'm sorry." Pepper says walking over and placing a comforting hand on Tony's back.

"How did this happen?" Tony asks tears welling in his eyes.

"I don't know." Pepper responds.

"Sir, Maria Hill is attempting to enter through the private entrance." Jarvis informs Tony, who exchanges a look with Pepper and Bruce.

"Everything, I've found indicates she's not Hydra, but we can't be sure." Bruce tells Tony.

"Let her in JARVIS, but only to the main floor common area." Tony says.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS responds.

"I'm guessing you're coming." Tony says to Pepper and Bruce.

"Yep." Pepper and Bruce say and the three of them walk out into the main common are and wait for Maria to walk out of the elevator.

"Hydra?" Tony says as soon as Maria walks out of the elevator, "Weren't they defeated seventy years ago?"

"It turns out they just hid, grew in numbers and waited to come out from the shadows." Maria answers, "Turns out their saying, isn't exactly wrong."

"Cut of a head and two more shall take its place." Tony recites from memory, "Do you know anything about Melly? Is she okay?"

"I know that along with her team she was on her way to the Trisklelion, but she never arrived." Maria explains.

"Do you know why?" Pepper asks, worry clear in her voice.

"The plane's avionics got taken over, I have no idea where they were taken." Maria comments.

"Was Antoine with her?" Tony asks not letting himself think about all the things that could have happened to Melinda.

"Last I knew he was." Maria answers,

"Why did you come here?" Bruce asks interested.

"Because most of the world's Governments and Intelligence agencies want to bury me in a hole." Maria answers, "And I need someone who can stand up to them to help me. To help people like Nat and Steve and Melinda who don't deserve to be labelled terrorists, and to protect the world." Maria says then looks directly at Tony, "You once said, proudly in front of congress, that you had successfully privatised world peace, want to do it again? It will be harder this time and you're going to need my help." Maria tells Tony.

"You're hired." Tony says after speeding about a minute staring at Maria, "You're taking a polygraph, but you're hired." Tony informs Maria.

"I can do that." Maria responds, "We should get your Lawyers on the line, we're going to need them." Maria says and Tony and Pepper nod.

**September 18** **th** **2013**

It has been five days since S.H.I.E.L.D fell and while Tony, Maria, Bruce and Pepper are doing their best to help former agents and find out if the people they care about are okay and Melinda is just leaving Providence base. Half an hour after she started walking Melinda pulls out a phone that only one other person has the number to and turns it on, and above five minutes later she gets a message which reads,  _'I know everything. You guys somewhere safe?'_ So Melinda responds with,  _'Yeah. You? Does he know?'_  and only a few seconds later she gets a message back which says,  _'Good. He knows the truth, not latest news. I can't contact, too many eyes on me.'_ So Melinda responds with,  _'I'll call. LC.'_  Before turning off the phone, pulling out the battery and throwing it as far as she can. Once she does that Melinda pulls her Stark phone out of her bag and does the same with that as she knows that even though Tony designed it to be untraced she can't be sure that he won't find a way to make it traceable which will just put him in danger. Once she destroys both the phones Melinda pulls out a third phone and dials the one number that is programed in.

"So if this is your call to tell me about Phil you're a little late, Nat already has." Clint's voice says without a hello, some anger present.

"I'm not calling about that." Melinda tells him, "I'm calling to tell you that you need to pack your staff and get somewhere safe as soon as possible."

"Why? What's going on?" Clint asks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's fallen. It turns out Hydra wasn't really defeated just hidden in the shadows within S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda explains and Clint gives more than a few rather interesting swear words.

"Nat? Is she okay?" Clint asks worried

"I just got a message from her, she's okay." Melinda assures him, "She would have contacted you herself, but she burned all her covers and released everything to the public about what she's done so that she could get everything on Hydra out too and now she has too many eyes on her." Melinda explains.

"Holy crap." Clint says sounding shocked.

"Yeah, that's where I am." Melinda admits, "I don't know if where you are is safe so you need to go, you need to get somewhere where you know is safe." Melinda explains.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D gone and Hydra everywhere is anywhere safe?" Clint ask curious.

"New York, go to New York. He already has rooms for you." Melinda says.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few days." Clint comments.

"No. I'm not going to New York." Melinda says to Clint's surprise, "I've got some things I need to do." She says, "Take the long way Clint, and make sure you're safe."

"I will." Clint responds and before he can say anymore Melinda hangs up and destroys another phone, leaving her with her last one to make one final call.

"Yes."

"Mama, it's me." Melinda says.

"Are you alright?" Lian asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm as okay as I can be." Melinda answers, "Any chance you can come pick me up?" Melinda asks.

"Where are you?" Lian asks.

"I'm using a phone that can be traced with the program that I know you have on your computer." Melinda informs her mother, "I'll drop it and keep waking in the same direction to you." She tells her mother, "Oh and can you find Maria Hill for me, I need her help with something."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Lian responds and they both hang up and Melinda drops her phone before she keeps walking.

**September 20** **th** **2013**

It has been three days since Melinda left providence and in that time Melinda has contacted Maria, found out the truth about Phil and talked herself out of contacting Tony at least a hundred times. It is about nine pm and Melinda is waiting in LA for Maria when she sees a figure walking into the alley.

"It's just me." Maria says when she is close enough for Melinda to recognize her, "Ward's Hydra and Garrett's alive." Maria informs Melinda.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily.

"You're going back aren't you?" Maria asks.

"I have to."

"No you don't." Maria tells her friend, "Come to New York with me, Stark will be thrilled to see you, hell he's had a job for you for twenty years if records are to believed" Maria says, "S.H.I.E.L.D'S gone Melinda, but you can still do good in New York."

"That's exactly why I can't go to New York." Melinda tells her old friend, "S.H.I.E.L.D was founded my godparents, two people who mean so much to me and who are a part of the reason I am who I am. It was meant to be their legacy and Hydra destroyed that, and killed Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria." Melinda says, sounding upset, "I can't bring them back, but I can make sure Uncle Howard's legacy doesn't stay destroyed. I'm not just going back just because I want to watch Phil's back, though that is a reason, it's not the only one like I know you're thinking." She says giving Maria a look, "I'm going back because I owe it to Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy to go back. If I walk away now then I'll be walking away from them, and I can't do that, not when they never walked away from me." Melinda says, "As long as there are people who are fighting for what they believed S.H.I.E.L.D could be, what they founded S.H.I.E.L.D to be, then that's where you'll find me." Melinda says.

"What are you going to tell Stark?" Maria asks, "He's already doing everything he can to find you."

"I'm not going to speak to him, the second I do I'll be putting him in danger. I know what he's trying to do and I won't let him put that risk by having contact with me, someone the world considers a terrorist and who Hydra would very much like to kill." Melinda says pulling something out of her pocket, "Can you give him this? it will explain everything." Melinda says handing over a letter.

"Sure." Maria says accepting the envelope, "There is nothing I can say to make you stay is there?" Maria asks.

"No, there's not." Melinda responds.

"Then stay safe Melinda, or as safe as you can be these days." Maria says and Melinda nods and after exchanging a hug the two friends go their separate ways.

**September 21** **st** **2013**

After leaving Melinda Maria went to DC where she had to finish up a couple of things before heading back to New York, she arrives at the tower just as Tony, Bruce, Pepper, and Rhodey, who has been in New York for a couple of days, start breakfast.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Tony asks when he sees Maria.

"Away, Melinda needed my help." Maria explains deciding to 'rip the band aid off' so to speak.

"You've seen Melly?" Tony asks relief and joy in his voice, "Where is she? Is she okay? Why did she need you? Is she coming here?" Tony asks.

"She told me to give you this, said it would explain everything." Maria says handing Tony the letter which he quickly opens and reads.

" _Dear Anthony,_

_I'm…. let's just say considering everything I'm okay. I can't tell you were I am or where I am going, mainly because I don't know myself, but I can tell you that Antoine is with me and that I'll get him to reach out to his mother soon. I know you would prefer I come to New York or even that I call but I can't. If I do either of those things right now I will be putting you in danger and I can't do that, I won't._

_S.H.I.E.L.D was started by your Dad and Aunt Peggy, it was their legacy and I cannot let it be remembered like this, I cannot let them be remembered like this, so I'm going to keep fighting in S.H.I.E.L.D's name, for them, even if I have to be hunted for most of the world to do it. I owe them that, and I refuse to let Hydra win, but that's why I can't contact you, for now at least it's too dangerous. I've made my choice but I won't let you get hurt because of it. I know what you're doing and I believe you are doing the right thing, but if I contact you I'll be putting you and everyone you're trying to protect in danger and I won't do that._

_There's secret that I'm keeping, a secret that I don't want to keep anymore, the reason why I went back into the field in the first place, a decision which may have saved my life, but I can't write it in this letter. When she gives you this letter ask Maria to tell you about Tahiti. Tell her that I know what I am asking but I am asking her to tell you this as a personal favour to me, SO to student._

_As much as I would like to find my way to the tower right now I can't. I'm a solider and the war's not over. I'm reach out when I can, when it's safe, but until then this is it. Look after yourself Anthony and stay as safe as possible, and while I know you're not going to listen I'm going to ask anyway, don't try and find me, don't put yourself at risk for me, in today's world it's too dangerous. I miss you. Stay safe and look after yourself. Until next time,_

_Melly._

_PS. CB will be arriving at the tower in the next few days, you can trust him._

"What did she say?" Pepper asks curious, but Tony turns to Maria.

"What's Tahiti?"

"An Island." Bruce supplies.

"Why do you ask?" Maria asks wondering what Melinda put in the letter.

" _There's secret that I'm keeping, a secret that I don't want to keep anymore, the reason why I went back into the field in the first place, a decision which may have saved my life, but I can't write it in this letter. When she gives you this letter ask Maria to tell you about Tahiti. Tell her that I know what I am asking but I am asking her to tell you this as a personal favour to me, SO to student."_ Tony reads, "So what's Tahiti?" He asks, "Because I'm betting Melly isn't referring the island." Tony says putting the anger and frustration he is feeling about not having any idea how to contact Melinda into getting answers from Maria, "I'm only going to ask you one more time Hill, what's Tahiti?" He asks and Maria realises just how serious he is.

"TAHITI is the name of the project that used Alien DNA to bring Phil Coulson back form the dead after New York." Maria say and everyone just get looks of completely shock on their faces, "When Fury told Melinda in January of this year what he had done she punched him In the face and quit, but once Fury explained just how important it was to have someone who knew Phil and knew trauma keeping an eye on him she agreed to return to the field to make sure Phil was okay and to watch his back." Maria explains, "Which is why Melinda wasn't at the Triskelion where she almost certainly would have been killed."

"Tell us everything." Tony says angrily while everyone else just looks shocked.

**September 26** **th** **2013**

It has been five days since Tony read the letter from Melinda and found out the truth about Phil. Since then Tony has re-read Melinda's letter about a thousand times and even though he is very worried at Melinda he is glad that Phil is with her as he knows that they will watch each other's backs.

It is about one am and because he hasn't been sleeping much since S.H.I.E.L.D's fall Tony is in his lab reading all the files about his Dad that were released, something which has become a bit of an obsession for him, when Clint, who arrived at the tower a few days earlier, walks in.

"What are you doing up?" Tony asks.

"My hearing aids are making this annoying bussing sound, I took them out and I could feel the vibration and couldn't get to sleep because of it." Clint explains.

"Pass them here, I'll have a look." Tony says.

"Really?" Clint asks and Tony nods.

For the next few minutes Tony looks closely at Clint's hearing aids and tinkers with couple of things before handing them back to Clint.

"Hey, it's gone. Thanks." Clint says.

"For now it is. You really need news ones." Tony informs Clint.

"Well I currently don't have a job so buying new hearing aids are a luxury I can't afford." Clint comments

"Don't worry about that I'll make you new ones." Tony offers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, once Bruce wakes up I'll ask him to run a scan so that I can get the specks right then I'll make them, and they'll be better than your current ones." Tony informs Clint, "They should be done by the end of the day."

"Thank you Tony." Clint say grateful.

"No worries." Tony respond and he turns back to what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" Clint asks curious pulling a chair over and sitting next to Tony.

"The files on my Dad that were realised." Tony explains.

"Oh." Clint says not sure what else to say because he though, from everything Melinda has said, that they didn't have the greatest relationship.

"What did Melly tell you?" Tony asks curious when he sees the look on Clint's face.

"Just that like her Mom your Dad wasn't around a lot when you were growing up, that Human Jarvis basically raised you two and I believe one night when we drank too much she may have mentioned that she wished he treated you better." Clint explains.

"That's basically everything you need to know." Tony admits, "He was distant, cold, not around much, and I always thought he hated being a father." Tony admits, "But I'm reading report after report about things he did to keep me, even Melly, Mark and Jackie, safe." Tony says surprised, "When I was seven and Melly was ten two men attempted to kidnap us and Melly knocked them out, I believed, always have, that it was the first time that something like that had ever happened but it turns out that was the only time people ever got close enough." Tony explains.

"Well as someone who has spared with Mels more than once I do not envy them." Clint comments and Tony smiles a bit.

"These files just show a completely different side to him." Tony says, not sure what he's feeling, "All these files and a video I saw a couple of years ago tell me that my Dad loved me more than anything, but my experience tells me a completely different story." Tony reveals.

"I think I might have found the reason for that." Clint comments, "He was worried about losing you, of putting you in danger." Clint says showing Tony the file he was looking at on one of the other screen.

"I was kidnapped." Tony says shocked, "he was home looking after me and couldn't protect me. Aunt Peggy found me after twelve hours." Tony says shocked, wondering why no one ever told him.

"If this picture is anything to go by I would say he loved you." Clint says looking at the picture of Howard holding a baby Tony who is clearly not quite a year old, with a look of pure love and joy on his face, a look which Tony can never remember seeing.

"I'd say so." Tony responds totally and completely shocked.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**November 21** **th** **2013\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

It has been six weeks since the batter at Cybertek where Garrett was killed and Ward was arrested. In that time the members of team Coulson have slowly been getting used to The Playground, while fighting Hydra and Coulson himself is getting used to being director. About a week after they arrived at The Playground Melinda was woken by Phil who told her that he has started to have side effects from the GH325, the very thing that Melinda had been dreading happening.

Phil is currently out trying to contact Izzy Hartley and her team which includes two mercenaries, a mechanic and did include Bobbie Morse who is already undercover for Phil, leaving Billy Koenig, Melinda, Skye, Simmons, Antoine, and Fitz, who is doing a lot better than he was as he is able to talk in very small uncomplicated sentences but he has a long way to go, at base with Melinda being in charge.

Because she has been so busy keeping an eye on Phil, training Skye, running missions and basically being the unofficial deputy director Melinda hasn't had a chance to move her stuff from the Bus, which is where they were all sleeping for the first couple of weeks, to the bunks so that is what she is doing when the bottom of the box gives out causing all the things she has in the box to fall onto the ground.

"You have a toy tea cup?" Skye asks as she and Antoine rush over to help Melinda pick up everything.

"It was a gift." Melinda responds as she takes the teacup from Skye.

"Wait, is that Tony Stark?" Skye asks shocked seeing the framed picture that Tony picked up when Melinda was packing, "And you? Asleep together?" Skye asks completely shocked as Melinda picks up the photo and is glad to find that the glass and frame weren't broken, "Are you friends?" Skye asks, "I mean you would have to be friends to have a picture like this." She realises. "So are you?"

"Really good friends." Antoine answers when he sees his godmother isn't going to, "Though my Mom always says they're more than best friends."

"Antoine." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice.

"Wait what?" Skye asks confused looking between Melinda and Antoine.

"I didn't say anything Aunt Mel." Antoine says with a grin.

"Now you did." Melinda informs him as she puts everything that fell out of the box into the bag she has over her shoulder.

"I'm so confused." Skye comments.

"Agent May, Director Coulson is on video conference for you in his office." Billy says walking into the hanger.

"Be right there." Melinda responds, "You and I will have a conversation later." Melinda tells Antoine.

"Come on Aunt Mel, you can't honestly say that you weren't going to tell Skye, Fitz and Simmons at some point, I mean even with how secretive our family is it's going to come up, especially now that we've started going through all the files that were realised." Antoine tells Melinda.

"Like I said, we'll talk later. I don't want to keep the Director waiting." Melinda says before walking away.

"Okay, what was that about?" Skye asks once she is sure that Melinda is out of hearing range.

"Nothing." Antoine answers.

"That wasn't nothing. May has a picture of her asleep on Tony Stark, you called her Aunt Mel and talked about 'our family' what the hell am I missing?" Skye asks.

"I don't know if I should say." Antoine admits.

"Okay either you can willingly tell me or I will find a way to get it out of you." Skye informs Antoine.

"Wow, you've already picked up thing from Aunt Mel." Antoine comments recognizing the look that Skye has on her face as one he has seen on his godmother's face, usually when he was in trouble, "Fine, I'll tell you. But I need to get something first." He informs Skye.

"Fine. I'll get Fitz and Simmons and meet you in the common area." Skye tells Antoine who nods and they both head in different directions.

* * *

After he leaves Skye Antoine heads to his bunk were he searches through his stuff to find something which was a gift from Melinda the first Christmas after he started at the academy, the Christmas where he meet Andrew.

Once he has the object he wants Antoine heads to Coulson's office as he knows he has to talk to Melinda before he does anything. Once he arrives at Coulson's office Antoine knocks and receives a,

"Come in." In response so he walks in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Antoine says to the video screen before turning to Melinda, "And I'm just sorry Aunt Mel. For a couple of weeks now I've been thinking about telling Skye, Fitz and Simmons about who I am, who we are, and you gave me the perfect opportunity, but I realise now that I should have talked to you first." He admits, not worrying about what he is saying in font of Coulson because he knows that Phil knows, "I want them to know, they're the first people I've ever wanted to know and Skye is getting Fitz and Simmons and wants me to explain everything but if you don't want them to know I won't tell them." Antoine informs Melinda.

"You can tell them." Melinda tells him, seeing how important it is to Antoine that they know, "Like you said they are bound to find out and I would prefer that they get the full story from you."

"Thank you, Aunt Mel." Antoine responds, "And once again sorry for interrupting." He says to Phil before leaving.

"So you're Aunt Mel again?" Phil asks with a grin.

"I never stopped being Aunt Mel." Melinda responds, "He's just gone back to calling me that when we're not on mission." She explains.

* * *

When Antoine enters the common area Skye, Fitz and Simmons all sitting on the couch.

"Skye filled us in. Why did you call Agent May Aunt Mel?" Simmons asks interested.

"What I've got to tell you will take a while, but to answer your question, this is why I called her Aunt Mel." Antoine says opening the photo album he got from his room to the first page to show the other three a picture of Melinda holding him the day he was born.

"Is that you?" Skye asks.

"And May?"

"And….Stark?" Fitz asks struggling to say the word he wants to say.

"Yes to all three." Antoine answers.

"' _So you never forget where you come from_?" Skye asks reading the inscription that is on the inside front cover of the album.

"This album a lot of the photo's in it was a gift from Aunt Mel the first Christmas after I started at the academy." Antoine explains.

"How?" Skye asks not being able to think of a better way to ask.

"I'll start at the beginning." Antoine says, "My grandparents are the howling commando Gabe Jones and Peggy Carter."

"No way." Skye says shocked.

"That is soo cool." Simmons says also looking shocked, "What's Agent Carter like?" Simmons asks interested, Fitz doesn't say anything but he look just as shocked as Skye and Simmons.

"Director Carter." Antoine corrects, it being a force of habit, "Is amazing."

"What does May have to do with this?" Skye asks interested.

"Aunt Mel's Mother, Aunt Lian, is very close friends with Grams and was very close to Uncle Howard-Howard Stark." Antoine explains.

"So is she S.H.I.E.L.D too?" Simmons asks interested.

"No, she's retired CIA, I think." Antoine explains, "I'm not entirely convinced that Aunt Lian has retired." He admits, "Aunt Lian, Grams and Uncle Howard were so close that they are each godparents to each other's respective children. Aunt Mel grew up with Uncle Tony, my Mom and her brother Uncle Mark, the four of them were close friends, and basically the only real friends' each other had growing up."

"Why didn't they have friends?" Skye asks.

"A lot of different reasons." Antoine answers.

"Agent May is the goddaughter of Peggy Carter?" Simmons asks shocked, and impressed, and Antoine nods.

"Aunt Mel's Dad died in a car accident when Aunt Mel was only a year old." Antoine tells the group, "Because of that and the fact that her mother was a CIA operative Aunt Mel spent a lot of time moving to different places because Aunt Lian would get re assigned a lot, which is part of the reason why Aunt Mel didn't make friends, but the place that Aunt Mel spent more her time when she was growing up at was Stark Estate in DC, with Uncle Tony, and more than some of the time Aunt Lian wasn't there." Antoine explains.

"That's sad." Skye comments, "Just how close are May and Stark?"

"Very." Antoine answers, "I don't think there is a word for just how close they are." He admits, "Mom describes them as more than best friends and I would agree with that." He says.

"So are they a couple?" Skye asks curious as that what it seems like Antoine is saying to her.

"No." Antoine answers and for several minutes everyone is quite.

"So you knew May growing up?" Simmons asks, finally being able to speak.

"Yeah. I didn't get to see her much because she was working, but I always loved it when I saw Aunt Mel, though in my opinion I didn't see her nearly enough." He admits.

"Do you know what happened in Bahrain?" Skye asks interested.

"No." Antoine answers, "Aunt Mel doesn't talk about that. She hasn't told anyone. Uncle Tony doesn't even know and if she didn't tell him then she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Was she different, before?" Skye asks interested as she knows Coulson says she was but she wants to know Antoine's opinion.

"She smiled more. Joked around more. Used to make the best snowballs. Helped me pull a few pranks, didn't have that look she has in her eyes." He reveals, sounding sad, "She is different, but when I look at her I still see my Aunt Mel, still see the person I've known my whole life."

"Can….we….Look?" Fitz asks pointing to the photo album struggling to find each word.

"Of course, if you have any questions I'll answer them." Antoine says.

* * *

An hour after Antoine started to show Skye, Fitz and Simmons his photo album Melinda walks downstairs and over to get a cup of tea, when she looks over at the couch she sees Skye, Fitz and Simmons all looking at her with looks of interest.

"You can ask one question each." Melinda says walking over to them.

"Can you introduce me to Tony Stark?" Skye asks and Melinda isn't at all surprised by the question.

"I haven't spoken to Anthony since S.H.I.E.L.D's fall because it is too dangerous and because if I do I will be putting at risk him, all the former S.H.I.E.L.D agents he is trying to protect, and the work he is doing, but if that changes I am positive you'll meet him." Melinda informs Skye.

"Iron Man suit…you….." Fitz says, clearly getting frustrated that he can't get the sentence he wants out.

"Have I ever used the Iron Man suit?" Melinda asks realising what Fitz is trying to ask and Fitz nods in response, "Yes. After the battle of New York Anthony wanted to make sure I knew how to use the suit in case I ever needed to." Melinda explains, "Simmons?"

"I have so many questions." Simmons admits.

"You get one." Melinda responds.

"Did Director Carter teach you things when you were growing up? Like how to fight." Simmons asks not wanting to ask her real question in front of everyone, something which Melinda realises by the look on Simmons face.

"I learnt a lot from Aunt Peggy, not just when I was a child." Melinda explains, "Along with what my mother taught me, and the many lessons and classes I took growing up, what Aunt Peggy taught me was a huge part of the reason I was able to start at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations division at sixteen." Melinda explains deciding answer something that she is sure that Fitz and Simmons are curious about.

"You've been an S.H.I.E.L.D agent since you were sixteen?" Skye asks and Melinda gives a small nod, "Holy crap." She says shocked.

"How did you break your arm in a pool when you were twelve?" Antoine asks his godmother who just gives him a look, "You said we could each ask a question." He defends.

"You broke your arm in a pool?" Skye asks surprised, "How do you even do that?"

"That's what I want to know." Antoine says, "Growing up you, Mom and Uncle Tony would always tell Sharon and I to be careful in pools because we don't want to break our arms like Aunt Mel did, but you would never tell us how that happened, and I want to know." Antoine explains.

"There's a reason for that." Melinda informs him, "That story isn't getting told."

"Why? I assume that you, Mom and Uncle Tony didn't want your parents or Jarvis to know but you're adults now, why does it matter?" Antoine asks.

"Jarvis?" Skye asks, "Tony Stark's AI? Why wouldn't you want an AI to know something?" She asks confused.

"Not J.A.R.V.I.S the AI, a man by the name of Edwin Jarvis who AI JARVIS was inspired by." Melinda explains, "It matters." Melinda says before walking away as all of them have had their question.

"What could be so bad that even decades later they won't talk about?" Skye asks curious.

"I don't know." Antoine answers.

"Why does May only call Stark Anthony?" Skye asks interested.

"I honestly don't know." Antoine admits, "I don't think I've ever head Aunt Mel call him anything other than Anthony and I haven't heard Uncle Tony call Aunt Mel anything other than Melly." Antoine explains and the four of them, Fitz mainly listening, spend the next few hours talking and asking Antoine questions while he shows them pictures.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is sitting in Phil's office doing paperwork on one of the tables when she hears a knock.

"Come in." Melinda says and Fitz walks in, "Can I help you with something?" she asks and Fitz nods.

"Do., you…understand! ….engineering?" Fitz asks having a lot of trouble with what he is trying to say, but he wants to know if because Melinda is so close to Tony Stark does she understands some engineering concepts because it would help to have someone who understand to talk through ideas with who doesn't look at him like Simmons does.

"I know a few basic things." Melinda answers, "It would be impossible for me not to, though my knowledge is very limited." She admits, and Fitz looks disappointed, "But that being said I do have experience with listening and discussing ideas even if I don't understand them." Melinda admits, "Would you like me to do that for you?" She asks and Fitz nods and for the next hour Fitz and Melinda talk.

* * *

About half an hour after Fitz leaves Melina hears a knock that she recognizes to be Skye's knock.

"Come in, Skye." Melinda says and Skye walks in, closes the door behind her and walks over to the table Melinda is working at and sits down.

"I wanted to apologise." Skye informs Melinda.

"What for?" Melinda asks pretty sure Skye hasn't done anything that warrants apologising for.

"When we were working to Providence I said Coulson's world fell apart, but yours did too, didn't it?" Skye asks and Melinda nods, "So I'm sorry that your world fell apart and that I was so mean to you then." Skye says and gets up to walk to the door.

"Skye, do you know what was one of the reasons why I came back after I left Providence?" Melinda asks.

"No." Skye answers sitting back down.

"One of the reasons was because I couldn't bear the thought of what my godparent's created, of what should have been their Legacy staying and being remembered as just as what Hydra turned it into." Melinda admits, "Uncle Howard is gone and some days it's like Aunt Peggy is too, though last time I saw her she did angrily call Fury." Melinda reveals and Skye smiles at that, "And I couldn't let S.H. .D be remembered like this because I knew without a doubt that they wouldn't." Melinda admits, "They would take Hydra apart piece by piece, just like they did before, so that's what I'm going to do." Melinda informs Skye, "S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't ever just a job to me, I made a family with other agents, and I always saw it as joining the family business so I couldn't let it end like this." Melinda explains.

"Wow, then I'm really sorry." Skye says, surprised and grateful that Melinda said so much to her and she realises that the 'S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't just a job' sounds a lot like her.

"Thank you."

"I should let you get back to work." Skye says before getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later there is another knock on the door and Melinda thinks that maybe she shouldn't bother trying to get any work done.

"Come in." Melinda says and Simmons walks in.

"I know you said we get one question, but I have another, if you don't mind." Simmons tells Melinda.

"I don't. I know what you asked before wasn't want you truly wanted your question to be." Melinda informs Simons, "Sit down." She says and Simmons sits in the same chair Skye and Fitz sat in, "What do you want to know?"

"If I were even to leave here is there a chance that you could help me maybe get an interview at Stark Industries?" Simmons asks it being clear that she is nervous.

"I could do more than that, I could get you a job." Melinda reveals, "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know." Simmons admits, "I don't want to leave, but I also think that Fitz would be better off without me. I seem to make him worse and I don't want that." She tells Melinda, "I just wanted to know if I had options."

"You do." Melinda assures Simmons, "If you want to go work for Stark Industries then I will make sure you get a job." Melinda informs Simmons, "Or if you want to still work for S.H.I.E.L.D and not be here for a while then I will talk to The Director and see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"But Jemma, take some time. I understand making the right decision and doing something that may hurt you to help someone you care about, but you need to know that it is a long road and you have to be prepared for the full out." Melinda tells Simmons, "Take as much time as you need and decide what you want, and make sure you're okay with whatever you choose."

"I will." Simmons responds, "Thank you Agent May." Simmons says before getting up and leaving, when she opens the door she finds Antoine, who is clearly about to knock on the other side.

"You're welcome Jemma. Come in Antoine." Melinda says.

"So to apologise for blindsiding you earlier I have scotch if you need a drink and tequila if you're really angry." Antoine informs Melinda who just gives him a look which says 'how do you know that I drink different drinks because of different moods?' "You, Mom, Uncle Tony, Pepper and Rhodey aren't nearly as quiet as you think you are when you're talking about Alcohol." Antoine informs Melinda.

"Ah right, glasses are on the side." Melinda tells him and Antoine walks over grabs two glasses and sits down, "Which do you want?" Melinda ask as she pours herself some scotch.

"I'll have scotch too." Antoine says taking the bottle once Melinda has poured it.

"Have you called your Mom recently?" Melinda asks.

"Not for about a week." Antoine admits.

"You should. Take a trip tomorrow and give her a quick call so she knows you are okay." Melinda informs Antoine.

"Aunt Mel…" Antoine begins to object but Melinda cuts him off.

"I'm serious Antoine, you are calling your Mother tomorrow." Melinda informs him, her voice completely serious.

"Yes, Aunt Mel." Antoine responds, realising there is no point in arguing, "Why do I have to call Mom when you won't call Uncle Tony?"

"I won't call Anthony because once he hears from me he won't rest until he finds me which will put him in the line of fire and put everyone he is trying to protect at risk and I won't do that." Melinda informs Antoine, "Oh and if you keep up with that attitude I'll make sure you get cleaning duty next month." Melinda informs Antoine clearly being 'Aunt Mel' instead of 'Agent May.'

"You can't do that." Antoine objects.

"As both the senior agent currently here and your godmother I can." Melinda tells Antoine who just look shocked as she finishes her drink.

**December 5** **th** **2013**

It has been over two months since Tony received Melinda's letter and it's clear to everyone who is staying at the tower, Bruce, Clint, Pepper, Maria and Rhodey, that Tony isn't doing too good. It is even clear to Mark who's only made a few visits to Avengers Tower since S.H.I.E.L.D's fell, that Tony isn't coping well.

"Okay who's turn is it to try and get him to out of the lab?" Rhodey asks Clint, Bruce, and Maria as the four of them are standing in the corridor outside Tony's lab, Pepper having just left for work at Stark Industries HQ in New York.

"Maria's I think." Clint answers.

"No, way, it's not mine." Maria objects.

"I think it is." Clint answers, "I tried last time. Pepper tried the time before that and several other times before and after, Bruce tried before Pepper tried the last time and Rhodey tried before him." Clint says, "It's your turn."

"What's Maria's turn?" A voice asks and everyone turns to see Natasha walking towards them.

"Tasha." Clint says happily rushing over to her and hugging her, "I'm so glad you're okay." He says to her, "Are you staying?" he asks hoping she is.

"For now." Natasha responds as they break apart, "So what's Maria's turn?" she asks curious.

"Nat hasn't had a turn maybe we should give it to her." Maria comments.

"Are you kidding?" Clint asks, surprised "Somehow I don't think that will end well."

"I've got to agree with Clint on this one." Rhodey says and Bruce nods, "It's your turn Maria. That's what we agreed on."

"Fine." Maria says with a sigh.

"Okay, can someone explain what is going on?" Natasha asks.

"They will, it looks like I've got something to do." Maria says heading to the lab to leave Clint, Bruce and Rhodey to explain to Natasha what is going on.

* * *

When she enters the lab Maria finds Tony at his desk with what looks like about ten different sets of two way radios on the desk except for the last three there are only one in the set.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks curious.

"These are the two way radio's I've made for me and Melly over the years." Tony explains, "The top ones are mine, the bottom are the ones that Melly had in her stuff. Going by this I would say that she has the mark, eight, nine and ten with her. Now I've just got to figure out a way to trace them." Tony says.

"Can you do that?" Maria asks interested.

"Now no. But I will figure it out." Tony says looking back at the two way radios, "I have to." He says and Maria realises she recognizes the look he has on his face, it was the same look that Melinda had on her face when Tony was missing in Afghanistan.

"Can I do anything to help?" Maria asks.

"You want to help?" Tony asks surprised, "Aren't you meant to be trying to get me out of the lab?"

"Technically, but that look on your face, I've seen it before." Maria informs him, "It was the same look Mel had on her face when you were missing in Afghanistan so I want to help you." She tells Tony being glad that she told Fury not to tell her where Coulson's team went, so she doesn't have to lie, and realising that maybe Tony feels the same way Melinda does, not that he will tell him that because it's not her place.

"Thank you." Tony responds.

"So, what can I do?"

**December 19** **th** **2013**

It has been a month since Skye, Fitz and Simmons found out the truth about Melinda and her family. About two and a half weeks after that Simmons left to go undercover at Hydra though Melinda and Phil are the only ones who know that and Phil managed to recruit Izzy and her team who will be arriving in the new year after talking to some of their contacts to see if they can find any leads on Hydra, though their mechanic, who goes by Mack, has already arrived at base and has been working for about a week.

It is about two am and because she can't sleep Melinda is sitting on the couch in the common area with her MIT sweatshirt on, a cup of tea and her Mark 8 two way radio, completely turned off and the battery removed sitting on the table.

Melinda has been sitting for about half an hour when she hears footsteps that she recognizes to be Skye's.

"Hey. I thought I would be the only one who's up." Skye says as she walks over to Melinda and sits down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Skye." Melinda answers.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." Skye comments, "I know you're not one for talking about what you're feeling but if you ever want to I'm here, I'm always willing to listen." Skye tells Melinda, who just gives the tiniest of nods which make Skye realises she maybe could keep talking, "You're sweatshirt it says MIT, Tony gave it to you, didn't he?" She asks curious.

"Technically I used to steal his MIT sweatshirts so he just started giving them to me because he realised I would keep stealing them if he didn't." Melinda explains as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Is that some kind of radio?" Skye asks pointing at the object on the table.

"Two way radio, Anthony has the other one, I'm trying to talk myself out of using it." Melinda admits.

"Why? Wouldn't it be good to talk to him again? Let him know that you're okay?" Skye asks.

"Because too many people are hunting us. In the long run I'll just be making things harder on both of us if I contact him now." Melinda explains.

"What do you mean?" Skye ask curious.

"If I contact him now I'll keep doing it, then one day I may not be able to contact him when I said I would and he would just be in a constant state of worry and pain, and I couldn't tell him where I am or what I am doing." Melinda admits, "In the long run it is better." She explains.

"How can anything that's better look like it hurts you so much?" Skye asks curious, pretty sure that she is testing her luck.

"Because it will keep him safer." Melinda says getting up and walking out of the room, grabbing her radio as she does.

* * *

At the same time Melinda is awake and trying not to contact him Tony is awake and trying to think of ways to contact her while he reads through S.H.I.E.L.D files.

"Oh god." Tony says as he finds a file from before he was born, from when Melinda was a year old.

**December 21** **st** **2013**

It has been two days since Skye talked to Melinda and even though it is only three days to Christmas none of the people at the playground are in much of a Christmas mood.

Skye and Antoine are sitting in the common area going through the files that were released.

"Oh god." Antoine suddenly says.

"What is it?" Skye asks interested.

"I've got to show Aunt Mel this." Antoine says before grabbing his computer and running upstairs.

"TRIP? TRIP! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Skye yells after him confused.

* * *

After leaving the common area Antoine runs as fast as he can up to Coulson's office where he knows Melinda is talking to Phil.

When he gets there Antoine knocks quickly.

"Come in." Phil's voice responds.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Aunt Mel you have to see this." Antoine says as he walks into the room.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Well I found a report about Uncle Tony being kidnapped when he was a baby and Uncle Howard figuratively moving mountains to get him back which I know you would find interesting, but this is what you have to see right now." Antoine says passing his laptop to Melinda.

"Melinda what is it?" Phil asks concerned after she has been reading for about five minutes.

"I've got to make a phone call." Melinda says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Trip? What's going on?" Phil asks.

"It's a report on Aunt Mel's Dad's death. Grams and Uncle Howard suspected that it wasn't an accident, especially considering someone tried to take Aunt Mel from childcare." Antoine explains.

* * *

After she leaves Phil's office Melinda heads straight to her bunk where she locks her door then picks up her cell and calls the one person who could give her the answers she want's, her mother.

"Hello." Lian answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dad's death wasn't an accident?" Melinda asks.

"Because we never knew for sure." Lian answers, "There wasn't enough evidence left over from the crash to be sure either way.

"If there wasn't much evidence then how do you know that Dad was even in the car?" Melinda asks.

"Because if he wasn't he would have come back to us." Lian answers, "There was remains in the car that matched him, his wallet and license was found in the car and his dental records and everything else Howard and Peggy could test at the time confirmed his identity."

"But they weren't one hundred percent?" Melinda ask.

"They couldn't be, we never could have been, but Melinda your father is dead he would have contacted us if he wasn't, that I know." Lian tells Melinda.

"Someone tried to take me from the child care center?" Melinda asks

"Yes." Lian confirms, "But Howard, Maria and Jarvis arrived. Howard dealt with the man while Maria, Jarvis, and several agents took you back to The Estate."

"Why? Why did someone try to take me?" Melinda asks.

"We never knew." Lian answers, "The suspect killed himself before Peggy or Howard could fully question him."

"That's suspicious." Melinda comments, "Why did you never tell me any of this?"

"Because if it wasn't an accident then I got your father killed, and I got you almost kidnapped." Lian tells her daughter, "It was bad enough that I wasn't able to get back to you for a month after your father died and that I working all the time when you were growing up, I couldn't also tell you that I may have gotten your father killed." Lian tells Melinda.

"You still should have told me." Melinda responds, sounding angry, then realises something, "This is why I was taught to fight from a young age, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I wanted to know that you could always protect yourself, no matter what." Lian informs Melinda, "I put you in danger so I wanted to make sure that you could handle that."

"When was Anthony kidnapped?" Melinda asks.

"When he was nine months old. We were in China." Lian answers, "Howard moved heaven and earth to find him, and he thankfully did." Lian reveals.

"Is that why Uncle Howard was so distance? Because he was worried that the closer he was to Anthony the more he put him in danger?" Melinda asks.

"It was part of the reason." Lian answers.

"I should go, bye Mama." Melinda says before hanging up. Once she hangs up Melinda lays back on her bed and tries not to think about how much she wants to talk to the one person who understands just what her childhood was like. As she lays on her bed Melinda realises that this explains why her mother never talked about her father, she was blaming herself for his death all these years.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 10** **th** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

It has been three weeks since Melinda found out the truth about her father's death and a week since Izzy Hartley and her team moved into the playground. Because Coulson is away trying to recruit more people Melinda is doing what she always does when he is away and is using his office as hers when she hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Melinda says and Izzy walks in holding a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"So I've been here a week and we haven't had a drink yet, that's a crime." Izzy informs Melinda.

"Close the door behind you." Melinda says and Izzy closes the door and walks over and sits across to Melinda and pours the drinks, "So, what are we drinking to?" Melinda asks Izzy curious.

"To the friends we lost, the friends we miss and the friends we can't see." Izzy says and they toast then drink, "The Valentine's day prank was me." Izzy suddenly says.

"What?"

"The whole decorating everything in pink our junior year, yeah it was me." Izzy explains.

"Why?" Melinda asks.

"Because Garrett was a jerk a few days before and I was hoping you would assume it was him and make him pay, not work with him to figure out who it was." Izzy explains.

"Oh." Melinda says, not sure what else to say.

"You know I can't help but wonder how many people we've known over the years were actually Hydra." Izzy comments.

"Every time I think about that I need to drink, a lot." Melinda informs Izzy.

"I do not blame you for that." Izzy responds, "So are you mad? About the prank?"

"I'm glad I finally know." Melinda admits, "But it's been almost thirty years, I know I hold a grudge but I don't hold one that long."

"Good." Izzy responds, "I hope we get to spend a lot of time together. I've missed you Mel."

"I've missed you too." Melinda admits

"Although these days it seems like I should refer to you as Commander seeing as how you are basically the deputy director." Izzy says with a grin.

"Mel or Agent May is just fine." Melinda responds as she takes a mouthful of her drink.

**January 21** **st** **2014**

It has been seven weeks since Natasha arrived at Avengers Tower and even after saying quiet often that she can't stay she hasn't left yet.

Even though on occasion Tony will venture out of his lab without being forced he is still spending a lot of his time in his lab trying to find a lead on where Melinda is and whether she is okay though it is clear to everyone that he is getting more worried with the more time that pasts.

It is early morning so Pepper, Bruce, Maria, Clint, Natasha, and Rhodey (who has been transferred to New Jersey Air force base but lives at the tower) are having breakfast together when the elevator opens and Steve and someone who, with the exception of Natasha and Maria, none of them know, walk out.

"Hey Steve, Sam." Natasha says getting up and walking over to them.

"Nat." Steve says with a grin, "Sam I would like you to meet, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Colonel James Rhodes and of course you remember Maria Hill." Steve introduces, "Everyone this is Sam Wilson."

"Of course, nice to see you again, nice to meet you." Sam says to everyone, "Sir." He says to Rhodey who just nods in response.

"So were you guys in the area or what?" Natasha asks curious.

"We were actually hoping we could stay for a couple of days, if it was okay of course." Steve says quickly, clearly nervous.

"It's fine Steve." Pepper assures him, "You already have dedicated rooms and Sam can stay in the guest rooms."

"Thank you." Both Steve and Sam say grateful.

"Come have breakfast, we've got plenty." Bruce says and everyone heads back over to the table.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asks as he sits down and everyone exchange a look, "What is it? Is Tony alright?" Steve asks concerned.

"Don't expect to see Tony while you're here." Pepper says.

"Why not?"

"Right after S.H.I.E.L.D fell Tony received a letter from Mel." Maria explains, "In the letter she basically said that it's too dangerous for her to contact him again, and that she's going to be fighting Hydra with her team, and other former agents who are fighting for what Peggy Carter and Howard Stark started S.H.I.E.L.D to be, and he hasn't heard from her since them." Maria explains.

"To say he wasn't dealing with that well would be an understatement." Bruce adds.

"We've all tried to help, but we haven't had much luck. He barley leaves the lab" Pepper explains, hating seeing Tony like this, but completely understanding, partly because she's realised what Tony hasn't and partly because she is worried about Melinda too.

"Is Melinda and her team rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks not sure what he thinks about that.

"I believe so, but they are making sure to do it right this time, and they are doing it under orders." Maria says to Steve giving him a look which says 'Fury's orders'.

"Right." Steve says not sure how to feel about that, "Do we know anything about the team?"

"You don't know about him" Clint realises looking at Steve surprised.

"Know about who?" Steve asks

"Phil Coulson is alive." Maria explains, "Fury used experimental procedures to bring him back and even though she was completely against it once she found out six month after Fury did it, Fury ordered Melinda to watch Phil and take action if required." She explains and Steve just looks shocked.

"Fury ordered Melinda to take action against her best friend?" Steve asks angrily, knowing what that would mean and Maria nods, "She would never forgive herself for that." He says quietly.

"Well, as far as we know, Phil hasn't had any side effects, so let's focus on that." Clint says and for several minutes they are all quiet.

"Do you think if I talked to Tony it would help?" Steve asks interested, trying not to think about what he is feeling.

"Captain, right now I don't think anything could hurt." Bruce admits.

"Where is the lab?" Steve asks.

"JARVIS could you direct Captain Rogers to the lab." Pepper requests.

"Of course Ms Potts." Jarvis responds, "Captain if you go to the elevator I will direct you to the correct floor." Jarvis says.

"Thank you." Steve asks as he gets up and heads to the elevator.

* * *

A few minutes later Steve walks into the lab and finds Tony looking less put together than Steve has ever seen, he looks like he hasn't don't his hair in days, he is clearly exhausted wearing a MIT sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and has plates, empty food contains and empty alcohol bottles, all around the lab.

"Tony."

"Hey, it's Captain America." Tony says, looking up from what he is doing for a brief second before going back to what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks Tony.

"Melly called Aunt Lian a few weeks ago because she wanted to know the truth about her father's death because there was information in the S.H.I.E.L.D file dump. I can't trace the call because Aunt Lian has about fifteen different devices around her home preventing that so I'm trying to get creative." Tony informs Steve.

"Okay, have you ever thought of taking a break?" Steve asks.

"No, I can't." Tony says, "I need to find where she is, I need to know that she is okay."

"Tony I spent time with Melinda, I'm more than positive that she can look after herself." Steve informs Tony.

"I know that. I've never doubted that." Tony says turning to look at Steve, "I'm not trying to find her so desperately because I'm worried she's can't take care of herself or anything like that. I know she can take care of herself better than anyone, I just want to find her." Tony explains, "In her letter she said that she's a solider and the war's not over, you're a solider does that mean that she won't contact me until Hydra's defeated?" He asks Steve curious.

"I don't know." Steve admits, "Everyone's different Tony, but from what I know about Melinda, the things she has told me, and a few things Peggy has told me Melinda will only reach out once it's safe to do so, It probably isn't right now." Steve says.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tony says turning back to what he is doing.

Not sure what else he can say or do to help Steve turns and leaves the lab where he almost walks into Pepper.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Pepper assures him.

"He really cares about her, doesn't he?" Steve asks.

"No Captain, he doesn't realise he's in actually in love with her." Pepper corrects.

"Aren't you two…?" Steve ask, nervously trailing off at the end.

"We were." Pepper answers, "We broke up because we didn't want our romantic relationship to ruin our friendship and as his friend, and Melinda's, I'm going to help him realise what he can't see." Pepper says before walking into the lab.

**February 11** **th** **2014**

It has been just over a months since Izzy and her team arrived at the Playground and thanks to them coming they have been able to work on more missions. Melinda, Antoine, Skye, Izzy and Lance Hunter have just returned from a mission, during which Melinda got grazed by a bullet because she was trying to protect the rest of the team.

Once they arrived back at the playground, after making sure that no one else was hurt, Melinda ordered everyone out of the medical area so that she could treat the wound as it was pretty deep. Once she has gotten all the supplies that she needs Melinda removes her jacket, and being annoyed that another one has be ruined, she lifts up the sleeve of her top so that she can get to the wound on her upper left arm.

"Let me help." Antoine's voice says walking into the lab.

"I thought I ordered you to go upstairs." Melinda tells her godson.

"You did but as we're no longer on mission I figure I can ignore Agent May's orders to help Aunt Mel." Antoine informs her.

"Oh you did, did you?" Melinda asks giving him a look.

"Um, yeah." Antoine responds sounding a lot less confident than he did a minute earlier, "Look I know you can easily treat this yourself that you've had worse and that for you this is probably not a big deal, but I want to help." Antoine informs Melinda, "So please Aunt Mel, let me."

"If you want to help go upstairs and ask Agent Hartley what you can do to help her, tell her I sent you." Melinda tells Antoine, "I can handle this myself." Melinda says.

"Aunt Mel…" Antoine begins to object.

"Antoine, I'll be fine." Melinda assures him, "I have experience with this and it's not that deep, so go, I'm okay."

"Fine." Antoine says not looking to happy, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He says before heading upstairs. Once she is sure that Antoine is really gone Melinda gets to work stitching her own arm up, the main reason she didn't want Antoine to help is because she didn't want him to see her hurt.

* * *

Once she finishes stitching up her arm Melinda heads up to Coulson's office where she can do her report in peace. When Melinda arrives at Phil's office she finds Skye waiting outside.

"Are you alright?" Skye asks as soon as she sees her.

"I'm fine." Melinda assures Skye as they walk into the office.

"Are you really?" Skye asks and Melinda has difficulty resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Being an Agent wounds like this are more common than you like to admit. It's not the first time I've been grazed by a bullet and I'm pretty sure that it won't be the last." Melinda tells Skye.

"But you're like the best agent." Skye says.

"I'm still human Skye, and as long as you do this job there are risks, no matter good you are." Melinda explains.

"So I totally get if you don't want to answer because it is a kind of personal question but what's been your most serious injury?" Skye asks curious, "Coz I mean, I've been shot twice, and before we found out about the whole him being completely evil thing, Garrett told me his so I was wondering what yours was." Skye says, pretty sure that Melinda won't answer.

"When I was shot twice, once in the leg and once in the shoulder, and stabbed in the stomach on the same mission." Melinda answers and Skye is shocked.

"When was that?" Skye asks curious.

"2006, the last mission I went on before I left field work." Melinda answers not entirely sure why she is saying as much as she is.

"Wow." Skye says, not sure what else to say.

"Don't you have work to do?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I do." Skye says getting up and heading to the door.

"Skye." Melinda says and Skye turns back around.

"Yeah?" Skye asks curious.

"Just because I got wounded doesn't mean you get out of training tomorrow." Melinda informs her.

"Understood." Skye says before leaving the office.

* * *

About half an hour after Skye left there is a knock on the door and Fitz walks in.

"Agent May." Fitz says.

"Yes Fitz?" Melinda asks.

"Could…..we…talk….." Fitz says clearly getting frustrated that he can't figure out the word he wants.

"Engineering?" Melinda supplies and Fitz nods, "Sure, take a seat." Melinda says and Fitz sits down.

* * *

For over an hour Fitz tries his best to talk about what he is trying to figure out while Melinda uses her years of experience with Tony to try and figure out what he is trying to do even though she doesn't understand most of it, before he finally leaves and heads back to the lab.

That was four hours ago and as Skye, Izzy, Antoine and Hunter just dropped off their mission reports Melinda has decided to read them before getting some rest.

"You know I'm starting to think that you use this office more than I do." Phil says walking into the room.

"Well you know how to fix that." Melinda responds.

"Yeah, either make it your office or be here more." Phil responds.

"My vote is for you to be here more so I don't handcuff Hunter to a computer and refuse to let him go until he types better." Melinda informs Phil.

"Is he that bad?" Phil asks interested.

"Have a look for yourself." Melinda says handing him the file.

"Okay, if he keeps typing as bad as this then you have my permission to do whatever it takes to make Hunter improve." Phil comments.

"Good to know." Melinda responds, "How was Mexico?"

"Good. I got a few agents back in the fold." Phil informs Melinda.

"That's good." Melinda answers, "And how are you?"

"I'm good, no incidences the feeling isn't too overwhelming." Phil say and Melinda nods, "How did the mission go."

"Good. We got the tec we wanted, Mack and Idaho are inventorying it." Melinda explains.

"Are you going to explain why you have a bandage on your arm?" Phil asks interested.

"I got in the way of a bullet." Melinda answers simply, "It's just a graze."

"Why don't you finish these tomorrow, take the night off." Phil suggests.

"I'm fine."

"I don't doubt it." Phil responds, "But you've been working flat out for weeks take some time for yourself." Phil suggest.

"I don't need to take some time for myself." Melinda informs Phil, "But I wouldn't object to having a drink with my partner." Melinda says, "If he isn't too busy that is."

"I think he can fit that in." Phil says walking over to where he hides the good alcohol and getting it, "Have you been drinking this?" he asks when he sees how much is left.

"Hunter, Antoine, Skye, Idaho and Mack decided to have a little get together a few nights ago. Izzy and I needed something to help drown out the noise." Melinda admits.

"Ah, right. Can't say I regret missing that." Phil says walking over to Melinda.

"You shouldn't." Melinda says as Phil sits down and pours them both a drink.

"How long do you think we've got until Izzy knocks?" Phil asks curious.

"I would say about five minutes." Melinda says and she proves to be right and together the three old friends have several drinks together.

**February 24** **th** **2014**

It has been a month since Steve and Sam stayed at the tower for several days and ever since they left, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Maria and Bruce have been working together to try and come up with an idea about how to help Tony.

"Ms Potts, Mr Stark has left the lab to go to the kitchen to retrieve his breakfast." JARVIS informs Pepper.

"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper responds.

"Show time." Clint says and the six of them head to the lab so that they can be waiting when Tony gets back.

* * *

About ten minutes after JARVIS informed Pepper that Tony left the lab he walks back in and sees Pepper, Clint, Maria, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce waiting.

"This feels very intervention like." Tony comments when he sees them all waiting.

"This isn't an intervention." Rhodey tells Tony, "We're just all here because we care and what to help you realise your feelings."

"Yeah, that sounds like an intervention to me." Tony comments, "Wait. What feelings?"

"You're in love with Melinda." Maria says having no interest in being subtle.

"What?" Tony says completely shocked, "No, I'm not."

"Dude, yes you are." Clint says, "And everyone can see it, hell it was part of the why reason Andrew left."

"What?" Not just Tony, but Pepper and Rhodey say surprised.

"Who's Andrew?" Bruce asks Natasha in a whisper.

"Mel's ex-husband." Natasha whispers back.

"Melly said that Andrew left because he didn't want to watch her destroy herself." Tony says.

"That was part of the reason." Clint confirms, "But the other reason was because he couldn't handle being second in Melinda's heart because she will always love you more than anyone."

"You're making that up." Tony says, not being able to believe that.

"No, I'm not." Clint tells Tony, "I was there, heard the whole thing then punched Andrew in the face, because seriously who the hell leaves there wife when they are recovering from a stab wound and two bullet wounds?" He asks anger in his voice.

"Barton, you may just be my favourite person in the world right now." Tony informs Clint.

"Glad to be of service." Clint responds, "Which is why I'm her providing another, accept what you feel."

"I don't…." Tony starts to say but then looks at Pepper, "You think this too? That I'm in love with Melly?" he asks her.

"Yeah I do." Pepper says walking over to Tony, "And If wasn't completely sure that you were I wouldn't be here. Tony as your ex-girlfriend and your best friend I want what's best for you, I want you to be happy, and I want you to realise what you feel. You're in love with Melinda, and I think you have been for a very long time." She tells Tony.

"Let's say for argument sake you're right about me, you're not right about Melly. Melly doesn't feel the same way about me, she couldn't." Tony tells the group, not being able to believe that she would.

"We've got to tell him." Clint says, looking at Natasha and Maria.

"Clint, no." Natasha and Maria say together.

"We agreed." Natasha reminds him

"No, you two agreed, I abstained." Clint comments.

"You three know something, don't you?" Bruce realises.

"No." Maria and Natasha say the same time Clint says.

"Yes."

"It's not our place to say." Natasha explains.

"So you do know something concreate about Melinda's feelings." Rhodey realises, "I mean I'm pretty sure after the years I've spent with you two that she is in love with you." Rhodey says looking at Tony, "but I don't know for sure. I get a feeling you three do." Rhodey says to Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"I've got to tell him." Clint says.

"Clint." Natasha says in a warning tone of voice.

"When you had been missing in Afghanistan two months Melinda broke down to Phil and said that she loved you and was afraid that she would never get to tell you." Clint says before running out of the lab, Natasha chasing after him.

"Is he telling the truth?" Tony asks Maria.

"Yes." Maria answers.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony asks, not sure what he is feeling.

"Because of me." Pepper realises, feeling bad about that.

"No, because of her." Natasha says walking back in the room dragging Clint by the ear, "Mel considers both of you to be two of her closest friends." Natasha explains, "So above all she wanted you both to be happy and loved." She explains.

"She thought that Tony deserved to be with someone, what was the world Phil said she used?" Clint asks, "Not broken, that's it!" He says remembering, "She said that you deserved to be with someone not broken." Clint explains wincing in pain as Natasha twists his ear a little.

"Whenever Melinda told you guys she was happy for you she truly was." Maria says, "Both of you are her friends, and she wanted you to both be happy and loved more than anything" she explains.

"That sounds exactly like Melinda." Rhodey comments.

"Okay everyone who doesn't work down here, GO." Tony says pointing to the door, "I need to think." He says and after exchanging looks everyone except for Bruce leaves, Clint getting dragged by the ear.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks curious a few minutes after everyone else left.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "It's not every day six people get together to perform an intervention to tell me that I'm in love with my…Melly." Tony says to Bruce.

"I think the fact that you refer to her as 'your Melly' should tell you everything you need to know." Bruce tells Tony, "If you want to talk, I'm here." Bruce says and he walks over to his work station leaving Tony to think about a lot of things.

**February 26** **th** **2014**

It has been two weeks since Melinda was hurt on mission. It is five am and just as she has been doing since S.H.I.E.L.D fell Melinda has been getting up at four am to do some training by herself before Skye joins her at five am.

"So what are we going to do today?" Skye asks curious, "More hate-fu?" Skye asks curious.

"Later." Melinda answers, "We're going to do a little bit of sparing." Melinda informs Skye.

"Really?" Skye asks looking excited, "Yay." She says then notices the smirk on Melinda's face, "I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?"

"We'll see." Melinda responds, "Start stretching." She informs Skye who nods.

* * *

An hour later Skye is very sore and walking into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Antoine asks seeing her.

"Your Godmother is sadistic." Skye informs Antoine.

"Why? What she do?" Antoine asks curious.

"Forty five minutes of sparing followed by hate-fu." Skye answers.

"Seriously? That's nothing. When I was learning to fight Grams and Aunt Lian made me and my cousin spend hours sparing and they would correct us." Antoine informs Skye, "And Aunt Mel spent most of her childhood in different lesson. She's going easy on you."

"She is?" Skye asks surprised and Antoine nods, "Why does she think I can't handle it?" Skye asks wondering if Melinda doesn't think she is good enough.

"It's nothing like that." Melinda's voice says walking into the room, "Me, Antoine and Sharon were trained the way we were because we had time to deal with the toll that it took on our bodies. We don't have that now." Melinda informs Skye, "We've got to be ready for missions and have other duties to preform so we can't be as intense as I was trained." Melinda tells Skye, "I have no doubt you could handle it if we did have time."

"Really?" Skye ask surprised.

"Really." Melinda responds, "Mission briefing in two hours." She tells them and they both nod.

**March 3** **rd** **2014**

It has been a week since Clint, Natasha, Maria, Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce heled an intervention to try and get Tony to realise his feelings for Melinda.

It is the early hours of the morning and Tony is the only one in awake and he is sitting in Melinda's room, looking though the photo album that Melinda left behind.

There are photos from the various Christmas's and phots that Tony has no idea where they came from of them growing up. Whenever he sees a picture of them together Tony smiles and realises how much he misses her and how much he hopes she's okay,

"Please be okay Melly." Tony says as he looks at the photo that Jackie gave Melinda for a present when she started at the academy, a picture of the two of them seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world, "I need you…..I love you." He realises.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**March 18** **th** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

It has been two weeks since Tony realised that he is in love with Melinda and ever since then he has been working on more intense ways to try and find Melinda.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks looking over Tony's shoulder and seeing Melinda's picture on Tony's computer screen.

"I've accessed any camera network I can think of and running facial rec to try and find Melly." Tony reveals.

"Okay side stepping how completely illegal that is you do realise that Melinda is a spy, a great one at that and will not let herself be caught on camera when she is being hunted by Hydra and most of the world's governments." Maria informs Tony.

"Sir, there seems to be a ninety percent match from yesterday." JARVIS informs Tony.

"You were saying." Tony says to Maria, with a smug grin "Put it up J." Tony requests and he and Maria watch as Melinda fights someone who turns himself into brass when he picks up a brass ball, "You want to explain that?" Tony asks Maria, having a pretty good idea that she may know something.

"He's a gifted." Maria says then realise something, "Oh crap."

"What?" Tony asks worried.

"If I'm remembering correctly this man was approached by a S.H.I.E.L.D team, several years ago, and drastic action was required." Maria explains.

"If drastic action was required then how is he fighting Melly?"

"Because the agent who was in charge of that particular team is someone I now know, for sure, is Hydra." Maria explains.

"Crap." Tony says, "J keep running facial rec, focus on cameras in and around DC." Tony says.

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis responds.

"Can I do anything to help?" Maria asks curious.

"I could use your S.H.I.E.L.D knowledge." Tony admits.

"Well you've got it." Maria responds.

* * *

It has been several hours since Tony and Maria saw Melinda fighting and since then they have seen no other footage of her.

"Sir, Madam Melinda has just appeared on a traffic camera." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Patch it through." Tony says.

"She's tailing someone." Maria says seconds after the video comes up and Tony just looks at her, "How many times do I have to remind you that Mel was my SO? I know her tactics."

"Doesn't look like she'll be tailing for much longer." Tony comments as they see Melinda pull out her gun from her leg holster, "Her target has got to be at least fifty feet in front and their both doing high speeds." He says a small frown on his face.

"Mel could make that shot in her sleep." Maria says not even sounding worried and Tony once more looks at her, "Do you know anything about her skill level?" She asks and before Tony can answer she notices something, "Looks like you're not going to see how good Mel is, it looks like she's got orders to pull back. Maria comments.

"Coulson?"

"Most likely. I'm pretty sure he's the only person she's taking orders from these days." Maria answers as Melinda goes out of frame.

"J?"

"Sorry Sir, there seems to be no more cameras in the area." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Keep looking." Tony requests.

"Of course Sir." JARVIS responds.

"Okay, serious question time, do you really not know what Mel can do?" Maria asks Tony curious.

"I've read reports and seen her training, but the only times I've seen her in action, so to speak, was when she knocked two kidnappers out when she was ten, and when she took on three guys who were trying to extort money from me when I was on spring break when she was eighteen." Tony comments.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that; Mel risking her future in S.H.I.E.L.D to help you." Maria comments, not really thinking about what she is saying.

"WHAT?" Tony asks shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know." Maria realises, "She never told you."

"Told me what?" Tony asks confused.

"Mel didn't have permission to come go to Miami, or even leave base for that matter." Maria tells Tony feeling that now the cats out of the bag he might as well know the whole story, "She snuck out, lied when questioned by officials at the Academy, your Dad, and Peggy Carter, and was put on probation for the rest of the year. All of which is better than what she was expecting." Maria explains

"No, she wouldn't have. Melly loves S.H.I.E.L.D, she always has." Tony says barely believing it.

"Check the reports in the files you copied I guarantee you'll find evidence to support what I'm saying." Maria tells Tony, "Yes Melinda loves S.H.I.E.L.D, but she would always, and will always do whatever she has to to protect or help you, no matter the cost." Maria explains and Tony heads over to his computer to look up what Maria is saying.

"She risked her future for me." Tony says shocked a few minutes later once he finds the report in the files that he copied to his server before basically everything on Melinda seemingly disappeared.

"More than once." Maria says leaning over Tony to pull up the reports of Melinda's actions while Tony was in Afganistan before leaving the lab and Tony alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Tony has been alone to his thoughts for several hours when the door opens and Rhodey walks in.

"Are you joining us for dinner tonight or are you staying down here?" Rhodey asks and Tony doesn't respond, "TONY."

"Huh, what?" Tony asks confused.

"What are you reading that has you so zoned out?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Do you remember spring break our first year at MIT?"

"Of course, what about it?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Melly didn't have permission to leave the S.H.I.E.L.D training facility." Tony reveals, "She snuck out, risked her entire future to help me."

"I never knew that." Rhodey says though he isn't surprised that Melinda would do that, but he can't help but feel a little guilty as he was the one who made the call to ask her for help, "Didn't she say she had permission?" he asks thinking back.

"She did, she lied." Tony answers, "Here's the report. She was put on probation for the rest of the year." he says then notices Rhodey, "You don't seem surprised."

"That's because I'm not." Rhodey admits, "I've known you and Melinda longer than anyone here, and I've seen you together more. I know without a doubt that you and Melinda would do whatever you had to to protect or help each other and I've seen you for what, almost thirty years? Deny what everyone else has seen. So no, I'm not surprised." He admit.

"I wonder what else she lied about."

"My guess only things she had to to look out for you." Rhodey admits, "Come on we've got food upstairs, you should join us."

"I'm fine down here." Tony comments.

"No, you're not. Come on." Rhodey says and when Tony looks up and sees the serious look his friend has on his face he nods and follows him upstairs.

**March 31** **st**

It has been two weeks since Tony started using facial recognition to try and find Melinda and except for the hits on the first few days he hasn't gotten another one.

Tony along with Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Maria are currently in the lab, Clint, Natasha and Maria throwing various things at each other as they are pretty board while Bruce and Tony work.

"Sir, Madam Melinda's picture was scanned though an identity verification system in Miami." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Identity verification? That means undercover, Melinda hates undercover." Natasha comments as they all walk over to the computer.

"Somehow I don't think they have the luxury to be picky." Maria comments as Tony pulls up the fake identity.

"Heidi Martin?" Tony asks seeing the allies, "And Charles Martin." He says seeing the picture of Phil.

"Phil and Mels are just friends, don't worry." Clint informs Tony, "Trust me, I lived with them for years, if anything was going on I would know." Clint informs Tony, who nods having no idea why Clint said that because he isn't worried.

"Where are they undercover at?" Natasha asks curious.

"A church." Tony says surprised as he pulls up the information, "They are undercover at a church." He says, "Why are they undercover at the church?" he asks.

"This might be why." Bruce says putting up the picture and information about an item the church just received on one of the monitors.

"Oh no." Maria says worried recognizing the writing.

"Maria? What is it?" Natasha asks being able to tell right away that there is something wrong with her friend.

"I've seen those carvings before." Maria reveals.

"Where?" Everyone asks.

"One of the first side effects that TAHITI patients showed was carving and obsessively writing those symbols." Maria explains

"TAHITI patients? As in the procedures that brought Phil back?" Clint asks.

"Yeah." Maria answers.

"Phil's experiencing side effects." Tony realises.

"I can't think of any other reason why they would be investigating it." Maria admits

"If they are investigating this because Phil is experiencing side affects how bad is this?" Bruce asks Maria as he is the person who is the most 'detached' so to speak so he has the courage to ask what the others aren't sure they want to know.

"It depends on just what side effect he is showing, how intense they are and how regularly they occur." Maria explains.

"What's the worst case scenario here?" Tony ask.

"I don't know for sure." Maria says, "I wasn't directly attached to project TAHITI, but I believe that memory replacement was used on the patients so they forgot everything which means if they are carving once more then that didn't even help." Maria admits

"What does that mean for Phil?" Natasha asks and only those who know her very very well would be able to tell that something was wrong.

"Nothing good." Maria answers and all of them drift into silence.

"JARVIS keep an eye out for this writing." Tony says.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds.

**April 14** **th** **2014**

It has been two weeks since Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Maria found out that Melinda and Phil are in Miami and in that time they have been keeping an eye out but so far haven't found any leads.

It is mid-morning and with the exception of Tony everyone who lives at the tower are in the main common area watching the news on the UN attack.

"We're seriously not thinking S.H.I.E.L.D did this are we?" Tony asks walking into the room, "Because this really doesn't seem like something that Phil, or Melly would approve of." He comments walking over to the others.

"Considering the guy talking tried to kill me a few years ago I'm going to go with its Hydra trying to make everyone think it's S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint comments.

"Why now though?" Bruce asks and everyone looks at him, "For months Hydra has been keeping a low profile trying to convince everyone that they have been defeated so why would they chose now to do something obvious, even if they are blaming S.H.I.E.L.D, when they know it will cause S.H.I.E.L.D to come after them stronger than they have before."

"My guess, Phil, Mel and their team have done something to seriously piss them off." Natasha comments.

"You think?" Pepper asks curious.

"It would make sense."

"God, this guys as much of douche as his brother." Maria comments as Christian Ward interview plays.

"Is he the one you told me about? The sexist Hydra sleeper on Mel's team?" Natasha asks Maria curious.

"Yep."

"There was a Hydra sleeper on Melly's team?" Tony asks worried.

"Was." Maria answers, "Last I knew, Mel fractured his larynx and nailed his foot to the ground when they were fighting and he's in custody."

"Nice." Tony says with a grin.

"Go Mels." Clint says and Nat smirks, approving of that after everything Maria has told her.

"If his brother is Hydra how is he acting so all mighty?" Rhodey asks.

"It's simple Colonel, no one knows." Maria answers.

* * *

Hours later everyone with the exception of Bruce and Tony are asleep. Even though it is about three am both of them are still working in the lab.

"Have there been any more hits?" Bruce asks Tony curious.

"No, not yet." Tony admits, looking concerned about that.

"Remember what Maria said, Melinda's a spy she' not going to be easy to find if she doesn't want to be." Bruce reminds Tony.

"I know. I'm going to keep looking though." Tony comments.

"I know." Bruce responds, "I'm just saying that you shouldn't expect her to be found right away." Bruce says and Tony nods.

"I don't." Tony informs Bruce, "But I know that no matter how long it takes I can't give up." Tony admits.

**April 23** **rd** **2014**

It has been about a week and half since the residents of Avengers Tower saw the news report on the Hydra pretending to be S.H.I.E.L.D attack on the UN. It is currently evening and everyone who lives at the tower are crowded around a screen in the lab.

"Is this as bad as it seems?" Tony asks Maria.

"I couldn't say." Maria admits, "But I know she was TAHITI patient."

"And she was killed. So someone is killing TAHITI patients." Natasha realises, "Do you know who the rest are?"

"Maybe." Maria says going to the computer and typing in names, "All the names of the other patients that I remember are dead." Maria says looking up from what she is doing, "There were at least two more, but I don't remember their names." She admits.

"We should be able to find them, right?" Pepper asks.

"No TAHITI was hard copy only, and only Fury knows the location of those copies." Maria admits.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically.

"What does this mean for Phil?" Clint asks worried in his voice.

"I wish I knew." Maria says as a sober feeling takes over the room.

**May 7** **th** **2014**

Because she got word from Coulson that they will be landing soon Melinda is waiting in the hanger when the plane lands. As soon as the cargo door is open Melinda heads straight to what was once Ward's bunk, but became Antoine's to see how he is doing.

"No need to look so worried Aunt Mel, I'm fine." Antoine assures his aunt when he see his godmother knowing, without a doubt, that she is there as Aunt Mel and not Agent May.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard." Melinda says as she sits on the edge of Antoine's bed, "I heard that you almost died."

"Almost being the key word, I'm fine Aunt Mel." Antoine assures Melinda, "Promise." He assures her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I want to have a look at Agent Triplett's injuries, change his bandages." Simmons requests.

"Of course." Melinda says and she gets up and leaves the room, heading straight for the cockpit because she needs some calm.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks about a minute after Melinda walked into the cockpit.

"I'm fine." Melinda responds.

"No, you're not." Phil responds.

"Well I don't want to talk about it." Melinda admits.

"Melinda, he's okay. Yes, it was close but he's fine." Phil informs Melinda.

"I know that, but when you called I couldn't help but think the worse." Melinda admits, "I never want to have to tell Jackie that her son's not coming home."

"If that were to ever happen you wouldn't have to, I would consider it my duty to." Phil informs Melinda.

"No. I would owe it to Jackie, I wouldn't let anyone except for me tell her." Melinda informs Phil, "But I hope that's not something I have to do any time soon." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'm with you on that one." Phil says with a nod, "I should get to the briefing, are you joining?"

"Not right now." Melinda responds and Phil nods.

* * *

While Melinda, Phil and everyone else at the Playground are getting ready for their missing Tony, Natasha, and Maria are in the lab while Clint, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey are out to lunch.

"Sir, there is a partial match for Madam Melinda in a café in Canada." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Put it up." Tony says and he, Maria and Natasha are shocked by what they see.

"What the hell happened to her?" Maria asks shocked.

"That's not Melly." Tony say, knowing that without a doubt.

"He's right." Natasha says before Maria can asks how Tony knows that, "Whoever that is doesn't move in the way Mel does."

"Okay, if it's not Mel then do either of you have an explanation for why whoever that is looks exactly like her?" Maria asks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D had nanotech in the form of a mask, right?" Tony asks.

"Of course." Maria says realising that it completely makes sense.

"Going by the burn I would guess that whoever it is got the mask fused to them permanently." Natasha comments.

"Think's Melly knows that someone's walking around out there with her face?" Tony asks curious.

"That's probably how it got fused to their face in the first place." Maria comments.

"Would make sense." Tony comments, "JARVIS how long has it been since I called Jacks?" he asks curious.

"Five days." JARVIS answers.

"Better make another call." Tony comments.

"Have you had any luck tracing the calls Trip is making to his mother?" Maria asks curious.

"No yet. He's calling from something that not even I can trace and he's not staying on the line long enough for me to try the tricks I have up my sleeve." Tony explains as he picks up the phone to call Jackie.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda and Phil were in the cockpit together talking and now Melinda is once more in the cockpit but this time she is flying the bus to Canada and Antoine is in the co-pilots seat.

"Have you called your mother lately?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, right before we left the playground." Antoine answers.

"Good." Melinda answers, "Did you tell her what happened?" Melinda asks.

"God no." Antoine answers, "Mom would completely freak if she knew the truth, plus I really didn't want to tell her over the phone." He admits.

"That was probably a wise choice." Melinda admits, "When this mission is over I can talk to The Director about you getting a few days off to go visit your parents if you would like."

"I'd like that."

"Good." Melinda responds and for a few minutes both of them are quiet.

"Oh there was something Mom wanted me to tell you." Antoine informs Melinda.

"Oh, what is that?" Melinda asks curious.

"She says to hurry up and call Uncle Tony, because she's getting a little sick of him just calling to ask if she had heard from you." Antoine explains.

"It's too dangerous." Melinda tells Antoine.

"I know." Antoine responds.

**May 12** **th** **2014**

It has five days since Tony, Natasha and Maria saw what they have been calling 'Fake Melinda' on the security cameras and in that time they have had no further leads, so just like he does every few days Tony is making a call to Jackie to ask if she has heard from Antoine.

"Hello." A familiar voice that doesn't belong to Jackie answers after a few rings.

"Melly?" Tony asks shocked, barley letting himself believe it, "You're in LA?" He asks shocked, "You can't even call me, but you're in LA with Jackie and Frank." He asks surprised and a little bit angry to be honest.

"I'm not here by choice Anthony, in fact I would give anything not to be here." Melinda admits.

"Melly, what's going on?" Tony asks being able to tell that something is seriously wrong.

"Antoine was killed yesterday." Melinda answers and for about a minute Tony is quiet, not sure how to react, "Anthony?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony responds before hanging up, "JARVIS, get me to LA as soon as possible." Tony requests.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds and Tony hurried grabs anything from the lab he needs.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Maria asks walking into the lab.

"Antoine died. Melly's in LA. I've got to go. Tell the others." Tony says before running past Maria.

* * *

About five and a half hours Tony arrives at Jackie's and Franks house and knocks on the door and after a minute the door opens and for the first time in almost a year Tony sees Melinda.

Seeing Melinda Tony does something that he knows she may kill him for but honestly he doesn't care, Maria was right, Pepper was right, Clint was right, Rhodey was right, everyone was right, and now it's time that Melinda knows so walking the few steps between them Tony puts his arms around Melinda and kisses her hoping that he hasn't just ruined everything they have.

For a minute Melinda and Tony stand out-front of Jackie and Frank's house kissing until Melinda realises what is going on and she pushes Tony away, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Melinda asks angrily, completely confusing Tony who looks up at her with a look of confusion and pain on his face. "You're in a serious relationship. With someone I happen to consider a close friend. What the hell?" she asks angrily, not being able to believe that Tony would do that to Pepper, that he thinks she would.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**May 11** **th** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

Melinda, Phil, Skye, Hunter, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons and Mack have been back at the playground for about an hour after their trip to San Juan, Puerto Rico where Antoine died. For fifteen of the longest minutes in Melinda's life she yelled at the hole until Skye, Phil and Mack appeared as soon as she saw Phil she knew what he was going to say, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"I have to go to LA." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know." Phil responds, "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Sir." Melinda says and she walks to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says and she turns back around, "Talk to Skye before you go. I know It might be hard but you're the only one she'll let close." Phil responds remembering that on the entire flight back Melinda was the only one Skye would go near.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"And I'm sorry for your loss." Phil says and Melinda nods and leaves the room.

* * *

As soon as she leaves Phil's office Melinda heads down to the bunks. She doesn't find Skye in her own bunk but instead finds her in Antoine's, laying on his bed, holding his pillow close and crying.

"Skye." Melinda says and Skye looks up.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." Skye quickly says.

"No, it's okay." Melinda says, forcing herself not to get upset because she won't let herself mourn before she's told Jackie and Frank, "I'm going to LA, I thought you would want to know." Melinda explains.

"Why are you going to LA?" Skye asks.

"Antoine's parents are there. I owe it to them to make sure they don't hear what happened from anyone but me." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Skye says, "You should know everything then. Trip's parents deserve to know everything, and so do you." Skye tells Melinda, who nods and walks over to Skye and once she is sitting down Skye explains everything about what Cal told her and what happened in the tunnels.

**May 12** **th 2014**

After spending over half an hour talking to Skye Melinda travelled to LA to have what she is sure to be the hardest conversation she has ever had to have.

When Melinda arrives at Jackie's house she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Melinda." Frank says happily when he sees her when he answers the door about a minute later.

"Hey, Frank. Can I come in?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Frank responds and he lets Melinda in.

"Is Jacks home?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Frank responds, "JACKS, COME SEE WHO'S HERE." Frank yells as they walk into the living room.

"Mel. It's so good to see you." Jackie says racing to Melinda and giving her a hug, "Is Antoine with you?" Jackie asks, clearly wanting to see her son.

"No. There's something I need to tell you." Melinda tells Jackie.

"No, don't say it, please don't say it." Jackie says getting upset as she knows what Melinda is going to say next, but she desperately hopes she is wrong.

"I'm sorry Jacks, Frank." Melinda says as Frank reaches out and grabs his wife's hand, "Antoine was killed in the line of duty." Melinda says and both Jackie and Frank start to cry, though it is clear that Frank is trying to hold it together for his wife.

After a few minutes of watching as Jackie and Frank full apart the phone rings so Melinda gets up and answers it.

"Hello." Melinda answers.

"Melly?" Tony's shocked voice asks, "You're in LA?" He asks shocked, "You can't even call me, but you're in LA with Jackie and Frank." He asks surprised and a little bit angry to be honest.

"I'm not here by choice Anthony, in fact I would give anything not to be here." Melinda admits.

"Melly, what's going on?" Tony asks being able to tell that something is seriously wrong.

"Antoine was killed yesterday." Melinda answers and for about a minute Melinda hears nothing, "Anthony?" she asks concerned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony responds before hanging up.

Once she hang up with Anthony Melinda walks over and sits across from Jackie and Frank once more, "That was Anthony, he's on his way." Melinda explains.

"What happened?" Jackie asks through her tears, "How'd it happen?" she asks.

"We were in San Juan, Puerto Rico. We were trying to get to a location before Hydra." Melinda explains, honestly not caring about what is classified because like Skye said they deserve the truth, "It was a series of tunnels underneath the city where electronics didn't work so Antoine set some of Uncle Gabe's old howling commando bombs to go off so that we could destroy the city before Hydra could get there." Melinda explains, "One of our team members had been kidnapped by a Hydra agent earlier in the day so she didn't realise that we had a plan in place." Melinda says hoping that it doesn't sound like she is blaming Skye because she doesn't, she won't, "So she went into the tunnels to stop Hydra from getting to a specific location in the tunnels. As soon as Antoine learnt that he went back in to disable the bombs, something which he succeeded in doing, but then he went to find the Agent who was trying to stop Hydra because she was someone he cared about a lot." Melinda explains, "Antoine, this agent, and a third party were trapped in a room with an object that we had seen before that turned people to stone when they touched it." Melinda explains, "It realised a mist and started to affect the Agent and the third party so Antoine kicked the object, breaking it, and causing a shard of it to go into him which turned in to stone. An earthquake then occurred and according to the agent…" Melinda starts to say not really sure how to finish that sentence and decided that as much as she wants to tell Jackie and Frank everything she won't tell them that Skye suspects that she caused the earthquake.

"Don't. I don't want to hear anymore." Jackie says and Melinda nods.

"What can I do?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Jackie responds.

* * *

It has been almost five and a half hours since Melinda explained to Jackie and Frank what happened to Antoine and in that time the three of them have just been sitting in the living room, it being clear to Melinda that Jackie and Frank don't know how to react.

"I'll get that." Melinda says when they hear a knock on the door.

"Thank you." Frank responds and Melinda gets up and walks to the door. When she opens the door and sees Tony, even with everything that is going on Melinda is glad, though she wishes it was under better circumstances.

Before she even has a chance to react Tony has walked the distance between them, put his arms around her and kissed her and for a minute Melinda responds to the kiss, as it is something that she has wanted for so long, but then her mind catches up with her and she pushes Tony away, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Melinda asks angrily, completely confusing Tony who looks up at her with a look of confusion and pain on his face. "You're in a serious relationship. With someone I happen to consider a close friend. What the hell?" she asks angrily, not being able to believe that Tony would do that to Pepper, that he thinks she would.

"Oh." Tony says his eyes widening as he completely understands Melinda's reaction, "Pepper and I broke up, months ago." He informs Melinda, realising that he probably should have done that first.

"You did?" Melinda says surprised.

"Yeah. We realised we were better off as friends." Tony explains, "And its thanks her, and Clint, Maria, Rhodey, Bruce and Natasha that I realise what I feel." Tony says, looking up at Melinda, "I love you Melly. I'm in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time." Tony says as he gets up,

"You love me? You and Pepper broke up?" Melinda asks trying to comprehend everything that he has told her.

"Yes, and yes." Tony confirms, "Can I kiss you, or will I get pushed to the floor again?" Tony asks and in response Melinda kisses him, this kiss unlike the hurried feeling of the first it is slow and like they have all the time in the world.

"I love you too." Melinda says as they break apart about a minute later.

"Yeah?" Tony ask with a grin.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"What happened to Antoine?" Tony asks and Melinda retells everything she told Jackie and Frank.

"I failed him, and them." Melinda admits, finally allowing herself to show what she is feeling, "I can't give them a body to bury, but I knew I owed them the truth, that's why I am here." Melinda admits, clearly trying not to cry and without a word Tony hugs her.

Melinda and Tony have been hugging for about a minute, both of them crying over the loss of their godson, when they finally break apart.

"We should go inside." Melinda says wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, we should." Tony responds, "How they doing?"

"Not well." Melinda admits and they both head inside.

* * *

Melinda and Tony have been inside for about seven hours and in that time they have called Mark, Sharon and Lian, and done whatever it is that they could to help Jackie and Frank. Mark is flying to LA the following day while Sharon said she would come as soon as she could get leave from the CIA.

It is about nine pm and Jackie and Frank have headed up to bed, both of them completely exhausted, Melinda has gotten started on the dishes and Tony are bringing them in from the living room.

"What do we do to help them?" Tony asks as he places the dishes on the sink.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I don't know if there is anything we can do."

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." Tony admits, "I need to do something."

"I know." Melinda says turning around and facing him, "I stood above a large hole, having no idea what was going on, knowing there was nothing I could do. All I knew is that three people I cared about were down there and I had no idea what was going on or how I could help.

"Three?" Tony asks walking over and standing next to Melinda, "Antoine, Phil and who else?" He asks curious.

"Skye. She's the agent I told you about." Melinda explains.

"The one who pretended to be you?" Tony asks and Melinda nods.

"I've been training her since S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Melinda explains.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Melinda responds with a nod.

"I'm glad you decided to help her." Tony responds and he reaches over and grabs Melinda's hand and for several minutes they stand in silence, until there silence is interrupted by the ringing of Melinda's phone.

"I've got to get this." Melinda says letting go of Tony's hand so that she an answer.

"Coulson?" Tony asks.

"Maria told you everything then." Melinda says as she presses answer, "Hello?"

"Agent 33 is in LA." Phil informs Melinda.

"Where?" Melinda asks and Phil gives the address, which is a pharmacy downtown, "I can be there in fifteen minutes." Melinda responds.

"Bobbi and Hunter are about to leave here." Phil informs Melinda.

"Tell them not to bother, by the time they get here she'll be long gone." Melinda comments, "I don't have time to wait."

"Be careful." Phil requests, realising that he isn't going to convince her not to.

"I will." Melinda responds before hanging up, "I need to borrow your car." Melinda tells Tony.

"Why? What's going on?" Tony asks as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out his keys and hands them to Melinda.

"I'll tell you when I get back. If they wake apologise to Jacks and Frank for me." Melinda says before running out of the room leaving a confused Tony behind.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since Melinda left and in that time Tony hasn't been able to prevent himself from becoming very nervous.

He is currently sitting up, wide awake, in the bed in the guest room that he and Melinda are going to be sharing, as neither of them could bear the thought of sleeping in Antoine's room. Suddenly he hears footsteps in the hall followed by the opening and closing of the door, knowing that it must be Melinda as Jackie and Frank have their own bedroom Tony gets up and heads across to the bathroom.

When he enters the bathroom Tony finds Melinda with her shirt off pouring a bottle of vodka over a wound on her side.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks worried in an angry whisper as he closes the door.

"There was a sighting of the brainwashed person who has my face." Melinda explains, "I was hoping to try and get her to bring her back to where I work from so we could figure out a way to break her brainwashing." Melinda explains, "What I didn't count on was the excessive backup she had." Melinda explains thinking that considering it was nine to one the fact that she only has a minor bullet wound is pretty good "I left a few unconscious Hydra Agents as a present for General Talbot." Melinda explains, disappointed that she didn't get to help Agent 33, or that Ward wasn't one of the nine, though glad to get a few Hydra agents of the street.

"You're working with General Talbot? Didn't he want to throw you on a bonfire a few weeks ago?" Tony asks.

"It's more a mutually beneficial agreement than actually working together." Melinda explains.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks concerned.

"I will be." Melinda responds, "You can stay why I do this if you want, but you can't react. This is going to be hard enough as it is." Melinda says as she reaches into the wound to pull out a bullet.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Tony asks wincing, looking away.

"Incredibly so." Melinda says as she drinks a large mouthful of the vodka.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asks as Melinda picks up a needle and thread.

"Distract me." Melinda requests.

"With what?" Tony asks.

"Anything." Melinda says through clenched teeth and Tony begins to say whatever pops into his mind.

* * *

Half an hour later both Melinda and Tony are laying in the bed in the guest room, they are laying how they laid just after Bahrain, right next to each other.

"Are you in much pain?" Tony asks curious and concerned.

"A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle." Melinda responds and for several minutes they are both quiet.

"Melly, what does this mean?" Tony asks surprising himself by asking that.

"You're asking that?" Melinda comment surprised, turning to look at him, and Tony nods, "I think that this, us as more than the us that we have been, is going to be hard but it's also something I want to try." Melinda admits, "What do you think?"

"I think I've never been afraid to do something hard." Tony responds, "We can figure it out. We just can't have two hundred and fifty days of not talking to each other." He comments

"You counted?" Melinda asks.

"I just figured it out." Tony admits and Melinda has to smirk at that, "My point is that I would go crazy if I didn't hear from you that long." He admits.

"I have the mark eight two way radio, that tec is so outdated that it cannot be traced."

"I know, I tried." Tony responds, clearly not happy about that.

"My point is that I will use that to keep in contact, and try and visit when I can." Melinda explains, "But that will happen far less likely."

"Whenever it is I'll be happy. I could even come to your base if you think that would be easier." Tony comments.

"That wouldn't be my decision to make, but us meeting somewhere closer to where I am would be good." Melinda explains, as any visitors to base need Coulson's approval "Then we might be able to meet more."

"I'll be very happy with that." Tony says with a smile.

"But you also have to be aware that there may be times where I don't contact you for long periods of time." Melinda informs Tony, "And I can't change that."

"I know. I will still worry, but I won't go over the top." Tony informs Melinda.

"I don't want you to worry, that's one of the reasons why I didn't contact you." Melinda admits.

"No hearing from you at all makes me worried more." Tony reveals.

"Okay then, I'll stay in contact this time." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony responds and Melinda leans over and kisses him.

**May 19** **th** **2014**

It has been a week since Melinda and Tony arrived at Jackie's and Franks. Mark arrived the day after them and Sharon arrived a few days later.

It is just before sunset and Melinda, Tony, Jackie, Frank, Sharon and Mark are all getting ready for the memorial service that they are holding for Antoine. Because there wasn't a body and because they can't even say that he died Tony payed for a grave stone to go in Jackie and Frank's yard for them and Melinda has promised that S.H.I.E.L.D will honour his sacrifice, even if no one else will.

"Are you ready for this?" Tony asks Melinda once he does up his tie.

"No." Melinda answers truthfully, "But in all honesty I don't think I ever could be." She admits.

"Yeah, me either." Tony responds and before Melinda can say anything there is knock on the door so Tony walks over and answers it.

"Hey, Uncle Tony." Sharon says, "Can I talk to Aunt Mel?"

"Sure, I'll see you both downstairs." Tony says and he exits the room while Sharon enters.

"Aunt Mel, I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D again." Sharon informs her Aunt.

"I thought you were happy in the CIA?"

"I was, I am. But it's not the same." Sharon admits walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed so Melinda walks over to her, "S.H.I.E.L.D's family. It's the family business and I want be a part of that again." She says and Melinda gives her a look which says 'what aren't you saying,' which Sharon ignores.

"Sharon." Melinda says in a tone of voice which says 'tell me'

"I need to fight for what he fought for, fight for him and I can't do that in the CIA, and I need to." Sharon admits, getting upset and Melinda walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Now's not the time to be making a decision like this Sharon, you're in pain and probably want revenge, that makes it a bad time to choose to change your life." Melinda tells her.

"If it isn't a good time to decide that I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't that mean that it also not a good time for you and Uncle Tony to admit what the rest of us have known for years?" Sharon asks curious.

"No, because we knew what we felt before. Can you honestly say that you thought about re-joining S.H.I.E.L.D before?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I want to any less now." Sharon responds.

"You need time Sharon, you can't make this decision right now."

"Does that mean that you're going to tell The Director not to accept me?" Sharon asks

"No." Melinda responds and Sharon looks glad that that, "But, I don't want you making your decision for six months." Melinda tells Sharon who looks like she is about to object, "Just listen to me." Melinda says and Sharon nods, "If in six months, once you've had time to deal and mourn, you still want to join S.H.I.E.L.D, then not only will I support you, but I will give you my highest recommendation which carries a lot of weight in new S.H.I.E.L.D. I am just asking you to take time and make sure that this is what you want." Melinda says as she doesn't want Sharon to make this decision based on grief and risk losing her too.

"Okay, I'll wait six months." Sharon responds.

"Good." Melinda responds as there is a knock on the door.

"Guys, it's time." Mark says sticking his head in the room.

"Be right there." Melinda responds and after exchanging a look both she and Sharon get up and leave the room.

* * *

When Melinda and Sharon walk out to the backyard Melinda walks over to Tony and stands next to him while Sharon walks over to her Dad.

"We're just waiting on one more person." Frank says and as he says that the backdoor opens and Lian walks out.

"How's Mom?" Mark asks Lian.

"More bad times." Lian admits, "She doesn't remember what you told her." Lian informs Mark as before he came to LA he told Peggy about Antoine.

"I don't know if I can tell her again." Mark admits as Lian walks over and stands next to Melinda and Tony.

"It might be kinder not to." Tony comments.

"There's nothing kind about this." Melinda comments, "Jacks, do you want to start?" she asks and Jackie nods.

"This wasn't meant to happen, a parent's not meant to bury their child…" Jackie starts to say before crying so much that she can't speak coherently so Frank puts his arms around her and hugs her.

"I am proud of you and I will always love you, my son." Frank says.

"You were my best friend, and I'll miss you so much." Sharon says and Mark puts his arm around his daughter.

"You're smile was like sunshine, you made things brighter." Lian says.

"You always did the right thing, your best no matter what. I admired that." Tony comments.

"I'm sorry." Melinda says simply and Tony reaches out and grabs her hand as he knows exactly what she is thinking.

"Goodbye Antoine, we will always love you." Mark says and for about an hour the family stand together and mourn.

**May 23** **rd** **2014**

It has been three days since Jackie, Frank, Melinda, Tony, Mark, Sharon and Lian had their memorial service for Antoine and because Melinda has to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D Tony is driving Melinda to a private airfield outside of LA.

"So you'll talk to Coulson, right?"

"Of course, I can't promise he'll say yes though." Melinda responds.

"I get that, though why he would ever say no?" Tony says and Melinda gives him a look which says 'Are you seriously asking that?', "Yeah, don't answer that." Tony responds, "Look like your ride's already here." Tony comments as they pull into the airfield, "Let me guess, Hunter and Bobbi?" Tony says as he stops the car, Melinda has told him the basics of the people she is working with and from what she has said he can guess who they are.

"Yep." Melinda says as she undoes her seatbelt, "Until next time."

"Until next time." Tony says as they both lean in and kiss. Something which Melinda is positive that Hunter and Bobbi would have seen because the windows aren't tinted.

Once they break apart Melinda gives Tony a small smile before she gets out of the car, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder again. As she walks towards Bobbi and Hunter her suspicions about them seeing the kiss are confirmed as Hunter, hurriedly puts his phone back in his pocket and Bobbi is smirking.

"I'm flying." Melinda informs Bobbi as she walks past.

"Yes Ma'am." Bobbi responds.

"So are we to talking about what just happened?" Melinda hears Hunter as she walks to the cockpit.

"If you want to live we're not." Bobbi responds, "Who'd you text anyway?" she asks curious.

"Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Coulson, you know everyone." Hunter responds as they walk up the ramp.

"You are so dead." Bobbi comments as they close the ramp.

"No, I'm…..Do you really think she'll kill me for this?" Hunter ask worried.

"I think I'm really glad I'm not you right now." Bobbi responds with a smirk.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : So i know this may seem like a bit of a filter chapter but trust me you will be thankful for a filter chapter with what's coming in future chapters.

* * *

**May 23** **rd** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 43.**

After a flight where everyone was basically quiet, mainly because Hunter was afraid of what Melinda would do to him, they arrive at the Playground. Once they do Melinda heads straight to Phil's office to be caught up on what she has missed.

When Melinda enters Phil's office she finds him sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"So you're finally catching up on your paperwork are you?" Melinda asks.

"It felt like time." Phil responds as Melinda walks over.

"How is everyone?" Melinda asks.

"Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Bobbi are doing well or I guess better would be the better word for it." Phil comments, "Mack's healing, he's seems to be doing better than he was. Fitz and Bobbi especially are helping him."

"And Skye?" Melinda asks.

"I honestly don't know for sure how she's doing." Phil admits, "She's been spending most her time locked in either her room or Trip's. She said she's afraid of hurting people."

"I'll try talking to her." Melinda responds, "Has she shown any more signs of powers?"

"There's been a few earthquakes." Phil informs Melinda nods.

"I'll go talk to her now." Melinda says heading to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says and Melinda turns back around, "I'm glad you and Stark are giving it a chance."

"Hunter?"

"Hunter." Phil confirms.

"I'll deal with him later." Melinda says with a sigh, "Does that mean Anthony can come to base?"

"No."

"I thought you would say that. I'm going to go see Skye." Melinda responds before leaving the office, already knowing how she is going to get Coulson to change that no to a yes, she just needs the perfect opportunity.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Phil's office, and dropping her bag in her room and grabbing her two way radio, Melinda heads to Skye's bunk. She knocks on the door, looks inside and sees that Skye isn't there so she walks down to Antoine's and gently pushes open the door.

"You're back." Skye says when she looks up and sees her.

"Not that long ago." Melinda responds, "Phil says you've been spending a lot of time in here." Melinda says as she takes a couple of steps inside the room and closes the door.

"I can't hurt anyone in here." Skye tells Melinda.

"You can hurt yourself." Melinda says and Skye shrugs, "Skye, I don't know what it's like to have powers, but I do know what it is like to shut yourself away because you're afraid of hurting people." Melinda says, "And I know it's not the right thing to do." Melinda admits, "At the time I didn't think so and I didn't listen to a friend when they told me that, though I wish I did."' Melinda tells Skye, "You're not alone, Me, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, even I'll bet Bobbi, Hunter and Mack all want to help you, but we can't if you don't let us."

"I don't want to hurt you, any of you." Skye tells Melinda.

"Then let us help, working together, helping each other we might just find a way to help you control your abilities." Melinda informs Skye.

"You think so?" Skye asks looking excited.

"I think there's a chance, a very good one, but you have to let us try, and you have to spend more time outside this room and your own." Melinda tells Skye.

"Will you make sure I don't hurt anyone?"

"I will help you. I will do everything in my power to help you gain control of these abilities you have, and once you do I have no doubt that you won't hurt anyone." Melinda tells Skye who nods.

"So, you and Stark?" Skye asks about a minute later with a smirk.

"Hunter?"

"Hunter." Skye confirms, "So what happened with you two?" Skye asks with a grin and Melinda gives her a look which says "I am not telling you that" "Come on please tell me." Skye requests, "If you tell me I will come and have dinner with everyone and stay out with everyone for the rest of the night."

"This is the only time you get to use that." Melinda informs Skye.

"Done." Skye responds and Melinda tells Skye everything that happened between her and Tony.

* * *

While Melinda is talking to Skye about her and Tony, Tony is arriving back at Avengers Tower. When he walks out into the common area he finds Natasha, Clint, Maria, Bruce and Rhodey, he isn't surprised that Pepper isn't there as he stopped by Stark to talk to her, a conversation which involved him telling Pepper about him and Melinda and Pepper responding that she is happy for them.

"Good afternoon all." Tony says happily as he sees them.

"You're happy." Clint notes, "Too happy…..You got laid!" He realises.

"Really, I'm happy and you assume I had sex?" Tony asks.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you?" Clint asks.

"I'm not answering that." Tony responds, as he and Melinda didn't have sex, and he is pretty sure that everyone in the room will have a few interesting things to say if he admits that and he would rather not deal with that right now.

"Since when don't you talk about sex Stark?" Natasha asks getting up and walking over to him.

"Why are we even talking about Tony's sex life?" Bruce asks.

"Beats me." Rhodey responds.

For about a minute Natasha stares at Tony intensely, like she is reading him like a book.

"Huh, finally." Natasha comments after about a minute, "Don't even think about hurting her Stark." She says, the threat more than clear.

"Hurting who?" Clint asks

"Think Clint. Why did Tony go to LA?" Natasha ask.

"HOLY CRAP. You and Mels finally got your act together?" Clint asks and Tony nods, nervous about Natasha's threat. "It's about damn time." Clint says happily.

"No you can't say that, you haven't been watching them for almost thirty years, until you do you can't say about damn time. Only I can." Rhodey informs Clint, "And it is." He tells Tony, "I'm happy for you both."

"So am I." Bruce adds.

"Thanks. I'll be in the lab." Tony says before heading downstairs.

* * *

After spending about an hour taking to Skye about things that she would never normally talk to her about Melinda and Skye head out to the common area where they find Coulson cooking dinner and everyone else, including Mack, sitting around and drinking beers.

"See, what did I say." Phil says Bobbi, Hunter and Mack hand Phil a twenty dollar bill he hands one to Fitz and Simmons and sticks out the other for May to collects.

"Why do you collect?" Skye asks curious as she walks over to Fitz and Simmons.

"Because if Phil bets on me I collect." Melinda responds, "We decided on that years ago." She comments, "So no one meet your standards?" Melinda asks Phil curious.

"I didn't try. I figured no one could be as bad as you and Clint, but I didn't want to chance it just in case." Phil explains.

"Clint?" Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Mack asks.

"Barton I assume. Didn't the three of you live together for a while?" Bobbie comments.

"We did. For a long time." Phil answers.

"Wait, you lived with an Avenger?" Skye asks excited.

"Two actually, though Melinda's lived with Stark too." Phil comments.

"Banner as well, kind of." Melinda answers.

"Who was the other Avenger you both lived with?" Simmons asks interested.

"Natasha right?" Bobbi asks and Melinda and Phil nods and Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Mack exchange surprised looks.

"That reminds me Anthony said to tell you that you need to go by the tower sometime that you owe that to everyone there." Melinda informs Phil.

"He does know how busy I am, right?"

"Of course, but he said you are to find time." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"How did you know that Coulson and May have lived with Barton and Romanoff?" Hunter asks Bobbi curious.

"We've known each other a while, worked together on and off over the years a lot." Bobbi explains.

"Seriously?" Skye asks surprised and Bobbi nods, "Is there anyone who's ever been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D that between the two of you don't know?" Skye asks Melinda and Phil curious.

"No."

"I don't think so." Melinda and Phil say after exchanging a look.

"That is soo cool." Skye comments.

"The food smells great Sir. How long until it will be ready?" Simmons asks curious.

"About ten minutes." Phil answers.

"Hunter, Skye, clean of and set the table." Melinda request and Hunter is about to object but then he remembers that Melinda is already not too happy with him so he gets to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is sitting around the table and one by one everyone turns to the empty chair that should have been Antoine's.

"Trip died a hero, he died doing what he always did protecting someone else, and putting other's needs before his own." Phil says, "He will never be forgotten, I won't let him." Phil says looking directly at Melinda who is sitting across from him, clearly making her a promise, "We've lost one of our own, one of our family, but we need to keep fighting. That's what he would want us to do." Phil says before picking up his glass, "To Trip."

"To Trip." Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack say.

"To Antoine." Melinda says.

**May 25** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Melinda arrived back in the playground. In that time everyone, including Phil when he isn't required to do director stuff, have been helping Skye understand and get control of her powers.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Skye says from the back of the car where she is driving with Simmons, Melinda and Bobbi as the four of them are on their way to an empty field far away from any landmarks or people.

"You're scared of causing a cave in at base are you not?" Bobbi asks Skye.

"Can you blame me?" Skye asks.

"No, but you're holding back." Bobbi tells Skye, "And the only way you're going to fully understand how your powers work is if you let go." She explains.

"That is why we're going where we are going. It will enable you to use your powers away from people and places so that you can truly see what you can do." Melinda adds.

"What if I hurt one of you?" Skye asks worried.

"You'll be in control Skye, you'll be seeing just what you can do but you'll be in control." Simmons tells her.

"I hope you're right." Skye responds as she stares out the window.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Melinda, Skye, Simmons and Bobbi arrive at empty space of land where nothing can be seen for miles.

"I'll check the perimeter." Bobbi says as Melinda opens the boot.

"Simmons, Skye, help me get these out." Melinda says and they both nod and walk over to the car.

"The back of the car was filled with rocks?" Skye asks surprised.

"What else were you going to practice with?" Melinda asks Skye and for the next few minutes Melinda, Skye, and Simmons get all the rocks out of the back of the car and move them to the ground, away from the car.

"Go on." Melinda tells Skye once all the rocks are in place.

"You can do it." Simmons says assures her.

Skye looks towards them and nods. After returning the nod Melinda and Simmons walk off so they are a bit closer to the car but still close enough that Skye can see them.

"Skye, just focus." Melinda says after Skye spends several minutes just staring at the rocks, clearly not doing anything.

"Okay. Come on Skye, you can do it." Skye says to herself and she focuses on what she wants to do and she feels the ground shake and the rock that she is focusing on breaks apart.

"Did I hurt you?" Skye asks worried turning to Melinda and Simmons.

"No, the earthquake was only in front of you." Melinda says with a proud smile.

"Really?" Skye asks excited.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Keep going." Melinda tells her and Skye nods.

"We're all clear." Bobbi says walking back over to Melinda and Simmons and Melinda nods.

"How's she going?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Good." Melinda responds and Bobbi nods and together the three of them watch Skye.

* * *

Several hours later when Skye, Melinda, Bobbi and Simmons arrive back at the Playground they find Phil waiting.

"So, how did you go?" Phil asks Skye.

"Great." Skye says with a grin, "I think I've finally gotten some control of this thing."

"That's great." Phil says with a grin, "Fitz, Hunter and Mack are in the kitchen." He informs them.

"Oh, great, they've probably destroyed the place by now." Bobbi says before heading to the kitchen, Simmons right behind her leaving Melinda, Skye and Phil.

"So, how are you feeling?" Phil asks Skye curious.

"Good. For the first time I'm not quite as worried about hurting someone." Skye admits.

"That's great Skye." Phil says before hugging her.

"Thanks." Skye responds, "I'm going to go see if the kitchen has been destroyed." Skye says before heading into the kitchen.

"So what are you thinking?" Phil asks Melinda once Skye is out of hearing range.

"I'm thinking that she has gone a long way, but has a way to go." Melinda tells Phil, "But I'm proud of what she's achieved."

"COULSON. MAY. HUNTER IS BEING A DICK." Skye's voice yells.

"Looks like we've got to go control the kids." Phil informs Melinda.

"You do realise that as much as they act like it there not actually kids, right?" Melinda asks.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Phil says and Melinda rolls her eyes and they both head towards the kitchen.

**May 29** **th** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 44.**

It has been four days since Skye spent the day with Melinda, Bobbie and Simmons developing her power. It is two am and Melinda is about to leave The Playground as she is driving to DC to spend, barring an emergency, Tony's birthday with him.

"Where are you off to?" Skye voice asks as Melinda grabs water out the fridge for her drive.

"What are you doing up?" Melinda asks curious.

"You gave the day of training, you never do that. I wanted to know why." Skye explains.

"So on the one day that you don't have to you got up early just to find out what I was doing?" Melinda asks Skye curious.

"Technically I haven't been to sleep yet."

"Skye."

"What? It's early." Sky defends, "So where you off to?"

"If I tell you will you go and get some sleep?"

"Yep." Skye says with nod.

"It's Anthony's birthday, I'm going to DC for the day." Melinda explains.

"Aww, that's so cute." Skye says with a grin.

"Bed." Melinda says as she walks out of the room.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME." Skye says as she runs to the corridor and yells down the hallway.

"Go to bed Skye." Melinda says as she walks down the corridor.

* * *

An hour after she left the Playground Melinda arrives at the Estate, when she does she heads straight up to Tony's room where she finds him fast asleep so she crawls into bed and lays right next to him and puts her arms around him.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Melinda arrived at the Estate and Tony is just waking up. When he realises that arms are around him he smiles because he knows they are Melinda's familiar arms so he turns around, so that he is face to face with her, and watches her sleep.

About five minutes after Tony wakes Melinda does too.

"Hey." Tony says with a grin.

"Hey." Melinda responds, "Happy birthday." Melinda says leaning in and kissing him.

"Great birthday." Tony responds after they break apart, "So you're here for the whole day, right?" Tony asks curious.

"As long as nothing important comes up." Melinda responds.

"Good." Tony says with a grin, "So is there anything we actually have to do today?" Tony asks curious.

"No, not really." Melinda responds.

"Well good. In that case I have a great idea." Tony says leaning in and kissing Melinda.

* * *

It has been many, many hours since Melinda and Tony woke and Melinda is getting ready to leave.

"Do you really have to leave?" Tony asks.

"I really do. Hydra doesn't take vacations which means I can't either." Melinda responds.

"And I can't come to base with you?" Tony asks.

"Phil said no, but don't worry I've got a plan to change his mind." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh what's that?" Tony asks curious.

"I'll tell you later, I've got to get back to base." Melinda informs Tony as she leans in and kissing him, "Until next time." Melinda says when they break apart.

"Until next time." Tony responds, "Be careful." He adds.

"I will." Melinda responds before she walks away.

* * *

When Melinda arrives back at the playground an hour later she finds Fitz, Mack and Simmons down in the garage working on something together, which Melinda can't help, but be happy with as she is very glad that the three of them are working together. Melinda spends a few minutes watching them before heading to the common area where she finds Skye, Bobbi and Hunter watching a movie.

"You're back." Skye says excited.

"I told you I was only going to be gone a day." Melinda responds.

"So how was your day?" Skye asks with a smirk, giving Melinda a knowing look, and Melinda responds with a 'I'm not answering that' look.

"You probably don't have to ask that." Hunter says with a grin, "I think we could all guess how her day was." He says smirking and Melinda glares at him.

"If May wants to kill you I'm not going to stop her." Bobbi informs Hunter, though they both know that she will.

"Where's Coulson?" Melinda asks.

"Office." Skye answers, "But you should stay for the movie."

"Maybe later." Melinda says and she walks away hearing Hunter yelp in pain as she does.

* * *

When Melinda walks into Phil's office, without knocking he finds him staring at the map with both Hydra agents and S.H.I.E.L.D agent's location on it.

"Something wrong?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda, you're back."

"Why does everyone sound so surprised by that?" Melinda asks as she walks over to Phil.

"I'm not, I'm glad." Phil responds, "I'm glad you're back."

"I've been gone a day." Melinda responds, "So you didn't answer my question, what's wrong?"

"As far as we know we've got Whitehall."

"Correct."

"But all these agents have to have someone to follow." Phil says.

"And you're worried about who it is." Melinda realises.

"Aren't you?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda admit, "We need to figure it out, and find Rania, Ward, and a way to help Agent 33." Melinda says.

"Do you think Ward's alive?" Phil asks, "Skye did say that she shot him more than once and left him bleeding." He points out.

"I think I won't believe he's dead or even consider it until I see his body myself." Melinda responds.

"Probably a good idea." Phil admits, "Do you think we can do this, stop all of this?" Phil asks interested.

"I think we're not going to give up until we do." Melinda says and they drift into silence.

After a few minutes of Melinda and Phil standing in silence, staring at the screen with the map on it there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil says and Skye walks in.

"What is it Skye?" Melinda asks.

"Hunter is getting Fitz, Simmons and Mack and Bobbi's making popcorn for a group movie night and I think you both should join us." Skye informs Melinda and Phil, who exchange a look.

"Look it will be fun and all of us spending time together." Skye tells Melinda and Phil, "We're bonding, all of us. Not just staying in different groups. This is good." Skye tells them.

"We'll be right out." Phil tells Skye.

"We will?" Melinda ask.

"You will?" Skye asks.

"Yes." Phil confirms, "Like Skye said this could be a good thing." He tells Melinda who nods.

"Yay! I'll see you out there." Skye says before leaving the room.

"If the movie is bad I'll leaving." Melinda tells Phil.

"You watch bad horror movies just because they are bad, and watch one bad movie in a marathon because you think that's the way it should be. That argument is invalid." Phil informs Melinda.

"Fine, I'll stay for the movie. I can't guarantee that I won't make Hunter miserable." Melinda informs Phil.

"I can deal with that." Phil says and he follows Melinda out of his office.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil walk out to the common area they find Fitz, Simmons and Mack sitting on one of the couches, Hunter and Bobbi on another and Skye sitting on the floor in front of Fitz, Simmons and Mack. Melinda walks over and sits on the floor next to Skye while Phil takes the empty arm chair.

"You know there's an empty seat on the couch, right?" Skye tells Melinda.

"I prefer sitting on the floor when I'm watching a movie." Melinda answers, "What are we watching?"

"You'll see." Skye says with a grin as she presses play.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**June 16** **th** **2014\. Melinda 46. Tony 44.**

It has been two and a half weeks since Melinda visited Tony for his birthday and Melinda, Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack watched movies together at the playground. Because it was the weekend before Melinda's birthday and because Hydra have been quiet lately Phil let Melinda take time off and go to DC for the weekend to spend time Tony.

It is very very early Monday morning and Melinda is getting ready to head back to The Playground.

"You don't have to stay in DC until after my birthday." Melinda tells Tony who is laying in the bed in his room while Melinda gets dressed.

"I want to."

"But I may not even get a chance to come see you." Melinda informs him.

"I know, but I want to be here if you do." Tony explains and Melinda walks over to Tony leans down and kisses him once they break apart Tony grabs Melinda's hand, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I do." Melinda responds and Tony let's go, "Until next time." Melinda says.

"Until next time." Tony responds and Melinda leaves the room.

* * *

About an hour and half later Melinda walks into the kitchen at the Playground where she finds Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack having breakfast.

"Hey May." Bobbi greats and Melinda nods.

"You're back, good I have a question." Skye says when she sees Melinda, "You and Stark have been dating about a month now so why haven't we met him? You said I would when I asked."

"You haven't met him because he hasn't come to base." Melinda says trying not to smirk as this was just the opportunity she needs foe her plan to work.

"You should bring him to base." Simmons say and Mack, Fitz and Skye nod enthusiastically.

"If it was my decision I would."

"Then why don't you?" Fitz asks.

"Because it's not my call, it's the Directors." Melinda says.

"So you're saying that the only thing that is preventing us from meeting Tony Stark is the Director?" Mack asks.

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"We've got to talk to him, get him to change his mind." Skye says and Mack, Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Let's talk to him now." Fitz says and Skye, Simmons and Mack nod.

"You're coming with us Hunter." Mack says as he pulls Hunter along as he, Skye, Simmons and Fitz leave the room, all planning on going to talk to Phil to get him to agree that Tony can visit.

"You knew that would eventually happen." Bobbi says walking over to Melinda, "You knew that The Director would say no to Stark visiting, and that they would want him to, and you knew that if you said the right things then they would go to the Director and he wouldn't be able to say no to all of them." Bobbi says with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Melinda responds.

"Nice work." Bobbi says with an approving smile.

A few minutes later Phil walks into the room followed by Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Hunter and Mack.

"You did this." Phil tells Melinda.

"All I said was that I was happy for Anthony to visit but you said no." Melinda informs Phil.

"Which makes no senses, why would you say that the Tony Stark, that Iron Man, couldn't visit?" Skye asks Phil.

"Only someone whose' never met him can ask that." Phil comments and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"But Sir it would be such an amazing opportunity, we could learn so much." Mack comments.

"Please Sir. Please say he can come." Fitz request.

"Yeah, please Coulson." Skye requests and as Phil looks between the hopeful looks on Skye, Fitz, Simmons' and Mack's faces and Melinda who is trying not to smirk he realises he has no option.

"Fine, Stark can come here, but he's your responsibility." Phil tells Melinda.

"Yes Sir." Melinda responds and Phil exits the room.

"Can I come with you to pick him up?" Skye asks excited.

"No. The fewer people who leave the base the better, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Melinda says walking out of the room, pulling out her Mark eight two way radio as she does, "Anthony?"

"Yeah, Melly. I thought you wouldn't be calling to tonight." Tony responds slightly surprised.

"Things change."

"Is everything okay?" Tony asks a hint of worry clear.

"That depends are you still interested in coming to see the base and meet everyone?" Melinda asks.

"Of course."

"I'll be there in an hour to pick you up." Melinda says before cutting to the connection between the two devices.

* * *

A bit over an hour later Melinda pulls up out front of the Estate where she finds Tony waiting with what Melinda knows to be the case that holds an Iron Man suit next to him.

"So you're bringing the suit with you?" Melinda asks as she gets out the car.

"It's either that or leave it here alone where anyone who can figure a way to get past security can get it." Tony comments.

"Yeah, good choice." Melinda says as she opens the trunk.

"I thought so." Tony responds as he puts the Iron Man suit in the car, "So what's with the change of plans? Coz I'm glad, but I thought Coulson said I wasn't allowed to come to base, what changed?"

"I mentioned to Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Mack that the reason you hadn't come to base is because Phil said no." Melinda explains simply.

"And with they argued with Coulson for you. Nice." Tony says approvingly as they get in the car.

* * *

A bit over an hour later Melinda and Tony arrive back at the playground. When they do they find Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter waiting.

"You ready for this?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"You act like they're going to eat me alive, it's not going to be that bad." He says as Melinda gets out the car saying nothing.

"Anthony I would like you to meet Skye, our hacker and field agent. Jemma Simmons our bio-chemist with two PhD's. Leo Fitz our engineer. Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie our mechanic who has been assisting Fitz. Bobbi Morse, veteran S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Lance Hunter former Merc turned S.H. .D agent." Melinda introduces, "Everyone this is Anthony."

"Nice too meet you all."

"May, The Director wanted to see you as soon as you got back, he said it was important." Bobbi tells Melinda.

"Thanks Bobbi." Melinda responds, "Here, you'll need this to travel around the facility." Melinda says handing Tony a lanyard.

"How did you get a lanyard without having to make him go through orientation?" Skye asks curious.

"Doesn't matter." Melinda responds, "I should go see what Phil wants." She tells Tony.

"Go. I'll be fine. I'm very much looking forward to getting to know your people here." Tony tells Melinda with a look on his face that Melinda learnt to read a long time ago.

"You do that, but keep in mind that if you give me reason to I am more than prepared to make sure that the picture from Halloween when you were five gets to Steve and for good measure Nat too." Melinda informs Tony.

"Blackmail really?" Tony asks, "You do realise that I have as much on you as you have on me, right?"

"I do, which is why you will be careful about what you say." Melinda says, the 'or else' clearly implied.

"Oh come on May, we want to know more about you." Skye objects.

"Don't worry I have plenty of stories that I'm pretty sure Melly won't kill me for." Tony comments, "I'll keep the good ones to myself though." He tells Melinda who nods.

"So what do you want to know?" Tony asks as Melinda leaves the room.

"Let's go to the common area, it's probably a better place for this conversation." Bobbi suggests and the others nod.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Melinda asks Phil as she walks into Phil's office.

"Yeah, I did." Phil responds, "Stark here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with the others. What's going on?" Melinda asks as she walks over to the table and sees plans covering it.

"Billy just sent this through, it's a Hydra site we didn't know of before and confirmed activity." Phil explains.

"You want to go in." Melinda realises.

"I do. This is the first solid lead we've got since I shot Whitehall." Phil comments, "We could find some answers. Do you not agree?"

"I think I need to read everything we've got before I agree to anything." Melinda says pulling the papers towards her.

For about twenty minutes Phil watches as Melinda reads everything that Billy sent through and makes notes on another piece of paper.

"So, what do you think?" Phil asks when Melinda puts the pen down.

"I think we should go in." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"I was thinking two teams." Phil comments, "Hunter and Bobbi enter here." Phil says putting a big cross on the map, "You and I enter here." He says putting another cross on the map.

"Two teams is the smart thing to do, but you're the director now. You've got to run the teams and everyone else, you can't be on mission, not on this one." Melinda says.

"Well Skye can't be on team with you, we'll need her to hack any Hydra comes channels. Keep us informed of what they know." Phil comments.

"Then I'll go in by myself." Melinda tells Phil.

"No. That's too dangerous." Phil comments.

"Do you have another idea? We're not exactly crawling with Agents at the moment." Melinda points out.

"I don't like this."

"There would be something wrong with you if you did." Melinda responds.

"So should we tell the others?" Phil asks and Melinda nods so they both leave the office Phil picking up the plans as they do.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Skye asks interested as Tony is telling everyone a story.

"Well Mini Melly, what happened next was….." Tony starts to say, but he gets cut off.

"Mini Melly, really?" Melinda asks as she walks down the stairs.

"It's fitting. You're right about Skye being a lot like you." Tony says as he gets up and walks over to Phil and Melinda, "Agent." Tony says to Phil, disbelief in his voice as even though he knew Phil was alive it is another thing all together to see him in person, especially when you gave the eulogy at his funeral and watched your friends mourn.

"It's Director now." Phil corrects and Tony does something that surprises Phil which is walk the several steps that separate them and hugs him.

"You were an idiot." Tony whispers to Phil, "That was stupid and reckless. Don't ever think about doing anything like that again." Tony says and he breaks the hug, "We couldn't cope loosing you again." He informs Phil.

"I'll do my best St….Tony." Phil responds.

"I'm glad to hear that Phil." Tony responds to Phil's surprised.

"If you two are quiet done we have a mission to plan." Melinda comments, though honestly she is glad that they have this opportunity as it may help with Tony's guilt and be good for Phil to speak to other people he knew before, "Everyone over here." Melinda says as she takes the papers from Phil and puts them on the table.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asks curious as everyone, including Tony, crowed around the table.

"We've got intel on a Hydra site." Phil reveals, "We're going in. The aim is keep the site and the people as in tacked. This is a breach and salvage mission, understood?" He asks.

"Yes Sir." Everyone else answers

"Bobbi, Hunter, you'll enter from here." Melinda says pointing to a spot on the map, "And I'll enter from here." Melinda says pointing to another spot.

"You're going in alone?" Tony ask, surprised and concerned.

"Yes, because Skye needs to run the coms and Phil needs to run the mission there's no other choice." Melinda explains, "We don't have many field agents at the moment."

"I'll go with you." Tony says.

"Anthony…" Melinda objects but Tony cuts her off.

"It's the best choice. I have the suit here so I'll be fine and you'll have some back up. Everyone wins." Tony argues.

"I don't know if it is a good idea." Melinda admits.

"Director, what do you think?" Tony asks turning to Phil, who really wishes he didn't.

"I think tactically you going on the mission makes sense and would be for the best." Phil comments choosing his words carefully and being pretty sure that he's pissed of Melinda.

"Fine. Anthony is with me." Melinda says clearly not happy as it means Tony will be in danger, "Gear up, we leave in an hour." Melinda says before walking away.

"We've just made her angry, haven't we?" Tony asks Phil.

"Oh yeah." Phil confirms, "You and I know better than anyone else the lengths Melinda goes to to protect people, especially those she cares about and now we've just ganged up on her about something that will put you in danger." Phil explains, "She's more than pissed."

"Where does Melly do Tai-Chi?" Tony asks curious.

"In the training room." Skye answers, "I can show you were that is if you would like." She offers.

"Thanks." Tony responds and he follows Skye out of the room.

* * *

"Why do you assume that May's gone to do Tai-Chi?" Skye asks curious.

"Because when Melly needs to calm down or relax, she does Tai-Chi. When she can't relax or needs to exhaust herself she beats a punching bag until she can't anymore." Tony explains.

"Huh, that's interesting." Skye response, "So why did you volunteer for this mission when you knew it would make May angry?"

"Because as much as Melly wants to protect me, and everyone else, that's how much I want to protect her." Tony explains, "Plus I'm here so I might as well make myself useful." He adds.

"Here's the training room." Skye tells Tony when they reach a door, "Good luck."

"Thanks Mini Melly." Tony says before he enters the room. When he does he finds Melinda doing Tai-Chi which he takes as a good sign, "I'm not going to apologise for volunteering for this mission." Tony tells Melinda.

"Why did you?" Melinda asks looking up at him.

"Because this is Hydra Melly, Hydra. You know the organization that terrified our parents, our godparents, people who don't scare easily. I couldn't stand by and watch as you breach a Hydra sight, alone, without backup, not when I could help." Tony explains as he walks towards Melinda, "Can you honestly say that if you knew that I was going to breach a Hydra base alone that you wouldn't come with me?" Tony asks.

"No, I can't." Melinda says with a sigh, "Do everything I tell you to do." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'll try to."

"Anthony…" Melinda says in a warning tone.

"That's the best I can do and you know it." Tony responds.

"I do." Melinda admits, "We need to get ready." Melinda says.

"Just tell me what to do." Tony says and Melinda nods and they both leave the room.

* * *

Almost three hours later Melinda is sitting in the cockpit of the plane flying the group to the location.

"Can I come in? Or there some rule saying I can't?" Tony asks, opening the door to the cockpit but not entering.

"Would you care if there was?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well no, but I'm pretty sure you would." Tony admits.

"You can come in." Melinda responds and Tony walks over and sits in the co-pilots seat.

"So I couldn't help but notice that this plane has quite a lot of damage." Tony comments.

"She's been through a lot. But she's survived, just like the rest of us." Melinda explains.

"Why don't you do proper repairs?" Tony asks curious.

"Because that costs money, and it's not something we can afford right now." Melinda explains, "She still flies and we can cloak, right now that's all we can hope for." She explains and Tony nods.

"How long until we get to the destination?" Tony asks curious.

"About an hour." Melinda responds and once more Tony nods.

* * *

An hour later everyone is in the Cargo bay.

"So everyone clear on what the plan is?" Phil asks.

"Yep. Hunter and I will drive the car to the closer point. Stark will fly himself and Melinda to the further point." Bobbi answers as she hands Melinda a ICER.

"Is that safe?" Skye asks curious, "Coz I mean you're going to have to fly pretty high to not be caught before you breach, is that safe for May?"

"It's perfectly safe." Tony, who is in the iron man suit, answers.

"It's also not the first time we've done it." Melinda adds.

"Good luck people." Phil says, "Remember preserve as much as possible." He says.

"Yes Sir." Melinda, Bobbi and Hunter answer and Tony nods while putting on his face mask.

As Hunter and Bobbi get in the car Tony walks over, holds onto Melinda before flying them out of the plane.

"So cool." Skye comments.

"Command centre." Phil says simply and everyone else follows them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda and Tony have landed about a mile away from their entrance and are waking to it.

"Tell me again why we are walking up." Tony requests.

"So they don't see us coming." Melinda answers, "Hunter, Bobbi we are about two minutes away. You?" Melinda asks.

"About the same." Bobbi responds.

For the next few couple of Melinda and Tony walk until they get in position and hide behind some cover.

"In position." Melinda says.

"In position." Bobbi responds.

"Think you can do something about those guns?" Melinda asks Tony curious as they are large guns on top of the structure.

"Easily." Tony says and he moves out from behind the cover, to the only place where he would be able to get a shot of but before he can even try to get a shot of a another gun pops up and starts shooting so he has to fly into the air, avoid gun fire from the large guns before flying back down and landing next to Melinda.

"Did you get hit?" Melinda asks Tony concerned as he does.

"Nah."

"Bobbi and Hunter are pinned too." Melinda reveals.

"What's the situation?" Phil's voice asks through the coms.

"We're pinned down by guns. I could destroy them, but I can't get in position to do so without getting hit by another gun." Tony explains, "You guns won't do anything to them with they?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Nope. We need a plan." Melinda responds.

"What I need is a way to shoot both the guns at the same time from two different places." Tony informs Melinda.

"You know I never thought I would say this, but right about now I'm regretting that I said no to you building me that suit" Melinda informs Tony, surprising herself by actually saying that.

"J, deploy Mark Melly." Tony says with a grin.

"You…. Yeah I'm not even surprised." Melinda admits, "How long until it will be here?"

"Three minutes." Tony responds.

"Hunter, Bobbi prepare to move in four minutes." Melinda says through the coms.

"We're pinned down." Bobbi responds.

"You won't be for long."

"Tony there is something coming towards you that has the same signature as one of your suits, please say it belongs to you." Phil says through the coms.

"Technically that belongs to Melly." Tony responds.

"Of course it does." Phil says, honestly not surprised, "Just so I know do you have any other suits that technically don't belong to you?" Phil asks Tony.

"Yeah, two others, Rhodey's and Pepper's." Tony explains.

"That is sooo cool." Skye says exchanging a look with Fitz, Simmons and Mack.

"She needs a name." Simmons comments.

"She soo does." Skye confirms.

"Guys, mission." Phil tells them.

"Right, sorry." Skye says and She, Fitz, Simmons and Mack go back to the mission though it is clear that they are all more interested in the fact that Melinda has an iron man suit rather than anything else.

"So what do you think?" Tony asks Melinda when the Mark Melly suit come into view. Design wise Melinda's suit looks identical to Tony's, in fact the only way you can tell the two suits apart is by the colour. Where Tony's is red Melinda's is Gunmetal grey, and everywhere his is gold, with the exception of the face piece, Melinda's is black. The face piece of Melinda's and everywhere that corresponds with the silver on Tony's suit is midnight blue on Melinda's.

"Blue?" Melinda asks as she walks over to the suit once it lands.

"It needed some colour, plus you really like that particular shade of blue, even if you won't admit it." Tony responds, "Do you remember how to use it?"

"Of course." Melinda says as the suit opens so that she can get in.

"Ready?" Tony asks once Melinda is in her suit.

"Ready." Melinda confirms as the face piece closers.

Without having to explain what their plan is Tony gets into position to shoot the gun he was going to shoot in the first place while Melinda gets in into position to shoot the one that they know will pop up.

* * *

Across the other side of the facility Hunter and Bobbi are pinned down behind a large bolder, neither completely sure about what is going to happen.

"How exactly are we not going to be pinned down?" Hunter asks curious.

"I would say thanks to that." Bobbi says as Tony and Melinda, both in iron man suits, take out the guns that are preventing them from moving.

"Bloody hell, is that May in the other suit?" Hunter asks shocked, a look of amazement on his face.

"I would say so." Bobbi responds and as she does she notices the look on Hunter's face, "Close your mouth Hunter, the mere fact that May has a suit should tell you that she is well and truly taken." Bobbi informs Hunter.

"Bobbi, Hunter, move in." Melinda's voice says through the coms.

"Yes Ma'am." Bobbi responds and she and Hunter exchange a look and move into the building.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda, Tony, Bobbi and Hunter have secured the facility and everyone is loading in the items into the bus.

"Are we done?" Phil asks.

"Almost." Mack responds.

"Good. Talbot will be here in half an hour to collect the people." Phil comments.

"I'm pretty sure that's my cue to disappear." Tony comments, "Race you back to base?" he asks Melinda curious.

"No." Phil says before Melinda can answer, "The base is meant to be hidden, two Iron Man suits flying into the base won't keep it hidden for long." Phil tells Tony.

"Did I forget to mention that these suits have stealth mode?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, you did." Melinda tells him, "We can't let Talbot know that one of us can use a suit." Melinda tells Phil.

"You're right, we can't." Phil confirms, "Stay on stealth mode." He says and Melinda nods.

"Bobbi are you comfortable with flying the bus?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Bobbi confirms.

"Then we'll see you back at base." Melinda says and she and Tony both get back in their suits.

"J, activate stealth mode on both suits." Tony requests and a minute later both he and Melinda fly out of the base.

"Still soo cool." Skye comments with a grin.

* * *

About Four hours later Skye, Phil, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons are back at the base.

"There's no sign of May and Tony." Skye says when everyone is back in the common area.

"They're probably flying around somewhere." Mack guesses.

"Let me know when May is back." Phil says before heading to his office.

"Guess we should get started on innovatory." Mack comments.

"I don't see why we all have to do it." Bobbi comments.

"Because we decided that it was the only fair way to do it." Skye says as they all head to the Bus.

* * *

About an hour into doing innovatory Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack hear the sound of the roof opening so they walk out of the bus just in time to see Tony and Melinda land side by side.

"Hey it's Iron Man and Iron Maiden." Skye says not really thinking about what she said but the second she does her eyes widen in shock and she gets a look of a dear caught in the headlights.

"No." Melinda says simply as she takes of the face piece of her suit.

"So where are you going to keep the suit?" Mack asks interested.

"I haven't figured out that yet." Melinda responds, "Where's Coulson?"

"In his office. He told us to let him know when you got back." Bobbi explains and Melinda nods and leaves the bus, going to go and talk to Phil. Tony on the other hand stays and once he is sure that Melinda won't overhear what he is going to say he turns to Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter.

"Would you guys be interested in helping me with something?" Tony asks curious.

"What?" Skye asks interested.

"Well I don't know if you are aware of this but tomorrow is Melly's birthday and I think that those of us here should do something to celebrate that." Tony explains.

"We have to." Simmons says and Skye and Fitz nod enthusiastically.

"What were you thinking?" Skye asks.

"I have a few ideas but what do you think of a surprise birthday breakfast?" Tony asks.

"That sounds….good. May is always looking after us…..It's time we did something for her." Fitz says.

"I like the way you think." Tony says with a grin.

"I'm all for this but how we going to organize everything without May realising what we are doing?" Skye asks.

"Melly trains you in the morning doesn't she?" Tony asks and Skye nods, "That's how we are going to get everything set up, you've just got to make sure you get her to the common area after you finish training." Tony says and Skye nods, "As for how we are going to organize everything I have something to discuss with Melly and Phil which will take at least an hour. Do you think that's enough time to come up with a plan?" Tony asks curious.

"If we all work together it should be." Simmons says, "That includes you Hunter."

"We need supplies and a cake." Skye informs everyone.

"Mack and I can sneak out and get supplies." Bobbi offers, "If you can warn Coulson about what is going on without May finding out." She says to Tony.

"Consider it done." Tony responds, "Oh and for the cake go with a lot of chocolate, Melly loves chocolate." He explains.

"Really?" Skye asks as she didn't know that.

"Really." Tony confirms, "I'll do what I can to keep Melly away from the common area for the rest of the day, ad tonight, but you should have someone on lookout duty."

"We will." Simmons says.

"Good. Like I said I've got to go talk to Melly and Phil." Tony says before leaving them alone.

"Come on, we've got to get this right, this is for May." Skye says and the others nod.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Tony asks knocking on the door to Phil's office a few minutes later, still wearing the iron man suit.

"Sure." Phil responds.

"Couldn't find a place to keep yours?" Tony asks when he sees Melinda's suit standing in the corner of Phil's office.

"Not yet. I need to make sure wherever it is its secure." Melinda explains as Tony walks over to where Melinda's suit is then gets out of his leaving the two suits standing next to each other.

"So there's something I want to talk to you both about." Tony says as he walks over to where Melinda and Phil are, this time without his suit.

"Sure, what is it?" Phil asks.

"So I've noticed that you are really struggling around here. That your supplies consist of what you've taken from Hydra and that you're only repairing things if you absolutely have to, and I want to help." Tony explains.

"Anthony…" Melinda starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"Let me finish before you say no" He says and Melinda nods, "I know what S.H.I.E.L.D means to the two of you, I don't completely understand it, but that makes sense because I haven't been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for thirty years like you two have." Tony says, "For the last few months I've been going to the files that were realised and I'm starting to realise what S.H.I.E.L.D meant to Dad and Aunt Peggy and I've realised you were right in your letter." Tony says looking at Melinda, "I would be thrilled to take on both of you and all your agents on at Stark, though I know you'll never accept the offers there, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help in another way." Tony says, "I want to set up a fund, which I'll work with Skye to make sure can never be traced back to me, for S.H.I.E.L.D, for the S.H.I.E.L.D that Dad and Aunt Peggy thought it was, which I know it will be in your hands." He says looking at Phil and Melinda, "I just want to give you're the funds to keep you afloat, to help you to do the good you want to do, nothing else." Tony explains.

"You do realise that you can be charged with treason for even offering this, right?" Melinda asks Tony.

"I know, I just don't particularly care." Tony tells Melinda.

"Tony, while your offer is extremely generous I don't think we can accept." Phil tells Tony.

"Phil I know you want to do good, that you want to protect people, hell from everything I know you two are the perfect example of what Aunt Peggy and Dad wanted all S.H.I.E.L.D agents to be, but your struggling to do that right now. If you don't want to accept my offer for yourselves then accept it for all the people you can help if you had more funds, the ability to obtain more resources." Tony says.

"Okay." Phil says not sure if he is making the right decision, "But I don't want it to be traced back to you, I won't risk you and the others you're protecting."

"That I can do." Tony says with a nod, "I actually have question, are you doing okay Phil? I've been trying to find you guy for months and while I was looking I found what Maria called examples of TAHITI patient side effects, so are you okay?"

"I am now." Phil says, "It was touch and go for a while, but I'm fine now." He reveals.

"Good, I'm glad." Tony responds, "Barton will be glad to know that. He's been worried." Tony reveals, "So have Natasha and Maria, but Clint's been even more so." He explains.

"How's he doing?" Melinda ask interested.

"Better than he was before." Tony answers, "A lot better."

"Good. That's good." Melinda say relieved.

"What are you two talking about? What's going on with Clint?" Phil asks.

"Don't you know?" Tony asks surprised.

"Anthony." Melinda says in a warning tone.

"Wait? Doesn't he know how long it was? What happened after?" Tony asks Melinda.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Melly….Why?" Tony asks shocked.

"Because he didn't need to know." Melinda answers.

"What don't I know?" Phil asks.

"It doesn't matter." Melinda answer quickly.

"Melly…" Tony begins to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"Don't. " She says in a stern voice.

"Okay, what the hell don't I know?" Phil asks, "And don't say it doesn't matter because I can see on both of your faces that it does." He tells them.

"How long after you died do you think Fury told Melly?" Tony asks as he feels like Phil should know just what happened after he died even if he does once more make Melinda angry with him.

"I don't know, a week, maybe." Phil comments.

"It was six months." Tony says, "You died in July and according to Maria, which would make sense because it was when you started to act different." He says looking at Melinda, "Melly didn't find out to late January that you were alive."

"No, he would have told you sooner." Phil says looking at Melinda.

"He didn't, and I'm not talking about this." Melinda says before leaving the room, Tony hoping that the 'kids' have someone on lookout.

"How bad was it?" Phil asks a few minutes after Melinda left.

"Bad." Tony answers, "We went to your funeral. Melly wouldn't get dressed and Natasha had to convince her too." He explains, "And she couldn't even place a rose on your coffin." Tony explains, "Natasha, Maria, Melly and Clint were all affected by losing you, because I don't think Maria found out the truth for at least a month, maybe longer, but Melly and Clint, they…." Tony says trying to find the right word, "Were broken." He says finding out the right one.

"What do you mean?"

"Clint slept on Melly's couch. For the week that followed after your funeral they stopped going to work, they stopped showing, they basically stop caring about anything. They lived on pizza and scotch." Tony explains, "All of us, Me, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha, Maria, Aunt Lian tried to get them to react, to do something, but none of us could." Tony explains, "So one night Natasha called Fury in and according to her he told them that they will be at work Monday morning even if he had to dragged them there himself, he someone managed to get through to them when no one else could." Tony explains.

"I didn't know." Phil says, "At first I thought I was only dead for eight seconds and after I found out the truth I didn't even think about what they went through." Phil admits, "Is that why Clint took a leave from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"From what I know it was only part of the reason." Tony answers, "The other part was because of Loki and what he forced him to do." Tony explains and Phil nods.

"I should go talk to Melinda."

"I think that would be a very good idea." Tony responds, "Also once you've had your overdue conversation try and keep her busy for a few hours, I'm working with the others for a surprise for her birthday which is going to involve Bobbi and Mack going to get supplies." Tony explains.

"It's her birthday tomorrow." Phil says, "I forgot." He admits, "I'll see what I can do." He says and Tony nods and they both leave the office.

* * *

After searching a lot of the playground Phil finds Melinda in one of the empty hidden vaults.

"What are you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"Seeing if I can store my suit here." Melinda responds.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you went through all that. I thought Fury told you soon after." Phil admits and Melinda doesn't say anything, "You mourned me, were you starting to get over what happened when Fury told you?" Phil asks.

"I could never get over it, not when it was you who died and not when it was my fault." Melinda tells Phil.

"How was it your fault?" Phil asks confused.

"Because I was supposed to be there, but I was too scared, so I wasn't." Melinda reveals, "If I was maybe I could have stopped him, protected you."

"I made my choice Melinda, I chose to confront Loki, and if you were they you couldn't have stopped me." Phil explains, "No one could have."

"I could have tried though."

"Is that how Fury connived you to do what he asked, by playing on your guilt?"

"No. I didn't want to come back at first, I even quit." Melinda admits, to Phil's surprise, "But then Fury explained that there was going to be someone on the team for him and considering the mission I preferred that it was me rather than someone else." Melinda explains.

"You quit?" Phil asks surprised and Melinda nods, "I'm sorry for how I acted when I found out."

"You already apologised."

"Not enough." Phil informs her, "Do you want to go to the training room? Pull out the mats like the old days?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not." Phil responds.

"I'll see you there." Melinda says and Phil nods.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Phil are still sparing in the training room and when he walks in and see what they are doing Tony can't help but smile and he keeps watching.

"Stark you want a turn?" Phil asks as Melinda helps him up after once more knocking him to the ground.

"Nah, I've had enough lessons with Melly to know I don't stand a chance." Tony responds walking over to them, "Did you win once?" he asks Phil.

"No, but I never do against Melinda." He admits.

"Then why do you spar?"

"Because it's fun and a good learning experience." Phil responds, "I should go check on the kids."

"Phil, they are not actual kids." Melinda tells him.

"You call them kids too, I know you do." Phil responds before leaving the room.

"So are you mad?" Tony asks once Phil has left.

"No." Melinda responds, "Do you want another lesson?"

"Sure."

**June 18th 2014. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

After spending a couple of hours distracting Melinda so she doesn't realise what Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack were doing Melinda and Tony headed to bed.

It is early and Skye and Melinda have just finished their lesson and they are on their way to the common area, Melinda unaware of what she will find when she walks in.

When Melinda and Skye walk in the find the table covered in food, balloons tied to various things and everyone standing around the table.

"What's all this?' Melinda asks.

"It's for you, happy birthday May." Skye says surprising Melinda by giving her a hug. Once Melinda breaks the hug Skye walks over to Fitz and Simmons while Tony walks over to Melinda.

"Happy Birthday Melly."

"Are you behind this?" Melinda asks.

"I mentioned the idea of breakfast for you birthday and helped when I could, but you got your S.H.I.E.L.D family to thank for this." Tony reveals.

"Thank you." Melinda tells them and Skye, Fitz and Simmons walk over.

"So we couldn't really afford to buy you something, but we wanted to get you something so we talked to Tony and Coulson and they gave us an idea for this." Skye says as Simmons hands Melinda a nicely wrapped present.

"Thank you." Melinda says opening the present. Inside the present is a book which Melinda opens and on the first page is a picture that Melinda has no idea how they would have gotten a picture of the three of them, her and Antoine sitting in the common area playing monopoly, underneath the picture is the caption,  _'Happy Birthday May, and thank you for everything you do, whether we are aware of it or not, love Your Kids.',_  "Thank you." Melinda says surprising Skye, Fitz and Simmons by hugging them, "Where did you get the photo?"

"I hacked the security cameras." Skye reveals, "That was over the winter, only days after we found out the truth." She explains and Melinda nods.

"Are you hungry? We've made your favourites." Fitz tells Melinda.

"Yes, I am." Melinda responds and everyone walks over to the table and sits down.

"Hunter, Mack and I have something to show you once you've eaten." Bobbi reveals as the three of them, with Coulson's permission, worked most of the night to create a secure place for Melinda keep her suit.

"I look forward to it." Melinda responds truly meaning her words. As she looks around the table she feels sadness that Antoine isn't there, but she is also incredibly thankful and happy with her team, the people who are her family, and her Anthony.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 20** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been two months since Melinda's birthday. In that time Melinda has been making a few trips to DC to see Tony and Tony has made a couple of trips to base.

It is a Wednesday morning and Melinda is in Phil's office being briefed on a mission.

"Take Bobbi, Skye, and the Quinjet. It could be nothing, but I want to be sure." Phil responds.

"I could take the suit, be there and back in an hour." Melinda tells Phil, as even though she tries not to use the suit it does come in handy on occasions.

"I considered that but in case this isn't nothing I would prefer you weren't alone." Phil explains.

"What do you think this place is?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits, "We've been tracking leads on Hydra, Rania, Skye's father, Ward, Agent 33, and all of them seem to be connected to this place somehow, and I want to know how and why" Phil explains.

"Do we know if anyone is currently there?" Melinda asks.

"No, we don't exactly have access to Thermal satellites anymore, even with Stark's recent help." Phil comments, he knows that Skye could hack into one but he's decided to only use that in an emergency which he wouldn't class this as, "I'll monitor things from here, and if anything feels off get out of there."

"And if we find people there, what do you want us to do?" Melinda asks.

"Use your judgment." Phil says and Melinda nods.

"We'll be wheels up in twenty." Melinda says before leaving the office, "Bobbi, Skye, gear up, we're leaving in the Quinjet in twenty." Melinda says as she walks through the common are a few minutes later.

"Mission?" Skye asks Bobbi as they both stand up.

"I assume so." Bobbi responds.

"Why only you two? That doesn't seem fair." Hunter comments.

"Life's not fair Hunter." Skye responds. "Plus we're they best that's why it's us." She adds as she and Bobbi leave the room.

"We should go see what the director wants us to do." Simmons tells Fitz, Hunter and Mack.

"If he has a task for us he'll tell us." Mack tells Simmons.

* * *

Forty minutes later Skye, Melinda and Bobbi are flying in the Quinjet to the destination that Phil gave Melinda.

"So where exactly are we going?" Skye asks curious.

"A property in the Californian desert, it seems to be somehow connected to everyone we've been interested in for the last few months." Melinda explains.

"Do we have any idea what to expect when we get there?" Bobbi ask.

"No." Melinda responds, "Bobbi I want you to enter through the back, Skye and I will enter through the front." Melinda instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Bobbi answers and Skye nods.

* * *

Four hours later Melinda has landed the Bus near the location and Melinda, Skye and Bobbi are traveling by foot.

When they arrive at the location all three of them pull out ICERS and Melinda uses hand signals to signal to the others what they are meant to be doing.

"In position." Bobbi's whispered voice says through the coms a few minutes later.

"Now." Melinda whispers back and Skye breaks open the front door and they rush into the place that looks like a house.

As Skye and Melinda make their way through the house they end up in the living room where they find a man standing with his hands up, clearly surrounding, but when Melinda looks at the man she doesn't believe what she is seeing.

"No, this isn't possible." Melinda says.

"Hello, Melinda."

"May, you know this guy?" Skye asks surprised.

"No. This is a trick." Melinda says before firing her ICER. Once the man has fallen to the ground Melinda walks over to him and attempts to pull of what she figures must be a mask on his face but she discovers there's not.

"The rest of the place is clear." Bobbi says walking into the room, "What's going on?" Bobbi asks Skye.

"I don't know." Skye responds before walking over to Melinda, "May, what is it?"

"I've seen this man before." Melinda responds.

"Where?" Skye asks.

"In the picture's my mother gave me of my father."

"I thought your Father died when you were a year old." Skye comments, remembering what Antoine told her.

"I thought that too. This shouldn't be possible. He looks like he hasn't aged a day." Melinda says before firing several more ICER rounds into him, "We're taking him back to the playground." She informs Skye and Bobbi.

"I'll collect everything that could provide some answers." Bobbi say sand Melinda nods.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks concerned once Bobbi has left the room.

"Help me get him to the plane." Melinda requests, avoiding Skye's question.

"Sure." Skye responds.

* * *

As soon as they get everything back to the Quinjet Melinda informs Bobbi that she is flying back, something which surprises Bobbi, Melinda on the other places the man in one of the chairs, straps him in and cuffs him before sitting down herself right across from him with her ICER raised.

* * *

Five hours later Bobbi touches down at the Playground. As Melinda along with Skye and Bobbi, Melinda and Bobbi moving the man, are walking down the ramp and into the hanger, where they find Phil and Simmons waiting.

"Are you sure it's him?" Phil asks Melinda as soon as he sees her.

"I'm not sure of anything." Melinda admits, "Simmons can you run a DNA test?"

"Of course." Simmons says and she walks over, "I'll need a sample from you." She says to Melinda, handing her what looks like a long cue tip. Melinda opens her mouth, runs the cue tip along the inside of her mouth, takes it off and hands it back to Simmons who puts it in a baggy, "I'll need his as well." She says and Bobbi takes the cue tip opens the man's mouth and hands it back to Simmons.

"We should get him to vault D, the ICERS will wear off soon." Bobbi says and Melinda nods so they leave the hanger.

"How was she on the way back?" Phil asks Skye.

"I couldn't say, she sat across from him with the ICER raised the whole time, not saying a word." Skye responds, "Whoever this guy is he knew her Coulson, he greeted her as Melinda." Skye reveals.

"Let's go to the lab." Phil says and Skye nods.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Bobbi walk into the lab after securing the man, when they walk in they find everyone else.

"Have you got the results yet?" Melinda asks Simmons.

"Not yet, but they should be done shortly." Simmons responds and Melinda nods and stays at the back of the room. After a couple of minutes Phil walks over to her.

"How are you doing?" Phil asks concerned.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I've seen enough to know that nothing is impossible but this, I never even considered this could be possible." Melinda tells Phil, "After I read that file I had some doubts about whether he was dead, but I never thought this." Melinda informs Phil.

"You wouldn't have. I know we've seen some weird stuff, but this, is more than that." Phil tells Melinda.

"The results are in." Simmons says.

"And?" Melinda asks walking over to the computer.

"It's positive, he's your father." Simmons informs Melinda.

"Melinda?" Phil asks concerned when Melinda has been quiet for several minutes.

"I…." Melinda says before leaving the room.

"What do we do?" Skye ask Phil.

"I don't know." Phil admits.

"Should we call May's Mom?" Fitz asks, "She should know about this."

"No. We shouldn't call Deputy Director May until Melinda wants us to." Phil says as he pulls out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bobbi asks interested.

"Someone May would want here." Phil says as he puts the phone to his ear, "Tony, its Phil."

"Is Melly okay?" Tony asks concerned as that is the only reason why he can think of for Phil to call him.

"Physically she's fine, but no, she's not okay." Phil explains.

"What happened?"

"It's better I don't explain over the phone." Phil informs Tony, "But you should get here, soon."

"Phil? What's going on?" Tony asks it being clear from his voice just how concerned he is and Phil is pretty sure that he has never heard that much concern in Tony's voice before.

"Just get here Tony." Phil says before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell him what's going on?" Hunter asks curious.

"Because I don't know who else is listening." Phil explains.

* * *

"PHIL. PHIL." Tony yells into the phone once Phil hangs up, "Damn it." He says angrily.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks as along with Clint and Bruce they are in the lab at Avengers tower with Tony.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "That was Phil, he said that Melly's not physically hurt but that she's not okay and I should get to the base." Tony explains grabbing the stuff in the lab he needs, including his easy to transport Iron Man suit.

"I'm coming with you." Clint tells Tony, who looks at him surprised, "Mels is my sister, if she's not okay then I want to do whatever I can to help." He says and Tony nods.

"I'm coming too." Natasha says, as she knows that for Phil to call Tony then whatever is going on must be big.

"I'll let the others know what's going on when you get back." Bruce tells them.

"Thanks." Tony says and along with Natasha and Clint he leaves the lab.

* * *

Back at the base Skye is searching the base for Melinda. When she looks though the training room door and sees Melinda beating up a punching bag she pauses as she remembers Tony's words and debates whether she should go in or not.

"Give her time." Phil's voice says and Skye turns around to face him.

"I want to help her." Skye tells Phil.

"I know you do, but you can't right now." Phil tells her, "She needs time." Phil explains as she walks over to Skye, "Her worlds been turned upside down, again, she needs time to think about just what that means, to deal with it." Phil explains.

"I don't like this." Skye tells Phil.

"Neither do I." Phil responds, "If I thought it would help I would go in their right now and try and get Melinda to talk to me, but I've known her long enough to know that she needs time after something like this." Phil explains.

"Just how long have you two known each other?" Skye asks curious.

"Thirty years, plus a few months." Phil answers.

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, "That's like five years longer than I've been alive." She comments.

"Thanks for that, really." Phil responds, "I really like to be reminded of how old I am."

"Sorry." Skye responds, "That's just, wow." Skye admits, "So you guys have known each other most of your lives." Skye realise.

"Yeah. Melinda was sixteen I was seventeen when we met." Phil informs Skye.

"Wow." Skye responds, still surprised, "I had no idea you guys have been friends for that long."

"Yeah, we have." Phil answers, "I'm just as worried as you Skye, but I know that if we try and approach Melinda now nothing good will happen."

"Do you think Tony will be able to help her?" Skye asks curious.

"I think he has the best chance." Phil admits, "But I don't even know if he will be able to." Phil explains and Skye nods, "Why don't we head back to the common area, wait with the others." He suggest and, clearly reluctant, Skye nods and they both head back towards the common area.

* * *

It has been about an hour and a half since Phil called and because they couldn't risk flying, because it would give away their location, Tony is speeding towards the playground in one of his cars.

"Tony I know you're worried about Mels but personally I would prefer that we made it to wherever we are going in one piece." Clint informs Tony from the backseat as Natasha is sitting in the front.

"I'm not going that fast." Tony argues.

"You really are. Slow down." Natasha tells him.

"No. I need to get to Melly." Tony responds.

"Yeah and you won't get to Mel in one piece if you don't slow down." Natasha informs him.

"I'll slow down a bit, but that's it." Tony responds.

"That's all I'm asking."

* * *

It has been about two hours and fifteen minutes since Phil called Tony and the alarms that tell him that someone has arrived at base go off.

"It's Stark, and he's not alone." Bobbi tells Phil before he has a chance to look at the screen.

"Who's with him?" Phil asks curious.

"Barton and Romanoff." Bobbi answers.

"I want you all to wait here, I need to talk to Tony, Clint and Natasha alone first." Phil says picking up a tablet.

"We will get to meet them though, right?" Skye asks, excited about meeting more Avengers.

"Of course, but I need to talk to them first." Phil says as he walks out of the room.

* * *

Before heading to the garage, because he knows it will be a few minutes before Tony pulls in, Phil goes up to his office and collects to spare lanyards to give Clint and Natasha before heading down to the hanger where he arrives just as Tony pulls the car in.

Before Phil can even say anything Clint has rushed out of the car ran over to him and is hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Clint tells Phil as he hugs him.

"It wasn't your fault Clint." Phil responds as he returns the hug, "I don't want you to blame yourself." He says.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Clint says as he and Phil break apart, "I never want to go through losing a brother again." He informs Phil.

"I'll do my best." Phil responds, "Hey, Nat." Phil says to Natasha a little worried about how she is going to react.

"I don't know whether to be thrilled that you're alive or pissed at you for doing something as stupid as taking on Loki alone." Natasha tells Phil.

"Missed you too Nat." Phil says with a grin, having known Natasha long enough to know what she is really saying.

"Don't even think about doing that again." Natasha tells Phil before hugging him.

"Where's Melly? Is she okay? What happened?" Tony asks once Phil and Natasha break apart only having waited as long as he has because he knew that Natasha and Clint needed their time with Phil first.

"I'll explain what happened in a minute, but first you need to see this. It's a live stream to vault D." Phil says before handing the tablet over to Tony.

"This isn't possible." Tony says when he sees what's on the screen, a look of complete disbelief on his face, "How is this possible?" he asks Phil.

"Tony, what is it?" Natasha ask, concerned about his reaction.

"We're still working on the how, but according to the DNA test it is him." Phil explains.

"How do you find him?" Tony asks, still having a lot of trouble believing what he is seeing.

"Melinda, Bobbi and Skye were investigating a location that has connections to all the things we've been doing lately, they found him there. According to Skye he knew who Melinda was right away." Phil explains.

"Where is she?" Tony asks.

"Training room." Phil answers and Tony hands the tablet to Clint before rushing out of the hanger.

"I don't understand, what is going on? Who is this guy?" Clint asks.

"According to DNA results he's Melinda's father." Phil answers.

"That's not possible." Clint says as Natasha just looks surprised, "Even if Mels's Dad did somehow survive the car accident he would be in his seventies, not his late twenties or early thirties. This isn't possible." Clint says.

"A few months ago I probably would have said the same thing but this isn't the first time in recent times that we have come across someone who's reversed their aging process or hasn't aged at all." Phil reveals and for several minutes all of them are quiet.

"How's she doing?" Natasha asks concerned, breaking the silence.

"As well as can be expected." Phil says, "Here. You're going to need these." Phil says handing them each a lanyard, "Do you want to meet the rest of the team?"

"Sure. Anyone we know?" Clint asks.

"Bobbi, but that's it." Phil responds.

* * *

After leaving Phil, Clint and Natasha Tony heads straight for the training room. He arrives there several minutes after leaving the hanger and when he does he finds Melinda beating the punching bag with more force than he's seen her use on a bag since after Bahrain.

"You know we could put on the suits and fight, save you from hurting yourself or anything else." Tony says as he walks over to Melinda.

"Phil call you?" Melinda says making it sound like a question thought they both know it's a statement.

"Yeah. Clint and Natasha are here too." Tony responds and Melinda continues to punch the bag, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Melinda responds as she continues to hit the bag, this time even harder.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks as he holds the bag steady, "Because your actions are saying otherwise." Tony comments, "Come on Melly for the sake of the bag, and your hands, talk to me." Tony requests, "Please." He adds.

"I….I don't know what I am thinking." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the large pile of mats, "When I walked in that room I couldn't believe it." Melinda says as Tony walks over and sits next to her, "I've always wanted to see my father again to spend time with him."

"I know." Tony responds, as he reaches over and grabs Melinda's hand, "Ever father's day you would shut yourself in your room all day." Tony responds, "Or attempt to anyway, but Jarvis or Uncle Gabe or even Dad would always drag you out." Tony says.

"I hated that day so much." Melinda admits, "I don't know if you knew this, but every father's day I was always jealous of you Jacks and Mark, because you all had a Dad to spend it with and I didn't." Melinda reveals.

"I knew, I always knew." Tony responds, "We all did."

"I used to wish for the chance to spend a day with him and now, it's the last thing I want." Melinda responds.

"Well what do you want?" Tony asks, "Whatever you want I will help you get it." Tony tells her.

"Honestly, I want answers." Melinda admits, "I want to know where he's been the last forty six years, I want to know why he faked his death, why he hasn't aged, and why he was at a place that has links to Hydra." Melinda explains.

"As much as I don't want to say this I think they only way you're going to get your answers is if you talk to him." Tony informs Melinda.

"I know, but can't. Can I just sit here for a while?" Melinda asks.

"Of course you can." Tony says letting go of Melinda's hand so that he can put his arm around her, "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you for being here Anthony." Melinda says as she leans into the arm Anthony has around her.

"No need to thank me Melly, there is no where I would rather be." Tony responds as he places a kiss on Melinda's head.

For about half an hour Melinda and Tony sit in silence. Tony with his arm around Melinda, Melinda leaning into the hug.

"It's time." Melinda finally says, "I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Tony asks.

"No, but I need to." Melinda responds.

"Do you want me to come with you? Because I can if you want." Tony informs Melinda.

"Thanks, but no. I have to do this alone." Melinda responds.

"Okay well I'll watch the live stream from Phil's office, if you want my help just signal the camera and I'll come in." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "Have the others with you. Nat and Bobbi are two of the best interrogators in the world, they'll be able to pick up on things I don't see." Melinda explains.

"Sure, I can do that." Tony responds as Melinda stands up, "If you need anything I'll be watching."

"Thank you." Melinda says and they kiss before leaving the room and heading in different directions.

* * *

While Melinda heads down to vault D Tony heads to the common area where he finds everyone sitting around.

"How is she?" Natasha asks being the first one to see Tony.

"Considering everything she's doing okay." Tony admits, "She's going to talk to him. I'm going to watch from Phil's office and she said for all of you to watch with me, especially you and Bobbi." Tony say looking at Natasha, who nods knowing exactly why Melinda would have wanted that.

"Let's go." Clint says and everyone rushes upstairs.

* * *

Because she wants to give Tony and the others enough time to get to Phil's office and because she wants to be completely fine when she faces him Melinda spends a couple of minutes outside vault D collecting herself before she walks in.

When Melinda walks down the stairs and into vault D she finds the man who according to DNA is her father sitting, awake, cuffed to the chair just like she and Bobbi left him. So after she temporarily lowers the barrier Melinda walks in the second part of the vault and walks over and sits across from him, putting the barrier back up as she does.

"Melinda. I know this must be shocking for you." The man who Melinda is internally referring to as Zachary as she will not refer to him as her father, "I am happy to see you." He reveals it being clear that he is trying to play the part of a father.

"No, you don't get to act like that, not after forty six years." Melinda responds, "I want to know what happened? What happened the day you were meant to have died?" Melinda says.

"That's a long story." Zachary responds.

"We've got time." Melinda responds.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Zachary responds, "I come from a long line of special people, you come from a line of special people. Everyone in our family has a gift, you have a gift, my twin sister and I, your Aunt, have the same gift, we don't age." Zachary explains, "I never told your mother that. After you were born I realised that soon your Mother, and Peggy and Howard were going to realise and start asking questions, so when your mother was on a mission I faked my death, being sure that everything I knew Howard and Peggy would check for would tell them that the person in the car was me." Zachary explains.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth? Mama, Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard would have accepted you." Melinda says.

"They would have accepted me for what I am, not who I am and what I have done." Zachary explains.

"Tell me, who are you? What have you done?" Melinda asks not sure if she wants to know or not.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"You don't get to decide what I should know." Melinda says, "You've been gone for forty six years. I've spent most of my life thinking you were dead so you owe me the truth." Melinda tells Zachary, "And if you can't do that then I walk, and you'll never see me again, it's a simple as that." Melinda informs him, fully meaning her words.

"I sold out my sister." Zachary answer, not wanting Melinda to walk, "I told people, bad people about her, and about her gift to protect myself and then I ended up working for them." Zachary explains.

"Who? Who'd you work for?" Melinda asks and as Zachary looks anywhere but at her and she remembers where she found him she realises, "Hydra, you work for Hydra." Melinda realises, disgusted.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would you work for Hydra?" Melinda asks, not even bothering to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Because at the time it was either be on their side or be an enemy and I wasn't going to be an enemy." Zachary answers.

"How could you have lived with yourself? Especially when you knew people who gave up everything to fight Hydra?" Melinda asks and then she realises something, "You meeting Mama wasn't an accident. You targeted her so that you could stay close to Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy." Melinda realises.

"I needed to make sure they didn't discover the truth." Zachary responds, there being no emotion in his voice at all.

"She loved you, they trusted you." Melinda says, actually letting her fury show, "She blamed herself for your death."

"I know. I loved her too. I love you." Zachary informs Melinda, "I tried to get you many times when you were growing up, but the security that your mother and godparents had surrounding you was too strong, I never could get myself or anyone else close enough."

"There was a reason for that." Melinda says, "We're done here." Melinda says standing up.

"Wait, Melinda. I'm your father, let me explain." Zachary begs.

"No. You are not my father, you've never been my father. I have three fathers, Jarvis, Uncle Howard and Uncle Gabe were my father's, not you. They may have had their issues, and god knows they weren't perfect, but they are a thousand times the father you could ever hope to be." Melinda says, "There is no explanation I would have accept for what you've done. Making me believe that you have been dead for my whole life I may have been able to forgive with time, but using my family, being a member of Hydra that I can never forgive." Melinda says, "Goodbye Zachary, you'll never see me again." Melinda says walking to the barrier.

"Melinda wait!" Zachary says and Melinda doesn't turn around, "You have a daughter." He says getting desperate, as he doesn't want Melinda to walk away.

"What?" Melinda ask turning back around.

"You have a biological daughter." Zachary says to Melinda's shock.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 20** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

While Melinda is in Vault D talking to Zachary Tony, Phil, Skye, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack are in Phil's office watching the live stream of what is going on.

"You have a biological daughter." They all hear Zachary tell Melinda.

"Come on Melly, don't let him get to you." Tony mutters to himself shocked at the news but more concerned about Melinda than anything.

"Is he telling the truth?" Clint asks Natasha and Bobbi, knowing them both long enough to know they will be able to tell.

"He's getting desperate, he wants Melinda to keep taking to him, I would say he's telling the truth." Natasha comments.

"So would I." Bobbi says agreeing.

"You have thirty second to explain that." Melinda says, "Because I think I would know if had a daughter." Melinda informs Zachary, clearly making it seem like Zachary's words hasn't affected her.

"Good Mel, don't let him see that he's affected you." Natasha comments.

"Twenty nine." Melinda says once Zachary hasn't said anything, making it clear that she isn't bluffing.

"My sister couldn't have children." Zachary says quickly, "It was a birth defect." He explains, "She always wanted to have children but she could never conceive herself. I'm a gifted scientist and I searched for decades to find a way to help her, but I never found something that worked." He explains, "On the day I left, before I dropped you at day care, I performed surgery on you." Zachary says and Skye, Fitz and Simmons gasp while the others just look angry, "I removed some of your eggs and ovarian tissue and so you would never find out what I did I infected you with a formula I created to help my sister, that didn't work on her, and it caused you to produce even more eggs, triple what I took." Zachary reveals and Melinda is struggling not to react for that, "Once I was done I injected you with another formula that healed you, leaving no sign of what I did."

"You're sick. I am disgusted with you" Melinda says, truly meaning her words and feeling violated and even sick.

"I don't blame you for that." Zachary admits, "My sister was to when I told her what I did, and when I gave her the frozen eggs." He admits, "She said that she was never going to use them, but then, years later, she fell in love and got married, and her and her husband wanted kids more than anything." Zachary reveals, "So she fertilized your eggs with Cal's, her husband's sperm, and Jiaying got pregnant with a daughter, a little girl they called Daisy." Zachary reveals.

"Oh my god." Skye says completely shocked.

"Skye, what is it?" Phil asks concerned.

"My father he said his name was Cal, and he called me Daisy." Skye explains, "This can't be a coincidence."

"Looks like Melly doesn't think so either." Tony notes as he notices Melinda looking at the camera for a brief second.

"I can help you find her." Zachary tells Melinda, "You won't find her without me, and you're too much like your mother and godparents not to try, you need me." Zachary tells Melinda.

"I don't need anything from you." Melinda says before lowering the barrier and walking out of the room, raising the barrier once she is passed it.

"Tasha, Bobbi was he telling the truth?" Clint asks about a minute later once everyone is over their shock.

"Yeah, I think he was." Bobbi says, "He obviously wants or needs May and he thinks the way to get to her is by telling the truth."

"I agree." Natasha says.

"Skye, are you okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "What he said about special people is exactly what Rania and Cal said, I want to know. I need to know." Skye admits, "Can you run a DNA test?" Skye asks Simmons.

"Of course." Simmons responds as what sounds like an alarm goes off from Phil's computer.

"What's that mean?" Natasha asks preparing herself for a fight.

"Melinda's open the roof above where he suit is, she's leaving." He realises, "She's running." He says looking up at everyone else.

"Can you blame her, that's a whole lot of crap she's just discovered." Hunter comments.

"Thank you for that Hunter." Phil comments, "If she's in stealth mode then we won't find her."

"Guess it's a good thing I have a pretty good idea where she's gone then." Tony comments.

"Are you sure?' Skye asks it being clear that even though she is shocked about what she just heard and what it could mean she is also worried about Melinda.

"I think if she's not where I suspect she's gone then she truly doesn't want to be found." Tony says, "I'm going to go check." He says walking out of the office.

"Can you run the test now?" Skye asks Simmons.

"Of course." Simmons responds and the two of them leave the office.

"Do you have any other Hydra members in custody here?" Natasha asks.

"One. But he's still unconscious from a suicide attempt." Phil answers.

"Hunter and I will go keep an eye on him, just in case." Bobbi says.

"We will?" Hunter asks surprised, then notices the look on Bobbi's face, "Right, we will." He responds and he and Bobbi leave the room, Fitz and Mack follow after them as they aren't really sure what they should be doing.

"Do you think Tony will find Mels?" Clint asks.

"Only if she wants to be found." Phil responds, "Despite everything else I'm really glad to see you guys." He admits.

"So are we." Natasha says as Clint's phone rings.

"It's Maria." Clint says, "Hey Maria."

"What's going on?" Maria ask.

"What can I say?" Clint asks Phil.

"Nothing, not over the phone." Phil responds.

"Phil said I can't tell you anything over the phone." Clint informs Maria.

"Put me on speaker." Maria request and Clint does that, "Phil, how bad is this?" Maria asks.

"Bad, really bad." Phil answers.

"Which base are you at?" Maria asks.

"You want to come here?" Phil says surprised.

"With Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce and because they just arrived back at the tower Steve and his friend Sam." Maria explains.

"I think that's a good idea." Natasha says and Clint and Phil turn to look at her, "Something feels off. He admitted way too much and from what you have said he allowed himself to get caught way to easily, I would be more surprised if he didn't have a bigger plan." Natasha explains, having a feeling that whatever Zachary allowed himself to get captured for wasn't just to tell his daughter the truth.

"I think you're right, and with Melinda and Tony MIA for who knows how long we could use all the help we could get, just in case." Phil says, realising that it makes the most sense, "We're at the place children go." Phil tells Maria.

"Got it, see you in a few hours." Maria says before hanging up.

"I've got to go find Skye." Phil informs Clint and Natasha.

"Sure, go." Clint says and Phil nods and leaves the room.

"You're going to watch the prisoner with Hunter." Natasha informs Clint.

"Why? What are you and Bobbi going to do?" Clint asks.

"We're going to have a conversation with the conscious prisoner" Natasha responds.

"Ohh... good idea." Clint responds and they walk out of the room.

* * *

After leaving his office Phil heads straight to the lab where he finds Simmons, Mack and Fitz but no sign of Skye.

"Where's Skye?" Phil asks.

"I don't know, Sir. She left after I took her DNA sample." Simmons answers.

"Thanks." Phil says before leaving the lab, going in search of Skye.

For about half an hour Phil searches the base looking for Skye before he finally finds her sitting on the floor in Antoine's bunk. So he walks over and sits down next to her.

"How you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "How could a father do that to his baby daughter?" Skye asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits.

"Do you think May is okay?"

"I don't know that either." Phil admits, "I wish I did." He informs Skye, "How are you feeling with everything you heard?"

"I'm still processing." Skye admits, "I can't explain it, but I've just got this feeling that it's true." Skye explains, "Or maybe I'm just hoping it is."

"It's okay to hope for something." Phil tells Skye.

"No it's not, because it just means that it will hurt more if it's not true." Skye admits.

"Skye no matter what the DNA test tells you it won't change anything between you and me." Phil tells Skye, "I'll always be here for you."

"I know." Skye responds, "You know when you and Cal were fighting and I called Dad I wasn't talking to Cal, I was talking to you. You're my Dad, not him, and nothing will change that." Skye informs Phil.

"I don't know what to say." Phil says, shocked as he has considered Skye to be his daughter for a while but he wasn't completely sure if she felt the same way.

"You don't have to say anything, Dad." Skye says and shocked Phil just puts an arm around Skye. "If the DNA test says that May is my Mom, how do you think she's going to react to that?" Skye asks Phil.

"I'm not sure."

"You guys have known each other a long time, you must have talked about your opinions on having kids." Skye comments.

"Yeah we did. Once. Our first day of our second year at the academy." Phil responds.

"And? What did she say?" Skye asks.

"You've got to understand that Melinda, and Tony, grew up having a Butler as more of a parent to them than anyone else. A big reason for that was because of this job and the sacrifices you have to make to do it." Phil explains, trying to be as delicate as possible, "Because of that Melinda didn't want to be a parent unless she could be more of a parent than her mother was to her, she only wanted to be a parent if she could be the kind of parent a child deserved, something she didn't think she could be doing this job." Phil explains.

"Oh." Skye says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"That being said I have no doubt that if you are Melinda's daughter and she knew about you from the beginning there would have been nothing in this world that would have stopped her from trying to find you." Phil reveals.

"You really think so?" Skye asks surprised, "Even after how I was conceived?"

"I know so." Phil responds, "You didn't choose how you were created, that can't be held against you, you're as innocent as Melinda in this. Family is important to Melinda and after the way she grew up, if she knew about you, Melinda would have done whatever it took to find you and make sure that you had a better childhood than she had, even if she had to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D to do it." Phil says, knowing that without a doubt as Melinda would never let a child of hers grow up like she did, and Skye nods, not sure what else to say.

* * *

Because he knew that it would be quicker than driving Tony got his suit out of the back of the car. Put it on and on stealth mode before flying out of the Playground, hoping that he will find Melinda at where he suspects she may have gone.

About five minutes after he left the playground Tony flies over The Estate and he flies in the window that leads to the Lab as that window is always kept open as it is the one place where the floor is reinforced enough to handle a suit landing. As he flies in he is glad to see Melinda's suit so he lands next to it, opens it and steps out and goes in search of Melinda.

Not bothering to check the bedrooms Tony just heads straight to his and Melinda's secret place, having a feeling that he will find her.

Just like he suspected he would Tony finds Melinda sitting about half way down the tunnel, her legs against her chest, so he sits down next to her and for over half an hour they are both silent, Tony not wanting to say anything until Melinda is ready to talk and Melina not being ready to talk yet.

"I feel violated." Melinda finally says after about forty minutes of silence, "I was sick after I left vault D." She admits.

"That's understandable." Tony responds.

"How could he do that?" Melinda asks, anger clear, but also pain.

"I don't know."

"He used Mama, Uncle Howard, Aunt Peggy, he's Hydra." Melinda says, disbelief in her voice, "My father is Hydra."

"I know." Tony says, "But that doesn't mean anything for you. You're still Melly, nothing that man has done or will do can change that." Tony says as he reaches out and grabs Melinda's hand.

"He said I have a gift." Melinda comments.

"I heard." Tony responds.

"What if it's something horrible?" Melinda asks.

"Then you'll turn it into something great." Tony responds and for several minutes Melinda is quiet.

"I may have a daughter, Skye might be my daughter." Melinda says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How do you feel about that?" Tony asks.

"Shocked." Melinda responds, "I always told myself that I would never be a mother unless I could give a child the time they deserve, be the parent they deserve, something I knew I could never do being a specialist." Melinda says, "So I made the decision not to have kids because I knew that I could never be the kind of parent that a kid deserved and after the way we grew up I would hate myself for that."

"I know." Tony responds as he feels the same way.

"I may have a daughter and if she is Skye then she's been out there for twenty five years and I had no idea." Melinda says.

"That's not your fault." Tony says, "You couldn't have known, he took that away from you."

"I know that." Melinda says, "But that doesn't change the fact that most of Skye's life hasn't been easy."

"Melly if she is your daughter, and if you knew about her, you would have done whatever it took to help her, to be a mother to her, to be the parent that we never had. I know you would have." Tony tells Melinda who nods and for several minutes Melinda is quiet.

"Skye asked Simmons to run a DNA test." Tony reveals, "How do you think about that?"

"I think we both need to know." Melinda admits.

"And if the test tells you that Skye is your daughter, what are you going to do?"

"That's up to Skye." Melinda responds.

"Melly. What do you want?" Tony asks, "Just for a second think about what you really want and say it." Tony says as he's pretty sure that he knows what Melinda would want, but he wants her to admit it because he knows that she needs to, "You can tell me." Tony says a few minutes later when Melinda has been quiet the entire time.

"For months I've been seeing Skye as more than a student, I've been seeing her like a daughter." Melinda admits, "If the results are positive then I would want to be her mother, in whatever way that may be, but only if Skye was okay with it." Melinda admits.

"Did that help to admit?"

"Yeah, it did." Melinda responds, "What are your thoughts on all this?"

"I'm furious at Zachary." Tony says, "I can't believe what he did to you, to our family, and I hate that he's put you in so much pain." Tony admits, "I'm surprised that Skye may be your daughter but at the same time I know that whatever the DNA test shows, whatever you and Skye decide and whatever else may happen, I'll be here for you, no matter what." Tony tells Melinda who responds by kissing him.

"Can we stay here for a while? I'm not quite ready to go back." Melinda admits.

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want." Tony responds.

* * *

It has been about two and a half hour since Phil walked into Antoine's room to find Skye. After they conversation about Melinda and whether she wanted kids they have mainly been quiet something which surprises Phil as Skye is never really quiet.

"Phil, you in here?" Clint's voice asks after knocking on the door and pushing it open.

"Yeah. What's up?" Phil asks.

"Maria, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey and Sam have just arrived." Clint reveals.

"How'd they get in without setting of the alarms?"

"Maria has a lanyard." Clint explains.

"Of course she does. I'll be right there." Phil tells Clint who nods, "Do you want to come? Meet some more Avengers?" Phil asks Skye curious.

"No thanks." Skye responds, something which shocks and worries Phil.

"I'll be back soon." Phil tells Skye who nods and reluctantly he gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

Phil has walked half way down the corridor when he finds Clint waiting.

"Where's Nat?"

"With Bobbi interrogating Zachary." Clint explains, "I was watching the unconscious guy with Hunter, but when we realised we had visitors Mack took over." He says and Phil nods

"Where are they?"

"Common area." Clint answer and Phil nods.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil and Clint walk into the common area where they find Maria, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey and Sam waiting. As soon as Pepper sees him she rushes forward and hugs Phil.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She tells Phil.

"We all are." Steve adds.

"Thanks Pepper, Captain." Phil responds as he returns the hug, "Captain, Colonel, Doctor, Maria." Phil greats, "And I don't believe we've met." He says to Sam.

"Phil Coulson this is Sam Wilson, he helped me fight Hydra and has been helping me with a few other things since." Steve explains.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam says shaking Phil's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Phil responds.

"What's going on Phil? Why are Mel and Tony MIA?" Maria asks.

"Clift notes version?" Phil asks and Maria nods, "Melinda and two of my agents were investigating a location that we believe have connections to Hydra. Melinda found a person who looked identical to her father, who she believed died when she was a year old, there, and when I say looks identical I mean he looks just like the pictures she saw, he hasn't aged a day." Phil reveals and everyone looks surprised by that, "Melinda knocked him out and brought him back here where the DNA test proved that he is in fact her father. Melinda talked to him and he informed her that he started a relationship with her mother so that he could be close to Director Carter and Director Stark and make sure that they didn't realise Hydra was within S.H.I.E.L.D which he happens to be a member of." Phil reveals and everyone looks shocked and Steve looks pissed, "He faked his death, but before doing so he performed surgery on Melinda to steal some of her eggs to give to his twin sister who liked him doesn't age, but who couldn't have children." Phil explains, pausing to take a breath, "After he faked his death he attempted to kidnap Melinda many times over the years but he could never get close enough because of the security that Deputy Director May, Director Carter and Director Stark had around their children. When he realised that Melinda was going walk out the room he informed her that she has a biological daughter, that his sister did use the eggs he stole and from her. From what he said we believe that that daughter is an agent here by the name of Skye, but we're waiting on the DNA test to confirm that." Phil explains.

"Simmons said the results of the test are in but she won't tell them to anyone except for Mels or Skye." Clint explains.

"Good to know." Phil responds, "Melinda left here in her Iron Man suit right after and Tony followed. We haven't heard from either of them in hours." He explains, "And that's the cliff notes."

"Wow, big day." Maria comments.

"Yeah, you could say that." Phil responds.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asks, wanting to have more than a few words with him.

"Being interrogated by Natasha, and Bobbi Morse who is one of the best." Phil explains and Steve nods.

"Do we know where Melinda flew off to?" Pepper asks, it being clear that she is worried about her friend.

"No. Tony said he thinks he knew where she went, and if anyone can find her it's him." Phil says.

"You're right there." Rhodey comments, "Those two always find each other, eventually."

"And we always will." Tony's voice says and everyone turns to see Melinda and Tony standing at the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asks Melinda concerned, "Phil told us."

"I don't know if I'm okay." Melinda admits, "But I am happy to see you." She admits, not sure how things between her and Pepper will be now that she is in a relationship with Tony, even though Tony has assured her Pepper is fine with it.

"I'm happy to see you too." Pepper responds, "I've been worried, and I've missed you." She admits, giving Melinda a hug.

"Missed you to." Melinda says quietly as Pepper hugs her.

"I'm happy for you and Tony. Tony and I wouldn't have worked in the long term, and as a friend to both of you I want you both to be happy." Pepper whispers to Melinda as they hug.

"Thanks Pepper." Melinda responds, "I mean what I've said. I've missed you." Melinda admits as Pepper is her closest friend who hasn't been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and she's missed her a lot in the last year, "Where's Skye?" Melinda asks Phil once she and Pepper break their hug.

"Trip's room." Phil answers and Melinda nods.

"Simmons has the DNA results but she won't tell anyone but you or Skye." Clint says as Melinda walks out the room.

"How she doing?" Maria asks Tony after Melinda left the room.

"Honestly, I think that considering everything she's doing as good as she can be." Tony admits, "She's angry, feels violated and betrayed, but she's also worried about Skye and about how Aunt Lian is going to react." He explains.

* * *

After leaving the common area Melinda heads to the Lab where she asks Simmons to print of the DNA results, without telling her what they say and put them in an envelope. Once Simmons has done that Melinda heads down to Antoine's bunk.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks as she stands at the threshold.

"May! You're back." Skye says surprised, "Of course you can come in." Skye says and Melinda walks over and sits next to her, "Are you okay? That was a lot."

"I think it will be a while before I'm okay, but I'm better than I was." Melinda admits.

"Good." Skye responds and for several minutes both of them are quiet as neither is sure how to bring up the fact that they may be mother and daughter.

"So….what does this mean?" Skye asks after a few minutes, deciding to bring it up.

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." Melinda says, and Skye has to try not to look disappointed at that, "But that being said, before today I cared about you, I saw you as more than a student, I saw you as someone I am very much proud of and if I am your mother I would very much like to be your mother, but only if you want me to." Melinda explains.

"I would like that, a lot." Skye admits, "But I guess we should find out before we start making plans." Skye comments, it being clear that she is trying not to get her hopes up.

"Skye even if the DNA results don't say you are my daughter I would consider it an honour if you let me consider you to be." Melinda reveals a in the last year Skye as made her way into her heart. Skye is so shocked by that that she doesn't say anything, she just hugs Melinda.

"Thank you." Skye says as they break apart.

"I asked Simmons to print of the results and put them in an envelope." Melinda says pulling it out of her jacket, "I haven't opened it yet." She informs Skye.

"Well I guess we should." Skye responds.

"Would you like to open it or do you want me to?" Melinda asks.

"Can you?"

"Of course." Melinda says and she opens the envelope.

"So? What does it say?" Skye asks after about a minute when she realise that Melinda's face is impossible to read.

"There is a 99.8 percent chance that you are my daughter." Melinda tells Skye with a grin, the biggest smile Skye has even seen on Melinda's face.

"Really?" Skye asks taking the piece of paper off Melinda to have a look.

"Really." Melinda confirms.

"I have a Mom." Skye says after seeing the conformation for herself.

"Yeah, you do." Melinda confirms and Skye hugs her once more.

"Can I tell everyone?" Skye asks excited.

"If you want to." Melinda says and Skye nods so they both get up and head out of the room.

* * *

Melinda and Skye are about half way between the bunks and the common area when they hear alarms going off everywhere.

"Is that what I think it is?" Skye asks Melinda.

"Proximity alarm." Melinda says with a nod, "Seems like it's coming from all directions."

"Hydra." Skye guesses and without a word both of them, Melinda grabbing hold of Skye's hand, run towards the common area.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 20** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

"Phil, is it?' Melinda asks as she and Skye run into the common area where everyone else is.

"Yes." Phil confirms, "Fitz stay with Hunter. Simmons stay with Bobbi. Mack stay with all of them. I've got to go destroy or collect everything we can't let Hydra get their hands on. May take everyone else to the armoury." Phil orders.

"I'll help you." Maria says and Phil nods.

"J, deploy Mark Pepper and War Machine." Tony says into his ear piece.

"My shield's in the car." Steve says.

"So is my bow and quiver." Clint adds.

"Go, get them." Phil says, "Let's move people." He says and everyone heads in different directions. Steve and Clint head towards the hanger, Phil and Maria head up to his office, and everyone else heads towards the armoury.

* * *

About two minutes later Melinda, Natasha, Bobbi, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Rhodey, Bruce, Pepper, Sam, Hunter and Tony, with Melinda, Bobbi and Natasha in the front, arrive at the armoury. Once Melinda gains entrance with her biometrics everyone heads in.

"Grab everything we can." Melinda says as she, Bobbi and Natasha start handing out weapons, "Anthony Skye's my daughter will my suit give her access?" Melinda asks.

"No. The biometrics that the suit tests for won't be the same." Tony responds, not even surprised by that as that's what he expected the results to show.

"Need a gun or talking one?' Natasha asks Melinda curious.

"Need one" Melinda responds taking the gun of Natasha and putting it in her holster.

"Advance team?" Bobbi asks as she grabs her batons as well as several guns.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms and Natasha nods as they look to the others and make sure they all have weapons.

"Ready." Bobbi says and Melinda and Natasha nods.

"Fitz and Simmons aren't trained for combat, protect them." Melinda says looking at those in the group who can fight, "Skye I want you to stay with Anthony at all times." Melinda instructs.

"What are you three going to do?" Skye asks.

"Do our best to keep Hydra from getting passed us." Natasha answers.

"I may not be an expert but wouldn't you wearing the almost indestructible suit be a good idea." Hunter comments, looking at Melinda.

"I don't need it, not right now." Melinda responds.

"You have your ear piece right? So JARVIS can deploy your suit when you need it." Tony says.

"I never took it out." Melinda responds.

"We've got to move. Now." Natasha says and Melinda and Bobbi nod and the three of them, Bobbi giving one last look to Hunter and Melinda giving one last look to Tony and Skye, leave the armoury.

"Black Widow, Mockingbird and The Cavalry working together, I really wouldn't want to be Hydra." Hunter comments as everyone else walks out of the Armoury.

"Don't call her that." Skye, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper, all of whom know what affect that name has on Melinda, say together as Pepper and Rhodey's suits land.

Rhodey's armour is his Iron Patriot armour with a few improvements and, design wise, Pepper's looks identical to Tony and Melinda's except hers is red and Silver.

"J, deploy my suit." Tony says as Pepper and Rhodey get into theirs.

"How are we going to do this?" Sam asks.

"Rhodey you and me will lead, Skye stay with Pepper. Sam you and Hunter get the rear. Bruce, Mack, Simmons, Fitz stay together in the middle." Tony instructs as his suit arrives.

"I do know how to fight you know, May's been training me for months." Skye points out, "And I have my cool earthquake power." She adds as even though she doesn't have a lot of control, the control she does have would be enough for it to be useful right now.

"I know, but Melly told you to stay with me and Fitz and Simmons don't know how to fight, so can you work with Pepper to keep them safe?" Tony ask.

"Yeah, I can do that." Skye says.

"Pep, you got that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I got it." Pepper responds.

"Good." Tony responds, "Mack, what about you?" Tony asks.

"I know my way around a gun, I'm not great but I can handle myself." Mack responds.

"Okay, good. Stay behind Pepper and Skye and in front of Sam and Hunter." Tony instructs and he nods, "Bruce, how you doing?"

"I'm in control." Bruce responds.

"Good. Let me know if that changes." Tony says as he climbs into his suit.

* * *

After they left the others Natasha, Melinda and Bobbi headed to where tactically they think would be the place Hydra would enter through.

"I would love to know how they found us." Bobbi comments.

"You know how they found us." Melinda says, "They found us because I played right into his hands."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Natasha tells her.

"Yeah I can, and I do." Melinda responds, "This is on me, if anyone gets hurt or worse that's on me." Melinda admits as the door is busted open and at least a hundred Hydra agents, being led by Ward and Agent 33 walk in.

"You know I had some doubts when Zachary said that he was going to lead us straight to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, but look he pulled it off." Ward says as he walks in, "Did you miss me?" Ward asks when he is right in front of Melinda, Natasha and Bobbi, but as he does he realises just who he is standing in front of, "May, Morse, Romanoff." He says surprised to see all three of them together as he expected them to be more spread out, and Melinda, Natasha and Bobbi are pleased to notice that he looks afraid.

"No, we really didn't." Natasha says, knocking him out before he can do anything.

"You don't have to do this." Melinda says to Agent Thirty Three, "We can help you, we can give you back your life."

"I have no life now that Whitehall is gone." Agent Thirty Three says

"Yes you do. We were friends." Bobbi says, "You loved old movies and visiting the VA to see your brother, we can help you get that part of you back."

"That doesn't exist anymore." Agent Thirty Three informs Bobbi, "Attack." She orders the Hydra army and an all-out fight between, Melinda, Natasha and Bobbi and the Hydra army begins.

* * *

"Mel, I think now would be a good time to put the suit on." Natasha informs Melinda after ten minutes of intense fighting, not just by the three of them but by Steve, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Skye, Sam and Hunter too. Even Mack, Simmons and Fitz have been doing whatever they can. Bruce has been trying not to turn into the Hulk because he isn't sure if it would be a good idea in a confined space but he also has been doing everything he can.

"Natasha's right, you're good but I think right now our best chance would be if you were in a suit." Bobbi comments.

"JARVIS, deploy my suit." Melinda requests as she knocks out a Hydra member, "We've got to get to the plane, it's our only chance." Melinda admits as even though it is clear that the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and Avengers are better there is more Hydra agents and they clearly don't care about what happens to them which makes them more dangerous and gives them the advantage.

"Yeah we do." Natasha confirms, not liking it but knowing that it is their best chance.

"Anthony, Rhodey, Pepper, can you hear me?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah?" All three of them respond.

"Get everyone to the plane." She instructs them.

"The big one?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Melinda responds, "I'll go get Phil and Maria just make sure everyone else gets there." Melinda informs Natasha and Bobbi as while she doesn't want to do this it is what will give them their best chance.

"Yes Ma'am." Natasha and Bobbi respond as Melinda suit arrives next to her and she puts it on.

Once Melinda is in her suit she flies up and attempts to knock as many of the Hydra agents, who seem to be coming from all directions, out as she flies towards the common area.

* * *

Less than a minute later, using the repulsor in her suit to knock out as many Hydra agents as possible on the way, Melinda lands in front of the door to Phil's office. Unsurprisingly the door is locked so she just bursts it open. When she walks in room she gets fired on by Phil and Maria but thanks to the suit she is wearing the bullets do nothing.

"We're moving out." Melinda informs Phil and Maria lifting her face piece.

"Is it that bad?" Maria asks surprised.

"We're better but there is way more Hydra and they don't care about consequences, which makes them more dangerous." Melinda explains, "Anthony, Natasha, Bobbi, Pepper and Rhodey are going to get everyone to the bus." She tells them as she hears a noise behind her so she turns and fire her repulsor, knocking out another couple of Hydra agents.

"We haven't destroyed everything yet." Phil tells Melinda.

"Have you got everything that we need to save?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, we have Fury's cube. Everything we need is on that." Phil tells Melinda.

"Then move out the way." Melinda responds.

"Mel…." Maria starts to say.

"I don't like this either Maria, hell it's my fault, but if we don't leave now then we're going to be risking not all of us being able to." Melina admits.

"Okay, do it." Phil says as he and Maria move out of the way giving Melinda a clear shot of all the files and severs.

Once Phil and Maria are far enough away from the files and servers Melinda files at them several times, destroying them.

"Let's go." Melinda says grabbing hold of both Phil and Maria's hands and flying out of the office.

* * *

"CLOSE THE RAMP." Phil yells as Melinda, holding both him and Maria fly into the BUS.

"Is everyone here?' Maria asks looking around as Melinda gets out of her suit and leaves it in the middle of the cargo hold.

"Yeah. We've doubled and tripled checked." Skye informs them.

"Then strap in. This isn't going to be pleasant." Melinda says looking through the group herself to make sure everyone is there, "Rhodey I'm going to need your help." She says as she runs up the stairs.

"You've got it." Rhodey says following Melinda upstairs, leaving his suit next to Melinda's.

"How long do you think we've got until they start firing on the plane?" Clint asks.

"I would say about ten seconds." Steve says as everyone heads to seats. Everyone making sure that everyone else is strapped in.

* * *

"So any idea how we're going to make it that they don't follow us?" Rhodey asks Melinda curious as they arrive at the cockpit and Melinda gets into the pilots seat while Rhodey gets into the co-pilot.

"We can cloak but we're going to have to get them off our six first." Melinda tells Rhodey.

"They're firing."

"I've noticed." Melinda responds as she gets the plane into the air.

"They're taking the Quinjet." Rhodey informs Melinda as they fly out the Playground.

"Damn it." Melinda says angrily.

"Evasive action until there is enough distance to cloak?" Rhodey asks.

"Yep." Melinda says, "Hopefully before we have to deal with Air Force planes because we're in the no fly zone above DC." Melinda tells Rhodey.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Rhodey comments, "I'm ready to change directions when you are.'

"Now!" Melinda says and for the next ten minutes Melinda and Rhodey work together to try and ditch not just one but four Hydra Quinjets, but that is proving to be rather difficult.

"Air Force fighters two minutes out." Rhodey informs Melinda.

"That's the last thing we need. Hydra will turn this into a blood bath." Melinda says, "We need a new plan."

"Floor it and get away from Civilian's. It's the only chance we've got to avoid casualties." Rhodey says and Melinda nods, "Up's the only direction that's free. Fly up then loop back around."

"And potentially cloak if we get the chance." Melinda adds and Rhodey and Melinda work together to do just that.

"No ones on our six, I think they're more interested in each other than us." Rhodey comments.

"Cloak?"

"Cloak." Rhodey says and that's what they do, "We're safe."

"Yeah, we are." Melinda says, "We've got to go help the Air Force." Melinda says as even though it will put them in danger it is the right thing to do.

"Yeah, we do." Rhodey confirms and still cloaked they fly down, "I'd say they've got it under control." Rhodey comments as they fly down below the clouds and see the Hydra Quinjets surrounded by Air Force jets, "Let's get out of here."

"You read my mind." Melinda responds and they fly away from both Hydra and the Air Force.

"Melly, Rhodey, we clear?" Tony's voice asks about ten minutes later Rhodey and Melinda being able to hear as they still have their earpieces in.

"Yeah, we're good." Rhodey answers.

"Any idea where we're going?" Melinda asks.

"Some of us are on our way to the Command centre to discuss that now." Tony responds.

"I'll be right there." Melinda responds, "You got this?" Melinda asks Rhodey.

"Yeah Melinda, I've got this." Rhodey responds and Melinda nods and leaves the cockpit.

* * *

About a minute after she left the cockpit Melinda walks into the command centre where she finds Maria, Tony, Phil, Pepper and Steve.

"Was all that really necessary?" Tony asks Melinda curious.

"If we wanted to get away it was." Melinda responds.

"How much fuel do we have?" Phil asks.

"A few hours." Melinda answers, "We need to figure out somewhere to go."

"The Estate is probably the closes place that is big enough and secure enough to land a plane without raising questions." Tony comments.

"But he knows about it, we've got to assume it's not safe." Melinda informs Tony.

"What about another one of Fury's secret bases? There's more of them, right?" Steve asks looking at Maria and Phil as even though he isn't thrilled about that he has to admit that they probably would be safe.

"There are, but considering Zachary was close to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter and has been Hydra for decades we can't be sure that they are safe." Maria answers.

"We've got to assume, at least for now that they are compromised." Phil adds.

"What about the tower." Tony suggests, "It may be the obvious choice but it's secure. I mean you pointed out any security weakness in the planning stage." He says looking at Melinda, "And Natasha has pointed out everyone since. It may be the only safe place we've got."

"It's a good suggestion, but how are we going to land the plane there? There's nowhere big enough." Phil comments.

"There might be." Melinda realises, "Pepper, after New York the balcony, helipad and roof were all made larger, correct?" Melinda asks as she remembers Pepper talking about it.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that a Quinjet could land." Pepper answers.

"The bus is bigger than a Quinjet." Phil points out.

"I know." Melinda says rolling her eyes, "Any chance you remember the specs?" She asks Pepper hopefully.

"Yeah, I had to re do requests to the city so many times that the numbers are seared into my brain." Pepper explains walking over to the holicom and typing them.

"I can land us there, it won't be the easiest landing I've ever made but it also won't be the hardest." Melinda informs everyone after looking at the dimensions.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, it will be the first place Hydra will think too look for us." Phil comments.

"Which means they won't think to look for us there because they will think that we would be idiots to go to the most obvious place." Tony points out.

"Wouldn't we be?" Steve asks.

"That could be debatable, it does make sense to go there, but there are a lot of reasons not to." Maria comments, "But the advantage of a place we truly know is something we could use right now."

"Let's take a vote." Melinda suggests, "Majority rules."

"There are six of us." Pepper points out.

"I'll go get Nat, she's the best when it comes to this stuff." Phil says and the others nod, not a single one of them disagreeing with him.

"So we're voting on whether going to Avengers Tower would be a very bad idea or the best option in a whole lot of bad ones?" Natasha asks as she walks into the room with Phil a few minutes later.

"Basically." Melinda answers.

"Personally I think if we put the tower on lockdown and handle things right it could be the best place to go considering everything, but let's vote." Natasha says.

"Raise your hand if you think we should go to New York." Maria says and she counts the hands that are raised, "That's the majority." Maria says, "Does anyone have any major objections to this that we should talk about?" She asks and everyone shakes their heads.

"Rhodey and I will fly the long way to make sure that we aren't followed, so we'll land in a couple of hours." Melinda explains and the others nod.

**August 21** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It is after midnight when Melinda and Rhodey land the plane, still clocked, on the roof of Avengers Tower.

Everyone is currently in the main living area of the Tower Tony just finishing giving everyone who doesn't have it the access they need.

"Because it's two am I'm guessing everyone will want to get to sleep. Phil you already have personal rooms…." Tony reveals and Phil cuts him off.

"I do?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, I organized it after I found out you were alive." Tony explains, "I believe there should be enough guest rooms for everyone else but if not we'll have to get creative." Tony tells everyone.

"Bobbi and I can share." Hunter offers and Bobbi shrugs and nods.

"Can I have a room nowhere near them please." Skye requests.

"You can stay in mine, I won't be sleeping." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Really?" Skye asks and Melinda nods.

"Okay Melly do you mind showing Phil and Skye were to go?" Tony asks and Melinda shakes her head.

"What do we do about stuff?" Simmons asks, "I mean none of us have anything."

"We'll share, until we can figure something more permanent out" Natasha says, "Me, Mel, Pepper and Maria have stuff here for you, Skye and Bobbi to borrow and between Tony, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, and Steve the guys should have some stuff that fits." Natasha explains and everyone nods.

"Okay now that's figured out everyone who needs a room with me, Skye, Phil with Melly." Tony requests and everyone nods.

* * *

After showing Phil to his room Melinda takes Skye to hers.

"Wow, is all this stuff yours?" Skye says looking around as Melinda's 'room' is basically what could be described as a small apartment.

"Yeah when I left Admin to join the team Anthony brought all my stuff from the apartment I was renting to here." Melinda explains.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying? I'll be fine in a guest room." Skye tells Melinda.

"I don't mind Skye. Like I said I won't be sleeping tonight and even if I was going to try and sleep I wouldn't mind." Melinda admits, "I can fall asleep anywhere if I'm tired enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remind me to tell you about my table sometime."

"You're table?" Skye asks confused.

"That's an explanation for another time." Melinda responds, "Bathroom through there, feel free to wear anything from the wardrobe or draws." Melinda tells Skye who nods.

"Are you alright?" Skye asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda responds.

"No you're not. You blame yourself, don't you?" Skye asks.

"It was his plan, he wanted to get caught so he could lead Hydra to us and I played right into that." Melinda admits.

"I know this may sound horrible, and I honestly I do hate what's happened in the last few hours but I'm glad that he let himself get caught, because if he hadn't then I wouldn't know you are my Mom, and I'm so thankful for that." Skye says and not sure what to say Melinda just gives her a hug.

"Get some sleep. I don't know where we're going from here but you're going to need it." Melinda tells Skye.

"I will. Night."

"Night." Melinda responds and she leaves the room

Once Melinda leaves Skye can't help but look at all the various things that Melinda has. She looks at the various framed photos that Melinda has, that she realises she will have to ask about, and all the other various things.

When Skye opens the draws to find something to sleep in she finds a photo album and she can't help but open it. When she sees the picture on the first page, the same picture she saw in Trip's photo album Skye can't help but walk over to the bed, sit down and looks through it.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT** : Question how would people feel if on Monday I started updating twice a day? Once the usual time (which is usually a couple of hours before I go to bed) and once around lunch time my time. Would you prefer that or would you like me to continue to update once a day. (I am about sixteen chapters a head at the moment and if I stick to my plan I only have about ten-fifteen left to write)

* * *

**August 21** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

After she left Skye Melinda headed back out to the main living room where she finds Tony sitting on one of the couches.

"I have scotch and tequila." Tony informs Melinda as she walks over.

"I think right now I could use both." Melinda says as she sits down.

"Then here." Tony says handing Melinda a glass of scotch and a shot of tequila.

"Thanks." Melinda says doing the shot and drinking a mouthful of her scotch.

"Skye get settled okay?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda says as she leans back into the couch.

"Good." Tony responds putting an arm around Melinda, "You've got to stop blaming yourself." He says after a couple of minutes.

"I was an idiot. I played right into his hand." Melinda admits, "Hydra was able to find the playground because I brought him in."

"This is Hydra it's a good bet that they would have found you guys eventually anyway." Tony points out.

"I didn't have to make it easier for them." Melinda comments.

"Melly the only way you could have avoided that is if you shot him without giving him a chance to explain, which is something you wouldn't do." Tony says, "You're a good person and Zachary knew how to manipulate you because he's spent his life manipulating good people, including the people who matter most to us, the only way you could have prevented this is by not being a good person and as soon as you do that then Hydra's won." Tony informs Melinda.

"You've gotten really good at this speech thing." Melinda informs Tony.

"I've been reading a lot of Aunt Peggy's old files, I guess something rubbed off." Tony explains.

"That part of you has always been there Anthony, you've just never been good at showing it or articulating it." Melinda says and they kiss, "Did you see the reports on the security we had on us when we were kids?" she asks when they break apart.

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't realise. Though it does explain a lot." Tony admits.

"That it does." Melinda confirms, "I realised something over the winter. Mom, Your parents, Uncle Gabe and Aunt Peggy, they were all in the same boat they just dealt with it very differently."

"Yeah, they did." Tony confirms, "Now that we know more of the truth do you wish that our parents dealt with it more like Uncle Gabe and Aunt Peggy?" He asks curious as he knows he does he just wonders if Melinda feels the same.

"A part of me, a not so small part, does." Melinda admits, "But I also know that you and me, we wouldn't be who we are today if it wasn't for the way we were raised. Yes it was unfair, and yes I hated it at times and still think parts of it was awful, but it also helped make us who are and I don't know if we would be if Mama and your parents were more like Uncle Gabe and Aunt Peggy." Melinda explains.

"I didn't think of it like that." Tony admits, "But it would have been nice."

"Yeah, it would have been." Melinda confirms and for about fifteen minutes both of them are quiet.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Clint asks from where he is standing by the elevator with Phil, Maria, Natasha, Rhodey, Steve and Pepper.

"Sure, we would be glad for the company." Tony admits as he knows that if they keep talking about their childhoods both of them are going to get depressed.

"That means that you're talking about your childhoods and could use a distraction." Natasha says as she walks over and Tony gives her a surprised look, "Please like that's hard to guess, whenever either of you talk or think about your childhood you get the exact same look in your eye." Natasha informs them.

"Well then you know that we both would appreciate a change of conversation before we both feel the need to drink all the alcohol in this building just to deal with it." Melinda comments and Steve can't help but frown and wonder just what his old friend Howard did to his son and goddaughter to make their childhoods so traumatic as from what he's heard from both Melinda and Tony both of them only have good things to say about Peggy.

"We should talk about what we to do next." Phil comments, "And we should go back to the Playground at some point and see if anything can be salvaged." He comments.

"Not for a few days, it would be best to wait until there is more chance Hydra is gone." Melinda comments, "You and I can go and collect anything we can then." She says and Phil nods.

"You should be careful I wouldn't put it past Hydra to put trackers in things." Maria comments.

"I'm working on something that could help with that." Tony comments, "It's a device that can detect trackers, all types." He explains, "It should be finished after I work on it for a couple more hours, then it's all yours."

"Thanks. That would help a lot." Phil says and Tony nods.

"So what you going to do next?" Pepper asks interested.

"Find a new base, start over, again." Phil says.

"You know you guys should just stay here." Tony suggests.

"Tony that is very generous of you but we're still wanted terrorists, we'll be putting the rest of you in danger if we stay." Phil comments.

"We're all in danger Phil and I'm pretty sure that we're all considered terrorists." Clint comments, "There is safety in numbers, we can do the most good if we're together." Clint comments.

"Clint's right." Rhodey says, "Since Hydra came out into the open we're all in danger, we're all on their hit list. If we're together then we can help each other fight them more." He explains.

"I know you're not interested in joining Stark Industries so I've been looking at a way that we could help you, give you some protection, but where you'll still be independent and I think I've found it." Pepper says and everyone turns to look at her, "New S.H.I.E.L.D or whatever you choose to name it could be a sub division, though completely independent, part of Stark Industries. You will have no oversight from the board or me, but you'll have the same protection that Stark employees have. Basically you'll be able to do what you do now but without the fear of being arrested as terrorists." Pepper explains.

"I don't know." Phil says hesitantly.

"Just think about it." Tony says and Phil nods and for a few minutes everyone is quiet.

"Is there anything we'll need to do today or is it too soon to do anything?" Melinda asks curious.

"I would say it's too soon, why?" Phil asks curious.

"Because if no one would mind I was going to drive to my Mama's and tell her everything." Melinda explains.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tony asks concerned as he knows that Lian won't take that well.

"Yeah, she deserves to know." Melinda answers, "I'll stop by DC on my way back and go and see Aunt Peggy, check on the security team, tell them to be on the lookout for Zachary." Melinda explains.

"You've got a security team on Peggy?" Steve ask suspired.

"Of course." Melinda and Tony respond like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I actually talked to Jacks and Mark about having her moved here but we decided against it when we realised that even if I hired private doctors and nurses she may not get the best medical care here and she's used to that place so changing her environment may not be a good idea." Tony explains.

"They're good right? The team you have protecting Peggy?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, they are." Tony confirms, "Though even with dementia and in her nineties I'm pretty sure that Aunt Peggy could deal with any threats herself." Tony comments and Melinda manages a small smile at that because it's true, "Christmas 1974." Tony says simply and, knowing exactly what he is talking about, Melinda smiles.

"Okay considering I have hardly ever seen the two of you mention something from your childhoods and be happy about it, I'm guessing there is a story there, so what is it?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just a good memory." Melinda answers.

"Of Peggy?" Steve asks interested and Melinda and Tony nods, "Can you tell me?" Steve asks curious and Melinda and Tony exchange a look.

"Sure Captain." Tony answers, "It was Christmas day. The night before Melly, Jacks and I had managed, for the first time, to sneak upstairs during the yearly Christmas party, we started a tradition that night." Tony explains.

"Mama got called into work, she said that she would only be a few hours, but I had enough experience to that just because she said that wouldn't make it true." Melinda admits, "Me, Anthony, Jackie and Mark were in the back yard at The Estate taking part in our annual snowman building competition." Melinda explains and Clint desperately wants to say something but it's only the 'I will kill you' look that Natasha is giving him that stops him from saying something, "Who won that year? Do you remember?" Melinda asks curious.

"You did, remember. You won but then Mark destroyed your snow person so you climbed a tree and hid up there." Tony says.

"Oh yeah." Melinda says remembering, "Aunt Peggy climbed the tree after me and talked to me. Then got Mark to apologise." Melinda explains.

"After Lunch me, Melly, Mark and Jackie desperately wanted to go Ice skating, so Aunt Peggy, Uncle Gabe and Jarvis took us." Tony explains, "I still think Jarvis ice skating was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

"It really was." Melinda confirms grinning, "Uncle Gabe taught me to skate backwards that day." Melinda says remembering.

"I remember." Tony confirms, "So Jacks was eleven at the time and already knew that she wanted to be a surgeon so for Christmas Uncle Gabe and Aunt Peggy got her this doll called Anatomy Jane, it was basically a doll that had correct anatomy inside, including removable organs." Tony confirms.

"Jacks was sitting playing with the doll when some guy ran past her and took it, and Aunt Peggy, still wearing her skates chased after the guy and got Jackie her doll back." Melinda explains, "It was pretty awesome." She explains.

"I wonder what happened to that guy." Tony comment.

"I'm pretty sure that she gave the guy to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching us who took him to the police station" Melinda says and Tony nods.

"That sounds pretty great." Steve comments.

"It was one of the best Christmas's ever." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it was." Tony confirms, "You know if you're going to speed to DC on your bike later today you should get a couple of hours of sleep, even if you may not need them." Tony tells Melinda, "Seeing as how Skye's in your room you can sleep in mine." Tony offers.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea" Melinda admits, "Night guys." Melinda says and she and Tony get up and leave the room.

"Has anyone even heard either of them mention a good story from when they were kids that involved their parents?" Clint asks curious, "Phil? Rhodey?" he asks curious as they have known Melinda and Tony the longest.

"No, the only good stories I've ever heard them tell about their childhoods usually involve each other or occasionally, Jackie, Mark, Jarvis, Peggy or Gabe." Phil says.

"Same. I mean I remember the first time I met Melinda when she came to help me and Tony with a problem and I suggested calling Howard and they both looked like that was the worst possible idea anyone on the plant ever had" Rhodey explains.

"What did their parents do to them?" Steve asks.

"I think it's more what they didn't do." Natasha explains.

* * *

After a couple of hours of sleep Melinda wakes up. Knowing that she has a while before Tony wakes Melinda decides to go check on Skye.

Once she is sure that Skye is alright and sleeping soundly Melinda heads down to the gym.

"Sparring partner?" Natasha, who is already in the gym asks when she sees Melinda.

"Sure." Melinda responds and Melinda and Natasha spend the next hour sparing.

"Tasha, Mels, Pepper told me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes." Clint informs them.

"Thanks Clint. We'll be right there." Natasha responds and Clint nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda has had a shower and is on her way to breakfast but because there is several things that she wants to talk to Phil about she heads to his room first where she finds him coming out of his room.

"Hey, Phil. Can we talk before breakfast?" Melinda asks.

"Is this about Pepper's offer?" Phil asks curious.

"Partly, but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about too." Melinda admits.

"Sure, let's talk." Phil says opening the door to his room, "I don't know if accepting Pepper's offer is the best choice for SHIELD."

"I know, I'm not sure either." Melinda admits, as they walk into the room, "I think it could be a good thing, but I also think that there is a chance that it could be a bad thing." Melinda admits, as her fear is that it could be a bad thing for Tony and the other former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Steve, that he is protecting, "But I also think that it isn't just our choice."

"You think we should talk to Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack?" Phil asks.

"I do. It should be their choice too." Melinda says.

"I'll talk to them later." Phil comments, "What else did you want to talk about?"

"Sharon." Melinda says, "When we were in LA she wanted to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda explains, "I didn't want her to make the decision out of grief so I told her if in six months she still wanted to join I would give her my recommendation." Melinda explains, "What do you think about that?"

"I think that we could always use more people we can trust, and I know we can trust her because you do." Phil says, "But you said you gave her six months, that wouldn't be up to November." Phil points out.

"I know, but I may see Sharon in DC so I wanted to know what I could tell her." Melinda explains.

"I'll be happy to have her, SHIELD would be happy to have her but I agree that she should wait to November to make sure that it's not her grief talking." Phil say and Melinda nods, "Let's go to breakfast." Phil says.

"I actually have to talk to Skye first." Melinda informs Phil.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Phil says as they leave the room, "Oh Melinda, did you know that Tony had personal rooms for me?" Phil asks curious.

"Of course. Anthony doesn't care about a lot of people but once he does he will do whatever it is that he can to look after you." Melinda explains as she walks towards her room.

* * *

"Skye? Are you awake?" Melinda asks knocking on the door to 'her' room.

"Yeah, come in." Skye responds and Melinda walks into the room, "You have some really awesome jackets." Skye informs Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds walking over to Skye, "Anything you want is yours."

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Melinda responds.

"Um, I looked at your photo album this morning, you don't mind do you?" Skye asks nervously.

"Not at all." Melinda responds, "I actually wanted to tell you something." Melinda tells Skye.

"Sure, what it?"

"I'm going to Washington for the day." Melinda revels.

"Didn't we just come from Washington?" Skye asks.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "But I need to go and tell my Mom everything and check in with the security that's looking over Aunt Peggy so they know to be on the lookout for Zachary." Melinda explains.

"Oh, are you going to tell your Mom about me?" Skye asks.

"Of course I am." Melinda tells Skye.

"Can I come?" Skye asks curious.

"Not today, it's too dangerous." Melinda informs Skye, "But I will make sure in the next few weeks she comes here so that you can meet her." Melinda informs Skye.

"Really?

"Really." Melinda confirms, "She would like to meet you." Melinda reveals.

"Cool." Skye says, "Madam Melinda, Madam Skye, Breakfast is ready." JARVIS informs Melinda and Skye.

"JARVIS, when did Anthony program Skye into the system?' Melinda asks curious.

"Earlier this morning." JARVIS answers.

"Of course he did." Melinda says, not really surprised, but glad.

"Is that some kind of big deal that I'm not getting?" Skye asks curious.

"Anthony has informed JARVIS that you are family." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised and also touched.

"Really." Melinda confirms.

"Let's go to breakfast." Skye says with a grin and Melinda nods.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Tony and Skye are walking into the garage. Melinda going to go see her mother and Skye and Tony are there to say goodbye to her.

"So is my bike still in one piece?" Melinda asks Tony curious.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure that you would actually kill me if I did something to your bike." Tony comments.

"Can you blame me?" Melinda asks, "We built this bike together." Melinda says.

"You guys built a motorbike?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yeah. Anthony built us dirt bikes when we were kids and we both loved riding on them. When I was in need of transport a few years ago Anthony and I worked together to build this motorbike." Melinda explains, "And when I say work together I mean Anthony built it and I did what I could." Melinda explains.

"You did more than just did what you could. You did a lot." Tony informs Melinda as she picks up her helmet.

"Guess I should get going." Melinda says, "I'll be back in a few hours." Melinda tells Skye.

"Be careful." Skye says before giving Melinda a hug.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"Good luck." Tony says and he and Melinda kiss.

"Until next time." Melinda says.

"Until next time." Tony responds and Melinda gets on the bike, puts on her helmet on, and with one last look at Skye and Tony Melinda drives off.

"Until next time?" Skye asks confused.

"We don't say goodbye, that's what we say instead." Tony explains.

"Why not?"

"There was a time when we didn't want to say goodbye anymore so instead we started saying until next time." Tony explains.

"And why did you say good luck?" Skye asks curious.

"Because Aunt Lian isn't going to react well to what Melly has to tell her." Tony explains.

"Okay, so I have a question." Skye says.

"Sure, what is it?" Tony asks curious as he is fine with Skye Melinda's student asking a question but Skye Melinda's daughter is another matter altogether which makes him slightly more worried.

"So I was looking through May's photo album this morning and I found a picture of May in a white dress, and you, Sharon, Pepper, Rhodey, Jackie, Frank, May's mother, Peggy and some guy I've never seen standing around. When was that from?" Skye asks curious.

"Melly's wedding." Tony explains.

"May was married?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yeah." Tony confirms, "His names Andrew Garner."

"What happened?" Skye asks curious.

"He couldn't cope with how Melly was after Bahrain." Tony explain.

"He left because of that?" Skye asks shocked, "Who the hell does that?" Skye ask angrily.

"A jerk." Clint's voice says as he walks into the garage, "I really regret convincing Mels to give him a chance." Clint admits

"You convinced Melly to give him a chance?" Tony asks shocked.

"In my defence so did Tasha, Phil and Maria." Clint explains, "We didn't realise how much of jerk he was. I really regret that I didn't get to punch him more than once."

"I regret that I never got to punch him." Tony says.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get along." Skye comments.

"Not really." Tony admits.

"And how much of that was due to jealously?" Skye asks curious.

"None." Tony says as Clint mouths "a lot."

"Hey Clint, do you know where Fitz and Simmons are?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Clint admits.

"J? Where are Fitz and Simmons?" Tony asks curious.

"Top floor living room." Jarvis answers.

"Thanks JARVIS." Skye says, "See you guys later." Skye says before heading upstairs.

* * *

While Skye, Tony and Clint are down in the garage. Phil is up in the kitchen trying to make his decision about what to do next.

"Pro con list, really Phil?" Maria asks looking over Phil's shoulder and seeing what he is doing.

"I need a make a decision." Phil tells Maria as she sits down on the table.

"And a pro-con list is the way to do that?" Maria asks, "You know if I was Nat or Clint I would be making jokes right now."

"I know, and I appreciate your restraint." Phil responds.

"Why are you bothering?" Maria asks, "You know what the best decision is."

"Do I?" Phil ask.

"You do. You just don't want to admit it." Maria informs him, "I've looked over Pepper's plan and it's the most like being S.H.I.E.L.D again that you can be without being wanted terrorists." Maria informs him."

"I still don't know if it's the right choice." Phil informs Melinda.

"Consider it Phil." Maria says standing up, "I know I'll be happy to work with you again." Maria say placing a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda left Avengers Tower and she has just arrived at her mother's place.

After pausing a few minutes to collect herself Melinda knocks.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?" Lian asks when she answer a couple of minute later.

"There's some things that I have to tell you." Melinda tells her mother, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lian says as Melinda follows her other inside, "Would you like some tea?" Lian asks curious.

"No, thank you." Melina says as she sits down.

"Melinda, what's the problem?" Lian asks.

"I've got to tell you something, but I don't know how to tell you." Melinda admits.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is." Lian tells Melinda.

"Zachary, my father, is alive, but he's not who you think he is." Melinda reveals.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a gifted." Melinda explains, "His gift is that he doesn't age." Melinda explains, "He faked his death so that you, Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy didn't realise that because he knew that if you did then he would have to explain that he is Hydra." Melinda explains and for over ten minutes Lian is quite with an impossible to read expression on her face, "Mama? You okay?"

"Tell me everything." Lian requests, anger and betrayal clear in her voice.

"Sure Mama." Melinda responds and she starts to tell her mother everything.

* * *

It has been over five hours since Melinda left and Skye is sitting in one of the living rooms with Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Hunter and Bobbi, who just returned from sparing with Natasha and Maria.

"You can ask you know." Skye informs Fitz and Simmons who are worriedly looking at her.

"How are you doing with everything?" Simmons asks.

"I'm still shocked." Skye admits, "But before everything went to hell May and I talked and we figured things out."

"Where is May gone anyway? She just disappeared." Hunter comments.

"She went to see her Mother." Mack answers.

"How do you know that?" Hunter asks.

"How don't you?" Mack responds.

"Good. You're all here." Phil says walking into the room before Hunter or Mack can say anymore.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Bobbi asks curious.

"No. I just need you all to think about something." Phil tells them.

"What is it?" Skye asks.

"Tony has extended an invitation for us to stay here for as long as we would like and Pepper, as CEO of Stark Industries has offered to make S.H.I.E.L.D a completely independent sub-division of Stark Industries and I would like to know what you all think of that." Phil explains, "But not right now." He adds before anyone has a chance to speak, "It wouldn't affect the day to day running of S.H.I.E.L.D, it would just mean we would have more protection."

"And not be labelled terrorists by every law enforcement agency in the world." Hunter comments.

'That too." Phil says with a nod, "It's a big decision which is why Agent May and myself have decided it is one that we will all make together." Phil explains, "We'll take a vote in a few days to decide so I want each of you to think about what you want." Phil says before leaving the room.

"Wow." Fitz says once Phil leaves, saying what everyone was thinking.

* * *

About an hour after Phil explained what was going on to Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Mack and Bobbi Skye walks into Tony's lab.

"Melly?" Tony asks looking up.

"Close." Skye responds, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I'm just worried."

"About May?" Skye asks curious walking over and sitting on, unknown to her, the same place her mother always sits, "What with the look?"

"Nothing, it's just that's where your Mom always sits." Tony explains.

"Oh." Skye says not sure what else to say, "So why are you so worried?" she asks curious, wondering If she should be too.

"Aunt Lian's and Melinda's relationship is complicated." Tony tells Skye, "Don't get me wrong one thing that's always been clear is how much Aunt Lian loves Melly but being a CIA operative and a single mother meant that something fell through the cracks, quiet often that was Aunt Lian's relationship with Melly." Tony explains, "Aunt Lian loved Zachary and I'm worried about how she is going to react to the truth and how that's going to affect Melly."

"Why didn't you offer to go with her?" Skye asks curious.

"Because I knew that this was something Melly had to do on her own." Tony explains, "But I still worry."

"Why don't I stay here until May gets back, keep you company?" Skye offers.

"I'd like that." Tony admits.

"Cool. Can I use one of your computers?" Skye asks curious.

"Go right ahead."

* * *

A few hours later the door to Tony's lab opens once more and this time, to both Skye and Tony's relief, it is Melinda who walks in.

"You're back." Skye says happily, "I'm glad."

"I'm glad to be back too." Melinda admits.

"That bad?" Tony asks concerned.

"It wasn't as bad as it could be." Melinda admits, "Skye my mother would love to meet you she's going to come to New York in the next couple of weeks."

"Cool." Skye says a little nervous after everything Tony's said, "Why don't I give you guys some time alone." Skye says walking across the room, "Glad you're back." She says to Melinda before walking out of the room.

"What do you need?" Tony ask as he gets up and walks across the room towards Melinda.

"Right now, you." Melinda says hugging Tony once he is close enough.

"Well you've got me. You've always got me." Tony says and he and Melinda just stand in the middle of the lab hugging.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Okay starting Monday I will be updating twice a day, (I am hoping to get a lot of writing done over this weekend so that I am even further ahead.)

* * *

**August 25** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been four days since Melinda went to DC to tell her mother about Zachary and once again Melinda is in DC this time with Phil going through everything at the playground to see what can be salvaged.

"Have you found any trackers?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, but I disabled them by doing what Anthony and Fitz said." Melinda responds, "You?"

"About ten. It seems like they mostly left them in the personal items." Phil reveals.

"It makes sense." Melinda comments, "He's smart he knows that the thing we would want to collect the most are the personal items so that's what he put the trackers in." Melinda comments.

"How you doing?" Phil asks.

"Better when people aren't asking me that." Melinda admits.

"Melinda, come on, I know you better than almost anyone, talk to me." Phil request.

"Mama didn't talk about my Father growing up."

"I know." Phil responds.

"So I used to imagine what he would be like." Melinda says as she leans up against the car, "I liked to imagine that he was as smart as Uncle Howard, as loving and dependable as Jarvis, and as fun as Uncle Gabe." Melinda admits.

"That makes sense." Phil admits, "Howard, Jarvis and Gabe were the only father figures you knew, it makes sense that you would want your Dad to be like them."

"The truth is that I would have been happy with just a regular Dad, but a Hydra spy who doesn't age who performed surgery on me at one year old, I don't know how to deal with that." Melinda admits.

"I don't think there is a way to deal with this." Phil admits, "But I know you can. You're Melinda and no matter what Zachary has done or who he is it doesn't affect who you are."

"But it does." Melinda says, "He's my father and he's Hydra. Whether I like it or not, and I really don't, he's apart of me."

"No. he's not." Phil tells Melinda, "He may be your father biologically but he played no part in the person you've become." Phil tells Melinda, "You're an amazing person Melinda, a person who has dedicated her life to the greater good and that's not because of your biology, it's because of who you are and the influences in your life you did have." Phil says, "He was gone for forty six years don't let him walk back in to your life now and mess with your head, you're better than this, you're better than him." Phil tells Melinda.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda responds, "How about we see if we can hook the trailer Lola is on to Anthony's truck."

"Really?" Phil asks and Melinda nods, "Why does Stark even have a truck?"

"No idea, this is one of the things I don't question." Melinda responds and they both head to the garage.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda and Phil pull into the Garage at Avengers Tower, pulling Lola behind on a trailer and when they do they find Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack waiting.

"What's going on guys?" Phil asks.

"We've made a decision." Skye reveals.

"You have?" Melinda ask

"Yep." Simmons says nodding.

"We all talked about it and we all agree." Bobbi says, "We want to stay here, and we want to be a sub division of Stark."

"We like it here." Fitz explains, "The labs are amazing." He adds.

"And having backup is nice." Hunter adds.

"Plus it would be good not to be wanted terrorists anymore." Mack adds.

"Okay." Phil says exchanging a look with Melinda, "We'll stay." He says as even though he is unsure if it is the right choice he is outvoted and he knows what Melinda's choice would be even though she hasn't said it.

"Everyone grab your stuff, we were able to collect everyone's personal stuff. It's all free of trackers." Melinda says and everyone nods.

**September 8** **th** **2014**

It has been two weeks since the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D moved into Avengers Tower and for the most part everyone has been gotten along very well.

Because they have been trying to spend more time together Melinda and Skye are sitting in the room that was Melinda's but has become Skye's since they have been living at the tower.

"So your Mother will be here later today?" Skye ask.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"So what should I expect?" Skye asks curious.

"Mama can be complicated." Melinda says, "But I'm sure she's going to love you."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Skye ask.

"Things between my mother and I are complicated." Melinda admits, "I know she loves me and I know she'll do anything if I needed her too, she even drove to Canada when I left Providence, but we're not close and she was never happy that I choose S.H.I.E.L.D over the CIA." Melinda admits.

"Oh." Skye says not sure what else to say and for several minutes they are silent, "So does she know about you and Tony?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes, she's thrilled about that." Melinda admits, as her mother was happy when she told her, and Skye grins.

"What can I do to help with your nerves?" Skye asks curious.

"Nothing. I was going to go down and do Tai-Chi would you like to join me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." Skye responds and they both head down to the gym.

* * *

After doing Tai-Chi with her mother for an hour Skye heads to the lab to talk to Tony.

"She's freaking out." Skye informs Tony.

"About Aunt Lian coming?" Tony asks looking up from what he is doing.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "What am I missing?" Skye asks curious, "She actually sees nervous, I've never seen that before."

"That's the affect that Aunt Lian has on her." Tony explains, "I'm going to tell you something that Melly only admitted after a lot of tequila one night, something I'm pretty sure she doesn't even remember admitting."

"Do I want to hear this?" Skye asks curious with a disturbed look on her face.

"It's nothing like that." Tony assures her, "Melly admitted that one of the reasons she tried so hard at everything growing up, that she took so many martial arts lessons and put so such effort into them, was because she thought if she was better Aunt Lian would be around more." He explains.

"That's kind of sad." Skye responds.

"I get it though, I felt the same way for a while." Tony comments.

"You guys really have a lot of parental issues, don't you?" Skye asks.

"Yeah. We do." Tony admits, "Though if it wasn't for Jarvis." Tony says, "And Uncle Gabe and Aunt Peggy." He adds, "We would have a lot more."

"Wow." Skye says, "You could have more parental issues, is that even possible?" Skye asks with a grin.

"Cute, Kid." Tony says with a grin, "On another topic I looked at that new encryption you've been working on."

"Oh, what do you think?" Skye asks curious.

"It's impressive, really impressive." Tony admits.

"Really?"

"Really. I actually wish that I found you before S.H.I.E.L.D did." Tony tells Skye.

"Wow, thanks Tony." Skye says with a smile.

'I was actually hoping that you wouldn't mind if I used it on something." Tony tells Skye.

"Oh, what's that?" Skye asks curious.

"I have the file about what happened in Bahrain."

"You have that!" Skye says shocked, "I tried to find it online so that I could delete it for her and I couldn't find it."

"It was never on line." Tony reveals, "Natasha sent it straight to me."

"Oh. Did you read it?" Skye asks.

"No. Melly's made it clear over and over again that she can never talk about it, so it's not my place to read it." Tony admits.

"Wow, what did May say when you told her that?"

"I didn't tell her." Tony admits.

"You didn't tell her!" Skye says shocked, "That's a bad idea, actually no, that's a horrible idea."

"What's so bad about it?" Tony asks.

"Just think for a second." Skye says to Tony, "What do you think she's going to think if she finds out you have had the file on the worst experience in her life for months without telling her?"

"Oh crap."

"Exactly."

"Melly doing tai-chi?"

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Do you really think that now is the best time to talk to her about this?"

"Maybe not, but you're right, I have to." Tony says before leaving the lab.

* * *

After leaving the lab Tony headed straight to the Gym.

"Hey, Melly, can we talk?" Tony asks.

"Sure. What's up?" Melinda asks.

"So I'm not sure if now is the best time to bring this up, but I've also realised that I have to tell you." Tony reveals.

"What's going on Anthony?" Melinda asks.

"Okay so before all the S.H.I.E.L.D info was released online I got an email from Natasha with a single file attached." Tony reveals "She said that she owed it to you to make sure that it never got released online"

"She sent you the file on Bahrain." Melinda realises, "Well, I hope you enjoyed finally finding out what happened." Melinda says angrily.

"I didn't read it." Tony informs Melinda.

"You've wanted to know for years." Melinda responds, "Of course you read it." She says.

"It wasn't about knowing." Tony tells Melinda walking over to her, "It was about you being okay enough with what happened to tell me." Tony explains, "I copied the file straight to my server and encrypted it, I never opened it." Tony explains, "I do want to know what happened, but I don't want to know if you're not the one to tell me." Tony explains.

"Thank you." Melinda says and the two of them kiss.

"Sir, Madam Melinda, Madam Lian has arrived downstairs." JARVIS informs them.

"Thanks J." Tony says as they break apart, "You ready for this?"

"No idea. But it's something I've got to do." Melinda responds.

"Take a deep breath, you can do this."

"Thanks Anthony." Melinda says before leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving the Gym Melinda went and got Skye before heading to the main floor to wait for her Mother.

"What are you four doing here?" Melinda asks when she sees Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria walk into the room.

"Your Mom's awesome, that's why we're here." Maria explains.

"You're just saying that because my mother loves you." Melinda comments as the elevators doors open and Lian walks out.

"Hey Mama." Melinda greats.

"Melinda. Maria, Natasha, Phil, Clint, good to see you again."

"Hey Lian." Maria and Natasha say.

"Deputy Director May." Phil greats.

"Hey Mels Mom." Clint greats.

"Mama, I would like you to meet Skye, my daughter." Melinda introduces and because it is the first time Melinda has ever introduced her as her daughter Skye smiles.

"It's really nice to meet you." Skye says to Lian, really nervous about meeting her grandmother.

"It's very nice to meet you too Skye." Lian responds, "欢迎你加入这个家庭." she tells Skye who looks at Melinda confused.

"She said you are now a member of this family." Melinda explains.

"Thank you." Skye says grinning.

"Tell me about yourself Skye, Melinda was very vague on the phone, which considering everything was the smart thing to do." Lian says.

"What do you want to know?" Skye asks curious.

"Everything." Lian responds, "How about we go to the living room and get to know each other."

"Sure, that would be great." Skye says and they head to the less open living room.

"Breath Mel, it will be okay." Natasha says walking over to her friend, "You're Mom's going to love Skye, it's impossible not to."

"She's right about that." Phil says.

"Of course she'll love Skye, my mother loves everyone." Melinda says before following her mother and daughter into the other room.

"Did everyone else hear the unsaid 'except me' or was that just me?" Clint asks curious.

"Wasn't just you." Maria assures him as the elevator opens.

"How bad was it?" Tony asks stepping out.

"Deputy Director May seemed to really like Skye and Melinda's insecurities are within the normal range that they are when she is around her Mom." Phil informs Tony.

"Thank you Phil. Where did they go?" Tony asks.

"Second living room." Maria says and Tony nods and follows them.

When he enters the less open living room about a minute later Tony finds Lian and Skye sitting on the couch together happily talking an Melinda sitting across from them.

"Hey Aunt Lian."

"Tony, it's so good to see you." Lian responds with a grin.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tony asks.

"Please I will have my regular drink." Lian says and Tony nods.

"Skye?"

"Just a soda for me." Skye responds and Tony can tell by the look on Melinda's face what drink she wants.

"So you taught yourself computer sciences as a teenager?" Lian asks curious.

"Yeah, basically." Skye responds, "It just sort of came naturally to me." She explains, "Thanks Tony." She says as Ton hands her a drink.

"That's very impressive." Lian informs Skye as Tony sits down next to Melinda and for the next few hours Skye and Lian spend time talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

Hours later everyone, including Lian who is staying the night, are in their rooms. Melinda is laying in hers and Tony's bed reading a report about some recent Hydra activity when Tony walks over and sits on the edge of the bed right next to her.

"That hurt didn't it?" Tony says, "Aunt Lian being so focused on Skye when you remember her working all the time and moving you to places that you didn't want to go and not being home much."

"No, it didn't."

"Don't lie, I know you too well for that." Tony tells Melinda.

"I'm happy for Skye, I really am." Melinda tells Tony, fully meaning her words, "I want her to have a relationship with Mama, I really do, I think it would be good for both of them." Melinda admits, "But yeah, it stung."

"That's not surprising." Tony responds, "And it's okay." He assures her.

"Is it? Because it doesn't feel like it." Melinda informs Tony, "I know that it's a bit late but I want Skye to have everything that we didn't have, and yet I see her forming a bond with Mama and… I'm jealous, is that stupid?"

"Not at all." Tony says moving so that he is lying next to Melinda so that he can put his arm around her, "We have parental issues, I'm pretty sure that if either of us were actually willing to talk to a psychologist we would make them pretty rich on parental issues alone."

"Probably." Melinda admits and they both drift into silence.

A few minutes later the silence is broken by a knock.

"Who is it?" Tony asks.

"Skye, can I come in?" Skye asks.

"Come in Skye." Melinda responds.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"Don't even think about it." Melinda says to Tony when she sees the expression on his face and knows exactly what he is thinking, "No. just come in." she says and the door opens and Skye walks in.

"I wanted to say goodnight." Skye says walking into the room.

"Goodnight Skye."

"Goodnight Kid."

"And I also wanted to say that you're Mom's pretty awesome, but she loses some awesome points for letting you grow up the way you did." Skye says.

"Thank you Skye, but I don't want you to let that affect your relationship with her, she's your grandmother I want you two to have a good relationship." Melinda tells Skye.

"I know. Which is why I won't, but I've looked at your photo album enough, heard enough stories and talked to enough people to know that the way you grew up wasn't okay and anyone who treats my Mom like that loses a few awesome points, no matter who they are." Skye says, "And yeah, that's what I wanted to say, night Tony, Night Mom." Skye says saying Mom for the first time ever before leaving the room.

"Did she just say….?" Melinda asks Tony shocked.

"Yeah, she did." Tony responds with a grin, "Go." He says and Melinda gets up and hurries to go catch up with Skye.

"Skye." Melinda says reaching Skye just as she arrives at her door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Melinda says.

"No need." Skye responds and Melinda gives her a hug.

"I love you Skye." Melinda says as she hugs her.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Your grandmother will want to do Tai-Chi with us both before she leaves tomorrow so don't stay up to late." Melinda tells Skye as they break apart.

"Really?" Skye asks and Melinda nods, "Got it. See you in the morning." Skye says before opening the door and walking into her room and Melinda turns and heads back to hers.

**September 25** **th** **2014**

It has been two weeks since Lian's visit and since Skye called Melinda Mom for the first time. It is currently breakfast and everyone (except for Steve and Sam who are once more away looking for Bucky) are in the main dining room.

"You know, maybe we should take turns cooking." Simmons suggests, "It would save your chef's a lot of work and save on the take out."

"That's what the chefs are paid for and we don't eat takeout that much." Tony comments

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe once a week one of us should cook something." Mack suggests.

"Melinda and Clint aren't allowed near any kitchen." Phil informs everyone.

"I second that." Maria says.

"Third." Natasha adds.

"Forth." Tony adds.

"Fifth." Rhodey says.

"Wow, way for a lack of faith guys." Clint comments.

"And can you honestly say it's not valid. Either of you?" Maria asks and Melinda and Clint exchange a look.

"I don't understand why aren't Mom or Clint allowed near a kitchen?" Skye asks curious.

"Because they both cause disasters in the kitchen." Natasha explains, "It's better for everyone if they don't go near a kitchen." She explains.

"I am not that bad." Melinda objects.

"After you left field work you lived on takeout and the frozen meals I would make you." Phil reminds Melinda.

"And the leftovers you would take home after visiting me." Tony adds.

"Okay you might have a little point." Melinda admits.

"Wow, you can't cook May? Even I can cook." Hunter comments

"And pretty well at that." Bobbi adds and Melinda looks like she is about to kill Hunter.

"Director Coulson the email from Billy you were waiting for has arrived." JARVIS informs Phil.

"Finally." Phil says relived.

"The intel?" Melinda asks and Phil nods before quickly leaving the room, "I've got to look at that too." Melinda says before following Phil out of the room.

"What intel?" Bobbi asks curious and everyone else shrugs.

* * *

It has been two hours since JARVIS informed Phil about the email and ever since he and Melinda have been in one of the empty office spaces of the tower going through it.

"Okay so you, Bobbi and Skye can go in and check it out, see what you find." Phil tells Melinda.

"Not Skye." Melinda says, "Hunter or even Nat and Clint if they are willing, not Skye." She says.

"Why didn't you suggest Maria?" Phil asks.

"Have you been ignoring her 'I can't help S.H.I.E.L.D with missions because if I do we'll all end up in a dark hole that Anthony's lawyers can't help us out of' speech or have you been forgetting it?" Melinda asks curious.

"After the first time a bit of both." Phil admits, "Melinda I know you're worried about her but you can't keep Skye off missions just because you're protective, no matter how much we would both like to." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know that. This isn't about that." Melinda says, only partly lying, "She shouldn't come on this mission, as it is a mission to find Ward, you know the man she shot last time she saw him, who is obsessed with her, I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"You know you guys could just ask Skye." Skye's voice says, "See if I would be okay with it." Skye says walking over to them, "What's the mission?"

"We've got possible sightings of Ward and Agent 33. We need to investigate them." Phil explains, "We need to get Ward off the streets and Agent 33 help." He says.

"No arguments' here." Skye responds, "I want to go on this mission."

"Skye…" Melinda begins to object.

"I know you're worried about me Mom, but I'm a field agent, it's my job." Skye says, "And you said it yourself Ward's obsessed with me which means I may be the only one he doesn't shot on sight." Skye says.

"She's got a point." Phil admits.

"Okay. You're coming." Melinda says.

"Cool. I'll go tell Bobbi." Skye says before leaving the room.

"This could be a very bad idea." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know. But she's just as stubborn as her Mom, there's no talking her out of it." He tells Melinda.

"True." Melinda admits, "We'll leave in an hour."

"Bus or the new Quinjet?" Phil asks as Tony gave them a newly built Quinjet to replace the one Hydra took.

"Quinjet. It's easier to get on and off the roof." Melinda says before leaving as they have realised that due to the size of the Quinjet it can fit perfectly on the helipad.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Skye, Bobbi and surprisingly Clint are on the balcony near the helipad.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asks Clint when he walks out and sees him.

"I'm going stir crazy, I could really use a mission." Clint admits, "I know I'm not officially a member Of S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, but would you mind if I joined Skye, Bobbi and Mels, Director?" Clint asks.

"Fine by me." Phil answers, "Melinda as mission leader how do you feel about that?"

"As long as you follow orders I have no objections." Melinda informs him.

"Thank you." Clint says grateful.

"Good luck. I'll see you all when you get back." Phil says and Melinda, Skye, Clint and Bobbi nod and walk into the quinjet.

(Line break)

A few hours later Melinda, Skye, Clint and Bobbi arrive at a location where sightings of Ward and Agent 33 have been.

"Three entrances." Bobbi says looking at the plan of the building.

"Okay Clint, Skye take the back, Bobbi take the side, and I'll take the front." Melinda says and the others nod.

"Got it."

"Move out people." Melinda instructs and everyone nods.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Clint, Melinda, Skye and Bobbi are in their various positions around the building..

"In position?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Clint, Skye and Bobbi responds.

"Move in 3, 2, 1." Melinda says and they all make their way inside the building.

As Melinda enters the room she finds a man standing with the Berserker Staff.

"The Cavalry, I was told to accept you." The man says.

"Don't ever call me that." Melinda says attacking the guy and knocking the staff out of his hands.

"The rest of the house is clear." Clint says walking into the room, "Mels? What is that?" Clint asks seeing her holding the staff.

"My worst nightmare." Melinda answers as Skye and Bobbi walk into the room.

"Oh, no. Not again." Skye says seeing what Melinda is holding.

"Let's get out of here before more people arrive." Bobbi says and the others nod.

"Are you taking this back with us?" Skye asks curious as Melinda is still holding the staff.

"It's the only place we can keep it safe, burying it didn't work, this may be the only thing that does." Melinda says as they all walk to the front door when they open the door the find a whole group of about ten people, clearly Hydra.

"Agent May, we have a message from your father." One of the Hydra Agents in the front informs Melinda.

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say." Melinda says before attacking the Hydra Agents and within five minutes all of the Hydra agents are unconscious and Melinda is kneeling on the ground with the staff in front of her.

"Mom." Skye says racing to her mother's side.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asks Bobbi in a shocked voice.

"It was before my time but I believe that is Berserker Staff." Bobbi explains.

"Which is?" Clint asks.

"Asgardian weapon, causes rage in the user fuelled by reliving their worse memory." Bobbi explains.

"No, no, no, no." Clint says, his face draining of colour and terror clear.

"Clint, what is it?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"You've known Mels a long time Bobbi what's her worse memory."

"Crap."

"Mom, are you okay?" Skye ask concerned, kneeling next to Melinda, worried about her, "Mom?" Skye asks after a few minutes silence.

"Let's go." Melinda says standing up.

"We can leave that here." Skye tells Melinda when she is about to reach down and grab the staff.

"No, we can't." Melinda says reaching down and picking it up.

"Mels do you want me or Bobbi to fly?" Clint asks curious as they start to walk to the plane.

"No, I need the calm." Melinda says.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda lands the Quinjet on the helipad of Avengers Tower when Melinda, Skye, Clint and Bobbi walk out of the Quinejet, Melinda holding the staff, they find Phil waiting with a large containment case.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't see that thing again." Phil says as Melinda puts the staff in the case. Once the staff is in the case Melinda walks over to the other side of the balcony, leaving Skye, Phil and Clint, Bobbi's already headed downstairs.

"I'll go get Tony." Skye says.

"That would be a good idea." Phil responds as he is worried about Melinda too and he thinks Tony could help her.

"How bad is this staff?" Clint asks as Skye heads downstairs.

"Bad." Phil responds simply.

* * *

After leaving the balcony Skye heads straight down to Tony's lab where Tony, Bruce, Fitz and Simmons are working.

"Tony."

"Hey, you guys are back already?" Tony asks.

"Yeah."

"Where's your Mom?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that." Skye responds.

"Is she okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"She wasn't hurt, but I wouldn't say she's okay." Skye admits, "Before S.H.I.E.L.D fell we found an Asgardian weapon called the Berserker Staff."

"That's not back in play is it?" Simmons asks worried.

"Yeah it is, Mom had to use it today to take down ten Hydra agents." Skye explains.

"Where is she?" Tony asks worried.

"Balcony." Skye answers and Tony nods and leaves the room.

* * *

When Tony walks out onto the balcony he finds Melinda standing between the helipad and the entrance to the tower.

"Melly." Tony says walking over to her, "Are you alright?" Tony asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits.

"What can I do?" Tony asks curious.

"Can we go upstairs?" Melinda asks, "I boxed in here." She admits.

"Sure." Tony responds and they both head upstairs.

* * *

"How you doing now?" Tony asks after he and Melinda have been sitting on the roof together for a few minutes.

"A bit better." Melinda admits, "I hate that thing. I hate what it turns me into." Melinda admits and Tony puts his arm around her.

"I know." Tony responds.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Skye went to get Tony and everyone who is at the Tower, with the exception of Melinda and Tony are down in the main dining room about to have a late dinner.

"They should have come down by now." Skye says worried.

"Skye we've seen the affect that the Berserker Staff has on people, your Mom needs time." Phil tell Skye.

"I know that, that's why I am worried." Skye admits.

"The Staff doesn't seem to affect May the same as other people, I mean May's reaction was very different from Wards and everyone else who used it." Simmons points out.

"I need to see if she is okay." Skye says, "JARVIS are Mom and Tony still on the balcony?" Skye asks as she heads over to the computer.

"No Madam Skye, they are on the roof." JARVIS answers.

"I need to see how Mom is doing." Skye says as she starts to type on the computer.

"Skye, I wouldn't…." Natasha starts to say, but she gets cut off.

"Oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Skye says quickly closing what she is doing.

"I tried to warn you." Natasha says with a grin.

"Okay, I never, ever wanted to see that. I need to go bleach my brain." Skye says before leaving the room.

"Sex on the roof?" Clint asks.

"It's Mel and Tony how can sex of the roof be a surprise?" Maria asks.

"I think I'm going to join Skye in the brain bleach." Fitz says getting up and following Skye out of the room.

"So am I." Simmons says following them.

"I'll go make sure they are okay." Mack says getting up and following them.

"So, drinks?" Rhodey asks everyone else curious.

"Please." Everyone else responds.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**October 9** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been two weeks since Melinda once more used the Berserker Staff, and Steve and Sam are once more back at the Tower, having no leads on Bucky. It is early morning and everyone is in the dining room having breakfast.

"Sir, Master Marcus is downstairs." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Mark?" Melinda and Tony say together,

"What's he doing here?" Melinda asks Tony.

"No idea. I had no idea he was coming." Tony admits, "Let him up JARVIS." Tony requests and they both stand up and head towards the elevator while everyone else gets up and follows behind.

When the elevator opens Melinda and Tony aren't surprised to find Mark but are surprised to see him holding two duffle bags.

"Mark? What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"I was discharged and when I got back to my house I realised it has been tossed." Mark explains.

"Why were you discharged?" Melinda ask.

"Because my last name is Carter-Jones." Mark answers, "And for the last year I've been defending S.H.I.E.L.D and Mom and I used up my last strike." Mark reveals, deciding not to mention that he has spent some time in the brig in the last year, "I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while."

"Of course we wouldn't, right Anthony."

"Of course you can stay." Tony says, "Let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone this is former General Marcus Steven Carter-Jones. Mark, this is everyone."

"Full name really?" Mark asks, "I pretty much know everyone."

"That's how your Dad taught us to introduce people." Tony defends.

"You've both got point." Melinda comments, "Uncle Gabe did teach us to introduce people by their full names and titles and Mark does know pretty much everyone here."

"Well I'm pretty sure Dad would be furious at me if he knew I got a dishonourably discharged." Mark admits.

"No he wouldn't have been." Steve says, "You stood up for your family and for what you believe in, the Gabe Jones I knew would have been beyond proud at that."

"Captain Rogers." Mark greets.

"General Carter-Jones." Steve says before saluting Mark, which Mark returns.

"It's nice to meet you." Mark tells Steve.

"You too." Steve responds and for several minutes everyone is quiet.

"So, where's this daughter of yours?" Mark asks Melinda, breaking the silence, "Your Mom filled me in." he adds.

"That would be me." Skye says walking over to Melinda, Mark and Tony.

"It's nice to meet you Skye." Mark says.

"You too." Skye responds.

"Let's get back to breakfast." Tony suggests and everyone nods and heads back to the living room.

"Sharon's going to be here in the next hour." Mark informs Melinda and Tony as they walk back to the dinning room.

"Good to know." Tony says, "J, let Sharon right up when she gets here."  
"Yes Sir."

"How you doing with everything?" Tony asks curious.

"Dreading telling Mom." Mark admits.

"Why? I'm pretty sure if you got her on a good day Aunt Peggy would kick your boss's asses." Melinda admits.

"Good point." Mark admits, "You know this could be fun, I've really missed you kiddos." Mark tells Melinda and Tony.

"You haven't called us that in years." Tony informs Mark.

"I know." Mark says as the three of them walk into the dining room.

"What do you know?" Pepper asks curious.

"Hey Pepper." Mark says with a grin, "I know the old nickname I used to have for them and Jackie."

"Oh, what was that?" Clint asks curious.

"Doesn't matter because we are way too old for it." Melinda informs Mark.

"No you're not." Mark says, "You're still three and six and like to play….." Mark starts to say but before he can finish his sentence Melinda is in front of him with her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Melinda informs Mark, "Licking my hand really Marcus?"

"You kind of walked into that one Melly." Tony says walking over and standing next to Melinda, "But Mark Melly' got a point, you've known us our whole lives do you really want to start something with us? Do you really think you'll come out on top?" He asks as he and Melinda give Mark a look.

"Okay, I've forgotten how scary you two can be." Mark admits, "Why don't you introduce me to the people I don't know." Mark suggests.

"Sure, Mark, this is Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Sam Wilson, Mack, Bobbi Morse, Hunter, and Phil Coulson." Melinda introduces.

"Nice to meet you all." Mark responds.

"Why are you so against him finishing that story?" Skye asks Melinda quiet in a whisper.

"Because I am." Melinda responds, "I'll tell you about it sometime." Melinda responds.

* * *

For the next hour the group sit together and eat breakfast together and talk to Mark, who is being very careful about what he says so that he doesn't have to face the wrath of Melinda and Tony.

"Please say you've saved me some breakfast." Sharon says walking into the room.

"Hey Sharon." Melinda and Tony says.

"Hey sweetie." Mark tells his daughter.

"Sharon." Steve says shocked.

"Captain." Sharon greats, "Hey Dad." Sharon says giving Mark a hug as he walks over and hugs him.

"Dad?" Steve asks surprised.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Tony asks curious, "Because there is a clearly a story here."

"Before S.H.I.E.L.D fell Fury had me undercover as Captain Roger's neighbour." Sharon explains.

"Of course he did." Melinda comments, an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Really?" Tony asks and Sharon nods, "I should be more surprised, but after everything I've learnt, I'm really not. That sounds like exactly the kind of thing he would do."

"Did you know?" Steve asks Natasha.

"Yes." Natasha answers.

"You tried to set me up with Peggy's granddaughter?" Steve asks anger in his voice.

"Great-niece, technically." Natasha corrects.

"Biologically yes, by law no." Tony says, "Mark adopted Sharon after his cousin died so Sharon is both Aunt Peggy's great niece and granddaughter."

"Let's forget about the particulars of my relationships with people for a minute." Sharon requests, "The point is you trying to set me up with Captain Rogers is disturbing on so many levels." Sharon informs Natasha.

"I thought you too would be good together." Natasha defends, "And I knew Steve liked you and I though you would too." She explains.

"That may be true, and I know you meant well." Sharon says knowing that because she does know Natasha, "but its way too disturbing and kind of gross." Sharon tells Natasha as she knows how much her grandmother loved Steve, the fact that she grew up hearing stories about him does make it slightly odd too but not as odd or as disturbing as the fact that someone tried to set you up with the one of the two loves of your grandmothers' life, "No offence Captain." She adds.

"None taken." Steve responds as he is thinking the exact same thing.

"I was under orders not to tell you who I was, you get that right?" Sharon asks.

"Yeah, I do." Steve responds, "How about we start over." Steve says standing up and walking over to Sharon, "Captain Steve Rogers." He says sticking out his hand for Sharon to shake.

"Sharon Carter." Sharon says returning the handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Steve responds.

"To answer the question you asked when you walked in there is still breakfast left." Melinda tells Sharon after a few minutes of silence, "I saved you your favourites." She says showing Sharon a plate of food.

"Thanks Aunt Mel." Sharon responds with a grin.

* * *

A few hours later Skye is in her room using a laptop that Tony gave her to see if she can find anything that could be Hydra/Ward/Zachary related when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye calls and the door opens and Sharon walks in, "Sharon, hi." Skye says surprised.

"Hey, can we talk?" Sharon asks curious.

"Sure." Skye responds moving her computer and sitting up, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Antoine, actually." Sharon admits, "Aunt Mel couldn't answer this when I asked but I know you were there so I was wondering was he in pain, when…it happened?" Sharon asks as for months she has been wondering that and she needs to know.

"No. it was quick." Skye answers, trying not to get upset, "I'm sorry Sharon, I know how close you too were."

"I'm sorry too." Sharon says walking over to Skye, and hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know how close you too where, what you meant to him."

"You do?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yeah. Antoine called me a few times over the last year, he talked about you a lot."

"Wow." Skye says not sure what else to says, "It was my fault, he died trying to save me. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise for that." Sharon tells Skye, "Antoine was my best friend and I know that if he could have picked the way he would die he would chose saving someone he cared about." She informs Skye.

"It still hurts."

"I think it's supposed to." Sharon admits and for several minutes they are quiet, "So are you getting settled in okay?"

"Yeah. As you probably know this was Mom's room and since we've been here Tony's been obsessive about making sure it's how I like it, that it's me." Skye admits.

"That's Uncle Tony for you. He will do whatever it takes to help or look after people he cares about." Sharon explains.

"So Mom's said." Skye admits, "So what can you tell me about growing up with Mom and Tony?" Skye asks curious, "Trip told me some stories but I would love to hear more."

"Well I've got a few." Sharon tells Skye and the two of them spend the rest of the day getting to know each other.

**October 18** **th** **2014**

It has been over a week since Mark and Sharon arrived at the Tower. As it is early morning everyone is in the dining room eating breakfast except for Phil and Tony

"Okay, where are Phil and Tony?" Maria asks and everyone shrugs unsure.

"Mels?" Clint asks figuring that if anyone knows then it would be Melinda.

"No idea. Anthony got up before I did but I figured that he went down to the lab and I haven't seen Phil all morning." Melinda admits.

"I wonder what they are up to." Rhodey comments.

"Well if they are together than at least Phil will stop Tony from doing something too insane." Maria comments.

"How many times did we talk Phil into doing something insane?" Melinda asks.

"Way too many times to count." Clint answers, "Yeah, we should worry."

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad you guys have so much faith in me." Phil says as he and Tony walk into the room.

"Well you have to admit that we've talked you into a lot of things over the years." Natasha comments.

"That's because you, Mel and Clint can be very convincing." Maria comments.

"You say that as if you didn't, on occasion, also help us to convince Phil to do things that may have been a bad idea." Melinda tells her.

"Tony, Phil, why don't you tell us what you've been up to." Maria says clearly changing the subject causing Melinda, Clint and Natasha to exchange an amused look.

"Just what did you five used to get up to?" Tony asks very interested.

"That's classified." Melinda, Phil, Clint, Natasha and Maria answer in unison.

"Is anyone else annoyed by the fact that because we are who we are that's a valid excuses?" Skye asks.

"Yep." Several people say.

"Tony, Phil, what did you plan?" Steve asks curious, deciding that a chance of subject would be best.

"Well for days we've all been annoyed because we haven't got any leads on anything so Tony came to me and we figured out a something we can do for the day." Phil explains.

"So for today JARVIS is going to be on the lookout for everything we've been interested in and we're going to have three different competitions." Tony explains.

"What kind of competitions?" Rhodey asks curious and honestly both concerned and knowing that he will most likely agree.

"Well we were thing we each build something and see who can go down the stairs the fastest." Phil explains, "During which Tony and Fitz won't start until twenty minutes after the rest of us." He explains.

"Then a friendly game of hide of seek were we are still trying to figure out the penalty for the spies in the room." Tony adds.

"Then sudden death question and answers were with every question you answer wrong you get closer to being dunked in the pool and if you get five questions wrong you get dunked. Then teams of two with one person on another's shoulders trying to push another until the pool." Phil explains.

"Then we'll end up with playing cards against humanity." Tony explains.

"You do realise that everything you just suggested is what kids do to waste time, right?" Bobbi asks.

"You brought him cards against humanity?" Melinda asks Rhodey, knowing it was him without anyone needing to say anything, "We had a deal."

"I know, but I really wanted to play." Rhodey defends, actually looking guilty.

"What deal did you two have?" Tony asks interested.

"That neither of us would buy you cards against humanity until we could play together." Melinda explains.

"Can we get back to the, this is how kids spend time together, point." Bobbi requests.

"We thought about that but we realised that considering what we could all do doing activities like these would be the best way to put us on even footing." Phil explains.

"It sounds fun, I'm in." Skye says.

"Same." Sharon says as Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Because I know I'll end up saying it eventually anyway, I'm in." Rhodey says, and slowly everyone else starts to agree.

"You need to relax, Tony said he has JARVIS on the lookout for Bucky, you could use a break." Sam informs Steve who looks reluctant.

"Okay, I'm in." Steve says being the last one to do so.

"Good. We'll head to the lab after everyone's eaten." Phil says as he and Tony sit in their seats.

* * *

Hours later the group have done all their activities and have bonded because of them and are on their last round of Cards Against Humanity.

"Okay I've got to give this one to Steve." Skye comments, "You are disturbingly good at this game." She informs him.

"I actually really like this game." Steve says, "It's the kind of game we would have loved to play back during the war." Steve says.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised by that." Tony comments and Mark and Melinda nod in agreement, neither of them are surprised either as they have heard stories.

"That was our last activity, what should we do now?" Simmons asks.

"How about we watch a movie." Mack suggests.

"I like that idea." Mark says, "But we should do what Mel and Tony used to do when they used to have movie marathons." He suggests.

"Yes." Everyone who's ever had a movie marathon like how they used to with Melinda and/or Tony say.

"How did you guys used to have movie marathons?" Bobbi asks curious.

"We order way too much food, sit on the floor and watch movies to we fall asleep, usually on the floor." Tony explains, "One of which has to be a horrible film for the sole reason that it is horrible." He explains.

"That sounds good." Fitz says and the others nod.

"Then to the lounge room we go." Mark says.

"Anthony and I will order food." Melinda informs everyone.

"So are you going to finally try the Chinese food taco?" Tony asks as everyone else heads to the lounge room

"Why do you ask that every time? You know the answer" Melinda says turning to face Tony, "I am never going to try it." She informs him.

"You keep saying that but I think one day you are going to say yes." Tony informs Melinda.

"Anthony, I can assure you I will never say yes to that." Melinda informs Tony.

"So you say now." Tony says with a grin and Melinda rolls her eyes.

**October 25** **th** **2014**

It has been a week since everyone at the tower spent the day bonding. It is about eleven pm the night before Steve and Sam are leaving again to follow leads on where Bucky is. While Sam is insane spending time with the others Steve is out on the balcony looking out at the city, and drinking a beer that has no effect on him.

"Things must be pretty different now." Mark comments walking out onto the balcony.

"General." Steve greats.

"Please I've told you, it's Mark." Mark requests.

"It is quiet different, Mark." Steve responds, still feeling odd about that as he thinks he should show Mark more respect.

"I don't know if you know this but after the war, before she founded S.H.I.E.L.D with Uncle Howard Mom used to live in New York, she would talk about how the city used to be and we visited all her favourite places here when I was growing up." Mark explains.

"I didn't know that." Steve admits, "How Is your Mom?" Steve asks, "I haven't visited in a while." He says, guilt in his voice as he truly feels bad about that.

"She has her good days and bad, more bad than good these days." Mark admits, "More often than not when I visit or call she doesn't know who I am." He explains a sadness to his voice.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, not sure what else to say.

"Thank you." Mark says and for several minutes they are both quiet, "So you're leaving tomorrow?" Mark asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I need to get back out there." Steve responds.

"Can I come?" Mark asks and Steve just looks at Mark surprised, "I would completely understand if you don't want me to or don't think it's a good idea, but I would like to help." Mark admits, "S.H.I.E.L.D was always Mom's, and Mel's, and Sharon's and Antoine's thing, not mine. I'm a solider and as a solider I would like to help you do whatever it takes to bring one of our own home again. Mark explains, "No one should be left out in the cold."

"We leave at 0500." Steve responds after a minute.

"Yes Sir." Mark responds.

"Don't call me that."

"Yes Steve." Mark corrects and the two of them drift into silence.

**November 29** **th** **2014**

It has been five weeks since Steve, Mark and Sam left to continue to look for Bucky. In that time the group have mostly had no leads on Hydra, Ward, Zachary and everything else they are on the lookout for but they have still worked on some small missions. It is about six am and Tony is aware that Melinda has left their bed but instead of getting changed then leaving to go train he has realised that she has gone into the bathroom instead.

"Melly? You okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Fine." Melinda responds and Tony hears the sound of her being sick.

Concerned about Melinda Tony gets up and heads to the bathroom, where he finds Melinda dressed for the day but throwing up over the toilet.

"Melly?" Tony asks concerned from the door once Melinda has briefly stoped vomiting.

"I'm going to kill Hunter." Melinda tells Tony before once more being sick.

"I'm not sure you can kill him for this, if you were sick from the dinner he made last night then, considering I ate more than you, I would be sick too." Tony points out, "But I feel fine, so could it be something else?" Tony asks.

"Madam Melinda, Director Coulson would like to see you as soon as possible." JARVIS informs Melinda.

"Thanks JARVIS. Tell him I'll be right there." Melinda says before doing her best to brace herself before standing up.

"You've got to be kidding, you're sick." Tony says walking over to Melinda who is washing her face, rising her mouth and washing her hands.

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents don't get sick days, not anymore." Melinda informs Tony, "Not that we were any good at taking them before our organization imploded."

"Nice job at avoiding the point." Tony tells Melinda, "Phil probably has a mission for you, and considering you've just been vomiting do you really think it's a good idea that you go on it." Tony says to Melinda.

"I've gone on missions when I'm sick before, I'll be fine." Melinda assures Tony as she turns around to face her and he reaches out and grabs her hands.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks, clearly worried, "Because you know you can take a day off if you need it."

"I know. But I'll be fine, promise." Melinda assures Tony.

"Good." Tony says pulling Melinda into a hug, "Be careful."

"I will." Melinda responds, they break apart and Melinda leaves the room.

* * *

When Melinda leaves hers and Tony's room she almost walks right into Skye.

"There you are. You didn't show to training and so Natasha showed me a few things and I had to try them before I could come see if you were okay." Skye informs Melinda, "Mom? You okay?" Skye asks concerned when she notices her mother looking pale and clammy.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Skye says as Melinda starts to walk to where she assumes she'll find Phil, "What's going on? You missed training and no offence but you look horrible."

"Thank you."

"I said no offence." Skye defends, "What's going on?" she asks concerned.

"I've spent a lot of the morning vomiting." Melinda explains.

"Okay, gross." Skye comments, "Why?" she asks then realises what direction they are heading, "Please tell me you're going to tell Coulson that you need the day off."

"I thought he was Dad now."

"He is, I just don't always call him that." Skye responds, "And you're changing the subject." She realises, "You're not working today are you?"

"Like I told Anthony, S.H.I.E.L.D agents don't get sick days." Melinda says knocking on the door to the office that Tony gave Phil before walking in without even waiting for a reply, "What's going on?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Skye?" Phil asks surprised.

"Mom missed training so I wanted to find out why, turns out she's sick, I'm trying to convince her to take the day off." Skye explains and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm fine."

"She's lying."

"Why did you want to see me?" Melinda asks.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I continued to go through the information we got from the other Hydra sites and I think I may have something." Phil says handing a file to Melinda.

"There's a base in the Colorado Mountains." Melinda realises reading the info that Phil has given her, "We probably won't find any Hydra members, they would be long gone by now." Melinda comments.

"They might not be, and even if they are they could have left behind Intel or equipment we could use." Phil explains, "I think it's worth a trip." He says and he and Melinda have a conversation without speaking, something which they are only able to do because of how long they have known each other.

"Okay. Skye tell Hunter and Bobbi, we leave in an hour in the Quinjet." Melinda says after a few minutes.

"Take Mack too." Phil orders, "He'll be able to tell what, if any, equipment left behind is good." He says and Melinda nods.

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea, you don't seem like you're okay." Skye says, it being clear that she is worried.

"I'm fine, Skye." Melinda says with a comforting smile, "Go tell Bobbi, Mack and Hunter what's going on." Melinda requests and Skye nods and leaves the room.

"So even though I know I'm risking you being mad at me I'm going to ask, are you really okay Melinda?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda says before leaving the room.

"Why don't I believe that?" Phil asks himself as Melinda leaves.

* * *

Almost five hours later Melinda has landed the Quinjet in the Colorado Mountains and along with Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack she is standing together on a ledge near where they landed, Melinda is standing in front of the others talking to them.

"From here we're going to have to go on foot." Melinda informs the others, "The Hydra base is near the top of this mountain but this was the closes we could get and still land the plane." Melinda explains as she suddenly feels light headed, a feeling she does her best to ignore, "We flew in low so if there are any Hydra agents still at the base we should be fine." Melinda says, "We move careful and quietly, I don't want any accidents." Melinda says as the feeling of dizziness gets so overwhelming that she has to close her eyes for a few seconds to try and deal with it.

"Mom? You okay?" Skye asks worried.

"I'm fine." Melinda says taking a deep breath, "Now, where was I."

"You were talking about moving quickly and quietly." Hunter answers, surprising the others, "What? I listen." He responds.

"Right. We've got to be careful, we don't know what will be waiting for us at the base and….."

"May?" Bobbi asks racing forward to reach Melinda, but before she gets to her Melinda collapses and rolls of the edge of the Clift.

"MOM!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:**  So the next update will be in between an hour and a two hours because this chapter is short. Then I will update again in twelve hours from now and I will do updates twice a day for the next week and once I get to next weekend I may update quicker because I want to get the entirety of this story posted before AOS comes back on.

* * *

**November 29** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

As soon as they watch her roll off the side of the ledge Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack rush to the side where they see that Melinda is lying, unconscious, on her back, on a smaller ledge about ten feet below.

"It looks like her heads bleeding." Hunter notes.

"We've got to get down there." Skye says and as she does everyone feels the mountain shake a bit.

"Skye, look at me." Bobbi says as Hunter and Mack run to the plane to get what they need to get to Melinda and Skye does and Bobbi reaches out and grabs both her hands, trying to be comforting, "I know you're worried and I get it, but you've got to stay calm." Bobbi tell her, "Hunter and Mack are going to get what we'll need to get down there, but the last thing we need right now is for the rocks to move more and your Mom to fall further. You need to stay calm, stay in control, can you do that?" Bobbi asks and Skye nods so Bobbi lets go of her hands.

"Yeah. I can do that." Skye says as she looks over the edge, and takes several deep breaths, "The head injury looks bad, but it doesn't seem like she's hurt anywhere else, right?" Skye ask Bobbi.

"It doesn't look like it but we can't be sure until we get down there." Bobbi explains as Hunter and Mack arrive with the equipment they will need to get down to Melinda and a back board, "Good call." She tells them seeing what they are holding.

"We thought so." Mack answers.

"How are we going to do this?" Hunter asks.

"You and Mack go down, assess May, and then get her back up here. Skye and I will guide you." Bobbi says and Hunter and Mack nod, "You okay with that?" she asks Skye.

"Not really, but it it's the smartest way to go." Skye says as while she would prefer to be the one who goes down to Melinda she knows that Hunter and Mack are the best choices.

"Let's get started" Bobbi says and the four of them work together to secure the ropes.

"May? What's the situation like?" Phil's voice asks through the coms just as Hunter and Mack get their harnesses on.

"Go, we'll lower the board down once you're with May." Bobbi tells Hunter and Mack before activating the coms, "Coulson, its Bobbi. We've got a situation."

"What kind of situation? Where's May?" Phil asks.

"May collapsed and rolled of the ledge." Bobbi explains, "She feel about ten feet, her head is bleeding but we can't tell any other injuries at the moment. Hunter and Mack are on their way down to her." Bobbi explains.

"NO." Phil says worry clear in his voice, "Skye. How are you doing?"

"Not well, but I'm doing everything Mom taught me to stay in control so that I don't make things worse by causing an earthquake." Skye explains.

"Good." Phil responds, "Bobbi, keep my updated. I've got to tell the others." He informs her.

"Yes Sir. Good luck." Bobbi responds before she closes the connection on the coms.

* * *

After he finishes talking to Bobbi Phil closes his eyes and braches himself, not being able to help but feel guilty as he knew Melinda was lying about being fine and he should have ordered her not to go on the mission.

"How's the op going?" Clint asks as he walks into the room with Rhodey, "Phi? What's wrong?" Clint ask concerned when he sees his friend.

"I just spoke to Bobbi, Melinda collapsed on the mission, she rolled of a ledge and feel ten feet." Phil explains.

"How bad is she hurt?" Rhodey asks, it being clear that he is worried.

"They're not sure because Hunter and Mack are still trying to get to her but she said that they can see her head bleeding." Phil explains.

"Not good." Clint says.

"We've got to tell Tony." Rhodey realises.

"And keep him calm once we do." Clint adds and the other two nod and leave the room.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Bobbi asks Hunter and Mack who have reached Melinda.

"She's breathing and has a strong pulse." Mack answers and Skye and Bobbi are relieved to hear that.

"How's her head?" Skye asks worried.

"There's definitely an injury, that is bleeding, but I don't think it is quite as bad as it seems, but I can't be sure." Hunter says.

"Is she hurt anywhere else?" Bobbi asks.

"I don't think so, but we can't be sure." Mack answers, "Send down the backboard." He requests and that's just what Skye and Bobbi do.

* * *

A few minutes after they left Phil's office Rhodey, Phil and Clint arrive at the lab where Tony, Bruce, Fitz and Simmons are working.

"Tony." Rhodey says as the three of them walk into the lab.

"Hey Guys." Tony says turning around and facing them and seeing the look on their faces, "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just spoke to Bobbi, there was an accident on the mission." Phil answers.

"What happened to Melly?" Tony asks worried as he knows for Phil to specifically say that he talked to Bobbi then for some reason Melinda must have been unavailable.

"She collapsed and rolled of a ledge." Phil explains and Fitz and Simmons, who have been listening to the conversation gasp.

"Is she okay?" Tony asks, terrified and fearing the worse.

"Bobbi said that she has a head injury and when I spoke to her Hunter and Mack were on their way down to where Melinda was." Phil explains.

"I need to get to Colorado." Tony says.

"You can't." Rhodey says walking over to his best friend, "They were going to look at Hydra base where there could still be people, if you take the suit and fly in now you can give away their location and put everyone, including Melinda, in worse danger." Rhodey explains, "You've got to stay put."

"I hate this." Tony says.

"I know." Rhodey responds.

"You shouldn't have let her go!" Tony says Phil angrily, "You could see she was sick."

"Tony, don't." Rhodey tells his friend, squeezing his shoulder in comfort and holding him back slightly, "There's no blame for this. Talking Melinda out of something once she's made up her mind is impossible, we all know that." Rhodey tells Tony, "There's no on to blame for this."

"I know." Tony says but he can't help but think that as her boss Phil could have gotten Melinda not to go.

"Simmons, Fitz, Bruce, you are the closes we have to medical doctors here, I need you to be ready to look Melinda when they get back." Phil tells them, not denying what Tony says as he feels like he is right.

"Yes Sir." Fitz and Simmons answer and Bruce nods.

"Bobbi what's going on?" Tony asks gaining access to the coms that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents use, having done that because he needed to do something.

"We're bringing Melinda up on the backboard now." Bobbi answers, "She's unconscious but breathing and has a strong pulse. Apart from the head injury she doesn't seem to have any more injuries." Bobbi explains.

"Good, that's good." Tony says though he's still very worried, "Keep me updated." He requests and he leans against the table and puts his head in his hands as he does he feels Rhodey's comforting hand on his back.

* * *

Back in Colorado Bobbi and Skye are helping Hunter and Mack lift Melinda up onto the ledge.

"Okay. Good. Let's get her in the plane." Bobbi says as Skye rushes over to her mother's side and grabs her hand, while Hunter and Mack, who are now back on the ledge, lift her up once more.

"Get us in the air Bob, we want to be in New York as soon as possible." Hunter requests.

"On it." Bobbi says rushing to the cockpit.

"Hung in their Mom, you'll be fine." Skye says as she helps Hunter and Mack to secure Melinda, still on the back board, into the plane.

* * *

Not even four hours later everyone who is at the Tower are standing on the balcony waiting for the Quinjet to land. Tony is pacing back and forward clearly worried. Even though they are trying their best to show it everyone else is worried too.

When it finally does, everyone, with Tony in the front, rush to the exit to the plane and arrive just as Hunter and Mack walk out of the plane, carrying Melinda between them.

"How is she?" Tony asks as he rushes to Melinda's side while Skye runs to Phil, who is looking truly worried, and hugs him.

"Unconscious, the same as she was when we found her." Mack explains.

"Okay, we've got to get Agent May down to the medical area and find out how bad that head injury is." Simmons comments.

"We also need to find out why she collapsed in the first place, she hasn't been well all day." Tony informs Simmons.

"I'll run a complete blood panel." Simmons informs Tony.

* * *

It has been forty minutes since Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack arrived back at the Tower with unconscious Melinda. In that time everyone has gone down to the medical area and Bruce, Simmons and Fitz have run several tests on Melinda.

"It looks to be a small bleed in May's brain, but I don't know enough to be able to tell how bad it is or what we should do." Simmons informs everyone as for medical emergencies Tony obtained a CT scanner and they did a scan on Melinda's head to try and determine her injuries.

"I know someone who will." Tony says walking over to the computer where the scans are on as he pulls out his phone.

"Jacks. Hi." Tony says when the other person answers and he types on the computer.

"Hey Tony, what's going on?" Jackie asks curious.

"Melly's got a head injury." Tony explains, "We've got a scan but the scientists here can't tell how bad it is or what we should do."

"Send it to me." Jackie requests and Tony presses send, "Got it. Give me a second." Jackie requests, "Okay. She has a small subdural haematoma, judging by the size the best cause of action would be watch and wait." Jackie explains a few minutes later, "Watch Mel and take another scan in a few hours and send it to me." Jackie requests.

"Can do. Will she be okay, Jacks?"

"Going by this scan I'll say so." Jackie responds, "It's a very small injury and it seems to be the type that heals on its own." She explains.

"Good." Tony responds, "I should go, bye Jacks."

"Bye Tony." Jackie responds and they both hang up.

"So? What did Aunt Jackie say?" Sharon asks curious.

"That we should just watch Melly for now, take another scan in a few hours." Tony says walking over to where Melinda is lying, "What does the blood work say?" Tony asks Simmons as a beep, telling him that the blood work is done, goes off as Tony reaches down and grabs Melinda's hand.

"Um, Fitz can you come and look at this." Simmons requests, shocked at what she is saying.

"Guys? What's going on?" Skye asks worried.

"Is this saying what I think it is saying?" Simmons asks Fitz in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Fitz responds just as surprised and quiet, "Um Doctor Banner can you come and look at this please" Fitz requests.

"Sure." Bruce says walking over to them to see what they are looking at, and the second he does he gets a look of surprise on his face too.

"We're not imagining this, right?" Simmons asks.

"No, you're not." Bruce responds.

"What is it?" Tony asks worried, "What's wrong?" he asks feeling that it is something horrible as all three of them checked it.

"Nothing's wrong." Bruce answers quickly, "But we have to run another test and everyone should leave before we do that." He says.

"No, I'm not leaving." Tony says.

"Neither am I." Skye adds.

"Tony, Skye, I know you don't want to leave but you have to." Bruce tells them, "We've got to run a test and it would be better if you weren't here for that." He explains.

"What kind of test do you have to do?" Tony ask.

"Just one to see if what the blood is showing is correct." Bruce explains as he looks to Pepper, Rhodey and Natasha for help as he knows that between the three of them they should be able to get Tony out of the room.

"It won't take long, then you can come back in." Simmons adds.

"We should listen Tony, if they are asking us to leave for a test then they must have a reason." Rhodey tells him.

"The sooner we leave the quicker we can come back in." Pepper adds.

"Tony. You know me, I wouldn't ask you to leave unless it was for the best." Bruce informs Tony who reluctantly gives a nod.

"Skye…" Simmons starts to say but Skye cuts her off.

"Is it really for the best?" Skye asks.

"It is." Simmons answers, doing her best to be convincing.

"Then let us know as soon as we can come back in." Skye requests and everyone, except for Bruce, Simmons and Fitz walk out of the lab.

"Why did you want them to leave?" Fitz asks.

"Two reasons. The first is for Melinda's privacy because she should know before everyone else." Bruce says turning around to face Fitz and Simmons, "The second is you both heard how Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack described the fall, there is a chance there is nothing to tell." Bruce says as he heads to the supply closet, "I know there is one in here." Bruce says as he starts to look in the closet, "There is one way to tell for sure and we need to know for sure."

"Shouldn't we wait until May is awake?" Simmons asks.

"I would prefer to, but if the blood work is correct then it can influence the way we need to treat her, and presents even more complications." Bruce says wheeling an ultrasound machine out, "Thank you to Tony's obsessive buying after S.H.I.E.L.D fell." He says wheeling the machine over to Fitz and Simmons.

"It is handy." Simmons comments.

"Um, Jemma, can you lift Melinda's shirt and put the gel on?" Bruce asks, clearly uncomfortable as he would rather wait until Melinda is awake and to have her permission but given the circumstances they need to know now.

"You're really not….comfortable, with this." Fitz notes.

"We don't have Melinda's permission to do this, it feels wrong to do this without her consent." Bruce explains, "But I also know that right now there is too big a risk not to." He says.

"Let's do this." Simmons says once she has lifted Melinda's shirt and put the gel on her stomach.

"The bloodwork was right." Fitz notes about a minute later when the three of them are standing around the screen and sees what is on it.

"Yeah, and that explains why the levels were so high." Simmons notes.

"Just one more thing we've got to check, are you ready for this?" Bruce asks as he knows that once he flips the switch he is about to they could get horrible news.

"Do it." Fitz says and Bruce nods and flips the switch, as he does all three of them are very relived with the sound that they all hear.

"Two healthy heartbeats." Simmons says relieved, knowing what healthy heart beats are meant to sound like as she has performed ultrasounds on S.H.I.E.L.D agents who suspected that they were pregnant but didn't want to go to a S.H.I.E.L.D medical doctor because they didn't want higher ups to know, but couldn't go to a civilian doctor either.

"Going by the blood work and this I would say that Melinda is about nine weeks pregnant with twins." Bruce comments, "Do you agree?" he ask Simmons.

"I do." Simmons confirms.

"What?" Skye's shocked voice says and Bruce, Fitz and Simmons turn and everyone standing at the entrance to the lab. Tony and Skye are in front Tony with a look of complete shock on his face.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**November 29** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

"Mom's pregnant?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yes, she is." Simmons answers after exchanging a look with Fitz and Bruce, none of them look happy at revealing the truth, but they realise that they don't have a choice at the moment as they were discovered.

"Wow, um, wow." Skye says shocked, not sure what else to think, "I need some air." Skye says before hurriedly leaving the lab.

"I'll talk to her." Phil says before following Skye out of the room.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Pepper asks concerned, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she is shocked by the news but she knows how much more shocking for Tony.

"I….are you sure?" Tony asks Bruce and Simmons.

"We're positive." Bruce answers.

"I, she's, how?" Tony asks, being so shocked that he can barely speak.

"I really hope you're not asking how this happened." Clint comments and Tony ignores this.

"You're asking how this is possible, right." Bruce asks and Tony nods, "It is surprising considering Melinda's age, but we've got to remember what her father did to her when she was a child, my guess is that's how this is possible."

"Right." Tony responds, "I….." he says before leaving the room without a word to anyone.

"Is Melinda okay?" Maria asks as Pepper, Rhodey and Sharon all attempt to follow Tony.

"She's stable, and the foetuses seem strong." Simmons answers.

"Let me go." Sharon says to Pepper and Rhodey, "I have an idea of what to say to him." She explains, "If I don't get through to him then you guys should try, just let me try first." Sharon requests.

"Okay." Rhodey says and Pepper nods and Sharon leaves the room.

* * *

After she left the lab Skye ran to the garage and climbed into the back of the SUV. About a minute later the door opens and Phil climbs in and sits next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asks after about ten minutes of silence.

"It's stupid." Skye responds.

"It's not stupid if it is making you upset." Phil tells Skye.

"Don't hate me…" Skye says, sounding very vulnerable something she never usually lets herself show.

"I could never hate you Skye, talk to me." Phil requests.

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous of two babies who aren't even born yet." Skye tells Phil.

"Why? What exactly are you jealous of?" Phil asks.

"I'm jealous because if Mom and Tony decide to have these babies, which I am pretty sure they will because no matter how much they are afraid of being parents I don't think they will terminate, they're going to grow up with parents." Skye explains, "Mom and Tony are going to do everything they can to make sure that these babies have better childhoods than they had, they're going to have everything I didn't have." Skye admits, not looking at Phil as she is afraid of what she'll see, "Tony and I have developed a…. a relationship I guess. I wouldn't say its father/daughter like more like friendship or like he's the cool Uncle, and things between me and Mom are so good right now." Skye admits, "And I guess I'm worried that this is going to change that, that the babies…." Skye says trailing of because she doesn't even want to admit what she is thinking.

"Will replace you?" Phil asks and Skye nods.

"I know it's stupid and that I probably sound like a spoiled kid right now but that's what I feel, and I can't change that." Skye tells Phil.

"I don't think it's stupid." Phil admits, "And considering everything I think it's a very normal reaction, but Skye, your Mom loved you before she knew you were her daughter, and she's loved getting to know you as her daughter, trust me we've talked about it." Phil reveals, "If your Mom and Tony decide to go ahead with this pregnancy then nothing that happens will change your relationship with either of them, I don't think anything could."

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Phil responds, "They both love you, even if they aren't the best at showing it, and they won't let anything change between you and them." Phil says as he puts a comforting arm around Skye.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

After asking JARVIS for help Sharon finds Tony in his personal study staring at a bottle of scotch.

"You going to drink that?" Sharon asks curious from the door.

"I want to." Tony answers, "I really want to, but I can't help but think if I do I will be a bit too much like dear old Dad and I don't think I could deal with that on top of everything else right now." Tony admits.

"Then talk to me Uncle Tony." Sharon requests walking over and sitting across from him, "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know where to start." Tony admits.

"Start with how you felt when we heard what Bruce and Simmons were saying." Sharon suggests.

"I was shocked, I am shocked." Tony admits, "This is one of the last things I expect to happen." He reveals, "And I'm worried about Melly, your Aunt Jackie said that she should be okay, but I'm still worried." He admits.

"That's all good things to feel, but what are you feeling about the pregnancy?" Sharon asks.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "I don't know what this will mean, but I know it's Melly's choice and whatever she decides I will support her." He informs Sharon.

"Okay, very good answer." Sharon says, "But what do you think about the possibility of being a Dad? Will you be okay with Aunt Mel's decision rather than just support her?"

"If Melly decides to go ahead with this then I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a parent because I didn't have the greatest examples, Jarvis and your grandparents were the only examples I had of great parents." Tony admits, "I wouldn't want to make the same mistakes that my parents and Melly's Mom made with us." He informs Sharon, "And yes, I will be okay with whatever Melly decides."

"Good." Sharon says with a approving nod, "But I have one last question. Why are you in here instead of with Aunt Mel?"

"I…."

"Look I know your surprised and I know your terrified about what the future may bring, but for the record all the times you baby sat me when I was growing up you were awesome so you don't have to be." Sharon informs Tony, "But I want you to think for a minute about how Aunt Mel is going to react if she wakes is told that she's pregnant and you're nowhere to be found." Sharon tells him, "You said you want to support Aunt Mel with whatever decision she makes well it's time to prove that Uncle Tony."

"You're right." Tony says standing up and seeing what her Uncle is doing Sharon does the same, "Thanks Kid." Tony says giving Sharon a hug before leaving the study.

"You're welcome." Sharon responds before following Tony out.

* * *

While Phil is talking to Skye and Sharon is talking to Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter, Pepper, Rhodey, Fitz, Simmons, Bruce, Maria and Mack are in the medical area worried about everyone else.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz asks Bruce and Simmons.

"I think so." Simmons comments.

"From our limited medical knowledge it seems like it." Bruce comments, "But I think we should figure a way to get a doctor."

"The only doctor we can trust to come here is Jackie." Natasha comments.

"But after everything that has happened I don't see her being eager to come here." Rhodey comments, "And I honestly don't blame her."

"Tony and Mels have to make a decision before we talk about doctors and what else this will mean." Clint comments, "This isn't going to be an easy decision for them to make and we should give them the space to do that." he comments.

"Tony has to come back for that to happen." Maria points out.

"He will." Pepper says, "Sharon will get him to come back."

"You really think that?" Hunter asks interested.

"I really do." Pepper answers, "He was surprised and I don't blame him so he walked away, but he will come back, he loves Melinda too much not too." She tells everyone.

"You know this is your ex-boyfriend, right?" Mack asks.

"Of course, but above everything else Tony and Melinda are my friends and I want them to be happy and I know that once he has some time to think about everything Tony will walk back into this room" Pepper informs everyone.

"He will." Rhodey confirms.

"Looks like you guys are right." Bobbi says and everyone turns to see Tony and Sharon standing at the entrance into the medical area.

"How you doing?" Rhodey asks walking over to Tony.

"Better." Tony answers, "How's Melly doing?" He asks.

"Good." Bruce answers, "She's completely stable and as far as we can tell everything is okay." He informs Tony.

"Good." Tony answers and he walks over and pulls a chair over so that he can sit next to Melinda and hold her hand.

"How about we give you guys some time alone." Pepper suggests.

"I'd appreciate it." Tony say.

"Let us know if anything changes." Simmons requests and Tony nods.

"I'm here Melly, I'm not leaving." Tony tells Melinda as everyone else leaves.

* * *

It has been over an hour since everyone left Tony and Melinda alone in the lab, the entire time the others have been gone Tony has been sitting next to Melinda holding her hand.

"Come on Melly, open your eyes for me." Tony requests and for several minutes he just watches hoping that Melinda's eyes will flicker and open but to his disappointment they don't, "Well I guess you're not going to, so how about I practice what I am going to say instead." Tony suggests, "I'm scared about what this means, I really am, the last thing I want is to be my father in fact I'm terrified of that." Tony admits, "But I also think we can do this." He reveals, "But I know it's not my decision. This is your body and your choice. Whatever you decide I'll support you." He admits, "But as scared as I, as terrified as I am, I also think that because of the way we were raised we will try everything we can not to make the same mistakes that our parents made and we could be amazing parents to these babies." Tony admits, "I love you Melly and that will never change. If you don't want to go ahead with this pregnancy then okay we won't, if you do then I will be there every step of the way and I'll do my best to be an amazing Dad to these two babies." Tony says, "JARVIS? What do you think? Should I say something different?" he asks.

"No, that's perfect." Melinda answers opening her eyes.

"Melly." Tony says relieved, "How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts a bit." Melinda answers, "What happened?" she asks.

"You collapsed and rolled of a ledge on the mission." Tony answers, "You have a minor brain bleed that Jacks said should heal on its own." Tony explains.

"That explains the headache." Melinda comments, "I only heard some of what you said." Melinda admits, "But what I take from it is that I'm pregnant."

"Yes." Tony confirms, "Bruce and Fitz and Simmons realised from your blood work. They kicked us all out so they could perform an ultrasound in private and discovered that its twins, but the rest of us didn't listen and came in early heard them confirm to each other that it was twins and that they are healthy."

"Wow." Melinda says not sure what else to say.

"Did you know? Before today?" Tony asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "After what you said this morning, about how Hunter's cooking couldn't have made me sick, I thought about getting Simmons or Bruce to run a blood test after the mission but I didn't let myself think further than that." Melinda admits and Tony nods and they drift into silence as neither is sure what to say.

"We have to put them first." Melinda says after almost forty five minute of silence, "We can't be distant because we're worried about putting them in danger or train them to be soldier's from the time they can walk." Melinda tells Tony, "If we go through with this we have to put them first." Melinda tells Tony.

"We will." Tony tells Melinda, "If we decide to do this then we won't be our parents, we've know all too well what's that's like to allow ourselves to do the same thing." Tony promises Melinda.

"Okay." Melinda suddenly says.

"Okay?"

"If you want to do this, if you think we can, then we will." Melinda tells Tony.

"What do you want?" Tony asks, "Do you want to do this?" Tony asks as he doesn't want Melinda to make this decision for him, she has to be okay with it too.

"I'm scared." Melinda admits in a quiet voice, "This isn't the same as building a relationship with Skye as an adult, this being a parent from the beginning, something which I never let myself consider that I would do." Melinda admits, "I have faced assassins and death, gifted individuals and things I never thought were possible and this, raising children, being a mother to them from the beginning scares me more than anything I've ever faced." Melinda admits, "But it is also something I truly want to do." Melinda admit to Tony's surprise.

"Really?" Tony asks with a smile.

"Really." Melinda confirms and Tony kisses Melinda.

"We've got so much to do." Tony says when he and Melinda break apart, "We've got to make sure this places is completely safe, and organize everything we're going to need, there's more possible complications with twins right? We've got to make sure we know all of them, and find a doctor we can trust and….." Tony says rather quickly but before he can say anymore Melinda reaches out and grabs his hands.

"Anthony, we will do everything we have to do." Melinda promises Tony, "But right now what I want is to go talk to Skye." Melinda says making an effort to sit up.

"You need to rest." Tony says quickly, "You just woke up and you still have a brain bleed." Tony points out, "How about I go get Skye and bring her hear so you can talk to her." Tony suggests, and because he can tell that Melinda is hesitant he adds, "Just wait until we get the all clear from Jacks before you get up."

"Okay, if you get Skye I'll wait." Melinda tells Tony.

"Be right back." Tony says getting up and leaving.

* * *

After asking JARVIS where he would find Skye Tony heads down to the garage where he knocks on the window to the SUV.

"Yeah?" Skye asks opening it.

"You're Mom's awake and she wants to talk to you." Tony explains.

"You should go see her." Phil tells Skye who nods and exits the other side of the car.

"Does she know?" Skye asks as she walks back to the medical area with Tony.

"She does." Tony confirms, "Skye, I don't want this to change our relationship." Tony tells Skye, "I know I'm not your father, that's Phil, he's your dad, but I do care about you and I don't want you to think that you're being replaced or that I don't care about you, because I do. You have a place in my heart Kid and nothing will ever change that, things between us won't change, I won't let them." Tony informs Skye, not sure what else to say Skye just gives Tony a hug.

"So how'd Mom react?" Skye asks curious once they break apart.

"She was surprised." Tony answers as they walk, "But we talked and made a decision."

"And? What did you decide?" Skye asks.

"I'll let your Mom tell you that one." Tony informs Skye.

"Of course you will." Skye responds and they walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Go on." Tony says to Skye when they reach the door to the medical area.

"You're not coming in?" Skye ask.

"No. You guys need to talk alone." Tony says and Skye nods and enters the room.

When Skye walks in she walks over to her mother and sits in the chair that Tony vacated.

"Hey." Skye says as she sits down, "How you feeling?"

"Okay." Melinda answers, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Skye answers, "You don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't have to, but I still do." Melinda informs Skye, "I love you Skye, I've loved getting to know you as my daughter, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Skye says with a small nod.

"Anthony and I are going to have these babies and I don't want that to affect our relationship." Melinda tells Skye, "You are my daughter, you will always be my daughter, and I will not love these babies more than you, they will not replace you."

"But you'll get to see them grow up, you'll get to do everything you didn't get to do with me." Skye comments.

"Doesn't change anything." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing Skye's hand, "I wish I got to be with you growing up but that doesn't mean I am going to love these babies more because I won't." Melinda tells Skye, "I don't know what's going to happen next, but I do know that no one can replace you in my heart, you are my daughter Skye, and I will always love you and be here for you, and these babies are going to have the most amazing big sister anyone could ever ask for." Melinda tells Skye.

"You know they are going to have a pretty awesome Mom too." Skye says, before hugging her mother, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too." Melinda response as she places a kiss on Skye's cheek.

"And I promise that I will be the best big sister in the world." Skye informs Melinda.

"I don't doubt it." Melinda tells Skye.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has been told by Jackie that she can move from the medical area to her bed, but she is to be careful, and she and Tony are lying in each other's arms.

"How are we going to tell your Mom?" Tony asks.

"I don't know, but we're not telling her for a few weeks." Melinda informs Tony, "Not until I'm out of the first trimester."

"Okay." Tony says completely understanding Melinda's reasons for that, "You're not going to go on missions, right?"

"For a few more weeks I will go out into the field if I have to but only in non-combat rolls such as pilot. After that I will stop going all together." Melinda informs Tony.

"I have no chance of talking you out of this, do I?" Tony ask.

"No."

"Then I'm creating advance body amour for you." Tony informs Melinda, "So I know you're as safe as you can be."

"I can live with that." Melinda responds.

"That's the point." Tony responds, "When will you stop going on missions all together?"

"Early January." Melinda says and Tony nods, "We've got a lot to organize, don't we?"

"We do." Tony says, "And eventually the press and Hydra are going to find out."

"With everyone here handling Hydra will be easier than dealing with the press." Melinda points out.

"Very true." Tony says then sighs, "But we've been handling the press our entire lives we can do it now. Hell you were an expert at hiding yourself from paparazzi when we were growing up. In the very few pitches of you that ever got published I believe you were always called something along the lines of 'close family friend.'"

"True, but did you notice how those pictures didn't have a clear shot of my face?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "That's because Mom, Aunt Peggy and Uncle Howard made sure that no clear pictures of me got published." She explains.

"Huh, makes sense." Tony says as Melinda yawns, "Try and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Yeah, I might do that." Melinda says closing her eyes.

About twenty minutes later Melinda is fast asleep, but Tony is still awake, "J, find me everything you can find on pregnancy for a woman over forty five and pregnancy with twins." Tony requests, in a quiet voice, "I want to know everything."

"Yes Sir." JARVIS responds.

**December 1** **st** **2014**

It has been two days since Melinda found out she was pregnant with twins and as she spent most of the day before resting Melinda hasn't really had a chance to talk to the others.

It is about nine am and after spending a large portion of the morning being sick Melinda finally feels okay enough to go and talk to the two people she needs to talk to.

"JARVIS where I can I find Natasha?" Melinda asks curious after she has rinsed out her mouth.

"In the vents above the second common area lounge room." JARVIS answers.

"What? Why…? Doesn't even matter." Melinda says and she heads to where JARVIS said she can find Natasha.

"Nat, can we talk?" Melinda calls when she is standing below the vents in the second common area lounge room.

"Sure." Natasha responds as the entrance to the vent opens and she jumps down, "What's up?"

"I'm not going to go on combat missions while I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean I won't have to fight." Melinda says as that is a reality of her world that even being at the tower full time she may have to fight for real, "And I need to practice fighting in a way that will protect the babies the most and the only person who knows my fighting style well enough and who I trust enough to do this with me is you." Melina informs Natasha, as while there are other people in the tower who know her fighting style she trusts Natasha the most to do this with her, "So will you train with me?"

"Of course I will." Natasha says, being touched at Melinda's words, "When do you want to start?" she asks curious.

"I need to go talk to Phil about a couple of things first so do you want to meet in the gym in an hour?" Melinda asks.

"Sure." Natasha responds and she starts to attempt to climb back into the vents.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Double checking that there is no possible way that someone can move through this tower through the vents without being detected." Natasha explains before disappearing into the vents.

* * *

After speaking to Natasha Melinda is on her way to where she will find Phil so that they can talk. When she arrives at his office she walks in the open door and finds Phil sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey."

"Melinda, hi." Phil says looking up from what he is doing, "How are you?" he asks.

"I'm okay." Melinda says walking over and sitting across from him.

"I guess we should talk." Phil comments.

"Yeah, guess we should."

"First I want to say congratulations, you and Tony will be great parents." Phil informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "I'll be a pilot until early January, I won't take part in combat, but I will lead mission from the ground if needed." Melinda informs Phil, "After that I won't go on any field missions, it's too dangerous." Melinda tells Phil.

"That's the right decision." Phil tells Melinda, "Nat and Clint have already come to me and said that they'll go on mission if needed, and with Skye, Hunter, Bobbi and Sharon we should be okay with agents." Phil tells Melinda, "Maria even said that if there is any way she can help that won't end with all of us being buried in a deep hole she will."

"We have good friends." Melinda comments.

"A great family." Phil corrects and Melinda smiles, "So how are you feeling with all this?" Phil asks.

"Okay."

"Come on Melinda, tell me the truth, I know you better than that." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'm scared." Melinda admits, "This is something I never thought I would do and I'm terrified that I will be a horrible mother that I will not be any good for them." Melinda admits, "But I'm also excited." She admits.

"Your biggest fear is being your Mother, or like Tony's parents, right?" Phil asks and Melinda nods, "Melinda the fact that you know what you are terrified of will help you make sure you don't do it." Phil informs Melinda, "Thirty years ago I told you that you would be a good mother and after getting to know you better, and the fact that during the last thirty years you have become my best friend, I know that I was wrong, you won't be a good mother, you'll be an amazing mother." Phil tells Melinda, "You will do everything in your power to make sure these babies of yours have the best life you can give them and you will be an incredible mother, don't doubt yourself." Phil tells Melinda.

"I don't know what to say." Melinda admits.

"Say thank you Phil you are right." Clint's voice says walking into the room, "Because he is." Clint says walking over and sitting next to Melinda, "You look after everyone, you always have. You put others before yourself and you've been an amazing big sister to me and a great Aunt Mel to Sharon and Antoine." Clint tells Melinda, "You will be a great mother, you are a great mother, and you won't make the same mistakes that your parents did because you won't let yourself and you will always put the wellbeing of your children and their happiness before everything else." Clint tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds in a quiet voice.

"Any time Sis."

**December 5** **th** **2014**

It has been almost a week since Melinda found out she was pregnant. It is early in the morning and just like she has ever other morning since she found out she was pregnant Melinda is in the bathroom throwing up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asks kneeling behind Melinda and rubbing her back.

"No." Melinda answers, "You didn't have to come in here." Melinda tells Tony.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed and then I heard you being sick, I couldn't not come in here." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda tells Tony.

"You don't have to thank me for this." Tony responds, "Are you going to be sick again?"

"Probably." Melinda admits, "Can you get me a glass of water." Melinda requests and Tony nods, gets up and heads into the other room and gets Melinda a glass of water. When he returns he finds Melinda throwing up once more.

"Here." Tony says squatting down next to Melinda and passing her the glass of water once she has finished being sick.

"Thanks." Melinda says and she takes a drink of the water, "This can't be normal." She comments.

"Morning sickness is worse with twins." Tony informs Melinda.

"How do you know that?" Melinda asks.

"I've been doing research." Tony admits, "After you fall asleep I've been reading everything JARVIS could find on twin pregnancies and pregnancy for woman over forty five." Tony reveals.

"If I wasn't about to be sick again I would kiss you." Melinda says before once more throwing up, and Tony once more rubs her back.

"Here, drink some more water." Tony says handing Melinda the glass.

"I want to know all that stuff to. I need to know everything that could go wrong." Melinda tells Tony, "I know we're doing everything that Jacks said to do and that Bruce and Simmons are can help if anything goes wrong, but I feel so unprepared." Melinda admits.

"So do I, that's why I'm reading everything I can find." Tony admits and for several minutes Melinda and Tony sit in silence and Melinda isn't sick again.

"How you feeling?" Tony asks after ten minutes of Melinda not being sick.

"Better. I think it's passed for now." Melinda admits, "Anthony what if something goes wrong and I don't realise?" Melinda asks looking scared, "I'm afraid Anthony."

"Are you going to be sick again?" Tony asks and Melinda shakes her head, "Then come on." Tony says standing up and sticking out both his hands for Melinda to grab so that he can pull her up.

"Where are we going?" Melinda asks.

"Somewhere that will help." Tony tells Melinda.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony and Melinda arrive at the medical area.

"What are we doing here?" Melinda asks.

"We're going to have a look at our healthy babies." Tony tells Melinda.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda says as she lays down on the bed and Tony gets the ultrasound machine ready.

"See, look at that." Tony says pointing to the image on the screen, "And listen to this." Tony says as he turns on the sound and the sounds of two strong heart beats can be heard, "We have two healthy babies Melly, and I don't know if they will stay like that, but I hope so much that they do." Tony tells Melinda, "Whenever you're scared or worried about what may happen, we can come down here and look at our babies and listen to their heartbeats."

"Thank you." Melinda tells him, "I'm pretty sure we'll be coming down here a lot."

"That's fine with me." Tony responds, "It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Tony asks staring at the screen.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "I love you Anthony."

"I love you too Melly." Tony responds and he leans in for a kiss.

"I just spent the last hour being sick." Melinda reminds Tony.

"I don't care." Tony says kissing her anyway.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**December 11** **th** **2014\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been almost two weeks since Melinda found out she was pregnant with twins and she is eleven weeks pregnant. It is early morning and Melinda is finally feeling well enough to get up of the bathroom floor and have a shower.

When Melinda gets out of the shower about fifteen minutes later she looks down and notices something, so she quickly gets changed, having to borrow a pair of Tony's pants because hers wouldn't do up, and heads out to their bedroom where Tony is still sleeping because he was up late reading.

"Anthony, wake up." Melinda say sitting on the edge of their bed and shaking Anthony awake.

"Melly? What's wrong?" Tony asks worried.

"Look at this." Melinda says lifting the bottom of her shirt up to show her stomach.

"Oh my god, you're showing." Tony says shocked sitting up and putting his hands on Melinda's stomach.

"Yeah I am." Melinda responds, smiling and Tony kisses her, "I need to get some clothes that fit." She tells Tony, "I can't wear yours for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Why not? You wore my clothes all the time before you got pregnant." Tony points out.

"True, and I can assure you that I will continue to borrow your clothes but I need some of my own to wear and because of sizing problems I can't buy online." Melinda tells Tony, "I'll talk to Nat, Skye, Sharon, Maria, Bobbi, Pepper and Simmons, see who out of them can come and figure out which of us will make the most inconspicuous group." She explains.

"I'm coming too." Tony inform Melinda.

"Anthony, you don't have to do that. I know you don't like shopping." Melinda tells Tony.

"I don't like shopping, but I said I would be there every step of the way and it will give us a chance to get some ideas of what we need to buy." Tony tells Melinda who nods, "Um, so, I know you didn't want to tell her to your second trimester, but we should tell your Mom before we go shopping because there is a chance that the press will see."

"I know." Melinda says with a sigh, "I want to tell Aunt Peggy." Melinda Tells Tony, "I know it could be dangerous for us to go see her, but she's Aunt Peggy, and even though I know there is a very good chance that she won't know who I am I need her to know." Melinda informs Tony.

"I want her to know to." Tony says and they both drift into silence, "How about you just borrow my clothes for the next week and next weekend, when you will be twelve weeks, we go to DC, tell your Mom and Aunt Peggy and go shopping." He suggests, "We can ask Skye and Sharon if they want to come and, anyone else if we're worried about safety, get it all done in one go."

"That's a good idea." Melinda says with an approving nod.

"Are you doing more training with Natasha today?" Tony asks curious.

"Later today I am." Melinda says, "I just woke up and I feel so tired." Melinda admits.

"Then why don't you come back to bed." Tony suggests, "Get a bit more sleep."

"I think that's a good idea." Melinda says, being glad that she didn't put on shoes.

"Then lay down." Tony says moving slightly so that Melinda can lay down, "I'll make sure there is breakfast for when you wake up." Tony tells Melinda as she snuggles into his arms.

"Thanks." Melinda responds as she closes her eyes and within a few minutes she is fast asleep.

"Sweet Dreams Melly." Tony says placing a kiss to Melinda's head once she is fast asleep.

**December 20** **th** **2014**

It has been over a week since Tony and Melinda discussed telling Lian and Peggy about Melinda's pregnancy and going shopping. It is four am and Sharon and Skye are waiting in the garage for Tony and Melinda, and talking to Natasha, Bobbi, Maria, Phil and Clint.

"So remember, be on the lookout for anything unusual." Natasha tells Sharon and Skye, "The shops are going to be busy so keep an eye out for any threats." She tells them.

"Trust your instincts if something seems like its wrong then it most likely is." Bobbi tells Sharon and Skye.

"We know Natasha, Bobbi. We know what to be on the lookout for." Sharon tells them.

"Just be on guard." Phil says.

"We will be." Skye assures him.

"Why are you guys driving?" Clint asks, "Wouldn't flying be better?"

"Driving will make it easier for me to vomit." Melinda says as she and Tony walk into the garage, Melinda wearing a pair of Tony's jeans that can pass as hers and her MIT sweatshirt as it can hide her stomach.

"Sounds like it's going to be a fun trip." Maria says.

"The fun part is going to be telling my mother." Melinda says sarcastically.

"I'm sure Grandma isn't going to react as badly as you think she is." Skye tells Melinda.

"I hope you're right." Melinda responds as Tony puts the bags in the back of the SUV, as they are taking the car that will stand out the least and have the room to put the stuff they buy at the shops.

"So what order are we doing this in?" Sharon asks curious.

"Mom's, then Aunt Peggy's, then shopping." Melinda answers.

"How you feeling?" Tony asks walking over to Melinda.

"The morning sickness hasn't started yet so I say let's get going." Melinda tells Tony, who nod. After everyone says goodbye to each other Tony gets in the driver's seat of the SUV, Melinda gets in the passenger seat and Skye and Sharon get in the back.

* * *

Because of how many times they had to stop for Melinda's morning sickness Melinda, Tony, Skye and Sharon arrive at Lian's house at about nine thirty.

"You ready for this?" Tony asks as they get out of the car.

"No." Melinda admits.

"Relax Aunt Mel, Skye and I have already agreed that we will run interference if we have to." Sharon informs her.

"Yeah, don't worry Mom." Skye assures her mother.

"Okay, let's do this." Melinda says and the four of them walk up to the door.

"Is someone going to ring the bell?" Skye asks curious about a minute later and Tony does and less than a minute later the door opens to reveal Lian.

"Hey, Mama."

"Melinda, Tony, Skye, Sharon, this is a surprise." Lian says seeing them.

"We knew you weren't going to come to New York for Christmas so we thought we would come visit." Melinda explains as Lian lets them in.

"I'm glad." Lian says as everyone walk in, Lian giving a hug to everyone as they do, "Can I get you all something to drink?" Lian asks.

"I'll have a water." Melinda requests.

"Same." Tony answers.

"Whatever's fine with me." Skye comments.

"Same with me, how about I give you a hand." Sharon offers.

"I would like that, thank you Sharon." Lian informs Sharon and the two of them head to the kitchen while Skye, Melinda and Tony head to the kitchen.

"You okay Mom?" Skye asks in a whisper as they sit on the couch, Tony and Skye either side of Melinda.

"Yeah, I think so." Melinda responds.

"We can do this." Tony tells Melinda.

"Yeah, we can." Melinda says reaching over and grabbing Tony's hand.

When Melinda, Tony and Skye hear footsteps Melinda gives Tony's hand a squeeze then lets it go.

"So how have you all been?" Lian asks as she hands out the drinks.

"Good." Skye, Melinda, Tony and Sharon answer together as Sharon sits down next to Skye.

"Why do I think there is more to this trip than just visiting me for Christmas?" Lian says looking directly at Melinda, "There is something you're not saying, isn't there?"

"Um, yeah Mama, there is." Melinda says putting her drink down, "We have some news." She says, "I'm, we, so, you see." Melinda says not really sure how to say it.

"Yes?" Lian asks as Tony and Melinda exchange a look and Tony realise that Melinda wants him to say it.

"What Melly is trying to say Aunt Lian is that she's pregnant, with twins." Tony reveals.

"You're pregnant?" Lian asks.

"Yes."

"Congratulations." Lian says getting up and giving both Tony and Melinda a hug, "When are you due?"

"June 18th." Melinda answers, "But we're preparing for the fact that they could be born anytime in June or late May." She explains.

"Good. Smart idea." Lian informs them and for the next hour and a half Tony, Melinda, Skye and Sharon talk.

* * *

After they leave Lian's house Melinda, Skye, Tony and Sharon head straight to Peggy's nursing home. The first thing they do when they arrive is check in with the security team. To both Melinda and Tony's relief Peggy is having a good day and they are able to tell her all about the Pregnancy and Skye, though they left out the details regarding Hydra, and then along with Skye and Sharon the four of them spent several hours talking to Peggy.

* * *

After they finally left Peggy Tony, Skye, Melinda and Sharon headed to a nearby mall where they started to shop for Melinda's maternity wear.

Because they are trying not to be noticed. Melinda, Tony, Skye and Sharon blend in as much as possible. Melinda has brought several maternity outfits when she suddenly feels a wave of nausea, being thankful that she is in her own clothes, though she hasn't put the MIT sweatshirt back on so she is wearing a t-shirt that clearly shows her bump, Melinda runs out of the store and to a bin and starts to vomit, Tony following behind her.

While Melinda throws up over the bin Tony stands next to her and rubs her back.

"You okay?" Tony asks when Melinda stops being sick.

"I should be." Melinda responds standing up, "I'm so tired." She admits.

"How about we get the girls and head back home." Tony suggests as he hands Melinda some of the tissues he has in his pocket.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda responds, as she wipes her mouth, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall asleep on the way home."

"Then I'll keep the radio down." Tony responds, "Are you going to be sick again?"

"No." Melinda responds, as she throws the tissues out, "But I feel like crap." Melinda admits and not sure what else to say Tony hugs Melinda, "I feel disgusting and all I want to do is sleep." Melinda admits as she leans into the hug, taking comfort in Tony.

"You're not disgusting, though I'm not surprised that you feel that way, and you can sleep once we're at the car." Tony tells Melinda who nods and he places a kiss on Melinda's head.

"You guys okay?" Skye's voice asks.

"We've got your stuff." Sharon adds.

"Thanks Skye, Sharon." Melinda says as she and Tony break their hug.

"Is there anywhere else we want to go?" Skye ask.

"You're Mom's tired, we're going to head back to the car." Tony explains and Skye and Sharon nod.

"Sounds good." Sharon answer, "Here's your sweatshirt." Sharon says passing it to Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and the four of them head back to the car, Tony with his arm around Melinda.

"You guys saw the camera, right?" Skye asks.

"Not until it was too late." Melinda answers as they walk.

"So I'm guessing it will be on the news tonight." Sharon comments.

"Yep." Tony answers, "I'll call Pepper and Phil when we are on our way home, see if there is anything they can do." He tells Melinda who nods it being clear that she is trying not to fall asleep.

"Mom? You going to make it back to the car?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Melinda answers though she honestly doubts that as she is leaning against Tony a lot.

* * *

When Tony, Melinda, Skye and Sharon arrive back at Avengers Tower four and a half hours later Melinda is fast asleep.

"Are you going to wake Mom?" Skye asks Tony curious.

"I don't want to but I'm going to have to." Tony informs Skye.

"Good luck with that." Sharon tells Tony.

"I'll see you both later." Skye informs Tony, who nods and Skye, and Sharon leave the room.

"Melly, time to wake up." Tony says gently shaking Melinda, "Melly, wake up."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah. We're home." Tony tells Melinda.

"Home?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Tony says moving Melinda's hair out of her face, "How you feeling?"

"Better." Melinda answers.

"Do you think you can get up?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Melinda responds and she does and they both head upstairs.

* * *

When Melinda and Tony arrive at the main living room a few minutes later they find everyone standing around watching the TV.

"How bad is it?" Tony asks and Natasha turns of the TV.

"It seems like they used all the clips and photos that they were ordered not to use over the years." Phil answers, "They are referring to Melinda as 'unknown old Stark family friend who has been seen with you since your childhood'" Phil explains, "They're basically speculating on everything else but there was more than a few clips and pictures which shows your bump." Phil explains.

"Which means Hydra will know." Tony says worry clear.

"And my father." Melinda says, also sounding worried.

"We'll figure this out, we'll be okay." Clint assures them.

"There's still plenty of food if you guys are hungry." Pepper informs them after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I am." Melinda says and they head to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda and Tony are lying in their bed in each other's arms.

"What do you want to do about the press?" Tony asks.

"What do you want to do?" Melinda asks

"I honestly don't care what they say. I love you Melly, you've always be the most important person to me and I don't care what they say. I would be fine confirming everything or just letting them speculate, but I need to know what you would be okay with." Tony tells Melinda.

"I always been a private person, and have avoided the press as much as possible." Melinda tells Tony, telling him something he already knows, "But I have also spent enough time around you to know that if we don't give them something they will just keep digging." Melinda tells Tony.

"So you think I should call a press conference." Tony realises.

"I think if we don't then things are going to be so much harder on us." Melinda admits, "We'll have to be careful of what we say though."

"How about tomorrow you, me, Phil, Maria, and Pepper work together to figure out what I should say and this time I will make sure to stick to the cards." Tony suggests.

"That's a good idea." Melinda says.

**December 21** **th** **2014**

After spending most of the morning working on what he would say Tony, with Pepper, is in the bottom floor of the Tower about to give a press conference. Melinda on the other hand is up with everyone else on the top floor watching the live stream.

"Are you okay?" Maria asks concerned.

"I worry that this is a risk." Melinda admits.

"It would be more of a risk not to confirm this as you'll have the paparazzi trying to get in here to find out what is going on, which means we would be more concerned about them rather than what we should be concerned about." Natasha says, "As long as Tony sticks to the cards this is the better choice." She informs Melinda.

"The question is will he stick to the cards." Phil comments and Melinda just glares at him, "what am I saying? Of course he will." He quickly says.

* * *

"It's time." Pepper tells Tony, "Please, stick to the cards this time." She tells him.

"I will." Tony assures her, "Thank you for doing this, it can't be easy."

"It's fine." Pepper informs Tony, "You're my friend and more than anything I want you and Melinda to be happy." She tells him, "And to not have the press hounding you."

"You're pretty amazing." Tony tells Pepper, "You're a great friend Pepper."

"I know." Pepper responds, "This is how things were meant to be. You and Melinda together, me and you just best friends, me and Melinda friends. I'm glad things are like this."

"Thank you Pep." Tony says.

"Are you ready Mr Stark?"

"I am Ms Potts." Tony says before walking out onto the stage, "Good afternoon." Tony says standing at the podium and putting the cards in front of him, "After the news reports of the last few days I thought it would be good to stand in front of you all and explain the truth." Tony says looking up, "Yes, I am going to be a father." Tony confirms, "The woman I love, a person who has been my best friend for my entire life, and who I consider to be the love of my life is pregnant with twins." Tony tells the media, "We are very happy and excited, but we also ask that you respect our privacy." Tony tells the press, "Thank you for your time. I will now take five questions." Tony tells everyone, "You." He says pointing to one of the reporters.

"You didn't mention her name? Why not?" the reporter asks

"Her name is Melinda but due to safety concerns I will not mention her last name." Tony says as he, Phil, Melinda, Maria and Pepper prepared him for what would be the most likely questions asked, "You." Tony says pointing to another reporter.

"How far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks."

"You."

"Is the reason that you won't say this woman's name because she is a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" A reporter asks, "Because a source has provided me with evidence to that affect." The reporter tells Tony and everyone who is watching, including Pepper, become worried.

"The answer to that question has no reverence to anything." Tony answers.

"How can it not?" The reporter asks, "My source indicates that this Melinda was a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent for thirty years and close to Director Fury himself." The reporter says, "In fact isn't she still a wanted person? For her activities within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"What connection Melinda may or may not have to S.H.I.E.L.D is not what I am here to talk about." Tony tells everyone, "I'll take one more question, you." He says pointing to another reporter.

"Is this the reason why your relationship with Ms Potts ended?"

"No. Ms Potts and my relationship ended months before Melinda and I got together. Ms Potts is a good friend to both myself and Melinda." Tony says, "Thank you." He says before walking off the stage.

"Nicely done." Pepper tells Tony.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Pepper confirms.

**December 24** **th** **2014**

It has been three days since Tony's press conference and ever since the media has been speculating about Melinda, her connection to S.H.I.E.L.D and what it means. Everyone who is at the tower is taking part in Melinda's and Tony's Christmas Eve tradition of a lot of food and a movie marathon.

"You've got to be kidding me." Melinda suddenly says after everyone's been eating for about five minutes.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"I really want to try that Chinese food taco." Melinda admits with a frown.

"You're kidding." Tony says with a grin.

"I'm really not." Melinda responds, "It something I really want to eat right now." Looking like she really hates the fact that she wants to eat that.

"I knew you would come around." Tony says with a grin.

"Trust me if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't want to try it."

"So you're blaming our unborn children for this?" Tony asks.

"Pass the plate." Melinda says annoyed and Tony hands it over.

"So what do you think?" Tony asks once Melinda has had a bite.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this, but it tastes amazing." Melinda admits.

"Huh! I knew it! I knew that if you ever tried it you would like it and see that you're wrong." Tony tells Melinda, who is looking far from happy.

"Don't get too smug." Melinda tells Tony.

"You really can't blame me for this, you have been refusing to try it for decades and now you do you like it, a little smugness is valid." Tony says and Melinda rolls her eyes and proceeds to eat the rest of his taco, "Do you want another one?"

"Desperately, but please dial back the smugness." Melinda requests.

"I'll try." Tony says with a grin.

* * *

An hour later all the food has been eaten and everyone is enjoying watching the movies when the elevators open and Steve, Sam and Mark walk out.

"DAD!" Sharon says happily getting up and running across the room and giving her Dad a hug.

"Hey Sweetie." Mark says hugging his daughter.

"So are you guys are here for Christmas?" Phil asks as everyone stands up.

"Yeah. We've been seeing the news so we thought we would stop buy." Steve says, "Congratulations Melinda, Tony."

"Thanks Steve." Tony and Melinda respond.

"Yeah, congrats Kiddos." Mark tells them, giving them both a hug.

"Thanks Mark." Melinda and Tony say returning the hug.

"We've got a lot movies left to watch, sit down all three of you." Natasha instructs and all three of them sit down.

**December 25** **th** **2014**

A few hours later it is after midnight which makes it Christmas day.

"Hey look, it's Christmas Day." Skye tells everyone, seeing the clock.

"So it is." Bobbi responds, "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Everyone else responds.

"So are we going to open presents now or wait for a few hours?" Clint asks curious.

"I think we should wait a few hours." Sam comments and everyone else nods.

"How about we head to bed." Rhodey suggest and everyone nods.

Once she is standing up Melinda walks over to Skye.

"Merry Christmas Skye."

"Merry Christmas Mom." Skye responds and mother and daughter hug.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Skye responds and they both head over to their bedrooms.

"Merry Christmas Melly." Tony says when Melinda reaches her room.

"Merry Christmas Anthony." Melinda responds and the two of them kiss.

* * *

Hours later everyone has exchanged their Christmas presents and it is currently between breakfast and lunch, because she is pretty sure that it will help with her nausea Melinda is standing out on the balcony.

"Are you alright?" Rhodey's voice asks walking out onto the balcony.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It helps with the nausea to be out here." Melinda explains.

"Good." Rhodey says walking over to her.

"How are you Rhodey? We haven't really had a chance to talk in a while." Melinda comments.

"I'm good." Rhodey responds and they drift into silence, "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Rhodey tells Melinda after a few minutes of silence.

"Help you figure out how to tell Pepper that you like her or tell Tony?" Melinda asks curious.

"How did you know?" Rhodey asks surprised.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I don't pay attention."

"Is it that obvious?" Rhodey asks.

"For people whose know you both for years it is." Melinda tells him.

"So does Tony know?"

"Hard to say." Melinda responds.

"Do you think Pepper likes me back?" Rhodey asks.

"I think she does." Melinda says.

"I do." Pepper's voice says and Melinda and Rhodey turn to see Pepper standing at the entrance to the balcony.

"I'll let you guys talk." Melinda says walking across the balcony after squeezing Rhodey's shoulder in comfort, "I'm happy for you guys." Melinda tells Pepper.

"Thank you." Pepper says giving Melinda a hug.

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda says to Pepper before heading inside.

"What's going on out there?" Natasha asks Melinda, once she has walked inside.

"Something that's been a long time in the making." Melinda tells Natasha.

"Good. It's about time." Natasha responds, seeing what is going on out on the balcony, "You know if you're interested Clint and I could use your help helping something else that's been a long time in the making along." Natasha tells Melinda.

"Oh, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"Phil and Maria." Natasha responds.

"I can get on board with that." Melinda responds.

"Get on board with what?" Maria and Bobbi's voices asks.

"Nothing much." Melinda and Natasha respond.

"Yeah, you two are up to something." Maria realises.

"We're really not." Melinda answers.

"Yeah, I don't believe you, I've known you both too long." Maria informs them, "You're up to something."

"Director Coulson would like to inform you all that lunch is ready." JARVIS informs them all.

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda answers and Natasha, Maria and Bobbi head to the dining room while Melinda waits for Pepper and Rhodey, "You guys good?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I think we are." Pepper answers.

"Good, I'm glad." Melinda responds.

"We were actually hoping that you would be there when we talked to Tony." Rhodey tells Melinda.

"Of course."

"Talk to Tony about what?" Tony's voice asks.

"Anthony, I didn't see you there." Melinda comments

"I figured. What's going on?" Tony asks curious and Pepper and Rhodey exchange a look.

"In the last few months Rhodey and I have been spending more time together." Pepper tells Tony.

"And we've started to realise that there is something more than friendship between us." Rhodey explains.

"It's something that just started and we want to see where it goes." Pepper tells Tony.

"Anthony? You okay?" Melinda asks after about a minute

"Of course I am." Tony says, truly meaning what he is saying, as he won't deny that it surprised him but he also thinks it's a good thing.

"Really?" Rhodey asks.

"Of course." Tony tells them, "You guys are my two best friends, I want you both to be happy and I think you will be together." Tony says, "I honestly think that you two are perfect together and will make an amazing couple." Tony tells them.

"Thanks Tony." Pepper says and she hugs Tony.

"Thanks Man." Rhodey says to Tony, once Pepper and Tony have broken apart.

"Of course honeybear." Tony says and he hugs his befriend, while Pepper and Melinda exchange a smile.

"We should head to lunch." Melinda says once Tony and Rhodey have broken apart.

"That we should." Pepper confirms and the four of them start to walk towards the dining room.

"You know it's kind of right that the only four people in the world who can or ever will be able to use the iron man suits are in relationships with each other." Tony comments, "We're the Iron Army." He says with a grin.

"No." Melinda, Rhodey and Pepper say together.

"I think of something better." Tony says as they walk into the dining room and they take three seats.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to propose a tost." Skye says standing up, "It's be a hard year. We've lost good people, found new family, and made new friendships and because of that I know that no matter what we may face we can get through it because we have each other, to us." She says raising her glass.

"To us." Everyone else repeats.

**December 26** **th** **2014**

After an amazing Christmas day everyone is quiet tired on Boxing Day. It is about seven am and Sharon is in the man living room about to say goodbye to her dad who is leaving with Steve and Sam.

"How's the search going?" Sharon asks Mark curious.

"Not well." Mark admits, "We've got a few leads but nothing concreate." He admits.

"Be careful."

"I will." Mark responds, "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Dad." Sharon responds and the pair hug and Mark places a kiss on his daughters hug

"Bye Sam." Sharon says, looking over at the elevator where Steve and Sam are standing.

"See you Sharon."

"Keep him safe Captain." Sharon requests.

"Of course." Steve responds and he, Steve and Mark leave the tower while Sharon watches them go.

**December 31** **ST** **2014**

It is New Year's Eve and even though they are having a big party together later everyone at the tower are in different places. Skye, Simmons, Bobbi, and Sharon are in one of the living rooms together. Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Pepper are in the gym sitting on the mats as Natasha and Melinda have been doing more of their working together to work on a fighting style that Melinda can use if she has to fight, and Pepper and Maria were training together. Phil, Rhodey, Clint and Hunter are in one of the living rooms playing poker and Tony, Bruce, Fitz and Mack are in the labs working.

"How you feeling?" Pepper asks Melinda curious.

"Good. I haven't been sick yet today so that's good." Melinda says.

"Do you think your morning sickness has passed?" Maria asks.

"I hope so." Melinda responds unintentionally rubbing her growing stomach.

"How you feeling with everything?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'm still afraid, but I'm doing better." Melinda admits.

"Is that why you and Tony have gone to the lab every night to use the ultrasound machine?" Natasha asks curious.

"You noticed that?" Melinda asks.

"Of course. I've been doing security checks ever night, can't be too careful with your father, Hydra and the paparazzi, all being threats." Natasha comments.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her.

"No need, there's nothing I will do to help you and those babies stay safe." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds.

* * *

In one of the living rooms Skye, Bobbi, Sharon and Simmons have gotten their hands on Tony's cards against humanity and are playing together.

"How are things between you and Fitz going?" Skye asks Simmons curious.

"Better, I think." Simmons answers, "Things are still awkward and he's been spending more time with Mack, but so have I which I think have made things less awkward." She comments.

"That's good." Skye responds.

"Yeah." Simmons confirms, "How are you dealing with the fact that in six months you're going to be a big sister?"

"I'm doing better than I was." Skye answers, "I was worried at first but Mom and Tony have been really great about it." She admits, "And now I'm really looking forward to it." She admits, "I think that even with the age difference being a big sister is going to be really cool." Skye admits.

"I'm happy for you Skye." Sharon comments, "And for the record I think you're going to be a great big sister."

"Thanks Sharon." Skye responds, "So Bobbi, are you and Hunter still fighting?" Skye asks curious.

"Yep."

"Think you guys are going to make up soon?' Sharon asks curious.

"No idea." Bobbi responds, "Are we going to play another round or not?'

"Sure, deal the cards." Skye responds and Bobbi does that.

* * *

In another of the living rooms Phil, Clint, Rhodey and Hunter are playing poker together.

"You three do realise that I should be working, right." Phil comments.

"Yeah, but you need a break." Clint says.

"We all do." Hunter comments.

"You know you and Bobbi should just talk, figure out what is going on." Clint tells Hunter.

"How do you know we're fighting?"

"Anyone with eyes can tell that you are fighting." Rhodey comments.

"Look, wasn't the fact that you guys didn't talk the reason why your marriage ended?" Clint asks.

"How do you know that?" Hunter asks.

"Bobbi and I used to be partners, we talked a lot during stake outs." Clint explains, "My point is that you shouldn't repeat the mistakes you've made in the past."

"Oh, any advice on how I can fix this?" Hunter asks.

"Talk to her, that's the only thing you can do."

"I'll do that."

* * *

Down in the lab Bruce, Fitz, Mack and Tony are all working on different projects.

"What are you working on?" Fitz asks Tony curious.

"A monitoring system for when the babies are born." Tony answers, "Advance baby monitors that won't have any negative affect on them."

"The positions of the monitoring equipment would be the best way to assure that." Fitz comments.

"I know, I just want to get these ready so I know to keep specific places free once we've made the nursery." He explains.

"Good." Fitz says with an approving nod, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now, but once I'm done could you double check everything?" Tony asks normally he wouldn't bother having someone else check his work, but this is for his kids which means he wants things to be as good as possible.

"Sure." Fitz responds.

"Hey Turbo, were we doing blue or black for the new design ICERS?" Mack asks curious.

"Black." Fitz answers, "We're trying to make them more covert." He says and Mack nods.

"Did you still want me to look over the formula?" Bruce asks.

"Please." Fitz answers.

* * *

Hours later the New Year's party is in full swing and Hunter and Bobbi have made up and are off celebrating that fact, because she needed some air Melinda is out sitting on one of the Lounge chairs on the balcony and Skye who saw her mother leave has walked out and sat down next to her on another one

"You okay?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda responds, "The smell of those shots that Clint just made were making me feel sick." Melinda admits.

"They tasted amazing." Skye says and Melinda gives her a look, "Right, you can't drink, sorry."

"It's fine." Melinda responds.

"My little siblings aren't causing you a lot of trouble are they?"

"No, not really, but from everything I've read that's going to change." Melinda comments.

"I think that tends to happen." Skye admits, "Have you and Tony talked about whether you're going to find out the sexes, about which you want?"

"No, we haven't." Melinda answers, "And I'm not sure about Tony but I don't care about the sexes I'll be happy if they are healthy."

"Good thing to want." Skye responds and for several minutes they are both quiet.

"Here are my favourite girls." Tony says walking out onto the balcony and sitting on the edge of the chair that Melinda is laying on, "You okay?"

"The smell of Clint's shots were making me sick." Melinda explains.

"They tasted pretty good." Tony says and Melinda gives him the exact look she gave Skye, "I'm sorry." Tony says, trying to lean in to kiss Melinda.

"If you're really sorry go wash out your mouth, the smell of your breath is making me feel sick." Melinda informs Tony, moving her head so he can't kiss her.

"Right, be right back." Tony says getting up and heading back inside.

"Do you need me to rise my mouth to?" Skye asks curious.

"No, I can't smell yours." Melinda answers and Skye nods.

A few minutes later Tony returns with three glasses of ginger ale.

"Seeing as how you can't drink tonight, I won't either." Tony informs Melinda as he hands Melinda and Skye both their glasses.

"Thank you." Melinda says before pulling Tony down for a kiss.

"As much as I love you guys I really don't want to sit out here and watch your make out, Hunter challenged me and Sharon to a drinking contest early and I really want to wipe that grin of his face so I'm going to do that." Skye says, "See you later Mom, Tony." Skye says before heading inside.

"Talk to you later." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah. Whether I remember it will be the question." Skye says before heading inside.

"Challenging other people to a drinking contest, just to prove them wrong, that sound familiar." Tony says with a grin and Melinda rolls her eyes.

Once Skye leaves Melinda moves so that Tony can put his arm around her and they can both fit on the chair.

* * *

When the fireworks go off at midnight Melinda and Tony are still laying in each other's arms out on the balcony.

"I love you Melly."

"I love you too." Melinda responds and they kiss.

"This is going to be an amazing year." Tony says putting his hand on Melinda's stomach.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda responds placing her hands over Tony's and they both watch the fireworks together, thinking about the fact that next New Year's Eve they are going to have two children.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**January 15** **th** **2015\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been two weeks since New Year's and Melinda Is sixteen weeks pregnant. It is about one am and both Melinda and Tony are awake sitting side by side in their bed figuring out everything they need to do.

"So we've in agreement." Tony says.

"Yeah, we are." Melinda says, "We're not even going to guess the sexes until twenty weeks when we can know for sure." She says, "And we'll find out then."

"Yeah, we will." Tony says.

"Have you finished the plans for the renovations?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah." Tony says pulling something up on his tablet, "So we're adding a door to the room next door in our wall, removing the way in from the hallway to turn that into the nursery, correct?"

"Yep." Melinda answers, "Then the rooms across the hall will be suitable for when they are older." Melinda says and Tony nods.

"Doing this is only a day's, two at the most, job then we can start figuring out everything we need to get." Tony explains.

"Good." Melinda answers, "Are you doing the renovations yourself?"

"With help." Tony answers, "Everyone is going to do whatever they can to help."

"Good." Melinda says, "And I'll spend the day in the living room so that I don't inhale anything I shouldn't." Melinda says and Tony nods, "We've got to…." Melinda starts to say but she trails of.

"Melly?" Tony asks concerned.

"They're moving." Melinda says excited, "I can feel them." Melinda says shocked.

"Really?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Where?" he asks.

"You wouldn't be able to feel it from the outside." Melinda says placing her hands on her stomach.

"How does it feel?" Tony asks, wanting to know how it would feel.

"Amazing." Melinda responds, "I have two lives inside of me." Melinda says, a look on her face like she is just realising that.

"Yeah, you do." Tony says lifting up Melinda's top and placing a kiss on Melinda's stomach, "We made them."

"Yeah, we did." Melinda responds and they exchange a kiss, and a smile, "So when are we going to get started on the renovations?" Melinda ask a couple of minutes later.

"Next week." Tony suggests and Melinda nods

"Do we want to start thinking of possible names?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Tony admits, "I think we should wait until we know the sexes." He suggests and Melinda nods, "But I was thinking that if we have a boy that somewhere in his name should be Jarvis."

"I agree." Melinda says, "He was our….." Melinda says struggling to find the right word to describe what Jarvis was to them.

"Jarvis." Tony supplies

"Yeah, he was our Jarvis it would feel wrong if we didn't." Melinda says.

"So if we have a son, somewhere in his name will be Jarvis." Tony says and Melinda nods, trying to keep in a yawn, "How about we finish this tomorrow, try to get some sleep right now."

"That would be good." Melinda says and Tony puts the tablet up and they both snuggle up together, both of them having hands resting on Melinda's stomach as they fall asleep.

**January 19** **th** **2015**

It has been four days since Melinda felt the babies move for the first time. It is about three pm and because Tony is working with the others on the renovations Melinda is sitting out in the living room browsing online looking at all the stuff they have to get.

"How much have you marked to buy?" Clint asks walking into the room with Pepper and Skye.

"Just a few things." Melinda answers.

"Over a hundred items in your shopping chart?" Skye asks.

"It's just a few things, but because we'll have to get two of everything it seems like more." Melinda explains.

"Have you brought anything yet?" Pepper asks curious.

"No. I want to talk to Anthony about everything before I buy." Melinda explains putting the tablet down as the others sit down, "How's things going down there?"

"Good." Skye answers.

"Yeah, it's actually going surprisingly well." Clint adds.

"Good." Melinda answers, "Do you think they will be done today?"

"They should be." Pepper answers.

"Can I see what you've picked?" Skye asks and Melinda nods.

"Why are you guys here instead of helping?" Melinda ask, "Not that I mind." She adds.

"We thought you could use some company." Clint explains.

"Thanks. I was getting a little lonely." Melinda answers.

"Have you had lunch?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah, I had something a couple of hours ago." Melinda answers and the others nod.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda, Pepper, Skye and Clint are still in the living room after spending hours talking when Tony walks in.

"Melly, we've finished the renovations if you want to have a look." Tony informs Melinda.

"Of course I do." Melinda responds and along with Pepper, Clint and Skye she gets up.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Tony, Pepper, Skye and Clint walk into Melinda and Tony's bedroom then through the door and into the new nursery. The nursery is painted a cream colour and there are two wooden, clearly handmade cribs and what looks like a combination of a machine and a changing table.

"You made cribs?" Melinda asks looking at Tony.

"Yeah, I figured I could make cribs better than any we could buy." Tony tells Melinda.

"They're amazing, I love them." Melinda says kissing him, "I'm a little worried to ask, but what is that?" Melinda asks pointing to the machine once they break apart.

"It's a mechanical, automatic changing table." Tony tells Melinda.

"No." Melinda responds simply.

"Come on it would be great, think of all the time we will save." Tony argues.

"No." Melinda responds.

"Will you at least watch a demonstration with a doll before you shoot it down?" Tony asks.

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh, "I'll watch one demonstration." She says.

"That's all I ask." Tony says and he places a doll on the table, "All we'll have to do is press this button." Tony says pressing a button on the side of the machine and everyone watches as the machine changes perfectly places clothing and a diaper on the doll, but then the robot arms that are changing the doll get caught on each other and end up destroying the doll, "That's never happened before." Tony quickly says turning of the machine, "I'm sure with a little bit of tweaking it could be fine." Tony tells Melinda.

"No. We'll get a regular changing table like normal people." Melinda tells Tony, "I love the room guys, thank you." Melinda says, to the others, before walking out.

"But we're not normal people." Tony argues.

"So, not even close to the point." Natasha says before following Melinda out.

* * *

After she left the nursery Natasha ran to catch up with Melinda who is walking around on her way back to the living room.

When she walks with Melinda back to the living room Natasha is quiet as she knows that Melinda will talk when she is ready.

"Why would he ever think I would be okay with that?" Melinda asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't think he thought of that." Natasha admits, "I think he thought of a way that could make things easier on you guys and went with it, not really thinking about how things would end up." She says, "You know him Mel, you know what he's like can you honestly say you are surprised?" Natasha asks.

"No, I can't." Melinda admits.

"Automotive baby changer, not his best idea, and If I knew about it I would have tried to stop him." Natasha reveals, "But he's doing this because he loves you and because he wants to be as ready as possible for those babies."

"I know." Melinda responds.

"Good." Natasha says and for several minutes they are both quiet.

"So, I know how much you struggle to talk about it and I don't want to make things worse which is why I want to make sure that I don't get anything that will." Melinda tells Natasha, "So can you tell me or just make a note with JARVIS about what children's movies they used on you in training so I don't buy them? Because I don't want you to have to experience that." Melinda tells Natasha, it being clear that she is worried about what she is saying.

"I'll tell JARVIS." Natasha responds in a quiet voice and Melinda nods, "Thank you, for caring."

"No need. You're my family Nat, that will never change and I don't want to cause you more harm." Melinda says and Natasha leans over and hugs her.

"You're going to be a great Mom." Natasha whispers.

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asks concerned when she notices the look on Melinda's face.

"They're moving again." Melinda explains, "They have been for the past few days, it feels….weird." Melinda admits.

"Good weird?" Natasha asks curious.

"Very good weird." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

A few minutes later they hear footsteps and both Melinda and Natasha turn to see Tony walking towards them.

"Hi." Tony says.

"Hi." Melinda responds.

"How about I give you guys a chance to talk." Natasha says getting up and leaving the room while Tony walks over and sits next to Melinda.

"I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't my best idea." Tony tells Melinda.

"No it wasn't." Melinda responds, "Anthony you know I love your inventions, but I think that when it comes to our children less is probably better."

"I get that."

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't at first but Phil, Rhodey and Clint talked some sense into me and I realised." Tony admits, "Next time I think about building something for the babies I'll talk to you first."

"Thank you."

"But you should know that I've been working with Fitz to make advance baby monitoring equipment for the nursery." Tony reveals.

"Is it safe?"

"Completely."

"Then I'll be glad to have it." Melinda say and Tony nods so they both lean back onto the couch

**January 27** **th** **2015**

It has been a week since the renovations on the nursery have been done. It is a Tuesday morning and Melinda is in the office that Phil has been working out on working with Phil on the final details for a mission, the first mission that she won't be going on.

"Are you sure that not letting Clint and Nat go on this mission is a good idea, they did offer." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know and if this was a bigger mission I would have accepted the offer, but this is just a small investigation into some Ward sightings." Phil comments.

"I'm not sure just sending Bobbi, Hunter, Skye and Sharon is a good idea." Melinda comments.

"Do you trust them, trust their skills?" Phil asks.

"Of course." Melinda answers, without hesitation, "They are more than capable."

"Then why are you so hesitant about them going on this mission?" Phil asks.

"Because I won't be there to watch their backs." Melinda admits, "This is the first time since S.H.I.E.L.D fell that I won't be." Melinda says, worried about her team but knowing that she can't go with them, that she is making the right choice.

"They can handle themselves Melinda, and they'll watch each other's backs. They'll be okay. All four of them are amazing agents and three out of the four were trained by you in some degree, they've got this."

"I know, but I still worry."

"I'll let you in on a secret, so do I." Phil admits, "JARVIS can you tell Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Sharon to come here please." Phil requests.

"Of course Sir." JARVIS responds and a few minutes later Skye, Sharon, Bobbi and Hunter walk in the room.

"What's going on?" Hunter asks.

"We've got Ward sightings." Phil answers.

"Where?" Skye asks.

"Seattle." Melinda answers.

"You four are to take the Quinjet to Seattle and investigate them." Phil informs them.

"Yes Sir." Skye, Hunter, Sharon and Bobbi answer.

"Director Coulson and I will run things from here." Melinda says and the other four nod.

"So, who's in charge out of us?" Hunter asks curious.

"That would be Agent Morse." Phil answers, "She has been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent the longest." Phil says, "Are you up for that Agent Morse?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. The rest of you will listen to Agent Morse's orders as if they were mine or Agent May's, understood."

"Yes Sir." Skye, Sharon and Hunter respond, Hunter not looking too happy about it.

"Here's the file with all the sighting locations." Melinda says handing the file over.

"We'll leave in an hour." Bobbi says and she and Hunter leave.

"Do you guys have questions?" Phil asks.

"No." Skye and Sharon answer together.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Aunt Mel." Sharon explains.

"And I just wanted to say goodbye to you both." Skye adds.

* * *

Seven hours later Phil, Melinda and Clint, Natasha and Maria who have joined them are listening to the live stream of Skye, Sharon, Hunter and Bobbi following any leads on Ward.

"Um Mels, I may not be an expert but I'm not sure that pacing is a good idea." Clint comments.

"I'm pregnant, not terminal." Melinda says before continuing to pace.

"Nothing at location one, moving to location two." Skye says through the coms.

"Got it. Stay safe." Phil responds and for the next hour Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Clint and Maria listen as Skye, Sharon, Bobbi and Hunter go from place to place checking for Ward when suddenly they hear gunfire.

"Report." Phil says into the coms, "Bobbi, Skye, Sharon, Hunter report." He requests as Melinda races over to where they are connected to the coms.

"Skye? Sharon?" Melinda asks, worry in her voice, "Bobbi? Hunter? Anyone REPORT."

"We're fine." Skye's voice suddenly says and Melinda is very relieved, "Ward left several armed Hydra agents as our welcoming committee." She explains.

"Bobbi, contact Talbot, he can take them in." Phil requests.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi answers.

"Are any of you hurt?" Melinda asks.

"Nah, like Skye said, we're fine." Sharon assures her Aunt Mel, "We'll see you when were back at base. Carter out." Sharon says before cutting the coms connection.

"She always wanted to say that." Melinda mutters to herself.

"Guys, can you give Melinda and I a minute?" Phil asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha, Clint and Maria say exchanging a look before they walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"I get it." Phil says and Melinda turns to look at him, "When you left field work you didn't know what missions Me, Clint, Nat and Maria went on until they were over so you didn't worry." Phil says, "When you joined the team you just watched for a while until it got to hard so you went back into the field, and now you're watching again and it's hard." Phil says, "But Melinda you've got to stop worrying, I know it's not easy but you have to try, otherwise you will just be doing yourself and the twins harm."

"I hate this." Melinda says, "I hate that I'm not out there watching their backs but I also know that I will never do anything to put the twins in danger." Melinda admits, "I'm trying to figure things out, trying to figure out how to manage everything, and I guess I'm not doing a great job at that." Melinda admits.

"I think considering everything you're doing a pretty good job, but you've got to worry less." Phil says, "Trust in our people they can handle themselves and trust yourself, you can handle this, Melinda." Phil says.

"Thank you." Melinda says in a quiet voice, "I think I'm going to go do some Tai-Chi until thy get back." She admits.

"I think that would be a good idea." Phil says and Melinda nods, walks across the room and when she opens the door she finds Clint, Natasha and Maria all leaning against it, clearly listening in so Melinda rolls her eyes as she walks past.

**February 7** **th** **2015**

It has been almost a week since Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and Sharon went on their mission together and ever since then Melinda has been doing her best to try and keep her worry under control.

It is almost lunch time and Melinda is sitting with Clint and Natasha in one of the empty rooms trying to think of ways that they can help Phil and Maria realise that they like each other.

"JARVIS told me I would find you guys in here, what are you doing?" Tony asks curious as he sits down next to Melinda, "And why are you all the way down here?" he asks as they are several floors below where everyone else is.

"We wanted some space." Natasha says at the same time Clint says,

"We didn't want to be overheard."

"Okay, what are you up to?" Tony says looking between, Melinda, Natasha and Clint.

"We're trying to figure out ways to help Maria and Phil realise they like each other." Melinda explains when it becomes clear to her that Clint and Natasha were working on a believable lie.

"You three are playing match maker?" Tony asks surprised.

"Basically, yeah." Natasha answers.

"What can I do to help?" Tony asks curious.

"We're still stuck on the plan stage." Melinda admits.

"I still say we should consider my idea." Clint says.

"No." Melinda and Natasha say together.

"What was your idea?" Tony asks curious.

"Locking them in a room together until they realise their feelings." Clint explains.

"I've got to agree with Natasha and Melly on this one, that won't end well." Tony comments.

"Basically what we need is a way for them to realise their feelings for each other without either of them realising that they are being manipulated." Natasha explains.

"What about just a lot of reminding them of the old days." Melinda suggests, "Get them talking, happily reminiscing."

"That could work." Natasha comments, "It's just subtle enough that they may not realise what is going on." She comments.

"Well Phil was making lunch when I came down here so that should be ready pretty soon so how about you three put your plan into action and I'll do whatever I can to help." Tony offers.

"Sounds good." Clint says and Melinda and Natasha nod.

**February 12** **th** **2015.**

It has been five days since Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Tony started to work together to try and help Phil and Maria realise their feelings. So far it seems like they haven't had much luck but they are still trying.

It is about eight am and Melinda, Tony and Skye are in the lab waiting for Bruce and Simmons to perform the ultrasound to tell them what the sexes of the twins are. The only reason they are waiting for Bruce and Simmons is because along with Tony they have been studying how to read ultrasounds and want to make sure that all three of them are in agreement with the sexes before they say anything.

"Are you guys sure that you want me here?" Skye asks as she doesn't want to intrude.

"Of course we want you here." Melinda tells her daughter.

"These are your siblings you should be here when we find out what they are." Tony tells Skye who grins.

"Where are Bruce and Simmons?" Melinda asks, getting annoyed with the waiting around

"We said we wouldn't meet for another fifteen minutes, we're early." Tony tells Melinda who nods, though it is clear that she wants them to hurry up.

"So Valentine's day is two days away, have you guys got something big planed?" Skye asks curious, deciding to distract her mother.

"No." Melinda and Tony answer together.

"Why not?" Skye asks surprised, "it's Valentine's Day, and it's the first one you guys have spent as a couple, you should do something."

"Your Mom disagrees with the concept of Valentine's day." Tony explains.

"Explain that one please." Skye requests.

"If you love someone or are in a relationship with someone you shouldn't need a day to show them how much you care, or to treat them right, you should do it every day." Melinda explains.

"Huh, that makes sense." Skye admits.

"Yeah it does." Tony says, "So instead of celebrating Valentine's Day we're going to have a home catered meal tomorrow night to celebrate finding out the sexes of the babies which may involve presents." Tony says.

"That sounds awesome." Skye says and for several minutes Melinda, Tony and Skye are quiet until the door opens and Bruce and Simmons walk in.

"So are you guys ready to find out what sexes your twins are?" Simmons asks Tony and Melinda.

"Okay, then let's do this." Bruce says and Melinda lifts her shirt so that Tony can put the gel on and Skye reaches out and grabs her mother's hand.

"Everything looks good, except can you guys come look at this." Simmons says.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks worried.

"The placentas have fused together." Bruce explains.

"Is that bad?" Melinda asks worried.

"No, it happens sometimes, and everything else seems right on track." Simmons says as everyone in the room hears the now familiar sound of two healthy heartbeats.

"Good." Melinda says relieved.

"So are you ready to know?" Bruce asks and both Tony and Melinda nod.

"Let's look at baby A first." Tony suggests as he, Simmons and Bruce crowd around the screen and for a minute they exchange looks and he write something on a piece of paper which the others nod in agreement at,

"So?" Melinda asks as Tony turns towards her with a grin.

"Baby A is a boy." Tony explains.

"A boy?" Melinda asks and Tony nods, "We're going to have a son."

"Yeah." Tony says and they exchange smiles.

"I'm going to have a baby brother." Skye says excited, "What about the other one?" Skye asks, excited about having a brother in a few months' time.

"It's a girl." Tony says after once more conferring with Simmons and Bruce, "We're going to have a boy and a girl." He says excited, being so happy that he actually has a tear in his eye.

"Yeah we are." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand, a smile on her face, "I love you Anthony.

"I love you too." Tony responds.

"A baby brother and a baby sister, this is so great." Skye says happily as Tony and Melinda exchange a kiss.

**February 24** **th** **2015**

It has been over a week since Melinda and Tony found out the sexes of their babies and because Simmons, Skye and Bruce knew Melinda and Tony decided to tell everyone else who lived at the tower right away too.

It is about one am and Tony is fast asleep but Melinda is wide awake as the twins are moving around so much and kicking her so much that she can't get to sleep.

"I know that neither of you can tell the time in there but it early and Mommy would very much like to sleep so if you can stop moving around and kicking me I would very much appreciate it." Melinda says placing her hands on her stomach and when she does she her hand feels a kick, "Anthony, wake up." Melinda says shaking him awake,

"Huh, what?" Tony says, still clearly asleep.

"Anthony wake up." Melinda says continuing to try and shake him away.

"Melly? What's wrong?" Tony asks quickly sitting up and turning on the light.

"Put your hand right here." Melinda says placing Tony's hand where she felt the kick.

"Why? What's going on?" Tony asks worried.

"Nothing's wrong, just wait a minute." Melinda say sand for a minute nothing happen, "Talk, say something." Melinda says as she has noticed that the babies move when they hear Tony's voice.

"Um, okay. Do either of you know why your Mommy suddenly woke me up? Because I have no idea." Tony says and as he does he feels a kick, "Was that what I think it was?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Wow, that's...incredible." Tony says.

"Yeah, it is, going by positions on the last ultrasound I believe that is our son saying hello." Melinda tells Tony.

"Well hey Little Guy, I'm your Daddy and I can't wait to meet you." Tony says, "And I know it must be small in there but be nice to your Mommy, because she's amazing and don't be too hard on your sister." Tony says and as he does Melinda feels another kick from the other side of her stomach.

"I think our Daughter is feeling left out." Melinda says as she places Tony's other hand where she is feeling the other baby kick.

"Well we can't have that." Tony says, "I can't wait to meet you either Baby Girl, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your brother, be nice to your Mom and don't be too hard on your brother." Tony says.

"Right now I would appreciate it if they stopped moving so that I could get some sleep." Melinda admits.

"Well let's see what I can do about that." Tony says and Melinda can't help a large smile from appearing on her face.

After about fifteen minutes of Tony talking to the twins Melinda is fast asleep. Seeing that Tony places two kisses on Melinda's stomach, turns of the light and tells the twins goodnight and within a few minutes he is asleep himself with both his hands resting on Melinda's stomach .


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**March 25** **th** **2015\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been a month since Tony first felt the twins move and ever since he has felt them move a lot more and to everyone's surprise he talks to them a lot.

It is about four am and Melinda and Tony are fast asleep, or they were until they are woken by the ringing of Tony's phone.

"Sorry." Tony says when he realises that Melinda's annoyed by being woken up.

"Who would be calling you at this time?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Tony admits as basically everyone who would call him at four am are in the building, "Hello?" he asks answering.

"Tony, its Steve. Sorry about waking you and I'm really sorry if I woke Melinda but I needed to talk to you." Steve explains.

"Steve? What's going on?" Tony asks as he, and Melinda who is now wide awake, sit up and turns on the light.

"I've found Bucky and we've managed to break all the mind control that he was under, so he's himself again." Steve explains.

"That's great." Tony says, truly meaning his words, "Do you need help to get back to New York?"

"No. We're actually already back." Steve answers.

"Okay. Then what's with the call? I told you that when you found him you guys could come straight into the tower." Tony says.

"I know." Steve responds, "But there is some stuff that we have to sort out first." He says, "Could you and Natasha come and meet us? There's some stuff that needs to be said that involves you both." Steve reveals as Bucky refuses to go to Avengers Tower until he's talked to Tony about killing his parents and talked to Natasha about the role he played in her training.

"Where are you?" Tony asks and Steve gives an address, a place in Brooklyn, "I'll wake Natasha and we'll be there soon." Tony says.

"Thanks Tony." Steve says before they both hang up.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"Steve's found Bucky and he's himself again, but he wants me and Natasha to come and meet them, said there is some stuff that involves both of us." Tony says as he gets up.

"Did he say what?" Melinda asks and Tony shakes his head, "Did he say anything?" Melinda asks, not being able to help but worry as Tony starts to get changed.

"No. But Steve knows that we have to be careful about what we say on the phone." Tony points out.

"I know." Melinda responds, "I'm just worried." She admits.

"Well don't be, It's Steve we trust him plus if something goes wrong I'll have Natasha with me." Tony says and he walks over and kisses Melinda, "Try and get some more sleep." He says before leaving the room, Melinda knowing that she won't be getting anymore sleep.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony and Natasha arrive at the location that Steve gave Tony, what looks to be an abandoned house in Brooklyn. When they arrive they find Steve and Mark waiting outside, unknown to Tony and Natasha, though they could guess, Sam is inside with Bucky.

"Hey Kiddo." Mark tells Tony, "Natasha." He greats.

"Mark, Steve." Tony says.

"So I can guess why I'm here but why is Tony?" Natasha asks then she notices the expressions on Steve and Mark's faces and she realises, "Oh."

"Oh? Oh what? What am I missing?" Tony asks.

"When Hydra had Bucky under their control they forced him to do a lot of things." Steve says.

"You've already told me that." Tony says, "And you said how he had no idea who he was."

"Right, well since Sam, Mark and I helped him Bucky is starting to remember the things Hydra forced him to do." Steve says, "One of which was assassinate your parents." Steve says, not sure how to say it in a more delicate way.

"No." Tony says, getting upset, "No."

"He wasn't in control." Steve says taking several steps towards Tony, "He hates himself for it and he did consider your father a friend which is making his guilt worse." Steve explains, "He didn't want you to let him into your home without talking to him first, so please talk to Bucky, hear his apology. Steve requests.

"I… need some time. You can't just expect me to come out here and talk to the man who killed my parents without having some time to deal with that fact." Tony says, both upset and angry, "I need time." He says before turning and walking away.

"TONY." Steve calls when Tony walks past the car and just keeps walking.

"I'll talk to him." Mark says racing to catch up with Tony.

"He wanted to talk to you, apologise to you as well." Steve informs Natasha, still watching Tony walk away with a worried expression on his face.

"I figured, but he doesn't have to. He was as trapped as I was." Natasha tells Steve.

"He thinks he has to." Steve tells Natasha, "And I don't think he will be okay until he does."

"Okay, then I'll talk to him." Natasha says before following Steve, who gives one last look to where Tony and Mark are talking, before heading inside.

* * *

"Tony, wait." Mark says catching up with him.

"No." Tony says turning around to face Mark, "Someone I heard stories about when I was growing up, someone I was always told was a hero, killed my parents, I'm allowed to be a little shook up about it, I am allowed to need some time and space." Tony says angrily, though it is clear that he is very upset.

"He is a hero." Mark says, "The Bucky Barnes that we grew up hearing stories about isn't the man who killed your parents." Mark says, "Hydra took away everything from him, they turned him into something less than a person so that he could kill on order without question, hesitation or remorse, and that's who they sent offer your parents, their killing machine." Mark says, "But the man sitting in that house is the closest thing to the hero we grew up hearing about that Bucky Barns will ever be." Mark informs Tony, "He hates himself for what he's done, even though he had no control, he wishes that he could take it all back, that he could un do what he was forced to do, but he can't." Mark says, "You're a victim of Hydra, but so is he." Mark says, "Just talk to him Tony and you'll see that the man in there isn't the one who took your parents from you, but who will never the less live with the guilt for the rest of his life."

"I…just need a minute." Tony tells Mark who nods and they both stand in the street in silence.

"I'll talk to him." Tony says after about ten minutes of silence.

"You will?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, It's what Dad and your parents would want me to do." Tony says, "It's what Melly would tell me to do if I could talk to her."

"Why can't you?" Mark asks then realises, "Because if you call her she will come out here which will put herself and the twins in danger."

"Exactly." Tony says then sighs, "Let's do this." Tony says and he and Mark walk back to the house. When they walk in they hear Natasha and Bucky talking in Russian. Tony knows enough Russian to know that Bucky is trying to apologise for something and Natasha Is telling him that it is not necessary.

"Thank you." Steve says to Tony when he sees him and Tony just gives a nod in response.

"Bucky this is Tony Stark, Tony; James 'Bucky' Barnes." Steve introduces as Mark walks over to stand with Sam.

"Mr Stark, I am so sorry for what I did." Bucky tells Tony standing up, "I know that an apology doesn't make up from taking your parents from you, that nothing can, but you need to know if I had any control I wouldn't have done it." Bucky tells Tony, "Howard was one of my closest friends and to know that I took his life and the life of your Mother is a guilt that will live with for the rest of my life that I will do everything in my power to atone for." Bucky tells Tony.

"Why did Hydra want them dead?" Tony asks.

"Your Dad was close to finding out that Hydra wasn't defeated and they couldn't allow that." Bucky explains.

"And Mom? What does she have to do with all this?" Tony asks

"Nothing. Hydra thought that your Father may have told her something so they couldn't risk keeping her alive either." He explains and for several minutes everyone is quiet. Tony is thinking of everything that Bucky has said and as he does he hears a voice in his head that sounds a lot like Melinda's, which says, 'You can't blame him for things he couldn't control. Do you blame Clint for what he did when Loki had him under mind control? No. So you can't blame Bucky either, it's the same thing.'

"Tony?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I want to hate you." Tony says looking at Bucky, "I want to blame you for taking my parents, for destroying my world, but I can't" he says to everyone's surprise, "You were the gun, Hydra pulled the trigger, so I'll hate them" Tony says taking a step towards Bucky, "And I'll forgive you." He tells Bucky sticking his hand out for Bucky to shake, knowing that this may be one of the hardest things he's ever done but also knowing that it is the right choice.

"Thank you." Bucky says returning the handshake, "I will do everything I can to atone for what I have done." Bucky says and Tony nods.

"How about we all head back to the tower." Tony suggests, "Steve's had your room ready for you for months." He informs Bucky.

"I'd like that." Bucky responds and everyone else nods and one by one everyone leaves the house until it is only Steve and Tony.

"Thank you for doing that. I know it couldn't have been easy." Steve says to Tony.

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was also the right thing to do." Tony says before following the others out of the house.

* * *

After Tony left Melinda tried lying in bed for a while but she couldn't relax so instead she got up and attempted to do Tai-Chi but because of how worried she was about Tony and how large her stomach has gotten she found that rather difficult so instead she had a shower and sits in the living room that the elevators open up to waiting for Tony to return.

It is about an hour after Melinda first sat down on the couch when the elevators open and Mark, Steve, Natasha, Sam and a man that Melinda knows from pictures and the stories she heard growing up to be Bucky Barnes.

"Where's Anthony?" Melinda asks when she sees them and she gets up and walks over to them.

"He got off at the lab floor." Natasha explains

"What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda this is James 'Bucky' Barnes. Bucky this is Melinda May, highly trained and amazing S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Tony's girlfriend and Peggy and Howard's goddaughter." Steve introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Bucky responds.

"Yeah, you too." Melinda says with a polite smile, "What's going on with Anthony?"

"He found out something he didn't know about his parents deaths." Mark says.

"What?"

"That Hydra had me kill them when I was brainwashed." Bucky answers, "He said he wanted to hate me but he couldn't because I was just the gun, Hydra pulled the trigger so he said that he will hate them and forgive me." Bucky explains.

"Try and keep everyone else away from the labs, at least for a while." Melinda says before walking past Bucky, Natasha, Mark, Steve and Sam and into the elevator.

* * *

When she arrives at the floor where the labs are Melinda heads straight to the lab that Tony works out of the most. When she walks into the lab Melinda finds Tony hand sanding one of two rocking chairs that he is making.

"I thought you had machines for that." Melinda says.

"I do. I wanted to use my hands." Tony says not looking up from what he is doing as Melinda walks over to him.

"Do you want to talk?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Tony responds, "I wanted to hide away somewhere but we don't have a secret place here so I thought this would do." Tony says as he continues to sand.

"Maybe we should think about investing in a secret place here." Melinda says trying to get Tony to smile, something which she fails so instead she says, "I told Nat, Mark and the others to keep everyone away from the labs for a while."

"Thank you." Tony responds sincerely.

"I'm here. No matter what you need." Melinda says placing a comforting hand on Tony's back.

"I don't know what I need." Tony says turning to face Melinda, "He was Dad's friend and he killed them."

"I know."

"I know it wasn't his fault, I know he was under mind control and I'm trying not to blame him but it's so hard." Tony says, tears coming to his eyes.

"I know." Melinda responds walking the step that separates them and hugging Tony, or doing the closes thing she can do to hugging with her very large stomach in the middle.

"I need some time." Tony says.

"Well I'll be here if you are ready to talk about it." Melinda says before walking over and sitting on her table.

* * *

About an hour after Melinda walked into the lab Tony puts his hand sander down, walks over and sits next to Melinda.

"Mark said that I'm a victim of Hydra, but so is he, do you agree with that?" Tony asks curious.

"Without a doubt." Melinda says reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand, "I've talked to Steve and Nat and Mark, a few times before today, and they explained the kind of mind control he was under and for them to do that they had to take away every part of Bucky that made him who he was." Melinda tells Tony, "He couldn't fight against it, because they made him believe that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing." Melinda tells Tony, "He is a victim Anthony, in more ways than one." Melinda explains, "The man upstairs isn't the friend that we grew up hearing Uncle Gabe, Aunt Peggy and your Dad talking about, he can't be, not after what Hydra did to him, but now he can be a person again." Melinda tells Tony, "Which I guarantee you is more than he was when Hydra had him under their control." Melinda says, "One of the most terrifying things about Hydra right now is that they are experts in brainwashing, they can put almost anyone under their control, our closest friends could become our biggest enemies and we would have to fight tooth and nail to get them back." Melinda tells Tony, "There is a difference between choosing to be a Hydra agent and choosing to commit horrible acts than being brainwashed and being forced to." Melinda says, "Bucky Barnes is a victim and I truly believe that." Melinda says and for about ten minutes Tony is quiet, thinking about everything Melinda has said.

"I won't hold it against him." Tony says, "I won't treat him differently and I will forgive him."

"You're making the right choice." Melinda says leaning over and kissing Tony's cheek.

**March 31** **st** **2015**

It has been almost a week since Bucky arrived at the tower and true to his word Tony has been doing his best to treat Bucky like he treats everyone else, something which he has succeed in doing.

It is about five am and Melinda is down in the gym with Skye and Sharon doing the version of Tai-Chi that she can currently do while getting Skye and Sharon to do her normal routine. Melinda, Skye and Sharon have been doing Tai-Chi for about fifteen minutes when they hear footsteps and Melinda turns to see Bucky walk into the gym.

"Ah, sorry. I thought, considering the time, that I would be the only one wanting to use the gym." Bucky comments.

"It's fine. The gym is for everyone to use." Melinda comments, "And normally there would be more people, basically all the S.H.I.E.L.D field agents and former soldiers tend to use the gym at this time." Melinda explains.

"Good to know." Bucky responds, "What are you doing?" he asks curious.

"Tai-Chi." Skye answers, "Mom's teaching us it to help us control our emotions and channel them in a better way." She explains.

"Sounds like something I could use." Bucky admits.

"Would you like to join us?" Melinda asks.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Melinda answers

"Thank you, but I wouldn't know where to start." Bucky admits

"We'll show you." Sharon answers, "Aunt Mel's an amazing teaching." Sharon reveals.

"She really is." Skye adds.

"I honestly don't mind teaching you." Melinda assures Bucky.

"The thank you, I would like to learn." Bucky admits and he walks over and stands with Skye and Sharon and Melinda begins to show Bucky as well as the girls how to do Tai-Chi.

After another half an hour everyone else who usually uses the gym in the morning starts to arrive and they all train together, Melinda doing what she can without putting the babies at risk.

After training Skye and Sharon manage to convince Bucky to watch some movies with them because they say that he has to catch up on what he's missed.

**April 15** **th** **2015**

It has been two weeks since Bucky started to do Tai-Chi with Melinda, Skye and Sharon and he has returned every day to continue to learn as he finds it quiet helpful, enjoyable and has led to him spending a lot of time, both in and out of the gym, with Skye and Sharon.

It is late afternoon and Fitz, Simmons and Mack are in the lab working on something together when Skye walks in interested in seeing what they are doing because she is pretty bored.

"What are you guys working on now?" Skye asks curious as she sees the three of them working in perfect unison, something which has been going on a lot lately.

"We're trying to recreate some of S.H.I.E.L.D's old tec." Fitz explains.

"But of course we're updating it wherever possible." Simmons adds.

"And making sure that it's not exactly the same as Hydra has it and we don't want it too easy for them to use if they get their hands on it." Mack adds.

"Basically we're making things better than before." Fitz finishes.

"You do realise that all three of you are doing the whole, finishing each other's sentences thing, right?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Simmons, Fitz and Mack answer together.

"SKYE, YOU DOWN HERE?" Sharon's voice yells from the corridor.

"IN HERE." Skye calls back, "What's up?" She asks when Sharon walks in the room.

"Clint, Hunter, Sam and Rhodey have started a prank war. Bobbi, Natasha and I need help to get them back, you interested?" Sharon asks curious.

"Of course I'm interested." Skye says with a grin, "I'll see you guys later." She tells Simmons, Fitz and Mack

"Let us know if there is anything we can do to help." Simmons says.

"I will." Skye tells them, "So, what's the plan?" She asks Sharon as they walk out of the lab.

**April 18** **th** **2015**

It has been three days since the prank war which started as, Bobbi, Natasha, Skye and Sharon against Clint, Hunter, Rhodey and Sam, but which turned into an all-out war between everyone and it is clear that everyone is getting every more competitive which isn't good for a building full of competitive people, who have very little to do because Hydra has been quiet, something which worries them all.

"Is it safe to come in?" Maria asks sticking her head into Phil's office.

"Yeah, you're safe." Phil responds and Maria walks in and closes the door behind her, "What's up?" he asks curious.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Nat, Clint and Mel?"

"You mean other than Clint's hair being purple, Natasha spending half a day swearing in Russian and Melinda using one of Tony's old inventions to send whipped cream flying at people?" He asks.

"Yeah, I mean before all that. Did you notice anything odd?" Maria asks.

"Depends, what's your definition of odd?" Phil asks curious.

"They seem to be mentioning the old days more often than usual." Maria comments.

"I have noticed that." Phil admits, "I think they're up to something."

"That's what I'm thinking, but the what is the question." Maria comments.

"Well, let's think, do all the stories they have been telling have anything in common?" Phil asks and for several minutes they both are quiet while they think.

"Us." Maria finally says, "All the stories they have been telling are specifically about us."

"You're right." Phil says, "But why? Why are they only telling stories about us?"

"You don't know?" Maria asks as she suspects she knows why, and Phil just shrugs, "Then I can't tell you." Maria says getting up and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Phil alone.

"You're an idiot." Natasha's voice says from above.

"Nat?" Phil says confused, "Where are you?"

"In the vent." Natasha says,

"Why am I an idiot?" Phil asks, walking over to the vent, not bothering to ask why Natasha is in it.

"Because Maria likes you as more than a friend, and you like her but you haven't realised." Natasha explains, "You need to figure things out Phil, and I've got a prank to finish setting up." Natasha informs him.

For a few minutes Phil just stands in the room, "JARVIS, where can I find Maria?" Phil asks

"Down the corridor waiting for the elevator." JARVIS informs Phil who runs out of the room and reaches the elevator just in time to put his hand in it and stop it from closing, "I'm an idiot." He informs Maria, "And I don't often see what is right in front of me. I like you Maria as more than a friend, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"We have dinner together every night." Maria points out.

"I mean just us. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Phil asks.

"I would." Maria answers, "Now if you don't mind can you let the elevator close. I'm pretty sure Clint is going to get me back at some point for the purple hair." She explains and Phil takes a step back and lets the elevator close.

**April 29** **th** **2015**

Finally after two weeks of pranks the prank war came to an end after the top floor living room was turned into a swimming pool by Melinda and Clint who, to everyone else's horror, and the amazement and joy of those who knew Melinda before Bahrain, teamed up to prank everyone else.

It is a couple of hours before dinner and Melinda is sitting in one of the living rooms on her tablet just going through the lists that she and Tony have made trying to figure out what they still have to do.

"Hey." Pepper says walking into the room.

"Hey. You're home early." Melinda comment seeing Pepper.

"My meeting was cancelled." Pepper says walking over and sitting next to Melinda, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what Anthony and I still have to do." Melinda responds.

"Are you still disagreeing on names?" Pepper asks curious as everyone at the tower are very well aware of the fact that Melinda and Tony can't seem to agree on any name except Jarvis.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "We're both unsure if we want both the first and middle names to honour people so we're trying to think of names that we both like that aren't after someone."

"And I'm guessing you're not having much luck." Pepper realises.

"No, not so much." Melinda responds, "But the funny thing is I think that if we did choose to have both middle and first names honouring someone then we would think of them easily and we most likely wouldn't fight." Melinda admits.

"So why aren't you doing that?" Pepper asks.

"I'm honestly not sure." Melinda admits then realises who she is talking to, "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this."

"No, I do. I really do." Pepper assures Melinda, "I've told you before anything else I am yours and Tony's friend which means I want to hear all this, and I want to help in any way I can, I care Melinda."

"Thank you Pepper." Melinda admits a tear coming to her eyes, "Damn it. Stupid hormones." She says trying to wipe her eyes.

"It's okay Melinda, its normal." Pepper says handing Melinda a box of tissues.

"Sill annoying." Melinda admits and Pepper smiles.

**May 12** **th** **2015**

It has been several months since there have been any Hydra sightings or leads and because of that every single person in Avengers Tower is getting worried as they know that it must mean that Hydra is planning something, and something big at that.

Because they have nothing else to do Skye, Sharon, Bobbi, Natasha, Phil, Maria, Rhodey, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Mark, Hunter and Clint are in the gym having a little makeshift friendly sparing contest. Melinda has just woken from the nap she has to take these days and has headed down to the gym to see what the others are doing and when she sees Phil and Rhodey fighting and the others standing around she can't help but feel left out and hurt by that even though she knows logically that she shouldn't be, so not wanting the others to see Melinda quickly turns and leaves the lab.

"Mel." Natasha says seeing her retreating figure, "SKYE." Natasha calls.

"Yeah?" Skye asks running over to Natasha.

"We've got to go talk to your Mom." Natasha informs Skye.

"Mom's napping."

"No, she's not." Natasha says, "She walked in here, saw what we were doing and walked out." Natasha explains.

"She's feeling left out." Skye realises and Natasha nods, "Let's go." Skye says and they both leave the gym.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Skye and Natasha find Melinda in one of the empty rooms floors below the ones where the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D live. When they see her it becomes clear to Skye and Natasha that their Mother/Best friend is trying not to cry.

"Mom?" Skye asks concerned walking over to her.

"Skye, Nat, what are you guys doing here?" Melinda asks.

"I saw you leave the gym, we wanted to make sure that you were okay." Natasha explains as she and Skye sit down either side of Melinda.

"I'm being stupid." Melinda admits, "I know that I can't join in on a sparing contest and I wouldn't want to because I would put the twins at risk, but it's like I hurt that I wasn't asked and I feel left out." Melinda says, "See, I told you it was stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid to me." Skye tells her mother, "Normally you would be kicking everyone's ass in a contest like this, but you can't right now and it's like we're all treating you differently because you're pregnant." Skye says, "I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm being stupid." Melinda says.

"Stop saying that." Natasha tells her friend, "Your hormones are all crazy right now which means you're feeling things differently than anyone else. You're not being stupid, so I want you to stop calling yourself that, okay?" Natasha asks giving Melinda a look which tells her just how serious she is.

"Okay." Melinda responds.

"Good." Natasha says with a grin, "So I know it's not the same as sparing but Mack and Fitz have set up the x-box upstairs want to beat us in some fighting games?"

"I think I really would." Melinda admits.

"Good. But good luck trying to beat me because I kind of rock." Skye says as she and Natasha help Melinda up.

"Thank you, both of you." Melinda says pulling them both into a hug.

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda, Skye and Natasha play video games together until Tony walks in.

"Hey." Tony says walking over and sitting down next to Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda, Natasha and Skye say together.

"Who's winning?" he asks curious.

"We're drawn at the moment so whoever wins this wins." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Tony says deciding to wait until they are finished to say what he has to say.

"YES!" Skye yells happily, "I won, I won, I won." Skye says getting up and doing a little dance which makes Melinda, Natasha and Tony smile.

"Congrats." Tony says, "Now if you don't mind I have a surprise for your Mom." Tony tells Skye.

"You do?" Melinda says surprised and Tony nods, "Why?""

"What's today?" Tony asks and for a second Melinda is confused until she remembers.

"Our first anniversary." Melinda realises as she stands up, "I can't believe I forgot."

"It's alright, your growing two human beings inside you, that's a pretty valid reason for forgetting." Tony informs Melinda.

"No it's not." Melinda says, "It's our first anniversary and I forgot, I am so sorry Anthony." Melinda says and Tony kisses her.

"You're forgiven." Tony says when they break apart, "Come on." He says sticking his hand out for Melinda to grab, which she does and they leave the room.

"Any idea what he has planned?" Skye asks Natasha curious.

"I may have an idea." Natasha responds.

"And?"

"I think your Mom will love it." Natasha responds.

* * *

After they leave Natasha and Skye Tony and Melinda head to the roof and towards the bus.

"Are we taking the bus out, because correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't fly it." Melinda tells Tony.

"I probably could if I wanted to, but no we're not." Tony says and they walk into the plan and Melinda sees that inside the cargo bay, just in front of what was the lab but became the garage Tony has set up a table where there are covered trays all over and there are fairy lights all around the cargo bay and garage.

"When did you do this?" Melinda asks.

"Today, with some help from Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Bruce." Tony explains.

"This is amazing." Melinda says.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Tony says walking over to the table and pulling off the lids on the trays to reveal all of Melinda's favourite foods, "Happy anniversary Melly." Tony says.

"Happy Anniversary Anthony." Melinda responds as she walks over to Tony and once she is close enough the pair exchange a kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  I finished working on the last chapter today. This story will be 80 chapters. I will update twice a day every day except for Saturday and Sunday where I will update three times so that I can get this story posted before AOS comes back on.

* * *

 **May 19** **th** **2015\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

It has been a week since Melinda and Tony's anniversary and ever since then Melinda has been experiencing more out of control emotions, something which isn't surprising when her due date is only a month away.

It is only seven am but because of the twins Melinda has to go to the bathroom a lot, she is just climbing back into bed after going to the bathroom when Tony wakes up.

"Sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" Melinda asks.

"Nah." Tony responds, "They're not causing you too much trouble are they?" Tony ask.

"Just a bit more than usual. Our son is using my bladder as a squeeze toy and our daughter is kicking our son who is trying to kick back but is getting my ribs instead." Melinda explains as she reaches over and grabs Tony's hand and places it on her stomach so that he can feel the kicks.

"Hey guys, not cool." Tony says to Melinda's stomach, "We had a deal, you guys were going to be nice to your mother and to each other. Kicking each other and squeezing your Mom's bladder isn't want we agreed on." Tony says and Melinda can't help but smile.

"Of course, now they stop kicking." Melinda says.

"What can I say, I have the magic touch." Tony says with a grin, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and they kiss and they lay side by side, both of them having hands on Melinda's stomach, "You know how we can't agree on names?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "How about we just wait until they are born and then decide then." He suggests.

"I think that would be for the best." Melinda admits and they continue to lay together for a while, "As much as I would like to continue to lay here I am getting very hungry." Melinda informs Tony.

"Wait here, I'll go get you something." Tony says sitting up.

"As fun as breakfast in bed sounds, I think I have to get up." Melinda admits.

"You sure? Because I don't mind getting breakfast in bed." Tony informs Melinda.

"I'm sure." Melinda responds, "But I do feel like having breakfast on the balcony this morning." Melinda admits.

"I like the sound of that." Tony say and they both get up, Tony grabs a t-shit to put on and Melinda grabs a MIT sweatshirt to put over the tank top and Tony's sweatpants that she is wearing, and they both leave their room.

* * *

When Melinda and Tony walk out into the main living room they are shocked at the sight that greats them as everyone who lives at the tower are standing around and there are wrapped gifts everywhere and decorations.

"What's all this?" Melinda asks seeing everything.

"A surprise baby shower." Rhodey says walking towards them, "We've been planning it for several weeks." He explains.

"Really?" Melinda and Tony asks together.

"Really." Rhodey confirms, "We know that you guys don't need any help to buy anything but we wanted to do something." He explains.

"Thank you." Melinda says and she hugs him, feeling touched at his gesture and getting tears coming to her eyes due to hormones.

"Oh you're welcome Melinda, but you really should be thanking Natasha, Pepper and Skye it was their idea I just helped execute it." He says.

"Thank you guys." Tony says as he and Melinda walk over to them.

"You don't have to thank us, we through you guys deserved something normal." Pepper explains as there are a not a lot of 'normal' things that Melinda and Tony can do so she, along with Natasha, Skye and Rhodey wanted to give them something normal.

"Still, thank you." Tony says before giving each of them a hug, being surprised that Natasha actually let him, "So let's get this party started."

"And please say there is food." Melinda requests.

"Over here there is." Phil informs Melinda who nods and walks over to the food.

* * *

It has been several hours since the baby shower started when Bucky notices that Sharon is out standing on the balcony instead of enjoying the party so after alerting Skye to what is going on they both head out to the balcony to see if she is okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skye ask curious.

"Not really." Sharon admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skye asks curious as Bucky stands next to Sharon and Skye stands next to him.

"A year ago today I stood in my Aunt and Uncle's backyard, staring at a gravestone that belonged to my best friend." Sharon reveals, "I said goodbye to Antoine a year ago and not a single day has passed where I haven't thought of him, and I never stop missing him."

"I miss him too." Skye admits, and Bucky isn't really sure what to say as he has never meet Antoine so he just stands between Sharon and Skye offering support with his presence, "I think about him every day. I only knew him for a few months but I constantly find myself thinking what would Trip do? Or what ridiculous story would he tell to make me smile." She reveals, "I wonder what he would think of Mom and Tony."

"He would be thrilled." Sharon answers, "He lived in LA so he got to spend more time with Aunt Mel and Uncle Tony than I did, if he was here now he would be thrilled, he said that they should be together." Sharon admits, "I looked up to him, but I would always pretend that I didn't." Sharon explains, "I just wish I could tell him that, and how much I was so thankful to have him as my cousin." Sharon says getting upset.

"I think he knew." Skye says, "Or at least I hope because then he would know how much I loved having him as a friend." She says tears, coming to her eyes to.

Not sure what else to do Bucky hesitantly, because he doesn't know how they will react, reaches out both his hands and gently grabs Skye's in one and Sharon's in the other and gives them both a squeeze, telling them both that he is there for them.

* * *

Hours later Tony and Melinda are sitting in the nursery, each of them are sitting on one of the rocking chairs that Tony has made.

"I think we have everything now." Melinda comments as she looks around the room, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, I think we do." Tony confirms, "It was really nice of them to do that for us." He comments.

"Yeah, it was." Melinda confirms, "We have a pretty amazing family."

"That we do." Tony confirms.

"You hear that." Melinda says placing her hands on her stomach, "You guys aren't going to have much in the way of biological family, but you will have the most amazing family and you're going to realise that it's not biology that makes a family, it's people who love each other and you guys are already loved by everyone who lives her and they will always look out for you." Melinda says to her stomach and Tony smiles.

"You know I overheard Bucky and Natasha talking the other day. Bucky said that he is going to whatever he needs to to help keep our kids safe, no matter what that is, because he feels he owes that to me." Tony explains, "I told him that he didn't have to but he said he did."

"Wow." Melinda says, not sure what else to say as they both hear the phone from their bedroom ringing so Tony gets up and walks over to answer it, "See you guys are going to be fine. You are loved by so many people, but no one more than your Dad and I, we love you more than anything, except your big sister, we love you all equally, and that will never change." Melinda says.

"That was Jacks." Tony says walking into the room a few minutes later.

"Oh? What did she have to say?" Melinda asks curious.

"That she will be here next Tuesday." Tony reveals.

"She will?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah, she said that she's been talking to Mark and knows that we haven't vetted a doctor to the standard we would like so even though she knows it will be hard she will come here and deliver the babies so that there is an actual medical doctor and not several scientists." Tony explains.

"That's, very good news." Melinda says relieved as for months they have been looking for an actual medical doctor that they can trust but they haven't had much luck, so the fact that Jackie has said she will come and help them means the world to her.

"Yeah, it is." Tony says walking back over to his chair and sitting down, "I really love what we've done with this room." Tony comments.

"So do I." Melinda admits, "My guess is that we're going to be spending a lot of time in here."

"Probably." Tony admits and they both drift into silence.

 **May 22** **nd** **2015**

It has been three days since the surprise baby shower that Rhodey, Skye, Natasha and Pepper decided to throw for them, and Melinda is lying in bed while Tony is getting changed.

"I don't want to go." Tony says.

"I know, but you have to." Melinda tells Tony, "There has been Hydra activity in the area, the first Hydra activity we've seen in months, which means you have to increase the security at the Westchester Facility, just in case, and you're the only one who can do that." Melinda says, "Plus you wanted to go through the hard copy files that your Dad kept there." Melinda tells him.

"I want to stay here with you more." Tony says.

"This is important Anthony, you'll be gone the day, if that." Melinda tells him.

"I know, but you're getting close now, what if I miss it?" Tony asks.

"I've still got a month to my due date and believe me if I go into labour you'll have plenty of time to get back here." Melinda tells Tony, "This is important."

"So are you." Tony says getting up and walking over to Melinda and sitting down next to her, "Don't ever doubt that." He says and Melinda gives a small smile in responds, "I mean it Melly, don't ever doubt how important you are to me, you're my world." Tony says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melinda says and the pair exchange a kiss.

"Hey guys, I need you to do me a favour, be good to your Mom today and I'll be back as soon as I can." Tony says to Melinda's stomach.

"Maybe you should offer to play one of your songs for them if they're good, they seem to like it." Melinda comments.

"They like it or you do?" Tony asks curious.

"All three of us are fans." Melinda says with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do when I get back." Tony says kissing Melinda's stomach before kissing Melinda again, "Until next time."

"Until next time." Melinda responds and Tony, clearly reluctantly, gets up and leaves their bedroom

After Tony leaves Melinda continues to lay in bed for a while, she knows that she won't be able to get to sleep but she still lays. After a while she turns towards the Nursery and suddenly gets an overwhelming feeling that it is all wrong so she gets up, heads to the nursery and starts to make it 'right'.

* * *

Melinda has been 'fixing' the nursery for a couple of hours when she hears the door to hers and Tony's bedroom open and Skye's familiar footsteps.

"Wow, things look really great in here." Skye comments walking in the room, "I thought you had all that sorted out days ago." Skye comments seeing what her mother is doing.

"I did." Melinda says, "But after Anthony left this morning I couldn't help but feel like it was all wrong, so I'm fixing it and have been ever since" Melinda explains.

"Why did it feel wrong?" Skye asks curious, "Wait, have you had a break?" Skye asks concerned.

"It's hard to explain. It just does, and no I haven't had a break." Melinda says then sighs, "I'll be right back, and your brother likes to squeeze my bladder." Melinda informs Skye as she leaves the room.

Once her Mom leaves Skye, who is thinking of a way to tell her mother that she needs to relax, walks over to where the shelf of toys are and can't help but smile when she sees the little stuffed Iron Man, that Skye is pretty sure was a gift from Phil, but there was no card on the present though everyone verified it was safe before Melinda got close to it.

Skye is putting the toy back on the shelf when she hears, "SKYE!" In a terrified voice.

"MOM." Skye says concerned running out to Melinda and Tony's bedroom where she finds Melinda leaning against the bed in support clearly in pain, "Are you in labour?" Skye asks racing to Melinda's side.

"No. Something's wrong." Melinda says, in pain, but trying not to show it, and as she does Skye notices blood on the floor below Melinda.

"JARVIS get help! Whoever's closes. NOW." Skye says as she helps her mom onto the bed, "Thing's will be okay, you will all be fine." Skye tells her mother, not believing it but wanting to do something to help.

"You're a bad liar." Melinda informs Skye, "Please be okay." she says placing her hands on her stomach, "Skye, I'm losing a lot of blood." Melinda says, getting terrified.

"No. You'll be fine, and so will my brother and sister." Skye assures her mother as the door bursts open and Steve and Bucky run in, "OVER HERE." Skye yells.

"What's going on?" Steve asks as he and Bucky rush over to Melinda and Skye.

"Something's wrong." Melinda says, refusing to look at the amount of blood so that she doesn't panic.

"Can you walk?" Steve asks.

"I don't think so." Melinda answers.

"Okay, I'm going to have to carry you, you okay with that?" Steve asks and Melinda nods so he, being as careful as possible picks Melinda up, "JARVIS, tell everyone in the tower to get to the medical area, tell them there is something wrong with Melinda and the babies." Steve says as he walks across the room with Melinda.

"Skye. Come on, we've got to go." Bucky tells Skye who is staring at the blood on Tony and Melinda's bed.

"They have to be okay." Skye tells Bucky, "They will be, right?" Skye asks, it being clear that she is upset, but trying to be strong.

"I don't know, but I do know that with Tony not being here your Mom's going to need you." Bucky tells Skye, "Come on." He says sticking his hand out for Skye to grab, which she does and they chase after Steve and Melinda.

* * *

When Steve, Melinda, Skye and Bucky arrive in the medical are they find everyone else waiting.

"What happened?" Simmons asks as she and Bruce rush over to Melinda and Steve.

"Pain, a lot of blood." Melinda answers.

"We've already got the ultrasound set up." Bruce informs Melinda as Steve places her on the bed and Skye rushes to her mother side and grabs her hand

"Are the babies okay?" Melinda asks, trying not to cry.

"They look to be." Bruce answers, "But we've found out the problem." He reveals.

"It's Placental abruption." Simmons answers and Melinda, who has read enough of the research that Tony got to know how serious that is gets a look of panic on her face.

"No. How bad?" She asks worried.

"What does that mean?" Skye asks worried.

"It means that the placenta has peeled away from the wall of the uterus." Bruce explains, "And this looks pretty serious." He admits.

"What do we do?" Skye asks.

"Anthony, I want Anthony." Melinda says before losing consciousness.

"MOM." Skye yells terrified.

"She's still got a pulse, I think the shock and blood loss combined causing her to lose consciousness, but we have to do something, now." Simmons says after checking as she quickly hooks Melinda up to all kinds of monitoring equipment.

"What do you need to do?" Phil asks.

"A transfusion and a C-section, but none of us are medical doctors." Bruce says, "And we need to call Tony."

"No." Rhodey says, "If we call him and tell him this then there's a chance that he won't get back here safely, I'll go get him."

"I'll go with you." Steve says.

"So will I." Mark says and the three of them leave the room.

"If Mels need a C-section then we've got to call an ambulance." Clint says.

"I don't think we have time and I don't think it would be safe to do that." Simmons admits, "I'm not an MD, I don't know how to handle this." She admits.

"JARVIS, call Jackie and put the phone of speaker." Pepper says walking over to the phone.

"Hello?" Jackie asks picking up.

"Jackie its Pepper, Melinda is experiencing Placental abruption, Jemma Simmons and Bruce Banner are saying that it's pretty bad and Melinda's loss consciousness, what do we do?" Pepper asks.

"How much of the placenta has peeled of?" Jackie asks, worry in her voice.

"I would say about fifty percent." Simmons answers.

"Okay you've got to perform a C-section, a blood transfusion and give Melinda fluids, and you have to do it now, you don't have time to wait on paramedics." Jackie informs them as she knows that in the time it will take paramedics to get there in Manhattan traffic, then the time it will take to get to a hospital, then all the tests and monitoring at the hospital it would likely be too late.

"None of us are MD's. Jemma and I have read about how to do one but we've never have." Bruce informs Jackie he has helped naturally deliver babies in his work but never performed or even seen a C-section.

"You'll be fine. I'll talk you through it but you've got to do it, and you've got to do it now otherwise Melinda and Babies will die." Jackie informs them.

"Hunter, Mack, Clint go to the storage room thee doors down. Mack you know where the surgical supplies and the hospital grade bassinets are, get them and get them here." Bruce instructs and those three nod and run out of the room.

"I don't know if I can do this." Simmons admits, worried about preforming a surgery on a person who is a mentor to her.

"Yes you can, you can do this, and I'll help." Natasha says stepping forward, "I may not have a PhD, but I've had to preform emergency surgery in the field before." She says and Simmons nods.

"We'll be glad for the help." Bruce admits.

"Do you have what you need to perform a blood transfusion there?" Jackie asks.

"Yes." Bruce answers.

"Okay, then you need to do that, does anyone know if they are the same blood type as Mel?"

"I am." Skye answers, "When we found out that we were mother and daughter Simmons ran all kinds of test on our blood to test some theories." She says, not wanting to say more over the phone.

"Okay, someone has to get the transfusion ready for Skye while those who are going to be preforming the C-section need to get scrubbed." Jackie says and as she does Simmons, Natasha and Bruce head to the sinks.

"I'll do it." Fitz offers walking over to Skye.

"Someone, who is comfortable around blood, who can distract Skye and keep an eye on her, should sit with her, everyone else should leave." Jackie informs everyone.

"I'll stay with her." Bucky offers and Skye nods clearly grateful, while everyone except for Skye, Bruce, Simmons, Fitz, Bucky and Natasha leave, Phil and Sharon having to be almost dragged out as they look terrified and won't look away from Melinda, Phil because he is terrified that he is going to lose his best friend and Sharon because she is terrified that she is going to lose her Aunt Mel.

"Bloods going in." Fitz says about a minute and a half later.

"Good. That will buy Melinda some time, but you need to get those babies out." Jackie instructs.

"We've got everything." Hunter says as he, Mack and Clint run into the room.

"Okay. Help us get everything organized then leave." Bruce instructs and it takes about ten minutes to get everything organize, during which time Fitz also hooks up a IV bag of fluids and the rest of the monitoring equipment and put oxygen on.

"Okay. We're ready." Bruce says.

"Okay, it's very important that you do everything I say, can you do that?" Jackie asks.

"Yes." Natasha, Simmons and Bruce say.

"Hey, don't look at your Mom, you don't need to see that. Look at me." Bucky tells Skye as he is pretty sure if she looks she will never get the images out of her head.

"I can't not. She needs to be okay, they need to be okay." Skye tells Bucky.

"They have their best chance." Bucky says moving so that he is sitting right in front of Skye, blocking her view to Melinda, Fitz moves slightly so he is too, while all three of them both hear Jackie telling Simmons, Bruce and Natasha what to do.

"We've got baby A out." Bruce says about two minutes later

"Cut the cord and clear the mouth and nose." Jackie instructs and Bruce does just that and everyone is relieved to hear the baby cry, "He's fine." Bruce says as he takes him over to the bassinets so that he can wrap him and run the tests that he has memorised.

"Here comes baby B." Simmons say, "No." She says worried.

"SIMMONS?" Skye asks terrified.

"She's not breathing." Simmons explains, "Natasha can you stop the bleeding with Melinda?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah, but I could use another set of hands." Natasha answers looking at Bucky, knowing for a fact that he will know what to do.

"Go, save my Mom." Skye says, when Bucky looks at her, clearly giving her a look which says 'that okay with you', "Simmons? Talk to me, what's going on?" Skye asks as Fitz rushes over to Simmons to see what he can do.

"I'm trying to get her to breath." Simmons reveals

"Come on baby girl, you can do it, come on, breath." Skye says to herself over and over, not being able to bear the thought of her little sister dying before she has lived.

After thirty of the longest seconds of Skye's life she is relieved to hear a different cry.

"She's okay?" Skye asks.

"She's okay." Simmons confirms and Skye feels an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Natasha? Bucky?" Jackie asks.

"We're controlling the bleeding and vital signs are slightly low but stable." Natasha answers.

"Good. I'll be on the first plane out, call if you need anything else." Jackie informs them before hanging up.

* * *

Because they know that they have to get to Tony as soon as possible Rhodey, Steve and Mark speed the entire way getting to Tony in about twenty minutes, but because of the rush they forgot their phones.

When they arrive at the Westchester Facility Rhodey, Steve and Mark are shown right to the office that Tony is working out of.

"Hey, this is a surprise. What are you guys doing here?" Tony asks happily, but then he notices the looks on their faces, "What happened? What's wrong?" he asks worried, "Please tell me." Tony asks, truly starting to panic as he notices Steve, Rhodey and Mark exchange looks, the three of them debating which one of them will tell him.

"Melinda was experimenting pain and bleeding. Skye, who was with her, asked JARVIS to get whoever was closer and that was me and Bucky." Steve explains, "I carried her down to the medical area where Jemma and Bruce informed us all that she is experiencing something called Placental abruption." Steve explains.

"No, this can't be happening, no." Tony says, trying not to cry, "How bad is it? Are they okay?" he asks, knowing how serious that is and knowing that there is a chance that he could lose both his children and the woman he loves.

"We don't know." Mark answers, "we all forgot our phones, what we do know is that Mel passed out before we left.' He explains.

"I need to get to them, I need to know that they are alright." Tony says running out of the room, the others are right behind him.

"You're in now shape to drive." Rhodey tells his best friend, reaching him as they reach the car, "Steve will drive us back, that way he can speed and not crush, okay?"

"I can't lose them." Tony tells Rhodey.

"I know." Rhodey says hugging his friend as he hands the keys to Steve.

"I need to know what's going on." Tony says pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling the tower but no one answers, so for the next twenty five minutes he tries to call every number at the tower but gets no answer on anyone as, unknown to him, no one wanted to tell him over the phone that his daughter wasn't breathing at birth and that Melinda is still touch and go, so they are not answering as they feel it is kinder.

* * *

When they arrive at the tower Tony doesn't wait for Steve to stop the car before he jumps out and runs. Not having the time to wait for the elevator Tony runs up the stairs.

"Do you know anything?" Tony asks when he sees the others waiting outside the medical area, but not giving them a time to answer he runs in. When he runs in he sees Bruce and Simmons standing over two bassinets, Skye connected to Melinda by tubes with Fitz disconnecting them and Bucky and Natasha, looking like they are preforming surgery on Melinda. Realising that he can't get in Natasha and Bucky's way Tony rushes over to Bruce and Simmons.

"Are they okay? What happened?" Tony asks Simmons and Bruce.

"You're son's perfectly healthy, there was no complications from the Placental abruption or the C-section." Bruce answers.

"And my daughter?" Tony asks, relieved about his son but worried because he knows that they must have had a reason why they didn't mention how his baby girl is doing.

"She wasn't breathing when she was born." Simmons reveals, "I was able to get her to breath within thirty seconds and she seems to be doing fine now, but I'm going to have to observe her closely." Simmons answers.

"And Melly?" Tony asks, not wanting to react until he know everything.

"We've stopped the bleeding, it was touch and go for a while as her heartrate went erratic, but she's stable now and we're just finishing switching her up." Natasha answers and Tony nods and not even sure what he is feeling he looks down and his children and as soon as he see them he feels a feeling of indescribable love, a feeling stronger than anything he has ever felt.

"Can I hold them?" Tony asks.

"You can hold your son, your daughter needs to be on oxygen for now." Simmons says and Tony nods, pulls a chair over and picks up his son.

"Hey Little guy." Tony says, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I should have been, but I'm so happy to finally meet you." Tony says to his son as he holds him, "And I'm happy to meet you too." Tony says putting his hand into the bassinet where his daughter is.

* * *

For the next five hours Tony sits with his kids and Melinda watching for any changes on the machines that are monitoring his daughter and the ones that are monitoring Melinda, having not moved since he sat down as he doesn't want to leave his kids, or Melinda alone.

"Tony." Jackie's familiar voice says when he feels a hand on his back.

"Jacks, you're here." Tony says happy to see her.

"Yeah. I'm going to check on Mel and the twins, make sure they are okay." she tells Tony who nods.

"Here, you looked like you could use this." Skye says walking into the room and handing Tony a cup of coffee, "Oh, hi, you must be Jackie."

"Yes, I am, and you must be Skye." Jackie says, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Skye says, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Antoine." She tells Jackie, not sure if it is the best time but knowing that she needs to say that.

"From everything I've been told you have no reason to apologise for that." Jackie says as she looks inspects Melinda and the equipment that is monitoring her, "Mel's doing very well considering. I would say she should wake in the next hour." She explains and Tony and Skye nod.

Once she finishes looking at Melinda Jackie turns her attention to the twins who she performs several tests on before turning to Tony and Skye.

"How are they?" Tony asks, hoping for good news.

"They are doing very well." Jackie admits, "In fact your little girl can come off oxygen which means you can hold her." She tells Tony.

"Really?" Tony ask excited as for the last five hours he felt like he couldn't even blink because he might have missed a changed in his daughter's vital signs.

"Really." Jackie confirms as she disconnects the oxygen, once she has done that she picks up Tony and Melinda's daughter and hands her to Tony.

"Hey Baby Girl, I am so happy that you are okay and once she wakes up your Mom will be too." Tony tells his daughter.

"Are they likely to have any more problems?" Skye asks as she stares down at her little brother who she is standing next to.

"It's hard to say." Jackie says, "Complications are quiet common and hard to predict, especially for pre-term babies, but at 5 lbs 9oz for your brother and 5 lbs 3oz for your sister they are both healthy weights and I am seeing nothing that indicates concern." She explains, "But you should watch her carefully for further breathing problems." Jackie tells Tony.

"I will." Tony assures Jackie as he picks up his son as well, holding one baby in each arm, knowing without a doubt that he will watch both his children carefully.

* * *

About forty five minutes after Tony heled his daughter for the first time Tony is sitting by Melinda holding both his children. Melinda is still unconscious and everyone else is waiting outside as they felt that giving Tony some time alone would be best.

Tony is looking up from the children in his arms to check on Melinda when he notices her eyes fluttering.

"Melly?"

"Anthony." Melinda says waking up, "The babies, are they okay?" she asks terrified that they are not.

"They're fine." Tony assures Melinda standing up and walking over to her, "But it turns out our daughter is just as much of a fighter as her mother." Tony says.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"According to Simmons she wasn't breathing when she was born, she's fine now." Tony quickly assures her, "But she had to fight to be."

"They're okay? They're both okay?" Melinda asks.

"They're perfect." Tony says as he gently places their son on Melinda's chest.

"He's beautiful." Melinda says, "They both are." She says looking at her daughter who Tony has made sure she can see even though she can't currently have both of them on her chest.

"Yeah, they are." Tony confirms and for a couple of minute they are both quiet, both of them enjoying spending time with their children.

"They need names." Melinda says.

"Well now that you mention it I have an idea for our daughters' name." Tony tells Melinda.

"What a coincidence, I have an idea for our son's name" Melinda admits.

"Yeah?" Tony asks and Melinda nods, "Why don't you go first." He suggests.

"What do you think of Tao Jarvis Antoine Stark?" Melinda suggests.

"I think it's perfect." Tony admits, knowing what the name means an finding it fitting, and also knowing that Melinda doesn't want her children to have the last name May as she doesn't want them to have anything to do with Zachary, "But, what would you think of Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark?" He asks, not sure how Melinda is going to react to that.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah. He wasn't the greatest father, but one thing that has become clear to me in the last few months is that he would have done whatever it took to keep me safe he just went about it in a bad way, but I understand it as ever since I found out about the twins I knew that there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep them safe." Tony explains.

"Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark, I think it's perfect." Melinda says, "What about our daughter?"

"Well, how do you like Margret Lian Mei Stark? I figure naming our little girl after the three strongest people I know would be a good idea and she's already proven that she can live up to that." Tony says.

"I love it." Melinda says, "Tao and Margret."

"Tao and Margret." Tony repeats and the pair exchange a smile, "I love you Melly."

"I love you Anthony."

"Don't scare us like that again, we couldn't handle loosing you, could we Margret, TJ." Tony says to the kids.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says, "TJ?"" she asks, not being able to explain it but thinking that it feels right to call her son that.

"For Tao Jarvis." Tony explains, "Don't you like it?"

"I love it." Melinda says, "What do you think of calling Margret Maggie for short?"

"I think it's perfect." Tony responds, "TJ and Maggie. That sounds right."

"That it does." Melinda responds and they exchange smiles.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**May 22** **nd** **2015\. Melinda 47. Tony 44.**

After deciding on the names for their children Melinda moves slightly so that Tony can sit on the bed next to her and they can both see both their children.

"You know, I think Skye would very much like to know that you're awake and her brother and sisters names." Tony informs Melinda after about half an hour of them sitting together.

"Yeah, I think she would." Melinda responds, "JARVIS could you please ask Skye to come in here." Melinda requests.

"Of course." JARVIS responds, "I am very glad that you are alright."

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda responds and about a minute later the door opens and Skye walks in.

"You're okay now, right?" Skye asks, it being clear to Melinda that Skye has been worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Melinda assures her daughter, being surprised just how well she feels.

"Good." Skye says before hugging her mother, being very careful of her little sister who is in her mother's arms, "I'm so glad you're okay. You scared the crap out of me Mom." Skye tells her mother, "So did my baby sister." Skye says when she breaks the hug with her mother and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Skye, do you want to hold one of your siblings?" Tony asks, "I know that you didn't want to hold them before your Mom had a chance, so would you like to hold them now?" he asks as before Melinda woke Skye refused to hold her little siblings as she felt that her mother should hold them first.

"I would very much like that." Skye responds.

"Hold your sister." Melinda says as she is closer to Skye than Tony which means it would be easier to hold her sister than brother, "Support her head." Melinda reminds Skye who nods carefully picks up her sister.

"Hey, Baby Girl, I'm your big sister, Skye. I know I'm a lot older than you but that doesn't matter because I am going to be the best big sister to you and our brother, I promise." Skye says to the baby, a large smile on her face, being happy that her siblings and mother are okay, "You know I think she looks a lot like you Tony."

"We were just talking about that." Tony says, "We realised that she looks a lot like me while your brother looks a lot like your Mom."

"Huh, he does too." Skye comments looking over at her brother, "So am I going to have to keep calling them Baby Girl and Little Guy like Tony was doing or have you guys came up with names?" Skye asks curious.

"We have." Melinda answers, "Your little sisters name is Margret Lian Mei Stark or Maggie for short." Melinda says.

"Hey Maggie." Skye says to her little sister, "It's perfect." She tells Tony and Melinda, "What about my brother?" She asks curious.

"TJ." Tony answers, "Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark."

"I love it." Skye says, "Tripp would be honoured." She says a hint of sadness in her voice, "But what does Tao mean?" Skye asks curious.

"It means great waves." Melinda answers.

"Huh, why did you choose that?" Skye asks curious as she is sure that her mother has a reason.

"After Bahrain I went to Thailand, Anthony came to find me and he helped me." Melinda explains, "One night we were standing out in the Ocean and I was just letting the waves wash over me as I sunk into the sand, Anthony grabbed my hand and I told me that if I sunk then he would do, ever since then I have use what I was feeling at that time to help me." Melinda explains.

"Wow, it's ever more perfect." Skye says with a smile and for a few minutes the family of five sit together.

"You know I think everyone else would very much like to formally meet the new additions to this family." Skye says about ten minutes later.

"Yeah, I think they would." Tony says, "J, can you tell everyone that they can come in." Tony requests as Skye hands her sister back to her mother.

A few minutes later everyone at the tower is crowded around the bed Sharon having rushed forward and given her Aunt Mel a hug first and is now standing right next to where Skye is sitting with Bucky standing on Skye's other side both of them supporting their friend as they know how scared Skye has been for the last few hours.

"How are you feeling?" Phil ask.

"Okay, considering." Melinda answers and Phil nods.

"Good. I'm glad." Phil responds.

"So, have you guys picked names or are you going to continue to fight about it?" Pepper asks interested.

"We've picked names." Melinda answers.

"So don't keep us in suspense, what are they?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Well everyone, this little guy is TJ, Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark." Tony introduces, looking directly at Jackie.

"Thank you." Jackie responds, trying not to cry, and seeing what his sister is trying not to do Mark walks over and puts an arm around her.

"And this is Maggie, Margret Lian Mei Stark." Melinda introduces.

"Wow guys, Mom will be honoured." Mark says, with a smile.

"Yeah, she will." Jackie confirms, a sad smile on her face feeling touched at what Melinda and Tony have done, and Melinda who briefly looks at Steve is positive that he has a tear in his eye though he is trying desperately not to show it.

"I've got the paperwork to file birth certificates and social security numbers, but as soon as I do that it's likely that the media will know very soon." Jackie say after few minutes of everyone being quiet,

"And Hydra." Natasha adds.

"Yeah, them to." Jackie says with a nod, "I reordered everything that the forms needed when I was on the phone and I can sign the forms, though both Simmons and Bruce will have to as well, and I can take them down to the courthouse and file them for you." Jackie offers.

"Thank you. We would appreciate it." Melinda tells her and Jackie nods.

"Tony will have to come with me though." She adds and Tony nods, clearly not happy about leaving Melinda and the kids but he knows he has to, "We'll do it first thing Monday." Tony says as that gives them some peace from Hydra and the media. Jackie nods, approving of the idea and everyone drifts into silence.

"Can we hold them?" Sharon asks curious, breaking the silence.

"Use the hand sanitiser first." Tony request and everyone nods then once he and Melinda are sure that everyone has cleaned his hand he stands up, carefully lift his daughter out of Melinda's arms and walks over to everyone, where he hands his son to Rhodey and his daughter to Phil. Once he is sure that his children are being heled correctly Tony walks back over to Melinda and sits back down putting his arm around her and placing a kiss on the top of her head and together they watch their family meet their children.

* * *

After over an hour of everyone getting to hold the New Born Stark twins everyone decided to leave Melinda and Tony alone with their children.

Because she doesn't want her mother and Tony to return to their room and see blood stains Skye has decided to try and clean it all up.

"What are you doing?" Simmons who saw the door to Melinda and Tony's room open and saw Skye, asks walking in.

"Trying to clean up the blood." Skye answers, "Mom and Tony don't deserve to see this when they get back." She explains.

"What are you using?" Simmons asks.

"I don't know I just grabbed cleaning supplies out of the storage area, but it doesn't seem to be doing the job." She admits.

"That's because you are using the wrong supplies." Simmons says looking at the bottle, "Come with me, and we'll get the supplies that will actually work."

"Thank you." Skye says and she follows Simmons out.

* * *

Hours after everyone left them Melinda, TJ, and Maggie are fast asleep, but Tony's not. Tony is sitting up and watching his family, making sure that they are all okay and knowing without a doubt that he won't be getting any sleep, not after almost losing all three of them today.

**May 24** **th** **2015**

It has been two days since the twins were born and Jackie, Simmons and Bruce are checking Melinda and the twins to see whether they can go upstairs or whether they have to stay in the medical area, where they can be monitored longer.

"You're healing amazingly well, almost too well, and both the twins are doing very, very well." Jackie says.

"Is there even such thing as healing too well?" Skye asks from where she is sitting on the edge of her mother's bed holding her little brother.

"What I mean is that you're healing like it has been a week since you almost died and the C-section when it's only been days." Jackie explains.

"How's that possible?" Tony asks.

"My blood." Skye says her face draining of colour, "I gave you a blood transfusion and I still have the GH325 in me." Skye says, "I could have killed you, or caused you to go crazy like Coulson. I didn't even think, I just wanted to help. I'm sorry." Skye tells Melinda.

"Skye it's okay. You did the right thing, you don't have to apologise." Melinda says, "You didn't have a reaction to the GH325 because of whatever it is that we are, whatever causes the gifts that you have and Zachary says I have, which means I'll won't have a reaction." Melinda assures her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, giving her daughter a comforting smile.

"That may explain why the twins are doing so well." Simmons comments.

"How well are they doing?" Tony asks wanting to know for sure that his kids are alright.

"Maggie has had no more breathing problems and every test I have run the have passed with flying colours." Jackie says, "I feel very comfortable in saying all three of you can leave this room, of course I will be here for a while just in case." Jackie explains.

"Thank you Jackie." Melinda says, "Thank you to all of you for everything you have done." Melinda says looking at Simmons and Bruce too.

"Yeah, thank you." Tony says to Bruce, Simmons and Jackie a look of complete sincerity on his face.

"You're welcome." Jackie, Simmons and Bruce say.

"Let's get out of here." Melinda says.

"Sure. Do you think you can walk?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, but you should hold Maggie. Skye, you've got TJ, right?" Melinda asks.

"Yep. We're right here." Skye says getting up and walking over to her mother.

"Take it slow." Tony says as he stands up, after taking Maggie of Melinda, "You've been through a lot." Tony says.

"Tony's right, even with your healing going so well you should take things very slow." Jackie informs Melinda who nods, and being the tiniest bit shaky Melinda stands up and solely walks, with Skye and Tony either side of her, both prepared to help if Melinda needs it, out of the room.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tony asks Melinda concerned when they reach his and Melinda's bedroom.

"The walk here was harder than I thought it would be, but I'll be okay." Melinda says walking over to the bed and sitting down, showing Skye and Tony how very far from okay she is because she is voluntarily resting.

Just as Melinda lays down Maggie starts to cry so Tony starts to attempt to sooth her, "I think she's hunger." He tells Melinda after about a minute.

"Probably, which means TJ will start crying within the next few minutes." Melinda says as Tony walks over to Melinda and hands her Maggie, Melinda already having a large cushion on her lab.

"Not if I distract him he won't." Skye says walking into the nursery and grabbing one of the toys.

"Skye somehow I don't think you can distract your little brother out of being hungry." Melinda says as she starts to breast feed Maggie.

"I can try." Skye says and Melinda and Tony exchange a smile and as they do they hear TJ starting to cry.

"Okay, you're right, I couldn't distract him." Skye says walking back into the room, "I think he wants his Dad." Skye says as Tony gets up.

"Nope, he wants his Mommy." Tony says, "Are you going to try and feed him to or do you want me to get a bottle of the milk you expressed?" Tony asks curious.

"I want to try feeding them both." Melinda says and Tony nods and walks and sits next to Melinda helping her get the babies and the cushion she is using in the right positions to feed them both.

"I'll leave you guys. If you need anything just tell JARVIS to get me." Skye says and Melinda and Tony nods.

"Are they latched on right?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, they are." Melinda confirms and Tony nods, glad for that as out of all the research he has done he knows that breastfeeding is better for the twins than anything else.

**May 29** **th** **2015\. Melinda 47. Tony 45**

It has been five days since Melinda was able to go back to hers and Tony's room and a week since the twins were born. In the past week Melinda and Tony have gotten into a routine and the other residences of the tower are doing everything they can to help, though Melinda and Tony do everything they can to make sure that at least one of them are with the twins at all times.

It is Tony's birthday and Melinda has a surprised planed, so after double checking to make sure that TJ and Maggie are asleep Melinda heads to meet Rhodey by the elevator who went to pick up Tony's favourite breakfast for her because she couldn't leave just in case the twins woke up hungry.

"Everything you wanted was in the bag, I made sure." Rhodey informs Melinda handing over a bag full of take away containers.

"Thank you Rhodey, I owe you." Melinda tells him.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything." Rhodey responds, "And the other thing you wanted will be ready when you guys get there." He tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda says, "What time have you guys organized everything for tonight?" Melinda asks.

"Seven, but it's not a big deal its just a small party with the people who live here." Rhodey says and Melinda nods.

"I should get back before TJ or Maggie wake, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

* * *

To Melinda's relief when she gets back to their room Tony, TJ, and Maggie are still all fast asleep. So once she places the version of a baby monitor that Tony made on the bedside table Melinda wakes Tony.

"Anthony, wake up." Melinda says

"Melly? What's wrong? Are TJ and Maggie alright?" he asks worried.

"They're fine. They're still sleeping." Melinda assures him, "I'm sorry for scaring you but I brought you breakfast." Melinda explains, "Or more specifically I explained to Rhodey what I was doing, what I wanted and he went and got if for me." She explains, "Happy Birthday Anthony."

"Thank you." Tony says and he kisses Melinda, once they break apart Melinda and Tony sit next to each other, both of them trying to eat everything before TJ and Maggie wake up.

"So I actually have something planned for today." Melinda informs Tony.

"Oh, what's that?" Tony asks curious.

"Well with Rhodey's help with organizing it and Natasha who helped me check the security I planned for a picnic for you, me, TJ and Maggie at the Long Island house out in the yard. Skye was going to join us but she said that she has a surprise of her own for you that she needs to get done." Melinda explains.

"What kind of surprise?" Tony asks curious.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, but honestly I'm not entirely sure what her surprise is." Melinda says and they drift into silence. About a minute later they hear TJ and Maggie starting to cry.

"I'll get them." Tony says getting up as Melinda moves into the position she has learnt is best for breast-feeding, "So when do we leave for Long Island?" Tony asks curious, once both TJ and Maggie are feeding.

"Whenever we're all ready." Melinda answers and Tony nods.

* * *

Two hours later Melinda and Tony are sitting on a blanket in the yard of the Stark property in Long Island, Maggie and TJ are quite happily laying on the blanket between them.

"It's nice to be outside, on solid ground, it's been a while." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it has." Tony confirms, "I don't think I've been here since we were kids." He comments.

"I know. That's why I picked it." Melinda says, "It's where Uncle Howard lived after the war, you keep it, but don't use it so I figured that no one would think to look for us here." Melinda explains.

"Smart choice." Tony says, then stares at TJ and Maggie, "This is the best birthday I've ever had." Tony informs Melinda, "TJ and Maggie make me feel things that I never thought were possible." He admits, "I've been rich for my entire life but with you, TJ, Maggie, Skye and the rest of our family in my life I finally feel wealthy." Tony admits and not sure how to respond to that Melinda just leans across the blanket and kisses him.

Once they break apart Melinda and Tony go back to staring at their children, both having looks of complete love on their faces, looks which if there was a photo taken of Tony would see that they are very similar to the look that his father had on his face in the photo that he found from after he was kidnapped as a baby.

* * *

Instead of spending the day out with her mother, siblings and Tony Skye is sitting on her laptop on the floor, in the corner of a room on of one of the floors at Avengers Tower working on something.

"So this is what you're doing instead of spending the day with Aunt Mel, Uncle Tony and your new siblings?" Sharon asks as she and Bucky walk into the room and see Skye.

"I didn't plan on it. I meant to have this finished last night." Skye explains.

"Have what finished?" Bucky asks curious walking over and sitting next to Skye while Sharon sits on the other side.

"A program." Skye answers, "It's for Tony to put on his system that will bind itself to any photos or video files, I wouldn't say it's hack proof because then someone would come along and prove me wrong but it's pretty close, and I thought that he could use it so that all the many, many photos and videos that we've taken of TJ and Maggie would be safe from prying eyes." Skye explains.

"Skye, that's amazing." Sharon says with a grin, "He's going to love it. It's the perfect gift." She says, and Bucky nods, in agreement, only partly understanding Skye's explanation.

"It would be, if it was done." Skye says, "I've got at least five more layers of encryption to add, plus some fake traps and alerts to build in, it's going to take a while." Skye says with a sigh, "I thought a change of scenery may help which is why I am down here." Skye explains.

"Have you been working all night?" Bucky asks, then she sees that Skye isn't going to answer as she is avoiding looking at her, "JARVIS?" he asks.

"Madam Skye has been working for forty eight hours without a break." JARVIS reveals.

"Gee, thanks JARVIS, I thought we were friends." Skye says.

"You're wellbeing becomes before all else Madam Skye." JARVIS responds.

"I'm fine. We're S.H.I.E.L.D agents, not sleep is a huge part of the job description, and I'm used to it." Skye informs Bucky and Sharon.

"That's very true, but you should rest or take a break, you know I don't think Uncle Tony would mind if you gave him his present late." Sharon informs Skye.

"I would though." Skye says to Sharon, "I want to give this to him tonight."

"Okay." Bucky says, seeing how serous she is and realising that he and Sharon have no chance of talking her out of it, "How about I go get us all some coffee and food then, I'll be right back." Bucky says getting up and walking across the room.

"Bucky." Skye says when he reaches the door.

"Yeah?" Bucky asks turning back around.

"Thank you." She says, "Both of you." She adds looking at Sharon who is still sitting right beside her.

"What for?"

"For helping me instead of telling me that I'm being stupid for caring so much about having this done by Tony's party." Skye explains.

"I'm always happy to help you Skye." Bucky tells her.

"And you're not being stupid." Sharon informs her as Bucky leaves the room.

* * *

"It's done." Skye suddenly says hours after Bucky brought food and coffee back for the three of them.

"It is?" Sharon ask.

"Yeah, it's finally done." Skye says relived as she disconnects the flash drive she has put the program on.

"And look you have an hour to the party." Sharon says looking at the clock.

"Yay, wake me up in an hour." Skye says moving her laptop so that she can lay on the floor.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Bucky asks knowing from experience that that isn't comfortable.

"Yep." Skye says taking of her jacket and rolling it so that it's a pillow, "Trust me, it's not the most uncomfortable place I've ever slept."

"We'll talk about that at some point, but for now I'll let you sleep." Bucky says as from the little he knows about Skye's childhood he can guess what that implies.

"JARVIS can you please dim the lights and shut the curtains in here." Sharon requests and JARVIS does just that.

"Thank you JARVIS." Skye, Bucky, and Sharon say together.

"Madam Skye, Madam Sharon, Sargent Barnes, Miss Potts wants all three of you, a visitor has just arrived." JARVIS informs Skye, Bucky and Sharon about five minutes later.

"Is it someone dangerous?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yes, but no to the people in this Tower." JARVIS answers and Skye, Bucky and Sharon get up and head out of the room, all three of them wondering who the visitor is.

* * *

"This was honestly the most amazing day." Tony tells Melinda as the two of the and the twins take the elevator up to the main floor hours after they left, Tony totally un aware of the party that he is going to find.

"It really ways." Melinda says looking down at TJ and Maggie who are asleep in their stroller, "I think we tried them out." She comments.

"So do I." Tony says.

When the elevator opens Tony is shocked to see decorations everyone, "Did you do this?" Tony asks Melinda.

"No. This was all Rhodey and Pepper's doing." Melinda answers as they steps out and she gets a surprise when she sees her mother standing with Skye and Sharon, "Mama? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come to celebrate Tony's birthday and I wanted to meet my grandchildren." Lian explains.

"I'm glad you're here." Tony says greeting Lian happily because he knows Melinda needs a minute as part of the reason they haven't asked Lian to come and visit yet is because Melinda wanted to be comfortable in their schedule with TJ and Maggie so that Lian couldn't tell her to do things differently.

"So am I." Melinda adds, as Tony walks over to Pepper and Rhodey to thank them for throwing his party.

* * *

About an hour later Tony's birthday party is still going on. Maggie and TJ are awake being held by their grandmother with Melinda right next to them so Tony decides to go talk to Skye who is seemingly trying not to fall asleep against the wall.

"Hey Kid." Tony says sitting down next to her.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" Tony asks concerned.

"Fine, just a bit tired." Skye answers.

"The soundproofing we have around our room isn't failing is it?" Tony asks concerned.

"No, it's nothing like that." Skye assures him, "I just haven't sleep much." She explains.

"You know your Mom and I missed you today, we would have liked it if you were there with us." He comments.

"I know, and I meant to, but I really wanted to have your present ready by tonight." Skye explains, pulling the USB out of her pocket, "it a program that will blind to photos and videos and hopefully prevent the press and Hydra from getting any pictures of videos of my little siblings." Skye explains handing it to Tony.

"Thank you Skye." Tony says giving her a hug.

"You're welcome." Skye responds, "Happy Birthday Tony."

"Thanks Kid."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : For those of you who have seen it how amazing was Agent Carter final? I loved it soooo much. I desperately need more Peggy, Jarvis and Howard but am really looking forward to AOS next week.

* * *

**July 3** **rd** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45**

It has been six weeks since the twins were born and Melinda and Tony, along with everyone else who lives at Avengers Tower have been getting more used to the fact that they have two babies in their lives now and it is clear to everyone that every single person at the tower considers it their duty to make sure TJ and Maggie are safe. Jackie spent about two weeks at the Tower before returning home assuring Melinda and Tony that she was just a phone call away if needed.

It is lunch time and everyone is in the dining room. Melinda has just feed TJ and Maggie so they are lying in their parents arms.

"How are things going?" Phil asks curious, "Are you guys sleeping more yet?" he asks curious.

"No." Melinda and Tony answer together.

"My offer is still there, I will look after TJ and Maggie for a few hours and you guys can get some real sleep." Skye says, "I honestly don't mind."

"We're all willing to do that." Pepper adds.

"I think we may take you up on that at some point." Tony admits as he and Melinda exchange a look as even though neither of them want to let Maggie and TJ out of their sights they are exhausted, even more exhausted than they are used to.

"After you eat go get some sleep." Skye tells her mother and Tony, "I know where everything is, I know their schedule, and everyone will be here to help, you guys really need sleep." Skye tells them.

"She's right, you really do. You're basically falling asleep in your food, which for the two of you says a lot." Natasha tells them.

"We'll all stay with TJ and Maggie, none of us will let anything happen." Steve assures them.

"Okay." Melinda says after she and Tony exchange a look, "I don't even think I could get through this meal without falling asleep." She admits and Tony nods so Skye gets up and walks over to her mother and takes TJ while Steve, who is closest to Tony, takes Maggie.

"Sleep as long as you need, we'll be alright." Rhodey says and Tony and Melinda nod and both looking like it is hard for them to do they leave the room, leaving their children without one of them for the first time.

* * *

For the next few hours the other residences of Avengers Tower work together to look after TJ and Maggie and as they do they gain a lot of respect for Tony and Melinda as they realise just how hard it really is.

At about five pm Melinda and Tony return to the main living room, looking a lot more refreshed than they did when they left, where they find Natasha and Bobbi playing with TJ and Maggie on their activity mats while the others are sitting on the couches, or floor watching.

"Hey, do you feel better now?' Bruce asks curious, seeing them.

"Much." Tony answers.

"How were they?" Melinda asks as she and Tony walk over to where TJ and Maggie are with Bobbi and Natasha.

"They weren't anything we couldn't handle." Clint assures Melinda and Tony.

"Good." Tony says and after about a minute of silence his phone rings and when he checks the caller ID he becomes very worried.

"Anthony? What is it?" Melinda asks noticing the look.

"It the security team on Aunt Peggy." Tony answers and everyone who cares about Peggy becomes worried, "Hello…YOU WHAT?...HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT? YOUR JOB WAS TO STOP THAT….NO….I'LL BE RIGHT THERE."

"Tony? Is Peggy aright?" Steve asks worried once Tony hangs up.

"No. A team of people, who if I would have to guess I would say are Hydra, took down the security team and took Aunt Peggy." Tony says.

"We've got to go to DC." Mark says as he and Sharon stand up.

"I'm coming." Skye says and Bucky nods, standing up too.

"Go." Melinda tells Tony, who looks hesitant, "I'll start JARVIS on finding any leads he can." Melinda tells Tony, both of them knowing that after Tony Melinda is the most familiar with JARVIS.

"Aunt Jackie, someone will have to call her." Sharon says.

"I'll do that right away." Melinda says, "Go, you need to find her." She tells Tony who gives a hesitant nod.

"Some of us should stay here in case they need to trace a lead." Phil points out.

"I have a few contacts I can reach out too, so I'll stay here." Natasha says as the contacts she has are in New York but they would know what's going on in DC.

"Okay, whoever's coming to DC meet up by the Quinjet in twenty, everyone else help Melinda find leads." Steve says and everyone nods. Tony bending down to place a kiss on both Maggie and TJ's head before getting up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Steve, Tony, Bucky, Sharon, Mark, Sam, Skye, and Rhodey are on the roof about to leave on the Qunjet. Bruce, Fitz, Simmons, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter, Phil, and Pepper, TJ and Maggie are in the lab, all of them prepared to follow any lead that they fine.

"I will let you know if there are any viable leads." JARVIS informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says walking through the lab trying to calm Maggie, who is crying, thankfully TJ hasn't started and is lying next to Phil, as she walks past the cradle Melinda picks up the phone and dials Jackie's number.

"Hello." Jackie answers.

"Jacks, its Mel." Melinda says.

"Mel, what's going on?" Jackie asks curious.

"Anthony just got word from the security team that we have on Aunt Peggy, and she's been taken." Melinda explains, "Steve, Tony, Bucky, Sharon, Mark, Sam, Skye, and Rhodey are on their way to DC now to see what they can find and the rest of us are running every lead we can find from here." Melinda explains.

"I'll be on the first plane out." Jackie responds and she hangs up.

"Shhh, Maggie, its okay." Melinda says, bobbing Maggie trying to get her to calm down but as she does TJ starts to cry.

"What can I do?" Pepper asks walking over to TJ.

"Just bob him up and down, try and calm him." Melinda says and Pepper nods and does like Melinda says, "Thank you." She says to Pepper, her eyes saying what her 'thank you' really means.

* * *

After four hours the group that went to DC arrive back at Avengers Tower and those who stayed at the Tower are in the main living room.

"NO." everyone hears Tony's voice say as the elevator doors open, "You don't get to stand there and act like you are the only one who cares about Aunt Peggy." Tony says angrily, it not being clear to those who stayed at the Tower who he is talking to, "She's Mark's Mother, Sharon's Grandmother and mine and Melly's godmother, a mother figure to both of us, so don't you dare stand there and act like you are the only one who cares, like you are the only one who is hurting. You may love her, but she's our family. You haven't even known Aunt Peggy for ten years all together, she's been my family for forty five so don't you dare say that I didn't care enough to check to make sure the team was good enough, because I did, I vented them in every way I knew, and I will tear this world apart to find her, so don't get in my way Captain." Tony says before storming off.

"What the hell happened?" Melinda says walking to the group holding the baby monitor in her hands as TJ and Maggie are napping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I was the only one who cared." Steve says realising that what he said could be taken that way.

"What you said wasn't okay, but you're forgiven." Mark informs Steve.

"Fill the others in, I'll go check on Anthony." Melinda says heading to their room as she assumes that's where he went.

* * *

When Melinda finds Tony a few minutes later she finds him, unsurprisingly, standing over Maggie and TJ's cribs.

"Hey." Melinda says walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault, Steve was right I should have had a whole army of people protecting Aunt Peggy." Tony says.

"You had the best." Melinda says, "I vetted them, Maria vetted them, Natasha vetted them, Mark vetted them even Sharon did using her old CIA contacts, you had the most trained the most skilled people you could, but we both know that when it comes to Hydra sometimes the best isn't good enough, this isn't your fault Anthony." Melinda tells Tony, "If I had to guess they have been planning this for months, and that's why they've been so quiet."

"It would make sense." Tony admits, "What do you think they want with her?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing good." Melinda responds and they both drift into silence, both of them staring at their children, worrying about their Aunt Peggy.

* * *

After hearing that no one has any leads on where he grandmother is Sharon left the main group to have some alone time in one of the empty floors below though her alone time doesn't last long as Skye comes and finds her.

Not sure what she could say to help Skye just sits down next to Sharon, figuring that if Sharon wants to talk she will.

"I can't lose anyone else." Sharon tells Skye.

"I know." Skye says as in the last few months she and Sharon, along with Bucky who is currently with Steve, have grown close which means that they know a lot about each other.

"My biological father left my mother when she was pregnant and stole her life savings to boot. My Mother died giving birth to me and Dad adopted me. I never felt like I was missing out on not having a mother because I had Grams in my life and Aunt Jackie, Aunt Lian, Aunt Mel, they were all the female roll models I needed." Sharon admits, "In my teenage years I spent a lot of time with Grams and I just…..I've lost soo many people, I can't lose her too." Sharon admits.

"I wish I could tell you that we will definitely find her, but I can't." Skye admits, "What I can tell you is that everyone here will do whatever it takes to find her, and that I am sure of."

"Thank you Skye."

"You're welcome."

"Madam Skye, your help is required in the lab." JARVIS informs Skye a few minutes later.

"Will you be okay?" Skye asks Sharon curious.

"Yeah, go. I'll be fine." Sharon informs Skye who nods, gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

Just like his daughter Mark is off sitting by himself but unlike her he is sitting with a large drink as he can't believe that this has happened, that his mother has been kidnaped, and just like his daughter he doesn't get to enjoy his solitude as Steve has come and found him in the kitchen, which is where he is sitting.

"JARVIS is running programs to keep an eye out on anything relating to your Mom and we've gotten into the ways that we know Hydra communicates." Steve informs Mark, "I thought you would want to know."

"Thank you." Mark responds as Steve sits down across from him.

"We'll find her Mark."

"You don't know that."

"I have to believe it." Steve responds.

"If this is Hydra they must have been planning this for months which would be why they were so quiet, they would have looked into every way we have to find them and prevented against it." Mark says, "So I'm hoping that they let their guard down around Mom and she realises what's going on because even with her age and dementia I know one thing without a doubt, and that's that Mom can save herself." Mark say sand Steve can't help but smile at that because he knows that's true.

"How about we make sure we're there to help her out when that happens." Steve suggest and Mark nods.

* * *

While Mark and Steve are in the kitchen Jackie is just arriving at the tower when she gets out of the elevator there is only one person standing in the main living room so she walks over to him.

"Bucky, what's going on?" Jackie asks.

"Your Mom's been taken, we assume by Hydra because it would explain why they have been so quiet the last few months." Bucky explains, "We went to DC and we couldn't find any leaves so JARVIS is running programs to alert us to anything that could be connected to Hydra and Skye has hacked into every way that we know Hydra communicates so if they use one of those ways we'll know." Bucky tells Jackie.

"Where's Mark? Where's Tony and Mel? Where's Sharon?" Jackie asks curious.

"Mark is in the kitchen with Steve. Tony and Steve had a disagreement so Melinda went to talk to him and last I knew Sharon was downstairs, Skye was with her but then we needed her help to hack the communication channels so Sharon's alone." Bucky explains, he was just about to go check on Sharon himself when the elevators opened.

"Thanks Bucky." Jackie says heading towards the kitchen.

"Jackie." Bucky says stoping her before she walks too far.

"Yeah?"

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I do speak for myself when I say that I will do whatever it takes to find your Mother." Bucky informs Jackie.

"Thank you Bucky." Jackie says gratefully and she leaves the room going in search of her brother.

* * *

In a place far away from New York Zachary is standing at a desk staring at a photo of Melinda that was taken by the press several months earlier.

"Sir, everything you wanted is set up." A voice says from the doorway and Zachary looks up and sees Grant Ward.

"Thank you Mr Ward." Zachary says, "Is there something else I can help you with?" Zachary asks when he notices that Ward isn't leaving.

"Yes Sir, there is." Ward admits, "I don't want to make it seem like I am questioning orders, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Please, state your concerns. If there is one thing I have learnt over my many years it is that hearing others concerns helps to see the possible outcomes that I didn't think of." Zachary informs Ward.

"Well, Sir. I'm not sure this is the best idea. I know we've spent months planning this but once the procedure is done we will have the Peggy Carter who fought side by side with Captain America, the Peggy Carter who founded SHIELD on our hands, even if she doesn't remember the last seventy years….." Ward starts to say but Zachary cuts him off. -

"She'll remember everything, including every single time she has been lucid in the past few years." Zachary assures Ward.

"Then why are we doing this?" Ward asks, surprised, "If she didn't remember the last seventy years then we'll have a Peggy Carter, at the peak of her skills, who fights for Captain America and for what she believes in, but if she remembers then we'll have a Peggy Carter who will not only fight for all that, but who will fight for her children, her godchildren, her granddaughter and the love of her life, on her hands, that makes her even more dangerous." Ward says, "I've read the reports, heard the stories. There is nothing we could put her in that could hold her, she will never stop fighting back." Ward informs Zachary.

"For the twenty four hours that follow the procedures Peggy Carter will be awake but very week, and dazed, she will be vulnerable which will give us the opportunity for Mr Bakshi to do what he does best because she will be susceptible to it." Zachary tells Ward.

"That's why you've been so focused on getting Bakshi back on his feet." Ward realises, "You knew he would come in handy." He says as he found it odd that Zachary was so obsessed with finding a way to help Bakshi recover from his suicide attempt.

"I will let you in on a secret Mr Ward, I do not do anything without a purpose." Zachary assures Ward, "Now that Whitehall is gone Mr Bakshi is the best at getting people to comply and this is going to be a particularly difficult case, but the rewards will far out way the actions I had to take in regards to Mr Bashi."

"I'd say so. If you get control of Peggy Carter then that's several of S.H.I.E.L.D's best and half of the Avengers who won't fight against her." Ward says, "We'll have the advantage." He says smirking, very glad about that fact.

"Yes, we will." Zachary confirms, "Come Mr Ward we best be getting started." Zachary says and the both leave the room.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the office Ward and Zachary walk into the room where Peggy is being held. When they walk in they find Peggy, on a table, tide down with ropes.

"Hello Peggy." Zachary says walking over to her.

"Zachary." Peggy responds, fury in her voice, "You may have played me before but you will not play me this time." Peggy assure him, being clearer than she has been in years thanks to an injection that Zachary gave her when she first go to this place that he is holding her.

"Oh old friend, I have no intention of playing you this time, I plan on using you." Zachary tells Peggy.

"Good luck with that." Peggy says finally being able to do what she has been trying to do for the last five hours (something which once upon a time would have taken her minutes) and breaks out of the chains and she manages to knock Ward down before he realises what is going on and is just about to do the same to Zachary before he manages to overpower her and puts her back on the table.

"Five hours, really Peggy? I was expecting better." Zachary informs her as he, with help from Ward, changes the ropes for chains, "Don't worry Peggy, before too long you will not want to fight me." Zachary says and once he is sure that she is secure he starts to connect several different IV's to various veins of Peggy's. Peggy herself is still fighting the chains, but she finds herself unable to get free, "Mr Ward would you please go and get Mr Bakshi, we will be needing his skill shorty." Zachary informs Ward.

"Yes Sir." Ward says before leaving the room.

"Whatever you're planning won't work, I'll stop you." Peggy tells Zachary.

"No Peggy, you won't." Zachary says as he releases clamps on all the IV lines and clear liquid flows through the ones connected to her legs and into Peggy while gold liquid flows through the ones connected to her arms. A few seconds after the first bit of the liquid flows into Peggy it is like her aging process has been reverse and within a few minutes twenty seven year old Peggy Carter is lying on the table in front of Zachary.

"You did it." Bakshi says walking into the room with Ward.

"Yes, I did. Now it is time for you to do your part Mr Bakshi." Zachary informs him.

"Of course." Bakshi says walking over to the control panel that moves the table that Peggy is chained to so it is standing at a ninety degree angle, "Hello Agent Carter." Baskhi informs Peggy who's eyes are flattening opening and closing, "My name is Mr Bakshi and it is my job to make you comply."

"Never." Peggy responds though it is clear that she is barely conscious.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, I can be very convincing." Bakshi informs Peggy, "You will comply."

**July 5** **th** **2015**

It has been exactly twenty eight hours since Bakshi first started his procedures on Peggy for that entire time neither Peggy nor Bakshi or Ward and Zachary who have been watching the procedures have had a single bit of rest. Baskshi is positive that Peggy is the most difficult person he has ever, or that he saw Whitehall for that matter try to make comply. After a few hours he is positive that it isn't going to work but then twenty hours in he starts to see the signs that it is and now, eight hours later he is sure that it has.

"Good morning, Agent Carter. Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Agent Carter are you ready to comply?" Bakshi asks.

"I'm happy to comply." Peggy responds, with a dazed look.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : Sorry about the delay I have been out all morning.

* * *

**July 8** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been five days since Peggy Carter was taken and the members of Avengers Tower have found no leads, because JARVIS has found a large uptake in Hydra activity everyone is in the lab trying to find any leads.

"So they spend months in the shadows and now they are back in the open and more active than before, what the hell are they playing at?" Clint asks, "It doesn't make sense when they must know we're looking for them."

"This is Hydra, I don't think we can apply logic." Hunter comments.

"Maybe that's exactly what we should do." Skye says.

"Explain." Phil requests.

"Well getting to Peggy took time, it took planning and no matter how messed up it may be they had to have some sort of logic behind it." Skye says.

"Which means they may have some logic behind the recent attacks." Melinda realises.

"Which means we can trace them." Tony says walking over to where Skye is sitting at the computer terminals, "J, place all recent Hydra attacks on a map on the big screen, find any similarities." He requests.

"Tony, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Skye ask.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony responds.

"What is it?" Steve asks.

"We've tried getting into the security cameras of all the locations but they were erased." Skye explains, "But all these locations are also covered by the NSA spy cameras." She explains, "Which Hydra may not have been able to get into."

"So how are we?" Jackie asks.

"We hack the NSA, it's as simple as that." Skye says before turning to Tony, "Last time I tried I could hack the NSA in less than an hour, how long do you think it will take us working together?" she asks.

"Twenty minutes." Tony says as he sits down next to her, "J, time us." He requests.

"Is this normal?" Jackie asks Melinda in a quiet voice.

"Basically, yeah." Melinda answers.

* * *

"We're in." Skye says excitedly exactly seventeen minutes later and as soon as she says it everyone, except for Melinda who is standing next to where Maggie and TJ are asleep in their stroller, crowds around the computer.

"Just look at the screen, we'll put it up." Tony tells everyone.

"This is going to be a lot of footage, how are we going to go through it all?" Sam ask.

"JARVIS can you please run facial recognition and play any footage that includes a person who has been at more than two of the locations." Natasha requests, "At least that way we'll know if we are dealing with the same team." She says and the others nod approvingly.

"Of course Agent Romanoff, that will take several minutes." JARVIS response, "I have found something that you will want to see, should I put it up or continue to perform the task?" JARVIS asks curious.

"Put it up." Tony requests and everyone is surprised to see, someone that every single person in the room, recognizes to be a twenty seven year old Peggy Carter fighting with the Hydra agents. They watch as she kills the guards at the facility.

"Turn it off." Jackie says after the first kill and Tony quickly does that, "What the hell was that?" she asks, hoping one of the people who do this kind of thing for a living knows.

"It's got to be a mask right." Sharon says, "Like the one that Agent Thirty Three wore to make her look like Aunt Mel."

"Wouldn't a mask make whoever's wearing it look like how Peggy looks now?" Clint asks.

"I think so." Phil answers, "Bobbi, you helped work on the plans? Would it?" he asks.

"You did?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Yeah." Bobbi answers, "it version that I worked on would make whoever's wearing it look how Peggy looks now but they could have altered it." She informs everyone, "But I don't think that's likely." She admits.

"If it isn't the mask then what is the explanation for what we just saw?" Jackie asks, wanting to know.

"Brainwashing." Bucky answers, saying what everyone is thinking but no one wants to say out loud.

"And Hydra somehow de-aged her so that they could use her as a weapon." Steve adds.

"It was my father." Melinda says and everyone turns to look at her, "My father doesn't age and somehow everything is pointing towards Aunt Peggy being de-aged, he did this." Melinda says not being able to explain why, but she knows it's true.

"Um, guys, we may have a problem." Skye says and everyone turns to look at her.

"Because what we need right now is another problem, what is it?" Steve asks

"I was checking though the hack that Tony and I did to make sure it couldn't be tracked back to us when I noticed that there was a Trojan the files that will alert someone when the files have been tracked." Skye explains.

"Is it one of the NSA's?" Rhodey asks.

"No. It's too simple for that." Skye admits, "Give me a second." She requests, "That can't be right."

"Skye? What is it?" Sharon ask.

"I can't get a current location of where the Trojan is broadcasting to but I was able to find where the Trojan originated from, it was the Hub." Skye informs everyone.

"Hydra." Clint says.

"I think, they wanted us to hack in and find this." Skye says.

"That would make sense." Natasha says and all eyes turn onto her, "It's a way to prove their superiority, it's them saying 'look at us we did this to the great Peggy Carter, we can do it to anyone'" Natasha says and the room drifts into silence of dread.

* * *

It has been about an hour since the group saw the footage of Peggy and guessed what it means and ever since then it is clear just how worried everyone is.

"Madam Melinda the staff on the ground floor have just been given an envelope addressed to you and it says it's from your father." JARVIS informs Melinda.

"Thanks JARVIS." Melinda says, "Do you still have the device that sans for basically everything, including bomb residue and chemicals?" Melinda asks Tony.

"Of course." Tony respond, "But we have to keep in mind that Zachary may have put something that we cannot detect in that envelope." He says.

"Which is why I will go down and get it." Bucky says and everyone turns to him surprised, "Not counting Steve I'm the person here who can survive the most, we don't know what Zachary could have put in the envelop or even whether he really is the one who sent it. I'm the most qualified to go down there and see what it is." Bucky argues.

"There's no talking him out of whatever he's planning on doing when he gets like this." Steve informs everyone seeing the all too familiar look in his best friend's eye.

"Well I had to be stubborn to be your best friend." Bucky informs Steve.

"Everyone here's suborn." Phil comments.

"You say that if you aren't just as stubborn." Maria comments, "But let's back to the point which is what do we do?" Maria says.

"We have no idea what is in that envelope." Melinda says, "And we've got to assume that even though it is addressed to me from Zachary that it's dangerous, I don't think he wouldn't make it dangerous just because I'm his daughter." Melinda admits, disgust in her voice as she says that, "We've got to be smart about this."

"That's exactly why I should be the one to go get it." Bucky argues, "I will take whatever preventative measures I have to, but the truth is I can survive more than the rest of you so I should go." He says and for about a minute everyone is quiet.

"Zachary wouldn't have sent that without a reason, this is our best chance to find out what that reason is." Natasha argues.

"You will wear a biohazard suit, have Tony's scanner, and be in communications with the rest of us at all times." Phil say after about a minute of everyone being quiet.

"Yes Sir." Bucky responds.

"I'll show you were we keep them." Bruce informs Bucky.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asks Phil.

"No. But, it's the best plan we've got." Phil admits.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bucky is down in the lobby of Avengers Tower receiving the package that Zachary sent.

"The scanners reading that everything is okay." Bucky informs everyone else.

"Yeah, we see it." Tony responds.

"I'm going to open the envelope." Bucky informs everyone.

"Be careful Buck." Steve says.

"It's a flash drive." Bucky informs everyone.

"Turn the scanner to setting four and scan it." Tony requests and Bucky does just that.

"Nothing." Bucky responds, "Should I bring it upstairs?"

"Yeah, bring it up." Phil answers after exchanging a look with the others.

"We can't put it in one of our computers and risk that there is a virus that may take down our entire system." Tony tells everyone.

"We won't have to." Skye says rushing out of the room.

A few minutes later both Skye and Bucky return to the room, Skye holding what is clearly, to people who know anything about computers, a homemade laptop and Bucky is holding the flash drive.

"You built a laptop." Melinda says surprised seeing what her daughter is holding.

"Well I've had a lot of time on my hands the last few months, what with Hydra doing nothing, which means we had very little to do." Skye says, "The best thing about this computer is that I have put in the parts to connect to a network or internet yet, this computer can only communicate with itself." Skye explains.

"That makes it the perfect thing to see what Zachary's surprise is." Tony says as Bucky walks over to Skye and hands her the flash drive.

"So anyone have any idea what to expect?" Skye asks curious.

"Just put it in, Skye, please." Steve requests.

"Okay." Skye says and she does just that, "The only thing on here is a video file." Skye tells everyone.

"Play it." Mark requests.

"No." Natasha says before Skye can.

"Why not?" Hunter asks.

"Because we should prepare ourselves for what we are going to see, it will most likely be pretty horrific." Natasha explains.

"We'll we've all seen horrific so I think we're good, this couldn't be worse." Sharon comments.

"If it is what I think it may be it will be." Natasha informs everyone.

"What could be worse than watching what we think is my mother de-aged and brainwashed killing people?" Jackie asks.

"If I'm right Zachary sent us a video of what he had to do to achieve that to taunt us." Natasha says and everyone is shocked into silence.

"So am I pressing play or not?" Skye asks, after a couple of minutes.

"In case Natasha is right anyone who doesn't think they can watch Peggy being brainwashed should leave now." Steve says and Bucky, Clint and Simmons do.

"I was forced to re start someone's brainwashing, I can't watch it being done." She explains as she follows Clint and Bucky out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to stay for this?" Melinda asks Natasha in a quiet voice as she can tell her friend is nervous which shows just how big this is for her as normally she wouldn't show what she is feeling.

"No." Natasha admits.

"You don't have to stay." Melinda tells her friend.

"Actually I do." Natasha responds.

"Nat…." Melinda starts to say but Natasha cuts her off.

"If I don't stay then this is going to be the one thing that always defeats me and I can't let that happen." Natasha admits, "Skye, press play." Natasha requests and Skye does just that.

For the next five minutes everyone who has elected to stay in the room watches a clearly speed up version of Peggy being De-Aged and brainwashed, just like Natasha suspected they would see.

"So Zachary, Ward and Bakshi are working together at least now we know they're all together." Phil comments being the first person who is able to.

"We need to find her." Tony says.

"Really Tony? I would never have guessed that if you hadn't said it." Steve says.

"Do we have a problem Captain?" Tony asks walking towards Steve.

"I don't know, Stark. Do we?" Steve asks, walking towards Tony.

"ENOUGH." Melinda says walking over and standing between them, "Fighting each other isn't going to get us anywhere and it's not want Aunt Peggy would want." Melinda says, "You both love Aunt Peggy, you both want her back safely and herself, and you are friends. If you continue to fight then you're letting Zachary win. It's no coincident that he took Aunt Peggy and brainwashed her, he did that because she is someone that a lot of us love and a lot of us won't fight against, and he's right there." Melinda says, "But we cannot let this tear us apart because Aunt Peggy needs us and right now all that matters, so instead of fighting about who cares more let's turn all that attention and energy to finding her, because that's all that matters." Melinda says, "Do you agree?" she asks Tony and Steve.

"Yeah." Tony says and Steve nods.

"Good. Let's find Aunt Peggy." Melinda says.

"I think I might have an idea on how to do that." Skye says and all three of them turn towards her, "I think with some time and a bit of luck I may just be able to scrub the video and get a location." She says, "It could be a long shot, but it's worth it, right?" she asks.

"It is." Steve confirms, "But we've got to run down everything else we can." He says.

"JARVIS and I will work on it." Tony says and Steve nods.

**Six hours later.**

It has been six hours since Melinda broke up the fight between Steve and Tony and so far neither Skye nor Tony have found a lead on were Peggy could be. Currently everyone is sitting around the lab and because JARVIS is working on something Tony is sitting next to his sleeping children rocking the stroller back and forth.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Skye says happily.

"You've got a location." Steve says rushing to her side.

"I know exactly where the video was taken, I can't guarantee that Peggy is there right now, but the video was taken at a warehouse in Des Moines." Skye tells everyone.

"Okay, we gear up and leave in the hour." Phil instructs.

"No." Steve says before anyone can get up, "The purpose of this mission is to get Peggy back and break her brainwashing. No matter what else may happen that is the primary goal, no matter what may happen or what she may do  **no harm**  is to come to Peggy." Steve says stressing the no harm, "I need the people who are going on this mission to understand that." Steve says, "So, that being said who is willing to come?" he asks and without hesitation Sharon, Mark and Bucky put up their hands, the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and solders don't put their hands up as they can't guarantee that they won't harm Peggy if it means protecting themselves or the rest of the team.

"You've got to go on this one Melly." Tony says as he sees the look on Melinda's face, a look which says she wants to go but she doesn't want to leave TJ and Maggie, "This is a solders mission and that's your speciality not mine." He tells her and by this point everyone else in the lab is looking at them, "I promise I will stay with TJ and Maggie, I will not let them out of my sight, but you need to go. You need to help save Aunt Peggy." Tony says.

"Okay." Melinda says about a minute later, and she exchanges a nod with Steve. Even though the last thing she wants to do is leave TJ and Maggie she knows that she needs to help Peggy.

"We meet on the balcony in twenty, we're taking the Quinjet." Steve says and Melinda, Sharon, Bucky and Mark nod.

"Before you go I have some new gear for you guys." Tony says and he gets up and walks over to the one of the rooms that comes off the lab, "I've made new tac gear for everyone, I was going to wait to give It out, but I figure you five need it now." He says and pulls how a rack of different outfit and hands Steve a update version of his uniform, Bucky an outfit that looks like a combination of what he wore as a Howling Commando and what he wore as the Winter Solider, Mark what looks like a combination of what his dad wore as a Howling Commando and standard army Tactical gear except it is in dark blue.

"Tony." Mark says shocked when he see it, clearly recognizing the inspiration.

"It felt right, do you mind?" Tony ask, nervous as he was going to talk to Mark in private about it but he never got around to it.

"No. I consider it an honour." Mark admits as Tony hands Sharon and Melinda both updated several of their normal S.H.I.E.L.D tactical gear.

"Gear up and grab your weapons." Steve instructs.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda is completely ready and she is walking over to where Tony is sitting with TJ and Maggie in their room.

"So, what do you think?" Tony ask when he sees her.

"I think it's perfect." Melinda admits as she bends down and places a kiss on both Maggie and TJ's heads.

"Good luck." Tony tells her, "Melly?" he asks when about a minute later Melinda hasn't made any effort to leave.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to leave them." Melinda admits and Tony stands up and walks over to her.

"You can do it." Tony tells Melinda.

"I don't know if I want to."

"Yeah, you do." Tony responds as that is the only reason why he is pushing her so hard, "You don't want to leave TJ and Maggie, I know that, but what you do want is to help Aunt Peggy, in fact I know that you would never forgive yourself if you don't." Tony tells Melinda, "So you're going to put one foot in front of the other and walk out of this room and you're going to help Steve, Mark, Sharon and Bucky get our Aunt Peggy back." Tony tells Melinda, "TJ, Maggie and I will be fine, I promise you that I will make sure nothing happens to them. You need to go Melly, you need to do this, just make sure you come back to us." Tony says.

"I love you." Melinda says leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you too. Until next time. " Tony responds.

"Until next time." Melinda responds, and with one last look at TJ and Maggie Melinda walks out of the room, being positive that it is one of the hardest things she has ever done.

* * *

When Melinda walks into the Quinjet a few minutes later she finds that Steve is the only one there.

"No weapon?" Steve asks seeing that Melinda is unarmed.

"If I need a gun I'll take one." Melinda informs Steve.

"Thank you for doing this, I know it must be hard for you." Steve says.

"When it comes to Aunt Peggy there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, but you're right, it is hard." Melinda admits.

"That's something we have in common." Steve responds, "I just don't know how we are going to help her this time."

"I have an idea about that, if you want to hear it." Melinda informs Steve.

"Please." Steve responds.

"Sharon, Bucky and I should deal with any Hydra agents at the facility while you and Mark get to Aunt Peggy. You guys will have the best chance of getting through to her, of breaking her brainwashing." Melinda says and Steve nods

* * *

While Steve and Melinda are talking in the Quinjet Sharon is just finishing collecting all her weapons. She has just put hid her last weapon on her person when she hears,

"You ready?" And turns to see Bucky standing at her door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sharon says walking over to him.

"Good. Then we should go, we don't want them to leave without us." He comments.

"No, we don't want that." A familiar voice says and Sharon and Bucky turn to see Skye walking towards them wearing her tactical gear and holding a tablet.

"Skye?" Sharon and Bucky ask surprised,

"You're coming?" Sharon asks.

"Just on the plane, you're going to need someone to block communications, runs coms and keep an eye out, and I'm the best at that." Skye comments.

"That you are." Bucky tells Skye.

"Thank you." Sharon responds gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Skye responds, "Helping someone who has been brainwashed is the right thing to do." Skye tells them "And even though I may not have gotten a chance to know her yet Peggy's family and I spent too many years without any family not to help the family I have gained." Skye says.

"In that case you're going to need this, just in case." Bucky says handing Skye a gun that looks like his side arm.

"What about you?" Skye asks Bucky.

"I have plenty more." Bucky assures Skye.

"Let's go save our family." Sharon says, once Skye has put her gun in its holster and the three of them exchange a grin and head towards the plane.

* * *

While Sharon, Bucky, Skye are talking and Melinda and Steve are Mark is talking to his sister.

"Do you think you can snap Mom out of what they did to her?" Jackie asks.

"There's a chance." Mark responds.

"How big of one?" Jackie asks and Mark just gives her a look, "I need to know everything Mark, this isn't my world. I face life and death every day in Surgery, but this? This is so far beyond anything I do, and I need to know everything so I know how to handle it." Jackie informs her brother.

"You can't know everything, not when it comes to stuff like this, that's our world." Mark says walking over to his sister, "I don't know if this is a trap, I don't know if we're going to be able to help Mom, but I do know that we have to try and that we won't give up." Mark says, "We'll do whatever it takes to bring Mom home, Jackie." Mark says and his little sister hugs him.

"Then I guess you better get going." Jackie says as they break the hug, "Bring our Mom home." She says and the siblings exchange a smile.

* * *

Five minutes later Mark is walking onto the plane with Skye, Bucky, and Sharon, finding Melinda and Steve already then when they do.

"Skye?" Melinda asks surprised, "You're coming?"

"I'll run coms, intercept any coming into the facility including internal, I'll be your backup." Skye says and Melinda nods.

"So do we have a plan on how we are going to do this?" Mark asks.

"Melinda had one." Steve says, "Bucky, Sharon and Melinda will deal with any Hydra agents around while you and I find Peggy try and break her brainwashing." Steve explains.

"The people she has the most emotional bond to, smart." Sharon says with an approving nod, "And even though I really don't want to ask this I have to, what do we do if that doesn't work?"

"We find another way." Steve says.

"It should work." Bucky says, "From what you described what they did to Peggy looks less severe than mine and you were able to break that. In my opinion you should be able to break Peggy's too." Bucky says and everyone else nods.

"Lock it or lose it." Melinda tells everyone, "We leave in two minutes." She says heading to the cockpit while everyone else takes their seats.

* * *

While the team of six are on their way to Des Moines Ward and Zachary are getting ready to move out.

"Sir I understand attacking the tower now, they will be distracted the perfect time to strike but are you sure leaving Agent Carter here is the best decision, what if whoever it is that are on their way here break her brainwashing?" Ward asks.

"That is a possibility." Zachary admits

"So why don't we just bring her with us?" Ward asks

"Because either place there is a chance that Peggy's brainwashing can be broken." Zachary admits, "But here they will be on our terms not ours which will increase the possibility of Peggy completing her directive before they break through to her." Zachary explains.

"Crossing of the team, that's her directive, correct?" Ward asks.

"Of course. She will cross of everyone on the team except for my daughter, my newborn grandchildren and my older granddaughter, you're Skye." Zachary say, "No harm will come to them at anyone else's hands." He says as he has plans for Melinda, the twins, and Skye.

"Thank you Sir." Ward responds, "What if her brainwashing is broken before she completes her directive?" Ward asks curious.

"You are very welcome Mr Ward. If that is to occur then the team will eliminate everyone except for Melinda and Skye" Zachary says finishing looking at something that he is looking at, "What do you say Mr Ward? Are you ready to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers?"

"I thought you would never ask." Ward responds and they both leave the room.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**July 8** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

For the entire flight from New York to Iowa everyone is quiet. No one wanting to talk about what they are going to see or what they may have to do.

"We're landing in five minutes." Melinda informs everyone and true to her word five minutes later the plane has touched down.

"How far away are we?" Steve asks.

"Just outside the factory." Melinda answers, "We landed cloaked so they shouldn't have detected us." She reveals.

"Skye, how much longer do you need to disable their communications?" Steve asks.

"About five seconds." Skye answers, "Done."

"Any chance you can get a thermal scan of the location?" Steve asks.

"Already done, the hack was pretty easy." She admits handing the tablet over to Steve, "Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D's fall the CIA has gotten a lot more paranoid so that gives us a whole lot of useful systems to hack into." Skye informs everyone.

"Good to know." Bucky comments, "What does it look like in there?" Bucky asks Steve.

"Two centuries posted at each entrance plus three patrolling the perimeter, there are seven people in the centre of the factory." Steve says.

"So that's sixteen people, if one of them is Mom then she is most likely in the group of seven." Mark says and the others nod, agreeing with him.

"Are our coms encoded?" Steve ask Skye.

"Yeah, and they are on a short wave transmission which means everyone in New York couldn't get into them." She explains.

"Good. Then we use the coms to make sure we enter at the exact same time." Steve tells everyone, "Mark you and I will enter here because it is closest to where the seven are." He tells Mark pointing to one of the entrances, "Melinda, Sharon you will enter here." Steve says pointing to another entrance, "And Buck, you'll enter here." Steve says to his best friend and everyone nods in agreement, "Let's move out." He says handing the tablet back to Skye.

"Good luck." Skye says as everyone leaves the plane.

* * *

While Steve, Melinda, Bucky, Mark and Sharon are moving in on the warehouse where they will hope to find Peggy everyone at Avengers Tower are still in the lab, working other leads and waiting for contact.

"Sir, an unknown aircraft has just landed on the room." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Put the camera feeds up." Tony requests and everyone watches as Ward, Zachary and a team of Hydra agents walk out of the plane, "JARVIS, lock down the tower." He requests.

"It looks like more of Hydra are going to try and enter from the ground." Natasha comments as soon as JARVIS informed them of the plane landing she pulled up all the other external cameras around the tower.

"We've got to gear up, fight back." Clint says.

"Tony, you need to get out of here, get TJ and Maggie somewhere safe." Bobbi informs Tony.

"The entire tower's surrounded, I don't think that will be possible." Phil comments, "How long can the lockdown keep them out?" He asks.

"A while." Tony answers, "J, deploy Mark PS." He requests then turns to Pepper, "Do you remember where the control panel is for the security measure you said we would never need is?" Tony asks as only four people have access to that particular space.

"Yeah, two floors below. I'll go." Pepper says walking across the lab.

"I'll come with you, watch your back." Hunter offers and Pepper nods and as they do an Iron Man suit flies into the room, but there is something clearly different about this suit.

"It that baby carriers in the front?" Natasha asks being the first one to pick up on the difference.

"Yes. I needed a suit that would protect TJ and Maggie just in case this ever happened." Tony explains putting the suit on.

"Does Mel know about this?" Jackie asks.

"No, but I did make sure that the suit is coded and would fit both of us." Tony explains as he carefully picks up Maggie and puts in one side of the carrier where she while be lying horizontal facing him with her entire body protected. Once Tony is sure Maggie is secure he puts TJ in next to her.

"Okay. we need a plan." Phil says, "What are Pepper and Hunter doing?" he asks Tony.

"We have guns situated on various places on the outside of the tower. They are going to go use them." Tony explains.

"Okay. We need a team to go to the roof and a team to go to the ground." Phil says, "Rhodey put on your suit and fly out of a window take down who you can. Tony take everyone who doesn't know how to fight somewhere in this building that is secure." Phil instructs.

"The Nursery. Melly and I added special protection so that it could be locked down independently." Tony reveals.

"Good. Go." Phil says and Tony, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Jackie walk across the room. Mack choosing to go as even though he can fight he would prefer to help Tony protect those who can't.

"I'll go with them. We don't want to risk destroying the tower until it's the last option." Bruce says and Phil nods and they leave the room leaving, Phil, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Sam, Rhodey, and Maria.

"Okay, Rhodey suit up." Phil instructs.

"JARVIS, deploy my suit please." Rhodey requests.

"Two teams of three?" Sam asks looking around.

"Yeah, two teams of three." Phil confirms, "There are more people on the roof, Nat, Bobbi, Maria want to take them?" he asks.

"Of course." Natasha answers with a grin.

"That leaves us with the ground." Phil says, looking at both Clint and Sam.

"Let's do this." Clint says and everyone else nods.

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Steve asks through the coms back at the Factory.

"Yep." Melinda, Bucky and Sharon respond.

"Move in." Steve instructs and everyone does just that.

As soon as they move in Steve, Mark, Melinda, Bucky and Sharon are able to take down the guards on each of the doors without much trouble. Once the guards are down Mark and Steve head to the middle of the compound where they know there is seven people while Melinda, Bucky and Sharon go after the rest of the guards guarding the perimeter.

When Steve and Mark get just outside where the seven people are they look inside and just like they were hoping they see Peggy and six other people.

"Get to your Mom, talk to her, I'll deal with the other six." Steve informs Mark.

"Are you sure?" Mark asks.

"Positive." Steve says as he throws his shield and knocks out several of the guards, "Go." Steve says and they both run into the room. Mark dodging attacks from the other Hydra agents so that he can get to his mother.

"Mom, it's me Mark." Mark says when he is standing right in front of his mother, trying his best not to be freaked out by the fact that his mother is currently younger than him. For a second Mark thinks that his mother is his mother but then she starts to attack him and Mark starts to dodge the attacks, not fighting back in any way because he doesn't want to hurt her, "I'm not going to fight you Mom, because I know this isn't you. The real you is still inside of you, and you need to fight back." Mark tells his mother, "Please Mom, you're stronger than this, you can beat it." Mark tells her and he is a second too slow and one of Peggy's attacks lands and he falls to the ground.

"Peggy listen to him." Steve suddenly says before Peggy can attack her son who is lying on the ground, the sound of Steve's voice causing her to turn and look at him, " He's your son, I know you don't want to hurt him. You need to fight, but not Mark, you need to fight yourself, fight back against what Zachary did to you, please." Steve requests as Peggy starts to walk towards him, which Steve is glad about because he knows that Peggy will never forgive herself if she hurts her son, she likely won't forgive herself for hurting him either, but there more of a chance than if she were to hurt Mark.

"Mom." Mark says getting up, clearly in pain, his voice causes Peggy to turn back around and face him though she is still standing between Mark and Steve, "Please. Fight it. You can do it, you can fight it, you're strong, you can win, I believe in you, I need you, I love you, please." Mark says, "Mommy, please." Mark begs, calling Peggy what he hasn't called her since he was a little kid but wanting to try everything to get through to her.

For a second it's almost like Peggy is frozen then Mark notices that the dazed look in his mother's eyes is gone.

"Mark." Peggy says to her son, "Steve." She says turning to face him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says walking over to her son and hugging him.

"It's okay, Mom, you're yourself again, that's all that matters." Mark assures his mother as he hugs her tightly.

As Mark is hugging his mother tightly Melinda, Bucky and Sharon come into the room, Steve gives them all a smile and nod which fills them all with a sense of relief.

"No. it's not okay, I hurt you." Peggy tells her son as they break apart.

"I'll heal." Mark responds, though it is clear that Peggy is feeling guilty, "How are you? You are completely yourself again, right?" Mark asks his Mom.

"Yeah, I think so." Peggy answers, "You got through to me, thank you." Peggy tells her son.

"Any time, though I really don't hope you get brainwashed again anytime soon." Mark informs his mother.

"We should move out before the rest of the Hydra agents come back." Bucky tells everyone.

"Bucky?" Peggy asks shocked.

"Hey Peggy, long time no see." He responds with a small grin.

"It's a long story." Steve says when Peggy gives him a look which says, explanation please, "But Bucky's right we should go before Zachary gets back." He tells everyone.

"Zachary's gone to a place he called The Tower, said he is going to destroy what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D, which by the way I would like a full explanation on just what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy informs everyone, "He said that he will get his grandchildren, I'm guessing he meant your children." Peggy says looking at Melinda.

"No." Melinda says, all the colour draining from her face before turning and running out of the room, everyone else exchanging a look and running after her.

* * *

Back at the tower while everyone else is fighting in some degree, Tony is locked in the nursery with TJ, Maggie, Simmons, Fitz, Mack, Jackie and Bruce and TJ and Maggie have just started to cry.

"Maybe if you took them out of the suit they would stop to cry." Jackie suggests.

"I can't. They're safe in here." Tony says, "They're hungry, I've got to go get their bottles, keep the door locked behind me." He tells everyone.

"No. I'll go." Mack says, "You, TJ and Maggie need to stay where it's safe." He say and Tony nods so Mack leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile on the room, Natasha, Bobbi and Maria with support from Pepper, Hunter and Rhodey are fighting Ward, Zachary and the people that they have brought with them.

"You're going to lose." Zachary tells Natasha, Bobbi and Maria. "They are more of us than there are of you, you will not succeed." He tells them.

"It looks like we're doing pretty well." Bobbi comments.

"Not for long." Zachary informs them, "But all you have to do is hand over my daughter and grandchildren and this will all be over.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Natasha says as she takes down Ward leaving Zachary and a few people.

* * *

In the tower floors below where Tony, Simmons, Mack, Fitz and Bruce are Hunter and Pepper are controlling the outside guns which they are using to help the others fight, both on the roof and on the ground.

"They're after the twins." Hunter says a look of dreed on his face as he and Pepper hear what Zachary said

"TONY. Can you hear me?" Pepper ask using the towers internal coms systems and hoping that he can.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tony asks.

"Zachary's after TJ and Maggie. He just told Natasha, Bobbi and Maria that if we hand of his daughter and grandchildren everything will be over." Pepper explains, "You need to keep them safe. I'm going to suit up and help Rhodey." Pepper tells him, "Man the guns." She tells Hunter.

"Yes Ma'am." Hunter responds.

"JARVIS, deploy my suit." Pepper requests.

* * *

For about a minute Tony is in complete shock about what Pepper said but as he looks down at his children he realises something.

"No." Tony suddenly says, "He is not getting them, I don't care what it takes." He says a look of determination on his face.

* * *

After he informed them that all they had to do was hand over his daughter and grandchildren Zachary realises that that was a mistake as everyone is fighting harder and within a few minutes there is an addition of another Iron Man suit as backup one that rescues Maria Hill when she is knocked of the building, and only he along with very few men are left.

"Retreat." Zachary instructs as he pulls Ward back onto the plane, his only reason for doing so is because Ward is still useful to him.

"Hunter, disable that plane." Natasha instructs.

"Thanks for the rescue." Maria informs Pepper as they land back on the roof.

"You don't have to thank me." Pepper responds.

"Hey, Rescue, maybe that should be your name when you're in the suit." Maria suggests.

"I like it." Pepper admits.

"HUNTER. Why isn't the plane disabled?" Bobbi asks angrily, as the plane with the few conscious Hydra agents who are left, fly into the air.

"I couldn't get a clear shot before. I can now but if I do the plane will land on civilians." Hunter informs everyone.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE." Phil orders, "We can't risk civilians." He instructs.

"Natasha, do you have one of your trackers?" Rhodey asks and Natasha nods and hands it over so Rhodey takes it and files after the plane.

"Birds tagged." Rhodey informs everyone.

"We should secure the Hydra agents and call Talbot." Phil tells everyone.

"Already on it." Natasha responds, "Tony don't lift the lockdown until all the Hydra agents are secure." She instructs, as Tony lifted the lockdown for a few seconds so that those who needed to could get outside but he hasn't lifted it since and no one, no Hydra agent, could get inside.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it." Tony responds.

* * *

"Mom? What's going on?" Skye asks confused as Melinda rushes into the plane, past her and into the cockpit, completely ignoring her question, "What the hell is going on?" Skye asks when Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Mark and Peggy arrive in the plane about a minute later.

"Your siblings are in danger, Zachary's probably in New York by now." Bucky explains.

"They're not the only ones in danger." Peggy says, "Skye, right?" Peggy asks, vaguely remembering Skye from when she visited with Sharon, Melinda and Tony.

"Yeah, who else in danger?" Skye asks as Melinda takes off the plane.

"You and your Mom." Peggy says, "Zachary had another agent with him, he called him Mr Ward, and said that he would reunite Ward with his granddaughter, Ward's Skye." Peggy explains

"Seriously? I shot him, more than once, you would think he would get the message by now, I want nothing to do with him." Skye says angrily.

"Skye, get into the Tower's Coms, see what's going on." Melinda requests.

"On it Mom." Skye says.

"Who is Zachary working for?" Peggy asks Steve, who exchanges a worried look with everyone else, "Steve, what is it?"

"He's working for Hydra, actually at this point we're pretty sure he's one of their leaders." Steve explains.

"How…?" Peggy asks completely shocked.

"Mom, the tower's on lockdown which means I can't get into the coms from outside." Skye informs her mother.

"Can you find out another why what is going on?" Melinda asks.

"I can try." Skye responds.

"How is Hydra around again?" Peggy asks when no one has answered her.

"Still, not again." Steve corrects, "Almost two years ago we discovered that Hydra wasn't really defeated and when you and Howard started S.H.I.E.L.D it just grew inside." He explains, "They worked on something that would have killed thousands and thousands of people, but along with people who you will meet when we get to New York, we were able to stop them, but to expose to the world what Hydra was and what they did we had to expose everything that S.H.I.E.L.D was and S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Steve explains, "Most of the world still considers it to be a terrorist organization." He adds, feeling like Peggy should know everything.

"We've been fighting Hydra ever since and working on re-building S.H.I.E.L.D to make it what you and Uncle Howard wanted it to be from the start." Melinda explains from the cockpit terrified that TJ and Maggie won't be okay when they get back to Avengers Tower, but wanting to help Peggy.

"Peggy, are you alright?" Steve asks concerned as Peggy sits down on one of the chairs, a look of pain, anger and shock on her face.

"For over forty years I was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, I ran it to protect people from the insanity of this world and everything that it created." Peggy says, "We started to make sure there would never be another Hydra or Red Skull, and not only did we fail we shielded them." Peggy says a look of compete pain on her face, "So no Steve, I'm not okay, everything I dedicated my life to was for nothing."

"No. Don't say that." Sharon says and everyone turns to look at her, "Hydra may still be out there, but that doesn't mean that everything you dedicated your life to was for nothing." Sharon informs her, "All of us here and everyone at the Tower who you are going to meet are still fighting for the S.H.I.E.L.D you started, for the vision you had." Sharon says, "We're rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D because we know that what Hydra turned it into wasn't what you and Uncle Howard wanted it to be. Don't say your lives work was for nothing, because we're fighting Hydra every day because of what you started, because the pure S.H.I.E.L.D that you started is worth fighting for and that inspired all of us." Sharon informs Peggy.

"She's right Mom." Mark says with a proud smile, proud of his daughter, "You started something that was bigger than you, bigger than all of us and something the world needed, still needs, and that is what S.H.I.E.L.D is, what your life work was, not what Hydra turned it into." He says and without a word Peggy gets up and hugs her son and granddaughter.

"Did you join S.H.I.E.L.D too?" Peggy asks her son, once they break apart.

"Basically yeah." Mark admits, "Turns out after S.H.I.E.L.D's fall having the last Name Carter-Jones and publically defending S.H.I.E.L.D, and you and Uncle Howard, for a year straight while being a General doesn't go down well." He explains. "I was discharged." He adds, hoping his Mom isn't going to react badly about that.

"I'm proud of you." Peggy tells her son and Mark smiles.

"Mom, I've got something." Skye says heading to the cockpit.

"What is it?" Melinda asks as Skye sits down.

"So I wasn't able to get into any of the Tower's cameras because of the lockdown, but I was able to get into some other nearby ones and I saw Zachary and his men attack but he didn't get into the tower even though he was attacking from both the roof and ground. The others fought him back and he retreated." Skye explains, "The tower is still on lockdown but those who fought are securing the Hydra agents left behind." She explains, "Unfortunately Zachary took Ward with him." Skye explains.

"Are you sure no one got into the Tower?" Melinda asks.

"As sure as I can be." Skye responds and Melinda nods.

"Jackie is at the tower she will be happy to see you." Mark informs his mother.

"What about Antoine?" Peggy asks and as soon as she does she knows something's wrong, "What happened?"

"He was killed on a mission a year ago." Sharon explains.

"I told you, but I guess you didn't remember." Mark adds.

"Oh." Peggy says doing her best not to cry at the thought of her beautiful, amazingly talented, caring grandson being gone, "How are you here Bucky?" Peggy asks after about a minute, wanting to change the subject because she wants to talk to Jackie before she falls apart.

"Guess I should start at the beginning." Bucky says and he starts to tell the whole story.

* * *

A bit under two hours later Melinda touches down the plane on the roof of Avengers Tower where they find everyone else waiting. As soon as they leave the plane Peggy rushes to Jackie and hugs her daughter while Melinda rushes to Tony, who is holding TJ and Maggie, though not in his suit and hugs all three of them.

"Are they okay?" Melinda asks Tony.

"They're perfect, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to them." Tony responds and Melinda and Tony kiss.

"Can I recommend not kissing in front of my baby brother and sister, unless of course you want to traumatise them." Skye informs Tony and Melinda walking over to them.

"Come here Kid." Tony says pulling Skye into the hug.

Once they break apart about a minute later Melinda takes Maggie of Tony and they both walk over to Peggy while Skye walks over to Phil and hugs him.

"Tony."

"Hey, Aunt Peggy." Tony says giving her a hug, being careful of TJ, "Aunt Peggy there are two people we would very much like you to meet." Tony says when they break apart, "This is TJ. Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark." He introduces and it's clear that Peggy is surprised by the fact that Howard is in his name.

"Hey TJ." Peggy says with a grin, "Jarvis would have been honoured." Peggy tells Melinda and Tony, both of whom smile, "So would Antoine." She adds sadly.

"And Aunt Peggy we would like you to meet Maggie, Margret Lian Mei Stark." Melinda introduces.

"I….I don't know what to say." Peggy says shocked.

"You don't have to say anything, we love you Aunt Peggy, and you've always been there for us, no matter what, it felt right to name our daughter after you." Tony admits, "I'm glad you're okay." he says.

"Thank you Tony, Melinda." Peggy says feeling completely touched that they decided to name their daughter after her.

"Maybe we should make sure she is." Simmons says, "Sorry to interrupt, but we don't know exactly what Zachary did, we should run some tests to see just what he did and whether it is permanent." She suggests.

"Yes, I think that I think that would be a good idea." Peggy says with an approving nod. Not sure whether she wants the de-aging to be permeant or reversible because if it is permanent it means that she gets more time with her family, and maybe a second chance with Steve, but It also means that she is younger than them and will most likely watch them die one day.

* * *

Three hours later Peggy, Steve, Mark, Jackie, Bucky, Melinda, Tony, Sharon and Skye are down in the lab while Jackie works with Tony, Fitz, Simmons and Bruce to determine just what was done to Peggy and whether it is permanent.

"That's the last test we're running." Bruce says when a beep is heard throughout the lab.

"And? What's the diagnoses?" Peggy asks.

"Our best guess is that the de-aging is permanent." Jackie says, "You're cells are aging in a normal way but everything indicates that you are twenty seven years old." She explains, "After S.H.I.E.L.D feel Tony copied everting that was related to people he cared about to his private server one of those things was your complete medical record." Jackie explains, "You have ever single scar you got prior to being twenty seven, but all the scars you got after that are gone." She explains.

"You're completely heathy, it doesn't look like Zachary did anything else, but you are twenty seven and we don't believe it is reversible." Simmons explains.

"Well this is certainly odd." Peggy comments, not sure what she is feeling.

"Mom, look around, we're surrounded by odd, and we've gotten pretty used to it. We can deal with this too." Mark comments, and Peggy just smiles at her son, not sure what to say.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**July 16** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been a week since Peggy was brought to Avengers Tower and everyone discovered that she is twenty seven years old. In that time it is clear that while thoughts who know and care about Peggy are trying to get used to it, it is odd for them, and it is clear that it is odd for Peggy too.

Ever since he attacked the Tower everyone has been on lookout for Zachary but as of now they have had no luck finding him. Even the tracker that Rhodey got to the plane has been disabled.

It is about quarter to five in the morning and because she can't sleep because she is trying to deal with everything Peggy is standing out on the balcony, holding a cup of tea and staring at the city.

"I recognize that look." A voice says and Peggy turns to see Steve who walks towards her, "I've had that look on my face a lot, it was my I can't believe how much the world has changed look." He says walking over to her.

"The world hasn't changed, I have." Peggy informs Steve, "In recent years this is the world I would see when I was lucid but I was seeing it through the eyes of an old woman who was desperately trying to hold on to the person I was. Now I'm seeing it through the eyes of a young woman, who has what she wanted back, but doesn't know how to handle it." Peggy admits, "Thank you Steve."

"What for?" Steve asks confused.

"Looking after my family, exposing the truth about Hydra, and visiting me, I realise now that that couldn't have been easy." Peggy admits.

"You don't have to thank me, not for any of that." Steve tells Peggy and they drift into silence.

"Mark told me that you love New York, said you spend a lot of time here after the war." Steve comments after a few minutes.

"Yeah. After the way you, Howard, and Bucky would talk about the city I requested a transfer here. I grew quiet fond." Peggy says thinking of all the people she knew and all the people she has lost, "When we founded S.H.I.E.L.D Howard and I realised that DC was a better place to run it from though I visited New York often." Peggy admits.

"I know, Mark told me." Steve says.

"Have you spent a lot of time with my son Steve?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yeah, I have." Steve answers, as he and Mark have become quite good friends in the time they spent looking for Bucky together, "He went with me to help find Bucky." He explains and Peggy nods.

"I'm glad you found him, that he's okay." Peggy says.

"So am I." Steve responds and they drift into silence.

"When does everyone else wake up?" Peggy asks curious a few minutes later.

"Depends, wait, is today Thursday?" Steve asks.

"I believe so, why?" Peggy asks.

"Because I think there is something that you would very much like to see." Steve says with a grin, "Come on." He says as on Thursdays Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Bobbi spread the mats over half the gym floor and take turns doing three on one fights while Skye and Sharon watch on, trying to pick up on some new moves before Melinda rushes off too feed TJ and Maggie before returning to do Tai-Chi with Skye, Sharon and Bucky and he is pretty sure that Peggy would very much like to see this, because even he has to admit it's pretty impressive.

"Where are we going?" Peggy asks as she follow Steve.

* * *

"Good. We haven't missed it." Steve says when they walk into the gym a few minutes later and see Melinda, Bobbi, Natasha and Maria still stretching on the mats while Skye, Sharon, Bucky, and Clint watch on.

"Missed what?" Peggy asks as she and Steve walk over to Skye, Sharon, Bucky, and Clint.

"Something pretty impressive that I am still trying to figure out how they do it." Skye says as whoever it is that fights the other three always seem to know where the next attack is coming from.

"Whose turn is it to go first today?" Clint asks curious.

"Aunt Mel's." Sharon says and as she says that Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Bobbi all stand up and a few seconds later Natasha, Bobbi and Maria all try to attack Melinda who fights back against all three of them.

"Apparently one on one sparing is too boring for them." Bucky says and Peggy can't help but smile proudly at all four of them, though Melinda especially as she knows how far her goddaughter has come.

**July 19** **th** **2015**

It has been three days since Peggy watched Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Bobbi take part in four way spraining. It is about lunch time and because she wanted to see if anything other than scars and age marks were taken from here Peggy is in the firing range that Tony, for some reason, put in the tower and is testing her shooting skills.

"Is there something you would like Philip?" Peggy asks curious as she has been able to tell that Phil has been watching her for the last five minutes.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but it can wait until you are done, Director." Phil says.

"I'm not the director anymore Philip, that's you." Peggy informs Phil as she continues to shoot.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about." Phil admits and Peggy stops shooting so that she can turn to look at him.

"Oh?"

"You were forced to retire, you didn't want to, Pierce wanted you to so that he could grow Hydra and release Whitehall, and that wasn't fair." Phil says, "I am the director now, and I have truly considered it an honour and it is something I would like to continue to do, but I'm not the best person to lead S.H.I.E.L.D, you are." Phil says, "S.H.I.E.L.D was yours, it was always yours and should always be yours, so if you would like to be director Again, the job's yours." Phil tells Peggy.

"I appreciate that Phil, I really do, but I'm not sure of anything right now, so I'm not the best person to lead S.H.I.E.L.D." She informs Phil feeling that it's not the right time and maybe in the future she will feel differently, but right now, it's not the right choice.

"The offer is there if you change your mind, it will always be there." Phil informs Peggy.

"Thank you." Peggy responds and Phil nods and leaves. Once Phil leaves Peggy turns back to the firing range, picks up her gun and continues firing, not entirely sure that she made the right decision but knowing that it was the best choice for her right now.

**July 22** **nd** **2015**

It has been two weeks since Peggy arrived at the tower and in that two weeks Tony has been trying to get up the courage to talk to Peggy about something that has been on his mind but he hasn't yet.

It is late afternoon and Tony and Melinda are sitting on their bed with TJ and Maggie between them, both of whom are asleep.

"Go talk to her." Melinda tells Tony, knowing exactly what he has been trying to do.

"Huh? What? Who and what are you talking about?" Tony ask.

"Don't even try that, I know you better, Anthony." Melinda tells him, "I know you've wanted to talk to Aunt Peggy about your Dad for weeks, so go." She tells him.

"You're right, I do want to talk to Aunt Peggy about Dad, but I don't know what to say." Tony tells Melinda.

"How about you start with asking all the questions you have that weren't answered by the hundreds of pages of files you have read." Melinda suggests.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Go, talk to Aunt Peggy." Melinda tells him.

"She's probably busy, I should wait." Tony comments.

"JARVIS, where is Aunt Peggy right now?" Melinda asks.

"Madam Peggy is in the second living room, she is alone." JARVIS answers.

"She doesn't seem busy to me." Melinda comments, "You need to do this Anthony, you'll always wonder if you don't." she tells him.

"I know." Tony admits, then sighs, "I'll go talk to her."

"Good." Melinda says.

"They better not do anything interesting why I'm gone." Tony comments.

"They'll be asleep for another half an hour at least, you'll be fine." Melinda tells Tony who nods and, clearly reluctantly gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

When Tony enters the second living room a few minutes later he is even more nervous than he was when he left Melinda, TJ and Maggie. When he enters he finds Peggy clearly reading some of the files from S.H.I.E.L.D that we're realised.

"Um, Aunt Peggy, can we talk?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Peggy responds, putting the file she is reading down so Tony walks over and sits next to her, "What do you want to talk about?" Peggy asks interested.

"My Dad." Tony says, "After S.H.I.E.L.D fell I found the reports of what happened when I was nine months old, I saw the pictures of Dad holding Baby me with a look I had never seen and both Melly and I have read the reports of how much danger we, and Mark and Jackie, were in as kids and I want to know, why did he shut himself of? Why did he think that was the best idea? And why didn't he stop when he realised how much harm it was causing?" Tony asks.

"Because he didn't know how to go back." Peggy admits, "Once he realised how much pain he was causing you he didn't know how to get close to you because he didn't let himself for so many years." Peggy admits.

"Why did he shut himself of in the first place?" Tony asks.

"Because he didn't know how else to handle putting you in such danger." Peggy admits, "Lying was Howard's first instinct, after 1946 where he got in a spot of bother he was always clear on that, but as time went on I'm afraid he may have adopted my habit of pushing people he cares about away for their own good." Peggy admits, "I tried talking to him, Jarvis tried, your Mother tried but he thought what he was doing was for the best." Peggy admits, "I know he made things hard on you and more than once I tried to talk some sense into him even hit a couple of times, but he loved you more than anything and thought that what he was doing was for the best." Peggy reveals and as she does she notices that Tony doesn't seem to believe her, "Do you still have keys to the New York house?" Peggy asks.

"Which one?" Tony asks.

"The one on Long Island where Howard lived after the War, where Anna died at." Peggy says sadness to her voice as Anna Jarvis died from cancer in 1956.

"Yeah, I would never sell that house." Tony says.

"Then, let's go. There is something you have to see." Peggy informs Tony.

"I need to tell Melly." Tony says and Peggy nods.

"I'll see you in the garage in ten." Peggy says, realising that she should tell Mark and Jackie where she is going as they have been worrying a lot since she was brainwashed. They have been so worried that Jackie has put off going home, though Peggy suspects she may have other reasons for that.

Tony nods before leaving and Peggy follows behind. Peggy spends several minutes looking for Jackie and Mark and she doesn't find them, instead she runs into Steve.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Jackie and Mark?" Peggy asks.

"Mark is with Sam, Hunter, Clint, Phil and Rhodey seeing who can do the most weights and Jackie is down in the lab with Jemma, Bruce and Fitz working on something." Steve explains, "Why what's going on?" Steve asks curious.

"I'm going to Long Island with Tony and I wanted to tell them so that they didn't worry." Peggy explains.

"Why are you going to Long Island? Where in Long Island are you going?' Steve ask.

"We're going to one of Howard's old houses because there is something that Tony needs to see, something that I should have shown him years ago." Peggy admits, she always planned on showing Tony what was at the Long Island house, but after Howard and Maria's death he was grieving and angry and it never seemed like the right time and then she got sick so she shouldn't show him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Steve says and Peggy nods and they both their different directions.

* * *

About an hour later Peggy and Tony arrive at the Long Island house and Peggy takes Tony straight through to Howard's old office.

"Okay, why exactly did I have to see my Dad's office, I've seen it a hundred times." Tony comments and Peggy just rolls her eyes and walks over to one of the bookshelves where she opens one of the decorations on there and presses a button that is inside which causes the bookshelf to move and reveal a passage.

"Okay, that's kind of cool. How did I not know about that?" Tony asks.

"Just because you and Melinda found the passage at the estate that went from the second floor to the backyard, and elected to use it as your secret place doesn't mean you knew about all of the secret passages that existed in the various homes you grew up in." Peggy informs Tony.

"You knew about that?" Tony asks surprised.

"Of course." Peggy responds as they walk into the passage, "The fact that you spent most your time in there actually prevent you from being kidnapped once." Peggy reveals.

"Really?"

"Really." Peggy confirms.

When Tony and Peggy walk into the room that the passage leads to it is dark until Peggy turns on the light and all over the walls there are papers, when Tony steps closes to look at them he realises that it is every test he ever took, every plan for something he made and threw out, ever picture he draw and everything he ever wrote as a child.

"He kept all this?" Tony asks shocked as he looks around the room.

"He did." Peggy confirms, "I will never defend Howard for the way he treated you growing up, but I will say that he thought what he was doing was for the best and he did love you." Peggy tells Tony.

"Thank you." Tony says walking over to his godmother, who is currently eighteen years younger than him, and gives her a hug.

* * *

After studying just what his father kept for a while Tony and Peggy head back to Avengers Tower.

"Thank you for showing me that." Tony informs Peggy as they get out of the car at the Tower.

"You're welcome, I thought it was about time." Peggy responds and they both leave the lab, "Tony. Steve said that Jackie was down in the lab earlier, would she still be there?"

"Maybe, JARVIS, is Jackie sill in the lab?" Tony asks.

"No, she is in her room." JARVIS answers.

"Thank you J." Tony answers, "If you need anything just ask JARVIS, he can do anything Aunt Peggy." Tony informs Peggy.

"I remember." Peggy says sadly as she remembers that the first time she was twenty seven she was working with Jarvis to clear Howard's name.

* * *

A few minutes after she and Tony left the garage Peggy is knocking on the door of the room her daughter stays in when she is at Avengers Tower.

"Come in." Jackie's voice responds and Peggy walks in the room, "Hey Mom."

"Jackie, I thought we could talk." Peggy says as she walks over and sits on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"What about?" Jackie ask.

"Are you alright? Are things between you and Frank okay?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"So I guess you've noticed that I'm not in much of a hurry to go back to LA." Jackie comments.

"I've picked up on that." Peggy comments, "What's going on Jackie?" Peggy asks concerned, "I may be able to help."

"Frank and I had a fight before I came out here." Jackie admits, "Ever since Antione…" Jackie says trailing of not being able to say it so Peggy reaches out and grabs her daughters' hand, "We both threw ourselves into our work after Frank just cared about saving other kids and because of the way I have to be when I'm preforming Surgery it hurts less, I could breathe again, so neither of us were home much, it became easier to stay away, and it still is." Jackie admits, "The first time I came here it was hard, but it's gotten easier because every single person in this tower is in pain and it's easier than back home because we don't force each other to deal with the pain." Jackie admits, "He was my Baby Boy Mom, my light, he shouldn't have died." Jackie says starting to cry, "I want my son back Mom. I want him back now." Jackie says her crying getting so intense that what she is saying doesn't make any sense. Hating to see her daughter in pain Peggy moves so that she is hugging her daughter and she rocks her back and forth like she did when she was a baby.

After an almost an hour of holding her daughter while she cries, something which Peggy hates because she hates the fact that her daughter is in pain, Jackie stops crying and sits up.

"I never thought I could hurt this much, but I do and it never goes away." Jackie tells her mother, "I don't know what to do."

"I don't know how to help you with that pain." Peggy admits, "But I know that you cannot run away from it, which is what you're doing staying here, right now." Peggy tells her daughter, "Frank is probably in just as much pain, and as hard as it is you two have to talk, you have to decide what to do together." Peggy informs her, "If you still want to come back here and stay for a while then I'm sure your room will always be here and I'll be happy to spend more time with you, but Jackie you can't just stay because it's easier, you've got to stay because it's the right thing for you." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I'll fly home tomorrow." Jackie say after a couple of minutes of thinking.

"I think that's the right choice." Peggy admits, "Why don't you talk to me about Antoine, it could help." Peggy says and Jackie does just that.

**July 25** **th** **2015**

It has been three days since Jackie and Peggy talked, two days since Jackie returned to LA, even though she misses her daughter Peggy knows it was the right choice for Jackie to go home, at least for a while.

It is a couple of hours after lunch and Peggy has been walking around The Tower for most of the day trying to become completely familiar with where everything is. When she returns to the living room Peggy finds Skye sitting on one of the couches on a laptop, unknown to Peggy it is a laptop that Tony gave her months ago which has a lot more processing power than even military grade laptops.

"HI Skye." Peggy says walking over to her.

"Hi." Skye responds briefly looking up before going back to what she is doing.

"What are you doing?" Peggy asks curious as she sits down across from Skye.

"Something highly illegal." Skye responds and when she looks up at Peggy she sees a look on Peggy's face which says 'would you like to explain that?' "When S.H.I.E.L.D fell we lost all our support systems and we have to be careful and subtle about getting them back." Skye explains, "But what also happened after S.H.I.E.L.D fell was the CIA, NSA and basically the entire US Government, got more paranoid and started to obtain some of the useful tools that S.H.I.E.L.D had which means which gives us things to hack into when we need them."

"And that's what you're doing now?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers, partly lying as she is doing something else as well, "I'm looking for anything on Hydra or Zachary or anything else we've been interested in, but I'm not having much luck." Skye admits and Peggy nods.

"So there was no orange juice left so I put it on the list, so instead I got us the blackcurrant" Sharon says walking into the room with two glasses, "Have you figured out what they are up to yet?" Sharon asks then she looks up and sees Peggy, "Grams, Hi." Sharon says surprised as she sits down next to Skye.

"Hi. What are you really up to?" Peggy asks the pair.

"Nothing." Skye and Sharon say together, "Like I said, I'm hacking." Skye adds and Peggy gives them a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but they realised what I was trying to do." Bucky says walking into the room, "Peggy." He says surprised when he sees her.

"Bucky." Peggy says as Bucky sits down on Skye's other side, "Just because I look twenty seven doesn't mean I have lost my years of experience with people trying to keep what they are doing from me, so I am going to ask once more, what are you three up to?" Peggy asks, giving all three of them a look, a look which Sharon and Bucky are very familiar with.

"Hunter and Clint." Sharon says.

"What about them?" Peggy asks.

"A few months ago they started a prank war which made every single person here took part in and things kind of got out of hand." Skye explains, "We think that they may be starting again, because we can't retaliate unless we're sure as we don't want to be the ones who start this war."

"Normally we would just ask JARVIS for help but he's being no help because after last time he was instructed not help with any pranks." Sharon explains, "And only Uncle Tony or Aunt Mel can reverse that instruction."

"Or Pepper." Bucky adds, "So we're, hesitantly, going through the towers security footage to see if they did pull a prank." He explains

"Well it sounds like you three are quiet busy." Peggy comments, "If you require assistance please let me know." Peggy says and Sharon, Skye and Bucky grin.

"We actually could." Sharon says, "There was something that Grandpa showed me one day, it was a way to get different colour smoke bombs kind of things that when they went off you would have different patterns on your skin in that colour until you showered, do you know how to make those?" Sharon asks curious, "Bucky here remembers it, but he doesn't know how to make it." She says giving Bucky a fake annoyed look.

"It's been seventy years and my mind has been messed with a lot, you've got to forgive me for forgetting." Bucky says.

"We do." Skye and Sharon assure him,

"So do you know?" Skye asks curious.

"I do." Peggy confirms, "And if several more pranks are pulled I will give you the recipe." She informs Sharon and Skye.

"Thanks Grams."

"Thanks Peggy."

"You're very welcome." Peggy responds, "I'll let you get back to what you are doing." She tells the three of them before leaving the room, wondering how they became close.

**July 27** **th** **2015**

It has been two days since Sharon, Bucky, and Skye talked to Peggy about getting her help with a prank and because she hasn't noticed any pranks around the Tower Peggy has assumed that they weren't able to prove that Hunter and Clint did pull a prank.

It is dinner time and just like they try to do for every meal everyone who is currently in the tower are in the dining room eating.

They are about half way through dinner when the door opens and Jackie walks in.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" Mark asks getting up and walking over to his sister.

"Frank and I talked and we decided that having some time apart would be best." Jackie admits, "If it's okay with you." She says looking at Tony, "I'd stay here until the first of September when I would return home and we would decide what to do next." She explains.

"Of course it's okay, you're always welcome here." Tony says as Mark hugs his sister.

"Have you eaten?" Peggy asks her daughter.

"No, not yet." Jackie admits.

"Then come, sit down." Peggy requests and Jackie walks over and sits next to her mother.

* * *

Hours later Peggy is standing out on the balcony, a place which has become one of her favourite places at the tower, and thinking. She has been out there for about half an hour when she hears Steve's familiar footsteps.

"How's Jackie?" Steve asks after several minutes of silence.

"As okay as she can be." Peggy admits, "She's with Pepper and Melinda right now, the three of them are old friends, I think they're helping." She explains.

"Good, that's good." Steve responds and they drift into silence, "Are you alright?" he asks when he notices Peggy fiddling with her wedding ring, which Tony went to get out of one of the safety deposit boxes he started keeping it in for her after her figures got too arthritic.

"I'm just thinking." Peggy admits.

"About what?"

"All the people I love who aren't here anymore, and that I get a second chance while they don't." Peggy admits.

"Ah, I've wondered that about myself." Steve says, "When I woke up everyone I cared about were gone or like you didn't know me at times." He says, "It's hard and you never stop wondering why did this happen to me, and not someone else, but one thing I've learnt is that you've got to stop asking why and start living, it's the only thing you can do not just for yourself but for the people who you've lost." He says.

"Thank you Steve." Peggy says giving him a hug.

When they break apart Steve looks down and Peggy and they both lean in and kiss.

"I…." Steve starts to say but once they break apart but Peggy cuts him off.

"I can't I'm sorry." Peggy says before rushing back inside, not being able to help an overwhelming feeling that is telling her that she is betraying Gabe.

As he watches Peggy go Steve just stands on the balcony, wondering what the hell just happened.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 3** **rd** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been a week since Steve and Peggy kissed and in that time it has become clear to everyone else who lives at the tower that they are avoiding each other, though no one is clear on the why.

It is just before lunch and Melinda and Tony are in their room. They have just feed and changed TJ and Maggie and are now walking across the room and back as Maggie and TJ like the movement so they don't cry. They have both been doing that for about ten minutes when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tony says and Bucky, Jackie, Mark, Sharon and Skye walk in.

"We need to talk." Jackie says as they walk in.

"About Aunt Peggy and Steve?" Melinda asks, assuming so.

"Yep. What is going on with them?" Sharon asks and everyone just has confused looks on their faces.

"I tried talking to Mom and she wouldn't tell me anything." Mark informs everyone as he, Skye and Sharon sit down on the bed, and Jackie pulls out one of the chairs while Bucky stands.

"Neither would Steve when I tried talking to him." Bucky adds.

"When did they start avoiding each other?" Tony asks as he has been busy with ten week old twins so he hasn't been noticing things as much as he used to.

"Well they were joking and telling stories during the dinner that Aunt Jackie interrupted but the next day they were avoiding each other." Skye says, not realising that she has called Jackie, 'Aunt Jackie' for the first time.

"Which means something must have happened after that dinner." Jackie says, smiling slightly but not wanting to point out what Skye said in case she freaks out.

"How are we going to figure out what happened?" Sharon asks, "I mean we could just check security cameras but that seems like an overreaction." She comments.

"It would be, we should try talking again." Melinda says, "But maybe different people should try."

"That's a good idea." Tony says approvingly, "Bucky I think you should try talking to Aunt Peggy as you're the only one out of us that she sees as a friend rather than as a child or grandchild which means she may be more likely to open up to you." He says, "I'll try talking to Steve."

"I'll happily talk to Peggy, but are you sure you talking to Steve is a good idea?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, if I can't get him to take I might be able to taunt him into a fight which could give us some answers." Tony comments.

"That's a stupid idea." Bucky informs him, "It may just work." He adds with a smirk.

"JARVIS, where are Aunt Peggy and Steve?" Tony asks curious.

"Madam Peggy is in the empty office space a floor below and Captain Rogers is in the second gym." JARVIS answers.

"Guess we should go talk to them." Tony comments and Bucky nods.

"Are you taking Maggie with you?" Melinda asks.

"Yep, she'll like the walk." Tony says as he leaves the room.

"I'll be back." Bucky says before leaving the room.

"Think they will have any luck?" Mark asks everyone curious.

"I honestly do not know." Melinda answers and for a couple of minutes the only sound that can be heard is Melinda walking back and forth with TJ.

"Madam Melinda, Director Coulson would like to see you in his office." JARVIS informs Melinda about five minutes after Tony and Bucky left.

"I'll be right there." Melinda says, "You are all welcome to stay in here until Anthony and Bucky have talked to Steve and Aunt Peggy." Melinda says before leaving the room.

* * *

Not really sure what to expect when he gets there Bucky heads to the office area that according to JARVIS he will find Peggy, the entire way he walks he wonders how to bring up what he wants to talk about and he is admittedly nervous as he and Peggy haven't spent much time together since they've both been at the Tower.

"Hey Peg." Bucky says from the doorway.

"Hey Bucky." Peggy responds putting down what she is reading.

"I realised this morning that we haven't really talked since you've been here, I thought we could." Bucky says walking over to the couch that Peggy is sitting on and sitting across from her.

"I'd like that." Peggy responds, "There is something I've been meaning to say since I found out what happened to you, I'm sorry." Peggy apologises.

"What for?" Bucky asks, knowing Peggy well enough to know that she isn't just apologising for what he has been through.

"I was in Russia in 1946, from what I know now I was likely very close to where you were, I'm sorry that I didn't figure out you were alive and help you." Peggy tells Bucky.

"You don't have to apologise, you couldn't have known, that was the point." Bucky informs Peggy, "And even if you could have known I would have ordered to kill you and I couldn't bear the thought of that." Bucky admits and they both drift into silence, "what's going on with you and Steve?' Bucky asks after a few minutes, deciding to forget subtlety.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peggy responds.

"Are you sure? I promise I won't take sides, it's just you two have been avoiding each other for a week and honestly it's freaking me out." Bucky admits, and once more Peggy doesn't answer, "Come on Peg, we can pull out the bourbon and beer, like the old days or see who can do the most one arm push ups like and the loser has to talk." Bucky suggests.

"I'm pretty certain that you will have an unfair advantage in that." Peggy informs Bucky.

"True, but you are pretty good yourself if I remember correctly." Bucky comments, "I just want you to talk to me Peggy, I want to help."

"You can't."

"Try me. I might surprise you." Bucky comments.

"Steve and I kissed." Peggy says after a few minute of silence.

"Finally, that's great." Bucky says, but then he notices the look on Peggy's face, "Okay, I'm guessing it's not great, why not?" Bucky asks curious.

"After the war, after losing Steve I was different." Peggy informs Bucky, "I focused on work, I was always trying to prove myself and I shut myself off from people." She admits, "Dum Dum, usually backed up by Howard, was always quiet fond of saying that I used to be fun, and constantly tried to make me be fun again." Peggy admits.

"That sounds like them." Bucky says with a found, but sad smile.

"Howard was constantly trying to keep the old gang together, he thought that because we lost so much only we could truly understand, something which he was right about." Peggy admits, "At one of these get togethers I was sitting by myself because Dum Dum and Howard had had way too much to drink and were doing something idiotic, I don't even remember what it was because they did so many idiotic things, and Gabe Jones came over and talked to me, it was the first time we had seen each other since after the war." Peggy reveals, "We feel in love and were married in 52. For forty six years of my life Gabe and I were married." Peggy explains, trying to ignore the ache she has in her chest about how much she misses Gabe, "We didn't fight much but one fight we did have, more than once was about whether I loved Gabe with all my heart when a part of it belonged to Steve and whether I was using him to fill a void." Peggy explains, hating that because she did, she does truly love Gabe, though she could never deny that a part of her always loved Steve.

"And you feel guilty for the kiss because of that." Bucky realises and Peggy nods, "Peggy I may not have seen you together but I can see by the look in your eye that you love Gabe and I have no doubt that he loved you, the stories I have heard are proof of that, he would you to be happy to be loved, not feel guilty for that." Bucky tells Peggy.

"I cannot not feel guilty." Peggy informs Peggy, "If you would excuse me there is something I want to discuss with Maria." She says getting up and leaving the room, leaving Bucky to try and figure out a way to help on his own.

* * *

Just like Bucky was as he approached Peggy Tony is quiet nervous as he walks into the second gym, the second gym being different than the main as where the main one is used mainly for training purposes the second has weights and equipment in it.

"Can you even put enough weight on that to make it difficult?" Tony asks curious when he sees what Steve is doing.

"No." Steve says siting up and securing the bar he is doing bench press with, "Did you need something?" he asks curious.

"No, I just through we could talk." Tony says.

"Sure, what about?" Steve asks as he walks over to Tony.

"Aunt Peggy." Tony answers and Steve tenses.

"There's nothing to talk about." Steve responds.

"You've been avoiding each other for a week, that's something to talk about." Tony says.

"I meant I don't want to talk about it." Steve says walking to the door but Tony reaches out with the arm that is not holding Maggie and grabs his arm.

"Please Steve, I care, I want to help." He says.

"For you to be able to help you would need to know what happened and I haven't really figured out that myself." Steve admits moving Tony's arm off his and walking out of the room.

"I think that went well? What about you?" Tony asks Maggie, who just looks up at him, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He says with a sigh and he leaves the room too.

* * *

"What's going on?" Melinda asks when she walks into Phil's office a couple of minutes after she left her bedroom.

"Rania called." Phil reveals.

"Rania?" Melinda asks surprised, "It's been what, over a year since we heard from her?"

"Yeah, which is why I was so surprised to get her call." Phil admits.

"What did she want?" Melinda ask curious as she sits down.

"A meeting in an hour and a half, she said that she had some intel that we would be interested in" Phil comments, "I thought you and I could go." He says, and Melinda is about to object when he says, "I know that after what happened you would be hesitant, but meeting Rania alone isn't a good idea, and neither is Skye going with me after last time." He admits, "I thought about having her come here, but then I realised that that would be a horrible idea and Rania doesn't know anyone else here that well so she isn't likely to speak in front of, that leaves you and me." Phil explains.

"Okay, I'll go." Melinda says after about a minute of thinking, knowing that it's the best choice, otherwise Phil will go alone.

"Are you sure?" Phil asks.

"No. But it's what I am going to do." Melinda responds.

"I probably should mention that considering it's Rania we should assume that this is a trap." Phil comments.

"Well as Aunt Peggy is fond of saying that's why we bring the guns." Melinda comments, "But I also think we should have some hidden back up."

"I think that's a good idea." Phil says approvingly, "JARVIS can you asks Natasha, Bobbi, Clint and Hunter to come here please." Phil requests.

"Of course Sir."

"You want all four of them to be our backup?" Melinda asks surprised.

"I think Hunter and Clint need some time out of this tower and Bobbi and Nat will most likely chose to join them." Phil comments, "How are TJ and Maggie?"

"Amazing." Melinda answers with a smile, one that Phil returns.

A few minutes later the door opens and Natasha, Clint, Hunter and Bobbi walk in.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"We got a call from Rania." Phil explains.

"Really?" Bobbi asks surprised.

"We haven't heard from her in a while." Hunter comments.

"Who's Rania?" Clint asks curious.

"She is a woman who is a master at manipulation, who works for whatever side fits her goals." Phil explains, "We've been dealing with her since before S.H.I.E.L.D fell, she called me today wanting to meet in an hour and a half." He explains, "Melinda and I are going to take the meeting, but with Rania you can never be too careful so we want backup." He explains, "You interested?" he asks.

"Yes." Clint and Bobbi answer while Natasha and Hunter nod.

"Where is the meet taking place?" Natasha asks curious.

"A warehouse in Brooklyn." Phil answers, "We should leave in twenty if we want to get there before Rania and scope out the area." He comments.

"I'll meet you in the garage, I've got to go talk to Anthony." Melinda says and the others nod.

* * *

After she leaves Phil's office Melinda heads straight to hers and Tony's bedroom, when she gets there she finds Tony, Bucky, Skye, Sharon, Jackie and Mark sitting around.

"Good. You're back we can talk about what we learnt." Tony comments.

"I wish I could, but I've got to meet Phil, Nat, Clint, Bobbi and Hunter in the Garage in twenty minutes." Melinda reveals.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Rania called, said she has some Intel and wants to meet." Melinda explains.

"You're kidding." Skye says shocked.

"Who's Rania?" Sharon asks.

"A very dangerous woman who plays all sides and usually knows more than anyone else." Melinda answers, "I normally wouldn't go, but if I don't Phil will take this mission alone because apart from us the only person Rania knows well enough is Skye and last time they were together things didn't end well." Melinda explains and Skye nods in agreement.

"Be careful, please." Tony request standing up and walking over to her.

"I will, that's why we're taking Nat, Clint, Bobbi and Hunter as backup." Melinda explains and Tony nods, "I should get changed." She says handing TJ to Tony.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes later Melinda and Phil are driving up to the warehouse where they are meeting Rania as if it is the first time that they have been their when in fact that have already been there and Clint, Natasha, Bobbi and Hunter are all in various positions around the inside of the warehouse as backup.

"Are you ready?" Phil asks.

"I just want to get this over with so that I can get home to my children." Melinda says and they both get out of the car and head inside.

After about five minutes after they enter the warehouse they are informed by Natasha that someone is coming and about a minute later, Rania, looking very different though clearly her, walks in.

"Rania." Phil greats.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May, I was hoping it would be you two." Rania admits.

"What do you want Rania?" Phil ask.

"I just want to talk, so you can tell your backup to stand down." Rania responds.

"That's not going to happen, talk." Melinda says.

"I'm here to warn you." Rania tells them both, "About your father." She adds looking at Melinda.

"What do you know about my father?" Melinda asks, not really surprised that Rania seems to know him.

"I know that he is brilliant and sees the world as a chess game, where he is ten moves in front of everyone else." Rania says, "I know that he pretends to care but I honestly don't think he is capable of that emotion and I know that last year he took over the vacancy that Whitehall's death left in Hydra, that he is now one of the heads and has plans for you and your children." Rania explains.

"What kind of plans?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Rania admits, "I just know that he is collecting gifted individuals that he wants to use them for something, that he…" Rania starts to say but she get interrupted with a shot through the head, killing her instantly.

"That wasn't us." Clint says through the coms.

"Got him, I'm in pursuit." Melinda says before chasing a man with a gun who stood in the exact right position so that he wouldn't be seen.

After chasing the man for a few minutes Melinda catches up with the man outside.

"Who are you?" Melinda asks as she starts to fight him.

"A loyal follower of your fathers." The man responds.

"He's not my father." Melinda responds as she knocks the man to the ground.

"He is, and you'll be seeing him soon." The man responds, "Heil Hydra." He says before breaking of a tooth which is clearly cyanide and breaking it, killing him instantly.

"Suicide?" Natasha asks when she reaches Melinda less than a minute later.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a sigh.

* * *

An hour later, after having the bodies of Rania and the man collected by Talbot Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Hunter and Phil arrive back at the tower. Even though she would like nothing more than to go find Tony and hug her children Melinda can't do that quiet yet so instead she heads up the roof and sits down and thinks about the fact that two more people are dead because of her.

Melinda has been sitting on the roof for about five minutes when she hears footsteps and turns to see Peggy walking towards her.

"Philip told us what happened." Peggy says sitting down next to her goddaughter, "These deaths weren't your fault." Peggy informs her.

"They were." Melinda says, "Rania was killed because she was warning us about Zachary and the man killed himself because of his loyalty to Zachary both of those reasons can be directly connected to me." Melinda tells Peggy.

"They only one to blame for this is Zachary, he killed them, not you." Peggy tells Melinda and they both drift into silence.

"Rania said that he's got plans for me, and my children." Melinda informs Peggy a few minutes later, "I don't care what I have to do, or what it takes, I will not let him get his hands on my children." Melinda tells Peggy, a look of complete seriousness with fire below clear on Melinda's face.

"I have no doubt about that." Peggy informs Melinda, "There is one thing that Zachary will never understand and that is the love of a mother, the lengths she will go to protect her children." Peggy tells Melinda, "But you're not alone, I can't speak for everyone else but I can speak for myself and I know that I will do whatever it takes to help you, I will always be here for you." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I know Aunt Peggy, that's one of the few things in my life that I have never doubted." Melinda admits and they once more drift into silence.

* * *

After sitting on the roof with Peggy for another ten minutes Melinda heads down to hers and Tony's room as soon as she enters she finds herself being hugged by Tony, who is holding TJ and Skye, who is holding Maggie, and she sees Mark, Jackie, Sharon and Bucky sitting in the room.

"I'm okay." Melinda assures her children and the love of her life, taking comfort from them.

"Why didn't you come straight down?" Tony asks as he breaks the hug but Skye is still hugging her mother.

"Because two people died because of me today." Melinda says, "I wanted to deal with that a bit before I came here." She explains and Tony nods in understanding.

"How about we give you some time, we can discuss Steve and Peggy tomorrow." Bucky tells everyone, feeling like that would be best.

"No, its fine, I want to talk about this just let me have a shower first." Melinda requests placing a kiss on each of her three children's heads before heading into the bathroom.

"See, she's okay." Tony tells Skye, who's still looking worried.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is sitting on hers and Tony's bed between Tony and Skye holding her two baby children while Sharon, Jackie and Mark are sitting across from them and Bucky is sitting on a chair but he is using the bed as a footrest.

"So basically Mom is feeling guilty for loving Steve because of Dad and Steve doesn't realise what is going on, all he know is that Mom is avoiding him after they kissed. Is that right?" Jackie asks after both Bucky and Tony explain what they learnt in their conversations.

"Yep." Sharon says, "The question is how do we get them to talk." Sharon says.

"I think first we need to get Aunt Peggy to know that just because she feels something for Steve doesn't make mean she doesn't love Uncle Gabe." Tony comments.

"Do you think if me or Jacks talk to Mom it would help, tell her that we're okay with it, because we are right?" Mark asks, "I mean I am, are you?" he asks his sister realising that he probably should have asked that first.

"I'm more than okay with it." Jackie assures her brother, "It's a little unusual but what isn't in our lives." She comments.

"I think that's a good idea, but we should think of other plans, ones that involve them actually talking." Melinda comments.

"I think locking them in a room together may be the only option we have for that." Bucky comments.

"That a valid option, but a little drastic, subtle might be better in the beginning." Skye says and together the group of seven continue to discuss every plan that they have to get Peggy and Steve to talk.

* * *

While Tony, Melinda, Skye, Sharon, Jackie, Mark and Bucky are discussing all their plans to try and get Peggy and Steve to talk everyone else is in the dining room having dinner.

"Okay, they are all late." Pepper comments, "That's odd."

"It is." Maria confirms.

"JARVIS where are Tony, Melinda, Skye, Sharon, Jackie, Mark and Bucky?" Rhodey asks curious.

"In Madam Melinda and Sir's bedroom." JARVIS answers.

"All of them?" Sam asks surprised.

"Yes, all of them."

"That's odd. What could they be up to?" Mack asks.

"I don't know." Simmons answers.

"I think I do." Peggy comments, "Did one of them come to talk to you about what happened last week?" Peggy asks Steve, speaking to him directly for the first time in a week.

"Yeah, Tony did." Steve confirms, "You?"

"Bucky." Peggy answers, "I think it's time we go have a conversation with the seven of the, don't you?" Peggy asks.

"Yes I do." Steve responds and they both get up.

* * *

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Madam Peggy are on their way to your bedroom." JARVIS informs Tony.

"They're together, that's a good sign." Bucky comments.

"It is." Tony confirms, "Now, how can we use this to our advantage? Remember we only have about a minute to figure it out before they get here." He comments.

"We tell them everything we've been talking about, honestly, help them make sense of what is going on instead of letting them continue to ignore each other." Melinda suggests.

"That actually sounds like the best plan we've discussed today." Bucky comments.

"And why exactly do you need a plan?" Peggy's voice ask.

"Because in a tower full of people who suck at communicating you two just won the award for worst communicators, congrats." Skye says.

"We are not that bad at communicating." Steve objects.

"I'm sorry has anyone else been ignoring each other for a week?" Tony ask sand neither Peggy nor Steve answer.

"Look, all of us care about both of you and we want to help." Mark tells his mother and Steve and when he sees the hesitant look on his mother's face he exchanges a look with his sister, "Mom, can Jackie and I talk to you outside?" He ask and Peggy nods so the three of them leave the room.

"Why are you doing this? It's clear that Peggy doesn't want to be with me." Steve tells Bucky, Melinda, Tony, Skye and Sharon.

"Oh Steve, you couldn't be further from the truth." Sharon informs him.

* * *

"We talked to Bucky we know why you're holding back and you shouldn't." Mark tells his mother, "Jackie and I want you to be happy and you could be happy with Steve, you would certainly be happier than you've been this last week." He tells her.

"Dad would have wanted you to be happy too, he wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Jackie informs her mother, "Dad loved you more than anything except me and Mark, and I know you loved him." Jackie says, "But Mom Dad's been gone for seventeen years and he wouldn't want you to not take full advantage of this second chance." She tells her mother.

"This whole situation is odd I mean my Mom is over twenty years younger than me, but you and Steve giving a relationship a chance is the less odd thing that could happen, it something you should let happen not shy away from." Mark tells his mother.

Not really sure what to say Peggy just walks forward and embraces both her children, "You are both amazing, I love you." She tells her children.

"Love you too Mom." Mark and Jackie respond.

"So, will you talk to Steve, explain what's going on with you?" Jackie asks her mother when they break apart.

"I will." Peggy confirms.

"Good. This is a good thing Mom." Mark says before the three of them walk back inside Melinda and Tony's bedroom.

When they walk back in they find everyone else in the same places they were in when they left.

"I think it's time we talked." She says to Steve who nods, "Alone." She adds and they both leave the room.

"So, think this is going to go well?" Bucky asks curious.

"Hard to say." Sharon answers.

* * *

After they leave Melinda and Tony's bedroom Peggy and Steve head to one of the empty rooms on the floor so that they can talk in private.

"I should explain why I reacted the way I did last week." Peggy tells Steve

"It would help." Steve responds, "Was I wrong? Do you not feel the same about me as I do about you?" Steve asks.

"You weren't wrong." Peggy admits, "I was married Steve, for forty six years, and I love Gabe so much." She reveals.

"And you feel guilty because of your feelings for me." Steve realises, cursing himself because in the last month he's forgotten a couple of times that Peggy had a full life that she wasn't just frozen like him and Bucky.

"A piece of me has always loved you Steve, but I stopped considering that we would get our second chance a long time ago." Peggy admits.

"I love you too." Steve says taking a step closer to Peggy, "If you need time to be okay with this then I can wait, I've gotten pretty good at it." He admits, "I want to be with you Peg, but only if you want to and are ready to be with me." He admits.

"Thank you." Peggy says sincerely, "I'll try not to keep you waiting too long." Peggy says and they exchange a smile.

**August 10** **th** **2015**

It has been a week since Peggy and Steve decided to take things slow and everyone who knows them and cares about them are very thankful for the fact they are speaking and not avoiding each other.

It is currently dinner time which means everyone is in the dining room and TJ and Maggie are lying in the stroller between Melinda and Tony.

"Sir, a video call has come through." Jarvis informs Tony.

"That's odd. No one except those of us hear have the channel to get a call through to here." Tony comments, "Put it up." He requests and everyone heads to the nearest screen, which is right near the windows.

"Hello Melinda, Skye, everyone else." Zachary says appearing on the screen.

"What do you want?" Melinda asks standing in front of everyone as Skye and Tony race to a computer so that they can try and trace it.

"It's simple my dear, I want my daughter, I want you." Zachary tells her as while he would also like Skye, TJ and Maggie he can deal with just getting Melinda for now.

"Well you can forget that because you are never getting me." Melinda informs him.

"Oh but I will." Zachary says, "You see if you don't turn yourself over to me in twenty four hours I will start to kill civilians with untraceable bombs that are hidden around the world." He reveals.

"You're bluffing." Melinda responds.

"I was very much hoping that you would say that." Zachary responds and he shows a remote control on the screen and presses a button, as he does everyone at the tower hears the sound of an explosion and look out the window to see it.

"That looks like it's coming from Time Square." Bucky comments.

"I don't bluff, you should remember that in the future." Zachary informs Melinda, "In twenty four hours you are to be outside the location for the SSR that Peggy was assigned to after the war, you are to be alone and unarmed. If you are not alone I will kill anyone who is with you, and set of another bomb for every person with you. If you don't hand yourself over I will set of more bombs and just like those who have died today, those deaths will be on you." Zachary says as he cuts the connection and Melinda is just frozen, staring at the screen.

"We couldn't trace it." Skye informs everyone.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1;**  I am going to be uploading three chapters today. One now. One later this afternoon and one the normal time tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

**August 10** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

"I need to get downtown, they're going to need doctors." Jackie tells everyone.

"Be careful." Peggy tells her daughter, who nod.

"I'll come, see what I can do." Bruce offers.

"So will I." Simmons says and the three of them head to the elevator and leave.

"Pepper, Maria I am going to need you help to get in contact with every Agency, every government and warn them about more bombings, he said this was global." Phil says and Pepper and Maria nod and all three of them leave the room.

"Some of us will need to go to Time Square, see what we can do." Steve says and all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and soldiers with the exception of Melinda nod, the only reason Melinda didn't is because she is still staring at the screen.

"Melly." Tony says concerned as Steve starts to organize who is to go where and do what.

"This is all my fault." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

"Skye. Can you look after your brother and sister?" Tony asks as he has enough experience with Melinda when she is like this, so much like how she was after Bahrain, to know that Maggie and TJ being around right now may not be the best idea.

"Of course." Skye answers, "She is going to turn herself over, isn't she?" Skye ask Tony.

"Only if we can't find another way." Tony says.

"Skye and I will look." Sharon says, "See if we can find another way and watch TJ and Maggie."

"We'll help." Fitz and Mack say, realising that they will be the most help to do that.

"Thank you." Tony says before leaving and going in search of Melinda.

"Everything will be okay, Mom will be fine." Skye says to her little brother and sister, saying it to convince herself rather than reassure them.

* * *

Not surprising Tony finds Melinda siting on the roof a look that is unfortunately all too familiar to him clear on her face.

"This isn't your fault, it's his." Tony tells Melinda.

"I tested him, I accused him of bluffing. If I didn't do that then he wouldn't have set the bomb off and whoever was killed or hurt wouldn't have been." Melinda tells Tony.

"He had the controller, he probably would have set it off anyway." Tony tells Melinda.

"To prove how serious he was." Melinda says, "He's doing all this to get me, innocent people are being hurt and killed because of his obsession with me." Melinda says, the look of guilt all too clear on her face.

"You can't hand yourself over to him, you don't know what he'll do." Tony tells Melinda.

"I have to. I cannot let innocent people die." Melinda tells Tony.

"He said you have twenty four hours so let's take time and find another way, a way which doesn't involve you handing yourself over." Tony tells Melinda.

"If we don't find a way then I have to do this." Melinda tells Tony.

"We'll find a way." Tony says a she won't even let himself consider the possibility of losing Melinda.

"I should go help Phil, Pepper and Maria, I have a few contacts I can reach out too." Melinda says after a few minutes, realising that she cannot wallow in her guilt that he has to do something.

"I'll help Skye, Sharon, Mack and Fitz, see what we can find." Tony tells Melinda, "We'll find a way so that you don't have to do this." Tony informs Melinda.

"I know you will do whatever you can." Melinda says before heading inside.

* * *

Instead of heading straight to Phil's office when she leaves the roof Melinda heads to Skye's room, as there is something in there that she may just need. When she enters her old room she heads straight to the dresser and moves Skye's clothes out of the way to get to a false bottom so that she can pull out something she may just need, a lipstick that was given to her by Peggy. After staring at the lipstick for a minute Melinda places it in her pocket and the bottom back in the dresser and leave the room.

**August 11** **th** **2015**

It has been twelve hours since Zachary set of the bomb and every single person who lives at the tower have been working on various things connected to the bombing all night. Melinda, Pepper, Maria and Phil have been liaising with other Agencies, Governments and Law enforcement to get the message about Zachary and more bombs out. Skye, Sharon, Tony, Fitz and Mack have been trying to come up with a way that doesn't involve Melinda handing herself over to Zachary or innocent people being killed. Simmons, Bruce and Jackie have been helping those who were wounded at the bomb sight and everyone else were helping out at the bombsite.

It is seven am when the people who left the tower return and everyone who was gone walk over and sit with Skye, Sharon Tony, Fitz and Mack.

"How bad was it out there?" Sharon asks.

"Bad." Hunter answers.

"Seven people are dead, another twenty wounded." Jackie explains.

"Where are Mels, Phil, Maria and Pepper?" Clint asks curious.

"In Phil's office, they are reaching out to everyone warning them about more bombs." Skye answers.

"How's Melinda doing?" Bobbi asks.

"Blaming herself." Tony answer simply, "And unless we find another way she is going to hand herself over and we can't let that happen." He tells everyone.

"Tony…" Peggy starts to say but Tony cuts her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Tony responds, going back to what he is doing which is working on trying to trace the video call, "We have twelve hours and I'm not accepting Melly handing herself over to Zachary being our only option." He says.

* * *

Three hours, and more than a few arguments later, Melinda, Phil, Pepper and Maria have warned everyone who needs to know about Zachary and his threat. While Phil, Pepper and Maria head straight to where everyone else is Melinda stands in the hallway collecting herself for several minutes as she knows what she is going to have to do because she will not let Zachary kill more innocent people.

"I was going to ask if you were okay, but I figure that would be a stupid question." Bucky's voice says and Melinda turns to see him walking towards her.

"It would be." Melinda confirms.

"You're going to turn yourself over to him, aren't you?" Bucky asks.

"Unless we find a way where innocent people will not be harmed, though I do not think that is likely." She tells Bucky.

"So you're going to hand yourself over to your father who is leading Hydra and who has proved more than once what he is capable of."

"I do whatever I have to to protect people." Melinda tells Bucky, "And I've been in worse situations."

"Really?" Bucky ask surprised about the 'been in worse situations' and having a lot of respect for the 'do whatever she has to to protect people.'

"I've been an S.H.I.E.L.D agent since I was sixteen, it comes with the territory." Melinda tells Bucky.

"I know you won't let anyone come with you, but is there anything I can do to help?" Bucky asks

"Keep everyone else from following me when I go, I don't want anyone hurt because of me." She tells Bucky.

"I'll do my best." Bucky responds, "They're not going to let you go easily." Bucky informs Melinda.

"I know." Melinda says and with a nod to Bucky she heads to the room where everyone is.

* * *

After almost eight hours of discussions and turning down of plans because they would risk both agents and civilians lives almost everyone has basically accepted that Melinda has to turn herself into Zachary if they don't want more people to die.

Tony for one is someone who will not accept that and is in the lab doing everything else he can think of.

While Tony is doing that Melinda is sitting in the Nursery holding TJ and Maggie as she rocks back and forth in the rocking chair.

"I love you both soo much." Melinda says tears coming to her eyes, "No matter what happens I want you to never doubt that your Mom loved you." Melinda says, getting upset as she knows that there is a good chance that this is goodbye, "You're Dad's going to have a hard time, so you're going to have to be good to him, look out for him, and care for each other, be there for each other." Melinda says.

"Mom, no." Skye's voice says and Melinda looks up to see Skye standing at the door, "No, don't say goodbye, you're coming back, they'll see you again, we'll see you again." Skye says and Melinda gets up and places TJ and Maggie in their cribs before walking over to Skye and hugging her.

"Skye, there is a chance that I won't come back from this meeting." Melinda tells her daughter when they break apart about a minute later.

"No, Mom, don't say that." Skye says getting upset.

"Skye, I need you to know that I love you, that you, your brother and sister mean everything to me and that I am so incredibly proud of you." Melinda tells her.

"Mommy…" Skye says and the building shakes.

"Skye, I need you to be strong for me." Melinda tells her reaching out and grabbing both her daughter's hands, "I am going to do everything in my power to get back to you, I promise you that, but I may not succeed." Melinda says, "I need you to do something else for me."

"Anything." Skye says.

"If I don't come back make sure your brother and sister know how much I love you all and look out for Anthony." Melinda says and Skye nods.

"They're has to be another way." Skye says.

"They're not." Melinda tells him, "I have enough blood on my hands already, I cannot handle more." Melinda tells her, "Right now Zachary only want's me but I have no doubt that he has plans for you and your siblings and I am going to stop him, because he is not getting anywhere near you." Melinda tells Skye, "When I found out you were my daughter I was terrified of what that would mean, but now I know that you and your siblings are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you Skye, so very much." Melinda says before hugging her daughter again and for about ten minutes they hold each other neither of them wanting to let go, "It's time, I've got to go." Melinda says about ten minutes.

"Mom, no, please." Skye begs.

"I need to." Melinda says, removing Skye's arms from around her, "I will do everything I can to get back to you, but in case I don't have an amazing life Skye, and know that no matter what I love you and am so proud of you." Melinda tells Skye.

"Mommy, please no." Skye says as Melinda walks to the door, Melinda fighting back her tears and forcing herself to make each agonizing step.

"JARVIS, tell Tony that Mom's going to meet Zachary, that she is about to leave." Melinda hears Skye say through her tears as she walks out of the room.

On her very fast, but very hard walk to the garage Melinda pulls Peggy's lipstick out of her pocket and puts it on, knowing that she may just need it to make sure Tony doesn't follow her.

* * *

A couple of minutes after she left Skye, TJ and Maggie Melinda arrives in the garage where she headed straight for her motorbike, she has just gotten on when she hears.

"MELLY. WAIT." And she turns to see Tony running towards her, "Please, don't do this, we just need more time, we'll figure out a way to stop Zachary." Tony says.

"There is no more time Anthony, we're out of time." Melinda tells him.

"Please, Melly, don't do this." Tony says getting upset.

"I have to, I will not let more innocent people die because of me." Melinda tells him.

"If you hand yourself over to him what's to stop him from blowing the bombs anyway?" Tony asks.

"Nothing, but I'll have a chance to stop him." Melinda responds.

"Melly, please." Tony begs, "Don't go." He says trying to block her path so Melinda gets up off her bike and walks over to him, "Please Melly, don't go."

"I love you Anthony." Melinda tells him, "I'm sorry." She tells him before kissing him which causes him to pass out. Knowing that she will only have a few minutes Melinda carefully lowers him to the floor and moves him out of the way, leaving the lipstick next to him because she knows that she doesn't want Hydra to have it and they will undoubtable check her pockets, "JARVIS make sure he knows how much I love him and that I am sorry, but I have to do this." Melinda requests.

"Yes, Madam Melinda." JARVIS says and Melinda speeds out of the tower on her motorbike.

* * *

Knowing that she won't have long before someone follows her Melinda speeds out of the tower going way over the speed limit, almost getting into a few car accidents on her way to the old SSR site.

* * *

As Melinda leaves Avengers Tower an alarm goes off telling everyone else that she left so everyone, including Skye who is pushing TJ and Maggie in their stroller, rush down to the garage where they find Tony unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Pepper asks worried as Natasha checks him.

"He's fine." Natasha assures her, "I'm not sure how he's unconscious though." She admits.

"I think I know." Peggy says picking up the lipstick, "This was a gift from me, it knocks people out." She explains.

"How long until he wakes?" Steve ask.

"A few minutes." Peggy answers.

"We've got to go after Melinda, stop her." Phil says.

"Melinda asked me to make sure none of you follow her." Bucky informs everyone.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Phil says and he, Natasha, Clint, and Maria get in a car and speed out of the tower, hoping to get to their friend, a member of their family before it's too late.

* * *

When Melinda arrives at the outside what was once the old SSR she knows that she is five minutes early but she is positive that it won't be a problem, something which is confirmed when she spots teams of clearly Hydra agents around. One of those Hydra agents walk passed her and hands her a piece of paper folded in half.

Opening the piece of paper Melinda finds a note which says,  _In thirty two seconds blue van is going to pull up, that is your ride._ And seconds after a blue van pulls out and the back door opens and Melinda sees Zachary surrounded by about ten heavenly armed people around him.

"Get in or I set of another bomb." Zachary says holding up the controller and Melinda does that. As soon as she is in the van she gets stunned with several high powered tazer's.

* * *

A few minutes after Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria leave Tony wakes, for a second he is confused but then he realises what has happened.

"Melly. I need to get to Melly." Tony says sitting up.

"Philip, Maria, Natasha and Clint have already gone after her." Peggy assures her godson.

"Nat, Clint, Phil, Natasha, is she there? Did you stop her?" Tony asks through the coms that everyone basically keeps in at all times now.

"We're not their yet." Clint responds, "Give us five more minutes." He says.

"I am not waiting. J, deploy my suit." Tony requests, standing up, and almost falling back down.

"That's not a good idea, you'll be woozy for a while." Peggy tells Tony, rushing to her godson's side.

"I don't care, I need to go after her." Tony tells Peggy.

"I'll go." Rhodey, "JARVIS please deploy my suit." He requests and he and Tony exchange a nod, the only reason why he is agreeing is because Peggy is practically holding him up.

"Please be okay." Tony says as Rhodey flies out of the tower.

"How about we go upstairs to wait." Pepper suggests and everyone nods.

* * *

When Rhodey returns to the tower about ten minutes later Tony is sitting down holding both TJ and Maggie while trying to provide comfort to Skye.

"They was no sign of her." Rhodey reveals, "Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria are looking, but we haven't found anything." He tells everyone, "There was street cameras and security cameras' around though." He says.

"I'll hack in, see what I can find." Skye says getting up and leaving the room, going to use the computer in her room. Sharon and Bucky waits about a minute before they both follow Skye out while Rhodey walks over and sits next to his best friend.

"We'll get her back Tony." Rhodey tells him.

"I hope so, I just worry about how she will be when we do." Tony says an ache in his chest that won't go away.

* * *

When a Sharon and Bucky walk into Skye's room about a minute after Skye did they finds her sitting on her bed crying, with her laptop on her lap, so Bucky walks over and sits next to her, and puts his arm around her, while Sharon climbs over them both, sits on Skye's other side and puts her arm around Skye too

"For twenty five years I didn't have a mother and now I can't imagine my life without her." Skye tells Sharon and Bucky.

"We'll do whatever it takes to find her Skye." Sharon tells her.

"What if we don't find her until it's too late?" Skye asks.

"Then we won't stop until we make Zachary and whoever else hurt her pay." Bucky promises Skye.

"Thank you." Skye responds before taking a deep breath, "There are many traffic, security and spy cameras in the area where Mom was taken. Hopefully one of the cameras got something we can sue to find Mom."

"What can we do to help?" Sharon asks.

"Stay with me." Skye says hesitantly as she doesn't really want to be alone right now.

"Always." Sharon responds.

"We're not going anywhere." Bucky promises her.

* * *

When Melinda wakes she has no idea where she is or how long she has been out, all she knows is that she is in a lot of pain and in what looks to be a cave and she is chinned to a chair.

"Good, you're awake." Zachary says walking into the cave holding a Diviner.

"All of this was about giving me powers?" Melinda asks.

"No, all of this was about making you into even more a weapon than you are." Zachary tells her, "I meant it when I said I loved you, but I know you don't love me, and that's okay, it will change and you will be the star of what I am putting together." Zachary says letting go of the diviner where it hovers to a podium in the middle of the room, opens and realises a gas.

After about a minute of one of the oddest experiences in Melinda's life, where she is put in a cocoon that breaks open, she is standing and as soon as she realises that she is no longer changed to the chair she attacks Zachary, but gets hit by something from behind before she can do any damage to him, which causes her to lose all feeling and fall to the floor.

"Don't worry it's just a paralytic, you'll be fine in about an hour." Zachary informs Melinda, "Which is just enough time to get you to a place where you cannot escape from, no matter what your power may be." He tells her and as much as she wants to as much as she is trying to force herself to Melinda finds herself unable to fight back.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 15** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been four days since Melinda handed herself over to Zachary and ever since the residents of the tower, and Lian who came to New York as soon as Peggy called to tell her what is going on, have been trying to find a lead but every lead they have found hasn't lead anywhere.

It is about two am and Tony is standing in the nursery watching TJ and Maggie sleep as he is unable to sleep himself. He has been standing watching his children for a while when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Melly?" Tony asks letting himself hope, but he turns and sees Skye instead.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I asked JARVIS and he said you were awake." Skye explains and it's when he really looks at her that Tony realises that Skye is wearing one of Melinda's t-shirts.

"It's fine, come here Kid." Tony says and Skye walks over to Tony and once she is close enough he hugs her being able to tell that she needs a hug.

"I miss Mom." Skye tells Tony as she buries her head into his chest.

"I know. So do I." Tony responds.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Skye asks.

"I think I am not giving up until we do." Tony tells Skye, "Have you slept at all in the last five days?" Tony ask concerned as they break apart and Tony sees the dark circles under Skye's eyes, sees how exhausted she really looks.

"A little, but not much." Skye admits, "Dad, Sharon and Bucky keep trying to get me to but I'm too worried." She admits.

"You need sleep, Skye."

"Have you been sleeping?" Skye asks

"I've gotten a few hours." Tony says, "How about you lay in here and try and sleep. I promise I'll wake you if we hear anything about your Mom." Tony suggests

"Would you mind?" Skye asks.

"Not at all."

"Thanks Tony." Skye says and she walks over to Tony and Melinda's bed, lies down and within five minutes she is fast asleep. Once he sees that Skye is sleeping Tony walks over to her, tucks her in properly and places a kiss to her head.

"Come back to us Melly." Tony says to the picture on the bedside table before going back to check on TJ and Maggie.

* * *

Far away from her family Melinda May is chained to a table in a considerable amount of pain, not that she will let it show and give them the satisfaction, as for days Zachary and his agents have been torturing her to discover what he power is and because both he and Baskhi have realised that the only way they will be able to make her comply is to break her first.

From what he has said Melinda knows that Zachary is doing this so that she will love him and lead whatever it is that she is planning but she has no idea how or why he thinks torture is the way to achieve that. Melinda is sure that if she wasn't focusing all her thoughts on her children and Anthony when she is being tortured she would have shown a sign of power by now, but thankfully she hasn't because she knows that the second Zachary realises what her powers are the torture will change to something to compliment that.

As she lays on the table Melinda tires to unscrew a screw with her finger and as she is attempting to do that she is thinking about how much she wants that screw out and suddenly she feels it drop into her hand, as it does Melinda gets the tiniest smirk, which the camera's would be unable to see as she's just come up with a way out. So hoping it will work Melinda thinks about how much she wants the screw to go back into its place and she feels it fly back up and Melinda realises that yes, she definitely has her way out now.

* * *

Hours after Skye feel asleep in his and Melinda's bed Tony is feeding TJ and Maggie with the milk that Melinda left in the fridge, because she is woken by the cries of her brother and sister Skye gets up and walks over to Tony and starts to help him.

Once they have fed and changed TJ and Maggie Tony and Skye head to the dining room to join everyone else for breakfast.

* * *

Hours after breakfast Skye is sitting in the back of the SUV on her laptop searching for anything that could be connected to where he mother is or what she is doing.

She has been working for close to a hour when she hears the door to the car open and she looks up and sees Lian.

"Hey Grandma, is there a lead on Mom?" Skye asks.

"No." Lian answers climbing in the car, "We missed you at Tai-Chi this morning." Lian tells Skye.

"I didn't feel like it, it's not the same without Mom." Skye responds.

"I know you're worried Skye, we all are but you need to look after yourself." Lian informs Skye, "Phil told me you would be here and he seemed worried, honestly so am I." Lian tells her granddaughter.

"You know I just realised something that could help find Mom, I've got to go talk to Tony." Skye says completely lying but wanting to get out of talking to her grandmother, "I'll see you later." She says before getting up and heading to the lab where she know she will find Tony and her siblings.

* * *

A few minutes later Skye enters one of the smaller labs which Tony uses for himself, a place most people have been avoiding for the past few days, and she finds Tony working on something while TJ and Maggie are right next to him.

"Do you mind I stay down here for a while?" Skye asks, "I promise I'll be quiet." She assures Tony.

"You don't have to be quiet, and of course you're welcome here." Tony tells her, "But just so I know who are you avoiding?" He asks curious.

"Grandma." Skye answers, deciding not to ask how he know she is avoiding someone.

"Ah right, I completely understand that." Tony says and he gets back to what he was working on while Skye gets back to what she was.

* * *

While Tony and Skye are in the lab trying to find anything that could lead them to Melinda everyone else around Avengers Tower is doing the same thing. Phil is sitting in his office calling in every favour he is owed to try and find a way to find Melinda. He isn't even sure how long he has been at it when the door opens and Maria walks in with a tray of food.

"You haven't eaten all day." Maria tells Phil.

"I know, can't, too busy." Phil responds.

"What are you doing, and what can I do to help?" Maria asks knowing that now she put the food next to Phil that he will eat it eventually.

"Talbot has sent through everything he got from the Hydra agents in his custody, I'm going through it to see if there is anything useful." Phil explains.

"Which pile have you read?" Maria asks.

"This one." Phil says refiring to the smaller stack of papers and Maria nods and picks up one of the files in the pile that haven't been read.

* * *

In another one of the empty spaces around the tower, Peggy, Natasha, Clint, Sharon, and Bucky are sitting around a large table with a large map and papers spread all around.

"I wondered where you guys where." Steve says walking into the room, "What are you doing?" he asks curious.

"Making notes of every Hydra facility both past and present, active and inactive that we know about." Peggy answers.

"Do you really think they would keep Melinda at a place we know?" Steve asks.

"No." Natasha says, "But they must be reason why Hydra choses particular locations." She explains

"So you're trying to figure out if there are similarities because that could give us a clue to where Melinda is being heled." Steve realises.

"Yep." Clint answers as he puts another location on the map.

"We figured that Hydra seems to like doing things a certain way which we could use to our advantage." Sharon explains.

"Peggy and I think we've got every location from the old days, have we forgot any?" Bucky asks and Steve looks at the map and adds any location that Peggy and Bucky have forgotten.

* * *

Because she needed some time away from everyone Jackie has gone to the one place that not many people have been going the last few days, and a place where no one will think to look for her because she never goes there, the gym.

Needing to do something to get out what she is feeling Jackie just starts beating the crap out of the punching bag without even bothering to put on gloves.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Sam asks walking in the room a few minutes after she has started to beat the crap out of the bag and seeing what she is doing.

"I needed to hit something." Jackie explains as she is completely overwhelmed. She still struggles to go on after losing Antoine and now she may lose one of her best friends too.

"Have you ever hit a punching bag before?" Sam asks curious as he walks over to her.

"No." Jackie admits.

"Okay, then stop for a second, there's a couple of things you need to do." Sam says walking over to where the gloves are kept and grabbing a pair, "Here put these on." He says handing her the gloves.

"Okay, do what I do." Sam says demonstrating the way to punch the bag and Jackie copies.

"Good, really good." Sam says.

"Thanks." Jackie says as she hits the bag, "I needed this."

"I figured." Sam says as he holds the bag steady for Jackie.

"Where's My Brother?" Jackie asks curious as she hits the bag, knowing that Sam will know that.

"With Pepper and Rhodey, pulling in favours." Sam answers.

* * *

While his sister is beating the crap out of a punching bag Mark is in another of the office places at the tower with Rhodey and Pepper, each of them calling in all the favours that they are owed.

"Damn it." Mark says angrily as he hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" Pepper asks.

"It's like the fact that my last name is Carter-Jones suddenly makes me someone no one wants to have anything to do with." Mark says annoyed, "I am trying to help find Mel but every single person I call, all of whom I have counted on in the past, who's backs I've had, are giving me lame excuses about why they can't, when I know with their help we may just find her." he says annoyed and honestly a little hurt.

"This isn't your fault Man." Rhodey tells him.

"I know, I just want to find her." Mark says.

"We all do, we just need to keep trying." Pepper says.

"I pretty much out with my contacts do either of you have someone I can call? Preferably someone I can yell at because I really feel like yelling right now." Mark comments.

"I think I know the perfect call for you to make." Rhodey says handing Mark a piece of paper, "recognize the name?" he asks curious.

"Oh yeah, you're right, it's perfect." Mark says picking up his phone and dialling the number.

* * *

Down in one of the labs near Tony's Fitz and Simmons are hurrying around trying to find anything that could give them a lead on where Melinda is while Bobbi, Hunter and Mack watch on, helping where they can.

"Have they rested today?" Bobbi asks Mack, knowing that he will know.

"No." Mack answers, a look of worry on his face.

"We should do something." Bobbi says.

"Let me try." Hunter requests, to Mack and Bobbi's surprise, and he gets up and walks over to Fitz and Simmons.

"Guys, you need to take a break." Hunter informs Fitz and Simmons when he is standing between them.

"We can't, we need to find May." Simmons says.

"You need to rest, you're no good to May if you don't." Hunter says.

"No." Fitz says so Hunter looks to Bobbi and Mack for help.

"If May was here what would she tell you?" Bobbi asks walking over.

"She would tell us to rest, but that doesn't matter because she's not here." Simmons says, "She's being heled prisoner, or worse By Hydra and her father, we've got to help her." Simmons says.

"You need your brains to find May." Mack says looking between Fitz and Simmons, "But if you don't look after yourself, if you don't feed and rest your brains then then you're not going to be able to find May, and you may even over look something." Mack says, "So how about we take an hour and go across the street and have some food and a drink each so that we can relax a bit before we all return to look for Melinda, what do you say?" He asks.

"Half an hour." Fitz argues back as after everything May has done for him he won't leave her high and dry.

"That I can live with, deal." Mack responds.

"Just not yet, I need to finish running something." Simmons informs him.

"Can't you get Bruce to check it?" Mack asks.

"Ask Bruce to check what?" Bruce asks walking in the lab as he just took some food down to Skye and Tony.

"Trace evidence from the van, I'm running." Simmons explains, "Mack has managed to convince Fitz and I to leave for half an hour to give our brains a rest but I'm still wanting for the results." She explains.

"That's a good idea." Bruce says as he knows how much they have been working, "If we get results I'll check, go, get some rest." He says and Mack mouths 'thank you' at him and he gives a small nod and Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack leave the lab.

* * *

After spending a few hours in the lab with Tony and her siblings Skye realises that she needs some air so she heads to the main balcony and after sitting there for a few minutes Skye realises why her mother likes it, it's actually quiet relaxing.

After she has been sitting on the balcony for about ten minutes Skye hears footsteps and she doesn't even turn to see who it is and about a minute later Sharon sits down on her left while Bucky sits down to her right.

"How did you guys know I was up here?" Skye asks.

"We asked Uncle Tony, he told us on the condition that I don't tell Aunt Lian, want to explain that one." Sharon requests.

"I'm avoiding her because if we talk she will tell me that Mom would want me to not fall apart and to look after myself and honestly I don't want to hear it right now." Skye explains

"Right, got it." Bucky responds as even though he is worried about Skye he has learnt in the time that he has known her not to push her.

"Did you guys want something?" Skye asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, to help you." Sharon tells Skye.

"If you don't want to talk then fine, but we want to help you Skye, we care, you know that, right." Bucky tells her.

"Yeah, I do." Skye says as she lays her head on Bucky's shoulder and reaches out and grabs Sharon's hand "The only thing that would help right now is finding Mom." Skye admits, "I am trying so hard to stay in control, to not lose it, because I know if I do I will bring this whole building down and I can't let that happen." Skye tells Sharon and Bucky.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Sharon says standing up and pulling Skye up.

"Were are we going?" Skye asks, looking at Bucky who looks just as confused as she feels

"JARVIS, tell everyone that Skye, Bucky, and I are borrowing the Quintet so that we can go somewhere where Skye can let her powers out." Sharon tells JARVIS.

"Good idea." Bucky says approvingly.

"Of course Madam Sharon."

"You know how to fly?" Skye asks surprised as they head to the Qunjet.

"It's standard specialist training." Sharon explains as they walk into the Quinjet, "And even if I didn't Bucky is an expert pilot." She comments.

"That's good to know." Skye admits.

* * *

It has been about half an hour since JARVIS informed him that Skye, Bucky, and Sharon are borrowing the Quinjet and Tony is in the nursery putting TJ and Maggie down for a nap figuring that they should get to sleep somewhere decent rather than their stroller.

He has just put Maggie down and is about to walk over and sit on the rocking chair when he sees that Peggy is standing out in his and Melinda's bedroom, so he walks over to her instead.

"Has something happened?" Tony asks Peggy.

"No, but Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Natasha, Clint and I have been mapping ever Hydra site that we know of and we've come up with a list of the similarities that they share, do you think that JARVIS could find places that also match that criteria?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, it might take a while but he should be able to do it." Tony says

"Here's the list." Peggy says handing Tony the piece of paper.

"I'll get right on it." Tony tells Peggy and for a few minutes he is quiet but Peggy can tell that there is something he wants to say.

"Tony?" Peggy asks in a caring voice.

"Do you think TJ and Maggie can tell that something's wrong?" He asks, "Should I do more to help them?"

"From what I've seen you are doing everything you are supposed to. You are an amazing father Tony." Peggy tells him.

"She's coming back, right?" Tony asks, his voice hesitant and vulnerable.

"I don't know." Peggy admits, "But what I do know is that Melinda will do everything she can to make sure she does and so will we, I promise you that Tony." Peggy tells her godson.

"Thank you Aunt Peggy." Tony says walking over and hugging his godmother.

* * *

About an hour after they left the tower Sharon lands the Quinjet, still cloaked.

"We're here." Sharon informs Skye.

"Where exactly is here?" Skye asks curious.

"Upstate, very secluded." Sharon explains, "There is no one nearby you could hurt, nothing you could destroy and if anyone monitoring seismic activity wants to check it out it will take them a while to get out here." Sharon explains and Bucky realises that it was a great idea.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Sharon responds as all three of them stand up.

"You should wait in here, I'm going to let go completely, I wouldn't want to hurt either of you." Skye tells Sharon and Bucky, looking between them.

"You won't." Bucky assures her.

"We're coming." Sharon adds.

"Sharon, Bucky, please, stay." Skye requests, not wanting to hurt either of them.

"Skye, you won't hurt us, I believe in you." Sharon tells.

"We believe in you." Bucky corrects, "But you need to believe in yourself." He says and Skye gives a hesitant nod and all three of them walk out of the plane.

"Just let go, its okay." Sharon tells Skye once they are several steps away from the plane and Skye is standing, looking scared.

At Sharon's reassurance and the supportive smile Bucky is giving her Skye takes a deep breath and takes several steps forward and she just let's go allows the power that has been bubbling to the surface for days free.

Even though the earth around them and the plane shakes Sharon and Bucky realises that in the exact spots that they are standing in everything is stable, everything is okay. For a few minutes Skye feels the earth move and while it does Skye feels okay, she feels like she is in control, and that things are somehow going to be okay. When she turns back around and sees Sharon and Bucky Skye notices that they have proud smile on their faces.

Seeing the smiles Skye can't help but run over to them and once she is close enough Skye throws her arms around both of them and the three of them hug each other tightly, Bucky basically lifting Sharon and Skye off the ground.

"So, how did that feel?" Bucky ask when they finally break apart after a few minutes.

"Amazing." Skye answers, "Thank you."

"What for?" Sharon asks.

"For believing in me."

"You never have to thank us for that." Sharon says and Bucky nods in agreement.

**August 18** **th** **2015**

It has been three days since Melinda figured out what he power is and in those three days she has been doing whatever she can to train with it without the cameras in the room seeing what she is doing.

It is about lunchtime and Melinda is being brought back to her 'cell' after her morning torture session which involved a lot of water and heat when she realises that it is the perfect time to start her plan, even if she doesn't have as much control over her 'power' as she would like as she needs to get out of here. So as she is dragged back to the table where she will stay chained for about an hour before her next torture session Melinda uses her power, which she has realised is telekinesis, to lift the Agent who is dragging her, cell phone out of his pocket and hover it above the ground along a path that she knows the camera cannot see.

Once she is chained to the table and the agent has left Melinda removes the restraints from her hands with her powers, but keeps her hands behind the table so that it looks like she is still chained an moves the phone into her hand where being glad that she learnt to touch send messages long ago Melinda types in Tony's number and writes,

_Anthony, it's Melly. I stole a phone from one of the Hydra agents I can't call because I will get caught. Please trace this number a let me know how long until you can get here because I'm not going to be able to escape on my own. Until next time, Melly._

Before pressing send.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 18th 2015. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

At Avengers Tower everyone who lives there and Lian are in main lab discussing everything they have found and try to come up with a plan.

"It's not a strong lead." Bobbi objects, "We could be chasing after nothing." She tells everyone, hating that she is the one saying it but knowing that it needs to be heard.

"It's been a week, I don't care how thin the lead is, we're following it." Tony says as everyone hears his phone go of, "Bruce can you check that." Tony requests as Bruce is closest to his phone.

"Tony, you're going to want to see this yourself." Bruce says handing the phone to him once he sees the message that is on the screen.

"It's Melly." Tony says shocked racing to his computer so that he can trace the number.

"Mom?' Skye asks excited, "What does she say?" Skye asks and Tony reads the message while he traces the number, "Got her location." Tony says sounding happier than he has sounded in a week, "We can be there in three hours." He says.

"Don't send it." Natasha and Peggy say together.

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"Because we can't be sure that it's Melinda." Peggy explains, "Ask her to answer something that proves that whoever is sending that message is actually Melinda." Peggy tells Tony.

"Like what?" Tony asks, "Anything I ask Zachary could have found out." He argues, not being able to explain how he knows but knowing that Melinda sent the message.

"Ask for the real story of how she broke her arm when she was twelve." Jackie suggests, "Only three of us know the story to that and two of us are here." Jackie says.

"Good idea." Tony responds and he types,

_Melly, I need to make sure that you are really you, so I need you to tell me how you broke your arm when you were twelve, until next time Anthony._

* * *

It's a few minutes after Melinda sent her own message when Melinda feels the phone vibrate telling her that there is a new message so turning her face away from the camera and being very glad that there are no microphones in the room, something she has tested more than once, she presses the button for voice control and says 'read message' loudly and a second later the phone reads the message that she got and as she hears it Melinda isn't surprised as she expected that, what Tony asked for on the other hand does surprise her slightly but she knows it makes sense so she starts to text back the story.

* * *

For the few minutes that follow Tony sending the message he paces the lab while waiting for it to go off again. When it finally does Tony is more relieved than he can put into words and he quickly reads the message.

"Exactly what I remember, do you agree?" Tony asks handing the phone to Jackie.

"Yeah." Jackie says handing the phone back to Tony once she finishes reading the message about a minute later.

"Am I ever going to hear the story of just what happened in or around that pool?" Peggy asks very interested in knowing that particular story.

"No." Tony and Jackie answer together, "Okay so Melly is three hours away, how quickly can we get packed, ready and go?" He asks.

"Twenty minutes." Phil answers, "Tell her we'll be there between three hours fifteen minutes and three hours thirty five." He tells Tony who nods and quickly sends the message.

"Let's go." Tony says.

"Tony, what about Maggie and TJ?" Skye points out.

"I…." Tony says cursing himself and knowing that he can't leave TJ and Maggie and that Melinda wouldn't want him to, "Bring her back to us." He says looking straight at Peggy the person he trusts the most do that.

"I do everything I can." Peggy tells Tony.

"I'll come, after a week being a prisoner we don't know what state Mel will be in, she'll most likely need a doctor." Jackie comments, "I'll stay safe, out of the way, promise." She says when she sees the hesitant looks on her mother and Brothers faces.

"I'll come too." Bruce adds, "We'll stay on the plane."

"If you're coming then we leave in fifteen minutes, move people." Peggy orders as she walks out of the room.

"Skye." Tony says as Skye is about to walk out.

"Yeah?" Skye asks turning back around and facing him.

"Be careful, and when you see her tell your Mom that I love her." Tony requests.

"Of course." Skye responds, "Can you send everything you've got on the location to my tablet, so we can figure out the best plan." Skye requests.

"Of course." Tony says and Skye leaves the lab leaving Tony, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack being the only ones who are staying behind as even Pepper is going because Melinda is her friend and she has her suit.

"Are you alright Tony?" Simmons asks, "It can't be easy for you to stay behind." She says.

"It's not. But when we found out Melinda was pregnant we agreed that TJ and Maggie would always come first, so that's what I am doing, putting them first." Tony says as he sends everything he's got on the location to Skye's tablet.

* * *

When Melinda feels the phone vibrate again she is relieved until she hears how long it will take them to get to her as it means that because she cannot try to escape until everyone is there, because with the amount of torture she has endured in the past week she isn't sure she will make it, which means she is going to have to endure another torture session to make it seem like nothing is odd.

* * *

Because of the fact that they are transporting so many people, two iron man suits and a set of falcon wings it is decided that they will take the bus, which Rhodey and Bobbi are piloting.

They have been in the air about an hour and Skye has gone through, with the help of Sharon and Bucky, everything that Tony has sent her, out of everything that he sent through, everything that he found the most useful thing was the building's blueprints so Skye has put them up on the screen in the command centre where everyone, including Rhodey and Bobbi because the plane is on autopilot, is.

"Skye can you please highlight all the entrances." Lian requests.

"Four, plus roof." Peggy comments.

"So we dividing into groups each group takes an entrance." Lian suggest and Peggy nods

"We should also have a group on the perimeter, on the outside." Steve says.

"Rhodey, Pepper and Sam can fly, they would be the best choices for that." Natasha points out.

"That they would, you three okay with that?" Peggy asks and she gets three nods in responds, "Good. Steve you, me and Lian will take the front. Hunter, Mark, and Philip you will take the back. Natasha, Maria take the roof. Bucky, Skye, Sharon take the left side entrance. Bobbi, Clint take the right. Any questions?" she asks and everyone shakes their head no one finding it odd that Peggy is the ones giving the orders.

"Where do you want me and Bruce?" Jackie asks.

"On the plane until we've secured the facility." Peggy instructs and Bruce and Jackie nod, "We have two hours until we land, rest up and be ready, dismissed." Peggy instructs and everyone except for Steve leaves the room, "What is it?" She asks when she sees the look on Steve's face.

"I'm just realising how much I missed seeing you like this." Steve answers, "The missions were you were the one who gave the orders always turned out the best." He comments.

"You wouldn't be flirting would you Captain? I hardly think now is the time." Peggy respond, smiling slightly.

"Of course not, just making an observation." He says with a grin before walking out the room and Peggy shakes her head.

* * *

Ever since Melinda read the message about how long it would be until the others get to her Melinda has been watching the clock and when she knows that it will be only a few minutes until someone comes and gets her for the next torture session Melinda hides the phone and retrains herself again, and just like every time before a Hydra agent comes in, gives her something which make her unable to move for a few minutes and he drags her out to another room which from everything Melinda has noticed in the last week is in the basement where she is chained to a chair.

About a minute after she was chained to the chair the door opens and Zachary, with Baskhi and Ward on either side, walk in.

"Melinda, you have to understand that I don't like doing this." Zachary tells Melinda.

"Really? Because it seems like you do to me." Melinda responds.

"All I want is for you to tell me what your power is, you must know what it is by now, and for you to agree to join me, to be my star solider, to be my daughter." Zachary tells her.

"Never going to happen." Melinda responds.

"Then I am truly sorry about this." Zachary says, "But if you won't do it willingly then you will join me by force and you're too strong willed for that at the moment." Zachary says as unlike with Peggy he couldn't just give her drugs to make her woozy because it was the de-aging that made Peggy vulnerable, not anything else.

"Just get on with it, I am sick of hearing you speak." Melinda responds.

"If you insist, Mr Ward." Zachary says as he and Bashki walk to the other side of the room.

"I can't say that I'm sorry about this." Ward tells Melinda as he stabs a knife into her lower leg and Melinda just glares at him.

* * *

Finally after over three hours of flying Bobbi and Rhodey land the Bus outside the location where Melinda was is being heled and because it is still cloaked.

"We move in position as quietly as possible. Once everyone is in position we enter, understood?" Peggy asks and everyone nods.

"Good, move out." She instructs.

* * *

Because she is watching the clock Melinda knows that the others should be arriving any minute which is a very good thing as she can feel herself getting week and between the wounds Ward has inflicted, the burns and the waterboarding Melinda is in quiet a lot of pain.

"I don't like doing this anymore than you like experiencing it." Zachary tells Melinda, "Just say yes and this will end." He tells her.

"Never." Melinda say and as she does they all hear crashes from upstairs which tell Melinda that her family have arrived.

"Mr Bashki stay here, Mr Ward with me." Zachary says and he and Ward leave the room.

"Well, how about we see if you are as strong as you think you are." Bashki says about thirty seconds after Ward and Zachary has left.

In response Melinda just smirks at Bashki moves a knife into her hand and before he even realises what is going on Melinda is out of the restraints and stabbing him through the chest with the knife, then with quiet a lot of difficulty Melinda walks across the room and once she is at the door she realises that it is locked from the outside so she uses her force it open, something which Melinda realises is making her weaker.

* * *

As soon as they breach the location everyone gets involved in an all-out fight, which it is more than clear that the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D are winning

Everyone has been fighting for a couple of minutes when Bucky suddenly hears "SKYE." Being yelled by Sharon in a terrified voice. Hearing the terror in Sharon's voice, something which terrifies him as he knows how calm Sharon can be in a fight, Bucky turns and sees a man not too far from him firing at Skye's back so not caring about the person he is currently fighting Bucky runs and is almost close enough to take him the man down when the ground shakes and the man is knocked to the ground and when he is close enough Bucky gives the final blow knocking him unconscious. Once the man is down Bucky turns to Skye and Sharon both of whom give him a look and a nod which tell him that they are okay, which he returns and all three of them go back to fighting.

* * *

After she escapes the room where she was being heled Melinda attempts to walk up the stairs to the man floor of the place because she knows that it is likely where everyone will be, because of her injuries it takes Melinda a few minutes to walk up the stairs. Once she is at the top of the stairs Melinda has to brace herself for about half a minute before she continues to walk.

"You're not going anywhere." Zachary says coming out of the shadows and grabbing Melinda.

"Get away from my daughter." Lian says and Zachary yanks Melinda in front of her, using Melinda as a shield.

"Lian, it's been too long." Zachary says, looking almost pleased to see her, "She's my daughter too." Zachary tells her.

"No she's not." Lian says, "You're nothing to either of us." Lian says and she and Melinda locks eyes so Melinda escapes from Zachary's grip and as soon as Melinda is out of the line of fire Lian fires at Zachary, but she is a split second too late as Zachary has already fired on her killing her with a head shot.

"MAMA." Melinda says her voice sounding broken as she rushes to her mother, not caring about the pain she is in, "Mama, no." Melinda says falling to her knees and pulling her mother into her lap, "Mama, no." Melinda says holding her mother close to her as tears roll down her face.

"I'm sorry Melinda, I meant it when I said I loved your mother." Zachary says standing up, it being clear that Lian's shot hit a vest. Melinda looks up at Zachary and gets a look of complete fury on her face.

"You did this." She tells Zachary.

"Melinda I…." Zachary starts to say but he doesn't get to finish what he was going to say as Melinda has moved her mother's gun to her hand and fired the entirety of what is left of the magazine at Zachary, every shot landing either in his chest or his head.

"Mama, no, mama please." Melinda says holding her mother's dead body, not wanting to let go.

"Mom." Melinda hears Skye's voice say after a few minutes and Melinda looks up to see her daughter standing over her, "Grandma, no." Skye says tears coming to her eyes.

Seeing her daughter Melinda moves her mother's body off her as carefully as possible and she stands up and hugs Skye holding onto her tightly.

"I missed you so much Mom." Skye tells her daughter.

"I missed you too, I love you soo much Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

For several minutes Melinda and Skye stand together holding each other, until they hear footsteps and they both turn around, Melinda moving so that she is in front of Skye, and when they turn they see that it's not the enemy but Peggy.

"Lian." Peggy says recognizing the body on the ground, "No" Peggy says, fighting not to get upset at seeing one of her oldest friends, one of her best friends lying dead on the ground.

"Zachary killed her." Melinda tells her godmother, who nods.

"Philip, Mark and Hunter found a lab full of technology were bringing it all back with us." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "We'll bring her back too." Peggy promises and once she is close enough to Melinda she hugs her, as she does she feels Melinda tense due to pain, "Jackie and Bruce are in the plane they can see what they can do with your injuries." Peggy tells Melinda who nods and tries to take a step but she almost falls down, "I've got you." Peggy tells her goddaughter holding her up.

"I can't leave Mama here alone." Melinda says staring at her mother's dead body.

"I'll stay with her." Skye says, "I'll stay until we can move her to the bus." She says and Melinda nods then leaning on Peggy for support she walks towards the plane

"I'm sorry Grandma, I'm so sorry." Skye says once her mother is out of hearing range, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better granddaughter, but I do love you." Skye says.

* * *

An hour later everyone, all the technology and Lian's body are all on the plane. Even though everyone is worried about her the only people who are in the former lab turned garage while Melinda is being examined by Jackie and Bruce are Skye and Peggy.

"My count is twelve stab wounds, some of which have been badly treated, fifteen percent burns, three through and through bullet wounds, slight malnutrition, and dehydration, am I missing anything?" Jackie asks Melinda.

"They injected me with drugs, paralytics mainly." Melinda answers, "A couple of broken ribs, dislocated shoulder which I reset, and a lot of bruising."

"Okay, got it." Jackie says, "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" She asks and Melinda just gives her a look, "Good news is that you'll heal an we can retreat and treat all your injuries." She says.

"What's the bad news?" Skye asks.

"We can only treat some of the injuries now and we can't give your Mom any drugs until we learn what's in her system." Bruce explains.

"Perfect." Melinda says sarcastically, "What do you need to do now?' Melinda asks

"There are fragments in some of your stab and bullet wounds, we would like to remove them now to reduce the chance of infection." Jackie explains.

"Okay, do it." Melinda says.

"Squeeze my hand if it gets too much." Skye offers.

"Thank you Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, "We need to bury her properly, she deserves that." Melinda says looking at Peggy.

"We will, I promise you that." Peggy promises her goddaughter.

* * *

When they land on the tower a few hours later Tony, Ftiz, Simmons and Mack are waiting. When he sees Melinda, being helped down the ramp by Peggy and Skye Tony, who is holding the stroller with TJ and Maggie inside rushes forward.

"Be gentle, she's got a lot of injuries." Bruce tells Tony, stopping him before he can get to close to her.

"Melly." Tony says walking the few steps that separate them and hugs her.

"Anthony." Melinda says as she hugs him, "Mama's dead." She reveals as Tony hugs her, pain more than clear in her voice.

"Oh Melly, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tony says holding her tightly but at the same time being careful because he knows that she is hurt.

"We should get downstairs, we want to get those injuries treated, especially the burns." Jackie says and Melinda nods so she and Tony break apart, and Peggy and Tony help Melinda walk downstairs while Skye pushes her little brother and sister.

* * *

A couple of hours later all of Melinda's injuries have been treated and everyone is down in the medical area, Tony sitting right next to Melinda, not wanting to be too far from her.

"I'm glad you're okay Mels, you scared us." Clint informs Melinda.

"Thanks Clint." Melinda responds.

"So I hate to be the one to bring this up but now that Zachary is gone does that mean we've defeated Hydra?" Hunter asks.

"No." Everyone else answers.

"We just dealt them a blow." Natasha answers.

"We've cut of one head, two more will take his place." Peggy explains, hating that she is using Hydra's own motto but having more than enough experience that tells her it's true.

"Did we get Ward?" Melinda ask, hoping that they did.

"No, he got away." Skye answers and Melinda nods.

"You're getting tired, aren't you?" Tony asks seeing the look on Melinda's face.

"A little, yeah." Melinda admits.

"That's not surprising, you need rest." Jackie says.

"We'll give it to you." Phil says and everyone gives Melinda a hug or 'glad you're okay' before leaving Tony, the twins and Skye being the only ones with Melinda.

"I missed you soo much." Skye tells her mother.

"I missed you too." Melinda assures her daughter before yawing.

"I'll let you get some rest, I love you Mom, I'm so glad you're okay." Skye says hugging her mother tightly, neither of them wanting to let go before finally leaving.

When she leaves the room Skye finds Bucky and Sharon waiting for her and when she sees her Sharon just walks forward and gives her a hug, knowing that they could both use it.

"How about we all go have a drink." Bucky suggests once Skye and Sharon break apart.

"I thought alcohol has no effect on you." Sharon comments.

"It doesn't, but you both look like you need one and I still enjoy drinking even if it has no effect." Bucky explains

"I have an unopened bottle of vodka in my room." Skye reveals.

"That sounds perfect." Bucky says and Sharon nods in agreement so the three of them head to Skye's room.

* * *

"I'm okay, I'm home." Melinda tells Tony a few minutes after Skye has left, when she realises that Tony is looking at her like he is afraid that if he blinks she will be gone.

"You scared the crap out of me, I love you so much Melly, I can never lose you." Tony says and Melinda slowly leans forward and kisses him.

"I love you too." Melinda responds, "And I have something to show you." Melinda tells him, deciding that even though she has mentioned her 'power' to anyone else she wants Tony to know.

"Oh, what's that?" Tony asks curious.

"See that beaker over there." Melinda says pointing to the beaker across the room.

"Yeah." Tony answers confused.

"Watch this." Melinda says and she causes the beaker to move from its position across the room and into Melinda's hand.

"You're….that…you're telekinetic." Tony says looking shocked.

"That's my gift apparently." Melinda tells Tony.

"That's not scientifically possible." Tony says.

"Well apparently it is." Melinda responds, "Zachary wanted to know so badly but I kept thinking of you, Skye, TJ and Maggie, so I wouldn't accidently use it. The four of you were with me the whole time, you kept me strong." Melinda informs Tony who just leans down and kisses her, more grateful that she is back, that they are together again.

* * *

After she left her goddaughter Peggy checked where they are storing Lian's body to make sure she was secure before heading out to the balcony where she has been standing for about ten minutes staring at the city as silent tears roll down her face.

"Peggy, are you okay?" Steve asks walking onto the balcony and when Peggy turns towards him and he sees the tears he walks over and hugs her, "I'm sorry." Steve says as he hugs her, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks after he has been holding her for a couple of minutes.

"Lian was nineteen when I met her, and just like me she was always trying to prove herself even though she was better than half the agents who were promoted ahead of her." Peggy tells Steve, "We grew close, really close, Howard used to say that he didn't know whether to be happy that I had found a friend that I let in or terrified about the possibilities of what we would do together." Peggy reveals and Steve can't help but smile at that, "She was the godmother to my children, she was in the delivery room holding my hand when I had Mark, one of my closest friends, one of my oldest and she's gone." Peggy says getting upset again so Steve hugs her while Peggy morns her friend, "Thank you, Steve."

"You don't have to thank me." Steve responds and Peggy leans forward and kisses him, "Are you sure?" Steve asks when the break apart a few seconds later.

"Positive." Peggy responds and Steve kisses her.

* * *

It has been about half an hour since Melinda feel asleep and Tony has been watching her the entire time and as he does he thinks about how much he loves her and how he never wants to lose her again and he decides something.

Wanting to talk to Skye before he does anything Tony places a gentle kiss on Melinda's head then checks to make sure that TJ and Maggie are asleep he sneaks out the room.

"J, is Skye still awake?" Tony asks JARVIS curious once he is out of the room.

"Yes Sir, she is in her room." JARVIS answers.

"Thanks J." Tony responds and he heads to Skye's room.

* * *

"Skye, it's Tony." Tony says once he arrives at Skye's room knocking on the door.

"Come in." Skye's voice responds and when he walks in, closing the door behind him he finds Bucky and Sharon sitting on Skye's bed and Skye laying upside down off her bed.

"Is Mom okay?" Skye ask worried.

"She's fine, she's asleep." Tony assures her, "How much have you had to drink?" He asks curious when he spots the vodka bottle.

"A couple of glasses, why?" Skye asks.

"Because there is something I want to talk to you about and I don't want you to forget because of how much you've drunk." Tony explains.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I have a strong alcohol tolerance." Skye admits.

"An annoying strong one." Sharon adds.

"Yeah, Melly has that too." Tony says, "Okay, what I am about to say, cannot leave this room, got it?" He asks and Bucky, Sharon and Skye nod, "I want to ask your Mom to marry me." Tony says looking directly at Skye who is so shocked she falls off the bed.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 18th 2015. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

"Are you okay?" Bucky, Sharon and Tony all ask as they see Skye fall.

"I'm fine." Skye assures them as she stands up, "You want to ask Mom to marry you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do, are you okay with that?" Tony asks Skye, hoping that she is.

"Are you kidding this is amazing." Skye says happily, "I'm so happy for you, this is going to be perfect." She says excited, hugging Tony.

"Thanks Kid." Tony responds returning the hug.

"How are you going to do it?" Skye asks when they break the hug and she starts pacing the room, "I know Mom isn't really romantic, but you have to do something amazing and the ring is important, I know you can afford anything but it shouldn't be about how much it costs it should be something special and I know I'm babbling but I don't care, this is amazing." Skye says before once more giving Tony a hug.

"Thanks Kid, I'm glad you're so excited." Tony tells her, being happy that Skye is happy, "I'm not sure how I am going to do it yet, but I know you're right that it has to be something amazing but something that Melly would love, she deserves that." Tony tells Skye.

"And you want to beat Andrew's proposal." Sharon comments with a smirk.

"That too, but that's not hard." He says and Sharon grins,

"True." She adds.

"Can I help? I mean I get that your probably wouldn't want or need my help but I would like to help." Skye tells tony.

"Of course you can help, I'm going to need you to talk me out of ideas that are too over the top or that your Mom will hate." Tony tells Skye.

"I can do that." Skye assure Tony.

"I'm sure that however you choose to propose Melinda will love it." Bucky tells Tony.

"Thank you Bucky." Tony responds, "I have an idea about the ring but I need to see if I can find it first." He tells Skye.

"Find it?" Skye asks curious.

"My grandparents didn't have much. My grandfather saved for over three years to get my grandmother's engagement ring. Dad kept the ring and he told me once how much the ring meant to our family and what it symbolised, it was actually one of the few conversations we had about his parents." Tony admits, "So, what do you think of that?" Tony asks Skye curious, being pretty sure the ring is in the safe at the Long Island house.

"I think it's perfect." Skye admits.

"I should go, I don't want your Mom to wake up to me being gone." He comments, "Talk tomorrow? Discuss some ideas I have?" he asks Skye.

"Of course."

"Good, night kid." Tony says before giving her another hug, "Goodnight Sharon, Bucky."

"Night Uncle Tony."

"Night Tony." Bucky and Sharon respond as Tony walks out of the room.

"Tony's going to propose." Skye says to Sharon and Bucky.

"We heard." Bucky says getting up and walking over to Skye, "Here, take a mouthful." He says handing Skye her glass.

"This is a good thing, a really good thing, and we need something good." Skye comments after taking a mouthful of her drink.

"No arguments here." Sharon says from Skye's bed.

"I am both exhausted and wide awake at the same time." Skye says as she walks back over to her bed.

"Any chance you have a deck of cards around here?" Bucky asks curious.

"Um, yeah, in here." Skye says leaning over Sharon so that she can grab a deck of cards out of the draws while Bucky walks over and sits down, "Why?" she asks curious.

"I thought we could play poker." Bucky suggests.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Sharon says with a grin.

"Yeah, it does, I'm in." Skye says, "Do you want do deal?" Skye asks holing out the deck for Bucky to grab.

"Sure." Bucky says taking the cards and starting to shuffle them.

"You know I hope they have an actual wedding with the cake and reception and dancing, I like dancing." Sharon comments as Bucky continues to shuffle the cards

"Really?" Skye asks, "I've never seen the appeal, but then again I don't know how to dance, not properly, so maybe that's why." She admits.

"You don't know how to dance?" Sharon asks surprised, "Really?"

"I can club dance, but actual dancing like the kind you do at weddings I have no idea how to do that." Skye explains.

"How have you never learnt to dance?" Sharon asks as she learnt to dance when she was a kid and most S.H.I.E.L.D agents she's worked with know how to dance to.

"I grew up in an orphanage and in and out of foster care, teaching kids to dance isn't exactly high on the list of priorities." Skye says annoyed and Sharon feels guilty because she should have realised, "Deal the cards, please." She asks Bucky, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but instead of doing that he puts the cards down and stands up, "What are you doing?" Skye ask Bucky.

"I'm going to teach you dance, stand up." Bucky says.

"You know how to dance?" Skye asks surprised.

"Of course I do, it was standard for people to be taught to dance when I was growing up." Bucky tells Skye.

"Ah, right, I keep forgetting that you are like a hundred." Skye says, with a smirk, standing up.

"I am not a hundred." Bucky objects.

"He's right, he's like ninety nine, right?" Sharon asks with a grin and Bucky gives her an annoyed look though it is clear that he isn't really annoyed.

"Just a warning, this may end badly." Skye informs Bucky as Sharon gets onto Skye's computer so that she can play music.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Bucky says, "Take my hand." Bucky say sand Skye does that and he puts his right hand on the small of Skye's back, "Put your left hand on my shoulder." Bucky says and Skye odes that, "Okay, now just follow my lead." Bucky says and as he does Sharon pull out her phone and starts to record what is going on. After about five minutes of some not so great dancing Skye begins to pick it up and they start to dance more in sync, "There you go, you got it." Bucky tells Skye.

"Yeah I do." Skye says with a proud grin and they continue to dance for a few minutes, "Now, considering that you both know how to dance really well, I want to see what you guys can do." Skye says, "And you better not send that to anyone." Skye informs Sharon.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sharon assures Skye as she climbs of the bed and walks over, "What do you say Mr Barnes, you interested?" Sharon asks with a grin.

"Of course Ms Carter." Bucky says and Skye steps back so that Sharon and Bucky have enough room to dance, and pulls out her phone to record them like Sharon did.

"Okay, that was amazing." Skye says after a few minutes of watching them dance.

"It takes practice, that's it." Sharon tells Skye.

"I'm pretty sure I will never be that good." Skye tells Sharon.

"I'm pretty sure that you need to have a higher opinion of yourself." Sharon tells Skye, "Let me show you." She says sticking out her hand for Skye to grab which she does and this time its Bucky's turn to stand back and pull out his phone, which he has learnt how to record videos on, while Skye and Sharon dance, "See you're picking up the new moves I added in." Sharon says after a few minutes

"Yeah, I guess I am." Skye says happily, "But I did have to amazing teaches." She says with a smile, one that both Bucky and Sharon return.

"So, poker?" Bucky asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Poker." Skye and Sharon confirm and the all walk back over to Skye's bed.

**August 19th 2015.**

It is early and because they knew that no one else would be up for a little while Natasha and Bobbi have been in the gym sparing together for about half an hour.

"Really? Why am I not surprised." Clint says walking in and seeing them.

"Clint." Natasha says, "You're up early." She notes.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep." Clint admits, the truth is that he couldn't get back to sleep "Which I know is surprising considering how little sleep we've gotten in the last few days." He says, "So I thought I would join you two."

"How did you know we were here?" Bobbi asks.

"Logic." Clint answers.

"Logic, that's what you're going with rather than the fact that you know because you and Nat have been sharing a room for the past month?" Bobbi asks and they both look at her, "I'm sorry is that meant to be a secret? You do realise that we live in a tower full of spies, right?" she asks

"Of course we do." Natasha answers, "You are just the first one to bring it up." She explains.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else is just too worried about your reaction." Bobbi admits.

"Fair enough." Clint admits, "So have you and Hunter made up yet?" he ask curios.

"Yep." Bobbi says with a smirk.

"What were you even fighting about this time?" Natasha asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She admits and Natasha and Clint laugh, "What do you say Barton, want to go?" she asks curious.

"Sure Morse." Clint responds.

"I am not explaining what happened to Pepper if you put a hole in the wall again." Natasha informs Clint and Bobbi as she walks over to get some water.

* * *

Ever since he returned after talking to Skye Tony has been wide awake looking between Melinda and his children, constantly reminding himself that they are okay, that Melinda is back with him. He takes TJ and Maggie out of the room just before he knows that they are going to wake up so that they don't wake Melinda and once he has done what they need him to do he headed back to the medical area.

It has been about half an hour since Tony got back after feeding and changing TJ and Maggie when he hears,

"Hey." And looks over to see Melinda awake.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Tony asks.

"Better." Melinda answers, "How were TJ and Maggie while I was gone?" she asks.

"Good, I'm pretty sure that they realised something was going on, they cried more than usual but I think that was because they missed you." Tony comments.

"I missed them, I missed you and Skye so much." Melinda says.

"I know." Tony says reaching out and gabbing Melinda's hand.

"We need to decide what to do with Mom, we can't keep her here forever." Melinda comments

"Do you know what she wanted?" Tony asks curious.

"No, Aunt Peggy might though." Melinda says.

"We'll talk to her." Tony says.

"Did Jackie say last night when I could get out of here?" Melinda asks curious, "Because I can't remember." She admits.

"No, she didn't mention it." Tony tells Melinda, "Do you want to hold TJ and Maggie?" he asks.

"I do, I really do." Melinda says and Tony pick up his kids and hands them to Melinda, "Sit with us." Melinda says moving so that Tony can sit on the bed and that's just what he does.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Melinda woke up when the door opens and Rhodey, Pepper, Phil and Maria walk in.

"Hey." Melinda greats seeing them.

"Hey." They all respond

"Rhodey and I thought we would come see how you were doing and we ran into Maria and Phil who had the same idea." Pepper explains.

"I'm doing better, thanks." Melinda responds.

"I'm glad, we were worried." Rhodey says and the others nod in agreement.

"I know, but I'm okay now so you can stop worrying." Melinda says.

"We'll do our best." Phil responds, knowing that he will still worry.

* * *

It has been a couple of hour since Phil, Maria, Pepper and Rhodey came to visit Melinda and Melinda, Tony and the twins are once more alone until the door opens and Peggy, Sharon, Jackie, Mark and Skye walk in.

"How are you?" Skye asks walking to her mother's side and sitting down right next to her.

"I'm doing better." Melinda assures her daughter.

"Is she?" Skye asks Jackie as she knows her mother isn't always open about how she is doing.

"She is." Jackie confirms.

"Good." Skye says relieved and everyone drifts into silence.

"Aunt Peggy I don't know what Mama wanted did you?" Melinda ask, knowing that Peggy will know exactly what she is asking.

"She didn't want a funeral, she didn't want the traditional." Peggy says remembering a very morbid conversation from many years ago, "She wanted to be cremated and for her ashes to be scattered in the ocean so that she could once more reach all the places that she once called him." Peggy says reciting from memory.

"We can do that, what do you think?" Tony asks Melinda.

"If it's what she wanted." Melinda says.

"Melinda, just because it's what Lian wanted doesn't mean that it's what we have to do." Peggy tells her goddaughter, "If you would prefer to do something else then we can, it's your choice."

"I think…I think we should respect what she wanted and scatter her ashes." Melinda says.

"I'll make the arrangements." Tony tells Melinda who nods.

"So when can I leave this room?" Melinda asks Jackie curious a few minutes later.

"I would say tomorrow, I just want you to stay one more night to keep an eye on things." Jackie responds and Melinda nods.

**August 21** **st** **2015**

It has been three days since Melinda was found a day since she has been out of the medical area. It is just before lunch and Skye has just arrived in the lab to talk to Tony as she knows, thanks to JARVIS, that he is alone.

"JARVIS, warn us if anyone comes towards the room." Skye requests, "So did you find the ring?" Skye asks curious.

"I did. It was at the Long Island house like I thought, I went and got it the other day when I was making arrangements for Aunt Lian." He says and Skye nods.

"Can I see?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Tony says walking over to his desk, and pulling a rink box out of a secret compartment before waking back over to Skye to show her, "What do you think?" he asks, the ring is a heavily engraved, platinum ring which has a light blue centre stone flanked on each side by Old European cut diamonds.

"I think it's perfect, and Mom's going to love it." Skye informs Tony.

"Really?" Tony asks.

"Really." Skye confirms, "So have you thought of how you're going to do it yet?" Skye asks curious.

"No. Everything I think of doesn't seem good enough." Tony admits.

"Don't think about what is good enough, think about what is right, and what you think Mom would like to be proposed to, you know her best that should be easy." Skye comments.

"I'll work on it." Tony tells Skye.

"Good." Skye responds, "And I am always around to talk through ideas if you need to." Skye tells him.

"I know. Thank you." Tony responds.

**August 21** **st** **2015**

After days of arrangements the day to say goodbye to Lian has finally come. Normally TJ and Maggie would be too little to go on a boat but Tony and Fitz have specially made advance floating aids so that they can and it has been decided that someone will be holding each twin at one time and it also helps that they are taking out Tony's largest yacht.

It is sunset and everyone who lives at Avengers Tower are on the boat as even everyone who didn't know Lian well wanted to show their respects.

"We're far enough out." Tony says walking to the main deck where everyone is, "How do you want to do this?" he asks Melinda.

"I don't know." Melinda admits and she looks to Peggy for help.

"Well we can say something then spread the ashes." Peggy says, "Or we can spread the ashes then say something or spread them while way say something or we can just spread them, not say anything, whatever you want." Peggy tells Melinda.

"Say then spread.' Melinda says, "Would anyone like to say anything?" she asks.

"Goodbye Aunt Lian, I'll miss you." Tony says as he reaches down and grabs Melinda's hand. Skye is currently holding Maggie while Steve holds TJ.

"Bye Grandma, I'm sorry we didn't get more time together." Skye says.

"Rest in Peace Lian, thank you for everything you taught me." Maria says.

"Goodbye Aunt Lian, say hi to my Mom, Gramps, and Antoine for me." Sharon says.

"Bye Aunt Lian, I'll miss you." Mark says.

"Rest in Peace Aunt Lian."

"Goodbye my friend." Peggy says and for about a minute everyone is quiet before Melinda walks to the edge, and for several minutes she just stands there, not doing anything, "Melinda." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "We don't have to do this yet, not if you aren't ready."

"No, I want to, I'm just fining it a little hard." She admits, "Will you help me?" Melinda asks looking at her Godmother, looking so much like the little girl Peggy used to know.

"Of course." Peggy says and together she and Melinda spread Lian's ashes.

While Peggy and Melinda are doing that Mack looks over and he notices that Fitz and Simmons are sitting in the very centre of the boat, away from any edges.

"Are you alright?" Mack asks them concerned.

"Fine." Fitz and Simmons answer though it's clear that they are both lying, and it takes Mack about a minute to catch on.

"You're remembering the pod, aren't you?" he asks and he gets two nods in response.

"I thought I wold be okay." Simmons answers.

"Me too." Fitz adds.

"Do you think if you went into the cabin or below deck it would help?" Mack asks.

"If there's not windows." Simmons says and Mack nods.

"Then let's go." Mack says and Fitz and Simmons both get up and head to the entrance to the cabin.

"Mack." Skye says stoping him from following, "Are they okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, but it turns out going on a boat isn't a good idea for either of them." He explains.

"I'll come with you." She tells Mack,

"No, stay with your family they need you." Mack says.

"Fitz and Simmons are family too and they need me." Skye says before heading in the direction that Fitz and Simmons went in.

* * *

About an hour and a half later everyone arrives back at the tower and Fitz and Simmons are very glad to be back on dry land.

"Hey, so I don't know if you guys are interested but Sharon, Bucky and I were going to play some poker in my room, want to join?" Skye asks Fitz, Simmons and Mack curious as it has been a while since they have spent time together.

"Sure." Fitz answer and Mack nods.

"I'm not very good at poker." Simmons says.

"We'll probably end up playing something else, but you should come, it will be fun." Skye tells Simmons.

"Okay, I'll come." Simmons answers.

"Cool, meet in my room in ten." Skye tells them and they nod.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since Skye invited Fitz, Simmons and Mack to play poker with her, Sharon and Bucky and in that time the game has expanded to include Bobbi, Hunter, Sam, Natasha and Clint and no one is quite sure how Natasha and Clint ended up joining as Mack invited Bobbi, who brought Hunter, who told Sam about the game, but no one remembers telling Natasha or Clint.

"You know playing for chips is getting boring, we should play for something more interesting." Hunter says.

"If you suggest strip poker you will be thrown out of this room." Mack informs his friend.

"I wasn't, though that is a good idea." Hunter assures Mack, "I was going to say we should even the chips out and each of us have to put a dare in a bowl and the first few people are out have do pull out a dare an complete it." He suggests.

"I like that idea, but you know we could just play truth or dare instead." Clint points out.

"Well I'm getting sick of losing to Poker so I'm in, what do other people think?" Skye ask.

"I'm in." Clint and Hunter say basically in unison.

"I think I could use more drinks, but I'm in." Sam says.

"Could be fun, I'm in." Sharon says and Bucky nods.

"Come on guys, it will be fun." Skye says to Fitz, Simmons and Mack, all of whom nod.

"Come on Tash, say you'll play." Clint says.

"Okay, I'm in." Natasha says, already thinking of some great dares.

"I swear we are all children with drinking licenses, but I'm in." Bobbi says.

"Where children with drinking licensees who risk their lives every day." Hunter corrects.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab more drinks and snacks, plus an empty bottle we could spin to determine turns, then we can get started." Skye says.

"I'll help." Bucky offers,

"Thanks." Skye responds and they leave.

A few minutes later Skye and Bucky return to the room carrying all different foods and drinks, cups, plus carrying an empty bottle, and they find everyone is already sitting down on the floor in a circle so they sit between Sharon and Sam.

"Before we start we should establish rules." Sharon says as there is one rule in particular that she wants to suggests.

"Yes, good idea." Skye says approving, "Well I think rule one is that nothing we reveal during truths can leave this room." She says, and Sharon is glad that Skye said that because it's the rule she wanted.

"Agreed." Everyone else says.

"We can't be mocked later for the dares." Hunter says and everyone nods.

"No dares that will get us arrested or killed." Bobbi suggests.

"No truths that will end with either of those options either." Natasha requests and for a few minutes everyone is quiet, clearly no one having no more questions.

"So how about we spin the bottle, if it lands on you then you have to do truth and dare and who spun it asks the truth or issues the dare, then you spin it if it lands on someone who has already answered a question they pick who gets asked instead, sound fair?" Skye asks.

"It does, but how do we decide who goes first?" Sam asks curios.

"No idea, suggestions?" Skye requests.

"I've got one." Bobbi comments, "Do you have paper, and a box or hat or something?" she ask.

"Draw behind you." Skye tells Bobbi, who reaches behind and pulls out paper, a pen and a hat.

"I'll put all the names in the hat at the person who's name I pull out gets to be the first person who asks someone truth or dare." Bobbi explains and everyone nod.

For the next minute, Bobbi, Natasha, Clint and Hunter write down all the names, and puts them in the hat,

"Okay, the first person to pick the victim is….Mr Leo Fitz." Bobbi says.

"Um, okay, Skye." Fitz says deciding that she may be easy to pick a truth or dare for.

"You know what I'm going to go with dare." Skye requests.

"Okay, um…..I got it!." Fitz says, "I dare you to put a shot of each of these alcohol's, including the beer into a glass and drink it." Fitz dares.

"This is going to taste disgusting but sure." Skye says, "I need the biggest glass." She says and Clint leans across the circle to give the biggest glass to her, "Do I have to drink it in one go or can I drink it slowly?" Skye asks Fitz.

"One go." Fitz answers and Skye drinks it.

"You alright?" Sharon asks when Skye finishes the drink.

"Tastes even worse than I thought it would." Skye admits, "So now it's my turn to spin and pick the unlucky person." She says as she spins the bottle and for the next couple of hours the group plays truth or dare.

**August 22** **st** **2015**

After a couple of hours of truth or dare the group moved on to 'I've never' which they have been playing for a while and which has been getting more and more out of hand so much so that it is decided that it is the last turn.

"Okay, my turn." Sam says, "What haven't we asked?" he asks trying to think of something, "Au huh, I've got it." He says, "Never have I ever shaved my legs." Sam says and everyone female in the room plus Clint and Hunter take a drink.

"Don't ask." Clint ad Hunter say together when everyone is looking at them.

"So, that's it, we're done." Simmons says.

"Yep, if you can't stand you're more than welcome to sleep on my floor." Skye tells everyone but they all get up and slowly walk out of the room.

* * *

"Sam." Sharon says when they are the only ones in the corridor on the way to their rooms.

"Yeah?" Sam asks Turing around to face Sharon.

"Tell Dad I know." Sharon says, being sure that she is only actually admitting it because of how much she has drunk and that she may regret doing so in a few hours' time, "I've always known, but I didn't mention it because I knew what it would do to his career." Sharon tells Sam, "Just, just tell him that I am more than okay about it, and happy for him, I just wish he would talk to me, could you do that?" Sharon asks curious.

"You know?" Sam says surprised.

"I'm a spy and he's my Dad, of course I know." Sharon responds, "So, could you do that for me?" Sharon asks.

"Of course." Sam assures, "Goodnight Sharon."

"Goodnight Sam." Sharon responds and the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

A few hours later, not nearly long enough in her opinion, Skye is woken by JARVIS.

"Why? Why are you waking me up?" Skye asks annoyed.

"Sir, wants to see you, he said it's very important and has to do with what you are planning together." JARVIS informs Skye.

"Where is he?" Skye asks, that fact that she is so eager to know what Tony has planned is overshadowing how horrible she currently feels.

"His personal lab." JARVIS answers.

"I'll be right there." Skye says, forcing herself to get up.

* * *

While Skye is forcing herself to get up Steve and Bucky are meeting downstairs to go for the run they go on before they join Mark, Rhodey and Sam on their run and overtake them several times.

"You look happy." Steve notes seeing his friend and being glad for that.

"I had a good night last night." Bucky responds as the run.

"Really? On the boat?" Steve ask surprised as the boat wasn't that fun.

"No. After." Bucky answers, "Skye, Sharon and I were going to play poker, but then Fitz, Simmons and Mack joined us who invited Bobbi, Hunter and Sam and somehow Natasha and Clint found out about the game, though I'm not completely sure how. After a few rounds of poker we played truth or dare for several hours then I've never." Bucky explains, "It was fun." He admits.

"I'm glad, I like seeing you happy Buck, it's been too long." Steve tells his best friend.

"I like being happy." Bucky responds.

* * *

"What do you want?" Skye asks walking in the lab a few minutes after JARVIS told her that Tony wanted to see her, Skye is still wearing her pyjamas and looks to be half asleep.

"Wow, you look horrible." Tony comments when he sees her.

"Gee, thanks." Skye says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I mean, you look like the walking dead, what happened?" Tony ask.

"For the record walking dead isn't any better than horrible." Skye informs Tony, "And I look like this thanks to truth or dare and I've never with, Bucky, Sharon, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Clint, Sam and Natasha, last night/this morning." Skye explains.

"That will do it." Tony says, "I have an amazing hangover cure, you interested?"

"Very." Skye responds.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Tony says as Skye sits down on a chair and puts her head against a desk.

A few minutes later Tony returns with a glass of a green drink and puts it in front of Skye.

"That looks horrible." Skye informs Tony.

"That it does, but it helps, trust me." Tony tells Skye.

"I do." Skye says sitting up properly and taking a drink of the drink, "Okay, that's disgusting." Skye tells Tony, "But I think its helping." She says after a few seconds, "So what's your plan?" Skye asks when her mind is a bit clearer and Tony explains all about his plan to propose to Melinda.

"What do you think? Is it too much?" Tony asks.

"No, it's perfect." Skye says with a smile, "What do you need me to do?" She asks.

"Keep your Mom busy and get her to the right place when it's time." Tony says.

"I can do that." Skye says, "What about you? You're going to need help to organize everything." Skye says.

"I should be okay on my own, but if I'm not I'll ask one of the others, the most important thing is that your Mom doesn't know what's going on." Tony says.

"I can do that." Skye says, "I'm so happy for you Tony." Skye says walking over and hugging him tightly, "I love you." Skye tells him.

"Love you too, Kid." Tony responds, being shocked that Skye said it but very touched.

* * *

After spending all day with her mother and little siblings, something which she has really enjoyed because she love spending time with them Skye realises that she has to get her mother up to the roof soon and she has just come up with an idea about how to do that.

"Hey Mom, why don't we take TJ and Maggie up the roof? Give them some fresh air and watch the sunset." Skye suggests from where she is sitting on the floor next to her siblings who are on their activity mat while Melinda is watching over her children.

"Yeah, why not." Melinda says and Skye carefully picks up both her siblings.

"Well put them in the stroller because you're not meant to carry a lot of weight with your arm still." Skye tells her mother.

"My arm is fine." Melinda tells Skye.

"Not according to Aunt Jackie it's not and she's the doctor." Skye tells her mother who rolls her eyes, "Okay, they're ready let's go." Skye says as she sends a message to Tony without even getting her phone out of her pocket, and she and Melinda leave the room, Skye pushing the stroller because she needs to for Tony's plan to work.

* * *

When Melinda and Skye walk out onto the roof a few minutes later Melinda is shocked by what she sees as there are rose petals everywhere her favourite song is playing over the speakers, there are candles all over, even though it isn't quiet dark enough to need them, and Tony is standing in the middle in a tuxedo

"Anthony." Melinda says and he turns around, "What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"What's going on is that I love you." Tony tells Melinda walking towards her, "For my entire life you have been by my side and I never want you not to be." Tony says, "You're my best friend Melly, the love of my life and the person who knows me better than anyone." He says, "You, and our children, all three of them, make my life complete and I never want to lose you." Tony says, "For a week I didn't know if you were alive or dead and it was the worse week of my life." Tony says being so close to Melinda that he is now a step away, "Our lives are crazy, intense, magical and even horrible a lot of the time, but that's all okay because I know no matter what If I have you I'll be okay." Tony says before getting down on one knee, "Melinda Qiaolian May, will you marry me?" Tony asks showing her the ring.

"Yes." Melinda answers and Tony stands up, puts the ring on Melinda's finger before clicking his fingers which cause fireworks, which he designed, to go off. "I love you." Melinda says and they kiss while the fireworks go off.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**August 22** **nd** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

When Melinda and Tony break apart after a couple of minutes they find themselves being hugged tightly by Skye and they hear applause coming from the direction that leads downstairs and the turn to see everyone else who lives at the tower walking out.

"I am so happy for you." Skye tells her Mom as she hugs her and Tony.

"Thank Skye." Melinda says, "I'm guessing you may have had something to do with this." She says to her daughter.

"I offered suggestions, but this was all Tony's idea." Skye says and Melinda smiles at Tony while everyone else walks up and offers their congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you." Peggy says as she hugs her godchildren tightly.

"That's Aunt Peggy." Tony and Melinda respond.

"I would like to propose a tost." Pepper says when everyone has offered Melinda and Tony their congratulations, pulling champagne out of somewhere and handing everyone a glass, "To Melinda and Tony, congratulations. I have no doubt that you will have a lifetime of happiness together." Pepper says, "To Melinda and Tony." She says raising her glass.

"To Melinda and Tony."

"To Mels and Tony."

"To Mel and Tony."

"To Aunt Mel and Uncle Tony."

"To Mom and Tony."

"And for my engagement present for you, I am babysitting TJ and Maggie tonight with help from Sharon and Bucky if I need to so you guys can have a night alone." Skye informs Tony and Melinda, having already made sure that Bucky and Sharon wouldn't mind as it is normally their weekly movie night.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm their big sister, this is what big sisters do." Skye says with a smile.

* * *

An hour later everyone is still on the roof and surprisingly they have only gotten in trouble from one organization for the illegal fireworks that Tony set off.

"Sharon, can we talk?" Mark asks his daughter who is unsurprisingly sitting with Skye and Bucky eating the take away that they got delivered.

"Sure." Sharon says, knowing what this is about as she remembers what she said to Sam and she really wishes she went about it in another way even though she knows that what she said needed to be said.

Because he wants to keep this private Mark walks to the far end of the roof away from where everyone else is.

"So Sam told me what you asked him to tell me." Mark tells Sharon.

"I figured." Sharon says, "I meant everything I said but I realise that I should have talked to you instead of Sam, I personally blame the alcohol I drank last night for that and I am sorry that I didn't come to you directly." Sharon tells her father.

"How long have you known?" Mark asks.

"I guess I've always known, but when I really started to realise what it meant I knew what affect it could have on your career so I didn't say anything. That must have been hard." Sharon says to her father.

"It was." Mark answers, "Dad knew and Mom knows. Right after I applied for the army they told me that that they would support me no matter what, but that in the Army I was going to have to hide who I was every day and that it would be difficult, hurt a lot, and that I would never be able to truly be me, and they were right." Mark admits, "But I always wanted to serve my country, I always wanted to be a solider so I became one and hid a part of myself away and that did hurt, it was hard and I was never really me." Mark tells his daughter, who isn't sure what else to say so she just hugs her father.

"I love you Daddy." Sharon informs her father, who feels relief at the fact that now his daughter knows his biggest secret, "Who else knows?"

"Steve, Mel, Tony, Jackie, Pepper, Rhodey, and of course Sam know about me, I'm pretty sure everyone else has figured it out or at least suspects." Mark explains and Sharon nods

"Skye and Bucky defiantly do." Sharon informs her Dad who nods, not surprised, "How long have you and Sam been together?" Sharon ask, "I've only realised the past couple of months." She notes.

"Just after Christmas." Mark answers, "It started when we were looking for Bucky." He explains, "It's a funny story actually." He tells his daughter, "One night Steve said, 'Okay, I am clueless when it comes to relationships, but it is clear that you two like each other as more than friends, why aren't you going for it?" Mark explains with a smile to his daughter, "And we did."

"Okay, no details please." Sharon requests, "I'm so glad you're happy Dad you deserve it after being alone so long." She tells him.

"Thanks sweetie." Mark tells his daughter, putting his arm around her, "So, what about you?" Mark asks his daughter curious.

"What about me?" Sharon asks confused.

"What's going on with your love life?" Mark asks his daughter

"Me, nothing?" Sharon answers.

"Okay." Mark says, realising that either she doesn't want to talk about it, or there is nothing to talk about though he thinks the first answer is more likely, "Sharon you know that no matter what you can talk to me about your life, even if it involves something uncommon, you know that, right?" Mark asks his daughter.

"Of course I do." Sharon assures her father as she has never doubted that she could talk to her Dad about personal stuff.

"Good." Mark responds and they drift into silence.

"Are you two okay?" Peggy asks concerned walking up to them a few minutes later.

"Yeah, we're good." Mark assures his mother, "We were just getting rid of a secret between us." He explains.

"Oh, good, I'm glad." Peggy comments, realising exactly what they are talking about.

* * *

A couple of hours later Skye is in her room with her siblings, Bucky and Sharon about to saying goodbye to Tony and Melinda who have just finished putting everything that Skye will need for the night in her room.

"If you need anything just get JARVIS to get us." Melinda tells Skye.

"Mom, relax, we'll be fine." Skye assures her, "You guys go and have a night to yourself, I've got TJ and Maggie." She assure her, "Have a god night and tomorrow we can start talking about wedding plans."

"Skye we haven't even talked about what we want to do for our wedding yet." Tony tells Skye.

"I know, that's what we'll talk about tomorrow, go." Skye informs Tony and Melinda, both of whom give Skye a hug and kiss both Maggie and TJ's heads before leaving.

* * *

"I want us to do a proper wedding." Tony says as they walk to their bedroom, "I don't know how you would feel, but I would like to have a ceremony and a reception." He explains.

"I would like that too." Melinda admits, "At the estate, in the backyard, I would love it to be there." Melinda tells Tony.

"Then so would I." Tony responds and they exchange a smile

* * *

"You guys don't have to stay if you want to." Skye tells Sharon and Bucky, "I know we usually have our movie night tonight." She says.

"It's fine Skye." Bucky assures her.

"Yeah, we want to stay." Sharon adds, "And it's not like we still can't watch a movie." She comments.

"True, what do you want to watch?" Skye asks curious as she walks back over to her bed after checking on TJ and Maggie.

"I don't know, something happy." Sharon answers.

"Bucky?" Skye asks curious.

"Something happy sounds good." Bucky responds.

"High school musical." Skye says to Sharon who laughs.

"That's perfect." Sharon says with a grin.

"JARVIS, can you play the first high school musical movie." Skye requests.

"Of course." JARVIS answers.

"Just a warning, I will sing along." Skye says.

"So will I." Sharon answers and Skye gives her a surprised look, "We had just finished final exams at the Academy and we drunk a lot and watched it, it stays with you, and it makes a good drinking game too" Sharon explains.

"Ah, right, I know that. I watched it drunk with a group of friends for the first time too." Skye admits.

"Wouldn't you have been about sixteen at the time it came out?" Sharon asks.

"Yeah." Skye says, sounding like it is no big deal.

"Should I be drunk to watch this?" Bucky ask curious.

"Probably, but as you can't get drunk you're going to have to suffer through sober." Skye tells Bucky as the tittle screen comes up, "Play it JARVIS." Skye requests and Jarvis does just that, while Skye, Bucky and Sharon get comfortable on Skye's bed. Bucky being in the middle which is what they like during movies because it means that Skye and Sharon can both lean on him.

**August 23** **rd** **2015**

It Is about five am when Tony is woken by Melinda crying and moaning. Having enough experience with Melinda's nightmares, even if he wishes he didn't, Tony turns on the light and moves his arms that are around her.

"Melly, wake up." Tony says trying to get her to wake up, "Melly, wake up" he says again after a minute.

"Anthony…" Melinda says looking up at him, "I killed him. I killed them." Melinda says before starting to cry and Tony pulls her into his arms and holds her, realising that she is finally dealing with the fact that she killed her father, something which she hasn't been talking about.

"I got you, I'm here, let it out." Tony says to Melinda as he holds her while she cries, hating that she is in so much pain.

* * *

Tony isn't the only resident of Avengers Tower to be woken up by cries, Skye, Bucky and Sharon are too the three of them having feel asleep during the movie.

"What's going on?" Bucky asks, "Skye? Sharon?" he asks confused seeing that Skye is snuggled into his left side and his left arm is around her while Sharon is the same on his right.

"We must have feel asleep watching the movie." Sharon guesses.

"Must have." Skye comments, trying to collect herself, "Crying, why do I hear crying?" she asks confused.

"It's TJ and Maggie." Bucky says.

"Oh, right." Skye says getting up and rushing over to her siblings.

"Do you need a hand?" Sharon asks curious.

"Please." Skye responds and Sharon and Bucky get up and do what they can to help.

* * *

A few hours after Tony, Skye, Bucky and Sharon were all woken by crying Skye, TJ, and Maggie are in Tony and Melinda's room with Tony and Melinda discussing wedding plans.

"So you want to have the wedding at the Estate?" Skye asks Melinda and Tony, both of whom nod, "That's cool, I really want to see it." Skye tells them.

"Well considering it will be slightly safer to go there now, why don't we take a trip at some point." Tony suggests.

"I'd like that." Skye responds, "So do you know when you want to have the weeding."

"Not yet." Melinda answers after exchanging a look with Tony, "We just decided last night that we what the wedding at the Estate." She explains and Skye nods, "We'll figure it all out though Skye, and we would like it If you helped us, what do you think?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'd love that." Skye responds with a grin.

"Good." Tony says.

**August 30** **th** **2015**

It has been eight days since Tony and Melinda have gotten engaged and every S.H.I.E.L.D field agent and former solider are down in the gym because Peggy and Natasha, with suggestions from Melinda, have designed a obstacle course of sorts that is designed to test everyone's skill so that in the future everyone has a better understanding of who would be best suited for specific rolls in field missions.

"Can I point out that, because of their abilities, Bucky and Steve should have some kind of penalty." Hunter says.

"You can." Peggy says, "They aren't doing the course, they are assessing because to make this fair, everyone, including Natasha, Melinda and I who came up with it will be doing it." Peggy tells him.

"Okay, that's fair." Hunter responds.

"What do we have to do?" Clint asks.

"Steve, if you would." Peggy says.

"Okay so one at a time you start here, you have to use the rope to climb to the top of the first platform, then use the monkey bars to cross to the other side, where you have to pull yourself up to the other platform at the end, then create a safe way down from the second platform." Steve says stressing the safe, "Then travel through a laser grid maze, which is just lights, without touching then. Then the manikin, which has wheels on it for your convenience, is someone you're protecting, you have to get both yourself and the manikin through the tunnel where you will be fired upon by foam bullets without either of you being hit." Steve explains, "And finally you will go next door to the firing range where you will pick your weapon, whether it be a gun, knife, bow or something else and do the target course we have set up." Steve explains, "Bucky and I will judge and everyone else will be sitting out in the corridor until it is your turn, clear?" He asks and everyone nods.

"How are we going to choose who goes first?" Rhodey asks curious.

"We're going alphabetical by first names." Bucky says, "So the order is: Bobbi, Clint, James Rhodes, Lance, Maria, Mark, Melinda, Natasha, Peggy, Phil, Sam, Sharon, and Skye." Bucky tells everyone, "So Bobbi if you stay while everyone else leaves we can get started." Bucky says and everyone, wondering why they agreed to this, nod and leave.

"You nervous?" Sharon asks Skye in a whisper as they walk out of the gym.

"Kind of, you?" Skye asks.

"Yep." Sharon responds.

* * *

For the next two hours the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and former soldiers wait as one by one they are called into the other room, until finally it is Skye's turn.

"Are you clear on what you have to do?" Steve asks Skye.

"Yep." Skye answers.

"Okay, I am going to count to three then say go." Steve says and Skye nods, "One, two, three, go."

As soon as Steve says go Skye runs to the rope and easily climbs up it, it's the kind of thing she has always found easy, she finds the monkey bars slightly more difficult, but still gets across quiet quickly, once she reaches the end she is confuse about what to do until she gets an idea. She swings backwards and as she swings forward she hooks her legs around the monkey bars so that she can pull herself up so that she is sitting on top, then crawls to the end and easily transfers herself from the top of the monkey bars to the platform. Once she is on top of the platform Skye debates the best way to get down as she thinks jumping would violate the safe condition that Steve stated, but then she gets an idea. Skye climbs and wraps herself around one of the support ports and uses her power to vibrate the entire structure so that she slides down. The laser grids are probably the hardest task so far, which results in it taking longer than she would like, but Skye manages to get through them alright. When it comes to protecting the manikin Skye stands at the end of the tunnel and remembers what her mother taught her in one of her first lessons she memorizes where the foam bullets come from and their pattern before she even thinks about moving.

"Nicely done Skye." Steve tells Skye, when she is finished, "If you would follow me I'll take you to the firing range where Bucky will explain what to do next." He tells her and Skye nods.

"What weapon would you like?" Bucky asks Skye when she walks into the firing range.

"Pistol." Skye answers, deciding on that because it is the weapon that she is the most comfortable with and Bucky nods gets her weapon, extra magazines and ear and eye protection.

"Targets are going to pop up, some will be enemy some will be civilians, you are to shot the enemies and leave the civilians un-harmed, got it?" Bucky asks once he makes sure Skye has put her ear and eye protection on.

"Got it." Skye responds as she calms herself and gets into position.

"Targets will appear in five seconds." Bucky tells Skye who nods, and five seconds later the first target, an enemy appears and Skye start's shooting, making sure not to fire until she is sure of the identity of the person she is shooting.

"So what happens now?" Skye asks once Bucky tells her she's done.

"Now, Steve and I discuss everyone's results with Peggy, Natasha, Melinda and Phil who will come and talk to everyone in a few minutes." He explains.

"So head back to the gym?" Skye asks.

"Head back to the gym. " Bucky confirms.

* * *

Five minutes after she returned to the gym Bucky, Steve, Melinda, Natasha, Peggy and Phil walk out.

"Okay, everyone did quite well." Peggy tells them, "A lot of us have areas that we need to work on so in the next few days we will start to introduce a training schedule to help that." Peggy tells everyone.

"The point of this is so that we are all better suited to handle whatever missions may come." Phil says, "Hydra's not gone, we're still at war and we have to be ready for that." He says.

"Go have showers, rest up, training begins tomorrow." Melinda tells everyone who nods and they all leave.

* * *

About an hour later Skye has just gotten out of the bath, something she likes to do on occasion as she didn't get to have a whole lot of baths growing up, and is just finishing getting changed.

"JARVIS, where can I find Peggy?" Skye asks curious.

"In the empty office space a floor below." JARVIS answers.

"Is she alone?" Skye asks curious.

"She is." JARVIS confirms and Skye finishes putting up her hair before leaving her room, having something she wants to discuss with Peggy.

* * *

A few minutes later Skye arrives at the empty office space and hesitant knocks on the door, "Um hi, could I talk to you about something?" Skye asks nervously.

"Of course, come in." Peggy says and Skye walks in, "What did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"I don't have a birth certificate, or any actual documents because all my records at the orphanage were sealed by S.H.I.E.L.D and I would like to. I want to have a legal birth certificate that says Mom's my Mom and I thought that maybe you would know how I could go about doing that." Skye says.

"I'll see what I can do." Peggy tells Skye.

"Thank you."

"But you know that it doesn't matter if you have the legal documentation, you are you mother's daughter, you do have a family." Peggy tells Skye.

"I know, but it's something I grew up always wanting, it was something that if I thought I had I would finally feel like I belong, don't get me wrong, I do feel at home here, but I would like that too, does that make sense?" Skye ask.

"Yeah, it does." Peggy assures her.

"Cool." Skye answers and they drift into silence.

"You know you remind me of someone I used to know." Peggy informs Skye, sensing that Skye wants to talk but doesn't know what to say.

"I do?" Skye asks.

"Yes, her name was Angie." Peggy explains.

"Can you tell me about her?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Peggy says, "But I would also like to hear more about you, so how about I tell you about Angie and you tell me about yourself, what do you think?"

"I think okay." Skye responds and Peggy starts to tell Skye about Angie then once she is done Skye start to tell Peggy some things about herself.

**September 3** **rd** **2015**

It has been four day since Skye and Peggy sat together for hours talking and three days since new training schedules started at Avengers Tower. The tower is currently minus one person as Jackie has gone back to LA to figure things out with Frank and no one is sure when or even if she is coming back.

It is early afternoon and Bucky is sitting on the couch watching some of the recordings that he has made of his phone lately, coming to accept that one thing he loves about this time is that you can record moments and relive them whenever you want.

"What are you watching?" Steve asks walking up behind Bucky.

"Just something from a few weeks ago." Bucky responds as Steve sits down next to him.

"Can I see?" Steve asks curious.

"Sure." Bucky says and he plays the video which is something Skye created, she took all the videos of him, Sharon and Skye dancing together in all combinations and combined them into one video and sent it to him.

"When was this?" Steve asks curious as he watches.

"The night Melinda came home." Bucky answers, "Tony had just told us that he was going to propose to Melinda and Sharon mentioned that she hopes there is dancing at the wedding and Skye said that she doesn't know how to dance so I taught her, then Sharon and I danced together then Sharon and Skye did." He explains.

"The three of you have really gotten close, haven't you?" Steve notes.

"Yeah, we have." Bucky answers, "Apart from you they were the first people since I've been here who treated me just like a regular person, not all the things I have been. I know that everyone does now, but they were the first, and I needed that." He explains, it sounding a lot like he is saying 'need them' which would also be true.

"You care about them." Steve realises

"Yeah, I do." Bucky answers.

"I'm glad you're happy Buck." Steve tells his friend.

"Thanks Steve." Bucky responds, "How are things between you and Peggy?" he asks curious.

"Good, really good." Steve says with a smile, "They're amazing and I'm so happy."

"I'm glad." Bucky responds and the two best friends drift into silence.

**September 6** **th** **2015**

It has been five days since Jackie left the tower. It is currently ten pm and because he is reading but doesn't feel like reading in his room Bruce is sitting out in the living room which means he sees when the elevator opens and Jackie walks out holding bags.

"Jackie." Bruce says and she walks over.

"Hey." Jackie says sitting down next to him.

"I guess things didn't go well with you and Frank." Bruce comments.

"No, it didn't." Jackie answers, "I love him and he loves me but there's too much pain and every time I step foot in that house I can barely breath because I I'm reminded of Antoine. I'm reminded of him everywhere but in that house it's too much." She explains, "It's too much for both of us right now." She says.

"I'm sorry." Bruce says, truly meaning what he is saying.

"Thanks." Jackie responds and they drift into silence.

"So are you staying here for good?" Bruce asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, if you guys will have me." Jackie responds, "I thought about setting up a practice but then decided against it because, no offence, but you guys really need an MD around here." She tells Bruce.

"No arguments' here, I've been saying that for months." Bruce admits, and they exchange a smile.

"I'm going to head to bed, it was a long flight, night Bruce."

"Night Jackie." Bruce responds and Jackie gets up, grabs her bags and leaves the room.

**September 8** **th** **2015**

It has been three weeks since Zachary was defeated and Lian was killed and it has been a week since Tony has started to go through the technology that was left behind, and ever since he started Tony has become rather obsessed with figuring it all out.

It is about five am and because she woke up to an empty bed Melinda has gone to Tony's lab instead of the gym, making sure to have the baby monitor with her double checking to make sure everything in their rom and the nursery was secure before leaving.

"Hey." Melinda says walking into the lab and seeing Tony.

"Hey." Tony says looking up for a brief second before going back to what he was doing, "What time is it?" he asks curious.

"About five am." Melinda says walking over so she is standing right next to him and placing the baby monitor on the table, "How's trying to figure out what all this stuff is going?" Melinda ask curious.

"Okay." Tony answers putting his tools down, "I've figure out what about half of it does, some of which I am very very glad we got out of Hydra's hands and some items that we need to figure out how to safely destroy as soon as possible." Tony says.

"That bad, huh?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah." Tony answers, "Some of this stuff combines different things that should never be combined to create something that if I'm right, which of course I am, causes some pretty horrific things." He says.

"Well Zachary is pretty horrific so that's not surprising." Melinda comments.

"But do you know what's odd?" Tony asks.

"At this point I wouldn't hazard a guess." Melinda responds.

"Some of this tec, like this…" Tony says picking up a sphere shaped object off a base unit, "Looks like the way my Dad designed things." He tells Melinda.

"Well do you think Zachary could have stolen designs, or actual technology, it wouldn't be the first time Uncle Howard got his inventions stolen." Melinda comments.

"No, it wouldn't." Tony confirms.

"So we maybe go through Uncle Howard's records and check, see if they match anything." Melinda suggests.

"Maybe…" Tony says.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" Melinda asks concerned.

"We both know that Dad was very secretive about his inventions, especially his dangerous ones, not surprising after what we know now." Tony says as Peggy has filled them in on what Howard's inventions did in the forties, "Which means if Zachary did steal these from Dad then the only people who would know what they are and what they do are Dad and Jarvis." Tony says.

"And they're not here."

"And they're not her." Tony says as he places the object he is holding back in in the base unit and as he does there is a clicking sound which causes both Melinda and Tony to jump back

"What did you do?" Melinda asks as the whole unit rises into the air.

"No idea." Tony responds, as they both pull each other back, "JARVIS, put the lab on complete lockdown." He requests and the alarms start to go as the sphere floats to the middle of the room, opens and a spits out what looks to be a wall of blue and white light.

"Please tell me that I'm wrong, but that looks like a portal." Melinda tells Tony.

"You're not wrong." Tony responds as the wall of light disappears and in its place are Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis, from, going by the way they look 1970.

* * *

 **AN1:**  So I personally blame Agent Carter for this twist. I fell in love with the Jarvis and Howard that were portrayed on that and realised that I really wanted to write them again, plus I wanted to figure out a way to really help Tony with the issues he has about his father.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 8** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

"Is that...?" Melinda asks a look of complete shock on her face.

"Seems like it." Tony responds, seeming just a shocked, "J, tell P, B and S, not to come down to the lab under any circumstances." Tony requests as if Howard and Jarvis see Peggy, Bucky and Steve things will get complicated.

"And tell Skye to look after her siblings." Melinda requests.

"Yes, Sir, Madam Melinda." JARVIS response.

"What was that? Who are you? Where are we?" Howard asks.

"That is a very long complicated story." Tony says, not sure what else to say.

"Well then you better get started." Howard says, "Because I have a friend and once she realises that we're gone she will stop at nothing to find us and destroy you." Howard tell them and as they do Melinda and Tony exchange a look and try not to smirk as they both realise who Howard is talking about.

"Okay, this is going to be hard for you to hear, but you're not where you think you are." Tony tells Howard, "You're in two thousand and fifteen."

"That's not possible." Jarvis responds.

"He's right, you're lying." Howard says.

"We're not." Melinda assures them.

"Sir the peoples who you requested not come into the lab are outside and requesting answers." JARVIS informs Tony and Melinda, "They said that if they do not receive them soon they will come in anyway." JARVIS says causing Melinda and Tony to exchange worried looks as they know that will freak everyone out.

"How about we give you a couple of minutes to digest that, we'll be right back." Melinda says and she and Tony leave the room, having no doubt that Peggy, Steve and Bucky will find a way into the room if they don't go out and talk to them.

"She was wearing my Mother's ring." Howard says once Tony and Melinda leave the room.

"Sir?" Jarvis asks.

"That woman, she was wearing my mother's engagement ring." Howard says.

"Are you sure?" Jarvis answers

"Positive, I know I don't notice other details, but I know that ring." Howard says as he looks around the room and tries to find an answer.

"Do you really think we're in the future?" Jarvis asks.

"I don't know." Howard responds.

* * *

When Melinda and Tony exit the room they find Peggy, Steve, Bucky, and Phil waiting.

"What's going on?" Peggy asks as soon as she sees them.

"Dad and Jarvis from I would say 1970 have somehow been brought here by one of Zachary's inventions." Tony explains.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks shocked.

"Positive." Melinda answers

"Can you get Fitz, Simmons and Bruce started on figuring out what is going on?" Tony asks looking at Phil.

"Sure." Phil says before leaving.

"How are they?" Pepper asks.

"Confused, and don't believe that they are in two thousand and fifteen." Melinda answers.

"And Dad's already said and I'm quoting here, 'I have a friend and once she realises that we're gone she will stop at nothing to find us and destroy you.'" Tony explains.

"Of course he did." Peggy says not even surprised, "What else did you tell them?"

"Nothing, we were too shocked." Melinda admits

"Wait." Peggy says, "You left Howard Stark, alone, in a lab, without giving him answers about what is going on?" She asks.

"Oh crap." Melinda and Tony say together, realising how completely stupid they were, and they turn back around to go back in the lab but before they do the door opens and Howard and Jarvis walk out.

"Steve." Howard says completely shocked at seeing his old friend.

"Ms Carter."

"Bucky." Howard says sounding even more shocked than when he said Steve's name, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Howard asks.

"Howard, you need to calm down." Peggy tells him stepping forward.

"No, you're not Peggy, I don't know who you think you are but you're not her, you can't be." He says and then he turns to Steve and Bucky, "And you two, HOW DARE YOU. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are dead, they died as heroes, how dare you pretend to be my dead friends, who do you think you are." Howard says angrily and Melinda and Tony exchange a look, Tony realising that there is only one thing he can do.

"Dad, it's really them." Tony says stepping towards Howard so that he is standing between Howard and Jarvis and Peggy, Bucky and Steve.

"What did you….?" Howard asks shocked, even more shocked than he seemed seconds ago.

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark, I was born on May 29th 1970, and I'm your son." Tony tells Howard, "I can prove that I am who I say I am and that they are who they seem to be, but you need to trust me, and you need to listen." Tony says to Howard and Jarvis, "Can you do that?"

"I believe we can." Jarvis answers, "Can't we Mr Stark." He adds.

"Yeah, we can." Howard responds, still looking shocked.

"Then let's go back to the lab." Melinda suggests,

"You're Melinda May, aren't you?" Jarvis asks, realising now why she seems so familiar and if everything they are being told is true then it would make sense and fit age wise.

"Yes, I am." Melinda confirms and Howard and Jarvis head back into the lab.

"Are you alright?" Peggy asks Tony curious.

"I don't know." He admits, "But we've got to do this." He says.

"I may not be an expert but couldn't everything we tell them change history?" Steve asks.

"All the theories about time travel say different things, so I don't know." Tony answers honestly, before turning to Bucky, "Are you going to be okay?" he asks Bucky.

"I don't know." Bucky admits, "But I know I need to be in there." He says and he and Tony exchange a nod and the five of them walk back into the lab.

When they walk back in the lab Melinda, Tony, Peggy, Steve and Bucky find Howard and Jarvis waiting.

"What do you want us to do to prove we are who we say we are?" Peggy asks and Howard and Jarvis exchange a look.

"When I came back to New York when I was a fugitive what did I ask you and Jarvis in the car before you spotted the SSR agents?" Howard asks Peggy, he considered asking about the radio conversation they had when he was brainwashed, but realised that if it is really Peggy then neither of them may be ready for that conversation to be out in the open.

"You asked us how we were getting along, if I had tried Anna's goulash and Mr Jarvis whether he knew that I could do 107 one armed push ups." Peggy answers remembering the conversation well, and being able to tell that it's not what he was going to ask.

"What did you mistakenly think fondue meant that caused Peggy to shot you at you?" Howard asks Steve as the only ones who know that are him, Steve, Bucky, and Peggy.

"Sex." Steve answers.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" Howard asks Bucky.

"That as long as your equipment protected Steve we would be okay." Bucky answers as Howard tries not to think about how he failed to do that.

"When I brought in the forged confession into the SSR what did you call Howard?" Jarvis asks Peggy, knowing what Howard will be thinking.

"America's moustachioed Casanova." Peggy answers.

"Really?" Tony asks amused, "That's a good one." He comments.

"What's the story behind the ring on her finger?" Howard ask Tony.

"Grandpa saved for three years to buy it. He wanted to show grandma that even though he didn't have a lot he will always give her everything he she wanted, no matter how long it would take." Tony answers, "When he proposed Grandma told him that she didn't need a fancy ring and that she had everything she wanted with him." Tony answers.

"When I baby sat you when you were a young child there was a story that you always wanted to hear, what was it?" Howard asks Melinda.

"How you felt the first time you ever flew a plane solo, what you did, and what it feels like to be so high and to see the world like that." Melinda answers, knowing that it was partly thanks to that story that she was so determine to learn how to fly at thirteen.

"It's really all of you." Howard says, the look of disbelieve still clear on his face.

"It really is." Peggy says, "Now, can you stop making your moustache look so sad." She requests, wanting to assure Howard in another subtle way that she is who she says she is, and before anyone can react Howard has rushed over to Steve and given him a hug.

"Of course." Tony says to himself, bitterly not even surprised that Howard seems happier about seeing Steve again that meeting his adult son.

"Sorry, I've just really missed you Pal." Howard tells Steve, quickly letting go, as she watches Peggy can't help but smile knowing, more than anyone else except for Jarvis, just what it means to Howard to see Steve alive.

"It's okay." Steve responds.

"How are you two alive, how are you young?" He asks looking between Peggy, Steve and Bucky.

"Frozen and the serum."

"Forcibly de-aged after living a full life."

"Zola's experiments, in an out of Cryogenics and brainwashed into being an assassin."

"Wow." Howard says shocked before turning to Tony, "And your my son, my baby boy all grown up." He says to Tony, a smile and a look of fatherly love on his face.

"Um, yeah." Tony says slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad to meet you." Howard says hugging Tony.

"Mr Jarvis, what is the date where you come from?" Peggy ask curious as, just by the fact that Howard has hugged Tony, she knows it is from before Tony was kidnapped.

"September 8th 1970." Jarvis answers.

"So you got transported to the same day just forty five years in the future." Peggy realises.

"It's good to see you Melinda." Howard says when he break apart, a look of surprise on Tony's face that only if you knew him well would you be able to see.

"You too Uncle Howard." Melinda responds.

"How are we here?" Jarvis ask.

"Not sure." Tony admits, "But we know that it was caused by a piece of tec that we got from an enemy force." He explains, "J, have the others found anything?" he asks curious.

"Not yet Sir." JARVIS answers, "But they are working on it." He comments.

"I've been meaning to ask what is that?" Howard asks.

"That's my AI, he runs everything." Tony answers.

"You created it?" Howard asks.

"Yeah." Tony answers and for the first time in his life Tony sees a truly proud look on his father's face.

"That's very impressive." Howard tells Tony.

"Um, thanks." Tony responds.

"Madam Melinda, Sir, Madam Skye is requesting you, said she requires help." JARVIS informs them, both of them very thankful for the distraction.

"Thanks J, we'll be right there." Melinda answers and both she and Tony look towards Peggy.

"Go, we'll stay down here." Peggy tells them.

"Keep what you say about the future limited, we don't want to change things." Tony says even though he knows that between him, Fitz, Simmons, Bruce and Jackie they could erase memories if needed.

"Of course." Peggy responds and Melinda and Tony leave.

"What did I do?" Howard asks as soon as Melinda and Tony leave.

"Howard….." Peggy starts to say but Howard cut's him off.

"Peg, please. I saw the look on his face, on both their faces. Tony looked shocked that I hugged him and they both looked surprised that I seemed proud, so what did I do?" Howard asks.

"It's more what you didn't do." Peggy answers, after thinking for a minute about what to say, "But it wasn't just you." She answers, "A few months from when you are from Tony was kidnaped when he was with you." Peggy answers, "He was fine, I found him after twelve hours." She assures Howard who is looking worried, "But after that you thought that the best way to protect your son was to push him away, to be cold, never tell him how you felt or how proud you were." Peggy explains, "Mr Jarvis, Me, Gabe, all tried to talk you out of it but you didn't budge, until it was too late and then you couldn't go back." Peggy tells Howard, "Tony grew up thinking that you didn't care, that nothing he ever did made you proud." She explains.

"Oh hell." Howard says, clearly feeling guilty, "What do you mean it wasn't just me?"

"Maria was absence often to." Peggy answers, "And Melinda often lived at the Estate quiet often without Lian, who when she was around trained Melinda to fight, she had more black belts by ten than most people get in a lifetime. She was basically to be a solider since she was young, something which I believe you have seen the start of."

"I have." Howard confirms, a look of guilt on his face as he can't believe that he hurt his son and goddaughter so much.

"You thought what you were doing was for the best." Peggy tells Howard, "But they are both going to need some time because as they have both said more than once, to both of them Mr Jarvis was more of a parent than anyone else." Peggy tells Howard knowing that it is brutal but knowing that he needs to hear it to understand Melinda and Tony.

"Me?" Jarvis ask surprised.

"You were there for them, you looked out and after them." Peggy explains, "Howard?" she asks concerned.

"I just need a minute." Howard answers, "Guess I mucked things up." He says.

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

When Tony and Melinda arrive back at their bedroom they find Skye trying to calm both TJ and Maggie who are crying.

"I'm sorry, but they won't stop crying." Skye says and as soon as Tony takes Maggie and Melinda takes TJ they do.

"Of course now they stop, do they not like me or something?" Skye asks.

"You're there big sister of course they like you." Tony assures her, "They are just used to seeing us first thing in the morning." Tony tells her.

"Right, so what's going on?" Skye asks curious.

"Uncle Howard and Jarvis from 1970 are here." Melinda answers.

"You're kidding!" Skye says shocked.

"Really not." Tony answers.

"How?" Skye asks shocked.

"We're still working on that." Melinda answers.

"What can I do to help?" Skye asks.

"Go down to Fitz and Simmons lab, see if you can do anything to help, we might need your computer skills." Tony tells her.

"Got it." Skye says before leaving the room.

"Think we've got a chance of getting away with hiding up here for a while?" Tony asks.

"I think we're going to try." Melinda responds, "How are you doing?" she asks concerned.

"Overwhelmed, that was my Dad, I know it, but he didn't act at all like the Dad I know he acted like the Dad I wished he was." Tony comments.

"I noticed."

* * *

"They're not going to come back are they?" Howard asks about an hour after Melinda and Tony left.

"Probably not until they have to." Peggy answers.

"What about Mark and Jackie? How are they?" Howard asks.

"They're both great, they're here, so once we figure out what's going on I'm sure you will met them." She explains.

"Do you have any grandchildren, Ms Carter?" Jarvis asks curious.

"I had two." Peggy answers sadness to her voice, "Jackie's son Antoine was killed on a mission a year and a half ago." Peggy answers sadly.

"I'm sorry Pal." Howard says sadly.

"You have my condolences." Jarvis says.

"And Mark adopted my nieces' daughter after she died during childbirth, her name is Sharon and she's upstairs." Peggy explains.

"Melinda and Tony are together, they have children, don't they?" Howard asks.

"They are, they do." Peggy answers, "But you should let them tell you the rest." She says and Howard nods.

"I would need them to come back down here to do that." Howard says, "How can I make it up to them if they are avoiding me?" Howard ask.

"Howard you've got to understand that everything you did or didn't do is behind them, but in front of you. You're not the one who did it, they need time to see that." Steve says.

"He's right, they need time to accept that you aren't the same father or Godfather that they grew up with." Peggy adds.

"Maybe I should try talking to them." Jarvis suggests, "You said that we were close when they were growing up." Jarvis says.

"You were always close." Peggy corrects, "I think that would be a good idea." She says.

"Where would I find them?" Jarvis asks.

"That's a good question." Peggy responds, "JARVIS, where are they?" She asks.

"I just asked you that." Jarvis tells Peggy.

"I wasn't taking to you." Peggy tells him, "JARVIS?"

"I'm not sure if that will be a good idea." JARVIS answers.

"JARVIS, please, I'm trying to help." Peggy says.

"They are in the Nursery." JARVIS answers.

"Thank you JARVIS." Peggy answers.

"The AI is named JARVIS?" Howard asks.

"It is." Peggy confirms, "Tony created it in the late 90s the full name is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, but everyone calls him JARVIS." Peggy explains.

"Right." Howard says.

"Where would I find the nursery?" Jarvis asks curious.

"I'll show you." Bucky offers.

"Thank you." Jarvis responds and he and Bucky leave.

"I could really use a drink." Howard comments.

"That will make everything worse." Peggy tells him.

"I don't know what else to do Peg." Howard tells her.

"I know, but you'll figure it out." Peggy assures him.

"How about why we wait for Tony and Melinda to get back Peggy and I tell you stories that won't give away future details." Steve suggests.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Unaware that Jarvis is on his way up to see them Melinda and Tony are sitting on the floor in the Nursery, the door that separates it from their bedroom closed, Melinda is holding Maggie and Tony holding TJ while they both play with toys in front of the kids which both TJ and Maggie are grabbing and dropping and repeating the actions with every toy that is in front of them.

"They're advance." Melinda says proudly.

"They're our kids, do you really expect anything different?" Tony says proudly, Melinda smiles and before either of them can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tony asks.

"Edwin Jarvis."

"We should have seen this coming." Melinda says, both of them getting a sense of déjà vu as Jarvis coming to find them when they are hiding away is something that they are both really familiar with.

"We should have." Tony comments, "Come in." Tony says as they both standing up, each of them holding one of the twins.

"Madam Melinda, Master Tony." Jarvis says.

"Jarvis." Melinda and Tony respond.

"And…?" He asks referring to the twins.

"This is Maggie." Melinda says, "Margret Lian Mei Stark." Melinda introduces.

"And this is TJ." Tony says, "Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark." Tony says and both he and Melinda watch as Jarvis gets a look of complete shock on his face.

"I…thank you." Jarvis tells Tony and Melinda, touched by the gesture, though admitting that it's odd that Tony and Melinda have children as in his mind they are three months and three years old.

"Did Aunt Peggy suggest you come and talk to us?" Tony asks curious.

"No, I suggested it." Jarvis answers, "I've worked for Mr Stark for a long time."

"We know." Melinda and Tony say together.

"Mr Stark has made a lot of mistakes and he often handles situations poorly." Jarvis tells Tony and Melinda, "But I have seen him with both your younger selves and I have seen how much he cares." Jarvis tells them, "I don't know what mistakes he made and what he did to you both as you grew older but I do know that the Mr Stark downstairs feels guilty for the actions of his future self and would like to make it up to you, he is not the same person as the one you know." Jarvis says.

"We know that logically." Tony tells Jarvis, "But practically and emotionally it's harder to deal with." He says, "We need time."

"Understandable."

"We are happy to see you though." Melinda says and Jarvis gives a small smile in response.

"Sir, Dr Fitz, Dr Simmons, Dr Banner and Madam Skye have found something." JARVIS informs Tony, Melinda and Jarvis.

"Tell Aunt Peggy, and we'll be right down." Tony responds, "Let's go." He says and he, Melinda and Jarvis, head downstairs, he and Melinda holding the kids.

* * *

When they walk into the lab where Fitz and Simmons have been working out of lately Tony, Melinda and Jarvis see Peggy introducing Howard to Mark, Sharon and Jackie.

"Jarvis." Mark says with a grin when he sees him.

"Master Marcus." Jarvis responds, recognizing him instantly.

"What did you find?" Tony asks.

"Is this the object that you guys thought brought them here?" Skye asks putting something up on the big screen.

"It is, how did you find information on it?" Tony asks.

"It wasn't quite as difficult as we were expecting. In one of the boxes we found a notebook with a code in it." Bruce explains, "Natasha de-coded it and we got a location."

"The location housed servers with a little bit of effort and the programs we created." Skye says looking at Tony, "we were able to get into the servers it seems like they heled his plans." She explains.

"What did it say about the object?" Melinda asks.

"Clift notes, the object is powered by an alien object that he got access to years ago." Bruce says, "When you touched it were you thinking about Howard and Jarvis?"

"I was." Tony confirms.

"That's why they were brought here. The object somehow, we're still working on that, takes a copy of a person or persons and bring them to the time the object is without affecting the original timeline." Bruce explains, "From the files it seems like he was going to use it to create another enemy that we wouldn't fight or one that we couldn't fight." He explains.

"So what you are saying is that we are stuck here, in the future." Howard realises.

"Basically yeah, even if we could figure out how to send you back to your time there would be two sets of you there, and that would just muck everything up." Bruce explains and for several minutes everyone is quiet.

"So, I guess you can tell me what you have been avoiding saying since I arrived." Howard says looking at Peggy, knowing his old friend, his best friend, well enough to know that there is something he hasn't been saying.

"You were wrong." Steve tells Howard.

"I know, it seems like I was wrong about a lot of things." Howard comments, "But what specifically are you referring to?"

"Hydra did attack me with a pocket knife."

"What?" Howard ask, "What are you saying?" hoping that he isn't implying what it seems like he is.

"What he's saying is that Hydra wasn't as defeated as we through." Peggy tells Howard, "You are currently looking at, with the exception of very few agents scattered around the world, what is left of S.H.I.E.L.D." She explains.

"How?"

"Zola." Peggy says, "He made sure Hydra continued, within S.H.I.E.L.D, and two years ago then came out from the shadows." She explains.

"We had to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D to let the world know about Hydra." Steve says.

"But they weren't defeated, we're still fighting." Melinda adds.

"And I owe you so much more than an apology, but that's what I am going to start with." Bucky says walking towards Howard who has a confused look on his face, "When I was found after I fell who I was was taken away from me." Bucky informs Howard, "My memories, my essence, everything. I spent the next seventy years being unfrozen, brainwashed, having everything wiped away and frozen again, I was unfrozen for what was deemed important missions one of which was in 1991, where I killed you and your wife." Bucky tells Howard, "I am sorry Howard, I am so sorry, if I had any control I wouldn't have done it, I need you to know that." He says and for a few minutes the lab is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, everyone worried about how Howard is going to react.

"Did you know who we were, did you know that we were friends?" Howard asks.

"No, all I knew is that you were my target." Bucky answers.

"Then I forgive you." Howard says, realising that Bucky will need to hear that as what he is feeling must be similar, though a lot worse, than what he felt after knowing what his weapons did in the forties, and he turns to Tony, "I'm sorry." He tells Tony, "I'm sorry for what Peggy said I did to you growing up. I am sorry for making you think that I didn't love you or I wasn't proud of you because I've been here an hour and I know I am incredible proud of you and from the day you born I knew that I loved you more than anything else in this world." Howard tells his son who is too shocked for words.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 8** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

"Anthony?" Melinda asks concerned after several minutes of Tony being silent.

"I've wanted to hear that my whole life." Tony admits, "Things, aren't okay, I'm not okay, I need time but considering it seems like you're going to be a while, we've got that." Tony tells Howard, not wanting to hope, but realising that it at least seems like he has a second chance with his father.

"Yeah, we do." Howard confirms.

"Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Tony asks.

"I would very much like that." Howard responds.

"There is something you need to know first." Melinda tells Howard, "My father didn't die when we thought he did." She tells Howard, "He's Hydra and he didn't age. He got close to Mama so that he could get close to you and Aunt Peggy, on the day we thought he died he performed a surgery on me to steal some of my eggs to give to his sister who also didn't age but who couldn't have children." Melinda explains, "We only discovered all this a year and a half ago and when we did I discovered that an agent I had been working with for a year before that was my daughter, Uncle Howard, meet my daughter Skye." Melinda introduces, "Skye meet Uncle Howard and Jarvis."

"It's nice to meet you." Howard says clearly shocked about everything.

"You too." Skye responds Skye says walking over, "I've heard so much about both of you." Skye says with a small smile, one which Jarvis returns.

"Skye may not be my daughter biologically, but I consider her to be just as much my child as I do TJ and Maggie." Tony explains.

"TJ and Maggie?" Howard ask with a grin.

"TJ and Maggie." Tony confirms, "In Melly's arms in our daughter Margret Lian Mei Stark and this is Tao Jarvis Antoine Howard Stark." He introduces.

"I…..I don't know what to say." Howard says.

"You don't have to say anything." Tony assures him, "We should start getting you some things, and catching you both up on what you missed." Tony comments looking between Howard and Jarvis, "We have a lot of your belongings at the Estate and some more at a place not far from here." Tony explains.

"I've been meaning to ask where are we?" Jarvis asks curious.

"New York, Avengers Tower." Melinda answers.

"New York, greatest city in the world." Howard says with a grin, "Avengers Tower?" he asks.

"Long story." Basically everyone in the room say.

"I assume most things are." Jarvis comments.

"You would be right there." Tony comments, "Would you like us to take you to The Estate, and get some of your old belongings? It might make things more comfortable for you." he asks and Both Howard and Jarvis nod.

"Do you have some clothes we can borrow, some more modern attire?" Howard asks.

"Of course." Tony answers, "You can borrow some of mine and, I'm pretty that between us we can find something suitable for Jarvis." Tony comments, "Quinjet or driving do you think?" he asks Melinda curious.

"Quinjet, even with him gone it would be the better option." She says.

"Will you fly?" Tony asks.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

"You can fly a jet?" Howard asks interested.

"Since I was thirteen." Melinda answers then turns to Skye, "I know you wanted to see the estate and even though this isn't what we had planned would you like to come?" She asks Skye curious.

"Of course." Skye answers.

"I'll come too." Peggy says as she could help explain things to Howard and Jarvis.

"So will I." Steve says.

"Come on, let's find you something to wear." Tony tells Howard and Jarvis and they leave the lab.

* * *

It has been ten minutes since Tony, Jarvis and Howard left the lab and because Bucky left right after Steve, and Sharon and Skye are all looking for him. Steve finds him first standing up on the roof.

"You didn't have to do that." Steve tells Bucky as he walks over to him.

"Yeah, I did."

"How you doing?"

"I don't know." Bucky admits, "I don't know why he forgave me." He admits.

"Because it wasn't your fault, and Howard knows that, that's why he forgave you." Steve tells his friend, "Maybe you should start to forgive yourself."

"I can't." Bucky responds and the two friends drift into silence.

* * *

An hour later, Melinda, Tony, TJ, Maggie (who are being pushed in a stroller), Jarvis, Howard, Peggy, Skye and Steve are walking out onto the balcony. Jarvis wearing a suit that he borrowed from Mark while Howard is wearing one of Tony's more fancy outfits.

"I thought you said we were flying, why are we heading out onto a balcony?" Jarvis asks curious.

"You'll see." Tony says as they walk towards the Quinjet.

"There's a plane there." Howard realises.

"Yep, Quinjet, something Anthony created, it's cloaked at the moment." Melinda explains.

"So I know where going to The Estate to get some of our belongings but any chance we can swing by wherever your Mom is? I would love to see her." Howard says not realising how painful of a subject it is.

"What? What did I say?" Howard asks confused as Melinda walks onto the plane without a word.

"Zachary killed Lian three weeks ago." Peggy explains.

"Damn it, I'm sorry." Howard say, "What else do I need to know so I don't stick my foot in my mouth?" Howard asks curious and Peggy, with input from Steve and Skye start to explain everything that Howard and Jarvis should know.

* * *

It has been forty minutes since Melinda, Tony, Skye, Peggy, Steve, Peggy and Jarvis have walked into the plane and they have been in the air for about twenty.

"Do you think Melinda would mind if I joined her in the cockpit? I would love to see the controls of this plane." Howard comments.

"I'll go see." Tony says, getting up and handing Maggie to Peggy (Skye is holding TJ) before heading into the cockpit.

* * *

"Hey." Tony says as he sits down next to Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda responds.

"So where are you going to land at The Estate?" Tony asks curious.

"On the trails out back." Melinda answers, "There's enough room to do a vertical landing and should provide some cover." She explains.

"Sounds good." Tony says nodding approvingly.

"How are you doing?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "If he was the Dad that we grew up with I would know how to handle him, but this, a Dad who seemingly cares, I don't know how to deal with." Tony admits and not sure what she can say Melinda just reaches over and grabs his hand and for a few minutes they are silence, "So Dad wants to come in and see the controls of this plane, would you mind?" Tony asks.

"No." Melinda answers and Tony nods, gets up and leaves.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've only been young again for a couple of months, Bucky has only been himself for a couple of months before that and Steve's only been unfrozen for a few years?" Howard asks.

"That's exactly what we are telling you." Peggy says.

"A few years, only days after Steve was unfrozen actually, this world got a lot more insane, people both good and bad have been able to do things that they couldn't before, which leads to a whole lot of crazy." Skye says.

"Very well put." Peggy says with a grin, "That's the basis of the world now, it's crazy, crazier than it used to be." Peggy explains.

"No kidding." Tony says walking out from the cockpit, "Melly said you could go join her." Tony tells Howard who nods and walks into the cockpit as Tony sits back down.

"Ms Jarvis, are you alright?" Peggy asks concerned.

"Yes Ms Carter, I'm fine." Jarvis answers, but both Tony and Peggy can tell that he's not.

"Things are going to take a while to get used to but I promise you I will do everything I can to help." Peggy tells Jarvis.

"Thank you Ms Carter."

"We will." Tony says, realising something that may help, "Everything at the Long Island property is the same, I can take you there." Tony says to Jarvis, really saying 'Anna's grave is there, we can visit'

"Thank you." Jarvis says to Tony who just gives a half grin in response.

* * *

"Tony built all this?" Howard asks looking at all the controls.

"He didn't just build it, he created it." Melinda tells him, "He's a genius." Melinda explains and Howard smiles to himself.

"I'm sorry, for your loss, I may not know what has gone on for the last forty years but the Lian I knew she was a great woman." Howard tells Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda responds.

"And I'm sorry for the way you grew up, I'm sorry that the other me didn't do more for you both you and Tony."

"I don't know what to say to that." Melinda admits, "But you should know I lived in a lot of places in my life, usually small apartments in whatever city Mom was assigned to but the only place that truly feel like home me was The Estate." Melinda reveals, "Yes that was mainly due to Anthony and Jarvis, but you provided a home for me, somewhere where I was always welcome, without question. When I was sixteen and leaving for The S.H.I.E.L.D Operations Academy you told me that I will always have a home at The Estate and to never forget that, and that meant so much to me." Melinda explains.

"You started S.H.I.E.L.D at sixteen?" Howard asks surprised, "Peggy and I agreed that we wouldn't take anyone on before eighteen."

"I was the youngest person ever accepted, but seventeen year olds were commonly accepted, Phil Coulson someone who is back at the Tower is one of them." Melinda explains and Howard isn't sure what to say.

* * *

About half an hour later Melinda is touching down the plane behind the Estate.

"Impressive landing." Howard tells Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda responds and they both head to the main part of the plane.

"I figure that we should leave the stroller here, it could be rather difficult to get up to the house." Tony says as he puts the diaper bag over his shoulder and takes Maggie from Peggy.

"Yeah, it would be the better idea." Melinda says as Skye walks over to her mother and hands her little brother.

Once everyone is sure that they have everything they need they all walk out of the plane, and head towards the house Skye and Steve, because they don't know where to go following behind everyone else.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Skye comments as they walk towards the house, pass the pool.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda answers and a couple of minutes later they arrive at the locked back door.

"Is someone going to open the door?" Jarvis asks

"You forgot the keys, didn't you?" Peggy asks looking at Melinda and Tony who are exchanging looks.

"Maybe." Tony answers.

"We could go to the security gate, get the keys from them." Howard suggests.

"There is no one at the security gate, the entire place is shut up." Tony explains, "And the locks can't be picked." He says with a sigh.

"I wouldn't recommend trying." Peggy says as she and Howard chose the locks on The Estate for a reason.

"Skye, hold your brother for me." Melinda says handing TJ to Skye, "I'll be right back." She says before walking away from them.

"Where is she going?" Jarvis asks.

"There is still one way in that would be open." Tony explains.

"Where?" Howard asks not being able to think of a way in that would be open if every other way is closed.

"It's a secret." Tony says and about two minutes later the door opens and Melinda is on the other side.

"Come in." Melinda says and everyone walks in.

"Okay so how about we split up." Tony suggests, "Aunt Peggy, Steve, go with Dad and Jarvis to help them get their stuff while Melly and I give Skye a tour." He suggests and everyone nods. "Come on Kid, there are some things I really want to show you." Tony tells Skye who nods and he, Skye, Melinda and the twins leave.

"You've got to be patient Howard and don't give up, not again." Peggy tells Howard seeing the look on his face, Howard just nods, not sure what else to say.

"How are we going to find our belongings?" Jarvis asks curious.

"They should be where you remember them to be." Peggy says, "Neither of you liked to change things and Tony didn't change anything after you died." She says looking at Howard, who nods sadly.

"Peggy, why don't you go with Mr Jarvis and I'll go with Howard." Steve suggests as he wants to talk to Howard.

"Sure." Peggy responds, knowing that Steve wants to talk to Howard, "Come along Mr Jarvis." Peggy says and they head towards Jarvis's rooms.

"How have you been Ms Carter?" Jarvis asks as they walk.

"That is a very long story Mr Jarvis." Peggy responds, "But I am glad to see you both. I am glad and happy with my second chance, but I have very much missed my dearest friends." Peggy tells Jarvis.

"I would say that missed you as well but I saw you this morning chasing Young Master Marcus through the Estate." Jarvis informs Peggy.

"I remember that." Peggy says with a half-smile as they arrive at Jarvis's rooms.

* * *

While Peggy and Jarvis head to his rooms Steve and Howard head to Howard's.

"I just can't believe you are here, I've spent years looking for you" Howard tells Steve, "All I wanted was to bring you home." He informs Steve.

"I know." Steve answers, "And that means so much to me." Steve responds, honestly meaning that.

"How does it feel? To not be frozen?" Howard asks.

"I don't remember being frozen, I remember talking to Peggy on the radio and then waking up in a strange room, that's it." Steve explains.

"I'm sorry Pal." Howard says and Steve gives him a half smile.

"You've been saying that a lot." Steve comments.

"That's because as it turns out I've got a lot to apologise for." Howard comments.

"Can I offer some advice?" Steve asks, not sure how Howard's going to take it, and he nods.

"I've spent a of time with Tony and Melinda in the last few years, even more time with Mark, and a bit of time with Jackie, and one thing I've learnt is that you can apologise to them a hundred times for all the things you've done, all the things you weren't, but the only way they are going to believe you is if you prove that you are different." Steve says, "Prove to them that you're the Howard I was proud to know and consider a friend, the Howard that's Peggy's best friend, not the Howard you became." Steve tells him, "They've been through a lot, seen a lot, and lost a lot. They don't deserve anymore hurt and from what I know you're one of the people whose hurt them the most, and you can't do that, not again, no matter what your reasons may be." Steve tells his friend.

"You really care about them, don't you?" Howard asks.

"They're my friends, and you know what I'm like when it comes to my friends." Steve comments.

"That I do." Howard confirms, "From what I know, from what Peg told me, from how I've seen, Tony especially act, I wish I could time travel to the time where I decided to push him away and not show I care and beat my head against a wall. I know it's too late to make up for everything, but I will do better, I promise Pal."

"It's never too late" Steve tells Howard and they both drift into silence.

* * *

"So this is home." Skye comments as she walks through The Estate with Tony, Melinda and her siblings.

"It was." Melinda answers, "But years ago I realised home was wherever Anthony was and now I know that home is wherever the four of you are." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Aww, that's sweet." Skye says giving her mother a hug, "How cool was playing hide and seek here? Exploring this place?" Skye asks curious.

"It was pretty cool." Tony admits, "Want to see where me and your Mom spent most our time?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Skye says and they head to the lab, "Are you guys okay?" she asks concerned as they walk.

"We will be, I think." Tony answers.

"Is there anything I can do?" Skye asks.

"You're already doing it." Melinda assure Skye as Tony nods in agreement.

"Well let me know if that changes." Skye requests.

* * *

Hours later everyone who went to The Estate is back in New York at the Tower. It is after dinner and not sure what else to do Howard and Jarvis are out sitting on the balcony.

"Everything's so different." Jarvis notes.

"That it is, that it is." Howard says.

"You have my condolences about Maria." Jarvis informs him.

"Thank you." Howard responds, not sure what else to say, and they both drift into silence.

"Why I am not surprised to find you two out here." Peggy says walking out to the balcony.

"Can you blame us?" Howard asks.

"No." Peggy answers, "I spend a lot of time out here too." She tells them.

"Must be a time thing." Howard comments.

"Probably, or maybe because it's a way were we can see just how different everything is, Steve spends time out here too, Bucky tends to go to the roof." She explains and Jarvis and Howard nod, "Have you tried talking to Tony again?" Peggy asks curious.

"No." Howard answers, "Steve says to show him that I am different not tell, but I don't know how to do that." He admits.

"Tony's down in the lab." Peggy tells Howard, "If you want to show that you are different go offer to help, and don't take over." Peggy says and Howard nods,

"Will you be alright?" He asks Jarvis.

"I'll be fine Sir." Jarvis assures him and Howard nods, gets up and heads inside.

"Just how different are things now?" Jarvis asks Peggy curious after Howard has left.

"Very." Peggy answers, "We'll help you figure it out." She tells him and Jarvis nods.

"I might head to bed, goodnight Ms Carter."

"Good night Mr Jarvis." Peggy responds and Jarvis heads back to the door, "Mr Jarvis." She says and he turns around and faces her and Peggy walks over, "As I said things are different now, so different that you shouldn't be afraid of people finding out the one thing I know you are afraid of." Peggy tells Jarvis in a quiet voice.

"Are…Are you sure?" Jarvis asks, his voice barely above a whisper, surprised by what Peggy is saying.

"I'm positive." Peggy tells him, "Just watch at breakfast tomorrow." She says, "Goodnight Mr Jarvis."

"Goodnight Ms Carter." Jarvis says, still sounding shocked.

* * *

While Peggy and Jarvis are talking on the balcony and Howard is on his way down to Tony's lab Skye is in her room, on her computer working on things to make understanding the time easier for Jarvis and Howard when she hears a knock on her door.

"Yeah." Skye says and Sharon and Bucky walk in and for a minute she is surprised to see them but then she remembers, "Crap, sorry. I completely forgot." Skye says when she sees them as she, Bucky and Sharon were going to do some sparing together.

"It's okay, what are you doing?" Sharon asks curious walking over to Skye.

"I'm going through everything I can think of to try and give Howard and Jarvis some answers on the things they have missed, I'm creating info books for them." Skye explains, "I actually have you to thank for the idea." She says looking at Bucky, "You said weeks ago that one of the things that were most helpful aren't just the lists of things you need to know that you've got, but the detailed information, I thought that doing that for Howard and Jarvis seemed like a good idea." Skye explains.

"What can I do to help?" Sharon ask.

"My second laptop is under my bed, I can mirror what I'm working on over and we can both work on it if you'd like." Skye suggests.

"Sure." Sharon responds pulling out the laptop.

"What can I do?" Bucky asks as he wants to do something.

"Well considering you know what it's like to be in a unfamiliar time you could suggest what things you've realised are the most important thing to know." Skye says.

"Sure." Bucky says walking over.

* * *

At the same time that Skye, Bucky and Sharon are working on detailed information to give to Howard and Jarvis Melinda is sitting on her bed going through her photo albums finding pictures that will help things seem more familiar for them and just like her daughter she hears a knock on her door when she is completing her task.

"Who is it?" Melinda asks.

"Clint, Nat, Maria and Phil." Clint's voice answers.

"Come in." Melinda says and the four of them and walk in, "What's going on?"

"We thought we would come and see how you are doing." Natasha explains.

"Yeah, it must be odd I mean it's not every day someone gets time travelled and has to live in a new time….Although in this place I can't say I'm surprised." Clint comments and Natasha playfully hits him.

"Our point is that we wanted to make sure you were okay." Maria explains.

"We know how close you and Jarvis were how many difficulties you and Howard had. This can't be easy." Phil says.

"It's not." Melinda responds, "This Howard is soo different, but at the same time familiar." Melinda admits, "And Jarvis…. Jarvis is Jarvis, he's my Jarvis. The man I grew up with and who was more of a parent to me than anyone else." Melinda says, "So yes it is difficult, but also amazing." Melinda says as TJ starts to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Clint says walking into the nursery and walking back out with TJ, "Maggie is still fast asleep." Clint informs Melinda.

"Yeah, she tends to cry less than her brother." Melinda says.

"Hey little guy." Clint says rocking TJ back and forth, "They're getting so much bigger."

"Well yeah Clint, that's what babies do." Maria comments.

"You've got a little of mean Aunts but don't worry you, me, and your other Uncles will stick together." Clint says when he looks up he sees unimpressed looks on Melinda, Maria and Natasha's faces and a 'you're so dead' look on Phil's, "But you know what? Your Aunts are also the most amazing people I've ever known, yes they are." Clint tells TJ.

"Don't you ever forget that." Natasha says.

* * *

When Howard hesitantly opens the door and walks into the lab he finds Tony lifting the object that brought him there with what looks like tongs and is putting it in a large box.

"Are you locking it away?" Howard asks.

"Yeah. I'm making it as secure as possible until we can figure out how to destroy it." Tony answers.

"Destroy it? Not study it?" Howard asks curious and approving of that decision after what he has seen his own inventions do.

"Well considering you learnt the hard way that no technology can truly be secure and we got that lesson reinforced a lot over the last few years, everyone who lives here have agreed that if it is an item of technology that we truly don't want to fall into enemy hands then we will destroy it, for real, not just the fake slingshot program." Tony explains.

"Slingshot program?" Howard asks.

"Huh, I guess you hadn't implemented it." Tony says as he closes the box where the object is, "Did you need something?" he asks curious.

"I thought maybe I could help." Howard offers, "This is the technology that Zachary had right?"

"Yeah, it is." Tony confirms, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if that's a good idea." He comments.

"That's fine, you probably have everything organize the way you know and would probably be able to tell what it does better than me." Howard says, "The offer's there if you change your mind, goodnight Tony." He says walking back to the door.

"Dad." Tony says forcing himself to say the word as he sees that Howard is trying, "On second thoughts I could use the help of someone else who knows what they are doing." He comments.

"Where do you want me to start?" Howard asks.

"Over on that table." Tony says pointing to the table, "Here, this is a print out of everything we found on Zachary's server, compare items to this before touching, just in case." He says handing Howard a folder,

"Okay. I'll get started." Howard says walking over to the table that Tony directed him to.


	78. Chapter 78

 

Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 12** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been four days since Howard and Jarvis arrived from 1970 and everyone in the tower are doing their best to help. Tony as well as Melinda, Mark and Jackie are finding this version of Howard very strange. Jackie and Mark vaguely remember him from when they were a lot younger, but Howard is acting the way he is completely unfamiliar to Melinda and Tony.

It is clear that Howard is trying to get close to his son, but Tony is hesitant to let him as there is too much history there.

It is early in the morning, before breakfast, and because they run out of supplies that they need in one of the labs Bruce is getting supplies out of the medical lab and, but when he walks in he hears someone crying, and he isn't sure what to do but then he realises that he should go see if he can help whoever it is.

"Jackie?" Bruce asks concerned when he realises who it is, "What's wrong?" he asks, pulling a chair over, "Do you want to talk?" he asks as he sits down across from her.

"I'm happy to see Uncle Howard and Jarvis, I am, I've missed them a lot." Jackie tells Bruce, "But I went into the lab before Tony started to go through the technology, and I can't help but think if I picked up the object then….." Jackie starts saying, getting upset again.

"Antoine would be here." Bruce realises and Jackie nods, "I'm sorry." Bruce says, "We can talk to Tony, use the machine."

"Antoine wouldn't want that." Jackie admits, knowing her son, "I want him back so badly, but I know him, know that he wouldn't want to be brought back by alien tec." She says, "It just hurts that Howard and Jarvis get their second chance when I know that even though we have the technology that can't happen for Antoine." She explains and not sure what else to Bruce just reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze.

* * *

Because he desperately needs to talk to her but knows all too well what happens if you burst into Peggy Carter's room Howard is waiting right outside her door so that he can talk to her as soon as she leaves.

"Peg." Howard says as soon as the door opens and someone walks out but it's not Peggy, "You're not Peg." He says seeing Steve.

"Very observant Howard." Peggy says walking out, "Why are you waiting right outside my room?" she asks.

"Because every time I barge in you throw something at me, and I need to talk." Howard explains.

"I'll let you talk, see you at breakfast." Steve says, kissing Peggy's cheek, before leaving them.

"Don't give me that look." Peggy tells Howard.

"What's wrong with this look?" Howard asks.

"The fact that I know what you are thinking behind it." Peggy responds.

"All I'm thinking is that I'm happy for you and that it's about time you and Steve had fondue, remember I was present at all the excessive drinking nights, I remember all the conversations." Howard reminds Peggy.

"We've really got to stop using that." Peggy comments, as they continued to use that slang after the war as in an odd way it made them feel close to Steve again, "But for the record we didn't fondue we just feel asleep talking." Peggy explains and Howard gives a disbelieving look, "What did you need to talk about?" she asks, deciding to ignore the look on his face.

"He's still ignoring me."

"Tony?"

"Of course Tony." Howard responds, "We worked together the night I got here and I thought that went well but he's avoiding me ever since." Howard tells Peggy.

"You need to give him time." Peggy says getting a feeling of Déjà vu as she remembers a conversation that that had a lot of the same words but in relation to something very different.

"I have given him time." Howard argues.

"Four days Howard, it's been four days." Peggy tells him, "It takes longer than four days to make up for twenty one years of what you did." She tells him.

"Why didn't you stop me? Older me?"

"I tried." Peggy says forcibly, "Jarvis tried, everyone tried. But you were determine." Peggy tells him, "You love Tony more than anyone else on this planet, more than you love yourself, and you thought that the best way to protect him the best way to keep him safe was for him to be as far away, in every sense, from you as possible." Peggy tells Howard, "Once you made up your mind there was no talking you out of it, and believe me I tried."

"I hate this." Howard says, "I hate that I decided to do this and I really want to talk some sense into myself." Howard says, "But more than anything I want to get to know my Son." He tells Peggy, "He's smart and from what I've seen he cares but doesn't show it, I'm guessing that's my fault, but he's a great father and friend, and he seems like he has a sense of humour. He seems like an amazing kid and I want to get to know him."

"I know you do." Peggy responds, feeling bad for him as this isn't the Howard that was a horrible father to Tony and yet he is the one paying for it, "You need to give him time but you need to show that you care and that you're not going anywhere, show him that you that you are everything that the Dad he grew up with wasn't." Peggy says, "I know that you don't want to hear it and that it's not easy for you, but you need to be patient." She informs Howard who nods.

"I'll see you later Pal." Howard says before walking away Peggy having a pretty good idea where he is going.

"Did you get all that?" Peggy asks JARVIS.

"I did." JARVIS confirms.

"Where's Tony?"

"His lab."

"Thank you JARVIS."

* * *

Just like she suspected he would after Howard talked to Peggy he went straight to Jarvis's room where he just walked in and threw himself on the bed without a word.

"Mr Stark?" Jarvis asks, from where he is looking at himself in the mirror doing up the new tie that he got two days ago when he and Howard were taken shopping.

"I screwed up Ed, I really screwed up this time." Howard says, clearly upset.

"No, you didn't." Jarvis tells him turning around and walking over to him, "If we stayed where we were you would have, but you didn't." Jarvis informs him, "You were not the one who was a horrible father to Master Tony, but you are the one who will do whatever you can to make up for it, of that I have no doubt." Jarvis tells Howard, "It may take some time, but I have no doubt that things will be alright eventually."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Howard ask.

"Experience." Jarvis answers, "And I know you Howard, I know how you think." Jarvis says calling Howard by his first name which is something which he only does when they are alone, "We should get to breakfast, you get rather cranky when you haven' eaten and or had your morning coffee." Jarvis says to Howard.

"That I do." Howard responds and they both stand up, "I know I don't say it enough, but thank you Mr Jarvis, for everything you do for me, for everything you are to me." Howard says.

"You don't need to thank me for that Mr Stark." Jarvis responds.

* * *

Even though under normal circumstances she wouldn't interfere Peggy feels like Tony needs to see what Howard just said so she heads straight down to the lab instead of going to breakfast.

"I know Melly, I'll be at breakfast." Tony says as soon as Peggy walks into the lab.

"It's not Melinda, though she did ask me to get you to come to breakfast." Peggy says as she ran into Melinda on her way down here.

"Aunt Peggy." Tony says surprised, "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to talk." Peggy tells her godson, "I just had a conversation with Howard, he said you're avoiding him, why?"

"Because it's easier, because it hurts less." Tony responds, "When I see him trying, when I realise that he wants to do better than his older self, I wonder why he couldn't do that for me when I was younger." Tony tells his aunt.

"Because he didn't see the consequences of his actions." Peggy responds, "I know I've said it before and I'm not defending what he did, I'm just explaining it, he did what he thought was best then once he realised what he was doing he didn't know how to go back, he didn't know how to make it right." She explains.

"What if that happens again?" Tony asks, "What if I let him back in and he once more shuts me of to protect me? I can't go through that again." Tony tells his godmother.

"JARVIS can you please play the conversation Howard and I just had, play it from when Howard said 'he's avoiding me'" Peggy requests.

"Of course." JARVIS responds and the conversation plays.

"I'm not saying you have to forgive him for what his older self, did or that you have to let him in right away, but maybe you should let yourself be a bit more open to the possibility." Peggy says, "I know he hurt you, and I know you can't get over that, I'm not telling you too, I don't expect you too, but I am saying that you should see that he's trying and that he's not the same man you grew up with" Peggy says, "It may be too late, and for you it might not be enough, but he is trying to make up for mistakes that he wasn't even the one to make." Peggy tells him, "I would understand completely if you couldn't forgive him, or wanted nothing to do with him, I would even tell Howard that if you asked, but I think you should give him a chance. You've got a second chance to have what you should have had, you should think about taking it." Peggy tells Tony who just hugs her in response, having no idea what to say.

"Thank you." Tony says as he hugs his godmother.

"You're welcome." Peggy responds.

"I need time." Tony says, "I don't know how much I just know I need time." Tony says as he and Peggy break apart.

"You can take as much time as you need." Peggy tells Tony who nods, "So, how about breakfast?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Sure." Tony says and they both leave the lab.

**September 13** **th** **2015**

After spending the rest of the day ponding his godmother's words while avoiding his father Tony is still not sure what to do.

It is about four thirty in the morning and Steve is waiting for Bucky as they are going to go on a run together.

"JARVIS, where is Bucky?" Steve asks after he has been waiting for ten minutes.

"In Madam Skye's room with Madams Skye and Sharon." JARVIS answers.

"What's he doing?" Steve asks confused, wondering why they are together so early.

"Sleeping." JARVIS answers.

"And what are Skye and Sharon doing?"

"Sleeping either side of him." JARVIS answers.

"Um, okay, I guess I'll run alone." Steve comments, making an internal note to talk to Bucky.

* * *

While Steve is leaving the Tower to go for his run Melinda is waking up to do her morning training, when she wakes up Tony's side of the bed is empty something which she isn't surprised about as he has been spending a lot of time in the lab lately so that he can figure out which of the pieces of technology need to be destroyed as soon as possible. Just like she always does the first thing Melinda does when she wakes up is heads straight to the nursery to check on TJ and Maggie and when she walks in she finds that Tony isn't in the lab like she was expecting him to be but is sitting in one of the rocking chairs staring at TJ and Maggie.

"Anthony? Are you alright?" Melinda ask.

"I don't know." Tony responds and Melinda walks over and sits on his lap, and when she does Tony puts his arms around her.

"This is about Uncle Howard, isn't it?" Melinda asks as she knows how much it's been affecting him having Howard, but more than that, a Howard who cares in his life.

"I just don't know what to do." Tony admits, "Aunt Peggy made me realise that I want to take advantage of this second chance, but I don't want to be hurt by him again, I've been hurt enough." Tony says, "I know that I should be used to it by now but I can't help but think that if he hurts me or disappoints me again that I wouldn't be able to handle it because I would have brought it on myself, I would have let him back in." Tony says.

"I wish I could say that he won't hurt you again, but I can't." Melinda says, "I would like to believe that he isn't the same man that we grew up with because I everything I am seeing indicates that, but I can't be sure." Melinda says, "In this life, especially ours, you can't be sure of anything." She tells Tony, "You've got to decide if risking the pain is worth what you'll get." Melinda says, "Whatever you decide I'll support, but Anthony you were always saying that you wished your Dad was different and this version of him is, you have the chance you always wanted, but I would completely understand if you decide not to take it, and I'll support you no matter what you choose." Melinda says.

"I love you." Tony says leaning forward and kissing Melinda.

"I love you too." Melinda responds when they break apart.

* * *

Even though he has been wanting to talk to Bucky all morning it isn't until after breakfast, when Bucky goes to use the pool that he gets a chance too.

"So you missed our run this morning." Steve says to Bucky as they arrive at the indoor pool.

"I know, I'm sorry. I overslept." Bucky comments.

"That's the first time that's happened since you've been back, right?" Steve asks as usually Bucky is up very early due to nightmares.

"Yeah." Bucky answers.

"What did you do that was so different that allowed that to happen?" Steve asks Bucky gives him a look.

"You know where I was this morning, don't you?" Bucky asks.

"When you didn't show for our run I asked JARVIS, he told me that you were asleep in Skye's room with Sharon and Skye either side of you, what I don't know is how that happened." Steve explains.

"Saturday nights are our movie nights." Bucky explains, "Since I've been here it's something we do so that I can catch up." Bucky explains, "Skye and Sharon pick the movies and we all sit on Skye's bed and watch them." He explains, "The last couple of times we've ended up falling asleep watching the movies." He explains.

"And you don't have nightmares?" Steve asks.

"No." Bucky answers, "I don't know why I don't, but I guess it's because I feel safe with Skye and Sharon either side of me." Bucky says and Steve smiles.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve are down in the pool Skye is down in the gym blasting music and boxing the punching bag. She is all alone in the gym which is actually something pretty rare.

"Skye." Peggy says walking into the gym holding a file, but gets no response.

"SKYE." She yells and she once more gets no response, "JARVIS, stop the music." Peggy requests and JARVIS does that.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Skye says turning around and seeing Peggy, "Oh, Peggy, sorry."

"It's quiet alright." Peggy assures her, "You've got good form."

"Thanks." Skye says with a proud smile, "Are you down here to train or did you need something?" Skye asks curious.

"I actually have something for you." Peggy says handing Skye the file once she has taken off her boxing gloves.

"What's this?" Skye asks.

"Open it." Peggy tells her.

"Is this?" Skye asks shocked when she sees what is in the file.

"It is." Peggy confirms, "All you have to do is add in your full legal name, and the results of a blood test which I'm sure we can easily do, and then I will file everything to make it legal." Peggy informs Skye.

"How did you do this? How did you get this?" Skye asks.

"I called in a few favours." Peggy answers.

"You still have favours to call in?" Skye asks curious.

"I still have a lot of favours to call in." Peggy answers with a smile, "And I consider doing this for you to be the perfect use of them." Peggy says and she is surprised that in response Skye just hugs her.

"Thank you Peggy, thank you soo much." Skye says as she hugs her.

"Oh my dear, you are very welcome." Peggy tells her.

"I need to go tell Mom." Skye says before running out of the room, not seeing the smile that is on Peggy's face.

* * *

After she left Peggy Skye ran straight up to Melinda and Tony's room and when she walks in she finds Bobbi, Melinda, Natasha, Jackie and Maria sitting on the bed while Pepper is standing in front of them clearly showing what she is wearing.

"Um sorry, I wanted to talk." Skye says looking at her mother.

"It's fine Skye. I have a date with Rhodey tonight and Natasha, Melinda, Jackie, Bobbi and Maria were helping me choose what to wear. We'll be done soon." Pepper comments.

"That's what you think." Natasha says standing up, "Here try this." Natasha says handing Pepper another outfit.

"Why don't you join us, we can talk once we've helped Pepper." Melinda says to Skye.

"Sure." Skye says walking across the room and sitting down next to her mother, "How many outfits are you making her try on?" Skye asks curious once the bathroom door is closed.

"As many as she'll let us." Maria answers.

"Seriously?" Skye ask amused

"We're living through her, the rest of us can't exactly go on fancy dates these days unless it's undercover." Bobbi comments.

"True." Skye admits as she eats some of the grapes that are sitting on the middle of the bed in a bowl.

* * *

Ever since breakfast Tony has shut himself in his personal lab, working on things while he ponders everything that he has been told and everything he is feeling. He has his normal ACDC music playing and just like Skye in the gym it is playing very loud.

"MASTER TONY." A voice yells and Tony turns to see Jarvis.

"J, cut the music." Tony requests, "Jarvis, how'd you get in here?"

"The door was locked, but when I asked if I could come in I was gained access." Jarvis explains.

"Oh right, even though you were gone when JARVIS became operational I still had the give Edwin Jarvis access to everything perimeter in the program I designed years earlier." Tony realises, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Jarvis comments.

"Did Dad send you?" Tony asks as he wouldn't be surprised.

"No." Jarvis answers, "Mr Stark doesn't now I am down here. He is currently spending time with Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, Master Marcus, Colonel Rhodes and Mr Wilson." Jarvis explains, "But I am here to talk about him." Jarvis informs Tony, "I wanted to tell you that he is deeply sorry for his actions."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Tony says bitterly, "This isn't the first time you've come to apologise on behalf of my father." He informs Jarvis.

"I am not surprised." Jarvis says honestly, "I have known your father a long time Master Tony and in that time there are very few times when I have seen him in real pain." Jarvis tells Tony, "When he thought Captain Rogers had died was one, and after a very large fight with Ms Carter was another, but now the amount of pain he is showing for the ways his future self have hurt you is more than those times combined." Jarvis informs Tony, "I don't know what Mr Stark's future self did to you, I just know this Mr Stark, and this Mr Stark will do whatever it takes to make it up to you and prove that he is different."

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony says making it clear that he is dismissing him.

"Of course Master Tony." Jarvis says before walking out of the room.

Once Jarvis leaves Tony is frozen for a while, not sure what to do as Jarvis, the Jarvis he grew up with, didn't defend Howard like that, he informed him that Howard cared and was proud and apologised, but he never defended him and in a way that is even more powerful, that says more, than what Peggy told him.

* * *

For about an hour Skye sits with her mother, Natasha, Maria, Bobbi and Jackie helping Pepper pick out her outfit for her date.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Melinda asks Skye curious once Pepper, Natasha, Maria, Bobbi and Jackie have left.

"So um, the day of the obstacle course I went to Peggy later." Skye says, "I asked her if there was any way that she could get me legal documents that said I am your daughter, that I exist." Skye explains, "I honestly don't know why I went to Peggy, she just felt like the right person to go to." Skye admits, "She told me that I didn't need documents to prove who I was."

"She's right you don't." Melinda informs Skye, "You are my daughter, we don't need pieces of paper to prove that."

"I know." Skye answers, "But I kind of do." Skye admits, "You've got to understand Mom, I grew up with no family connection, I had no name that was mine until I chose Skye and even now there is nothing that actually says I am yours, and I want that." Skye admits.

"Okay." Melinda responds, "What do you need me to do?" she asks

"Peggy's basically done everything we just need to get a blood test results and fill in my fall name." Skye explains.

"Okay we can go down to the lab right now." Melinda tells Skye, seeing how much she needs this.

"Later, there is something else I was wondering." Skye says, clearly nervous.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Can you choose my middle name?" Skye asks curious, "I chose Skye for myself, it's who I am I'm not Mary-Sue or Daisy, I am Skye, that's who I chose to be." Skye tells her mother, "But I would like you too choose my middle name, it would be right." Skye explains.

"Would you like an English or a Chinese middle name?" Melinda asks curious and for a while Skye thinks.

"Chinese." Skye answers after a few minutes of thinking.

"What do you think of Zhen?" Melinda asks after a few minutes of thinking herself.

"What does it mean?" Skye asks curious.

"Precious, true and pure." Melinda answers.

"Skye Zhen May." Skye says, "I like it." Skye answers, "Can you write it on the form." Skye requests.

"Of course." Melinda says and she grabs a pen and does just that.

"Okay, I'll get these to Peggy then go talk to Simmons and Aunt Jackie to see if we need a new blood test or if we can use one of the many we've done." Skye says getting up and walking to the door, but stops half way there.

"Skye, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"Could you teach me Chinese?" Skye asks curious and clearly nervous.

"Of course, we can start right now if you want." Melinda answers and Skye smiles, "I can teach you Mandarin and Cantonese if you would like"

"I would." Skye confirms as she walks over to her mother.

"Before we start there is something I want you to see, something that only Anthony knows." Melinda informs Skye as due to the fact that she can see how nervous Skye is that may help her.

"Okay." Skye says clearly confused.

"What this." Melinda says and making sure that Skye can see she moves a vase across the room then back to its original place.

"You got your gift!" Skye says excitedly.

"Yeah, Zachary forced me to get it." Melinda explains.

"That's so not fair, your gift is way cooler than mine." Skye comments with a pout.

"Your gift is pretty cool." Melinda tells her daughter, "You can do great things, with it, I've seen that." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Skye asks interested.

"There's too much going on, and telekinesis, as Anthony is found of reminding me, isn't meant to scientifically exist." Melinda explains, "I will tell everyone once things calm down."

"Do things ever calm down around here?" Skye asks curious.

"Good point." Melinda admits and they exchange a smile, "Let's get started on those lessons." Melinda says and that's just what they do.

* * *

Ever since Jarvis left the lab Tony hasn't been able to stop thinking about what he said, and what it means. It has been several hours since Jarvis left and Tony hasn't stopped thinking about him since.

"Tony, can we talk." Rhodey says walking into the lab, "Tony."

"Huh, what?" Tony asks confused looking.

"What's going on with you?" Rhodey ask.

"Nothing. What did you need?" Tony asks

"No, don't try that, I know you too well." Rhodey responds, "What's going on?"

"I don't know what to do." Tony responds

"Is this about your Dad?" Rhodey asks and Tony nods.

"He's here, but he's soo different, and I don't know what to do." Tony admits.

"What do you want to do?" Rhodey asks stressing the want.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tony admits, "I think I want to get to know him, but I don't want to be hurt again." Tony admits.

"Then you have your answer, you've just got to stop being afraid." Rhodey informs him.

"Huh, maybe." Tony says, "Enough about my messed up life, did you need something?" he asks curious.

"Um yeah, I did. Can I borrow your blue GTO tonight?" Rhodey asks.

"Of course, but why are you asking, you know what's mine is yours." Tony comments.

"I need it for my date with Pepper." Rhodey explains.

"That doesn't change anything." Tony tells Rhodey, "I'm okay with you guys being together. Actually no, I'm thrilled." Tony says, "In fact you are the only people I would consider being good enough for each other." Tony says and Rhodey has to smile at that.

"You are an amazing friend." Rhodey comments.

"So are you." Tony responds.

"I should let you get back to work.'" Rhodey tells his friend and after seeing Tony's nod he walks to the door, but then stops and turns back around, "I've known you a long time Tony, I'm one of the people in this world you're closes to and you never show you're afraid, expect when it's because of something to do with someone you care about." Rhodey says, "Howard hurt you, I know that and if it was the Howard who hurt you who was here I would kick his ass, but it's not. This Howard didn't make the mistakes but he's willing to make up for them. Maybe you should think about letting yourself let him, just food for thought." Rhodey says before leaving.

For the next hour Tony continues to try and work but he finds it impossible.

"JARVIS, where's Dad?" Tony asks.

"In his room."

"Is he alone or is human Jarvis with him?" Tony asks realising that he is going to have to figure out a way for JARVIS to tell the difference between when someone is talking to human Jarvis instead of him.

"He is alone." JARVIS responds.

"Thanks." Tony says, taking a deep breath, getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony is standing outside the door of his fathers door, trying to get the courage to knock. It takes a few minutes but he finally does.

"Come in." Howard's voice responds and he draws on courage, pushes open the door and walks in.

"Tony." Howard says surprised quickly standing up and to hide the fact that he is reading a file, which Tony realises seems to be on him.

"Where did you get that?" Tony asks interested, seeing the file.

"Phil, it took a lot but he gave it to me, I wanted to know more about you." Howard admits, worried that he may have made things worse.

"Right." Tony responds, not sure what else to say about that, "There's a lot of history here for me."

"I've realised that." Howard responds.

"You hurt me, a lot."

"I've realised and I cannot possibly tell you how sorry I am for that." Howard comments.

"But as I have been told many times, by many different people in the last few days, you're not the Howard Stark who did the hurting, but you're willing to make up for it." Tony says, "I do know this you, the caring you, the trying to be there for me you, but I want to." Tony admits and he notices a look of hope on Howard's face, "I would like to get to know this you and I would like you to get to know me."

"I would like that too." Howard says and they both drift into silence, "Is it true that you built the first Iron Man suit in a cave with a box of scraps?" Howard asks.

"It's what I had to work with." Tony says with a shrug.

"It's very impressive." Howard responds.

"Thanks." Tony responds with a smile, "So there's still Hydra tec that I have to go through, would you like to help me with that?"

"I would very much like that." Howard responds.

"Good." Tony says and they both head down to the lab.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**September 20** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

It has been a week since Tony stoped avoiding his father and informed him that he really wants to get to know him and in that week Tony has been truly trying, but it is clear to everyone that he is holding back, mainly because doesn't want to be hurt or disappointed again.

It is breakfast and just like always everyone is in the dining room eating and just like always the dining room is very, very loud as everyone talks.

"Can you pass the orange juice?" Skye requests as it is at the other end of the table, and after a second no one does, "Juice, guys please." Skye requests louder, "Seriously, juice." Skye says when once more no one gets it for her.

"Here Skye." Melinda says using her powers to move the orange juice across the table and to her daughter who she is sitting next to.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says as the room goes completely silent and everyone turns to Melinda.

"Really." Tony says amused, "That's how you decided to tell everyone?" he says more than a little amused by the looks of complete shock on everyone's faces.

"Skye wanted juice." Melinda answers simply.

"You're…..You're telekinetic." Simmons says shocked.

"That I am." Melinda confirms.

"Zachary unlocked you gift." Peggy comments.

"Yeah, he didn't realise that he did though." Melinda answers.

"May can we please run some tests to see how your power works so that we can figure out ways to help you, please." Simmons requests and Melinda exchanges a look with Tony, who is clearly telling her with the look he is giving that it is completely her choice.

"As long as the research and your findings doesn't leave this tower." Melinda says and Simmons nods.

* * *

An hour later Melinda is down in the medical area while Simmons, Fitz, Mack, Bruce, Jackie, Tony and Howard run all different tests to see how her power works, while TJ and Maggie are with Peggy, Jarvis, and Steve as Melinda didn't want them in the room when she tries to see just what she can do with her powers.

"Have you noticed if there are any restrictions on what you can do?" Howard asks curious.

"Not really." Melinda answers, "Some things take more concentration though." She comments.

"Is everything in place?" Tony asks and Simmons and Jackie nod, "Okay Melly, you're going to try and move me." Tony tells Melinda.

"What, no! I could hurt you." Melinda says.

"No you won't." Tony says, "I trust you, I volunteered to be the one you try and move because I believe in you, because I trust you, now you've got to trust yourself." Tony tells her and Melinda gives a nod,

"Okay, I'll stand here." Tony says walking a few steps away so that he is away from things that he could hit, "Ready?" he asks looking at the other scientists who nod, "Okay Melly, move me." Tony says and even though she is worried Melinda does what she has to do to use her powers but Tony doesn't move.

"Nothing." Melinda answer.

"Not nothing, there is spikes on the equipment." Simmons comments, "Maybe Tony is too heavy."

"I'm not heavy." Tony objects.

"In comparison to the other things May has moved you are." Mack comments, "Maybe build up slowly." He suggests, "Here this is heavier than what you've moved but not heavier than Tony." Mack says putting a tool box on the ground.

Figuring it is worth a try Melinda focuses does what she has to do to use her power and she moves the tool box from the ground back to where Mack got it from.

"That was good." Tony says walking over to her, "So let's see if we can figure out what you can move and what you can't move." He suggests and Melinda nods.

* * *

While her Mom is in the lab learning about her powers Skye is looking around for Phil as she has realised that between her spending time with Melinda, Tony, her siblings, Sharon and Bucky and Phil' duties as a the director and the time he spends with Maria they haven't spent much time just them in a while.

"Dad, you in here?" Skye asks walking into his office where he finds Maria straddling Phil on the chair, the two of them making out, "Oh, crap. Sorry I should have knocked." Skye says quickly closing her eyes.

"It's okay, did you need something, Skye?" Phil asks concerned.

"Nothing that can't wait. I'll see you later." Skye says before hurrying out of the room.

"We've really got to start locking that door." Phil comments.

"We really do." Maria responds, "Of course we keep saying that but never actually do." She comments.

"True, you would have thought we would have learnt our lesson after Clint walked in." Phil comments.

"Considering he didn't let us hear the end of it for a week, we really should have." Maria says getting up and walking over to the door, "No, where were we?" Maria asks as he locks the door then walks back over to Phil, who just grins in response.

* * *

After she left the office and what she walked in on Skye headed straight to the gym where Bucky, Clint, Sharon, Bobbi, Natasha, Hunter, Rhodey, Pepper, Sam, and Mark are all training together, Pepper having been learning self-defence and how to fight in the last few months.

"I thought you were going to spend some time with your Dad." Sharon comments when she sees her.

"That was the plan." Skye responds.

"You walked in on him and Maria, didn't you?" Clint ask.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Skye asks

"Because I've done it."

"We've all done it, everyone walks in on everyone around here." Bobbi comments.

"Maybe we should all think about actually locking doors." Hunter comments.

"Wouldn't do any good, locked doors wouldn't stop any of us." Natasha comments.

"You people have serious boundary issues." Rhodey comment.

"Oh, come on Rhodes, you say that like you're not one of us." Mark comments with a grin.

"I'm….. I have no argument for that, do I?" Rhodey asks looking at Pepper for help.

"Nope, none what so ever." Pepper responds with a grin.

"Just face it man we're a group of people who care about each other way too much that like to pretend we don't care at all, who have serious boundary issues and risk our lives whenever necessary." Sam comments.

"And who are grateful for every minute of it." Bucky adds.

"Damn right we are." Clint says proudly, "So how about we skip training and have more of those times we are grateful for."

"Skip training?" Bobbi says giving him a look which says 'are you serious'

"Yeah. We could use some fun and what harm will it do?" Clint asks.

"You don't want to ask that question." Natasha responds.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asks curious.

"Well, something fun, I didn't think further than that." Clint admits.

"Last time we did something fun together all of us could barely walk." Skye comments.

"When was that?" Pepper asks curious.

"Last month." Sam answers, "But it was fun."

"It's the middle of the day." Bobbi points out.

"And?" Hunter asks.

"Normal people don't drink in the middle of the day." Bobbi reminds him.

"I thought we just established that we are not normal." Hunter responds and Bobbi rolls her eyes.

"Somehow I don't think us starting to drink this early is a good idea." Skye comments, "But something fun sounds good."

"Bungy jumping off the side of the balcony." Clint jokingly suggests.

"NO." Pepper, Mark and Rhodey say while the others all look like they are considering it, "No. No bungy jumping off the side of the building." Pepper says putting her foot down.

"I know they were used in the obstacle course but any chance we have enough of those Nerf guns to go around?" Skye asks looking at Natasha.

"This is Tony's place, of course we do." Natasha responds.

"All out Nerf war?" Skye suggests.

"I like the way you think." Natasha says with a grin, "everyone follow me." She says and once everyone has a Nerf gun they take part in an all-out war which makes the other people who life at the tower wonder what the hell is going on.

**September 21** **st** **2015**

Even though the Nerf battle only started with half the occupants of the Tower it eventually spread to everyone, all of whom enjoyed it and caused the battle to last several hours. It is just after Lunch and Peggy, Jarvis and Howard are down in one of the empty office spaces. Howard and Jarvis are trying to catch up and Peggy is helping then in the ways that she can.

"Have you told Tony?" Peggy asks curious.

"Told Tony what?" Howard asks but when he looks at Peggy and sees the look on her face he knows exactly what she is talking about, "No."

"Howard…" Peggy says and Jarvis cuts her off.

"Is there the possibility that he could know? That both he and Madam Melinda as well as Master Marcus and Madam Jackie could know?" Jarvis asks curious as he can't explain why, but he gets the feeling that they know.

"I don't think so." Peggy answers, "Howard didn't tell them before he died. You thought about it but didn't, and I didn't because it wasn't my place." Peggy says, not realising that one of the things she has said is wrong, "If you don't want everyone to know then fine, but you should tell him." Peggy says looking between Howard and Jarvis.

"Things are okay between us, he's letting me in, and we're bonding. I don't want things to change." Howard says.

"We don't want things to change." Jarvis corrects.

"They won't, believe me, they won't." Peggy assures them.

"You don't know that." Jarvis comments.

"Actually I do." Peggy comments, "Things are right between you two now, you should start with no secrets." Peggy says, "He won't reject you, either of you." Peggy says looking between her two friends.

"I don't know if I can risk the possibility that he might." Howard comments.

"I get that, I really do." Peggy assures her friends, "But think about everything he is risking, at least in his eyes, by letting you in." She comments, "Just food for thought." She says.

"I think we should tell them." Jarvis says after a few minutes of thinking.

"Are you sure?" Howard asks turning to look at Jarvis.

"Yes. Ms Carter is right, you and Master Tony have just started on the right track and I believe it would be best for your relationship if you told him." Jarvis says, "Of course I would completely understand if you didn't want him to know if you were ashamed." Jarvis comments.

"Hey, this has nothing to do with being ashamed." Howard assures Jarvis, "I wasn't ashamed to tell Steve and Bucky."

"Steve and Bucky know." Peggy and Jarvis say surprised. Peggy only being surprised that they knew about Jarvis as she knew that they knew about Howard.

"Did I not mention that?" Howard asks.

"No Sir, you didn't." Jarvis responds.

"I'm not ashamed Ed, I've never been. I don't want to lose my son, but I don't want to lose you either, so we'll tell him, tell them." Howard says.

"You'll never lose me." Jarvis assures him, "But I don't want to hide anymore, not when we don't have to." He tells Howard.

"Then we won't." Howard says with the grin he use to give the media except there is warmth behind it, "AI JARVIS can you ask Tony, Melinda, Jackie, Sharon, Mark and Skye if they could come down here please." Howard requests.

"Of course Sir." JARVIS responds.

"Would you like me to stay for moral support?" Peggy asks curious.

"Please." Howard and Jarvis respond together as they both stand up, both of them clearly nervous.

A few minutes of Howard and Jarvis pacing later the door opens and Tony, Melinda, Jackie, Mark, Skye and Sharon walk in.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. There is just something that Jarvis and I would like to tell you." Howard says.

"Is this about the fact that you have been in a relationship and in love for decades?" Tony asks, "And that Mom knew and was apparently fine with it?" Tony adds not all surprised by that as even though he didn't know much about his parents' lives he knew enough to know they didn't have a typical marriage.

"You know?" Howard and Jarvis say shocked when they realise that no one looks surprised.

"Yeah." Tony answers, "I didn't say anything before now because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to know." He admits.

"How do you all know?" Peggy asks interested as she can tell that Howard and Jarvis need a minute.

"One day a few years ago Me, Melly, Jackie and Mark visited you in the nursing home, you thought I was Dad, not the only time that happened by the way, and it came out." Tony explains, "You assured me that Mom was okay with it."

"She was." Peggy answers.

"When Howard and Jarvis got here I asked Sharon all about you, I wanted to know what I didn't know and she told me." Skye explains.

"I knew because I may have overheard that particular visit." Sharon explains, "Antoine and I just got back from a mission and were coming to visit but when we realised you were all there we were going to leave and come back later but once we heard what was being said we listened before leaving."

"And you're all okay with this?" Howard asks looking at his family, all of whom have supportive looks on their faces.

"Of course we are, it actually explained a lot." Tony says stepping forward, "I'm just happy that you, that both of you, have someone you love, someone who means the world to you." He tells Howard and Jarvis, "And I know enough about you both to know that you do. So without hesitation I can say that I am happy for you and that I'm am completely one hundred percent fine with this." Tony says and not sure how to explain how thankful they are Jarvis and Howard just hug Tony.

**September 22** **nd** **2015**

It has been twenty four hour since Howard and Jarvis revealed the truth of their relationship to their family only to discover that they already knew. After that revelation that wasn't as big of a revelation as they through the family of nine spent some time together bonding and talking about things that they haven't talked about before.

Because of a phone call she just received Melinda is walking into the lab with TJ and Maggie in their stroller as she has to leave the Tower for a while so Tony needs to watch the kids. When she walks in she finds Howard and Tony arguing, while Peggy and Jarvis watch on. At first Melinda is worried until she realises that the way they are fighting is how Tony and Bruce fight, the way Fitz, Simmons and Mack fight, they are fighting in a way which tells her that they are having a scientific argument, which explains why Peggy and Jarvis are watching on instead of doing something.

"What are they arguing about?" Melinda asks.

"The best way to get rid of Zachary's extremely dangerous tec." Peggy answers.

"There's more than one way to do that that will work?" Melinda asks as she though considering the tec that they would be very lilted in the potential ways that they could destroy it.

"I believe so, although they stopped speaking with words I understand forty minutes ago." Jarvis reveals.

"And I'm guessing they have become completely oblivious to what is going on around them?" Melinda asks.

"That they have." Peggy answers.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Peggy asks concerned.

"I got a call from Talbot, he wants to meet at a café a couple of blocks away as soon as possible and there is no way that I am taking TJ and Maggie with me. So I was bringing them down here for Anthony to watch, but I don't have time to break up an scientific argument between Anthony and Uncle Howard." Melinda explains.

"I can watch the children if you would like." Jarvis offers, "At least until Master Tony and Mr Stark finish disagreeing."

"You would?" Melinda asks and Jarvis nods, "Thank you." She tells him, knowing without a doubt that she trusts Jarvis, that Tony trusts Jarvis too, "They should wake up in the next fifteen to twenty minutes. They will be hungry and there is milk in basically every fridge in this place." Melinda admits, "Just ask JARVIS for directions. They have both started teething so they aren't going to be happy. There are plenty of teething toys in the bag but watch what they put in their mouths. If they are in too much pain then ask JARVIS where the gel Simmons ad Bruce made is, it's basically the only thing that helps." Melinda explains, "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Of course." Jarvis responds.

"Would you like me to come as backup?" Peggy asks, "You've been tricked into believing someone else was General Talbot before." She points out.

"True, which is why Nat is coming with me as backup." Melinda explains and Peggy nods, "I should get going, I'll be back soon." Melinda says placing a kiss on both TJ and Maggie's heads, "Try and stop them before things get too bad." Melinda says to Peggy.

"I will."

"Thank you Jarvis." Melinda says before leaving the lab.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she left the TJ and Maggie with Jarvis Melinda walks into the café that Talbot wanted to meet her in with Natasha right by her side. As soon as she walks in they spot Talbot so they walk over to him.

"You didn't have to bring backup, I come in peace." Talbot says as they sit down.

"You can't be too careful these days." Melinda comments.

"No, you can't." Talbot confirms.

"Why did you call?" Melinda asks.

"About two weeks ago I received a call from the director of the CIA." Talbot explains, "He knew that I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D and he wanted to know if I could get in contact with Lian May's daughter."

"This is a about my mother?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yes. I am truly sorry for your loss Agent May, your mother was a great woman, an incredible agent and a true patriot, she will be missed dearly, and I don't say that as a member of the Air Force but as a man who has worked with your mother, as someone who respected her greatly." Talbot informs Melinda.

"Why did the director want to get in contact with Mel?" Natasha ask, knowing that her friend will need a bit of time to digest that.

"He didn't want to get in contact with her directly, he wanted to know if I could make sure something got to her." Talbot explains as he pulls out what is recognizable a medal box, "He wanted you to have this." He says pushing the box across the table, "And this." He says putting an envelope next to it.

After exchanging a look with Natasha Melinda opens the box and is surprised by what she sees, "Intelligence Commendation Medal." Melinda says recognizing it.

"I though medals weren't allowed to be taken out of the agency." Natasha comments.

"They're not. But the director made an exception this time. He and Lian came up the ranks together, he thought you deserved that." Talbot explains.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "What's in the envelope?"

"Just something that the Director asked to pass on." Talbot explains.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is walking out onto the roof at Avengers Tower. As she sits down she flips the envelope back and forth in her hands before she opens it. Inside she finds a single piece of folded paper and another envelop deciding to read the piece of paper first she unfolds it and reads;

_Dear Agent May._

_You most likely don't remember me as we meet when you were very young but my name is Douglas Roberts, I am the director of the CIA, and I was a friend of your mothers._

_First I would like to offer you my deepest condolences your mother was an amazing woman whose absence will be felt everywhere. Your mother and I met a very long time ago, I always thought that she should have been made director instead of deputy. Your mother was one of the best agents I have ever worked with and one of the best friends I have ever had._

_Offering you my condolences isn't the only reason I write this letter, I write this because in enclosed you will find a letter that Lian wrote to you should the worse happen and she asked me to give it to you._

_Once more I am deeply sorry for your loss, if you ever require assistance do not hesitate to contact me._

_Sincerely, Douglas Roberts._

After she finishes Director Robert's letter it takes Melinda a few more minutes before she has the courage to open the letter from her mother, but as soon as she does she is comforted by the sight of her mother's handwriting.

_My dearest Melinda._

_If you are reading this then I am gone. I write this not to cause you more pain, but to provide you with comfort. I have done a lot of rewarding things in my life made a difference in a lot of ways but what I consider the most rewarding what I am the most proud of is being your mother._

_I know I wasn't the best mother, or close to the mother you deserved but I tried, I need you to know that Melinda, I did try. I love you with my entire heart, but I do not worry about you because you are strong, because you are a warrior and you pick yourself up every time you get knocked to the ground, you always have and I have no doubt that you always will._

_I also don't worry about you being alone or unloved because you will never be alone and you have always been loved by more than just me. The relationship that you and Tony share is one in a million. From the time you were children you should me that soul mates do exist and that you are that for each other._

_Tell my grandchildren that I love them and that I'm sorry I didn't get to know them more. You need not ever doubt your abilities as a mother because you are an amazing one._

_Goodbye, my Baby Girl, I love you more than anything. You were the ray of sunshine when my life way dark, you were my hope and my dreams. You have made me prouder than I could put into words and I love you even more._

_Goodbye, Your Mother_

Before she is even half way through the letter Melinda begins to cry, and once she starts she cannot stop.

About five minutes after Melinda finished the letter Howard walks out onto the roof so that he can have a cigar, but when he hears the sound of someone crying he stops and when he realises that it's Melinda he walks over to her.

"Melinda, are you alright?" Howard asks kneeling down next to her and to his complete shock Melinda throws her arms around him and cries, reminding Howard so much of the three year old he left in the past, "Melinda, talk to me, what's wrong?" Howard asks confused as he has spent enough time with grown up Melinda to know that she doesn't often show what she is feeling.

"Mama…..She's…gone….Uncle…..Howard." Melinda says through her tears and it is as he holds her and does his best to comfort her that Howard notices the letter and he only has to read the first line to understand what is going on.

"Um, Other JARVIS, get Tony please." Howard requests.

"Right away Sir." JARVIS answers and Howard just holds his goddaughter, not sure what else to do.

When Tony walks out onto the roof a few minutes later he rushes over to Melinda and Howard as soon as he sees them, "What's going on?" Tony asks.

"It looks like Melinda got a letter Lian wrote before she died." Howard says as he moves Melinda from his arms to Tony's.

"Oh Melly, I'm here." Howard hears Tony says comforting as he holds her.

"I'll give you guys some space." Howard says standing up and Tony gives him a thankful look.

**September 24** **th** **2015.**

It has been two days since Melinda read the letter from her mother after reading the letter it was almost an hour later that Melinda managed to calm herself down and once she did she and Tony retuned downstairs where they found not just Jarvis, but Howard looking after TJ and Maggie.

It is early morning and basically everyone is asleep. Mark and Sam are fast asleep in each other's arms in Mark's room, although ever since Sharon revealed that she knew the truth they have stopped hiding their relationship resulting in Sam basically living in Mark's room.

Because they are both fast asleep they are both annoyed when they get woken by an alarm.

"What the hell is that?" Mark asks annoyed.

"I don't know, JARVIS?" Sam asks.

"Director Coulson has requested that everyone report to his office immediately." JARVIS answers.

"What time is it?' Mark asks.

"Three am Sir." JARVIS answers.

"Damn it Coulson." Mark says angrily.

"Come on, we better get up." Sam says, sitting up and putting on the light.

"I would rather stay in bed." Mark responds, making no effort to get up.

"So would I, but we both know that Coulson wouldn't wake us up this early if it wasn't important." Sam responds.

"I hate it when you're right." Mark responds as he sits up.

"Really? Because that's not what you were saying last night." Sam comments as he stands up.

* * *

When Sam and Mark walk into Phil's office a few minutes later they see that everyone looks about as happy to be woken up as they feel.

"What's going on Phil?" Melinda asks about a minute after Sam and Mark arrives when it is clear that everyone is there.

"I just got a call from Billy and Sam they are at a temporary site with about thirty agents which is about half of the amount of S.H.I.E.L.D agents there are not counting the ones here. They were getting ready to move out when they found the site surrounded with Hydra." Phil says, "Hydra haven't fired or tried to breach but this is what they are looking at." He says putting images on the screen, "They can't fight back, not against that many with their small numbers and supplies." Phil says, "There only way in our out of the compound is by ground, so I'm sending in a plane with an extraction team to get them out." Phil informs everyone.

"Just because Hydra hasn't fired yet doesn't meant they won't and to fly into that, not only would the pilot have to be incredible, but they would have to be insane as well." Sam comments and as he does all the eyes of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents turn to Melinda, who is slightly amused by that.

"I'll do it." Melinda says, "I could use a co-pilot who is just as insane and just as good though." Melinda comments, "You interested?" she asks looking directly at Howard.

"Flying into an area where you could get yourself killed to safe people from Hydra, sounds like the old days, I'm in." Howard says with a grin.

"Because of this situation this mission is volunteers only, I will not order anyone to take it." Phil tells everyone, "So do I have any volunteers?" he asks and everyone puts their hands up.

"This is what we do Phil, you can't be surprised." Natasha comments.

"Not everyone can go, we need to be smart about this." Maria comments.

"I'm out because I have to stay here and look after TJ and Maggie." Tony comments, already knowing that without anyone having to say it and also knowing that is what he would choose if given a choice.

"Where are we taking the agents once we get them out?" Melinda asks.

"Another secret base." Phil answers, "It's about an hour away from their location."

"Then we don't need medical personal." Melinda says, "The specialists and soldiers have enough skill to keep them stable to then." She says and everyone nods.

"Is fifteen, plus two pilots, to many for an extraction?" Skye asks.

"It can be, but it won't be if we do it right." Peggy comments, "Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, you three will be air sport and get to the people who the rest of us can't get to." She instructs, "And the rest of us will divide into two groups, one group to get the agents out the others to provide cover." Peggy instructs and everyone nods.

"That's a solid plane but we should get moving, work out the rest on rout, we don't have time to waste." Phil says and everyone nods.

"Told you it would be important." Sam says to Mark as they walk out of the room, resulting in Mark rolling his eyes.

* * *

Many, many hours later everyone is back at the Tower after a successful mission. They were able to get all the Agents out and get them to a new base as well as defeat the Hydra force with only a few very minor injuries, though if it wasn't for the amazing flying skills of Howard and Melinda then it would be a very different story.

It is about one am and Melinda and Tony are lying in each other's arms, both of them awake.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it will take to completely plan our wedding?" Melinda ask

"Not sure, why?" Tony asks curious.

"Because I don't want to wait, I want to be married to you before the next disaster strikes." Melinda explains as if today has taught her anything its that Skye was right, and things will never be truly calm around the tower.

"Are you serious?" Tony asks turning on the light and facing Melinda.

"I am. What do you think about that?" Melinda asks.

"I think it's the best idea I've ever heard." Tony says with a grin, "October 8th." He says.

"October 8th?" Melinda asks confused, "What about it?"

"That's our wedding day. Two weeks from today, on October 8th, we will be married at The Estate. What do you think?" Tony asks curious.

"I think it's perfect." Melinda says with a grin and they exchange a kiss.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  So this is the final chapter. It has been such an incredible journey I want to thank each and every one of you so so much. I have loved every minute of writing this story and I hope you have loved reading it.

* * *

**September 25** **th** **2015\. Melinda 48. Tony 45.**

After deciding to move up their wedding Melinda and Tony agreed on one thing then got a few hours' sleep before Melinda went to train and Tony took the morning session with TJ and Maggie.

"So I figure, we can get dresses and tuxes brought to the Tower to choose from." Tony comments from outside the shower while Melinda showers.

"Or we can go shopping." Melinda points out.

"Going shopping means dealing with press, Hydra and whoever else is on our enemy list these days." Tony points out.

"Good point. Clothes brought to the Tower then." Melinda responds.

"Catering, music, and flowers can all be arranged easily with the right amount of money." Tony says looking at the list he dictated to JARVIS while he was feeding and changing TJ and Maggie who are now in their playpens with their teething toys in their mouths though Tony has the door open and is checking on them every few seconds, "We've already decided on who will officiate it if they are willing." He says looking at the list, "What's your opinion on maid of honours, bridesmaids, best man and groomsmen?" Tony asks.

"That's a hard one, if I could I would have everyone hear stand up with me." Melinda comments.

"There is no reason why you couldn't." Tony responds, "But how about you just pick the one person that you want the most to be there with you and I'll do the same." Tony suggests, "Who would you want standing with you the most?" Tony asks

"Skye." Melinda answers without hesitation.

"For me it's Rhodey." Tony responds, "The forms and everything we need to arrange may be difficult, but I'm pretty sure we can get it done." Tony comments, "I think that's the basics of everything we need to get done."

"I'm still shocked by the fact that you wrote a list." Melinda says as she gets out of the shower.

"You know my brain Melly, when I have to do something important I go into planning mode, and nothing can stop me." He comments.

"True." Melinda says and they exchange a grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda and Tony walk into the dining room Tony holding Maggie and Melinda holding TJ.

"So we have some news." Tony says when they both stand at the end of the table instead of sitting down.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Clint jokingly asks.

"No, I'm not pregnant again." Melinda answers, "Anthony and I have talked and we've deciding that in thirteen days..."

"On October the eight, we will get married at The Stark Estate in DC." Tony reveals and in response they get silence and a squeal of delight from Skye who gets up rushes forward and hugs them.

"This is soo amazing. But we've got so much to do. So much to buy. How are we going to do it all? Why did you decide to do it so fast?" Skye quickly asks, all in all she asks all those questions in about ten seconds.

"Breath Skye." Melinda requests, "It may be difficult but we should get it all done." Melinda comments.

"We decided to do it so fast because we love each other and want to be married before the next disaster strikes." Tony explains.

"Well that sounds amazing." Howard says, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

After breakfast Skye, Sharon and Bucky are on their way down to the gym because Bucky is working with Skye and Sharon to help them get more experience fighting people who are bigger and stronger than them. While they walk Skye is practically bouncing of the walls.

"Maybe we should stop letting her have coffee." Sharon comments as she and Bucky walk behind Skye.

"Like that would be possible." Bucky responds.

"I don't know you're strong you probably could." Sharon jokingly suggests.

"I probably could, but I'm not stupid enough to try." Bucky responds.

"Yeah, it would be pretty stupid." Sharon admits.

"She's happy Sharon, let's just let her be happy."

* * *

"Um Aunt Peggy, can we talk to you?" Tony asks as he and Melinda walk into the office area Peggy uses about fifteen minutes after breakfast ended.

"Of course." Peggy responds.

"So Anthony and I were talking, and we would really like it, if you were okay with it if you could officiate our wedding." Melinda says.

"I would be honoured." Peggy says with a smile, "But is that even possible?" she asks curious.

"Yep. You will have to get officiated on line." Tony explains.

"What about the fact that I am meant to be in my nineties and living in a nursing home?" Peggy asks.

"Dealt with that weeks, ago. Remember." Melinda comments.

"True, but I wouldn't want it to cause problems for you." Peggy tells Melinda and Tony.

"It won't." Melinda and Tony say together.

"We would love for you to do this for us, but we completely understand if you don't want to." Melinda tells her godmother.

"Of course I want to." Peggy says walking over to the, "I really really do." Peggy says before hugging her godchildren.

**September 27** **th** **2015**

It has been two days since Melinda and Tony informed everyone that they would be getting married in two weeks. Everyone in the tower are current dividing into two groups, males and females, as they are choosing dresses and suits for the weeding because even though it is only them who will be present Tony has insisted on buying everyone something new to wear and no one, not even Melinda could talk him out of it.

It has been hours since people have started to try on their clothes and every single person in Avengers Tower with the exception of Melinda have found their outfit, Melinda keeps saying that no dress is right, which amuses everyone, though it amuses Sharon the most as she remembers that when Melinda married Andrew she picked the dress and Melinda didn't seem to need it to be 'right'.

"What number dress is this?" Skye asks as he Mother walks out of the room to try on another dress.

"Thirty six." Simmons answers.

"There can't be too many dresses left for her to try on, right?" Skye asks.

"There are racks that we haven't even looked at." Bobbi reveals.

"Seriously?" Jackie asks and Bobbi nods, "We need to do something, help Mel choose a dress." Jackie says, "Mom, do you have an ideas?"

"I think we should be patient and let Melinda choose the right dress." Peggy comments, "But that being said I see no harm in taking a look around and seeing if there is something that would be suitable." She says and everyone gets up starts to look for a dress for Melinda.

* * *

"Guys, I think this is the one." Melinda says, half an hour and many dresses later, stepping out form where she has been getting changed, wearing a dress that Natasha picked out.

"Wow, Mom, you look beautiful." Skye says seeing her mother.

"Thank you Skye." Melinda responds.

"She's right Melinda, you do." Peggy says walking over to her goddaughter, "Do you think that's the one?"

"I think it is." Melinda answers. The dress is a strapless ball gown style, with no train, with a beaded and diamond sash separating the top of the dress from the skirt, "It's normally not what I would consider to be my style, but it feels right." Melinda admits.

"Then that's the one." Pepper tells her and they exchange smiles.

"What are you thinking about doing for you hair?" Maria asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits.

"How about your curl it, put it off to one side." Bobbi suggests.

"Yeah, I think that could work." Melinda answers after looking in the mirror an imagining it.

"Do you have a necklace or something?" Skye ask, "I think one would look amazing with this dress." She comments

"I think I have the perfect thing." Melinda says turning to face Peggy, "For my thirtieth birthday Anthony gave me Aunt Maria's necklace, the platinum one with the pear-shaped tanzanite. Do you think it would fit with this dress?" Melinda asks her godmother as she, along with Jackie, are the only ones who would know the necklace she is talking about.

"It would fit perfectly." Peggy answers, knowing the necklace well.

**September 30** **th** **2015**

It has been three days since everyone choose their clothes for the weddings and a lot of things are done but there are still more to go.

It is early afternoon and Melinda and Tony are sitting on their floor in the bedroom playing with TJ and Maggie.

"Melly." Tony say sand Melinda doesn't respond, "Hello, earth to Melly."

"Huh, what?" Melinda asks looking up.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Nothing." Melinda answers.

"Really?" Tony says clearly not believing her, "You're completely zoned out not even paying attention to our amazing children who are doing amazing things, you seem like you are half a world away, what's going on?" he asks concerned.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter." Melinda responds.

"When it bothers you this much it matters." Tony answers, "What's going on?" he asks concerned.

"I'm going to sound stupid." Melinda responds.

"Not possible." Tony assures her.

"I want Jarvis to walk me down the aisle." Melinda explains.

"Human Jarvis, right?"

"Of course Human Jarvis." Melinda says rolling her eyes, "I know that he doesn't have the memories of the Jarvis we grew up with so he doesn't truly understand what he means to us, but when I think about walking down the aisle to marry you I want Jarvis to be by my side. Is that silly?" Melinda asks

"No, it's not." Tony says with a reassuring smile, "It's fitting. He's our Jarvis, the closest thing to a father you've ever known, and its right that you want him to walk you down the aisle." Tony says to Melinda, "You're nervous about asking, aren't you?" Tony asks.

"Very." Melinda responds.

"You shouldn't be. He's Jarvis, I can't imagine him saying no to that." Tony comments, "J, where is Human Jarvis?" Tony asks curious.

"In the kitchen Sir." JARVIS answers.

"Go, ask." Tony tells Melinda, "If you don't ask you're going to just keep on worrying so go get it over with, not that you have anything to worry about because he's going to say yes. Then you can come back here and enjoy spending time with our amazing children." Tony tells Melinda who smiles.

"Get it over with?" Melinda asks.

"Get it over with." Tony responds and Melinda nods, places a kiss to Maggie's head and forces herself to get up and walk out of the room.

* * *

When Melinda walks into the kitchen a few minutes later she finds Jarvis in an apron clearly making something.

"Hey Jarvis, what are you making?" Melinda asks curious.

"Hello Madam Melinda, I am making a soufflé." Jarvis answers.

"Really?" Melinda ask and Jarvis nods, "I've missed your soufflé's" Melinda says as she gives him a half smile.

"Well in that case you should look forward to dinner." Jarvis reveals, "Is there something I could help you with Madam Melinda?" Jarvis asks curious.

"Um yeah, there is." Melinda says, "There is something I would like to ask you." Melinda says, "I completely understand if you say no and there will be no hard feelings, I just want to ask." Melinda tells Jarvis

"What is the request?" Jarvis asks, wondering why Melinda seems nervous.

"I was wondering if when I marry Anthony you could walk me down the aisle." Melinda explains, bracing herself for his reaction.

"I would consider it a privilege." Jarvis answers.

"Thank you Jarvis, really, thank you so much." Melinda says sincerely, "I should let you get back to your soufflé." Melinda tells Jarvis, "Thank you." She says walking out of the room, almost walking straight into Howard, "Sorry Uncle Howard." Melinda says, "Thank you." She says to Jarvis once more before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Howard asks curious as he walks over to Jarvis.

"Madam Melinda asked me to walk her down the aisle at her wedding." Jarvis explains.

"Wow, that's great." Howard responds, "So I'm guessing you're going to be busy for the next few hours." He comments seeing what Jarvis is doing.

"Yes I will be, but did you need something? Jarvis asks.

"No. I'll just stay in here watch." Howard says walking over and sitting on one of the counters.

"You mean steal food when I am not watching." Jarvis responds.

"Same thing." Howard responds with a shrug.

**October 4** **th** **2015**

It has been four days since Melinda asked Jarvis to walk her down the aisle and because they have organized everything for the wedding that they can from New York everyone is getting ready to leave The Tower to drive to DC.

"I don't understand why we are driving instead of flying when we have two planes in this building." Hunter comments.

"We're driving because we cannot hide the planes in DC like we can here." Bobbi explains rolling her eyes.

"Has everyone got what they need?" Phil asks everyone all of whom nod. After not nearly as much discussion as there could have been everyone gets into groups, Melinda, Tony, TJ and Maggie take one car, Steve, Peggy, Howard and Jarvis take another, Pepper, Rhodey, Jackie and Bruce take another, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Maria take another and so do Mark, Sam, Bobbi and Hunter leaving Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Sharon, Mack and Bucky in group who take Tony's eight seater jeep.

* * *

After a discussion between Jarvis and Steve about which one of them would drive, Steve finally winning Peggy, Steve, Howard and Jarvis are finally on the road. Peggy and Steve in the front and Jarvis and Howard in the back.

"Come on Peg, what would it hurt?" Howard asks.

"Howard the last time you remember saying that to me you ended up destroying almost half of S.H.I.E.L.D's labs and the last I'm I remember hearing you say that we both had to spend several hours talking to the president and assuring him that we weren't starting a war."

"That sounds like an interesting story." Howard comments.

"It's not." Peggy assures him, not wanting him to get any ideas, "So no, we are not doing anything that involves you saying the phrase 'what would it hurt'"

"Oh come on, you used to be fun." Howard responds.

"So you've told me a thousand times." Peggy responds, not even phased by that comment anymore.

"Hey Steve, has Peg told you about what Dugan and I did back in fifty one to try and get her to have some fun?" Howard asks curious.

"Which time?" Peggy asks.

"Summer at the Hamptons." Howard answers.

"Again, you're going to have to be more specific." Peggy says turning to look at him.

"The first night." Howard says.

"Oh gosh." Peggy says looking shocked, "You remember that?"

"Of course, for me it's only been twenty years, but you clearly remember it too." Howard responds.

"It was rather unforgettable." Peggy admits, though the memories aren't as good as they could be due to how much she drank that particular night.

"That it was, though I for one have tried." Jarvis comments and both Peggy and Howard are amused by that and neither of them blame him.

"What happened?" Steve asks curious and together Peggy and Howard, with input form Jarvis tell the story.

* * *

"I don't see why you get to drive." Skye says to Bucky from her position in the passenger seat, "Do you even have a valid driver's license?"

"Do you?" Bucky responds and they hear Sharon's laughter coming from the back.

"Hey, no taking sides." Skye comments.

"I'm not. I'm being amused by your responses there's a difference." Sharon responds.

"That there is." Skye admits, "You guys okay back there?" Skye asks turning around to look at Simmons, Fitz and Mack.

"Yep, the bickering that has being going on between you three since we left New York has been amusing us." Simmons comments.

"That it has." Mack confirms, "Hey Skye, I've heard that DC is where Tony keeps his vintage car collection, what do you think the chances are that he'll let me have a look?"

"Very high." Skye answers without having to think about it.

"I can't wait to see the lab, Tony said there's some things there that I have to see." Fitz says.

"You have to see the whole house, it's pretty amazing." Sharon comments, "Though Aunt Mel and Uncle Tony know it better than anyone." She comments.

"That's not surprising." Bucky says.

"No, it's not."

* * *

"Do two have to keep doing that?" Phil asks annoyed as Natasha is driving, and Clint who is the back seat with Phil is throwing grapes at Natasha who is catching them and eating them or catching them and throwing them at him.

"Yep." Clint answers.

"Why?" Maria asks

"Because it's fun." Clint and Natasha answer together.

"No, it's annoying." Maria comments.

"And dangerous." Phil adds.

"Please Phil, give me more credit. I'm in complete control." Natasha says rolling her eyes.

"You know if this is what it's like with you two I wouldn't want to imagine how Mel and Tony are doing with the actual kids." Maria comments.

* * *

"They asleep?" Tony asks curious as Melinda climbs back into her seat after climbing into the back seat.

"Yep, sound asleep." Melinda answers.

"Good." Tony responds, "What do you think the chances are of them sleeping the rest of the drive?"

"Not sure, if they do then were going to have trouble getting them to sleep tonight." Melinda points out.

"True." Tony responds, "So four days." Tony says with a grin.

"Four days." Melinda says with a smile, "Any cold feet?"

"None." Tony answers, "you?'

"None." Melinda says and they exchange a smile.

"In four days we are going to be married, that doesn't scare me, in fact I can't wait." Tony says and Melinda leans forward and kisses him.

* * *

"Seriously if you don't put on better music I am going to climb up there and change it myself." Hunter say from the backseat where he is sitting with Bobbi.

"What preciously is wrong with my music?" Sam asks turning around because due to the fact that Mark is driving he picked the music.

"What's wrong is that it sucks." Hunter argues, "Come on Bob, back me up." He requests.

"Actually sorry Hunter but you're music tastes sucks, Sam's is actually pretty good though." She comments.

"Huh! Take that Hunter. You're out voted." Sam says happily.

"Not yet I'm not." Hunter says, "Mark?"

"I may not like all of the music Sam listens to but even I can admit that it doesn't suck." Mark answers.

"Now you're outvoted." Sam says with a grin.

"Fine." Hunter says crossing his arms and pouting.

* * *

"How do you think they are doing in the other cars?" Jackie asks curious.

"Honestly with the exception of Melinda, Tony and the kids I wouldn't be surprise if everyone else wants to swap cars at some point." Rhodey comments.

"The arrangements weren't the best for uneventful drives." Bruce comments.

"No, they weren't." Pepper comments with a nod, "I just hope nothing too bad happens, Melinda and Tony deserve a great wedding."

"That they do." Jackie confirms and the others nod.

* * *

To everyone's relief they all make it down to DC in one piece. Everyone has been at the Estate for several hours and Melinda and Tony are just getting TJ and Maggie so that they can all head down to dinner.

"You know I don't really feel like going straight to dinner." Tony comments.

"What do you want to do instead?" Melinda asks curious.

"I thought we could show our kids the place that is more special to us that any other." Tony says.

"I think that's a good idea." Melinda responds and they both head to the entrance to their secrete place.

"This place never changes." Tony comments as he flips on the lights once they are both inside, Tony holding Maggie, Melinda holding TJ.

"No, it doesn't." Melinda says looking around, "I think that's what makes it so special." She comments and Tony nods, after about a minute of quiet Melinda and Tony exchange a look then walk down the passage and sit where they normally sit.

* * *

"It's official. We can't find them anywhere." Skye says as she, Sharon, Mark and Jackie come back to the dining room where everyone, except for Melinda and Tony, are waiting for dinner.

"So are we thinking that they left or that they got taken?" Hunter asks.

"That's a bit overdramatic, even for us, they are probably in their secret place." Jackie comments.

"Secret place?" Bobbi asks confused.

"There is a place somewhere here that Mel and Tony spent most of their time growing up." Mark explains, "But as no one other than them, knows where that place is, so we can't check." He explains.

"I will check." Peggy says standing up.

"You know!" Jackie and Mark say together, "Why didn't you ever tell us?" Mark asks.

"Because it's their place." Peggy says as she heads upstairs, she doesn't even enter Tony and Melinda's secret place, instead she just checks to make sure that the lights are on. Once she has she returns downstairs and tells everyone not to worry.

**October 8** **th** **2015**

After three days at The Estate the day of Melinda and Tony's wedding has come, it is about five am and Melinda is just waking up and like so many other mornings and hopefully many, many more in the future she wakes up in Tony's arms, feeling so happy, safe, and loved. So instead of getting up to do her normal training session Melinda just lays and embraces that feeling.

"No workout today?" Tony's voice asks a few minutes after Melinda woke.

"No. I just want to lay here until our amazing kids wake us." Melinda says.

"I love the sound of that." Tony responds snuggling in closer to Melinda and kissing her.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is in her old room, the one room she truly considered to be hers growing up staring at herself in the mirror in her white dress and she realises that unlike the first time there is no fear, no anxiety because she is marrying her best friend, and that she's not worried that the person she needs there the most won't be there because that's the person she is marrying.

"Can we come in?" A voice asks and Melinda turns to see Mark and Jackie

"Of course." Melinda says and they walk over to her.

"You look incredible Mel." Mark tells her as he walks over.

"Thanks Mark."

"He's right you really do." Jackie tells her.

"After everything that's happened here, the good and the bad how does it feel to be getting married here?" Mark asks curious.

"It feels like the most perfect place to do it." Melinda answers and the three of them exchange a grin.

* * *

While Mark and Jackie are in with Melinda and Peggy and Jarvis are double and triple checking that everything is going to plan while Skye and Sharon attempt to dress TJ and Maggie. Tony is in his room finishing getting ready.

"What was wrong with it the first time?" Howard asks as Tony undo's his bowtie and starts to do it again.

"It wasn't perfect." Tony answers.

"Right." Howard says walking over to his son, "It seemed perfect to me." Howard says, "Here, let me." He requests and Tony lets go.

"You've done so well for yourself Tony and I'm so sorry that I didn't make it easier for you." Howard tells him as he ties his tie.

"No, no apologises today." Tony requests, "Today's happy and I am so happy that you are here and that things between us are good."

"I'm happy for that too." Howard responds, "There done." Howard says finishing the tie, "I'm proud of you Tony, I once told Peggy that I only brought one good thing into this world, but I was wrong I brought two, and you Tony, are the best and the greatest thing I have ever brought into this world, I love you and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Dad." Tony says, giving his Dad a hug to both their shocks, the words meaning more than he can put into words.

* * *

Forty minutes after Tony had his conversation with his father he is standing under an arch in the backyard with Rhodey by his side, Peggy in front of him and surrounded by his friends and family, because they are all family there is no sides everyone is standing around and as he spots Howard holding Maggie and Jackie holding TJ he smiles, knowing everything is perfect.

* * *

"It's time." Skye tells her mother walking into her mother's childhood room wearing her bridesmaid's dress which is dark purple, floor-length with a bow on the waist.

"You look beautiful." Melinda tells her daughter as she pushes a stay hair back into place.

"Thanks Mom." Skye responds, "You ready for this?" Skye asks.

"I'm beyond ready." Melinda answers.

"Good because Jarvis is waiting at the backdoor and if I was you I wouldn't leave him waiting for too long." Skye explains.

"Well we should go then." Melinda says and they both head downstairs.

"Madam Melinda, you look beautiful." Jarvis tells her as she and Skye arrive downstairs about a minute later.

"Thank you Jarvis." Melinda responds.

"Oh, that's my cue." Skye says as she hears the music, "I'll see you up there." Skye says before picking up her bouquet and walking outside.

"I believe it is time Madam Melinda." Jarvis says as he and Melinda link arms.

"That it is." Melinda says and they walk outside.

The entire time Melinda walks up the aisle her eyes are locked on Tony and his eyes are locked on her with a look of complete love behind them a look which Melinda hopes is mirrored in her own eyes as that is what she feels.

When she and Jarvis reach the end of the aisle Jarvis places a kiss on her cheek and then walks over to Howard and Melinda takes a step forward so that she and Tony are standing next to each other in front of Peggy.

"Good afternoon." Peggy says, smiling at Tony and Melinda, "We all know why we are here, we are here to watch as two of the members of this family declare their love for one another and marry." Peggy says, "I have had the privilege of knowing both Tony and Melinda since the days they were born. I have seen them grow into the amazing people you see before me. I have seen their triumph and their tears, their struggles and their success ad most important I have seen them, their relationship." Peggy says, "Melinda and Tony have always had a bond, they have always been important to one another and so close. When Melinda met Tony for the first time when he was two months old she told him that he could always count on her and in the past forty five years that has never changed, they have always been able to count on each other even when they couldn't count on anyone else." Peggy tells everyone, "I consider it an honour to have seen their relationship evolve and I consider it to be privilege to be standing up here today as you embark on the next stage of your life with everyone else who loves you hear to bear witness." Peggy says, "Tony and Melinda and have written their own vowels, Tony if you would." Peggy says and Tony nods and turns towards Rhodey and collects the ring before turning towards Melinda.

"Melly I love you, I love you with my entire heart, I loved you before I even realised what love was." Tony says and Melinda smiles at that, "No matter what happened in my life I knew things were okay because I had my Melly, and as long as I had my Melly things couldn't be too horrible." Tony says, "So much has changed in the last forty five years, we've grown up, but never truly apart, and sometimes when I look at you I still see the six year old girl who promised to always be my friend when I had none, and who I hated to see cry." Tony says, "Today I make another promise, just like we did all those years ago, I promise to love you and support you, and to be with you for the rest of what I hope to be our very long lives." Tony says as he places the ring on Melinda's finger.

"Melinda." Peggy says and Melinda turns to Skye and collects the ring off her before turning to Tony.

"I love you Anthony, I love you so much." Melinda tells him, "You're right, a lot has happened in the last forty five years, but through it all the one thing I have never doubted is you. I never doubted you because I know you, I trust you, I believe in you, I love you. When I was broken you didn't try to fix me instead you helped me hold the broken pieces together, when I didn't know who I was anymore you reminded me, and whenever I felt alone you were besides me, no matter what I always had you." Melinda says, "Anthony you are my best friend, the love of my life and just like the day we first met today I make you a promise. I too promise to love and support you, and to be with you for what I also hope to be our very long lives." Melinda says placing a ring on Tony's finger neither of them caring that they both have tears in their eyes.

"Anthony Edward Stark do you take Melinda Qiaolian May to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Melinda Qiaolian May do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me and before those who bear witness I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Peggy says and Melinda and Tony kiss.

The second that they break apart Melinda and Tony find themselves being hugged by their entire family, and as the catch each other's eyes through the sea of people they smile and they realise that this, this is how things are meant to be and that no matter what else may happen in the future they can get through it because they have each other.

**The End**

**AN2:** For those who are curious Skye/Bucky/Sharon have been left ambiguous for a reason. Personally I see them as being in a relationship, but it could also be argued that they just have a very strong friendship, it's open to personal interpretation. Neither answer is wrong.


End file.
